


Our Tangled Web

by Avatarkayla, Raithwin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, How do Smut and Vaugue Plot Make a Decent Story, It Also Gets Addressed Later, It Gets Addressed Later, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Near AU Destruction, Other Pairings Come up Later, Poor Communication (Sexual), Pseudo-Science Magical BS, RP Log of Awesomeness, Sanscest - Freeform, Skeleton Fights, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, We Want to Keep Some Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 396,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkayla/pseuds/Avatarkayla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin
Summary: It started with a kiss, how the fuck did it end up like this? Their deal was sex. That was it. Sex kept separate from their 'jobs'. The line was perfectly clear! Until it wasn't...
Relationships: Ink/Error, Swapcest
Comments: 907
Kudos: 1275
Collections: Our Tangled Universe





	1. Which Game To Play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started as a normal bit of back and forth fighting, nothing too serious. Until Error finds out Ink's hoping for more than a fight today. That's when things start to get tangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our little tangled web of smut and story! As of posting this, the log is over 200 pages and 93K words and still going strong!

** Ink **

“Awww, Ruru~ have you captured my heart?”

** Error **

“W-what.... no. You-r-r st-stupid.”

** Ink **

Ink waggled his eyebrows at the glitch.

** Error **

“Oh... hell... no. U-you did not just go there.”

** Ink **

“Hmm?? I haven’t gone anywhere though,” he said with an innocent look on his face.

** Error **

Error summoned a Blaster, letting the beam gather slowly in a clear warning.

“don’t start-t shi-t you can-t finish.”

** Ink **

Grinning brightly, eye lights changing to a blue square and a sun, Ink rocking back on heels, hands behind back coyly.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t finish, Ruru? No need to get all flustered on me!”

** Error **

“WHAA-AT!”

Glitches sparked around Error’s body clearly as heat burned through him. In anger and frustration, not embarrassment. Never embarrassment.

“........”

Error glared, not about to acknowledge inks stupidity with an answer. Instead he blast an attack at the stupid guardian. Then he opened a small portal behind himself, all the while keeping his glare locked on Ink.

** Ink **

Laughing, Ink pulled up a wall of black bones that drip ink into a puddle that he jumped into, knowing error liked to be sneaky sometime. After all, he couldn’t make it too easy on Error! He popped up to Error’s right, a grin on his face, eye lights a yellow triangle and a purple circle.

“Sorry, must have been too far to hear over all that glitching! I said don’t get all flustered on me, Ruru!” he said with an impish grin.

** Error **

Smirking when ink vanished from his sight, Error chuckled to himself.

‘Did the idiot really just run?’ he wondered, ‘He he he...’

Then there was movement to his right and Error jumped away.

“Don’t call me that! A-an-d I wasn’t fl-lustered! You’re just S-stupid,” he snapped.

** Ink **

Ink did his best not to laugh. Honestly, Error was just too much fun to tease. He probably didn’t even realize his vocal glitching got much worse when he was flustered than when angry. It was adorable honestly. Error always made him think of a cat. Crossing his arms over his chest and cupping his chin with one hand, Ink put on a confused face, one eye light a white question mark and the other a green rhombus.

“Don’t call you what? Flustered? Huh, I was pretty sure that’s what it was called. How about embarrassed? In denial? Oh! I could call you cute!”

** Error **

“Uuggg-gg-ghh!”

Stuttering out a frustrated groan, Error pressed the points of his flanges into the brow of his skull.

“Just shut u-up!”

He never took his eyes off the rainbow bastard, won’t make that mistake ever again.

Dragging one hand over his eye socket error pulled out a handful of strings and sent them flying at the other skeleton. If Ink wouldn’t shut up he would just have to gag him.

** Ink **

Ohhhhh!! Now this was more like it! Eye lights blinking merrily between several shapes and colors, grin spreading wider, Ink reached over his shoulder. Broomy came around in a whirl and a spin, ending by slashing through the strings coming towards him. As he danced away from the line of attack, he unconsciously started humming to himself. The song was some kind of nursery rhyme he was pretty sure but the words only needed a little changing. They popped into his head completely unannounced.

‘The glitchy, glitchy spider liked to scream and shout~’

‘The glitchy, glitchy spider’s adorable when he pouts~’

As the song continued in his head, his sockets widened, filled with exclamation points and suns. His hand flew up to hastily cover his mouth as he leaned on Broomy and tried to stifle the laughing fit threatening to overcome him. He needed to write that down on his scarf before he forgot!

** Error **

With Ink cutting down and dodging his first attack, Error summoned more strings with his other hand and threw them at ink. Ink was going to dodge and then he would have the other lined up to hit with his blaster... until...

“w-what-t’s so F-un-ny?” 

Why was ink laughing!? Like he had just heard some punch line of his own private joke. With Ink bent in laughter, some of his strings found their target, wrapping around Ink’s middle and tugging the guardian into the air. Why did this bastard make no sense! First flirting, now laughter!? Error let the strings tighten more than was necessary. This was all a joke to this soul less bastard. Seething in anger, more glitches sparked over Error. 

Lining up his blaster at ink’s face error ground his teeth, “W-hats so Fu-n-ny!?”

** Ink **

Oh, shit! Oops. He’d let himself get badly distracted again. He’d made an involuntary little noise when the strings caught him and yanked him up into the air by his lower spine and the arm now trapped against his side. That didn’t stop the chuckles, even as he winced from the way the strings were starting to cut in some. Nor did it stop the mirthful tear from trickling lightly around his socket to run down his cheek.

Seems like he’d messed up. Error was actually mad now. Ah well, sometimes it couldn’t be helped. It was funny to watch the glitches roll across Error’s body.

Looking at Error with a green spiral and purple diamond in his eyes, he said, “Huh? You wanna know, Glitchy? It’s pretty funny!”

** Error **

Did he really want to know... 

“yes...,” Error growled lowly.

His fingers twitched in irritation as he maneuvered ink closer to him and his Blaster. Then he finally smiled.

“Last words, before I blast you out of the multi verse. At least let me know what was so funny it was worth lowering your pathetic guard over, you bastard.”

He was going to kill this bastard. What part about any of this was funny?!

Sockets narrowing error powered up his Blaster until it hummed softly at the side of his skull.

** Ink **

Ok, he should probably actually think this through. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard that threat before. He was pretty sure it came up in the last fight they had which was...

Oh! Blaster charging. Right, he needed to actually think carefully about how he was doing this. Luckily, Broomy was still free as was the arm holding it. Ink had been holding it close to keep Error from noticing and tying it up. If Ruru wanted to waste magic blasting at him, Ink wasn’t about to dissuade him.

“Honestly, it’s hilarious! Ready?”

Ink grinned cheekily at Error, eyes a clover and orange crescent. Opening his mouth he started to sing:

“The glitchy, glitchy spider likes to scream and shout,

The glitchy, glitchy spider’s adorable when he pouts~”

“He lines his nest with puppets, they’re disturbing but they’re cute~

The glitchy, glitchy spider can be a Creator too~!”

** Error **

....... Oh... no..... he did.... not..... 

Not even the automatic pitched dialing tone in his skull that rang in reaction to this.... this..... [ERROR] was enough to block or delete this horrible song from his mind. It was horrible.... not at all funny. Error ground his teeth in reaction to a twitch at the corner of his mouth and instead let his Blaster fire right at that stupid smug grin on Ink’s stupid face. Never... he would never be a creator. Stupid abominations.

** Ink **

Wow!! He really hadn’t been expecting to make it all the way through that song, even with how short it was. It helped that Error just about crashed in the middle but he’d recovered pretty quick. Now he was definitely going to need to write that down so he could tell Dream. His friend would probably get a kick out of it.

One small problem first was the Blaster firing at him. Ink twisted and gave Broomy a quick spin to cut himself free of the strings. He dropped away just as the laser passed over him. He thought he’d gotten away scot-free too!

Too late, searing pain laced up his left leg. With a yelp and a curse, Ink twisted again, painting himself a slide. He rapidly slid down it and rolled when he hit the floor. Getting to his feet again, painfully, he found an arch about six inches in length sliced out of his left tibia. Damn! That hurt. He shot Error a hard grin before sending a wave of black bones flying with a wave of Broomy.

“See?” he teased, “Pretty funny, right, Ruru?”

** Error **

“Hehe...”

Error let himself chuckle, not at the song, but because even though Ink had cut himself loose, his Blaster was still able to partially hit its target. 

“Yes... “

Error used his strings to pull himself out of the way of the flying bones before landing on a small netting of strings in the air like web of tight wires.

“I can see that you are dying with laughter you rainbow bastard. Jokes on you, so buzz off you insect. I’m done playing with you.”

** Ink **

“The only insect around seems to be you, dear Spider. And you’ve yet to catch me in your webs,” Ink countered.

His leg did hurt, but maybe, since Error hadn’t countered, he could take a moment to fix it. He painted himself a chest high wall and leaned one elbow on it, crossing his injured leg in front of the other. Stashing Broomy, but not taking his eye lights, a red diamond and yellow circle, from Error, Ink pulled out a smaller brush where he hoped it was out of sight. Casually, he reached down with it so he could swipe the brush over the injury.

** Error **

“I-I-I’m not-t a sp-pider! And spiders are not even insects you idiot!” 

What the hell was this idiot doing?! That wall wasn’t even high enough to fully block Ink from his view. No, the extravagant creator made that useless piece of garbage just to mock him.... or... 

Sending strings down onto the other skeleton from above the guardian and sending a blast towards that pathetic wall error felt himself prickle. He can’t give the bastard time to pull some trick.

** Ink **

It was time to tuck and roll. Ink willed the slide to collapse into ink and dove into the resulting puddle, just missing getting injured or captured again. He’d managed to fix his tibia. He’d remake his legging after they were done playing. Though if it ended right, he could be making a lot of clothes over again.

Was Glitchy even in the mood to be convinced to be in the mood? The idea was appealing. Its partially why he’d started pestering Error in the first place today, spurred on by catching him destroying a stuffed soul with Ink’s name stitched on it. Though that probably meant Error was more annoyed then anything today, but sometimes that was the best time to try pinning him down and playing with him!

Trying not to laugh at the idea, Ink used Broomy to launch a surge of ink attacks up from the large puddle as he emerged. They splattered ink everywhere in sprawling lines, but Ink was hoping to catch his grumpy little spider.

“Eh, spiders, insects, skeletons, what’s it matter? You’re the one hanging from the ceiling.”

His eye lights changed briefly to a star and a pink flickering soul but then they changed again in the next blink.

** Error **

“....”

Panting error looked around for Ink’s next attack. He had put too much magic into blasting out the wall thinking Ink was hiding a weapon. He jumped back at the first sign of movement and was glad that he had. All over his strings and splattered all around him across the white nothingness of the anti-void were long lines of ink.

“Fuck....”

That rainbow bastard could summon void knows what from any of those stupid blobs. He glared down at Ink as the other spoke and could have sworn he saw the flash of pink. No... he wouldn’t. 

“I told you to leave!”

He had to keep an eye on ink, but also on all the splattering of black around him. Any one of them could be an attack. To be safe error summoned two more Blasters. He would summon more.... but having already used up a large chunk of his magic earlier that day, he needed stop wasting magic. If Ink wasn’t going to leave after a few quick jabs back and forth, then getting the bastard to actually leave was going to be a real pain in the coccyx.

Stepping back further accost his strings error let his Blasters take chase towards Ink with blasts primed.

** Ink **

“Aww, but we only just got started!” Ink taunted.

Dang! He hadn’t managed to catch Error with any of those ink strokes! Still, he could work with this. He summoned his own Blaster under his feet using it as a spring board to leap higher as it opened its jaw to blast one of the two Error had summoned. Spreading both hands wide, he willed ink from the last attack to flow down along the strings of Error’s little web towards the glitchy skeleton. He could feel, in a detached sort of way, where the ink coated string. He could use it to break the strings, but that wasn’t really what he wanted to do at the moment. Instead, he decided to take a page from Error’s book of tricks.

“Let’s try something new!” He said cheerfully, eye lights changing to a green square and a light blue oval.

Still mid-leap, Ink curled his fingers into a claw like position and swept them in sharply towards his chest as if he was grabbing something. Thin black streams of ink shot up from the coated strings in response to the gesture, aiming right for Error from all sides.

** Error **

“....... no. We aren’t starting anything. This is ending....”

Error watched as one of his Blasters was vaporized into nothing. He still had two left. Raising one hand Error’s eyes locked on Ink’s airborne form. Both of his remaining Blasters turned towards the Guardian, humming as they powered up.

New? Idiot....

The movement of ink’s hands were familiar... but it wasn’t... it was like his string attacks. Error’s eye lights shrank and on instinct he stuck out his right hand with a wave. His Blasters turned towards him and fired just as the black threads grabbed hold of Error. He wasn’t able to stop all of the strings, but at least he was able to stop some. The feeling of his own attack... a twisted AU version of his attack _TOUCHING_ him... Error could feel his bones tense.

** Ink **

“Error, don’t...!”

Ink’s sockets widened at the risky move. If Error wasn’t more precise with his control one of those two beams would have hit him! Then Ink would have been left with a hurt friend in need of healing and not play. Something like irritation flashed through him at that thought, changing his eye lights to a red crosshair and a purple diamond. 

Well, that desperate move had only blasted away the ink threads in front of and to the lower sides of Error. Threads from behind still connected and wrapped securely, if a little wetly, around Error’s arms and legs. Several connected with Error’s coat as well, drawing taught and pulling the grumpy, glitching skeleton down against his own web. Ink landed next to him on the web, just inside the ring of ink coated strings. Below, his Blaster took the opportunity to fire at another of Error’s Blasters while they were turned away. Then it chased after the last one, suddenly less interested in getting rid of its opponent. Ink, having semi-forgotten about the thing, ignored the ensuing chase.

“That was dumb, Error. I’d have seriously considered not fixing you if you’d hurt yourself with your own attack like that,” Ink said sternly.

** Error **

Error didn’t fight the pull of the strings, allowing the wet binds drag him down onto his ink corrupted web. Arms out to either side of him, coat and shirt pulled slightly askew exposing a few disks of his spine and the slight upwards curve of his ilia. Error took the moment to breathe deeply and stare up at the sight of black ink coating the whiteness of the anti-void and blue strings to calm himself... and because he needed to think about his next move. Because he realized just how stupid that really was. He would have taken a hit, if it meant actually fully dodging ink’s attack, but to take a hit and then get caught...

At least ink sounded annoyed, which was always a plus. That might have made it worth it. Just a bit. The look on ink’s face when the guardian came into his view made the glitchy skeleton grin sadistically. 

“O-oh?” Pulling at the binds on his limbs to test their strength error chuckled, “Well I did-dn’t hurt myself.”

Overhead, Error saw his last Blaster being chased like a play thing by Ink’s larger Blaster. The sight a little too similar to the current situation. Oh well... win some, lose some. He could lick his wounds later and come back fully charged and hit harder next time. That was there game after all.

“What do you want?” Error spoke almost deadpan.

Glitches rolled over his body as he locked eye lights with Ink. He would throw the rainbow bastard a bone... hehe, _bone_.

** Ink **

Ink...well he got a little distracted. He noticed the way Error’s clothes had been rucked up during the capture. Now he had a tantalizing expanse of black bone teasingly exposed. Mhmm... If Error didn’t glitch out, he made some really nice sounds when Ink ran his fingertips from the iliac crest to his sacrum. And if he wrapped his hand around that dark spinal column and pumped....

Ink was fingering the pink vial on his bandolier when Error’s eye lights caught his own. He blinked a few times, not quite processing the words at first. Then he grinned, eye lights a pink star and a white exclamation point.

“Oh! Hehe~ just a little fun, Ruru~”

He winked down at Error.

** Error **

Error did not miss the distracted tracing of pale bones over the pink vile of paint, of all the colors to... He had known the rainbow bastard long enough to know when ink used that paint. That plus all the hits that Ink had been verbally sending his way, none hitting there mark until now. It was the sudden realization and not the wink that caused a shiver to move up his spine and magic to warm his cheeks.

“Ink.... “

** Ink **

Ink chuckled and moved to straddle Error’s hips, crouching down, not quite touching him. He put his elbows on his knees and cradled his skull in his hands. He leered down at Error, eye lights a pink spade and a green check mark. Seems someone finally caught up with the plan. That yellow flush looked really nice on him too~

“Yes~?”

He dropped one hand down and very lightly, teasingly, ran two finger tips up and down those few exposed vertebra.

** Error **

Error glared, tucking his chin down against his collar to better keep his eyes on Ink as the bastard hovered just above his hips.

“Do your f-frien-d-ds know-w-w-!!” Glitches flared like tiny sparks both painful and... not, along the line of the other skeleton’s touches, “You’re a s-sadis-tic bastard!”

One touch should not have been enough to ignite his magic.... but with his shirt pulled up there was no hiding the glow of unformed magic gathering below.

“We’re not-t having s-s-ex,” Error stuttered out between clenched teeth.

** Ink **

Ink grinned wider, skull tilting more to the side as he watched Error react and try deny the way that little touch had affected him. His eye lights changed to an orange circle and a yellow pentagon.

“Oh, they don’t mind me,” he said off hand.

A rainbow flush had started to shade Ink’s cheeks. He really wanted to get to the good part of this now that Error was on the same page as him. He hadn’t even had any pink paint yet and he was already excited. Error was the only one who’d ever done that for him. When it had happened the first time, it had only added fire to Ink’s already probably unhealthy interest in the glitch.

“It’s been a while though, Ruru,” Ink purred.

His fingers trailed back down Error’s spine, just lightly brushing the top of his sacrum. Error had some fascinating shading going down along to the little holes in that bone. Was it the light or an actual highlight in the bone? Unable to resist, Ink ran the very tip of a phalanges teasingly around the circumference of the top most, right side hole.

** Error **

Pulling harshly against the strings error tried to shift his hips away from the other’s invading touch, but at the moment his movement was limited to ether raising his hips or arching slightly causing his coccyx to dig into the web. He reacted with the latter when Error felt a sudden pleasure rush through him at Ink’s touch. Error’s bones rattled loudly with an emotion Error was not going to name. 

“Ink... d-don’t call me th-at. Don’t touch me.”

Moving his fingers Error tried to summon his Blaster back towards him. He would take a blast head on if it would also hit this bastard.

** Ink **

Ink almost pouted. Why did Error always make such a fuss even when it was obvious he enjoyed what was happening? That one distracted little touch had Error literally rattling in pleasure! Ink tutted softly. Such a stubborn idiot was his Ruru.

He was trying to decide just how to proceed when a loud humming, staticky whine had him twisting around. Down below the level of the web, Error’s one remaining Blaster had a beam charged and about to fire. Ink cursed, eye lights becoming a red skull and a red X. It was aimed right at him! But if he moved, the blast would still hit Error’s legs! Was Error really going to be that stupid and stubborn?!

He only had seconds to act. He pulled a hand down in a broad sweeping motion, pulling ink from the ceiling of the anti-void into a crude shield. Too slow!! The Blaster’s gathered beam glowed brightly and then, with a terribly clacking sound, it fired. Ink shielded his eyes against the bright magic laser light. He felt the web tremble and slacken just slightly in some places.

“Huh? That doesn’t seem right,” Ink murmured, eye lights a green question mark and orange swirl.

He raised the ink shield only to find his own Blaster, which Ink had completely forgotten about, tackle Error’s Blaster with another horrible clack. Ink blinked, his eye lights becoming a yellow exclamation point and teal hourglass, and laughed. It was playing too! But enough was enough. With a snap of his fingers, his Blaster suddenly stilled in its chase and fired on the one remaining glitchy Blaster. Once it had splintered to pixels, Ink dismissed his own with a wave. Then he turned back to Error, resettling himself as he had been.

“That was your last one,” he pointed out, “Alright, for now I won’t touch.”

Ink made a show of raising both hands, fingers spread, but his eye lights were green keyhole and a purple oval. In response to the gesture, snapped ink coated strings swung under them and lifted to slowly start weaving themselves around and through the pretty little holes in Error’s sacrum.

** Error **

Error’s mouth twitched when he heard the familiar hum of his own Blaster. It had its own distinctive hum that broke with the occasional crackle of broken code. This was going to hurt, but his Blaster would also serve to break some of the strings. Then he could free himself. Error smirked with a deep satisfaction when he saw the look on Ink’s face when the other skeleton saw it was too late even for his last attempt to block the blast. 

Error braced himself for pain... but when he only felt the strings slacken slightly, Error knew he needed to act fast. Ink was distracted with whatever was happening below so Error began struggling in his bonds. The ones around his wrists still held firm, but he could bend his knees now, so he pushed up to shift slightly out from under the Guardian before the skeleton turned his attention back to him. At which point error froze sockets wide and eye lights shrunken. 

“Ahh nnn!” Error cried out at the sensation of whatever Ink was pulling with his body.

His voice splintered as he turned his head away and arched upward away from the invasion. Ink was using his... strings??!

“W-what t-the h-he-l-l-“

More magic sunk into his pelvis, unformed as Error fought to resist feeling anything. But his bones wouldn’t lie, they rattled louder than ever as his skull flushed with warm magic.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights both flickered to pink, one a pulsing soul and the other an exclamation point, watching Error’s delightful reactions. His cheek bones flushed almost completely to yellow and arching up so nicely that his shirt was falling away from his lower ribs. Too bad he’d been trying to sneak away or that sexy arching would have had him grinding up against Ink’s pelvis. Ink’s magic was eager and ready to feel good, but he was waiting to see if Error would break first and form something. Certainly, there was more than enough magic gathering there to bring out something.

Another advantage of Error arching so beautifully was that while his body moved, his shorts did not. The hold of the ink coated web meant that the fabric slid further down Error’s hips, enough so that Ink could see the black strings winding through the black bone of Error’s sacrum. Hmmm... No, he wanted a better contrast then that. Something that made Error feel so very good and make such wonderful noises deserved to be seen.

The answer came to him in a flash. He let the strings tie themselves into bows at the top and bottom of Error’s sacrum and then let his ink eat through the extra leading back to the web. Then he let the ink flow away, leaving a striking blue string lacing its way through Error’s black bone. The rainbow flush on Ink’s cheeks darkened. Oh yes, that looked nice.

“It’s just a little lacing, Error,” Ink said lightly.

Ink started pulling off his scarf and bandolier. He was still wearing way too much for where this was going. Though he paused to run a finger firmly along Error’s pubic symphysis.

“So does this mean I get to choose what we’re playing with~?”

** Error **

Pressing his face into the scrunched up fabric of his hood Error fought with his control. Between the building pleas—- sensations in his pelvis that had pushing closer to the edge without ever having formed any genitalia and the noises he was trying and failing to keep suppressed, Error was losing the energy to fight it. When the slow drag of string pulling through his sacrum finally stopped error fell back against the netting below with a needy whimper. His body limp as he shuddered and glitched between breaths. He didn’t know when tears has started to bead in his sockets but error felt the trail of magic drip down his cheek bone as he turned his face out of the fabric of his hood to look at Ink.

The other had already begun undressing.... one word... one word...

“Aahh...”

Swallowing down the not moan, Error shook his head. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights cycled rapidly through shapes, though the colors stayed in shades of pink and yellow, taking in Error. The little glitching shutters, the flush of his cheek bones, the tears in his sockets, clothes disheveled and just not quite pulled off those bones he only sometimes got to play with; not to mention the bright blue glow of magic shining and swirling in Error’s pelvis. It all made such a beautiful picture that Ink wanted to stop and sketch Error right then and there. Except for the small fact that he knew it would get better. And his own magic was pressing him do _something_ to relieve the mounting physical desire. But he didn’t really want to unbind Error either.

Pulling off chest armor and shirt, Ink tossed them away, leaving him bare bones from the waist up. He needed to feel more, wanted to feel more. He should sip his paint, but... Scooting up, Ink leaned down, bracing his elbows to either side of Error’s skull. From there it was only a few scant inches to press his teeth against Error’s. The magical spark of the kiss was just as amazing as it always way.

Pulling away just a little, Ink whispered, “You have your word, if you really mean it, Ruru.”

Then he pressed back in for another kiss.

** Error **

His eye lights darted around the anti-void. He didn’t want to see those porcelain ribs, cracked and tattooed with ink... Anywhere else in the anti-void would do until Error felt the shift of weight in the strings holding them both up and his entire sight was filled with ink. Sockets widening Error pulled on the strings binding his wrists harshly. Fresh beads of magic gathered in the corners of his sockets. The bite from the string cutting into the magic of his joints wasn’t enough and Error felt himself melt at the press of teeth against his own. Opening his mouth slightly to shudder out a sigh error let one of his tongues slide against the other’s teeth.

Error didn’t pull the tongue back as ink pulled away, the magical appendage more honestly wanting to follow the other skeleton. His resistance was falling like the drops of magic that spilled out of his socket.

One word....

Fuck it. Moaning into the second kiss, Error arched his pelvis up against the other. His magic was hot between his femurs but so was Ink’s. This was mutually beneficial, though he was at a disadvantage by already being so keyed up that his bones continued to rattle with shivers. Anything he formed he wouldn’t be lasting long. Better to make something that could cum multiple times... though coming first and then telling Ink to finish himself would also be satisfying.

“Aahh... fuck.”

Contact stung as glitches rolled over where Error pressed his pelvis against the other, but Error needed it. Deciding meant he wanted this... he wasn’t ready to give in. Even if it hurt to still hold back. Kissing... didn’t count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to post about once a week as I edit the log into something more presentable and missing all the typos we made in our excited hurry to post.


	2. I Win and You're the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's got Error all tangled up, so now he gets to play with him. That's how the game works after all. Unless your prize turns the tables...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife was so excited by everyone's love and feedback that you guys get the next chapter a little early. Enjoy! It's all smut.

** Ink **

The tantalizing caress of Error’s tongue pulled him further into the next kiss. He let his teeth part and his own tongue slide out to run along Error’s teeth before twining with Error’s slimmer one. He knew there would soon be more. When it came to this sort of thing, Error often won. Though the one time he’d gotten Error to go down on him when he’d had a pussy summoned was so mind numbingly amazing that he’d screamed himself hoarse, cum twice, and thrown up ink. It was probably that last part which kept him from getting to enjoy a repeat no matter how much he wheedled and negotiated. But he was determined! Because, damn.

A shiver of remembered pleasure ran down his spine just as Error arched up into him and combined into a hot electric tingle that jolted out across his bones. Yes! Error was giving in! But still stubborn where it mattered most.

Ink ground down against Error’s pelvis, matching stubborn for stubborn and refusing to form anything yet. Instead, he shifted his weight to his right arm, feeling the strings tense almost painfully under it, so he could move his left hand down to run teasingly over Error’s gorgeous ebony ribs.

** Error **

Error tossed his head back at the painful friction of his bare pelvis grinding against the fabric of Ink’s trousers. His magic still unformed within his pelvis, the zipper bit into bone roughly causing the dark skeleton to shudder as more glitches passed over his eyes. Mid-shudder Error’s breath stopped in his chest as a contrasting gentle touch burned hotly against his ribs, setting each one alight until the rattling of his bones was ringing out a silent plea.

“Ink...”

Error couldn’t take it. His magic formed a twitching cock, release already leaking from the tip as Error tucked his head once more to the side and into the fabric of his hoodie. The other’s name was hot on his breath as he once again found his air. 

“Please... “

** Ink **

Ink was leaning down to nibble at that delectable column of Error’s cervical vertebrae when memory and a very late thought met to explode into a very important realization. Ink sat up swiftly, eye lights a check mark and an exclamation point. He had Error wound up and bond tight! He _could_ do what he wanted! In fact, looking at Error now made it seem like an even better idea. He looked seconds from cumming, that blue twitching cock leaking and just begging to be touched.

_‘He said please!’_

Ink’s eye lights cycled rapidly again at that thought, trying to express the strange tangle of something he felt in his empty chest.

“With pleasure, Error~” Ink purred, standing.

In an impressive bit of multitasking, Ink took a sip of the pink paint vial he’d slipped into a pocket and stripped off his jacket and shorts. He didn’t try to make it sexy or a show, just get it done quickly. He could see the errors filling Error’s vision, so there was no point if the other couldn’t see. Though one the paint hit him, it hit hard.

Ink moaned, rainbow flush spreading bright on his cheeks, magic snapping into place as a very wet, very eager pussy. His eye lights flickered into a pulsing soul and heart. Ohhhhh, he needed something in him right damned now and as tempting as that pulsing cock was, Ink knew exactly what he wanted.

In a few quick steps, Ink was standing with his still sneaker clad feet to either side of Error’s skull and had turned. Licking his teeth, he kneeled down and bent over Error, settling his hands to either side of Error’s pelvis. Leaning down like this, their lower hanging ribs pressed and brushed against each other, sending shivers through Ink. His pussy fluttered, magic fluid clinging to the folds.

“Come on, Error. You gotta help me out too and I’ll make you feel really good,” Ink moaned, his tongue lapping up pre that had dripped onto Error’s pelvis.

** Error **

Error’s breath hitched as a pitched dial tone echoed from a rather strong glitch. He had seen Ink leaning closer, he knew the other was aiming for his vertebrae. Waiting, he didn’t do anything to stop Ink and the resulting twitch as Ink suddenly pulled back, without ever touching him, nearly caused a reboot he was so desp... frustrated. More glitches, along his bones, blocking his eyesight.

Error tugged on his bonds in frustration as he came to, eye lights flickering with want and anger as he caught sight of Ink’s pussy not above his cock but right above his face. He must have partially reboot after all... What in the ever loving fuck was the point in him making a cock if Ink wasn’t going to use it! He would have voiced his objections if he wasn’t biting back a moan at the pleasured sting biting into his lower ribs. He tried to arch but Ink’s body was holding him down and Error wanted to both push against and pull away from the contact.

“.....” 

Swallowing, Error looked down between their skeletal frames just as Ink ran his...

“Ahh!! Y-you bastard!”

Pulling at the bonds futilely as the brief touch of hot magic left his cock Error nearly.... he wanted... 

“I- i- ... i...”

Error let out a stuttering breath before opening his mouth wide enough to let three of his tongues wriggle out. He had only eaten out ink once before, but ink was always asking him to do it again. And error loved saying no. It made him feel... 

Error started with one. His single tongue tip moved and rippled up and down the length of Ink’s slit, tasting the savory flavor of ink’s magic dripping into his mouth. He continued this teasing only a moment before letting two more tongues free, one delving in as deep as it could go into Ink’s cunt while the other pressed, twisted and fondled the swollen bud that threatened to press against his lower set of teeth. The remaining tongue alternated between rimming Ink’s entrance and delving into Ink’s pussy with a wet sound.

With his hands bound, and no other way to bring Ink’s hips closer, Error had to raise his head slightly as he pushed all of his anger out into Ink in the form of a thorough tongue lashing. He needed to cum so badly it hurt... it hurt... so he fought to distract himself...

“Hmmm...”

** Ink **

At the first lapping caress against his lips, Ink moaned softly. Nice. That felt so nice. Everywhere the tongue traced left his pussy tingling with even more need. He started to pant, wanting more, wanting to watch Error, wanting to taste him too. It was in this moment of indecision that two more tongue came up and the three made a coordinated and effective assault on Ink’s magic. Ink threw his head back with a loud gasp of pleasure. So many sensations at once! It...it was too much! But not enough! He felt, he felt...

The third tongue delved in deep beside the first one, the two alternating their strokes against his magic’s walls and Ink gave a shuttering moan, skull dropping briefly to the joint of Error’s hip. So good, so good, so good! Pink hearts and stars flickered rapidly back and forth in Ink’s eye lights and he fought to draw breath. Not that he needed to really, but...

“Ahaaa~!”

One of the tongues pulled back out of his dripping cunt and went back to running firmly over his very sensitive pussy lips. His back arched up, pressing his pelvis closer to Error’s very skilled mouth. It felt so, so, so good. Ink could already feel himself being rapidly built up for a blinding orgasm.

“Nnna-ha, hahhaaa...”

He was moaning almost constantly now, shutters starting to rattle through his bones as the pleasure built. His eye lights fell back to Error’s pulsing, twitching cock.

Ohhhh, he wanted that too.

Wrapping his hand around the base, Ink ran his rainbow tongue up along the top of Error’s leaking cock, catching the drips running down that blue length. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, he swallowed, enjoying the way Error tasted, before opening his mouth again. He formed a throat and swallowed Error down.

** Error **

Ink’s lust induced magic leaked from the other’s quivering cunt with each thrust of Error’s tongues. Error pushed his own mouth up harder as Ink’s sex pressed down, diving in once more with two tongues as Ink’s magic squeezed back against dueling and curling magic. Whimpering soon gave way to a growl as Error hungrily wriggled out more tongues, two now alternating between light flicks and rubs from different directions of Ink’s clit. Never in time or any pattern until…

“A-aa-Aaag-gg!!”

A heavily glitched cry came from below Ink’s sex, the sound muffled and wet. Error’s legs kicked out, frantically pulling at the bonds that kept them extend, preventing Error from thrusting upwards into that tight vicelike vacuum. Doubling his efforts, the remainder of Error’s tongues rolled wetly out of his skull to join the others. One pushing into the rippled depth of Ink’s cunt to join the rocking thrust. The final tongue lazily stroked the fluttering folds of Ink’s pussy, lathering on the barely there attention as the others drilled, flicked, thrust, pressed, curled…

Again and again and again, the glitch continued with a whimper, mentally willing for Ink to swallow again. Cursing and loving the bite of pain that came from the glitching in his ribcage.

** Ink **

“mmmMHAHHH!!”

Ink’s sockets flew open wide, shapes washed out by a glowing pink pulsing in both. The loud, desperate moan forced his mouth open so it could escape as Ink arched hard into that gloriously, overwhelming writhing set of tongues. His own tongue stayed pressed against Error’s cock, flared wide and cradling it as he panted and screamed in pleasure. Too much, too good, too much, too good, sooooooooo good. Deep, so deep, but hard, but his clit!

Pink hourglasses appeared in his eyes, his bones scorchingly hot and tingling electric with each touch. If he’d been able to think, he’d probably have released Error by now. But he couldn’t. Pounding, visceral pleasure was blanking out his thoughts well before they could happen. All there was was the need for release and the need to taste Error.

Flattening his hand against Error’s pelvis, Ink took him to the root and swallowed. He was shuttering harder, more often. So good! Too good! Gonnaaaaa....!

Rolling his tongue along the length in his mouth and throat before swallowing again, Ink’s sockets fell almost closed, nearly hiding the two pink exclamation points. He shuttered hard, all the feelings coming from his sex muddling into one long roiling train ride of pleasure that quite suddenly came to screeching conclusion.

“Mhmmmm!!!” Ink screamed around Error’s cock as his pussy clamped down on however many tongues were inside him and came hard into Error’s mouth.

** Error **

Error moaned between each gasp of breath as he plundered the depths of Ink’s sex. Ink wasn’t very good at staying on task but when the Creator swallowed Error felt his peek rising.... again that tight heat encased him as the ecto-throat vibrated and Error could feel Ink cumming. At Ink’s peek Error could feel the pulsating thrums of Ink’s magic. It’s strongest thrum was just inside the upward arch of Ink’s sex and Error angled his jaw before mercilessly thrusting his tongues against that point while the wriggling tongues outside Ink’s sex all lathed attention around and over the swollen bud of magic. 

He was so close.... unable to chase his own pleasure error punished Ink with his. Ink wanted sex? Error would give it until the bastard screamed for him to stop, or until the bastard got him off at least.

** Ink **

“ERRORRRRR FUUUUHHH-AHHHHH!!!”

Painfully intense pleasure laced up Ink’s spine and he snapped upright with a scream that would have echoed off walls if the anti-void possessed such things. Had he come again?! He didn’t know, he didn’t know!!! Too much, too much, too much!! That spot inside!! But too much happening to his clit!!

Ink’s hands trembled and struggled to find a grip somewhere as his spine continued to arch into a tighter curve until Ink’s blanked eye sockets were staring at the vague whiteness that was the ceiling of the anti-void through the mass of blue strings that marked the beginning of Error’s part of it. His bones were rattling hard, pleasure surging ruthlessly through him over and over, dragging Ink up and then throwing him over the edge. His abused cunt spasmed and clenched, no longer knowing what to do. Ink didn’t know either.

His hands flew to his mouth, fear of the dangerous churning in his chest. He couldn’t not again!

“NAHHA-A-AHH!!”

The scream worked its way out past his hands. Breaking and stuttering as Ink was thrown over the edge again from a painful orgasm. He couldn’t move!! Couldn’t speak!! Tears streamed down his cheeks from the intense feeling of over stimulation and desperation. He needed it to stop! He didn’t want it to stop! But he did!

A blue tear drop and a pink skull appeared in his sockets. In a last, desperate thought, he jerked a hand down. All the ink around them lost form and dripped off the strings.

** Error **

Error watched in smug satisfaction the arch of Ink’s spine above him. He couldn’t see the others face, but he didn’t need to. Ink screaming his name into the vastness of the anti-void was enough to let Error know. The next scream was partially muffled, so Error dragged his lower teeth over Ink’s clit in response. This time, when error pulled on his bonds they fell away.

He was free...

Error summoned more strings mass above them. Bringing them down to bind Ink’s arms, pulling that hand away from the Creator’s mouth as he had them spread apart. More strings twisted around the other’s pale spine. The final strings looped Ink’s fibulae and tibias to each leg’s femur, keeping the bastard’s legs bent and spread. Satisfied, and with one final withdrawal and thick lick along the other’s slit, Error lifted Ink into the void just enough for Error to stumble to his feet and kick away his shorts. His cock was throbbing painfully, forgotten by Ink.... that wouldn’t do.

“Don’t... Don-t have me m-ma-ake a di-ck if you do-nt plan on l-letting me use it.”

Walking up behind Ink, Error only took a few moments to savor this victory. Taking his blue shaft into his contrasting hand, the destroyer let himself move what remained of Ink’s magic along his length, thumbing the tip before lining up and slamming into Ink in one forceful thrust.

“Ba-Astard!”

** Ink **

It took Ink several rapid breaths to even register the fact that he was now the one tied up and vulnerable. When it did register, it was as slow to be comprehended as honey running on ice. Panting hard, shuttering hard enough to rattle his bones despite the bonds, he was only vaguely aware of the fact the Error was talking. There was no more stimulation. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He...

His mind was absolute mush. Between the pink paint’s effects and the still jolting pleasure rocketing about his bones he was a wreck already. He had thought that Error tended to win when it came to things with tongue. Because the jerk had too many and was getting waaaaay to deliciously good at using them. He’d call it a great way to relax except anything and everything that touched him brought another moan and a hard twitch.

Why was he in the air anyways? If Error had wanted him off, he could have just thrown Ink to the side, right? His eye lights were a cycling mix of swirl, question mark, oval, and refresh in various colors. Where had Error gone? Ink was limp against the bonds, not even able to try to hold himself up.

“WAHH-AH-HA!”

Ink’s sockets flew wide and his body jerked hard, trying to arch away from the sudden overwhelming, intense, painful, pleasurable sensation of Error’s cock burying to the root in his abused pussy all at once.

** Error **

Error gripped Ink’s tattooed ilia in both hands, pulling the pale skeleton’s hips forcefully back down against his summoned sex. Holding the other in place Error let out a sigh. Feeling Ink’s hot magic twitching and squeezing around him.... he shouldn’t want this. Damn Ink for making him want.... need....

This was Ink’s own fault. Ink started this. Error he... he wouldn’t be lasting long. His magic supply was waning, but even if he wanted to Error couldn’t dismiss his magic. And at this point, Error wasn’t sure he wanted to. Ink needed to pay for this. Pay for embarrassing him... making him beg.

Pulling out slowly error moved one hand from Ink’s hip to lace his fingers between Ink’s ribs to grip the other skeleton’s spine, keeping the Guardian at the perfect angle. Bringing their hips together with the loud clack of bone Error set a grueling pace, chasing his own pleasure.

“Ink...”

Damn Ink’s magic was tight....

** Ink **

“...’rror...E-e-errahHA!”

Ink tried to get words out, he really did, as he was pulled back against Error’s hot, hard cock. Painful-pleasure shook his body and at this point he didn’t know peek from climb. He honestly felt like he couldn’t come again, but with Error’s cock buried in him and the over stimulation he felt like he’d just found a whole new level of pleasure. He didn’t even know if this one _had_ a peek. It seemed entirely plausible that he was just in a constant state of orgasm.

When Error started to pull out, the drag against Ink’s tightly clenching walls made him give another screaming moan. Shit, shit, he wasn’t ready for that yet! He...he... His eye lights flashed to a caution symbol and a pink X. The grip on his spine, just above his lumbar vertebrae, and the brushed to his ribs made him jerk reflexively, gasps and broken screams forced ragged and raw from his nonexistent throat.

He was clenched so hard, even his breath felt like it was pulled through a straw. When Error thrust back in, Ink saw white and then a rainbow flash as he struggled to cope with the feelings and sensations. His sockets were half closed, symbols pulsing between caution, X, refresh, and exclamation. His tongue hung from his open mouth, tip curling and pink tinted drool running slowly down it.

** Error **

Error tensed as he peeked, hilting himself fully inside the Guardian’s thoroughly soaked peach, filling the others magic with his own. Not waiting for his length to soften inside the other, Error freed himself with a wet sound and dismissed his cock before shoving three curved fingers deep inside Ink’s sex to hold his magic deep inside and prevent the other from dismissing the dripping mound.

“L-Looks like th-e sa-a-dist is also a maso-chist.”

** Ink **

Ink choked briefly, trying to both take a sharp breath and gasp harshly at the feeling of Error’s fingers shoving brusquely into his now very sore pussy. Though a vague smile found its way to the corners of his mouth and sockets. A sun added to the pulsing cycle of eye light shapes. He was sore as everything and uncomfortably full. And given the way Error was acting, he could be in for more. Still, totally worth it. Not only had he gotten to enjoy Error, Error had wanted to keep going once he’d had his options returned. 

The pink paint, still coursing strong in his system, helped numb the bite of pain and give the pleasure a boost so that even when body and magic should have been nothing but pain he was able to keep finding enough to enjoy to keep going. It was something of a point of pride that he’d rarely had to use...whatever his word was. And yeah, maybe that made him something of a masochist as well, he didn’t really care. Still, he made a halfhearted effort to clench his teeth around the pitched, stuttering moan as his cunt spasmed and clenched around Error’s fingers.

** Error **

Error watched Ink closely. Taking in how the other’s ribs moved as the other skeleton took in gulps of air. Listening to the sound of Ink’s breathing Waiting for Ink to start pleading for him to stop, for a whimper, but instead Ink’s breathing was evening out; becoming more breathy with fewer gulps of air. He could almost feel the prickle along his back telling him to smack Ink for smiling stupidly.

The Creator couldn’t be....

Error almost flinched away when he heard Ink try and stifle a moan. His fingers, having moved slightly inside Ink’s sex, pushed in deeper with a lewd, wet suction sound.

“Yo-u can-t really be e-enjoying this?”

** Ink **

“Haah, mhm..”

Ink couldn’t help the little pleased gasp that slight movement inside him caused. Then he gave a breathy, shuttering laugh and tilted his skull back so that he could look at Error through one half closed socket. The eye light puled slowly through a sun, a soul, a circle, and an inverted triangle.

“P-pretty sure...mhmm~...that what that word means, Ruru,” he quipped.

He made no effort to stop the tremors that ran through him with each clench or inadvertent shift of Error’s fingers.

** Error **

Error felt a shiver run along his spine at the other’s noises. So needy... open... even the laugh didn’t give him the same violent reaction he normally responded with and when the those mismatching eye lights met his, Error felt all his anger doused as if ice cold wave has washed over him, leaving his brain slow to process what was being said. 

“Word…?”

What word? He couldn’t remember... Error could only watch Ink... feel the way he twitched around him. Memorizing every detail into his glitched out memory.

** Ink **

Ink positively shivered. Error was staring at him so intensely. Even his omnipresent pixilations and floating errors seemed to slow and diminish. That would be something to paint. He rather hoped his memory would cooperate enough to let him fix that expression on Error in his memory long enough to at least sketch it. He could add it to sketch book six. Six still had room.

His eye lights pulsed to a star and a green circle. Both a little hazy.

“What do you plan to do now, Ruru?” he purred softly. 

With effort, he rocked his pelvis as well as he could bound the way he was, grinding against Error’s fingers and shuttering at the pleasure zipping up his spine.

** Error **

“Do....”

Warmth bloomed on Error’s cheeks in contrast to the washed over chill that had begun to have Error’s bones shiver in response to Ink’s purring. Dark bones matching the vibration by rattling so softly Error barely registered the noise. Something in his chest fluttered... a glitch? Taking in more of Ink’s prone form, Error swallowed, the taste of Ink still on his tongues.... taste... Eye lights dropped down to the place he and Ink were connected.

He couldn’t.... he wanted to....

Error smirked as he finally removed his fingers with a loud pop from Ink’s sex, spent magic, Error’s deep blue magic swirled and streaked with Ink’s rainbow magic, slowly began to leak from the Creator. Error raised his slick hand, causing Ink to be jerked upward. Just enough so Ink’s pussy was level with Error’s head. Locking eyes with Ink, Error began licking the spent magic from between his fingers, taking his time around each joint, using nearly all his tongues as he did so in a lewd display of what Error had in mind. 

Controlled in his slow licking Error made almost no sound. He should say something... break the silence before he made good on his display. But no words sounded right. His chest hurt with words he couldn’t say, but insulting the other didn’t feel... right, despite that always being his default response.

_I want... to savor you. In this moment_.

Error only stopped licking when his fingers were clean. He still hadn’t said anything.

** Ink **

Ink gave another blissful yelp as Error pulled his fingers out so suddenly, his head arching back hard before lolling forward again as he was raised higher. His legs twitched and shook hard, his pussy clamping down. He...he was pretty sure he’d nearly come again. He was panting again. He...may not be able to handle much more without passing out or throwing up. Or both. But he didn’t _want_ to stop. Not when...

His pulsing eye lights locked onto Error’s. That, oh, now that was... a very promising, hot, slightly threatening show being put on for him. Ink swallowed thickly. He was seriously going to get to enjoy that again? So soon?! That was awesome! Except for that whole worry about passing out or throwing up. Error got pissy about it. Ink almost laughed, a few breathy pants escaping him instead as his body quivered in excitement and the sensation of their mix magic leaking from him. 

Maybe, if Error was a little slower about it...but Ink wasn’t about to complain either way.

** Error **

“Ink...,” Error said softly.

He reached under the Artist’s pelvis to cup his dripping mound, massaging the magic softly with his thumbs before ever so slowly dipping them between the slick folds to spread just enough to press against the Artist’s clit. Then Error slid them up along Ink’s entrance, allowing more mingled magic to drip down between the strings that suspended them both and into the vastness of the void.

“.......”

Error took in the glorious sight before pressing his face in close and letting his tongues gently tease the abused ecto-flesh with long drawn out laps around the outer lips, being sure to move extra slow and firm against Ink’s clit. One tongue remained on task, teasing ink’s entrance by curing up against every new flood of their mingled magic that was pushed out; occasionally delving inside to chase the spent magic when it seemed like he had cleaned the other out. It was that or his magic was deeper inside the other monster than he thought. Error growled low for more. Their magic tasted best together. He had tasted Ink before, hell tasted himself before no thanks to Ink, but the mingling flavors of their magics mixed together coming directly from inside the other skeleton...

Pulling back to swallow the load that had collected in his mouth Error realized just how loud he was purring.

“I could get used to this...”

** Ink **

A strong shutter rippled through Ink at the first, surprisingly gentle, caress of his mound. It made his bones rattle faintly, almost in timber with the soft intake of breath. Though the breath turned sharp at the firm touch of bone against his still tingling and over-sensitive clit. It was a jarring contrast to the almost soothing way he was being touched otherwise and the mix was heady. His skull dropped so his cheek was resting on an outstretched shoulder. He watched the way Error watched his own movements. Ink could feel their mixed magic slowly sliding out of him. The sensation was sending shivers clicking softly up his spine. More shivers were caused by the anticipation of what he knew was coming next. The rainbow flush had never left his cheeks but now it brightened, loving, in his sadly artificial way, how Error was looking at him. His expression had softened into something delightfully enamored. It brought out a warmth that suffused his bones in a strange and wonderful way. He hummed softly, enjoying, and blinked, slowly starting to relax…

“Naghh! Aaahhhaa~!”

At the first gentle strokes of Error’s tongues, Ink jolted and drew in a surprised gasp that trailed into a drawn out moan. His head flew back again. His eye lights flicked to a star and exclamation point. He...he might have nearly dozed off there, but was he ever awake now! His legs and hips started to tremble and the broad, slow, _warm_ path of the various wonderful tongues Error traced lit up with bliss. The one on his clit was especially amazing, seeming to almost cradle the little nub and bringing the spiking waves of pleasure from it down to something easier and mind numbingly wonderful.

“HAaaah~”

Oh~~ that felt...shit, he wasn’t sure how it felt other than amazing. The occasional questing, rolling explorations of the one tongue delving in and lapping against his sore walls was both soothing and exciting, sending sparks of renewing pleasure tingling across Ink’s pelvis. Then it brushed firmly up against the top of his fluttering walls, near his pubic symphysis, and Ink shuttered hard, arching forward trying to chase that feeling. But then Error pulled away, leaving Ink panting with his limbs quavering. He was teetering on the edge of something new and it had every magical nerve in his body wound tight and eager.

Craning his skull, he looked over his shoulder again, stared at Error through lidded sockets, eyes lights a green swirl and a pink heart. Error looked -wait was he purring? He was! Ink filed that away in a part of his questionable memory to add to the proof his Ruru was a cat. Certainly he looked like a cat who’d gotten the canary. Not that this particular canary was trying hard to get away. Licking his teeth, he watched with hazy hunger but contentment as Error swallowed. He couldn’t quite seem to form words but oh, he really wanted to say something. Instead, all he could manage was an amused, wavering, bliss filled hum that trailed off into a soft rumbling sound of his own that seemed to vibrate in his bones as a lazy smile spread. It was as close as he could get to a purr.

** Error **

Error wasn’t sure how long he had been lapping at Ink’s sex, but he wasn’t enough. Some part inside the Glitch was starving for...for... Something was missing. Looking up from Ink’s still summoned pussy, Error’s gaze locked onto Ink’s lidded expression. The Creator, for once, seemed at a loss for words. Finally. If this was what it took to make the other shut up Error might just consider switching out a Blaster for his tongues.

Returning Ink’s lazy smile with a smirk, Error stepped back from Ink placing his right hand on the Creator’s left hip. Slowly, ever so slowly, Error walked around the dangling skeleton, dragging the yellow tips of glitchy bone along Ink’s femur until he reached the knee and was standing face to face to the Creator once more. With his left hand, Error shifted Ink like one of his puppets, posing Ink as he desired. And he desired Ink much in the same position. Legs bent, spread. Arms stretched to the Creator’s sides. But he needed Ink reclined back.... Just slightly though, he wanted Ink’s eyes on him now that his colorful magic was in full view and in a more open position for Error to explore with his mouth.

Error’s eyes didn’t leave Ink’s, not even when the ebony skeleton brought his mouth close and let just one of his tongues tease along the length of Ink’s sex. Stopping only at the other’s clit and holding. This was it, he wanted Ink to watch. Watch his <strike>lover</strike> [ERROR]…enemy destroy him with his mouth. He wanted to see Ink fall apart... love how Error took him apart. He wouldn’t hurt the Creator, no. He was doing something.... unnamed.

** Ink **

Error’s slow, teasing movements and the drag of his fingers along Ink’s femur started the faint needy trembles shaking Ink’s bones again. He never pulled his eyes away from Error’s. He couldn’t. Not when his frenemy/lover looked at him so intently, so passionately. Ink’s ribs started to move faster as his breath came in quick, excited pants.

Being reclined was almost a relief. Certainly his lower spine would thank them later. Not that he was thinking about that right now. Instead, he watched with hazy, pulsing, pink soul eye lights as Error slowly moved closer. His pussy fluttered and clenched, sore but desperate, needing something to clamp down on. His clit pulsed and buzzed.

When Error’s single tongue ran lightly along his slit, Ink gave a breathy gasp. Then he groaned, trying to rock his pelvis against Error’s tongue. The firm, warm, wet magic was cradling his over sensitive nub so nicely but he needed more! Just a little more pressure and something inside so he could chase this new, intense pleasure.

“Ru...Ru...Ru-uru, pleeeease!” He said with a drawn out moan.

** Error **

Error smiled up at the bound Creator, his own mismatching eye lights twinkled with satisfaction, pleasure, pride. The sight of ink bound and moaning for him warmed his magic depleted soul. Feeling the strong pull of his own arousal as Ink rocked up against his tongue error summoned more strings to latch and loop themselves around ink. Holding ink’s hips in place with more strings so he remained spread open, the Destroyer let more of his tongues wriggle free to once more delve between the folds of Ink’s dripping sex. Only when the sweet savory flavor of Magic flooded his mouth did Error let his gaze drop from Ink’s as the Destroyer got to work plundering the other monster’s mound. Ink’s magic was soft, wet, but still tight in some places. It was along this firm line at the bottom of ink’s dripping cunt where error let the tips of his tongues flick against the magic. Ink’s entrance, however, was soft, allowing three tongues to delve deeper inside and tease the inner walls.

Inside Ink was throbbing, the magic pulsed much like the glittering of a soul. And just out of reach of his tongues error could feel where it pulsed the strongest. Tilting his head for more space error slid his fingers from ink’s hip. Curling most down, Error pushed two fingers deeply into Ink’s cunt right along with his tongues and let them curl against the hum. Finding it, Error pulled his fingers back slowly before gently rocking, thrusting his digits back inside to meet that hum of magic.

** Ink **

Ink whined as more strings looped around to hold him firmly in place. He just...he just... He stared pleadingly at Error, willing him to keep going. Error’s gaze dropped down to where he was working to drive Ink pleasurably insane. Ink kept his hazy eye lights locked on the dark skeleton. Desire and anticipation wound tight in him seeing Error’s tongues. He thought he loved having Error use them that first time. This time, Error had done so much more with them. Been both punishing and gloriously, even gently, arousing with them.

“Nya-ah!!”

Ink jerked in his bonds at the light touch to the surprisingly sensitive bottom edge of his slit, wrenching his shoulders and throwing his head back as those wonderful tongues moved in deeper. Felt them play along his inner walls as he pulsed and throbbed, trying to clench down on the slender, slippery, perfect magic teasing him. He wanted so bad to reach down and push Error in closer. Rock his hips up and get that little bit more he needed. He was so, so close.

“Close, close, close...’rror~”

He clenched his teeth, breath coming fast and harsh, sockets squinted almost closed. All his focus was on the intense sensations sending constant, increasingly frequent pulses of pleasure. He’d never felt something like this before. He was...he didn’t know! But he was almost...

“HAAHH!!”

That spot!!! Errors tongues and his fingers stroking and it was all so!

“‘Rror! Er-ror~ Yeah! Yeaa-aahhh!”

He was twitching uncontrollably, pelvis jerking as much as the strings would allow, some biting into the joints of his legs. His eye lights had blurred completely into hazy mists of bright pink. His breath locked up. His head thrashed from side to side, sockets wide. Too intense, too intense, but it was coming! Finally coming! His chest was boiling with the desire, the sensations, the excitement.

“Ruru, I...AHHH!!”

Ink’s whole body locked up with that last stroke of Error’s fingers. His pussy clamped down hard as he found the release he been chasing. The intensity of the orgasm rocketing through him sent ink surging up against his teeth, but they were clenched as tight as the rest of him. It ran out the corners of his mouth but it wasn’t enough to distract Ink from a wholly new feeling of release. He’d...he’d come! But it was different! Felt so different! There was so much more fluid! It felt so fucking amazing! He was seeing a kaleidoscope of shapes and colors flashing before his eyes.

And then the moment was over. The intensity of the orgasm, the best damned orgasm of his existence thank you very much, faded and dropped Ink into pastel cotton clouds of pure, unthinking bliss. He went limp in his bonds, breath coming in soft pants broken up by the occasional soft moan and shutter.

** Error **

Ink’s first cry had Error delving in further, chasing some sick goal of completely messing up the other skeleton. Every cry from Ink that followed the wet sucking sounds that came from dark bones and tongues thrusting into that rainbow magic spurred Error on. Ink was close... he wanted Ink to cum. He wanted to make Ink scream.

Continuing the motions after Ink’s first scream, Error smirked against his sex, making sure to lap harshly along Ink’s clit. Ink’s magic was holding him so tightly, it almost hurt. Then, all at once, Ink squeezed down. Error was only able to free his tongues before his fingers became trapped in a wet vice. His mouth was still open, flush against Ink’s sex when a flood of hot magic shot out in a wave, drowning Error’s face in glistening magic that intensely tasted of ink. So much had come out that Error’s skull was drenched from socket to jaw bone.

Frozen in shock error did a quick check of the Guardian. He hadn’t torn Ink’s magic and Ink didn’t look like he was in any pain. In fact the fucking bastard looked like a cat that got into the catnip. He’d clearly thrown up ink again, the evidence was leaking down the side of Ink’s mouth, but... Had ink...? Error’s teeth turned up into a wicked grin as he looked back down to Ink’s absolutely soaked sex. As gently as he could error pulled his digits free of the intense pull of magic that refused to let go of his bones.

“Ink...”

Error’s eyes widened as he licked some of the concentrated magic from the front of his teeth. This was too good to miss!

“Hehehe... hey sq-quid... made you _INK_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? All smut! Fun, right?


	3. Wait, You're Still Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get some rest after all that excitement. And go their separate ways like normal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome! My wife and I love that you're all enjoying this with us! Ink and Error are such fun.

** Ink **

“N~ngh!”

Ink let out a breathy gasp as Error gently pulled his fingers out. That let more of the pink streaked ink leak from his mouth and he limply turned his skull so he could spit it out into the anti-void. Then he drew in a shuttering breath. His thoughts still weren’t quite connecting, feeling like ink dropped in soapy water. Still when Error called, he managed to look down. 

“...!”

It took a few seconds for him to process the joke but once he did a tired, lazy grin spread across his face and a slow chuckle worked its way out. Inked indeed!

** Error **

Error’s cat-like grin softened at Ink’s sluggish reaction. It was rather satisfying to know he was able to put the Guardian into such a state. Slightly worrisome, but not enough to snub the pride that welled in his chest. Stepping back, Error let himself drop off of the blue strings of the web and allowed himself to free fall into the anti-void. Then, reaching up with one hand, he grabbed onto a fresh vine of strings to stop his decent and swing onto his oversized hammock nest. He needed pants... 

Kicking over a small pile of Sans dolls, Error picked up a mostly clean pair of shorts and began dressing. He needed to do something with Ink. Normally he would have tossed the bastard back into his own corner of the anti-void. Maybe he should toss the squid into Dream’s lap. That would be good for a laugh.

Opening a small portal into a random AU, Error stole a freshly wet washcloth out of the hands of another monster and closed the portal before the poor bastard had the chance to even realize what was happening. Scrubbing his skull, Error took his time around his socket. Ink really soaked him. A quick glance confirmed that sadly the rest of his clothing was ruined.

“Uugg...”

He didn’t own that many changes of clothing...

** Ink **

Ink blinked slowly as Error disappeared from sight, eye lights coming up as a blue square and a pink question mark. Where...? Nope, not important enough to worry about yet. Ohhhhh, but imagine getting Error into after cuddling. That would be nice~ Ink was pretty sure snuggling up to his grumpy, glitchy friend after sex even half this intense would be...be...well, it made him want to drink a paint he didn’t often keep on him. Magenta. Similar in appearance to his pink paint, it allowed him to feel a deep, wonderful contentment. He should start keeping it on his bandolier. He filed that away with the other things he was supposed to be remembering. He was pretty sure that made four things to remember to do.

....

The strings were starting to get uncomfortable. And it would be nice if he could unbend his legs. His shoulders were getting sore too. Bondage was great but this was not the most comfortable sling he’d ever been in. Especially now that the play was over. His hands were free though. A glance around reminded him that there was ink everywhere too. Nice. With a sluggish of his fingers, Ink summoned a little puddle if ink and used it to slice the strings over his head. The draw backs of this decision became apparent pretty quickly.

“Ooof!”

He landed with a flop, a bounce, and a sprawl across the loose web of strings they’d been playing on. The strings were still coated and dripping with a generous combination of fluids. This is what reminded Ink to dismiss his still present magic. It took a couple tries to actually get it to banish. He could still feel the lovely afterglow humming in his bones, his pelvis especially.

“Mhmm...whereza clothes...?”

He seriously needed a shower. Though Error had done a very, hehe, _thorough_ job cleaning him up. That got another breathy chuckle out of him as he struggled to raise himself enough to find his clothes. He spotted Error first. Standing in his nest, scrubbing his face with a washcloth. Grinning, Ink sank slowly back to the web to watch Error. He was really cute. And handsome. And made the funniest faces. Like the one he was making now looking at his clothes. That was a good one.

Ink laughed again.

** Error **

Looking around his web-like living space, Error wandered the thought expanse of closely woven strings occasionally picking up random shirts and kicking over a pile of dolls to retrieve a sock. In no time, he’d collected a woven basket of clothing and jumped off the hanging living space to the anti-void floor below where a small washer and dry sat in the middle of the nothing. The machine’s small tubes for plumbing, air and electricity all connected to small portals most likely stiffened off another universe’s system, or just the nothingness of the void. It didn’t really matter, it worked so Error didn’t care where the power came from.

A few of the Squid’s clothing had fallen down to the floor of the anti-void so Error collected those too before dumping the entirety of the basket into the wash. Error stopped to pull off his own magic soiled clothing. The dampness was drying and the scent the magic left behind.... Looking back to the wash Error decided that the load was full anyways so he would change clothing once the laundry was done. Then he could toss Ink and his clothing out of his anti-void.

Part of the Destroyer nagged at the back of his mind to go check on the Squid. The other had seemed so out of it though. Error imagined that Ink would have fallen asleep and if he had managed to get lose Ink would already be long gone. So why bother wasting the effort? Besides... he needed a nap.

Not far away was Error’s favorite, well, maybe second favorite napping place. His oversized gray beanbag. Honestly, it was the size of a small bed, but it was the best to manipulate to his needs. With a little punching and some strings it could take practically any shape. For now, the gray mass was shapeless and that served Error just fine as he walked along it’s surface before flopping down with a huff, face-first and let himself sink just slightly. He was exhausted, magic spent.

Just a little nap....

** Ink **

Ink huffed, eye lights an orange inverted triangle and red diamond. The jerk had passed out without so much as glancing up! Then he blinked, eye lights becoming a yellow flower and a blue circle. Error was washing his clothes! That was so nice of him! Though, now that he thought about it, why did Error have a washer and dryer but not a shower or a tub? Those were just as practical and certainly easier than swiping what you needed from other universes. Probably not as fun Ink figured with a shrug.

Ink glanced back at Error’s sleeping form. A nap sounded so, so good. This round of sex had been awesomely exhausting. But there were a few issues. One, Ink wasn’t actually sure he wanted to move. He could tell if he did, he’d be really sore. His legs might not even obey him. Two, he, again, really needed to wash. His mouth had dried ink and Error’s pre in streaks from the corners. Every part of him touching the web had become generously coated in a mix of his magic, Error’s magic, and ink. The ink rather ruined the nice smell of his own fluids mixing with Error’s.

It still smelled pretty good. Ink licked his teeth lazily thinking about it as his eye lights flicked to a yellow star and green pentagon. He’d have to return the favor next time so he could give that combo a try. Error (rudely!) hadn’t shared at all but wow had he gone after it. Shutters of mellow pleasure ran through Ink’s body just thinking about it. His rainbow flush glowed softly on his cheeks, eye lights becoming a pink heart and a yellow sun. He knew his Ruru had skills but dang.

He lay there for a moment, enjoying the faint remnants of the pink paint filling him with a soft, bubbly feeling as he watched Error sleep. It was a nice feeling. He’d tried to find how little pink he needed to lick to feel it, but it always turned more like lust. Only after did he get to enjoy it. Probably meant to concentration was too high.

Man, the idea of opening a portal to flop down on that poofy bean bag was tempting. Error’d scream at him for getting it dirty. The question of if it’d sound more like an angry fax machine, a distorted tv, or a megaphone distracted him for a minute. He had a running tally on one end of his scarf of which kinds of noises Error made when Ink pissed him off. But did he really wanna get screamed at just after mind blowing sex? Nah, not really. So he needed to get clean.

Shifting up onto his arms again, Ink made a face when the strings tried to cling to his bones. Oh, yeah, clean and away from this web before he got trapped there.

“Broomy, where’d ya go?” Ink muttered looking around.

He spotted Broomy waiting with his bandolier and chest armor rather pointedly just outside the variously coated strings. The flush on his cheeks suddenly grew hotter.

“Hey! That’s rude, Broomy! Its not like that!”

Ink stuck his tongue out at his faithful weapon and turned away, pouting. Broomy didn’t move. Ink suddenly perked up and glanced back at it.

“Wait, you did? Oh, thanks! Error’s washing them thanks to that.”

Ink beamed at Broomy. Broomy didn’t move. Ink’s expression shifted to curious, eye lights a question mark and an inverse question mark, as he stared at Broomy. Then a brilliant smile lit up his face as the question marks turned to exclamations in the same orientation as before.

“You’re so smart Broomy! And Ruru’d probably rather I cleaned up anyway."

Turning back to the anti-void floor, Ink quickly picked a spot not far from the running washer. Then he concentrated hard, one eye light a light red diamond, the other an orange square. Slowly, all around the area, ink started to drip and flow. It collected at the point Ink had picked making a fair sized puddle. That puddle shifted and bunched. Pulling together and rising in an unnatural manner almost as if something was rising from the dark pool. Ink’s rainbow tongue poked out from between his teeth. The details were important after all.

Below, the ink solidified into the shape of a free standing claw foot tub. The two ends were raised to the perfect height to allow for reclining from either end. The tub itself was long enough to accommodate two. As the ink firmed up, the color and texture started to change. The outside, all the way under the curved and beveled rim, became a burnished tone so dark it looked for a moment to still be ink black. The clawed feet because a warm, rich golden color. Each one looked like a dragon’s talons clutching a soul to balance on. The inside of the tub, as the ink slowly drained down, revealed its self to be a copper polished so bright that it took on a rosy glow. 

“And done! Not bad,” Ink said, panting a little.

It was harder to create from a distance like that without Broomy’s help. Especially when he was so tired. But now most of the ink coating Error’s space was gone. Most of what was left formed a small puddle on the floor under Ink. Grinning, Ink rolled through one of the gaps that had opened up in the web once the ink had seeped away. He plummeted through open space, laughing to himself, to splash down through the ink puddle. When he opened his eyes again, eye lights a merry sun and clover combo, he was sitting in a thin layer of ink still coating the bottom of the tub.

“Perfect! Oh, wait, still missing some things.”

He reached into the ink and pulled out a dark wash cloth and a bar of soap. He put these on a convenient wire caddy hanging from a low point of the tub’s lip. Then the remaining ink in the tub and out on the floor flowed to gather on the tub’s other side. It formed a square a little bigger than Ink’s two hands before flowing up into elegant looking forms. It hardened and resolved into a dark metal faucet who’s dragon head looking spout hung over the lip. Ink frowned at it slightly and the draconic part took on a dark golden tone. Ink smiled. Much better.

Pleased with this bout of creating, Ink leaned over and turned one of the elegantly formed handles and got immediately doused in ice cold water. It was so cold it stifled the yelp he would have made and he hastily turned on the other. Thankfully, the water turned a nice lukewarm. Shuttering as cold drops still found their way into afterglow warm joints, Ink quickly wet and soaped his wash cloth. Almost as quickly, he scrubbed his face and bones, letting the fluids tainted water flow out the drain to...somewhere. It wasn’t the floor, he’d checked!

Once he was all scrubbed, he plugged the tub and adjusted the water until the tub began to fill with gloriously hot water. Just the right temperature for lounging in. He leaned back against one of the raised, curving edges with a happy sigh, feeling the copper warm as the tub filled. It didn’t take long for the tub to fill to a comfortable level. Ink reached out with a foot and toed the water off. Then he relaxed, closed his sockets with a blissful sigh, and dozed off. He didn’t hear the muffled clatter of his chest armor and bandolier landing on the floor near the dryer, nor the soft _clunk_ of Broomy coming to lean against the back of it. He was off dreaming of the impossible, wrapped in a warm embrace.

** Error **

An odd static buzzed around the Destroyer’s slumbering mind. Too used to the deep quietness that normally encased him in the anti-void, Error tried for a time to ignore the buzzing until the sound solidified into the sound of water running. At first Error thought that some dirty glitch had discovered and pulled the line to his washing machine. He was about to pull himself up to stop the washer before the water damaged his second favorite sleeping spot when he all too clearly heard Ink’s voice. Error froze. Of course Ink couldn’t just leave, he had to pick the most annoying... Noisy... Why had he stayed?

He could hear water running, but he didn’t have any...

_‘Just don’t move...’_

The Destroyer tried to keep from glitching as he continued to breathe softly, focusing on his breathing so it looked as though he was still asleep. Ink was like that sometimes. If you just played dead, he would lose interest and leave. He just had to wait out the squid. Ink would leave. Maybe...

An odd pain pulled at Error’s soul when he heard Ink quiet down. The other ether left or he’d fallen asleep. And, not trusting that Ink wasn’t just watching him, Error remained motionless.

_ **CLONK** _

“Aaa-AhGGh!”

Glitches rolled along Error’s back in response to Error’s harsh twitch. Something hard had fallen nearby and Error had been so focused on Ink and keeping his own body still he hadn’t sensed whatever had caused that deep thudding sound to echo around the anti-void. As he lifted his head, Error spotted Broomy rolling along the floor past a rather heavy looking article of Ink’s clothing. And ink... sleeping... in the gaudiest looking tub Error had ever had the misfortune of seeing. And worst yet, it was in his anti-void.

“Uggg-ggg...”

Flopping back down in discuss, Error gave up any pretense of pretending to be asleep. Ink had fallen asleep in his horrible creation. Why... why didn’t Ink just leave?

** Ink **

Ink mumbled in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the hot water. It felt so good on his bones. Almost as good as his dream. He was leaning back against someone who had their arms wrapped around him, covering them both in a blanket. Something was playing on the tv that the person was occasionally chuckling about. Ink wasn’t really paying attention. He was soaking up the glorious feelings (they felt so real!) as he doodled in a small sketch book. This...this was amazing. He could be content to stay like this forever.

Suddenly the cat, which Ink hadn’t noticed before, yowled and jumped into Ink’s lap as if it had been startled, spilling his book and pencil to the floor. The poor cat was all offended surprise. Fur standing on edge, tail a bottle brush, ears flat and teeth bared. Ink curled his arms around it and pet it gently.

“What’s wrong, Ruru?” he asked it.

Little did he know, this had been murmured aloud outside his dream. Inside it, the cat growled lowly and reluctantly crouched down within the circle of Ink’s arms, tail lashing. Now it looked more annoyed than anything else. Ink amused himself by thinking it was probably the cat’s pride that was hurt. After all, it had let something startle it and reacted much stronger than it liked to have people believe.

Smiling, Ink continued to pet the cat and snuggled more comfortably back against the person holding him. He glanced up, meaning to sneak a kiss, but realized he couldn’t make out any distinguishing features. But...he knew he very much liked this person. Loved them even. He should be able to see them. Maybe...maybe they were hiding from him? Like a game? That sounded a bit like them actually.

The person glanced down at Ink and smiled at him.

“Don’t think too hard,” they teased.

Ink laughed as they hugged him tighter. Something about the words was wrong, they were too smooth, but that smile. It was exactly right. But Ink felt like he rarely saw it. But that was wrong, right? Everything here was perfect, right?

He took one hand away from petting Ruru, for which the cat gave him a dirty look, to rest it on one of his lover’s arms. Yeah, this was great. The tv turned off with a quiet cheep (the washing machine had actually just finished) leaving them in a rose tinted warmth. Ink sighed happily as his lover leaned down to kiss his temple and pet gently down Ruru’s back, slowly persuading the fur to lay flat. This was wonderful. So why did he feel like crying?

** Error **

Error’s voice was muffled by the surface of the beanbag, “W-what’s w-RonG? Wh-Ats wroNg?!”

How dare Ink even ask that as if the stupid rainbow bastard....

Error lifted his skull, face twisted in disgust, in order to tell Ink off for...something, but the bone head (heheh, _bone head_) was fast asleep still in the tub. So, Ink talks in his sleep. Knowing any actuality of going back to sleep was lost to him Error pushed himself off the beanbag and walked over to the side of the ugly soaker. The dragon details were a little cool but still, the entirety of the tub was horribly gaudy. So AU/original character bullshit vibe.... 

It wasn’t until Error let his eyes wander over Ink’s body that he stupidly realized that yes, Ink was still naked. Turning his face away quickly as his bones heated Error scolded himself for being so stupid. It’s not like anyone would take a bath clothed, though that sounded like just the stupid kind of think Ink would do. And would argue the benefits of, only to forget later. He should push the other under the water...

Stealing one more glance at Ink Error frowned. The Creator’s softly relaxed expression was gone, replaced by something almost sad. Not that the other felt sadness without his paints. Maybe it was the emptiness slowly creeping into that expression.

.....

Error looked around his anti-void cautiously. No one else was here, not that there would be, but ever paranoid Error still wanted to check before he stepped closer to the tub.

Ink... idiot.

Gripping the edge of the tub, Error leaned over the edge to press a barely there peck of his teeth on Ink’s skull. The action had his soul throbbing so hard it sent a wave of fresh magic vibrating through his bones.

** Ink **

Ink shifted in his sleep, making a soft murmur at the barely there kiss, trying to get closer to the person in his dream. How could someone so close feel so far away? He could feel their magic. It had such an interesting resonance. His own magic wanted to call in response but it seemed...confused? Lost in the hollowness of his chest, not knowing how to call back. A small, single rainbow tear, the edge showing strong blue and purple, escaped a closed socket and ran slowly down his cheek.

** Error **

Pulling away from the... not kiss, Error quietly retrieved the washcloth that Ink had abandoned. Ink didn’t often cry, not without drinking his paints, so seeing the deeply hued rainbow magic trickling from the sleeping skeleton’s sockets was... not really comforting. Wetting the washcloth in the warm water, Error gently wrung out the excess liquid until the cloth was damp but still warm. Only then did he take the cloth to gently dab away the liquid magic from Ink’s socket and cheek.

“No tears Inky. Only I get to make you do that.... stupid.”

** Ink **

Ink let out a soft breath of a chuckle at the warm touch and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like one of his many nicknames for Error. But otherwise, he stayed asleep. His body and magic pleased but exhausted by more orgasms than he could count, one of them blinding in its intensity, and the bout of creating to make the tub.

** Error **

Meh... Ink really shouldn’t be sleeping in the tub. More than likely the idiot would slip under the water and drown. Even though they didn’t have lungs... Ink would find a way to drown and if Error didn’t get to be the one holding him under, he didn’t want to wake up to a waterlogged squid. With a tired sigh error leaned further over the tub edge to pull the drain and release the water through another small portal in the void.

(Meanwhile, in UnderFell, Sans was rudely awoken from napping at his post by a large amount of lukewarm water being poured onto his head.)

Letting the water drain, Error returned to the laundry and began moving the wash items to the dryer; stopping only to pull a few items from the wash to fold over some nearby strings to air dry. Once that was done, Error opened another portal to a more lush and friendly AU. He jumped into the other world just long enough to steal a fluffy large towel from the other world’s linen cosset before hoping back into his own Anti void.

Moving back over to Ink laying in the now empty tub, Error bundled the smaller skeleton up in the towel and lifted him into his arms with a grunt. At least with the other asleep his haphephobia didn’t stir up as badly. The light glitches that sparked where his and Ink’s bones touched were easy to ignore.

** Ink **

Ink grumbled as the water drained away, leaving his pleasantly warm bones exposed to the relatively cool air. He was blinking his way towards almost awake when he was wrapped in soft warmth. For a confused moment, the imagery from his dream and the blurred images from his barely open sockets tangled and merged so that it seemed like his unknown dream lover, who’s bones had resolved into a solid black color, had wrapped him in the blanket and picked him up. The motion of them walking was enough to lull Ink back into full sleep.

With his body mirroring his dream actions, he worked a hand out of the soft bundle to gently hold his lover’s shirt. He shifted just a little to rest his skull on their shoulder. His hand rested just over where the other’s soul was hidden. As close as possible to that resonance that called to him. His magic tingled in his fingers as it tried to call back.

** Error **

Error skull heated, yellow magic creating a harsh glow over his cheek bones as he blinked up at the void above him. A few painful glitches sparked where Ink’s hand clutched his shirt, but Error pushed away that feeling and any other that threatened to bubble to the surface.

_‘Nope, Nope, Nope....’ _

God the others face was so close...

When his feet came to stop at his beanbag bed, Error slowly and gently settled the slumbering skeleton on the soft gray plush, but with the other gripping the front is his shirt Error was forced to place his hands on either side of Ink’s head and remain kneeling above him. He should make Ink let go... but that would take more effort than Error was willing to put in at the moment. Or at least that was the excuse he gave himself. So Error resigned himself to curling up next to Ink with a sigh. He didn’t move any closer than what was limited by Ink’s arm. But he didn’t try to move away ether.

Placing one arm above Ink’s head Error could pretend he was able to hold the other, but he didn’t want to risk a crash again by doing so. His haphephobia seemed to come and go where Ink was concerned. And right now Error was being ripped apart by the urge to touch and the fear of actually making contact. So instead, he let his sockets drift closed as Error let himself join Ink in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, random soft angst worked its way in there with the feels. Gotta love idiots in denial. I know this one was a little short so, with that and Thanksgiving , I'm thinking you guys deserve two chapters in next week's post!


	4. Back To Normal, Sort of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to dress and head off their separate ways, right? At least, that's what normally happens. What's so different about this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of two as promised!

** Ink **

After a few moments, Ink blinked partially awake and rolled onto his side, trying to get more comfortable. For some reason, his bed felt deeper than usual. Texture of the sheets was different too. And he was holding something? Almost dreamily, Ink traced his arm to find what his hand was holding. It looked like a red shirt? A slightly stained red shirt?

After a moment, his mind kicked back in and Ink remembered he’d fallen asleep in that hilarious tub after sex with Error. He hadn’t even gotten to see Error’s reaction to it! He’d been sure Error would either grudgingly, slightly like it or hate it with a passion only his Glitchy could manage. But still, that had been the he’d fallen asleep. Where was he now?

Blinking slowly, Ink shifted his gaze up. Then he pushed up onto his elbow with a soft gasp. He was on Error’s beanbag! Even better, Error was who he was holding onto! Error had fallen asleep next to him! And considering the towel he’d just realized was wrapped around him, Error must have taken him out of the tub and brought him here.

Ink’s eye lights flashed to a yellow soul and green exclamation point. Faint pings of joy, excitement, and several other emotional echos bounced around in his empty chest when it clicked that Error was as close to snuggling Ink in his sleep as he could without his haphephobia acting up. He really cared!! Ink knew it!! Oohhh, he needed his paints! Like the entire vial of yellow and maybe a little green. He’d happily risk overdosing on emotions because right now he seriously felt like he should be. That what people did when they found out the person they were interested in were interested in return, right? He was only kind of sure but damn did it seem right.

A huge grin spread across Ink’s face. This was too amazing. Error was cuddling with him! Ink wanted his paints, needed his paints, but he didn’t want to get up. His pelvis was still sore and his legs were trembling faintly. Not to mention, if he moved, Error might not let him snuggle again. Swallowing hard to keep the swirling excitement from coming up all at once, Ink snuggled back down into the beanbag, shifting as close to Error as he safely could. This moment, he decided, was too perfect to risk. So instead, he let himself drift back to sleep.

** Error **

Warm...

Moving closer to that warmth, Error wrapped his arms around the source and pulled it close to his chest. The comforting heat outweighed the sting of glitches that protested the contact and stubbornly Error hugged the warmth tighter in rebellion. Even letting one leg flop over the warmth to keep it from escaping. It was only when Error’s pelvis met something solid that Error allow himself to open his sockets. Bone…?

Loud pitched dial tones and static overwhelmed Error. The dark skeleton tried to quickly unstick himself before he crashed. As much as he didn’t want Ink to wake, the crash was unavoidable, and Error was still too close.

** Ink **

Ink woke with at start as the loud dial up sounded right over his skull. He tried to sit up so he could see what was going on, because damn it, he’d just gotten really, really comfortable! But his first, honestly not very hard attempts were thwarted. And that’s when Ink realized he was snuggled up to Error’s chest, with Error’s arms wrapped loosely around him, and one of Error’s legs thrown over his. His eye lights jumped to a pink heart and a blue question mark. A bright rainbow flush touched his cheeks as emotional echos jumped hard and his magic swirled chaotically in his empty chest.

Error had snuggled him, properly snuggled, in his sleep!! And then he’d crashed. Ink tried to hold back but the laughs escaped his huge smile. He laughed and thought about snuggling closer. Error had already crashed and would restart in a minute. He buzzed and felt interesting to hold when he rebooted after all.

“Hrk!”

Oh no. Oh no, oh boy. Ink’s socket went wide, eye lights a yellow sun and a light blue ‘X’, as a hand flew to his teeth. Not on the bean bag, not on the bean bag... Ink scrambled to get himself out of Error’s hold and off the plush, comfortable lump. He was trying to make it to the tub, but the towel still draped vaguely around him thwarted that plan. It caught up around his legs and tripped him up not five steps off the bean bag. He went down hard, just catching himself with his hands. And promptly threw up enough ink to make another tub.

** Error **

When the haze of static cleared from his already blurry vision Error looked to where Ink had once been to find the other missing. Ink was far from gone though. Error could hear Ink throwing up, but thankfully not on his beanbag. The other skeleton hadn’t gone far. And to cause Ink to vomit the other was clearly feeling overwhelmed by some type of almost emotion...

Blushing softly error stepped off his beanbag and walked to the dryer. Ink’s and his cloths should be clean by now. Pulling out the lump of warm fabrics, Error picked out the items he recognized as parts of Ink’s outfit and dumped them to the floor to deal with later.

For now, Error was going to ignore that any of... this... had ever happened. The only evidence of before was the gaudy tub, which he totally planned on ripping apart (after testing it to prove how horrible it was) and the shirt that Error pulled up over his head. One look at the shirt had Error boiling with fresh waves of glitches. How...this would never come out in the wash! Ink’s... squirt had both bleached and rainbow dyed any part of Error’s formally red shirt that the other had soaked! 

“W-WhAt thE HeLL?!”

Now he needed a new shirt…

** Ink **

Wow that had been a lot to throw up. Panting, Ink let himself rock back to thump gently onto his tailbone, his legs loosely folded to either side of him. He studied the puddle. Oh, wow. That was a lot of ink. But not on the beanbag! He had succeeded there at least.

Grinning brightly to himself, Ink used the traitorous towel to clean his face of the last drips of ink. Then he looked at it and the puddle thoughtfully. Well, it would be rude to leave the mess and he was trying to stay on Error’s good side. After all, he didn’t really want to wait as long as it had been between this session and the last to have Error again. Laughing soft, Ink mopped up the ink on the floor with the towel until it was all clean. There was no part of the towel still showing its original color. Then he got shakily to his feet. His hip joints were kinda unhappy, but the soak had help a lot. Ink gave each leg a flex before smiling and heading over to join Error by the washer with the ink sodden towel in his arms. Just in time for the grumpy spider to screech.

“Huh?”

Ink looked at the shirt in question, which Error was holding at arm’s length as of it had personally offended Error by coming up with its own series of AU concepts. Ink rather liked the way the colors washed down the front. And the bleached effect fading into red was cool too.

“Neat tie-dye. Though it looks more like Fresh’s style if you ask me,” Ink commented.

** Error **

Oh god, it did look like something out of that bastard Fresh’s closet.

“....may-be I cCouLD GIft it to H-him. Hehe...”

No, that was a bad idea. Ink’s sexual fluids shouldn’t be anywhere near the parasite.

“Actually, n-No...”

Now cross with himself, Error flung the shirt angrily at Ink’s chest.

“Fix it.”

Error glared at Ink’s face to keep his eyes from taking in the rest of Ink’s nakedness. Nope... won’t look...

** Ink **

Ink dropped the towel he’d been holding to catch the shirt. The towel landed with a dull, wet squelching sound at their feet. He held up the shirt, giving it and Error a literal questioning look.

“Huh? Fix it? You mean its not supposed to look like this?”

** Error **

“NO! Does this AActually look like SomEthing I-I would ... you... we... when you... “

Error could feel himself glitching harder and harder until the telltale sound of dialup gave warning for Error to calm down.

“Nevermind... just go.”

Bending over, Error dug for some other shirt to wear. He should have another sweater somewhere. Or maybe an oversized tee…

** Ink **

Ink wilted a little at the grumbled command to leave, eye lights a purple hourglass and blue teardrop. He didn’t want to go yet. More important, he didn’t want to leave on bad terms. Again. He looked down at the shirt. Had he done this? Sure, he knew his fluids were rainbowed like his magic, but he was pretty sure he’d never... Twin exclamation points appeared in his sockets. There was something else he’d never done before either until today! And Error had done it to him. Error, with his far too wonderful tongues, had gotten Ink to actually squirt.

_‘Heh, made you ink, squid.’_

A bright flush lit up Ink’s cheeks even as he tried not to giggle. Made him ink indeed! Who knew it would do that though? Ink managed to calm himself down and sighed. He probably should try to fix this. Or make a copy. That might be easier. Nah, he’d see if he could fix this one first.

Looking up at the web, Ink realized Broomy was gone. He was positive he’d left Broomy up there. He looked under the web. No Broomy. Where had it got too now? Frowning in mild consternation, Ink started to search.

He looked around the tub, but had no luck. He turned back to ask Error if he’d seen Broomy only for the words to stick in his nonexistent throat. Error was bent over in front of the dryer, which by itself was a tantalizing sight considering Error only had on a pair of low slung shorts but, in addition to the tempting view of the iliac crests, Ink also saw a bright blue string. It was crisscrossing in bright, eye catching lines across the part of Error’s gorgeous, dark sacrum up to a little bow and down out of sight below the shorts.

Ink swallowed and licked his teeth, feeling flares of excitement and arousal stirring again. Error’s squirt dyed shirt slipped from his lax fingers. He remembered the utterly debauched, splintering moan Error had made as the strings pulled across and through the bone. Would he make the same sound again when the lacing was pulled out? Would it be another sound? Ink had the sudden, desperate need to know.

He really shouldn’t do it. But he really wanted to know. And, he reasoned, better to take them out now then for Error to rediscover them later. Then Error would be more mad than aroused. Doing it the other way would be much better.

Reaching out, he took gentle hold of the loose tails of the bow.

“Before I go, we missed something, Ruru~” he purred.

He quickly undid the bow, tucked a finger under the next cross down and then slowly pulled the string through, unlacing the first two holes.

** Error **

He never should have expected Ink to put two and two together without having to explain. The squid was always a forgetful idiot. Right as Error angrily picked out the familiar graphic of a faded tee he stolen from a rock and roll AU, the Destroyer felt a very unwelcome tug from something caught on his sacrum.

“Nn!!!”

Before Error could even straighten the tugging became an overwhelming stab of physical sensations causing the Destroyer’s back to arch in something like pain, almost pain. Then his knees gave out. Something was being pulled between the sensitive holes of his sacrum!! Error barely registered catching his weight as he dropped with his hands.

“Ahhn...”

A sound cut between pain and pleasure was ripped from Error as glitches hissed over his shoulders like hackles. The skeleton pushed himself from his hands and knees to flop rather ungracefully onto his rump before whatever that was could happen again. Static fuzzed his vision so Error crossed one arm around his lower half to protect it as the other arm swung angrily at where Ink was most likely standing. If the tiny guardian has been close enough to... to do whatever that was... He had had to have been close.

“WHaT ThE H-HeLL?!!!”

Now that whatever it was that had burned its way through Error’s bones was out, Error could feel the area alight with warm glow of magic. Yes, now the area felt good but without being prepared for such physical stimulus Error wasn’t sure if it was the surprise that caused whatever that was to be painful or if whatever that was... was in fact torture. Why did it have to feel good? Or did it just hurt?

Bristling angrily error tucked his knees into his chest and pushed back away from Ink up against the cold metal of the washing machine. Not trusting himself to speak Error just glared, bristled, and let himself breathe deeply as he tried to calm down and forget any of that.

** Ink **

Well, that hadn’t been quite as deliciously sexy as the first sound, but he did very much enjoy the way it had made Error sort of melt. Though the wash of increased pixilation glitches wasn’t what he expected, even if they did manage to, once again, remind Ink of a cat. He was about to comment when Error suddenly dropped his pelvis and a blurred arm smashed into Ink’s ribs and sent him flying. He glanced off the tub, making it and his head ring, and landed in a slightly stunned heap of bare bones.

“Oww...” Ink muttered, trying to stop the ringing.

So maybe that hadn’t been the best idea. He was still determined to remember this lacing thing for another time. It worked great when Error was already a little wound up. Maybe he should have just left it. If nothing else, it would have made Error come find him to yell at him. And any excuse to get Error seeking him out was a good thing.

Reaching out a hand, Ink groped around until he found the lip of the tub. He hauled himself up into a seated position, rubbing where his head and shoulder had hit the tub. The other advantage was that holding the tub killed any ringing that wasn’t going on in his head. That was a vast improvement.

Wincing open a socket, he looked at Error with a light blue eye light. Error was a bristled ball of angry glitches and error messages. Aww, man. That wasn’t good at all. Even his sockets were filled with errors, though that didn’t stop Error from glaring daggers in Ink’s general direction. Yep, his grumpy spider was back to being an angry cat. Ink didn’t really want to get swiped at again. Instead, Ink shifted around so that he was leaning back against the tub, legs crossed in front of him.

“Heh, guess that means you don’t want help with the rest of it, huh?” he said, managing to sound sheepish as he did.

** Error **

Hugging his knees tightly error turtled his head down to hide part of his flushed and still glitching face.

“NO.”

At least with that Error was able to sound sure, deep down he was anything but. He wasn’t sure he could remove the strings if they were going to hurt like that and he wasn’t about to ask Ink for help let alone test if he could right in front of the squid. He would wait, and if he couldn’t remove the strings he would find another way. Maybe it was because the strings were also a part of him that the sensation was so strong... maybe Ink’s ink? Error eyed the sopping towel on the floor between them. But ink chose what the ink did, it was a part of Ink just like the strings were a part of him. 

Damnit.

** Ink **

Ink scratched a finger at the ever present ink stain on his cheek. Well, he couldn’t really see how to salvage this situation for now. He’d seen Error glance at the towel, but he was pretty sure trying that trick, even if it was purely to help in the gentlest way possible, would be too much of a gamble to risk. Error was his pissy cat for a reason. His hackles were already up. So, like with an angry cat, sometimes distance was the right answer.

“Welp, ok then. I’ll leave that for you to figure out then,” he said, eye lights a purple swirl and blue hour glass.

Getting to his feet, Ink picked up his shoes before moving quickly to where his clothes had been dumped to one side of the dryer. To his astonishment, he found his chest armor and bandolier just a little way from it. That was convenient! He collected them all up and looked around. His eye lights flashed to an orange spade and a yellow exclamation.

“There you are, Broomy! Come on, time to go.”

Picking up his weapon, Ink swiped open an inky portal. He gave Error’s glitching form one last sad eye light look before stepping through the portal back to his own part of the Anti-Void.

** Error **

Go…?

Not moving from his hunkered down position Error watched from over his knees as the other skeleton gathered up his belongings. Ink hadn’t even bothered to dress before opening up a portal into his own part of the Anti-Void. He meet Ink’s mismatched eyes only for a second before looking to the side. Ink wouldn’t dare....

Error heard the portal close and turned back with a snap. Had Ink seriously just left him like this??!! 

“I-ink....”

He hadn’t wanted Ink here...but he didn’t want him to go either. Now he was stuck to deal with....

Spreading his legs error grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled it as wide as it would go so he could see what the hell had caused him to glitch out so badly. The bright blue of his own strings winked coyly back at him. Cross crossed in a neat little weave through the holes in his ebony bone. Two holes had been cleared but four more remained. If he did two at once like how ink had done it maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. If he was expecting it most likely it wouldn’t even feel strong at all.

Kicking off his pants in annoyance Error raised his chin, refusing to watch as he felt around his pelvis for the strings. Nothing bad so far... it was no different than washing. Finding the top most cross of strings Error hooked the loop with his fingers and gave an experimental pull. This time the sensations weren’t so overwhelming. They were almost... fuck it, it did feel nice. And now with no one there to see him Error let his eyes drift closed as he pulled on the strings a little harder and let free a deep threaded moan.

“Fuck...that’s nice...”

By the time the strings popped loose Error’s bones were shivering in delight. Yep... this he might do again. Not that he would tell the squid.

** Ink **

Shit! He’d forgot something, he knew it! His socks weren’t in the pile of clothes. He’d only got his shirt back on when he realized. He’d liked that pair too! Blue had given them to him. They had paint brushes and colorful ink spatter on them. Stupid socks. They were probably sitting all innocent by the tub back in Ruru’s part of the Anti-Void.

Scowling, Ink debated how much he really needed them. If Error found them, he’d probably not destroy them. Probably... Though socks in Error’s possession got to some of the strangest places. It was amazing really. Not that Ink was great with keeping tabs on his own socks. But he really liked that pair!! He didn’t want to find one had somehow made its way to some far corner of Error’s Anti-Void and become buried in a random drift of Sans dolls.

Ink thought seriously about it for a moment, eye lights ticking slowly through various shapes. When one settled to a diamond and the other a square, he’d decided. Those socks were too good to leave behind! He’d just be careful in case Error was still bristly.

“Yeah!” He cheered to no one in particular, hands clenched into determined fists to either side of his skull, “Stealth mission time! Come on Broomy!"

Snatching up his brush and bandolier (never leave home without paint! It was written on the door. And the fridge. And one of the walls. And his scarf.) he quickly swept open a small portal and ducked into it, throwing his bandolier across his chest as he went. Just as he planned, the portal opened just behind the tub, blocking him from Error’s view. Unless his glitchy friend happened to look under the tub. Or look over the edge if he was in the tub. Ink took a gamble that he wasn’t. Besides, he’d spotted the rouge socks. They were just past the far end of the tub sitting in an innocent little pile. He started sneaking, trying not to hum appropriate music to himself.

He’d just snatched up the errant socks when a deliciously deep, glitchy moan seemed to fill the entire empty space in his skull. Ink’s gaze, an exclamation point and green spade, snapped to where Error had been when he’d left before. Sure enough, his beautiful glitch was still leaning against the washer/dryer but now he was, hehe, _sans_ pants and slowly pulling the lacing out. Ink could see the action, see Error’s hand move, see his pelvis twitch and shiver. Licking his teeth, Ink moved himself closer almost without thought. He crouched just in front of Error’s splayed legs, watching in delight as Error continued to unlace his sacrum. The sounds he was making! As tired as Ink’s body was, the sight of Error and the sounds he was making were managing to stir up his magic again.

Error looked so amazing. He was shivering, bones making the softest little clicks, panting a little, with an absolutely, arousingly pleased expression. It made Ink want to draw him soooooo bad. Error honestly inspired him a lot. He had way more sketch books filled with images and paintings of Error than he should probably admit to. Dream had found some of them and given Ink a bit of a stern talk about it. Ink had just shrugged it off and decided not to mention the /other/ six sketch books filled with less pure images of the Destroyer. Ink kinda had a thing for the various wrecked expression Error could make. Or really any expression. But he made sure good ones during sex!

Ink bit a finger and shifted a little. He wished he had a sketch book.

** Error **

Error took his time to bask in the slowly fading warmth that vibrated throughout his bones. Now rested and his magic somewhat recovered, Error could feel the strangely all too familiar pull in his pelvis of something wanting to form. The loop of strings he had managed to remove himself has him just on the cusps. If he didn’t push back against the drip of magic slowly gathering around the overly sensitive holes and something did form it would be all the more difficult to remove the final loop.

“Ah.....”

Sighing, Error took a breath, then another before moving both hands to his pelvis. One to stroke the inner wing of his ilium while the other hand plucked blindly at the final loop. Once pinched between his fingers Error pulled softly, drawing out the final loop with a glitchy groan. Holding his magic back, Error arched upward closer to... to...

“ahh!! S-shiT...”

Before he could stop it, Error felt his magic snap into place forming a wet mound between his legs.

“Void dAmnit...”

But the strings were far enough out that Error could still continue to pull, he just let his other hand slide along bone until his spread palm rested just above his sex, his fingers running along the outer lips in time with the strings. Void it felt good! To keep himself on the edge until the trembling in his bones grew stronger and Error was physically shaking.

“Nnn.... k... ah!!”

** Ink **

Ink watched the slow gather of increasingly bright magic in Error’s pelvis with excitement. There was still one more set of crossed strings to pull out and Error already looks wonderfully blissed out. Ink glanced up at the little sigh Error made but the other hadn’t opened his eyes yet. Ink was still safe to watch Error’s hands work and his body respond in a nearly unheard of show of unrestrained self-pleasure. When Error’s second hand joined in and started to stroke the inside of his ilium, Ink had to fight hard to keep from making any sounds even though his really wanted to groan at the beautiful image. His own magic had already settled into a throbbing, leaking iridescent cock that he was trying so hard not to touch. He wouldn’t be able to keep quite if he did and he _really_ wanted to keep watching this show.

Needing to do something, Ink shifted a little more, letting his knees settle quietly on the floor and holding his shirt away from his straining erection. He started licking at the fingers clenched between his teeth, eye lights a pink check mark and a star, as the string was drawn slowly out. Watching as Error arched so deliciously…

“mhmm...”

He couldn’t help it. The tiny moan escaped him as Error’s magic finally snapped into place, settling on an already wonderfully wet pussy. Luckily, Error’s cursing probably covered the tiny sound. He really couldn’t say what he wanted to do more: get caught watching or head back home to masturbate thinking of Error. Honestly, this was jack off material for weeks at least. Not to mention he was pretty skilled at masturbating and drawing at the same time as one of the chairs and the underside of a desk in his room could attest to. And he had so much of Error that needed to be drawn! He could...

Ink’s thoughts screeched to a train wreck stop when Error’s hand dipped down to run teasingly along the folds as the string continued to come out. The rattle of his lovely bones increased in volume with each pass and Error was actually shaking with pleasure. Ink had to slap a hand over his teeth as the other shot down to his cock, squeezing tight around the base as desire and excitement surged as the sounds of Error rapidly undoing himself. Was he drooling? He was probably drooling. Annoying Dog in a hurricane that was the most erotic thing he’s seen in...a long time!

“Oh fuck, that was hot...” he murmured behind his hand, sockets lidded with eye lights a bright pink soul and a similarly colored symbol that resembled a fireball.

** Error **

So good... Error’s ribs expanded with each panted breath. Error didn’t need to breath, but he couldn’t deny the pleasure that came from holding his breath when the pleasure was just almost too much. Drawing out the pressure that warmed his pelvis and made his soul BURN with need. His boney fingers slid down along the folds, never dipping in, just teasing. Adding pressure. Error normally hated the idea of touching himself, it was messy, lonely... But he hadn’t started this. It wasn’t his fault that Ink... he...he... Stupid squid for leaving.

“Ah...”

He would most likely ruin the moment by doing something creepy like...

_“Oh fuck, that was hot…”_

Error’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Ink’s voice. His body reacted to hearing the other’s voice as if Ink has thrust into his very glitching being. Tense, trembling, and unwilling to remove his eyes from the ceiling Error couldn’t breathe. Something between shock, fear, desperation, lust.... need. He had seen the rainbow bastard leave...

He couldn’t explain this away... he had literally been caught...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow!


	5. Can't Keep My Hands Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been caught, where do they go from here? And what round are they on anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I'll be super busy cooking tomorrow and I don't want to make you guys wait until way late to get down from that cliffhanger. So here's the next a little early. Love you guys!

** Ink **

Ah, damn! He’d been caught! Error had tensed, nearly frozen. It was only the lack of errors in his wide open sockets that convinced him the other hadn’t crashed. That and the tantalizing trembles still running along Error’s bones. His cock was throbbing in his hand, the magic practically singing against his boney fingers. He needed friction, warmth, something tight and moist wrapped around it. He gave an experimental pump. 

“Hah~! Mhmmmm...”

Damn did that feel good! So good. But still not right not... He eyed Error’s pussy, watching it flutter, almost winking at him. He could scoot closer, thrust in without a word. But if Error crashed... not a fun sensation. Oh, but Error would feel so good around him!

Ink gave himself another slow pump, shuttering and hunching in a little, before taking his hand from his mouth and pressing it against the washer by Error’s skull. He leaned in close, pressing his teeth against Error’s exposed cervical vertebra.

“Don’t stop,” he murmured against the dark bones, “You look so good, Ruru.”

He punctuated this praise by biting gently at the bones he’d been kissing, other hand still pumping slowly along his length.

** Error **

The longer he sat, the warmer Error’s face became, the more his soul burned from what he would blame on holding his breath. Slick dripped from his summoned sex, heat causing it to leak like nice cream left out in the sun. Error could now feel Ink’s closeness, even though the other hadn’t physically touched him... yet. Would there be a yet? Did he....

Error jumped and his trembling resumed tenfold when Ink’s hand came to rest next to his skull. It was almost a relief when Ink’s teeth finally made contact and error could physically feel the other snap the invisible strings of fear and embarrassment that held him locked in a never ending bind. Keening out a broken sound as the pressure behind Ink’s teeth increased, Error’s hands resumed their motions. Slower this time. Unsure, but he couldn’t stop.

Void... he could hear Ink touching himself. 

“S-sQuiD....”

** Ink **

“Hmmm~ so good,” Ink murmured again.

He shuffled his knees closer, sliding them under the rise of Error’s legs to either side of the other skeleton’s pelvis. He was close enough now that if he pressed just a little closer the pulsing length in his hand would slide along those very wet lips. For the moment, he resisted, wanting to hear more from Error. He particularly liked that broken little keen. He wanted to hear more like it. Wanted to feel, see, and hear Error come apart. He’d been so confident before. Now he was pliant, accepting, almost vulnerable.

The thought had a shutter running up his spine. He licked and nipped he way down Error’s neck to his clavicle where he left a particularly strong bite, wanting both to leave a mark and to hear Error again.

** Error **

Ink was so close, yet the only contact between the two Skeleton’s was where teeth met vertebrae. Then a warm swipe of tongue had a cold shudder rolling down the Destroyer’s back. Normally the slight touches would be painful, but right now the sting was almost pleasant. Even as the Ink’s kisses moved lower Error remained lax and allowed the sensations to wash over him like a soothing balm to a blister. Yes, the area left behind stung, but it was a warm sting that altogether wasn’t exactly bad.

“Hnnnnn.....VoOiD-D!” Error yelped as pain cut into the thin bone of his clavicle.

All other noises and trembling ceased as the Destroyer arched into the pain. Once again lost for breath, dark, slightly slick hands desperately fled there prior tasks to grip the front of Ink’s shirt just below the Artist’s shoulders.

“B-aStaRD!”

Almost at once, Error’s bones went slack, glitchy trembling resumed once Error finally found his breath in a long near stuttering moan. Dropping his flushed gaze, Error glared at the other... trembled... then pulled Ink closer so he could hide his flushed face in the fabric draped off Ink’s shoulder.

“.......”

He wouldn’t let Ink leave this time.

** Ink **

Ink grinned at the insults as they washed over him. They only masked the sounds and trembles he really wanted to hear. He lapped soothingly at the bite mark he’d left. Error could hide it, but he wouldn’t be able to forget this encounter anytime soon. Out of the corner of his socket he saw Error’s glare. The bright magic flush really accentuated and softened it. Made Ink want him more. When Error pulled him even closer, Ink’s forearm thumped against the washer and he moaned as his aching erection pressed against Error’s cunt.

“Mhm!! Oooh~”

He rocked his pelvis, reveling in the feeling of that damp magic rubbing against his. He was _so_ glad he’d come back.

** Error **

Error’s lower half folded under Ink, forcing his femurs to the dark skeleton’s chest. The position was far from comfortable, but when the Ink’s magic swiped upward along the Destroyer’s wetness Error let out a needy thrill.

“Ooohh...”

The soothing laps of tongue against bone calmed the remaining burn from the bite. Looking down between their bodies, Error let one hand fall from Ink’s shirt to grab the Artist’s semi-slick length and guided it lower so the head just pushed through his damp lips to catch at Error’s entrance. Ink’s magic was hot against his hand, and Error was wet and far past the point of needing to be stretched. This was far from his and Ink’s first rodeo. He wanted to feel this later... 

“Squid...” Error managed the name without glitching.

** Ink **

Ink shuttered at Error’s touch and again as the nickname rolled smoothly off those many tongues. Void did Error’s magic and bones feel good against him! He didn’t need to be told twice. He knew Error well enough by now. Panting, he tried to thrust in, but the angle just wasn’t right.

Growling, he brought his hands around and scooped up Error’s hips, pulling the Destroyer into his lap proper with dark femurs draped around his own pelvis. He thrust slowly, deeply into Error as he did so, letting out a drawn out groan at the wonderful tight, wet heat enveloping his length. By the Creators, Error always felt so _good_!

“Mhm, Error~”

His voice was rough, eager. He pulled partway out and thrust back in hard, pulling Error’s pelvis to meet his.

** Error **

Error flinched at Ink’s first attempt at pushing inside. The movement was awkward but easily remedied when Ink gripped his hips, which sparked with glitches at the contact. When Ink lifted him off the ground Error allowed himself to fold around the Creator. Error hadn’t even settled into the new position when Ink finally pushed inside. Slowly stretching, continuing to fill Error’s sex until their bones clacked together. Error hissed through his teeth to keep in a moan. The second thrust broke him. Error tossed his head back and let out a scream.

“FuCK!!”

Deep... Ink was so deep. Error could feel his magic stretch to encase the other. Bones once again rattled in pleasure as Error clenching down around Ink, grinding his clit down against bone. The strings, somehow forgotten, now sticky with wet magic pulled uncomfortably against his now very sensitive sacrum.

“Hnnn... I-nk...”

Error’s voice trembled just above a whisper, almost a whimper.

** Ink **

Ink moaned and pressed his skull into the crook of Error’s shoulder, kissing and licking any bone in reach as he settled into a deep, easy pace he knew would wind them both up slowly. And stars did it feel good! Twined around with Error, pressing close into a beautiful knot of contrasting bones and bright magic. Both of them shivering, rattling with pleasure. Somehow, this sex felt more intimate than what they had done before. Less mind numbing, but more of something else. There was a strange sensation filling the empty place in his chest. Almost like warmth, not quite like the cloud soft lovey feel pink paint left him with once the lust cleared. But he didn’t focus on it.

It was strange and confusing and made the Ink in him roil uncomfortably if he gave it too much thought. Instead, he did his best to stop thinking entirely, something his glitchy spider would say should be easy for him. He simply let himself feel what he could and enjoy the feel of Error around him. He quickened his pace and let the rhythm change, becoming shallower and aiming up a little more. He still wanted to hear more of Error’s noises, but his glitch was always trying to hold back.

Something thin and wet, almost sticky brushed against his fingers. Confused, Ink wrapped a finger around it and shifted just enough to glance down between their bodies as he pulled back. Glistening with wet magic, the bright blue string connected his finger back to where it still looped loosely through the last two holes in Error’s sacrum. Ink grinned at it and slowly started to wind it around his finger as he thrust back in.

“Gonna, mhmm~, have to remember this,” he purred against Error’s neck, nibbling at the bite on those dark bones.

** Error **

Mouth slightly agape Error struggled to draw any breath between the musical tonal chirping of his body glitching. It was too much and not enough all at once. With Ink’s mouth teasing more heat from his bones with each touch, Error couldn’t stop his hands from sliding behind Ink’s shoulders to cling to the Creator’s back. Fistfuls of the other’s shirt were gripped near to the point of tearing.

“Ink!!”

Error nearly crashed in surprise when he felt the angle of Ink’s stiff magic change. No longer as deep, Ink had found a place inside that left Error’s legs trembling so violently the glitch nearly buckled. Yet the slow, tight pull followed by Inks gentle thrust coming back home to that blissful spot... Already keyed up, this slow building friction was just enough to let Error chase that rising peak as he moved his hips along with Ink’s every motion. Meeting the bastard’s every thrust.

“Don’T s-SToP.... ahh... StaRS... InK... donT stOp... hnnnn!!!”

Keening loudly, Error’s body locked, magic squeezed down around Ink, Error’s eye lights flickered in and out of focus. Everything was overloaded. Being filled in time to the pull from his sacrum, a burn to his collarbone... Error screamed.

“DonT YoU DaRE FuCKinG S-A STOOoP.. FuCk!!! DoNt!! BAStaRd!!”

He couldn’t move! Body locked as if frozen but still feeling every sensation and he needed to... to...

“F-fucKinG maKE m-eee CuMMM!!”

** Ink **

Ink threw his head back with a loud moan as Error squeezed down on him. It was almost too tight! But so good! And stars, Error was screaming in need, demanding, nearly begging for Ink to make him cum. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. Just watching Error earlier had already had him leaking.

“So-mhmm! So tight~,” he moaned, eye lights a hazy pink diamond and a heart, “Feeel s-so good, mhm, Error!”

He needed more leverage. Needed a better angle to thrust into Error and drive him completely wild. Needed to fill him. Mark him. Make sure he remembered how wonderful they felt together.

Rearranging his grip on Error’s hips, he lifted higher on his knees, raising them both higher against the washer. With a pleased hum, he thrust hard and fast into Error, trying to chase both their peaks. The damp, magic soaked string was tangled and forgotten around his fingers. Instead he leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to Error’s mouth as another moan started in him. Error was so good, so tight, so HOT.

Ink trembled, his breathing quick and eager. He was wasn’t going to last much longer.

“L-Let me see you, aha! Cum, Error! I wanna...ngh...see you cumm,” he demanded against Error’s teeth, tongue sliding teasingly against the other.

His hands tightened, pulling Error against him harder, their bones clacking together from the force of his thrusts. And, unnoticed, the last inch of string popped free of Error’s sacrum.

** Error **

Passion burned like a virus through Error as he rang his swirling voice dry with every scream. Too much, not enough...

“StAR-Rs!! Yes!! Ke-EEp!!”

Sweaty black bones clanked harshly against the cold sheet metal of the washer, filling the emptiness of the Anti-Void with the hard, wet sounds. The slick metal surface barely kept the glitch upright. If not for Ink’s hold... Unwilling to move from his position under the Creator, Error never relaxed his grip on Ink’s shirt. Not even when Ink’s teeth meet his. Instead, Error opened his mouth to let his many tongues once again taste Ink’s flavor. It was familiar... warm... _his_.

Black bones protested the prolonged contact, glitches sparked more violently now that more of Ink... Ink... Ink... it hurt. This was a beautiful burn, as if Ink was branding him. His bones were going to split from the heat if not from the force of Ink’s thrusts. Something must have broken somewhere inside, Error couldn’t remember ever having let himself let go this much, let Ink see him so undone. Overloaded, the pull in his sacrum finally ended with a wet pop and Error’ scream turned into a pitched whine.

“YES!! INK!!! MoRrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnn. Ahhhhhh!!”

Error could feel the slick of his magic flood against and around Ink’s, pushing out excess magic around the other’s hot cock to further lubricate his tightening entrance as Ink pounded into him, riding him through his mounting orgasm.

“Ink!! Ink!! Yes!! Void damnit ink!! Fuck fuck fuck!! Yesss!!”

He was cumming!! It wouldn’t stop! Ink was still pounding so perfectly and Error couldn’t see. His vision glazed over but he couldn’t stop the babbling that passed through his teeth. So he tried to seek out Ink’s mouth instead to silence himself in an opened mouth kiss.

** Ink **

“OH, fuck!! Error, AHH!!”

Ink’s rhythm faltered as Error spasmed around him, but he kept thrusting, hard and deep, chasing his own release now. He watched Error as the dark skeleton came, trying hard to commit the glorious sight to memory. Ink couldn’t remember a time since they’d started this that Error had let himself be so vocal, let himself enjoy so much. It was captivating! Finally getting to hear Error’s glitchy voice rise, fall, echo, and splinter in unabashed pleasure felt like the greatest victory in Ink’s long existence and sent a bolt of aggressive pleasure shooting down his spine. He groaned.

“Good, good, good, soooooo...MHMM....good! You look...so good, Error! Ahh!”

Ink’s own voice was pitching deeper and rough with panting breaths and that tightening coil of magic in him. He was so close, Error was still spasming around him, still calling out, praise spilling from his mouth and Ink soaked it all up, reveling in it until he was shaking with the combined sensations. A bright, sharp, open mouthed grin spread across his skull seeing Error’s eyes wash out with error messages. He really was driving his beautiful Destroyer wild!

“Fuck, yes! Ughh! Error, gonnaaaa...!”

He met Error’s questing mouth with his own, drawing the other into a deep kiss, hand shooting up Error’s spine to cradle his skull. Bones shivering, he thrust in hard once, twice before his own body locked up as his release slammed into him and he gasped into Error’s mouth, letting those many tongues swarm his own.

** Error **

Plundering Ink’s hot mouth did little to silence the Destroyer. Unable to scream Error’s black bones rattled violently, despite the increased glitches. The trembling increased until Ink’s hips came to a shuddering halt, the force behind the final thrusts was enough to break Error from the kiss, screaming as the Glitch dove over the edge into final completion. He couldn’t move far with the other’s hand holding the back of his skull. When...

“Ooohhh!!!”

The sudden sensation of being filled with Ink’s magic flooded error. It was overwhelming... hot and… full. So full... His own dark blue magic swelled in order to accommodate the surge of foreign magic while the rest of the Destroyer fell slack.

“Ohh... o...oh...,” Error’s cry faded, crackled, then gurgled between each spasm and glitch.

So good...

Mismatched dual tone eye lights wavered as Error fought to stay alert, but sleep called, no, demanded to take Error and stubbornly he resisted. Simply because that wasn’t what he did after they had sex. He didn’t... didn’t... he... could... n’t...

Error lost his grip on the back of Ink’s shirt causing his hands to slide, but not lose purchase of the other’s back. Everything was fuzzy around his vision. More so than what was normal. Each blink lasted far longer than it needed. And each one seemed to last longer... and longer... because even through the frayed alertness Error could tell time had literally passed in a blink of an eye light.

“Nn.. “

** Ink **

Ink moaned loudly as Error broke away from the kiss, keeping his firm hold on him as he filled Error. Each shutter and twitch had more of his magic filling Error. Stars it felt amazing! And the sounds Error was making! The moans and soft, cracked gasps were music to Ink’s nonexistent ears. 

As Error fell slack in his arms, Ink slowly sank back down, letting his trembling legs fold under him. His orgasm was slowly dwindling, leaving his half hard magic still buried in Error and making Ink shutter every time Error’s walls fluttered around him. He didn’t want to dismiss the magic just yet though. He wanted to enjoy the feeling as long as possible.

“Hmmmm~”

Ink hummed softly to himself as a mild contentment pulsed weakly through him while his magic swirled with the afterglow. He really needed that magenta paint. But he could wait. He could feel Error’s hands slipping so he pulled back a little, raising his skull from where it had been resting on Error’s shoulder. As his panting softened, he took in the sight of Error, enjoying the thoroughly fucked, totally out of it expression on the Destroyer’s face. He looked utterly wrecked! Ink’s eye lights flashed to a yellow oval and purple square, ridiculously proud and pleased with himself for having put such an expression on Error.

And boy, did Error look well fucked. Beyond the wrecked expression, the slowly blinking eyes, and blurry eye lights. And the flush still painting his dark cheek bones. Ink grinned over the multitude of bites along Error’s neck and shoulders. They stood out in bright reddish highlight against the black bone, leaving no doubt that Error had had one hell of an encounter. But even more than that, Ink’s grin widened even further, seeing the swell in Error’s blue magic and the faint multicolor shine of his own faintly visible magic filling the Destroyer.

He rather liked seeing Error like this, stuffed full of his magic and clearly marked. His still formed cock gave an interested twitch at that. Just how full could Error get? And ohhhh~ how would he taste right now? If Ink did, honestly reluctantly, pull out, how good would their combined magics taste sliding along his tongue? And what noises would Error make if he did? He’d already made so many delicious new ones and with him so out of it he’d have no restraint. Ink licked his teeth at the thought, sockets lidded and eye lights a pink spade and orange triangle. He didn’t have to let Error go just yet. After all, Error’s magic was still formed. Still hot and fluttering.

** Error **

_‘Ink... ink hasn’t pulled out yet,’ _was the first rational thought that flickered to life in Error’s muddled skull.

All of his bones felt heavy and sluggish. As if someone had him encased in blue magic. Even the glitches that protested the remaining contact had died down to a slow simmer. Gaining focus back with each blink, Error’s eye lights were drawn down to his still summoned pseudo-torso. Dark midnight magic clashed against the red and black fade of his bones. More obvious was the rainbow glow that shifted below the surface of error’s magic. Seeing the evidence... it made the pressure all the more real. The flesh didn’t show great sign of swelling. But the Glitch could feel the magic of his flesh burn from the pressure. 

Ink...

“ohh...”

Why did it have to hurt so good... He was supposed to hate this.

Making the mistake of glancing up Error caught Ink’s gaze. The moment lasted less than a second before Error looked away with a flush so bright he knew he couldn’t hide it. Knowing that... it made his skull burn brighter. Ink’s was all over him... inside him and... still somewhat hard...

Moving one hand to Ink’s chest to push the other away, Error found he couldn’t put any effort into actually pushing ink away.

“I....”

Looking back down to his own flesh, Error let the hand against Ink’s chest drop to spread over the magic inside his ecto.

“If...”

What was he even thinking...

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights flicked to a swirl and a question mark when Error’s slowly focusing eye lights met his own. Part of him wanted to pout that Error was already regaining his senses. But that was quickly ignored when the bright flush washed over Error’s skull, making Ink’s eye lights snap to an upside-down question mark and an exclamation point. This was new too! So much of what Error was doing today was new! It was utterly fascinating. And Ink was very much liking the changes.

The touch to his chest set that odd feeling boiling again, but Ink found it easier to ignore this time. Instead, he followed that hand as it dropped to spread on Error’s ecto body that had sprung into form during this last round. The gesture and Error’s hesitant words had new ideas erupting into being in Ink’s mind and he groaned. The image of Error blushing angrily on Ink’s couch, magical belly round with a souling or two had him hard again in an instant.

“If?” He echoed, rocking his hips experimentally.

** Error **

“Ahh!!” Error’s gasp flickered audibly as his already spent body accepted Ink’s movement with a wet sound.

Oh... oh no... No, no, no…not again! Ink really might... Error might not be able to tell him no. Might not be able to...

“If... if you KnOCk me Up!! Eehhh... I’LL Kill You..”

Ohhh... why did Ink have to fill him so deliciously. Something broken in this fucked up multiverse that actually worked. 

“B-Bastard.”

** Ink **

“But then, ohhh~, how could I help raise our kid?” Ink shot back.

He rolled his hips again before twisting slightly so he could lay Error on the floor. His arms were getting tired. Ink still held him close, the movement of his hips slowly increasing, becoming a more steady rhythm.

** Error **

“InK... ah!” Error’s deep growl, which was meant to be threatening, flew up in pitch as the Glitch half squeaked out a moan, “Ohh... B-BAsTArd! N-nuuuuu oh shit!”

Fuck that felt good...

The one arm Error still had around Ink’s shoulders renewed its grip on Ink’s shirt. He didn’t quite trust the other not to drop him... though, begrudgingly, he apparently trusted Ink enough to not summon his strings. He wasn’t sure which made contact first... Ink’s hips or the floor.

“SHiT!! SQuid! Ohhh...”

The hand trapped between their bodies twitched, torn between reaching for his clit and finishing this or pushing Ink away. Instead, the destroyer let the sensations roll over him as his once spent bones warmed back to life. Even now he could see the splattering of their combined magic speckling black and white bones as the movement of Ink’s thrusts pushed out the mixed magics from inside him. The glow under his pseudo flesh grew. Fuck, fuck, fuck... he was, hehe, f-_fucked_.

“aaaahh...”

** Ink **

Ink moaned, oddly turned on even more by the feel of fucking Error when the Destroyer’s magic was already full of his cum. There was an additional pressure that did something really amazing for him. And Error was even more sensitive and responsive! Lacing, stuffing, and overstimulation. Who knew they’d be playing with so many fun kinks today? Or that Error would respond so well to them!

“Mhmm! Ohhhh, Error~”

Ink kept his thrusts steady, rocking into Error, loving how the other opened up for him in this position. He curled his arms under Error’s shoulders, holding him close. Already he could feel his length throbbing, swelling... So good~

** Error **

Digging his heels into the floor for purchase Error arched upward. Accepting the rocking motions of Ink’s length thrusting inside was easier than fighting it.

Fuck...

Squeezing around the warm friction brought a different kind of buildup compared to the overwhelming...everything from before. This time....

“ohhh.... sh-it..”

It just felt good. Everything was overly sensitive so the barest friction burned perfectly. When Ink gripped his shoulders, Error bit back a yelp before finally raising his eye lights to meet Ink’s. The touch burned, but the closeness increased the rhythm between them just enough that Error debated not snapping at Ink to let go.

** Ink **

Ink, seeing the look Error was giving him, managed a breathy little laugh. Hopefully, one of these days, he’d help Error conquer that touch thing. Especially since Ink completely planned for them to keep doing this. No way he was giving up bedding Error. Still, maybe be nice for now. They’d been touching a lot today.

With that in mind, Ink let his hands slip out from under Error’s shoulders and pressed them down on the floor, raising himself up and adjusting the angle of his rocking hips. Using Error’s arching to thrust up against that spot that had been driving him wild before. His sockets remained lidded, ticking through shapes as he panted through a bright grin. Every movement had electric zips of pleasure tingling all over his bones. He could already feel himself drawing close but he wanted to see if he could draw one more orgasm out of Error first.

** Error **

Error’s eye lights widened in surprise when Ink dropped his hands to the floor without the Destroyer needing to voice any objections.Relief melted over his bones just as Ink thrust in and the mismatched lights in Error’s skull flicked into hearts just for a second before the Destroyer tossed back his head in a pleasured scream. 

“Fuck! SQuid!!”

So close!! Reaching between their bodies Error let the tips of his fingers hesitantly dip between his slick folds along with Ink’s thrusting cock to search out his clit. Nervously, Error prodded the bud before running his fingers over it in a circular motion in time to Ink’s thrusts. With no glitches to distract from what Ink was doing Error’s completion rushed forward like a wave.

** Ink **

Ink’s face lit up in astonishment, eye lights a pink heart and equally pink exclamation point. Had Error?! He had! Ink was sure of it! He’d made Error’s eye lights do that! He’d only heard other skeletons talk about it before and to think he’d got Error to...

“Naahh!!”

Ink shuttered hard, his next thrust coming harder. He was so, so close. And Error felt so good! His walls were clenching and fluttering around Ink as Error rubbed at his clit. It was all so sexy and amazing! He wondered, in passing and not really attending to the thought, if he actually could knock Error up this way.

“Err...ruuuhhhh, ngh! Ruru! Clossse!”

** Error **

The next thrust struck home within Error. The added force drilling into his already filled cunt was the last grain of sand that tipped the scale and had the Destroyer crying out as he came.

“Ah AHHH!! INK!!”

Clenching down with what strength he had left Error arched further, still rubbing at his clit. It felt too good to stop.

** Ink **

“HAH!!”

With a shout of his own, Ink tumbled over the edge of his own release. His hips shuttered and thrust clumsily through his orgasm, pumping more iridescent, rainbow magic fluids into Error’s ecto body. His sockets fell closed and he clenched his teeth, just barely keeping himself from reaching out to touch Error’s bones again. Still, Error’s arching had their ribs brushing lightly, leaving little warm, tingly places on Ink’s tattooed bones.

** Error **

Shit, shit, SHIT!! Ebony bones locked in place as pleasure engulfed Error’s body. The hand still gripping the back of ink’s shirt lost its hold leaving Error to crash the small distance to the floor and scrabble desperately for anything else. The void floor had nothing to grip, he wasn’t wearing his hoodie and had nothing to hide in. Everything was exposed, open...

Error’s sockets flew wide in bliss as his mouth opened in soundless babbling. Eye lights flickered back and forth between glitches and hearts as his ecto flesh protested the magic filling it. He was so full!!! He was going to burst!

Midnight magic gave slightly to form the smallest of bumps in the dark Skeleton’s flesh, but not being able to see through his glitching vision error only knew what he felt. 

What... what if Ink... What if he actually managed it? Stupid creator... stupid Ink...

One word. One word... He didn’t want to say it. Part of him wanted this... If anything came of this... Error wanted the child to have Ink’s eyes. Like scars....

Unable to hold himself up anymore Error fell limp to the void floor in a twitching mess of fluids and glitches. He still couldn’t see through his still flickering eye lights, so Error let his head tilt to the side so he could catch his breath and soak in...

What the hell he had just done.

** Ink **

Ink’s eyes opened partway as he felt Error’s grip on his back slip. Because of that he got to see two very awesome things. One was the way Error’s eye lights keep trying to flicker to hearts. He knew he’d seen it! Error was going to deny it violently if he brought it up but Ink could keep it to himself. For now. His own secret to be proud of! The fact that he could make Error feel _that good_!

The second awesome thing, as his own motions came to a shivering stop, was the slight swell in Error’s pseudo-flesh where his come was forcing it to stretch. He really had stuffed Error full! He almost looked like he already was with child. And pretty far along at that since he’d been told skeleton children didn’t develop bodies until close to birth. Ink had to stifle a laugh. Here was a situation _ripe_ with possible puns.

Error was twitching under him, another sight Ink rather liked. Watching lines of errors and hearts shift and scroll in the Destroyer’s sockets was hilarious. Hopefully this wouldn’t be the last time he managed to get Error like this!! Sadly, his magic was apparently truly spent. It slowly faded away before he could even pull out. About the same time, he saw something click in Error’s utterly wrecked, flushed, pleasured expression. Oh boy...

“Mhmm, that was awesome! Better than you were _expecting_, Ruru?” he asked after a _pregnant_ pause.

** Error **

Error quite literally felt wrung out. Exhausted physically...emotionally. His thoughts clashing between anger, shame, embarrassment, and something else he vanished to the back of his mind with the voices that giggled at his... situation. Stupid, stupid, he was going to...

“Ahh!”

Error would deny it but the glitch yelped when Ink dismisses his dick rather than having the decency to pull out like a normal person...

“mother Fucker!!” Error screamed into the void as his head shot up to look between his spread legs in horror.

With nothing stopping it, Ink’s magic flowed in a thick stream from the Destroyer’s abused sex. The sensation caused Error’s eye lights to once again flicker to hearts before the destroyer could mentally understand what was happening. It was flowing out!! Everything, shit... ohh, that felt...! Error tried to sit partially up and support himself up on one arm so he could cover his dripping sex with his other hand. The curl of his ecto only pushed more magic out in another rush of thick desire to puddle under Error’s pelvis.

“Disgusting,.” Error growled and pushed as much hatred as he could muster into the roll of his broken voice.

The intense pressure inside his magic was finally fading, but so was the lingering warmth that had let the pleasure linger. Stiffness in his bones came to replace the warm fuzzy feelings. And Error almost preferred it that way. He never should have let it get this far.

Error tried to dismiss his magic. Weird... Tried again. His magic wouldn’t dismiss.

“SOCKS!! “ Error screamed as he frantically pushed away from Ink and tried again and again to dismiss the flesh around his middle. “SOCKS!! SOCKS!!” “

Oh no... oh no, oh no, oh n...

0001///XE.ERROR//CRASHED//

.....//RELOADING....///

** Ink **

Ink sat back on his hunches at Error’s first angry outburst and made some kind of attempt to not grin smugly as his essence leaked from Error. He was trying to keep himself a little ready, still rather expecting to be smacked for the quip at least. But he had more ready too for later. Can’t pass up some of these opportunities! But then Error pushed away from him, looking panicked and screaming and Ink couldn’t help it. He fell over laughing.

“Ahahahaha!!! Er...Error that’s not how, haha, safe words work!” he cackled.

He laughed so hard, actually rolling on the floor as he clutched his ribs. It was only the tell-tale harsh staticy beeping and dial up tone that made his try to rein it in. He pushed himself up, still chuckling and wiped a tear away from his socket.

“Couldn’t _bare_ it, huh, Ruru?” he quipped, setting himself giggling again. 

But he could see Error had crashed badly this time. Usually he rebooted pretty fast. Fast enough that the reloading command line didn’t have a chance to pop up. This time there was even a loading bar. Not good.

Ink sighed and crossed his legs, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hand. He studied Error. What to do with him now? He’d kinda freaked out a lot before crashing. And he’d safe-worded. That was the first for a while. Not that he’d used it how one normally would. Still, the intent was there.

Ink thought about it, his eye lights cycling through a flower, a star, a blue oval, and a green square. He shouldn’t leave Error like this. Chuckling to himself, he decided what to do. Error was still only at 6% reload after all and moving him wouldn’t really affect that. First though was to get to his own feet. Luckily, he was tired but not overly sore anymore. He stood only a little stiffly.

“Alright, Error, up we go,” he hummed.

He leaned over and scooped up the unconscious skeleton, ignoring the magic that leaked onto his arm and shirt. Error needed to get clean so it was lucky for him the tub was here! Ink set the Destroyer in the tub before getting the water on, making sure it was at a good temp, unlike when it had doused him in ice. Smiling to himself, Ink set to work carefully cleaning his glitched out spider, gently cleaning his bones and pseudo-flesh. He knew it would probably fade away soon but they’d never worked Error up that far so it would probably take his magic some time to let go.

....

Unless he’d really managed to do what he teased. Ink snorted a soft laugh and shook his head. Nope, really unlikely. Hadn’t happened with past partners or past encounters with Error, so probably not gonna happen now. Besides, even with things improving and smoothing between him and Error, they probably weren’t ready for a kid. Maybe, though...one day. A rainbow flush shone bright on his cheeks at the thought. Him and Error with a family. Would they ever be so comfortable with each other? It sounded like a dream. Maybe they could get a cat...

“Focus, Inky,” he admonished himself.

He checked Error’s load bar and found it up to 14%. Hmm, seems like it might have sped up a little. But now Error was clean! Ink couldn’t see any of his own magic, sadly, glowing within Error’s blue magic. So he tossed the rag to the other end of the tub and let the tub fill. The soak earlier had done wonders for Ink’s bones so Error would probably appreciate, if only grudgingly, a chance to soak his own bones after all the fun they’d had. Once it was filled up to Error’s upper ribs, Ink turned off the water and pressed a light kiss to Error’s temple. Then he turned and studied the area.

“What to do, what to do?”

Oh! The towel and that tshirt were still on the floor. He should probably do something about them. And he needed a towel for Error. Picking up Broomy, he swiped at the towel, pulling out the ink and swiping it away. He had no idea what Broomy had done with the ink but it wasn’t anywhere nearby. More importantly, now the towel was clean! Pleased, he set it in the dryer for a quick spin just to be sure it was really dry. Then he picked up the shirt.

“Oh!! I need to fix this!” he exclaimed, eye lights a caution symbol and a purple exclamation point.

Flopping down on a clean bit of floor, and noting he should do something about said floor, Ink pulled out one of the small brushes and set to work carefully fixing Error’s shirt. Doing it well was delicate work. Besides, maybe he could work in some subtle designs! Something still in red but just a shade or so lighter. A just there design. Grinning, Ink’s feet came up and started to kick slowly back and forth as he worked.

==*==*==

A little while later, Ink beamed at the restored shirt. It looked brand new! And he was quite pleased with the subtle design touch. They mostly looked like intricate swirl designs if you let your eyes look without focusing and Ink quite liked them. They were also damned hard to see if you didn’t know they were there. Job done, Ink got up and put the shirt on top of the now finished dryer.

The only thing left he should probably clean was the drying obvious puddle of mixed fluids staining the anti-void floor by his feet. Probably shouldn’t leave that even if it would be funny to watch Error’s reaction when he spotted it. Ink chuckled just thinking about it. Yeah, that was tempting, but nah. Instead, he retrieved the still damp washcloth from where it had fallen to the floor. Apparently, Ink had missed his aim earlier. Ah well. It wasn’t too hard to get their fluids cleaned up. And he only maybe licked some that got on his fingers. Error, once again(!), hadn’t shared the treat. Meanie. Then he tossed the cloth in the washer and started it before retrieving the towel from the dryer and going to check Error.

His glitched out friend was still booting up. He really had crashed hard. Only up to 39%. At least Ink knew better than to trust the little “estimated resolution time” below the reload bar. That thing had never been right that he’d seen. It had once read “5s” for eight minutes which had been both hilarious and annoying. Shaking his head, Ink drained the tub (UnderFell Sans just missed a second soaking on his way to Grillby’s) and wrapped Error up in the towel, lifting the dark skeleton in an unknown echo of Error’s earlier actions. Humming to himself, he brought Error over to his bean bag and laid him down before settling comfortably on the other side of it. This put him close enough to reach out and brush fingers, but far enough to give Error some space.

“May as well get some sleep,” he muttered, “He’s got some time to go.”

Still, he didn’t doze off right away. For a few minutes, he stayed awake, studying Error and enjoying being near him. He’d gotten to spend a lot of time with Error today. It was...nice.

Ink’s eyes slowly slipped closed, his hand outstretched towards Error, and sunk back into a half forgotten dream of a home, a cat, and a mystery lover with dark bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm~ well that went to an interesting place, didn't it? Also, fun fact, the main log for the rp is now over 100K works and 260+ pages.


	6. Well, This is Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error recovers from his hard crash and the two of them try to sort out what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are such fun! It brings us a lotta joy how excitedly you all are following along with us as these boys figure things out.

** Error **

0001///XE.ERROR:: CRASH RECOVERY//

.....//RELOADING. 90%///

.....//RELOADING. 99%///

.....//RELOADING. 98%///

.....//RELOADING. 100%///

//REBOOT-COMPLETE://

Long reloads hurt. It was like his entire body was being pulled apart piece by small piece and then slowly brought back together and you could only hope all the bits found their way back.

When the static breaking all over his bones faded and Error’s vision cleared the Destroyer was met with the sight of Ink asleep next to him on his beanbag and a strong since of deja vu which was the only reason he didn’t panic. Was this becoming a thing? Hadn’t they already woken up this way...?

Shivers, like he was remember a touch that had long faded, ran up Error’s spine. The sensation had him looking down at his bare bones and a fully summoned torso just below his ribs. The sight of the midnight translucent flesh brought back to light exactly why Error had crashed in the first place.

“No....”

Error held his breath and tried to dismiss the magic. Luckily, this time, it faded away on command and Error melted into the cushy surface of his beanbag in relief and... He wasn’t going to let that thought go any farther.

What the hell....

Why...

Error turned his cheek to rest on the beanbag so he could glare at Ink’s stupid sleeping expression.

** Ink **

Ink sighed in his sleep, shivering a little. He often got cold, even when it was really hot, especially in his sleep. It was like emptiness would steal into his bones and suck away the warmth, leaving him shivering. He made a little uncomfortable hum, snuggling in tighter to himself, hand vaguely searching for a blanket. He was so comfortable otherwise. He didn’t want to wake up yet. The bed was soft and smelled so nice.

** Error **

Error scrambled away from Ink’s searching hand until he rolled off the side of his beanbag and onto the floor. Then he peeked over the edge to glare at the pale skeleton who lay there completely vulnerable. Why…??!!

A voice, followed by another, then another told him why but Error only covered his nonexistent ears and growled, “No.”

Turning around with a pout, Error flopped himself bone naked on the floor of the anti-void and looked around for the mess left behind by their ‘love making’. Not finding it, Error glanced to his pile of clean clothing then back to Ink. Standing, Error walked over to the pile and dressed himself in a clean pair of shorts before picking up the new coat he had fashioned himself. It was rather patched together and hobo-ish., but it was warm. Error passed Ink carting the clean basket of cloths and just happened to drop his coat gently over the Creator by accident.

Glancing over his shoulder Error coughed then sat down some distance away and began folding his cloths. Because he needed a distraction.

** Ink **

Ink sighed again, happily this time, as heavy fabric dropped on him. He pulled it more securely over him and smiled as soft warmth enveloped his bones. Luckily, the Creators voices were very muffled when he slept so he was saved from hearing their collective squeals and chattering. Though he honestly ignored them most of the time anyway unless they needed help with their creations. The warmth smelled good. And a lot like the bed. It was...comfortable. He couldn’t call it precisely safe but...he really liked it. It made its way into his dream where he’d just been spooned by his mysterious lover. The cat was sitting nearby looking irritably at a toy. Ink reached out and waved at it.

“Ruru, come here, silly,” he called.

Outside of his dream, one of his hands did slip out a little from under the jacket and he murmured the name softly.

** Error **

“No,” Error said grouchily from his isolated spot on the floor.

He didn’t bother to turn around and look. If Ink was _actually_ awake he would know. The idiot was just sleep talking.... and it was not adorable. The voices had horrible taste.

Finished with his clothing error sighed. No shirts. Damnit.

** Ink **

Ink’s searching hand met with a cooling warm spot but no bones. He searched a little harder and still found nothing. Pouting, he blinked slowly awake, staring at the empty bean bag. It took his tired mind a few seconds to realize Error should be there and wasn’t. How long had he been asleep? Had Error recovered then? And actually let him stay here asleep?

A slew of jumbled voices answered his questions and he smiled a little to himself, a flush on his cheeks. Shoving the voices down again, they spoiled things a little too often and tended to be kinda loud in Error’s anti-void, he gently touched Error’s coat with his other hand. This one was new.

Laughing softy, Ink sat up and wrapped the coat around him. The sleeves were actually a little long for him. Weren’t he and Error the same height and stuff?? Ink’s eye lights popped to a green swirl and a blue question mark. He knew they were. But, this jacket said otherwise. Huh. He’d have to check.

Shoving his hands all the way through the sleeves (they only bunched a little!) Ink pulled the jacket around him and sat up. He looked around, rubbing at a socket, and spotted Error a little ways away with the laundry. He had shorts on now. Too bad. But his other bones were still exposed. Ink smiled brightly to himself at the bite marks standing out nicely against his bones. That was a good look. Ink flopped down again, Error’s coat wrapped around him and watched Error, chin propped up on a fist. His eye lights were a yellow sun and a pink heart as he smiled softly at the Destroyer’s back.

** Error **

Error could hear the movement on the beanbag, followed shortly by the telltale tingle of being watched. Now what…? He had never kept Ink in his part of the anti-void for so long. At least not without them battling in some way, shape or form. This neutral existence was… new.

Why was Ink staring so long without saying anything?!

“Do you... Put on some pants.”

Picking up a pair of old shorts Error tossed them in Ink’s direction. With any luck, he would bean the other in the face.

** Ink **

Ink watched in amusement as the shorts arched up before fluttering open and stopping in midair to kind of twirling vaguely to floor near the edge of the bean bag. He had to resist giggling at that. Besides, he was perfectly decent! He had this lovely warm coat that went past his knees on so its not like he was bare bones.

It was then that Ink noticed Error’s laundry pile seemed to lack shirts. Was that why he didn’t have one on? He glanced at the dryer and sure enough, the restored shirt was still there. Ink rolled his eyes. You’d think it was pretty obvious there! Getting to his feet, he picked up the shorts, though he didn’t put them on and walked over to grab the shirt. Then he turned and walked over to where Error was not quite trying to ignore him with folding.

“You missed this!” he said in a chipper tone, stopping next to Error and holding out the shirt.

** Error **

Error turned his skull to look at Ink, who looked rather good wrapped in _his_ coat, before dropping his gaze to the familiar red item of clothing. Error paused. It was the shirt he had asked Ink to fix and even with his blurry vision Error could see that the stain was gone.

Ink... cleaned up the mess... him... and fixed his shirt... 

Standing up to face Ink, Error very carefully took the shirt from Ink’s hand. And managed not to flinch when the tips of their fingers brushed.

“Thank you.”

Error unfolded the shirt to make sure Ink hadn’t put some sort of stupid design on it. Error sighed and unknowingly smiled. The squid had, but the slight designs were so subtle that he had to be looking up close and only use one eye to see it. No one got that close to him so it didn’t matter. And he rather liked the look, not that he would admit to noticing the change, so instead Error silently pulled it over his head.

** Ink **

Ink beamed brightly at the slight touch but more at the beautiful soft smile on Error’s face. He’d said thank you!! Ink’s eye lights flicked to a star and a pink soul. Error had said thank you and smiled at his job on the shirt! Maybe he’d even noticed the design! The small flush brightened on Ink’s cheek bones at the thought.

“You’re welcome!” he said.

As he stood watching Error getting dressed, Ink started to have a sense of awkwardness creep into his otherwise really nice mood. He didn’t really know what to say to Error now. This was, by far, the longest they’d spent together without getting into a fight or argument. Not that he didn’t really like it!! Because he did! It was...really, really nice.

But usually, Error would have kicked him out by now. Not that he wanted that to happen either. He was...well, happy was probably the right word, though he hadn’t sipped any paint recently. Ink’s thoughts froze as his eye lights jumped to a green hour glass and an orange square. He hadn’t had any paint since their first round today! He’d had none just before their second! But how?? It would have worn off by then. Ink’s expression smoothed into one of astonishment.

Could it be...?

He looked up at Error in something like amazement.

** Error **

Error was still looking down at how the soft designs looked on his shirt as he fiddled with the bottom and smoothed down any wrinkles in the fabric. When the glitch looked up, he had put on an expression best described as a mix between annoyed and neutral. But seeing the shocked expression on Ink’s face Error spread his arms in exasperation and looked quickly back down at the shirt then backed to Ink.

“What?!”

Was there something wrong with the shirt?? It looked fine. If Ink was this surprised that he said _thank you_ Error vowed to toss the other out of his anti-void with a good ass kicking. He could be polite! No one ever gave him a reason to thank them before. That’s all...

Sockets narrowing, Error glared at Ink, waiting for the creator to toss an insult or jab his way.

** Ink **

Ink’s hands slowly came up to cover his suddenly flushed cheeks, wishing for a moment that he had his scarf. Then he realized he had something close and pulled up the collar of Error’s coat to hide the bottom of his face, star and blue mismatched eye lights looking away.

“You...you’re amazing,” he murmured.

** Error **

“Well you know what!! You can just.... wait...”

Error had already summoned a bone attack when what Ink had _actually_ said processed. The construct vanished and Error was left speechless.

_“You’re amazing.”_

Mouth partially agape, Error blinked.... and continued blinking. Staring. Ink’s face was turning colors. Was he sick? He couldn’t actually be blushing! And damnit, he did NOT look cute hiding in his coat!

_“You’re amazing.”_

No, Ink wouldn’t say that...

_“You’re amazing.”_

He heard that, right? He wasn’t sure.

“What... what did you say?”

Error’s voice was just a murmur. Far from volume when he had first snapped at the Creator.

** Ink **

Ink glanced up shyly at Error, “You’re amazing.”

He was a little louder this time, just in case Error hadn’t quite heard him before. Error really was if what he suspected was actually happening. He knew he was obsessed with the glitch already and this really wasn’t helping. Dream was going to be so exasperated with him. But Ink, he really wanted the growing connection he and the Destroyer had. They balanced each other. They were like two halves of the same coin, reflecting and completing each other. And Ink had a lot of pieces he was missing, even if he didn’t say it. But they were starting to find where their jagged edges fit together and, for Ink at least, it was starting to seem so very right. Even if it did often set the emptiness and darkness inside his chest roiling and echoing uncomfortably.

** Error **

Every warning hackle on the back of Error’s neck stood up in panic and frustration. Ink was mocking him!! That had to be it. And it... hurt... Not that he cared. So he lashed back in anger.

“Liar! Don’t make fun of me ink!”

‘Not like that,’ he wanted to say.

Hurt by the words Error took a step back away from Ink. This was a mistake. All of this. He was Ink’s enemy. The entire multiverse’s enemy.

Turning around, Error stomped away to retrieve his hoody from its place on the floor. He didn’t need this bullshit.

** Ink **

“I’m not...”

Ink trailed off as Error stormed away, eye lights shifting to a purple hour glass and a tear drop. Something...hurt...a little. But, he’d just been thinking they were only starting to connect. What reason had he given Error to believe him? For all things were changing, they still had more years as enemies between them than this connection which had sprung from an agreement made spur of the moment.

Still, he hadn’t been trying to hurt Error. He’d meant what he said. His fingers dropped to where his bandolier was sitting under Error’s coat, lightly stroking the blue and purple ink vials. Then he sighed and pulled on the shorts he’s been tossed and picked up the socks that had been the whole reason he’d come back. He stuffed them in a pocket and looked back to Error. He had to do something!

“Hey, Error, uhh...” he started, then blanked.

Come on Inky, think of something! Quick! His eye lights spun through eye shapes.

“...do you like hot chocolate?”

Oh, wow. That’s the best he could come up with? He was basically inviting Error over! Error was never gonna go for it! Ink sighed internally but tried to keep his expression hopeful. He was committed now!

** Error **

Said hoodie was on the floor near the washing machine. As Error bent to pick up the dark item Error saw the dents left behind on his washer. Shameful.... that’s all this was.

_“You’re amazing.”_

He could still hear Ink’s words echo with the voices in the back of his skull. Even when the bastard insisted that he wasn’t lying. Error didn’t know how to believe him. He didn’t even believe himself.

Error was standing, facing away from Ink with one arm in his jacket when he heard Ink’s question. Pulling the hoody the rest of the way on Error turned back to face Ink with a socket raised.

“Hot chocolate? Yes... Why?”

Honestly it was his favorite drink, but how? Did Ink know that or was he guessing? He couldn’t remember telling Ink that.

** Ink **

A set of pleasantly surprised eye lights beamed at Error as Ink cheered internally. Error hadn’t snapped at him again, hadn’t glared so maybe... The hot chocolate was a guess! He knew Error like chocolate but he’d taken a leap on the drink.

“I have some back at my place. Would you...maybe wanna come over for some?”

** Error **

Dumbfounded at the offer Error half stared, half glared back at Ink. Trying to spot any signs of mischief in Ink and not finding any he answered slowly.

“Are you ACtuALLy inviting me over... to your place? Me?”

Error even pointed at himself. He couldn’t believe it.

“You know I’m...,” Error gestured to himself as if that should explain everything to Ink.

He was a world destroyer. Ink’s home was practically the doodle-sphere portion of the anti-void. A one stop shop to destroying all the mistakes of the multiverse at once. Or at least that’s where he assume. He had never been. Ink really wanted to take him there?!

** Ink **

Ink snorted a laugh, head tilted to the side with eye lights a sun and a star. What did Error think was going to happen? It was just his house! Though...well, its true he’d never had Error over before. This was actually really exciting! Urk! Ink had to press a hand over his teeth and swallow hard. Throwing up would not help him!

Ink swallowed again, one socket squeezed closed. Shit, he needed to calm down a little. He tried taking a few breaths and slowly, the roiling inside him quieted enough that he could cautiously take his hand away from his mouth. Luckily, his hand was clean. Wouldn’t due to get ink on Error’s new coat.

“Yes, you. Error, Destroyer of Worlds, Glitch of the Multiverse, yadda, yadda, etc... And,” Ink paused again with a grin and a flush, scuffing a foot lightly against the floor, “my friend. So yes, would you like to come over for hot chocolate, Ruru?”

** Error **

Oh, void... Ink was going to throw up again. Why was the squid getting all excitable over? He was going to say something when Ink spoke up and said _THAT_ world. Crossing his arms, Error returned Ink’s sickly sweet smile with his own twisted grin.

“Don’t get over excited squid. I _NEVER_ said I was your friend,” Error chuckled softly as his grin grew, “But I will come over if you make hot chocolate oh guardian of the multiverse, creative pain in my ass, yadda, yadda etc.”

** Ink **

And Ink laughed. This was the banter he was used to! Kinda friendly rude good fun. Besides, he hadn’t done anything to Error’s shapely ass in a while. Hmmm...note to self, probe that later and make a pun about it. His grin was back to its normal large, cheery form with that thought.

“That’s ok! You don’t have to say it!” he said with a wink.

Spinning around he found Broomy, scooped it up and swiped open a portal to his kitchen.

“Let’s go!” he cheered, stepping through and reaching back for Error with a literal twinkle in his sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! False alarm there. Poor Error nearly had a soul attack. Anyways, I'm going to try and post these a little faster, but I need to start focusing on sewing for con. So I'm gonna try to get one to two chapters edited and posted a week.


	7. Cocoa, Novella, and Chill…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's invited Error over but what the heck are they actually going to do? This casual hanging out thing is strange for them and Ink only thought as far as cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't manage faster this week, work has been exhausting. But I gotta confess, we both really enjoyed everyone's reaction to the last chapter. I feel like we should have a poll to see which one everyone wants pregnant. XD Never fear, they will get there eventually!

** Error **

Error averted his gaze when Ink winked at him. He could feel his bones try to warm so Error pulled up his hood to hide his face. Ink was really taking him home...

Error looked cautiously at Ink’s stretched out hand. Then, with a sigh, he pulled his slippers over with his strings and stepped into them. Clutching his hoodie, Error wandered closer to the portal and Ink; looking distrustingly over the Creator’s shoulder to make sure this wasn’t a trap. When Error was satisfied that it was safe he looked back at Ink’s hand...and took it with his.

“Okay, Squid.”

** Ink **

Ink nearly vibrated with excitement when Error actually took his hand. Error took his hand!! With his own! Not his strings like Ink had half expected. He thought he’d been excited before but apparently that was nothing to the excitement boiling up now. Ink had to imagine clamping down on the swirling inside him to keep from inking on the spot.

Just barely keeping it in, he smiled and gently pulled Error through the portal, which splashed closed behind the glitch and vanished, leaving them standing in Ink’s kitchen holding hands. Ink glanced around, just realizing he hadn’t cleaned or anything. Luckily, the worst mess was some art supplies and paper scattered over the table.

“Feel free to sit at the table or the couch out in the living room,” he told Error, gesturing to both.

Then he somewhat reluctantly let go of Error’s hand, moving to get out a little pot, some milk and the hot chocolate.

** Error **

There was something distinctly differently about being guided through Ink’s portal rather than thrown. For one, he was able to step through, much like walking through a murky door, to wind up in Ink’s... kitchen? Ink had a kitchen? The Squid seemed to have an entire house just like most of the Sanses from other worlds and this one was distinctly Ink...ish. The art supplies messily scattered on the table made the corners of his mouth twitch in humor. Very Squid like.

Couch or table... Error continued to look around the living space taking in as much as he could. Part of the Destroyer wanted to open up every cabinet to discover what was inside, another part felt out of place. He was an outsider, who spent his free time in a nest made of his own strings. Not that he didn’t love his own home. The strings were incredibly comfortable and he had the freedom to make more space or less depending on his will. But Ink’s _home_ felt... welcoming. Where his... typically did not considering most Sans he brought there he killed.

Distracted by the clattering near the stove, Error decided to take a seat at the table so he could watch Ink work. Clearly to watch and make sure Ink didn’t poison him. Squid cooking...that’s a sight. Leaning over the table Error rested his skull in one hand as the other casually rest on the surface of the table, not touching any of the art supplies. Also, not thinking about how that very hand had taken Ink’s and the touch had not hurt.

“.......”

He didn’t know what to say. Error wracked his skull for possible small talk but anything he thought of could be construed as an insult, taunt or death threat so he kept quiet and let his eye lights roam over the room from floor the ceiling.

** Ink **

Ink hummed a little to himself as he got the milk warming over a low heat. He was being extra careful. He didn’t cook a ton and almost never hot chocolate. It wasn’t actually one of his preferred drinks. He tended to vacillate between coffee and tea. So the first time he’d tried to make the hot chocolate he’d heated the milk too hard, too fast and it had boiled over everywhere. That had been a pain to clean. He was learning though! Though admittedly, he’d spied on others, like Stretch and Reaper, to figure it out.

Once the milk was warming, Ink took a risk and stepped away. Just for a second! He dashed out of the kitchen to leave Broomy by the door and to unbuckle his bandolier and leave it there too. He didn’t normally take it off that way, but he didn’t wanna take off Error’s coat. He was going to _milk_ this as long as possible darn it! When he dashed back into the kitchen, he grinned at Error before going to stare at the milk. It was starting to steam a little but that was it. Good.

Deciding steam meant it was warm enough, Ink popped open the container of hot chocolate mix and poured in a generous portion of the tiny chocolate shavings. He started humming again as he stirred the mixture.

“Do you like anything in hot chocolate?” he asked, partially to break up the strange silence, “Blue loves marshmallows in his and Dream likes mint.”

** Error **

Error lifted his head when Ink suddenly dashed away from the stove with Broomy in hand. Idiot... Well, it was a beginner’s mistake. Never walk away from milk on the stove.

Refusing to move from his seat, Error summoned his strings sending them across the room to grip the handle of the pot and give the milk a well-practiced swirl. When he heard Ink returning, Error pulled back the strings as if nothing had ever happened and went back to resting his skull on his hand, this time he let his fingers drift to pick up one of Ink’s drawings and look it over. He _almost_ jumped when Ink finally spoke.

“As long as there is chocolate anything you make should be drinkable.”

Thinking it over error added in passing, “Sometimes I used chili chocolate to make my cocoa...”

Truthfully, he tried to experiment and try different methods with different chocolates, but he typically came back to the classic mix or the spicy chocolate when he could steal it from UnderFell. That chocolate was the only thing keeping that AU alive. That and the voices.

** Ink **

Ink glanced over a shoulder at that, looking curiously at Error. Spicy chocolate, huh? Why did that sound so like Error? Little bit sweet but with some heat. Ink shook his head. Well, he didn’t have any spicy chocolate but now he’d keep an eye light out for it.

Looking back to the pot on the stove, Ink picking it up to give it a swirl. He saw no little unmelted bits so he decided that meant it was done. Nodding, he put the pot down, turned off the stove, and got out two random mugs. Most of the mugs he owned had started as plain white or black. Ink had painted most of these over the years so now it was a shot in the dark what one might get. This time he happened to pick up a black mug with flowering vines (rainbowed flowers, not yellow) wrapping around it and a white one with a cat in a witch’s hat looking at a spell book. He poured chocolate into each of these and set the spell cat in front of Error. Then he took his own seat across from Error, not totally sure what to say now. This was all new for him.

** Error **

Error didn’t move until he heard the clink of filled porcelain hitting wood. The sound seemed familiar, but the thought vanished as Error moved his sight from a very interesting piece of wall down to the mug before him. He wasn’t avoiding looking at Ink, he just didn’t know what to say. Silently picking up the mug with both hands Error blew away the steam before taking a small sip.

“Not bad, Squid.”

The next drink Error took was more of a gulp. Chocolate, hot and sweet after a tiring day was the best thing.

“How did you know I drank this?”

Not every skeleton drank hot chocolate. Well, apparently Blue and Dream did but he didn’t exactly fall into the same happy bubble as the Star Sanses.

** Ink **

Ink shrugged as he held his own mug, “Didn’t. Just knew you liked chocolate.”

He studied the way Error sat holding his mug. He had the growing urge to draw Error again. It was really hard to fight down with all his supplies so close at hand. His fingers twitched against his mug, fighting the urge to grab paper and pencil.

** Error **

Error studied Ink over the rim of his mug. He didn’t miss the twitching in the other’s fingers. Ink was ether tense or fidgety.

Ink knew he liked chocolate. Hmm... He didn’t know anything like that about Ink. Which was surprising considering the idiot never shut up normally. But Ink’s train of thought was always too hard to follow. It was one of his charms...flaws!!! Flaws, definitely a flaw.

“Have you been watching me?”

** Ink **

Ink laughed brightly, shaking his head and crossed his legs on the chair. This was something that annoyed Dream, but Ink honestly found it comfortable. To Error’s question, it was a no the way he probably meant it. Though Ink had watched him whenever he could sneak up on the glitch unnoticed. That just usually didn’t last very long. Either because Error somehow found him out or Ink gave himself away. Ink had made a game of it for a while. Sneak up on Error and try to tag him. It would be the funniest thing to watch him screech and flip out.

Now though, now he might still take the chance to just look at Error but most often he simply greeted the other to see what kind of mood he was in. Most times they would still fight, but there were a few places he often found Error where they would be more likely to simply talk.

“Don’t remember where I learned that, honestly,” Ink said with a shrug, snuggling into Error’s coat more before taking a sip of cocoa.

Yeah, still not his favorite, but it was nice. Especially after the fun but tiring day so far.

“Kinda prefer tea myself. Coffee in the mornings though. Uhmmm...”

He trailed off, eye lights an inverted orange triangle and a blue square, not sure what else to say.

“Oh! Wanna watch tv?”

** Error **

Error finished off the last sip of his cocoa and let two of his tongues swirl the rim; dipping them in to swipe up the remains of chocolate that had cooled and fallen to the bottom of the mug. Tea and coffee... He would have to remember that.

Putting the mug down on the table Error shrugged. He had nowhere but his own anti-void to go to.

“Sure.”

He didn’t have a tv in his part of the anti-void. He typically just opened portals to other world if he wanted to watch something. He spent most of his time making his dolls, stealing food, sleeping, and destroying AUs. This was so weird. He wasn’t used to talking to others.

Not sure what to say, Error stood and picked up his empty mug before going to Ink’s sink. Suddsing a sponge, Error cleaned and rinsed his cup. Keeping his back to Ink Error held out a hand.

“Are you done?”

** Ink **

Ink almost didn’t hear the answer and he missed when Error got up to go to the sink. Watching Error swipe out his cup with his tongues like that had ghostly tingles skittering around Ink’s pelvis and up his spine. Ink hurriedly lifted his mug to sip at the warm chocolate and stare fixedly at the table, a flush on his cheeks again.

_‘Calm down, Inky,_’ he thought to himself, _‘Don’t let him side track you.’_

_“Are you done?” _

Error’s question caught Ink by surprise and he looked up to find Error standing at his sink, hand out stretched.

“Oh, uh...” He glanced down at his half full mug, “Not quite.”

He said it with a smile that most would describe as sheepish.

** Error **

Error just shrugged again, wrung out the damp sponge and began drying his mug. When it was dry Error held it up to look at the design. A witch cat, hmmm…nice. Placing the mug to the side Error noticed the pot and, desperately wanting something to do, Error retrieved that and began washing that next.

“Have you ever tried coffee and chocolate together?”

** Ink **

Ink tipped his skull to the side, thinking. Details like that were ones that liked to slip away from him the most. Especially when it was something he might not have done much.

“I don’t think so?” he hedged.

It honestly sounded too sweet. When he had coffee, it was usually when he needed to wake up or stay awake. He just drank it straight, liking the bitter punch to the system.

“I’ve had tea that tasted like chocolate though!” Ink said suddenly, eye lights turning to an amused blue oval and flower, “Packed a surprising amount of caffeine!”

It really had. Stuff had nearly had his whole body vibrating with fidgety need to _do_. He’d then smuggled some to Blue just so he could spy and watch the stuff’s effect on the hyper skeleton. And wow! He’d been literally bouncing off the walls in a blur. The long suffering look on Stretch’s face made Ink really glad he’d been watching from outside. Stretch might still murder him if he ever found out. Ink snickered to himself, sipping his drink.

Then his mind switched tracks and he unfolded from his comfortable knot on the chair, getting to his feet and stretching.

“Do you want anything to munch? Like a tv snack?” he asked, poking around in his cupboards to see what food he actually had, “I’ve got...popcorn?”

** Error **

Caffeine, hm? That might explain a thing or two. Maybe he could convince Ink to lend him some of that tea and he could cause some mischief of his own. Swapping out some of UnderSwap Sans’s tea would be hilarious. The idea had Error chuckling as he put down the now dry pot. 

“Popcorn...sure...”

Error’s eyes traveled along Ink’s back taking in how his coat was just ever so slightly too big for the other and draped more like a cloak or night dress.

“What are we watching?”

The longer this conversation went along the more comfortable Error felt. At least as comfortable as you could be in your sworn enemy/lover’s house, drinking coco and planning to sit together in mutual silence in front of a picture box.

** Ink **

Ink wracked his mind, trying to think of a show as he got out the popcorn and stuck it in the microwave. His tv had something of a mind of its own when it came to the channels. Sometimes the programming would come almost exclusively from one AU or another. Other times it would be scatter shot across the multiverse and he’d never know what was going to be on a given channel with a select number of exceptions.

“Well,” he started, grabbing the largest bowl he owned, “UnderNovella’s always on, though its usually reruns.”

UnderNovella was one AU that had a dedicated channel. It was always on, even if it was reruns most of the time. Sometimes that made it more exciting to try and figure out what was going on and the history you had missed. The other dedicated AU channel was UnderLust.

** Error **

“UnderNovella huh? I haven’t heard of that AU yet...hehehe, guess I’ll see if it’s worth ‘visiting’,” Error chuckled softly at the dark humor.

Then he twitched when a series of small explosions started coming from the microwave.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights twinkled at that, one of them literally, “Better one for watching. I try not to visit.”

He’d done that, once or twice. Place was scary. The show was fun to watch but being there was a whole different ball game. For one thing, no one tried to shot you when you watched through the screen. Though no one had tried to put him in concrete shoes there, unlike Mob and Mafiatale. Though those places were more fun to visit then UnderNovella. You still stood a good chance of dusting in exciting ways, but the ladder two could be a lot of fun even if you were a stranger. UnderNovella didn’t like strangers.

“Here,” Ink said, pushing the bowl into Error’s hands.

Then he wandered out into the living room and picked up the remote. The TV came on with a blast of hip hop music and Ink didn’t know if he was relieved or not. DanceTale was a safe place to start. The TV channel when it came on was random. He’d honestly half expected UnderLust to pop on because that would be somehow hilariously cliché. Certainly, a few of the voices when he bothered to listen seemed disappointed that particular channel hadn’t come on.

“Thirsty, aren’t you guys?” he muttered in amusement.

He switched the channel to UnderNovella and wandered back to the kitchen, having heard the microwave ding.

“Ready?”

** Error **

Error took the empty bowl and watched with wide sockets as Ink once again left him alone in the kitchen. The voices chattered excitedly in the back of his mind.

“He’s ether too trusting or just stupid. Don’t read into it.”

The timing of the microwave going off and the slowing of the tiny explosions matched up perfectly so Error took it upon himself to retrieve, shake, open and pour the steaming fake butter coated kernels into the large bowl.

_“Ready?”_ Came Ink’s voice.

“.... yes.”

Error followed Ink into the living room and, spotting the couch, Error chose a far side and plopped the bowl of popcorn bowl down next to him. A subtle hint for Ink to take the other side. UnderNovella was already playing.

“Are they talking in Spanish?”

** Ink **

Ink plopped down on the open side of the couch and scooped up a handful of popcorn.

“Yep! But there’s subtitles if you want,” he said, popping two pieces into his mouth.

** Error **

“Don’t bother... I doubt that the dirty glitches will have anything interesting to say.”

Even if Ink had put on subtitles Error was unsure if he would be able to read them from this distance. So why bother asking? Without looking away from the screen, Error took his own fistful of popcorn and raised his hand just slightly above his open mouth allowing all of his wriggling tentacle-like tongues to come slithering out and scoop up various pieces of popcorn from the Destroyer’s hand. Only when his palm was empty did Error start chewing.

Hmmm, apparently in this AU the Papyrus was dressed as a bull fighter but sold churros. Sans was found smooching Toriel, but she was also with Asgoro. Everyone was overly dramatic... and in tears.... oh! Did Asgoro just die?

“Hehe...hehehe… This is great.”

The longer the show continued the more sucked in Error became until finally he was sitting cross legged on the edge of the couch completely engrossed in exactly who had murdered Asgoro. And if he wasn’t actually murdered then who was he working with and who ratted out sans and torial. At some point Error had acquired a pillow and had it squeezed tightly between his arms and crossed legs. Any popcorn Error collected in his palm, he now held his hand open under his jaw and let his many tongues reach down to collect the popcorn individually into his mouth.

** Ink **

Ink happened to glance at Error when he turned down the subtitles and froze. His flush returned along with the tingling warmth of remembered pleasure and renewing arousal. He really needed Error to stop showing off his tongues for a while. It was starting to be alarming how easily Error was able to turn him on at the moment. His eye lights had settled into a blue soul and a pink X. Once Error finally pulled them all in and started chewing Ink swallowed dryly and turned back to the tv.

He’d seen this episode. He liked the part where Papyrus came in with churros and all the drama paused, including Asgoro coming back for one. Otherwise, the whole thing was kind of ridiculous. He liked it later on when the Good Father Gaster came into the picture and really tangled things up. Oh, and the one where Toriel was revealed to be pregnant only to later ‘lose’ the baby. Ink was waiting for the next one of that bit. He was fairly certain Toriel had never been pregnant in the first place.

But this episode, being one he’d seen several times, really couldn’t hold his attention long. Nervously, Ink glanced at Error.

_‘Huh?’_

Ink blinked and rubbed a socket, changing the eye light from an X to a question mark/exclamation combo. Error suddenly seemed...really, really into the show?! No way! Error liked this AU that much?! Holy shit! Well, this was one he could count as safe from Error at least.

He looked so adorable like that. Cuddling his pillow watching with rapped attention. Ink still flushed seeing Error pick up popcorn with his tongues individually, but somehow this way was more cute than provocative. Ink laughed softly, not wanting to distract Error from the show he seemed so into. Instead, he reached for the coffee table and picked up a random sketch book and pencil.

Now he could finally give into an urge he’d had all day. Several times in fact. He shifted in his seat, wrapping a convenient blanket around his shoulders, and pulling his feet up onto the couch so his knees were bent in front of him. Flipping the sketch book to an empty page, he rested it against his femurs and started sketching Error watching UnderNovela with a soft smile.

** Error **

When the first episode ended it was a cliffhanger with Toriel possibly about to discover that Sans was living a second life as a hitman called Sin. That is unless Papyrus was able to arrive in time to distract Tori... But did that mean that papyrus knew that sans was a killer?? Having more questions than answers Error stiffened angrily and tossed a half-eaten fist of popcorn at the television. After the next episode Error realized the pattern and his bones silently vibrated with each new mystery.

By the fourth episode Error’s sockets were beginning to grow heavy. Midway through the fifth, Error’s skull was beginning to nod. By the time Tori told Sans she was pregnant Error was slumped on the arm of the couch fast asleep. So engrossed in the story Error had forgotten where he was and who he was with. But his body still remembered that it never had a chance to recover after the second round and long crashes took a lot of energy.

** Ink **

Ink looked up from finishing his drawing of Error. He’d spent the last three episodes refining the line work and coloring it in. He’d spotted some colored pencils nearby while laughing at Error’s hilariously angry reaction to the predictable cliffhanger. He now had a finished, full color drawing of Error sitting on his couch, engrossed in the show resting in his lap.

Was Error asleep? When had that happened? Ink glanced at the tv. Toriel had just started to collapse in a pained faint in Asgoro’s arms. Ah, that’s where they were. Shrugging, Ink set the sketch book aside and turned off the tv. Then he turned back to Error. He looked so...peaceful. What should Ink do now? Asking the voices was useless. Half said let him stay on the couch and the other half said take Error upstairs. The second one really appealed to Ink honestly. Though that could just be that he liked the companionship. The feeling of sleeping near someone. Feeling their warmth seeping into the blankets and surrounding him.

Ink debated a little with himself. Speaking strictly logically, the bed was more comfortable than the couch for sleeping. And Error might be out for a while. They’d done a lot today and hadn’t eaten much. And Ink suspected crash recovery was nothing like a decent nap. Kind of like being “killed” wasn’t exactly restful for Ink. Luckily _that_ had only happened twice.

“Yeah, bed is better,” he decided quietly.

He got up with a stretch, the blanket falling away, before gently picking up Error. As quietly as he could, he went upstairs and nudged open his bedroom door. He laid Error on the bed and softly covered him. There were a few art supplies on the bed. Ink went to toss them off the bed before remembering he shouldn’t do that. He placed them down on the desk before crawling into the bed. With a soft little sigh, he settled himself a little way from Error and let himself relax. He blinked a few times before slinking into a peaceful sleep, surprisingly happy to have the Destroyer in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious boys. So again, I'm going to try and get these up faster. I've already got a good head start on the next chapter so hopefully you guys won't have to wait a week for it. <3


	8. It's Called Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice morning waking up next to your enemy/lover. Nothing strange here, right? And nothing that could possibly go wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that you guys are awesome? I saw a lot of nicely thought out reasons for both sides in votes for the poll. You guys have some cool head cannons, not gonna lie. We are moving slowly closer to skelie pregnancy, so never fear!

** Error **

So deep into his slumber Error’s didn’t even react to Ink’s arms scooping him up. The dark skeleton simply grumbled while maintaining the slow constant flickering of glitches that were always present on the Destroyer. When Error finally did start to stir it was hours later and the glitch once again was met with the sight of Ink’s sleeping face. This was becoming a pattern...

Looking around Error realized that he didn’t recognize the room. Ink had moved him. The Destroyer quickly peeked under the covers to confirm that, yes, he still had his pants on. He still had all his cloths on thankfully.

He shouldn’t have stayed this long. He should have woken up as soon as Ink had touched him. This was the same Guardian who had broken his bones in the past. The same stupid squid who had taken him to his home for cocoa... and brought him to his bed. Yet here he was...

Sitting up, Error watched Ink’s sleeping face. Ink had taken him to bed when he was asleep and defenseless and didn’t take advantage. Actually, Ink had done the same back at his anti-void when he crashed. And Error couldn’t even lie and say he wouldn’t do the same because he already had and he did it first.

He should slip away, return to his anti-void. Instead, Error pulled his knitting needles out of his inventory along with a soft ball of white yarn and began knitting the start of an UnderNovella Sans doll to add to his collection.

** Ink **

Ink was deeply asleep, not even shifting when the bed dipped with Error’s movements. He’d ended up falling into a full “night’s” rest. At least as much as there was such a thing in a timeless place like the anti-void. But routines kept one from going more insane. So Ink continued to sleep peacefully, nuzzling into his pillow. At least until a loud, steady beat started playing out if nowhere.

_‘Sweet dreams are made of this, _

_Who am I to disagree? _

_I travel the world and the seven seas,_

_Everybody’s looking for something...’_

Ink shot up and scrounged around looking for his phone, not truly awake yet. His sockets were still closed and he had a little scowl on his face.

_‘Hold your head up, _

_Keep your head up, movin’ on...’_

The line kept repeating and Ink finally thought, after patting down all the clothes he was wearing, to reach into his inventory. He snatched the phone out of the pocket space just as the chorus ended and picked up. He held the phone to his skull and flopped back down.

“Mhmm…,” he grumbled.

“Ink!”

It was Dream. Man. He wasn’t going back to sleep then.

“Ink, where are you? We were supposed to patrol but I haven’t heard from you in days!”

“ ‘m at home,” Ink muttered.

Dream sighed, “Wake up, Ink. I really do need help with patrolling.”

“ ‘m awake. Patrolling for what again?”

Ink was mostly joking and he could practically see Dream smacking a hand over his eyes in exasperation. His friend really needed to find a way to relax some. He was starting not to realize when a joke was made. Ink grinned to himself.

“Maybe for Nightmare’s gang? Other trouble in the multiverse? Or Error? I thought you were keeping tabs on him,” Dream pointed out.

“Not really, but I know where he is so its fine...”

Well, he’d known where Error was when he’d fallen asleep at least.

“He’s in your house, isn’t he?” Dream interrupted in a deadpanned tone.

Ink had to suppress a laugh, “Maybe.”

He rather hoped Error was still here.

Dream groaned, “Ink, we talked about this.”

Ink vaguely waved his free hand in the air, dismissing the concern, “‘s fine, Dream. Where we meeting?”

He yawned hugely as Dream told him which AU to meet him in, sitting up again with a stretch.

“Get some coffee, Ink,” Dream said before bidding him good bye and hanging up.

Ink let his hand holding the phone drop and rubbed at his sockets grumbling.

** Error **

Error settled his knitting into his lap when music started emanating from the pale skeleton’s body in time to a soft vibration’s buzzing. Someone was calling Ink... And Ink’s quick reaction combined with that grouchy face brought a smile to Error’s teeth. Was this how the Star Sanses kept in touch?

Something about patrol... Wait were they talking about him? Oh...Ink was being called off somewhere. Guess that meant that they were parting ways until the next battle over an AU.

“....”

That yawn was not cute… And that little peek of bone he saw when Ink’s stretched and his coat opened just enough for Error to see a flash of white bones. Not Sexy. He needed to remember to ask for his coat back so he didn’t lose it to Ink like so many...things.

“You’re leaving...”

He should go. Now. Why was he even still here?

** Ink **

Ink perked up at the voice and blinked open his sockets. Error was still in bed with him! Error had actually stayed the night!

“Error! Good morning,” he said sleepily.

He tried to put as much joy as he thought he should have but it was early and he’d had no paints yet. Still, he was pleased. It meant his smile was smaller, but it was still genuine.

He kinda didn’t want to go out now that he knew Error was still here, but he really should. It wasn’t nice to leave the burden of their work as Guardians on Dream. Blue couldn’t help much yet since he couldn’t travel the multiverse himself. One of them had to open portals for him. So Ink had no choice but to go really, even though it meant probably not seeing Error for a while.

** Error **

“Morning,” Error replied blankly, purposely leaving out the good despite how restful it had been.

He didn’t feel like arguing, but he wasn’t about to be all sunshine and rainbows ether. So he pointedly brought his attention back to finishing his last line around the waist of his knitted doll. When he finished, Error gathered up his knitting by stabbing the twin needles through his new doll’s stomach and into the ball of yarn.

** Ink **

Ink tilted his skull when he noticed Error working. He was knitting! Ink had only ever seen that a few times from a distance. It was an art skill Ink wasn’t good at and he really admired the way Error’s careful hand work turned simple yarn or his own string into works of art. Had Error been sitting here in bed with him knitting? The idea made a faint bubble of happiness swell.

He examined the work as he got out of bed, reluctantly taking off Error’s coat and shorts. It would be funny as hell to show up to patrol in the jacket though. Hmmm...maybe he could swipe it again.

“Is that Sin?” he asked, turning to look for his own shorts and a pair of socks.

** Error **

“Yep.”

Error turned the ball so Ink could have a better look at the new doll and its dramatically cuffed up shirt collar. The doll even had Sin’s face trapped in an endless scream of ‘Toriel’.

“Figured I would pay that AU a visit... maybe, depending on...”

Error’s shoulders fell. Depending on what happens in the next episode. He didn’t know if TV’s would work in his anti-void. Maybe... maybe Ink would let him come over to watch UnderNovella again. He shouldn’t want to come back...

Error glanced over at Ink and began stuttering wildly, “IDioT! At LEasT LeT mE LeaVE The Room FIRst!!”

Covering his heated face with an arm Error kept his gaze averted and began scrambling out of the bed.

** Ink **

“Hmm?”

Ink looked up from pulling on a pair of shorts. Then he grinned and laughed at Error’s wildly flustered reaction.

“Its not like you’ve never seen me bare bones!” he exclaimed still laughing.

Error was so strange and it was cute. Why should he worry about seeing Ink getting dressed after the number of times they’d undressed each other? Admittedly, some of those times had been kinda violent but still, its not like Error had never seen his pelvis or coccyx before! Now, where had his suspenders and chest armor got to?

Ink had just picked up a set of suspenders when the other thing Error said suddenly registered and he looked over at the bed and the half-finished doll sitting there. His eye lights were one plain white one and a caution symbol.

“I’d reconsider the visit idea. Half that AU has itchy trigger fingers,” he said, starting to clip on his suspenders.

** Error **

“THaT ... ThatS noT thE PoiNT!! UGGG!!”

Error stomped a bare foot on the floor and kept his back turned. If Ink wanted to flash his bare bones to the world, well at least to him, then what was the point of looking away? Ink clearly didn’t care. Flipping Ink the bird, Error turned back around but kept his arms crossed across his chest in anger.

Though…hmmm, that was an odd expression on Ink’s face. Was UnderNovella really that bad?

“What? Are you actually worried about me squid? I can handle myself.”

It was just another AU like any other.

** Ink **

Ink shot him a look that mixed a grin, actual worry, teasing and something else.

“Let’s just say I prefer to visit from the other side of a screen,” he said cryptically, letting his suspenders fall off his shoulders.

How was his chest armor not in the pile with yesterday’s clothes? He’d brought it back, he knew! His eye lights flicked to a red square and a green question mark as he searched his room.

“Ah hah!”

He finally spotted it under his desk. Musta kicked it or something. He retrieved it and got it on before pulling on his suspenders properly. Then he spun to face Error with a tired smile, hands on his hips.

“Want any coffee?”

** Error **

Error smirked darkly. Ohh... if this AU made even the bubbly Ink nervous to go then Error really needed to check it out.

“No. I don’t need any coffee but I will take my cloths back.”

He wanted to get back to his anti-void then search out UnderNovella. He hadn’t been this excited about visiting an AU in a long time and he was still on the fence about destroying it.

** Ink **

Drat. There went his thought of swiping Error’s coat to annoy Dream. He’d really liked that idea too. Though, now that he was looking at Error properly, he realized that the other had grown. They were both standing and Ink had to look up slightly. Well that was unfair. Ink huffed and tossed Error’s coat and shorts onto the bed by the Sin doll.

“How about breakfast?”

Ink was pretty sure he had some eggs and bread. That would suffice for a quick meal. Most mornings, breakfast was coffee but with how active yesterday was and how much they, hehe, used their magic, he was starving for actual food.

** Error **

Error packed his jacket, shorts and knitting away in his inventory, silently mulling over Ink’s offer.

“Sounds more like you don’t want me to leave.”

He spoke in a mocking tone as if he was telling a joke, but raised his duel tone eye lights to watch for Ink’s reaction. What was ink playing at? Sex, hot chocolate, inviting him over, watching television together, sleeping in the same bed... waking up together three times. The deal was sex, that was it. This was... more.

** Ink **

Ink shrugged, eye light shifting to a sun and a blue refresh, “Just being nice.”

Truth was, he liked hanging out with Error. He didn’t seem to mind Ink’s quirks. Even less so than his friends did. He was fun to talk with too. You never knew what would irritate him next and he made the funniest faces! Error was interesting and exciting and, for Ink, that was more than enough to draw him in.

“Up to you,” he continued, heading out of the bedroom and hoping up to slide down the banister.

He stumbled a little on landing but at least today he didn’t face plant! With another yawn, he shuffled into the kitchen, started the coffee machine, and dug into the cabinet above it for his morning paint mixes. He was thinking extra yellow today. If Error didn’t want coffee he might just drink it straight out of the pot. Fewer dishes.

** Error **

Error silently watched Ink leave the room. Ink was being nice... but why? 

Noticing Ink left his scarf on one of the bed posts Error sighed and walked around the bed to retrieve it. Though once on Ink’s side of the bed Error found an open sketch book that had a half finished sketched likeness of Error relaxing on what seemed to be Ink’s couch.

“That’s pretty good...”

Picking up the sketch book, Error flipped to the next page. And paled to gray. Then flushed a hot yellow. The next few pages were even worse!

“**_INK!!!!!!_**"

The room shook as Error portaled himself, with said sketchbook in hand, down stairs.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE A SKETCHBOOK FILLED WITH PORN OF ME?!”

** Ink **

Ink stopped in the process of lifting a spoonful of cereal and coffee to his mouth, looking at Error quizzically. Then he spotted the sketch book in question. It was number six. That explained a lot. Better than five though! Ink popped the spoonful into his mouth and swallowed before holding up a finger, eye lights an amused blue oval and a star.

“One, its technically erotica and two,” he held up a second finger as a grin spread across his face, “and two...there’s more than one.”

** Error **

Error was panting, bones angrily rattling under his clothes as he waited for Ink to finish chewing and answer. Erotica.... that’s just another fucking word for porn!

Two?

....

“I’m goinG TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!” 

Dropping the book, Error charged at Ink with strings in hand and two black blasters forming behind him.

“I’LL FIND EVErY FucK-K-king book and BURN theM!!”

** Ink **

Ink downed the rest of his bowl in one quick swig before flinging it at Error and ducking away around the table.

“You inspire me a lot!” he called, teasingly.

He scooped up two brushes from the table and dunked them in some inky water left from the watercolors he’d been playing with the other day. The house was a little small for Ink’s own blasters, but he still had a lot to work with!

** Error **

Error jumped to the side, letting the bowl hit the wall and shatter behind him before tossing his strings to either side of Ink, latching them to the wall behind Ink, hoping to trap the bastard so his blaster would have a clear shot. The large black jaw behind Error opened with a high pitched charge. Seconds passed before it fired directly at Ink.

“YOU’Re A BasTarD!!”

** Ink **

_‘Welp,’_ Ink thought as he slashed through a set of strings and dove to the side, _‘I’m doing house repair later.’_

He tucked into a roll before popping to his feet to fling some inky bones through one of the blasters. At the same time, he swiped at Error with a paint stroke.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Error!” Ink told him gleefully.

** Error **

Error used the damaged blaster as a shield to take the brunt of Ink’s watercolored attack. When the blaster dissolved Error summoned two more to replace it. 

“I am NOT BeiNG DramaTic!! You’ve BEEN DRAWING PORN, EROTICA!! OF ME!!”

One blaster Error fired at Ink, the other... Error looked to the floor where he had tossed the first sketchbook and let his blaster charge. Then fire.

** Ink **

“And we’ve been having sex, what’s the difference?” Ink started to counter, but then he saw where Error was looking.

His eye lights flashed to a red crosshair and a white X. He wouldn’t dare! He fucking did!! Ink snarled, whipping a stroke of paint over the book, letting it turn reflective to either reflect or dissipate the blast. He twisted away from the other blaster, summoning a forest of bones from under it to hopefully destroy it. Then, brush in each hand, he brought his arms up and slashed them down, throwing out a cross of ink to hopefully trap Error against the counter and cover his hands.

** Error **

Screaming in frustration when his blast was countered Error had his blaster fire again, stronger this time.

“WE’RE DONE INK!! DONE!”

Error flinched when the second blaster died, almost feeling the phantom pain of being pierced by Ink’s bones. Distracted, Error didn’t see the flash of how own attack until it was too late. The first blast meant for the sketchbook was sent back at him. Error used his strings to pull himself out of the way but was jolted back by Ink’s attack catching him by the hands. Next thing Error felt was pain engulfing his left side and a glitchy scream tore from his throat.

** Ink **

“Damn it!” Ink swore as the second blast splintered against the ink barrier.

Ink tried to destroy the blaster to stop it firing, but the blast was so bright in the small space that he had to cover his eyes. The smaller, splintered blasts shot across the kitchen and Ink skipped back, gritting his teeth when he felt the shield shatter. His sketchbook!

“AHHHH!!”

Ink screamed in pain as two blasts shot through his chest, one straight through the center. He dropped to the floor, his legs suddenly numb, having one of those moments where he was oddly relieved to not have a soul. That blast would have cracked one if he had one. His ribs felt like they were on fire!

He lay there on the floor, panting, and raised a shaky hand to destroy the last of the blasters. Then his hand dropped. Had he caught Error? He’d heard the glitch scream. He wouldn’t really call off their agreement over a few sketches would he?

“E...error...?” He wheezed out.

** Error **

Thrown backwards back into the line of fire of his own blast, Error’s entire left side was engulfed in white hot pain. Sections of clothing burned away as black and red bones sizzled and cracked behind the heat. There was enough force behind Ink’s attack that Error luckily kept moving and was only exposed to the blaster for a few seconds. The glitch flew backwards until he slammed against the kitchen counter and lower cabinets. His hands spread to the sides stuck to the edge of the counter as the rest of the dark skeleton slumped motionless to the floor.

Error growled, then groaned in pain. He couldn’t see out of one of his sockets, the one he could see out of was blurred horribly. His left arm had splintered in the heat and was smoking. The worst damage by far was the Glitch’s ribs which sported a gaping hole where the lower ribs used to be. Luckily, Error only heard the splintering of his second blast, but never felt it. His left side hurt so much he wished his hands were free so he could escape back to his anti-void to heal. 

He vaguely wondered if he had at least been able to dust that cursed book. He heard Ink’s voice... it sounded out of breath. Maybe he managed to hit ink too.

“Sh-ut UP...,” Error sounded equally wheezy as he tried and failed to summon his strings, “BaStARd.”

** Ink **

Ink almost wanted to laugh. With the heat and force in the splintered blast, he was really glad he wasn’t hit by more. As it was, an awful lot of his bones below his chest seemed tingly or numb and there was a sharp pain lancing out from his upper spine. Error sounded like he wasn’t doing so well either. The first blast had been smaller but it hadn’t broken apart.

Where were those brushes? Ink flexed his hands. One of the brushes had vanished but his left hand closed around the other. Good, he could fix himself then. How bad was what he needed to fix? Ink glanced down and started cursing.

He couldn’t see what was wrong! He still had clothes on and his shirt seemed to be smoking under his chest armor. That probably explained why he felt like his ribs were on fire! Ink struggled to push himself up despite the pain.

“Gah! Fuck! Arg!!”

Ink felt his spine light up with white hot pain and heard something crack. He collapsed back to his forearms, trembling, eye lights both extinguished from pain. He’d ended up on his front which was even less useful a position for fixing himself. But maybe...

He pressed his forehead to the floor and closed his sockets. Slowly, he got his arms out of his suspender straps. Then, teeth gritted, he worked off the chest armor. It hurt, but Ink pushed it down and bore with it. Finally he was able to push it away. Underneath his shirt was charred but not actively burning.

Now Ink reached painfully behind himself and tentatively brushed the tips of his fingers along his back. He hissed sharply when he brushed lightly over some impressive cracks in his vertebra. Owwwwwww! He‘d had bad luck with this one. The brush was in the same hand he was probing his spine. He maneuvered the brush around and painted over his fracture bones. They healed with a snap and Ink slumped, finally able to feel his legs and pelvis again.

When his eye lights flickered back to life the first thing he saw made him smile almost wide enough to crack his skull. His sketch book was a little scorched on the cover but it was still there! He’d saved it. Looking the other way to grin at Error, Ink winced instead. Error looked terrible! Ink pushed himself shakily to his feet and stumbled to Error’s side. Ow, dang! Error really had put a lot of anger into that blast. His legs didn’t quite work yet. He must have missed something in his spine. That could wait for now though.

Sinking back to the floor, he focused in on Error’s smoking arm and started carefully painting it back to healthy and whole bones.

“Look, Error, you inspire me a lot. Most of the images aren’t erotic. I just like drawing you,” Ink said, simple and matter of fact as he worked.

** Error **

Error watched as the blurred outline of Ink spread on the floor moved. Ink movements were stiff, so the Creator was at least injured. But when the figure started walking towards him Error, expecting another blow, tensed. When Ink didn’t strike and instead began softly healing his injures Error kicked out weakly with one slipper clad foot and screamed in rage. The Destroyer didn’t care how much it hurt, he didn’t want Ink anywhere near him.

“DoN’T toUCh mE! YoU... YOu...”

_“You’re amazing.”_

“..............”

_“You inspire me a lot.”_

Error curled in on himself silently as the pain in his ribs grew.

** Ink **

Ink grunted at the weak kick when it hit his leg, sending a strange tingling and uncomfortable sensation through it. Looks like there was still some work to get full sensation back in his legs. He gave Error a mild look of reproach, eye lights an orange rhombus and ice blue swirl. He _could_ leave Error to deal with these on his own. Drop him through a portal back to his own portion of the anti-void to heal in anger and grumpiness. He was still not happy with Error. There were some of his art and sketches he’d be fine with Error destroying but that sketch book was firmly _not_ one of them.

Still, he would rather them not part right after a major fight with wounds to lick. Especially over something like this. He could give Error another ass kicking later for it though. Ink was annoyed though. They’d been doing so well! Ink sighed.

“I’m not actually touching you, ya know,” he said, mostly just to say something.

He was studying what was left of Error’s lower left side ribs. The hanging ribs and Error’s lowest true rib were gone. The next rib up was badly fractured. The splintered pieces were slowly coming away with a really erratic grouping of glitches clinging to the edges. That really wouldn’t heal well on his own. The scorching around Error’s sockets probably would heal on its own but Ink’s way was faster.

Deciding to do the ribs at least, and remembering his inventory was a thing, Ink pulled out a larger brush and began painting back Error’s ribs with a steady hand.

“Are you gonna let me fix your sockets?” he asked, concentrating on the ribs and nothing else.

** Error **

Error turned his skull so his only working eye light could flicker back to life and glare angrily at Ink as he looked the pale skeleton up and down. Ink was clearly hurt. The Creator was sporting two massive burned holes in the front of his shirt, which exposed punctured bone which most likely held more broken bone beneath.

“Idiot… Heal yourself first. Tsss!”

Hissing sharply, Error tried to remain still. His arm no longer hurt, but Ink’s attack still has his hands restrained thus suppressing his magic. With every soothing stroke of Ink’s brush Error could feel the pain fade away.

“Why are you HEaliNG mE?”

Error couldn’t stop the glitches from sparking painfully, but even through the pain kept his sight on Ink.

** Ink **

“Maybe because I _don’t_ want us to be done,” Ink said with a surprising amount of feeling, “maybe because I don’t get a _blast_ outta seeing you so hurt...”

Ink trailed off, concentrating. He spent a few quiet moments painting back the rest of Error’s ribs before sitting back.

“Better.”

Then he looked down and ripped apart his scorched shirt so he could get a better look at his own injuries. It only took a bit of head tilting to see the remaining cracks in his spine. They were small and further up and down from where the main injury had been. Ink reached under his ribs to paint them over.

“So,” he said suddenly, “Sockets, yes or no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so that's what can go wrong poking around. Anyway, yay for posting sooner than Thursday! I'm getting faster at editing the log. Haha! I'll keep at it and hopefully have another for y'all by later this week.


	9. Sorry, Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how will they deal with the aftermath of the Great Sketchbook Incident? Ink's still not too pleased about it, Error still feels justified. And Ink still needs to get out on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back~! With almost thirteen more pages of two overpowered lovable idiots. Let's see if they can get back on track.

** Error **

Error let the weight of Ink’s words sink in while he watched Ink finish healing his ribs and then move to clumsily repair the damage to his own bones. Only the lingering memory of pain remained in Error chest. That or it was guilt. And the destroyer refused to believe he felt in the least bit guilty for getting mad at Ink.

Maybe he overreacted... No. He didn’t _kill_ Ink. He just...blasted a few holes in him. For drawing porn of him... Like a lust AU of him... Because he would deny any of those images ever being biased off life.

Error hadn’t realized he had looked away, distracted in his own thoughts, until Ink called his attention back to the present. “What?”

Error met Ink’s mismatched eyes with his. One socket void of light, cracked from the heat while the other flickered as it struggled to focus, so Error squinted to confirm that Ink’s damages were healed. He didn’t see any remaining holes or breaks but it was hard to make out with Ink’s damned tattoos.

** Ink **

Ink ignored the searing, pulsing pain from the hole in his sternum and the burned cracks in his lower right ribs. He could feel all his lower bones now and sit properly because of it. Instead he locked eye lights with Error, watching the dark skeleton squint at him through badly damaged sockets. He held up his paint brush and pointed with it.

“Sockets,” he repeated, “want me to fix?”

Honestly, he was starting to think the damage to Error’s skull had scrambled his already glitchy mind.

** Error **

“.........”

Squinted sockets blinked at the brush that suddenly came into focus. Guessing what Ink wanted him to say error bristled causing staticy glitches to spark. Error distinctly remembered having continually told Ink to not _touch_ him and Ink being Ink didn’t fucking listen!! Now all that was left to heal was Error vision and Ink was asking his permission?! The glitch knew his vision was normally not the best, but his socket would take forever to heal on its own. He had his strings at least... He didn’t really need to see.

“Aaaagggg!!!” Error screamed his frustrations rather than answer.

Black bones struggled against the inky restraints that kept his hands bound. Error didn’t want to say yes, not out loud. He also didn’t want to say no. It was stupid to remain partially blinded. So he said nothing.

** Ink **

Ink’s mouth twitched into a smile. Ok, so the jerk’s skull wasn’t busted. Ink had hoped to force him to answer but watching his frustration was amusing enough. Maybe he’d kick Error’s butt a little less later for this. He was still absolutely adding a note to be mad at Error to his scarf later. But maybe only a sip of red instead of a gulp.

Yeah, that was the plan. Ink snorted a laugh to himself and reached out with his free hand to firmly cup Error’s chin, forcing the skeleton to face him.

“Hold still, please,” he commanded, knowing he’d still have to hold Error anyways.

With careful and gentle strokes of his brush, Ink delicately painted over cracks in Error’s blanked socket with the tip of his brush. Sockets were delicate and highly magical parts of a skeleton. Healing them was a task to take quite seriously. And given how Error kept squinting at him, even the functioning one probably needed work.

Pulling back his brush, Ink tipped Error’s skull first to one side and then the other, making sure all the damage was fixed. Once he satisfied himself it was good, he tilted Error’s skull so he could study the other one. Now it came to why he’d really bothered to ask permission.

“Eye light out. I need to see where the bone’s damaged.”

He could paint blindly at the socket through the magical web that created and operated the eye light but with how erratic Error’s magic was by nature, he was actually reluctant to do that.

** Error **

Error was mid-struggle when Ink had grabbed him by the jawbone with those slim but decidedly strong fingers. The shock of the action coupled with Ink forcing his head to turn and their eye lights to once again meet stopped all movement from the Destroyer. That was until he tried to jerk away when the first brush stroke traced his burned socket causing the glitch to try and turn away, but Ink’s grip was like stone. It fucking hurt!! That and he could feel the sensitive magic in his other eye reacting to Ink’s healing. It felt like a finger inside of his skull twirling the wisps of magic at the back socket. It most likely wouldn’t hurt at all if he let the magic fade, but.... He kept his eye focused on Ink’s face. Watching for any sudden movements.

Each motion of the brush burned until the end and Error swallowed down a whimper when the brush finally pulled away. The next time Error felt Ink rotate his skull Error didn’t fight it. Instead he _tried_ to relax... as much as he physically could and allow the other to examine him.

“Ink.....”

How much faith was he willing to put in Ink this fresh out of a fight?

Sighing at what he felt was a horrible decision, Error let his right eye flicker out. Darkness... no strings to see for him. No sight. He didn’t want to feel that pain in his skull any more. It made no sense for Ink to heal him only to fuck him up again, but this was Ink.

** Ink **

Ink took advantage of the moment to grin harshly, letting himself get as close to vindictive glee as he could. Then he blinked and his expression dropped into mildly pleased and the sort-of feeling vanished. Well, it was nice to see Error still trusted him some. And only a little less than normal. Though it probably helped that he was restrained and in pain.

......

Ohhhhh~! There was a thought. Restrained Error was nice. And healing could be as euphoric as sexual fun pain.

_‘No, no! On a time limit, Inky. Dream’s gonna be really huffy if you’re any later and give you an earful.’_

Ink chuckled lightly to himself. He didn’t have ears, but the idea was the same. He’d get a double earful if the reason he was late came up in full. Pretty annoying. So, as nice as Error looked all bound up and reluctant and feisty, Ink would finish this job first.

“Starting,” he said just before lightly tracing the first small burn.

This socket was mostly burns and thankfully none were too bad. That was probably why Error could still work that eye light. Still, burns hurt a lot. Sometime even the touch of stray magic could make it flare up and hurt. Ink tried to be as quick and light about it as he could. It still was probably longer than Error would have liked by basically the entire time Ink was at it. Ink thought he’d done pretty well. He pulled away the brush and gave Error’s sockets a quick look over. And possibly taking a second to admire the shape of them. But he kept his grip firmly on Error’s chin.

“Ok, try igniting them again.”

** Ink **

Error felt a shiver roll down his spine the longer he waited. Nothing was happening. What was Ink doing? Just when Error was about to give in to his urge to look, Ink announced that he was starting. The friction of Ink’s healing magic moving around his socket burned! Error wanted to complain. Yes, the other had said he was starting, but he couldn’t _see_ it...

Tri-colored hands twitched under there restraints in response to each flash of pain. Error tried to instinctually summon his strings and feel out what was happening around him, but his magic... his strings were unresponsive. So he sat in silence, just feeling. Then trying not to feel. Instead he tried to imagine the stupid expression Ink had on his face, most likely with his tongue poking out like it did sometimes.

The burning had melted away like a cool drip running over his skull. This time the pain hadn’t come the disturbing feeling of something scrambling his magic. This time the pain came with a tingling that lightly flushed Error’s cheeks.

“...okay.”

His sockets flickered to life slowly and Error took in the sight of Ink’s eyes. Then the rest of Ink’s body...which was sporting a hole in Ink’s pale chest and multiple cracks in guardians lower ribs. The cracks did a poor job blending in with the tattoos, the holes an even worse job. How had he not seen them??!!

“INK!!!”

Why hadn’t ink healed his own damn self first?!

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets lidded a little, liking the flush on Error’s cheeks and the look in Error’s eye lights when they first relit and focused on him. There was something almost...soft? Vulnerable? Whatever it was, Ink liked it. A lot. So it was really unfortunate when the look shifted away to something more like irritation. 

Ink winced at the volume of the shout and whined, “Whhaaat? I’ll get a proper shirt, geez! Cotton doesn’t stand up to lasers, ya know.”

** Error **

“No you...YOU SQuiD brained ITIOT!!” Error snapped at the other as he pulled at his restraints anew, “Your chest!! You fucking masochist! Don’t heal me before you do your god dam self!”

How long did Ink actually take to heal himself after their fights normally? He couldn’t actually leave them. He always seemed so quick to bounce back. Out of the corner of his eye error saw the crispy yet still intact cover of Ink’s filthy sketchbook. 

“Oh, FucKiNG VOID!!!”

Error tossed his skull back with an angry groan. How?! Why?! After all that, the sketchbook lived?! It was worse than UnderLust! He didn’t even manage to burn a single page! At least he could have the satisfaction of ripping apart the coding and occupants of UnderLust before the filthy cluster of creators brought it back basically the next day.

But ONE filthy sketchbook!!!

“Heal yourself, then let me leave Ink.”

** Ink **

Ink sighed, following Error’s gaze to the sketchbook. So much fuss for something he never planned to share with anyone. The sketches were for him.

The thought flashed across his mind that he could duplicate it real fast and let Error destroy that. But then if Error found the original he’d be even more pissed off. So that was probably not a good plan. Too bad. Error would feel better getting to destroying it, even if he would be suspicious after all the effort Ink put into protecting it.

Ink’s eye lights shifted to a blue crescent and a red star and he stood with a huff. Walking over, he picked up the sketchbook and walked out of the kitchen with it. He wandered down a short hallway to a room who’s door was painted in a stained glass pattern with several recognizable things in it, one of which was a red rose and a mirror. Ink opened the door to reveal a small room with two walls covered in bookshelves. He walked to one of these and placed the sketchbook next to one labelled Ruru 5. Then he sighed. Maybe he should move a table in here. If he could ever convince Error to come over again. Then he could hide the books until Error was ready for them.

Stepping out again he closed the door again. It sat flush to the wall and looked more like an excessively elaborate painting, which it was, than a door. He brushed over the holes in his bones as he walked back, starting with his sternum. It was a relief to have the searing pain fade away.

Stepping back into the kitchen, he paused and considered Error again. Right now, Error was frustrated sure, but he also looked really nice. He was pinned to the counter and slumped across the floor with most of his rib cage and spine exposed. Though Ink did feel a little spark of regret that the shirt he’d just fixed was basically ruined. At this point it would be easier to just make a new one.

“You know, you look really nice like that.”

He paused, eye lights a pink gem and a yellow hour glass.

“I could always start punishing you now for what just happened. Leave you waiting here until Dream lets me come back...”

Ink trailed off. There was an image in his head, rather similar to a drawing in Ruru 3, that he was really liking the idea of implementing. It’s not like Error had used the safe word since he freaked out yesterday.

** Error **

Error’s frustration fizzled away into a disappointed acceptance as he watched Ink collect the sketchbook and simply leave the room. Being left alone to sulk the Destroyer looked around the room at the damage they, well, mostly he had caused to Ink’s kitchen.

...... welp. not his house not his problem. Error was actually surprised in the end that Ink hadn’t drunk any of his paints during their fight. Ink still hadn’t put his paints back on. Maybe that was a good thing.

It didn’t take long for Ink to return and when he did the Creator’s hands were empty. Ink still didn’t have his paints, or Broomy, but the holes in his chest and ribs were healed. ‘At least’ was not how he ended that thought. Though the longer Ink stared the more Error did not like the thoughtful look Ink was giving him. Ink taking the time to _think_ was never good. They both knew that Error couldn’t use his magic in his current position. And Error knew he was in no real position to make demands. He had already lost this battle.

When ink finally spoke Error flushed softly and just turned his head in indifference to look out one of the holes in the wall, “Fine. I’m in time out.”

Actually... Getting an idea Error leaned back as if he was making himself perfectly comfortable on Ink’s floor and smirked up at the creator.

“Why don’t you bring me the TV so I can watch UnderNovela while you are gone?”

** Ink **

Ink cocked a brow ridge at that as his eye lights cycled to a green triangle and an orange pentagram. He and Error might be having two different thoughts about what punishment meant. At least how Ink was meaning it. This should be really fun. Ink snickered and grinned.

“I said punishment, Ruru. But tell you what, I’ll let you have the tv if you’ll agree to let me blindfold you for three minutes to set up your punishment,” Ink offered, feeling generous.

** Error **

Error raised a brow ridge, expression a snarky near mirror image to Ink’s amused grin.

“Yeah, punishment... I get it.”

He left his victims alone in his antivoid all the time. Sometimes until they begged to be killed just to end the silence. Error didn’t mind being left alone, honestly he would prefer it right now, but if he was made to stay at Ink’s home he would rather be able to watch the tv.

“Why do I need to close my eyes?” 

Error narrowed his sockets, trying fruitlessly to figure out what Ink could be plotting. It was just three minutes... He’d had his eye lights out longer when Ink was healing him. He could play this game. Nothing Ink could do would be worse than anything he could think up for punishment.

“Then I want a chocolate bar from UnderFell,” it had been a while since he was able to steal one, “Two. The tv and two chocolate bars when you get your ass back from where ever the fuck you’re going. Promise that....”

That sounded fair. Not like he could really stop Ink if the bastard was adamant about the blindfold. Error, feeling confidant, grinned before resuming his relaxed position.

** Ink **

Ink’s other brow ridge raised to join the first as his grin stretched out even wider. Error needed to be more flexible in his thinking. He was probably assuming Ink would do nothing. Or at least nothing as bad as Error did to his own victims. Which he really should realize was nothing like what was going to happen here.

Ink’s eye lights flipped to a green check mark and a yellow exclamation point. This should be really, really good! Ohhhhhh, he had so many ideas. And he should maximize his time.

“Deal. I’ll even get the tv first,” Ink cheered.

And everything else he needed. Ink bolted up the stairs. No need to make the items if he already had a box full. Giggling to himself, he snagged several items from the box and tossed them in his inventory. He also found a strip of dark cloth that would work as a blindfold. He hadn’t been expecting Error to go for it! He woulda done this either way but having him blind while it started was extra fun.

Little notions of excitement bubbled up as Ink slid down the banister again. He stumbled at the bottom and took a moment to not throw up. Then he shook his head, eye lights flicking to a bright sun and star combo, and went to get the tv. It was a bit heavy and awkward to lug into the kitchen but it would be well worth it! Ink set it down on a convenient chair and tossed the cable under the table. Then he patted it and pulled out the blindfold.

“Ready?” he asked excitedly.

** Error **

Error chuckled to himself when Ink took off running. Apparently he should get himself captured more often. Tv to himself and free chocolate that he didn’t have to go skulking around UnderFell for? He didn’t see a down side. Error watched ink hull in the rather large electoral box while he quietly tried not to look as pleased with himself as he felt.

“You’re going to remember to plug in the tv and turn it in right?”

Error glanced at the cord once before looking back up at Ink, then to the blindfold that dangled in the others palm. Rolling his eye lights, Error sighed.

“Ready squid.”

He should have asked for four chocolates bars.

** Ink  **

“Yeah, yeah,” Ink said airily, flipping on the tv and switching it to UnderNovella, “Remember, behave or it goes away.”

Then he stepped forward and secured the blindfold around Error’s sockets. Once he was satisfied there was no way Error could see out, he bounced a little before dropping to his knees. He had to work fast now. Just 180 seconds. He’d have to paint in the additional restraints.

First things first, he drew lines from Error’s wrists just under the current painted restraints to his knees. He painted a few loops there around and under knee, femur, fibula and tibia so that Error’s legs would remain slightly bent and spread. He had slack to raise them or let them fall out, but not enough slack to bring them together. Sadly, there was no time to make it really pretty. Or add lacing. Error was still wearing his shorts after all.

Then, eye lights a pink cross hair and a red hour glass, he pulled the items from his inventory, starting with three bullet vibrators. Grinning, evilly anyone watching would have said, he attached the first one to Error’s spine just above the sacrum. The next one got attached to Error’s shorts, right over the pubic symphysis. The final one went on the inside arch of Error’s right iliac crest. Ink was betting that side would be more sensitive even though the hips hadn’t been damaged. Then he sat back, pulling one last item out and holding it. He still had some time left.

He reached out to lightly caress Error’s ribs. Just a faint ghost of a touch gliding along new bone.

“Just about done and with a minute to spare,” Ink crooned lightly.

** Error **

Error’s eyes widened in awe as the TV flickered to life without being plugged in.

_'Note to self, steal Ink’s TV…'_

Error leaned over slightly to see behind Ink as the skeleton approached. The episode on was one he watched with the creator just last night, so he didn’t mind when Ink’s form finally blocked the view. With the soft fabric being tied around his skull, Error had to smother his initial rush of worry that tugged at the back of his mind. Once again, he was dropped into darkness without the use of his eyes or strings to see and it left his hands twitching in their binds. But this time Ink didn’t wait or leave the Destroyer wondering when the first touch would come. Right away, Error felt the tingle of Ink painting something along the length of his exposed legs.

_“Behave or it all goes away...” _

Error remained tense but still. At least until he realized that he couldn’t close his legs anymore. Then Error’s interest in the tv or chocolate went out the window.

“Ink..... INK!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!”

Error twisted blindly in his binds trying to frantically free himself. He didn’t agree to this!! He had, but not... not whatever this was.

Fuck.... fuck Fuck!!!

“I-Ink-k....”

Error’s voice flickered nervously the more time passed. Ink’s various touches began lingering around his pelvis, occasionally touching bone directly, but thankfully most of those touches were through his clothing. Though the areas Ink touched felt heavy, like a small weight was left behind. The worst was when it was seemingly over and Error was left panting through his rising stress.

No... The worst was when Error felt Ink brush the tips of his fingers along black ribs, causing the glitch to metaphorically jump out of his skin. There couldn’t possibly be a minute left...

“I..nk...”

Error’s bones began to lightly rattle as Error felt the safe word form along with his tongues. Not being spoken, but the thought was there. 

Error didn’t want to admit he was scared, but he hadn’t expected… whatever this was.

** Ink **

“Shush, its punishment, remember?” Ink said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

His fingers trailed up Error’s ribs and along his sternum to his neck. He just needed Error’s teeth to open a little.

“Open up,” he commanded, tapping lightly just under Error’s mouth.

** Error **

Ink’s tone helped somewhat to assure Error... that, yes, Ink had actually been mad at him for trying to destroy his sketchbook. Apologizing no longer seemed like a bad idea.

“Ink...”

Error shivered as the ghost of a touched moved upwards in an almost caress until the touch lingered around Error’s neck. Then his mouth.

“I’m sorry...”

** Ink **

Ink paused at those words, eye lights cycling around to a green clover and a blue spade. He honestly hadn’t thought to get Error to actually apologize. That had sounded pretty sincere too. Huh! Surprise, surprise. But he wasn’t following directions and time was almost up.

The tip of Ink’s thumb ran along the seam where Error’s teeth met until he could start to wedge the other skeleton’s teeth open.

“Good. I accept, but that doesn’t stop punishment, Ruru,” Ink said in a soft but firm tone.

Curling his fingers under Error’s jaw, he used that grip and the thumb between yellow teeth to open Error’s mouth wide enough to press a small ball gag in. It had been a fast, tough choice between that or a bit. In the end, he thought Error might be able to work the bit out himself if he could get his tongues (glorious annoying things that they were) around it. The ball had holes drilled to help Error with the sensation of being able to breath but he wasn’t talking or making much noise for a while. Certainly not yelling. Too bad too. He’d probably be wanting to soon.

“Oh, time’s up!”

Ink reached up, buckled the gag and undid the blind fold, giving Error a smug look, a small remote dangling from the fingers of one hand.

“All set up,” he purred.

** Error **

The pause in Ink’s touch gave Error an almost hope that Ink would end this and say that this “punishment” was enough. But that idea was shattered when the almost soothing sensation of Ink’s thumb gently stroking along his teeth forced it’s way inside the Destroyer’s mouth to do battle with Error’s tongues. Ink wasn’t stopping!

“Aaagghh!!”

Gargling in protest, Error tried to turn his head away but more fingers hooked through his lower jaw and pried his mouth open. He was about to scream when ball gag was firmly pressed into his mouth and locked into place. Then, all at once, Ink pulled away and when the blind fold fell so did the tears that had welled up in the Glitche’s sockets. Error shook his head trying to shake off the gag and the liquid magic dripping down his cheeks. The light burned. The cloth had been itchy. That’s why... that was all.

Error glared angrily up at Ink before his eye lights flickered to the remote that that the Creator was so proudly showing off.

No...

Looking down only confirmed it.

“Hahdhdukdnsjs!” Error tried to yell from behind the gag.

** Ink **

Ahhh, that was fun~ Now all Error could get out was muffled sounds that were probably swears. Error really did look good like this. Just like Ink had been sure he would. Oh, how Ink wished he could play with Error now, but no. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Dream again probably. Man.

“Come on, Glitchy, don’t be like that. How is punishment getting to just watch tv?” Ink said in a reasonable tone.

His eye lights flipped to a purple star and a light blue triangle. He spun the remote around flat in his hand. It had four buttons and a little in set dial. The buttons were labelled 1 through 3 and ‘A’. Ink pressed the ‘A’ button and slid the dial around to the lowest setting. The three bullets strapped to Error immediately started a low, soft hum.

** Error **

“Sunfjsjbitzsjsjnnnhhhhhhhhnn!!!”

Error’s scream rose in pitch until the gargled sounds of protests became a whine, then quiet hitching noises as Error tried angrily to stifle his sounds. With his mouth pried open it was hard.

Ohhhh, shit...

Already, Error was wiggling his hips, trying fruitlessly to shift his position away from the vibrations. The soft rattling against his pelvis and spine was a forced pleasure that the black skeleton couldn’t find a way to escape from. The more he wiggle the more his magic reacted, slowly pooling, swirling in his pelvis. Nothing had formed, but the Destroyer could feel that his shorts were sticking to the dampness growing between his legs.

F-fuck... The bullet on the outside of his shorts was the most annoying at present. Error tried to fight the restraints and close his legs. When that didn’t work, he tossed his flushed skull back in frustration. His legs tensed as he pushed back onto his heels, arching his hips slightly. Tri-colored toes curled inside Error’s slippers. No matter how he shifted the vibrators didn’t budge. Error looked to Ink angrily in his desperation. Though the expression wasn’t nearly as threatening as it felt with the continued movement of the Destroyer’s hips and legs.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights were back to a pink cross hair and a light blue soul as he took in the sight of Error squirming and fighting the restraints even as magic gathered along his bones. Ohhhh, man! He really wanted to stay now. His own magic had shifted and hummed in interest when Error had trailed off into whines, pelvis moving in soft, frustrated motions. There was a strong temptation to just go get his pink paint and sit here slowly jerking off and playing with Error and the vibrators. But he’d absolutely never hear the end of it from Dream.

He leered in response to Error’s attempted glare, watching his body twitch and struggle. He couldn’t stay but maybe he could sneak away early. Patrolling was interesting but not always necessary anyways. It was a good way to check the more vulnerable worlds but he frequently got a feel whenever something serious was about to happen.

Speaking of patrol, they hadn’t checked UnderFell for a bit. It should be pretty easy to talk Dream into checking it, even if the negative-positive tilt of the AU did make Dream feel a little queasy. Maybe he’d even get Error some extra chocolate, just to soothe any extra ruffled fur his dear cat would have after this. That sounded like a good plan. He should paint a reminder on his scarf. Oh! He needed to finish dressing. Or redressing when it came to his shirt. Ah well, he had spares.

Standing, and ticking the vibrators up a notch, Ink grinned at Error before heading back upstairs.

“Be right back,” he called over his shoulder as he went.

In his bedroom, he quickly found a replacement shirt and tossed the rags in the trash. A glance in it at some crumpled pages gave Ink another idea. He picked up his scarf and added a few notes to himself. He also added a little song to show Dream. Snickering to himself, and satisfied with his aftercare plan, Ink put on his scarf and tied his jacket around his waist. He’d already put on his backup chest armor so he could fix the damaged one when he got back.

Alright, one more check on Error and he could head out. Ink dissolved into a puddle of black ink only to reappear in the kitchen. Error was exactly where he’d left him. Though the tv was getting hard to hear over the vibrators rattling against bone and the lovely sounds Glitchy was making.

“Here, I’ll turn this up for you. Wouldn’t want you to miss something new,” he said, helpfully turning up the volume.

** Error **

Error didn’t look away from the Artist until Ink stood and turned up the vibrations.

“Hnnn!!” Making a pitched noise at the increased vibration Error’s eye lights flickered in pleasure, while his hips continued to wriggle.

When Error could see clearly again his captor was gone.

Ink...

The quiet tension left behind was filled with the low whistling of the glitch breathing through the gag. Error tried slipping a few of his tongues through the holes and around the ball’s shape in an attempt to wriggle the blockage free but the straps around his skull held the object tight. Though the attempt had caused drool to trickle down his chin. Resigning himself to the uncomfortable buzzing through his pelvis Error slowly calmed his fidgeting. The low throbbing of his magic demanded attention. The unformed glow, unsatisfied with the repeated vibration, refused to dissipate and instead left the glitch frustrated.

Black ink bubbled up through the kitchen floor, seemingly out of nowhere, pooling out into a puddle before the mass began raising to take the form of the bastard Ink. Fully dressed and ready to leave. Error made a noise between a growl and a whimper, but the sound seemed to be overwhelmed as Ink turned the tv up. How could he be expected to watch tv...?

** Ink **

Ink grinned at Error, eye light pink spade and yellow star. Error seemed to be getting uses to his predicament given the way his fidgeting had quieted down. There was already drool running down his chin too, probably from where those wicked, naughty tongues had slipped through the holes. And his magic was still glowing strong, but unformed. All in all, a wonderfully lewd image sprawled out on his kitchen floor looking more than good enough to eat. 

“Good try, Error.”

He crouched down in front of Error, reaching out with one hand to lightly stroke two fingers along his pelvis to either side of the vibrator strapped to his shorts. He could feel the electric tingle of Error’s unformed magic even through the fabric. His eye lights flipped to a sun and a red diamond. This was going to be fun!

“Ok, one more thing!”

Standing again Ink held out a hand and used the other to paint a small camera into existence. This he placed on top of the tv, carefully aiming it to capture all of Error’s shivering frame. Then he beamed at Error.

“Enjoy your punishment, Glitchy! I’ll be keeping an eye on you~” he said cheerfully, heading out of the kitchen with a wave.

He strolled to the door and picked up Broomy and his bandolier, quickly getting them situated. Then he pulled out his phone, which was vibrating again.

“I’m on my way Dream! Yeah. Yeah. Dream its fine...”

He walked out the door, still cheerfully half-arguing with Dream. As the door shut behind him, he pulled out the remote and selected the ‘3’ button, jumping the dial up to five out of ten. Then he pocketed the remote and swiped open a portal with Broomy to the AU where Dream was anxiously waiting for him, leaving Error bound, gagged and frustrated in his home. Should be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh...not quite the track I meant. Ah, well! As always, we hope you enjoyed. <3


	10. This Does Not Vibe with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's out on patrol with Dream while Error's still bound at the house. Ink keeps checking in though and what a delicious sight it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go! And do remember the tags, guys.

** Error **

Error’s eyes widened in fear as Ink approached, the magic flickering inside the dark voids shrunken to tiny points of mismatched light. The glitch had nowhere to go, but still shifted back so his spine was flush against the cabinets and the slight groves in the wood dug into bone. Error could only watch as Ink stroked his pelvis. An unwanted moan slipped through the holes in the ball gag as the magic beneath his shorts responded to ink’s familiar touch.

“Ooohhh... nnnh…”

Too soon the touch was gone leaving Error shivering violently.

Ink...

Raising his skull when Ink called, Error watched helplessly as Ink painted a camera.

No...

“Nojshfbjsh!!” The Destroyer screamed though his gag in a blind rage until his voice broke.

The thrashing in his binds began anew until the black skeleton was sweating and littered in glitched. He was still screaming when the door slammed shut behind Ink, but tired quickly. Falling silent, Error stared spitefully at the floor, unwilling to look at the tv which was holding the video camera.

Who knew who was on the other side watching? It could just be Ink, but there was no way to tell. What better way to make him the laughing stock of the entire multiverse... Before the Destroyer’s thoughts could go further the rattling against pubic bone grew in pitch and speed causing the destroyer to let out an entirely different kind of scream as his magic violently snapped into place, forming a fully erect leaking cock that now strained beneath his shorts. It was too much with the vibrator pulled flush against the under curve of his length. He wanted, needed it to stop. He didn’t want to cum in front of a camera!

** Ink **

Ink popped into the AU and tackled Dream in a hug.

“See! All fine, so you don’t need to worry so much, Dream!” he said brightly.

Dream, who had yelped at the surprise hug and stumbled, brought up a hand to pat Ink’s arm before ducking away to actually look at his fellow Guardian. He did seem to be all in one piece. Nothing missing or cracked. Ink grinned at him.

“So where did you wanna start? I need to go to UnderFell.”

Dream tilted his head a little at that, “Why UnderFell? Though it would be a good one to check for my brother’s gang.”

He looked thoughtful. Ink shrugged.

“Need to pick something up,” he answered cheerfully, eye lights a green square and a star.

Dream glanced at him suspiciously. Ink smiled at him, expression unchanging.

“It’s not something for Error is it?” Dream asked, sockets narrowing a little.

Ink’s eye lights flipped to a flower and an orange gem. He giggled. Dream sighed but decided not to bring up anything else. He’d already spent two voicemails and the last few minutes before Ink’s arrival reminding Ink why his thing with Error was dangerous. Instead, he simply opened the first portal and they went on their way.

Once they’d started, Ink looked at his phone to the feed from the camera in his kitchen. The sight that greeted him was enough to put a slight flush on his cheeks and he was both happy and sad that he hadn’t remembered to include a pick up for sound. He bet Error was making all kinds of wonderful noises. The Destroyer’s body was tense and arched, open legs revealing where the material of his shorts strained around a newly summoned cock. The look on his face was one Ink was very familiar with too, mostly. If he was left as he was, chances were he’d come soon which wasn’t what Ink wanted. This punishment needed to last.

Pulling out the remote, Ink lowered the vibrations on the third vibrator back down to a one on the dial. But he upped the other two by another level, putting both at a three.

** Error **

Error’s breath was ragged, hot and nearly a wheeze when the overwhelming vibrations to his cock slowed and the rising build of pleasure finally dropped away leaving a hollow pit in the Destroyer’s nonexistent stomach. The short relief didn’t even last a breath. Mid-sigh, the other two vibrators caught Error off guard, causing his breath to hitch. Trying once again to close his legs Error whimpered. His dick hurt... He couldn’t get his magic to dissipate with the vibrator against his length and the increased vibration to his iliac crest and spine kept Error from being able to sit comfortably on the floor. It was like his entire pelvis was vibrating.

Knowing the camera was watching had Error’s entire body flushed with shame. This couldn’t be worse: cloths torn, body partially exposed, bound, gagged, unable to use his magic, with sex toys as torture devices. He couldn’t even watch UnderNovella, it would mean looking up at the camera. Facing the camera meant facing whomever was on the other side and Error felt too flushed, too ashamed…

Slightly aroused...

Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope.....

** Ink **

Ink’s smile dropped into something pleased and a little dark. Yes, this was supposed to be teaching Error a lesson but it was also really, really hot. The flush enveloping Error’s bones and the way he was struggling against his restraints were especially nice. After another moment, Ink dropped the first and second vibrators to a one and then forced himself to put the remote and his phone away. He had to focus on patrol! Just because he couldn’t feel anything happening didn’t mean there wasn’t something after all.

He and Dream worked their way through four AUs, mostly just popping in to get a feel for the world before heading out again. They both could feel different things about a world but in general Dream was more sensitive to evil than Ink was. But that same sensitivity also made him vulnerable. Dream was strong, had to be as a Guardian, but that didn’t mean it was smart to patrol alone in a place that naturally weakened you. But so far it was fairly quiet.

“When was the last time Nightmare popped up again?” Ink asked.

“A few weeks ago, that we know of,” Dream answered, “It’s part of why I wanted to look around. Since apparently we know where the World Destroyer is.”

Ink laughed at that, a mild blush coloring his cheeks.

“Is he still at your house? Is it safe to leave him there unwatched?” Dream asked, still clearly concerned.

“He was there when I left! Its fine, Dream. Promise!” Ink insisted.

Dream sighed but shook his head with a reluctant smile on his face, “You better know what you’re doing, my friend.”

_‘More or less, pretty sure,_’ Ink thought to himself.

They continued on with their patrol, skimming through AUs at an impressive clip. Ink alternated between sketching things is some of the odder AUs and checking on Error. He did that as often as he could, sometimes just taking in the sight of Error’s sprawled form, but usually he messed with at least one of the vibrators. He tried to make a point of turning them down fairly soon after cranking them up, seeing exactly how long he could edge Error to really drive the lesson home.

Dream did ask him a couple times what he was doing on his phone. Ink told him something different every time. Nothing that was an outright lie, but always some version of what was true so that Dream wouldn’t want to try and glance at the device. Ink found he really didn’t want to share Error. Certainly not when he looked as wonderfully debauched as he did right then. But Dream just accepted what he said and they would move on.

They were attacked during their check on a sprawling dessert AU by a gang of bandits they surprised when they arrived. Luckily, it hadn’t been hard to get away from, but one of the bandits had knocked Ink tumbling. The remote had slipped from his pocket and another bandit had picked it up and started fiddling with it. Ink’s eye lights had flashed red and he’d gone after that bandit much more aggressively than he or Dream had been fighting before.

The bandits turned tail and ran soon after that but Ink didn’t care. He’d got the remote back. He immediately dropped all the controls back to one. He reassured Dream but he was still filled with a hot, coiling feeling that made him want much more than a sip of red paint. That bandit touching the vibrator controller felt far too much like someone else touching Error and he just leaned he didn’t really like that idea.

Ink sketched the bandits, partially so he could tell Error about them, as they continued on the town and its market. Dream liked going through it. It was bright and fragrant with fabrics, jewelry, spices, food, and people. Mostly monsters in this town but not entirely. Ink got distracted fairly quickly by a sweets stall who’s snake proprietor had waved him down. Really it was the iridescent shine to her scales in the beams of light filtering through the stall coverings that caught his attention but she’d quickly redirected him to her actual wares. She seemed especially proud of something she called candied ginger and insisted he try it. His sockets had widened at the sweet, spicy flavor of it. His eye lights had jumped from a yellow circle and question mark to a green diamond and exclamation point and finally to a bright sun and flower. He came away from the stall having amused the vendor and with a bag of the candy. He wondered if Error would like it since it was a spicy sweet treat.

Once he and Dream found each other again, they moved on through three more AUs, still with no sign of trouble. Dream was both pleased and concerned. Historically, the longer his brother’s gang was quiet, the more trouble they tended to cause once they did pop up. For now though, it was all quiet and so they decided to head for UnderFell.

Ink checked Error once more as they made the jump. He’d checked a few times since the bandit incident, fiddling with the controller. This time he didn’t change the settings. He left them at two, one and two. He’d been purposely keeping the low.

UnderFell, when they arrived, was about as friendly and welcoming as always. Which is to say, not very. Dream had made a little unhappy sound on arrival but waved away Ink’s curious look. They had to do a more careful check here but pretty soon they were both sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening there. Ink had shrugged at Dream and the two eventually gone separate ways. Ink got himself several bars of chili-chocolate to offer Error. Then, he painted a portal home. He pushed open the front door in an excited rush, dropping Broomy in the corner.

“I’m home, Glitchy,” he called in a sing-song.

** Error **

Fresh tears flowed over the blue markings on Error’s skull when he heard the front door open and Ink call out to him. Black bones resonated almost in time with the low rattling of the toys. Error tried to make a noise but his throat was raw from screaming; his many tongues limp and dry behind the ball gag even when the skeleton’s chin damp with drool. The front of the Destroyer’s shorts were in no better shape. Damp and stained with the proof of prior release.

Error’s memory was hazy. He hadn’t wanted to, not in front of the camera, but after hours of teasing all three of the vibrators had changed pitch dramatically. At one point the toys were cranked up so high that Error had crashed from the pain. He remember screaming...but his memory was blurry after that point, seeming to only stick in fragments. But with the front of his shorts wet and aglow from the still constant arousal Error knew. The vibrations were no longer enough. His cock was swollen, flushed and almost numb from overstimulation. Error needed friction, heat...

He needed to be touched.

He needed Ink.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights glowed as he stepped into the kitchen. They were bright with a gem and a spade. He’d known he’d pushed Error far, having been watching on and off all day, but it was another thing entirely to see in person. It was possible he’d pushed things too far. Hopefully, Error would still be willing to speak to him after this. He certainly didn’t look in his right mind at the moment. And...Honestly, he looked _really_, deliciously good.

Ink took off his scarf and paints and set them on the table. He turned off the tv and tossed the camera away through one of the holes in the wall. He didn’t need it anymore. Not now that he could watch Error in person. Ink’s magic, which had been a slowly swirling roil of excitement all day, dropped eagerly into his pelvis as Ink crouched between Error’s trembling legs. It firmed into a throbbing cock in his shorts, but he ignored it for the moment. Instead, he reached up to cup Error’s cheek, thumb stroking gently through the tears, and turned off the vibrators.

“Looks like you could use some help there,” he said softly.

He dropped his hands to a burn in the waistband of Error’s shorts and ripped them apart, exposing Error’s pelvis and angry, straining magic.

** Error **

Error kept his head down as Ink entered the room. The soft sound of rubber treading over tile helped the Destroyer to follow his captor’s movements as the other skeleton moved about the kitchen. Error had forgotten for a time that the television was even on, but now that the background noise was gone the rattling of plastic against bone grew louder in Error’s nonexistent ears. Too tired to move, the Destroyer sat silently trembling against his bonds while more tears fell.

Error knew he must have glitched out again at some point, because one moment Ink was entering the room, the next Ink had his skull cupped in his hand. When the vibrations finally stopped Error wheezed out a weak, shuddering moan. The sound was cracked with pain and barely above a whisper. He greedily sucked air through the gag as his shorts were torn away and the noise grew louder as blessedly cold air washed over his twitching cock. The temperature change alone was orgasmic, causing Error’s eye lights to flicker in and out.

** Ink **

Ink noted the variety and intensity of the barely audible noises. Error needed water as soon as they took that gag out. He was too out of it to offer water now. And given how he sounded when the restricting and dirty shorts came off, that wouldn’t be long for Error to finish. Well, he had been like this all day.

“Hmm...I think you’ve learned your lesson, huh, Ruru?” Ink said, voice low and warm.

He ran the back of his fingers lightly up the angry underside of Error’s leaking cock as he spoke.

** Error **

Groaning, Error raised his skull so he could look that bastard Ink in the eyes. His abused length twitched angrily from the singular touch. Breathing shallowly for a moment, Error weighed his options, giving pause to the likelihood that Ink, if not liking his answer, would leave again. Swallowing, Error dropped his sight and nodded.

** Ink **

Ink smiled, sockets lidded over a pink heart and red square.

“Good,” he purred.

That was surprisingly obedient. No need to tell Error he wouldn’t have left him here any longer no matter what the answer. Ink was actually debating with himself. What did he want to do...? His eye lights dropped to Error’s straining, glitching length.

“Let’s take care of this, than,” he said, wrapping thin fingers around the angry, almost purple length.

** Error **

The pained noise the Destroyer made to the sudden touch was wet, hissed through the gag while Error immediately jerked his hips upward into Ink’s touch.

S-shit!!!

Pulling at his restraints weakly, Error wriggled his tongues around the bit.

“Hnnnn.”

** Ink **

“Very good,” Ink praised.

Error’s frantic movements were such that Ink didn’t really need to move his hand. But where would the fun in that be? Instead, he started to slide his hand along Error’s cock counterpoint to his movements. When Error thrust up, he slide firmly down to the base.

“Mhmm~”

Error looked so good. Desperate, on edge, very ready, confused but needy. Ink hummed, almost a groan. He reached down and freed his own aching cock, fisting it and stroking in time to Error’s movements.

** Error **

Error shook his head at the unwanted praise. He didn’t...if the gag wasn’t... Error couldn’t tell anymore if this was still even supposed to be punishment. With his mouth filled the Destroyer resorted to sputtering angrily at the sight of Ink pleasuring himself. Ink was going to pay dearly for this...

The next attempt to pull at the restraints was the weakest yet. Error was quickly losing the energy to thrust, but the desperation only grew. So close... so close!!! Almost!! Arching back as blackness trickled in at the edges of his vision, Error made a desperate keening noise that would have been a name if not for the gag.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights flicked up to Error’s face at the keening sound, so very different from the other any others. Those bright, mismatched eye lights were burry and dim. He could see where his faintly glowing tongues were tugging fruitlessly on the ball-gag still firmly between his teeth. Error was certainly reaching his limits for this. Error’s hips were stuttering and slowing but Ink doubted very much it was for lack of desire.

He kept jerking Error off, making sure his motions were firm and stroking his thumb over the weeping head each time. The hand on his own length sped up, squeezing and rotating a little with each downstroke. He wasn’t as close as Error looked but he didn’t think he’d outlast him much. Watching Error all day certainly had him excited. To the point he’d almost thrown up on patrol.

“That’s it,” Ink murmured, watching Error’s arched form greedily.

** Error **

At some point during the day Error had lost one slipper. Overwhelmed by the building pleasure, the Destroyer tugged weakly at his inky bonds and kicked out desperately, exposed toes curling. He couldn’t.... His sight was fading to black.

“iiinnn ccc. Ajshaaaaa Hnnn…!”

Still arching, Error screamed through his gag, sockets flooding with _ERRORS_ as the Destroyer reached his peek, spilling his need over Ink’s hand and over black bones. 

Error was still twitching between spurts as his body dropped. Panting, slack and hanging limply in the bonds Error’s sockets faded to empty pits.

** Ink **

Ink moaned at the barely understandable cry of his name and the sight of Error cumming so hard. He gently removed his hand from Error’s still twitching cock and started licking liquid magic from his hand. It only took a moment or two more for Ink to reach his own peek.

“Ohhh, fuck, Error, mhmm~”

Ink’s cum spurted over his hand and shorts and the floor, each spurt as intense as the last. It left him panting but it didn’t take him long to recover enough to dismiss his magic and fix his shorts. Then he looked Error over. He was sweaty and limp, sockets dark and clothes torn, with a missing slipper that left his honestly adorable yellow and red toes exposed. He was out and out good. It would be interesting to see exactly how pissy he was when he came back online. Ink hoped once he’d had a chance to recover, he’d see that’s what got them here in the first place. But for now, he needed to clean up his Glitchy.

First things first, Ink cleaned his hands and got a damp towel. He also got a glass of water. Then he settled between Error’s legs again, putting aside both items, and carefully removed the ball gag. Once it was out, he made sure to massage the joint where Error’s jaw met his skull, knowing it was going to be sore. He even pressed the cool, damp towel to those spots. Then he untied Error’s restraints, removed the vibrators and dissolved the ink holding his hands to the counter. With each limb freed, he was careful to try and soothe the joints and places where Error’s tugging had left marks on his bones. Then Ink would lower each to the floor. Once that was done, he looked between his glass of water and Error a few times. With Error out, he wasn’t sure how to get the water into him. Most skeletons naturally absorbed any food or drink placed in their mouths but not all. In the end he shrugged and resolved to keep it nearby.

Now that Error was free, Ink decided to remove the tatters of his shirt and shorts. The hoodie was badly burned too, but Ink left it on. Error would be unhappy enough waking up without the shorts. Which were honestly rags at this point. Ink plucked off the last vibrator before dumping both clothing items in the trash, not a little sadly on the shirt. He almost had a lick of blue paint over it. Then he went to gently wipe down Error’s bones with a fresh, cool, damp towel.

Once he was finished he smiled. Error would still probably want a bath later, totally fair, but at least now he wouldn’t wake up gross. Nodding to himself, Ink carefully picked up Error’s limp form and brought him out to the couch. He lay Error down and did his best to make the other skeleton comfortable, wrapping him in a blanket and placing extra pillows around him. Then he paused, smiling at the picture Error made. He resisted stopping to sketch. That’s part of what started today’s problems. Better not to start again.

After that, Ink busied himself bustling about. He left a pitcher of water with a glass and a sandwich (it was what he had stuff for and the joke was too good to pass up) on the coffee table for Error. Then he made a new shirt and pair of shorts. He put Error’s slippers on the floor nearby. Lastly, he brought the tv back out. Then, yawning into his hand, he went to eat his own sandwich and start fixing the holes and burns in his kitchen. 

He’d left a note with the food. Here’s hoping Error actually read it.

** Error **

Static between moments of blurry clarity filled Error’s sockets as the Destroyer slowly came to. Too tired and wretchedly sore to even lift his head, Error let his eyes drift around the strange room.

_‘Where...’_

Blinking, Error tried to remember where he was last and why he was sleeping on a strange couch, bundled up to his chin in blankets with a pillow clutched to his chest like a sad substitute for one of his dolls.

_‘Ink...’_

Growling, Error sunk deeper into the warmth of the blankets and covered his skull. He should blast Ink and his home out of the multiverse…

Later...he would do it later. Right now, the Destroyer didn’t think he could even feel his hips.

When Error peeked out from the blankets, his eyes landed on the tall glass of water. Void was he thirsty... The plate of sandwiches didn’t look too bad ether.

Shifting his position beneath the blankets had Error gritting his teeth. Nope, he could feel his hips, felt them like a foot that had lost its magical connection coming back to life. Stinging like tiny needles all over and throbbing where the vibrators had once been. Pushing himself up onto one arm, Error reached out with his bare arm to take the water glass and drank. Not stopping until all the water was gone, Error finished the glass then sat up the rest of the way and began taking stock. Starting by holding his hands out in front of him Error turned them over.

He was more or less healed. Ink has ‘kindly’ left the bruises the Destroyer gave himself from yanking in the restraints, but the joints didn’t feel as stiff as they could have. His clothing was mostly gone...all gone if he didn’t count the tattered jacket that barely covered his upper body. Thankfully a clean and neatly folded pile of new cloths were left for him next to the food. With a note.

> **Hey Glitchy,**
> 
> **You should eat and drink before you run off. Also, don’t let me **
> 
> **forget to give you your chocolate.**

Error stared at the note silently. Then, he slowly began tearing the paper up into tiny, tiny pieces to litter the floor with his destruction. It was petty, but who ever said he wasn’t petty?

There. Finished, Error smiled. He destroyed one thing in Ink’s house. It was a start. It helped.

Standing was less than graceful, but Error only wobbled once before he stabilized. Picking up one sandwich and shoving it into his mouth Error turned his back to the wall began dressing. Making sure to keep an eye out for the Ink. Once dressed, Error devoured the final half of the sandwich and looked to the front door.

Would it really be that easy?

Looking back to Ink’s TV Error summoned his strings, bundled up **_his_** new toy and made his way to the front door.

** Ink **

The sound of a soft thud and a muffled scrap was enough to jerk Ink out of the doze he’d fallen into at the kitchen table. He’d not gotten terribly far before sitting down to nibble on some of the ginger candy. He must have dozed off. Now he was sleepily awake and the persistent sound made him drag himself up to investigate. It wasn’t a normal sound for his house to make and he couldn’t remember a reason for it.

Finding Error slowly dragging the tv behind him towards the door was a very strange sight indeed. Especially since it took Ink almost a minute to comprehend why Error would be in his house dragging away the tv. Once all the pieces had come drifting together Ink chuckled lightly before it was interrupted by another yawn.

“Ya know, I coulda-_aaaah_! Sorry, I could have just made you one,” he said, another yawn catching him mid-sentence.

** Error **

Error had just about made it to the door when Ink found him. Taking a calming breath, Error gave the tv one final pull before sitting atop it with his arms crossed stubbornly.

“I’m taking this one,” Error snapped back.

Looking Ink up and down the Destroyer tilted his head. Curious.

“Are you going to stop me?”

** Ink **

Ink shrugged and rubbed at a socket, “Nah, if mine mean more to you.”

He grinned and didn’t add the part he was thinking. There was something kind of adorable and grumpy and cat-like about Error having decided the tv was his now and Ink didn’t really mind. It was no different making one for Error or making himself one. Its not like he’d never had to replace it anyways. For a variety of reasons.

“Want your candy?” he asked, not moving from where he was leaning against the door frame.

He was forgetting something...

** Error **

Satisfied that Ink wasn’t going to try and take back the tv Error slid off the surface and tugged at the remains of his jacket. The dammed thing’s remaining shoulder just wouldn’t stay on.

“......”

Error wasn’t quite sure if he still wanted the chocolate after all that. He had ended up getting more than he bargained for with the ‘punishment’ and all.

“Depends...”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights twinkled at that, one a star and the other orange rhombus.

“On..?”

** Error **

Error tensed, wracking his brain on how to ask without actually having to ask. But decided quickly that the answer was better to have now than on the battle field over the next AU.

“Who else was watching the video....”

He knew Ink had run off with Dream, so there was one. And he could take down Dream in a fight easy. Who else though? Who else was laughing at him right now…?

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights switched to a green X and a red diamond. That hadn’t even occurred to him when he’d set up the video. It had been for him to enjoy Error’s predicament and to keep an eye on him. He snorted and grinned.

“That would be just me, Glitchy.”

** Error **

Error watched Ink’s eye light flash and tried to figure out the puzzle that was the Artist’s eyes. Eyes to the soul…of a soulless monster. Error’s expression never changed, but the longer he watched and failed to spot a lie in the Artisan the more he believed the other.

No one else was watching. Error smirked wickedly, matching Ink’s grin.

“Two bars?”

** Ink **

Ink reached into his inventory and tossed Error a packet of candy.

“Check for yourself.”

** Error **

Catching the bundle first with his strings, Error took the sizable bag in hand. Looking to Ink once more before tearing open the paper, Error found 5 chocolate bars neatly stacked together inside.

“I asked for two...,” Error raised his eye lights back up to Ink, “This is more than I asked for.”

Error spoke those last words slowly, hoping Ink would understand.

** Ink **

Ink shrugged, rubbing the back of his skull. He wasn’t about to say he’d felt a little bad about what had happened when the bandits had grabbed the controller. Error might not believe him. Or he’d be upset all over again. So instead, he told Error another bit of the truth.

“Shopkeeper said I got that or nothing. Dream wouldn’t let me just swipe it so,” Ink paused to shrug again, “figured the extra wouldn’t be a problem.”

** Error **

Pulling out two bars Error tossed the remaining three back to Ink.

“Keep them...,” Error smiled before he lifted the tv with his strings and made for the door, “For next time.”

Slamming the door behind him, Error flushed and opened a portal to his own part of the void and stepped through.

** Ink **

Ink pushed away from the door frame and caught the three remaining bars. Then he watched Error head out rather quickly with his current tv and couldn’t help the snort of laughter. Well, if nothing else, he now had an excuse to bring Error back.

Humming to himself, he stuck one bar in inventory and stuck the other two in storage in the kitchen. He really did hope Error came back eventually. The parts before he’d found the sketchbook had been really...nice.

Ink’s eye lights flipped to a blue circle and green exclamation point. That’s what he’d forgotten! The day’s sketches! He was going to offer them to Error to destroy as a sort of peace offering. Ah well, maybe another time then. With another shrug, Ink yawned again and trudged slowly upstairs. Time for a little more sleep.

** Error **

Back inside the quiet expanse of his own antivoid, Error gently dropped the tv into place in front of his beanbag before stepping back to stare at his new prize. The unplugged cord was a mystery. Hopefully, it would still work. Otherwise dragging it into his home would have been a waste. Lost in thought, Error brushed the nonexistent dust from the top.

The voices at the back of his skull were hounding the destroyer with questions about ink....and _feelings_.

“It’s not like that...” Error responded out loud, partially for the voices, partially for himself.

A line was crossed, but Error couldn’t figure out exactly where, and now the line seemed so pointless.

“It’s just sex...”

But Ink stayed. Ink came back. Annoyingly so. Error followed, stupidly, and was punished for it.

“.......”

“Shut Up!! I know!!” Error rubbed his hands over his skull in flustered frustration, “**_THAT_** didn’t happen _just_ because I went over! But it wouldn’t have happened if I never followed that bastard home to begin with!”

The list of things he needed to get revenge on Ink for was growing too long. He couldn’t lose the next battle, his hips couldn’t take another beating.

“Shut up...”

Shrugging out of the remains of his coat Error sighed. Time to retire his old cloths. They were getting small anyways. Error pulled the bars of chocolate out of the coat pocket before dropping it to the floor. So that was Ink’s version of punishment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do they go from here? We'll have to wait and see!


	11. I'm Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been pretty quiet since Ink and Error went their separate ways. The Star Sanses sense something while out on patrol and rush to the aid of an AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Eve present from the wife (who writes Error) is an early chapter posting! Yay!

** Error **

Error decided to lay low for a time, staying in his own antivoid and only venturing out in order to steal the occasional meal or visit OuterTale. He even tested the ugly tub Ink left in his antivoid. Once he thoroughly confirmed that it was as stupid as it looked, Error dumped the tub into FellSwap(Red) so it could fall through Muffet’s roof and stole a simple looking one from another AU. The replacement was a solid white claw foot. No extra nonsense, no dragon heads. Simple. And the water got just as hot, even if the tub didn’t retain the heat quite as long. Which meant less time watching UnderNovella from the tub.

“Ugg....”

The pile of empty sans dolls that lay heaped up on the floor next to Error’s bean bag got topped off as the Destroyer tossed his freshly completed doll atop the stack. During the weeks of his ‘vacation’ Error had marathoned UnderNovella twice before switching his attention to opening random portals into the multiverse to see what new AUs had popped into existence. Each doll represented an AU on the Destroyer’s list. The larger the pile, the more Error could feel the itch in his fingers until all he could think about was ripping apart the code of the filthy **_MISTAKES_**.

“Why...why would you even... Dinotale? RaceTale? Stupid, filthy MIStakeS!!”

No longer able to resist the twitching, Error scooped up a random doll. This one was from the desert AU that Nightmare had wanted him to spread some negativity to. Negativity... negative space... Ripping that disgusting AU out of the multiverse counts. Besides, Nightmare knew what to expect when he asked Error to visit an AU.

Opening the portal, Error was hit with a wave of dry blistering heat. Probably not the best AU to visit given his new attire, but the AU shouldn’t last long. Pulling down his scarf to reveal a mad smile, Error jumped out of his portal right onto the roof of the highest building.

“PREPARE TO DIE YOU FILTHY MISTAKES!”

** Ink **

Ink spent the weeks since letting Error leave with his tv trying to keep busy. He finished fixing his house. He made himself a new tv. He patrolled with Dream and Blue and they all marveled over new AUs Ink had helped some Creator or other start to tell the story of. He also spent a lot of time in his little book room.

He put in a desk like he’d been thinking about and he’d spent a lot of time drawing. Sometimes it was just random doodles. Sometimes it was the AUs he’d seen recently. And a lot of the time it was the Destroyer. Not always even lewd things, though the Creators seemed to like those a lot when he bothered to listen to them. What made them the most excited though, and made Ink blush faintly, was when he’d draw sweet images of himself and Error. Those always made him wish for some blend of paints that would give him that cloud soft floaty feeling he got post pink paint. No luck so far sadly. So Ink kind of sighed a lot over such drawings.

The best times while he waited were whenever they went out to one AU or another. They were interesting and exciting. They also happened to be the most likely places to see Error again. Ink was trying really, really hard not to pester Error in his part of the antivoid. He was hoping to keep Error from putting up a lock. He still had his own up but he made a point of including Error on the list of those who could freely enter.

So far though, no sign of him. That and Nightmare’s continued absence made Dream frown more and more. He confessed once to actually missing when Ink knew where Error was because at least that was one less major uncertainty. Dream really didn’t like not knowing where their dark counterparts were or what they were planning, but he did like the extended period of peace. Blue, like Ink, kept turning every expedition without Bad Sanses into games of exploration. Most of the time they had to avoid the local Sans, Papyrus and the rest but they still had fun.

That’s what they were doing when Ink and Dream both stopped and looked up with a distant look in their eye lights. Blue stopped, looking at both of them curiously, before bouncing excitedly.

“TROUBLE? ARE THE STAR SANSES NEEDED?!” he asked, “THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS READY!”

“Trouble alright,” Dream said, “Ink?”

Ink was already starting to grin, though it was with a hard gleam to it.

“To the Doodle Sphere!”

He pulled out Broomy and painted a wide portal around them, zapping them straight to the doodle sphere. Ink did wonder sometimes just how Error would react to this place and the myriad pages and paintings and such that represented each AU and their flurry of offshoots. They all spun about, searching for signs. It was an excited Blue who found it first. 

“IT’S HERE! ONE OF THE DESERT ONES!” he shouted.

Dream and Ink immediately moved to where Blue was looking at a nicely colored, finished drawing of a desert town that looked to be part of a scroll. A scroll that was starting to fuzz and jitter with pixilation. Ink’s eye lights flipped to a small flame symbol and a yellow triangle.

“Oh good! I needed more candied ginger,” Ink chirped.

The other two gave him looks.

“You’ll love it!” Ink assured them.

Dream sighed but he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

“Let’s stop your bed warmer first, ok?” he said, trying to sound stern.

Blue’s starry eye lights when wide with curiosity and delight, “BEDWARMER?! THE DESTROYER, REALLY?”

Ink grinned at him rubbing the back of his skull, “Yeah...”

Blue did a little floating flip and whooped.

“OPPOSITES DO ATTRACT!” he sang, a flush on his cheek bones.

Dream choked on a laugh and Ink started laughing right alongside Blue. Error symbols started to flicker to life along the edges of the scroll. Dream noticed first.

“Whoa! Come you two, bad guy first, teasing later,” he said, pulling the other two into a portal automatically generated by the drawing.

They emerged into chaos. The portal dropped then in the top of the guard wall above the main gate into town. People and guards were running everywhere. The people frantically, the guards purposefully, either trying to direct people or shouting to each other about an attacker nearing the Magistrate’s manor.

“OH! THAT’S CONVENIENT,” Blue commented.

A building to their right, not far from the market place, suddenly started to collapse and the screaming rose sharply. Dream’s expression hardened.

“Let’s go. Blue, you and I will try to stabilize the building and get people out before it goes over. Ink, distract him,” Dream instructed, already leaping away.

Blue was on his heels in a second and Ink leapt into an inky puddle. When he emerged again, it was on the roof of a building right next to the one that had started to collapse. His eye lights searched for that dark, glitchy form he knew. It didn’t take him long to find. He scowled, eye lights a red gem and a purple pentagram.

“Error!”

** Error **

“I’m busy!” Error called back to Ink as he swung past the Guardian on his strings before diving between alley ways and over the tops of crumbling building in chase of this world’s Sans and Frisk. Both were foolishly trying to protect the other which only made the Destroyer’s job easier. Error wanted Sans to take back home and torture. The monsters dust would soon fill his doll. Frisk though… Error needed the human’s soul so this abomination of an AU couldn’t reset.

Seeing his chance Error caught Sans by the ankle and pulled the skeleton up into the sky to become tangled in his web of strings above.

“Don’t worry, you won’t die quickly. I’ll be sure to draw it out…for a long, long time.”

** Ink **

Error would ignore him! That jerk! And here he’d been so good about not pestering him. He better not have glitched and lost a bunch of their time together. That would be a reason to have red and blue paint for sure! Melting into a puddle of ink, Ink started shifting about, following Error.

Meanwhile, Blue and Dream used a towering forest of bone attacks to prop up the crumbling building. Then Dream worked with the Guard to direct people to safety while Blue took the heroic and dangerous task of finding people to evacuate from the building. Some flying monsters, once freed, helped get the smaller or younger people out. Others Blue directed to slide down bone attacks. Once they reached the ground, the Guards hurried them away. Dream watched over it all and looked around for signs of Ink or Error. For the moment, they both seemed to have vanished. He knew that wouldn’t last. So he was surprised when a small, familiar looking human dashed up to him.

“Frisk?” he exclaimed.

Frisk nodded, “My friend! He needs help!”

Dream looked back the way she came before trying to pull her away.

“My own friend should be helping him momentarily. We need to get you away from that black skeleton. He can’t get you as well.”

Frisk’s face fell into determined lines.

“I’m not leaving him,” she said firmly.

Dream tried not to groan. Typical determined human.

“We won’t. But if Error gets you, your world can’t reset,” Dream explained patiently.

Frisk’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How do you...?”

Dream winked at her and she blinked at him, trying to decide what he meant by it. Finally, she said, “I’ll help here if you go back to help Sans.”

“I can do you one better. Help me and my other friend here and then we can both go help your friend if you promise to stay back,” Dream countered.

Frisk scowled.

Above them, the building groaned and creaked alarmingly.

“Watch out!”

Dream grabbed Frisk and leapt away, dodging several large pieces of brick and building raining down.

“Blue!! Get out of there! It’s coming down,” Dream shouted, still dodging.

“GOT THE LAST! GET EVERYONE CLEAR!”

Blue came hurtling out a window holding someone and slid one handed down a bone attack before racing for them. He nodded to Dream and they took off.

A little ways away from the slowly collapsing building, Error and his victim were suspended between buildings in a small alley way. The larger web and its occupant jiggled under Ink’s feet as he landed, still frowning at Error.

“You better not have destroyed the candy stall or the lady who runs it! I wanted more candied ginger,” he growled.

** Error **

Interrupted mid-monologue Error’s victorious grin fell as Ink irritatingly landed right atop his prize. Crossing his arms with an exasperated frown the Destroyer raised his gaze to meet the eyes of the so called Guardian.

“Really Squid? Priorities much?”

Looking back down at the confused, frightened and yet still smiling face of his latest victim Error smiled.

“Too bad you’re not a lady,” Error mockingly wiggled his pinky finger at the bound skeleton, “Seems like the great Guardian of the Multiverse doesn’t give two shits about you.”

Error pulled at his strings and yanked the sandy skeleton down to land at his feet next to a portal to his own antivoid.

“Behind you, squid.”

Two of Error’s Blasters crashed through a wall alongside Ink and Error could only laugh as they released there charged blasts.

** Ink **

Ink, about to jump down after the local Sans, covered his face as masonry suddenly exploded out towards him. He didn’t even wait to confirm what sounds were already telling him. Hastily, he cut through the web and fell back. Blaster beams lanced out, blinding him for an instant. He tried to twist away.

“Gahhhh!!” Ink choked back a louder shout, eye lights suddenly a warning symbol and a bright white exclamation.

Searing pain lanced up and down his leg and around his hip. Why was it always his legs with Error?! Did Glitchy have an issue with them or something? Ow, ow, owwwww! He was still falling, but he knew there were heat fractures in his left femur and all along the same iliac wing. And there was no time to pause and heal any of it now. So he did his best to dismiss and ignore the pain.

Still falling, Ink swiped Broomy up at the Blasters, sending a sharp slash of ink towards them. Fine, if Error wanted to play like that, Ink was still supposed to be annoyed with him anyways. He grabbed loose strings briefly to slow his fall. When he let go again, he pulled out his red paint and took a quick sip.

** Error **

Error laughed outright when his Blasters hit there mark. He had been nice enough to warn the squid first too. Watching the Creator fall, Error called his Blasters back to hover behind him before Ink’s attack could destroy them. He wasn’t going to waste any magic this time.

Not taking his eyes off the Creator for even a second, Error stomped a foot down on the Sans when it tried to crawl away.

“Don’t move...”

Finally, Error saw what he was waiting for, Ink had drunk some of his red paint.

“Welp, I have to go. Have fun waiting in the antivoid,” Error smiled down at the abomination, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon to turn you to dust.”

Kicking Sans into his portal and closing the door Error took off away from Ink as fast as his strings could take him. The moments right after Ink drank his paint was when he was the strongest, so all Error had to do was avoid Ink, find the Frisk and rip out the child’s soul so the world couldn’t reset ever again.

Just for good measure Error had one Blaster fire at Ink while he sent the other went into hiding once more.

“You can’t stop me Ink!!”

He was almost there. He could see the human’s code up ahead.

** Ink **

Ink growled, seeing Error knock the Sans into the portal and take off. That jerk! He wanted to play coy? Ink could play along. His red crosshair and red checkmark eye lights focused in on Error’s retreating form. He was heading straight for the building where Dream and Blue had been. A smirk curled at the corners of Ink’s mouth at that. Ohhh, if he got the drop on Error...

That thought trailed off as Ink dropped into a puddle of ink just before the Blaster fired. The anger burning in him seared away the sensation of pain in his magical nerves. His top priority was to keep Error from finding the human. He rather liked the local Frisk. They were really compassionate but they had a tricky side too. Besides, if Error got the kid, Ink might never get his candy and where was the fairness in that?! Error had as good as told him that UnderFell survived because it had his chocolate supply!

Ink launched himself from the puddle, now on top of a building next to the collapsing one. He spotted Error racing along using his strings and growled again, summoning his own Blaster to fire a little ahead of Error’s path. That should catch him just as he swung forward. Ink himself continued forward in his arch, Broomy held at the ready as the Blaster fired.

“Hey, Error~!” he called, voice sharp despite the teasing note.

—————————————

Down away on the other side of the collapsing building, Blue and Dream were hustling civilians and Guards away. Dream had glanced back at the first sounds of Blaster fire but seen nothing. He hoped Ink had found Error. They needed to keep this child away from the Destroyer if they wanted to preserve this AU. Frisk was still in Dream’s arms as he raced away from the danger.

“Who’s that?!” Frisk shouted, looking over Dream’s shoulder.

Dream shot Blue a questioning look. Blue glanced back for him and grinned.

“IT’S INK! HE JUST FIRED HIS BLASTER!” Blue said.

Then his expression hardened.

“OH, HE LOOKS REALLY MAD! AND HE’S REALLY CLOSE. DREAM, WE NEED TO BREAK OFF!”

Dream cursed mentally and nodded, “Take Frisk and keep going. I’ll go back Ink up!”

“RIGHT!”

Blue put on a burst of speed to catch up to the closest Guard to hand over his current burden. Once that monster was securely in the Guard’s grasp, he dropped back to Dream and took Frisk.

“I can run on my own!” she protested, “We need to go back for Sans! That stranger was making all sorts of threats!”

“WE WILL,” Blue assured her, “BUT WE WILL GO AROUND THE FAR WAY TO AVOID THE FIGHT. HE CAN’T BE ALLOWED TO CATCH YOU TOO.”

Blue’s stride opened up and he streaked away at a right angle to the evacuating crowd, plunging into the twisting side streets. Dream slid to slow and reverse direction, racing back towards the sound of the fight. Once he got close to the down building, he leapt up, bow at the ready, looking for the Destroyer.

** Error **

He had to hurry, the human child was on the move again, with another Sans? They were too far away for Error to read this second Sans coding, but he could tell from this distance that they were not part of the same universe. Ink must have brought back up...

_‘Speak of the devil,’_ Error thought as he heard Ink call out to him from somewhere up ahead.

“Tsk...”

The destroyer was mid-swing when he spotted one of Ink’s Blasters pointed in his direction. Just as the attack opened its jaws Error let go of his strings and opened a portal right in his path so he could vanish into another random universe before stupidly pulling himself into Ink’s attack. Closing the portal behind him, Error didn’t even look at what pathetic AU he was passing through before opening up another portal onto a rooftop across from Ink. Upon landing, Error skid across the sandy stone until he came to a stop facing Ink.

“HEy, S-SQuiD.”

Error smiled and put his hands in his pocket to prevent his coat from flying open as hot breeze passed between the two skeletons. Error could feel his own scarf mimic Ink’s in dance.

“I’m not stopping until this AU is destroyed. Might as well leave with whoever you came with before I kill you both.”

** Ink **

Ink narrowed his sockets at the cool and suave posture Error settled into.

“Not going to happen, Error!” he growled, swiping his brush at Error, sending an arch of ink the coalesced into a dozen bone attacks hurtling towards Error.

“And I doubt you can kill the three of us,” Dream chimed in from the side.

He’d already loosed several golden arrows and was readying more.

** Error **

Confidant and with a grin in place, Error walked backwards removing only one hand from his pocket in order to summon his own bone attacks to form a wall. The two Blasters once in hiding rose up from the alleyway below and hovered between the Destroyer’s shield and Ink. Jaws open, they blasted away the majority of the black bones.

Dream however...

Error jerked to the side, both hands now out as felt something sharp slice through his sleeve sand grazing bone.

_‘That was close.’_

Bone attack in hand, Error swung at the next arrow and, unfortunately, had to jump off the roof of the building away from the barrage of attacks. And, also unfortunately, away from his target. Dream wasn’t a threat on his own, Error could take out the happy skeleton easily on a one on one fight. The Guardian of Dreams had simply caught him off guard.

Still free falling, Error dropped into another portal and vanished, only to reappear a few blocks down under the cover of what remained of the market place tents. Ink and Dream were still within sight, but now Error couldn’t tell where the human had run off too. They were too far away.

“Damnit!”

Looking around, Error found a wide basket with some kind of sugary snack.

“Hmmm...”

Picking up one of the thin powder coated slices, Error held it up to the light before poping the treat into his mouth.

“Eeegg...”

Error twitched as glitches sparked along his arms. The strange snack’s flavors changed from sweet, savory, and then spicy before finishing back at sweet. Picking up the sign Error sighed.

“Candied ginger... really Ink?”

Opening up a small portal, Error took the entire basket and set it down a few feet away from where the desert Sans hung from Error’s web of strings.

“Don’t eat any, it’s not for you,” Error pointed with a stern look to the Sans who had just began struggling again in his binds.

“..... buddy, I’m a little tied up at the moment. Letting me go would be rather sweet, right?”

“.......”

Error stared deadpan at the abomination. Well... a Sans was always a Sans.

“N-no! So shut up!”

Closing the portal again, Error looked around for a way to get around Ink and Dream.

“I hate sand....”

** Ink **

Ink smashed Broomy down onto one of Error’s left behind Blasters and Dream turned the other into a pin cushion of glowing arrows. Both Blasters gave a screech of feedback and dissolved into pixels. The two of them landed where Error and his Blasters had been. Ink stumbled a little on landing, pain spiking up fiercely past his simmering anger until he got his balance using Broomy as a sort of crutch. Dream frowned at the leg but Ink was already scanning the rooftops.

“Can you sense him?” Ink asked.

Dream sighed through his nasal aperture and focused. Error, true to his name, could be rather erratic in how he felt and lately Dream had had trouble feeling him at distances. The Destroyer just didn’t always feel so negative and evil. Right now, the Destroyer felt less negative than when they’d arrived but Dream could still pinpoint him.

“Back towards the market,” he said, opening his sockets.

Ink nodded sharply, swiped Broomy messily down his side, healing his injury and leaving ink streaked across his armor and jacket.

“You take the west side, I’ll take the east,” Dream suggested.

Ink nodded again and Dream noted his eye lights were still red but one was a regular oval and the other was a pentagram. His friend was scheming something. Then suddenly, Ink sprinted forward and leapt off the building.

“Let’s go!” Ink called.

Dream raced after, leaping over the alleyway Ink disappeared down. No sign of Ink. Dream grinned and teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a hint for story length: the core log is over 120k and there's more I need to add to it. We're still writing the story. And in all that, there's plenty more spiciness and fun to come.
> 
> Also, some of the mentioned AUs (RaceTale and DinoTale) are mine, ones that I'm still working on fleshing out. Hopefully, I'll be able to post them here for you guys in the coming year!


	12. What Hit Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight, fight, fight for this AUs life. Its two against one now, what will Error try next? And how will the Star Sanses counter him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY GIFTMAS Y'ALL! My gift for everyone? Yet another chapter! With more fighting and shenanigans and general AU collateral damage for ya.

** Ink **

Ink popped up near the Western Gate for the bazaar area. The arch of the Gate was broken and tumbled down over most of road. This was one of the main entrances to the market. The bazaar itself looked like it had been trampled, probably caused by people fleeing Error’s destruction. Ink searched the tilting stalls and chaotic pathways, looking for the dark skeleton that, one way or another, was frequently in his thoughts. A flash of light across the way was Dream doing the same, arrow already nocked and ready.

** Error **

Error ground his teeth as he felt his Blasters KO from the others’ attacks. Aggressively tapping out the sand that had annoyingly collected inside of one of his slippers, Error watched the two Guardians converge his way then separate. Dream had settled upon a building overlooking the East Gate, the direction of the human child. Ink, however, had vanished out of sight... 

Error squinted at the roof tops surrounding the market place but, without leaving the cover of the tent, was unable to see Ink. But the Destroyer knew that the other skeleton would never leave Dream to face off one on one against him. And if he had, the squid was sorely going to regret doing so.

Error ripped fresh strings from his sockets, more blue strings were ripped from the AU’s makeup to rain down upon the gold clad skeleton. Seven new Blasters appeared behind Error, tearing the tent covering and knocking away any remains of the ginger women’s tent. This time, Dream wouldn’t get away. Error charged at the other, hand out to summon Dream’s soul for his strings to bind.

** Ink **

Dream leapt back instinctively at the sudden appearance of so many Blasters, loosing his arrow and another as he shifted direction to dash up over the broken arch way. It was only then he registered Error moving towards him, fast, with nothing good planned by the gleam in his eye lights. He was just pulling back the bowstring to loose again when he felt string wrap tight around his elbow, jerking him back and wrenching his shoulder. The arrow went wild but Dream managed to keep hold of his bow, swiping it at the strings holding him. More strings caught his other arm and neck. Dream coughed and tried not to gag at the painfully tight, sharp sensation of the strings winding tight around his cervical vertebra. One even cut into the sensitive cartilage between the vertebras that protected the disk inside. It was that more than the sensation of choking that had Dream gasping, one eye glowering fiercely at Error.

Dream could feel marrow starting to well up along his neck and right elbow where the string was cutting in the hardest. Error was still coming at him, strings reaching out. Dream knew the sensation of those strings wrapping his soul, he despised the feeling utterly. He moved his still free hand summon a few bones, flinging them at Error and those strings. After all, he didn’t need to hold out long.

Ink had moved the instant Error’s attacks had appeared, leaping off the building and summoning two Blasters. One he leapt off of to keep speeding forwards to where Error was. He could see he was going straight for Dream. Error had already caught his friend, but Dream was still resisting. Ink grinned, sharp and wicked with the edges becoming almost jagged, as Dream threw the bones. Error would probably just brush them aside, but Ink was what he wasn’t going to see coming.

Ink leapt off the second Blaster and it suddenly shattered into at least a dozen much smaller Blasters. The swarm raced after Ink as flew. The large Blaster swooped down, aiming for Error’s pack. Just before it fired, Ink smashed Broomy down on Error’s raised shoulder.

“Tag~” he growled lowly, sending the Blaster swarm after Error’s sinking form.

———————————-

Down an alleyway a few blocks from the market, Blue and the local Frisk were hurrying along.

“It was over here,” Frisk said, pointing around a corner.

She led the way but then froze. Sans was gone. The alley was a mess of fallen bricks, tangles of string, and splashes of ink. There were scorch marks on some of the stone. Frisk turned sharply to Blue.

“That invader wouldn’t have dusted Sans, right?” They asked hopefully.

“WELL, NOT STRAIGHT AWAY. IT ISN’T HIS STYLE,” Blue admitted with a nervous smile, “BUT PERHAPS YOUR SANS ESCAPED! LET’S KEEP LOOKING. WHERE WOULD HE GO?”

Frisk thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

“Grillby’s,” she said, “this way!”

They turned and raced away, going up the back ways they’d come down to reach this alley. Blue glanced towards the bazaar, seeing the rain of strings, before hurrying after the human. He wanted to help his friends, but keeping the human away from Error was as important as driving Error away.

** Error **

Error’s Blasters rotated midair in a patterned dance behind the Destroyer to avoid any arrows and bone attacks while the Destroyer himself sprinted in a zig zag motion over the vertical bridge of string towards Dream. Error could feel the slight pull of Dream’s soul, but between dodging the attacks that his Blasters couldn’t destroy Error was still just a little too far away to summon it.

Right arm outstretched, Error mocked the Guardian of Dreams as he finally felt the warmth of the other’s soul click into place.

“Come on Drea-AAHG!”

Pain cut through the Destroyer’s words along with the loud crack of bone being struck by a heavily. Gravity twisted and Error fell head first back towards the sand. Holding his shoulder as he fell, Error glared in the direction he came at Ink. Only having seconds to react Error took note of the tiny swarm of Blasters that were on his trail.

_‘Great...bitty Blasters.’_

Grabbing onto another blue line, Error swung out of the way of the _‘pew pew pew’_ blasts that filled the air behind him.

“ReaLLY? Sound effects??”

Chuckling, Error swung onto the head of one of his Blasters and rode the Blaster through the Gate before twisting midair to avoid more blasts. Error flinched as a few hit their target, scalding his bones through his clothing. One shot to his already throbbing shoulder had Error hissing in pain. Returning to his now annoyingly smaller pack of Blasters, likely curtesy of Ink’s other Blaster, Error summoned three more and jumped to a nearby web of strings to watch as the horde collectively blasted the market place, Ink’s Blasters, and the Guardians. It didn’t matter.

“DEST-ROY I-IT AL-L!!”

Error’s scream glitch into a digital pitch as he pulled at the strings binding Dream. He just needed the other’s soul, then Ink would have to fight Dream.

** Ink **

Ink smirked at Error’s falling form and the glare he saw directed his way. He landed on the string bridge Error had been running along, intending to give chase and knowing staying in contact with the string was a terrible idea, no matter how fun it was to watch the bitty Blasters swarming Error. Leaping away, Ink ricocheted off a roof edge, trying to chase down Error without being noticed as the market place filled with fire and lasers and flying brick.

“INK!”

At Dream’s shout, Ink snapped around to look at his fellow Guardian. He was still struggling against the strings and several loops were closing in on Dream’s suddenly exposed soul. Ink cursed, eye lights flashing to a warning symbol and an exclamation point. He summoned a new Blaster just ahead of him and used it to catapult himself towards Dream. As he hurtled through the air he executed a completely necessary and entirely not for dramatics twist and spin, sending several sharp slashes of paint to cut Dream free before things became more annoying.

Dream dropped and immediately leapt away from the threat of the strings around him. He frowned then grimaced at the destruction radiating out from the marketplace. He shot a couple passing Blasters full of arrows as he moved to find a better angle to get at their master.

Ink, seeing Dream moving away from imminent puppetry, let the newest Blaster dissolve into more bitty Blasters. Half went to chase after Error’s pack, half went after Error. Ink summoned four back to himself as he bound off the eastern arch. Two hovered near his shoulders and two went under his feet.

“Knock it off, Error!” he snapped.

His eye lights caught movement as he readied another attack. Ink adjusted his aim from Error to the web he was standing on. And not a moment too soon.

“MWEHEHE!!”

Blue came flying out of a narrow alleyway, spinning around to swing a massive bone battle hammer straight at Error’s chest.

** Error **

Error’s soul seeking strings closed down on air at the last second.

_‘So close!!’_

The blue threads that had been holding Dream fell away in pieces as both Guardians resumed their joint efforts against the Destroyer. Needing to restrategize, Error summoned his bone attacks to each hand and began striking away arrows, between facing off with the swarm of angry pew-pew Blasters.

He needed to fle...

Impact came fast, hard and unexpectedly from a noisy blue blur. Catching Error completely off guard, the force behind the blow sent the Destroyer backwards to crash through the wall of tan clay from the next building over. Groaning in pain and clutching at his chest Error tried to look around, but everything was blurry. Red dust and glitches filled his sockets. Dust clouded into the air, billowing like smoke from the hole in the wall and crumbling debris.

_‘Wha... what the hell was that?’_

** Ink **

Ink and Blue exchanged a high five in passing as Dream came racing towards them.

“The human?” Dream asked quickly.

Blue grinned and tossed his skull back the way he’d come. Dream and Ink looked and noticed a stream of beings making their way out of the city to the northeast.

“Found Paps heading towards Grillby’s,” Blue explained.

Dream sighed in relief. That meant the human should be moving safely away from Error. The AU could still be reset. Once they found the Sans.

“NICE SKATES, INK!” Blue called as he landed neatly on what remained of the arch.

Ink gave a sharp grin, “Thanks!”

Then he swerved around on his bitty Blasters and glided through the large hole Error had left in the building. There was Error, sprawled out on the ground, groaning with extra glitches jittering around him and clutching his chest. Ink hopped off his bitty skates to stand over Error, grinning.

“That looked painful!” he chirped.

** Error **

“A-and youR an AsSHol3...,” Error growled back at the smug skeleton before finally pushing himself upright and dusting the clay powder off his clothing, “What the hell hit me?”

Whatever it was packed a punch. Error could feel his ribs still throbbing from the blow.

** Ink **

“That was a flying Blueberry,” Ink sniggered.

Right on que, Blue came flying through the hole in the building, smacking away another glitchy Blaster as he went. He landed and waved, hammer resting over his shoulder.

** Error **

The look of disgust and confusion Error sent Ink vanished into pure shock and surprise. The Destroyer’s jaw fell open as he took in Blueberry’s happy smile and excited wave.

“What the HELL!!”

Pushing himself out from under Ink, Error quickly stood and shoved past Ink to confront the tiny blue Sans.

“You HiT ME!!”

Error kept his arms to his sides trying not to lash out in too much anger at the tiny skeleton. The effort had his fingers twitching and shoulders quivering with glitches.

** Ink **

Ink stumbled aside and then frowned at Error’s back, eye lights slowly shifting to a crosshair and diamond, both still firmly colored red. He was impressed by Error’s restraint around Blue. He would be surprised at how long it lasted if his irritation and such weren’t overridding it.

Blue, on the other hand, just gave Error a friendly smile before pointing a stern finger at him.

“WELL, YOU NEEDED TO STOP! IT WAS A FRIENDSHIP STRIKE! FRIENDS DON’T LET FRIENDS DESTROY AUS.”

** Error **

“YOU HIT ME!!”

Error’s voice grew louder as more digital cheeps broke between the glitch’s words. 

“I THOUGHT Y-YOU SAID ‘FRI-ENDS AREN'T SU-PPOSED TO HIT EACH O-OTHER!’” Error said, his hands raised to quote the other’s words back to him.

** Ink **

Blue rubbed the back of his skull, “WELL, THAT WAS ALSO KIND OF FROM PAPY. HE’S STILL MAD AT YOU. AND INK HITS YOU ALL THE TIME!”

Dream, who was perching on the low wall around the building’s roof, muttered, “Hits on, you mean.”

Then he chuckled and loosed an arrow at a passing Blaster being swarmed by bitty Blasters. Ink’s little swarm was doing a surprisingly good job of distracting and herding Error’s twitching pack.

** Error **

Error’s skull heated at the absurd accusation. How could blue assume that...clearly they weren’t!!!

“W-We-eERe n-no-t F-Fr...,” Cut off mid-sentence by Dream’s commentary, Error’s hackles rose defensively, “IT’s N-T Lik3 ThAT! I **_HATE_** HiM!!”

Error twitched and backed up a step as he felt another Blaster KO and dissolve into broken code. Three against one wasn’t good odds, and Ink, Error snuck a glance over his shoulder at the other, was still clearly high on red paint.

** Ink **

Ink twitched at the harsh and glitchy words, his skull lowering a little, throwing his sockets into shadow so that the bright red X and crosshair glowed almost demonically. His smile stretched into a jagged, dark slash across his skull. Part of him was kind of sure Error didn’t totally mean. Probably. But that wasn’t convincing the rest of him where the anger was boiling. He’d given Error space. He’d given Error time. Sure they were technically at work, but that didn’t mean Error had to act like this! Error kept ignoring him except these tiny glances and sharp words and Ink was past fed up with it!

The two bitty Blasters that had been Ink’s skates darted forward to clamp down on Error’s arms just above the wrists yanking them together behind the Destroyer’s back.

“Then what are we, Error~?” Ink asked in a silky voice.

** Error **

Error raised a hand toward Blue, ready to open a portal and send the little abomination back home so the Destroyer wouldn’t be tempted to return the so called “friendship strike”. Right as the air next to Blue began to flicker, Error felt tiny teeth latch down into his arms right before they were yanked backwards, hard. Error bit back a pained scream as his right shoulder gave an audible pop. Third hit was the charm apparently, but Error couldn’t think about that now. More important than the sickening sound of Error’s black bones protesting was Ink’s tone.

The Creator’s voice had Error’s marrow growing cold.

“Ink... “

Duel toned eye lights flickered to Blue then over his shoulder at Ink. The Artist looked more demon than guardian at the moment, more so than the red paint normally would have affected Ink for their fights. Ink was actually mad.

“Ink...,” Error warned.

Not here, he wanted to say. Not in front of Blue and Dream.

** Ink **

“Ink,” Dream called from the roof, “don’t get off track. Where is the local Sans?”

Ink shot a glance at the ceiling as he took a slow step forward. His red eye lights flicked to a swirl and a bullseye before they settled back on Error’s face. There was something in Error’s expression that made Ink think Error was afraid of him and what he might do and for a moment Ink was _glad_. The kind of glad that blended with his anger and twisted it into an odd sort of delight. 

But that particular feeling didn’t last. Not once Ink happened to glance at Blue who, for all his brave face, seemed really alarmed and was staring at Ink in a way he hadn’t seen before. The angry glee washed away, leaving Ink feeling sick as his chest roiled. He was still mad at Error, but he...that look wasn’t one he liked from Blue. Ink felt even sicker once Dream dropped into the room and shot him a look as quick and sharp as one of his arrows. His anger was still there but the roiling was warring with it and Ink ran his fingers over some of his other paints. Dream frowned mildly before nodding, seeing and understanding that and Ink’s red drop and octagon eye light combo.

Dream turned back to Error and asked with all the authority he could bring to bear, “Where is this AU’s Sans? Here or captive or dust?”

** Error **

Error’s shoulders relaxed as he watched Ink slowly rein in his anger. For once, Dream had made himself useful. Error watched the two closely as he took a few steps back to situate himself closer to Blueberry. With Dream now in the room and exits limited Error didn’t see any point in continuing the fight. Besides, it seemed that Ink might even dilute the red in his system with another color if ink fingering his paints was anything to go by. Smiling, Error tilted his head to the side and shrugged one shoulder.

“Who knows? I’m sure he’s hanging around somewhere.”

Summoning a thin bone attack with one hand, Error blindly pieced both bitty Blasters that still stubbornly held his arms in place with a single thrust.

“I’ll find out and maybe I’ll let you know.”

Opening a portal behind him, Error stepped back and let himself free fall out of the room. Too bad he didn’t get to play more with Blueberry.

** Ink **

Ink just barely registered the destruction on the two bitty Blasters before his other two in the room were racing forward, almost before Error’s last sassy comment was finished. They weren’t going to make it in time!

“Wait!” Dream yelped.

Then Blue’s hand shot out, reaching past Error’s right shoulder to snag the left side of his collar and drag him back up out of the portal.

“ERROR! YOU ARE AVOIDING THE QUESTIONS!” Blue admonished reprovingly.

Ink’s bitty Blasters slowed, hovering near Blue, and Ink’s skull suddenly snapped up with exclamation points in his sockets.

“Wait! I know! He kicked the Sans into a portal back when I first found him!” he declared.

Then he frowned angrily again, “Right before he ran off on me.”

** Error **

Error was smiling victoriously at the Dream Team as he fell through the portal. Even if he didn’t destroy the AU he still got to have the fun of picking apart the Sans bone by bone.

“Hnn!!”

Error froze, sockets wide in shock as something or someone literally grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from his portal like it was nothing. The Destroyer screamed in annoyance but with all the static that was fuzzing around Error’s throat all that came out was a computerized hiss. Tucking his limbs in close, Error reached over his head with his left hand to try and scratch at whatever was holding him, but stopped when he realized it was Blue.

“BUT!!”

Error didn’t even get a chance to argue with Blue. Ink, for once in his existence, remembered something useful. Closing the portal quickly, Error crossed his arms and pouted. 

“I’m not avoiding the question... now put me DOWN!”

Error glared over in Ink’s direction as he dangled side to side in Blue’s grip.

“What!!?? Why the H3L1 are you so MaD at me for, squid!? You weren’t h-Having f-fun? I hHad a B-BLAST! Hehe... blast,” Error smiled at blueberry, “get it?”

** Ink **

Blue sighed gustily and shook his head. That pun was as bad as the ones Papy liked to make. He lowered Error but kept his grip on him for now, not trusting his troublesome friend to not disappear the instant he did so. Though he really understood why Ink called Error a cat now. Both the reaction to being grabbed by the collar and how he held himself as he dangled there reminded Blue of the annoying cat that liked to sneak into his friend’s houses.

Ink crossed his arms, glaring at Error.

“You’ve been ignoring me!” he snapped.

He looked ready to say more but Dream cleared his throat and Ink settled into simmering silence.

“I take that all to mean the Sans is trapped in your antivoid,” Dream intoned calmly, “We’ll be taking him back.”

A bright portal opened between where Ink and Dream were and where Blue was holding Error.

** Error **

Sitting cross legged on the floor, Error leaned forward as much as Blue’s grip would allow and stuck his tongues out at the artist. Though when Dream opened a portal into _his_ antivoid Error bristled.

“BlueBerry, let me go.”

No one took what was his! He claimed that sans, it was already in his AU. He wanted his doll!!

“Stay out!!”

Without waiting for Blue to respond, Error tossed his strings at Ink and Dream from his position on the floor. Even if he could only pull one soul from the pair, he could hopefully stall them long enough to go dust the Sans. He just needed to bind the Dream Team and convince little Blueberry to let him go.

** Ink **

“ERROR, NO!” Blue cried as strings snapped into place around his friends.

Ink’s two bitty Blasters were already firing away, taking out strings a few at a time. Blue lifted and spun his hammer around. As he did so the shape of the head morphed, going from a large hammer in the draconic mouth to a scythe blade. It was a trick he’d learned from Blackberry and he was grateful for it now. He swept the blade around, slicing through the collection of strings from Error’s fingers that were binding Ink and Dream. Dream’s soul vanished immediately and he shivered visibly before collecting himself and shaking away the stings. Ink shrugged off his own strings and then stuck out his rainbow tongue at Error in return.

“Ink, if you would,” Dream said calmly.

With a sharp grin, Ink swiped a swath of paint from Error’s elbows down to encase his hands. As an afterthought, he added a binding around Error’s right shoulder. He’d heard how Error screamed earlier and heard the bone pop. He may still be mad at Error, but that just meant for now he wouldn’t heal him straight away. No need to leave the bones grating against each other.

Dream hummed but didn’t comment. Blue smiled brightly at Ink and Ink felt slightly better about things in general. Blue didn’t seem to be holding it against Ink that he’d let himself get carried away by the anger. Dream nodded once.

“Very well, let’s retrieve a Sans,” he said.

Dream walked through the portal and Ink started towards it, watching Error for any more signs of trouble, the two bitty Blasters sticking close to Blue. Blue, however, twirled his scythe back into the more familiar hammer and looked down at Error almost apologetically.

“COME ON, ERROR. THAT SANS NEEDS TO GET BACK TO THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT HIM. HIS HUMAN WAS REALLY WORRIED,” Blue said gently.

** Error **

Error remained where he was on the floor and turned his head away from Blueberry. This was all the tiny Sans fault. He had Ink and Dream. Had Dream’s soul. He could have escaped into his antivoid and made the sandy skeleton into dust in seconds.

Looking down at his ink bound hands, Error’s anger grew and bubbled as more glitches sparked where Blue was holding the Destroyers clothing. Error remained quiet until his anger reached his boiling point.

Looking up at his “friend” Error snarled, “DON’T **_TOUCH_** ME!!”

Error knew he lost because he held back. He should have just attacked Blue with his strings too. But Blue was supposed to be his FRIEND.

Pushing himself upright Error tore his eyes away from Blue to glare at the ground. Starting towards the portal, Error didn’t look to see if Blue was following. Error felt his empty doll fall from his pocket but didn’t stop to retrieve it. What was the point? He didn’t give a shit what happened to the husk of a doll, without the dust to fill it the doll was just a useless shell.

Once through the portal, Error ignored the Sans dangling in the air and headed straight towards his beanbag sofa to flop down angrily and wait for the others to fucking leave.

** Ink **

Blue was startled into releasing Error by the pure rage in his words. Blue watched Error march away, pointedly not looking at any of them, with a sad look. Then he noticed something on the ground and knelt to pick it up. It was a doll. A doll that looked surprisingly like the one from this world. Blue blinked at it, skull tilting curiously.

Ink, having stopped to wait for the others, tracked Error through the portal his teeth pressing together harder and harder as Error, once again, walked past without even a glance. His eye lights vanished completely as shadow fell across the top of his face. He just wanted...

“Hey, Ink,” Blue said quietly.

Ink looked over at the other skeleton. Blue was standing now, the unfinished Sans doll in his hands.

“Do You Think, If Error Could Finish These Another Way, Maybe He Would Want To Destroy AUs Less?”

Ink wanted to admire Blue for the truly hopeful note in his voice. Ink wasn’t sure that it would work, Error had never seemed inclined to stop before no matter what Ink tried. But then, Error was still not willing to call Ink anything but Ink, squid, and other such things. Blue had somehow gotten Error to call him a friend, willingly. Ink still wasn’t sure how he’d done it. It was probably just Blue’s own secret ability given how most skeletons with a bad reputation reacted to Blue after a time or two. Honestly, Ink could understand why Stretch was so sharp with everyone and so stressed every time Ink went to pick up or drop off Blue.

“Maybe,” Ink said, shrugging, “Give it a shot.”

Blue beamed at him and dashed through the portal. Ink stalked after him. He could feel the red paint losing its grip on him. His chest was still a boiling swirl of something but mostly now he felt tired. And like he needed some blue paint. And maybe even a tiny bit of white. Did Error hate him again really? Or had he just been saying that? Error did say it a lot and even Ink could tell his Soul wasn’t in it usually. Error wouldn’t call him a friend but Ink had liked where they’d got to. They’d parted on good terms for the most part...

Ink’s eye lights faded slowly into a deep blue tear drop and a white eye light as he wandered up to where Dream was pulling down the kidnapped Sans, hands in his pockets.

“...get you out of here and back to your friends,” Dream was saying, “I, at least, will escort you to ensure you are safely reunited.”

“after today’s fun, think i’d appreciate that, buddy. not totally sure where ‘here’ is, but my visit hasn’t been _doll_,” the Sans said as his feet dropped back to the floor.

Dream chuckled and sliced through the last string. When Ink came up, hands in his pockets and chin tucked behind his scarf, Dream winced slightly and gave his friend a sympathetic look.

“Ink, my friend, could you keep an eye on Blue while I help Sans here get home?”

Ink nodded without glancing up and moved slowly away, following Blue’s excited voice. Dream sighed.

“what’s with him? he was all smiles and energy earlier,” the Sans asked.

Dream shook his head, “Emotions and attachment.”

“ahhhhhh,” the Sans responded in a deeply understanding note.

“Come, let us get you back!”

Dream turned and swept the desert Sans away through the portal, closing it behind him leaving only a drift of sand and an unnoticed basket of candied ginger in Error’s antivoid where the Sans had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that Sans didn't dust, so that's probably good. And those 'friendship strikes' of Blue's really pack a wallop! Error's probably gonna be hearing those Giftmas bells ringing for a bit to be sure.


	13. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Sanses have save the day once again. Error just wants everyone out of his damned space. Of course, things are never that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, you guys. There was fan art. There was fan art! THERE WAS REALLY AWESOME FAN ART AND I KIND OF FREAKED OUT A LOT AND MY WIFE LAUGHED AT ME BUT IT WAS WORTH IT AND AHHHHHHHHH. 
> 
> Ok, I'm better. Anyway, we're back on our regularly scheduled fun! Hope everyone's been having a good end of the holiday/year/decade!

** Ink **

Blue, when he dashed through the portal, had glanced around, trying hard not to look up at any other the dolls or souls still hanging from the tall ceiling of the antivoid. He’d saved Chara from that fate. And maybe one day he’d convince Error to let the others go! For now, having spotted Error moodily sulking on his beanbag, Blue made a beeline for his angry friend.

“Hey, Error?” he called, “Have you Ever Considered Filling Your Dolls With Something Other Than Dust? They’re Really Amazing You Know? You Could Use Cotton Or Beans or Even Small Plastic Beads! I Have A Doll Papy Gave Me When I Was A Babybones, Sir Fluffybuns, Who Has Beads In His Feet To Help Him Stand Virtuous Guard While The Rest Of Him Is Filled With Cotton Fluff To Make Him Approachably Soft And Cuddleable!”

He smiled at Error, hoping to get a response from him. He also noticed Dream leaving with the Sans and Ink wandering over. Though Ink got sidetracked part way, slowing to stare vaguely at a tv Blue couldn’t remember Error having but that looked an awful lot like Ink’s.

** Error **

Error listened to Dream being the fucking hero, saving the stupid abomination from his fate. When Blue approached, Error looked over just long enough to make sure that Blue wasn’t going to try and touch him before turning onto his side so his back was facing Blueberry. After giving Blue’s question some thought, however, Error shrugged.

“No. Not really... I, I’ve just always used what I had on hand. I destroy abominations, I just always figured why waste good dust?”

It could be messy though when any of his dolls sprung a leak. Really, why hadn’t he ever tried using cotton or beads? Ink once called his dolls amazing too.

“Sir Fluffybuns? Really?”

Error rolled back into his back to stare up at his vast collection of dolls.

“Ink,” holding his bound hands up into the air, Error looked towards the creator, “You have the Sans. Let me _go_.”

** Ink **

Blue nodded, a bright smile on his face as he bounce.

“YES! SIR FLUFFYBUNS IS A KNIGHT OF THE ROYAL GUARD! A LEGEND!” Blue exclaimed.

Ink, upon hearing his name, looked up from where he’d been staring somewhere to the left of the tv. Error had at least acknowledged him. That was good right? He stopped stroking the blue paint vial long enough to snap and gesture sharply. The paint flew away from Error’s hands, though what was on his shoulder remained, and gathered at Ink’s feet to become a small pillow. Ink sank slowly down onto it, legs crossed, elbow on his knee, cheek resting on his fist. His other hand went back to lightly caressing the blue paint vial, contemplating as the darkness in him roiled and chill stole into his bones.

Was it bad he wanted Error’s attention? He was pretty sure he wasn’t being unreasonable. Maybe he should have pestered Error before now? But that might have been too pushy, right? It wasn’t like it was unusual for them to spend weeks apart. Not that Ink was a fan of those weeks. He would find himself missing Error. And now that he’d had Error in his home...

The time they’d spent watching UnderNovella on the couch felt like something out of a dream and Ink desperately wanted to recapture how he had, well, how he had felt then. He just...wanted Error.

Blue frowned, looking at his quiet friend, “Ink...?”

** Error **

Error crossed his arms as he watched Ink slowly sink further into what could only be described as an emotionally numb depression. Part of the Destroyer wanted to take joy in that, but the longer he watched, the more his chest started to throb painfully. Blue really must have hit him hard...

Looking away, Error tossed his arms up in frustration, “Aaaggghh.... you stupid...”

Using his strings, Error grabbed the large basket of ginger candy and dropped it onto the floor right in front of the artist.

“I wasn’t... that was for after I destroyed the world,” Error’s cheeks tinted yellow just at the corners of his sockets, “I don’t need it anymore so just fucking keep it.”

Error looked back to Ink to see if his ‘gift’ would cheer the normally cheerful skeleton up.

** Ink **

Ink was just pulling the blue vial from its place on his bandolier when the basket of fragrant sweets landed in front of him. Ink blinked at it, eye lights flickering between green or blue shapes and plain white eye lights. He looked from the basket to Error as he listened to his glitching, half-explanation, slowly sliding the blue vial back into place and touching the green and yellow vials briefly. Error had...saved the candy for him? Was...had that been after Ink had asked about the vendor? He didn’t think he’d mentioned the candy before then. So then Error had, at some point during the skirmish, really found and saved a basket of the candy specifically for him.

A soft, iridescent flush crept along Ink’s cheek bones and he reached out lightly to take one of the candies. He popped the little treat in his mouth and brought his knees up under his chin, wrapping his arms around him to keep his legs or ribs from clicking at the chill settling into him. The treat in his mouth blossomed into sweet, savory, spicy warmth and Ink let his socket fall briefly closed as he enjoyed it. Then he opened them part way, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Thank you, Ruru,” he said softly.

Error didn’t hate him. Error didn’t hate him and hadn’t lost time from a glitching crash. Ink needed several paints to feel as relieved as he thought he should.

Blue, watching them and trying not to shout any of the very excited things dancing on his tongue, shook his head at how his strange friends danced around each other. With an amused sigh, he walked over and knelt beside Ink, giving his friend the hug he seemed to desperately need. Though he was surprised by how cold Ink felt. Error really needed a way to up the temperature in his space it seemed! Ink leaned slightly into Blue’s embrace, but Ink’s eye lights kept looking hopefully at Error.

** Error **

“........”

Error continued to watch Ink from a sideways glance, taking in the artist’s curled up form as he sampled one of the sweets. Error didn’t pull his eye lights from Ink until the other opened his sockets again and spoke words that had Error coloring slightly again and looking away with a huff. Adjusting his scarf, Error didn’t keep his eyes off Ink for long. The artist still hadn’t had any of his paints, which wasn’t a bad thing, but Ink was clearly wanting something and Error just couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was.

So he waited until his frustration with the artist grew as, once again, Ink only fingered his paints but didn’t drink any. The usual chatter box was also not _saying_ anything. Maybe he had said something earlier... 

Wanting to both comfort and strangle the other, Error clawed as his sockets as he let out a frustrated growl.

“Aaaagggg!! I can’t believe...”

He couldn’t believe he was doing this...

Sending a line of string to wrap around Ink’s wrist, Error gripped and pulled at the other end, “Say something!! Otherwise I’m going to shove that entire bottle of yellow down your throat, Squid!”

Error felt his chest throb again and clutched at it.

“You clearly want S-Something... what IS iT?”

** Ink **

Blue settled back on his knees as the sting pulled pointedly but not harshly on Ink’s wrist. Ink, for his part, looked from it to Error before twisting his wrist so he could weave the string through his fingers. The slim, tenuous connection was the most solid attention he’d had from Error all day. It was...it was nice. Soothing. Just the slightest bit of what he craved. Ink’s gaze lingered on the blue string wrapping his gloved hand. He’d thought about how, not long ago, Error had willingly taken his hand with his own. The way their hands had felt twined together. He hadn’t been expecting it then. Part of him had hoped for it again.

A small hand came to rest on Ink’s back and Ink glanced at Blue.

“Go On, Ink. Saying It Will Help You Both,” Blue said gently.

Ink stared at Blue. Blue nodded with a smile. He knew the silence was something that could happen to Ink when he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel. At least that was what Dream had told him when it had happened once. It was usually just a thinking silence, but this one was pretty clearly a downcast one. Dream had jokingly called Error Ink’s bedwarmer, but Blue suspected there was more there then Dream realized or Ink knew how to see. And Blue already knew Error didn’t know how to accept his own emotions a lot of the time.

But Ink and Error could balance each other! They were like two sides of a coin and when such connections grew they were the strongest in existence. Blue thought his friends deserved that and the stability they could offer each other, provided they both stopped being five.

Ink sighed softly and looked back at Error. His eye lights were just two simple white ovals.

“Error,” he started, pausing as his other hand reached for his blue and purple vials, then continued, “I...want you.”

** Error **

Error’s black skull illuminated like an eclipse with the yellow glow of his magic while the Destroyer’s sockets widened.

“I-I-innnnkkk??!!”

Dial tones rang out as Error clumsily floundered backwards over the surface of his beanbag sofa. The glitch didn’t get far though with the strings joining his and Ink’s hands still clenched in his first.

“B-blblu... zzz heRRRee!!”

Did Ink seriously want to have sex now?!

Error fought the impending crash and kept his error encrusted sockets on Ink. Ink who was pulling out the blue and purple paints, not pink...

Confused and distracted, Error’s glitching began to settle.

“Y-yo...U don’T mEEAn....”

Error’s eye lights flickered to Blue before returning to Ink. He didn’t know how to say it without saying it, but given Ink’s temperament Error was pretty sure the artist didn’t mean sex... but he had been wrong before. A lot. How else could Ink possibly want _him_?

“Ugggg.... I doNT gEt it!”

** Ink **

Ink clutched at the strings, not wanting to lose his connection. There was a thin little ribbon of amusement trying to weave its way around the rest of his confused swirl as he watched Error nearly freak himself into a crash. Error could be hilariously innocent and almost naive in a way. And not always about what you would expect. A ghost of a smile touched Ink’s mouth and one of his eye lights turned to a washed out yellow star. And Error really did have more vocal glitches when flustered than he did when mad.

Blue tilted his head, looking between Ink and Error as he tried very hard not to laugh at Error’s flustered reaction. It would be rude after all! And it wouldn’t help at all at the moment. He did raise a brow ridge though the second time Error glanced his way.

“WHAT’S NOT TO GET?” Blue said.

Ink made a sound that might have been a faint laugh and placed the two vials down in his lap. Hand free, he pulled out a small brush and painted a shot glass into existence. Then he put away the brush and poured a small measure of the deep blue into it before putting the vial away. He repeated it with a smaller amount of the purple before adding a similar small amount of yellow. Then his hand ran down his bandolier to vials he used almost never. Most were combinations of his regular paints. Others were not. But they were ones he changed depending on a variety of reasons. From these he drew a red that was different than the one from earlier. It was less intense for one thing. Ink added a small amount to the glass. Then he finished with a tiny amount of pink and a single drop of white.

The shot glass sat almost half full with the colors spaced into clear layers but for the last two. The blue was the most discernible though. Ink picked up the emotional cocktail and knocked it back. He gasped as the emotions surged in him, washing over the darkness but doing nothing to give warmth back to his bones. At least now he could say the shaking was from the sadness welling up. Already, iridescent tears were beading at the corners of his sockets and his grip on the stings tightened. 

Sad. He was sad. Sad because he wanted more than he should and sad because he wanted more than he could give. He longed for something that he didn’t understand and being around Error made him happy but it also made the longing more intense and he was afraid. Afraid of the connection but wanting it deeply at the same time and regretting not being able to meet Error sooner. Regretted starting their arrangement with nothing but sex when Ink knew from the beginning he was too obsessed with the Destroyer. Dream had warned him.

Tears slid down Ink’s cheeks and his bones started to rattle. How could Error leave him feeling this intensely? The small amount of paints shouldn’t hit him this hard, yet around Error they all seemed intensified. That was scary too and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Blue’s hand started to rub soothingly on Ink’s spine and scapula.

“I want you, Error,” Ink said with a hiccup, “to be with me.”

** Error **

Error pulled himself up by his strings to hang in a makeshift swing just in front of the two skeletons. Ink was mixing his paints in a way Error had never seen the other do, so he was curious. The overall color was still blue though, which meant... Yep, right as Ink downed the paint the waterworks began and Error found himself frozen. Torn between gently wiping away the tears and soothing Ink or mocking the other for crying over something like him.

_“To be with me.” _

If only....

Error frowned as more tears flowed over Ink’s cheeks. He didn’t like it, and finding it too hard to watch Error pulled out a hanky from inside his inventory and held it out to Ink.

“Idiot...”

Error looked away as if he could still see that line. Yeah, the line was fucked. Must have been a stupid AU line for it to have been destroyed so thoroughly.

“Don’t CrY, s-TUpiD,” Error’s cheeks colored as he tried to figure out what to say.

Error tried. Tried to say something...but nothing sounded right. Ink wasn’t a friend like Blue was, he didn’t feel the same about Ink as he did the other abominations, at least not anymore. Ink was just...Ink. His Ink.

“Ugggg...... You’re such an IDIOT!!”

Error turned Blue’s soul blue with a snap and turned the small skeleton so his back was to them before pulling Ink up by the strings attached to his wrists and pressing his teeth to Ink’s. Error let his tongues move over Ink’s teeth before pushing the other away.

“I don’t know what I’m D-D0inG. W_’e don’t Kn0w.... uuiggff....”

Error couldn’t finish before the painful glitching overwhelmed the Destroyer with violent errors all over the black skeleton’s body.

** Ink **

Blue bit off an indignant shout as he was forced to spin around, but rather than fight it, he just crossed his arms in a huff to wait. At least until he heard a soft gasp and even softer happy groan from Ink. Well, at least Error had a decent reason. Though Blue would have gladly given him some privacy if he’d simply asked.

Ink though, he hadn’t known what to expect in the least when Error pulled him up. He knew what he hoped for but he also had to acknowledge the lingering fear. But when Error pulled him up and pressed his teeth against Ink’s own the happiness curled up in his chest twinned all around with the longing and relief and hope. When he felt those tongues (wicked, wonderful things) stroke lightly along his teeth, he couldn’t help the quiet groan. He wanted so bad to touch Error more. Hold his hands or rest against his chest or something. Instead he gripped the strings holding his wrists tightly and let Error push him away, settling back on his knees.

“Error...” he breathed softly, but quieted when Error started talking.

At least until a staticky cascade of errors washed over his form, making him twitch. Ink made a startled noise as his arms were pulled forwards again, tugging one of his knees off the pillow. In his attempts to correct the pillow slid out sideways from under him leaving Ink uncomfortably twisted. 

“E-error!” Ink exclaimed.

But Error didn’t look like he was going to be much help for a moment or two more.

“Blue,” Ink whined.

Blue had already been turning. He’d felt Error’s blue hold snap and heard his friend’s glitchy voice autotune right out of understandable. When Ink’s acid green hexagon and yellow inverted triangle eye lights met Blue’s he was quick to scramble closer. He was pretty sure what the gist of those meant.

“I’ve Got You, Ink,” Blue said, reaching for the strings.

“No!”

Ink shook his head furiously, his eye lights flipping to a white X and a blue square. He didn’t want to lose the connection!

“Ok,” Blue said gently, “Its Ok, Ink. Take A Breath.”

Ink did so and Blue helped him get untwisted and sitting up on his knees again.

“THERE! MUCH BETTER. ESPECIALLY ONCE YOU’VE BOTH CALMED,” Blue declared.

He picked up Error’s dropped handkerchief and gently wiped away Ink’s tears. Ink gave him a weak, faint smile.

“I think I might need more yellow,” he confessed to Blue.

Blue crossed his fingers hopefully, something he’d picked up from his own human.

“What I Heard Sounded Good!”

Ink sighed, looking sidelong at Error’s prone, glitching form. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch him, but he knew he shouldn’t.

“He’s right though,” Ink said unthinkingly.

“About?” Blue prompted.

“We don’t know what we’re doing. But...”

Ink trailed off and Blue waited, trying hard not to obviously lean in excitedly. It was a fight though and he almost let himself prompt Ink again when the artist started on his own.

“But I really want to try. Error... I don’t know how or why but feelings are so much stronger with him. I miss him when he’s away. He’s almost always on my mind, Blue!”

Blue chuckled, “You Have Been Doodling Him More Lately.”

Ink flushed faintly and wiped away a new tear on his sleeve, shifting a little closer to Error. He looked over at the black skeleton.

“I want to be more than what we are. I...don’t understand all of it but I...”

Blue placed a gentle hand on Ink’s shoulder and Ink stopped trying to articulate what he only barely could start to sort out for himself.

** Error **

Error’s strings fell slack dropping the Destroyer the short distance to the floor in front of Ink. With them both sitting and the Destroyer’s head down Ink once again overshadowed the glitch.

_“I want to be more than what we are.” _

Was Ink serious...?

_“I miss him when he’s away.”_

Error’s bones shivered as he raised his head.

“You feel like something is missing when we’re apart...”

The words were out before Error could stop them. He wasn’t ever going to say anything about how being with Ink sometimes helped his glitching, he had less of an itch to destroy, he felt... calmer. Like now... just without the internal screaming about having said too much.

** Ink **

Ink flushed and nodded, fidgeting a little, though he also had the sudden urge to look away. He ducked his chin into his scarf instead, eye lights an orange circle and a light blue square. His gaze still ended up dropping to his hands.

_‘Is this what shy feels like?’_ he found himself wondering.

He’d never really experienced it before. It was kind of oddly nice. Especially when it was Error causing it. Error had a similar feeling! He had to too say it like that! Like how Ink was a little less forgetful with Error around. Or how Ink had bundled up on the side of the couch Error had been on about a week after they’d split off again. He’d been cold and hadn’t known what paint he should have. In the end, he’d settled on a little blue that time as well.

Ink settled himself to sit cross legged again. His bones were quieting as the shivers started to die down. Warmth was beginning to ease back into his bones again.

“Yes,” he said, trying to put all of what he meant and could currently feel into that single word.

He pulled out a paintbrush just to have something to fiddle with. He didn’t make anything, just played with it between his fingers or ran the bristles lightly over the strings wrapping his hands and wrists. He finally looked back up at Error, their mismatched eye lights meeting. Ink’s had turned to a little pink soul and a soft purple rectangle.

** Error **

“Okay...” 

Having been silently taking in Ink’s fidgeting Error felt relieved to finally lock eyes with the artist. That was a cute look on the artist, all flushed and shy. Smirking, Error lifted a hand towards Blue and opened a portal to UnderSwap without ever taking his eyes off Ink.

“Leave.”

Narrowing his eyes over his smile Error leaned closer to Ink until their teeth nearly touched.

“You, stay...”

** _MINE_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, and now the Emotional Councilor Blue has helped these two dummies, time to ditch the chaperone.


	14. Like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been feelings confessed and now the chaperones gone, just where will this lead them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! I'M FREAKING OUT AGAIN BECAUSE MORE FLIPPING AMAZING ART WAS DONE INSPIRED BY OUR LITTLE STORY!!
> 
> Ok, I'll stop yelling, but seriously, way amazingly awesome you all have no idea! That said, let's enjoy the new year with the start of a new chapter for our two lovable idiots.

**Chapter 14: **Like the First Time

** Ink **

Ink started a little as Blue suddenly dropped into a portal with a truly indignant shout of Error’s name. He was going to start inundating Ink’s phone with questions as soon as he thought was polite. Longer if Stretch distracted him, but Ink was fully expecting... Error was so close! Ink’s breath stilled, his flush bright.

“Ok,” he breathed, “Error...”

Ink’s eye lights kept darting between Error’s teeth, so very temptingly close, and Error’s narrowed eye lights. Error was so close. Error said to stay. Error understood. Error.... was so close!

Ink swallowed hard on his building excitement and leaned the scant distance forward to press his teeth to Error’s in a gentle kiss.

** Error **

With Blue gone Error vaguely remembered closing the portal before letting his eyes close. Deepening the kiss, Error’s fingers twitched with nervous tension. The Destroyer wanted to touch Ink, pull him closer, but his stupid haphephobia got in the way and Error didn’t want to be the reason the moment died. Not with Ink’s and his vague confessions so fresh. So Error pressed his hands to the ground and started to crawl over the Artist, using where their mouths were connected to guide Ink to lay back.

Cheeks burning, Error pulled back from the kiss and slowly started to shimmy out of his jacket and the stupid binding Ink had put on his shoulder.

“Ink...”

Never one to start anything physical, Error paused. How...without touching...

“I-Innk-k...”

He wanted this, why couldn’t he... how... Ink always initiated and he followed. Just strike first. No, that wasn’t right....

** Ink **

Ink made another soft gasp as Error gently guided him into laying down. He dropped the paintbrush, just barely keeping his hands off Error. But he really wanted to touch him. Wanted to feel the solid reassuring warmth of Error’s bones, the texture of his clothes, the way his magic tingled against him. Instead, he fisted his hands in the soft ends of Error’s scarf and focused on the feeling of Error taking charge. He was honestly content to lay here as long as Error kept kissing him. Probably longer. So long as Error stayed too.

It was only when Error pulled away that Ink’s sockets slid reluctantly open. What met his still lidded gaze was a flushed Error slowly working his jacket off. There was a look in his eye lights that made Ink’s magic give a little shiver. Was Error going to? But Error never started things! Even...even if he seemed to be holding back, there was just something about Error taking charge that had the roiling void in Ink’s chest doing a good impression of a racing Soul rhythm.

Ink swallowed hard again, worried that he’d ruin the moment if things keep going like this. It was hardly their first time! Ink tried to reason with himself. Or at least, he’d start to try to reason with himself before he’d get distracted again. The problem was, in some ways, this did feel like their first time. Though their real first time had been kind of crazy. This felt different.

Error called his name again, drawing Ink’s focus back to his face. To the dark skull with the vibrant colors standing out against the bone. Bold and striking and compelling all at once. To mismatched eye lights that seemed to bore into him and look right past him at the same time. Even the little errors and random pixilation glitches were endearing and interesting. Ink had spent time watching them appear and disappear more than once. But mostly, Ink saw the face of the being he wanted the most. The one he missed. The one he always sought out. Error. A glitch in the system. Someone who shouldn’t be. Someone who was out of code. Like Ink was.

“Error...” Ink murmured in a soft but clear voice.

He reached up with one hand, strings still tangled and dangling from his hand and wrist, as if he was going to cup Error’s cheek. But he stopped just shy.

“Please...” he said, tone full of the longing he was finally able to briefly feel and express, “Error, please...”

** Error **

Bracing for pain Error closed his eyes before leaning his skull just slightly, closing the distance between his cheek and Ink’s palm.

Warmth. 

When Error opened his eyes again his eye lights flickered with an emotion Error couldn’t name. That was just how it was with Ink. He didn’t need to understand it, part of his own little crazy, he’d stopped questioning things he didn’t understand. The warmth of Ink’s hand was a balm soothing the sting of his body rejecting touch. Only with Ink...

Giving the palm a nuzzle, the glitch let a vibrating noise form in his throat before moving away from the touch. Error leaned back and let his jacket fall the rest of the way to the floor. Then he returned to his place atop Ink where, piece by piece, he began undressing the other. Starting with the Artist’s blue jacket tired around slim hipbones. The Destroyer paused only briefly before removing Ink’s paints, but then he did so gently, unclamping the bandolier and setting it close by. Each bit of clothing was a puzzle to figure out given that normally Ink would undress himself. Or error would have ripped the Guardian’s cloths to shreds in battle. So when Error finally slid his fingers under the bottom of the Squid’s shirt to give a testing, barely there touch to white tattooed ribs Error’s magic had already formed a wet, dripping mound in his pelvis.

** Ink **

Ink smiled radiantly, small tears of happiness beading at the corners of his sockets, when Error leaned into his palm. His cheek was warm and firm, with a slightly different texture where the tear tracks traced down. Ink’s thumb stroked lightly along Error’s cheek. Error didn’t glitch. Ink tried to blink away his happy tears. Error wasn’t glitching and was letting Ink touch him! Bright, warm happiness felt like it was glowing in Ink’s chest. Even when Error pulled away, the intense, soft, but warm look in his eye lights more than captured Ink’s attention. A bright flush surged to his face and he giggled softly, reaching up to run his hands down Error’s chest as the jacket slid off. As he did, he noticed the wrap he’d painted sliding away and remembered that Error’s shoulder had been hurt in the fighting.

“Error,” he said, voice still soft, as his handsome glitch reached for his paint stained jacket.

Ink helpfully raised his hips as the jacket was gently untied and pulled from his waist, instantly distracted from what he’d been about to say. The feeling of Error undressing him was so new, so intimate that it was all Ink could do to not immediately ruin the moment by throwing up. His entire skull must be a neon rainbow for how hard he felt like he was blushing.

Gentle hands brushed down his arms, sliding his suspender straps off his shoulders and making Ink draw in a quickening breath. His gloves came off next, the blue strings fading away and for a moment Ink was sad to see them go. But then bright, tricolored fingers were brushing up his arms to pull down his arm covers, reminding Ink that he had something better than the strings. He had the full attention of the person those strings represented, hovering over him and slowly, sensually undressing him and by every star in the multiverse he hoped it would be the first of many such times. Error’s meticulous, slow, gentle, focused undressing had Ink’s magic stirring in an unfamiliar and almost shy kind of way. His bones shivered and prickled as Error’s hands loosened and slid Ink’s scarf up over his skull.

He...he’d been about to say something, right? He tried to remember what as Error paused. It had been something about Error. Error...Error still had too many clothes on. Ink did too for that matter, but Error was fixing that and...oh! His bandolier! Error was very gently unbuckling it, fingers brushing and caressing Ink ribs and shoulder.

“Aha! Mhmm~”

Ink’s hand came up, pressing into his teeth. The moan was quieter than normal, a quick intake of breath as Ink arched up so that Error could pull the bandolier away. Ink’s eye light flickered to it as it was set near enough to reach. The pink, he should... Ink lost the trail of the thought as Error started working his chest armor off. His magic was straining, swirling, trying to call out. It pooled and tingled in his pelvis, not knowing what to do without some kind of encouragement. It left Ink gasping and moaning behind his hand, sockets lidded and eye light a pink heart and a light red soul.

His free hand jerked and reached up, intending to wrap around Error’s shoulders, when Ink remembered for the third time what he’d meant to say.

“E-Error wha- aahAHaa haah, ohhh!”

Ink’s question was cut off by a surprised moan, arching up into the teasing touch to his ribs. His questing hand gripped the front of Error’s shirt as his eye lights begged for more. More touches, more of Error.

** Error **

“Hmmm?”

The tips of Error’s fingers curled into the artist’s tattooed ribs, exploring with long thought out strokes, memorizing the cracked bones he already knew so well in a different light. Tracing a path upward under Ink’s shirt until the fabric gathered and the destroyer was able to guide it gently over Ink’s head and down along those long arms.

“Ink...”

Taking Ink’s hands, Error let one of his hands lace their fingers together while he took the other hand, the same one that had been clutching at his shirt, by the wrist and pulled it upward so Error could let his tongues slip out and tease the space between the joints of Ink’s fingers.

“Do you need to safe word, squid?”

Error didn’t want to stop, this strange… new... not new... whatever this was felt right.

** Ink **

Ink’s breathing hitched at the slow stroking touches along his ribs. How was a familiar sensation so strange and different? Error had touch his chest before! Sexually and otherwise, but somehow this touch was igniting every magical nerve it passed with a tingling warmth that left Ink more sensitive than before. More shivers ran through him, making his bones click softly, as Error’s hands moved slowly higher, running lightly over the patterns etched on each rib and pushing up his shirt in the process. He almost didn’t realize when he was forced to let go of Error except for that he didn’t want to. But then Error’s honestly amazing hands were sliding up along his arms. Those warm bright hands were gone and back before Ink could register his shirt was completely gone. No using it as an impromptu bondage tool. Just Error’s hands taking his own as Ink watched through heavily lidded sockets. Error gently pulled one close to his teeth. Was he going to...?

“Hahh!”

That wasn’t what he’s guessed! That was...that was... question. There was a question but how could he answer when all his mind could think of was those amazing tongues and what they could do to him? Ink shook his head furiously, gasping moans growing in volume with each new, slow, teasing touch. Error’s tongues were so warm, the magic tingling where it probed lightly at the joints of his fingers. His other hand clutched Error’s tightly.

The magic pooling in his pelvis sunk lower and throbbed, making Ink’s hips arch. He needed his shorts off. And how was Error still dressed! Ink managed to work off his shoes, leaving his feet in the fun spider web socks he picked that morning, but no matter how he shifted or fidgeted, he couldn’t get the shorts to even budge.

“Err...Er...’rror! Pl-leas, aha!”

** Error **

Error smirked behind the wiggling undulations of his tongues working across Ink’s palm. Dual tone eyes took in the lustful state of the artist, his stupid, beautiful squid. The bones of Ink’s hands had a lingering taste most likely residue of his previous attacks. Just touching had brought Ink to such a state. Touching Ink, being able to caress him like this, in a way he never allowed himself... let alone desired to do to anyone but the writhing skeleton below him.

“Hehehee,” Error chuckled when he heard Ink kick away his sneakers.

Turning his head to look, Error caught sight of Ink’s spider socks... Error couldn’t take his eyes away from the socks as a short memory played in the back of his mind. Then, gently lowering Ink’s hands to the antivoid floor, Error pushed himself to his feet. Taking in Ink’s trembling form and blown flickering eye lights Error mentally screamed at the voices in his head.

_‘Should I… no…’ _

[Yes!]

_‘No, this is stupid!’_

The Destroyer swallowed as he wondered if he would live to regret this.

“.....A g-glitchy, glit-chy sPid3r caught I-ink in his w-eb, This gl-itchy, g-litchy spiDEr is taking inky to b-b-bed.”

Error sang Ink’s stupid jingle to the artist as he hastily removed and kicked away his shorts and slippers.

_‘That was so stupid!!!’_ Error mentally screamed at the voices.

[No! It was romantic!]

_‘Stupid!!’_

Standing above Ink in only the soft red knit of his sweater Error twisted and tugged at the hem to keep the dripping evidence of his magic hidden.

“........”

** Ink **

Ink made a little unhappy sound when Error pressed his hands to the floor, but as soon as Error stood Ink unbuckled and started to shimmy out of his shorts. He needed them off. They were uncomfortable against his bones with his magic pulsing so strong. Then, to Ink’s utter shock, Error started to sing. Ink’s body froze as his eye lights snapped up to stare at Error in mesmerized wonder.

He’s sung Error something like that! Weeks ago! Still had it painted on his scarf, though he’d forgotten to tell Dream. Error’s version though... Ink’s flush flared bright again, eye lights flipping to a yellow flower and a green square. He really liked Error’s version. And Error sounded nice when he sung, even with the extra glitching giving away his nerves. His voice was low and crooning and left the empty void of Ink’s chest shivering. He wanted to hear Error sing more often. The lyrics replayed in his mind and the emptiness shivered again.

Error had called him Inky!! Error had never called him that! A new nickname! Sure others used it, but there was something really special about hearing it from his Error, his amazing Glitchy, that made it really special.

“Error,” he said, voice thick with affection.

Ink smiled softly as he sat up just enough to reach up and gently caress Error’s hipbones. Which he realized after a moment were bare under the soft edge of Error’s sweater. Ink’s eye lights switched to a surprised green rectangle and pink gem. When had Error taken off his shorts? Ohhh, but he looked really good in just his top...

Ink’s eye lights trailed slowly down and finally he noticed the faintly glowing magical fluid running slowly down Error’s femurs. His eye lights, twin exclamation points, flicked back up to where Error was pulling the hem of his sweater down. There was a strong glow but no tell-tale tenting. Then the delicious scent of Error’s excitement hit him and Ink moaned, eye lights flipping to pink hearts. His own magic pulsed hard, finally given the stimulus it needed to take shape, forming a hard, twitching, eager cock. His gaze drifted back up to meet Error’s. 

“Ruru, you’re beautiful.”

** Error **

Error visibly shivered at the artist’s soft touch. The soft clicking of his ebony bones echoing through the stillness of Error’s antivoid left Error hoping that Ink couldn’t hear the loud thrumming of his soul resonating to a quiet whisper that seemed to call to it, to every emotion he was feeling. It was bad enough that the Destroyer could feel the wet trickle of his own magic dripping down the inside of his legs, but another for Ink’s stare to so obviously follow the trickle was too much. Flushed to the point of sinking his skull deeper into the collar of his turtleneck Error watched with blown out eye-lights as Ink’s swirling magic finally took shape. Error could feel a needy groan about to escape, but smothered it behind an embarrassed snap back.

“I kn-0w a-asshole...”

Glancing away quickly, Error’s eye lights scanned the antivoid. The Destroyer flushed again and brought one hand up to rub at the back of his skull nervously before returning his sight to Ink’s face. Then his gaze dropped down to take in Ink’s twitching length. Moving forward, Error boldly straddled Ink’s hips and pulled up the bottom of his sweater to expose the wet dripping lips below. Meeting Ink’s eyes error once again began to tremble softly.

“B-but... I -I -i lik3 when y0u s-s-ay It...”

** Ink **

A different sort of happiness swirled through Ink hearing Error say that last part. He’d always enjoyed Error’s flustered reactions whenever he would complement him, but there was something extra special about Error admitting he liked it. Especially when what magic wasn’t throbbing in his pelvis was tingling along his fingers and chest almost as if in reaction to that amazing resonance he could feel from Error. Ink leaned up and pressed a kiss to Error’s left femur, and stealing a quick lap of the fluids running down it, before laying back down to give Error more room and admiring the deep blue mound that was being exposed for his. His hands stroked soothingly at Error’s faintly trembling legs as he tried to keep his own hips still. He wanted to see what Error would do next.

“Beautiful,” he said again, a husky note in his voice, “amazing, irresistible, mhmmm...”

Ink trailed off into a moan, watching Error through lidded sockets.

** Error **

“I-ink...”

Error voice quivered between flustered digital beeps. Too many emotions were swirling as each word soaked into the Destroyer’s soul like balm, healing the mistrust and hurt. Error felt his soul glow warm beneath his clothing. Something was calling out to it. Swallowing against the fluttering magic that threatened to expose his soul Error slowly lowered himself to his knees.

“PlEAse, S-Shut up or I’ll S_iT on YOur FaCe INsteAd.”

Angling himself carefully over the swollen tip of Ink’s length Error paused. Locking his mismatched eye lights to Ink’s face the Destroyer reached between his femurs, hooking that hot rod with two fingers before letting himself sink down until head pressed between the dripping folds of his midnight hued peach and caught on the tight ring of magic within. Nerves had Error clenched tight, but he wanted this, wanted this to be more than what they were, what they had done.

“Squid.”

Error shifted his hips, letting Ink’s length slide along the slit before catching once more in that place where Ink fit like a missing piece to a puzzle. Error tossed his head back with a gasp when Ink’s length finally pierced him. So tight! It burned, but it felt so good, hot...

“I-I-Ink!!”

The deeper Error sank, the louder his bones rattled until, half way down, Error had to reach up and grab wildly at his strings to keep his balance.

“F-Fuck SQuiD!”

Twisting his hands around the strings, Error used them as a counter balance to pull himself upward, stopping only when the tip of Ink’s length threatened to slip loose.

“Fuck... fuck, fuck....”

Fluids soaked the place their magic met, lighting sparks behind Error’s vision. Error looked to Ink, willing him to see what he couldn’t say. Rocking back down, the glitch was only able to sink a portion of the way, but the hot sparks of friction had the Destroyer’s mismatched beads of lights flickering almost changing shape.

** Ink **

Ink’s mouth clicked shut at the playful threat. Not so much because he meant to obey, more that it cause a real moment of indecision for him because no matter how hard and eager his dick was Ink really liked eating Error out. And Error had never sat on his face before! That would be awesome, he was sure of it! His eye lights flicked through several excited shapes unit Error’s caught his, stopping the cycling shaped on a pink soul and a dark orange triangle.

When he felt Error’s fingers against his pulsing magic, his gaze flicked down, watching Error lowing himself slowly, mesmerized by what was yet another new addition to their sex. A wonderful new addition that Ink had only fantasized about in his artwork. But he’d never imagined the way Error was looking at him. It was...

“Ahh! Nnahh, ‘rror~!”

Ink clutched tight to Error’s femurs as his sockets fell closed, mouth opening in a loud gasp. Error felt so warm and wet grinding against his already leaking cock. He needed Error! His bones were rattling faintly with the need and...

“Ohh! Yeees, shit, oh...Errror!”

Ink’s hands flew up to Error’s hips, his spine arching at the heat and the tight and Error clenching around him and it was all. He clenched his teeth, moaning and shaking his head. Why did he keep feeling like he would throw up?! He almost never had this problem when they fucked. There was so much amazingly new about this time but surely it shouldn’t be enough to cause this!

Error called out again, a more familiar nickname and Ink’s sockets opened, his back dropping. Error arching, hands tangled in his threats, pulling himself up... Ink’s length throbbed hard.

“Ruru-u-ahhh!”

Ink’s eye lights filled with pink and yellow stars as a wavering moan took over what he’d meant to say, pelvis twitching as Error sank further down on him. Tight! Error was so tight and hot and felt so good, so right! Then their eye lights meet again and Ink’s magic surged, racing along his limbs and roiling in his empty chest and thrumming hard in his skull and his pelvis. Ink gasped through clenched teeth, arching, thrusting up into Error’s perfect tight heat. He needed more, needed to be closer, needed to feel more of _his_ Glitchy. He bent up his knees and planted his feet, rocking harder into the next thrust.

“‘Rror, ‘rror, Ruruuuu, AHhhah! Goood, good, feels so gooood, nghhhh! Ah!”

Words and praise kept tumbling from his teeth between loud, breathy moans as he continued to thrust up into Error in a slow, deep pace.

** Error **

With each thrust Error let lose an obscene mix of groan and static from his throat. Any and all confusion was overloaded by the Destroyer’s need to chase down the pleasure with Ink until they found completion together.

“Ink! P-lease…”

Error’s arms quivered as the Destroyer wearily pulled himself up over and over again, dropping down until their bones clacked together harshly. Thankfully the pace was slow, but the closer Error got to completion, the less he was able to hold himself up.

“In-k. MA-akE me.....”

Error let go of his strings and let himself curl over Ink’s body, the glitch barely caught himself with quivering hands that landed on either side of Ink’s head. Panting, Error took a moment to feel Ink’s magic pulsing deeply inside of him before opening his eyes to stare down at the other. 

“…your’s. You lovable idiot.”

** Ink **

Ink’s arms came up to wrap around Error’s ribs as he surged forward to press his teeth to Error’s in a passionate kiss. His! Error really wanted to be his! Yes! He wanted that! He wanted it so bad it hurt like an icy hole in his chest. A hole that Error filled with a strange, soft, wonderful warmth.

With a surge of energy, Ink rolled them, bracing an arm against the ground and keeping one wrapped firmly around Error’s shoulders. His rhythm faltered for a moment before he recovered, thrusting deep and slowly building up speed, never pulling out far. He pulled away from Error’s teeth reluctantly, panting, to gaze into Error’s eye lights, not knowing how to express what he wanted to say. His eye lights were cycling almost too fast to pick out the individual shapes and colors. A yellow inverted triangle, a pink heart, a teal check mark, a light red soul, a lavender eye light were just a few of the ones that flashed by, trying to express everything overwhelming the artist. Finally, he gave up and pressed another heated kiss to Error’s teeth, swallowing hard and running his tongue along the seam of Error’s teeth.

** Error **

At the sudden rotation Error let out a startled series of beeps and squeezed his femurs tightly against Ink’s hips. The next thrust had the Destroyer scrambling frantically at Ink’s back. Desperate for something to hold sharp tips of yellow bone curled deeply into Ink’s tattooed shoulder blades. Deep rocking motions increased in speed and force causing Error to scream out in overwhelmed bliss. Lost in how good everything was in this moment, all else but him and Ink was lost to the Destroyer.

Error’s tongues slipped out to return the passion of Ink’s teeth against his. Hot sparks of magic and glitches fizzed where their bodies touched, but Error only pressed in deeper seeking out more contact. Blissed out chirps between babbled pleas for Ink to keep moving. Harder, faster...

“D_don’T S-TOP!! Y-Yes!!” 

Each blow struck home inside the Destroyer and with the next kiss Error’s magic pulsed in time to the Destroyers fluttering soul. Curling into Ink, Error felt his ecto body form, slowly flickering with his glitches until it finally faded into place. The heated glow had begun from his abused and dripping sex and crawled upward until the magic encased his ribs and soul.

“Ink!!” Error screamed the other name as his eye lights flickered to hearts, “I- I-m..... I-in-K-K!!”

Error keened, tightening his grip on the artist as he came.

** Ink **

Ink moaned deeply into the kiss, feeling the firm magic that was Error’s ecto body forming. Even more so than the last time. There was a full back under his arm, his ribs pressed into a chest, thighs clenched around his harshly rocking hips, and it all felt so good! Error was clenching and fluttering tight around him. The resonance that excited his magic so was getting stronger, driving him wild, calling him closer, almost distracting him from the amazing way Error kept calling his name.

“MhMmmm! Er...rorrahhh~!”

Ink arched, letting out a sharp hiss followed by a low groan as Error’s sharp fingertips dug in and Error’s walls clamped down around him, throbbing hard.

“Oohhhh, ‘Rror~”

Ink pressed kisses to Error’s neck, letting his tongue lap along the firm pseudo-flesh, as his arm moved from around Error’s shoulders to his lower back. He lifted Error’s hips just that little bit more so he could continue to thrust into him in shallow rocking motions while Error spasmed and came around his twitching, throbbing length, chasing his own release.

** Error **

Error’s keened noises scratched out into silence as the Destroyer’s mouth fell open in a mute scream. He couldn’t breathe, but the burn in his chest and darkness fogging his skull only increased the pleasure. The wet noises of their magics coming together filled the antivoid as the Destroyer arched into Ink’s hold. The hand to his lower back sent a new rush of warmth through Error’s magic.

Black bones trembled as pleasure peeked and never seemed to drop. Unable to keep his hold on Ink’s back any longer Error arms scrambled at the floor of the antivoid. The continued pounding striking deeply with every blow caused the small fleshy mounds that formed with the glitch’s pseudo-torso to roll with every upward thrust. Tiny pin pricks poked up against the Destroyers red sweater and Error shivered at the slight friction.

“F-fuck!”

Each blow to the inner walls of his sex was tight, hard, white, black… colors filled the Destroyer’s sockets as error messages began to overload the glitch’s vision. Final able to suck in a breath the Destroyer cried out helplessly. 

“Coming, coming! Ink! Shit, shit! Yes!!”

Every babble was quieter than the last as error squeezed down on Ink tightly with his sex, milking, craving... Fighting the blackness that wanted to overtake him, Error cupped one hand to the back of Ink’s skull just where Ink’s spine connected.

“Ink... my ink.... please... I...”

** Ink **

Ink shuttered hard at the babbling pleas, each one jolting along his bones straight to his throbbing cock.

“Fuck, Error,” Ink panted, pressing his skull to the crook of Error’s neck.

Error was squeezing so tight, yet there was a buzzing throb to the tightly clenching magic that pulsed right against the head of his cock with each thrust. It was intense, overwhelming, he was close, so, so close and...

His sockets snapped closed as he gasped softly, magic roiling, sparking, thrumming in response to that nearly whispered plea.

“Ahhha! Err...or, mine, my...Error, nnghh!”

Ink shifted just enough to angle his rocking thrusts towards that strong thrum of magic inside Error. He was panting hard against Error’s neck, feeling Error’s new body rock against his with each desperate thrust. The resonance was so strong now Ink felt like his magic was singing in his bones. Everything was Error and Error was everywhere: under him, around him, holding him, held in his arms. He was as close to his Error, his Ruru, his Glitchy, his beautiful Spider as he could be. He just needed, just needed...

“Errorrrrr, AHHHAA!!”

Ink came with a shout, hips bucking hard into Error’s as his bones went ridged, teeth biting down at the base of Error’s neck as Ink moaned. Error’s magic pulsed around him almost in time with each hard spurt of magic cum.

** Error **

Error stuttered, tossing his skull back, gasping with a winded breath at the force behind Ink’s final thrusts. Ink’s teeth combined with the flow of warmth filling his belly had the Destroyer purring in blissed out satisfaction. This... fuck that line. This... felt right.

Error, unable to see through the glitches in his sockets, soaked in the feeling of Ink’s magic filling him.

“I-inky...”

Too tired to move Error lightly rubbed the back of Ink’s skull and let the darkness of sleep settle over him.

_‘Stars…’_

** Ink **

Ink felt a rumble start in his chest at the gentle feeling of Error’s hand rubbing him. His eye lights floated through shapes in bright, vivid shade and his bones shuttered with each pulse of his cock. This felt...felt...he didn’t know what the right word was for it but whatever it was it was amazing. He felt like his magic was humming soft contentment in his bones and he was as wonderfully close to his amazing Glitch as he possibly could be. This was so different and so much better than anything they’d done!

It seemed to be forever and no time at all before his body started to relax a little. Each throb felt a little softer than the last until finally, he stopped coming. His extremely sensitive length was still half-hard and twitching lightly. Error was still throbbing and hot around him. He almost felt like they could go again if he wasn’t quite so...content he supposed it was. He just wanted a moment to recover and then cuddle up to Error. Yeah, that sounded nice.

With a rumbling moan, Ink was able to relax his jaw, pulling his teeth away from Error’s neck. His trembling hand slide over to pull down the side of Error’s turtleneck, revealing a really nice hickie darkening Error’s neck and shoulder. Ink ran his tongue over it in a soothing kiss before letting the fabric return to its place. His skull dropped to Error’s chest, still panting. Though a smile stretched across his face when he felt the small soft swell to either side of his grinning face. These were certainly new too! Hopefully, Ink would have a chance to play with them. Maybe Error would summon them again now that they weren’t trying to hide from what they both had really wanted. For now, he indulged a little, tilting his head to the side so his cheek rested against one of the soft mounds as he panted. 

After a few minutes, Ink was able to pull out of Error with a low grown. It almost seemed like Error was reluctant to let him go, but after a moment he was able to free himself. A small rush of fluids ran out as he slid free, making Ink shiver.

“Mhmm, so amazing, Ruru,” he murmured.

He gently lowered Error to the antivoid floor, sliding his arm out from under him to help prop himself up so he could smile up at Error. That’s when he finally realized that Error had been so quiet not because he was still blissed out or crashed, and wow had he made some adorable sounds when he let himself really enjoy, but he’d actually passed out from it all. Ink chuckled breathily and decided to take that as a compliment. He pressed a soft kiss to Error’s cheek before sitting carefully up and back onto his tailbone.

Huh...he should probably get them cleaned up. And move to somewhere way more comfortable because he was all for a nap too. Especially on somewhere more comfortable then the floor. And then to that whole cuddling plan. He was sure it’d be ok this time!

** Error **

Error’s only reaction to the happenings around him was the soft whimper and facial twitch of discomfort when Ink finally withdrew, leaving the Destroyer empty save the tinted swell of magic left behind deep in the Destroyer’s ecto flesh. Error’s grip on the back of Ink’s skull slackened as Ink shifted causing the hand to slide from its warm place behind Ink’s skull to drop limply to the ground next to the Destroyer’s face.

Once laid out upon the floor Error’s expression relaxed. Beneath closed sockets tear scared cheeks still held the remains of a soft flush. Mouth slightly agape in his sleep the glitch breathed softly between the occasional staticky purr. And, concealed beneath the red knit of Error’s sweater, Error’s soul faintly glowed in time to the rise and fall of his chest.

Every fiber of the glitch was riddled with afterglow twitches, but overall the black skeleton was relaxed to the point of melting into the antivoid’s floor.

** Ink **

Despite having decided on a plan of action, Ink took a few moments to actually get moving. His bright, obnoxious grin faded into a soft, fond smile as he studied Error. He looks unbelievably cute stretched out in just his sweater with that lovely soft, relaxed, faintly flushed look on his face. If he had the energy, he absolutely would sketch Error right now, just to be sure he remembered how he looked at this moment. Sadly, it was a debate if he had the energy to move them and get them cleaned up. He wasn’t even sure he had the magic to ink-port at the moment. But it was worth it. So very, very worth it.

Finally admitting there was nothing for it but to get up, Ink shuffled a little further away from Error and rose shakily to his feet. His legs trembled audibly, clicking softly until Ink managed to get them working. His summoned magic had faded away at some point in the last few moments, but he didn’t even think about it as he looked around. What his eye lights landed on first was not something useful, such as a washcloth, but the basket of candied ginger sitting a little ways away from them near all Ink’s carefully set aside clothes. Unable to resist, Ink ambled the few steps over and bent to snag two pieces which he tossed excitedly in his mouth. They quickly blossomed into sweet warmth in his mouth and it was echoed a moment later by the oddly bolstered emotions swirling in him. Error had thought to save his treat even while they were in the middle of fighting! Ink giggled softly as his prismatic flush returned. Yeah, Error was amazing.

Ink looked around again, sockets drooping. His legs were trembling again. Did he really have to clean them up first? They could nap. They weren’t that messy right? Ink glanced down and groaned sadly. He had flecks of his and Error’s magic speckling his pelvis and femurs in fun, exciting patterns. Not something he thought he could get away with if he wanted on the beanbag. And Error... Ink looked down again at his sprawled out Glitchy. How did he look so amazingly cute?! Ink felt a dopy smile spread as his gaze drifted down along Error’s prone form. They’d somehow managed to keep his sweater clean and it was rather fitted at the moment with Error’s ecto body filling it out. Ink did note a faint extra glow shining weakly through where Error’s new, tempting, perky boobs were pushing softly against the fabric. Something about it made his magic swirl and roil in an alarming way so Ink quickly moved on.

His gaze flicked over the rest of Error’s pretty much clean sweater to where Error’s thighs were still splayed comfortably and Ink couldn’t help licking his teeth. Error’s luscious pussy lips and the area around them were coated in a generous splattering of their mixed magical fluids. There was even a deliciously lewd trickle of Ink’s rainbow cum shot through with Error’s blue leaking slowly from his still twitching pussy. Ohhhhh, he could clean that up without moving very far at all. And he did keep missing out on the same treat that Error had gone after so very eagerly not long ago.

Ink shivered, remembered pleasure still tingling him at the thought despite it having been over a month since that particular encounter. It would be the simplest way to clean Error. And the most fun. Then Ink’s gaze flicked up to Error’s flushed but relaxed face. Error looked so contentedly relaxed. Ink really didn’t want to wake him and his current cleaning plan may do just that. He whined, torn, before brightening.

He shuffled over to Error’s tub, noting that it was a simple white tub and not the hilarious one Ink had made for him. Whelp, at least Error had admitted he was right about the convenience of having one! Picking up the wash cloth, Ink ran water over it from the tub’s spout and quickly wiped down his bones. Then he rinsed the cloth and rang it out a few times before dampening it again and shuffling back to Error. He knelt down then carefully lowered himself to his sternum between Error’s legs.

“Mmmmhm~”

He licked his teeth again before leaning in to softly lap up the mixed fluids leaking down from Error’s lips. The wonderful sweet-savory flavor made him moan again and had his magic pulsing softly with desire. He wanted so very badly to plunge his tongue into Error’s pussy as deep as he could to lick up and taste more of that beautiful blend of their magics.

_‘Another time,’_ he mentally promised himself, pulling away reluctantly.

He pushed up onto his knees and gently ran the warm washcloth over Error’s pussy lips and ecto thighs, clearing away the remaining fluids. Then he tossed the cloth back towards the tub and shifting around to where he could scoop Error up, an arm under his shoulders and another under his knees. He pressed a kiss to Error’s forehead before slowly standing with a soft grunt. His body was protesting even though Error hardly weighed more than usual. He must have used a lot more magic than he thought! Still he was able to shuffle over to the bean bag and settle Error. Then he crawled up next to him and gleefully snuggled up to him, resting his skull on Error’s shoulder and resting one arm on his chest.

A sigh of utter contentment escaped him as his sockets drooped. This felt as awesome as he’d thought it might. Extra comfy even, what with Error’s ecto cushioning his bones. Nuzzling the taught magical flesh, Ink hummed softly and dropped into a deep, restful sleep, his magic humming faintly in his hand where it rested over the faint glow under Error’s sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, long chapter is long! That's always a fun section, not gonna lie. See you all for next chapter and, again, best Happy New Year wishes to each and every one of you. May good things and positive changes come your way in the coming year.


	15. More Than What They Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new has been added. Something here has changed. These two together have started to become more than what they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet! We love how much you loved the last chapter and the tenderness woven through the smut. Let's see where this leads, shall we?

** Ink **

“ERROR!!”

The indignant shout had Stretch snapping upright from a sound nap in less than a soul beat. Just in time for Blue to land in his arms and lap. He grunted and struggled for a moment to keep from toppling over. Then he settled back comfortably in his station chair with a hum.

“hmm, you should drop in on me more often, bro,” Stretch drawled, still waking up.

“STRETCH, NO!” Blue groaned.

“stretch, yes,” Stretch drawled back.

Then he frowned, finally realized what Blue had shouted to wake him up, and started to check his brother over, not being terribly subtle about it.

“STRETCH I’M FINE!” Blue protested, “ERROR DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“you were yelling his name pretty unhappily,” Stretch observed, wrapping his arms around Blue to keep the shorter skeleton from wriggling away.

“BECAUSE HE DROPPED ME THROUGH A PORTAL,” Blue explained, fuming.

Stretch checked him over once more, long fingers running over Blue’s arms and back.

“he didn’t attack you, did he?”

Blue rolled his eye lights, “No, Papy! He Never Touched Me. Not Even When He Was Upset By My Light Hammer Tap. He’s My Friend, Stop Worrying So Much.”

Stretch blinked at that before grinning slightly.

“i’ve seen what you call a light tap these days,” he said with a chuckle, “and he still didn’t attack you?”

Blue snorted and settled himself more comfortably in Stretch’s lap.

“And He Still Didn’t Attack Even When Mad,” he answered.

“dropped you in a portal instead?” Stretch guessed.

Blue shook his head, “That Was Later, After He And Ink Talked And Finally Confessed How They Felt To Each Other. IT WAS SO SWEET!”

Blue gushed the last part, eye lights shining. Stretch snorted and leaned down to nuzzle Blue’s neck.

“so he wanted alone time?” he purred.

Blue hummed in agreement, tilting his skull to give Stretch a little more room, “I Would Guess. OH! I SHOULD CHECK IN WITH DREAM.”

Stretch made a soft, disgruntled sound as Blue shifted around to pull out his phone. He certainly wouldn’t mind some alone time with Blue. He still didn’t particularly like when Blue left to patrol the multiverse with the Guardians, no matter how cool his bro was for having such a job. So he tended to be a little extra affectionate whenever Blue got back. Blue craned his skull around to press a kiss to Stretch brow before settling more comfortably against him and focusing on his phone.

[HEY, DREAM. ERROR DROPPED ME THROUGH A PORTAL BACK HOME SO HE COULD SHARE SOME TIME WITH INK. I THINK THEY MADE A REAL BREAK THROUGH IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP!! AND I MAY HAVE CONVINCED ERROR TO TRY A DIFFERENT WAY OF DOLL MAKING!]

He hit send. Then gasped as Stretch nipped at his cervicals.

“Ngh! Stretch, Wait A Moment,” he groaned, one hand reaching up to lightly stroke Stretch’s skull.

“pretty sure dream can wait for you to have that moment,” Stretch grumbled, tongue running firmly along where his teeth had nipped.

Blue’s phone chimed before he could think of a response besides another gasp of a moan. He looked at it, starry eye lights a little fuzzy.

[Glad to here you got back alright. I was able to return the Sans safely to his people, though I do not know if Frisk plans to reset or not. What makes you think Ink and Error managed a break through?]

Blue struggled to type his reply as two of Stretch’s fingers dipped lightly under his shirt to play with the crest of his left ilia.

“P-Papy! Home First!” Blue gasped out.

He felt more than saw the world around them shift as Stretch moved them from his watch station to their couch. Stretch’s wandering touch and warm tongue moving against his neck became more insistent the longer Blue struggled to concentrate on his conversation with Dream.

[INK CONFESSED TO WANTING MORE FROM HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH ERROR DESPITE THEM BOTH SAYING THEY DIDN’T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE DOING AND ERROR MENTIONED FEELING LIKE SOMETHING WAS MISSING WHEN THEY WERE APART! IT WAS ALL VERY SWEET IF A LITTLE ODD. ERROR SENT ME AWAY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENED.]

He managed to his send before a caress to his false ribs had his spine arching and send his magic swirling downward. He really did enjoyed how possessive Stretch became after he’d spent any significant time out of their world. He just needed him to have a time bit more patience!

“Ngggahhh! PAPY! A-ALMOST, WAIT!”

“so escape,” Stretch growled, a challenging note in his voice.

Blue shuttered, that aggressive note sending a rush of arousal through him. Yes, he could break out of the insistent, pleasurable hold, but he really didn’t want to. He only needed a moment or two more and...

“OHHHH!”

Blue moaned loudly as Stretch rocked under him, pressing the firm tent in his pants against the magic tingling excitedly in Blue’s pelvis. His phone chimed again and Blue had to being it close to look at it.

[I suppose we shall see. I do hope it works out well, if only for Ink’s sake. For now, I expect Stretch would prefer your undivided attention. I shall talk to you later, Blue!]

Blue dropped the phone.

“DONE!”

“good,” Stretch purred shoving Blue’s shorts down before wrapping a hand around Blue’s newly formed cock, “because i’m just starting with you.”

——————————————————

The door to the study was rudely shoved open, interrupting Nightmare’s work.

“hey, we gonna do anything /fun/, boss man?” Horror growled at Nightmare.

“or can we go play a little in one of the aus?” Killer chimed in.

Nightmare didn’t look up from his paper, “Yes and yes if it’ll shut you idiots up.”

“He’s waiting to hear from Error,” Cross said quietly from behind the other two.

They turned to give him a look but their grins were both wide with excitement.

“Anywhere they should avoid, Nightmare?” Cross asked in a louder voice.

Nightmare shot them all an irritated look.

“Do I look like I care? Take them somewhere so you all quit annoying me. Take Dust too, I don’t want to hear him bitching about being left out,” Nightmare commanded sharply.

“Sure,” Cross said, shrugging.

He turned to go find Dust, Horror following behind looking like an excited if unhinged puppy about to go for a walk.

“thanks, nightmare!” Killer called before racing after the others.

Nightmare rolled his eye light before focusing back on his work. He had narrowed his options down to about a dozen worlds he thought they could tilt negative fairly easily. Now he just had to work out the details of his plan. Then maybe he’d follow after his flunkies. He wouldn’t say no to a nice rush of fresh negative emotions.

——————————————————

Some time later, Ink came slowly awake with a yawn. He was still snuggled comfortably against Error and it seemed that at some point Error had tipped his skull to nuzzle into Ink’s. A lazy smile made its way across his face, feeling Error’s arm curled around his back, hand resting lightly against his ribs. It was nice, warm, comfortable. He wanted to sleep like this more often.

Error’s ecto body was still summoned. Huh, odd. That was the second time it’d happened. And they hadn’t even worked Error up the same way as last time. Though if it had been as intensely strange, intimate, and wonderful for Error as it had been for Ink he could believe it. He wondered how Error would react this time. Especially since his full body had formed.

Sighing softly, Ink stretched and sat up, feeling Error’s hand fall away. Error made a little displeased noise, his nasal bridge scrunching up adorably. Ink smiled down at Error, thinking back to the words they’d exchanged and the look on Error’s face when he’d told Ink to stay. It still sent a thrill through him. Error wanted to be with him! Error wanted him! His eye lights flickered through a yellow heart, an orange sun, a purple star, and several other shape/color combos in rapid succession. He still didn’t really know the words to describe how that made him feel other than soft and warm. With a laugh he realized he’d probably give Dream an overdose migraine right now.

Error made an irritable grunt, hand shifting about for a moment before he made another irritable (adorable) sound and shifted onto his side. His sweater rode up as he did so, exposing a faint glow that certainly didn’t match his ecto. After taking a moment to admire Error and his new position, followed by wondering if it was really comfortable, Ink’s curiosity was peeked. Reaching out, he lifted the sweater more and blinked, changing his eye lights to question marks. Error swatted at him sleepily and Ink took the opportunity to pull the sweater up Error’s chest more by switching hands.

He blinked again, eye lights going to a green hour glass and a purple eye light. Yep, ok, he was really seeing that. He glanced up to where the soft glow had been coming through Error’s sweater and saw his beautiful, glitchy soul pulsing steadily. It distracted Ink for a moment, mesmerizing him. That lovely resonance still hummed, drawing Ink in like a siren song. His magic purred in his bones but eventually, his gaze drifted down again.

Yep, the extra glow was still really there. Right there, floating serenely in Error’s ecto tummy, was a tiny white soul. A dopey smile spread across his face. Error was going to flip out. 

** Error **

“Nnn-nh, ink…”

Groaning in response to the chill soaking into his bones, in a tone of voice clearly far too thick with sleep to be real irritation, Error curled his limbs closer around the soft give of his ecto flesh. Why was it so blasted cold...

“Go b-ack to sl-eep...,” Error complained before barely cracking one socket open to both smirk and glare at the Creator, “Lover~”

Error’s voice glitched musically at the end, allowing the word to flow without stuttering. Blushing softly, Error let his socket close again and began settling deeper into his beanbag before jerking a knee towards Ink to knock the guardian back down.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights lit up so bright at the purred word and cycled so fast he had rainbows spinning in them. He was grinning hard enough his face hurt. Error called him lover!! That was way better than friend! Meant more than friend! And Error had said it to him! With a wonderful note to it that made Ink’s magic shiver delightful up his spine.

He was about to say something when Error’s knee connected with his lower ribs, knocking him back down with a grunt. Then he giggled. And then it turned into a laugh that rang brightly across the antivoid. Error was still Error! Just now Ink could say Error was his and he didn’t want it any other way.

When he was finally able to stop laughing, he snuggled himself comfortably back down on Error’s arm, eye lights bright with a soft pink soul and a yellow inverted triangle as he smiled at Error. His hand reached up to stroke lightly down Error’s side, liking greatly how Error’s ecto felt under his fingers, a few times before slowing to a stop just above the tiny new souling. It pulsed softly under his hand and Ink felt an answering hum in his magic.

“That mean I can say you’re the light of my life?” he asked with an adoring but mischievous glint in his eye lights.

** Error **

Error shivered at the tingling sensation of Ink’s hand traveling over magical flesh. He hadn’t begun glitching quite yet, but the the tell tale itch was there, clawing at the back of the Destroyer’s mind. He wanted a few more minutes of this. Wrapping an arm back around Ink and resting his head back down against Ink’s, Error tried to remember when he summoned his ecto flesh. Somewhere towards the end probably.

“Don’t say anything stupid. Stupid. I’m tired.”

** Ink **

Ink grinned again, but the comfortable feeling of Error drawing him back into a loose warm cuddle was enough to keep him from doing more than humming. His hand on Error’s side slid around to his back, snuggling further into the embrace. He could rest a little more. His magic was still recovering. Even if he had a strong suspicion of why he’d felt so drained. And Error was so very comfortable.

His sockets slid slowly closed, his grin relaxing into a soft smile. In almost no time at all, Ink fell back into a light sleep.

** Error **

When Error’s sockets finally opened, the Destroyer was greeted with the sight of his little artist sleeping softly, curled up right against his chest. Error could feel the other radiating warmth which was what caused the glitchy skeleton to fallback to sleep the moment he had Ink firmly nestled back in his arms. Ink made a good body pillow, at least when touching wasn’t an issue, good to know. Rolling onto his back, Error raised his arms and stretched audibly with a grunt until his spine popped.

“Fuck...”

Why did he feel so drained of magic? They hadn’t even done anything normal. Or was it extreme? Well, what would have been normal for them. The fight with the dream team over the AU wasn’t anything big.

“Heehehe...”

Error chuckled mockingly to himself as well as at the voices were annoyingly bubbling for attention. Shoving them to the back of his mind, not wanting to hear there invasive babbling. Clearly this was evidence that emotions like _love_ were bad for him. Coming down from his stretch, Error smoothed down his sweater and looked down at the ecto body still present. _That_ was why he was so tired. Error couldn’t remember... actually, no, yes, he could and again it was Ink’s fault. Must be a reaction to intense sex.

Error tried to dismiss his ecto. When he couldn’t, Error paused and sat up. Then tried again...nothing.

** Ink **

The rise and fall of the bean bag from Error moving about was what woke Ink this time. Also the loss of his very comfy napping spot. He definitely had a new favorite.

Grudgingly opening an eye socket, Ink was greeted by the sight of Error frowning down at his ecto body. Ink wondered briefly if Error had seen their new addition, but then he realized Error’s sweater had been straightened back out and was covering him to his hips again. Also, there was a notable lack of the expected flipping out. So Ink stretched his arms and legs before snuggling back up, socket lidded over a blue crescent.

“Mhmmm...don’t think you can dismiss your body with the souling there,” he murmured sleepily.

** Error **

“Idiot,” Error sighed softly and tried to dismiss his magic again.

When nothing happened the Destroyer lifted his sweater to glance down and into the translucent glow that was his blue ecto body.

“That’s not f-funny. I don’t ha-v..... A W-WH@77??!!”

White, and so small, was a tiny soul. Inside.... I-In... insi-dD333.... //. Ssssssddd..

Feeling a crash coming on, Error hugged himself tightly as if doing so would hold his code together and prevent the crash, “S-S-0CcKKSsZZ!!”

** Ink **

Ink blinked quickly the rest of the way awake at the first harsh verbal glitch. He sat up fast. He could see the crash coming on. Ink chided himself. He really needed to think of how he said some things before they left his mouth. They had just barely agreed that they really wanted to be together, they hadn’t talked about this yet.

He reached out, ready to pull Error into a hug but then hesitated. Error had been ok before but would his hapephobea flare up now? Ink could see Error glitching bad, his entire form jittery with pixels and sockets flooded with error code calls. And in the center of all the glitching, nearly blocked from view by Error’s arm, the little souling was pulsing erratically. Ink cursed under his breath and took a gamble.

Placing one hand lightly on Error’s upper back, Ink shuffled as close as he could without touching any more of his Glitchy.

“Whoa, hey, Error! Error, it’s gonna be ok. Try a few deep breaths for me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice call and soothing.

** Error **

Error let out a deep digital tone at Ink’s touch, but the sudden jolt shook the Destroyer down to the core. Trembling from the effort it took to not crash, Error turned his head towards the sound of Ink’s voice and blinked unseeing at the artist.

“W-H@7.” 

“D1D.”

“Y0^.”

“D0??!”

“T0.”

“M33!!”

There was a.... inside him... it shouldn’t have... been possible… The voices that Error had once been holding back burst through his mental walls to overload the destroyer with questions, statements, talks of babies, soul bonding, love... paperjam?? Error felt tears spill out over his sockets. He felt... scared.

“I...I...n...”

Feeling his code start to break down again error struggled to breathe. Crashing.... he couldn’t... it hurt. He couldn’t let himself... it hurt.

** Ink **

Ink tried hard to not be distracted by the interesting sounds Error had made at his touch; which actually wasn’t super hard when Error was screeching accusingly at him. Ink winced at the volume but didn’t draw away. It helped that he was use to Error screeching at him. What made it worse was the incessant increase in volume of the Creators excited yelling assaulting his nonexistent ears. He did his best to ignore them still, especially since they were mostly on about the souling. At the moment, Ink was more focused on his Ruru.

“I’m here, Ruru,” he said, wrapping his arms around Error.

He was thinking that the first touched had helped even if it had come with the interesting sound. And he wanted to comfort Error. He rather wished he wasn’t bareboned so he would have something else to wrap around Error. 

“I’m not leaving, Error. Its ok, try not to freak out about it.”

** Error **

Error let out another startled deep beep at Ink’s embrace, then another when the artist didn’t let up. The physical jolts the noise caused had Error’s skull throbbing and the near bone on bone contact had Error’s glitchy hackles sparking wildly. One voice’s words, louder than all the others, slapped the glitch back to his senses. Despite the pain of physical contact, Error wheezed in relief and leaned into the other skeleton.

“Ink…”

_“I’m not leaving, Error. It’s ok.”_

Opening his sockets, Error looked up helplessly at Ink. He was pregnant. With Ink’s child. Their child. Why was he... happy?

Paperjam.... he... Error let it sink in. He liked the name. Holding a hand to his stomach, Error smiled. Then more tears dripped down his cheeks.

“Okay...”

** Error **

Ink blinked in mild surprise at the simple word, but then he smiled, wide and warm down at Error before pressing a light kiss to Error’s brow. At least he seemed a little better now. His sockets were clear of errors, leaving just his worried mismatched eye lights. Ink shifted a hand around so he could gently wipe the tears running slowly down the permanent tracks on Error’s cheek.

{Don’t you have anything helpful in inventory?}

{So cute!!! OMG, OMG!!}

{Paperjam!! Paperjam! Yay!!}

Man, the Creators were so loud right now. He couldn’t tune them out no matter how he tried. Didn’t they realize it was hard not to start laughing at that name? It made it sound like Error was a malfunctioning printer or something! Which were noises he had heard from Error before, but he’d have to check his scarf for an exact tally.

{Inky! Make him a blanket or something!}

{PJ! PJ! PJ! PJ! PJ! PJ! PJ! PJ! PJ! PJ!}

{Don’t be mean to him! He’s scared, Ink!}

_‘I know, I know!’_ Ink thought back, rolling his eye lights.

Just because he lacked emotions of his own didn’t mean he couldn’t see that Error was more than a little shocked by the sudden predicament he was in. And as much as he liked to tease Error, comforting him took priority. But they were having a child! Together! Ink had never really believed he could have kids. Usually it required...well...usually it required a soul. Which he lacked. Ink snuggled closer to Error excitedly.

“You’re so amazing, Ruru,” Ink purred, excitement starting to bounce around in his chest.

He shifted just enough to take his arm from around Error’s legs so he could rest his hand over Error’s. The souling had calmed again. It seemed to hover a little closer to where their contrasting hands rested, pulsing in a slow, steady rhythm. Ink smiled at the little soul before looking back to Error, excitement sparkling in his sun and star eye lights.

“Our own little Paperjam, Ruru!” he exclaimed quietly.

** Error **

Error’s eye lights lit up in surprise at the name. He hadn’t said the name that the voices gave the new souling. How…?

“Ink. Can you also hear them? The voices?”

Blue had heard them after a time when Error had kidnaped him to his antivoid, but that had taken a long while. Ink... Ink had never mentioned hearing the voices. Though, he didn’t seem to find the Destroyer talking to them odd like the other Sanses always did. Right before he killed them. Had Ink really been able to hear them all this time?

Wait...

Thinking back to some of the conversations, Error dropped his eye lights to where his and Ink’s hands were joined to hide how his skull flushed. Ink at least seemed excited. That was the biggest relief. What if Ink hadn’t wanted...

Pouting through his blush, Error kept his eyes lowered, “The name makes it sound like I’m a broken printer.”

To drag the point home, Error made a few fake glitching sounds. Telling jokes always did help to calm the panic in his soul... must be a Sans thing.

** Ink **

Ink bit off a chortle at the joke with its accompanying glitches, trying hard to not laugh. His bones rattled with the suppressed laughter and it wasn’t long before he was hunched over giggling.

“Hey, hey, what did the tired printer give the over excited artist?” he sniggered.

** Error **

Lifting his eyes back to Ink’s, Error raised a brow in puzzlement. Printer giving an artist? A print out, but it was tired so a sleepy print? Oh... he was going to regret asking wasn’t he? Rolling his eyes Error leaned back.

“I don’t know, squid. What?”

** Ink **

“A paperjam!” Ink exclaimed before dissolving into rattling laughter, pressed against Error’s side.

** Error **

Error just stared deadpan at the other even more confused. He just didn’t get it. Paperjams are what happened with broken printers or when the paper was shoved in the wrong way. And printers didn’t get sleepy. But Ink’s laugh, that beautiful laugh that had Error’s soul fluttering behind his ribs was contagious. Chuckling, Error ‘playfully’ shoved Ink off his beanbag and on to the floor.

“My stupid idiot...”

Crossing his legs, Error settled his elbows onto his knees before resting his chin in one hand. Error couldn’t help but smile down at where his little Inky landed.

** Ink **

Ink kept laughing even when he landed sprawled out on the cold floor in his barebones. Not just from his joke, but also from the joy of Error’s chuckle and silly retaliations. He couldn’t help it! He managed to keep an eye open enough to grin at Error between laughs. And holy stars when was his last paint? Because he was fairly about to bust with the happiness he felt. Error was smiling down at him and they were managing to get along without fighting and they were having a kid and it was so exciting and...and...!

Ink’s mouth snapped closed, a hand flying to his teeth and he scrambled up and dashed to the tub.

_‘This feels familiar,’_ he thought with a laugh as he heaved into the white tub.

It felt like all the times he’s resisted earlier were all coming up at once with how hard and how much ink he threw up. It left him a panting, rattling mess hanging from the tub edge, eye lights a dazed green refresh and an orange rhombus. At least it quieted the Creators voices for a moment. Though if they were actually being quiet or he just wasn’t hearing them was debatable.

** Error **

Getting up from the beanbag, Error found and pulled on his shorts. He felt less exposed now that he was decently dressed. Scanning the floor, Error picking up Ink’s paints before following where the artist had gone.

“Hey...”

Error held out the paints with one hand while the other cautiously came to rest in the middle of Ink’s back. When the touch didn’t cause any glitching Error rubbed small circles over the others tattooed bones.

“That was a lot.”

Error’s hand stoped just for a moment then continued.

“y-youR ReAllY OkEy wit-th this... Ink?”

Error would have indicated what thing, but right now, there were a lot of _things_.

** Ink **

Ink shuttered and heaved up another mouthful of Ink at the soothing touch on his back. Then he managed to shakily grin up at Error, thick streaks of black ink running down from his mouth, eye lights a hazy yellow check mark and a pink heart.

“Yep!” he wheezed, “so ok with all this. Awesomely ok! Super excitedly ok!”

He paused to spit another hiccup of ink. Ok, wow, he needed to calm a bit or he’d be like this all day. But this was the MOST exciting day he’d had in...in a long, long, long time! And, oh, hey, his paints. Ink reached out and plucked the yellow, noting it was low again. With a mental shrug, he downed what was left and felt the warm swell of jubilance in his chest. His eye lights flipped to a yellow soul and a bright sun. Again, the strength far out stripped what he’d drunk and the cloud soft feeling he was always looking for curled pleasantly under it. He beamed joyfully at Error.

** Error **

Error studied Ink’s expression for any hint of a lie. Ink was laying it on think that he was happy with, well, everything. But the Destroyer didn’t see any deception in the other’s eyes and finally let his shoulders relax. What were they going to do now...?

Error jumped, removing his hand from Ink’s back when his phone buzzed from within his shorts pocket. Making a quick grab for it, Error took one look at the name and groaned. Nope... just nope. Quickly turning the device off, Error quickly pocketed the phone with a sigh, before returning his attention to the artist.

“.....”

Would it be stupid to say he was hungry? Ya, it was stupid. Really, what should they do now? Ink was still naked they could... No, no, that was not happening. Ink was still smiling... Damn, it was pretty.

No, no, no, no! Damnit!! Now his face was hot!

** Ink **

Ink smirked at the pretty flush spreading over Error’s cheeks. He liked that expression a lot. Maybe he’d get to see it more now. He hoped so. Error was so cute!

Hmmm...what should they do now? Well, he needed to get cleaned up, again. Tv? Food? Food would be nice. He was hungry. And if he was hungry, Error was probably at least as hungry, right? He needed to have magic for two now. How exactly did that work anyways?

......

Error was probably hungry! He should get him something, right?! Yeah! He should do that. Ink got to his feet, wiping his dripping chin absentmindedly on his arm.

“I’m starving, how about you, Ruru? I can jump to my place for something and then we can watch tv, maybe?” he asked, bouncing a little.

** Error **

The moment Ink mentioned going to his house Error felt a chill crawl up his spine. Dropping Ink’s paints to the floor Error took a nervous half step away from Ink. He didn’t want to upset the other, but…

“Ya... I C-could eat... b-but...Y-Your pl-ace?”

Error wasn’t sure he wanted to EVER go to Ink’s house again. What if Ink started another punishment game and… No, not with the souling. It was too risky and it was too long past his last time for the Destroyer to want to bring up what he thought of Ink’s punishment now. Better to just avoid Ink’s place.

“Let’s.... let’s just eat HEre okay? I’ll wait. Here.”

Turning away quickly, Error summoned his strings and gave them a testing pull. Yep...avoidance, best way to solve every problem.

** Ink **

Ink’s entire being seemed to still in confusion and then almost shrink. His eye lights went from a blue eye light and orange question mark to a blue tear and purple octagon.

“Error?” he asked hesitantly.

Why did Error need his strings? He’d meant for Error to wait here. He did hope to have Error in his home again but he’d only mention going to get some food. Error just swiped food. Why did Error have his strings?

Ink’s hands twitched. Wait, his house. This was because of...? Oh.... Ink looked down. Error had dropped his paints. He should...but... a bitter smile twisted briefly at his mouth. He might not need the paint if the sting of fear and mingled regret needling up his ribs was anything to go by.

He looked up again, sockets wide, eye lights a white circle and a purple pentagon. He didn’t want Error to go. He didn’t want to come back to an empty antivoid. He didn’t want to lose Error.

“Error,” he started again, voice wavering before he swallowed and put on a weak smile, “that’s what I meant, silly. You get comfy here and I get some food and come back. Ok?”

He tried to keep a steady grin on his face even though inside all he could do was beg for Error to just stay, wait for him. He needed Error far more than he ever needed Error to be in his house again. Ink could move in. He didn’t care. So long as he had Error. Error and their new souling.

** Error **

Error hated that he did it, but when Ink said his name so gently Error felt an emotion he refused to admit was embarrassment. Instead, he retreated deeper into his clothing like a creature expecting a blow that never landed. Ink’s voice had been sweet then too...

Breathing out, Error looked over his shoulder at Ink. How was Ink handsome even now?

“I’ll be here squid. I’ll be in my nest. Just....,” Error had to turn away again, “let me know when your back. Okay?”

Not wanting to look at Ink anymore Error pulled himself up with his strings to vanish in the tangled blue nest that hung above their heads. It was a shame really, he kind of liked Ink’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, maybe not how one expected that to go but they're still themselves. Now, to address to big Ink related announcement of the new year, I am not sure if I'll be transitioning Ink's outfit for this story. If it does happen, it will not be for some time since this RP was started some months before the redesign was announced. If a way comes up that feels organic, we'll shift him, but please be understanding if we aren't able to do it.


	16. Babies Could Have Chocolate, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly the right thing after that news is food. Gotta have magic to feed the baby, right? Error gets some advice from the voices who then never shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Error managed to get though the initial shock without a crash, lets see how long it lasts. And again, it always makes us smile to know how many of you really like this RP story!

** Ink **

Ink watched Error sadly as he disappeared back into his nest. The warm happy swell was being weighted down by a hard lump of sadness that felt like it had sunk down in the center if Ink’s being. He wasn’t even sure he felt hungry anymore. But he’d promised Error food and it was partially his own fault for this. So, quickly but gloomily, Ink put back on his shirt, not caring when the ink on him immediately stained great swaths of it, and picked up Broomy. With one last look up at Error’s nest he painted open a small portal to his house and stepped through. 

His house looked as messy as it had when he left the other day. There was a half finished canvas in one corner of a landscape from a new AU one of the Creators was still working on building. Blankets were still heaped on the couch. Error’s side of it. Ink’s gaze dropped, shoulders slumping a little.

Leaning Broomy against the wall, Ink jogged up the stairs. He went into his bathroom to wipe off all the ink and toss the shirt. Then he swung through his bedroom, putting on some comfy pj pants and an oversized warm hoodie. A little smile of amusement flitted across his face. Huh...PJ. Short for Paperjam. That’d probably be a good nickname. Jammie too now that he thought about it. He chuckled a little. He should tell Error. It would probably be a welcome distraction.

Ink sighed. Here in his house, away from Error and with only the one paint, Ink could feel the fear, sadness and regret numbing away again, leaving the happiness behind. But it was weaker too. Back to what it should have been for the swallow left in the vial. Part of him was starting to not like the thought of going back. How did others deal with feeling all the time? Especially for something like this?

“Later, Inky. He’s still your Error and he’s carrying your kid. Food is the least you can do,” he said sternly to himself.

Normally, he did try not to talk to himself. No need to sound crazier than he was. For the same reason he mostly didn’t respond to the Creators if others were around. But sometimes you had to be your own voice of reason.

“Go on,” he commanded himself.

That was enough to get his feet moving again. He walked down the stairs and swung into the kitchen. He really didn’t have much left. He and Error would be having different things it seemed. Hopefully that was alright. He was out of eggs too.

Shrugging, Ink set about making them food. Error got the last of his oatmeal and a steaming mug of cocoa. Ink made himself a cup of lemon tea and the last two slices of the pumpkin bread someone had given him. Then he had an unsure moment. How to get the food back? And carry Broomy too.

The solution came in a little burst of inspiration. He painted himself a small wheeled cart with a simple handle off the back. It was just big enough for the cups, dishes, and spoons. As an after thought, Ink added his last two bananas and some berries he found in his fridge. It was lucky things never seemed to go bad in his fridge.

Everything ready, Ink left the pot soaking for washing later and pushed the little cart out of the kitchen. It worked great and Ink felt pleased with himself for a moment.

“Ok, Broomy, back we go,” Ink mumbled, picking up his weapon.

Broomy sat heavy in his hand.

“I know, ok?” Ink sighed.

Broomy did nothing. Ink paused.

“Do you think it’d help?”

Ink was trying not to sound hopeful. Broomy did nothing. Ink brightened a little.

“If you think it’s worth trying!”

Ink dashed back down the hallway to his drawing library. He picked up a slightly disheveled stack of papers from the desk and then turned to his bookcase. He ran his finger along the spines until he came to one with ‘Error 2’ written in deep blue. He pulled it out and gave it a little hug before tucking it carefully into his hoodie pocket. The papers went into his inventory.

Feeling a little more hopeful, Ink trotted back to the cart and, with Broomy in hand, stepped back through the portal to Error’s space. He let it drop behind him and then paused, stiffening as the worry and other emotions sharpened noticeably.

“Error,” he called, voice odd as he tried to sort through the change, “I’m back.”

** Error **

Once safely in his nest Error ducked away out of sight until he heard Ink’s portal close. Only once the artist was gone did Error allow himself to sink down to sit on his airborne floor of strings.

Why... why did he have to react that way? Hugging his legs to his chest error rested his his cheek on his kneecaps and listened to the advice of the voices.

{Awww, its ok Error. I’m sure Ink didn’t mean anything bad. It was just some playful punishment~}

Error shivered turned his head to the other cheek.

{Error! Just don’t touch any of Ink’s sketch books! Then Ink won’t ever have to punish you!}

“I’m not stupid!!”

{Just tell Ink how you feel. Error, if he did something that made you uncomfortable you should say something...}

“I’ve said enough. I’m already pregnant from telling Ink my _FEELINGS_. In case you’ve forgotten.”

Sighing, Error let the voices advise him and he would respond to the ones that needed responding to and growl at the ones that said that the ‘punishment was hot’.

“Stupid, I didn’t mind. It’s just… uggg, the camera...and when it got just too much. I don’t know... is it even safe for me to crash now? What if I hurt...”

Error leaned back to look at the souling. What would happen if he ever crashed? Let alone rebooted.

{Error’s worries about PJ! So cute! The best mama!}

“Of course I’m worried! I’m a destroyer who’s carrying a tiny souling!! Ink should be the one carrying the baby not...not me.”

Going back to hugging his knees, Error turned his face down words to block out the light.

“I don’t know if I can be a mama...”

Dread and uncertainty began to boil over in Error’s soul. Why wasn’t ink back yet?

It felt like he was sitting in silence forever but, eventually, Error heard the ring of Ink’s voice calling him. Crawling over to the edge of his nest Error swung around so his legs dangled over the edge.

“........”

He wanted to call out but his voice refused to work. Ink... was just so fucking cute!!! And those light blue bunny pajama bottoms!! Looking down at his own clothes Error pulled his legs back into his nest and began looking for something comfy to match Ink’s clothing.

“Black... black... blue... maybe...”

Settling on black and blue striped pajama pants and a lose fitting T-shirt with an unhappy cat face on the front, Error walked back to the edge of his nest and jumped strait for Ink with arms wide. No ‘strings’ attached.

“Better c-Catch me squid!”

If he didn’t Error could catch himself at the last minute, but he wanted to see what Ink would do.

** Ink **

Ink’s eyes widened slightly as first worry, then amusement and then an annoyingly tangled little mix of emotions rushed through him one after the other. But it wasn’t like he’d never seen Error fucking swan dive off something before. It was just a little jarring after what had just happened between them.

Pushing the cart a little way away Ink reached up, his hopeful happiness surging. Error hadn’t disappeared on him! Ink caught him with a tiny grunt and a slight step back before hugging him close.

“I like that greeting,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Error’s cheek.

** Error **

Landing perfectly in Ink’s embrace Error was quick to wrap his arms and legs around the artist’s shoulders and hips so he wouldn’t continue to fall.

“H-Hey!!” Error hissed as he blushed and pouted while Ink kissed his cheek, “My mouth is over here you dumb ass.”

Grabbing Ink by the jaw Error tilted Ink’s face towards his own before opening his mouth wide enough to let three of his tongues slip out to wiggle at the artist.

{Awwwww!!! Error you missed Ink!}

{Error you should tell Ink!}

{Error kiss him!}

{The hot chocolate he brought you is going to get cold...}

Jaw snapping shut, Error’s eye lights swelled while the glitch’s expression melted away from mildly playful irritation to a pleading hopefulness. If the voices were lying Error didn’t think he could hold back the tears. He really wanted some fucking chocolate void-damnit.

“Ink... did you bring me cocoa?”

Maybe he could forgive Ink after all...

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights cycled quickly, trying to pick which thing to react to first. His bones shivered when the tongues were waggled at him. Ink realized he was probably doomed to that reaction. So long as Error went down on him from time to time, he could live with it. Because wow. But the Creators said...

Even as Ink nodded in response to Error’s question he asked, excited, “You missed me, Error?”

** Error **

Bristling angrily at Ink’s _STUPID_ question, Error snapped back loudly with an angry pitch to his voice and a blush on his cheeks.

“N-NO!! I NeVver S-Said thAt! Shut UP!”

{Yes! Error missed you very much Ink!!}

“SHUT UP!!”

Wiggling in Ink’s arms, Error tried to see if Ink really had brought him cocoa.

“Just give me the fucking cocoa...”

** Ink **

Ink kept himself from bouncing excitedly at Error and the Creators words, but only just.

“I’m glad,” Ink said, reaching over to pick up the steaming mug of hot cocoa and offer it to Error.

{Ink was worried Error would be gone!}

{A breakfast PJ party is the perfect time to talk! You guys should def talk.}

There were other murmurs from the Creators in response to this. Ink sighed.

“Pals, I know you mean well, but maybe give us some time? We’ll manage,” he said to the air of the antivoid.

** Error **

“Mine!”

Untangling his legs from around Ink’s hips, Error held himself up by keeping his arms tightly looped around Ink’s neck until his feet dropped the short distance to the floor. Once grounded Error was quick to snatch the hot steaming mug from the other’s hand. He was already taking his first sip while filling away what the voices had said about Ink thinking he would be gone when Ink came back. When Ink responded to the voices clear as day right in front of him the shock had Error choking loudly on his cocoa and partially spitting some of it back into his mug.

“You can hear them!” Error snapped between coughs. What an asshole!! Error coughed again as he wiped the chocolate from his chin, “F-for how long!!?”

** Ink **

Ink blinked in surprise at Error’s dramatic reaction and then ducked his chin down behind his hoodie collar to hide his amused grin as Error wiped his face.

“The Creators? Uhmm, basically forever? I ignore them a lot but they’re kind of really loud here in your space,” Ink said from behind his collar.

Some how, miraculously, the Creators had fallen into a murmuring silence. Either they’d taken Ink’s words to heart or, more likely, they were waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next.

** Error **

“Wait....”

Error’s sockets narrowed as he replayed that word. _Creators_…

“The voices... are the fucking creators? P-please say that your joking.”

** Ink **

Ink’s skull tipped and then he shook his head.

“As far as I know, those are the Creators. There’s kind of a lot of them and they have a lot of different opinions. But they come up with some interesting ideas!”

Ink shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ sort of way as the Creators giggled and whispered vague agreements.

** Error **

“Hmmmm...”

Error looked deep in thought as he took a long sip of his hot chocolate. If the voices were the Creators...

Turning, Error took a deep breath before screaming out, “STOP M-AKING FUCK-KING AU’s YOU S-STUPID CREATORS!”

Satisfied, Error looked over his shoulder at Ink with a smirk of ‘I just told them, huh!’ Then he took another sip.

“Mmmm.....”

Error flipped the antivoid the bird and rolled his eye lights over the rim of his mug.

** Ink **

Ink laughed brightly at the exchange, glad to have Error back to his normal, slightly grumpy and abrasive self. Error looked so cute arguing with the Creators! He decided not to mention the part where he could feel at least two new AUs springing into existence almost in direct defiance of Error’s command. Ink would have to check the Doddle Sphere soon. Just to be sure where the new ones settled and what they exactly were.

Did Error even know how very many AUs were out there? Ink knew, more or less, from seeing them in the Doddle Sphere and feeling them come into being. The multiverse was ever expanding and it had picked up lately. But that wasn’t what was really important right now.

“Where are we eating?” Ink asked, nodding to the food.

He didn’t know how Error felt about food on the bean bag and the tv was down here on the floor with Ink’s one sad pillow.

** Error **

Error glanced around the endless empty white of his antivoid. Anywhere really would do. Typically he would just swipe the food and eat it where he stood. Eating _with_ someone...well, he did that with blue once. Somewhere... Error looked to what he assumed was east, just right of his beanbag. It was somewhere that way. But they were going to watch tv was they ate.

“Is it okay to just sit in front of the tv?”

Or... Error looked to Ink as if in pain. Whyyyy.....

{Do it Error, you’re going to have company more often now. And soon a child.}

“Y-You...CoulDD mak3 us a T-T-able or…stuff,” Void it was horrible to say, but he could just toss anything Ink made later, “As long as I-it’s not stupid looking.”

** Ink **

This time, Ink did bounce. The excitement was too much, he couldn’t be still or he’d be hanging over the tub again. His eye lights were a glow with a bright yellow star and an exclamation point and there was a blinding grin on his face.

“Ok!! I can do that! Yeah!” Ink exclaimed.

He hugged Error before stooping to scoop up Broomy. His hood flopped over his head as he did so, leaving the floppy bunny ears attached to it dangling over his shoulders. Ink didn’t bother to do more than push it up enough so he could see before leaping over to where the tv was set up. Error asked him to make something! How unprecedented was that?! And how awesome?! Maybe a few more things and Error’s nest could be really homey!

{Don’t make too much!}

{Make a couch!}

{Picnic table!}

Ink started painting in impressively controlled but wide strokes with Broomy. His tongue poked out between his teeth as he worked and the bunny ears would flip anytime he moved too excitedly. The paint flowing from Broomy varied in colors as it spun.

{I think he’s not listening again...,} one of the Creators sighed.

{Ink!}

{Inky!!}

{Don’t make too much, you’ll upset Error!}

{INK!}

Ink spun Broomy around to swipe up under the tv before finally slowing to a stop. He stood panting from the burst of creating, still grinning, as everything resolved. Around him, the tv was on a low, small stand that seemed to be made of a honey brown wood. Nearby was a round table made of a similar looking wood that could seat maybe three or four people around it, though there were only two simple wooden chairs sitting next to each other. Spinning around, Ink beamed at Error.

“Tada!!” he cheered, “and look, look! This is cool!”

Ink dropped Broomy, which rolled a little way before stopping, and hopped over to the tv. He gave stand a light push with one boney foot and it glided a little ways.

“It’s got wheels so you can put it where you want!” he explained, “and a little cabinet space!”

** Error **

All the uncertainty and shadowed dread, and there was a lot of dread, about asking Ink to create something in his antivoid was drowned out by Ink’s illuminating smile. Ink looked so happy, happy in a way Error wanted to see again and again. Lost in its glow, Error let out a beeping sound when Ink pressed against him in a quick hug then was gone too soon.

Cheeks glowing, Error backed away to watch Ink work. Though rather that watching what Ink was creating, Error found himself mesmerized by the adorable flopping ears of Ink’s hoodie. So cute and also... A vision of Ink flickered through his mind. Ink crying out in bliss while on his hands and knees with Error thrusting in wildly from behind the artist, using those ears as rains. Wet noises, Ink screaming as he came... Yep, he had a problem.

{ohhhh, Error’s thinking naughty things~}

“S-Shut Up!!” Error’s Glitchy hackles raised defensively as he turned towards the sound of the voice and stomped a foot in anger, “Get out of my head!”

{Don’t make too much you’ll upset Error!}

{Ink!}

Oh no, what did…? Turning back to Ink just as the artist finished, Error took in the new creations. Hmmm....

Walking past Ink with a stern expression Error stopped in front of the golden brown table and ran the tips of his fingers along the smooth surface. Then, tilting his head, Error turned to look at the chairs. Simple. And then the unnecessary rolling cabinet for the tv he could have easily just have moved with his strings, with the cabinet for things he didn’t own. But...

Error sighed, then looked to Ink as he bound the artist loosely around the hips with his strings and pulled him close.

“I don’t hate it. Good job inky.”

Smiling, Error took a playful sip of his hot cocoa and watched Ink for a reaction.

** Ink **

Ink squeaked as he was pulled closer with the strings, his arms automatically coming up which inadvertently showed off where the sleeves of his sweater almost covered his hands. The thumbs had little holes to poke out of so the sleeve could come down almost to the first joint of his fingers, completely covering the metacarpals with a black paw pad pattern. The sweater was silly, but comfy. Dream and Blue had matching ones. Ink looked up from the strings, about to question Error when the Glitch beat him to speaking.

Ink flushed a bright, iridescent rainbow flush across his cheeks at the words. That was high praise from Error!! He didn’t hate it! Awesome! But then he said good job. Good job! But not like mocking good job! Like he actually meant it, good job! Ink’s eye lights flashed to a bright orange square and inverted yellow triangle. After a stunned moment, Ink’s face lit up with a smile and he reached up to hug Error.

“I’m glad you like it!”

** Error **

Error’s eyes flickered to the bean pads of Ink’s sweater and he had to hold back a chuckle. Cute... fucking... stupid and so Ink. Though when Ink reached up to try and hug him Error’s sockets widened in fear and the Destroyer reacted on impulse and backed up as glitches sparked over his body at the almost contact.

{Error! You ruined the moment! What if you make Ink sad!}

{Welp, guess we were waiting for that haphephobia to turn up again.}

Realizing what had happened Error dropped his eyes to the wooden surface of the table. His soul was pounding erratically as the glitch mentally scolded himself for still being afraid. He wasn’t, not of Ink. Stupid.... stupid, stupid, stupid.

{Poor error.}

{Poor ink, he just wanted a hug!}

Not sure what to say Error looked apologetically at his lover.

{It’s ok Error, you can’t be expected to get over your fears all at once. Just keep trying! We believe in you!}

This was why he both loved and hated the voices. They were always here, before Ink and now with...

“I...I-I...”

{You know, your food’s going to be cold at this rate.}

** Ink **

Ink stopped short as Error drew away, unsure what had happened until he saw the buzzing staticky glitches along Error’s body where Ink’s arms would have gone. Ink drew his arms back, deflating a little, eye lights flipping to a blue drop and a pale blue heart. His hands started fiddling with the sweater’s ears. Why had Error’s hapephobea acted up again? Ink had really hoped they’d finally worked through it, at least where he was concerned.

Now Error was giving him this apologetic look that just made Ink want to hug him all over again. He really wanted to reassure Error. The worry that had once again tried to claw at him had started to lose its grip when Ink had seen why Error stepped away. It even made sense with him using his strings to touch.

{You know, your food’s going to be cold at this rate.}

The blunt reminder had Ink blinking up at the air before he remembered that, yes, there was food to go on the table and, yes, some of it could be getting cold.

“Oh!” he said softly, hands lowering so his fingertips could stroke lightly at the strings leading back to Error’s hand, “I can go get it! If that ok, Error?”

** Error **

Error’s eyes dropped again to follow Ink’s fingers sensually moving along the surface of his strings.

“Yes.”

Dropping his strings to free Ink, Error pulled what remained them tight between his hands until the code that made of his attack broke into nothing. Beautiful nothingness.

Taking his seat at the table, the same side as he had taken on the couch in Ink’s house, Error stared down into the half-drunk cup of steaming chocolate milk. What if his haphephobia got in the way of him holding the baby?

“Ink...”

Error raised his eye lights to his lover’s bunny ear framed face. It... it would be ok. And they had months, right? Maybe... Actually he wasn’t sure. Maybe he should ask someone...? Ummmm, shit...someone he hasn’t tried to kill or..

“Fucking shit were having a baby...”

Where do you even keep babies? What if it got lost in the antivoid? Should he put a bell on it? What if something happened and... Feeling the sparks of code and glitches breaking over his body Error quickly downed the remains of his cocoa to calm himself. Babies could have chocolate, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does skeleton pregnancy work anyways? Meh, they'll figure it out eventually. Next chapter: breakfast and awkward conversations.


	17. What Do You Mean You're Leaving?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations aren't enough to deter how nice a meal together can be. Too bad good things just can't quite seem to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So you guys remember how a few chapters ago I was saying to keep the tags in mind? The key one was the "it gets addressed later". We've arrived at later.

** Ink **

Ink smiled and nodded excitedly. They were indeed having a baby! It was going to be amazing! Ink couldn’t wait to meet it! He bet Error could knit all kinds of neat clothes for their child.

“It’ll be alright, Error! We have time to learn, ‘cause I’ve never met a babybones either, before PJ arrives. I’m sure someone can give us advice,” Ink said, normal confidence and exuberance returning, “In the meantime, here! In case you need some quick, calming destruction.”

Ink pulled the disorderly stack of papers from his inventory. It was a stack of sketches ranging from rough to almost finished. There were several odd or interesting buildings, a few general landscapes, and one of a scruffy group of ragtag monsters and humans. He placed them near Error on the table.

“I did them the other day for you,” Ink went on.

Then he trotted over to where he’d left the food and wheeled it to the table. He put the oatmeal in front of Error with the berries nearby. The tea and pumpkin bread went in front of Ink’s chair and the bananas went between them. Lastly, he slid a spoon to Error and was about to sit when he finally noticed that Error’s mug was empty.

“Oh! Wait, do you need more cocoa? Or something else to drink? I can go get you something!”

** Error **

Error let out the tense breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Ink always seemed confidant in everything he did and said, it was one of his charms and irritations. Knowing Ink he would ask more questions than needed and come back with half the answers. Ready to let his frustrations out on another AU, Error was grounded into silence when Ink slid a stack of doodled on papers in front of him on the table. These.... these were Ink’s sketches.

But...

Error blinked at the sketches then looked at Ink confused on what he was supposed to do. Ink said they were for him to destroy, but... was Ink trying to trick him?! Then came the oatmeal and berries that Ink placed in front of him along with some strange orange loaf and tea for Ink. When ink word vomited an offer to get him more cocoa Error felt his soul throb in response to that calling feeling again.

“Ink.”

As much as he liked the idea of more cocoa, Error really didn’t want to be alone.

“Sit down.”

Idiot.

“Please.”

I want to kiss you.

“C-can I...,” Error pointed to the stack of papers, “Can I really? You won’t get mad?”

He really didn’t want to be punished again.

** Ink **

Ink plopped into his chair, really more perching on it with one leg tucked under him and the other kicking casually under the table, and picked up his tea cup.

“Yeah, go ahead! Those ones were fun but I don’t need them. I kinda meant them for you to destroy.”

He almost mumbled the last part, feeling suddenly odd about admitting that. He focused on his tea cup, taking a little sip.

** Error **

Keeping his eyes cautiously on Ink for any signs of aggression Error reached out slowly, to pick up one of the papers at random. When Ink didn’t react Error looked down to examine the sketch. A half-finished doodle of the Sans that he wasn’t able to dust. Looking back up at Ink Error slowly tore the piece of paper in half. The ripping sound was the equivalent of gentle claws scratching a hard to reach itch in the middle of his back.

Still watching Ink, Error overlapped the two pieces and ripped them down the center again. Pure mindless destruction, relaxing as it was soothing. And Ink was _letting_ him, with his own drawings even. Error continued to tear the paper, giving it his full concentration in the end, until what remained was the equivalent of confetti. Without even realizing it Error had stopped glitching, too wrapped up in his playful distraction.

When nothing remained Error smiled happily and watched the remains flutter to the floor. Only after did he remember that Ink was with him. Ink had given him the drawings...and...and... Embarrassed, Error looked to his oatmeal and picked up the entire bowl forgoing the spoon to let his tongues begin lapping up the thick mixture directly into his mouth.

** Ink **

Ink smiled softly, watching as Error cautiously began destroying to paper. Then with more and more enthusiasm. The smile became a grin as the paper was quickly reduced tiny fluttering scrap and Error visibly relaxed, glitches slowing and shrinking. But when Error, looking really adorably embarrassed, picked up the entire bowl and started lapping it up like a member of the Dog Pack Ink snorted and had to put his cup down fast as he dissolved into snorts and giggles.

Well, at least Error hadn’t eaten the bowl too! He’d seen Error do that with candy wrappers before. He could hear the Creators laughing and going on about something from a disney? Ink wasn’t really paying attention to them. He was too focused on his messy, cute, embarrassed Glitch sharing breakfast with him. Oh, breakfast! Ink was starving. Still sniggering, he picked up one of the bread slices and started nibbling on it.

“Feeling better?” he asked, shooting Error a teasing look.

** Error **

Halfway through his oatmeal when Ink spoke up, Error paused and slowly lowered the bowl. Allowing his tongues to curl the last scoop of food into his awaiting mouth Error swallowed the now dissolved magic.

Not sure why he was blushing Error nodded, “Y-yes.”

It felt good to rip apart that drawing and that made Error feel guilty at the same time. That was Ink’s, but at the same time...it was Ink’s...

Picking up the next paper in the stack, Error curiously examined the rough looking group of humans and monsters. They must have been one of that desert AU’s bad guys.

Turning the picture to Ink, Error asked, “You’re really okay with me destroying these?”

Even though he had just asked, Error couldn’t believe it. Ink was letting him destroy something.

** Ink **

Ink glanced at the sketch and suddenly glared at it, eye lights flipping to a red check mark and an acid green arrow. Even the ears on his hood seemed to raise a bit.

“Yes,” he growled, “that one especially.”

** Error **

Seeing the flash of anger in Ink’s eyes and tone Error turned the paper back towards him and took a closer look at the drawing. He didn’t remember seeing this group when he visited the desert AU, but they had the same design as the Sans.

“What makes this one special?”

Turning the paper sideways Error tore the drawing in such a way that Ink would see him tear the party in half. They must have done something bad for Ink to react this way. Maybe he would get some dust from that world after all.

** Ink **

“Managed to swipe the remote from me for a moment,” Ink hissed.

He watched in fierce satisfaction as Error started to rip apart the paper, his eye lights a delighted orange target and red diamond. He was still very, very unhappy about that particular part of that day those weeks ago. He hoped that group had been caught. Ink had made a point of mentioning them to the gate Guards. From the looks on their faces, they should have reported it to the local Undyne. That would serve them right for touching something connected to _his_ Ruru.

{Ohhhh~ Inky’s possessive!}

{Maybe they got caught in the mess Error made of the AU!}

{I hope that reminded doesn’t upset Error again.}

{Error, don’t let it scare you again! Ink didn’t mean for them to get it!}

(Pretty sure no one cares if bandits vanish. Error might get to be a hero.}

Ink didn’t react to the voices. He wasn’t paying them much mind. What he was focusing on was the part where he got to watch Error slowly tear the sketch apart. He took another bite out of his breakfast, all fierce, vindictive glee.

** Error **

Midway through his second pass of paper destruction Error paused, remembering how much the vibrations had hurt when the changes had become erratic. The hard crash that followed messed with his memory of that day. Even now it was all in pieces. They had fucked...a lot, then he foolishly followed Ink to his house. Everything had been fine until he found that stupid sketchbook and Ink said he needed to be..._punished_.

Shivering, Error quietly resumed tearing the paper, mostly as a distraction to himself. He wanted to keep his hands busy. Ink... Error only glanced at the artist for a moment. He wasn’t even sure when he had looked away to begin with. Ink was clearly still mad about the bandits touching his stuff...

{Can we agree that Error is an idiot?}

“Hey!”

{Oh Error, Ink was mad because by touching the remote they touched YOU.}

“.....oh.”

That was a stupid reason to get mad. Error’s cheeks were flushed, and before he realized it the page was confetti slipping through his fingers.

“Ink.”

Don’t....

“W-when you left me like that.... I... “

Error picked up another piece of paper and began picking it apart around the edges. Void... why was he even saying anything, it was so stupid.

“You took away the safety net.”

Not knowing what else to say Error continued to pick away at the paper. They had always had a clear line between sex and work, the thing with the punishment happened in Ink’s own house. Over a fucking pornagraphic sketchbook. Even if the safe word _would_ have worked, Ink had left. The entire thing would have been fine, fucking hell he would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on it, had he known how Ink felt back then.

** Ink **

Error’s words caught Ink in the middle of sticking his tongue out at the fluttering scraps of paper that had been the drawing of the bandits. His sockets widened a little as his eye lights flew through shapes. He’d not thought of it like that. He had sort of given Error a chance to say something before the ball gag went in but because they’d never done something with toys before, they’d never come up with a nonverbal signal. He’d left Error no definitive way to say it was too much. And he’d seen that it was too much when he got back.

He should have turned everything off after the bandits. He should have kept a better eye on Error’s reactions. He’d been so mad about the sketch book though! He’d known Error wouldn’t really respond to a normal kind of punishment. He’d just... Not really thought about it.

“Oh...”

His eye lights stopped. The first on a purple swirl and, after a moment, the other stopped on a pale blue square. His dangling leg curled around the chair leg. Now, a lot of how Error had been acting since then kind of made some sense.

“Sorry.”

Ink fiddled with his bread for a bit before shooting Error a small grin.

“Guess we need a safe gesture now, huh?”

** Error **

Error only shrugged, though whether it was in response to Ink’s apology or to the idea of a safe gesture he wasn’t really sure. Picking up a single strawberry by the stem Error tried holding the red fruit just shy of Ink’s teeth. Watching Ink carefully Error tried to smile.

“Is thAt oKKay?”

** Ink **

Ink tilted his head, not really sure what the question was meant for, eye lights an inquisitive pink gem and green question mark. The leg he was perching on shifted so that he could lean both hands against it, bread still tucked lightly between a couple fingers. He studied the strawberry and Error for a moment. Then he smiled and took the strawberry lightly between his teeth, scooted his chair closer to Error’s and leaned in so that the berry clutched in his teeth was just a breath from Error’s mouth.

“Okay?” he mumbled around the berry.

** Error **

Sockets flying wide in surprise Error’s hand jerked back as the glitch let out a series of digital chirps that he fully intended on denying ever, EVER came from him. I-ink... was so close, too close... I-I-nnnnk-k… Frozen, Error’s eye lights flickered between the berry caught between Ink’s teeth and the constantly changing shapes in the artist’s sockets.

{OMG!! Moment!}

{Ink’s taking charge again!}

{Shhhhhh!!!}

Blushing, Error finally opened his mouth just enough to take the other half of the strawberry into his mouth and pressed his teeth against Ink’s. The kiss lasted barely a second before the glitchy skeleton let out another pitched noise and quickly bit down on the stem half of the strawberry, swallowing it greenery and all before backing away to pull up and hide under the wide collar of his tshirt.

“I-I -1 tAK3eee 1T bA-AcKkk... II_I HAT-Aat3 Y-0Uuuu!!

** Ink **

Ink hummed at the quick, sweet little kiss before swallowing his own berry half and giggling. This time, he could tell Error didn’t really mean it. His Glitchy was flustered again and it was sooooooo cute the way he was hiding practically in his shirt! Ink leaned back in his chair and took another bite of his pumpkin bread. This was amazing. They were spending time together! Nice time together, awkward conversation and all.

Ink’s phone chirped in his pocket but he ignored it. Nothing was nagging at him and if he could, he was gonna spend the entire day enjoying time with Error. They could hang out, watch tv, and Ink could fetch them food as they needed! And maybe, just maybe, they could cuddle again. That would be amazing.

{Awww, Ink’s getting all cute and dreamy!}

“Umhnmm~” Ink hummed absentmindedly in response.

He uncurled his leg from around the chair’s leg and lightly poked Error’s pajamaed leg.

“Did you wanna see what’s on tv?” he asked.

** Error **

Too busy seeing how many times one could mentally ‘nope’ oneself Error never noticed the lack of glitches that failed to spark when Ink touched him. Instead the dark skeleton paused his mental scolding to peek out from behind his collar to glare then slowly nod at the artist.

** Ink **

Ink grinned and started rocking a little back and forth, ears swaying.

“Cool! Where’s the remote?” he asked before downing his bread slice in three quick bites.

** Error **

“.... there was a remote?”

All this time he had been getting up to set the channel before settling down to watch.

Bristling, Error looked between Ink the the tv that had betrayed him.

“We’ll that’s just fucking perfect...”

Still glaring at the tv Error picked up the bowl that contained what remained of his oatmeal with one hand to hold close to his mouth. Then he pulled the bowl and its contents into his mouth with his tongues, angrily devouring it in one bite. Still grumbling Error got up from his chair to go _physically_ turn on the tv.

“Fucking kidding me... there was a remote?”

He had missed out on a fucking chance to be lazy!

** Ink **

Well...there went that bowl. Did Error get anything from eating things like dishware? Ink was pretty sure it had no HP or magic restoring properties. Oh! Maybe it gave a minor defense boost! That would make some sense.

Grinning from the thought and Error’s angry muttering, Ink plucked a brush from inventory. He’d finally remembered there were a few in there. As well as a few other things. Like a treat he’d tucked in there for Error.

“Oh!” Ink exclaimed quietly.

He pulled out the treat and put it on the table where Error’s bowl use to be. Then Ink used the brush to paint a new remote into being. Error was still a few steps from the tv.

{Oh, this’ll be good.}

Quickly, before the voices could ruin the timing of the prank, Ink pointed the remote at the tv and turned it on. The tv flicked to life, deciding to show a sea battle from one of the pirate themed AUs.

** Error **

When the TV came to life before he even reached it Error turned back to Ink with a growl and threw up his hands.

“W-What the h-Hel-l! YoU c0ulDnt make THAt b40uR I stood up!”

Again a missed chance to be fucking lazy! Pissed, Error crossed his arms and glared at the artist.

** Ink **

Ink grinned innocently, holding the remote out in his paw pad decorated hands as if offering it to Error.

“You kinda were up before I could,” he said cheerfully.

** Error **

“You’re an asshole.”

An adorable asshole...

“Just... pick a show,” Error grumbled as he angrily gave a push the tv stand with his foot so it would roll closer to his beanbag.

Stomping after the box with his arms crossed Error flopped down onto one side of his beanbag sofa.

“.....”

Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look....

** Ink **

Ink laughed and popped to his feet, starting after Error. Then he paused and dashed back to the table, picking up his half-finished breakfast and Error’s treat. This was probably a good time for more chocolate! Grinning to himself, Ink hurried after Error and hopped onto the bean bag next to him.

“Here, Error!” he chirped as he settled down, lightly dropping the chocolate bar in Error’s lap.

Then he got all comfortably curled as close to Error as he could without touching him. As much as he really wanted to cuddle again, he wanted to know Error’s hapephobia wouldn’t be a problem. Besides, just getting to keep hanging out so comfortably close to Error was pretty nice to be honest. On the bean bag even! Once he was all comfortable, sprawled out on his side and chest, plate balanced nearby, he started flipping through channels.

“Not UnderNovella then?”

{UnderLust!}

{No, PokeTale!}

{RaceTale has Lightning Sub races going! Undyne’s totally going to win!}

{Is it too early for MafiaTale?}

** Error **

Error managed not to glitch too much when Ink joined him on the beanbag after having already mentally hoped and braced himself for the artist doing so. But he had not been expecting Ink to place anything in his lap. Having tensed to bolt Error froze when he saw exactly what Ink had placed there. Chocolate. One of the spicy ones from UnderFell too.

Yep. Ink was a keeper. Error’s soul warmed as he picked up the chocolate and used it to point to the tv.

“UnderNovela just had a reset, so nothing new is happening.”

{UnderLust}

“No...”

{Poketale}

“Poketale....,” Error groaned, “So stupid. But! It’s on my list.”

Leaning over his side of the beanbag to rummage through a pile of unstuffed dolls, Error held up a limp form of the Sans of that world.

“But hey,” smiling, Error gave the doll a wiggle and shrugged, “Gotta _dust_ ‘em all am I R-Right?”

** Ink **

“Pffff!”

Ink’s eye lights flickered to a star and flower.

“Error, no!” Ink tried to admonish, but it was pretty well ruined by how much he was giggling.

He pressed his forehead to the bean bag, hiding his face behind his arms, shoulders shaking softly as he laughed. He was like that for a few moments, the tv stopped on an underwater seascape with a softly glowing city in the background. By the time a shark had finished lazily making its way across the screen, Ink had got himself under control enough to look up at Error, still grinning broadly. He pointed one finger playfully at Error.

“No destroying AUs!” he said, almost sternly.

** Error **

Fully enjoying seeing Ink so enamored by his joke, Error slipped his hand inside the doll to use it as a puppet. So when Ink finally lifted his head to so pathetically reprimand the Destroyer to _not_ destroy AUs Error could only smile.

“Who? Me... Inky, it’s like you don’t even know me.”

Holding up the puppet so it could faint surprise at the artist Error did his best to pitch his voice.

“Abominations should all be destroyed! The creators never should have made them.”

Error nodded slowly, “I agree future friend 426. You are s-so righ-T.”

** Ink **

The soft flush that stole across Ink’s cheeks glowed in the shadow cast by his hood. Error had used the nickname again! It sounded so...wonderful. As he watched Error play with the empty puppet, the flushed grew. Error was really amazing. His knitting made the cutest dolls! Though...

“That’s not how you make friends, Ruru,” he said, rolling a little more to his side, starting to absentmindedly flipping through stations. 

Though...if he helped bring the Creators bring their AUs to life, then he kind of made new people. If he then became friends with those new people, did that count as making friends like Error meant it? Except for the part where he didn’t dust someone first. So like the same but opposite? What was his point again? Ink’s eye lights shifted to a purple swirl and a blue question mark as his brow ridges scrunched together.

** Error **

“Oh??”

Tossing the puppet back to the pile of the floor with an annoyed glare Error leaned over to overshadow Ink’s relaxed form.

“But Inky…”

Error paused as he tried to piece together Ink’s logic.

“If my puppets don’t count as my friends, then my only two examples to go off of are you and Blue.”

Leaning back, Error crossed his arms and dropped his head as if in deep thought.

“And Blue insisted that kidnapping was not the best way to make friends ether.”

Opening one eye to watch Ink’s reaction error smiled, “But you can’t really want me to fuck all those AUs.... right, Ink?”

{Ohhh... who should error be ‘friends’ with next?}

{UnderLust?}

{Nightmare?}

{Killer?}

{Wait! Go back! Was that the Bad Sanses in BirdTale?

** Ink **

“NO!”

Ink shot up to frown at Error, eye lights a red ‘x’ and a purple diamond, consequently sending his remaining bread sliding off the bean bag. Error just said he was Ink’s! That was better than a friend, which Error had never called him and....

Ink stopped mid mental rant, missing his phone going off again. His eye lights jumped to a green octagon and a refresh symbol that seemed to be going from red to pink. Error said...Error said he and Blue were the only examples left. That meant...! Ink’s eye lights popped to a yellow star and a pink heart. He lunged forward and wrapped Error in a hug, kissing him sweetly.

“Error!” he exclaimed happily when he pulled away, “You said I’m your friend!”

Ink’s eye lights were shining brilliantly before he closed them as he leaned in for another kiss. He’d waited years, centuries to hear Error say that. Even before his obsession had grown as deep as it was now for the Glitch. He brushed off a growing nagging feeling as he shifted closer to Error, straddling his lap, hungry for more kisses, more of Error.

{Ink! BirdTale! Bad Sanses!}

{But look how beautiful this moment is!}

{I bet that’s Dream trying to reach him.}

Ink’s phone buzzed again and he growled, pulling away from another deep kiss to pull out his phone. The Creators were right. Dream was calling and he’s missed at least two others. With an irritated expression on his face, Ink twisted around to back up through the channels. At the same time, he picked up the call.

“Yeah?”

“There you are!” Dream sounded a little strained and annoyed, breathing hard, “BirdTale is under attack. Horror, Killer, Dust and Cross are here. No sign of Nightmare, yet. I need help!”

Ink swallowed a groan, the nagging feeling roaring back to the fore.

“Blue?” He asked, honestly hoping the third member could go instead. Those two could manager without him most likely.

“Hasn’t picked up yet. You know it can be hard to reach him just after sending him home,” Dream huffed.

Ink stopped flipping through channels. BirdTale was in chaos, sadly something that had happened before. It was a different sort of chaos then when Error had visited though. As Ink watched, BirdTale’s Undyne did her best to fend off Dust while Papyrus helped get injured citizens to safety. Then it flicked to where Sans and Asgore were battling Killer. Killer was laughing, clearly enjoying himself. The only thing helping Sans and Asgore was the part where they could fly.

“You can return to Error later. I need help here, Ink,” Dream said, tone firm but surprisingly sympathetic.

“But...”

Asgore took a viciously sharp bone to his wing resulting in a ridiculously high amount of HP lose and him stumbling out of the air.

“Those jerks!”

Ink hung up and got himself angrily to his feet. He dashed over to his paints, snatching them up and throwing the bandolier across his chest. He already had the red one in hand. He grabbed Broomy as he took a gulp of the paint.

** Error **

Getting the wild reaction he was looking for from the artist, Error raised the brow of his sockets and let his expression twist into a smug smirk. So Ink really did get jealous...

“Don’t worry squid, I wouldn’t...”

Error’s only warning was the sudden rapid change in Ink’s eye lights. Shit.

“W-Wait!”

There was a blur of movement, then warmth as Error felt that familiar feeling of something calling faintly to his soul overriding all thought. The next thing Error knew was Ink’s teeth were pulling away from his. The Destroyer let lose a needy bleeped out moan.

Wait...Shit!

“I-i ... I NEV3_R SA-1D T-H4T! SquiD!”

Fuck!!

Error eye lights widened as Ink’s teeth returned to his. Clutching at the fabric of the beanbag Error entertained the idea of trying to crawl away from being under the Guardian rather than pressing back into the kiss. But the kiss felt too good. And coupled with the weight of Inks straddling his hips and pressing them deeper into the beanbag…

“Aahh..... H-Hey!”

Error’s resistance had cracked enough to let lose the beginnings of a moan when Ink suddenly pulled away to direct his attention elsewhere and answer his fucking phone. It didn’t take Error long to recognizing the sound of Dream’s voice on the other end. Error frowned. How... dare... he...

Ink’s attention was drawn between the phone and whatever pathetic AU that was being displayed on the tv. Error tried to tug on the bottom of Ink’s sweatshirt. He didn’t give a shit about what happened to that fucking AU. He wanted...

_“But...”_

Don’t.

_“Those jerks!”_

Too soon, Ink was gone, having removed himself from Error’s lap to begin rushing about the area around the pseudo-living area.

“INK!”

Panting, Error adjusted the wide neckline of his pajama top that had slid sideways to reveal one of the glitch’s shoulders. Ink was really leaving him.

** Ink **

Ink whirled around to look back at Error, sockets blank and mouth a dark jagged gash of a fanged smile. His hood slid off, leaving the ears hanging heavily over his shoulders. Stars he didn’t want to leave. His magic was tingling, pulsing in response to that beautiful resonance of Error’s and he wanted so badly to stay. Those jerks were going to find out quick and sharp just how bad a timing they had! They’d been quiet for this long, was another week too much to ask! Ink was so. Pissed. OFF!

“Be right back,” he said, voice angry and oddly hollow.

** Error **

Error met Ink’s angry demonic expression with a glare of his own. He had fully intended to ream the artist out for even thinking about leaving right now, but the combination of Ink’s expression with the adorable bunny pajamas was just too funny. And error knew all too well that when Ink drank that much red paint nothing was stopping him. It was just odd. He had never seen Ink this mad at anyone but himself.

“You’re going to give Killer nightmares looking like that.”

Giving up, Error sighed before leaning back into his beanbag to wait out the battle. At least he could be lazy and watch it from the comfort of his antivoid. Oh, and he still had the chocolate that Ink had given him.

“Whatever...just go.”

Pulling out his phone Error snapped a picture of Ink before turning away trying to look bored. Geno would get a kick out of how stupid Ink looked right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, them Bad Sanses have crummy timing. Next chapter: How fast can you clear an AU of bad guys out for a little play time?


	18. I Was Busy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink hurries to help rescue BirdTale so he can get back to what's really important: spending time with Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how bad I need to see Ink in that sweater. I grin every time I re-read the chapters its in. But enough from me. ON TO EPIC BATTLE BUNNY!

** Ink **

Ink blew Error a kiss before jogging a few paces away and diving into a puddle of ink that appeared before him. It was a slapdash, messy portal but it worked and he was in a hurry. When he came hurtling out, it was from a tree behind Killer. Killer who had Asgore down and only Sans to keep the king from dusting. It wasn’t looking good either. It was only because Killer was distracted and having fun that kept Asgore alive. Sans was having to do some dramatic flying to keep dodging attacks and Ink could see he was tiring.

Broomy at the ready and demonic expression still on his face, Ink hurtled towards Killer. He saw the moment BirdTale Sans noticed him because his sockets widened and he looked like he was about to start laughing. Killer saw the look too and teleported away just as Ink brought Broomy around to strike. Ink landed in an explosion of snow and leapt straight up. Killer would have either dodged to the side or straight back.

“heya, pal, killer timing. takin’ it your on our side,” BirdTale Sans called after Ink.

Ink gave a quick nod.

“Get him out of here,” he said, gesturing to Asgore, voice still angry and hollow.

Sans nodded and dove for Asgore’s side. Ink immediately forgot them. He’d just spotted Killer, looking up at Ink with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Ink glared at Killer and pushed off a convenient tree branch, shooting across the clearing. Killer blinked back into action just in time to bring a bone up to try and block Ink’s furious swing of Broomy. Ink’s paint fueled attack crashed into the bone, shattering it and smashing into Killer’s ribs with a resounding clack. Killer gasped and coughed, but wrapped an arm around Broomy and slashed at Ink with his knife. Ink jerked his skull back, blade just passing before his sockets. Ink blinked and glared, tiny red lights flared to life in his eyes.

“nice battle costume, guardian,” Killer sneered.

Ink took advantage of Killer’s hold by flipping up, kicking Killer’s jaw as he came around. Killer grunted, his hold on Broomy loosening. Ink wrenched it free and brought it sharply around to smash into the other side of Killer’s ribs, sending him flying across the clearing.

“I was busy, jerk!” Ink snarled after Killer, who crashed into a tree.

** Error **

Sending a quick text with the photo of Ink to Geno, Error looked up at the artist again just in time to angrily swat away Ink’s blown kiss and drop his attention back to his own phone.

“Stupid.”

If Ink thought he wasn’t going to stay pissed at him he had another thing coming.

[GENO: OMG! Is that Ink?! What happened?! If you die I want your beanbag.]

[ERROR: 1.Your an ass hole. 2. He’s going after Killer dressed like that.]

[GENO: Awesome.]

[ERROR: Yep.]

Putting his phone away Error turned his attention back to the battle at hand. Did Killer really think he could block Ink’s brush with...?

“Bad idea, kid.”

Error smirked when Ink’s attack easily broke through Killer’s block to strike Killer’s ribs head on.

“Told you so.”

Taking a small bite of his chocolate, Error shook his head.

** Ink **

Killer was struggling to stand again when Ink landed. With a sharp gesture, he summoned half a dozen dripping bones that shot up through the struggling skeleton. Killer bit off a wheezy gasp of pain but still struggled. He had half his HP left, he could fight for a long time still! Ink had to leap aside as jagged bones erupted under his own feet, tearing through his pajama pant leg and leaving a deep cut along his tibia. Ink grunted but met Killer’s smirk with one of his own. With another gesture, the bones became ink, coating Killer. Then, the ink hardened into a tight cocoon of tough material right up to Killer’s chin, covering his mouth.

“One,” Ink growled gleefully.

He walked over and grabbed Killer’s hood, intending to drag him along until he found Cross. Killer tried to snap something and struggle free of the restraining material but he was bound up too tight.

“whoa! nice job _wrapping_ that fight up, buddy.”

Ink looked up to find BirdTale Sans swooping overhead.

“and ya still look pissed in a fluffy, adorable way. pap would love that hoodie. come on, most of the fight’s just outside Snowdin.”

BirdTale Sans wheeled about, winging back through the forest towards Snowdin. Ink started after him and then paused, his vicious grin widening. Paint had been spilled. Ink turned back and jumped into the splash of inky blackness left from binding Killer. Killer would probably not enjoy this and Ink honestly couldn’t care.

When they emerged again, it was on the roof of the shed by Sans and Papyrus’s home. Ink felt Killer shutter hard. Dream was next to him, loosing arrows as fast as he could.

“Where’s your dark knight? Got a present for him,” Ink asked, scanning the road leading out of Snowdin to Waterfall.

Dream was keeping Horror and Dust busy dodging while Undyne, Grillby and several members of the Guard were attempting to fight them. Dust had just summoned a Blaster and Dream immediately started putting arrows in it.

“Balcony,” Dream answered shortly.

Ink craned his head around and, sure enough, there was Cross, just watching what was happening. As Ink watched, his gaze drifted to Dream before snapping to Ink. Ink gave Cross his fiercest glare, hands on his hips. Cross jerked back, hand reaching for his blade, but then his brow ridges furrowed and he stared at Ink in consternation.

“Ink!” Dream snapped.

Ink whirled to find that Horror was taking advantage of Dream’s change of focus to sneak up on Undyne. Horror always did have a thing against Undynes Ink grudgingly acknowledged. Summoning two Blasters, Ink leapt onto one as it raced towards the battle. The other he dissolved into Bitty Blasters. The swarm zoomed ahead, firing blasts at Dust and Horror. Both dodged away from the smaller laser fire. Horror with a startled and angry expression as he was forced away from Undyne, Dust with an expression of deranged enjoyment. Ink leapt off his remaining Blaster and sent it after Dust who dodged the beam, his own Blaster having disappeared under Dream’s onslaught. Ink watched how Horror was dodging the Bitty Blasters. Once his feet touched snow, he jumped into the path of the next dodge, catching Horror completely by surprise and sending him flying into the icy river with a hard smack from Broomy.

“Hah!” Ink laughed viciously.

Suddenly, he felt his Blaster vanish, sending a chill up his spine.

“think you should chill now, little bun,” drawled the voice of Dust right behind him.

Ink immediately dropped into a puddle, reappearing some distance behind Dust. He gestured sharply, sending up a wave of inky bones even as Dust grinned over a shoulder and dodged away from both Ink’s attack and Dream’s renewed rain of arrows. Ink was already moving when he heard the telltale whine of a Blaster charging. He dashed away, letting the Bitty Blasters swarm the newest opponent as he closed in on Dust again.

He slashed out with Broomy, sending waves of sharp paint strokes flying at Dust in a variety of patterns. Dust laughed as he continued to dodge. Then one of the waves became a spread of six bones, two of which speared Dust. Dust winced before throwing a complex pattern of various colored bones back at Ink. Ink hopped and dodged and slid through the barrage, managing to get away with only a few glancing hits and all the while closing in on Dust. His Bitty Blasters finished off Dust’s Blaster and followed after Ink.

"Down!"

Ink dropped before he even consciously registered Dream's command. As he did, he heard the whoosh of a weapon passing over him. He rolled away and leapt to his feet so that he could both keep an eye on Dust and see then new assailant. Horror was grinning at him and soaking wet down one side from his dip in the river. Bitty Blasters went after both bad guys. Dust made himself a bone club and smashed the first one that strayed into his dodging range. Horror's grin widened and he slashed though two as the opened fire.

"that wasn't too nice, little guardian," Horror growled, "what, we wake ya or somethin'?"

Ink said nothing in response, just sending a slash of paint at Horror before ducking slightly. He'd seen Dream appear behind Horror, arrow aimed seemingly at Ink. The arrow shot past him followed closely by two more as Dream landed next to him. Ink's manic expression had settled back into his more normal face. He glanced at Dream, eye lights a red skull and crosshair.

"The people?" he asked shortly.

"Convinced to back away," Dream answered.

Ink nodded and swiped a wide swath of paint down in front of him reaching almost halfway to Horror. At least until Horror warped away. With Dream firing away next to him, Ink spotted a flicker of motion from his right.

"Sic 'em," he muttered.

From the paint rose several large, snarling canine shapes that seemed to be comprised of nothing but paint. They raced away from Ink, leaving dips and splatters of paint as they went snarling after the two bad guys. Ink was turning to launch another attack when they were suddenly surrounded by almost a dozen Blasters which immediately opened fire. Ink gritted his teeth and spun Broomy up and around to paint a shield. He snarled as fiery pain lanced up his left forearm before he finished, but soon they were covered by a solid dome lit by the glow of Dream's weapon. Blaster shots pounded against the shield, but it held firm.

"Do I want to ask why you didn't at least put on your chest armor first?" Dream asked from beside him.

Ink grumbled, letting the simmering fury drown out the sensation of pain, "I was busy."

Dream snorted a laugh.

"I was getting kisses!" Ink protested indignantly, shaking off the burned end of his sleeve.

"Was that all~?" Dream teased.

Ink pouted, "So far. But they were really good kisses, darn it!"

"Then let’s get moving so you can hop back. Blue would be terribly disappointed to learn you two had been interrupted."

Ink barked a laugh, "I want to see him yelling at the Bad Sanses for it! That would be funny."

Dream laughed in agreement and then tilted his skull.

"Ready?"

Ink nodded. A sudden yelp accompanied the anticipated pause in firing. Ink dropped the shield in such a way as to let Dream leap clear before both Ink and the shield collapsed into paint. He followed the sense of his paint wolves, emerging between two just in time to see Horror chopping a third apart at the neck and then blasting it before the wolf could flow back together. Ink let it collapse and flow back to bulk up the two next to him. Horror, breathing hard and clutching a bleeding leg, spotted Ink and grinned again.

"a bunny with wolves, huh? who gets ta eat ya then?" Horror drawled, hefting his axe again.

Ink bristled, expression going back to that jagged grin and blank sockets. There was a decided shiver running down his spine to his pelvis as he remembered just how amazingly well Error could eat him out. And that was possibly what he could have been enjoying right now if these jerks hadn't NEEDED to cause trouble! Ink and his dripping wolves dashed forward at a chuckling Horror. One wolf peeled off and the other leapt for Horror's neck, Ink right behind, Broomy at the ready. Horror vanished. Ink slowed, looking around. The wolf that had leapt splashed into an inky puddle before reforming, whirling about.

Just as he was scanning to the left, there was a noise and Ink brought Broomy up behind him. There was a heavy impact and a loud CLANG that had Ink staggering forward with a grunt. He'd caught Horror's axe blow at least partially with the metal band near Broomy's brush. Tightening his hands, and ignoring the ache in his spine and scapula, he planted a foot and whirled about, throwing Horror hard into the ground. Horror landed with a whoosh, losing his grip on his weapon. Before Ink could press his advantage, bones erupted once again from under him. He had to twist away, but his injured leg got trapped between three bones sending him crashing to his hands.

"mine now, little bunny!" Horror crowed.

Ink twisted to see Horror pouncing at him, bone raised to stab down. Ink scrabbled for Broomy. Then, just before he grabbed it, he shot a jagged grin at Horror. The second paint wolf shot out from the shadow between trees just in front of Ink and crashed into Horror, biting down as it lost form to envelope Horror. Horror managed an angry shout as he crashed to the ground and the other wolf pounced him, adding to the cocoon until Horror couldn't even be seen. Ink smirked as the bones trapping him vanished, freeing his leg. He got to his feet, favoring left leg a bit, and picked up Broomy. Horror's axe had left a deep gash in the metal band and bit into the wood.

"That's two Broomy," he told his weapon.

A light breeze ruffled some of Broomy's bristles. Eye lights a surprised target and exclamation point, Ink stretched his awareness, feeling for his other wolves.

"Three, actually," Dream said with a grunt, dropping an unconscious Dust bound up with inky rope, "Nice trick with the wolves."

Ink grinned, face normal again though his eye lights were still red.

"So can I...?" he started.

"Another moment more," Dream interrupted with a soft chuckle.

Ink huffed, "You can talk to your bue without me here."

Dream flushed a soft yellow at that. Ink noted absently that it was not quite as cute as Error's was to him.

"He's no such thing, Ink. You can return to Error once these four have left the AU," Dream grumbled, wiping a trickle of marrow from his jaw.

Ink muttered something under his breath as they each picked up a bad guy and walked back towards the shed.

"HEY!"

Undyne swooped down to land in front of them.

"THAT'S IT? WHAT ABOUT THE LAST ONE?" she demanded, gesturing behind her.

"My friend got the other one and we'll be sending the lot away. You're all safe," Dream assured her.

Ink marched past her, not particularly interested in being polite. Undyne eyed him as he went by.

"WAIT, THAT GUY? THE ONE IN HIS PAJAMAS?!"

"Yes, he rushed over with just the essentials to help!" Dream explained, tone growing a little sharp despite being bright.

Undyne stepped back, blinking a little at Dream before softening her stance, wings relaxing.

"Oh. Well, that's pretty awesome of him. Guess we..."

Her voice trailed off as Ink hurried back to the shed.

"Cross!" he called, "Take these guys home already! I was busy and you guys interrupted!"

Cross teleported down, Killer tucked under an arm like an angry caterpillar.

"Oh? What did we interrupt that was so pressing? Looks like sleep to me," Cross said, brow ridge raised.

"Nope!"

Ink tossed Horror's bundled form at Cross. Cross stepped back and let Horror flop to the ground before stooping to pick him up.

"I suppose they are quieter like this," Cross said, hefting Horror over a shoulder.

"Much," Ink agreed before making a shooing motion, eye lights a red diamond and a yellow eye light.

Cross gave Ink a look again, but then his eye lights lit up, making it obvious he was smiling behind his mask. Ink looked over to see Dream coming up next to him.

"Hello, Cross. Feel free to take these troublemakers away for us," Dream said, dropping Dust at Cross's feet.

"Well, if you insist, Dream," Cross said casually, tone warm.

Killer shot Cross a look before glaring at Ink and Dream. Ink returned the glare, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Please," Dream said.

Cross chuckled and made a little gesture with the hand under Killer. In the space of two breaths the group of bad guys vanished. Almost as one, Dream and Ink closed their eyes, stretching their senses to their limits.

"Clear?" Ink said after a moment.

"Clear," Dream agreed.

"Awesome! Bye, Dream!"

Ink gave his friend a hug and was about to make himself a portal, but then stopped, remembering something.

"You know Cross is into you, right?" he said.

Dream groaned, covering his sockets, "Didn't you want Error kisses?"

"Yes!!" Ink exclaimed, "Bye!"

Ink made himself a messy portal and then hopped excitedly through back to Error's antivoid area. He immediately stumbled as pain crawled up his left leg. The tiny bones of his left foot felt damply sticky too. But he was back! And that took almost no time at all! His clothes were torn and ripped, the sweater missing half the left sleeve and the bone blackened in some places, but he was smiling brilliantly.

"Error! I'm back! I missed you~!"

** Error **

Error, who was clicking away at a hand held video game when Ink came through the portal, raised one hand without even looking at the artist. Blue threads dropped from the tangle near the ceiling of the antivoid and wrapped around the artist’s limbs to bind Ink in a threaded cocoon right where he stood. Error continued to click away at his game for a few seconds until he finally gave up with the level and tucked the gameboy away with a tired sigh. Finally looking in Ink’s direction the Destroyer took in Ink’s disheveled appearance.

“Idiot. You look like shit.”

{Really error?}

Ignoring the voices, Error quickly shortcut himself from his beanbag to stand directly in front of Ink.

“Was running to the recuse of that stupid AU worth it?”

Error glared at the artist as he let his eyes take in the scope of damage the Bad Sanses managed to inflict on the Guardian.

Sloppy. Horror had been cocky, but had at least managed to get the most damage in. Dust didn’t think any of his attacks through and Killer... well, the kid was learning at least. Error’s glare twisted into an expression of disgust as he watched the marrow dripping along Ink’s leg collect in a puddle on the white floor of his antivoid. Error wasn’t sure what pissed him off more, the fact that Ink had left or the fact that he came back hurt and hadn’t bothered to heal himself.

“I don’t have any cloths for you here... go home.”

An odd weight tugged at Error’s soul and middle as he said the words. Not understanding the sensation Error rubbed at his chest where the ecto flesh covered his soul. It’s not like he wanted Ink here... He had always done fine before Ink. And it wasn’t like he was worried. He had hurt Ink a hell of a lot worse plenty of times. This time though, someone else caused them, and Error had watched. And he did not like it.

“Go home, Ink.”

** Ink **

“Awww, but Error...”

Ink deflated in his cocoon, expression becoming a pout. That was nowhere near what he’d been hoping for. He’d hurried back! He hadn’t wanted to leave. It was his job! How weird was it to be frustrated about having to save an AU? That was like record time though!

Wait, Error only said go home, he didn’t say he couldn’t come back, right? So if he got cleaned up and healed up, maybe he could come back! He still wanted to spent time with Error. He could even do quiet time! He could doodle while Error did whatever.

Peaking up at Error, he asked hopefully, “...kiss first?”

** Error **

“Don’t ‘_b_•ut- Error’_ me, S-quid.”

Letting Ink down from his strings Error stepped in as close as he could to Ink without physically touching the artist.

“Portal. O-0pen it now.”

Hesitant in his next movements, Error reached over Ink’s shoulder to pull the artist’s bunny ear clad hood back up to conceal Ink’s skull.

“I’m t-taKking yoU BA-CCC-K.”

If Ink tried another punishment game Error swore that the other would regret it. Besides, someone had to make sure that the idiot actually... fuck it, he just didn’t want Ink out of his sight.

“No games though.... okay?”

Placing a hand over his stomach Error felt the barely there throb of another monster’s magic inside him.

“.....”

He didn’t know what happen to the souling if he crashed...

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights cycled around rapidly as Error let him down and then came closer to pull his hood back up, but there was a wide grin spreading on his face even before they figured out what to be. Error was going to come back with him! To his house! How awesome was that?! He was about to excitedly hug Error when the Glitch’s next words stilled him. He looked so serious and concerned. Ink’s gaze followed Error’s hand to where PJ was hidden behind Error’s shirt.

“No games,” Ink agreed solemnly.

For a brief moment, his eye lights were two deep purple ovals as he said it. Then they shifted to a star and light blue oval and he bounced on the balls of his feet. They were going to his house! Ink opened them a portal, putting more effort into in than the last two he’s made, and only just kept himself from hugging Error’s arm. Instead, he shyly offered his hand for Error to take however he was comfortable.

** Error **

{Error, I thought you were scared to go to Ink’s house?}

{Why the sudden change of heart Error?}

{Games?}

Error stared at Ink’s open hand for what felt like a century. He had reached for it without realizing it, but had stopped just before making contact. Now his own hand was shaking from nerves as it hovered over the over the artist’s palm.

“If Ink said no games... I can trust him.”

Looking into Ink’s eye lights, Error frowned. How did Ink seem to have so much energy? Even while hurt Ink still looked as if he was floating in a fog of yellow paint. Finally, Error took Ink’s hand in his. The burn from the static was manageable so Error squeezed Ink’s bones harder.

“Let’s go, stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy ending sweetness! Error might be less angry than he lets on. Next chapter: just some good clean fun.


	19. There's Always Room For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipping wars and some good, clean fun. Ink is told to shower and entices Error along. They don't make it to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, you guys REALLY liked that hint of Cream! And I am very glad the fight was enjoyed so much! They're hard, lol.

** Ink **

The sheer rush of excitement that wash through him when Error took his hand again after that moment of hesitation had the darkness in Ink’s chest roiling in an alarming way but Ink just clamped down on it. He gave Error’s hand a squeeze in return. Error said he trusted him! Giddy with a flush washing across his cheek bones he leaned up to press a soft, quick kiss to Error’s teeth to a chorus of ‘awwwwwww’s from the Creators.

“Thanks!” he said, excitedly.

Then he turned and led Error through the portal, unintentionally leaving a trail of partial bloody footprints. The spikes of pain had him stopping to frown down at his leg just a few paces into his home. That was really annoying.

“Hang on, lemme fix this,” he said, reluctantly letting go of Error’s hand so he could swipe Broomy down his leg. 

** Error **

Error was still flushed and glitching from the sudden kiss when he and Ink exited the other side of the portal into Ink’s home entry way. Saddened yet relieved when Ink dropped his hand, Error moved to stick his hands in his pockets only to realize that he was still only wearing his pajama bottoms and the oversized cat tee with the wide neck line. The clothing was far from his typical garb with all its paces for the glitch to hide his nervous twitching.

Without a place to hide his hands Error crossed his arms and tucked his hands under his humeri; letting his fingers twitch and scratch nervously at the fabric over his ribs. Maybe he should have thought to bring some of those sketches with them...or at least have gotten his jacket.

Watching Ink heal his leg, Error tilted his head and raised a socket, “You know those anomalies were only playing around with you, right? It wasn’t a mission, so they didn’t put in the effort to go all out.”

If it had been a mission... If Nightmare had asked him to join.... Well, he was ignoring Nightmare for the moment so nothing to worry about for now. He would deal with nightmare and his crew when that time came.

** Ink **

Ink shrugged as he leaned Broomy in the corner by the door.

“I kinda figured as much,” he said.

He pulled out a fat brush which he first used to paint over his burned arm before more carefully restoring his sweater’s sleeve.

“I mean, Killer was taking his time, Dust was summoning Blasters one at a time, and Horror was chewing on something while going for Undyne. Also,” he continued, checking for any other rips to fix, “Cross was just hanging around and staring at Dream.”

He chuckled and shot Error a conspiratorial grin at that.

** Error **

Error’s skull jerked upright at Ink’s last sentence.

“Wait....”

Ink couldn’t really be suggesting... Pulling his hands out from under his arms Error started counting on his fingers any time Dream’s interactions with Cross could have been construed as flirting.

“Void... Cross and Dream?”

The suggestion alone was so UnderNovela... Did Nightmare know...?

“No...,” Error couldn’t help but chuckle in excitement, “Cross sending that ass Dream goo-goo eyes while working under Nightmare... Doesn’t Dream have that thing for his brother too?”

Oh, shit... Error’s eye lights swelled as his hands made twin fists in his excitement.

“You know Dream best, who is he going to pick?”

......wait.

“N-Not thAT I cArE ab0ut THAt BuLL1ShiT...”

But damnit, he wanted to know.

** Ink **

Ink stopped looking for holes to fix to blink at Error. There was a tiny pause and then Ink laughed. Error would! He loved UnderNovela and Dream’s love life was almost as interesting when you started getting into it.

“Ok, so one,” Ink held up a hand, palm side towards Error with a finger held up, “Dream’s denying being interested in Cross even though Blue and I keep pointing it out. Two, I can’t confirm Dream has a thing for his brother, though Blue thinks he does, but here’s three, Dream apparently DOES know what Nightmare’s goop tastes like!”

His eye lights flipped to a mischievous orange square and yellow sun as he waggled the three fingers at Error.

** Error **

That explained so much. Dream, it seemed, was going to be a little harder to figure out that la Toriel.

“You’ve seen how intensely Nightmare watches Dream once he’s been roughed up in battle, right?”

Nightmare absolutely had a thing for Dream in his own twisted way. Cross though....

“I’m never going to unsee this. The next time Nightmare calls for an attack... Shit...this...this is too good!”

Then a thought hit Error and the Destroyer began to laugh maniacally.

“Oh…oh...!! Ink, you idiots still call yourselves the Star Sanses, right?”

** Ink **

Ink tipped his skull curiously, “Yeah?”

He couldn’t say he’d noticed Nightmare looking more intensely at Dream when he was hurt but maybe Blue had and that was why he was convinced? Who knew? Blue did spend an awful lot of his down time with Razz, Black and Edge.

** Error **

“Does that make this mess with Dream, Cross and Nightmare.... star crossed lovers?”

It was horrible and sounded better in his head, but Void.

“My bets are on Nightmare winning. As much as I hate these fucking AUs at least those two are from the same universe.”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights jumped to a purple exclamation point and a green triangle at the joke. He wrapped an arm across his chest while the other flew up to his teeth as he tried not to start giggling at how terrible but perfect it was. His eye lights pretty clearly reflected his amusement though and after a moment he had to laugh behind his hand. Then he smiled up at Error and started to walk into the living room, gesturing towards the couch.

“I don’t know, Error. I can think of quite a few people who’ve found their preferred partner outside their home AU. And Dream can be pretty stubborn. What if Cross and Nightmare ended up together?”

** Error **

“You would know some sick matchups, wouldn’t you?”

Following behind Ink, Error gave Ink’s suggestion of Cross and Nightmare some thought.

“Those two would deserve each other.”

What was he doing? He would eventually need to work with those fucking anomalies. Now he had to keep their fucking novela romance out of his head. Taking a seat on his claimed side of Ink’s couch Error gave Ink another quick glance over.

“Wait... did you just fix yourself and your fucking cloths?! WHA-AT THE HELL!!”

If Ink was going to do that why the fuck did he need to come to Ink’s house?! Glitching angrily Error looked around Ink’s living room half-expecting some sort of trap.

** Ink **

Ink, who’d been about to plop down on the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket, pouted.

“I like this sweater!” he protested, hugging his bunny ears closer.

This was ignoring the part where neither he nor his pajama pants were actually clean. Ink hadn’t actually fixed his pants so they were ripped, bloodied, and paint splattered. And he couldn’t actually see if the back of his sweater was clean, but it was probably fine!

** Error **

“I can see that. Take your fucking pants off and go shower or something, Squid. Your pants are still filthy and if I didn’t cause the damage then I don’t want your _mess_ anywhere on me.”

Kicking off his slippers, Error pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them while flipping Ink the bird.

“Go on!”

** Ink **

Ink stuck out his tongue, paused and then waggled his brow ridges at Error.

“You sure you don’t want to join me, Ruru~?”

A small part of him was worried that Error wouldn’t still be here if he went to take a shower, but he probably should clean up. Especially if he wanted cuddles. Which he did!

** Error **

Error kept his glare deadpan as he refused to look away from the artist. Tempting...

“Not happening.”

Being fucked in the shower with Ink’s arms embracing him from behind, stroking his ecto… Swallowing the magic that collected on his tongues, Error flushed. Quickly pulling a blanket over his body, Error adjusted it so the blanket completely concealed his body save a tiny sliver of an opening where the Destroyer stuck out his arm and flipped Ink the bird again.

Ink would probably look fantastic pined against the wall with him between his legs too. Cleaning the artist out himself...

“Uggggg…!”

What was wrong with him!!! He had never been this... this... whatever the fuck this was before! Feeling his magical body throb Error groaned again. Of course, great. Soulings make you horny. For good measure, Error flipped off the souling too. This would pass...hopefully.

** Ink **

Ink studied Error curiously. That was an odd and interesting series of reactions. And what had PJ done to earn a flip off too? Curiouser and curiouser. Besides, for all Error knew, Ink could be offering a totally innocent time in the shower. It’s not like he was imagining how it would feel to let his hands slide over Error’s ecto, warm and wet from the flow of hot water. The way it would give, the places it wouldn’t, beads of water rolling sensually down Error’s perky little breasts to his nipples. And he certainly wasn’t thinking about how good Error’s dick would feel in his mouth or the amazing face he’d make…

Or he totally was and it was completely making his magic tingle like crazy. Shaking his head to clear it of some of the fantasies, Ink huffed. Well, if that was what Error wanted, he could oblige.

“Ok, ok, don’t get your strings in a knot,” he sighed.

Hooking his thumbs in his waist band, Ink pushed his pjs carefully off his hips and bent to take them from his legs. As he did this, he let his own ecto body form, partially because, partially to show off, and partially to give his magic something to do. His hoodie hung to almost the middle of his thighs, even with his body, so it covered whatever might be happening between his legs. Straightening up, he twirled the bloody pants into a ball and peeked at Error for a reaction. The taught magic making up Ink’s legs had wide shifting bands of rainbow color across them.

“Better be quick as a bunny then, right?” he asked in a suggestive tone.

** Error **

Grumbling to himself as he methodically picked at the lose tufts of threads in Ink’s blanket Error felt more glitches spark angrily in response to Ink’s backhanded comment about his temper. His strings were _knot_ in a knot. Hehehe, knotty joke. Ugggh, stupid Ink...

Error glanced up, glared up really, right as Ink pulled down his bottoms. In the living room... right in front of... Error let out the loud beginnings of a furious bleep but the noise gurgled and died in his throat as Error’s eye lights dropped to the exposed...firm...flexed...iridescent... The Guardian’s ecto body was a sight which had the Destroyer’s mental capacity frozen.

Ink...

Ink...

When Error was able to function again Ink’s pants were fully removed and...and... 

“.....”

Lost for words Error’s entire skull lit up. Warm...too warm... Encased in a sauna of blankets Error stubbornly wrapped the fabric defensively tighter around himself. Fuck, fuck, fuck... The next time Error opened his mouth to speak his magic throbbed with overwhelming desire. The resulting sound was a glitchy betrayal of anger and need all at once.

** Ink **

Ink smirked at that angry, needy sound and the delightful flush practically glowing from Error’s skull. He really liked the way Error’s wide eye lights had zeroed in on his exposed legs. It had his magic humming demandingly and more fantasies trying to crowd each other out in his mind in an attempt to be seen first. So many possibilities! And Error would look nice laid out over the arm of the couch, arching and crying out while Ink did his best to slowly drive him wild. Where Ink got lost was _how_ that would be done. Ride Error? Always good. Eat him out? Hmmm, tasty~ Fuck him into slow oblivion enough times to give him a second souling? So arousingly tempting! His eye lights shifted to a pink heart and light purple swirl the more ideas came to him.

But, so sadly, Error said he just _had_ to be clean first. So, despite the damp, throbbing pussy and hard, twitching cock his indecisive fantasies had left him with, he was going to have to leave Error here to stew while he showered. Good thing the bagginess of the sweater and the sketchbook in the pocket more or less hid the fact that he was pretty excited. Though the brightening blush might give him away. Ohhh! He needed to put his sketchbook away. Later.

“There’s always room for two~,” he purred as he turned to head for the stairs.

He made sure to go the longer way around the couch so he could turn his back to Error. There was a suggestion of a tail embroidered on the back of the hoodie and with his body formed, it should sit just about at the top curve of his ass. He was very much not above teasing Error. But, if Error didn’t follow, he could always take the edge off himself.

** Error **

_“There’s always room for two~”_

Those words continued to echo through Error’s skull as Ink’s back was slowly turned to him and the Destroyer watched in wide eyed horror as Ink’s backside had the plush fabric shifting erotically with every rolling step. And that stupidly cute rabbit tail... The next throb from Error’s magic was stronger than before, pulsing from his core and causing him to almost whimper. He needed...

Why was his body...?

He needed...

“Ink...,” Error’s voice was almost a whisper, but seeing where Ink was going Error quickly used his strings to pull himself upward and beat Ink to the top of the stairs.

Once at the top, Error turned to face Ink much like he had time and time again when they were about to stand off for the future of an AU. Dropping the blanket from around his shoulders to the floor Error suddenly realized he had no clue where Ink’s bathroom was.

** Ink **

Ink paused partway up the stairs and met Error’s challenging gaze with a lustful one of his own. That lovely resonance was there again and his magic was pulsing in time. Slowly, purposefully, he licked his teeth.

“If you’re wondering, bathroom is the room next to mine,” he said in a casual but low voice.

** Error **

The throbbing sensation in the Destroyer’s core slowly began to hum in an odd pattern not quite his own, yet so familiar. Keeping his flushed face locked in a neutral expression Error slowly nodded in response to Ink’s directions. Unsure of anything at the moment, Error looked to the second door just down the hall then back to Ink. Not for reassurance, never for that. Just...shit what was he doing?

The next vibrating thrum had Error backing a few steps away from Ink before quickly turning and storming towards the bathroom. Pausing at the door, Error’s glare tried and nearly succeeded in melting the knob before he turned to steal a flushed glance back in Ink’s direction.

** Ink **

Ink followed quickly after Error so that when he turned to steal that last look Ink was almost directly behind him. He leaned close, resting his hands lightly on Error’s hips, thumbs stoking softly.

“Turning those works better than glaring them into submission, Error,” he purred, pressing a kiss to the back of Error’s neck.

To demonstrate, he moved a hand from Error’s hips and turned the knob, opening the door and pushing it. Then he pressed another kiss to Error’s vertebra.

** Error **

Error physically twitched when he realized Ink was so close. The thrumming in the Destroyer’s magic was stronger than ever, like a second soul beat pounding inside his skull, messing with his thoughts until all Error could think about was how right it felt to have Ink’s hands on his hips. Error let out a deep needy moan at Ink’s teeth pressing against his exposed vertebra. Then, as the kiss lingered, Error watched with half lidded sockets while Ink opened the door.

A shiver, another moan, and then Error turned to face Ink.

“......”

Need... it felt so strong.

“No games.”

Just Ink... He just wanted Ink. Slipping the yellow tips of his fingers just under the hem of Ink’s sweater, Error leaned in to press his teeth against the artist’s jaw.

** Ink **

“No games,” he agreed, tilting his skull to give Error any room he wanted.

A shiver run up and down his back and made his eager parts ache to be touched at the feel of Error’s finger tips brushing against the taught magical skin of his ecto body. He rarely had a reason to summon it so he was hyper aware of each sensation, each touch. Even the sketchbook in his pocket was becoming an uncomfortable pressure on his length and thighs. Fumbling for it, moaning with each kiss and touch, Ink managed to work the book out of his pocket and shove it into his inventory. Then he pressed closer to Error, trying to both urge him into the bathroom and feel more of Error against him. He wanted Error so bad and he honestly didn’t care how he ended up having him. He just needed Error so, very bad.

** Error **

Multiple deep blue tongues wriggled out of Error’s partially open mouth to tease and taste the salty flavor of ink’s bones in this very moment. Fresh from a fight Error could taste more than just Ink’s blood and the bitter remains of the artist’s paints. Ink’s magic was so much sweeter...he wanted to taste it. Error’s magic thrummed in agreement.

Chasing the warmth under the Ink’s hoodie, Error pushed the fabric upwards as his fingers continued their exploration up and all over the artist’s body. So distracted by what he could feel under his fingers Error hadn’t realized he had been moving backwards with Ink until his back made contact with a cold tiled wall. Feeling suddenly trapped, Error pulled back from tonguing Ink’s neck with a gasp. 

“Walls...,” Error swallowed, “That’s new.”

Nothing made sense right now, Error couldn’t think past...

“Ink...”

_Undress me._

** Ink **

Ink didn’t even remember turning on the light. He wasn’t paying attention to anything that wasn’t Error. Error was everything he needed right now. And their clothes were just in the damned way. His neck was still tingling from Error’s urgent licking and Ink could feel dampness starting to bead slowly down the inside of his thighs as his pussy fluttered and clenched, begging to feel that same sensation. But his dick was demanding something else, very loudly.

Pulling ever so slightly away from Error, Ink reached down, crossing his arms and gripping the hem of his hoodie. In a fast easy motion, the hoodie was over his head and off, flung into the hall, leaving Ink with his naked ecto body pressing eagerly into Error for another kiss. His hands were back on Error, sliding down his sides and under the hem of his pants, pushing them off his hips, feeling the supple give of his deep blue ecto body.

“Error...”

The name was all he could say. A request, a moan, a demand and more all at once.

** Error **

The moment Ink’s hoodie came up over the artist’s head Error’s claws found there hold in the hard ecto of Ink’s back. Clawing desperately into the magical flesh Error let out a weak gasp between kisses in response to Ink’s hands slipping under his waistband.

“Fuck...”

Not wanting to let Ink go Error clumsily pushes his pajama’s down with one hand until they fell past his knees and he was able to step out and kick the garment away. It wasn’t enough. The shirt... Error let out a frustrated digital whine before pulling as far back from Ink as the wall behind him would allow. Crossing his arms Error pulled his top off over his head to also be tossed to some unknown corner of the bathroom. 

Finally...

Naked and panting, Error let his crossed arms fall to cover his small breasts and ecto fleshy middle. The souling twinkled softly under the blue tint of Error’s magic. But that wasn’t what had Error’s attention. Ink’s standing magic, erect and twitching... Error let out another needy moan. What was wrong with him...?

** Ink **

Ink hissed as Error’s sharp finger tips dragged over his back, raising lines of bright pain that faded quickly into a mild aching throb that only seemed to heighten the thrumming of his magic and his need for Error. When Error pulled away, Ink looked up, checking that it wasn’t because Error was uncomfortable. That certainly wasn’t it, though. Ink got a beautiful sight of Error’s pert breasts and his stomach where their little one twinkled and pulsed serenely. Ink couldn’t help smiling at the little light. PJ was the proof of how Error felt for him.

Then Error’s arm was suddenly hiding the souling from sight and Ink looked up. Error was looking down and Ink didn’t even need to think to know where he was looking. His cock throbbed and twitched under that hazy, needy gaze. But it was the moan that really got to Ink. The need to fuck Error, to fill him full of his magic, was starting to become overwhelming.

“Error...”

This time it was a soft growl. Ink pressed in close, kisses trailing down along Error’s jaw to his neck, hands on Error’s hips sliding around to cup his amazing ass. Then he lifted Error up, pressing him into the tiled wall for support.

“Mine!”

** Error **

The Destroyer let out a long needy keen in response to Ink’s teeth trailing a path along his jaw. When the artist’s kisses made it to his neck Error turned his skull upwards to allow Ink more access.

“Fuck...fuck, fuck...”

Ink was touching him...all over it felt like. Everything was overwhelming. It was too much physical sensations and not enough at the same time. Then, all at once, gravity shifted and Error felt Ink support his full weight and press him firmly against the wall.

_“Mine!”_

Error’s sockets flew open at that single word. Just one word and Error felt electricity shoot through his very core, temporally clearing some of the pounding need that had taken over his thoughts.

“Y-yours,” bringing his hands to cup Ink’s jaw, Error brought Ink in for a gentle but firm kiss, “You idiot... I’m yours. And you’re mine. Don’t ever forget that.”

Ink better not ever forget.

** Ink **

“Yours. Won’t forget, promise,” Ink hummed into the kiss.

The urgency suddenly seemed less intense with the tender kiss. He still very much wanted Error, and soon, but now he felt like he could think if he wanted. Or just keep kissing Error. He shifted closer, pressing flush against Error to lean in for more kisses and to feel more of him. A low moan escaped him as he eager, pulsing cock pressed against Error’s hot, wet pussy. He rocked his hips, feeling the fluttering lips slide along his length.

** Error **

Error squeezed his thighs impossibly tighter around the artist’s waist as the length of their kiss extended into something far longer. Sweeter. So warm, everything tasted so strongly of Ink. Error was content to continue as they were, secreting loving yet hating the feeling of Ink’s hot magic sliding along his now soaked entrance. Teasing with every slow pass and never piecing the way Error needed Ink to. The buildup of need slowly returned until Error couldn’t tell if his bones burned because of the extended contact or because he needed Ink’s magic inside him. NOW.

Error let the tips of his claws trace along the artist’s jaw once more before wrapping his arms around Ink’s neck, “I-n InSide... Pl3AS3...”

He needed this…he didn’t understand, but he would worry about that latter. Right now his body needed Ink inside.

** Ink **

Ink shuttered at the husky words. New again. Error had never asked in that tone of voice before. It was demanding sure, but it was also warm and sweet in a way that sent the void in his chest and his magic thrumming with something other than the intense need of a moment ago. For once, he was at a loss for what to say so instead he nodded, pressing his face to the crook of Error’s neck to kiss and lick as he adjusted his grip. He wanted so bad to be in Error. His magic was pulsing with the need to fill Error, to make him call out in pleasure.

With an arm firm around Error’s lower back and a hand under Error’s upper thigh, Ink lifted Error up a little more. Just enough so he could rock his own hips down, groaning at the tantalizing, teasing feel of his cock dragging along the fluttering warmth of Error’s pussy. Suddenly, the head of his cock caught against Error’s entrance. It was hot and so wet and twitching so that it almost seemed kiss the tip of Ink’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, Error,” Ink groaned, panting against Error’s neck.

His thoughts fraying, leaving nothing but Error and the need to drive him wild, Ink thrust in.

** Error **

Black and red bones rattled with tight restrained excitement in response to the slow drag of Ink’s cock sliding along his dripping entrance. The rattling noise was heavily muffled beneath soft blue ecto flesh, but the vibrations still caused Error’s hands to tremble as the dark Skeleton pawed at Ink’s back for purchase. His strength was slipping away. Why wasn’t Ink going faster?

_Please, please, please..._

“YES!!”

The moment Ink thrust in Error’s walls squeezed down tightly, milking the other’s magic and trying to draw it in deeper. He needed Ink to cum!

“I-Ink! Cum...please, I... “

** Ink **

Ink’s restraint snapped. It was nearly an audible thing. He sucked in a sharp breath, sockets going wide with hazy pink and red eye light shapes as Error squeezed down tight around him, pulsing along his length. Error’s begging, pleading for his cum send a bolt of excited pleasure and fierce need straight to his core. His own pussy clenched and magical fluid ran down his legs.

Drawing back his hips, Ink tightened his grip on Error. Then he thrust sharply back in with a growl. Error felt so good! So tight and hot and all his! Ink set up a brutal pace, thrusting hard and deep, the urgent need to fill Error with his magic essence roaring through him. His breathing was harsh, panting against Error’s neck, his grip tight as if given the slightest chance Error would vanish. Error was his, he was Error’s, he needed to be close. Needed to feel Error, hear him crying out in that splintered voice, feel him cling, trembling to his body and his bones. He would fill Error as many times as he wanted. See his ecto round and swollen with his cum until the rainbow hue showed clearly through Error’s dark blue.

** Error **

Error let slip a low distressed noise at feeling the Ink’s thickness gradually withdrawing from his core.

“Please....”

Not prepared for the sharpness of Ink’s sudden return Error let lose a stream of angry curses. Each thrust that followed struck deeply, causing the Destroyer’s eyes to glitch over as electronic sounds rose from the skeleton’s throat between banked curses for more.

“Fuck... Ink... bastard... perfect... shit!!”

It came too fast, like a wave overtaking him and pulling him under where he no longer had control of his own body or magic. The sudden forced orgasm shot through the Destroyer like a lightning bolt causing the skeleton to stiffen in Ink’s hold and continually take each and every beautiful thrust that only managed dragged the pleasure on longer.

“SQUID!”

** Ink **

Ink gasped as Error’s walls clenched tightly around him then moaned deeply as that tightness started to clench rhythmically. As if Error was trying to draw him in even more and not let go. It felt sooooo good! But he could barely move like this. His frantic pace slowed, thrusting smooth and deep.

“Mmhmm...E-rror,” Ink murmured, kissing and nipping at Error’s dark neck.

Error already had one mark there darkening his ecto. Ink was more than happy to give him more. He liked seeing them on Error. Just one more way Ink could say Error was his. Though when he’d become so possessive he wasn’t sure. Not that it mattered. Ink moaned again as he nibbled just under Error’s jaw as Error twitched hard around him, liquid magic seeping hot around his cock. How did Error feel so good? He felt so close already!

** Error **

Error shivered through the aftershocks of his first orgasm, but with Ink’s hips continuing to rock into him so deeply the Destroyer could feel another slowly building on its tail. Static clouded his thoughts, but even through the fog Error still found the idea both beautiful and frightening. Each slick velvety slap of their magic joining sent a renewed line of tremors up Error’s spine leaving the glitching skeleton to desperately suck air between his clenched teeth as each thrust struck home. Error’s neck burned from the heat of Ink’s teeth marking him, but he didn’t have the energy to stop him. He had never felt so spent, not like this, like his bones couldn’t hold onto his own magic.

** Ink **

As Ink relished in the feeling of Error relaxing around him, walls fluttering against his desperately throbbing cock, another exciting and new sensation was starting to beg for attention. The feel of their ecto pressing together, Error’s thighs around his hips, their chests rocking against each other, all of it was making his magic practically sing. They felt so amazing pressed together. His magical skin tingled pleasurably wherever Error touched him and one area in particular was really distracting.

Ink finally pulled away from Error’s neck with one last lick, admiring the collection of dark marks scattered between Error’s jaw and his shoulder. They looked amazing, especially with the already-out-of-it, hazy look on Error’s face.

“Hmm, nice,” he rumbled, adjusting his grip and stance just enough to free the hand under Error’s thigh.

He pressed that hand against the wall next to Error’s chest. His next thrust, with Error hips angled up a little more, struck closer to where Error’s magic pulsed the hardest against him. Another gasping moan escaped him as he leaned his skull down, watching Error’s chest rock and bounce. His nipples looked so hard! He’d felt them rub against his own chest and they were far too tempting to pass up. His tongue darted out, giving the right nipple an experimental lick. It was hard! But it felt nice against his tongue. He licked it again, before closing his teeth gently on it, tongue continuing to caress and stroke the nub as he pounded into Error.

** Error **

Error couldn’t hold back a pleasured cry as Ink’s tongue ran up along his tingling, throbbing neck. Shocked, Error’s eye lights flickered all around the room in confusion. Still processing exactly what had happened, Error didn’t react when Ink adjusted his position. Pressed further against the tiled wall Error’s entire body sparked with glitches as Error felt the next thrust send a pulse directly into his soul.

“W-whAt-T!! Hn-n!”

The strange feeling of Ink’s tongue lapping over the hard bud bouncing on his chest had Error’s voice breaking into digital pings that repeated over themselves until Ink’s teeth finally closed around the bud breaking the vocal repetition. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Error was breathless while he frantically clawed at the back of Ink’s skull and shoulders. Unable to speak the words Error’s hands frantically tried to express what his mouth couldn’t.

_Stop! But don’t stop!!_

Lines of static broke over the Destroyer’s mismatched eyes as Error’s spine arched and he came again. Or was he already coming and had just never stopped? Trapped against the wall Error’s legs weakly kicked out at the air both in fear and in bliss as he felt his soul begin leaking magic into his ecto body in response to every strike Ink’s cock pounding mercilessly inside him. The souling inside Error’s middle called out to Error’s magic, soaking up every drop of magic that was offered to it.

“I-ink!!”

** Ink **

Ink arched into the desperate, painful clawing as he gasped, the nipple falling away from his open mouth. Something was different! That beautiful resonance of Error's that so excited his magic had changed. It was more intense, calling so loudly Ink felt like he could hear it ringing in his skull. It made his very bones hum and left his magic thrumming loudly.

"Sh-hit! Errorrrr, ahh!"

Ink felt himself shutter, his cock throbbing as Error tightened again around him, hot and pulsing. Panting, thrusting with desperate _need_ to fill Error, Ink pressed kisses to Error's neck and chest. It was all so much, too much, so intense and amazing and...

"ERROR!"

Crying out, pressing his skull to Error's shoulder, Ink slammed into Error once more and came hard.

** Error **

Error’s mismatched eye lights flickered the moment Ink’s magical release flooded his insides. Finally! All movement from the Destroyer stilled, save the continued seep of magic leaking from Error’s pulsing soul.

“...... nnkk.”

Not able to speak Error stared at the blank ceiling above his head as he gently stroked the back of the artist’s skull with his hands. Navy translucent flesh glowed as it was filled to capacity with the wildly iridescent magic. What collected in the Destroyer’s body moved swiftly to surround the souling, feeding it along with Error’s own magic.

** Ink **

Ink trembled as his magic pulsed deep inside Error, his orgasm lingering, body locked. His sockets were almost closed, mind blank, just feeling the sensation of his magic, Error's magic, and Error's body all around him. It was still so intense, but so, so amazing. Even with his eyes nearly shut, he could see the soft glow coming from Error's ecto. Was it brighter? Or was that just Ink's imagination? After a second, Ink decided it didn't matter and closed his sockets completely.

"Mhmm, Ruru," Ink moaned softly.

After what seemed forever, his orgasm started to abate. He finally stopped coming, though his cock was still half-hard and twitching, and his body began to relax. He sank slowly, carefully to the floor until his knees rested on the cool tile and he could relax his legs. Still breathing hard, he nuzzled Error's collar.

"Was amazing."

Error's hands felt so nice petting him. Between that and the intensity of his orgasm, he was ready to pass out. In some ways, it was a wonder that he was still partially hard. Well, except when his core gave a needy, clenching pulse that sent a new shiver of arousal running up his spine. His pussy was soaking wet, clenching, eager, needing to be touched in some way. His entire pelvic area and thighs were drenched despite the surprisingly small amount of fluids leaking from around where he and Error were still joined.

The next clenching pulse felt like an electric jolt to his core, dragging a gasp from Ink and making his cock jump. He...should probably do something about that. But they weren't in a good position to do something about it. And he wasn't ready to move yet. They hadn't even got to the shower!

Taking a steadying breath, Ink lifted his skull to smile at Error. His eye lights were a hazy pink heart and a soft red star. Looking at Error had suddenly flooded Ink with that lovely cloud soft feeling he still didn't understand but always chased after. It always came when Error was around. Especially after they'd been intimate like this. So Error must be the cause. It wasn't a feeling his paints could give him on their own. His amazing Glitchy. A soft laugh bubbled up from his chest and Ink pressed a slow kiss to Error's teeth, pulling back only reluctantly.

"Shower?" he asked, nodding his skull to indicate the combined shower tub to his right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, Error's second novela romance: Who will win Dream in this game of passion? The Tree of Feelings wants seedlings.
> 
> On another note, my wife has decided I can name her here for you guys! So, Error's parts are written by AvatarKayla who goes by LifeWellMarbled on Twitter. Love you baby! <3


	20. Don't Mind If I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it is certainly time to get in that shower. Except...things get a little sidetracked. First with puns, then one thing leads to another and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom fun continues! And I confess on the Cream vs DreamMare vs CreamMare, one has started to make its way into things but it's a while from now~

** Error **

Error’s chest continued to rise and fall in a slowly steady pattern as the dark skeleton’s mind replayed in horrifyingly graphic detail exactly just what the two of them had done.

Fuck...

Error could still feel the strange sensation of magic absorbing into his ecto...into the souling. They really needed to find out what the hell was going on. The Destroyer could feel the pull straining against his magic levels and didn’t understand, or want to understand, how fucking Ink had helped.

Error looked down at Ink when he realized that the artist had said something and he hadn’t heard it. He hadn’t even realized that Ink had been nuzzling him this entire time. No glitching yet. Pulling his hands away from their place on Ink’s skull, Error met the artist’s eyes with his own. Those symbols went something he just didn’t know what. Ink’s smile and proceeding laugh though…those Error understood and matched with a smile of his own the worries over his own magic forgotten. Curled beneath Ink’s embrace Error returned the lazy kiss and hummed as Ink pulled away.

“What... “

Looking in the direction Ink nodded Error realized that they were both seated on the floor. When...?

“Yes."

Pressing his hands to Ink’s shoulders for balance, Error begrudgingly untangled his legs from around Ink’s to tuck his toes under his hips and stand. He lifted from Ink’s lap with a grunt and the loud, wet sound of Ink’s cock pulling free of his overly stuffed and dripping cunt. Error stumbled once as his legs threatened to give out but, once he had his feet planted, Error leaned back to support himself once more against the wall and look down at the picture Ink made. Error’s full body was in full display above the artist with a light show of swirling foreign magic aglow behind Error’s protective magical flesh. Error’s soul has stopped leaking, leaving the Destroyer weak on his feet but feeling slightly more energized than he had earlier in the day. The sight of Ink’s still summoned ecto body made Error smirk.

“You...”

Error shook his head and chuckled.

“That was a _dirty_ move.”

** Ink **

Ink sputtered into a laugh at the joke and the fact that it was also true. He had used a ‘dirty’ move to entice Error. It had worked too which was awesome! His eye lights flicked to a green clover and a sun as he grinned up at Error.

“Hey, I was trying to lead you to some _clean_ fun!” he protested between sniggers.

Error looked amazing. Ink’s hands were still resting lightly on Error’s thighs, ready to support him if needed. The fun bonus was the fact that he could feel Error’s legs trembling faintly. Standing wasn’t as easy as Error made it look and that made Ink smirk, pleased with himself. Even more pleasing was the fact that he really could see how stuffed full of his magic Error was. His iridescent magic shining just under Error’s deep blue. The sight of it had the void in Ink’s chest light with satisfaction. He really like how that looked.

And speaking of liking how things looked... Ink’s eye lights flicked to a light blue pentagon and an orange oval as his gaze trailed further down. Error’s lips were soaked almost as much as Ink’s thighs. They were puffy and fluttering with beads of liquid magic sliding slowly down them. Ink licked his teeth. He would taste so good right now...

** Error **

Oh, it was on.

“Maybe I’ll _scrub_ the floor with you squid?”

Error’s chuckles slowed as he watched Ink’s attention drop lower and then lower still.

“Ink...,” Error voice thickened with warning as the Destroyer braced himself further against the wall, “Don’t...”

Some part of Error wanted more of the attention Ink was giving him. Some stupid part. Reaching out nervously with one hand, Error brushed the tips of his fingers over the surface of Ink’s skull until he was able to cup the back of it and gently urge Ink forward. Blushing, Error tilted his own skull so he could watch for Ink’s reaction. Shifting his feet for better balance Error tried not to shiver as he felt the evidence is his and Ink’s coupling drip down the inside of his leg.

** Ink **

A faint shiver ran through Ink at the light brush along his skull. That aching throb came again from his pelvis as he was drawn slowly towards the gorgeous sight before him. His sockets became lidded as he groaned softly.

"I don't mind getting a little _wet_," he said distractedly.

Two of the beads he was eyeing merged in a swirl of blue and rainbow before running tantalizingly down the inside of Error's leg. Without a moment's hesitation, Ink leaned in to catch the shimmering drop on his tongue. The flavor was amazing! Even stronger than his last little taste! Moaning, Ink dragged his tongue back up along the trail the liquid magic had run. Delicious~ Sweetly savory and quickly becoming addictive.

Jaw opening wider, Ink flattened his tongue against Error's puffy lips and gave a slow lick.

** Error **

Error hummed in satisfaction at the foreign sensation of Ink’s warm tongue moving upward along the cold line dripping along his inner thigh. Shivering, Error let his sockets slowly lid, watching as Ink moved closer to the source of the mess they made. Anxious Error tightened his grip on the back of Ink’s skull until the sudden surge of wet heat against the sensitive folds of his sex had Error rocking his hips into Ink’s sinful mouth.

“F-FuCk!”

That... That...

“Shit…”

Wanting that feeling again Error opened his sockets and watched as he pressed Ink’s head harder. This time using both hands.

“Better _lick_ to it...”

Fuck... remembering how Ink tasted filled with his own cum Error moaned.

“W-when we finally get to,” Error swallowed, “that shower...”

** Ink **

Ink hardly needed the encouragement of Error’s insistent pulling. He took it as a serious compliment though! He angled his skull a little more so he could press his tongue more firmly against Error with the next slow lick. How did their magics taste so good together?! He had already known Error tasted amazing, but this?

Eager to taste more, Ink shifted slightly closer. He ran the tip of his tongue all around Error’s lips and up over his clit in an erratic pattern until that addicting flavor was gone. He felt his own core pulse and clench again, slick slowly dripping onto his legs, remembering Error doing this to him. Now he really understood why Error had eaten him out so enthusiastically! Ink really wanted to do the same.

He let his tongue press between the puffy lips of Error’s pussy, licking up and down along the slit, before finally delving inside. Ink groaned as the concentrated combinations of magic met his eagerly curling tongue. So good! He swallowed, open mouthed, and pressed back in again, lapping as deeply as he could, tongue flicking and curling against Error’s still fluttering walls. Void and stars! He couldn’t get enough! Pulling his tongue back, he ran the tip around Error’s clit again before pressing it broad and flat against the sensitive nub.

Belatedly, he realized Error had been talking and he’d missed most of it. Something about the shower maybe? He opened his sockets to gaze up at Error. He met Error’s own lidded gaze and hummed questioningly, tongue flicking down along Error’s slit to press inside once again. Chasing after more of that delicious, addicting flavor as his core and cock both throbbed.

** Error **

Errors eye lights flickered in and out of focus as another spark of pleasure pulsed up through the destroyer’s cunt. Ink’s tongue was villainous in its task. Pleasurable and soothing in its warmth. While at the same time the over-stimulation of having already peeked and having his already abused sex teased and delved into was too much. He loved it.

“Ohh!!”

Error nearly lost his footing when the Ink’s tongue cruelly began erratically painting a Rembrandt inside the tender magic of his sex. Just as his legs were about to cave Error tossed his head back with a loud hiss. The artist’s tongue had sunk deep and was flicking against his core. Magic that hadn’t been absorbed was leaking directly into the Ink’s mouth.

“S-shit!!”

Moving one hand back to the wall, Error lowered his head once more so he could watch Ink on his knees with his face partially buried in his blue translucent sex.

With a regretful sigh, Error pushed back against Ink’s skull, “S-stop...”

Void... it felt so good, but Error knew that _this_ needed to stop or Ink would see to them never taking that shower. Damnit, he hadn’t even needed a shower. He certainly did now.

** Ink **

Ink whined, resisting the light push. He didn’t want to stop! He still wanted more. The way Error’s legs were trembling under his hands. How Error tasted on his tongue. He still needed more.

** Error **

“Ink...”

Error tried to speak the other’s name more firmly, but with Ink’s tongue still buried deep inside him the word was wrung out to nothing but a whispered plea.

“StOp...”

Pushing harder against Ink’s skull, Error felt a deep shudder roll along his spine, followed close behind another wave of pleasure. Shit... shit...

Error sucked in a sharp breath as his hips arched, chasing after the very tongue he was trying to push away.

“Aahh!!” Error’s sudden cry was broken as a wave of glitches crashed over the Destroyer’s form.

** Ink **

Stubbornly, Ink gave one last curl of his tongue and smirked when he felt Error’s hips buck. As Error cried out and glitches buzzed like faint static fuzz under his finger, Ink drew back slowly, reluctantly. He drew his tongue back slowly along Error’s sex and gave his clit one last teasing flick with the tip of his tongue.

“There,” he purred, “I stopped.”

Error looked beautifully wrecked. Pressed up against the wall, panting, glitches shivering along his form. This wasn’t an angle he’d drawn Error from before. And never with his ecto. He looked beautiful. Ink wanted to add that gorgeous look to his sketch books. It would make a beautiful start to a seventh Ruru book. His core pulsed and throbbed, sending a shiver of excitement though him as he gazed up at Error. He was just going to have to do something about that first.

** Error **

Error shuddered, paralyzed against the wall by lingering twitches that still wracked his body long after his final climax. Still trying to come back online, Error whimpered as Ink’s cruel mouth lathed one final pass over the far overstimulated bud of his feminine sex. Void... Closing his sockets to try and help the room stop spinning Error felt more sparks of glitches twinge over his naked form. Damnit...

Placing one hand over his stomach Error used the other to flip Ink the bird. Looking over to the tub just a short distance away Error frowned. Just taking a few steps felt...no. They were impossible at the moment.

** Ink **

Ink chuckled as he licked his teeth clean of any lingering taste of them. He knew he'd won for the moment when he was flipped off. It was usually Error's irritable, embarrassed last resort. Such fun!

Following Error's gaze to the shower, Ink remembered what he'd been supposed to be doing. A huge grin spread across his face. He'd managed to entice Error into shower sex before they'd even made it to the shower! He really did win! Well, except for the fact that he was still really turned on. Maybe Error would enjoy watching him take care of himself in the shower? His magic wasn't going to calm down on it's own.

Turning back to Error, he lightly kneaded the trembling pseudo-thighs under his hands, "Guess I should go turn that on?"

** Error **

“You’re a fucking asshole, Ink,” Error snipped back as he felt his legs shake under the artist’s hands.

** Ink **

Ink laughed.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," he teased, "Can you stand on your own?"

** Error **

Error bristled angrily with glitches as his skull flushed with heat.

“I’m fucking standing aren’t I you asshole?!”

** Ink **

Ink smirked and took his hands away.

"Pretty sure I was doing the _fucking_ standing, but yep, now you're standing."

** Error **

Error’s eye lights shrunk to pinpricks in realization of what Ink quipped back. Matters were made worse when, immediately after Ink’s hands left his thighs, Error’s legs trembled violently before buckling like wet straw sending him crashing back down onto Ink’s lap. Sockets filled with errors, the black skeleton was silent in the other’s lap long enough to process through a range of emotions. Embarrassment, shame, frustration, before finally landing and boiling over on anger.

“INKKKKK!!!”

** Ink **

Ink jumped slightly as Error suddenly collapsed to his lap, a hand flying down to cup his still hard cock protectively. While that worked in the porns or UnderLust, he didn't really trust that his dick wouldn't get hurt. Then he grunted as Error landed just above his knees. That wasn't comfortable but better than it could have been! Error looked almost stunned by what happened.

Ink pressed him mouth closed hard, watching in growing amusement as Error sat still and silent and unseeing. He started a mental count. He made it to eight before Error exploded and Ink burst into laughter.

"Ahahaha!!"

He couldn't even come up with a good quip. It was too amusing!

** Error **

“ST00P LAUG-HIN-G!!”

That was it...

“As soon as I can see again I’m leaving!!”

Feeling blindly for the wall, Error fumbled unsuccessfully to regain his footing and stand. Finally giving up, Error crossed his arms to wait out the glitches.

“Asshole...”

** Ink **

Ink kept sniggering, curling into himself a little and giving Error a rather fond look. Error was so fun to tease. That soft feeling bubbled up in Ink's chest again. His laughs quieted into a little hum. Error looked so cute, all huffy and glitching in annoyance. His Glitchy still made him think of a cat.

Placing his free hand against the tile above Error's shoulder, Ink leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his still flushed cheek.

"Cute," he countered, tone soft and warm as he pulled away from the kiss.

** Error **

Stiffening at the sudden closeness, Error blinked in surprise until the error messages in his sockets finally cleared. He remained still as Ink’s teeth pulled back from the brief kiss.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so they didn't make it to that shower. Next chapter, I swear! Sorry this one's a bit short, figuring out where to break up these things makes for some odd sized chapters. But I'm so excited for you guys to get to read the next couple chapters, not gonna lie! Random fun fact, core log is up to 172K words.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Actual Shower Scene


	21. (Pun)ishment Can Be Hard To Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finally manages to get Ink in the fucking shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP GUYS THERE WAS MORE BEAUTIFUL ART WORK! If you haven't see it yet, you need to go look cause hot damn in a bunny sweater: https://twitter.com/amberyuro/status/1221328077755535361 They also have one of the strawberry scene! All of you wonderful, talented artists reading along with us have us sobbing with joy every time I tell ya!
> 
> Also! I'm gonna start trying to reply directly more to comments. I get nervous cause sometime I don't know what to say but I want to all the time! Ya'll are wonderful just fyi. <3

** Ink **

When Cross reappeared at Nightmare’s place, he immediately dumped Horror on the floor next to Dust. The cocoon made some kind of extremely muffled sound but Cross ignored it. Killer he dropped onto the couch two steps away. Killer tried to shift in his restraints, giving Cross a cross look. Cross chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, “I hear you.”

Summoning a small, sharp bone, Cross somewhat carefully sliced along the material binding Killer. The material was pretty tough. He had to make two more passes before it actually sliced through. Once it did, Killer shoved the bindings open before reaching up to snatch off the section over his mouth. Cross stepped back and watched.

“that was unfair!” Killer snapped as soon as he could speak, “i wanted to fight more.”

Cross tried not to smirk, kind of.

“Did ya let the pajamas distract you?” he drawled.

Killer threw both hands up, “how was that not distracting?! who shows up looking so mad but so cute?”

“Ink, apparently,” Cross answered with a half-shrug, “he did say he was busy.”

Killer pouted, “that’s all i heard too.”

Then his smile twisted and he fingered his knife, “i’ll pay him back next time and make it _hurt_!”

“Hmmm,” Cross hummed noncommittally, “Wanna cut Horror free?”

Killer blinked as few times before smiling brightly and hopping up off the couch. Cross shook his head, trying to remember when dealing with these psychos had become boring and routine, and moved to Dust.

“The hell are you lot doing back so soon?” Nightmare suddenly growled from behind them.

Killer squeaked and jumped up. Cross stiffened but managed to keep his voice steady as he started cutting through Dust’s ropes.

“The Guardians caught on to us pretty quick. I missed Killer’s fight but Dust and Horror were doing pretty well,” he explained.

“What, did you leave as soon as they showed up?” Nightmare hissed. 

Cross could feel Nightmare glaring at him.

“no!” Killer pipped up, “ink showed up pissed off out of nowhere before i could dust asgore.”

Cross finished cutting Dust free and stood, turning to face Nightmare. Nightmare was glowering at them, tentacles curling around in an irritated way. 

“Were you able to do anything useful?” Nightmare demanded.

“Sewed general fear and chaos in Birdtale,” Cross answered promptly.

Nightmare snorted and glared at Cross.

“Well, that’s _something_,” Nightmare grumbled. A tentacle snapped out to gesture at Horror’s cocoon, “Get him out.”

Cross studied Nightmare as Killer dropped down to cut Horror free. It wasn’t really surprising that he’d been snappish. That was often how he was. And they had come back quite quickly when Nightmare had been wanting everyone out to give him some quiet to think. Given all that, he would have expected Nightmare to be shorter and sharper with them. Instead, he just glowering vaguely at Horror coughing on the floor, tentacles curling and starting to writhe behind him.

“How goes the planning?” Cross asked cautiously.

“Error’s gone silent on me,” Nightmare snapped, “We’ll need him for this next plan.”

“A fight maybe?”

Nightmare grunted. Cross took that to mean it was a possibility.

“Do we have time or do we need to try finding him?” Cross asked. 

“If you’re done being dramatic, take him to his room,” Nightmare snapped at Horror and Killer, gesturing at Dust.

Killer shrugged and moved to scoop up Dust. Horror remained on the floor, single eye light narrowed, still breathing hard.

“if nothing else is doin’,” he panted, “can i hit home for a bit?”

“No,” Nightmare told him shortly.

Horror growled but reluctantly got to his feet and followed Killer out, grumbling and glancing occasionally towards Dust’s still unconscious form. Cross wondered briefly over Dust’s condition before mentally shrugging it off. Dream had smack Dust good before Ink’s creation had gotten him. He’d be up eventually.

“A week and then we need to look for him,” Nightmare said after the trio was gone.

Then he turned and vanished. After a moment, Cross allowed himself to relax and pulled down his mask. A week, huh?

** Error **

Error hadn’t failed to notice in the growing silence between them that Ink’s needy cock was _still_ standing at attention. If Ink’s hand hadn’t been protecting it, Error probably would have kicked Ink between the legs just for...for...reasons. Scooting back enough to no longer be straddling Ink’s lap, Error curled one leg into himself and hugged his still trembling bones to his chest. He would need to nap or eat something after this, his magic levels were still depleted far lower than he felt comfortable. But first...

“...you know what Inky,” Error kept his voice low as he pushed down his still simmering irritation, “I’m not telling you again.”

Raising his left hand to curl into the lower edge of his socket, Error summon his strings and cast them out to bind Ink’s upper arms. Using more strings summoned from the room’s code, Error lifted the Creator from the floor and began ungracefully dragging the filthy bastard towards the shower.

“You’re taking a goddamned shower you...”

Error’s eyes fell to the thin streaks of slick iridescent magic sliding down from the soaked mound that Ink had been hiding under his dick.

“Really?”

The upper edge of the socket holding his strings rose as Error licked his teeth and smirked wickedly. Ohh…revenge would be so sweet.

** Ink **

“Errorrrrrrr,” Ink whined as he was bound up, “I can walk you know.”

He shifted and kicked his legs as he was dragged rather unceremoniously across the bathroom. Try as he might, he couldn’t get his feet under him. One attempt nearly tumbled him over and keeping himself from spinning left his legs spread wide, his dripping pussy open and eager and rather obvious between his legs. His struggling stopped though when he heard Error’s disbelieving _“Really?”_

Lifting his skull and tucking his chin close to his collar so he could look at Error, Ink waggled his brow ridges and smirked.

“Hey! Sometimes it’s hard to decide when you look that sexy, ok?” he said teasingly.

** Error **

Scoffing at the artist’s words, Error turned away from Ink. Fuck it... They were both bone naked and Error could already feel that his skull was hot with embarrassment. Not that he understood why, he knew he looked good in his ecto, just...hearing it was...

“Pervert...”

With a flick of the wrist, Error tossed Ink into the shower. Keeping the artist restrained to the ceiling by his strings only took some minor puppeteering and a slight adjustments to the strings lengths. 

“How...?”

Error finally pushed himself carefully to his feet with a tired grunt. If Ink could summon both...

Placing one hand upon his stomach, Error trailed the yellow tips of his fingers along his own blue magical flesh until it fell to the mound of his still summoned feminine sex. Error could see where Ink’s cock was summoned and he wasn’t about to bottom for void knew how long just because Ink had managed...

Error tried reshaping his magic, but when a sharp slice of pain cut through the Destroyer’s chest he stopped. His magic must be too low but that was fine. Error’s eye lights snapped to the wetness still coating Ink’s sex and the still hard twitching cock that had already filled him with magic once.

** Ink **

Ink grunted as he was stopped short of actually crashing into the tub by the strings binding his arms to his chest. Peeking open a socket, he’d closed them when he was tossed, he found himself hanging almost proper height if he was standing in the shower. Except his toes were dangling a few inches clear of the floor.

“You know,” he called out, “this does make showering hard.”

It also would make doing something about his magic hard. Unless, maybe, awesomely, Error was game for another round. He would absolutely love more of Error’s touch, his taste... Ink had to stifle a low groan as the thought had his cock throbbing and his core clenching, sending a hard pulse of need crawling up his spine. His eye lights shifted back to two pink hearts as his thighs pressed together and his hips shifted. Then he jolted, a moan falling from his mouth.

“Mhmm! Whoa...”

His eye lights had flipped to a question mark and a pink refresh. He squeezed his thighs together again. A teasing little flash of pleasure came from his clit. That was new! He was remembering that! But it was sooooo not enough.

“Error...,” he called, “please let me down?”

** Error **

“No.”

Pulling more strings from his other socket, Error stalked closer to the shower that contained his lover.

“Not until you’re clean.”

Binding each of Ink’s ankles, Error forced the artist’s legs to spread the width of the shower. He also spreading Ink’s arms out tight to the side.

“Just add water...”

Turning on the shower on, Error let the cold spray douse Ink while he waited outside the curtain with only a hand in the water waiting for it to come up to temp.

** Ink **

Ink yelped and jerked hard against the strings as the icy water sprayed over his ecto. He had never experienced temperature extremes with it summoned and the magical skin was even more sensitive than his bones! It tensed and prickled and almost _hurt_ with the cold. Even his dick hurt! It was a very literal dousing of Ink’s arousal.

Thankfully, the water soon started to warm and come up to Ink’s preferred totally not scalding temperature. He slumped in relief against Error’s restraints, feeling his ecto tingle in a rather fascinating way as it relaxed under the flow of hot water. Little shivers that the cold water had started eased away, leaving Ink oddly refreshed. Good to know. Next time someone tried to drown him in a Snowdin River, he was painting a hot spring into existence and diving in.

“You’re so mean, Ruru,” Ink huffed, looking hurt.

This also was not actually going to get his bones clean. He could probably convince his body to vanish with the lessening of his excitement though...

** Error **

Error chuckled as Ink struggled against his bonds under the harsh spray of cold water. Enjoying the way Ink’s body reacted and the distressed noise he’d let out. Error knew he would be a liar if he didn’t admit to himself that he felt more than a little vindictive satisfaction from the fact that he knew how the cold would sting against Ink’s ecto. Error had taken many cold dunks in frozen water himself to calm down. No thanks to the same bastard bound before him.

When the water was finally warm, and Ink was looking slightly recovered from the cold, Error stepped into the spray himself.

“Really, SquiD? What? Can dish it out but can’t take it?”

Sighing as the warm water hitting his back warmed his body and bones, Error smiled. Testing the waters so to speak, Error letting his fingertips rest against Ink’s shoulders. When the touched burned but was manageable, Error ran his fingers along the summoned flesh to rest just above Ink’s cock.

“Guess I better apologize...”

** Ink **

“It was really cold,” Ink grumbled.

He didn’t put much into it though. He was distracted by the way water was starting to run over Error’s body. The drops we running along Error’s shoulders and down his arms and chest... It was honestly a little mesmerizing and pretty sexy. And more distracting was the look Error was giving him as those fingers ran down his ecto. Error’s next words, with those fingers resting so teasingly above his cock, shot straight to his pelvis. His cock jumped and his pussy throbbed.

_“Guess I better apologize...”_

Ink’s eye lights flashed through several shapes to stop at a blue ring and pink heart. Liquid magic dampened his fluttering lips again and desire started tingling over his bones. He nodded vaguely in response to Error’s words. He really hoped Error meant what he hoped! Like, really, really hoped. Hoped sooo much. He couldn’t even think of something to say between the renewed arousal and the hope that Error was really about to go down on him.

** Error **

The corners of Error’s mouth curled upward as he carefully watched Ink, taking in every twitch, shudder and change in the other’s eyes. Oh, Ink wanted something and it wasn’t hard, hehehe _hard_, to guess what.

“How about…,” Error’s let his smile drop as if he was deep in thought, “I know, I’ll wash you, hmm?”

Reaching to the side, Error picked up a loofa in one hand and a bottle of some unknown soap in the other. The action required the destroyer to remove his hands from Ink’s body, but his eyes remained on Ink. Sudsing the loofa, Error returned the soap to its original location and began slowly moving the frothy scrub over Ink’s hip. Being very careful to be close to Ink’s cock but never touching it. 

“Better?”

** Ink **

Ink whined. That wasn’t what he was hoping for! Not at all! Though it was new and interesting and just about any other time would have been kind of amazingly intimate. But that wasn’t what he’d wanted just then! Error was teasing him again!

“Error...”

Ink’s eye lights, now a blue teardrop and a red triangle, flicked between Error face, the loofa scrubbing gently over the ecto of his hip, and Error’s other hand which was once again holding some of the strings. It wasn’t better! He wanted Error touching him. Wanted Error’s mouth, Error’s tongues licking, caressing, pressing in...

Electric jolts of need crawled up his body as his core clenched hard, pussy pulsing and cock throbbing back to full hardness. Ink moaned, sockets falling almost completely shut for a moment as the sheer visceral memory of Error’s tongues on him. Blinking, Ink struggled to push the memory away so he could think. It was making his ecto even more sensitive, making him shiver from the feeling of Error’s soft scrubbing. Swallowing hard, Ink shook his head.

“That’s not... Error, I, please...”

He trailed off into a whine again.

** Error **

As the loofa was leaving a trail of suds behind on Ink’s magical flesh Error kept his sight innocently focused on the artist’s face. The way the other’s flashing eyes flicked to where his hand was just shy of touching Ink’s hardness made the Destroyer want to smile, but he pushed down the fluttering in his chest in favor bringing the loofa down the front of Ink’s leg. Oh yes... The sponge in his hand did little to hide the shivers racking Ink’s body and when the other’s eyes lidded and the artist moaned... Error’s mouth watered.

“That’s not _what_ Inky?”

Loving these reactions from Ink, Error dropped to one knee so he could nip the side of Ink’s hip that he wasn’t currently scrubbing. The shift of his body allowed the spray from the shower to wash away the suds that lingered on Ink’s magic.

“Hmmm?”

Dropping to both knees in front of the artist, Error moved the loofa to slowly scrub little circles along Ink’s inner thigh, removing the trail of slick magic but never touching Ink’s folds. Damn, Ink’s pussy was so wet...

** Ink **

Ink’s lidded gaze followed Error’s slowly lowering form, his breath quickening. That was so close to what he hoped! He wanted it so, so bad. Another whine escaped him at the nip, a light tingling ache warm on his ecto. Close but not close!

“E-Error, pleasssseee...”

Ink’s hands twisted to grip the strings holding his arms out. He just wanted to press Error’s skull down where he wanted those amazingly skilled tongues! 

“Just, ngh!”

A moan cut him off, his body quivering at the nearly there, teasingly close brush along his thigh. He was becoming hyper aware of the loofa and its path along his leg. Each time it came close to his needy, dripping sex, Ink’s magic would start to tingle in anticipation, legs tensing. And each time Error moved it, and his hand, away, his core would clench in protest and make Ink groan. God, Error was on his knees right where Ink really wanted him to be. He was even looking exactly where Ink wanted his attention most!

“Please!”

He rocked his hips as best he could.

“Go down on me! Touch me! Please, Ruru, I, nghhh...”

He trailed off, sockets falling closed, as another shutter of arousal crawled over his bones and his very eager parts throbbed. If Error didn’t touch him soon... He opened his sockets again to gaze down at Error, eye lights shining with need and desire.

“...want to feel your wicked mouth on my pussy. Please,” he panted, low voice heavy with excitement, “my Ruru.”

** Error **

Error smugly continued his gentle washing along Ink’s leg, his hand movements unaffected by Ink’s magic twitching or the desperate pleading raining down from above him.

_“Go down on me! Touch me! Please, Ruru, I...”_

There we go...

Good Ink.

His Ink...

Error’s pride and desire swelled in response to every needy breath that slipped past Ink’s teeth. Finally satisfied, Error opened his mouth to let three of his tongues wriggle out towards the wet puffy lips of Ink’s pussy. Dropping the now forgotten loofa, Error gripped Ink’s hips firmly with both hands and leaned...

_“... want to feel your wicked mouth in my pussy.”_

Shocked by the scandalous words Error heard leave Ink’s mouth, Error froze. Mouth agape and tongues just barely about to lap along Ink’s slit Error’s eye lights shot upward to lock with Ink’s.

His...his...tongues...ohh...wicked? Ohh, uhmm…

The blatantly direct dirty talk caused a rippling of embarrassed static to roll over Error’s body. Even the dark skeleton’s mismatched eye lights became partially obstructed by errors as heat continued to rise in the Destroyer’s skull. Tongue still out, Error let slip an embarrassed noise that he hoped, as he swallowed, was muffled by the sound of running water. Ink would have surprised him less in a game of surprise hug tag. Ink...Ink had never...

_“My Ruru.”_

Error looked from Ink’s desperate expression to the dripping mound before him. Not knowing what else he could say at the moment Error let his eyes slip close as he finally let his tongues slowly slide along Ink’s dripping slit. Sweetness flooded Error’s mouth and more tongues wiggled forward to dart between the ones softly stroking Ink’s outer lips in order to dive deeply into Ink’s sex to curl against the other’s magical pulse.

“Mmmm.”

Ink’s magic was sweet and slightly bitter like chocolate. The way the other’s magic was warm and just filled his mouth was everything Error was craving at the moment. Even his own magic tapped soul thrummed in response.

** Ink **

“Ohhhh!”

Ink moaned happily when Error finally, wonderfully, mercifully, did what he’d been begging for. Slow and firm and sooo nice even while his core clenched, needing more. It felt so good already! Sliding along his folds, leaving tingling trails of pleasure. His hips twitched, wanting to press against those tongues, try to get them where he wanted to feel them the most.

“Mhmm, Er-rorrrr...yeAHHHH!! FUCK, ERROR, NAAAHHH!”

Ink arched hard, crying out, as sudden, sharp pleasure surged through him as Error’s tongues unexpectedly thrust in deep and curled against his most sensitive spots. His cock jumped and twitched hard, liquid magic starting to bead at the tip only for the shower to wash it away as his core clenched around the undulating tongues inside him. He...he wasn’t going to last long if Error kept on like that! Ink’s legs were already starting to tremble as his hips rocked hard, pressing even harder against Error’s mouth.

** Error **

Pressing his mouth deeper against Ink’s folds one last time as the bound skeleton arched against his tongues, Error let one of his hands move its grip from the artist’s hip to slowly give Ink’s cock a gentle stroke along its length. Stopping at the head, Error felt Ink’s magic twitch. Ohhh... Ink was close. That wouldn’t do.

Chuckling through the heady wetness of Ink’s sex Error squeezed the base the Guardian’s cock between his thumb and index finger. Cinching off the Ink’s completion. Opening his sockets, Error smirk up at Ink while he slowly withdrew his tongues.

“Ink.”

** Ink **

“Ngh! ‘Rror, please,” Ink gasped, cock throbbing painfully in Error’s grip and his pussy aching with the lose of Error’s tongues.

His hands tightened their grip on the strings binding his arms. Error had barely touched him, why was he pulling away already? It was so mean! He tried rolling his hips, hoping to get Error’s fingers to slide along his length again. That had felt amazing the first time. But Error’s fingers wouldn’t budge. With a faint whine, Ink dropped his skull to stare pleadingly down at Error, eye lights a pale red heart and a blue crescent.

“‘Rror, please, more...”

** Error **

“Ink.”

Error tone was firmer this time as he moved the hand that wasn’t holding Ink’s dick to between the artist’s legs. Still grinning, Error let his thumb run along Ink’s wet slit. Never quite pushing in, Error teased just outside the clenching muscles of Ink’s sex. Pressing, stroking, never penetrating. Error wanted to try something, but couldn’t think of how to ask without actually saying it. He couldn’t.... maybe he should just do it. But... Oh, fuck it.

Lowering his eye lights so he could make sure he didn’t miss, Error opened his mouth as wide as it would go. Blue tongues stretched to hang out over the glitch’s bottom teeth as the dark skeleton lowered his open mouth and swallow around Ink’s throbbing cock.

“Mmmm...”

Ink’s cock was hot, sweet and throbbing against the surface of his wriggling tongues. Moaning hungrily at the familiar taste of Ink’s shaft, Error closed his eyes and swallowed the other’s magic deeper. Only once the firm head of the Guardian’s length curled into the back of his throat did Error stop. Almost... Error didn’t stop again until Ink’s cock was fully swallowed and his teeth were firmly pressing against the artist’s ecto flesh. Only then did Error let his tongues run back along the lips of Ink’s sex.

Yes!

No longer able to delve inside, Error pressed two fingers into the wetness of Ink’s pussy as his tongues resumed stroking and flicking against the artist’s clit.

** Ink **

Ink felt a shutter of want, of desire run up his body from his pelvis at the teasing sight of Error’s tongues curing out as far as they could. He was already panting, torn between rocking his hips forward towards that sinful mouth or back against Error’s firm but teasing touch. Seeing those long blue tongues that had just been inside him curling, pressing against him so perfectly had his pussy fluttering and aching. Even his twitching cock throbbed at the sight. He had Error’s mouth on his cock several times and it felt almost as good as when Error would eat him out. But what was he planning....?

“HAH-ahhhh!”

Ohhhhhhh~ That felt so good! Error’s mouth was hot and his tongues brushed and stroked and curled around him. He watched through hazy eye lights as Error swallowed him down. Wow was he a fan of Error’s supreme lack of gag reflex. It turned out a lot of skeletons did have one even though the throat was made of magic, but not his Error.

“Nghh...Error, that’s...oh, STAAAH—“

Ink’s skull snapped back, sockets wide and mouth open in a soundless scream of overwhelming pleasure. There was so much! So good! Everywhere and too many sensations and, and...

His body trembled, his bones and magic buzzing with the crushing waves of pleasure Error was causing. It coursed through him so strongly that he couldn’t keep a thought together. Error’s fingers were pressing against that spot inside, sliding against it but his throat was warm and wet and _tight_ around the head of Ink’s cock and Error’s tongues were firm and smooth along his shaft but quick and warm against his clit and he...! His body tensed more, tremors running through him and the pleasure compounded and built faster than ever before. He couldn’t even pull in a breath!

“E—rr...a-a-ah!”

So good, so good, too good, so much he...he was gonna...

“AHH-HHH!!”

Error swallowed around him just as his finger inside stroked firmly over that spot and Ink saw stars. He came with a scream as his spine arched and his arms jerked hard enough to snap the strings holding them up. Immediately, Ink’s hands flew down to Error’s skull, pressing him urgently closer as his cock pulsed and his pussy clamped down hard on Error’s fingers.

** Error **

Not expecting the sensation of hands gripping his skull Error twitched back in surprise. Nearly choking on Ink’s dick as he instinctually tried to hiss at the other, Error was held firm by the other’s strength.

“Hnnn!!!”

Sparking with static Error swallowing down the warm magic that surged into his throat. The glitching skeleton fought to stay focused on the sensation of warmth filling his magical stomach as he swallowed around Ink’s climax.

Don’t panic... its only Ink.

Opening his sockets, Error angrily flicked at Ink’s clit as he glared up at the artist.

** Ink **

Ink let out a strangled gasp at flick against his now oversensitive, tingling clit, his pseudo-muscles jumping. Orgasm was still wracking him, winding him tight. But when Error swallowed around his him, Ink’s vision blurred completely out of focus from the intensity and conflicting jolts of pleasure. 

“Nghhh!! Erraah-hah...”

Trembling, panting Ink rode out the intense orgasm, twitching against the fingers still inside him. He...wow, that was... but it felt sooooooo good. Error was, stars! Glitchy was amazing! So amazing. The best.

Ink’s desperate grip on Error’s skull loosened, stroking lightly in mute apology. As he came slowly down from his peek, his body slumped against the string still holding him up, his magic practically purring. Or maybe Ink was doing that? He felt like something was rumbling softly in his empty chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm~ tasty mouthful that was, yeah? ;3 
> 
> Next chapter: The bathroom fun draws to an end. Where do they go from there?


	22. When One Door Closes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the fun has ended, its a simple matter of cleaning. And from there...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get so confused sometimes when I go from where the wife and I are currently writing back to where things are currently posting. There is a lot of cute coming up in the story that I'm super excited for you guys to see!

** Error **

Once the twitching vice of Ink’s cunt squeezing his fingers relaxed, Error removed the digits with a wet squelch. Ink looked so, so... wrecked. Error could see even with his own blurry vision that the artist’s eye lights could barely hold a shape. Placing his hands back on Ink’s hips Error slowly pulled back and let Ink’s spent member fall from his mouth.

“Now my tongues hurt.”

Sticking the same fingers that had once been Ink’s pussy in his mouth Error felt along the underside of his tongues to check for cuts. Not feeling any, Error looked crossly back up at his restrained lover.

“Satisfied?”

He wasn’t doing that again, that was for sure. At least the weird feeling he was having earlier had died away.

** Ink **

Ink let out a low gasping moan, arching and shivering as Error pulled his mouth and fingers away. He felt so, so good. He almost couldn’t feel the places on his exposed lower arm bones where the strings he’d snapped had cut in first. He should try having both parts more often. Though he wasn’t sure he could handle both being worked so nicely again without throwing up.

Wait, had Error said something? He’d said something. Was it directed at him? Ink wasn’t really sure. He was still floating gently in post-coital bliss. He hummed vaguely anyways. He was so tired now...

“Hmmm... Ruru~” he murmured, hand raising slightly and fingers twitching.

His ecto body faded away. He still needed to wash his bones, but he kinda just wanted to touch Error for a bit. Even just holding hands. He wasn’t sure he wanted just of the strings yet. His legs were still trembling slightly. But Error...

** Error **

Taking Ink’s reaction as a yes Error lean cautiously away in order to remain out of reach of the artist’s grasp. Nope. Having hit his limit for physical touching ten times over, Error collected the loofah from the shower floor. Stepping back out of the direct spray of the shower the dark skeleton quickly began scrubbing away the day’s grime from his ecto and bones. Might as well make sure he was thoroughly clean.

** Ink **

Ink made a sad little noise when water sprayed down his bones. Error had moved away again. With effort, the strings were loose now, he lifted his skull just enough to glance at Error. The other skeleton was scrubbing so fast that it made Ink start to think, a little slowly because he was still recovering, he may have done something wrong again. Groaning, he dropped his skull. He’d been trying too!

“Error, did I - ack!”

Ink’s question was cut short by a yelp as he slipped alarmingly in the strings. He’d been trying to figure out how to sit up when his legs slipped, sending the strings up to jam uncomfortably against the femoral joints. That hurt! Not to mention the strings that had been bound around his chest bouncing about to tangle in his ribs. The water did not help!

“Ow!! Error, help, please!”

** Error **

Having watched Ink’s failure to not be, well…Ink, Error quickly finished his scrubbing.

“Okay. Hold on.”

Holding up the hand not holding the loofah, Error slowly relaxed the strings holding the artist until Ink had safely landed on the floor of the tub. Stepping back into the spray of water, both to rinse his bones as well as keep the spray off Ink, Error watched Ink closely.

“Safeword?”

Had he gone too far? He was the one who had told Ink no games.

** Ink **

Ink had gratefully started to dig the strings out of his hip joints when Error’s question made him look up. He blinked owlishly at Error, eye lights flipping between question marks and a green hour glass/purple swirl combo before suddenly popping to a star and exclamation point.

“Right, I have one of those too!” he exclaimed, laughing, “No, that was awesome!”

** Error **

Error returned Ink’s owlish stare with one of his own. His was just more. Exasperated.

For the love of... Why. Just, why.

“Yes. You fucking have one too.”

Having pressed his fingers into the high points of his nasal bridge and socket Error slowly tried to not contemplate murder. For one he had just finished scrubbing. Two... Well he didn’t have a two yet, but...

** Ink **

Ink blinking a few more times, taking in Error’s expression, hands falling to the floor of the tub between his legs. Then he laughed sheepishly, ducking his skull a little. Now that was a face he was pretty familiar with. Though it was a milder version of it than normal! Like this he probably wasn’t about to be Blasted. Probably not even smacked!

“I’ll use it if I need,” he promised.

It was probably written on his scarf. That was the kind of important thing he would need to keep track of. Since it was Error related it was probably near the sounds tally and the Glitchy Spider lyrics. Yeah, he was almost sure it was there.

** Error **

Sighing heavily, Error shook his head. He wasn’t even sure what else to expect. It wasn’t like the kinky rainbow bastard had ever used it anyways. Despite having forced Ink to write it in his damned scarf back at the beginning of all this fuckery... heheh _fuckery_. Tossing the loofah between Ink’s legs Error crossed his arms.

“Wash.”

** Ink **

“Ok, ok,” Ink said, trying not to sound as amused as he felt.

That was, after all, why he’d been sent up here in the first place before he’d enticed Error up with him. He quickly untangled the rest of the strings and tossed them against the wall. They stuck in a really cool overlapping pattern that Ink rather liked. Then he picked up the loofah and leaned forward to start scrubbing a leg. Truthfully, he didn’t quite trust his legs between the pleasure still tingling softly along them and the discomfort at his femoral joints. He was sure he’d be able to manage it in another moment or two though!

** Error **

Satisfied that ink was _FINALLY_ washing, Error gave himself one final visual check. Almost. Some last remnants of soap still clung to the soft mounds of his breasts. How annoying. At least he liked the size of them. Remembering how it felt when Ink had touched them Error paused. Another time... No... Yes... Why the fuck did he even have them! Turning to face the spray Error gave his chest a quick rub down until at last his body was suds free.

Fully rinsed, Error stepped out of the shower and collected the least gaudy towel from the nearby rack. The lack of plain white towels did not escaped his notice when he first tossed Ink into the shower. Really? Why did the towels have to be colorful and patterned too? They were so...Ink.

Wanting to make a quick getaway, Error wrapped the plush fabric around his body as he rushed from the bathroom. Only to stop just outside the bathroom door as it slammed closed behind him.

He forgot.

His.

Clothes.

At a loss for where to go next, Error’s damp bony toes kneaded nervously into Ink’s carpet.

“Fucking god damnit!”

How could he have been so stupid! Adjusting his hold on the towel wrapped around his dripping body Error looked around the hallway until his eyes landed on the next door down the hall. Ink’s bedroom was right next door. It was the cold air and not that thought that sent a shiver up his spine.

Keeping his steps quiet, Error cautiously walked down the hall to Ink’s bedroom door. This might be a bad idea, but he wasn’t about to walk back into the bathroom to collect his things. He also wasn’t about to leave without his grumpy cat shirt ether.

Giving the bathroom door one final glance, Error opened Ink’s door and stepped inside. With the door shut quietly behind him Error looked around. It was just how he remembered it. Simple, clean and thankfully lacking any sketchbooks on the side tables. To the right of the room sat a dresser tucked up against a wall. Curious.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Error marched to it and began opening drawers and digging through Ink’s random ass clothing until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out what looked like the simplest and darkest items of clothing Ink seemed to own Error began dressing. Luckily, he had found a large navy sweatshirt, simple, with no designs, as well as a pair of matching track pants with a long pink stripe down the side. Fully dressed, Error draped his towel over the back of a chair and began looking about the room. Spotting a mirror Error looked himself up and down.

“Not bad...”

Yep. He looked good. He was keeping these.

Satisfied, Error walked towards the middle of the room, namely Ink’s bed. Going home sounded like work and his magic levels were still low. Ink’s bed had been rather nice and there was room for two without needing to touch. And that was even if he let Ink join him and not just force the other to sleep on the couch downstairs.

Not letting himself think too much more on the subject Error made himself at home in Ink’s bed. The glitching skeleton even went to the extent of pulling back the Ink’s bedding and tucking himself in. Something was missing... Looking to his left Error stole one of pillows from ‘Ink’s side’ to hold against his chest as he curled to face _his_ edge of the bed. Perfect.

Letting the weight of the various blankets lull him to sleep, Error sighed contently and mentally added Ink’s bed to third on the list of favorite sleeping places.

** Ink **

By the time Error was stepping out of the tub, Ink had managed to climb a little unsteadily to his feet. It was totally unfair that what made his legs the most uncomfortable was the persistent ache the strings had cause his hips. He would much rather it be because everything else they’d done. The rest of his pelvis certainly had a persistent, pleasant ache that he enjoyed. Too bad he hadn’t been able to hold out longer. That had felt amazing!

Ink stretched, enjoying the feel of the hot water running over his bones. The heat felt great. He wondered if he’d have time to soak. Error could join him! A nice soak would probably be good for Error. Ink was pretty sure it would be anyways. And the snuggling possibility! Ink grinned and started scrubbing again.

** _SLAM_ **

Ink jerked up at the sound, loofah pausing mid-scrub.

“Error?” he called.

Nothing. No little sounds or annoyed grunts or anything Ink could hear over the sounds of the shower. Worry needled faintly up his sternum as he reached out to peek around the shower curtain.

“Error?”

The bathroom was empty. No adorable glitchy skeleton anywhere to be seen. Just a missing towel and some clothes scattered about. Had Error just left? Like left, left? Was he mad at Ink again? He hadn’t really seemed mad though. Maybe annoyed? He had said no games and then Ink had grabbed him...but it had been so unbelievably good!

Fidgeting and not liking the increasing pressure of the worry pressing against his chest, Ink made quick work scrubbing himself clean. His arms stung from the string cuts but they were small, easy to ignore and could be dealt with later. More important was to get done and see if Error had really left. Ink really hoped he hadn’t!

In no time, Ink was shutting off the shower and jumping out. He grabbed a towel and hastily wrapped it around his body as he hurried out of the bathroom. A quick glance around the hall showed all the doors still shut so Ink hurried down the stairs. Maybe Error had gone to raid the kitchen for a snack! That brief hope was quickly proven wrong. Empty kitchen, no Error. No sign of him downstairs at all really.

Ink stood just outside the kitchen, still damp and fidgeting worriedly, trying to reason with himself. Error’s shirt, at least, was still in the bathroom. Error had wanted to spend time together, right? Though, he had also been annoyed at Ink for leaving to deal with Nightmare’s crew. But not enough to leave after sex, right? Ink’s eye lights flicked to the door and then to Broomy sitting by it.

“You didn’t see Error go by, did you Broomy?” he asked hopefully.

Broomy did nothing.

“Oh...”

Ink’s shoulder slumped a little, his eye lights going to a blue drop and a purple pentagon. Broomy hadn’t seen Error go by. So either he was in the house or he’d opened a portal. Would he have left? Ink wasn’t sure. Feeling a little...dejected he supposed was the word for it, Ink walked slowly back upstairs to his bedroom. Whether it was to dress or get in bed Ink wasn’t sure. And as soon as he opened the bedroom door, it no longer mattered. He’d found Error! Ink had to press a hand to his teeth to keep from exclaiming out loud.

Error was still here! He was asleep in Ink’s bed! He was in Ink’s bed! And...and in one of Ink’s sweaters? He was! Ink bounced excitedly on his toes at the realization. This was so cool! Error looked so cute! Ink wanted to draw him again. He had this adorable relaxed but still kind of grumpy expression on his face that was absolutely begging to be sketched. Probably done in watercolors too. 

Mid-thought, Ink made himself stop. He was tired. Pleasantly exhausted actually. And Error wasn’t going anywhere for now at least. And he’d left a section of bed open, which meant Ink could join him! Otherwise, Error would have taken the whole bed, right? Still, Ink desperately needed to capture how cute Error looked right now.

His phone!! Exclamations filled Ink’s sockets and he dropped the towel to scrabble about in his inventory. Phone...phone... where was it?! Leaving the towel abandoned on the floor, Ink hurried back down the hall. He found his sweater and checked the pocket. Nothing! What had he done with his phone? Pants, maybe? But those ones had no pockets! Whining in frustration, Ink dug through his inventory again.

There it was!! Pulling out the device and holding it up victoriously, Ink cheered quietly. Now he could get a picture! Ink hopped back to his feet and dashed back to the bedroom. Error was exactly as he’d left him. Ink grinned. He held up his phone, ignoring several message notices, and took several pictures of Error’s cute sleeping face. He wanted to have plenty for reference after all.

Finishing, Ink hugged his phone. Then it buzzed. Confused, Ink looked to find another text notification.

[BLUE: I AM TERRIBLY SORRY I COULD NOT HELP DREAM! I HAD LEFT MY PHONE DOWNSTAIRS AND MISSED HIS CALLS FOR ASSISTANCE!]

Ink smiled. He could imagine it may not have mattered if the phone had been right next to Blue if Stretch had much to say. Ink wondered if the normally laid-back skeleton was ever going to get over that. Still, he didn’t blame Blue for not being able to answer or come help. It certainly wasn’t Blue’s fault the Bad Sanses needed to cause trouble.

[INK: Gonna guess Stretch is feeling less clingy now? It turned out ok. Error even came over!]

Little dots immediately started flickering as Blue started typing a reply. Chuckling, Ink wandered out of the bedroom. He should pick up the clothing if only to keep from tripping over it.

[BLUE: THINGS WENT WELL AFTER I LEFT THEN?!]

[INK: Yeah! Amazing!]

[BLUE: SO?! OFFICIAL NOW OR...?]

Ink felt a flush warm his cheekbones. Official. Him and Error, official! Error had said so!

[INK: Official! Error said so!]

[BLUE: CONGRATULATIONS, INK! I AM SO VERY HAPPY FOR YOU! THIS WILL BE GOOD FOR BOTH OF YOU. YOU SAID HE WAS OVER, YES?]

[INK: Asleep in my bed and looking super cute.]

For good measure, Ink sent along one of the pictures he’d just finished taking. Then he started collecting clothes.

[BLUE: HE LOOKS ADORABLE! I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM ASLEEP. I AM GLAD HORROR AND THE OTHERS INTERRUPTING WAS NOT TOO BIG A PROBLEM. YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL ME MORE LATER. I EXPECT YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ERROR.]

Ink had just pulled on Error’s shirt.

[INK: I will and yep! I’ll talk to you later, Blue.]

[BLUE: BYE, INK AND CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN!]

Ink grinned and tucked his phone away again. He picked up his sweater and Error’s pants and carried them back to the bedroom. He dumped both into the wash basket and then looked at Error again. A warm, soft kind of feeling glowed inside him and his magic purred softly. Error was his and he was Error’s and they had a child growing already! This was far better than he could have imagined a few weeks ago. Humming happily, Ink walked around the bed and climbed in, not even noticing he was missing a pillow. He cuddled up under the blankets close to Error, lightly holding a fold of the sweater he’d put on, and let himself slowly drift off into a deep and content sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink is a lovable, stalkerish idiot and I love him. I cracked up bad when we were writing the part about his safeword. My wife's face almost matched Error's for a moment when she read it! Also, Error's still such a cat. 
> 
> Sorry this one's a little short. Didn't want to break up the next scene. And speaking of which, coming up next: Breakfast, Take 2.


	23. Another Door Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and their second time waking up together as a couple. Time for another go at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fluff and cute begin!! *w*

** Ink **

When Ink woke the next...whenever it was, he was sprawled comfortably on his back. A quick glance to his right found Error still curled up next to him hugging a pillow to his chest. Ink smiled, that soft, warm feeling returning. One of them had kicked the blanket down in the night, leaving them both uncovered from the hips up. Error’s stolen sweater had even shifted up a little, revealing a strip of deep blue ecto and the occasional faint glint of their souling.

Ink was still amazed by that. Their souling! Their little PJ. He shifted closer and gently pushed Error’s sweater higher, smiling down at the little light sparkling back at him. The souling was tiny, maybe half the length of Ink’s pinky, but it glowed strongly when Ink rested his hand gently against Error’s tummy. Ink tried rubbing softly. The little one seemed to glimmer in response and float closer to Ink’s hand.

“Hey, PJ,” Ink murmured to the little soul.

** Error **

“Nnngh…”

Error groaned softly in his sleep as he squeezed the pillow clutched to his chest tighter. Tired, and feeling oddly weakened, the Destroyer stubbornly refused to move as a strange velvety sensation tickled across his ecto. Whatever it was was calming in its own way but also annoying. The longer whatever it was continued, the less Error was able to ignore it. Having had enough, Error turned his skull towards the weird sensation.

“Ink,” Error whined as he watched the Guardian’s hand pass once again over his middle.

At least the touch didn’t hurt. It just felt... different.

“What. What are you doing?”

** Ink **

“Saying hi to PJ. He seems to like it,” Ink said before leaning in to press a kiss to Error’s cheek, “Morning by the way!”

** Error **

Error had accepted that waking up next to Ink was going to become a thing, but getting a kiss… That was new.

“M-morning, Inky.”

Blushing, Error turned onto his back and pulled himself higher up onto his pillows so he could look down at their small souling too. PJ really was reacting to the other’s touch. The longer Error watched the more the Destroyer could feel his magic draining. He almost wanted to go back to sleep. Food would be better though.

** Ink **

Ink continued to gently stroke Error’s tummy, watching as their little souling drifter and glowed under his hand. So much to come from their rather awkward talk. He glanced up at Error. Error was watching PJ under Ink’s hand. His amazing Glitchy.

“Thanks for staying, Glitchy,” he said softly.

** Error **

Not sure what to say at first Error smacked away Ink’s hand and pushed the sweatshirt back down to cover his middle. Looking to Ink Error frowned.

“Don’t...”

He had only stayed because he was being lazy.

_‘Such a lie.’_

And he didn’t want to leave without his clothes. Which Ink was wearing. Cute.

There were too many questions. He knew nothing about skeleton pregnancy, or any kind of pregnancy. How was this going to work, let alone how did one raise a souling in the antivoid? Were they supposed to do it together?

“Don’t get used to it.”

He would still want his space. Ink’s house...it wasn’t his antivoid. Being surrounded by walls and stuff. The thought of it had glitches rolling down his arms and caused his fingers to twitch nervously.

But… Ink was here. So it… It was okay

** Ink **

Ink pouted a little but didn’t say anything. Instead, he sat up with a stretch, Error’s oversized shirt collar slipping to hang off one shoulder. What to do now? This wasn’t really familiar territory. He didn’t have to be anywhere. And he’d only woken up with Error in his bed once. Though, he really hoped it would happen more. It was really nice. Waking up with Error next to him. Made things a little brighter.

“What should we do now?” Ink asked.

Then his magic gave a particular twist, reminding Ink that a lot had happened yesterday and that while sleep was great, food was better.

“Breakfast?” he added tentatively.

** Error **

Error’s magic gave a soft tug to his soul at the thought of food. Normally one to just skip meals and snack on whatever he could steal, Error for once was starving.

“Sure.”

Opening up his inventory, Error produced a styrofoam cup of noodles as well as a single plastic wrapped slice of an oddly orange cheese.

“Which would you like?”

** Ink **

Ink blinked at the offered choices, eye lights a yellow-green ‘x’ and an orange square. To be honest, neither option sounded great. The ramen was probably closer to real food than the cheese. Though, to be fair, monsters could eat an awful lot of things that shouldn’t really count as food. But that didn’t mean they enjoyed said food-like item. The thought that both food items seemed like something swiped from an Alphys meandered through Ink’s mind but he mostly ignored it. He had once seen someone eat cup of noodles with a similar square of cheese substance semi-melted on top. Honestly not appetizing, but curiously interesting if nothing else.

“Uh...,” he hedged, “have you ever tried them together? I can get some hot water from the kitchen!”

And maybe some bread and jam. Or honey. He had one or the other somewhere.

** Error **

Error cocked his skull in thought. That must have been what that abomination was going to do with them.

“No. I didn’t wait to see... um...”

Stopping mid-sentence Error looked back to Ink. The Guardian might not want him rubbing in the fact that he destroyed that world before Ink could get to it. At least this cup didn’t have any blood on it.

** Ink **

Ink frowned a little at that. It wasn’t hard to guess where that sentence had been going, but it was oddly polite of Error not to finish it. It always hurt when he couldn’t save an AU. He tried not to visit the Omega timeline for a similar reason. Didn’t like seeing all the faces from worlds he had been too late to save.

“Tell you what, let’s head downstairs, get those noodles to something like eatable and see what else I have to add,” Ink suggested.

** Error **

Error chuckled at Ink’s comment about his food. Part of him wanted to be insulted. There was nothing wrong with his food! But that oatmeal Ink had made him the other day did taste good. Warm and semi-sweet. Fruit to go with it too.

Ink had said before that he drank coffee in the mornings.

Kicking what was left of the covers off his body, Error turned and crawled out of the bed. His joints were stiff but a quick meal and boost of magic would fix that. Looking around the floor for his...damnit. His slippers were down stairs. Looking down at his bare toes Error wiggled them in Ink’s carpet. Nope, still wanted his slippers. This plush flooring was strange under his feet.

“Put pants on.”

Without looking at Ink, Error left Ink’s bedroom in search of his slippers. Knowing they were in front of the couch, Error used his strings to retrieve his slippers as he walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom floor, Error stepped in them and taped the toes to make sure they were on snugly.

“Okay...”

Coffee. How hard could it be?

Turns out not hard at all. The hardest part was finding where Ink kept his coffee in the first place. The coffee pot and bean grinder had been sensibility left on the counter top, but Error had to open nearly every one of Ink’s cabinets until one of the Creators chimed in to check the fridge. _FRIDGE!_ Who did that???

“Four scoops...one for the pot.”

Error couldn’t remember where he had first heard that. The voice that replayed in his head sounded muffled as if from a memory of a memory.

“Water in the top.... crush the beans in the... “

Whatever that tool was. You put beans in, it made far too much noise, but it did the job quickly to break the beans into a dirt-like powder.

“Beans in the tissue. Close. Go.”

There. Error bent to the level of the counter so he could watch the slow drip of coffee begin. Some things from a past life really did come in handy it seemed.

{Awwww. Error is making coffee for Ink!}

“It’s no big deal.”

{Error do you remember your time before being an error?}

“.....”

Now that was a sore topic.

“No. We’re not going to talk about that now 5HUT U9!!”

Angry static broke along Error’s body and with it came a fresh wave of exhaustion. Holding the counter to steady himself Error resumed watching the pot. Coffee, coffee sounded good right now.

** Ink **

Ink snorted a laugh at Error’s firm instructions fallowed by a quick exit. He still didn’t quite get why it flustered Error to see him even partially nude but it was really adorable. Not to mention hilarious. He liked the way Error would flush and sputter anytime Ink was casually naked around him. Such fun! Ah well, he could think about that more later.

For now, Ink reluctantly dragged himself from the comfortable warmth of his bed and hurried to his dresser. Which looked like it had exploded! Ink’s eye lights flicked to a blue crescent and an orange gem as he realized Error had literally dug through all his clothes to find what he was wearing now. Guess you could say he’d _destroyed_ any neatness Ink had had in the drawer. Ink chuckled at his own joke and reached into the mess of his bottoms draw.

{Ink, you’re missing Error being cute and housewife-y!}

Ink froze, “What...?”

The Creator’s statement was soon echoed by several more and Ink’s sockets widened, eye lights a bright question mark and a pink heart as a small trickle of ink leaked from his mouth. He needed to see this! He pulled on the first bottom his hand came in contact with, a green pair of mini shorts covered in bones, and threw them on. Then he dashed out of the bedroom and leapt up to slide down the banister. He was so excited that he didn’t even take a moment to appreciate sticking the landing perfectly. He stopped just inside the door to the kitchen, just in time for the grinder to stop. Error was making him coffee! A dopey little smile spread across Ink’s face. That was so nice of him!

Ink’s dreamy mood was broken up by Error suddenly snapping at the Creators. Ink had missed what they’d said to set him off but the wash of static that came over his body made it clear it was a no go subject. Then Error slumped a little, seemingly needing the counter to stay upright. Ink felt a deep worry try to settle in his chest. It couldn’t quite hold as well as if Ink had drunk the appropriate paint, but it was more than enough to set Ink trying to sort facts.

Was Error that drained? Was it just because he was hungry? As far as Ink knew from semi-spying and long association, Error didn’t eat all that much. Was it the souling? Soulings must be sustained somehow by the bearer’s magic, right? Drat! He should have thought of this! They should make those non-food noodles for a quick snack for Error while Ink figured out what else he could offer. Wiping his chin clean he stepped into the kitchen, giving the doorframe a knock so he hopefully wouldn’t surprise Error. Also so it seemed less like he’d been staring.

“Thanks for starting coffee!” Ink said cheerfully.

He walked up to the counter and started his electric kettle.

“Want to wait on the couch? I can take over. I’m pretty sure I have some bread and stuff...” Ink trailed off, shuffling around his kitchen.

** Error **

Standing upright at the sudden knock, Error turned towards the sound. The artist was stepping through the entrance to the kitchen in the shortest shorts Error had ever seen on a Sans since UnderLust. The sight of the artist’s legs was almost enough to distract the glitch from the suspicion that Ink had been watching him longer than he was letting on. Error crossed his arms stubbornly as Ink began bustling about the kitchen.

Why was it so strange to see Ink in a kitchen? It’s not like he expected Ink’s home to be, well, like his. But he hadn’t expected it to be so…homey. 

“Can I watch the TV?”

This time he would use the remote.

** Ink **

Ink beamed at Error, “Of course!”

** Error **

Behind him the coffee maker chimed its completion. Thank goodness. Error needed something to eat now or he was going to fall asleep on his feet.

“Coffee. Black, right?”

Having remembered where he had seen Ink’s mugs in his search for the coffee beans Error turned back to the counter. The cabinet in question was just above the machines to the right and inside were mugs of every shape and design. Finding the same witch cat one for himself and a mug with a yellow happy face on it for Ink Error pored two cups of coffee. Setting Ink’s to the side Error took a sip of his and shuddered. Dark. Bitter. No sweetness what so ever... 

“Blaag...Ink!?”

It was familiar. But also disgusting. How did Ink drink this?

** Ink **

Ink brightened at the steaming mug of coffee. Ohhh, he needed that. He scooped up the mug and cradled it in his hands, enjoying the heat seeping into his bones. He was just lifting the mug to his teeth when Error sputtered in disgust. Ink quickly took a sip to keep from laughing and to hide the amused grin. His eye lights still flipped to a sun and a flower as the slightly sweet yet smooth and bitter flavor that washed over his tongue.

“Hmmm?” he asked, unable to keep the teasing note out of his voice, “Need something to sweeten that? Honey? Or chocolate?”

** Error **

YES.

“NO!” Error cupped his mug closer to his body before taking another sip stubbornly only to get the same results, “Uhg...”

How did Geno enjoy this? Let alone Ink. Who would have thought that Ink drank coffee like Reaper? Oh no... That was a horrible thought. He should totally tell Geno. Pulling out his phone to do so, Error turned his back to Ink and shuffled to the couch as he sent a text to Geno.

[ERROR: Ink apparently drinks his coffee _black_.]

[GENO: weird. didn’t think he would be the type.]

[ERROR: Right? It’s gross.]

[GENO: you get used to it.]

Settling on the couch Error turned on the TV. Some dance AU was on, but before Error could change the channel he got another text.

[GENO: wait. did you actually try some? where are you?]

Error groaned and rubbed his neck with his free hand. Should he... Geno would find out eventually and he was his ‘brother’.

[ERROR: Ink’s house. Don’t ask.]

Telling his brother ‘Oh yeah! By the way, I’ve hooked up with my sworn enemy. Were now a couple and oh, I’m pregnant with his child’ didn’t sound appealing just yet. He would tell Geno the details later. When he had more things figured out. Geno would have lots of questions and Error...just didn’t have the answers.

[GENO: later then. it’s ok. reaper just turned up. lol. with starbucks.]

[ERROR: Later glitch.]

[GENO: back at you.]

** Ink **

Ink stared after Error as he shuffled out of the kitchen. Error was cute when he was stubborn, but more important was: since when did Error have a phone?! And why hadn’t he let Ink have his number yet! He was solving that first chance he got even if he had to steal Error’s phone to do it. The jerk was stuck with Ink now by his own words! Ink did wonder who was in Error’s contacts though. If he found Nightmare’s number, he was totally putting it in Dream’s phone.

Snickering to himself at the thought, Ink set down his coffee to start digging through his kitchen for more food. Error had left his choices on the counter. Ink was hoping for something closer to food that tasted good.

“Food, food, food...” he muttered, searching.

His fridge yielded a few slices of bread, some marmalade, and not much else. Well, there were some pickles he almost never ate. Wasn’t that supposed to be a craving food? Snickering again, he set them out with his other finds and moved to drop the bread in the toaster. As he did so, a bright, bouncy hip hop tune started playing from the other room. Ink’s eye lights popped to a star and blue oval combo. The TV must have tuned into DanceTale today. Ink bounced excitedly on his toes, already starting to bob along with the beat.

“Hey, Error! Can we leave the channel? I like this song,” Ink called over his shoulder.

He shimmied over to the cupboard and pulled out what was left of his cereal. Well, he really didn’t have much food as it turned out. And no milk for the cereal. He knew a good solution for that though! Humming along to the song, Ink got down a bowl and a plate. He did a neat little spin to retrieve the toast and set it by the other food. Then he opened the noodle cup and added the hot water and cheese before using a fork to close it again. He’d have to move the food in stages. As an afterthought, he danced back to the cupboard that held random spices and got down the last of his hot chocolate. He’d see if Glitchy could still be stubborn when the option was placed in front of him. Should be amusing!

** Error **

Closing the message tab with Geno, Error looked at the other notifications on his phone.

[UNKNOWN NUMBER: 32 missed calls.]

“Really?”

There were multiple texts as well, all from the same number that had been calling him. The sent dates all ranged from daily texts to hourly, but the messages were all basically the same.

[UNKNOWN NUMBER: Error. I’m trying to call you.]

[UNKNOWN NUMBER: Error.]

[UNKNOWN NUMBER: Pick up the phone.]

[UNKNOWN NUMBER: Error, it’s been a week pick up all ready.]

[UNKNOWN NUMBER: Error!! It’s been two weeks! Pick up the fucking phone!]

_“Hey, Error! Can we leave the channel? I like this song.”_

Looking up from Nightmare’s texts Error deleted them all without bothering to listen to any of the voice mails or finish reading the tests. If he wanted to talk to that abomination he would call him. For now he was busy and was much more...entertained. Content? There was a word...

{Happy?}

Error blushed at the Creators comment, but when he looked over into the kitchen and saw Ink dancing Error felt his soul melt. Yes. He was happy with Ink. More so than any of his so called ‘planning’ meetings with the self-proclaimed prince of slime and darkness.

** Ink **

Having determined that was everything he could reasonably scrounge together, Ink collected up the hot chocolate, the toast, and the cup of noodles. He brought them all out to the coffee table, putting the noodles in front of Error and tapping the lid lightly.

"Probably a minute or so left here. Be right back!"

He blew Error a kiss and danced his way back into the kitchen. He brought the pickles and marmalade to the table next and then made one last trip to the kitchen. Licking his teeth, he poured the last of the cereal into the bowl and filled it with still warm coffee.

"Hmmm, energy cereal," he hummed.

He had to pause to dance to a particularly good part of the song. It was a good beat! Hands in the air, he swayed his hips and bobbed his skull in time to the music. But after a moment or so, he was able to refocus on task. Picking up his cereal and coffee cup, he went out to join Error, plopping carefully down next to him.

"Tada! Breakfast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ a hint of AfterDeath perhaps? Yes, please. We both adore AfterDeath. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Breakfast fluff continues and there are feels.


	24. I Can't Believe I Just Did That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast continues and Ink hits Error with more unrelentingly sweet honesty. Where will things go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS MY BIRTHDAY, I'LL POST FLUFF IF I WANT TO~  
FLUFF IF I WANT TO~  
FLUFF IF I WANT TO~  
YOU WOULD POST FLUFF TOO IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU~~~~!
> 
> Woot! Yeah! Birthday fluff from me! 8D We're excited to see what y'all think of this one!

** Error **

As soon as Ink turned towards the living room entrance Error snapped his attention back to the television. Must be DanceTale. It had been a long while since he had tried to rip apart that AU. Leaning back into the softness of the couch, Error took another sip of his coffee and frowned. Nasty stuff, it desperately needed...

The soft click of cardboard and aluminum hitting wood jolted Error from his thoughts. Chocolate. As soon as Ink put down the container Error knew exactly what it was. Chocolate powder mix. The kind that easily dissolved in milk. Or coffee.

Looking down at the horrible black liquid in his mug Error watch Ink’s retreating back out of the corner of his socket. The chocolate was already here... And it wasn’t like Ink was watching. Plus, the soup was still steeping.

Picking up the surprisingly light container Error popped open the lid. Not much was left. Sprinkling in just enough to flavor his coffee, Error waited for the powder to dissolve. Then, getting impatient, he used a finger to stir it in, licking it clean with his tongues before taking another sip.

“Mmmm...”

So much better. Ink came and went from the kitchen, dropping off more odd food items as he did so. Watching Ink as the artist once again began dancing in the kitchen Error smiled. This time, Error didn’t turn away and watched Ink until the artist took a seat next to him with his... steaming bowl of cereal?

“Ink. Did you put coffee in your cereal?”

** Ink **

Ink beamed at Error and nodded excitedly, "Yep! Best way to get the best of both. It sweetens the coffee and softens the cereal. All in one meal!"

To prove his point, Ink scooped up a spoonful of coffee soaked cereal and popped it in his mouth. Yummy~! He smiled mischievously at Error as he scooped up another spoonful.

** Error **

Error watched as Ink put the next spoonful in his mouth.

“You rejected my noodle cup and cheese, didn’t you?”

** Ink **

Ink tried to blink innocently, "Maybe...?"

** Error **

Switching out his mug for the cup of noodles, Error tore off the top and hooked the first cheesy forkful. Cheese and noodles didn’t look bad together. They tiny cubed veggies stuck to the cheesy noodles better this way.

“Your loss.”

Slurping down the noodles, Error turned his attention back to the show.

** Ink **

Ink shuttered as he watched Error willingly slurp down the bright orange noodles. He didn't see how that could taste good, but if Error liked it? Then again, Error seemed completely fine eating packaging and dishes. Ink had seen him do both. He still wanted to know what Error got out of consuming things like that.

Humming contemplatively, Ink turned back to the show but didn't pay much attention at first. Like he'd been thinking before, dishes could do something for defense, but what about packaging? Would it make a difference depending on what the package was made from? That would make sense to Ink. Or did it all do nothing and eating them was both a sort of power move and a very Sans-like streak of laziness showing up in an odd way? Ink could honestly believe that too.

Amused, Ink finally started eating again and focused on the show. Definitely DanceTale, though the music was getting more and more suggestive. Tango didn't seem to be there at the moment and the scene looked more like Hip-Hop's preferred club. Hmmm, interesting. What had he missed...?

"Oh! Lusty must be visiting again!" he realized suddenly.

Almost as soon as he said it, the camera focused in on where Lust Sans and Hip-hop were having a friendly dance off. One that Hip-Hop was probably going to lose if the flush on his face was anything to go by.

** Error **

Mid-slurp Error choked at the mention of Lust.

“W-h4T!?”

Sure enough the purple and leather clad Sans was undulating his body in ways Error wished he hadn’t seen before. Looking from the flush on the dance Sans skull to the familiar lustrous glint in Lust’s eye lights Error frowned.

“No…”

He wouldn’t…actually, yes, he would.

{Ohhh… Lust is putting the moves on Dance!}

{Hip-hop!}

{Whatever!}

{Awwwww...but I ship Lust/Error!!}

Error shook his head slowly at the comments and resumed angrily slurping his noodles to drown out the voices.

** Ink **

“Yeah!” Ink said, choosing to ignore the Creators chattering, “They’re dating. Well, more or less? As much as Lusty can be said to date someone, I guess? I dunno, they have a thing and it’s cute.”

Ink put down his cereal bowl and took a sip from his coffee mug before taking a piece of toast and spreading on a healthy amount of marmalade. He sat back with it, pulling his legs up close and curled up with his toes tucked under a blanket. He nibbled contentedly, watching in amusement as Lusty managed to distract Hip-Hop yet again.

{This is kind of a random pairing.}

{Shuuush! It’s good!}

{Would their kid be a really skilled pole dancer then? Or just really flexible?}

{Why is Ink drinking coffee when he has coffee in his cereal bowl?}

“Hmmm, what else is on?” Ink wondered aloud.

Turning to look at Error, Ink tried not to start laughing at the furiously flustered look on his face or the aggressive way he was eating. Error was too funny. And too cute. Ink pressed his teeth together harder, eye lights a green clover and a yellow spade. How awesome was it that they could hang out like this? That Error had been willing to try being together? Ink felt like the luckiest monster in the multiverse. Soft warmth suffused his bones and his magic purred, making him feel almost light. Error was pretty darned amazing.

** Error **

Error stopped eating when he heard his fork scrape the bottom of the now empty styrofoam cup. What? Normally one of these filled him up. Ink had even added the cheese so it had almost been a meal and a half. Why was he still hungry?

Looking over the spread of food left on the coffee table Error picked up the small plate of pickles and tried one. Sour, crisp. Not bad. Oblivious to Ink’s stares Error let himself relax into the corner of Ink’s couch. This wasn’t much different than what he did in his own antivoid.

When the pickles were gone Error picked back up his coffee and snuck a glance back at Ink. The artist had this stupid...cute...no, it was a stupid expression on his face.

“What?”

** Ink **

“You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” Ink answered.

** Error **

Error turned his head to fully meet Ink’s eye lights. Ink had said that before.

_‘You’re amazing.’ _

Ink... Unmoving, Error watched the other. Finding no hint of mockery or a joke Error tried to smile, but it was cracked and crooked with worry.

_‘You really think that?_’

About him? He wanted to say it, but what came out was, “Don’t say stupid things.”

** Ink **

Awww! Error looked so cute and flustered. But also just unsure enough that Ink felt an odd sinking swirl in his chest. There was no way Ink was the only one to have ever told Glitchy that. Sure Error was technically not the most positive, non-homicidal skeletons out there, but... Ink still thought Error was really fun. His eye lights flipped to a blue drop and a pink soul.

“So I shouldn’t say that your abilities, especially with your strings, are really cool? Or that it’s cute and fun to watch you knit? That you’re really inspiring? And sexy? Things, uhh...like that?”

Ink trailed off, a growing flush on his cheeks distracting him. He was being honest but he’d also hoped for a reaction from Error. He hadn’t been expecting the words to make him react at all!

** Error **

Heat engulfed the Destroyer skull as he tried to speak but the glitchy skeleton could only let out a series of digital babbling. Beneath the dark clothing Error’s soul glowed softly. There was something about the way Ink meant it. Error could feel his soul sticky and wet in his chest, throbbing as whatever this feeling was overwhelmed him. No one ever thought those things about him. Not understanding what his body was doing Error held his coffee mug closer to his chest. The warmth was soothing.

“S-Stupid...”

Feeling a sting at the corners of his sockets, Error rubbed at them with the back of one of his hands only to find something damp running down his cheeks.

“W-what?”

Why was he crying?

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets widened just a little, smile falling away in his moment of mild surprise. Yes, he’d hoped for a reaction, but that...crying wasn’t what he’d expected. Compliments usually just made Error flushed and flustered. Sometimes they made him crash. Tears though...that was new and...Ink decided he didn’t like it.

“Aww, Ruru...”

Ink set aside his half eaten toast and scooted closer to Error. Slowly, he reached out and gently took one of Error’s hand in his. He didn’t really know what to say. And saying much more might do more harm than good anyways. Ink wasn’t the best with words and he knew it. And neither he nor Error were great with emotions and things related to them.

** Error **

Error tensed as Ink moved closer but didn’t pull away when the other took his hand.

“Do-don’t ‘aww Ruru’ m-me.”

He was fine.

“You really mean it? All that shit you said?”

About him?

“Because...”

Error lowered his skull into his shoulders and looked away, his cheeks heating even more that what the Destroyer thought possible.

“Ya...you...and I...”

Oh Void, he couldn’t. More glitches sparked over the Destroyer’s body and Error had to squeeze Ink’s hand harder to keep from crashing. Not with PJ...

** Ink **

Ink squeezed Error’s hand tighter to match Error’s grip and brought their joined hands up to his teeth, pressing a kiss to Error’s knuckles.

“I mean it, Error,” he said.

He leaned closer to Error, their sides pressing gently together, and lightly kissed Error’s cheek. Then, he pulled back a little, letting Error have some space if he needed even though he really wanted to snuggle him close. Instead, he moved the forgotten plate from Error’s lap to the table. Huh, they had just about finished everything he’d brought out. Shopping was going to be needed for sure if Glitchy was going to be staying over. And stars did Ink want him to continue to stay over!

“Say Glitchy, if you’re still hungry, we can head to an AU for brunch. Or just groceries cause this is kinda all the food I had left,” Ink offered.

** Error **

Error could feel himself calming in response to Ink squeezing his hand. As the glitches faded from his body Error could feel his soul practically humming inside his chest. The kiss to his knuckles even seemed to happen in slow motion. Error wanted then to pull Ink closer, wanted Ink’s arms around him. Wanted to wrap his own arms around Ink. So when Ink began moving closer Error’s soul fluttered in excitement.

The contact was so brief that when Ink moved away after only placing a kiss on his cheek Error frowned. Of course now of all times Ink chose to give him space. When he didn’t... Putting his coffee on the table, Error leaned towards the other, closing the distance between them until his and Ink’s shoulders met. There. Closing his eyes, Error gave Ink’s suggestion some thought. Going to an AU with Ink. This wouldn’t be one of the AU’s on his ‘do not destroy’ list either.

He was still hungry. Error could tell his magic still wasn’t fully restored. It was so strange to be hungry like this. The food so far had helped a great deal but the souling seemed to be draining him of his energy, that or his normal meals just didn’t seem to restore as much as they used to. Going home right now wouldn’t solve anything anyways, he would just have to leave right away to steal more food.

“Both?”

Blushing, Error curled in closer to Ink’s side until his entire left side was flush to Ink’s body. Sparks of glitches flashed for a moment but quickly died down. Accepting the sting that came with the contact Error nuzzled Ink’s shoulder.

“Sounds like you’re asking me on a date, Squid.”

** Ink **

Ink’s thoughts got stuck in a looping track as his magic buzzed with excitement. Error was snuggling him. Error was snuggling him! Error! Snuggling! Him!

He had to turn his head away a little and quickly press his free hand to his teeth to keep more than a trickle of ink from coming up. The fact that Error wanted to snuggle was just...and so cutely too! Error had curled up against him and it felt so...so... man, there was a word! Nice? Warm? Amazing? Comfortable? Calming? Gah! They all felt kind of right!

Giving up, Ink looked back to Error with a smile that made his eye lights, a pink heart and a soft red diamond, positively sparkle. Error was cuddled up against Ink’s right side, their hands still loosely twined together, with his skull resting against Ink’s shoulder. That soft, warm feeling glowed in his hallow chest again at the sight. It kept growing and growing until it felt like his every bone was wrapped in a soft blanket. Error really was amazing. Ink wiped away the little bit of ink from his teeth before pressing a kiss to the top of Error’s skull.

“Maybe I am, Glitchy.”

A date, huh? That would be interesting and fun. The thought of it made him blush a little with an odd kind of excitement. Could they actually manage a date? They’d find out! Chuckling softly, Ink nuzzled Error’s skull.

** Error **

Error chuckled in response to Ink’s words. He could feel the artist’s bones warming under his cheek. Interesting.

“You’re paying, Squid.”

Not like he actually had any money to pay even if he wanted to.

“And don’t expect me to put out after the first date.”

Smirking playfully, Error pulled back from under Ink’s chin to lean back on the arm of the artist’s couch.

** Ink **

That last line had Ink snickering.

“I guess we can save it for the third date,” he shot back.

He didn’t care if Error made him pay for every date they took honestly. He’d just make any money he needed. Dream and Blue both tended to lecture him about it even though he’d pointed out Guardian work didn’t actually pay anything. And they both said paying was better than swiping. So the compromise was a limit on how much Ink made. At least normally! Ink suspected Error really wouldn’t care. He might even find it amusing!

** Error **

Still smiling as he pushed himself off the couch, Error walked along the front of it, stopping just between Ink’s legs.

“Third date, Ink?” Putting a knee between Ink’s legs, Error leaned in close until both of his hands, framing Ink’s skull, were holding the upholstered back of the couch, “Sounds like you’re expecting this first date to go really well.”

** Ink **

The flush on Ink’s cheekbones brightened and spread the closer Error leaned. He felt a kind of shiver run through him at the smug, low tone Error was using and for a second, Ink wasn’t sure how to react. He wanted to snark back but the words kinda got stuck.

“I, uhm...”

He swallowed, his magic starting to prickle down his spine and along the arches of his ilia.

{Ohhhhh~ Error got dom energy!}

{That date is not happening at this rate.}

{No way Ink would make it to the third date.}

Rude! He could totally! If Error wasn’t so freaking beautiful. Didn’t the Creators realize it was hard to _not_ touch or tease or kiss or... A little lustful groan slipped through his teeth as he reached up to run his hands lightly up Error’s sides.

“I think you’d be pleasantly surprised, Error.”

** Error **

“Okay then,” Error purred in response to at Ink’s hands pressing against his ecto.

The Destroyer rather liked how flustered Ink looked right now. Pressing his weight onto his left hand and knee Error moved his right hand so the very tips of his yellow fingers ran along the back of the artist’s skull until they were curled under Ink’s jaw and his thump came to rest just under the artist’s socket. Rubbing his thumb along Ink’s iridescent coloring Error smiled. Ink’s bone felt...warm.

“Surprise me then, Inky.”

Opening a portal behind him, Error released Ink and jumped through to land directly on his nest. Quick to close the portal behind him, Error’s hands quickly rushed to his now very hot skull.

“Aaahgggg!!!! Oh my GOD!!”

What did...that was okay, right?! Errors kept flashing over the Destroyer’s body as he processed....everything.

{Dom energy Error!! XD}

{Way to go Error!! I knew you had it in you!!}

{...what the fuck}

“What the fuck is right! Did... I just agree to go on a date?”

{Yep!}

{You bet your sweet ass you did!}

{Eeehhh!!!}

{❤❤❤❤}

Taking a deep breath Error crossed his arms over his chest and ran his hands over the soft fabric covering his humeri. It still had a little of the other’s warmth on the left arm. He knew this feeling... This fluttering in his soul was similar to how it felt when an AU finally blinked from existence. But...it was different? Warm.

{You’re excited! Admit it!}

“What!?.... maybe... oh... kind of?”

Looking to where he had tossed his clothing from before Error smiled, “Guess I better go shake out the sand. I’ll want to be _dolled_ up. Heheheh.”

{Ohhh!}

{That was horrible!}

** Ink **

Ink hummed at the pleasant feeling of Error’s fingers running lightly over his skull, his magic starting to tingle over his pelvis. As Error’s hand came around to rest against his jaw he pressed his cheek into Error’s palm, never taking his eye lights from Error’s face. The intense look Error was giving him was incredibly arousing and Ink had the distracted fleeting thought that he really couldn’t get enough of Error. Their date may end up more like lunch. Stars, Error had a pretty smile.

_“Surprise me then, Inky.”_

And then, before Ink had the chance to do _anything_, Error had stepped back through a portal that Ink only just had time to see before it was closing! Ink blinked several times, frowning, eye lights cycling rapidly.

“Mean,” Ink grumbled, his hands coming up to cover his flushed face as his skull dropped back.

At least he was sure this time that even if Error wasn’t back soon, it would be perfectly ok to go after him. Still, now he was horny darn it. Why the heck did he think he could hold out to the third date? When even would the third date be? Ink sighed. He’d better make sure things went ok.

Dragging his hands down his face, Ink sighed slowly again before taking a slow, deep breath and letting it out again. He let his sockets fall closed as he took a few more slow breathes. As he did so, he was able to get his magic to calm, helping him to shake that lingering feeling of arousal despite still seeing that look Error was giving him in his mind’s eye. That was one hot skeleton. And his too! A grin made its way onto Ink’s face and he opened his eyes again. Pretty amazing.

“So how to surprise him but in a good way?” he wondered aloud.

{Bring flowers!}

{Bring chocolate!}

{Dress up a little!}

Ink laughed and got up, half listening to the Creators suggestions as he cleaned up breakfast. It might be fun to give Error flowers. Ink didn’t quite understand, but he knew people liked getting them. Especially as a romantic gesture. Maybe just one or two to offer? He was supposed to be surprising Error. First, he needed to finish the dishes and change.

Getting the dishes back to the kitchen was just two easy trips since most things could be stacked. He decided to actually wash the dishes now so they wouldn’t be nagging at him later. Though he did down the rest of his coffee cereal. No need to waste tasty food after all. The toast was stuck in the fridge with the marmalade. Then it was as easy as methodically scrubbing, rinsing and stacking dishes in the drying rack. 

It was as he was scrubbing one of the last plates that the realization hit him. He paused, staring at the suds slowly sliding off the mug. He was starting to feel...not much of anything. The happiness, the contentment, all of them were fading down to the barest embers. The soft warmth was the strongest now. A faint warmth lingering in his chest and along his bones. His Error. His magic was starting to stir; restlessly seeking out the suddenly absent resonance.

Ink blinked, his eye lights two simple white dots. When had he had his last paints? He resumed washing the dishes as he thought. Red had been the last. Yesterday-ish, when the Bad Sanses had interrupted. Before that... Ink really had to think. Yellow, before getting their previous breakfast. That had been a small amount too. That was probably too long considering he usually had some yellow in his morning coffee. He hadn’t even had his paints on him which was usually enough to give him a boost.

“Easy enough to fix,” he said to himself with a shrug.

He finished rinsing the last mug and stuck it in the rack. Then he walked out of the kitchen and went to pick up his bandolier from Broomy. He plucked the yellow vial out. It was empty. Ink stared at it. Drat... Broomy shifted slightly as the bandolier strap slid the rest of the way off.

“I know, Broomy, I know.”

Ink hooked the bandolier over a shoulder and went to his little library. He put the bandolier down on the desk, wondering briefly why he hadn’t moved it there sooner for the convenience, and went to a narrow cupboard tucked along the back wall. Pulling open the door revealed nine large glass containers with brass spigots bolted to the cabinet who contents glowed with varying intensities of color. His colors. The pure ones that first found him. The ones that came from all of the Creators, the Creations, and the collective Imagination that brought them to life.

Ink carefully refilled his yellow vial before taking a swig. Happiness rushed back through him and his smile returned. His eye lights cycled around to a sun and purple square. He was going to need to be better about his paints! Something was still missing though. After topping off his yellow, Ink took out his orange and took a sip. Excitement zipped through him like a spark. He had a date! A brunch date with Error! How amazing was that?! An actual date! He needed to get ready!

** Error **

Grabbing his patchy pants with one hand Error leapt from blue woven floor of his nest down to stark white expanse of the antivoid floor below. Holding the recovered item of clothing to his chest Error walked over to the explosion of remaining clothing that was still scattered on the floor near his beanbag.

“I guess I did have some clothing for Ink here...”

Pressing a hand over his stomach Error spread his fingers and rubbed. This souling...Ink...everything.

{Error, what are you going to wear on your date with Ink?}

{You should dress up!}

{Something sexy!}

{Something cute!}

{Something colorful for Ink!}

“What the fuck is wrong with my own cloths?!”

Quickly shucking the clothing he stole from Ink’s bedroom Error folded the items and stored them away in his inventory. Putting on his own clothes, Error’s brow twitched as the Creators refused to drop the idea that he needed to “dress up”.

“ENOUGH!!”

Opening up a few small portals in rapid fire Error snatched the first comfy pair of shoes he spotted. Holding out pair of black flip flops Error quickly kicked off his black fuzzy slippers and replaced them with the new foot where.

“HAPPY?!”

{ERROR!!!}

{OMG, ERROR! How are flip flops dressed up?! What if Ink takes you someplace nice?}

Holding his hands over the sides of his skull to try and drown out the constantly nagging voices, Error flopped himself angrily down on to his beanbag.

“Shut it! It’s my fucking date!! Ink won’t give two shits about what I’m wearing! My clothes are just fine!”

Honestly, Ink always seemed more into undressing him rather than what he was wearing anyways. Besides, he liked his new cloths. He’d made them.

** Ink **

Ink forced himself to top off his other vials first before carefully closing the cupboard again. Then he snatched up his bandolier and raced out of the little library. He pounded up the stairs and skidded into the bathroom. He gave himself a quick once over and cleaned his teeth before dashing to his bedroom. He tossed the paints to his bed and hurried to the disaster that was his dresser. He’d fix the folding eventually. More important was what to wear. Error said surprise him! He picked up and dropped various bits of clothing almost faster than he could look at them. No, no, no...

Ink stopped. Maybe he was trying to do too much? Blue had warned him about that before. Ink made himself take a breath. Maybe just something a little different. He found a soft pink shirt and a pair of dark slacks. Yeah, that would work.

{Wear a jacket with it. Not your normal one.}

Ink glanced vaguely up, “You sure?”

{Your regular shoes and scarf with it!}

{A darker jacket!}

Ok, worth a try. On average the Creators had good-ish fashion advice for romantic things. Putting his selections on the bed, Ink pulled off his shorts and Error’s shirt. He smiled at the shirt and gently placed it on Error’s claimed pillows. He could always swipe it later. Especially if Error was over more! Giggling to himself, Ink pulled on the slacks and shirt. He found some socks, matching even, and pulled them on too. Then he looked for his shoes.

“....uhhhh, wait, huh?”

He searched the room. No shoes. Well, there were shoes but not his normal ones. And his normal ones were the most comfy! And he was still trying to be restrained. But where’d they go? Ink’s eye lights cycled through a pair of question marks, a green swirl, an orange rhombus, and a pink triangle. Where had he even seen them last?

Oh! They were at Error’s! A small flush spread on his cheeks as the memory flashed forward of exactly when the shoes had come off and he grinned. Well, that was fine. He could get them in a bit. Ink was pretty sure he was supposed to pick up Error.

{You left your scarf too.}

“Man, really?”

{Uh huh!}

“Ok, I’ll get it later. So, just a jacket, right? Let’s see...”

He didn’t have as many random jackets. Most were from time he’d randomly been made to dress up to safely match some AU or one of their events.

{The black one! Error likes black.}

{No, no, where the blue one!}

{I say wear a vest.}

That set off a whole other argument amongst the Creators and Ink tuned them out. He only had maybe three jacket that weren’t his usual one. He stared at them for a moment. Then he laid the sleeves of all three over his arm to compare colors.

“This one! Yep, best match,” he declared.

He plucked out a brown jacket with a pattern running partway up from the bottom edge in dark lines very similar to his tattoos. It was light weight and pretty casual, but still different from his normal. Also, it worked best with the pink of his shirt. Even if the Creators kept whining that it was a little old fashioned. It still looked good and Ink liked the look of it. It was basically a sport coat so almost what they wanted him to wear. A paperboy hat and he’d fit right in at MafiaTale.

Chuckling to himself, Ink got on a pair of suspenders and put on his paints before tossing on the jacket. He gave it a tug to settle it on his shoulders and then, not bother to pause for a once over, he jogged out of the bedroom. He slid down the banister, not quite sticking the landing, and went to collect Broomy.

“Ok, Broomy, time to head over.”

Broomy did nothing as Ink reached for it. Ink paused, blinking curiously at Broomy.

“Oh, right. I mean, I could but what ones?” he asked.

Broomy did nothing.

“Ohhhhh, man Broomy, you have the best advice!”

Broomy seemed smug in its doing nothing. Ink plucked out a smaller brush and held out his other hand. With care he painted two flowers, wrapping his fingers around the stems as they solidified. He took extra care with the petals of the flowers themselves. When he was done he was holding a small orange rose and a single spray of forget-me-not flowers. Ink stared at them. Would Error like them? Then he shrugged, worth trying! Even if Error didn’t like it, he might blush and that would totally be worth it.

{Hey! That was my suggestion!}

Ink grinned, “Broomy was more specific!”

With that, he picked up Broomy and swung it around into his inventory. He got odd looks sometimes when he carried Broomy around AUs and he guessed Error would like to avoid the extra attention. Also, Ink was not in the mood to have random people interrupt his date to ask about being painted. Then he had to pull Broomy back out to open a portal.

“Man, we need a door or something at this rate,” Ink grumbled.

He swung Broomy back into his inventory and stepped through the portal to Error’s space. It let him out near the bean bag where he spotted Error lounging. He seemed grumpy again. Ink beamed and stepped over to the bean bag.

“Hey, Error! Ready for our date?” he asked, holding out the flowers, “These are for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going on a date,  
But for now you'll have to wait.  
Coming soon you'll see,  
Just where this date will be~


	25. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hook back up and head out for their little date. Just where will Ink end up taking Error?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys love doing things out of order, huh? But they're cute about it so it's ok. Lol. AND I GOT THE CUTEST BIRTHDAY ART FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OMG: https://twitter.com/Ly_the_creator/status/1224358795473772544 ;w; I love it so much! Look at this precious rainbow bean. Error doesn't stand a chance!
> 
> Also I forgot something I was going to put in last chapters end notes! There was actual symbolism for the flowers I had Ink offer Error! So I present it here:
> 
> Symbolism because I’m like that: Single rose indicates utmost devotion, orange for enthusiasm/desire/excitement, and forget-me-nots are kinda obvious. A desire to always be remembered.

** Error **

Error stopped responding to the voices mid-argument as soon as he felt someone open a portal into his world. Was it that time already??

{Ohhhh...}

Already blushing by the time he heard Ink’s voice calling out to him, Error turned his skull just enough to glance in Ink’s direction. And froze.

Keeping his arms crossed to hide the fact that his hands were twitching nervously Error took in every detail of what Ink was wearing. Brown sport coat, Ink actually owned one, go figure. The pink shirt was nice against Ink’s bones and the dark slacks made Ink look taller than the Destroyer knew the artist was. No shoes or scarf though. Curious. Broomy was missing too, but most likely the brush was simply tucked away in Ink’s inventory. How else could Ink have gotten here?

Feeling like a small pit was opening up in his stomach Error ported himself directly in front of Ink. Best to get the awkward part over with...

Coming out of a shortcut felt a lot like blinking just with a short stint of darkness in between. You closed your eyes and you were one place and then you were in another. Though this time, Error found that he had to take a few steps back from Ink when he wound up far closer to the artist than he had been aiming. On impulse, Error reached out as if to push Ink away but when his fingers found Ink’s arms Error paused. The fabric of Ink’s jacket was odd, an older style of weave, but the contact didn’t hurt too much so Error let the touch linger.

Looking down at the flowers in Ink’s hand, Error blinked, “Um... Thanks?”

** Ink **

Ink had to pull back a little when Error came out of his shortcut so close. Had Error meant to do that? That thought was quickly forgotten when Error's hand came to linger on his arm. And Error seemed confused by the flowers, but he'd already been blushing when Ink arrived so he couldn't even tell if it was because of them! Ah well, if he was the only one to tell Error how amazing he was, maybe Error hadn't been offered little gifts like flowers before.

Smiling, eye lights an amused yellow triangle and a pink heart, Ink leaned in to press a soft, lingering kiss to Error's teeth. He only had to rise up on his toes a little to do it! Placing a steadying hand on Error's chest, Ink slowly pulled away, letting his feet drop back to the ground. Then he tucked the two small flowers' stems into the top button hole on Error's coat.

"There! You look great."

** Error **

The tension along the Destroyer’s shoulders melted away as the Error accepted the other’s kiss. This was nice. Allowing his fingers to fall away from Ink’s arms when the artist moved, Error watched Ink adorn his coat with the small flowers. The buttonhole location lacked any strength to hold them up causing the little buds to tilt.

“Oh...”

Pulling a single string from his socket, along with a needle from his inventory, Error shifted the flowers to the center of his lapel and began carefully but quickly stitching them into place.

“Like that?”

Unsure, Error pulled back the hand holding the needle so Ink could see. Looking from the flowers to Ink Error wiggled his exposed toes nervously. Hopefully that was okay. This way he wouldn’t lose them.

** Ink **

Ink's eye lights flicked to a purple gem and a green oval, "Perfect!"

Error really did look great. His outfit was a little different again. Ink hadn’t really had a chance to appreciate it during the fight. The shorts matched the jacket’s decorative run stitches and the uneven legs seemed to just emphasize Error’s height. Error wasn't that much taller than him darn it! But the patched look was pretty cool. The flip flops were new though. And with the flowers standing out against his black jacket... Ink sighed happily. He really needed to draw this amazing skeleton more. Maybe Error would let him during their date? Ink really hoped so.

** Error **

Snapping the string’s end, Error stored his needle back into his inventory. Ink was looking at him that stupid expression again... Whatever it was, Error could feel his cheeks heating again.

“Y-You look-k... n!c3, sSh0rtY…”

It wasn’t by much but standing this close Error could see that he was finally _slightly_ taller than Ink. When did that happen? He’d always assumed that Ink was the taller one. The artist always seemed... Error lost the word as he smiled at Ink. It didn’t matter who was taller. Ink was his now.

** Ink **

Ink huffed, puffing out his cheeks with eye lights a red pentagon and an orange rectangle, and poked Error in the sternum.

"You aren't that much taller!"

Then his expression softened back into a smile of his own. He liked Error's smile. The way he was looking at Ink was...special, maybe? Ink wasn't totally sure of the word but he really liked it.

"Oh!" He straightened and looked around, "I need my scarf and shoes. Pretty sure I left them here after, you know~"

He trailed off suggestively, giving Error a wicked little look and brushing his fingers lightly over Error's shirt about where their little one was hidden.

** Error **

As his eye lights followed Ink’s fingers over his stomach Error made sure to tuck away that mental note to drop more short jokes around Ink.

“Guess I should have _expected_ that.”

Smacking Ink’s hand away, Error’s smile dropped back into its typically line of neutral irritation. Though the expression was softened by the yellow glow dusting the Destroyer’s skull. Any more blushing and he wouldn’t have any magic left.

“Get your shit before I call off this date.”

Why was he even doing this again?!

** Ink **

Ink laughed both at the joke and Error’s threat. There was his grumpy spider cat! Adorable. Still snickering, Ink walked over to where his clothing was still scattered on the floor not far from the breakfast table. He picked up his scarf and put it on before grabbing his shoes. He plunked down in one of the chairs to pull them on, soft warmth filling him remembering the breakfast they’d shared the previous morning. Already so many nice times together~

Now completely dressed, Ink hopped to his feet and walked back to Error, pulling out Broomy as he did so.

“Let’s get going then,” he said, painting them a portal.

** Error **

Error paused where he was standing as Ink made the portal out of his antivoid. Watching Ink Error felt some small part of him that remembering how things used to be between them saying that this was a bad idea. But...

Feeling determined Error walked over to stand next to Ink and held out his hand.

“...Okay.”

** Ink **

Taking Error's hand, Ink led them through to a quiet corner of a small park. Above them, the sun showed faintly through soft, thin grey clouds. The sounds of a busy city surrounded them. It was a somewhat faint though, as though the busiest streets were a little ways away. The park itself was at the crest of a short rise with houses lining the street as it continued up another slope and along the cross street in either direction. Cars and other vehicles occasionally drove by but there were only a few other people about. Interestingly, there were both humans and monsters.

"This is a newer AU," Ink explained absentmindedly as he pulled Error to one of the walking paths that would take them to the street corner, "the Creator is still figuring out the story but they've got a pretty big world for it."

** Error **

Error’s sockets narrowed in growing distaste the farther Ink dragged him along the path. Reading bits and pieces of this world’s code while walking was a bit more difficult, but as his mismatched eye lights darted all around the AU Error was able to figure out that, just like Ink said, this AU was incomplete. To make matters worse, it seemed to be a compilation of multiple universes too...dear god. This AU needed to be ripped apart before it had any more time to build into a full-fledged story. What the hell was Ink thinking by taking _him_ here?

Not to mention they were on the ground and, the closer they got to what looked like a street corner, the more abominations there were. This world’s monsters seemed to be on the Surface. Hopefully, no one would try to touch him.... If they tried Error vowed to blast this entire AU to bits.

Oh, wait...

Ducking his chin into his scarf, Error glanced over at Ink. Ink might not like that. Later. He could destroy this world later.

** Ink **

“I know there’s already a Sans and a Papyrus but I haven’t met them yet. But this place is pretty good for getting a bite or some groceries, plenty of options,” Ink continued.

As they reached the sidewalk Ink turned left away from the corner. They walked along the park, heading towards what at first seemed like houses, but turned out to be small businesses. They passed a few people, mostly joggers and a group of what seemed to be college students. But what was really stunning was the view away down the street. It slowly sloped down again, quite a ways this time, and one could see a fair bit of city and dark blue water beyond that. There was a large bridge over the water that was a bit off to the left of the view.

That was another reason Ink liked this AU. It had some good views and skylines. He hadn’t been across that bridge yet but he did wonder what might be there. More city or something else? He’d find out eventually. For now he had something more important to focus on. He shot Error a smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“The cafe is over here,” he said, gesturing to a sign just past another of the converted houses.

It was a quaint little place. It had a small gated patio with a few tables around a short path leading to the door. There were windows to either side of the door that were a little tinted, making the patrons inside seem more like shadows. It didn’t seem busy though.

** Error **

Error was trying to listen to what Ink was saying but it was hard to focus on anything as a noisy collection of abominations clad in sweatpants, leggings and brown fluffy boot walked towards them in a wide spread group. Clearly, the humans could have moved closer together to allow both Ink and himself to pass, it wasn’t like the sidewalk was small or that he and Ink took up much space, but no. Error had to scrunch his side as close to Ink as he could until he was practically behind Ink in order to prevent being brushed. Ink didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the humans and kept moving forward unscathed. Static and errors rolled over Error’s body. If Ink wasn’t still dragging him along....

Feeling his frustration beginning to bubble into anger Error forced himself to take a deep breath before returning once more to his previous place next to Ink. They were almost there right? Error could feel his bones itching from even the thought of someone other than Ink touching him. Please let them be almost there.

The runners that passed them were fine at least. They all gave the pair of skeletons a wide gap, only one of them shot the pair a filthy look which the Destroyer returned with a glare of his own paired with a stomp in the human’s direction. Watching the human startle before doubling his pervious jog into a full sprint was wonderfully satisfying.

Seemingly all at once, Ink stopped and Error, who had still been looking over his shoulder at the retreating human, felt his shoulder bump into something solid. Startled, Error almost dropped Ink’s hand as he jumped away from the other with a staticky beep. Looking around frantically and not spotting anyone else nearby that could have brushed him Error looked apologetically at the artist.

“I...”

He didn’t know what to say. He was _trying_, damnit.

The dark skeleton glanced over at the converted cafe. More people were inside... but maybe it wasn’t too crowded? Swallowing, Error squeezed Ink’s hand. He could do this...

** Ink **

Ink paused after seeing the apologetic glance and how tense Error had become.

“Hey, is this ok? We can try somewhere else,” Ink said softly.

He knew Error wasn’t a fan of crowds and such most of the time, but that was another reason he’d picked this AU. This section tended to be quiet in the mid-morning. Especially after the initial work rush. But Ink had noticed Error being forced to crowd into him to avoid the college group.

** Error **

“No!” Error bristled loudly, glitches sparking down his arms and between there clasped hands.

Ink’s had to have the most sporadic and ill-timed ability to tell when the glitching skeleton was uncomfortable! The Destroyer’s glare quickly softened into something closer to an annoyed pout when his eye lights landed on Ink’s apologetic expression.

“No... It’s fine.”

Besides, he would be coming back on his own eventually to destroy this fucking AU.

** Ink **

Ink brightened at the reassurance, giving Error a crooked grin, “Ok. And the AU might grow on you, you never know! Let’s head in.”

Ink ran his thumb gently over the back of Error’s hand before turning back to the cafe and starting towards the steps.

** Error **

“That’s never going to happen, squid brain.”

Following Ink up the steps, Error paused only for a breath before he decidedly used his strings rather than his hand to grab the curved metal door handle. Letting go of Ink’s hand Error narrowed his eyes at the other and motioned for Ink to go in first.

“Though if you want to make it a work date I can meet you here for the next date.”

** Ink **

Ink snorted a laugh and waved his hand as he stepped through.

“Let the Creator get a little further before you threaten it. Besides, I can think of much better places for a second date~,” he finished with a purr, shooting Error a teasing look.

Then he paused, looking thoughtful before adding, “Though sparring might be a fun date too.”

It really might be. Error was honesty a lot of fun to fight with, even just playfully. Also a surprisingly good stress relief after an annoying day. Probably partially because they were so familiar with each other now and how different they looked at things. Ink never got tired of it. And lately, even being tied up in Error’s strings was becoming oddly comforting. Sort of like being hugged or having Error’s arms around him. The comparison had Ink smiling to himself as he led the way into the cafe.

The cafe itself was full of dark, warm tones and textures that were very inviting and reminded one of a pleasant old fashioned library. The floor, walls, and ceiling beams were a deep reddish brown wood with a soft grain. There were a few large art pieces on the walls and brass sconces between with light glowing softly in them. The windows, though tinted, let through plenty of light without letting the glare through from the midmorning sun. Scattered about were couches with long, low tables; leather chairs with tall side tables, and a few small tables with room for two near the front. Right now, most of the leather chairs and one of the couches were full leaving the front area mostly empty. To the right of the door was the counter. It stretched along most of that side with an espresso machine, coffee brewing equipment, a display if loose leaf tea, and a small pastry case. Up on the wall behind the counter was a chalk board sign with drinks and some hot food options in neat lettering.

“Welcome in,” someone called.

Ink glanced down from the menu to see a cute mouse monster with tan splotched white fur waving at them between working the espresso machine. Ink waved back with a smile then looked back to Error.

“What looks good, Ruru?” He asked.

** Error **

Error shrugged in response to Ink’s pathetic defense of the AU.

“Not a threat.”

This AU was a perfect example of everything he hated in these fucked up universes. Hunching further into his scarf as he followed the other cautiously inside the enclosed space Error’s eye lights flickered about the room. The glitching skeleton felt some sliver of relief now that he knew the space was not as crowded as it seemed from the outside. But that knowledge didn’t stop the Destroyer from tucking his hands deeply into his coat pockets and sticking close to Ink’s side. Even with his guard up however, Error was still caught by surprise by Ink’s question.

“What?”

Looking first to Ink, Error quickly brought his attention up to the barely legible menu that was mounted up on the wall.

Damit...

Dimming one socket Error first stepped forward then back to improve the clarity of the sign. Skimming through the various hot drinks one drink name made Error pause.

“What’s a black and white mocha?”

** Ink **

The question distracted Ink from curiously watching Error’s odd little movements as he read the board. Filing the questions that had come up away to hopefully remember later, Ink turned back to look at the board again.

“Uhhh...,” He scanned down the list until he spotted the drink in question, but there was no explanation, “Good question. Excuse me, miss?”

“Yes, love?” The mouse replied, pouring steaming water into a single drip filter of grounds.

“What’s a black and mocha?” Ink asked.

“It’s a mocha made with dark and white chocolate, dearie,” the mouse answered, leaving the coffee to percolate.

“Ah! Cool, thanks!”

Ink turned back to Error with a smile.

** Error **

Love.....

Dearie?

Those two words directed at Ink overwhelmed the Destroyer’s barely held back restraint. Who the ever loving fuck did this filthy, stinking, abomination think she was calling....

“Oh, _hell_ no...”

Furious eye lights fixated on the small rodent as Error removed his hand from the pocket closest to Ink and clawed at the lower cup of his socket to pull out his strings.

** Ink **

"Whoa, hey, Error," Ink scolded quietly, reaching out and grabbing Error's wrist to stop him.

** Error **

Error stiffened when Ink grabbed his wrist. Pausing his attack Error turned his skull to glare offendedly at the artist.

“But she!! You.... I haven’t even....”

Refusing to recall his strings just yet Error turned his glare back to the small monster. Ink was _HIS! _How dare...

** Ink **

Ink almost laughed. Error was jealous! Over him! That was sort of flattering, if potentially date and AU ruining. Luckily, a quick glance showed the barista wasn't paying them much attention at all. She was busy taking an order from an older gentleman. Ink spotted the money in his hand and noted it did look like he thought he remembered. Patterns like that were easier remember and once he had an idea of the AUs money then the base code of the world seemed to fill in anything he was missing when he created the money. The important part was, no one had freaked out about Error's glare or growling.

Ink turned back to Error, sockets lidded and a warm smile on his teeth. His free hand came up to cup Error's jaw, the thumb stroking along the ridge of his blue streaked cheek.

"You can call me love or dearie anytime, Ruru~"

** Error **

Error blinked in surprise as Ink’s hand blocked his line of sight before coming to rest on his jaw. Slowly, Error turned his face back to the other in confusion.

“What...”

Why was ink looking at him like that? Why was his thumb...? It felt kind of nice... Wait! No!

Struggling to stay focused on the mouse, Error’s eye lights flickered back and forth between the abomination and Ink. Until Ink spoke and Error’s skull flushed with heat as the dark skeleton let out a loud dial up tone.

“G-G0 fUc% y0ur5elF!!”

** Ink **

This time, Ink did laugh, the sound warm and bright. Error was such fun! And now Ink could tell he had pretty successfully distracted him from plans of jealousy induced cafe destruction. Such a nice blush too. Ink shifted closer and kissed Error.

“That’d be kinda hard but we can always try later if you like,” he whispered wickedly.

** Error **

Fully flustered from Ink’s laugh and with his skull alight with heat, Error could feel the pixelated glitches breaking apart rapidly around his body. It was an all too familiar feeling that had begun to overwhelm him. H-He was crashing....

S- S-Shit.... P-PJ!!

“Sc..oz mmmm...”

Ink’s teeth against his sent a wave of pleasure over the Destroyer’s bones. The contact had a thrum to it that shocked Error’s soul with warmth. As the kiss lingered, Error could feel the glitching pixels rolling back into place along his body.

W-what...??

Still shaken and confused, Error moved the hands that had automatically rushed to his stomach until they found their place on Ink’s chest.

Too close...

“Y-you’re an A5S...”

Taking a shaky breath Error leaned further into the artist. Vanishing his strings, Error let one hand reach around Ink’s body to land at the small of the artist’s back. Pulling Ink close Error pressed his forehead to Ink’s.

“My darling asshole.”

** Ink **

Warmth bubbled in Ink’s chest and radiated softly from where Error was touching him. That, ohhh, that was new. A new endearment. And such a wonderfully intimate touch! His eye lights flipped rapidly through shapes and colors as a light flush colored his cheeks. He had to clamp down again on the suddenly swirling in his chest, his magic nearly purring. Despite that, he smiled warmly at Error.

He cupped Error’s jaw with both hands, “And don’t you forget it, Ruru.”

His eye lights settled into a pink heart and a yellow oval as his thumbs brushed along Error’s cheeks. A part of him was utterly enraptured by the fact that he could do it. Even after they’d started their first agreement sweet gestures like this would have been a no go. Now though... Now they were together. And it was amazing. Ink laughed and pressed another quick kiss to Error’s teeth before he pulled away a little.

“So, did you wanna try that mocha?”

** Error **

Error closed his eyes for a moment, _feeling_ Ink’s soft touch against his skull was something...otherworldly.

Humming in response to Ink’s kiss, Error chuckled, “Heck no.”

Glancing sideways at the mouse, Error pulled away from the other and went to look at the pastry box. It also served to give him a greater distance from the other monster and Ink in case he changed his mind about dusting it. Besides, for some strange reason, he was begging to feel weak again. Guess he needed something else to eat or a nap.

The majority of the pastries were uninteresting but finding the single chocolate, chocolate chip muffin Error looked back to Ink and pointed.

“That, and just a normal mocha.”

Walking back to his place behind Ink, Error crossed his arms and resumed glaring at the mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, poor Error. So very many abominations, so little time and one extremely distracting man. And yep, this AU they're in is one of mine and, like Error's bitching about, it's not done yet. I'd say more but it'll come up as things move along so, yeah!
> 
> Next chapter: The date continues. Abominations and distractions continue to irritate Error. Ink finds it hilarious.


	26. This Is Not A Work Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues. After a little interruption, the boys settle into proper talking. How will they progress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a fiercely jelly Error! Ink certainly does! I admit, this chapter has a favorite random little part of mine.

** Ink **

“Alright, there you are, loves,” the barista said to the gentleman, “Now, if you lads are ready?”

Ink, having Error lurking adorably behind him, smiled at her and stepped forward. Though he did steal a glance at the gentleman, trying to figure out why she’d used a plural for him. That little mystery was solved when Ink spotted a small reptile monster with a scarf and earmuff shivering inside the gentleman’s buttoned up jacket clutching a small drink in its claws. Amused, Ink looked back to the barista, who name turned out to be Krysti.

“Hi!” Ink said brightly, “I’ll have a chai latte for me and a large mocha for my boyfriend. Oh, and the chocolate muffin, please!”

“Certainly, they’ll be $15.50 altogether. Let me go get your muffin real quick.”

She smiled at then both and bustled over to the pastry case. Ink casually pulled out a wide bristle paint brush and then stuck both hands behind him as if reaching for a wallet in a back pocket. With quick stroke, he painted a few bills into his waiting hand and then casually put the brush away. When Krysti came bustling back with the muffin placed on a napkin on a plate, Ink brought around the hand with the bills as if he’d just pulled them out.

“Thanks! That looks great,” Ink said, making small talk as he glanced down at the bills.

He had three bills that said they had a value of twenty. He’d even remembered not to paint them as crisp, perfect bills. That was the kind of thing that made certain monsters in places like MafiaTale suspicious real fast.

“They’re one of our most popular, to be sure,” Krysti said amiably, “Did you want one for yourself?”

Ink grinned and shook his head as he handed over one of the bills, “Nah, I’ll see if I can’t steal a little bite of that one.”

Krysti chuckled at that, taking the bill and handing back some more bills and coins. Ink stuck them all in inventory.

“Alright, give me a moment and I’ll have your drinks ready. Did you want the whipped cream on the mocha?” Krysti asked Error over her shoulder as she moved to start making the espresso for his drink.

** Error **

Boyfriend....

_Boyfriend_??

That was a word Error never thought he would hear directed towards him. Ink was his but was Ink... his boyfriend? Slowly uncrossing his hands, Error’s eye lights dropped to stare into the empty space between him and Ink.

Boyfriend...boyfriend? What?

That train of thought was derailed when the Destroyer watched ink clear as day /make/ the money that he used to pay for their food. That sneaky little...!

Error’s barely softened expression hardened once more when the mouse addressed him, “No.”

** Ink **

“Sure thing, dear,” Krysti answered, pouring milk into a small metal container.

Ink had to admit, if only to himself, he was impressed by her calm. Either she really hadn’t noticed Error’s blatant glare or she just didn’t care. Maybe she was use to people glaring and snapping? Ink had heard that people could be jerks in coffee lines. This mouse might be made of sterner stuff than expected.

Picking up the plate, Ink turned to Error, holding out the muffin, “Here, Glitchy. Did you wanna wait with me for our drinks or find a table for us?”

** Error **

Error bristled once again as this time _he_ was the one addressed as ‘dear’ by the mouse. What the fuck? Was that just something that monsters in this AU did? One thing was for sure, this mouse was ether ballsy or too stupid for words for not even flinching in response to him. Most monsters ran away or got dusted before they had a chance to scream. Error’s fingers twitched before Ink turned with a plate in hand.

Looking to Ink as the artist plopped the plate into his hands Error turned his sight towards the less crowded front of the cafe. Well, if he didn’t get to dust anyone today he might as well get a table.

“Table...” 

Walking away, Error found an empty table that was pressed against the center of the bay window in the corner. Here it was far enough away from the other tables and the walkway to feel isolated. Also, no one could sit behind him if he took the seat so his back was to the wall. The only downside was that they had an open view of the stupid AU street.

** Ink **

Ink watched Error stalk to the most secluded front table with amusement. So he had to admit, he probably hadn’t convinced Error not to destroy permanently. But it hadn’t happened yet! Hopefully he could eventually convince Error that this AU was one to put on the “don’t destroy list”. One at a time was probably the best he could hope for but it may actually work. It was worth trying anyways. In the meantime, he got to playfully argue with Glitchy about it. Always fun!

Chuckling, Ink turned back to watching the barista. He’s missed exactly how it happened but the mocha was already being set steaming on the counter in a simple white mug. Krysti was now bustling about with the fixings for his tea. And because he was watching this, he missed a young bird like monster with a long tail that had a fan of feathers at the end sneak over to peek over the table at Error.

The child, whose age was hard to guess but they were still in stripes, poked their beak over the surface of the table to blink at Error, their little claws resting on the table edge.

“Hi!” they chirped.

Then they paused, little tail fan flicking.

“You look cool,” they said, giving Error a look of wonder, “Don’t mind Miss Krysti, mister. She kinda acts like everyone’s auntie.”

Then the youngster grinned at Error, showing a collection of small needle like teeth.

“My other mommy got flustered the first time too,” they informed him sagely.

** Error **

Looking out the window in disgusts, the Destroyer’s fingers twitched as he more closely skimmed through this world’s code. So stupid... What the hell was going on with this AU? It was like the timeline began in the middle. If he didn’t destroy this world it may very well fall apart on its own or remain unfinished and simply fade away.

Hearing a light tapping noise Error turned his skull expecting to see Ink returning with their drinks. So the Destroyer was confused to see the air space around the table still empty and the artist still standing at the counter.

_“Hi!”_

Looking down to the source of the tiny chirp Error’s sockets widened to their max capacity. W-what the hell??! The Destroyer stiffened as his eye lights shrunk and took in the sight of the _CHILD_ that had somehow managed to sneak up on _HIM_. It was talking...to him, why? Why was it talking to him?

Leaning as far away as physically possibly without falling out of the chair or resorting to portaling away from the tiny...child Error looked up to try and see who this child could possibly belong to. Though when the child began talking again Error’s attention snapped back down. It...she...thought he looked cool? Not scary?

“Um.... Where is your mommy?”

Why was it talking to him?! He agreed that yes, he looked cool, but why was this OC glitch in the multiverse talking to him?

** Ink **

“My mommies are at work,” the child answered, a cute little crest of red and gold feathers fluffing up proudly on their head.

** Error **

A strange spark of an almost remembered emotion throbbed inside the Destroyer’s chest, but without anything to hold onto whatever it was he was trying to remember the Destroyer’s mood settled somewhere between being concerned and anger.

“If your mommies are both at work...”

Error settled back into his seat before pushing his chair back to get a better look at the child. Still in stripes and on her own? That couldn’t be right.

“Who the fuck did you come here with?”

Fucking void...

** Ink **

The child's eyes went delightfully wide at the curse word, their little beak gasping and crest feathers fluffing.

"You said a naughty word...," they cooed, tail waving slowly.

Back at the counter, Ink had just picking up the two mugs. He thanked Krysti and turned carefully with the drinks. Then stopped dead in his tracks, teeth pressed together hard, sockets wide with a flower and a yellow inverted triangle. There was a child! A small bird-like monster child with cute cream and gold feathering, a red-gold crest, and a long tail with a little fan at the end who seemed to be peeking over their table and talking to Error. And Error's face!

Ink tried hard to keep the laughing in but soon his body was rattling as the need overwhelmed him. Error looked pissed and alarmed and disgusted and it was just so, so funny! Ink's cheeks puffed out and tears gathered at the corners of his sockets as he tried to keep from cracking up. Holy fuck did he need a free hand so he could take a picture!

** Error **

Flushing in what he would forever insist was NOT embarrassment Error was too shocked to notice that his jaw dropped. He... This... This little... Why did he suddenly feel so guilty?! This was so fucked up! It wasn’t like this thing was Blue.

Leaning away again from the knee height bundle of excited feathers Error tried to speak but the first thing out of his mouth was a digital beep.

“I…I’m…”

Where the fuck were this things parent?! Looking up once more, Error spotted Ink with drinks in hand. The Guardian had clearly noticed the interaction between him and the child, but the bastard was LAUGHING!! This...this wasn’t fucking funny!

Pointing accusingly at the child, Error tilted his skull down at the child in a manner that conveyed: ‘Get your rainbow ass over here and HELP ME!’

** Ink **

Ink had to turn and laugh into his scarf for a moment at that hilariously pointed look. Error looked so done! After a moment, he was able to reign it in and look back to their table and his dear Ruru. He should probably get over there before Error got past his limit.

Strolling over he said, a little louder than necessary, "Hey, Error, who's you're friend?"

The child turned to look at him and Ink grinned at them.

"Hi! I'm..."

"Asta!" A new voice exclaimed.

Ink and the child, Asta, turned to look at the speaker. A tall, thinnish monster who seemed somewhere between a bird type and a draconic type was striding quickly toward them. Asta waved at the approaching monster.

"Hi, Daddy," the little monster chirped.

"Asta, we've talked about this. What if these gentleman wanted to be left alone?" Asta's Dad asked them sternly. Then he looked apologetically at Error and Ink, "I'm sorry. Asta likes talking to everyone."

** Error **

Grinding his teeth together to keep from any further cursing Error mentally swore to _fucking strangle_ Ink with his scarf by the end of this fucking date. Worst yet he called the child his _friend_. Even if the comment was only meant as a soft way to distract the child, Error found he heavily disliked the idea of being friends with anyone so young. Let alone someone that lived in an AU he was fully planning to destroy later. Fucking Squid...

Wait... Daddy?

Blinking up at the new monster, Error shrunk back towards the wall as he tried to look irate rather than just surprised.

“I noticed.”

** Ink **

Asta's Dad gave Error another apologetic look before focusing back on Asta.

"Asta, what should you say?"

Asta looked from their father to Ink and then to Error before sighing, their feathers drooping.

"But Daddy, he's really cool," they tried, looking up imploringly at their dad.

"Coolness doesn't excuse you from manners, young one."

Asta made a little flat noted grumbling sound through their nares before dutifully looking to Error.

"Sorry for interrupting," they said.

Ink even thought the kid almost meant it.

** Error **

_“He’s really cool.”_

Looking to Ink with a smug expression Error felt his chest puff out just a tiny bit. Hear that Ink? I’m not just cool, I’m really cool.

Smirking, Error dropped his eye lights back to the child, “I know you don’t mean it, but thank you for saying it. Now get.”

Shewing the child away with a small hand motion Error looked to Ink.

** Ink **

Ink's eye lights flipped to a violet square and an orange triangle. Finally! Someone else who got it! Even if they were only a child but a child who was clearly honest about what mattered. That warm soft feeling bubbled up in his hollow chest and got wrapped up in feeling of pride for his Error.

He winked at Asta, "He is pretty cool."

Asta, who'd been giggling at Error's words, turned to beam at Ink. Ink's eye lights changed to an amused star and purple pentagon. Asta's eyes widened in surprise. Asta's Dad sighed tiredly and bent to pick his child up.

"Come on you, let's leave these nice skeletons alone," he said as he scooped Asta up.

"But Daddy, I was just telling them about Krysti," Asta whined as they were carried away, "Like how Mommy was when you and Mama first brought her here."

Asta's Dad snorted a laugh before he could stop himself, "That still isn't a good reason to interrupt people at random like that."

"Mama does it, but Daddy, did you see the other one's eyes? They changed!"

"Mama still asks first and yes, dear, I did. Now..."

His voice faded off as he left the cafe with Asta waving energetically. Ink put down their drinks and waved back before taking his seat across from Error. He leaned his elbows on the table, chin resting on his fist, drink clutched lightly in the other hand.

"Told ya you were amazing."

** Error **

There was a distinct flutter somewhere in Error’s chest when Ink agreed with the OC child. Something about Ink calling _him_ cool, let alone saying it so openly in front of others left the Destroyer skull heated. Watching Ink waving back to the child, Error turned to watch the OC pair go. Something about that tiny wave had Error placing a hand over his own stomach. Ink’s back was turned so Error lifted one hand to kind of almost wave back. This AU was still garbage, but...

Seeing Ink turn back Error quickly moved his raised hand to pull up his scarf in over conceal the lower half of his face. Error glared first at the artist seated smugly before him then, disliking how his soul gave another throb, Error dropped his sight to the mocha that Ink had placed before him.

“Shut up.”

This world was most likely going to implode or fade away in its own anyways. Maybe it wouldn’t need his help....

Taking a sip of his mocha Error turned his attention to the street. Asta and her father were long gone but, to the Destroyer’s shock and surprise, there was this world’s version of Blue was walking down the other side of the street clear as day with a Horror Papyrus. Nearly chocking on his drink Error slammed the cup down and stood. There! He could grab those abominations now and string them up for later. Though he tried to avoid dusting UnderSwap Sanses now. Since...

** Ink **

At the sudden movement, Ink glanced in the direction of Error’s gaze. His hand snapped out to snag Error by the scarf to keep him from vanishing off.

“So that’s this world’s Sans! They would pop up now. But is that a Horror Papyrus? What’s he doing here?”

** Error **

Not expecting to be yanked back down by his own scarf, Error grabbed at the soft blue cloth around his throat with one hand to keep himself from being choked. Error’s other hand landed on the table’s surface next to his drink and was what saved the ebony skeleton from being brought face first onto the wooden surface. A quick annoyed glance Ink’s way made it obvious that the artist wasn’t even looking at him. Bastard probably didn’t even look when he grabbed him...

Like Error, the Guardian had his eyes on the mismatched skeletons. Looking back to his would be targets Error tilted his head in confusion.

“That Papyrus isn’t from this world but he’s part of the reason this world’s code is so warped.” 

Abominations hopping worlds... Fucking shit.

“Great, my job just got that much harder.”

** Ink **

“I say it just makes things more interesting! And probably that there’s a second story already started by this world’s Creator. Neat!”

Ink watched as the two skeletons vanished up the street going the same way as the group of college people from earlier. He really wanted to know more about them! Also how the two possible stories might overlap or intertwine. It was good to know this was a swap world too. So many questions to answer!

Looking back to Error, Ink loosened his grip and let the taught scarf slide through his fingers until he was lightly holding the end. He hadn’t meant to choke Error, just stop him.

“Anyway, I thought we agreed not to make it a work date. You already picked a romantic table,” he said, eye lights a pink heart and a light blue pentagram as he smirked up at Error.

** Error **

“You always say that AUs are interesting.”

Error didn’t tear his eye lights away from the skeletons until they rounded a corner down the street. What to do... He had been avoiding swap universes due to his friendship with Blue. Something about killing an alternate timeline version of your first friend seemed rather rude. And he wasn’t interested in making any more friends with more swap Sanses. But that Horror Pap... It’s san’s was fair game.

Adjusting his scarf back to its casual drape around his neck Error turned his attention back to the Guardian who still seemed to be holding onto the end of his scarf. Sitting back down Error leaned over the table.

“The only things I’ve agreed to for this date squid brain is that, one you’re paying.”

The Destroyer smirked to that thought when he realized that he was still rather impressed with Ink for actually making the money. It was just as good as stealing, but better.

“Two, that I would not be putting out after the first date.”

Leaning over the table as he picked back up his drink Error let his voice drop to a whisper, “Pull the right strings and I might think about renegotiating that last bit.”

** Ink **

Ink's mouth, which had already started to open to snark back at Error, snapped closed again at that last line, eye lights flipping about to a red heart and a green clover. Did Error really mean that? Ohhhh, that was seriously tempting. He could still see the look Error had given him just after agreeing to this date. It was rather similar to the one being directed at him now. And similar to the one back in Error's antivoid when he'd told Ink to stay.

Ink's magic buzzed in soft interest and he felt his cheeks start to color. He forced himself to take a casual sip of his tea. Then he smirked at Error.

"Oh, really? And do I get a hint of which ones those might be?" he purred back, twirling the ends of Error's scarf through his long, thin fingers.

** Error **

“No,” Error retorted back in a flat tone.

Holding his cocoa in both hands Error’s eye lights narrowed in amusement at the colorful magic tinting Ink’s pale cheeks. Though the Guardian’s tone was far too confidant for the Destroyer’s liking. Taking a sip of warm liquid chocolate Error leaned back into his chair until Ink would either have to let the end of his scarf fall from his grasp or grip the fabric.

** Ink **

Pouting, Ink reluctantly allowed Error’s scarf to slip from his fingers. But as he did so, he noted Error’s still untouched muffin. Hmmm, he had said he might try to swipe a little bite. Placing down his tea cup, Ink gestured to the blue scarf as his other hand inched towards the unguarded treat.

“So does this make us scarf buddies now as well as lovers?”

** Error **

Error’s skull tilted down as his eye lights followed the direction of Ink’s gesturing hand.

“Don’t be stupid.”

Summoning a glowing bone construct Error stabbed the table just in front of Ink’s other hand. Who did Ink think he was messing with? It’s not like he would miss Ink’s sneaking attempt at his muffin.

“If you want at my muffin squid, ask nicely.”

** Ink **

Ink’s hand stopped its advance as he tried not to laugh out right at Error’s words. Had that been intentional or not? Well, puns seemed to come naturally to Sanses so why not some innuendo? The two were pretty closely related.

“Ask nicely, hmm? Usually you tell me not to be so blunt about it because it’s crass or something,” he commented, ignoring some grumbling from other guests closest to them.

He slid his fingers forward again, not towards the muffin, but to the tapered bone jammed into the table. He would have to fix the table later. In the meantime, he walked two of his fingers lightly up the bone, keeping his amused, lidded eye lights on Error.

“But ok. Error,” he started, his two fingers curling around the bone just under the knobby top and stroking slowly down, “may I have a taste of your muffin?”

** Error **

Unsure as to why Ink looked so amused Error took a cautious one handed sip of his cocoa. Ink had that thoughtful expression on him again. What was that bastard thinking? Watching the other, Error raised a socket in confusion over the edge of his mug as Ink’s fingers slowly began stroking his bone construct.

Ink was so weird...

The artist’s words took a while to process as Error stared at the other with a flat expression. Ink asked but... What was the other hinting at? It was on the third oddly familiar sensual stroke of Ink’s fingers gliding back up his bone construct that the meaning behind Ink’s words clicked.

“I-I IN-!”

A loud dial tone scratched out from the Destroyer’s throat before the glitching skeleton was able to finish screaming his objections. Staticky glitches and heat engulfed the Destroyer’s body as errors filled his sockets. 

“N-0**O!!”

Letting go of the bone construct as if it had burned him, Error wobbled backwards into his chair.

THAT... THAT WASN’T WHAT HE MEANT!

** Ink **

“Pffff!”

Ink started laughing as he turned away and lifted his other hand to his mouth to at least attempt to quiet the sound. He was pretty pleased to have made two different bits of innuendo at the same time, but Error’s reaction! And he was blushing so hard! Absolutely worth the looks they were getting. Teasing Error never got old.

As his laughter softened to chuckles, he looked back to Error with a softer smile, that warm, cloudy soft feeling fluttering in his chest again. He casually pulled the construct from the table and set it aside before pulling out a brush to paint over the hole. It was only after he’d put the brush away that he realized Error’s hands were now both off the table and he stared wistfully at the one not clutching his cocoaa mug hard enough to break. He’d been hoping to hold that hand, darn it. Pouting, he sipped his tea.

“Well, ok, another time,” he said, “Any chance I could hold your hand?”

There was a hopeful note in his voice, eye lights a blue spade and a soft red oval as he watched Error’s body fuzz with pixilation. Hopefully it wasn’t bad for PJ. Maybe he should ease up on teasing Error. He could already think of at least one near crash since they found out Error was pregnant. He didn’t want to inadvertently hurt the kid. No matter how fun Error was to tease.

** Error **

Sputtering beeps between a long exasperated growl Error lowered his chin deeper into his scarf and pulled up the folds around the back of his neck like a hood. He missed his old jacket right now and the blessing of once being able to hide beneath it like he used to.

“S-tu91D... stuPiD... “

Cupping his mug once more in both hands Error tried to think of anything else. Anything but Ink and his stupid laugh...and that stupid strange feeling in his chest. Though that feeling had been joined by another since the stupid souling. A constant pulling sensation in his chest, accompanied by what was beginning to be a constant state of tiredness. And now after all that stupid sex talk Ink wanted to hold his hand?!

“No.”

Glancing up, Error snatched his pastry off the table before Ink could try to take it away again. It was his damnit. Opening his mouth Error’s tongues all wriggled out to twist around the muffin and pull it into the Destroyer’s mouth. Swallowing as he closed his mouth Error felt the smallest tickle of magic soak into his bones. Stupid AU... Even the food was shit. The entire muffin barely had any magic in its makeup.

“Didn’T y-you need to go ShoPPing?”

** Ink **

Ink’s pout intensified even as the flush on his cheeks brightened. Tiny sparks of arousal rolled briefly through his magic. Curse Error and his eating habit. Ink was certainly going to end this date horny if Error kept doing things like that. And he couldn’t tell if this date was going well or not, though Error hadn’t left yet.

“Yeah, but Error, we only just sat down together. I mean, you picked this great table with amazing views and at least the illusion of being secluded from the rest of the cafe. The grocery store’s not far and we both still have drinks so can’t we try to enjoy some more time together here?” he asked, voice much softer but still hopeful and earnest.

His hands wrapped loosely around his warm tea cup, fingers fidgeting and tapping lightly against the porcelain.

** Error **

Error kept his eye lights averted for a time. Refusing to look at Ink, Error kept his sight pointed outside the shop window. Ink thought the view was amazing? Why? Giving up, Error sighed and pulled back his scarf to uncover his skull.

“Fine...”

At least the stupid muffin was gone so Ink couldn’t keep making any more sex puns. Well, if they were going to be here for a while…

Pulling out his knitting needles, Error glanced up at Ink for a short moment before settling into making a new doll.

“Talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeeeee~ Ok, confession, I love little Asta. Like dearly. Little fluff just popped up as we wrote this part and yeah... I have made attempts to draw them but I do not have the strongest art skills and my wife, who is the household artist, has been too busy to do so. So little Asta is partially inspired by the small dino-bird archaeopteryx and the pokemon Archen. They're tail's more like a reptile's though and covered in small feathers until the fan at the end. They're beak is more leathery with some limited movement for expression and lip-like motions. And they're arms are also they're wings with two clawed fingers and a thumb at the apex of the wrist. Yes, they really have three parents and they're too young to have decided a gender yet, something that comes from dragon ancestry. So yeah... They ended up looking a little like a Gargoyles character when I tried drawing them. Anyways...
> 
> Next Chapter: We wrap up the coffee shop. The boys manage some good conversation and things end with a surprise.


	27. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error said to talk so they settle into comfortable, mostly, conversation. The usual date sort of conversations: friends, work, dreams, the protected status of AUs, things like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this cute danged art for last chapter of the boys enjoying their date!!! https://twitter.com/Doodis_2014/status/1226880661363023873 Love it! ;w; You guys are all so awesome for drawing these amazing pieces inspired by our little story. Even if its really not gonna be little by the end. XD Core log's up to almost 200k and we still have a bunch of story to go. Stick with us, this should be a wild ride!

** Ink **

Ink blinked at Error, for a moment not quite computing that, yes, Error was ok with them staying a little longer. Once it did compute, Ink felt the excitement swirl and expand in him as his eye lights flipped around to a sun and green gem. And Error was even knitting! Ink was still fascinated by it and was really glad to get the chance to watch up close.

“Did I tell you that I think your knitting skills are something I admire? Its amazing to see what you can manage with just yarn or string and a pair of needles.”

He relaxed as he talked, crossing his feet under his chair and slowly bringing his mug up for a sip.

“I mean, I’ve given it a try, but its just not a skill I can seem to manage. But give me a pair of brushes and its another story,” he went on.

He set his cup down again and pulled out a small sketchbook. A pencil was pulled from his bandolier as he flipped a few pages to a blank one. He started sketching the Swap Sans and Horror Papyrus they had just seen. It seemed to take only a moment before he had a rough, recognizable sketch of them and began to refine the lines.

** Error **

Error chuckled as he continued working.

“You’ve seen what I do with just my fingers and my strings.”

He could rip the code of an AU apart with just his strings and a few puppets for fun. Really, knitting just took practice, but being alone in the antivoid gave him one thing at least. Time, if not silence. Glancing up at Ink again Error retrieved a few more colors of yarn from his inventory.

“You would prefer my knitting over that though.”

** Ink **

“I dunno, I bet you could just as easily fix places where a world’s code is corrupted as pull it apart,” Ink countered, “Though your knitting is more creative.”

He’d finished the refined line work of the two skeleton and flipped to a new page, deciding to finish that one later. On the new page he drew more carefully, sketching something a little more than half-remembered in a dream. Himself, relaxed and snuggling back into another with a blanket and the other’s arms wrapped around him. He knew in the dream the other had been...unsure, but now he was free to happily draw in Error as the one he was cuddled up with. He couldn’t remember if they had been on a couch or elsewhere so he decided to draw them on Error’s bean bag.

His phone chimed in his pocket. Ink put down his pencil and pulled out his phone, leaving the drawing partially finished outside of himself and Error.

[Dream: Were you able to get your Error kisses?]

[Blue: ARE THINGS STILL GOING WELL?]

Ink smiled at the phone. It was their group conversation.

[Ink: I did and they are! Would you believe we’re on a date right now?]

[Blue: THAT IS EXCELLENT NEWS! CONGRATULATIONS!]

[Dream: Yes, congratulations, though I confess to being more than a little surprised. Blue had mentioned you two may have made a breakthrough but I hadn’t thought it was agreeing to be together!]

Ink sent a little smiling blushing emoji in response to that, giggling to himself.

[Blue: NEVER FEAR, WE SHALL COVER PATROL. YOU ENJOY YOUR DATE. IF YOU NEED, I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO ADVISE!]

[Ink: Thanks, guys!]

Ink tucked the phone away and picked up his pencil again, pausing to smile at Error, before resuming work on the drawing.

** Error **

Looking up from his work Error watched Ink excitedly tap away at his phone. Cute. Though... Seeing Ink with his phone, Error realized that he didn’t have Ink’s number. For good reason! Most likely the bastard would flood his inbox worse than Nightmare. But... Geno always looked so happy when he got a text from Reaper. And...

Was it bad if he wanted...?

Sighing, Error resolved that this would most likely be a mistake. But he could always turn off his phone if he had to.

Putting down his knitting, Error retrieved his phone out of his inventory. As predicted there were more stupid messages from Nightmare. Seriously, the bastard needed to take the hint. Deleting the messages and voicemails first, Error opened up a new contact screen before sliding his phone across the table towards Ink. Soul pounding in a flutter of nerves, Error retrieved his knitting. Stumbling with his needles at first the Destroyer resumed his stitch as if nothing at all had happened. It was no big deal that he had just handed Ink his phone. Nope... Just... What would he do if Ink called?!

** Ink **

The small device sliding across the table startled Ink. He stopped it with a tap and picked it up. It was Error’s phone. Error’s phone! Did that mean...?

Before the anticipation and mounting joy could do more than have the darkness in his chest bubble threateningly, Ink pulled the phone close and glanced at Error. Error was focusing intensely on his knitting. Had he dropped a stitch? Still, it couldn’t have been an accident. The phone was open to a new, empty contact. Error actually wanted his number!

Smiling enormously, Ink quickly typed his name and number into the contact page. Then he texted his own phone with Error’s so he would actually have it. Because he totally needed to have Error’s number. For several reasons.

“Thanks, Ruru,” he said happily, handing the phone back.

** Error **

“If you start blowing up my phone like Nightmare I’ll block you.”

Pausing in his knitting, Error waited a moment so his he could get control of his expression. Then he glanced up with a serious glare and snatched his phone back from Ink, deposited it back into his inventory.

“Understand?”

** Ink **

Ink nodded and the tilted his head, “How often does Nightmare text? Just for reference.”

** Error **

“A lot.”

Leaning back in his chair Error dragged his fingers over his sockets in frustration.

“I deleted over 30 voicemails from the bastard this morning. Fresh doesn’t even text me as much!”

** Ink **

“Heh! Yeah, but Fresh mostly sends memes and stuff. Sounds like Nightmare’s planning something to me,” Ink commented.

He paused as a thought flickered through his mind. Then he shook it off, deciding it was unlikely. Nightmare wanting Error to do something for him seemed far more likely. After all, that gang had been awful quiet lately except for Cross bringing the others to BirdTale.

“Alright, so keep it to like five voicemails in a day and only some texts. I think I can manage that.”

Ink grinned warmly but mischievously up at Error.

** Error **

“Didn’t bother listening to any of his voice mails, it’s always the same. ‘Error, come over. Error, I need you. Error, it’s been a week.’ He wants me to visit his world or some bullshit like that.”

All he ever did was stand in a corner behind Nightmare anyways. And he always did what he wanted. Maybe Nightmare just needed his input on AUs? Hmmm...maybe he should call the bastard. Dragging his fingers farther down along his face until he was able to rub at the tear markings on his cheeks Error paused.

“Maybe I should text him...”

Pulling back out his phone Error shot the artist a look.

“I will be impressed if you can show more restraint than the prince of slime, Inky.”

** Ink **

Ink had looked up sharply at those quoted phrases, eye lights a red pentagram and an acid-green bullseye. That made it sound far too much like Nightmare wanted more from Error than just to _participate_ in his plans. From _his_ Error. Ink could feel the urge to pull out his red paint itching down his neck and across his shoulders.

The one thing keeping him from doing more than lightly stroking the vivid red vial with his drawing hand was how irritated and uninterested Error was if he kept deleting the message without bothering to read or listen. Still, he was contemplating adding a note to be extra sharp with Nightmare next time he saw the slime ball. That or see what tossing yellow paint on him did. If he was lucky, it’d be like using health potions on zombies in a video game. Not that he’d done it much but there were a few skeletons who liked to visit Blue who did which is where Ink had picked it up.

So focused on this slowly diverging train of thought, Ink missed everything else Error grumbled. Until he heard the little nickname. It was still so new to hear from Error that it sent a warm little flutter though him. It distracted him from his possessiveness as he blinked at Error. It took a moment for the last sentence to repeat its self in his mind, a feat he almost never experienced.

“Bet I can do it,” he said confidently.

Then a new idea occurred to him and one of his eye lights flipped to an orange hour glass while the other flickered between a yellow sun and a purple crescent.

“Say, what is Maremare’s number?”

** Error **

...and Ink wasn’t listening. Great. Well, he heard the last part. And so long as the artist refrained from calling him better than he did fucking....um...touching him, it might not be so bad letting Ink have his number.

Looking back down to the task on hand Error shot Nightmare a quick text. Once sent, and the history deleted, Error was quick in turning his phone over so it was face down on the table. To be safe, Error covered it with his hand. He hadn’t missed Ink lightly touching his red paint. Something had Ink upset, but what?

“Not happening. Nightmare doesn’t give out my number, so I don’t give out his.”

It was a little agreement they had. To be safe, Error didn’t save the dark prince’s number in his phone and instead had it memorized. Feeling his phone buzz, Error leaned away from the table to send a quick response. Then repeated as before.

“Blue doesn’t even have my number and he’s...a friend.”

** Ink **

Ink huffed at the refusal and the continued cautious texting. Well that was mean. But...well, professional courtesy he supposed. Besides! He was now one what sounded like an extremely select number of skeletons who actually had Error’s number! Success! And if he could spend weeks trying to be good and give Error space, he could keep from texting him too much. It wasn’t worth Error blocking him in irritation after all.

So Ink sighed, put his pencil aside, and pulled out a few colored pencils to start carefully shading in his current drawing, trying to recapture the soft and loving ambiance in the dream.

“Ok, worth trying, right? Thought it might be fun to give it to Dream.”

He frowned a little at his drawing, more specifically where he’d been coloring. Something seemed off... Reaching across the table without taking his eye lights from the page, he picked up the napkin from the now empty plate. He folded it carefully so any crumbs would be trapped on the inside before rolling it into an impromptu smudging tool. He used it to carefully smooth and blend the color of the background.

“Got say I’m curious though, why do you work with him anyways? From a goals stand point, you guys don’t really match up.”

** Error **

“He’s interesting.”

Changing yarn colors Error just shrugged in indifference but it took effort to keep his tone neutral. Was it that hard for Ink to believe that he got lonely too? He kidnapped Blue for a companion. Well...also to piss off that UnderSwap Papyrus. But Blue was nice.

“Besides, I can recommend AUs who’s makeup makes them easy targets to turn negative. Typically ones that won’t say destroyed or you and your friends keep protecting.”

Which was basically all of them.

“He knows not to touch UnderSwap or UnderFell though. I warned him against those two.”

Warned, threatened, same thing.

“Besides, sometimes he suggests some AUs to me. Like that desert AU.”

** Ink **

It honestly felt really odd to be talking about their “jobs” like this. He’d tried asking Error before why he destroyed AUs but the answer he’d gotten hadn’t been really explanatory. This one was far more explanatory and even made sense in a way, but... Ink huffed, one cheek puffing as he dropped the other onto his fist. What exactly did Error mean that Nightmare was _interesting_? Ink had only heard Error say that about one other person and that was Ink himself. But the way Error was talking was pretty nonchalant. And, he reminded himself, Error was his. His! And they were on their first official date together.

Slowly, Ink’s huff deflated back into a small smile as he carefully shaded in the Error in his drawing. He could reserve judgement on Nightmare. His first theory was probably right. Dream’s brother probably had come up with some elaborate plan and wanted Error’s help. He should probably mention it to Dream later so he could start trying to come up with likely targets.

“We should add that one to the do not destroy list,” Ink commented.

He changed pencils to start shading in the blanket.

** Error **

Error’s hands stilled at Ink’s comment, ending the light sounds of his needles clicking away. Ink’s words were puzzling, and had the destroyer frowning, but he refused to raise his sight from the half-finished doll in his hands. We?

“Why would _I_ do that?”

He held no attachment to that AU, it was nothing but garbage cluttering up the multiverse.

** Ink **

“Because,” Ink said, “it was the fight there that led to us being together.”

He shot Error a warm little grin, a soft blush dusting across his cheek bones and up over his nasal bridge.

“So it’s the start of what turned my dream,” he spun the sketchbook around and pushed it closer to Error, “into a beautiful reality.”

** Error **

Confused, Error finally tore his eye lights away from the doll to stare in utter bemusement at Ink blushing face. How had that fight been any different than the others? Less broken bones between them sure, but that wasn’t really because he held back against Ink then.

....Ink did look pretty when he blushed.

The Destroyer’s attention was drawn to Ink’s sketchbook as the object was pushed closer to him. On impulse, the glitching skeleton drew his hands back quickly so as not to touch it. His yarn was still on the table so he didn’t move far, just far enough that he wouldn’t tighten his stitch. But the key this was: Don’t touch Ink’s sketchbooks.

The drawing Ink had laid before him... Was that what Ink wanted? The image of Ink wrapped snugly in a blanket leaning back into _his_ arms. In his antivoid even. It made Error’s body flicker with nerves.

Without looking up, Error countered, “I won’t add that AU to the do not destroy list, but feel free to keep trying to protect it from me.”

Pointing to the drawing however, Error looked up back up to meet Ink’s ever changing eye lights with small blush of his own tinting his skull.

“I want to try that.”

Touching Ink... That much contact while not having sex. While being awake. It might not work, it almost certainly wouldn’t work. But he wanted to try.

** Ink **

“Any time you want, cutie,” Ink hummed.

He took the sketch book back and turned to a new page. On this one, he started drawing what was in front of him. Error hadn’t objected to Ink drawing them cuddling so maybe this would be ok. Error seemed pretty relaxed for being in an AU and his concentrating face was pretty handsome, especially with the squinted sockets. It almost seemed like Error squinted one more than the other.

“It’s unfair that your candy world is safe but mine’s not but that was a really fun fight.”

** Error **

Error hated that Ink had a point. Sighing in defeat, Error put down his knitting and picked up his mocha so he could finish it with a long drawn out sip. Once the cup was emptied Error put it to the side.

“Do you have any other AUs that you get candy from?”

** Ink **

Ink paused, tapping the butt of his pencil against his chin.

“Uhhhh....not really? CandyTale sometimes if we go that way on patrol?”

** Error **

So Ink knew about CandyTale too. Apparently that AU wasn’t so much a secret after all. Defeated, Error decided to consider it a blessing that at least Ink had never caught him stealing his chocolate from CandyTale.

“Fine. But only to keep it fair.” Pouting Error crossed his arms, “Can I pick one to destroy in its place?”

** Ink **

Ink jerked up at that line to look at Error in mild surprise before a huge smile stretched across his face.

“Awww, Error, thank you!”

Ink pressed his palms flat to the table and quickly pushed himself up, leaning over the small space to press a kiss to Error’s mouth. Error had agreed to add that desert AU to the list! Ink knew he cared~!

** Error **

Accepting the kiss with an amused grunt Error reached up to grab the front of Ink’s scarf. Holding the Guardian in place, Error locked eye lights with the other before turning the line of teeth up into a dark smile.

“Now lover, which AU replaces it?”

** Ink **

Ink made a little noise at being caught by his scarf but then matched Error’s smile with one of his own. His eye lights slid to a deep purple square and a vivid red diamond.

“How about none, but feel free to keep fighting me for one.”

** Error **

Chuckling, Error brought his stubborn rainbow asshole in for another kiss.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to go easy on you just because we’re lovers. I will beat you.”

** Ink **

“Heh, sounds like a date,” Ink murmured before stealing one last kiss.

** Error **

The Destroyer’s eye lights twinkled as he got a wicked idea. He wasn’t blind to Ink’s reactions to his tongues, it may be possible to use that knowledge to his advantage. Letting go of the other’s scarf Error let the tips of his fingers travel as far down Ink’s chest as he could reach from over the table.

“Loser gets eaten out.”

** Ink **

Ink’s magic warmed and stirred a little along the path of Error’s teasing caress. He shouldn’t let him, but... But that was really, really tempting... And he had no trouble recalling what Error had done to him just yesterday. Ink swore everything had gone white for a second with how good it felt. Which was alarming but also had felt mind-blowingly amazing.

“Errrrroorrrrr, that’s not fair!” Ink whined, trying to ignore the warm sparks tingling through his pelvis.

He let himself sit back down with a thump, picking up his tea cup to sip at the remains of his cool tea. It also conveniently gave him a moment to compose himself. Error was totally trying to pull something and man did he look good doing it. Maybe there was a work around? Like if Ink was ‘defeated’ but Dream and Blue protected the AU? That totally counted as losing without losing the AU, right?

Putting down his tea, Ink locked eye lights with Error, his eye lights a pink heart and a light blue star. 

“How ‘bout loser tops,” he countered.

** Error **

“No.”

Tiny glitches began to creep over the Destroyer’s body as his short spark of confidence he once had began to fade. Damnit... This idiot was going to make him have to say it. Why didn’t Ink get it? Hanging the subject for now seemed like a better idea.

“Will it be crowded in the store?”

** Ink **

“Uhm...”

Ink had to think for a moment to remember the last time he’d gone. His definition of crowded and Error’s were pretty different, he figured that out a while ago.

“Maybe a little. It wasn’t last time I went but it was also really early.”

He’d run out of coffee that time and portaled into the world a few steps from the store. He’d been tired and grumpy and not really up for being secretive. It had been while he was checking out that the sympathetic teen at the register had directed him to this coffee shop.

“Which doll have you been working on, by the way?” he added, going back to his drawing of Error.

** Error **

Error swallowed, not liking the ideas of tight aisle ways, filled with people. He knew the store was part of their date, but maybe Ink would let him wait outside.

Looking down at the half finished doll Error smiled fondly. It was still a blank face, but he had knitted on the telltale ink blotch, as well as the knitted on brown body armor. He needed to stitch in the eyes before he went much farther, but the question still remained. Button eyes or embroidered?

“Take a guess, Squid.”

** Ink **

Looking up curiously, Ink hummed before leaning back over the table enough to peek down at the partial doll. It took only a moment for the doll’s features to all leap out at him. His eye lights popped to a yellow hour glass and an exclamation point. That was!

“Its me! You’re making a little me doll!” Ink exclaimed excitedly.

** Error **

Error let himself laugh openly at Ink’s excitement. His excitable little squid brain.

“I’m using you as a practice for what Blue suggested.”

Sticking his hand inside the doll Error manipulated the unfinished husk of the artist into something resembling that arm waving excitement Ink was known for. With the blank face the result was slightly creepy, but in a way that still had the Destroyer smiling.

“Since I can’t dust you, you get to be my first doll stuffed with something other than dust.”

It was easier to say he couldn’t dust Ink, even if he meant he wouldn’t.

** Ink **

Error’s free and open laugh had Ink both smiling and blushing. He really liked it when Error laughed like that. The sound kind of echoed and repeated back on itself and made something in Ink’s chest feel light and fluttery. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on it.

“That’s so cool, Ruru. What are you thinking to use?”

As he asked, Ink reached out to gently poke the little Ink doll’s ink splotch. It was soft, unlike Ink’s own. Obviously, since it was yard and all. But Error had always used to say he wouldn’t make an Ink doll until he figured out how to dust Ink. Thing was, Ink didn’t dust. Parts of him that got blasted off in fights tended to just sort of half dissolve into ink and splintery line work.

** Error **

The unfinished puppet of Ink thoughtfully brought a hand to its chin.

“Possibly a mixture of fluff and beads... Fluff because you’re soft in the head and beads to give the doll weight. After all, if I can’t toss you across the anti-void, what’s the point?”

Turning the doll so it was facing him Error took the tiny hand between his fingers and shook hands with it.

“I might have to go to Blue to find those materials though.”

** Ink **

Ink couldn’t help laughing both at the little doll’s actions and Error’s reasoning for what materials and why. He was totally not soft in the head! Though this date, the lighthearted tone of the conversation and Error’s playful interactions with the doll did have a cottony soft feeling slowly enveloping him.

“Why go to UnderSwap for it? Here.”

Ink pulled a brush from inventory and painted two bags into existence. One was a brown fabric bag with a draw string that looked stuffed to bursting with fluff. The other was a smaller bag that just sort of flopped over and was made of plastic with a molded zip closer. It was full of tiny beads.

“There, that help?”

** Error **

Fighting back his gut impulse to quip back_ ‘oh, so you can make something useful’_ Error slowly picked up the bag of beads and gave the sack a testing squeeze while he felt its weight. Not quite the same as monster dust, but the heft was still good. Satisfied, Error stashed the two bags and his unfinished Ink doll into his inventory. 

“Ink...,” A resurgence of code and glitches rushed over the Destroyer’s body as tried to find his words, “Thank You.”

Not wanting to say the rest Error reached a trembling hand out across the table. With a fiercely constipated looking expression the Destroyer’s eye lights snapped decidedly from Ink face, to his own shaking hand, then to Ink’s hand before finally settling back to meet the artist’s eyes.

Get the hint Ink...

Get the fucking hint....

** Ink **

Ink had to stop himself from laughing at the look on Error’s face. He looked so...so uncomfortable! But determined as hell too. A snigger escaped Ink.

Still, this was one of the first times Error had held out his hand first. And he had wanted to hold Error’s hand earlier. So he raised himself back up onto his elbows and reached out with his free hand, placing it firmly in Error’s trembling one.

** Error **

Letting out a loud tonal bleep at the firm contact Error’s eyes glazed over momentarily with errors as more static broke over his body. It was just Ink. The contact wasn’t even hurting that much, it was more of a tingling sensation like catching the fizz of a soda that exploded all over your hands.

Stiff, despite his trembling Error sucked in another breath through his teeth. He couldn’t see yet. Was Ink upset with him for glitching? Was this okay? He couldn’t tell, but Ink’s grip was firm and the other wasn’t pulling back

** Ink **

His poor Glitchy. He wanted so bad to be able to do this, Ink could tell, but it was still hard if the errored out sockets were anything to judge by. But his grip hadn’t tightened and he hadn’t jerked his hand back, so maybe it wasn’t too bad.

“Hey, it’s alright, Error. If it’s easier, we could just have out finger tips touching,” Ink offered.

** Error **

Feeling ashamed of his haphephobia, Error pulled his hand out from under Ink’s. Why...why couldn’t he...? He was able to hold Ink’s hand earlier with no problems! Drawing the shaking hand to his chest Error blinked away the remaining errors from his sockets. Once he could see again the Destroyer dropped his eye lights to glare at his hand.

“I don’t get it. I was able to touch you just fine earlier.”

** Ink **

“Hmmm, maybe it’s cause you’re thinking about it too much. Here, just touch your finger tips to mine,” Ink suggested.

He held up the abandoned hand, offering it to Error. It could also be that Ink usually initiated things between them, but hey, little steps can lead to big things.

** Error **

Glancing shyly up from his own traitorous hand Error stared at Ink’s outstretched hand. He could do this. He _wanted_ this.

Trying again, Error mirrored his hand to the upright positioning of Ink’s. As he reached out again, this time with spread searching fingers tips, the destroyer tightly closed his sockets and ducked his chin deeply into his scarf. Without seeing where the others hand was Error’s hand stopped just shy of Ink’s.

** Ink **

Ink couldn’t help the little quiet chuckle that escaped him. Error was still thinking too hard. He look cute too in a way that made Ink want to smile, but also caused a little sinking tug against the little balloon of happiness he had. He knew Error would be able to do this without incident one day. He just needed to see that it would be okay.

Resting his skull in his palm, Ink gently closed the gap between their fingertips.

“You did it, Ruru. Not so bad now, right?”

** Error **

The barely there touch tingled, but this time came with a warmth that caused Error’s soul to glow through his sweater. Cracking open one socket to see, Error swore he could feel the other’s warmth through his fingertips. 

“You’re not bad Ink...it’s me.”

The glow flicked slightly as Error stared at how his hand was such a stark contrast to Ink’s.

** Ink **

“You’re not bad Error, you’re just...new to this,” Ink said softly, smiling at the way his magic curled softly in his chest, seemingly in response to the beautiful light shining softly through Error’s sweater.

“Take small steps,” he lightly pressed their palms together, their bones flush against each other, “And it’ll happen before you know it.”

** Error **

_“Take small steps.”_

Small steps...

The light from Error’s soul flickered as more glitches sparked over the Destroyer’s body.

“You put a souling inside _me_, Ink. I’m _MAKING. _It’s...not a small step. I don’t make things. I destroy.”

This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t wanted it too.

** Ink **

“Ok, admit I wasn’t expecting that either. But you do make. You were just making a doll. So you don’t just destroy. And there’s more than just making and destroying when it comes to taking slow steps. That’s how learning new things works, right?”

Ink also pretty distinctly remembered Error being the one to put Ink inside. He grinned at the thought and decided it was better to not point that out. Something about that time, with all of its tenderness and intimacy, had connected them more than ever before. Made them more than they were.

** Error **

Distracted by the Guardian’s words Error didn’t notice when his fingers curled between Ink’s.

“I guess...”

The light from Error’s soul brightened as soon as the Destroyer closed his hand around the others. The accompanied warmth had an almost calming effect on Error’s nerves.

“But making a souling seems more along your line of work...”

Ink had better get used to bottoming.

** Ink **

“Pretty sure I did help make our little souling,” Ink said impishly, raising his skull and pointing a finger gun at Error with a wink.

Then he sobered and curled his own fingers down to gently clasp Error’s hand.

“But...I honestly didn’t think I could create a souling, even with my powers. I always thought it was something you’d need a Soul for and, well..., these are as close as I get.”

Ink ran the knuckles of his free hand down along the row of brightly colored vials on his bandolier. It was either something about their connection, their connection and its growing strength, or something else he’d never discovered. He’d been with others before. Soulings had never happened. But he’d also never been as deeply interested in a partner before. Or obsessed, as Dream had accused early on.

Still, Ink thought it was something about the two of them, something about the connection they had, which had made PJ possible even without Ink having a Soul of his own.

** Error **

Glitchy stuttering broke the long computerized screech Error gave off in response to Ink’s fucking quip about making the souling. The disgruntled groans from other patrons in reaction to the sound had Error sinking deeper into his scarf in embarrassment. _This_ was why he hated going into public spaces. But Ink’s next words bridled every violent curse that had been prepared to spill from the Destroyer’s tongues.

“We have had a lot of...um…you know, with no souling...so it’s not your fault.”

He had wanted Ink so badly... This was his fault. Love did this to him. Stupid, beautiful love of Ink.

** Ink **

“Not really anyone’s _fault_, Glitchy. But we did both have a part. And it wasn’t like either of us Intended it to happen,” Ink said, bringing their connected hands a little closer so he could place a kiss on Error’s knuckles.

Then he settled their hands back to the table and tucked away his sketchbook.

“So, ready to head out?”

** Error **

When Ink kissed his hand Error finally realized that he _had_ been holding the other’s hand. When did...how?? Looking up at the other in surprise Error silently nodded. Ink just had that effect on him. And he couldn’t even be mad about it.

** Ink **

Ink smiled at Error when he turned that surprised look on him and nodded. See? Ink had been right. Error was thinking about it too much. They just had to try being patient until this sort of thing felt more natural for Error. Because Ink also really wanted to make that second sketch into reality. Just cuddling with Error. It sounded really nice.

Standing, Ink waited for Error, still smiling and with their hands still clasped loosely together.

** Error **

Unsure of what to say, Error wordlessly got to his feet. What was there to even say? He was holding the other’s hand again...

Error rubbed at his chest with the heel of his free hand, unaware of the glowing emanating from his soul. Something inside his chest felt strange. A sticky wet sensation. Like his soul was leaking magic into his chest. Wobbling slightly on his feet as he took a step closer to the artist one of the Destroyer’s eye lights flickered. Tightening his grip on Ink’s hand to keep from falling Error braced himself on the edge of the table.

What the fuck was that?! He knew he was tired, but it shouldn’t have affected him like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... That's probably not good. But yay good heart to heart talking! Or soul to...magic talking? I enjoy Inky being possessive, ngl.
> 
> Next Chapter: What was that stumble about? And are they going to make it to the store? We'll find out!


	28. Its A Beautiful Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be wrong with Error? Does he even know himself? What will he and Ink do now? Continue the date or head home before Error has anything else odd happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting, interesting, what could be going on here? Several of you posted really good theories! 
> 
> ALSO, I TOTALLY FORGOT TO HAVE SOMETHING WRITTEN FOR CHOCOLATE HEARTS DAY SO HAVE MORE OF ERROR AND INK INSTEAD WITH OUR LOVE. 
> 
> (\ (/(QwQ)\\) <3

** Ink **

Ink’s smile dropped into a concerned frown and he moved to help steady Error when he wobbled, wrapping his arm around Error’s back. One of Error’s eye lights even went out briefly. What the heck was that about? They’d had plenty to eat, Error’s magic should be at a pretty good level. Ink’s had recovered, though admittedly he wasn’t the one carrying a souling. Was it because of the little one?

“Error? You feeling alright? I can take us home if you need.”

Worry needled at his bones, especially his sternum. He didn’t know anything about how pregnancy effected a skeleton! None he was close to had even been pregnant. He’d never seen any information about skeleton pregnancy. What if something was going wrong? How would they know?

Maybe he should take Error home and then come back to shop. He could make Error something while he napped. Because if there was one truth most Sanses had taught him, it was that sleep was one of the best ways to raise and restore HP and MP.

** Error **

“I’m fine.”

Gritting his teeth, Error forced himself to his feet again. This time he braced himself against Ink’s chest for support.

“This AU’s food just barely has any magic in it. Same with breakfast. That food I stole must have not been any good. I’ll just sleep more later, its fine.”

** Ink **

Ink’s magic hummed where Error’s hand pressed against his chest, tingling just under his bones trying to respond to a sudden erratic change in the resonance he felt from Error. Ink kept his arm firm around Error’s back, splaying out his fingers for even more stability. He really was worried now. There had been plenty of magic for him in breakfast. Even in the tea just now...

Ink studied Error’s face, watching his eye lights to be sure they stayed on. If they went out again Ink was taking them straight home no matter what Error said. Maybe even straight to Error’s beanbag in his antivoid. He wasn’t about to risk Error’s health just to continue the date.

“...ok, if you say so. But maybe you should wait somewhere while I get groceries. Like that park or something.”

** Error **

Not liking how Ink was staring at him Error tightened his expression into a tight frown. Blinking crossly, Error focused on keeping the magic in his eyes steady before decidedly shoving his face into the crook of Ink’s scarf. The area right where the Ink’s neck met his shoulder smelled nice and for some reason Error had the urge to lick him…

Letting his sockets dim, Error took a deep, Ink scented breath before finally nodding at Ink’s suggestion.

“I’ll wait.”

** Ink **

There was a feeling of relief when Error's eye lights brightened back to normal. Good, maybe Error was doing better after all. Then Error pressed his skull into the crook of Ink's neck and his mind blanked as his magic surged. The bones of his neck prickled and a warm flush of arousal crept down his spine to his pelvis.

Oh, shit...

Ink's eye lights flickered between pink hearts and question marks as he tried to suppress a shudder. Error wouldn't want them drawing any more attention than they were. Not that the bright blush he could feel warming his face was going to help that, but still. Why were they in public again? With so much clothing on. He needed...

Fuck, he needed Error to not do that! The deep breath was a rush of coolness against his cervicals but the soft words were a vibrating warmth that excited his magic even more. Ohhhh, they needed to get moving before Ink did something hugely embarrassing. Error wouldn't speak to him again if he did that. But stars, he just wanted to lay Error down on the table and...

_'No! No, bad, Ink. Wrong place and time. Chores first, wrecking Error second.’_

"Sounds good," Ink wheezed.

He'd been trying to keep his voice normal and steady, but had failed miserably. The huskiness had started to creep in. Ink gave a little cough and, with enormous reluctance, pulled away from Error just a step or so. He slowly pulled back the arm helping stabilize Error and used the now free hand to pull his scarf up higher around his still tingling neck. But he refused to let go of Error's hand. Instead, he nodded towards the door.

"Come on, we should get moving."

He gave Error's hand a light tug as he started for the exit. At least this time his voice was almost normal. Just a little huskier than usual. He hoped walking would settle his magic before the glow from the weight of magic in his pelvis was visible. It would make shopping really difficult.

** Error **

Content to stay where he was with his face hidden away against the warmth of Ink’s scarf, Error was not at all pleased when the Guardian pulled away. Forced to relight his eye lights the Destroyer frowned. He just needed to sleep, that was all. Right? Why did he want to force Ink back into his arms so he could taste his vertebrae and... Nope. Nope, nope, nope.

Not trusting himself to speak without making an embarrassing sound Error kept to nodding quietly. Why did their date have to be somewhere so fucking public? They had a perfectly good table right behind them- What the hell was he thinking?!

Confused, Error followed after Ink while rubbing at his skull with the heel of his hand. These lustful thoughts needed to stop popping up. This wasn’t like him. It had to have been something about Ink’s voice... It only seemed to happen when he felt tired. Besides there was no reason for his magic to be acting this way. So why could he feel himself craving Ink’s magic?

Error’s mind was so preoccupied with trying to think straight that he hadn’t even noticed when Ink guided them out of the shop. When Error finally paid attention to their surroundings they were back in the park.

“You’ll remember to come back to get me right?”

** Ink **

Ink had spent the entire walk back to the park trying to get a lid on the intrusive floor of lustful thoughts and keeping an eye on Error. He definitely looked tired and he was out of it for sure with the way he was just trailing after Ink. It had to be something to do with the souling. Ink needed to find information as soon as possible. In the meantime, he guided Error to a quiet, out of the way section of the park with a bench situated under a tree that half shaded it in the growing warmth of the day.

Error should be okay here even if he ended up falling asleep. The street had been busier with cars on the way back, but there had been fewer people walking and the park was basically empty. Error would be okay here while Ink ran to the store. He just needed to let go of Error’s hand.

Right after checking him once more. His eye lights had dimmed some but they were still visible as he seemed to blink back to focus and look around. He wasn’t wobbling either. Hadn’t even stumbled during the walk. Yeah, he should be okay.

Error’s question finally broke Ink out of his mental repetition. 

“Of course I will, Error. You rest here and I’ll run through the store.”

He just...had to let go of Error’s hand first. But every time he tried, his magic seethed and roiled in protest. The idea of leaving Error was solidly not one any part of Ink wanted. But he had to get them food. They both need it, Error especially. He would rather take Error with him but Error needed to rest with the way his magic was acting up.

Ink almost growled in frustration, fiddling with his scarf. Why was this so hard?! Error would be fine. The store was super close. He could literally run there in less than two minutes. Yet all this rationalizing didn’t stop him from clinging to Error’s hand. He just...

An idea suddenly came to him, his eye lights flicking to the hand that was playing with his scarf. Maybe, if he had something of Error’s with him? That might help. He quickly pulled the loops of the scarf over his skull and held out the soft, draping material to Error.

“We could trade scarves while I’m gone. Seemed like you really liked it earlier,” he offered.

He really hoped Error accepted or else Ink wasn’t sure how he’d force himself to leave.

** Error **

Trading scarfs? Ink was so weird but Error couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

“Okay, Squid. But if you make a mess of mine I’ll burn yours.”

Dropping Ink’s hand so he could scoop his own blue scarf off his shoulders felt like dropping off of the last dregs of a sugar rush. The exchange was quick and, with Ink’s scarf and smell wrapped loosely around his throat, Error sat down. Keep his arms crossed, Error leaned back on the bench and glared at Ink through the sleepy fog in his skull. He could stubborn his way through any situation.

“I’ll be fine, Squid. I’ll work on your doll. I’m going to throw it at you later.”

Sleepily, Error pulled out the unfinished Ink doll and a multi-colored mini pack of embroidery threads from his inventory. One eye would be a star...

“You can pick one eye shape.”

Hopefully his hands wouldn’t shake, he didn’t want Ink to think he did shoddy stitch work.

** Ink **

Ink really didn’t like when Error pulled his hand away but once Error’s scarf was settled loosely on his shoulders the warmth and lingering scent was enough to grudgingly settle his magic. Ink could feel his body starting to relax. He wasn’t really sure when his metaphorical hackles had gone up. Probably somewhere in trying to convince himself to leave Error. He picked up a fold of Error’s scarf and pulled it up over his nasal bridge.

He watched as Error settled himself, looking as stubborn as ever even though he also looked ready to pass out. Maybe he was more awake than he looked. He seemed pretty confident he could keep knitting. Which left Ink with the burning question of was Error one of those people who, if they fell asleep, continued to knit for a several stitches? But Error didn’t pull out those needles. Instead, he had a single needle and a little box of threads. Error was going to make the little doll’s eyes! By embroidering them!

Giddy excitement and that strange feeling he was really sure was shyness swirled through him. Most dolls got simple button eyes that reflected the color of their eye lights. Embroidery was usually saved for detail work on clothes. But a few dolls got embroidered eyes. Ones Error felt needed or deserved the extra work.

_“You can pick one eye shape.”_

But what shape to pick? And what was the other shape going to be? Ink didn’t really have any control over them but they generally reflected what he was thinking or feeling. Especially when something big happened or he’s just had paint. And this was Error’s little version of him. Suddenly, Ink knew exactly which shape.

“How about a pink heart? Since I’m sure he’ll feel the same about you that I do,” Ink said with a blush.

He lowered Error’s scarf and stepped closer, laying a hand on one of Error’s shoulders as he leaned in to press a kiss to Error’s temple.

“Be back soon. Anything particular you want?”

** Error **

Error tilted his head as he tried to visualize the combo of a yellow star and a pink heart in his head. If a pink heart was supposed to be how Ink felt about him... Ink high on pink literally meant a horny Ink, hearts were for attraction. But what did Ink feel with a yellow star? Yellow was when Ink was excited. Stars...well, he just liked stars. Ink’s eyes looked like stars sometimes. So did Blue’s, but not in the same way Ink’s would twinkle...

Error looked up in response to the light kiss, “Food? I’ll eat anything.”

Literally.

“You’re out of hot chocolate mix but I can steal some from UnderFell later.”

** Ink **

Ink laughed softly, smiling at Error with pink heart and blue star eye lights.

“Not if I steal it for you first,” he said playfully, “but ok, I’m off then.”

Taking his hand from Error’s shoulder was tough but he managed it. Waving, he turned and started jogging down the path. Then he thought of something and dashed back to Error.

“Oh hey, thought of something. Here, have this,” he held out a small vial of black ink, “If you need me fast, spill that.”

** Error **

The Destroyer’s sockets widened slightly as Ink flashed him the almost exact pattern he was planning on stitching. Maybe he should switch the yellow out for blue…but wasn’t blue sadness? He was still puzzling that thought when Ink returned and held out the vial of ink. Curious, Error took the vial and held it up to the light as he made the black ink slosh back and forth.

“You’ll feel it?”

Fascinating...

** Ink **

“Yeah, no matter where I am or you are, I’ll feel it.”

Ink felt even better about leaving now that Error had taken the little vial. That ink had a tiny charge of Ink’s own magic. If it spilled, Ink would know the exact instant and where it was.

** Error **

“Isn’t that why I let you have my phone number?”

This vial just seemed like another version of Ink stocking. Either way, Error tucked it away in his inventory. Pulling out his pink thread Error closed one eye and, with practiced skill, thread his needle in one try.

“If you’re not gone and back before I’m finished I’ll leave without you.”

This stitch work should give Ink enough time...

** Ink **

Ink grinned, “Quick as a rabbit!”

Then he turned and dashed away at nearly a full run. Error had the vial for emergencies and Ink’s number for other needs. Or even just talking. Error had his scarf and Ink had his. They’d be good.

** Error **

Error watched Ink vanish down the path. There was something about sitting in the park. Birds singing, flowers blooming... Why did Ink have to leave him here? At least he was away from any abominations. Without Ink here however Error could feel a wave of nausea rolling through his soul. This _stupid_ AU. His _stupid_ magic. Even the sunlight was too warm against his black bones despite the breeze and shade from the tree.

Needing a distraction, Error turned his attention to his needle work. Carefully passing the needle through the doll’s face again and again Error stitched the outline of the tiny heart that would make up this doll’s eye. If done right the final stitches themselves should make up a small pattern as well. Ink would like that detail. Not that he cared...

Error was a quarter of the way through filling the heart when his stitches first began slowing. Blinking only served to ease the mild sting in the back of his sockets that came from keeping his eye lights lit. Error’s head began to nod and each stitch was slower than the last until finally, Error’s eye lights dimmed out. Memory movement continued the last two loose stitches for the Destroyer before the rest of the skeleton’s body realized that sleep was happening whether Error wanted to be a part of it or not. Finally fully asleep, Error’s hands, still firmly gripping the doll and needle, dropped into his lap.

** Ink **

Almost before Ink knew it, he’d arrived at the store. It was up the slope from the park across a larger road. It took up a large corner and had a small lot in front. Most people walked from somewhere along the street though. Ink slowed to a quick walk as he approached, snagging a cart and squeezing into the flow of monsters and humans entering. He was already antsy to get back to Error. Which was odd. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was feeling so clingy and protective. The horny was more understandable, but even that was worse than usual.

Pulling to the side of a quiet aisle, Ink pulled up Error’s scarf and snuggled into the soft material. It was still warm and Error’s scent was strong, soothing Ink and his magic. He just needed to stock up. Then he could go back. Simple plan, start on one side of the store and work to the other. It wasn’t a huge place.

He started in produce. He didn’t know what Error wanted so he just got what seemed like a good pick of fruits and veggies. Next aisle over had pasta and he grabbed some spaghetti with a grin. He also grabbed a few shaped pastas. He kept working his way up and down the aisle like that, grabbing anything that looked good. He also pulled out his phone to shot Dream and Blue a text about his suspicion that Nightmare was planning something big. Dream texted back after a few moments.

[Dream: What sort of something big? Do you have any details?]

[Ink: Just that Nighty’s been texting and calling Error a lot, which he’s been ignoring apparently.]

[Dream: My brother has a phone?!]

[Blue: ERROR HAS A PHONE AND DID NOT TELL ME HIS NUMBER?!]

[Ink: Right? I only just found out. I tried to get that number for ya Dreamy but I got stonewalled.]

Dream sent back a suspicious face and Blue sent a laughing one. Ink added more items to his cart. He was going to need more money.

[Ink: Seems the two of them are real secretive about each other’s numbers.]

[Blue: BAD GUY PROFESSIONAL COURTESY, I AM SURPRISED!]

[Dream: As am I. If anything else happens to come up or you get a chance to see my brother’s number, do let us know.]

[Blue: AND GIVE ERROR MY NUMBER. HE IS WELCOME TO CONTACT ME ANYTIME!]

Ink laughed at that. He could just imagine Error growling at him when he offered and then stridently refusing to text Blue to keep from having more people texting him.

[Ink: Roger both. Later guys.]

[Blue: LATER!]

[Dream: Later, Ink.]

Ink tucked his phone away and leaned over the cart, elbows on the cart handle, wrists crossed with hands hanging down behind the handle. He kept walking, looking at things on the shelves as he surreptitiously pulled out the same brush as before and painted a small bi-fold wallet full of currency. He’d noticed it was easier to get away with this trick when the money came out of a wallet.

Putting the brush away and sliding the wallet into a jacket pocket, Ink turned up the next aisle only to find himself looking at pens, note books, and basic drawing supplies on one side and racks full of books and magazines on the other. Once he’d decided he didn’t need any of the supplies, he turned back to the books and magazines, a little curious what there was. The books, from the covers, mostly seemed like romances. In fact, two he decided to get to give to Dream and Blue. They both liked reading stuff like that. Blue would even get teary eyed at the especially sweet scenes. But the magazines! There seemed to be something for everyone and every interest.

“Huh... sports, sports, cars, animals, animals, magic uses, sports, weapons, hunting, dating advice, romance advice, dating advice, advice on guys, advice on girls, advice on genderless folks, advice on multi-gendered folks, relationship advice, kids, kids, pregnancy, pre- Hang on!”

Ink, eye lights rushing around to a green pentagram and yellow spade, stopped and popped upright, staring at the magazines focusing on pregnancy. Maybe he could get some answers! Ink grabbed every magazine for pregnancy with a monster on the cover. But the very first one was a disappointment. It was entirely about pregnancy in avian monsters. Ink shoved that one back. And it kept on like that! None of the magazines had anything about skeleton pregnancy! Not even a similar monster like a ghost or something! What had started out as a decent stack was quickly dwindling down to almost nothing. He was on the last one when a voice made him look up.

“Not having good luck with the advice magazine?”

Ink blinked out of his reading daze and focused on the monster. It was a snake monster who’s dark scales had an iridescent sheen to them. Ink blinked, mind shooting momentarily to another AU. It seemed to be the candy stall proprietor! Or at least, who she was in this AU. Unless this AU had a lot of this type of monster.

“Yeah! My boyfriend is pregnant and neither of us know what’s going on and none of these cover skeletons!” Ink complained.

The snake monster nodded in sad understanding, “You skeletons aren’t common so I can’t say it surprises me. Congratulations, by the way, on your first child. I’m about to have my third clutch. We think only two eggs this time.”

Ink stared at her curiously, “Clutch? Oh, and congrats!”

She smiled at him, “Thank you, and yes, clutch. My kind has one to four eggs at a time that then later hatch.”

“Ohhhhh,” Ink replied in a drawn out way.

Did that have anything to do with what Error would go through? He didn’t think he’d ever heard anything about skeletons coming from eggs. But, if this monster was an experience mother...?

“Even if it’s not skeleton specific, would you happen to have any advice for me?”

“Ah, hmmm,” she looked up thoughtfully, tapping her snout delicately with a talon tip, “You’ll want to be sure to keep his magic levels well up. It’s important for any monster, of course, but for a pregnant one even more so. He’ll want to limit use of magic too as much as possible. Simple magic is fine, exercise as well. He may experience cravings for particular items or types of magic. I myself tend to crave bird eggs and crickets just before the nesting urge takes hold.”

She waved at her basket and Ink saw several egg boxes and two bags of dried crickets, one of which was covered in chocolate. Nesting got him thinking, eye lights a pale blue swirl and a green hourglass.

“I mean he’s always kind of had a nest...,” he said hesitantly. Was that important?

“If he’s the nesting type be sure it is well stocked with his preferred materials and kept warm. Generally speaking, warmth is very good for little ones. My mate has a wonderful heat spell he imbues the nest for my clutch with,” the snake monster said promptly.

Ink nodded, realizing he should be taking notes. He pulled out his sketch book and flipped to the back where he started scribbling down everything she had told him. 

“...keep nest warm, ok, awesome! What signs should I look for of low magic?”

“Crankiness and increased hunger are most common. If he is very lethargic, that could be a sign he’s very low and should eat something right away,” she explained.

Ink wrote that down, “And is it weird if he says what he’s eating has basically no magic? Even if I thought it had plenty?”

She gave him a serious look at that, “That is odd. It could be his body wants something very particular for magic and is rejecting other sources. You should consult a doctor, I think.”

Ink groaned, “He’ll love that. My Ruru is really stubborn. But thank you, you’ve been incredibly helpful!”

She smiled at him, “I’m glad I could help so much. I wish you both the best of luck with everything. Oh, and here...”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small plastic zipped bag.

“...I make these. They’re quite good!”

Ink had to chuckle. It was a small pack of candied ginger. This really was this world’s version of that desert AU’s candy vendor. Who would have guessed?

“Thank you! I love candied ginger,” Ink said enthusiastically as he accepted the baggy.

“They are my favorite,” she agreed with a giggle, “I hope you enjoy them.”

“I’m sure I will!”

“Well, I’ll let you be so you can finish up and return to your boyfriend. I know my mate never likes being far from me for long when I’m with egg,” she said fondly, “Have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you again for all the advice and the ginger! Have a great day,” Ink told her. 

She nodded as she moved past him down the aisle with a little wave and another smile. Ink waved back and then tucked away his sketchbook and ginger baggie. Then he shoved the remaining magazine back in the rack. He’d got even better advice then they could offer. He pushed his cart up the aisle with a skip in his step. Just wait until he told Error what he’d learned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, that pseudo-science BS starts to come up! Who sees Error agreeing to see a doctor about his pregnancy even if only for advice? Not me that's for sure. At least Ink got some advice, right?
> 
> Next Chapter: Its a beautiful day in a quiet park. What could possibly happen?


	29. Don't Leave Me Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its ok that we're posting so much right now. We're a few chapters ahead and its hard sometimes to hold back and keep to the schedule. We really wanna share with everyone. ;u;
> 
> In response to some of the comments, no you guys probably shouldn't trust us. ;3 And more excellent theories of the mechanics of monster/skeleton pregnancy in the canon for this story! You guys are getting warmer on several of the details.

** Error **

Error’s fingers twitched in response to someone lifting the doll out of his hands.

“Ink?”

Error whispered his lover’s name softly, almost as a moan, as he shifted on the bench. Was Inky back already? How long had he been asleep? When had he....?

“Hey! Hobo. Move!”

A voice that was not Ink woke Error with a start. The owner of the offending voice was a large patchy dog monster, drooling with teeth bared and a tear in one ear.

When had...

“Fucking hobo! That’s my bench!” The dog barked as it loomed closer, snarling it’s teeth at Error.

Startled by the close proximity to the point of almost crashing Error jerked away from the strange monster.

“D-D0n’T T0€h3 M€!!”

Leaning back as far as physically possible into the bench Error felt around for Ink’s doll. Once it was put away he would dust this...this... His hands closed down on nothing.

What!?

Glancing down, Error found his Ink doll clasped in the disgusting abomination’s dinghy claws. Glitches broke over Error’s body as his anger rose to fury causing the Destroyer’s form to distort and brake apart as he screamed.

“L3T g0 of 1T! GiV3 liTTle InK b@ck!!”

Error tried to summon a Blaster, but a stabbing sensation in his chest prevented the attack from forming. NO! No, no, no!!

“What’s your issue freak? You on drugs or something? Or just mad that I took your little dolly?” The dog huffed as he tossed the unfinished doll into the air.

Catching it, the dog threw the knitted Ink to the ground.

“Garbage. Some sick…”

The dog brought its muddy boot down onto the doll right before Error’s eyes.

“Freak. Playing with...”

The dog stomped again.

“Dolls.”

Not caring how much his soul burned Error put everything he had left into his desire to kill this monster...this OC...this filthy abomination!!! Error’s sockets flickered before igniting with a devilish glow. Blue strings ripped apart from the world’s code, grabbing the monster and binding it in place. The resulting destruction of tearing at the code caused the area around the park to become unstable and start to glitch.

“I’lL FucKiNG DesTRoY YoU!!!”

** Ink **

Ink was at the checkout counter counting out bills when a strong sense of wrongness struck him. His head jerked up. The feeling was only this strong when whatever was happening was in the same AU as he was. And very few beings could cause it. His gaze snapped in the direction of the park where he’d left Error, eye lights two white ovals. Something had happened with Error. Something that would be using a lot of magic. And he’d just learned that was very dangerous.

“Uh, sir?” the young lady working the register said.

Ink snapped back to look at her. She flinched.

“You...your total. It’s two hundred twenty nine and...”

“Here.”

Ink quickly dropped at least dozen of the bills he’d made into the little money tray before transferring the last bag to the cart and hurrying out of the store.

“Wait, sir, this is...”

Ink didn’t hear whatever else she said. He was already out the door and picking up speed. Half the groceries had already been in his inventory before he’d rushed out. For the rest, he painted open a portal a little in front of him and shoved the cart through it. The portal dropped closed behind him as he raced back down the street. He didn’t even wait for the light.

He dropped into a puddle of ink and leapt out of one on the other side. He had to get to Error. He needed to be sure he was alright. He’d left Error in a safe seeming spot! He’d been perfectly content sewing! What had happened?!

Buildings whipped past as Ink raced down the slope to the park. As soon as he got near it, he saw jittery, glitchy patches all around the area but there was no sign of Blasters. No Blasters but the area was being ripped apart?

“ERROR!” he shouted, plunging into the park, “ERROR, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

He needed Error to be okay. He needed to hear that glitchy voice even if it was furious. Ink should have never left him! He should have taken Error home and come back on his own. If something happened to Error and PJ...

“ERROR!”

** Error **

A heavily glitching and clearly unstable Blaster formed behind the Destroyer. It’s form smaller than normal and barely holding shape, it opened its jaws and blasted a hole through the bound monster’s abdomen. The dog barely had seconds to process the shock that it was dying before blood bubbled up into its mouth. The wet gurgling that possibly was the dog’s attempt at words melted as the rest of its form fell away into dust.

“Don’t....”

Error panted heavily through the pain in his chest as his eye lights flickered in and out.

“TouCH...”

Where was it...? He spotted the doll just before it was covered in dust.

“InK...”

Nearly slipping off the bench as he scooted to the edge Error froze. No. He could see from here even with his vision fading and the growing darkness closing in around the edges that the doll was ruined. Soiled with mud and grit, the unfinished stitches were warped from the dog twisting boot.

If he hadn’t been...

Something was very, very wrong with him. That dog should never have gotten that close. He should have been able to get the doll back easily.

_“ERROR!” _

Ink?

** Ink **

There he was! Ink spotted Error wobbling badly on the edge of the bench he’d left him on, a distorted Blaster flickering out of existence behind him, blue strings hanging limp in front of him, staring vaguely at a pile of dust. He’d figure out if he should care about the dusted monster later.

“ERROR!”

Ink raced up only to skid to a stop in front of him. He immediately cradled Error’s jaw in his hands and checked him for injuries. He was glitching badly, his edges actually almost indistinct. Was he alright? Was PJ alright?

“Error, what happened? Are you ok?” Ink asked fiercely.

He could hardly think over the roar of his agitated magic and the distorted screech that should have been Error’s resonance.

** Error **

“I...”

Error’s glitching began to calm back to a normal level the moment Ink touched him. But even the other’s touch did nothing for the pain in the Destroyer’s chest.

“Nothing...,” Pushing away from Ink, Error forced himself to stand, “I’m...”

He couldn’t say fine, it was too much of a lie.

“I’m goING hoMe.”

Opening a portal in the ground under him, Error let himself free fall out of Ink’s arms and into what he had assumed was his antivoid. The resulting shrubbery that broke his fall too short let the Destroyer rudely know that, no, he had not portaled himself home.

“Void damnit...”

Closing his sockets, Error let himself fall asleep where he landed. Five minutes...

** Ink **

“Error, no!” Ink shouted after Error as he dropped.

Before Ink could jump after him, the portal glitched and went jagged before breaking apart and finally winking out of existence. Ink stared, sockets empty as his magic howled and his empty chest seethed with a tangle of half emotions. Error was gone!

Ink let out a furious scream. He had the urge to drink so many different paints: red, purple, blue, even white. But Error! He’d used so much magic and then portaled! He hadn’t even opened it to the antivoid! Ink had seen where it led. That was an AU!

He didn’t have time for the paints now, he needed to follow Error and be sure he was alive. He slashed open a portal of his own and leapt in. The park was left with slowly resolving glitches, a pile of dust blowing away, a pair of dirty boots, and a sad half-finished doll. It would be sometime before another monster, a skeleton, walked through and found the sad doll, wondering who had left it and why.

On the other side of the portal, Ink dropped out in the middle of forest and snow. He landed in a femur deep snow pile and immediately scrambled out, searching for signs of Error. There were no other shoe prints nearby. Ink couldn’t even feel his resonance! But he was sure this was the right AU!

“Error!” he shouted, “Error, where are you?! This is really dangerous for you! ERROR!”

——————————————

Papyrus continued his precise march along the road out to his brother’s station. It had been a wonderful brisk day so far, but just a few short moments ago something had suddenly seemed off. Papyrus was quite proud of his sense of impending trouble. There was something wrong in the forest and that something could be dangerous. So Papyrus was taking extra care to check the path’s traps and diversions. It wouldn’t do for a passing predator to find its way onto the path and from there into town.

Thus far, however, everything had checked out to the most meticulous inspection. So what was causing this feeling of trouble? He was coming to the midpoint of his route. He leapt up to catch the edge of his observation platform and pulled himself up. He shaded his sockets, searching along the path. Was that an odd spot of dark colors in the snow covered shrubbery up there? Just off to one side? He squinted.

It was! There was certainly something caught in the path hedge but it seemed rather small. Was it a monster? Papyrus wasn’t sure but he knew his duty. As a member of the Snowdin division of the Royal Guard he needed to be sure it wasn’t a monster in trouble or something about to be the source of trouble.

Leaping gallantly from his platform, and noting it would need sweeping soon, he started a quick march up the path towards the odd spot of darkness. The closer he got, the more certain he was that it was a monster or at least a creature who needed help. Why else hadn’t they moved as Papyrus approached? Most of the animals would have fled or attacked by now. He had a long bone ready just in case.

“Hello?” he called as he got closer, “Is someone caught there in the bushes? I am the Great and Noble Papyrus, member of the Snowdin Royal Guard.”

He paused, waiting to see if there was any kind of stir in the shrubbery. Nothing, but as Papyrus got closer he suddenly realized it was a skeleton. A skeleton who’s bones seemed to be all black! He was quite small too.

Concerned, Papyrus quickly jogged the last few dozen feet, his long legs making quick work of the distance. A black boned skeleton alright. Tangled in the shrubs and passed out. He looked quite bad too. The black of his bones seemed pale and almost grey. And little bits of his seemed to be constantly breaking off and jumping around. Was that...normal?

Papyrus kneeled down by the shrub and started a general application of gentle healing magic. Not a lot, just enough to hopefully bring the small skeleton around. Though, as he did so, he realized something that almost startled him into losing his concentration. This poor monster was pregnant! And out here all alone?! Where was their partner? This monster should not be outside the town gates if he was alone!

“Hello? Small skeleton, please wake up. This is not a safe place,” he said urgently, already glancing about.

How long had the monster been here? Were there already predators closing? There were a few that fed almost exclusively on magic for whom the unconscious pregnant skeleton would be an irresistible meal.

“If you do not wake soon, I am obliged to carry you back to town for your own safety.”

** Error **

Not again. Everything hurt and the last thing Error wanted to do was relight his sockets. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone? Let him sleep whatever this was off. At least this time the voice clearly belonged to this world’s Papyrus. Of all the monsters to be found by that was probably both the best and the worst. Was it using healing magic on him? Typical trusting Papyrus. There was a slight calming to the nausea but this pain...

“Nnnn...”

Fully intending to ignore the other until it left him alone, Error finally forced one eye light to flicker to life when the Papyrus threatened to pick him up.

_Don’t touch me.... _

He had to say it...

“D-D0n’T...T0u<h...”

More glitches sparked over Error’s body, but even his glitches seemed tired because the distortion died away quickly.

** Ink **

Papyrus frowned at that, the end of his long tail giving a few short, curling flicks. More of that strange breaking up, but more worrisome was that this small skeleton only had managed to spark a single eye light. The sense he got from the healing magic said both should function except that he was critically low on magic. The healing would help but they desperately needed to find this monster’s partner before he, his souling, or both dusted.

“I shall refrain for now but it is not safe out here. Are you out here alone? I can tell you are with child. Where is your partner? We need to find them before-“

Papyrus cut himself off, suddenly tense and alert as underbrush deeper in the trees rustled. He stared hard into the gloom, healing hand still hovering over the strange skeleton. More quiet rustling. Then a low, warbling growl. Papyrus shot to his feet and summoned an arched wall of thick bones with narrow gaps between so he could still see what may be approaching. A strong showing of magic, even just the wall, may drive it away.

** Error **

Curling his arms protectively around his stomach, Error tried to push himself away from the oversized Papyrus in order to better focus his vision. Why did this skeleton look...familiar? He knew this AU. He knew he did....

Then it clicked.

Oh, fuck...

Finally taking in the sight of the other’s long tail along with the large, neat upper and lower fangs that framed this skeleton’s smile Error paled even further. How the hell did he fall into DinoTale?

Reacting to the low growl Error twisted towards the sound and pulled a fistful of strings from his socket. Thankful for the other’s bone wall that acted as a barrier, Error looked for the owner of that growl. Shit...shit, shit, shit. Something was in the bushes but he couldn’t make it out. Looking back up to the Papyrus the Destroyer frowned. He wasn’t about to stay to find out what that was. Trying to summon another portal Error swayed as he was struck by a dizzy spell. 

He couldn’t portal... He couldn’t use his Blasters... But he still had his strings. He would rip apart any abomination that tried to touch him.

** Ink **

“Please refrain from attempts to use magic, you do not currently have much to spare,” Papyrus said quietly, “Are you able to stand?”

** Error **

No. Honestly, he was barely able to keep his eye light lit.

“I’ll MAnaGE.”

What was that thing in the bushes? Maybe…he should use the vial Ink gave him?

** Ink **

Papyrus was debating. This monster, who had still failed to introduce themself, had specifically requested not to be touched. However, the creature stalking them was one that sometimes worked in loose coordination with others and Papyrus would rather take the weakened skeleton away from a potentially dangerous situation than stay and fight one or more of the creatures.

He rattled his tail bones as a warning, the sound a loud clicking hiss. More of the low, warbling growling answered the sound, but this time from more than one throat. With a growl of his own, Papyrus summoned several bones to spike out from the wall’s base. There were several louder snarls and a yelping sound. But the snarling and other sounds only got louder. They weren’t going to back down. A sharp, pitched roar sounded and suddenly the underbrush began to thrash as the loose pack charged. They needed to move.

“Apologies, little skeleton,” he said as he dismissed the bone he’d been holding and scooped up the weakened skeleton.

Turning, he started racing up the path, heading towards his brother’s station. It was closer than town and if the pack had managed to pass so many of the traps, Papyrus did not want to lead them back to town.

——————————————

Deep in the strange forest, Ink was still racing around searching for Error.

“Error, come on, please!” Ink called.

Where was he?! Ink finally stopped, panting, against a tree. Had he not arrived in the same part of the AU as Error? He’d tried to follow as exactly as he could from that brief look. If something happened... Why hadn’t Error used the ink vial?! 

Ink sunk down to his knees in the freezing snow, clutching Error’s scarf. He needed...he needed...he needed paints. His hands fumbled a little as he let go of the blue scarf and pulled out the purple and blue vials. He clutched both in his fingers and took a swig before recapping and shoving them back. Next was a sip of red followed by a large swallow of white. The four burned together in his chest. It was almost as if his body was going to reject the paints.

Panic seized him. He raised his trembling hands to his skull, pressing in tight as his thoughts swirled faster. He didn’t know where Error was, only that he was hurt and in danger. He had no way to find... His racing thoughts froze. He did have a way to contact Error!

Hope surged as Ink snatched out his phone and found the text with Error’s number. He hit call and pressed the phone to his skull, listening to it ring as the darkness in his chest surged and roiled.

** Error **

_“Apologies, little skeleton.”_

No. No. No, NO! His single lit eye light shrank to a pinprick as the Destroyer struggled to push himself further backwards over the top of the tangled shrubbery. Don’t! What if he… He would crash!

Error had a split second to curl around his middle before he was fully scooped into the other skeleton’s arms. The contact burned like a hot iron searing through his clothing and into his bones. The worst was on his lower back so close to the souling.

“D0__nT ToUcH mEe—ee!!”

Error struggled to keep from crashing as a painful dial up tone rang out from the resulting glitches breaking apart over his form. Red and white errors filled his barely lit socket as Error’s mouth fell open in a silent scream.

No, no, no, no, no!!

Nothing could be heard over the flood of pain and the nothingness that threatened to overwhelm his thoughts. It’s going to be fine... It’s just a Papyrus... It’s Papyrus.... Pap.... 

“Pap...”

Not his Pap... He didn’t...

“Ink...!”

** Ink **

Papyrus winced at the incredibly loud, high pitched sound the small skeleton in his arms produced as he fizzled alarmingly. He had apparently been very serious about the no touching. He must have some sort of condition that caused this and the odd way his body would seem to break apart. It honestly reminded Papyrus of some of the computer things his father worked on. Whatever the cause, and the pain in his skull from that sound, he only needed hold onto him for a short while.

“Please hold on, little skeleton. We only need get to my brother’s watch station and I will be able to put you down,” he assured the oddly distorting monster.

He thought he heard it say his name in reply but before Papyrus could ask another name, more distinct and louder, was called out.

“If Ink is your partner, we shall search for them as soon as you are safe. Just a little further.”

There were sounds of pursuit from the forest behind him and to the right. Luckily, he had long legs and a well tread, protected path to run on. He could out pace these hunters and keep this strange skeleton safe.

——————————————————

He wasn’t picking up! He wasn’t picking up! The phone just kept ringing as tears of panic and fear welled at the corners of Ink’s sockets. The lady at the store had just told him how dangerous it was for Error to be low on magic!

“Answer, Error, void damn it! I need to know where you are!” He pleaded with the phone.

** _EEEEEIIIEEEE-KKKCHHHHHhhhh..._ **

Ink shot to his feet and whipped around to stare at right angles to the direction he’d been searching. He knew that sound! That was one of Error’s sounds! And dial up meant he might be crashing! Ink took off at a dead sprint through the dense trees and underbrush, Error’s scarf flying wildly behind him. The sound was starting to fade.

“Error, no! ERROR!” he bellowed as he hurtled along.

Had he crashed? Was he in danger? Why had he made that sound?! Was he okay? What about PJ?! Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks in blue and purple streaks but Ink paid them no mind.

“Whoa, hey, buddy! Stop!”

Bones erupted in Ink’s path, stretching to either side. He pulled out Broomy and slashed through the obstruction, leaping over the remaining pieces as he kept hurtling along. He didn’t have time for the local Sans, he needed to get to Error!

“Bud, seriously, stop!”

“No! I have to reach Error!” Ink shouted back.

“And you’re gonna attract every large predator before ya do at this rate!”

He felt a brush of blue magic that, predictably, found nothing in him to grab and weigh down. Ink shot a glare in the direction the Sans’s voice had come from. That trick wouldn’t work on him. That was always something that had pissed Error off in the beginning. Ink caught a glimpse of a dark jacket through the trees before it vanished. Then suddenly...

“Gotcha!”

“No!”

Before Ink could dodge away, he was tackled to the ground from the opposite side by someone at least twice his size. They pressed him down into the thin snow between two trees. Ink tried hard to squirm and throw them off but they seemed to weigh him down like a mountain.

“Let me go!” Ink wheezed, “Error’s in trouble, I need to get to him now!”

“If he’s in trouble, you don’t want to bring more with ya. Running about and screaming like that’s gonna do just that.”

Ink managed to twist his skull to the side so he could glare up at the skeleton pressing him down with a red skull eye light. Before he could demand to be let up again, his mouth was covered.

“Wow, you look pissed. Look, promise to calm down for me and I’ll help ya find your friend, just be quiet and still for a sec,” the Sans said, entirely too calm for the raging mess that was Ink’s current emotional-magical state.

Sans was already carefully leaning forward to peer out between the trees. Then he leaned back as far as he could without actually releasing Ink. Ink growled and thrashed. He didn’t have time to waste like this! Error could be hurt really badly and they didn’t know what a reboot would do to PJ and… More tears ran from his sockets, streak of red, blue, and purple stark against his pale bone with white cutting through all three in swirling trails.

“Ok, sounds like nothing’s following ya yet. Pretty lucky,” Sans said, finally looking back at Ink, “Now, I’ll let you up if you agree ta keep from shouting and racing off.”

Ink reluctantly nodded. It seemed like the best way to speed things along. He didn’t know the layout of this AU, though he now knew which one it was. This was the Far Underground of DinoTale which was an AU very close to the one he and Error had just been having coffee in. The proximity made Ink suspect they were from the same Creator but at the moment he didn’t honestly care. DinoTale was a dangerous AU, not because of the monsters themselves, but because of the wildlife that roamed around this far bigger Underground.

“Alright, letting you up.”

The weight suddenly reduced sharply before the other skeleton lifted off him and his mouth was uncovered. Ink scrambled to his feet and stood poised to race off as soon as he knew which was to go. He glowered up at the local Sans. He’d forgotten how much bigger the monsters here were. This Sans was almost twice as tall as him.

“Now you look sad and pissed,” Sans commented, still infuriatingly calm, “What’s your friend look like?”

“Error,” Ink growled, “is a dark skeleton slightly taller than me. Dark coat, red sweater, black shorts.”

Sans nodded and tapped a flat silver oval device attached to his jacket.

“Hey, anyone in the western forest seen a black skeleton today?” he asked into the device.

There were several negatives in quick succession and Ink started to shift away, glancing in the direction he’d been running. He knew which way Error was, he’d heard him!

_“Sans,”_ a voice suddenly crackled out of the device with a wash of static.

“Whoa, Paps, something wrong with your CB?” Sans asked.

_“It is the skeleton I am currently carrying, he is making that sound. We have just shaken off a pack of krevolds and we are heading for your station. You would not have happened to find his partner would you? I believe his name should he Ink.”_

Sans glanced up at Ink, “That you, pal?”

Ink stopped trying to edge away, staring intensely at the device sitting so innocently on Sans’s shoulder.

“Where is that?! Where are they?! Error doesn’t like strangers touching him,” Ink demanded in a fierce, strained voice.

“Yeah, I got him. We’ll meet you there. Out.”

Sans tapped the device again before gesturing for Ink to follow him as he turned slightly.

“We can jog, but try to keep quiet. My station’s close.”

Ink was on his heels in an instant, impatient as they went. His magic was pounding in his skull and sparking in his bones. He needed Error. Why had he portaled! What had prompted the destruction in the park? What in the Creators infinite imagination was a krevold?!

The trees started to thin out ahead of them and the light got brighter. There was a path visible just on the other side of a thick row of bushes. Ink saw no sign of a watch station but he also wasn’t looking very hard.

“Once we hit that path, its safe to...whoa! Hey, Paps!”

As Sans had been speaking his Papyrus had whizzed by in a blur of speed.

“Error!!”

Ink shot forward past Sans and bound over the shrubs. He didn’t care about whatever Sans was shouting behind him. He hit the path and almost slipped turning to race after the giant of a Papyrus. A Papyrus who was glancing over his shoulder and turning to skidding to a careful stop.

“You are Ink?” he called.

“Yes! Please, let me have him,” Ink pleaded, already reaching out as he continued to close the gap.

Papyrus stopped and knelt down. Ink raced up and scooped his badly glitching Error from the taller skeleton’s arms. He dropped to his knees and hugged him close.

“Error, talk to me, please. Please don’t be hurt,” Ink begged, pressing his forehead to Error’s and the hand not around Error’s back to his chest as more tears ran freely.

His magic sparked so strong in his hand against Error’s chest that it felt suddenly hot. Error’s resonance was erratic and faint and the panic wound tight in Ink’s chest spiked out to pull painfully at his ribs.

“Error...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......... I did say you guys shouldn't trust us. But yay another of my baby AUs! DinoTale and the Far Underground. ;w; These are two of my good boys (no nicknames yet cause I'm bad at it) and I have the start of their story planned out. Well, their Frisk's story. But I digress.
> 
> Next Chapter: Is Error okay? The little one? And what about these odd new variants who found Error and Ink? We'll find out soon.


	30. Sharing Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have earned one (1) Papyrus scolding. Now commencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are REALLY glad that dog got what was coming to him! Me too, not gonna lie. But now for the important part. Last chapter ended with Ink finding Error. Are he and the little souling alright? Let's find out!

** Error **

On the cusp of tipping from a crash into a full reboot Error could feel a strange warmth being pushed into his soul. Fast and overwhelming at first, the heat was almost as harsh as the painful glitches that were breaking apart over his body. Eventually the flow of magic slowed to a more manageable trickle filling the Destroyer’s weakened body with a magic not his own...yet so familiar. Moaning softly, Error turned his face towards the sound of his name. This time, both eye lights flickered back to life.

“In_k?” Error’s throat was dry making his already staticky voice more husky.

** Ink **

“Error!” Ink sobbed as cool relief washed through him, “Don’t scare me like that!”

His eye lights flicked to a blue drop and a pale purple inverted triangle as he pulled away a little to better study Error’s face. Both eye lights were lit! But his bones looked pale, making his blue tear stains stand out more. He looked exhausted. Still, Ink could feel himself and his magic calming just looking into those tired, mismatched eye lights.

** Error **

Giving Ink a tired smile Error tried to chuckle but the sound came out more mechanical, as if a metal disk was skipping inside the Destroyer’s mouth.

“I L-ive to m@ke your lifE diFficulT though, squi-d-d brain.”

Though when the tears flowing down the other’s cheeks continued Error’s smile fell. Ink really was crying...

“Hey...”

Reaching up to cup the back of Ink’s skull Error pulled the artist in close so their foreheads touched.

“Shussss...”

Shushing his lover Error let his sockets close. Don’t cry Ink…

_Don’t cry. _

“Is PJ okay?”

** Ink **

Ink gave a little hiccupping laugh at Error's quip and, as Error pulled him close, he let his sockets close, pressing closer. Error must be feeling somewhat better if he was up to being a smart ass. Small tremors rattled through Ink's bones. Error was comforting him! Shouldn't it be the other way around? Void but it was working though. He sniffed and pressed a soft kiss to Error's mouth before moving to check their little one. Blinking away tears of relief, he gently pushed Error's sweater up. Their little souling was flickering and bobbing about erratically, seeming distressed.

"Calm down, PJ. Its okay, we're all ok," Ink told the souling softly, placing his hand gently on Error's tummy and rubbing in soothing little circles like he had done before.

Had that really only been this morning? It felt like it was much longer ago than that. Then again, time didn’t work quite right where he and Error lived. It really could have been longer than that in a way.

Slowly, their little souling seemed to quiet and calm, drifting closer to Ink's slowly moving hand. Ink smiled softly. Ruru was mostly okay and PJ was still glowing strong. Ink felt the magic in his bones relax to simple tingling. It was okay. He could drink some yellow soon to counter the other four, but for now simply having Error back with him was more than enough.

"He was agitated, but he seems okay now," Ink said softly to Error.

** Error **

Returning Ink’s kiss Error shifted slightly in the other’s arms to allow Ink to inspect him and their souling. The pulling sensation he had been feeling since finding out he was pregnant had faded. Was...what if...

It didn’t help when the strange warmth that had been radiating off Ink’s hand cut off the moments the Guardian shifted his attention. Any influx of energy felt cutoff. He wasn’t _better_ by any means but at least he felt no worse than he had before, when Ink had originally left him in the park.

“Good.”

Void, he was so tired…

** Ink **

Ink was about to nuzzle back against Error's skull when there was a throat clearing sound. Not that anyone nearby had an actual throat. Ink glanced up to find Papyrus studying them with a stern socket.

"I am glad to see that you know to share your magic with your partner and that you are so concerned for him, but how did you come to be separated out here? I found him tangled in bushes further down the path! You should know it is quite dangerous for any pregnant monster outside the town fence. Even if you are not from around here, and I do not recognize either of you, that is a common safety recommendation given the fact that a pregnant monster's magic, especially attack magic, does not work properly," Papyrus scolded in a lecturing tone.

Ink blinked at the still ridiculously tall skeleton. Even kneeling down, he seemed to tower over them. Ink, confused by his own urges, wanted to pull Error even closer. He glared at Papyrus, cheeks still tear stained. He switched to glaring at Sans when he came jogging up to join them, the sharp swishing of his tail giving away that he was at least a little annoyed. Good, that made two of them. Ink just wanted to take Error home, tuck him into his bed, and curl up with him.

** Error **

Wait... That warmth he had felt when he woke up... That was Ink sharing his magic with him? Shifting in Ink’s arms was hard and it caused Error to lean further against the artist’s chest. Ignoring the itching sensation of glitches sparking Error looked down to where Ink’s hand was over his stomach. Sure enough the Guardian’s hand was softly aglow with magic that was slowly being drawn in by the souling.

“Ink?”

He had never seen the other do that before. Ink, however, didn’t seem to be paying attention. The Guardian’s expressions remained tear filled and annoyed throughout the tall skeleton’s lecture. Maybe if he asked... No. Ink had put enough of his magic inside him. Error was about to go decidedly back to sleep in Ink’s arms when the subject of _his_ magic came up. Any thought of sleep vanished at the idea of his magic literally being crippled.

“W-hat the _FU-UCK _do Y0u me@n? I OnlY r3CEntLy f-f-fOUND OuT I was PreGNAnt!!”

Was that why he was so fucking tied? Why his shortcuts and attacks were... Why his soul hurt? It couldn’t be. It was way too soon...wasn’t it?

“I just NeeD to sLEaep. N-Nothing is WR-WrOnG witH ME.”

** Ink **

While Error snarled at Papyrus, Ink snuck a glance down at his hand. It was glowering with a soft iridescence. The strength of the glow seemed to sort of match the tingling warmth he’d been feeling. He could do that? His magic helped Error and PJ that much? Was this one of those skeleton specific things?

“Your magic level was critically low when I found you,” Papyrus went on, sternly countering Error’s assertions, “You could hardly keep an eye light functioning even while I attempted to heal you.”

Ink’s glowing gaze snapped up to find both DinoTale skeletons frowning at them. Well, Papyrus seemed to be frowning at Error, but Sans was frowning at Ink. Ink felt his metaphorical hackles going back up, his eye lights snapping to a dull yellow caution symbol and a bright red rectangle as he watched Sans glance at where Ink’s hand hovered over PJ and Error’s exposed middle. Ink really, really did not like the idea of either of these two getting to see Error’s pretty ecto or their very young souling.

“For it to be that recent and have your magic that low either means ya didn’t have it up full at the start or you’ve got none since,” Sans growled, crossing his arms.

With a careful shift of his hand, Ink snagged the hem of Error’s sweater and pulled it back down to cover him and PJ. Then he let his hand settle back in the center of Error’s chest, finger tips resting lightly between the soft swell of his shapely breasts. He was trying to center his hand between the souling and Error’s soul. If he was sharing his magic instinctually and it helped, Ink was going to try giving it to both of them at the same time.

“It’s his first pregnancy and my first time going through one with someone. We’re not from around here and no one had any exact advice for us,” Ink snapped, “I only just learned about the possibility of magic rejection.”

While he spoke, he concentrated on strengthening the magic in his hand on Error. His magic seemed to need little encouragement. It rushed to his hands in a buzzing jolt, warming his hands more and make both glow brighter. Ink sucked in a sharp breath and tried to limit the flow again. He had a moment of vertigo but held himself stubbornly ridged until he had blinked the dizzy spell away. That had felt a little like firing off all of his Blasters at once. What if too much magic was bad too? Gritting his teeth, he reigned in the stampeding flow of magic until his hands were both a gentle, warm glow.

** Error **

Error’s fingers twitched in nervous irritation. Unless he was in the middle of destroying an AU he _hated_ being at the center of attention. And out of the three monsters present only ONE was allowed to dote on him. Growling through the hiss of static in the back of his throat Error sunk his skull into his shoulders. How dare these two monsters scold him?! He would show this AU when he ripped there world’s code apart line by line. It wasn’t _his_ fault that the food he ate didn’t seem to have any magic in it. He’d eaten more today than he typically would in a fucking week! Not that any of it had helped...

Feeling relieved when Ink had pulled back down his sweater, Error’s breath hitched when the tugging sensation to his soul returned. Was he not making enough magic for PJ? Was this happening because he was a destroyer? Ink had said something about magic rejection... Error paled as one of his eye lights flickered. He was going to fail this souling...

“SQQuiD?”

That strange warmth being pushed into his chest returned when Ink’s hand settled between his small breasts. But this time the heat was searing into his chest like a pipe bursting, flooding into his echo and soul. Too much!!!

“What the Fucckkka-aagg!”

When the flow calmed to something not painful Error’s sockets were flooded with errors once again, but this time it didn’t hurt when the Destroyer summoned his strings from the world’s code to bind Ink’s hands and pull them off his body.

“S-StoP!”

It was enough!!

** Ink **

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry,” Ink cried.

It probably had been too much. He’d never tried that before and...he’d hurt Error trying to help. Ink blinked back fresh tears and fisted his hands. Trying to shut off the buzzing flow of magic completely was hard. Now that he’d let it start, it didn’t seem to want to stop. But Error had said to stop.

After a tense moment, Ink was able to get his magic to settle back as normal, the glow and warmth fading from his hands. He shivered. The cold wind seemed to bite into his bones harder than usual. He ducked his chin down to hide the lower half of his face behind Error’s scarf, his eye lights a white oval and an aqua square.

“Error...?”

** Error **

Feeling flushed and panting Error tried shaking his skull to get rid of the ringing noise between his nonexistent ears.

What the hell.....

One of Error’s hands flew to his chest to cover the area that Ink had been pushing magic into him. It was still warm and a tingling sensation remained.

“Fuck...”

Why had that felt...good? Anymore and he...

Not wanting to think on that any more Error scrambled to remove himself from Ink’s lap. Later. Ink could do..._that_ later. When they didn’t have other monsters watching. Oh, Void... Pushing himself to his feet Error kept his eye lights focused on his flip flop clad feet standing in the snow.

** Ink **

Ink blinked as Error scrambled up. He didn’t seem mad? More important, his bones seemed more like their proper color, his eye lights were steady, and his resonance, that beautiful resonance that sang to Ink’s magic, was back to how it should be. Ink let out a breath he didn’t need but had been holding. If anything, Error looked embarrassed as he stood there, but he hadn’t started destroying the AU yet.

“Wow, you two really don’t know what yer doing, do ya?” Sans’s rough voice asked, a snort of amusement coming from him.

Ink bristled and shot him a look consisting of a red bullseye and an acid green cross. He’d already said that part, they didn’t need to rub it in! He should just take Error home now and avoid the rest of this conversation. He got back to his feet, standing determinedly just in front of Error, blocking him as well as he could from these two annoyingly tall skeletons as the strings faded from his wrists.

Papyrus cleared his throat again, standing with a flush on his cheeks, “Sans, be polite. If no one has advised them, it is understandable that they may experience some issues.”

Sans snorted again but he was grinning. He seemed amused by the two of them and it made Ink want to smack him with a brush full of paint. Papyrus sighed dramatically and wrapped his tail around Sans, dragging him back a few paces.

“Aww, Pap, come on. I didn’t even say anything,” Sans complained.

“You are making then uncomfortable, brother,” Papyrus informed him, patting his shoulder and unwrapping his tail. Then he turned back to Ink and Error, “But yes, gentle magic sharing will help greatly while his magic is focused on the little one until you find something his body will accept for food based magic. And until you clutch, I, again, strongly recommend staying in town.”

He was speaking mainly to Ink, seeming aware of both Ink’s suddenly spiking possessiveness and Error’s need to not be a focus.

** Error **

Error didn’t even want to look at the others. Not at Ink either. Especially not at Ink. It took all the Destroyer had in him to not portal away from this AU and go straight home. But these monsters were the first he had come across that seemed to know about skeleton babies. He just had to keep focusing on calming the excited influx of Ink’s magic. His own magic levels felt replenished enough to get them home but… Dark hands twitched in irritation as the glitching skeleton tried to keep the excess magic from pooling in his pelvis. Damnit! Now was not the time to get...damnit Ink!

He could barely follow what the abominations were saying until he heard ‘clutch’. Wait... Clutch meant eggs. Oh, hell no... Peeking angrily out from around Ink’s shoulder Error instinctually began summoning strings from the code of the world around them.

“W-what do YoU MEa-aN by CLUtCH? HoW DoES ThIS prEGnancY ThinG EvEn worK?”

** Ink **

Papyrus and Sans both gave them curious looks. Ink stared back. This kind of information was the only reason he hadn’t already taken them home, though this sounded...odd.

“Uh...yeah, clutch. Most monsters come from eggs. That’d like basic bio 101,” Sans said, eyeing the strings breaking out from various parts of the world around them, “Buddy, you really wanna burn through magic like this? Ya might end up feeling _strung out_ again.”

Ink felt himself give a snort of laughter before he could stifle it. He was giving it to Sans. That was a good one. He was using that. Still, he only spared a brief flicker of a look at the strings.

Papyrus groaned, “Sans, that was terrible.”

“Yeah, but you’re smiling.”

Papyrus groaned again but Ink could see, true to the multiversal level banter, that he was indeed smiling.

“I am and I hate it. But, to be fair, the strength of the drain could indicate either a very strong souling or multiple soulings,” Papyrus continued, looking back to Ink and Error.

Ink blinked at the idea of multiple soulings. Could that be...? No, no. There was only PJ. Despite some serious efforts, they only had one apparently quite strong souling.

“But yes, most monsters bear eggs that later hatch. Skeleton eggs generally take a few weeks to form and between a month and three months to hatch. In that time, both parents nourish the egg with their magic.”

** Error **

Grabbing Ink by the back of _his_ blue scarf Error bound the artist up with his strings and turned the Guardian to face him. Gripping the blue fabric around Ink’s throat Error lifted his lover from the ground.

“_PLEASE_ TeLL me ThAt thiS is JUsT for ThIs AU!!?”

He wasn’t about to lay an egg like some fucking chicken! This AU was dinosaur themed. That meant lizards, lizards laid eggs. _THIS_ couldn’t be how it was supposed to happen.

“I-INNK!”

** Ink **

Ink choked a little as he was hauled about, arms unable to come up and keep his poor neck from being strangled by the cocoon he suddenly found himself in. At least it was warmer in here. But man was Error freaking out! Ink didn’t have the right paints in him for this.

“You’re the one who can read the code, Glitchy,” he managed to wheeze out, “But I’m pretty sure that’s just here. Never heard a Creator talk about it before.”

Well, not counting things like all the various lamia AUs or places like that. He could think of at least a few close variants of the core three where the Sans had ended up full of eggs. But, to be fair, the eggs had generally been put there by the other monster.

“What in Frostclaw’s name are the two of you on about?” Sans asked sharply.

Ink ignored him. Instead, he kept trying to soothe Error down.

“The snake lady I talked to at the store didn’t say anything about skeletons having eggs. Just some nest advice if that was your inclination.”

** Error **

“Oh! That’s right.”

Lowering Ink back down so his feet would touch the ground Error started looking about the area to get a better reading on this world’s code. Finding an interesting patch, Error let go of Ink with a loud tsk of his tongues clicking against his front teeth. Unfortunately the section of code was near the oversized Sans abomination. And he had no intention of talking to that glitch in the multiverse any more. Walking over, Error opened up a window of code a few feet away but kept the others within his sight just to be certain that no one would try to touch him.

“Uggg...it doESn’T say an-n-nytHing about eggs Or soULinGs!”

Unwrapping his strings from Ink Error crossed his arms around himself once more and returned to the artist’s side.

“Ink?”

Error kept his face turned away and his voice quiet. He was angry. Confused, worried…not to mention he was standing in an AU. He didn’t want to, couldn’t, waste any magic on destroying it. Void, that was a horrible thought.

** Ink **

And it was cold again. Shivering, Ink pulled his jacket tighter around himself, tucking his hands under his arms as Error came back to stand near him. Error wasn’t looking at him. Was that bad? That was bad. Ink knew how to deal with snapping and threats. This though, he was less familiar with. What if Error didn’t want to stay with him because of all this? Ink shrank into his borrowed scarf, fighting back the new wave of tears that threatened to bead in his sockets.

“Maybe the Creator hasn’t included it in the story yet. The AU’s pretty far from the core worlds so I think its rules are just for here,” Ink said in a forced steady voice.

He hesitated a moment. Then he shuffled closer to Error, reaching out to lightly stroke the flowers that somehow were still clinging determinedly to Error’s coat.

“Want me to take you home?” he asked softly. 

——————————————

Clearly being ignored by the two very strange small skeletons, Papyrus leaned down to whisper to Sans, “Do you have any idea what that might have been about, Sans? I have never heard of someone’s magic being able to do any of those things!”

Sans, who was still scowling at the strangers as they bickered, shook his head.

“Nope, though it reminds me of a theory Dad was looking into last year.”

Papyrus knew he may regret asking this, “What theory was that?”

“The one about there being multiple universes that exist simultaneously in overlapping, ever expanding variations the further one goes. It’s actually pretty cool once you get into the math, Pap. I was...”

As Sans continued to explain Papyrus had to give a fond sigh. He knew this could happen. Sans liked to hide it but he very much enjoyed complex maths and sciences. Papyrus could follow some of it but he was more for mechanics. Nothing too elaborate but he had created many of the path diversions in this section with his own hands. Sans was still rambling.

** Error **

Glancing to the side to take in Ink’s shivering form Error shook his head and sighed. If he was losing magic to the point that it was effecting his ability to portal and use his attacks perhaps he shouldn’t be alone quite yet. Just...just away from this AU. Sighing, Error shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Ink’s shaking form. Ink never really could handle the cold.

“Your home or mine?”

Keeping his eye lights fixed on Ink’s expression Error kept his own expression serious.

** Ink **

Ink stared up at Error in wonder, eye lights a blue star and a soft yellow refresh, as Error’s thick, warm coat was wrapped around him. A bright flush slowly spread across his face as Error watched him. After only a second of hesitation, Ink worked his arms through the sleeves and hugged himself. With Error’s warmth and scent it was almost as good as being hugged by Error. He closed his sockets for a moment. He wanted Error in his home again, but...Glitchy always said he was happiest in the nothingless expanse of the antivoid.

Ink sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at Error with two simple eye lights, one aqua and one soft red.

“Which ever you prefer, Glitchy, though I...I’d really like it if you came to mine.”

** Error **

Stars... The Destroyer could feel his soul pulsing warmth in response to the series of expressions on Ink’s face. Void, he had it bad, didn’t he? Shrugging, Error couldn’t help but smile.

“Then I guess you’re taking me H-HomE.”

Realizing that he would probably have to clarify, Error reached across his chest to rub the growing chill off his other humerus as he glanced away.

“YoUrs_s.”

Where Ink would be with him.

“I dONT waNt... umm...”

To be alone.

“Besides you have m-my cloths.”

Just fucking take him home already! He couldn’t stop himself from talking.

“Would you make more hot chocolate?”

Changing the subject. Always a good idea.

** Ink **

Ink’s expression brightened with a wide, grateful smile and he only just remembered not to wipe his colorful tears on Error’s coat or scarf. Error wanted to come home with him! Error still wanted to spend time with him! He was drinking yellow paint as soon as they got back. And maybe a few others.

“Of course I can, Error! It’s just plain though, is that ok?” he asked, pulling out Broomy.

** Error **

“Yes.”

Pulling his hanky out of his inventory, Error tilted his head curiously at the other with a chuckle.

“Stupid...” Error continued as he wiped the rainbow colored tear tracks from Ink’s cheeks, “Keep crying like that and we’ll match.”

** Ink **

Ink laughed at that, feeling an oddly pleasant ache in his chest where the paint burn had been as Error cleaned his tear stains. He really needed to counter the sad paints but Error was doing a pretty good job of that on his own. His beautiful Ruru. Ink was really glad to know how he could help Error with PJ. He’d not liked the entire end of this date and planned to never have a repeat. Leaning up, he pressed a light kiss to Error’s teeth.

“Let’s head home, Ruru,” he said, swiping open a portal and pulling Error through.

The portal splashed closed, leaving two oversized skeletons standing alone on the path with just a puddle of ink to prove they’d had visitors.

“...so if one were able to figure out a formula to bridge a gap between worlds without collapsing the time continuums...”

“Sans,” Papyrus interrupted gently, “I believe our odd tiny skeletons have vanished.” 

“Huh?” Sans glanced up sharply, looking around for their previously bickering couple, “Huh...interesting. Dad would get such a kick outta hearing about this.”

“By which you mean he would throw himself into research and we would be lucky to see him within the month,” Papyrus commented dryly.

Sans shrugged with a grin before his tail snaked over to twine lightly with Papyrus’s own, making them both blush.

“So when the heck did ya pick up so much knowledge about soulings, Pap?” he asked.

Papyrus sighed again, shaking his head in fond exasperation, “Oh, honestly Sans! Most of that is taught in school as a later part of magical biology, you know that!”

Sans’s blush deepened but he leered and stepped closer in a way that had Papyrus flushing orange to the top of his skull.

“Yeah, but a good bit of it wasn’t. Were you maybe thinking about Dad’s mention of grandkids, Paps?”

Papyrus’s gaze flickered over several parts of the path where Sans and his smug, suggestive face were not.

“I was simply reading up on the parental leave in the Observation Patrol, Royal Guard, and Laboratory Personnel hand books. They had several very informative references in them,” he explained.

Sans laughed, “Yeah, Dad’s more likely to give us a new sibling first the way he and Grillbz are going.”

“Sans! Must you, out in public?” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Well, you could always come back to my station~”

Papyrus covered his blushing face with a groan, but coiled his tail tighter around Sans’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? We're all ok! We even found a more direct way for Ink to help Error for now! Again, you guys are close on how some aspects of monster pregnancy works in general and Error's in particular. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The boys get back to the house after an eventful day. Maybe now things will calm down?
> 
> PS, love my Dino boys! ;w;


	31. Void, You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone together again, back to the relative peace of Ink's home. How will they reconcile what just happened? Maybe something to help decompress from the stress of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know Error sitting in his blue string nest with eggs, each wrapped in a personally knitted egg blanket sleeve, would be the funniest thing! XD Anyway, yep, the boys managed to end up ok and get back to Ink's. They even learned something helpful during that wild ride of a date! A few things really. Suppose they'll actually do anything with that knowledge?

** Error **

Stepping through the murky portal into Ink’s kitchen Error found himself coming out right next to a metal grocery cart filled with paper bags.

“Did you actually steal a cart?”

Why was that funny? Grabbing one of the bags, Error placed it on Ink’s kitchen table and began unloading the groceries. Just how much food did Ink need?

** Ink **

“Eh, we can always put it back. I was in a hurry cause I could feel something happening with you,” Ink explained.

He pulled three more bags from his inventory and started unloading and putting everything away. The sooner this was done, the sooner they could make cocoa, the sooner they could possibly try cuddling together on the couch.

** Error **

Those words made Error pause. Gently putting down the bananas he had pulled from the bag Error turned to look at Ink with a raised socket.

“You could FeeL Me or the AU?”

There was a big difference between the two. What happened in the park, between his magic not working and the loss of his Ink doll, almost seemed like a bad dream. He had been so tired and Error felt no regrets about dusting that monster. Just about not dusting it sooner.

** Ink **

Ink gave Error a look as he set aside the milk for the cocoa, eye lights a green question mark and a blue triangle.

“The AU. Same way I can always tell when you’re messing with one, just stronger cause we were in the same one.”

Should he mention feeling that resonance from Error? Did Error feel anything from him?

** Error **

“Ah,” that did make sense, “and you came running.”

Ink hadn’t said anything about the dusted monster so Error wasn’t about to bring it up. Instead, he pulled the last bag from the cart before giving it a thoughtful look. Error‘s smile turned up as he grabbed the handles. A little bit of trouble making, maybe Ink would open the portal for him.

“Can we drop the cart onto that coffee shop’s roof?”

** Ink **

Ink tried not to laugh at Error’s eager expression as he grabbed the cart.

“Error, no! I like that shop. How about the park? Or the street? If we get the right one, it’ll roll for miles before someone grabs it.”

** Error **

“But have you ever seen the confused faces on those glitches when a random object just falls from the sky onto a roof?! Hilarious.”

** Ink **

“They are pretty funny faces. Works even better though if its like balanced all weird on something! Like balancing a Mettaton statue on the handle of a Nice Cream Guy’s cart that’s balancing on its bottom corner on Undyne’s rocks. They all looked so confused!” Ink said with a snicker.

** Error **

By the time Ink had finished his description of the perfect prank Error couldn’t hold back the words that rushed from his mouth. Ink was... He wished he could have been there to see that. Ink was just so...

“Void your perfect...”

Eye lights shrinking, Error slapped both of his hands over still open mouth in shock. He said that out loud!

** Ink **

Ink stared at Error wide eyed. That was! Error had never! Ink was...? A bright rainbow flush spread to completely cover Ink’s face. Error really...thought that? About him? 

_“Void, you’re perfect...”_

Ink felt the darkness in his chest roil. He should be excited! Happy! Overjoyed! He didn’t have the right paints for this. He...

_‘Void, you’re perfect...’_

...was going to be sick! Ink dashed to the sink, yanking off Error’s scarf as he went, before heaving up ink streaked with blue, purple, red and white paint.

** Error **

Standing before Ink as the artist’s sockets widened with shock Error watched as his face was enveloped in colors. Fuck! He had said that out loud. Thankfully, Ink didn’t immediately seem bothered by his slip. But why wouldn’t Ink say anything? He was just standing there starting and…racing for the sink. Oh... Ink must be feeling something overwhelming if he was throwing up his paints. Right?

Grateful that Ink had at least taken off his scarf before bending over the sink Error took a chance. Walking up to behind his lover Error carefully put his hands on Ink’s hips. Ink’s vertebrae were fully exposed now and once again the Destroyer felt the urge to run his tongue along those cracked and tattooed bones. Maybe...

“Inky...”

Bending over, Error let his tongue gently lathe up the side of the artist’s neck.

“Mmm... Perfect,” Error said in a low purr.

** Ink **

A hard shiver rolled down Ink’s bones at the low, purring words. His neck was hot, tingling where ever Error’s tongues ran and Ink’s magic sparked and zinged along his spine, the arches of his ribs, his pelvis... But he’d just thrown up most of his paints! But Error felt so good pressing up against his back!

“E-erro-orrr, w-waaait! L-let me...,” Ink panted.

He shivered again, bracing himself with one arm against the counter. He dropped Error’s scarf and scrabbled at his bandolier. He needed some of his paints so he could fully appreciate how hot Error was being right now. Yellow and pink and green. He needed...

** Error **

The feeling of Ink pushing back against his pelvis, feeing his lover shiver. When the Ink began scrambling for his paints the Destroyer didn’t hold back his knowing smile.

“I caN’T wait.”

Reaching around the artist, Error laid his hand over Ink’s, stilling his frantic search for his paints. Letting out a long, satisfied purr Error pressed his tongue once again to the back of Ink’s neck.

** Ink **

Ink’s chin dropped as his sockets lidded, a whine escaping him. Why now, after everything...? Not that he was complaining!

_‘Not complaining at all,’_ he thought distractedly.

Error so rarely took charge and this new intimacy was so amazingly intense, had his magic so hot and excited. It was already starting to pool downward. But he needed his paints! What if they needed to take off his bandolier? That soft, warm feeling was all that remained with little echoes of others.

“Ple-ah! Please, ‘rror. Le-et me,” he begged, tugging the hand Error had trapped.

** Error **

“Let you what, Squid?”

Void, Ink… Ink was actually pleading with _him_. That knowledge spurred on the Destroyer’s newly found confidence. Going as far to ignore the tingling discomfort Error pressed his chest flush to Ink’s back, pinning the artist against the counter. Error thrust his hips sharply against Ink. If they were undressed... Ohhh, he wanted so badly to fuck Ink against this counter. How much more could he get the Guardian to beg? Closing his eyes, Error nipped his teeth against the thin rise along Ink’s vertebrae.

He really should let Ink get at his paints though. Removing his hand from over Ink’s, Error pulled back and let his hands quickly begin to unbuckle the artist’s suspenders.

** Ink **

“Ahha!!” Ink cried out as Error thrust sharply against him.

That had felt so good! It had been over a month since Ink had bottomed last and he’d wondered if it would be like that until PJ was born. And it felt so different when Error pressed up against him with his full ecto. Fuck, he didn’t understand but, oh man, he needed it to keep going. If he could just...

“Nnngh! Faaa-ahha~”

Ink arched his neck as Error’s teeth nibbled down his sensitive vertebrae, pulling a sharp moan and a cut off gasp from him. He could hardly keep his sockets open against the wash of pleasure and arousal Error was causing. The magic pooling in his pelvis had already taken shape and was throbbing eagerly. He just needed...

“P-paAinnngh...”

Why was it so hard to say anything? He didn’t usually have this much trouble talking. But Error was pressing him into the counter so good, which was new, and him magic was thrumming hard in response to Error’s resonance and... His hand was free! Ohhh, but Error’s hands were pressing against the front of his slacks, making short work of his suspenders. That was really distracting…

Panting and shivering, Ink once again scrabbled for the appropriate vials. Yellow and green were right next to each other. He yanked them both out and thumbed off the caps to take a swig of both. Then he dropped them and snatched out his pink while the rocketing gleeful surprise was still taking hold, thumbing off the top and taking a hasty swallow. The combination, with Error so near, hit hard. Heat surged through him as he dropped the pink vial and braced both hands on the counter, rocking back into Error with a moan.

He couldn’t believe Error was taking charge like this! This was amazing, felt so good! Ink could feel arousal dampening his slacks. Craning his head around, he looked to Error with a hazy yellow soul eye light.

“Eeer-ror! That feels so...! So good! Ngh!”

** Error **

“Good,” Error murmured as he pulled his teeth away from Ink’s spine.

He wanted Ink to feel good. To feel every pleasure the Destroyer was able to corrupt his little artist with. Just like how Ink did to him when this tangled web began.

“Now let’s make you feel even better.”

With the front clips of Ink’s suspenders unlatched, Error pressed the palms of both hands over Ink’s rib cage. The contact seared with heat as glitches flared between them but Error didn’t stop. Sliding his hands further up until tri-colored digits could slip between the layers of fabric, Error peeled off the layers of coats from Ink’s shoulders one by one. First his own coat which was tossed to the floor without a care. Ink’s sport coat followed it but as Error eased the fabric down Ink’s arms the Destroyer paused.

“Squid.”

With Ink’s limbs pulled back slightly Error once again dragged his tongue up along Ink’s neck until the tips of his tongues just tickled the corner of Ink’s jaw. Void... Ink’s taste was addicting. Once Ink’s stylish coat slipped free Error’s claws returned to the Guardian’s chest. Twisting into the fabric of Ink’s button down, Error pulled until the sound of fabric ripping filled the space between there panting.

“I hope you don’t love this shirt.”

Not waiting for a response Error tore the fabric from Ink’s bones.

** Ink **

Another gasp escaped Ink as his back arched and his skull tipped back as Error’s hands slid up over his chest, pressing the arches of his ribs into that hot touch. It tingled with the fuzz of pixilation and made Ink shutter again. Stars and Void it felt good! If only his shirt...

Ohhhh, when had Error started pulling off the jackets? Ink’s support was gone except for his faintly trembling legs and Error’s hold of the coat around his arms. Error’s tongues were back as well, hot and sparking little jolts of arousal and magic up and down Ink’s spine. His bones shivered and he rocked back against Error. This was all so different when Error didn’t hold back! He wasn’t hiding at all and Ink was so many kinds of into it.

“Nuaahh...!”

Ink’s attempt to answer Error’s question trailed into a quiet gasp as his shirt was literally shredded from his bones, making him arch again and press his pelvis back against Error. That...that was unbelievably hot!

“Mmhm! ‘Rror, p-pleahhse! Want t-to feel youuu,” Ink pleaded roughly.

** Error **

Shivering in response to Ink’s broken pleas Error let out a low moan of his own. He couldn’t help it. He had never tried something like _this_ with Ink before...

“Ink... Inky.”

Holding his hips flush against the other, Error could feel the wet heat from Ink’s pulsing cunt grinding wildly back against his pelvis. Error’s own magic, still swirling in his soul from its forced charge earlier, responded in kind with an almost painful pulse. Closing his sockets, Error thought back to how Ink had been able to summon both parts. Could he? Lowering his hands to Ink’s hips, Error tightened his grip until the magic between his joints glowed with the effort.

“I-ink...”

Through force of will Error reshaped the newly given magic collecting in his pelvis, with his already summoned ecto flesh, to form a cock that was now painfully restrained by his own pants.

“F-fuck!!”

Error shivered from the strangeness of having both sexes summoned.

** Ink **

“Nnaah!” Ink gasped loudly as his hands hastily scrambled for a hold against the counter edge.

Error’s grip on him was so firm it would probably leave bruises but Ink didn’t care. Far more important was the sudden hardness pressed against his aching, throbbing pussy. Why were their pants still on?! His were already decidedly damp in the crotch and getting really uncomfortable against the excited buzz of his magic.

“E-errorrrr...”

Ink couldn’t help the frustrated whine. Today had been so wild and he’d already tried to deny himself twice. And to think, he’d originally thought he’d be wrecking Error when here Ink was, pressed hard against the counter in front of the sink, bones trembling with arousal, while Error ground hard into him. He wanted it sooo badly! Wait, why were his pants still on?!

Growling lowly, Ink shifted his shaky balance to his right arm so he could hurriedly tug open the fastenings of his pants. Then he reached around between them tug at the hems of both pants.

“G-get these off!” he half begged, half demanded.

** Error **

Error shifted back slightly as Ink frantically tugged at both of their pants.

“I’m w-oork-king on it s-s-Qquid!”

Damnit Ink... Hastily wiggling out of his own pants Error kick the fabric away along with his flip flops.

“Shit...”

His cock pulsing with need Error made quick work to yank down the Guardian’s slacks. So inpatient to return his magic to Ink’s Error didn’t bother to push them down past the Guardian’s knees. Running one of his hands up along the length of Ink’s femur Error ever so gently urged Ink to further widen his stance.

“Remember your safe word?”

Swallowing, Error took in the sight below him. Ink was so...perfect. Ink was simply if allowing Error to _have_ him. Running his cock up along Ink’s wet slit Error let out a stuttered breath. Damn... Ink was so wet.

“Ink... “

Had they ever...? No, not like this. Ink wasn’t stopping him.

** Ink **

No, he didn’t remember his dratted safeword but he didn’t need it! What he needed was for Error to hurry up and stop teasing him. The way Error was grinding against him, hot and hard with those sexy low breaths... Ink’s core gave an aching pulse, begging to have that hard length buried deep inside.

“Mhmm! Yeaahh~ Ruru, please,” Ink moaned, shuffling his legs as far apart as he could and bending further over the sink.

** Error **

“Use it if you need. I’ll stop...”

Taking his cock in hand Error guided the tip of his heated magic along the length of Ink’s dripping slit. Fuck, Ink was so wet... Error doubted that the other would even need to be stretched. Testing this Error pressed himself against the entrance and gave an experimental push. Velvety warmth slowly engulfed his magic as he sunk slowly inside the artist core.

“S-shit…!”

Bending over Ink as he pressed deeper, Error moaned as tight heat squeezed down painfully around him. Pressing his teeth once more to the back of Ink’s neck Error chuckled.

“I’m about to destroy you back here, Lover.”

** Ink **

Ink let out a loud moan at those words. Error felt so _good_! Ink’s magic clenched around the hard length slowly filling him so nicely. Fuck it felt so good. Ink tried to press back against Error.

“Love to-ohhhhh! Feel you, mhm, try, Ruru,” Ink managed to purr back between soft moans.

** Error **

Amused Error dropped his forehead as a low chuckle escaped under his panting breath. The shift caused Ink’s scarf to slide down until it partially conceal the Error’s grin. This was the squid brain he had fallen for. _His_ Ink.

Rocking gently into the other, Error set a mockingly slow pace. Savoring the tight sensations of Ink’s magic fluttering. The other was so wet with need that Error could pierce the Ink’s magic like a hot knife melting room temperature butter. The resulting moisture was left to trickle down the artist’s femurs and drip onto the floor. 

Damnit... Yanking the paint stained fabric away from his face Error opened his mouth farther so his tongues could explore the various curves of Ink’s scapula. He needed to continue tasting Ink. Error could feel the artist shudder with every pass of his tongue and the resulting squeeze of the Ink’s sex. Ink’s blasted scarf was getting in the way. Standing upright Error slowly withdrew his length from its tight wet vice. Just before his length slipped free Error stopped. Actually, maybe...

“Ink,” knowing he had said no games, Error swallowed, “Keep your hands on the counter.”

Adjusting his grip on Ink’s hips Error thrust back in harshly to once again fill the artist with a wet squelch of their magic.

“If you remove them I’ll stop.”

Error repeated the slow withdrawal and quick thrusts a few more times before stopping all together.

“Understand?”

Unwinding Ink’s scarf from around his neck, Error looped the fabric with both hands leaving just a small span of paint dyed cloth draped between his fists. Bringing his fists back to Ink’s hips Error began a punishing pace waiting for Ink to open his mouth. He needed the other to scream.

** Ink **

Ink was still shuttering from the tingling heat of Error’s tongues teasing his bones when that call of his name had him tilting his head back to give Error a curious, hazy look. Whatever it was, Error better not be about to stop. Not when Ink was so eager, so in need.

_“Keep your hands on the counter.”_

“Huh?”

It was a low, confused sound. His hands had been on the counter this whole time! What was-

“NGH!” he gasped, teeth clenched and sockets lidded.

His skull dropped as his body shuttered. He didn’t really register the sight of yellow and green and pink flowing slowly down the sink through the stain of streaked black. No, what he focused on was the way Error was moving against him, inside him. How it excited his magic and had him dripping with that excitement.

_“If you remove them I’ll stop.”_

Ink only just registered the words between the slow dragging withdrawals and sharp, deep thrusts sending two different kinds of pleasure sparking through his core. His bones were starting to rattle faintly as the desire mounted. Fuck this was hot! Error never set rules like this. And Ink absolutely didn’t want Error to stop. His grip on the counter tightened.

Then Error stopped! Still buried deep inside as Ink’s walls pulsed and clenched around that throbbing length. Why! A noise somewhere between a whine and growl escaped him as he tried to shift, rolling his hips as much as he could.

“Error, come on, I’m-HAAHH!”

Ink cried out, spine arching, skull snapping up with wide sockets as Error suddenly pounded into him. Fuck, fuck, fuck! So goood! Deep and hard and fast and...!

** Error **

There! It almost physically hurt to stop. Ink’s dripping peach felt so perfect around him. Error put more strength behind the blow than needed when he thrust deep into the artist. Pinning the Ink’s hips against the counter with a grunt. Having drawn out Ink’s pleasured scream, the Destroyer had to move quickly. Before ether party could draw in a breath, Error dropped Ink’s hips in order to bring the loop of scarf over the Ink’s body in a tan blur of motion. Forcing the familiar cloth between the Ink’s teeth Error pulled back on the impromptu bit.

“HanDS on the C-CouNter. O-Or I’ll stop,” Error reminded the artist with a trembling but firm voice.

Even as the Destroyer adjusted his hold on the reins, so he could grip the fabric with one hand, Error’s eye lights never lost focus on Ink’s hands. Returning the other hand to Ink’s hips Error cried out from the bliss, savoring the long drag of pulling his cock from Ink’s magic. Error let out a gasp before thrusting back in, renewing the brutal pace from before.

“Fuck!”

Ink... Ink...

** Ink **

Ink screamed around the gag, a barrage of pleasure pulsing through him with the rapid fire pace Error set. With his skull pulled back by the familiar tasting material of his scarf and Error’s thrusts pinning him to the cabinets, Ink couldn’t even thrust back properly. He still tried, using his grip on the counter as leverage to rock sloppily back against Error, barely meeting every other thrust with one of his own. Each thrust was a sharp point of pleasure pulsing in his core. Ink was panting moans around his gag, sockets falling almost closed. So good, so good, so gooood! Error felt so, so good! 

Already he could feel himself getting close. He’d been so taken by surprise by this entire round and it was so new and amazing and... Ink shuttered, his bones trembling from the bliss and the force of Error’s hips thrusting into him. His legs were actually shaking, his slacks falling to pool around his ankles in a really inconvenient way that made supporting himself difficult. He gripped the counter tighter, feeling the wood start to squeak under his thumbs. He didn’t care! He just needed this to keep going. Needed Error to keep fucking him so wonderfully, so perfectly.

“-ruuuuu! Hmm, mmmh!”

** Error **

Error’s sockets widened at the sight of Ink’s counter cracking under the force of the Guardian’s grip.

“Fuck...”

Slowing the movement of his hips back to a gentle long rocking Error carefully watched the artist’s hands. Ink never let go. Reassured by Ink’s continued grip on the counter Error shivered. He knew Ink was strong, fuck the rainbow bastard was the most fucking powerful monster he knew. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. But feeling that power literally _bend_ for him. Error could feel Ink trembling under his hand. Curling over the other skeleton Error nuzzled the artist’s cheek and the scarf that partially covered it. Glitches sparked between the contact but Error ignored the sting. All that mattered was Ink. Ink and that beautiful wet cunt that so beautifully accepted him.

“You’re perfect...”

Errors soul thrummed as he spoke.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.”

** Ink **

“Ngggh!!”

Those words, so unfamiliar from Error, sent a thrill shooting through Ink straight to his pelvis. His pussy clenched tight as he pressed back into the next slow thrust filling him so deeply. Fuck, he’d really liked the brutal pace but there was something about these long, slow thrusts; Error’s chest just brushing his arched back, nuzzling against him...and those words!

Ink shuttered, his magic buzzing excitedly along his bones as Error’s gorgeous resonance sang out to it. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Void! He...he needed... He didn’t know what he needed. But he wanted. Wanted more of Error. More of that sudden fierceness. This gentleness was wonderful, felt...special, maybe? But Error’s playful threat still echoed. He wanted...

A faint whine escaped him as he twisted against the grip holding his skull back so he could stare pleadingly at Error, eye lights a hazy green spade and violet ring. Error told him want would make him stop, but Ink wanted more. He was drawing closer to coming. He just wanted...

“...ruuu, pulea-ahhh!” he tried to say but it broke into another low moan around the gag as Error gently slid in again.

The slow push against his fluttering walls had warm pleasure blossoming in his pelvis and curling slowly up his spine in contrast to the sharp pleasure of a moment ago. Ink didn’t know which was better! Both were new and he was so close. So close and Error...

** Error **

“Shhhh, Ink.”

Error leaned back until the only contact between the two skeletons was where Error was once again slowly sheathing his cock in the artist. Error didn’t stop until his magic was hilted in the other’s wet warmth. Ink... His Ink. Never. Never before had the Destroyer taken Ink this way. Yes, they fucked... Void, but, Ink was _giving_ in a way that had Error’s magic throbbing in a way more satisfying than ripping apart the Doodle Sphere could ever be.

“I promised to destroy you, didn’t I? Guardian?”

The tone in Error’s words mimicked every cold threat he had ever made. Pulling back once more on Ink’s scarf Error’s fingers curled into the side of Ink’s ribs, pushing Ink farther down against the edge of the counter. As his yellow claws explored the other’s back Error made sure to catch the tips of his claws on every crack and carved tattoo. Every detail, his. All the while, he was slowly fucking Ink into the splintered counter. Each thrust held a threat of restrained force. Error couldn’t hide how his own bones rattled under his ecto. How easy it would be to mercilessly pound into the other skeleton. Take the pleasure he wanted....

Occasionally, Error went so far as to stop just at the brink of withdrawing completely.

“But you know, I never pick off my prizes quickly.”

Pushing their hips flush with a wet slap Error’s free hand curled around Ink’s chest.

“I pick them apart.”

Error could feel the glitches branding the curve of Ink’s ribs into the bones of his hand.

“Piece…”

Thrust.

“By...”

Withdraw

“Piece.”

Thrust.

“Until they beg to be...,” Error chuckled, “Finished.”

Dropping the reins of Ink’s scarf, Error reached up to pull the wet material from between Ink’s teeth. The Destroyer would hear Ink beg to be ‘finished’ one way or another. This way was just...

“Beg.”

** Ink **

Ink whined again when Error shushed him with another deep, slow thrust. Void, that felt good! But he also wanted...

_“I promised to destroy you, didn’t I? Guardian?”_

Oh, fuck. A shock of arousal shot up Ink’s spine as he clenched around Error. There was something undeniably hot about Error using that tone on him now. Now when he was shaking with need, feeling Error slowly filling him over and over, holding his climax near but not close enough. Each slow thrust had just enough force to remind Ink of the delicious pounding Error had started with, leaving him wanting as he was pressed harder against the counter.

“Hhahh!” Ink moaned sharply around the gag.

Error’s fingers were creating bright little lines of tingling excitement along his ribs. The counter point to the slow, deep warm pleasure had Ink panting, arms trembling from the combination and the position. Fuck, this would be easier on all fours but it felt so damned good! And that tantalizingly dangerous edge of Error using his work voice, a reminder of how things were when they started the first agreement...

Ink gave a stuttering moan, listening and only half comprehending what Error was saying. Did that make him one of Error’s prizes? He’d never been in that position before. And he was pretty sure no other had got to enjoy this awesome, slow, torturous sex before. At least not from _his_ Error.

_“I pick them apart. Piece...”_

Ink gasped, Error’s hand hot on his ribs as his magic throbbed around Error’s pulsing cock. Then he groaned.

_“By...”_

Stars, it felt so good! Even as his walls clenched painfully around the growing emptiness.

_“Piece.”_

Ink’s legs shook with the next firm thrust, drool starting to run down his chin as tears of need gathered at the corners of his sockets, soft pink and yellow. Too slow! So good, but too slow! Ink could feel himself drifting teasingly close to his climax but never quite reaching it. He needed more, ached for more even as the next rocking thrust sent warm pleasure rolling in a slow wave out from his pelvis along his bones. He missed exactly what Error had chuckling, but feeling his scarf going slack drew his frayed attention back. Just in time to hear: _“Beg.”_

Stars, Error really wanted him to...? His scarf was gone, his jaw aching from being forced open. Not that he cared. He wanted Error to stop teasing him! He was so close! He just needed that little push more. Well, if that was all it was going to take...

He looked over his shoulder, pinning Error with a determined, needy red heart eye light, “Ru...ru, please! So close, so-aaahh~! Close, please, make me come. I want it, please!”

** Error **

Error tsked softly at Ink’s disobedience. He was so close... Error had waited an eternity to hear Ink say it. Teeth curling up into a half crazed grin Error almost laughed at Ink’s pleas. 

“N-ot uNTiL yoU sAY it-t. Say you wWant me t-To DEstroY YoU, In-k-k.”

** Ink **

Ink’s answering frustrated whine turned into a soft growl of his own as his eye light flickered to a pink skull that may have had heart shaped eyes. This was definitely going to Error’s head but Ink was too close to really care. It was cute in a way.

“Error,” he said, tone low and viciously gleeful like in so many fights, “keep your promise. Destroy me with your cock before I push you down and finish us myself.”

** Error **

Error’s eye lights flickered to stars for the briefest of seconds. Ink said it!! Tremors of static shivered down the Destroyer’s spine as those two words sunk into Error’s memory. Finally. The two words he had always dreamed of hearing in Ink’s fucking annoying, BEAUTIFUL voice. Error was ready to burst with excitement but then Ink had to fucking ruin the moment by making it vulgar.

“Innnk...”

The Destroyer’s crazed expression softened into an almost smile with the black skeleton’s lust fogged exasperation. Fucking adorable squid. Chuckling at the humor of it all Error grasped Ink’s hips tightly with both hands. Withdrawing slowly for the final time Error slammed home. Fuck, why did this feel so...

The violent pace that followed slammed Ink back into the counter. Error didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. Sockets sinking closed Error chased his…their pleasure together. Everything. He would give Ink everything. Contrasting hands curled into unyielding white bone so tight that the magic glowing between the Destroyer’s knuckles sparked with glitches. He couldn’t let go... Digital static joined the wet squelch of the Destroyer’s cock sinking deep into Ink’s tight heat. Ink...

“Ink!!”

Fuck! He... He wanted...needed Ink... Void!

_C-cum, please!_

** Ink **

Ink did his best to shot a grin back at Error, amused and pleased by the reaction he'd gotten. He'd got Error's eye lights to change again! Oh, he was remembering that. He really needed to find a moment to draw all these amazing looks of Error's. The renewed tight hold of his pelvis and the next slow withdrawal had Ink moaning softly, anticipation making his walls flutter. He'd done what Error asked! If Error teased him again, he really was taking matters into his own hands and-

"HAH! O-oh, fuuUCk, Eerr-!"

The sudden return of that delicious hard, fast pace sent Ink rocking into the counter, chest and skull dropping, eye lights going to hazy pink washes. Fuck, fuck, fuck, soooooo good! The rapid pace and Ink's already near peek had jolts of pleasure racing all over his bones, setting them quivering all over again. He was screaming towards his peek and Error couldn't be fucking him more perfectly. He was winding tighter and tighter, legs stiff and spine arching and...

"AHHAH! FUCK, YES!" he screamed in pleasure as he came, core clenching tight and pulsing around Error.

The thin line of butcher block splintered around Ink's hands and the metal wall of the sink screeched its protest as it was warped by the sudden tightening of Ink's grip.

** Error **

Static filled the Destroyer’s sockets as an almost painful vice squeezed down around his cock. Ink was...!

“S-shiTT!!”

F-fuck that felt so go_od! Ink was clenching around him so tightly, it almost hurt to keep moving. Error could feel his peek building, until he was just on the cusp, and Ink was still...

“Void... I-Ink,” the words were a barely audible whisper that had slipped out between the Destroyer’s heated breaths.

Almost... Ink, fuck, Ink...

The loud crack of wood and metal buckling pushed Error over the edge. Fuck!! Error’s thrusts stuttered until he finally sunk home, deep inside the artist’s twitching sex. Releasing ever drop of newly acquired magic deeply into Ink’s pulsing cunt Error couldn’t tell if he was purring or whimpering in the bliss of it all.

Fuck... Ink... Ink...

Wrapping his glitching arms around Ink’s chest, Error ignored the pain as he laced his fingers into Ink’s ribs. He didn’t care. This...this was everything. Embraced the artist from behind the Destroyer pressed flush until the shivers that rattled through both their bones synced. Worth it...

“Ink.” His...it was his magic that was swirling inside the belly of the artist. Ink was his, “Thank you.”

** Ink **

Ink made a low gasp of a moan, feeling Error finally come, filling Ink until his magic was stretched painfully taught. His mind reeled, thoughts frayed into happy bliss as Error pressed wonderfully close, fingers tangled in his ribs. So new and different but familiar at the same time. And it felt absolutely amazing. Well, except the part where this position was getting really uncomfortable. Still, with Error shivering against him, ecto warm and smooth against his bones, Ink could feel that wonderful feeling expanding in his empty chest until he might burst. He still didn’t know what that feeling was, the cottony warm one, but Error was certainly the source.

Ink hummed happily, tiredly lifting and turning his head enough to nuzzle Error. He had no idea what he was being thanked for but he was too content to bother asking for clarification. What mattered was he made Error happy. Error was his. They were each other’s. And it was the best feeling in the multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, need to de-stress? Nothing like a little sex. Especially when you'd already wanted it earlier like these two had back at the coffee shop! Inky might have just learned of a new kink he has. Not that he didn't already have quite a list when it comes to Error. 
> 
> Chapter 32: Magic Rejection


	32. Magic Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness can be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you don't act on all the advice you've been given things get...interesting.

** Ink **

Ink was fucking exhausted. Over the last five or so days, as much as the antivoid had such things, Error’s magic rejection had gotten worse. At first it had just been grumbling about the food not actually filling him up, but it had progressed alarmingly fast to the scent of food making Error physically ill, something Ink had never seen happen to Error. Ink had given up on offering food after Error had thrown up so hard that the bowl from their breakfast at Error’s place reappeared. Ink had been so confused when Error, panting and exhausted, had handed him the dish covered in ectomagic slime. He would have thought it long gone by that point!

What made things worse was during those days of increasing magic rejection, Error had flat refused to let Ink share magic again no matter what argument he tried. Instead he would just keep stubbornly trying to eat despite gripping about the lack of decent magic in the food. So by the end of the second ‘day’ Ink was finding any way he could to sneak his magic to Error. Any food he made, he concentrated extra hard and used near Papyrus levels of passion, induced by paints, to be sure it would have magic. Any time Error passed out, Ink would very gently share magic with Error’s soul and the souling, keeping it going as long as he could. He’d gotten very good at controlling the flow. He’d only almost woken Error twice.

Between all those things, Ink was not sleeping much. He drank a ton of coffee and ate just about everything Error rejected to keep his own magic up. But the lack of sleep was starting to get to him. And the snake lady had been right about increased irritability! Little things quickly turned into big deals that would lead to an argument. Ink used his last UnderFell chocolate making up for the first ones. Since then he’d been working to clean more of the house to appease Error’s complaints that his place was too cluttered. Which Ink knew it was, but even once he cleaned Error was still not pleased.

Even giving him more drawings to shred had only helped a little. At one point, Error’s irritation and frustration had boiled his anger over and he tried to portal himself home. He’d ended up stranded in PokeTale and called demanding Ink get him back to the house. Error had clung to him upon return and Ink had spent the rest of that day making PokeTale images for Error to violently destroy. He’d looked really cute doing it though and had cuddled up with Ink after. That had been really nice. But Ink was getting desperate. They seriously needed to find something Error could keep down because Ink was really starting to understand why DinoTale Papyrus had said what he did.

So now Ink was leaning against his repaired kitchen counter, drinking the entire pot of coffee he’d just made. He needed it to stay awake. He’d spent most of the night carefully sharing magic and only had a little sleep. He was trying to decide if it was worth making any food when his phone chimed.

[Dream: Ink, it has been sometime since we saw you last. Nothing of note has occurred but there are several new AUs Blue and I have discovered. We should take a closer look.]

Ink groaned. He was still reluctant to leave Error’s side despite how tired he was and how irritable Error was. But Dream had a point. He couldn’t avoid his job forever. Especially considering he’d not told Blue or Dream anything about the souling yet. He was also getting a little stir crazy.

[Ink: Alright, lemme tell Error.]

[Blue: HE IS STILL AT YOUR HOUSE? THAT IS VERY GOOD!]

[Dream: I admit I had not been expecting that. Are things well?]

Ink thought about it for a moment.

[Ink: Pretty well. Tell you more when we meet up, ok?]

[Dream: Very well. We are in LittleTale at the moment.]

[Blue: ALSO STRETCH MADE US COOKIES!]

Ok, that was tempting. Stretch made some good damned cookies. Maybe Error would like some. Ink stuck his phone back in a pocket and quickly drained the rest of the pot. Then he scrubbed it and made his way upstairs. When he peeked into the bedroom, Error was still asleep cuddled up to his stolen pillow. Ink smiled softly at the sight. It still made that warm cottony feeing curl softly in his chest. Crossing quietly to the bed, he knelt down on Error’s side and lightly brushed the back of a hand against one of Error’s.

“Hey, Ruru?”

** Error **

Breathing softly in his sleep Error lay contently in Ink’s bed. Sometime after the other skeleton had left his side the Destroyer had stubbornly wrapped the entire bedspread around himself in a cotton cocoon of warmth. Groaning softly from the light contact but refusing to wake Error pulled Ink’s confiscated pillow even tighter against his aching soul and ducked his skull deeper into his blanket roll. He was too tired to be awake. His soul didn’t hurt as much when he was asleep lately. Why couldn’t Ink just let him sleep?

“Wh@t?” Error’s muffled voice cracked like a skipping disk.

Everything was so wrong. This wasn’t what this was supposed to be like. His stupid magic. Ink exhausting himself to the point that Error had to refuse any further magic infusions from the artist. Ink had been giving too much and seeing as Ink had no soul and was entirely magic... Error didn’t want to risk it.

Forcing himself to open his sockets Error’s eye lights flickered sleepily at his lover. Lately, Error had begun feeling considerably better after sleeping. Even now there was a strange swirling of magic that seemed to be still be settling into every fiber of his body. Ink, however, looked like shit. Like he hadn’t bothered to sleep at all...

Error’s eye lights glowed with anger but even as glitches sparked irritably over his body Error remained quiet. He wanted so badly to call Ink out on having forcibly shared magic with him while he was asleep. Especially after having told Ink repeatedly not to do that but Ink... Ink was doing what he could for them and Error didn’t have the heart to tell Ink no at this point. Especially when he was managing to fail so badly at...everything.

** Ink **

Ink smiled tiredly at Error as he cocooned up tighter and glowered at him. He felt bad waking Error up so he leaned forward to press a light little kiss to Error’s brow.

“Work’s calling. Dream and Blue want me to come look at a few AUs and do a general patrol,” he explained.

Though at the moment what Ink really wanted to do was crawl into bed with Error and sleep for about a month. Void he was tired. He needed more coffee. Maybe he could talk the others into swinging through a coffee shop somewhere. The cookies should help too.

** Error **

Ink...was leaving? But... Wiggling under the covers until he was able to open his cocoon Error sat up and pulled the covers back around his shoulders.

“Can’t you stay?” Reaching up, Error rubbed lightly at the spot Ink had kissed with the heel of his hand, “I mean. You look like walking shit.”

And sadly, he meant that in the most caring way possibly. Sighing in exasperation Error locked eye lights with Ink and tilted his skull. Using the same hand that had been rubbing away the kiss the glitching skeleton reached out to poke Ink in the center of his the forehead.

“I know you haven’t been sleeping, egg head.”

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets closed automatically at the poke and it took him a solid couple seconds to get them open again. Shit. Coffee. He needed coffee. Even though laying his skull down in Error’s lap and letting his eyes close sounded so good...

Ink blinked hard, giving his head a quick little shake. He was awake! So awake. But man, Error asking him if he really had to go like that was not doing good things for the resolve. His magic still went tense and sharp in his bones at the thought of leaving Error after what happened at the end of the date. But if he wasn’t in an AU it would really be alright. And Ink knew Error should have enough magic to last until he got back. After all, he’d spent the last several hours carefully feeding Error magic.

“Totally slept,” he retorted drowsily.

He’d had at least three solid naps since the bowl incident the other day. One of them had even been a few hours! That was close enough to a proper night’s sleep, right?

“‘Sides, if I go, maybe I can get more chocolate for you.”

** Error **

Seeing Ink this tired hurt. Cupping Ink’s cheek in his hand Error brushed his thumb back and forth under the tired stain that had colored the ring of bone beneath Ink’s sockets. 

“Liar.”

THIS was exactly why he hadn’t wanted Ink to give him any more magic. And now Ink was going to run off to do patrol with the Dream Team.

“Forget the chocolate. Will Blue be with you?”

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets slid closed as he leaned into that warm gentle touch. It felt so nice. So soothing.

“Mhmm,” he hummed in answer to the question, “He brought cookies.”

** Error **

“....Which for your sake I hope were not baked by him.”

Void. The last thing they needed was for Ink to get food poisoning. Though the minty soap that Blue had accidentally slipped into a batch of chocolate chip cookies hadn’t been too bad.

“Just... Ink,” he was most likely going to regret this, “Be careful you squid brain.”

Resigning himself to the idea of Ink possibly running into trouble in this state, Error sighed, “Think you could drop me off in the Anti Void before you go?”

Honestly he needed to be away from all of Ink’s _stuff_. Despite all the cleaning and decluttering Ink had done to his home Error couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable always being sounded by walls and things. It was one thing if Ink was here, another to have to put up with it alone. Besides, he had grown to like his empty home. Even with its slowly growing collection of random appliances and home furniture it was paramilitary a blank slate. Beautiful, empty...calming... And quiet if he ignored the voices and didn’t start up any ‘ask error’ prompts. Void, they never shut up after that.

** Ink **

Ink chuckled softly at the mention of Blue’s baking skills or lack thereof. The last batch had been passably edible. Though usually one didn’t put actual sand in sand cookies. Still, edible and pretty decently flavored if you ignored the grit. Blue could be hilariously literal sometime. Oh! He needed to remember the books he got for his friends that were sitting in his inventory.

When Error said his name, Ink reluctantly pried his sockets open to listen more intently to what Error was saying. The way he was saying it, the tone of voice he was using had a light warmth curling around Ink’s ribs. Error was concerned about him! That was...was...ahh, crud, word. What was the word...sweet! That worked. It was really sweet.

Standing, Ink stretched with a low groan before nodding, “Sure thing, if that’s what you want.”

Error would be just as safe in his own antivoid as here in Ink’s house. Just about no one was inclined to go there. Error could bundle up and go back to sleep on his beanbag and Ink could go to check AUs with the guys knowing Error was safe.

“And Blue said Stretch made the cookies so they should really good. The honey cookies he sent last time were delicious,” Ink continued.

He was kinda word vomiting, but the words just seemed to keep going until they suddenly ran out and his mind went blank.

** Error **

Yeah, Ink was not going out like this.

“Ink. Give me your phone.”

Holding out his hand, Error’s face settled into a cross expression that _dared_ Ink to argue with him.

** Ink **

“Huh? Why?” he asked, rubbing a socket and shuffling to his once again vaguely organized dresser for his normal getup.

** Error **

“I said to give it to me, not ask stupid questions.”

Kicking away the covers Error shifted around so his feet were planted on the floor.

“I’ll give it right back.”

Was Ink really going to fight him on this?

** Ink **

Ink finished pulling off his tank and glanced over his shoulder, finally noticed the look on Error’s face. Crud. That was the one he’d learned was dangerous right now. Normally it would be fine to argue or poke fun at Error when he made that face. Yeah, it could lead to arguing but it was usually fun arguing. Right now was a different story as Ink had learned.

Not wanting to start a fight just before they separated, Ink dug out his phone and tossed it lightly towards the bed near Error. Then he pulled on his tan shirt and started to change out of his pajama pants (these one had colorful fish swimming along the legs) so he could get on his shorts and suspenders. No, wait, crap. Chest armor went before suspenders. Or…no yeah, it went after.

** Error **

Stone faced as he caught the phone Error nodded his satisfaction at Ink. Any thanks that Error would have spoken though died the moment the Guardian shucked off his pants.

“W-waRRniNG!!”

Quickly turning away from the other with a high pitched beep Error kept his flushed skull to Ink’s phone. It didn’t take long to find what he was after. Once Blue’s number was saved in his contacts list Error took a moment to glance at Dream’s number. Then he thought better of it and tossed Ink’s phone back over his shoulder to land at the foot of the bed closer to Ink.

[Blue. I need you to keep a close eye on Ink and keep him out of trouble when he is out on patrol with you. If you can, get the bastard to sleep for a few hours before coming back for me.]

Looking over the message after he pressed send Error quickly added another note.

[DO NOT GIVE OUT MY NUMBER or I will no longer call you my friend.]

** Ink **

Ink muttered a vague insincere apology as he shuffled off to locate his chest armor, leg and arm covers. They were around here somewhere.

On Error’s phone, a reply popped up nearly before he finished sending his second text.

[Blue: I AM GLAD INK DID INDEED GIVE YOU MY NUMBER! AND OF COURSE I SHALL KEEP AN EYE ON HIM. WE ALL WATCH OUT FOR EACH OTHER AS FRIENDS AND TEAMMATES SHOULD! WHY DOES HE NEED SLEEP THOUGH, IF I MAY ASK?]

This was followed shortly by another.

[Blue: AND OF COURSE I WILL KEEP YOUR NUMBER IN CONFIDENCE. I WOULD NEVER BETRAY A FRIEND’S TRUST IN SUCH A WAY!]

** Error **

Error glanced over his shoulder at Ink before returning his attention to his phone.

[You’ll understand when you see him.]

“Let me help you.”

Putting his own phone away, Error finally got off the bed and began picking up the missing articles of Ink’s clothing that had been tossed to random parts of the room. He trusted Blue to be able to keep Ink out of trouble.

“Here.”

Holding out Ink’s armor and leg...things, Error waited. Ink’s clothing was complicated enough to take off, putting it back on? Ink was basically on his own.

“Have you had any coffee?”

** Ink **

Ink paused in pulling on his arm covers when Error stepped over with the other wayward pieces of his outfit. Then he smiled warmly at Error and took the pieces, setting them on the bed next to him so he could finish with his arm covers.

“Uh-huh, just had some before coming up here,” he said.

He finished with the arm covers and got on his chest armor before starting on the leg covers.

** Error **

Error’s shoulders fell. Ink was this tired after already having his coffee? Damnit Ink...

“Okay.”

Maybe separating for some time would be a good thing? He could spend his time napping or knitting to reserve magic. Ink... Ink could rest.

Pulling out his phone once more Error glanced over the mass missed calls and texts from Nightmare. Oops. Apparently telling Nightmare that he would come by this week then not showing up pissed off the slime bucket. Surely he had blown off the prince of negativity before? No? Well, there was a first for everything.

Once again deleting the messages and calls without reading them Error tucked away his phone.

** Ink **

Glancing at Error, Ink decided it was a good thing he hadn’t said the part where his morning coffee had been the entire pot. He suspected Error might actually try to keep him from going out. Possibly even rope him to the bed. Which honestly didn’t sound too bad at the moment. It was hard to argue with that excuse: ‘Sorry I didn’t make it, my boyfriend strapped me to the bed.’ Ink chuckled at the thought as he stood up. 

Stepping into his shoes, Ink tried and failed to smother a jaw cracking yawn. Those had been happening more and more lately, but Ink was stubborn. He could still go out and check in on the AUs just fine. He just needed a little more coffee. Maybe something stronger than what he had here. Yeah, that was the plan.

“Were you gonna change at all, Ruru?”

Grabbing his scarf and phone, Ink shoved the latter in his inventory and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

** Error **

Glancing down at his recently procured navy sweats Error could feel heat blooming under his sockets. Was it stupid to ask Ink to leave so he could change? Fuck it. Ink was already doing so much.

For once, without asking Ink to turn away or leave, Error quickly pulled off his clothing. Smooth red and black bones softly encased in deep blue ecto were flashed for a moment. PJ’s own light illuminated the Destroyer’s magic from inside. The effect had been jarring the last time Error had looked at himself fully in a mirror. Creation from destruction...

Keeping his eye lights adverted from his middle, Error quickly collected his slacks that had thankfully been left in a neat pile atop Ink’s dresser along with the rest of his clothing. The dressing process was rushed and once Error nearly toppled over when one of his toes caught in an opening in the left pant leg. Though with only a few hops Error was able to balance himself and pull the garment up. With sweater donned and coat in place Error quickly wrapped his scarf around his shoulders as his eye lights searched the floor.

“Have you seen my flip flops?”

** Ink **

Seeing the flush and the glance Ink decided to do the polite thing and not watch openly as Error changed. Usually Error asked him to leave or something unless there was actual sex happening. That didn’t stop Ink from watching out of the corner of a socket. He laughed quietly at Error’s slight trouble dressing but mostly he just enjoyed getting to see Error’s lovely bones and pretty ecto with their little souling’s soft pulsing light. A line he’d heard somewhere, sometime flitted through his mind.

_‘Destruction always carries the seeds of new Creation.’_

He almost wish he knew where he’d heard that line. Destruction from creation, creation from destruction. Just another one of the multiverse’s balances of life. Like Dream and his brother, though that was something that had gone out of balance. The multiverse would correct itself eventually though. It usually did.

His mind was called back to focus by Error’s question.

“Uhhhh...,” he had to think hard before it clicked, “Oh! They’re in the hall, right? From when you threw them at me yesterday?”

** Error **

“You pinched my ass!! You ass!!” The shock of having the tender flesh of his ecto pinched was one thing, but feeing it in such a place, “You’re lucky I only _had_ two shoes to throw!”

If he had had his Blasters, Ink would be adding a new, larger window at the end of his second floor hallway. Stomping out of the room into the hall Error resisted slamming the door behind him. Instead, he left the door open and turned down the hall where, like Ink had said, his flip flops/pregnancy weapon of choice had landed.

** Ink **

Absolutely worth it too.

“You have a really nice ass,” Ink called after Error, peeking out the door.

He was waiting to be sure the shoes wouldn’t be thrown again. They didn’t hurt much and dodging them was fun, but that didn’t mean he really wanted to be hit with flip flops. But honestly, who could blame him? Error did have a great ass. He had a really nice body come down to it. Ink especially liked curling up against Error or cuddling into him like they had in Error’s antivoid space. Stars that had been the best sleep. He could absolutely go for that right now.

He blinked suddenly out of the doze when he nearly tipped over into the hallway. He stumbled and quickly straightened himself up before starting down the stairs. He needed to move. Move and have coffee. That would keep him awake.

** Error **

Error was kicking his feet into his shoes when Ink stumbled into the hallway. Sure Ink was clumsy, Error had years of watching Ink blunder around the multiverse to know that, but that was when Ink wasn’t his. Watching Ink walk down the stairs Error was even more thankful that Blue was going to be with Ink. The little shit could be a real manipulator when he wanted to be. Half of the time Error himself hadn’t realized that he had been manipulated until it was too late. Ink would be safe with Blue.

Shoving his hands into his coat pockets Error followed behind Ink.

“Where are your paints? And Broomy?”

Couldn’t let the squid forget those.

** Ink **

“Paints are with Broomy and Broomy waits here!” Ink almost sang, wandering over to the corner by the front door where Broomy sat.

Broomy shifted slightly and Ink frowned at it.

“Don’t you start,” he grumbled at his weapon, “I’m f-f-f_aahhhhhh_! Gah, I’m fine.”

Another yawn had interrupted his argument with Broomy. Still, he’d made his point. And he’d totally played off the stumble in the hall! See? Completely functional. He tossed on his bandolier before grabbing Broomy. Then he turned back to Error and leaned against the brush.

“Ready to go?”

** Error **

“Yes...”

After all the sooner they left, the sooner Blue could force Ink to sleep.

“Just...”

Damnit... Looking to the side Error tried to force down this strange sensation of not wanting Ink to go. Yes, he was worried, but... And it wasn’t like they had never been apart before. Fuck, these past couple of days of constantly being together were...were...nice? Frustrating... Enjoyable... Annoying...

Void fucking damnit!

Stomping over to Ink before he could change his mind Error wrapped his arms around the artist and pulled the Guardian to his chest. The contact burned as it sent pain sparking down Destroyer’s ribs, but Error only stubbornly squeezed Ink all the harder.

“If you hurt yourself doing something stupid I’ll dust you.”

Pressing his teeth to the top of Ink’s skull Error breathed in the other’s scent.

“Got that lover?”

** Ink **

A small, happy groan escaped Ink as Error hugged him close. His sockets started to slide close over a pink soul and green heart, arm wrapping around Error as he nuzzled closer, resting his skull on Error’s shoulder and pressing his face into Error’s scarf. Stars and Creators, Error was so warm, so comfortable. These acts of affection kept surprising Ink and he never wanted them to stop. Light cottony warmth washed over him again as his magic hummed happily. His wonderful Error. He really didn’t want to go.

_‘Don’t fall asleep, don’t fall asleep, don’t fall asleep, fuck I could sleep right here...No! Don’t fall asleep! Awake, totally awake!’_

Ink kept the mental chant going, using every trick he could to keep himself from passing out. He still couldn’t keep his shoulders from slumping in contentment. Error was hugging him. He adored how nice Error’s arms felt wrapped around him. He didn’t want to leave. He wasn’t that stir crazy yet. Crazy sure, but that was okay because his crazy and Error’s worked well together.

_“If you hurt yourself doing something stupid I’ll dust you.”_

A kiss was pressed to his skull and he hummed happily.

_“Got that lover?”_

“Gotta figure out how to do that first,” he shot back in a thick, groggy tone.

Then he reluctantly ducked out from under Error’s chin so he could press a kiss to his teeth.

“Got it. No stupid things.”

Not wanting to pull away just yet, Ink shifted just enough to lift Broomy and paint open a portal to Error’s place.

“First stop,” he quipped.

** Error **

“Okay,” Glancing to the portal Error turned back to Ink before giving a playful smirk, “Let me know if you see aNy AU’s for me to trash. You know what I look for: basically anything other than the original.”

The black rimmed portal was a just step away so Error untangled himself from Ink until it was just his fingers tips touching the center of Ink’s chest where the Guardian’s magic sometimes swirled.

“.....”

Not wanting to say goodbye Error looked away and jumped through the portal into his antivoid. Landing next to his bean bag Error looked around his home. Any mess that had been left behind had vanished, but the table and chairs Ink had made were still here. Maybe he would work on making some baby clothes for the new souling? Sure he didn’t know what size the souling would be when it was born, but if he made onesies and socks in every possible size for an infant, surely something would fit…

** Ink **

Ink only just managed an answering smirk to Error and his sass before he had to fight down a soft whine as Error pulled away. Ok, this was probably bad. Maybe a little separation was good? He was probably being clingier than was healthy. Not that he was one to talk about healthy decisions given his current lack of sleep. So he only let himself poke his head through the portal after Error.

“Let ya know what I see. And hey, remember you can text me if you need something. Oh, and do you still have that ink vial?”

He just needed the reassurance that Error would call if he needed anything.

** Error **

Chuckling as he shook his head, Error reached into his inventory and pulled out said vial. Turning around as he sloshed the liquid back and forth Error opened up left side of his coat and tucked the vial in the pocket he had hidden inside.

“Still got it, Squid.”

Closing his coat again Error placed his hand over the concealed item.

“Right next to my soul, Inky. Now get before I change my mind and decide to tie you down after all.”

** Ink **

Ink flushed a bright rainbow at the line about his ink being right next to Error’s soul. He also had to bring up a hand really quick to catch a small trickle of ink from his mouth. Holy stars, Error was... Pulling his dripping hand away, Ink grinned.

“That sounds fun, maybe save that idea for later? I’ll even let you blind fold me,” he said with a wink before laughing and hastily repainting the portal.

Hah! He’d managed to get the last word in and chances were good Error was blushing now. Such fun. Ugh, he was tired. As the portal shifted to LittleTale Ink felt himself droop with the exhaustion. Damnit, he’d put his morning paint in the coffee. Well, he was pretty sure he had.

Coffee. He needed coffee. Coffee and cookies. As soon as he found the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error used Chanclas, Ink let him think it was very effective. Error uses Snuggle, its Very Effective!
> 
> Next Chapter: Getting Back to Work


	33. Getting Back To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink meets up with the guys to start checking out the new AUs, but first coffee is very much needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you've gone to work lacking sleep. I know I have! There is way too much caffeine involved. Let's see how Inky manages with Blue on a mission. 
> 
> ALSO, we're both super excited 'cause our little Sans ball-joint doll arrived today and he's awesome and we love him and we're totally turning him into Ink. ;w;

** Error **

Watching the portal vanish Error laughed out right. It was exciting to startle these flustered reactions out the always confidant Guardian. Pulling out his phone Error typed a quick message to his flustered lover.

[I’m knot letting you get out of that suggestion. You won’t see it cumming.]

It was so vulgar… But the thought of causing Ink to blush in front of the others was too funny to pass up. He hit send.

Putting away his phone Error settled into his beanbag and pulled out his knitting. What color onesie?

** Ink **

As Ink let the portal drop closed behind him, his phone meowed insistently. Error was texting him already? Curious, Ink pulled out his phone.

[Ruru: I'm knot letting you out of that suggestion. You won't see it cumming.]

"Pffff!"

Ink wheezed out a laugh at the lewd text as the dimming flush on his cheeks brightened back to a glowing rainbow. So much for getting the last word in! Swinging Broomy into its place across his back, he started typing as he wandered further into LittleTale.

[Ink: But I really like seeing you cumming, Ruru~]

Error had been getting a lot more confident lately when it came to these things. Ink was going to have to work harder to come up with some good lines to make Error flustered and blushy. Though Error's new confidence in bed was sexy as hell too. Ink sighed tiredly but with a soft smile. He already missed Error. That was probably bad. It hadn't even been a minute.

With another sigh, Ink tucked his phone away in a pocket. Maybe they should have switched scarves again. Or...oh! He should see if Error could make a little Error doll he could keep with him. Ink would like that. A little Error to hug close when he missed Error like this.

** Error **

Having settled on the colors brown and a deep cherry red, Error was beginning his guidelines for a footed onesie when his phone gave a quiet buzz. Chuckling as he pulled out his phone Error closed one socket so he could best read the rainbow bastard’s response.

“I bet Ink was so...”

Mid-sentence Error dropped his phone between his legs. The loud dial tone that rang out could only be slightly muffled by the Destroyer’s furious attempts to cover his yellow flushed face with the lapels of his coat.

“F-FuC-CK-iNG-G SQuIIIDD-D!!”

Picking back up the phone Error deleted the quip before sending back one of his own.

[🖕]

** Ink **

Ink's phone meowed again.

[Ruru: *middle finger emoji*]

Ink cackled. He won! Error was probably blushing so hard right now! Oh, that was always fun. Though if he'd been there he would have probably had flip-flops thrown at him again. One point for having these conversations over the phone then.

"HEY, INK! WE ARE OVER HERE!"

Ink looked up at the boisterous greeting and spotted Blue and Dream hanging out at the edge of Snowdin watching a raging snowball fight between Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus, and Toriel. The other kids were cheering from the safety of a snow wall. Ink grinned and jogged slowly over to his friends.

"Hey guys," he said. Then he realized they were both starting to frown at him, "What?"

"My friend, you look terrible. I thought you said things were going fairly well?" Dream asked, sounding concerned.

"I SECOND DREAM. YOU LOOK LIKE PAPY WHEN HE IS NOT SLEEPING AT NIGHTS. HAVE YOU SLEPT AT ALL?" Blue added.

Ink groaned, mildly tempted to have a lick of red so he could have a bite of proper irritation. But it sounded like work. Maybe he should just add a little red to his morning paints? Would that be a good idea? He'd have to try away from Error though to test the strength. Ink dragged himself back on focus.

"Things are going well and I've slept, honest! Just, can we have coffee before we check out those AUs?" Ink pleaded playfully, trying hard to keep from sounding as tired as he felt.

Dream and Blue exchanged looks before Dream nodded.

"I don't see why not. It will go well with the cookies Stretch sent Blue with."

"THEY AER LEMON LAVANDER ALMOND COOKIES!" Blue exclaimed, "PAPY HAS BEEN GETTING QUITE ADVENTUROUS LATELY."

"Sounds awesome," Ink said with a tired smile.

They really did too. Though wasn't lavender one of those things that were supposed to make you sleepy? Ugh, that better be some really strong coffee then.

Reaching over his shoulder for Broomy he asked, "Which coffee shop?"

"I can transport us, Ink. You look tired enough," Dream said, placing a gentle hand on Ink's.

Blue nodded agreement so Ink shrugged.

"Ok."

Dream smiled and swept them up in a bright portal which let them out in sunny park. Ink stiffened for just a moment before he realized this wasn't the park he'd left Error in during their date. It wasn't even the same AU. This park was much bigger. It had more trees and a scattering of benches and picnic tables. On a wide path nearby were several trucks offering sweets, snacks and coffee. Blessed, glorious coffee.

"SHALL WE GET SOME? THAT VENDOR SEEMS QUITE POPULOR."

Blue pointed to a truck that had several customers waiting to both order and pick up steaming cups. There was a large image of a cup of coffee with latte art decorating the side of the truck that was broken up by one of the windows. Ink nodded eagerly.

"Yes," he croaked.

He missed Dream and Blue sharing another concerned look because he was already starting across the lush, short trimmed grass. They caught up to him quickly though. They chatted about UnderSwap and the AU around them as they made their way through the line. Ink ordered a quad shot of what the truck owner assured him was the strongest coffee they served. The owner laughed and called it heart stopping levels of caffeine. Ink grinned tiredly back and said it was a good thing he didn't have one of those which had caused a double take before the guy had cracked up. Blue had sighed in exasperation but Dream had chuckled.

Once they all had drinks, Ink his espresso, Blue pu-erh tea with honey, and Dream a latte; they found an out of the way table lightly shaded by a broad limbed tree just coming into leaf. The day was pleasantly warm and the breeze was mild. Ink's sockets drooped as he sat. The warm sunlight felt so good on his sore bones. Man, all he needed now was Error here next to him to snuggle against. Then he could just fall asleep...

"Ink..."

He jerked up, "I'm awake!"

Dream and Blue were both giving him intensely concerned looks.

"Ink, perhaps now you can tell us how things have been with Error? I do not think I have ever seen you this exhausted before and it is worrying," Dream said gently, but with a firmness that meant he wanted an answer.

Ink drank some of his coffee. It was startlingly intense and almost spicy. He blinked at his cup in surprise. Yummy. Now he wanted some of the candied ginger Error had saved for him.

"Ink," Blue said, poking Ink's arm.

Ink blinked back to focus, "Hi, yes, sorry. Uh..."

Wait, what was the question again? Something about Error right? He missed Error. He was soft and warm and adorably grumpy and had that beautiful soul resonance...

"...what was the question?"

Dream sighed and Blue gave Ink a piercingly critical look. Ink smiled apologetically, crossed his arms on the table and slumped down onto them.

"What in the multiverse has Error had you doing that exhausts you so much? This does not seem healthy for you," Dream said.

Ink felt like he was blinking in slow motion. His sockets ached.

" 's not his fault. The pregnancy's hard on him and food's not helping," he grumbled defensively.

"THE _WHAT_?!" Blue and Dream exclaimed together, startling Ink bolt upright.

"Huh?! Ah, crud," he dropped his skull to his arms, "phrasing, sorry."

"YES, PHRASING! PLEASE, EXPLAIN PROPERLY," Blue shouted.

"When, exactly, did Error, the Destroyer, become _pregnant_? And how?" Dream demanded.

Ink laughed and shifted so his cheek was resting against his arm so he could shot his friends a suggestive grin.

"The how's pretty traditional really," he purred.

He was rewarded by Dream immediately flushing brightly. Even Blue flushed a little as he narrowed his sockets at Ink. Ink chuckled.

"I'm sure Cross would be happy to demonstrate for you, Dreamy~"

Dream's flush intensified and he scowled at Ink, “You’re a dick.”

Ink chuckled softly.

“Yeah, those’re usually involved,” he snarked back.

Dream made an irritated sound and glared.

"You are dodging the questions, Ink," he grumbled.

Ink chuckled again before taking another sip of his drink. It really was tasty.

"Not really. When would be right after Error dropped Blue back home after that fight in the desert AU."

They both gave him surprised looks at that.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE INCAPABLE OF CREATING A SOULING?" Blue asked, somewhat gently.

Ink gave a vague shrug, "I guess Ruru's just special like that. Our little light was shining in his ecto the next time I woke up. He looks so pretty pregnant..."

Ink trailed off with a sigh, sockets starting to slide close again, and a tired but happy smile spreading as he remembered how lovely Error had looked that morning they had found out. Blue's expression softened into a really cute, adoring look with his starry eye lights positively glowing.

"Oh My Goodness, That Is Such A Sweet Thing To Say," Blue sighed wistfully.

Ink was willing to bet he was also thinking about how Stretch might look pregnant given the way his flush suddenly deepened.

"Very sweet, yes, but why does that leave you so tired? It has been, what, about a week since then?" Dream asked, still concerned.

Ink's sockets finished closing, "Like I said, his body seems to be rejecting food based magic. Least everything we've tried so far. Got bad enough he threw up. So I've been sharing magic."

"Sharing magic?" Dream sounded embarrassed again.

"Not the fun way," Ink answered, lifting a hand to let the magic flow and warm it as had become almost second nature, "like this. Share with him and the little one to keep 'em going. Ruru said not to, but he needs it 'til we find something he can keep down."

"And this is why you haven't been sleeping?" Dream asked.

"Mhmm, gotta be gentle and sneaky so I don't wake him," Ink's hand dropped and he snuggled deeper into his crossed arms, "Also cause I was cleaning lots. Too much stuff 'n Ruru gets growly eventually."

"He told you not to share though?"

"Mhmm. Stubborn," Ink murmured.

The sun felt so nice. Something soft settled around him. It was warm too. Ink sighed. It was almost as nice as having Error's coat wrapped around him.

His fingers twitched, "Hmm...Ruru..."

"You'll Be Back With Him In A Few Hours, Inky," Blue said soothingly.

Ink didn't answer. A slow breath escaped him. He'd fallen asleep. Blue smirked triumphantly and tucked the blanket more securely around him.

"Congratulations, Ink, It Sounds Like You Are Being A Wonderful Mate," Blue told his friend quietly.

They both watched Ink for a moment, sipping their drinks and processing what they'd just learned. Dream broke the silence.

"Why does it not surprise me that you had a blanket in your inventory?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

Blue beamed, "I Have Needed To Do This With Papy Many Times. I've Learned To Always Have At Least One Just In Case. I Have A Pillow As Well. It Has Little Bees On It!"

"Very cute," Dream said grinning. Then his expression fell back into one of mild concern as he glanced at their sleeping friend, "Are you sure this is good for him? He is exhausting himself for someone who seems to be his polar opposite."

Blue frowned, "Being Opposites Does Not Mean They Can Not Forge A Connection. Those Can Be Some Of The Strongest Ones A Monster Might Make, Dream. Error Cares For Him Too, I Know It. You Should Realize It As Well. You Still Care For Your Born Opposite, Yes?"

Dream stiffened and looked away, hands tightening around his cup. Blue felt bad for pointing it out, but it was true. He knew Dream was just worried about Ink and that Dream didn't know Error as well as Blue did. Ink and Error may be opposites but they also had a surprising amount in common. And Blue had been there for their confessions. For two beings with a fairly loose grasp on emotions, they had been very heartfelt. Blue had been able to see how strongly connected they already were. And for Error to know be unexpectedly expecting, well...it simply proved Blue was right.

Reaching across the table, Blue gave Dream's forearm a comforting squeeze in mute apology for the hurt his words had caused. Dream gave a small smile at that and turned back to Blue, not bothering to wipe away the small tears.

"You're right, Blue. I do still care for him and I miss him. How he used to be."

Blue smiled reassuringly, "We'll Keep Trying, Dream. There Really Is Always Hope."

Dream laughed, already cheering up again. The positivity boost from LittleTale had been quite a good thing Blue thought. He nodded at Ink.

"Let's Let Him Sleep For A Few Hours."

Dream nodded in agreement. They fell into chatting soon after and Blue brought out the cookies and his phone. He took a picture of Ink asleep next to him and sent it to Error.

[Blue: SUCCESS. WE PLAN TO LET HIM BE FOR SOME HOURS. CONGRADLATIONS BY THE WAY! I HEARD YOU TWO ARE EXPECTING! THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS ERROR! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COME VISIT. PAPY MAY KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT PREGNANCY FOR SKELETONS AND I CAN ALSO ASK UNDYNE IF SHE HAS ANYTHING IN HER COMPUTERS. PERHAPS WE COULD EVEN ASK QUEEN TORIEL HERSELF! I AM SURE SHE WOULD HAVE EXCELLENT ADVICE!]

** Error **

When his phone buzzed Error expected the text to be from Ink spouting back in some way to laugh at him. What he had not been expecting was to open his phone to a photo of Ink fast asleep on a picnic table with a blanket draped over his shoulders. Shocked at the sight, Error couldn’t help but stare. Blue was fucking amazing. _This_ was why they were friends.

Ink’s sleeping expression made the Guardian look even more exhausted, but now that sleep had finally found his lover, after days of fighting, Error finally felt like he could relax. Saving the photo, Error flipped to the message. Though at the second sentence Error cursed.

“DAMNIT INK.”

The thought of Ink having already told his fellow Star Sanses that the World Destroyer was pregnant with Ink’s child sent a feeling of unease through Error’s soul. Blue was okay, but Dream? Feeling nervous, Error read on. Just how much had Ink told them? Knowing the squid brain everything and, seeing how Ink seemed to word vomit when he was tired, probably even more.

“Fucking great.”

Falling back into his beanbag, Error spread his arms out wide and let himself sink into the comforting surface as he starred up at his collection of souls and dolls. Blue said that his brother might know....ugggghh, why did it have to be that swap Papyrus? Maybe they could lie and say they were asking for a friend? Preferably in a way that did not come across or suggest that Blue or he was the one pregnant. If that swap glitch thought for a second that Error had sullied Blue’s innocence more than he already had when he kidnapped the tiny Sans...hell if he had ever heard of someone touching Blue in that way... And he was just Blue’s friend...kidnapper...mostly friend.

Turning his skull to glare at his phone once more Error kicked his heels into his beanbag in frustration.

“Fucking hell!!”

But Blue offering to help would most likely be the best Error could ask for. Of any one he could turn to apart from Geno.... Error sighed as he scratched at the blue markings on his cheek with his free hand. He wanted to let Geno know in person, not over the phone like some bad teenage drama flick. Besides apparently the birds and the bees were not that foreign to the blueberry. Surprisingly.

Sighing, Error pulled his phone back in front of his face. He needed to thank Blue ether way for accomplishing his task so quickly.

[This is why you are the best Blue. I knew I let you live for a reason.]

Chuckling, Error sent the message. But the tiny spark of amusement only lasted for a moment as the Destroyer quieted. Trying to figure out what to say to Blue now was hard. Exclusively because now the other knew he was pregnant and was offering help.

[When Ink gets back I can ask him to take me to UnderSwap.]

Send.

Squinting at the phone Error ground his teeth in frustration. His and Blue’s secret game day was coming up too. Ink was going to find out, or....

[I can’t portal right now. My magic is fucked.....

_‘Language!’ _

Error could hear Blue reprimanding him in his head and chuckled. So he changed fucked to stupid.

[I can’t portal right now. My magic is being stupid. I might be missing game night for however long this pregnancy is supposed to last.]

Send.

Well, miss game night or tell Ink about it. But game night was Blue and _his_ thing. Covering his sockets with his arms Error groaned. Hopefully that lazy glitch of a Papyrus would be able to confirm once and for all this whole egg laying issue.

** Ink **

Blue glanced down at his phone as it vibrated in Error’s new unique pattern. He had different vibration patterns set for each contact. Most had an individual ring tone as well, but some contacts he left as only the vibration. Error was now one such. He was fairly sure Stretch wouldn’t be thrilled to know they were texting. That or Error would prefer to keep his contact a secret as much as possible. Blue was still hopeful that one day the two of them could interact without pushing each other’s buttons.

The first text had him mweheh-ing softly, knowing Error meant that in a friendly way. Dream glanced over curiously.

“Who are you talking with? That doesn’t sound like Stretch’s tone,” he commented.

“Error,” Blue said, “He Had Asked Me To Be Sure Ink Slept Before Returning And I Sent Him That Picture I Took Of Our Sleeping Friend Just Now.”

Blue paused to smile at Dream and glance at Ink. Ink’s teeth had parted ever so slightly and a line of drool was staring work its way down. Ink looked so very tired. The stain of sleep strain under his sockets was even more pronounced now that they were closed. Blue’s soul went out to his friend. He was giving everything he had for the one he decided was who he wanted. 

Dream hummed thoughtfully, “Hmmm, I suppose he truly does care. Though I am surprised he let Ink leave in this state. Come to that, it is surprising Ink can even portal if he has been giving magic at the rate it sounded like.”

Blue snorted, “You Know How Stubborn Ink Can Be. It Is Likely The Only Way To Have Kept Him From Coming Would Have Been To Tie Him Down.”

“So he has you get Ink to sleep instead,” Dream concluded with amusement.

Blue nodded, “This Is What Friends Are For! Though They Really Cannot Continue As They Have Been. Perhaps We Can Discover Something Error Can Eat.”

Dream brought elbows up to rest on the table, weaving his fingers together and resting his chin on them looking thoughtful.

“Have you ever known him to have issues eating?”

“No, Though I Rarely See Him Eating As It Is.”

“Hmmm...”

They fell into a thinking silence broken up only by the faint breathy, almost whistling sound Ink was making in his sleep. Blue smiled and recorded a short video of Ink sleeping before going back to Error’s texts. His brow ridges rose in surprise at what he read. Pregnancy could affect magic that much? He had heard it could be a little trouble with the bearing monster’s magic but not like that. He started typing a reply.

[Blue: WHY NOT BRING INK WITH? I AM SURE HE WOULD ENJOY GAME NIGHT AND IT WOULD BE SAD TO MISS IT FOR AN EXTENDED PERIOD.]

He sent that and then thought of something else to add as an afterthought.

[Blue: CERTAINLY, IF YOU BRING HIM TO OUR NEXT GAME NIGHT AND HE IS STILL SO TIRED WE CAN TEAM UP TO BE SURE HE GETS MORE SLEEP!]

He sent the video of Ink with that text as an added incentive.

** Error **

Uncovering one socket when his phone buzzed in his hand Error glanced at the new message. So Blue had come up with the same idea.

[Fine. Ink can come, but only Ink!]

Error sent the message quickly. Last thing Error wanted let alone needed was for that bastard Dream to stick his metaphorical nose where it didn’t belong. Game night was something that Blue had originally set up for _him_. Something about building friendship or some bullshit. At first it had been stupid, but....

When his phone buzzed for the second time Error was surprised to see that this time Blue had sent a video clip along with the text. Reading the message Error couldn’t help but chuckle.

[If you and I teamed up, the multiverse wouldn’t stand a chance. Poor Inky will be doomed.]

Send.

Pushing play on the video however, Error could feel his soul throb like someone had reached into his chest and pulled on that little bit of happiness that he reserved for Ink.

“Inky...”

Running his thumb over the video on his phone of Ink’s exhausted expression Error couldn’t help but place a hand on his stomach.

“Damnit... “

Something stung at the corners of his sockets so Error frantically rubbed at them with his sleeve on the arm holding the phone.

“Don’t waste magic on fucking tears.”

He should just return to his knitting until Ink came to collect him.

** Ink **

Blue grinned at the final text from Error, noting yet another shift for his destructive, volatile friend. This was not the first time Error had mentioned the idea of teaming up, but usually it was trying to convince Blue to help him eliminate some “glitch” as he called AU residents. Joking about teaming up to keep Ink in line was new. Blue knew these two would be good for each other!

Mentally checking them both off, Blue reviewed his list of friends and acquaintances. Many now had at least one steady partner. Some had more than one. And even if they were not true relationships yet, nor progressing as fast as Ink and Error seemed to, he was confident they would mostly come around eventually. A few he knew needed no partner, just good friends to connect with. That left a significantly shorter list of people he knew who he felt would benefit from the joys of dating someone they were well compatible with. 

Blue’s eye lights flicked to Dream who was now watching the park with a smile as he sipped his latte. Stretch might tease him about his matchmaking habits, but one day Blue would see his friends all happy. He was determined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue has plans and I don't know that the multiverse is ready for them, hehe! And yay, the guys finally told someone about the little one! Good friends are good, yep.
> 
> Next Chapter: Your Work Called Too


	34. Your Work Called Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inky's finally sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Error's work comes calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 83

** Ink **

Nightmare glared at his phone. Other than two brief texts six days ago he had heard nothing from Error. And despite one of those texts saying he would drop by in the next few days Nightmare had not seen even one blue strand of that asshole’s presence. Error had blown him off! What pissed Nightmare off more was that he couldn’t just order Error to come to him and tracking Error down could be _hard_. For someone with so much negativity, he could be surprisingly difficult to sense.

“hey bos-”

One of Nightmare’s tentacles shot out to wrap tightly around Horror’s neck and mouth; lifting him off the ground and pulling him closer as Nightmare turned to glare at him.

“If you are about to ask about visiting your home, _again_, then I will have every scrap of food in this castle locked away and then have you chained up and muzzled in the kitchen like a misbehaving dog,” he said in an icy tone, “Was that why you interrupted?”

He uncoiled the loop of tentacle covering Horror’s mouth, relishing in the fear and hate he could feel from his weakest flunky.

“N-no, boss,” Horror wheezed out, eye light starting to go hazy.

“Oh, good,” Nightmare drawled mockingly, “Then whatever it is can wait. We’re tracking down Error. Where are the others?”

Horror’s hands were trying frantically to pull at the loops of tentacle still coiled tight around his cervical vertebra. Nightmare dropped him with an amused snort. Horror landed in a messy crouch, a hand flying to his neck to rub the aching bones.

“Well?” Nightmare demanded.

“Killer ‘n Dust are play fightin’ in the main hall. Cross is still out,” Horror rasped, narrowed eye light glowering at Nightmare.

Nightmare tsked, “Fine, he can catch up later. Come on.”

Nightmare stalked out of the room as Horror got hastily to his feet. Nightmare knew he would follow so, rather than walking the entire way to the main hall, he sunk into the next shadows. When he reemerged in the main hall, he had to take a moment to wonder at Horror’s definition of play fighting. So far as he could tell, the only thing qualifying it was a lack of Blasters. They were both going at each other with all the same vicious glee as they went after any monster. At least they hadn’t damaged the castle this time. Looks like they remembered that rule at least.

“Ok, play time’s over,” he called, “Time for a new game.”

They paused to look at him, knife and bone attack locked together with a fist full of each other’s shirt. Dust’s right socket was still smoking purple. Nightmare heard Horror pop in behind him and slapped a tentacle over his mouth again before he could utter the quip Nightmare could _feel_ coming. He was in no mood to listen to the fight that would start if the words ‘now kiss’ were uttered. Bone and knife were still grating against each other, setting Nightmare’s teeth on edge. Glaring fiercely, his remaining tentacles shot forward to loom menacingly over the two of them. The weapons were immediately pulled apart and Dust’s socket quit smoking.

“Better,” he growled at them.

Killer smiled, “so what’s the new game?”

“Its called ‘Track Down Error so My Plan Can Go Into Action.’”

“sounds fun!” Killer chirped.

Dust groaned, “that’s a shit game. glitch could be literally anywhere.”

“Quit bitching. We find him, you guys each get at least two AUs to terrorize.”

That got their attention real fast. They finally let go of each other and stashed weapons, looking at him eagerly. Nightmare withdrew all his tentacles.

“That’s what I thought,” he said smugly. It was nice to be obeyed so well.

“where we looking first?” Killer asked eagerly.

Horror grumbled something behind him but Nightmare ignored him.

“The easiest guess, idiot. We start with his place.”

With that, Nightmare swept the group into a dark portal to Error’s home in the AntiVoid.

** Error **

Error squinted at the tiny tear drop details he was currently crocheting into the nearly finished knit hat. As much as clicks of his knitting needles tapping against each other was soothing, Error had wanted to begin on some of the detail work. Really the theme of the onesie was so classic.

PJ.

Peanut butter and jelly.

Across the Destroyer’s lap lay the completed first onesie. Hopefully he had the size right, but there was no telling at this point what size the souling would be. Best guess was to start making the outfits large enough to fit one of the younger AU skeletons that came from a Gaster’s lab. Speckled brown yarn made up the body with a waved deep red crochet braid down the sides of the entire length. In the end, making a onesie, especially a jelly sandwich onesie, wasn’t that different from doll making. You just kept the doll headless and make it so it had an opening to stick the souling inside.

“Hehehe... You’re going to look good enough to eat!”

Hopefully Ink would like it as much as he did. Besides, once he finished the strawberry cap and matching blanket, he could start on another…

Error felt the portal opening in his antivoid before he saw it. Nightmare. Error would know that twerp’s magic anywhere. It both absorbed and extruded negativity. Well, if Nightmare wanted to ‘play’ he would have to go find some other glitch to play with. Keeping his eye lights on his stitches Error called out to the portal that had formed in front of him.

“M-miSS me that bADDLy Nighty? I-I’M sSooo _toUchED_.” 

Hehehe, touched. That was a good one.

** Ink **

Nightmare turned to Error with a scowl.

“Cute,” he sneered, “You blew me off, Error. You know you are a key part of my next plan.”

It irritated him that Error hadn’t even looked up from whatever he was currently working on.

** Error **

“Cute h-how your act-ting as i-fF i’ve alReady agreed to be a part of this _BULL-S-shit_ pLAn?”

Finishing the final loop on his current seed stitch Error pulled free his crochet hook and used it to point at Nightmare. As the Destroyer raised his eye lights his smile turned down into a displeased frown. How fucking annoying.

“YouR CoNstAnt texts and Calls were _Annoying_. Try not to be so NEEDY neXt time. Maybe I’ll actUally show.”

** Ink **

Nightmare bristled. To either side of him, the other three started snickering asinine little quips. Nightmare, not in the mood at all, pressed the stiffened tip of a tentacle against each of their spines, just where their Souls would be. They all shut up immediately. Not that Nightmare was paying then much mind anyways.

“And if you had bothered to show up, like you said you would, I could have actually told you the fucking _details_ of that plan,” he snapped back, “And we could have all been enjoying some negativity and chaos yesterday!”

** Error **

“How rOmanTIC,” Error drawled back with a roll of his eye lights.

Nightmare really knew how to show a monster a good time. Normally a day of chaos and negativity would have been fun, but he had more pressing things to work on. Lowering the triangle of knitting needles still holding the unfinished opening of PJ’s hat together Error turned his attention back to his work. Maybe the outer rim should match the jelly ruffle of the onesie? Yes. That would look perfect.

Even while returning his attention to the important task at hand Error still found it in himself to make a shooing motion with a wave of the back of his hand. Just in case Nightmare didn’t get that he was uninterested.

“Leave.”

** Ink **

The goop covering Nightmare seethed and his tentacles all rose up to writhe threateningly behind him as his irritation tipped over into rage. His hand snapped out to grab Error by the sweater front and pull him closer.

“No,” he growled, “What in Void’s name is wrong with you? I thought we had an agreement. You flake of plans sometimes, sure, but you never skip meetings.”

Then he paused, frowning.

“You do not feel like yourself, Destroyer,” he said suspiciously, “Not growing to like these AUs are you?”

Taking cues from their leader, the other three skeletons drew closer around Error’s beanbag. Dust and Killer were anticipating more possible fun of an impending fight. Horror mostly to keep up appearances to move things along to a part with either food or killing something.

** Error **

Error barely reacted when Nightmare grabbed the front of his sweater. He even allowed himself be jerked upright by the forceful pull. Glitches sparked angrily at the point of contact, but Error could only chuckle at the humor of it all. This brat had some balls on him. He would give Nightmare that much. Though when the other skeleton accused him of growing soft on AUs Error’s amusement died. Finally turning his skull lock eye lights with the goopy skeleton Error’s once amused grin fell.

“ExCUsE Me?”

Moving his knitting off his lap to set it on the beanbag beside him Error stood. He would not be sorry for what happened of Nightmare if the goopy glitch pushed it.

“I saiD wiTHin the _W-EE_K_ you brat. In the Antivoid, My realm, ThAT meaNS WhEn i _deciDe_ it’s been a WeeK.”

** Ink **

“Is that how you tell time in this place?” Nightmare sneered, “That would explain some things.”

He was always having to remind Error when plans were about to start or things like that. He just thought it was Error’s faulty memory but if time didn’t actually work in this blank space that would make sense as well. More importantly, this close he was certain. Something was different with Error. There was something horribly positive reeking about the Destroyer and it had Nightmare wrinkled his nasal bridge as two of his tentacles darted forward to grab Error’s wrists.

“You feel disgustingly _positive_.”

Beside him, Killer perked up and leaned over to pick up something on the beanbag.

“ohhhh, check it out! what a cute little thing,” he said with a laugh.

Nightmare glanced at the item but it was just the stupid knitting that Error had been working on when they arrived. So he went back to studying Error.

“a strawberry?” Horror asked, squinting at it.

“looks like it,” Dust said with a shrug.

He was getting bored. They’d been promised AUs to terrorize and he wanted that EXP. Reaching over, he plucked the knitted object with its various needles out of Killer’s hands to look at it. Spector whispered and whirled around him, curious and excited by the thing. Dust snorted and tossed it over to Horror.

“paps, hush. it looks like a tiny beanie,” he grumbled.

Horror’s eye light widened as he saw the item flying at him, two of the needles starting to slip. Why the fuck was Error making a baby hat? Horror lunged forward to catch it before the needles fell or the line to the yarn ball could pull any tighter. He only just caught it. He had to basically dive around behind Error, but he got it.

He studied the little strawberry hat. It was good work. Sugs would have gotten a kick out of seeing it. A frown slowly grew as he realized that the bit of careless handling had pulled a few loops. Not thinking, he worked the needles back to their proper spots and started recovering the tiny looping stitches.

** Error **

“You FUCKING GLITCHES!!”

Error’s patience with Nightmare and his hoard dissolved the second Killer _dared_ to touch his knitting. That was PJ’s fucking hat!

“I’ll fucking dust-”

Mid-turn Error found his wrists held tight to his sides by Nightmare’s tentacles. Unable to save his poor knitting Error watched with growing irritation as Killer lost the hat to Dust, then Dust tossed it to Horror. 

Turning back to Nightmare Error growled, “Let Go.”

** Ink **

Nightmare smirked at the sharp increase in negativity from Error as his flunkies passed around the knitting. That was more like it. That positivity stench still clung to him but the irritation and anger were much more like he was use to feeling from the World Destroyer.

“Tell me why you’ve been avoiding me,” he growled back.

** Error **

The words were out of Error’s mouth before he had a chance to think better of his choice of words, “Because I’m taking maternity leave you fucking octopus!!”

Fuck. Well... that was an Ink level of stupid.

** Ink **

Nightmare recoiled in shock, the grip of his tentacles dropping away, freeing Error’s hands. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“How, what?!” he exclaimed.

Killer and Dust were staring at Error’s covered stomach in disbelief. Horror, for his part, gave a little half nod as his brow ridges raised a slightly. That made sense then. He wondered what Error had planned next on the hat.

** Error **

“How?”

Error couldn’t hold back his laugh. Nightmare’s panicked expression was too good. Taking a step closer to Nightmare Error reached out to grab the wrist of the hand that was still holding his sweater.

“I had sex numb nuts! You would think as a walking excuse of a tentacle monster you would know this? Or do I have to explain the birds and the bees to our virgin prince of the night?”

** Ink **

“I don’t need you to explain shit, shibari fetish,” Nightmare snarled, two tentacles arching over his shoulders poised to stab, “Other than how the fuck your pathetic ‘don’t touch me’ ass managed to get laid enough to get knocked up!”

“i thought the boss wasn’t a virgin,” Killer said thoughtfully.

Horror barked a laugh and quickly ducked away around the beanbag, unable to contain himself with all these great insults being thrown around. He knew better than to be in striking range. As if to prove Horror’s thought right one of Nightmare’s hovering tentacles snapped in Killer’s direction, smacking Killer upside the head. Killer yelped and rubbed at his skull.

Dust gave a snort of laughter, “he ain’t but i’m more interested in seeing what a pregnant glitch looks like. wouldn’ta guessed it was possible. paps’s real curious too.”

He shifter closer to Error and Killer perked up.

“that’s a good point!” Killer agreed with a far too wide smile.

He moved to Nightmare’s other side so that the three of them stood surrounding Error. Dust reached for the hem of Error’s sweater.

** Error **

“D0nT T0uCH M-Ee!!” Error’s voice doubled over its self as he screamed at Dust and the bastard’s outstretched hand.

The idea of using his strings crossed the Destroyer’s mind, but he was not about to let these three see just how weakened he had become. Error’s sockets narrowed as his eye lights darted between the other two Bad Sanses. Nightmare was not letting go so Error reached into his inner coat pocket with the hand that was not gripping the prince’s wrist.

“You know what Nighty, I d-don’t give t-twoo shits if you’re jealous thAt I’m getting more ass than you, but you and your cronies better back the _FUCK_ out of my space.”

Biting down on the cork Error tightened his grip on Nightmare’s wrist before tossing the vial to the side Dust was standing on. Hearing the glass shatter against the antivoid floor Error took a breath, and waited.

_‘Sorry Inky...’_

** Ink **

Dust dodged back a few feet to avoid the small vial and the wave of blackness that scattered out of it, not sure what it was and not terribly interested in finding out the painful way if it was acid or poison. When the black puddle spread a little but did nothing else, he let out a mocking laugh.

“what was that suppose to do?” he drawled, “killer, grab him.”

Beaming, Killer’s hands darted forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, oops? Gotta be quicker about putting in those maternity leave notices. What'll happen now with Inky asleep in the park?
> 
> Next Chapter: Let Him Go!
> 
> PS: So with that little fun, announcement time! We're leaving on holiday tomorrow! Well probably be on social media some but we may not be able to post until we get back in two weeks. Sorry, we love you guys!


	35. Let Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's called for Ink to help with Nightmare's gang. What will happen now? Will Ink arrive before anything happens to Error? Or before Error has to reveal just how low his magic is right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES! Coming to you live from about 100 nautical miles north-north east of the Panama Canal, its us~ We had some extra data and decided we could use it to post before we got home next week. So you may not hear much else from us before then and we probably can't reply to comments for a bit, but we still want to help get you guys off that cliff.

** Ink **

_Ink was dreaming. It was a nice dream. They were in a quiet forest just on the edge of a meadow. He was snuggled sleepily against Error as they relaxed in a suspended chair of strings hung from a tree at the meadow’s edge. It was just high enough that their toes brushed the soft tickling grass that grew there as the light breeze made their seat sway gently. _

_This was perfect. Quiet and empty enough for Error, full of life and color for Ink. The sun warm and gentle. His hand in Error’s. Error’s arm curled around his back as Ink leaned back into him, skull resting on Error’s shoulder. Breathing in his scent, feeling that resonance call to his magic and his own magic call softly back. He was so wonderfully content like this. It all felt...perfect. _

_“Error...,” he murmured softly. _

_Error hummed and shifted just enough to press a kiss to his brow. _

_“I know, Inky,” he said quietly._

_Ink giggled quietly. Why bother saying what their magic said for them? They both already knew. It had taken them a long time to get to where they were but it was a journey well worth the reward. They were together. They were each other’s. They were so much more than what they were before. _

_Suddenly, Ink fell back into the chair, his support gone. He scrambled up, blinking hastily awake as the wind turned sharp and cold. Error was gone! And the strings of the chair looked washed out and pale, as if they had been there for ages and had nearly lost their strength. Ink rolled hastily out of the tangle of snapping threads as the tree creaked in the wind and snow began flurrying around him. _

_“Error? Error, where did you go?!” Ink called, “Please answer me!”_

—————————————

In the sunny park, Ink whimpered and shifted in his sleep, brow ridges drawing together. Error...

“Dream?” Blue asked, glancing worriedly at Ink.

Dream was already reaching across the table to rest his hands on Ink’s arms to either side of his skull.

“His dream is changing.”

Blue frowned, “A Nightmare? That Is The Last Thing He Needs! Can You Help?”

Dream frowned, sockets narrowing with focus, “I am trying but it is something pulled partially from his own memories.”

Blue looked stricken, “Can You See What It Is About?”

“No,” Dream answered shortly, “I can only sense some. He has lost something. Something important. And it is very cold.”

Even as Dream said it, Ink shivered and whined again, hand twitching. Blue immediately shifted closer, bundling the blanket tighter around Ink before wrapping his arms around him too.

“It’s Alright, Ink. Everything Is Alright,” he murmured softly.

Holding Ink like this, Blue could feel how hard he was shaking. He could also feel the bubble of positivity Dream was giving off. What in Toriel’s name could Ink be dreaming about that this much positivity was struggling to fight it back?

———————————————

_Ink ran and ran, not caring how much his bones ached. He kept calling, voice raw and cracked with desperation. His magic was straining, searching, trying to find that perfect, beautiful resonance. Where had Error gone?! He’s been right there! Right by Ink’s side! Error had been..._

_Something was fluttering in the shadows of the trees up ahead. Something blue. Ink rushed towards it. It was Error’s scarf! Caught in a tangle of bushes. _

_“Error!” Ink yelled. _

_He reached into the bushes, shoving the sharp, stubborn, thorny branches aside as his hope surged. Error was here, he had to be! He fought and tore and struggled until at last the bushes relented. Error’s scarf came free in Ink’s hands. There was only Error’s scarf. The marrow in Ink’s bones turned to ice._

——————————————

“Dream, He’s Gone So Cold!” Blue exclaimed.

“His nightmare is getting darker! I can’t get through to him,” Dream croaked back, voice strained with the effort.

—————————————

_Shaking, tears of fear and despair running down his face, Ink pulled the scarf to his chest, burying his face in the soft fabric. Then he tensed, pulling it away to stare at it in abject horror. The scarf had no scent! The scarf Error wore every day, the one he’d only just been wearing, was cold and scentless. _

_“No... no, no, no, No, NO!! ERROR, PLEASE!! DON’t,” Ink’s voice cracked and he fell to his knees, hunching over the cold scarf that was once again clutched to his chest, “don’t leave me all alone.”_

_He trailed off into a sob, a deep yawning painful chasm cracking open in his empty chest. Error couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t. Ink refused to believe it. Error wouldn’t leave him like this. He wouldn’t, he..._

_His eyes widened, staring sightlessly at the deepening snow. Ink..._

—————————————

Ink’s sockets snapped open, two stark white eye lights staring sightlessly at the table before Ink melted into ink and vanished to his friends’ shocked cries of dismay. Ink had been spilled. Where was Error?!

When Ink emerged from the puddle of ink, the very first thing his eye lights landed on was Error glaring at Nightmare and Killer. Nightmare and Killer who both had hands on _his_ Error. Ink’s magic roared in his skull and he yanked his red paint free of his bandolier.

“Let him go!” Ink snarled.

He downed a large gulp of the red, feeling rage burn through him as he stepped forward. They were threatening Error! They were _touching_ HIS Error! His eye lights flipped to two blazing red skulls. He was going to-

A bone attack jabbed through his ribs and Ink choked off the grunt of pain as he glared over his shoulder.

“the destroyer calling the protector of the multiverse, now that’s interesting,” Dust drawled, twisting the bone deeper.

Ink didn’t even respond. He shifted the ink still at his feet to snake up Dust’s body in thin vines and then pulled tight. He heard one of Dust’s shoulders pop as his arms were wrenched together behind his back. Ink lashed back with a kick to Dust’s face, hearing an extremely satisfying shout of pain, as he ripped the bone from his chest. He stabbed it down into Dust’s pelvis, eliciting another scream, before turning back to the two touching Error already reaching for Broomy.

He immediately had to duck away as Killer appeared in his vision, grin huge and knife flashing. Ink snarled and brought Broomy around in a blur as he came up, smashing the weapon into Killer’s ribs with crushing force. Paint scattered from Broomy as he did so. Killer was send tumbling aside with a yelp as Ink stalked past, Broomy returned to its place across his back. The scattered splashes of paint pulled together until they formed a large, dripping inky feline monster. It lunged for Killer lashing out with its hooked claws.

“I. Said. Let. Him. GO!” Ink snarled at Nightmare.

His hand snapped out to grab Nightmare’s arm just above where Error’s hand was. His grip was so tight he felt the bones creak. Nightmare bit off a curse and glared.

“So that’s it. Great World Destroyer seduced and knocked up by his sworn enemy,” he gave a tight laugh, “guess you have gone soft on this sad excuse of a multiverse.”

Nightmare’s tentacles all jabbed suddenly inward, intent on skewering the raging artist. To his shock, Ink didn’t try to block him. Then he gasped raggedly as Ink’s other hand closed around his neck, squeezing just as tight as Nightmare had done to Horror earlier. Almost all of Nightmare’s tentacles immediately diverted to grip Ink’s arm and hand, attempting to wedge under that iron grip.

“Let go,” Ink hissed, ignoring the new gouge in his right scapula from the single tentacle that had managed to hit him.

His grip on Nightmare’s arm tightened and the bones under his fingers cracked. Nightmare’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, his hand going slack.

** Error **

Error forced himself to remain still as Killer’s filthy hands grabbed at the side of his trench coat to try and expose his still flat stomach. Luckily his sweater was thick, so the only thing exposed was that Error’s body now had mass to it. Despite the fact that Killer hadn’t yet touched him Error could feel his bones burning from just the idea of Killer touching his ecto. So when Killer didn’t drop his coat after a few seconds Error shifter his arm to keep it between the Sans’s black sockets and his stomach.

“Let go,” Error hissed as wide glitches painfully distorted his form.

If Killer _dared_ to touch him, let alone his souling, then Error vowed to add another doll to his collection of Bad Sanses. Nightmare should know this yet Nightmare wasn’t stopping Killer at all and the Destroyer was not about to break eye contact.

_“Let him go!”_

Error’s smirk turned up on one side. He didn’t need to look at what Ink was doing. Error could feel his soul thrum softly beneath his ribs at his lover’s return. He knew he shouldn’t feel so smug about having to call Ink, but the look of shock and disgust on Nightmare’s normally cold expressionless face was so worth it.

Nightmare’s confident expression returned at the wet cracking sound that rang out with the familiar sound of bone piercing ribs. Also recognizing the sound Error stilled his expression but couldn’t help it when his fingers twitched in irritation.

_“the destroyer calling the protector of the multiverse, now that’s interesting.”_

Dust just got himself added to Error’s list of dolls. Damnit Ink. Getting stabbed counts as doing something stupid. Ready to summon his own strings Error stilled when he heard the clear ululation of Dust screaming in pain. Ink did that. Void, that was almost hot. Though that also meant that Ink was getting paint and marrow all over his antivoid.

_“I. Said. Let. Him. GO!”_

When Ink’s arm reached between the Destroyer and Nightmare to grab the prince’s wrist, Error was surprised that Ink’s grip not only held Nightmare, but it also caused the monster’s bones to creak. Nightmare clearly twitch at the pain and Error was all the more impressed with the other for not crying out.

_“So that’s it. Great World Destroyer seduced and knocked up by his sworn enemy.”_

Error matched Nightmare’s laugh with a smile of his own.

_“Guess you have gone soft on this sad excuse of a multiverse.”_

“I think Ink can attest to me never once going ‘soft’ Nightmare,” Error quipped back.

When Nightmare’s tentacle skewered through Ink’s shoulder Error twitched. Sockets widening in concern, Error reached out to touch Ink’s hip from behind where Nightmare would not see the contact. Why the fuck didn’t Ink dodge?!

_“Let go,”_ the Guardian warned again.

But rather than wait for Nightmare to obey Ink simply tightened his grip on Nightmare’s arm until the bones under his white fingers cracked and Nightmare’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. Blinking as he brushing off the front of his sweater Error leaped back away from the two interlocked skeletons.

“Thanks, Inky.”

How much red paint had Ink taken? Not wanting to step in while Ink was so fresh on red Error pulled out his phone to tap a quick message to Blue. Ten out of ten, Blue was probably panicking.

[Sorry, I had to call Ink back. Nightmare’s gang apparently doesn’t accept maternity leave.]

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Error used his strings to snatch up the onesie to store it up in his collection of dolls. Satisfied that the onesie was safe Error turned his attention to Horror who was still had PJ’s hat in his hands.

** Ink **

Blue was typing out a frantic message to Error when his phone buzzed with a text from the very skeleton. Blue quickly read it over and then slumped in relief. 

“Have you found him?” Dream asked hopefully.

Blue nodded, “YES. ERROR CALLED HIM.”

Blue showed Dream the text and heard him snort an exasperated laugh.

“Of course it is my brother causing trouble. At the worst possible time too.”

Blue chuckled in agreement, “ON THE PLUS SIDE, PERHAPS THIS WILL THWART ANY ATTEMPTS TO STIR UP TROUBLE FOR SOME TIME.”

“That or Ink will traumatize them all into behaving,” Dream joked dryly.

They both knew the likelihood of Ink over reacting was high with the state he’d been in. He’d pretty clearly missed Error from the moment they’d sat down together at the table and then that nightmare he’d had just before disappearing... Hopefully, Ink wouldn’t do something too foolish in his rush to defend Error.

——————————

Ink didn’t react to Error’s soft touch and words with anything other than a slight nod. His magic still purred softly, knowing Error was free again and the main trouble makers were being dealt with. He was too furious to even laugh at Error’s return quip to Nightmare. And now that Error had stepped back, Ink used his duel grip on the slimy octopus of a skeleton to bodily throw him across Error’s space toward where Killer was still fighting against the ink formation. A glance at Dust showed him struggling painfully against his bonds, bone still lodged through the left side of his pelvis as marrow spread around him. That made Ink grin harshly.

It only took a flicker of thought for the ink binding Dust to drop free to the antivoid floor once more. Another opened a portal to Nightmare’s world under Dust and the Bad Sans dropped out of sight with an angry shout. Ink closed the portal with a snap and turned back to see that Nightmare had caught himself with his tentacles. Ink charged forward with Broomy at the ready, summoning two Blasters and breaking both into Bitty Blasters for faster firing.

Meanwhile, back away from the less than appealing fight, Horror was blinking up at Error. He very carefully held up the little cap to show the needles in place and all the stitches recovered.

“wasn’t sure whatcha planned next,” he said with a shrug, “cute work by the way.”

** Error **

Error glanced at the hat being held out in the other’s chipped hand. Interesting... Eyeing Horror curiously, Error dropped his eye lights to study the fruity beanie for any evidence of an off stitch or pulled line. Error was surprisingly pleased to find none. How had Horror of all monsters managed?

Remaining quiet in response to the complement Error held out his hand to take the item while narrowing his sockets at Horror, “I was thinking a ruffled hem to match the onesie but I was undecided.”

A ruffle around a babybones skull might be too much. That was partly why he left the bottom unfinished.

** Ink **

Horror gently placed the knitting in Error’s outstretched hand, staying where he was comfortably crouched at the moment. This was not a conversation he thought he’d ever have with anyone attached to Nightmare’s gang but Error surprised him the least. He’d already known Error knitted. Horror had almost ended up as dust for a doll more than once. And he especially had no interest in dusting now. So he studied the little cap thoughtfully. He’d seen the matching onesie.

“could always finish the edge in a few lines of green. then maybe add a little felt leaf or two pined off ta the side,” he offered.

** Error **

“That...”

Trailing off as he confiscated the beanie from the other Error mentally began breaking down what stitches he could possibly use to finish off the design that Horror had described.

“Seed stitch or a slip stitch with a knitted edge?” Error raised a socket as he looked back to Horror to test just how much the other knew about knitting.

** Ink **

Horror reached up to rub thoughtfully at his dead socket with the tip of one finger as he ran both options and a few others he liked to use.

“seed stich’d be pretty cute but you could also do a crocheted shell edge. that’d look like little leaves when done,” he mused.

Back on the far edge of Error’s claimed space, Ink and his creations were locked into an intense fight with Nightmare and Killer. Neither one were staying still long enough to drop through a portal and Ink hadn’t managed to grab hold of them yet. He was planning to fix that though. He had the Bitty Blasters all swarm Nightmare, trying to keep out of tentacle range. Nightmare growled and lashed out with his tentacles, his broken arm clutched to his chest. The Blasters swirled around and away, most escaping the counter swings to fire again at the goopy skeleton.

Ink, once it seemed Nightmare was well occupied, switched focus to Killer. He had acquired a few deep scratches and cuts from the ink creature and was clearly favoring his ribs where Ink had smacked him before. Ink had felt him try several attacks to get rid of his creation but none had succeeded. 

Jumping in after another swipe from the ink monster, Ink swung Broomy hard at Killer’s knife arm. He would teach these assholes not to touch _his_ Error. Killer dodged away, appearing behind Ink, trying to stab down into the gouge Nightmare had made. Ink dropped into ink to avoid it and then came back up as Killer passed overhead, trying to grab him. He just missed as Killer dodged away again.

Ink snarled and dodged a swing from his right. He brought his arm down on Killer’s at the elbow and felt it give. Killer yelped and ported away. Ink started after him but then a tentacle wrapped around his chest and another wrapped around his left leg. Ink looked angrily back at Nightmare and swiped a sharp cut of paint behind him. It cut deeply into both tentacles and Nightmare shouted angrily at the pain.

** Error **

Humming his approval Error stole a glance over his shoulder to watch Ink make chase after the other unwanted visitors. Killer would start getting reckless soon. If the fight got too out of hand Error would have to step in, but he wanted to save that option for a last resort. Turning back to Horror the destroyer crossed his arms over his chest but let his stance relax into something more casual.

“I seem to remember you lot not knowing jack about knitting when I first teamed up with Nightmare. When did you take up needle work?”

Honestly the idea was..._horrifying_. Heheheh.

** Ink **

Horror shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the fight that had moved away from them. Should he say? Was it a good idea? The guys weren’t close and he was pretty sure Error could keep it to himself. And damn it, it would be fucking nice to tell someone on the team. Even if Error was technically an ally and not a proper team member. In some ways, that was probably better. Mind made up, he stood.

“look, don’t tell the guys but i learned as a kid,” he said in a quiet tone, “picked it up again when sugs was pregnant a couple years back.” 

He kept his eye light locked on Error in an intense almost glare, daring him to laugh or make fun of him.

** Error **

Nodding along as Horror spoke Error froze as then other’s explanation fully buffered.

_“picked it up again when sugs was pregnant a couple years back.”_

Sugar... Another skeleton monster... Glitches distorted over Error’s body as his shock finally loaded.

“W-wH@Tt?!”

The Destroyer nearly shocked himself into a full crash when the weight of Horror’s statement finally sunk in.

“S-sugaR? ...Pregnant?!” Error hissed.

But... Finally understanding why Nightmare had blurted out ‘how’ Error bit back the questions that just pleaded to leap off his tongues.

“If you’re lying, I’ll dust you where you stand Horror.”

How did he know that the other was not just making fun of him?

** Ink **

Horror bristled, glaring at Error. Here he was fucking revealing one of his closest held secrets and he was getting fucking threatened! He should have just made something up. There was a long damned list of reasons he didn’t talk about Sugar with the guys. Killer and Dust because they had killed their brothers, though neither had even hinted at thinking about it the one time he’d allowed them to meet Sugar. Cross because he didn’t like the guy. And Nightmare... Nightmare would threaten Sugs and probably dust him given the chance just to destroy Horror’s one last source of positivity. There were reasons connected to Error too, but...

“ain’t lyin’, jerk. pretty sure you were there for that meeting two years back when boss man decided to beat the shit outta me cause i wanted time at home. sugs was goin’ into labor,” he explained tensely.

Back in the fight, Ink was still caught around the chest by Nightmare’s tentacle. Many of his Bitty Blasters were gone and Nightmare’s other two tentacles were kept busy defending against the remaining ones. Ink disliked melting when it came to Nightmare. One time his ink had gotten mixed up with Nightmare’s goop and he’d reemerged from Nightmare’s back and it had been gross.

“So,” Nightmare panted, “Error really is your bitch, Guardian. Just when did that start?”

The last was said in a sneering tone that made Ink bristle, eye lights sliding to a red ‘X’ and an inverted red pentagram. Error was not his _bitch_! Error was just _his_! He amazing Ruru. The only one he ever truly missed. The one he wanted by his side.

“Error’s mine,” he growled, “and I’m his.”

He grabbed the tentacle around his chest where it lead back to Nightmare, ignoring how the goop started to flow over his hand and flung a slash of paint with Broomy that turned into several dripping black bones. More bones rose under Nightmare’s feet. Nightmare started to dodge as predicted and Ink twisted, yanking hard on the tentacle in his hand. Nightmare was pulled off his feet with a curse and a clipped howl of pain as the Bitty Blasters remaining redoubled their firing. Before Ink could take advantage though there was a soft pop above him and he had to shift. Killer came down from above, slashing a shallow cut down over Ink’s right socket that made Ink hiss softly.

“that what had you so busy last time we played?” Killer cooed, “jumping Error’s bones?”

Technically, yes, but Killer didn’t need to know that. The only answer Ink gave was a dark grin as he wrenched his hand away from Nightmare’s currently limp tentacle to grab Killer by the neck, squeezing tight. Killer’s sockets widened as his former knife hand came up to weakly grasp at Ink’s wrist. The other came up in a quick stab but Ink managed to twist his arm in such a way as to parry the attack. He opened a messy portal with Broomy and threw Killer through it, letting it drop the instant the insane skeleton’s shoes passed its edge.

“Two,” he muttered to himself, turning back to Nightmare just as he was struggling back to his feet.

He’d managed to destroy more of the Bitty Blasters. There were only three left and Ink dismissed them and the ink construct. He didn’t need them now. Nightmare had his entire furious attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but rage mode Inky to the rescue! 8D Did the part about Sugar surprise ya? I really love that bit. Such fun~ 
> 
> Anyway, yep, like I said, probably can't post again until next week or so when we get off the boat but after that we'll be back on schedule!
> 
> Next Chapter: When Things Get Messy


	36. When Things Get Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is the last one for Ink to fight and remove from Error's space. Meanwhile, Horror and Error continue their tense, strange conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @w@ still on the boat~  
they haven't let us off for port adventures~  
on the plus side, no one is sick~!  
and we're almost back home~~!
> 
> So yeah, we all have have cabin fever. Also done less writing than planned but hey, stuff happens yeah? Especially when there's so very many options of things to do! That means you guys are starting to catch up to where we're currently writing! So I may go back to once a week posting, but I'll let you guys know if that decision is made.

** Error **

Error actually did remember that meeting and only because of the thorough beating Horror had received from Nightmare. The Destroyer remembered dismissing the entire event, having found Horror’s incessant nagging pathetic. The bloody Sans had pressed the issue far past Nightmare’s own thin line of patience. Most likely Nightmare had reacted violently just to prove his authority over the group. After all, the entire display had been annoyingly show boat-ish. He didn’t even remember if Horror ever did get to go home in the end. It hadn’t been any of his concern.

He should pay a visit to Horror’s Papyrus. But the last time he went to HorrorTale he hadn’t seen Horror Papyrus, Sugar, anywhere. He had just assumed that the skeleton had finally wasted away to dust... Wait.

“Your Papyrus is in that unfinished DarkSwap world..., isn’t he?”

Was it Sugar’s presence that twisted the timeline? He clearly remembered the code being titled DarkSwap.

Feeling another portal open in his void Error smirked. Only Nightmare and Horror remained and Horror was not leaving until Error got some answers about skeleton pregnancy.

** Ink **

Horror jerked back, eye light a narrowed glare as sweat broke out across his skull. He had to resist grabbing for his hatchet. How the fuck?! He’d told no one that he’d moved Sugar to a new AU specifically to keep him safe! He’d made that Science Sans kid help him design a device to open a door between his original AU and the one he moved Sugar to so Nightmare’d never know. And of course, he’d never told Error. He knew how Error felt about people jumping to new AUs.

“how the fuck did you know that?!” he snarled.

His fingers twitched, desperately wanting his weapon. If Error was pregnant then he might not be inclined to Blast Horror into dust simply to conserve magic. That didn’t mean shit though with Ink, Ink of all monsters, within easy call. Horror knew from personal experience how easily a pregnant monster’s partner went from zero to DIE. Just cause he’d never seen the derpy Guardian kill anyone didn’t mean crap if he looked like he was threatening Error right now. Beyond that, who’s to say Error couldn’t still do something really nasty, like pull out his soul.

** Error **

Error knew he was right the moment Horror twitched. The sweating was also clear give.

“I saw him. Walking down the street with that worlds tiny Sans.” Chuckling, Error pointed a finger in the direction of the fight, “Ink stopped me from going after them, so guess your lucky Ink really likes that fucking coffee shop.”

Even if that barista is a menace to monster society.

Seeing Horror’s fingers twitch Error let out a dark chuckle, “Dirty world j-juMPers...”

Error wanted to dust that world even more now, but lucky for Horror, Error had already decided to let that world be. Wouldn’t be ‘very cool’ of him to dust Asta now would it? Though he was on the fence on if he should tell that to Horror.

** Ink **

Horror narrowed his socket. There were only two coffee shops on Sugar’s route to school once they got off the train. Sugar had decided to tag along with that world’s version of Blue once and now was enrolled in several classes. Horror loved listening to Sugar talk about what he was learning. He got so excited and his face would light up with passion like it used to before their original home went bad. And now with little Timbra toddling about they both had a lot to smile about.

“...that ain’t the one near the little park on the hill is it?”

** Error **

“The very one,” Error confirmed with a tilt his head.

Reading Horror like an open book had been fun, but Error wanted answers. The more personal ones he could ask Blue, but Horror had _experience_ which Blue and his Papyrus lacked. Sighing softly, Error unfolded his arms to stick his hands into his pockets. Mostly to hide any nervous twitching that might show just how uncomfortable he was with this topic.

“That world is not on my list, so you can leave Sugar and your kid there. If I dust anyone else from that world it will be the home wrecker from the coffee shop.”

Eyeing Horror up and down Error continued.

“I also won’t tell the others, it’s none of their businesses anyways. But I have questions about all this shit and I want them answered.”

** Ink **

Horror visibly relaxed at the assurance that Sugar and Timbra were safe. He’d already been trying to think up back up plans if he had to move them. There were a few nice surface AUs that seemed calm and out of Nightmare and Error’s general focus that Horror had made note of. Sugar would have been sad to lose friends and his school but he’d of understood. Timbra would have been devastated to lose his favorite babysitter and playmate. But one thing Error said completely halted the planning.

“uggh,” he groaned, reaching up to finger the bottom edge of his dead socket, “i fuckin’ hate that mouse bitch. sugs likes her.”

Horror tsked, letting the soft scarping sound of his fingers rubbing his socket steady him. His family was safe. Their adopted AU was safe. And Error would keep his secret.

With a sigh, Horror plopped down to the antivoid floor and gestured for Error to sit, “guess that’s fair. what’cha need ta know?”

** Error **

“Everything. How the fuck does this work anyways?”

Refusing to ask any questions that could possibly hint to him being weakened in any way, Error decided to go with the broad brush approach to quote Ink.

** Ink **

“everything’s kinda a lotta shit to go over,” Horror quipped, resting elbows on his knees, “but fine. hmm...”

Horror paused to think.

“couple big things: average pregnancy’s three ta five months, gotta keep yer magic way up, limit big uses of magic, and make sure he’s not gotta be away long,” Horror finished waving in Ink’s general direction, “can say from experience it don’t do good things if ya gotta be away from yer mate long.”

As if to prove the point there was a loud crack and a wrenching scream that had Horror whipping around to look at the fight. Ink stood glaring over Nightmare, one tentacle wrapped weakly around one of Ink’s legs with two more clutched tight in Ink’s hand. The last tentacle was limp with blue-black fluid running from two deep slashes along it. Nightmare was struggling to shift away, leg pushing weakly and trapped tentacles trying to slip.

Horror didn’t understand how the hell Ink was managing that. Those damned tentacles always seemed to just leak away from his fingers whenever he’d tried to grab at them.

** Error **

Tsking in response to the primarily useless information, Error thought over what Horror said about the average length a skeleton was pregnant. Three to five months? Damnit. It had barely been a week and they were already struggling to keep his magic up. Ink couldn’t keep giving him magic for that long and Error wasn’t sure how much food he could force down his system before it rebelled again.

When the loud crack and scream had Horror turning to the fight Error let out an exasperated sigh, “I better go rescue Nightmare then.”

Pulling his right hand from his pocket Error casually began walking towards the two battling skeletons. Actually, it was more like a beating at this point. Raising his free hand Error snapped. Nightmare’s uniquely shaped soul responded by bursting from the dripping skeleton chest with a wet pop. With the soul hovering just above Night’s panting chest Error’s strings shot down to bind the prince to his control. As much as Nightmare would disagree, the self-proclaimed prince was not beyond Error’s power to control a monster through their soul. Corruption or not.

“Inky, darling, lover,” Error purred each word with an equal amount of desire as he did venom, “Let me have a word with Nighty.”

** Ink **

Ink’s gaze snapped up to look over as Nightmare stiffened under him, his soul appearing and Error’s strings quickly closing in. The fierce tension and fury filling him started to ease seeing Error walking so cooly towards them. Error was fine. He looked strong and wonderful and all Ink wanted to do was wrap him in a tight hug. But they had to get rid of these jerks first.

“Don’t you dare-!” Nightmare’s furious words cut off as the strings tightened into place.

Ink’s angry eye lights flickered down to Nightmare again before Error’s fierce but warm words had him looking up again. Each word was a cool, soothing wash against the raging anger and the deep fear still lurking underneath. But despite the soothing, Ink still didn’t want to leave Error alone with Nightmare, even knowing the strings would control the goopy skeleton. Still...

With reluctance, Ink drew his foot away from Nightmare’s lower spine, revealing spider webbing cracks in the three lowest vertebra. He quickly used that foot to pin the tentacle wrapped around his leg and kept his grip firm on Nightmare’s tentacles.

“Sure thing,” he said lowly.

** Error **

Walking towards the pair Error curled his fingers around the strings holding Nightmare until the fine threads were twined around his tricolored bones. Oh, Nightmare was beautifully pissed. Stopping in front of his lover Error reached up to cup the Guardian’s cheek. Brushing his thumb under the other’s tired socket Error couldn’t help but smile.

“Remind me to get threatened more often.”

Pulling away, Error crouched down to be closer to Nightmare’s current level.

“Look. Me fucking the squid is nothing new so don’t get your tentacles in a knot.”

Tilting his skull with an almost sorry expression Error sighed, “We good or do I let Ink dust you?”

** Ink **

“Asshole wouldn’t,” Nightmare ground out around his gritted teeth.

Ink, who was still enjoying the warmth left from Error’s touch, snapped back to glaring at Nightmare. He was only kind of sure he wouldn’t do it if asked. And mostly only because he knew Dream would be crushed and Blue would be beyond disappointed if he did. Still, no need for Nightmare to be so sure. Ink pressed down harder on the tentacle under his foot, making Nightmare grunt in pain.

Nightmare’s glare shifted between Ink and Error. Ink could see he probably wanted to say a whole lot of things. He pressed down even harder on the tentacle. Nightmare grimaced, socket closing briefly.

“Fine! Yes, good! You’re on fucking maternity leave,” he shouted.

** Error **

Error smiled as he released the strings around Nightmare’s soul.

“Perfect.”

Looking more closely over the damage on Night’s body Error made an expression of mock surprise.

“You look like shit by the way. What happened?” Error teased the other softly.

This was an old song and dance between them, but Error was willing to forget that this fight ever happened if Nightmare was.

“We’re hitting PokeTale as soon as this kid is out.”

** Ink **

Ink snorted softly. Error really had a thing about that particular AU at the moment.

Nightmare, for his part, got his socket open enough to irritably study Error. Excluding the entire think with the damned Guardian this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened between them. Well, if that’s where they stood...

“...I’ll add it to the plan,” he wheezed.

** Error **

Chuckling, Error lumbered back to his feet with a grunt.

“Send him home Ink.”

Pressing his side to Ink’s Error placed a gentle hand over the Guardian’s chipped ribs.

** Ink **

Ink immediately dropped the tentacles in his hand, his magic an excited and pleased but tangled roil as Error pressed close. The solid feel of Error’s body against him was...everything. He just wanted them to be alone again. His now free hand wrapped around Error. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind and he kept seeing flashes of it. Probably Nightmare’s stupid fault. Error was so warm...

When he lifted his foot, Nightmare’s tentacle slithered away. Ink shuffled back, pulling Error with him until there was a small space between them and the groaning skeleton. Paint flowed from Broomy’s brush and became a portal under Nightmare. He fell away, flipping them both off, and Ink closed the portal. Finally. Still, he remained tense. His magic wouldn’t settle and quiet just yet. He just needed to be sure.

Though with the immediate threats gone small tremors started to rattle softly along Ink’s bones. He was still so cold despite the rage burning almost painfully in his chest. The swirling, storming rage and darkness felt as if it was scraping painfully along his damaged ribs and was a threatening pressure just under his clavicles. Ink stubbornly held it down, concentrating instead on the warm, soothing feeling of Error’s soft touch. Just one last check.

Blinking a drop or two of marrow out of his stinging socket, Ink quickly scanned Error’s antivoid. First the area he’d been fighting in, then glancing up at the nest. With each empty space, Ink relaxed a little bit more. Until his eye lights landed on Horror sitting small and casual next to Error’s beanbag. Ink tensed again, the rage surging, as his searing red bullseye and skull eye lights locked with Horror’s remaining one.

“Last one,” Ink growled softly.

Horror tensed, but stayed where he was, keeping his hands in plain sight and weapon free. He found a surprising amount of empathy for the Guardian at the moment. Every day he’d had to be away from Sugs while he was pregnant had torn at Horror’s scarred soul and he’d just about gone feral by the time Nightmare decided to beat the shit out of him. And having just witnessed Ink beat Nightmare to a smear on the antivoid floor, Horror had no interest in being deemed a threat.

** Error **

Leaning into Ink’s embrace Error could feel a death like chill permeating through his coat from Ink’s bones. Why was Ink so...?

Shit.

“Nope. Nope... Inky. Not that one.”

Moving to stand in front of Ink Error held up his hands just in case he had to grab the artist.

“That horror Papyrus we saw…”

Error paused as the words gathered over his tongues. Perhaps it wasn’t the best thing to say in front of Horror but the others already knew he and Ink were sleeping around. A date wasn’t too far of a stretch... Was it?

“On our D-ATe. That was Sugar. They have a kid Ink.”

Error pressed a hand to his stomach.

“Horror said three to five months.”

** Ink **

Ink blinked a few times as Error stepped around in front of him, cutting off his view of Horror. His eye lights shifted to settle as a red swirl and a square. Error...didn’t want Horror gone? But he’d probably come with the others! Ink shifted just enough to glance at Horror over Error’s shoulder. Horror hadn’t moved, except to put his skull in one hand with his elbow on his knee.

_“That horror Papyrus we saw...”_

Ink looked back to Error, his rage and magic reluctantly settling back. What horror Papyrus? The one from last week? What did that have to do with why Ink couldn’t toss Horror out like he had the others?

_“On our date. That was Sugar. They have a kid, Ink.”_

Ink straightened as a faint burst of surprise managed to edge its way past the angry inferno burning in him. Horror had a kid? Since when?! And- Ink’s train of thought switched tracks as his gaze followed Error’s hand down.

_“Horror said three to five months.”_

Ink’s face fell slack as his sockets widened in wonder, eye lights a much softer red heart and star. Three to five months? They...they knew how long before they got to meet PJ? Stronger tremors ran over Ink’s body as he tried to sort through all the reactions. He had to hold back. He couldn’t, not with Horror here. Still, one shaking hand rose to light touch the one Error had over his tummy.

“R...really?” he asked in a soft wavering voice.

** Error **

“Yep.”

Error allowed himself to smirk playfully, but kept his eye lights cautiously focused on Ink. The Guardian had drunk a lot of red paint after all.

“And he Fixed PJ’s hat...,” realizing that he was no longer holding the hat Error looked over his shoulder to where Horror sat, “Which I apparently dropped... come on. Let’s get some answers.”

Sighing, Error turned back to Ink to look the artist up and down.

“Do you need to heal yourself first?”

** Ink **

Ink shook his head. Then paused, blinked and shrugged. He didn’t feel right. He needed an emotional shift. He needed time with just Error. He...he needed a lot of things and pretty much none of them he was willing to do with Horror here. Even if Horror actually could give them some real answers.

“I d-hrk!”

Ink bit off what he’d been about to say, hand flying up to cover his teeth, injured socket wincing closed. Thin trickles of reddish-black seeped through his fingers as Ink struggled not to fall to his knees. He clutched tight to Broomy for support, swallowing hard. The rage _burned_! His eye light flipped to a bright, sharp red diamond as he shot a look towards Horror.

** Error **

“Ink?”

This wasn’t normal...

“Ink, how much paint did you drink?”

Stepping back nervously Error couldn’t decide if it was better to bind Ink with his strings until he calmed down or try to portal Horror away himself. Error’s fingers twitched through the mental debate. Normally if Ink had this much red it meant danger. But Ink’s anger wasn’t directed at the Destroyer for once and, even if it was, Error knew he couldn’t fight Ink right now with how crippled his magic was. It also didn’t help that he wasn’t the best at ‘emotions’ and talking someone down.

Trying to keep himself between Ink and Horror Error kept his hands out and ready, “What do you need?”

** Ink **

Too much. He’d had too much with Error so close. He needed it out of his system, one way or another. He saw Horror tense and shift and felt a snarl forming before he could stop it. His eye light snapped to a crosshair.

“Him,” he snarled roughly through gritted teeth, “out or, hugh!”

Ink dropped to one knee, a short wave of reddish darkness flowing out between his fingers to splatter down onto the antivoid floor.

** Error **

“Okay.”

Stepping closer Error dropped down to one knee beside Ink.

“It’s okay to throw up...”

Hesitating Error placed a hand on Ink’s back. Glitches sparked for a moment but calmed quickly so he tried letting his palm glide up and down the artist’s back.

“Horror, come here.”

Keeping his sockets directed at Ink Error kept his hand on Ink’s spine.

“Let me get the bastard’s phone number, then you can drop him back into any AU you want okay?”

** Ink **

Ink’s socket squeezed shut and he nodded in response to Error’s words. The rattling tremors were getting worse despite the soothing warmth and sensation of Error’s hand rubbing along his spine. He knew Error said it was ok, but he didn’t…

Horror, who’d been just far enough to miss most of the conversation, got cautiously to his feet when called and walked slowly closer. He was trying to make his approach as clear as possible, not quite trusting the state Ink was in. Just cause Error called him over didn’t mean Ink might not still attack. Horror knew he’d almost attacked his and Sugs’s new friends during his worst moments. Fuck, there had been that time he’d ended up in an actual fight with Nebula because he hadn’t left fast enough for Horror’s seething, protective instincts. At least until Sugs had got between them. Nebula had forgiven him though.

“hey, i can always leave my number and head out,” he offered, “if i’m home when ya call you can talk to sugs.”

** Error **

Pulling his phone out Error tossed it to Horror.

“You said Ink and I shouldn’t be apart,” Sitting down on the antivoid floor Error gave Ink’s shirt a tug to indicate that Ink could move closer, “Is that what this is?”

** Ink **

Horror caught the phone and started typing in his info.

“some of it i’d bet. for sure how hard he went after the other three cause they were pretty clear threats. there’s a buncha bullshit instincts that crop up and yer soul starts ta ache bad when you’ve been away from yer partner for more than a day or two.”

He finished saving his contact for both his cell and the house phone so Error could try that if he didn’t answer the other one. He handed the phone back, watching as Ink shifted closer to Error but also slightly between him and. Ink’s uninjured socket was open again, glaring darkly at Horror with a simple red eye light.

“but yeah, with what just happened, my bein’ here ain’t helpin’ him. doc told me it gets easier with contact and time.”

** Error **

But Ink didn’t have a soul…

Taking his phone back, Error set it down on the floor next to him. He would clearly have to ask more questions later.

“Come here, Squid.”

With the help of his strings, Error forcefully yanked Ink into his lap with a grunt. The resulting static rippled over the Destroyer’s body, but Error tried to relax so his sockets wouldn’t completely fill with errors.

“Shhhh... Just you and me now okay?”

Sending a sideways glance up at Horror, Error smirked.

“Inky, think you could drop Horror in that AU you took me to? I bet he misses his souling too.”

** Ink **

Ink’s very faint growling cut off with a muffled yelp as he was pulled into Error’s lap. He almost dropped Broomy. He also nearly threw up all over Error. He was still trying to shift shakily about when Error’s voice washed over him, warm and soft. That perfect resonance hummed through him, soothing his magic like petting down raised hackles. He stopped, panting, chest clenched tight and searing with heat and pain. His Error...

He looked up at Error for a moment but Error wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Horror. Ink’s magic stirred and he forced himself upright in Error’s lap, also looking back at Horror who’d taken a few steps back. At least like this he was between them.

_“I bet he misses his souling too.”_

Something in Horror’s expression changed and it made the roiling mess in Ink’s chest give an odd twist.

“fuck... its been two weeks since boss’s let me hit home. i’d love ta see sugs and our little cookie,” he said hopefully.

Suddenly, Ink felt a little less fiercely protective. He felt something... A tight, twisting, reaching kind of feeling? He didn’t know what it was but if being away from Error for even a few hours was this bad for Ink how bad would weeks away hurt? Ink shifted his grip on Broomy.

“...find your way from the Coffee Nook?” he asked, voice tight around the pressure he was holding back.

The Coffee Nook was the name of the shop he’d taken Error too. Ink was figuring that if they’d seen Sugar there, it must be close enough to where they lived. Horror nodded eagerly.

“heck yeah, easily,” he said, clearly excited now.

Ink grunted and hastily raised Broomy in an arch to open a portal near the shop. It flickered to show the street by the coffee shop with late afternoon sun shinning warmly. Horror’s eye light widened in obvious delight.

“i’m gonna be home for fucking dinner,” he murmured happily. Then he cleared his nonexistent throat, “thanks for this. ya need anything, let me know, i gotcha.”

With that Horror walked quickly through the portal. Ink heard him muttering about surprising Sugar as he let the portal drop closed. Like that, they were finally, truly alone. Ink promptly dropped Broomy and rolled off Error’s lap onto his knees and forearms, retching violently as the pressure overwhelmed him.

Too much! It had been too much and it _burned_! Burned as if he’d tried to swallow fire that still licked at his damaged, aching ribs. And beneath it all that yawning, cold chasm of fear still threatened to swallow him up. He retched again, heaving up red-black inkiness that splashed into a puddle between his trembling arms, scattering flecks and drops with the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, the boys did a nice for Horror! Hopefully when things calm down, Error can get better info from Sugar. We'll have to see!
> 
> Next Chapter: Help


	37. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Ink, something Error hasn't seen before. Reluctantly, he decides to call for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, not from the boat this time! We weren't quarantined there or at the port city, but allowed to travel home for self-quarantine. So here's hoping to use this time of precaution to actually get some writing done. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed that little bit with Horror! These boys keep finding help where they wouldn't expect it, hehe~ Oh! And in case anyone was wondering, Timbra is the name of Horror and Sugar's child. You'll find the two have a lot of sweet food/dessert food related nicknames for the kid, such as "lil'cookie". Nebula is the name of one of the skelie boys from DarkSwap. I've got bits and parts of the DarkSwap boys story written down and they'll have their own separate story eventually.

** Error **

Error studied how Horror’s expression melted into something not quite the same as, but similar to an expression he had seen the other make when he heard the words ‘all you could eat buffet’ for the first time. When Horror looked his way Error faked a cough to conceal the smile that was _not_ on his face with a fist. Turning away, Error hugged Ink even tighter. Fuck. He had not just smiled at that bastard...

It happened in an instant. Horror was gone, but then Ink was gone too. The artist was bent over puking reddish ink onto the antivoid floor and Error barely had time to push his phone away as he crawled backward to try and avoid the back splatter.

“I-InK?”

Why was Ink throwing up so violently?

“Squid? Come on, I’ve hurt you far worse than this...”

Crawling back over, making sure to avoid the growing puddle, Error tried to reach out again but his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. Come on...touch him, just...

** Ink **

Ink shuttered and heaved again. Almost pure red paint came up this time, easing the burning in his chest as the seething, fierce, protective rage finally started to dissipate. He panted and shook his head.

“N-not the pain,” he wheezed.

Void he was so cold, so tired still. The image flashed again. Error’s scarf, cold and scentless in his hands. Error’s strings, faded and crumbling away into nothingness. Ink shivered hard, shaking his head.

He’d been sure Error would be safe in his antivoid space! He just wanted him safe, happy and strong. Was that bad? He just... He didn’t want to lose Error. He only realized it recently, but at some point in their long, crazy history together Error had become the center of Ink’s world. Error was literally his opposite, his other half. They fit together, help fill in the missing pieces in each other. Error made all of his feelings, half-true or paint induced, so much stronger.

Suddenly realizing that nothing else was coming up, Ink slowly pushed himself up onto his haunches. There was a thick mess of ink and paint dripping from his chin and the one hand. So cold. So, very tired.

“Not the pain,” he repeated, deep blue and white paint vials already clenched tight in his trembling ink free hand.

He looked to Error, eye lights stark white, the tears starting to gather edged in strong blue, “Too much and...Error please.”

Ink shifted closer to Error, trembling as a deep ache settled into his body. He wanted Error’s touch again.

** Error **

_“Too much and...Error please.”_

Ink had tears at the corners of his sockets and Error wanted nothing more than to brush away Ink’s pain. But the other had said it wasn’t pain... But what was too much?

“Shhh... It’s okay.”

Hurriedly shrugging out of his coat, Error wrapped the heavy garment around the trembling artist’s shoulders. Ink was so cold. Even through his coat Error could feel it. Swallowing Error stumbled back up to his feet to stare up at the underside of his nest.

“Hold on.”

Reaching up to grab a few loops of blue thread with one hand Error started to pick apart the strings. Rejecting some and pulling others around, Error quickly began to unweave the bottom of his airborne nest. His stash of blankets was up there somewhere...

“Almost... Ah!”

Rushing over to catch the soft rolled bundles that fell from the resulting hole, Error caught two of them. Tucking both under one arm Error bent to pick up the third. Since the third blanket had landed next to his phone, Error picked that up as well. Maybe he should ask Blue to bring Dream? Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

With blankets in hand Error rushed back to Ink’s side and began wrapping each one around the artist until only Ink’s face peeked out.

** Ink **

When Error’s coat settled warm and heavy around his shoulders, Ink couldn’t help but snuggle into it, pulling it tighter around himself until Error’s warmth and Error’s scent enveloped him. The tears slid slowly down his cheeks as he tried to sort through everything. He should take...but he was already scared. His magic was still agitated, but in a different way now. The feelings of terror and despair from the dream wouldn’t let go. Why wouldn’t they let go? The two together were sucking every wisp of warmth from his aching body.

_“Almost... Ah!”_

“Er...ror,” he whispered around chattering teeth, reaching out desperately as Error dashed away.

_Don’t go! _

He wanted to say it, but his voice hurt too much. The rage had scraped him raw on the way out, searing bones and magical nerves as it was retched from his body. He watched with wide sockets as Error hurried to pick up something fallen from his nest. Then Error was back and wrapping thick, warm blankets around his still shivering bones. It was so warm. So comfortable. He was still so tired.

“...ruru...”

Ink shoved the vials away haphazardly and reached out through a gap in the comfortable weight of the layers to take trembling hold of Error’s sweater. He needed Error. Error and sleep. But he was scared to sleep. He didn’t want to see that nightmare again.

“S-stay, pl-lease,” he murmured between soft sobs.

The tears were running a little faster, all white edged in strong blue.

** Error **

That should be enough... Still smoothing the blankets down around Ink’s shoulders Error was surprised to feel the slight tug on the front of his sweater.

_“...ruru...”_

Ink’s voice was so soft it could have been swallowed by the antivoid. Glancing down, Error felt his soul twist painfully as tears rolled down Ink’s cheeks.

_“S-stay, pl-lease.” _

Inky...

“Hey,” Error tried to keep his voice as soft as possible as he gently wiped away the others tears with his thumbs, “Don’t you start glitching out on me too.”

Bending slowly, Error made sure to keep his eye lights focused on Ink’s expression.

“I got you, Squid.”

Scooping his arms under Ink, while making sure to grab parts of the Guardian that were covered by blanket, Error lifted the artist into his arms as he awkward stumbled to his feet. Groaning slightly, Error adjusted ink’s weight in his arms. He was still tired and sore but... ignoring the sound of paint dripping Error began walking.

“Bean bag...”

Partial static had rolled through Error’s sockets at the contact, but the Destroyer could find his beanbag blind.

** Ink **

Ink gasped softly as he was scooped up. This...this was very, very new. Something out of a dream, that same dream he’d been drawing for Error on their date. That soft, warm emotion, Error’s emotion, gently filled him. It was soothing and light in his aching chest. It spread slowly, pulsing softly in time with Error’s resonance, slowly beginning to melt the ice his marrow had become.

Turning slightly, Ink dropped Error’s sweater so he could wrap his arm over Error’s shoulder and pressed his sockets to Error’s scarf. Error’s scarf that was warm, not cold, and smelled wonderfully of Error. This was real. Error was here, Error was strong, Error wasn’t going away. Everything was fine. They were fine.

“Thanks, Ruru...”

** Error **

“Oh Void, if your thanking me then we must really be in some shit.”

Nightmare was right. He was getting soft, but only for Ink...and Blue...and PJ...and... Void damnit.

Stopping just in front of his beanbag Error looked to the side to try and figure out how this was supposed to work. He could dump ink onto... no. Turning around so he could step backwards onto the plush surface, Error noticed the trail of ink and red paint that had dripped behind them. Fuck... it got on the blankets.

For Ink. This was for Ink.

Closing his sockets, Error let himself fall backwards to land with a flop onto his lumpy, shapeless couch.

** Ink **

Ink chuckled softly, the sound rough and broken from the crying, “Think that was pretty obvious.”

Oh, this felt so good. Bundled up and warm and snuggled in Error’s arms against his chest. Ink’s sockets slid closed as they stopped moving and a hard yawn worked its way out. Void, he was tired. He could-

“Nng!”

He startled up a little as they flopped down, head up and blinking around. No, nothing, nothing was happening. Just the beanbag. They were on the beanbag. Letting out a shaky laugh, Ink snuggled back down, shifting enough that his skull lay on Error’s chest and pulled his arm back down under the various blankets and into the coat. Even like that, he could still lightly rest his hand against Error’s flat tummy.

He nuzzled into Error’s chest, feeling the still unfamiliar softness of Error’s breast under his cheek. He could hear a soft pulsing. It was in time to Error’s beautiful resonance. Ink flushed softly, his magic giving a curious shivers as he blinked slowly, heavily.

“Can hear your soul,” he hummed.

The steady, quiet pulsing and the resonance together sang to Ink and his sockets slid closed again. It was so soothing. And he was so warm. He could just...fall asleep...sleep. As he nodded off, his hand warmed with an unconscious gentle flow of magic. Everything was alright. They were fine. They were together.

Sighing a soft exhale of breath, Ink fell deeply asleep for the first time in days.

** Error **

Error tightened his hold on his squid when he felt the artist jolt from the fall.

“Sshhh it’s okay. I have you.”

Error tried to sooth Ink as best he could, gently kissing the artist’s skull as he did so. At least how they landed the bundled skeleton could remain comfortably curled up on his lap. Though when Ink nuzzled down under his chin, Error felt his soul flutter so frantically that the Destroyer swore he was about to reboot.

_“Can hear your soul.”_

Inky...

Rubbing a hand across the blanket covering ink’s spine Error sighed, “Just sleep.”

Closing his sockets in order to concentrate on the feeling of Ink’s bones slowly warming in his arms, Error listened to the other’s soft breathing. Warmth bloomed against stomach, just where Ink’s hand had settled. As the heat soaked into his ecto Error could feel the discomfort in his soul ebbing away.

Really? At a time like... Annoyed eye lights snapped down to glare at Ink but said skeleton was fast asleep. The other was clearly in no condition to... Damnit Ink! Even asleep the Guardian was sharing his magic. Not sure how to make Ink stop without waking him Error sighed in defeat.

“You win.”

Feeling his phone buzz, Error wiggled the device free from his pocket and held it above his head. Two new messages, both from Blue.

[Error, is everything alright? We can of course come help should it be required!]

We? Oh that’s right Dream was with Blue.

[Error, please answer. We are getting very worried.]

Error stared at the second message before typing back a response.

[Ink’s asleep. He got rid of Nightmare and the crew. But…]

Unsure if he should type out the rest Error sighed. Blue was with Dream. And Blue would need Dream to get in and out of the antivoid. Watching Ink’s relaxed sleeping expression Error started at the thick red stain of paint that was still dripping from his lover’s mouth. The sight too closely resembled Geno for Error liking.

[Ink’s asleep. He got rid of Nightmare and the crew. Bring Dream, I want him to check on Ink.]

Send.

** Ink **

Blue halted his anxious pacing when his phone finally buzzed with an answer from Error. While it had not been overly long since Ink had vanished and been confirmed at Error’s, the fact that Nightmare’s gang was there was still a significant point. He and Dream had been debating if they should just follow after. Blue knew that depending on how the antivoid was being it could have been the couple moments that had passed in the park or it could have been hours. But that was moot. Error had finally responded!

At the table, Dream shot eagerly to his feet.

“What did he say?” he asked, his own anxiety clear.

“He says Ink is asleep and has driven of your brother and his friends,” Blue said, brow ridges drawing together.

Dream frowned at his expression, “What else? It’s good if they convinced my brother to leave Error alone. Right?”

Blue looked up, “Error says he wants you to check Ink.”

Dream’s frown hardened and he nodded decisively, stepping out from behind the bench of the picnic table. Blue hurried to send Error a reply.

[We Shall Be Right There!]

He hit send just as he and Dream met around the tree their table had been under. They liked to try opening portals as inconspicuously as possible.

“This will work,” Dream said.

He opened a portal facing the tree’s trunk and he waved Blue through. Blue was quick to step through and heard Dream follow after.

“Error,” he called, quietly for himself, “We’re here!”

** Error **

[We Shall Be Right There!]

Slipping his phone away into his pant pocket, Error returned his attention to watching his lover sleep. Brushing his thumb under Ink’s tired socket Error smiled despite the strange twisting inside his chest. It didn’t seem to go away despite...or maybe it was because of the warm influx of magic Ink was selflessly pushing into the souling. Why couldn’t Ink just let himself rest? Even now.

“My stupid idiot.”

Error tensed as he felt what was distinctly Dream’s portal opening up into his antivoid. Dream was not someone that Error ever tolerated in his space. It was an insult to injury the last time Dream had invaded his world. Stealing back the Sans that he had taken from that desert AU. Letting it go free, being the fucking hero. Sure Ink and Blue had helped, but those two he could forgive. Dream had never given the Destroyer any reason to _like_ him. His only interest in Dream was centered solely on the fact that the bastard was friends with Blue and Ink. That and that bastard’s UnderNovela level of a twisted romance.

Ink shifted slightly in his sleep, scattering the fuming skeleton’s thoughts as all of his attention returned to Ink.

“Shhh... It’s okay Inky, it’s just your friends. Sleep.”

Brushing his hand over the top of the blankets that covered Ink’s skull Error took a deep breath.

“Over here,” Error called back to Blue, making sure to keep his voice quiet but still loud enough to be heard.

** Ink **

Dream had already been turning towards the two strongest sources of feelings in the area besides himself and Blue when Error called out. He had opened his portal near to where the Sans from that desert AU had been the last time they had been in this cold, open space. That was not where Error and Ink were though. Although as he looked around, Dream noted several signs of fighting. Most notable was the sheer amount of paint scattered about. Most surprising was the amount of what he knew to be Nightmare's blood. Just what had happened in that fight?

"Error!" Blue called, racing towards that shapeless beanbag of Error's, "Are You Alright? Is Ink? There's Ink Everywhere And...OH!"

Blue cut off with a gasp and Dream hurried after him. He could already tell that the painful deep sense of fear that had welled up in Ink from that nightmare had lessened. Good. Perhaps it had lost its hold as emotions from dreams usually did when the artist woke. Not that he could see Ink at the moment. All he could see was Blue and Error. Error, however, had something bundled in his arms wrapped in what seemed to be several cute blankest. One had puppy faces even! A smile quirked at Dream's mouth. That seemed like Blue's influence.

It was as he came closer that he realized it was Ink bundled so warmly in those blankets. Dream froze, sockets and eye lights wide as he took in what he could of Ink. Red and black ran down his chin in thick streaks, almost entirely hiding the bone underneath. He had a small cut over the socket Dream could see that was slowly beading with marrow. Were there more injuries hidden under those blankets? Ink looked so peacefully asleep, felt so peaceful, that Dream almost convinced himself that maybe there weren't. Except that he knew Ink and Error had actually asked Blue to bring him. He knew pretty exactly how Error felt about him.

Forcing himself to move, Dream walked the rest of the way to Error's beanbag. Blue was already pulling out a small towel to wipe Ink's face clean. It was unusual for there to be so much color in it. He had only seen that a few times and Ink was never in a good state after.

"What happened?" Dream asked, stopping near enough to reach a hand out and begin to get a feeling of Ink's current state without blocking Blue's cleaning, "How much paint did he have?"

** Error **

“Look, I don’t know how to explain it. So I’ll just show you.”

Opening a window next to his beanbag, Error found the saved memory of code and began replaying the course of events beginning where Ink first un-melted into the antivoid.

Error watched the first few seconds, noting how Ink had drunk from the red vial before going into what was basically ‘rage mode’ at the Bad Sans group. As the scene continued to play, Error turned to narrow his eye lights at Dream. He was curious to see how Dream would react to Nightmare getting his ass handing back to him.

** Ink **

Dream started when the strange window opened next to him. The edges jittered like a smaller version of Error's portals except there was code scrolling quickly up it. Then it went blank before starting to play what Dream quickly realized was a video of what had been happening earlier. Half a vial of red. That wasn't usually too much. He'd seen Ink use that amount before, usually when Error had messed with one of his favorite AUs. Except... Dream blinked, skull jerking back a little at the pure _rage_ in Ink's socket when he looked up. That usually needed the entire vial!

"Inky, Stay Still Please. You Are A Mess," Dream heard Blue admonish softly.

Dream glanced down to see Blue gently wiping away the mess running down from Ink's mouth that looked alarmingly like blood. He got most of it before Ink whined irritably and turned to hide his face against Error. Blue huffed in amusement before a cracking sound had both of them turning towards the video. Dream felt his sockets go wide seeing the bone jabbed through Ink's chest. And Ink hardly reacted! Even after Dust's taunts. Then, seemingly in a flash, ink had wound up Dust's body and then tightened viciously, pulling Dust down and popping at least one joint. That was followed by a kick to the face before...

"Ahh! Ink, No!" Blue whisper screamed.

Dream felt a little sick himself. Ink wasn't usually this vicious. Dream kept watching as Ink knocked Killer away, complete with the sound of more cracking bones, and stalked quickly up to Nightmare.

_"I. Said. Let. Him. GO!"_

Dream saw the look of hidden pain on his brother's face as Ink grabbed his arm. How tight was Ink's grip? Dream was riveted. His focus on sensing Ink’s condition faded as he watched. Nightmare's tentacles all stabbing in towards Ink had him giving an involuntary gasp, but then suddenly Ink's hand was around Nightmare's neck and Nightmare was trying to pull it away with no success!

_"Let go."_

Dream shuttered. Ink sounded so _furious_.

** _CRACK_ **

Dream's shoulders stiffened, his soul clenching as he watched Nightmare's silent scream. Ink had broken his brother's arm! He had...

"Error, Please, It’s Enough," Blue said quietly, looking away.

Dream nodded vaguely, watching Ink throw Nightmare across the antivoid by his neck and broken arm. Yes, they fought frequently. Yes, Nightmare hated him, but Dream still cared for his brother, even with what he had become. It hurt to watch as Ink beat him like this, even if Nighty had done something to deserve it.

** Error **

“Fine. But you should see this part.”

Blue never did have a stomach for the violent parts. Swiping his hand across the air, Error fast forward the play by play of the violent fight. Seeing the part he wanted to show the pair Error reversed the movement of his hand and taped the air, starting the video from where Horror’s portal had closed behind him.

That. Ink’s violent wrenching, the trembling.

_“Too much... Error, Please.”_

Closing the screen Error glared at Dream. If he was going to have to ask Dream for help, he was going to avoid using the H word.

“What’s wrong with him?”

** Ink **

Blue was still turned away. Dream saw him start cleaning the drips of ink by the bean bag as Error fast-forwarded. Dream almost wished he had something to distract him, but this was likely the entire reason he was here. He turned back to the window, seeing flashes of Horror before the playback was resumed at normal speed. Idly wondering what had happened with Horror, Dream was quickly distracted by Ink being violently sick. Once and then once again, Ink threw up harder than Dream had seen for some time. First dark and then red.

_"Too much... Error, please."_

Dream's soul clenched again as Ink looked up at Error, but then the screen closed and Error was demanding answers. Dream blinked a few times and shook his head to bring himself back into focus. With Blue busying himself with cleaning, Dream could step closer and being his hands up to hover just over Ink's bundled form.

"It seems he overdosed, but he got it out of his system. Though usually that amount should not have risked this," Dream explained as his hands began to glow.

He winced. Ink may have gotten it out of his system but there was still a lot of lingering pain and heat from the paint. A diminishing cold from the lessening hold of the fear of the dream. And all of this was on top of the injuries Dream could feel. He strongly disliked the way Ink would simply ignore pain when it got in the way of what he wanted. And yet, Dream could still feel him using magic somehow.

"Is he still using magic? He's asleep, dreamlessly," he added.

That was probably best for now. Ink needed good, restful sleep. Dream could really tell now how little sleep his friend had been getting. This was so very unhealthy for him! Something needed to change.

** Error **

So this had happened because of Ink’s paints. Maybe the effect was stronger when Ink was so tired? From personal experience of having to deal with Ink or some other glitch when he was tired, Error knew his own short span of patience was wore thin if he hadn’t been well rested. Error had to resist petting Ink in front of the others. Though when Dream asked about Ink’s magic Error couldn’t stop his shoulders from sinking.

“I can’t get him to stop.” Keeping his voice barely above a whisper, Error turned to Blue who was thankfully trying to clean his beanbag, “Thanks, Blue.”

** Ink **

Blue shot Error a smile and kept trying to clean up. He knew than, like himself, Error did not like mess on his things or in his space. Dream, for his part, just hummed. He could feel that Error was genuinely worried about Ink. There were a whole selection of strong positive emotions Error had directed at Ink, as opposed to the annoyance and dislike he held for Dream. And, what truly surprised Dream, was a faint, true positive feeling from Ink in return. Blue was right after all. There was more here than he’d thought possible even after the shocking news of hearing they would be having a child.

He smiled and sighed. Closing his sockets, Dream concentrated on redirecting that intertwined positivity into healing magic. His hands glowed stronger and he could feel Ink’s injuries mending quickly. Still, Ink refused to stop sharing magic, even as his body relaxed more as the pain ebbed away.

** Error **

Error watched silently as the cut across Ink’s socket began to mend. Good, at least Dream had managed to make himself useful and the bastard hadn’t asked too many stupid questions. Now if only he could get Ink to stop using his magic...

** Ink **

As Dream sensed what was healing, he sighed again. Certainly an overdose, but that was only a part of it. And only part of why Ink had reacted the way he had in the video. He should explain the rest. Dream’s sockets slid open a little, studying how Error watched Ink.

“This is more than the simple overdose,” he started, “This is also from his nightmare I believe. We noticed he went cold not long after it started. I could not see his nightmare, that would be my brother’s purview, but I could tell he had lost something and it frightened him deeply.”

** Error **

Error hummed as he thought of what Ink could lose that could cause the Guardian to panic so badly.

“It was most likely Broomy or his paints...possibly a sketchbook.”

He had seen firsthand how angry Ink could be over a sketchbook.

** Ink **

Dream almost dropped his healing magic to stare disbelievingly at Error. Next to him, Blue snapped up to do the same.

"ERROR! THOSE ARE HONESTLY THE FIRST THINGS YOU THINK OF FOR HIM TO DEEPLY FEAR LOSING?"

** Error **

Bristling defensively at Blue’s accusing tone, Error tried to think of any other possible item that Ink would be panicked over losing. Broomy or his sketchbooks were the most likely. Being unable to think of anything else Ink could possibly be so panicked over Error shrugged.

“You’ve seen him. The rainbow bastard has some weird attachment to Broomy. It’s clearly more than just his weapon to him. Besides, Ink and I have been fighting long enough that I _think_ I know what’s important to Ink by now!”

** Ink **

Dream and Blue shared a look at that before Dream decided to just go back to working on Ink. Healing overdose damage was a little harder than regular damage. A lot of it was because the overdose of emotion, in the case of anger, slowly burned and overloaded the delicate magical pathways that supported the bones and connection of a skeleton. Things like that took time and care to heal properly. He’s seen once before where an overdose of emotion could lead Ink and Dream hoped never to witness it again.

Blue continued to look at Error for a moment before pointedly glancing around the antivoid. This seemed like a good time for those voices he’d started hearing during his first...visit here. They seemed to like calling Error out on his odd blind spots as well as encouraging him.

“Then Why Is Broomy Way Over There While He Is Pressing Himself As Close As He Can To You?” he asked, pointing to where Broomy lay a several feet away.

Then his expression softened, watching as Ink sighed softly and turned his head to a more comfortable position before nuzzling into Error’s scarf.

“Your Name Was The Last Thing He Murmured As He Fell Asleep In The Park, Error,” Blue added softly

** Error **

“Because Ink’s my...”

{Oh, hay I think Error’s finally getting it.}

“And I’m...”

Watching Ink softly nuzzle into his scarf, Error felt his soul warm as it began to slowly leak magic into his body and flutter happily. Yes. Happily.

“Stupid ink brain. I’m not going anywhere.”

Adjusting his hold on the sleeping skeleton Error gave Blue a light kick with the side of his flip flop.

“Guess I out rank Broomy. Who wants to brake it to him?”

** Ink **

Blue started laughing and Dream snorted in amusement.

“I suspect Broomy already knows. It can be awfully smug for an inanimate object.”

Dream was astonished by the sudden pure affectionate happiness that glowed out from Error’s emotions. It made the magic in his healing that much stronger, his hands brightening. Wow... They were this strongly connected already.

** Error **

Error tensed at Dream’s comment causing a small wave of pixilation glitches to distort over the Destroyer’s body. Having almost managed to forget about Dream, Error smoothed his expression back into its typical irritated scowl.

{Awww, come on Error don’t be that way with Dream!}

{You’re friends with Blue, why can’t you be friends with Dream?}

“Because Dreams an asshole,” Error whispered back to the voices.

** Ink **

Blue, having finished toweling what he could of the blankets, the bean bag and the area around it, moved further away to keep cleaning. If possible, he wanted to leave it clean of any signs of the fight. The voices did have him wondering what it would take for Error to like Dream. Hmmm, things to consider. Error could always use another friend to show he was cared about. Blue smirked a he started on another paint splatter. Maybe they should find a time for the four of them to hang out. That was always a good place to start. 

Dream, not having been privy to the Creators’ voices, rolled his eye lights and decided it wasn’t worth asking what had prompted that. Like he had been thinking earlier, he knew how Error felt about him. Instead, he gently eased back his healing magic until his hands finally went out.

“There, his body is Healed as is his overdose damage. Emotionally, he seems to be recovering and stabilizing. Sleep and probably being with you will be the best things for him now,” Dream said, sitting back.

** Error **

“Overdose damage? What...”

Error’s eye lights flickered over to study Dream as the Guardian sat back. The sight of gold clad skeleton making himself comfortable in _his_ antivoid had the dark skeleton wishing he could summon his Blasters.

“Th@NK y0U.”

Error could _feel_ the glitches that distorted the words. Void, he was thanking Dream...gross. This had happened before... Dream was far too familiar with the situation for Error’s liking.

“Leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, seems like that left a bad taste in Error's mouth. Maybe chocolate mouthwash is in order. At least he was kinda polite! Star Sanses to the rescue again! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Two Blushing Apples


	38. Two Blushing Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two blushing apples for the price of one text. What a fun twist to Error's new novella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, you guys get more excited for the side novella than Error lets on he does! I won't hold you up, here's the next episode!

Back at Nightmare’s castle, sometime earlier, Cross was just returning from his mission out to find the castle empty. Which was unusual since he’d had neither a text demanding his immediate return nor been snatched through a portal by a tentacle. The only time everyone left was for large plans. Usually at least. Cross sighed.

“Suppose I should see where they are,” he grumbled to himself.

Though, to be honest, a quiet moment to himself would be beyond amazing. He had quite a bit of thinking he needed to do and thoughts to sort through. Which was difficult to do when one of the main people those thoughts were about took fiendish delight in barging in to investigate the apparently fun emotions thinking brought up. He hadn’t been forced to explain what he was thinking but a small part of him feared he didn’t need to and Nightmare somehow already knew. 

Pulling down his mask, Cross started striding through the main hall as he pulled out his phone to find out where everyone was. Maybe there was time for a nap first. Or a snack. He should still have a small slice of pie somewhere...

A sudden angry shout echoing across the main hall had Cross jerking back, tense, with eye lights darting around. A portal flickered near the ceiling before vanishing. So someone was back? A muffled thump off to one side caught his attention. He spun towards the sound, hand on his knife’s hilt, only to stop and stare in surprise. Dust was a panting bloody mess on the floor, struggling to get himself up right with one arm hanging utterly limp. The shoulder looked nearly out of joint.

“...what happened to you?” Cross asked after a moment.

Dust’s mad eye light snapped to him, “quit standing there and get that out of me.”

‘That’ presumably being the bone attack lodged painfully through the side of Dust’s pelvis getting marrow all over the floor. Who the hell had he lost to?

“Fine.”

Cross let go of his weapon and walked over. He studied the bone for just a brief moment before taking hold of the thicker knobbed end and yanking it free without any sort of warning. Dust screamed, the sound a mix of pain and fury. Cross took a step back and tossed the bone aside.

“Shoulder?” he asked, waving at it.

“i fucking got it. paps, shut it. i’ll get that paint bastard next time,” Dust snarled to the air.

He’d heard that line before. Cross decided to take another quiet step back. He wasn’t really in the mood to deal with Dust in a mad rage. Though it looked like Ink had done quite a number on him. Dust was still struggling to get himself upright against the wall. He had the use of one arm and perhaps one leg and each shift looked like it just made him madder. Cross wasn’t sure if he cared enough to go get Dust a healing item. Another moment and Dust wouldn’t be safe for anyone to be in the room with him. Not even a more or less teammate.

Well, perhaps see what they had at least. There was always the option of sliding it across the floor from a distance. How did he always seem to end up dealing with this? Snorting softly to himself, Cross turned to head further into the castle. He took three steps and then had to pull up short as something whooshed past in front of him. The something tumbled across the floor in a muffled clatter of bone. Killer slid to a stop nearly on the opposite side of the hall from Dust, coughing with a hand rubbing his cervicals. But he was already sitting up as Cross approached, sockets wincing as he tried to flex his dominant arm.

“Ink?” Cross asked, eyeing Killer.

He looked sliced up but nowhere near as hurt as Dust. Ink couldn’t be taking them all on at once could he? Killer blinked up at him and scowled.

“yes!” Killer wheezed, “where were you? we went to find error!”

“Mission,” Cross said simply, “Just got back. Find Error then?”

Killer huffed, which was an oddly adorable look for someone Cross knew would dust any of them in a soul beat.

“he was in his antivoid. apparently, he says he’s on maternity leave. can you believe that? then when we wanted a look you know what he does?”

Killer shot Cross a look.

Cross played along, “What?”

“he summons ink! and then ink went madder than i’ve ever seen him go. chased us all away from error and started throwing us out. it was barely even fun! he set a creature on me i couldn’t kill or cut!” Killer whined.

Cross went over everything he’d just heard in quiet disbelief. Error on maternity leave? That meant Error, the Destroyer of Worlds, was actually...pregnant? Cross couldn’t quite get that to process through. And then, on top of it, Killer made it sound like Ink of all monsters was the one who knocked Error up AND they were actually together! That was insane!

“Error’s...with Ink?” Cross asked in stunned disbelief.

“crazy, right? i thought they were total sworn enemies or something!”

Last Cross had heard that had been true but... He also knew it was possible for one’s feelings about an enemy to change. Which was part of why he wanted time to himself darn it.

“Where’s Nightmare?”

Killer shrugged, “boss was still fighting when i got pitched out.”

Almost on cue, before Cross could ask more questions, there was thump and cursing.

“That bastard! Petty asshole has to just drop me back like that, fuck!”

Nightmare. Pissed as everything.

“least he didn’t drop you from the ceiling,” Dust shot back.

Nightmare struck out blindly with a tentacle, putting a deep gouge in the wall besides Dust.

“Would have been easier if he had! At least then I could catch myself,” Nightmare snapped.

“least you didn’t get thrown through the portal and across the room, boss,” Killer chimed in.

“Thanks, I’d already been thrown once, idiot!” Nightmare snarled back.

Cross tried not to sigh and keep his various emotions under careful control as he slid closer to check Nightmare. He still hadn’t moved from his place on the floor except to strike out with a tentacle. When he saw the extent of Nightmare’s injuries, he straightened in surprise. Nightmare looked almost as bad as Dust! Or worse in some ways. His tentacles all had cuts and one wasn’t even twitching. They were never really still. One arm was pulled close to his chest, cradled in the other and, most painful that Cross could see, bright blue spider webbing cracks at the base of Nightmare’s spine. Cross winced. He also surreptitiously to a picture. Nightmare turned to glare at him, a tentacle shooting out to curl tightly around his arm.

“Whatever you are thinking, don’t,” he hissed, “Get these two nitwits fixed and then come to my room.”

“Sure thing,” Cross said steadily, “Where’s Horror? Guessing he went with.”

Nightmare studied him irritably for a moment then the tentacle was withdrawn, saying, “Hopefully dust for all the help he was. Get moving!”

With that Nightmare disappeared. Cross waited a moment and then let out a breath. Here in the castle Nightmare would heal pretty quick. Honestly, Dust probably had enough hate and anger right now to power Nightmare back up himself. Cross glanced at Killer.

“Can you stand?”

“yeah,” Killer answered, standing easily though favoring one side of his chest pretty clearly, “is there any pie?”

Cross tried not to sigh again. It was going to be really hard to say no to Killer when he made that face. Pretty much no one in the gang could. He looked again. Killer was looking up at him with wide black sockets that somehow looked unbelievably hopeful. Cross groaned.

“Yes, its cherry. Come on,” he grumbled, turning towards the kitchen. As an afterthought he called over his shoulder, “We’ll be back for you in a minute Dust.”

Dust snarled something unflattering while Killer shuffled excitedly after Cross. Cross ignored them both for the moment, focusing back to his phone. He was trying hard to control the nervous, excited rush in his soul. He had a secret contact saved only as “Hope” there. He’d never used it, could never think of a good enough reason to use it, but he had to know.

Attaching the picture of Nightmare’s injured state he added: [Do you know what happened? Tell me Ink looks almost as bad.]

Before he could think better about it, he hit send.

“ohhh~ why are you blushing, crossy?” Killer teased.

“I’m not,” Cross grumbled, tucking his phone quickly away.

“then why is your face turning purple? nervous to go to the boss’s room~?”

“Nope,” Cross said, almost completely truthful this time, “Do you want that pie or not?”

Killer hushed up with a grin. Cross tried not to think over the possible answers or not answers he might receive.

————————————————

When Blue heard Error growl out a glitchy thank you he cheered mentally. All those repeated, pointed hints about the good of manners were paying off! Though Error’s next words had him looking up in concern.

“ERROR, ARE YOU SURE? WE CAN STILL HELP CLEAN,” Blue offered.

Dream, however, was already standing, “It’s alright, Blue. It is probably-”

He stopped suddenly, looking down in surprise at the soft sounds of chimes. He pulled out his phone and found a text from an unknown number. Curious, Dream opened it. Then he winced back, pulling his phone screen away a little at the image of his brother injured and bleeding on a dark floor, bright blue marrow and blood standing out in sharp relief. He looked horrible! Had this been in Error’s play back?

[Unknown number: Do you know what happened? Tell me Ink looks almost as bad.]

Who...? Dream suddenly stiffened, flushed and with an annoyed look on his face as he whipped around to glower accusingly at Blue.

“Blue! Did you give Cross my number?!” he demanded.

Blue, blinked innocently at him, smile twitching as if he was keeping it from growing wider, “Maybe~?”

“Blue!” Dream exclaimed.

Blue just started laughing.

** Error **

Remaining silent, Error watched the back and forth between the two skeletons. Dream was clearly blushing. Maybe...

Tilting his skull to smirk wickedly at Dream, Error pulled his phone back out of his inventory, “Want me to give Nightmare your number?”

If Cross had Dream’s number, it was only fair that Nightmare should have the same chance. Though ever since he had seen Dream’s number in Ink’s phone, Error already had every intention to give the number to Nightmare. Given that was if Nightmare asked for it. But if Dream _wanted_ Nightmare to have his number, that would be interesting.

** Ink **

Dream’s wide socket gaze snapped back to stare at Error, flush no less bright, eye lights brilliant little points. His phone was clutched to his chest. How did? But... His brother would never...

“I...uhmm...”

Dream swallowed. Cross had his number? Now Error wanted to give Nightmare it too? Yes, Dream had wanted his brother’s number but this was so embarrassing!

“You Should Go For It, Dream!” Blue suddenly exclaimed, draping his arms over Dream’s shoulders.

Dream jolted and turned to give Blue a look. Blue grinned.

“Trust Me!”

“I am less inclined to when you say it like that,” Dream grumbled, “I know how you are.”

Blue giggled. After a moment, Dream sighed and looked back to Error. He still had his phone at the ready.

“I...Yes, please. I would very much appreciate it if you could give him my number,” he said, “I can show you what it is so you can send it.”

** Error **

Already typing away at his phone, Error had the skeleton’s number in a message and sent before Dream had even stopped talking.

[Dream’s phone number: xxx-xxx-xxx I got it off the Squid’s phone.]

“I saw it already on Ink’s phone.” 

Setting his phone down on his beanbag after deleting the message, Error looked first to Blue to give the other a smirk then casually let his eye lights drift to Dream’s flushed face.

“I was looking forward to giving it to him in person, but I bet his blush would look the same as yours. _Dream_.” Error played back a clip of Nightmare’s voice saying the Guardian’s name.

** Ink **

Back in his castle, Nightmare reformed on his bed with a groan. This really fucking hurt! It pissed him off to have had his ass handed to him like this. If he had to put his main plan on hold then he was damned well coming up with something else to spread some negativity. His crew would probably enjoy a rematch with Ink too. He was certainly contemplating what he might try instead to bring that smug rainbow asshole down a few dozen pegs. Preferably in pieces. Yeah, that was an excellent idea.

Nightmare smirked to himself and his least damaged tentacle reached into a side table draw for the small stash of healing items. Usually he didn’t need these but the sooner his spine stopped hurting the better. He honestly had no idea Ink was that annoyingly strong! It’s not like Error had ever mentioned it or something useful like that! Usually Error was the one who tried to isolate and distract Ink during mission fights. Though, if those two had been sleeping together for a while now, perhaps that had as much to do with that as anything. When they hell had it even started?! As far as he could tell they had acted no different!

His angry mental ranting was interrupted by his phone. Error’s tone. That was a lot earlier than he expected. Drinking down the vial of concentrated healing, Nightmare pulled out his phone.

[Shibari: Dream’s phone number: xxx-xxx-xxx I got it off the Squid’s phone.]

He...WHAT?! Nightmare just stared at the phone as the pain in his spine faded and feeling returned to his legs, flush creeping across the ridges of his cheeks. Why the hell was Error sending him this?! He didn’t need this, he... he...

“Oh, what the hell!”

Glancing around to be sure no one was even close to his room within his suite, Nightmare gingerly pushed himself up into a comfortable sitting position with his tentacles so he could hastily type out a message to the new number. And then froze. What the hell was he even going to say?! He and his brother weren’t on anything like speaking terms! He wasn’t even totally sure how he felt about Dream these days! Not that he let his goody two shoes brother know that. In the end, Nightmare settled for sending a selfie of himself flipping off the camera. Then he switched to Error.

[Why in the Void would I need that?!]

He sent that to Error and sat back with an irritated huff.

—————————————

Dream’s eye lights blanked out as he stiffened again, both from what Error was saying and from suddenly hearing his brother’s voice say his name. But the way he said it... There was none of the sneering, angry edge he normally heard these days. It sounded almost...normal. Stars, he could feel his flush spreading!

Blue, who had grinned and given Error a thumbs up at his audio trick, laughed and poked Dream’s face.

“Wowie! You’ve Gone So Bright, Dream!” Blue teased.

** Error **

Thoroughly enjoying the sight of Dream’s sockets going dark in reaction to Nightmare’s voice Error could feel his confidant smirk growing. Oh, now this was going to be fun!

“Yeah, Dream,” Error teased along with Blue.

When his phone buzzed Error quickly read the message and chuckled. Oh, yeah. Nightmare was flustered too.

[Because you’ll need someone else’s phone to spam with your obsessive need for attention. I’m sure Dream will be much more ‘responsive’ than me.]

Send.

Once sent, Error quickly deleted the two messages and returned his attention to teasing Dream.

“Your brother has an adorably obsessive need for attention. And though I find your brother _quite_ interesting, giving him someone else to communicate with, and judging from the look of your expression right now you will be equally responsive, does me a great favor as well.”

** Ink **

Dream’s eye lights re-ignited to glare at Error as Dream tried not to shrink into his shoulders. His entire skull felt hot! And he didn’t know exactly how to take what Error just said. Did Error and his brother have a thing? Some kind of negative attraction that read nothing like the strong positive ones Error held for Ink? And what did Error mean his brother had an obsessive need for attention?!

Before... before everything, Nighty had been sweet and quiet, almost shy. He had also done the brooding thing really well. Now his brother was laid back but aggressive, sarcastic and sadistic. A little flashy maybe, but he usually just hung back and enjoyed whatever chaos his gang stirred up. That hardly seemed needy! And anyways, it wasn’t as if Nighty would...

Dream had to clamp down on the upwelling of sadness and longing. That was something that Nightmare loved to take digs at him about. The fact that Dream still badly missed his brother. And he always seemed to know, no matter where in the multiverse Dream had been. Jerk. Dream just wanted to be able to talk without threats or posturing!

“If he is willing to communicate with me then of course I would be responsive!” Dream snapped.

In his hand, his phone chimed again. Twice. Blue was trying hard to peek at the screen.

“So Is That Him~?” Blue sang teasingly, “Or Cross~?”

“I do not know, just... Ack! No, no! Blue!”

Dream had to duck and teleport away from Blue when he reach to tip the phone back. Blue, laughing, raced after him for the first two teleports before stopping against a random washing machine, clutching his ribs from laughing. Dream, a few feet away, was panting from the rush and the embarrassment. His flush had diminished some but it was still strong.

“Don’t Keep Them Waiting, Dream! This Is Good!” Blue said encouragingly.

Dream stuck his tongue out at his friend and turned his back on everyone. He was actually grateful that Ink was unconscious. He didn’t think he could deal with both of them teasing him about this. At least he knew Blue was honestly excited for him and unbelievably hopeful. Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he saw Blue send him a heart gesture and then two thumbs up with a massive smile before skipping back to cleaning. Dream chuckled softly to himself. His friends were wonderful. Now Dream just had to deal with...

Taking a steadying breath and steeling his resolve, Dream pulled his phone away from his chest to look at it. Two new messages. One from the previous number.

[Unknown number: Dream?]

Certainly Cross. Dream could almost hear how the other might say it and it made his soul flutter. Low and soft and just a little unsure. Oh... He was blushing again.

[Dream: Hello, Cross. Ink was hurt some, but it seems like the others were far worse off. I just finished healing him.]

He sent that and then after a moment’s hesitation added:

[Dream: How is my brother? I have not seen him hurt like that before.]

That sent, Dream took a moment to add Cross into his phone. With no one staring at him, Dream let himself smile about it. He knew Blue and Ink kept saying Cross liked him. He wasn’t sure what he wanted yet, but it was kind of exciting to have the quiet skeleton’s number. He really did remind Dream of knights from the books Nighty use to read him. One who had gone a little astray, yes, but gallant all the same.

Closing Cross’s new contact page, Dream switched to the other unknown number. And had to smother a sudden gale of laughter. All that had been sent was a picture of his brother flipping off the camera with a small bright flush. And Dream knew it had to be from Nighty because it wasn’t from Cross and no one else who was remotely close to his brother had Dream’s number. His brother seemed so...so childish! And it was kind of cute if Dream didn’t think about everything else he’d done. He looked better too. His arms had to be healed at least. He could tell from how the picture was done that both hands were involved. That was good.

Dream smiled a sad, warm smile at the picture. Nighty... Dream decided that picture needed to be saved. Then he opened his camera and took a video of himself waving to it. Just a quick little thing. He sent that with a little caption.

[Dream: Hi, Nighty.]

He knew he probably wouldn’t get a response but... Dream hugged his phone close. He had his brother’s number. Maybe this way... Perhaps they could start to work things out. Talking without being near one another. It might help. It might be the very thing! Imagine if he one day needed to thank Error for starting them on the path to reuniting. Dream giggled softly. What a day that would be!

——————————————————

Nightmare looked at his phone immediately even knowing it was from Error and knowing there was going to be at least some level of annoying sass. And boy was he right!

[Because you’ll need someone else’s phone to spam with your obsessive need for attention. I’m sure Dream will be much more ‘responsive’ than me.]

Nightmare grit his teeth and felt his tentacles writhe angrily as he glared at the phone. It was so hard to not let his grip tighten. He wasn’t dealing with another cracked screen or broken phone again! These devices were far too delicate for his temper and he wasn’t sure he quite trusted the case and screen protection thing Cross had gotten when he was sent for a replacement.

[I do not appreciate what you’re implying, asshole! Needing attention and trying to contact your lazy ass for missions or meeting are two different fucking things!]

He sent that off and lashed out with a tentacle to smash one of a collection of random vases and small statues he kept off to one side. It kept him from taking his anger out on the furniture, which he did actually like. Why was it that Error could always manager to annoy him like this?! The guy was great for negativity and chaos but need to actually talk to him about something? Prepare to be ignored or teased. So stupid.

Still grumbling to himself when his phone hissed like an angry snake, Nightmare opened it without looking.

[Hi, Nighty.]

Nightmare tensed, tentacles pulling in close and going momentarily stiff. Dream was waving at him from the screen with a bright flush on his stupid, happy face. Nightmare stared as his own flush intensified. Dream couldn’t even say it himself? Not that Nightmare couldn’t imagine his own brother speaking. It would probably sound dumb and annoying and childish and...and... Nightmare’s eye light flickered to those two words again.

[Hi, Nighty.]

Nighty. Dream was still using that blasted nickname! It wasn’t cute or anything! It wasn’t! And it didn’t sound nice in his head! He didn’t...

[Hi, Nighty.]

“GAHHHH!”

Nightmare threw his phone across the room, hitting just to one side of the suddenly opening door. He got the barest glimpse of Cross entering and screamed in frustration before wrapping himself in his tentacles to hide until he wouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit bag of emotional crap.

Cross, having paused in opening the door at the yell and the small impact, slowly edged the door open the rest of the way. He had to smirk at Nightmare wrapped up form. Nice to see something had gotten to him. And it seemed like he’d already managed to heal himself. Looking around, Cross noted both the phone on the ground near him and the heap of shattered stone off to the far side. Huh, they would need to clean that up and acquire more things for Nightmare to smash soon.

Snorting softly, Cross stepped into the room and picked up Nightmare’s phone. The screen was locked but it looked like the case and glass had been worth it. Not a scratch on it despite the chip in the stone wall. Cross grinned and tucked the phone into the crook of his arm so he could respond to Dream whose texts he’d received on his way up the stairs. While it irked him that Ink seemed to have escaped without much damage, Cross was mostly just happy to have Dream talking to him even if it was about others.

[X: Night seems fine now.]

He took another chance and snapped a quick picture of Nightmare’s balled up form and sent that along too. It should make Dream smile.

“If you’re going to stand there feeling that disgustingly happy get the hell out!” Nightmare muffled voice snapped.

Cross smoothed his expression and looked up. Nightmare was still balled. Amused, Cross purposefully and defiantly let his joy of having Dream’s number surface more clearly.

“Why you little!”

“I’ll just go then,” Cross said in a dead calm voice.

He didn’t even get the chance to pretend to go. Tentacles lashed out. One slammed closed the door behind him. Two wrapped him up tight and dragged him closer to the bed where Nightmare was glaring fiercely at him. Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D And in this chapter, everyone blushes! Budding romances, new interests, developments! Stay tuned for more of Error's second novella! 
> 
> Anyway, I will be switching back to once a week posts for a bit. You guys are catching up to us! We're less than half as far ahead as we were when I started posting. Let's see how well I hold to that. Sometimes it's hard to wait when we have a chapter we're really excited to share. Like today's! Oh, and for any of you who follow me on Twitter, I have a little pool going about some of my other writings if you're interested! Any votes would be super helpful!
> 
> Next Chapter: Don't Wake Daddy


	39. Don't Wake Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finds a moment while Dream is distracted to talk to Blue about some of the questions he's built up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (T O T) Ok, I'm weak! Being stuck at home isn't helping. So here's another chapter! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the latest episode of the new novella!

** Error **

Before Error could slip in any back hand commentary of his own Blue interjected himself by trying to take a peek at Dream’s phone. The resulting back and forth led to the two Star Sans skeletons taking off in a seemingly playful chase around his antivoid.

“Just be careful of my stuff...”

Error growled to he resigned himself to watching his friend take chase after Dream. It was kind of nice to have Blue back in his antivoid, but the Destroyer didn’t trust Dream to not try and ‘save’ all the human souls he had bound all over his world. Despite Error’s growing discomfort with the current company, Blue’s grin was contagious and Error found that in the end he had missed hearing the tiny skeleton’s laughter. Deciding to let the pair be Error turned away to read the response from Nightmare.

[I do not appreciate what you’re implying, asshole! Needing attention and trying to contact your lazy ass for missions or meetings are two different things!]

Error couldn’t help but chuckle as he resumed petting Ink’s skull. Nightmare was just too fun to tease. Feeling satisfied, Error deleted the message and tucked his phone back into his inventory in favor of pulling out his knitting needles and a few various shades of dark yarn. Clearly, Ink was going to be out for a while. Maybe...

** Ink **

Blue hummed happily to himself as he went back to cleaning with a will. He pulled out his stash of cleaning supplies and got water from the tub to start mopping up the paint, marrow, ink and blood coating the antivoid floor. Several small bones chips got caught up as well but, thankfully, they were small enough for Blue not to worry about who’s they might be. And anyway, he was far too happy to let this bring him back down!

Today had been a very good day for his list! He had been able to check off both Error and Ink and, while he couldn’t check Dream off quite yet, he’d helped set his friend on what would hopefully be the path to something wonderful. Blue did have his own personal hope for how it turned out, but he was determined to not push Dream in any direction. Giving Cross Dream’s number had seemed like the best way to encourage something to happen. Before that, Dream had just flushed and refused to do anything with Blue’s advice. That was alright though. Blue could be patient!

He snuck a glance at Dream and saw him smiling the most adorable smile Blue had seen, phone hugged to his chest. Blue had to smile himself. Something good had certainly happened. Dream needed this.

Going to empty and refill his bucket, Blue turned to check on Error. Just in time to see Error gently petting Ink as he looked at his phone. Blue’s smile widened into a bright grin. He probably wasn’t supposed to see that, but it was so cute! And sweet! Blue giggled to himself and went back to cleaning. He was already more than halfway done! Starting in on the mess of bright blue and sticky black some way away from the beanbag, Blue glanced at the other two again.

Dream seemed to still be in his own happy little world, laughing over something one of the two had presumably sent. Error had started on knitting with Ink still bundled and curled up against him. They were so sweet! You would hardly believe they had been fighting all out a little over a week ago. Though...Blue supposed it was possible that was just a thing for them. Several of his Fell friends like to fight, often viciously, and yet were completely fine with each other after. And Ink and Error had been fighting for a long, long time as Error pointed out. Whatever worked for them!

“I Will Have This Cleaned Up Soon, Error,” Blue called out, trying to keep the volume down for Ink, “Did You Require Us To Help With Anything Else Or Fetch Anything? I Do Not Wish To Leave You Needing Anything While Ink Rests.”

** Error **

Having been focused on his project Error was surprised to see just how much cleaning Blue had managed to get done. It really was a shame that he couldn’t just keep the little blueberry. But no, ‘friends don’t kidnap each other.’

Glancing the other way to confirm Dream was still distracted with his phone Error silently motioned for Blue to come closer.

** Ink **

Tipping his skull curiously, Blue moved his cleaning supplies to the tub before moving to the bean bag.

“Was There Something?” he asked quietly.

** Error **

Watching as Blue approached Error found that once Blueberry was in front of him it hard to maintain the eye contact.

“H-how much...”

Fuck... Error could feel his skull heating up.

“Look. How much has Ink told you?”

Stiff with nerves Error raised his skull to glare at the small skeleton. How much had Ink blabbed when he told these two he was pregnant with their souling?

** Ink **

“That It Was Hard For You And He’s Been Giving You Magic To Help,” Blue began gently, sitting on his knees in front of Error, “He Looked So Very Tired When He Arrived, Error. I Know You Warned Me But It Was Still A Shock!”

Blue reached out to gently tuck a blanket edge tighter around Ink’s shoulder. He played the shocking conversation over in his mind again before looking up at Error’s flushed face.

“Ink Mentioned Food Wasn’t Helping. Do You Have Any Idea Why? I Would Love To Help If Possible! This Does Not Seem The Best For Either Of You.”

That was perhaps a little blunt, but Blue tried to make it as gentle as possible. Error, as he’d just proven, sometimes missed the obvious.

** Error **

“That’s because... because…”

Void how could he even begin to describe this bullshit?

“Ink said I’m rejecting magic. Okay? Nothing I eat helps... my...”

Scratching at his skull Error curled his body around Ink as if he could hide beneath the sleeping skeleton somehow.

“My soul...”

_Hurts all the time. _

“…my magic...”

_Won’t recover._

“I can’t _do_ anything. Nothing. Twice I’ve been stranded in some random AU when I tried to come back here.”

Removing his hand from his skull Error couldn’t stop his hand from shaking, so he pulled it to his chest.

“I can’t _create_ a souling. Blue, I passed out after the first day. I’m not making enough magic to _make_ a souling. So... so... Ink... I don’t kn0W whAt to D0...”

** Ink **

Blue reached up and placed a steadying hand on Error’s shoulder. He really wanted to pull Error into a hug but he knew the small touch to the shoulder was likely already a lot. That and Ink was shifting about in response to Error’s move.

“...’mazing,” Ink murmured quietly, resettling his skull on Error’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Blue smiled softly. Whatever else, Ink was certainly as close to utterly enamored as he could get.

“He Seems To Think The Multiverse Of You,” Blue said with a chuckle, “And Error, No One Can Make Enough Magic Without Magic Coming In. It Is Not Your Fault. Did He Say Anything Else About This Magic Rejection?”

** Error **

Error couldn’t hold back the low digital beep that rolled over his bones in response to Blue’s touch. The gesture was meant to be comforting, so Error swallowed and tried not to show his discomfort, but it was hard to think with Ink nuzzling his other shoulder.

“I don’t know...,” trying to remember what else Ink had told him about magic rejection Error’s mind kept returning to the one question that was had the Destroyer walking on eggshells, “But every monster we’ve come across, skeleton and not, mentions a clutch! FUcKInG EgGS BLuE!”

** Ink **

Blue stared at him, “EGGS?!”

Ink twitched at the volume and frowned, turning his body more into Error. Blue winced.

“Sorry, Ink. It’s Alright,” he said apologetically.

The sleeping skeleton grumbled before his breathing evened out again and he stilled. Once Blue was sure he was still truly asleep, he took his hand from Error’s shoulder (he’d passed his allotted Error touch interval of 36 seconds) and sat back again. He crossed his arms and brought a hand up under his chin, brow ridges drawn together in thought.

“There Is An AU Out There Where Skeletons Come From Eggs? That Makes Less Sense Than Being Grown In A Lab! I Have Never Heard Of That Before. Perhaps I Should Ask Wine? Papy Would Be Too Embarrassed And I Don’t Know...”

“What was that about eggs?” Dream’s voice asked suddenly.

Blue looked up over his shoulder to find Dream walking back towards them.

“Apparently, There Is An AU Out There Where Skeletons Come From Eggs!” Blue explained.

Dream blinked, “I...had not considered it. How are little skeletons usually born?”

Blue stared at him, momentarily slack jawed, “You Do Not Know?”

Dream flushed again, crossing his arms and looking away, “No? Nighty and I were not created in a conventional manner.”

** Error **

_“EGGS?!”_

“Void fucking damnit Blue!”

Glitches bristled over the Destroyer’s body as Error froze. Waiting for the disgruntled artist to settle back into his arms, Error took to gently stroking Ink’s arm through the blankets. Only once satisfied that Ink was not going to wake did Error allow himself to relax.

_Thank fuck._

“What was that about eggs?”

Error jolted into an almost crash at the sound of Dream’s voice. Black sockets filled with errors as a digital wine echoed off Error’s bones. Error wanted to scream at Blue to _SHUT UP_ but his mouth couldn’t make the sounds he wanted. And the more the pair spoke, the more Error could feel his mind sprinting to the breaking point.

“SomE onE teLl me sometHiNg or GeT OUT!”

** Ink **

Ink stiffened, half awakened by the shout and sounds of impending crash, his still glowing hand coming up to clutch tight to Error’s sweater near his soul. His visible socket snapped partway open to blearily stare in blank warning with a red crosshair eye light at whoever was upsetting Error.

{Whoops!}

{And you guys lose, you woke daddy.}

Blue glanced up at the air of the antivoid in confusion before noticing the stare. That was one of the scarier faces he’d seen Ink make, that was for sure! He brought his hands up in a placating gesture, not sure how awake Ink actually was. Perhaps they should go for now. Blue didn’t have many answers to offer and his friends had just had a fairly stressful time. He glanced over his shoulder at Dream and saw he was thinking similar thoughts. He turned back to Error.

“I Can Only Say That I Have Never Heard Of Such A Thing Error. I Will Ask Around, Discreetly! How About In A Day Or So You Two Come Visit And I Can Share What I Learn And We Can See About Asking Papy Or Undyne Or Perhaps Even Lady Toriel If There Are Still Questions!”

** Error **

Error’s irritated growl sputtered out the moment Ink’s hand clasped into his sweater. Barely suppressing a glitched out moan, Error covered his mouth with both hands. He couldn’t see!! Damnit!! Everything was code and darkness... and warmth. Error could feel the heat of Ink’s magic slowly pressing into his soul. The artist might as well have been stroking it....

“S-ShITT, I_nKkkk…”

Trying to act as if nothing was wrong Error lowered his hands to try and pry Ink’s hand away.

“E-enoUGh.”

** Ink **

“Oh!”

Blue snapped from watching Ink and Error with wide surprised sockets to Dream at the soft exclamation. Dream had stiffened, arms ridged at his sides and a bright flush enveloping his entire skull! His eye lights had gone tiny and then, all of a sudden, Dream squeaked and spun around. A portal sprung open and Dream hurried through. Blue worried for a moment he was about to be left behind.

“Dream?!” Blue called.

Dream stuck his head back through but refused to meet eye contact with anyone.

“I’ll leave it open!” Dream assured him hastily before ducking back across it.

What in Toriel’s name had caused that? Error’s cursing had Blue turning back to see Error trying to pull Ink’s hand away. Ink’s focus was shifting between Blue and Error. After a moment, the glow of Ink’s hand faded, though he didn’t move it.

** Error **

Error’s soul fluttered in its bone cage as the Destroyer’s core soaked in the steady flow of magic that was slowly caressing across its surface.

“In-Kk... F-Fuck...”

When the trickle of magic finally died away Error could still _feel_ Ink’s magic pulsing through his entire ecto. Damnit Ink, _this_ was why… Blinking down at the sight of Ink’s hand gripping his sweater Error blinked the remaining glitches from his sockets.

“Y-ou...” Error panted softly as he raised his eye lights to scan the room. Where had Dream? 

Spotting the portal Error let out a tired sigh. At least now he and Blue could talk freely. Placing his hand over Ink’s, Error gave a tired smile.

“You don’t mean _actually_ come over, over?” 

Having grown used to his and Blue’s secret meetings in the Snowdin woods the idea of actually _meeting_ at Blue’s house was...unheard of for pretty obvious reasons.

“Your brother…”

Having to meet that sticky sack of lazy garbage without being able to access his portals or Blasters... Not ideal.

** Ink **

Blue tipped his skull, watching how Ink and Error were acting. Error had a blush that almost matched Dream’s before the Guardian had fled. Ink said that wasn’t the fun magic sharing but Blue was starting to think that might not be accurate. At least not on Error’s part. Blue still wasn’t convinced Ink was actually awake. He looked a little like Coffee pre-caffeine. Or Slim if Razz snapped a question at him while he was asleep. Slim would still usually answer, sometimes even seem totally awake, but if you asked later he wouldn’t remember any of it. Blue found it fascinating.

“I Would Say Its About Time For Papy To See For Himself We Are Friends. He Knows, Of Course, Because I Tell Him All The Time. Its Not Like He Would Punch You On Sight!” Blue said with a grin.

Then he paused and thought for a moment before adding, “...Again.”

Stretch really had seemed to be slowly, as he did anything, coming around to the idea that Error really was Blue’s friend. Blue knew that under his laid-back, lazy attitude Stretch was as fiercely protective of him as Ink was being of Error. So long as they all kept calm and Blue corralled his brother into a cuddle, it should be fine. There were few ways better to convince Stretch that Blue was fine than cuddling up with him with one or both of those long arms wrapped comfortably around Blue. Blue smiled to himself. It was also one of his favorite things to do.

“I Will Be Sure To Keep Papy In Line. And You Will Have Ink With You! It Will Be Fun Error! Like A Meeting Of Friendship Club!”

Blue beamed, pleased with the idea. Besides, once the precedent had been established, game day could have more options! They could build traps or puzzles during the day and then have dinner and play games at the house! It would be a lot of fun and the idea excited Blue.

** Error **

“Yeah,” Error scoffed, rolling his eye lights, “Again.”

It didn’t seem to matter the situation. Any time Blue’s brother saw him, Error knew to expect Stretch to throw a sucker punch or point a Blaster his way. It’s not like anything that sorry excuse for a Papyrus could throw at him could cause any real damage. Stretch would have to be able to hit him first. He wasn’t going to fall for Stretch needing to ‘ask a question’ again.

“As long as it’s not another ‘friendship strike’,” Error chuckled as he rubbed at his chest.

Damnit, his soul was already sore again.

“Blue. Don’t tell anybody yet, that I’m... like this. I want to be the one to tell Fresh and Geno.”

** Ink **

Blue giggled at the mention of the friendship strike. It really had been a fairly light tap! None of Error’s bones had been cracked after all. The fact that he’d gone through a wall could have just meant that wall was weak!

“No friendship strikes in the house!” he said cheerfully.

His mood sobered some as Error’s tone changed. He could of course understand Error wanting to tell people himself that he was expecting. That was part of the privilege of parenthood, getting to announce it to friends and family. Though why those two in particular?

“Of Course, Error! That’s Your Exciting News To Share,” Blue assured him, “And Fresh As A Member Of Friendship Club Should Be Told When You Are Ready! I Didn’t Even Realize You Kept In Contact With Geno Though!”

** Error **

Realizing what he had said the moment Blue mentioned Geno, Error paused in his rubbing to stare disquietly at Blue. That’s right he hadn’t told...

“Y-yeah...” Dropping his eye lights to stare anywhere but at Blue Error sighed, “Look, I’m… tired.”

He could tell Blue another day. Maybe... probably never.

“I’ll see you in a few days.”

** Ink **

When Error’s face fell into that odd look before his eye lights darted away, Blue frowned mildly. Error was hiding something from him? Maybe? Hmmmm... There was something. He’d have to make note of it and revisit the subject another time.

“Ok, Error! Text Or Call To Let Me Know When You Will Be Coming Over! After Today, I Should Be At Home For At Least A Week,” Blue said, getting slowly to his feet.

He smiled and waved at them before turning and jogging through Dream’s still open portal. After a few seconds, the portal closed, leaving Ink and Error alone in the antivoid again. Without missing a beat, Ink’s socket slid closed and his hand slowly relaxed until it dropped back to his lap.

** Error **

“Will do Blueberry,” Error said to the void.

Blueberry was gone, the portal had closed behind the tiny Sans leaving the Destroyer alone with his exhausted lover. Picking up his knitting Error went back to working on the tiny black doll. He could nap once it was finished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, don't wake Daddy. Especially when he just finished throwing people out for threatening his man. 8D Am I dating myself with that game reference?


	40. The Pen Runs Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink wakes up from his much needed nap and finds a surprise waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Error. For your gift, we offer Ink being his usual dumbassed self.

** Ink **

When Ink woke up he was really confused. Not unusual to be honest. He started by going through the for sure things. He was really comfy. He was warmly bundled up. He felt much better than he had for the last few days. He should have paints. And that warm, soft feeing of Error’s was curling gently through him in time to that lovely resonance. That meant Error was probably nearby. The feeling always seemed to come when he was around. It made him smile just a little.

The last thing Ink was sure of was there was something sitting on his face. Right over his sockets. Which would explain why he still wasn’t seeing much of anything. With a huff, he shoved away enough of the cocooning warmth to get an arm out so he could reach up and pull the thing off. Then he blinked, staring at it. This was...

Ink dropped the small thing in his lap and pulled out his yellow as the warm feeling in his chest whirled and expanded. Already, he could feel excitement sparking faintly, seemingly bolstered by the warm expanding feeling and that was in an essentially blank state. Ink quickly downed a swallow of yellow and hastily shoved it back into his bandolier. Then he scooped up his impromptu eye mask, eye lights spinning around to a bright sun and star combo.

It was a little Error doll!! Complete with little scowl and a soft tiny scarf! This was so cool! His own little Error to keep with him that must be what it was! Ink was so excited that he could barely get a sound out. He hugged the doll to his chest and snuggled it. His toes made muffled thumps against the beanbag, his need to express the excited joy overwhelming him. Where was Error?

Ink looked up and realized he was so comfy because he was still cuddled up on Error. Error hadn’t moved him! And he’d fallen asleep with Ink still in his lap. He was reclined back against the beanbag, snoozing away. Ink scrambled around, scattering blankets, so he could throw his arms around Error’s shoulders in a hug.

“Ruru, this is so great! Thank you!!” he called excitedly.

** Error **

“W-whaT-T!! LeTT GO!!”

A sleep wrung digital tone was ripped from the Destroyer’s throat as the black glitching skeleton flailed and scrambled to rip off whatever was choking him. Something was squeezing, pressing down against him.

“I-In-K!!” Error’s voice crackled with glitches as his eye lights finally flickered on and landed on the Guardian that was embracing him.

_“Ruru, this is so great! Thank you!!”_

Any lingering anger died as Error let the tension ease from his shoulders. Inky... Reaching up to embrace the Guardian’s back, Error hesitated only a second before allowing his trembling hands to land on Ink’s back. Warm. Error couldn’t stop the smile from forming. Ink _liked_ his doll. He had been worried that Ink would find it gruesome since the dolls normally contained dust. This doll had been stuffed however with the fluff and beads that Ink had given him.

“Feeling better? What do you remember?”

There was a chance that Ink wouldn’t remember his fight with Nightmare and his crew, so Error wanted to be sure how much he would need to fill Ink in on.

** Ink **

Ink pulled back just enough to blink at Error. What did he remember about what? He wasn’t forgetting something again was he? Humming, Ink pulled his arms back to his chest and snuggled into Error’s shoulder to think, his new Error doll tucked under his chin. There was a pensive silence as Ink dug back through his questionable memory. What had happened last that he remembered really clearly? Teasing Error over text as he stepped into LittleTale. Ok, that was a start. Stars, he felt so much better from that time! He must have really needed the sleep.

“I went to LittleTale,” Ink started tentatively, “Then...”

He shivered. He’d had that dream turned nightmare. Why couldn’t he have forgotten _that_? At least now it only could invoke a quiet sense of unease and vague dread that Ink could ignore.

“...then I had that nightmare,” he went on, “and felt a call. Followed that here. Nightmare and Killer were touching you.”

That last came out as a grumble. He could certainly feel a lick of heat under his happy feelings. Red would be need it to fan that lick into anger but there was no reason to ruin his otherwise good mood.

“Think I got stabbed or something?”

After that...? Oh! Oh! He remembered! A wicked grin spread across his face as he said, with immense satisfaction, “Broke Nightmare’s arm and tossed him.”

The next part got fuzzy. As if the only thing remembered was an impressionist painting of blinding fury. Then Killer’s face and Ink could still feel the crazy skeleton’s cervicals in his hand.

“Threw Killer out by his neck. Pinned Maremare and cracked his spine.”

The glee in his voice was vicious. Then he frowned. More fuzz. And a sense of cold?

“Then something with Horror? Oh!!”

Ink shot upright in Error’s lap, grinning down at him with a yellow soul and pink exclamation point in his eye lights.

“PJ!! We get to meet PJ in a few months!”

** Error **

Removing one of his hands from Ink’s back in favor of laying it across his chest to scratch at the area over his soul; Error hummed in acknowledgment every time Ink remembered something substantial. Quietly nodding Error did not fail to notice how the artist’s eye lights paled into white circles on particular parts where Ink’s memory seemed the fuzziest. Interesting...the yellow shapes returned quickly. Almost as soon as Ink changed subjects. Giving the Guardian a tired smile, Error shook his head while quietly rubbing at the ache in his chest.

“Horror said it should be three to five months, Squid. That horror Papyrus you stopped me from going after on our date was Sugar. They have a babybones. Should be a few years old too.”

He had also promised to let that world be, but there was no need to remind Ink of that. There had been one thing. A detail about the fight with Nightmare that was weighing at the back of the black skeleton’s mind.

“How were you able to touch Nightmare? My strings go right through the bastard.”

Nightmare’s soul was one thing, but the trick was wearing him down enough so Error could summon it from the prince’s chest. This time Ink had done all the hard work, but the destroyer had never been able to inflict the same kind of damage that Ink had.

** Ink **

Ink shrugged at the question.

“Uhmm, dunno. Broomy can’t always hit him either. Could be related to why I don’t ink melt when he grabs me. Last time I tried, my ink got mixed up in his goop and it was so gross!”

Ink scrunched up his face in a grimace and stuck out his tongue. He’d emerged through a lot of random things but that was still one of his least favorite experiences. Then his expression smoothed as he thought about the other part Error had said.

“See? Told you letting them be made things more interesting! Who would have guessed Horror had a kid?”

Ink grinned and held up the little Error doll, having it point one of its arms at Error.

“That AU isn’t such a mistake after all,” he said in a bad imitation of Error’s voice.

** Error **

Error stared blankly at the tiny Error doll in Ink’s hands.

_“That AU isn’t such a mistake after all.” _

Ink hadn’t managed to mimic his voice exactly but... Something strange... An odd sensation bubbled up in Error’s chest causing the Destroyer’s breath to hitch as his skull sank into his shoulders and jaw stiffened. With a final twitch the feeling burst through Error’s teeth in a full open burst of laughter. Tossing his skull back while holding his ribs Error rolled into his beanbag as more laughter rang out.

“Oh! No!!”

W-why was it... s-so fucking... FUNNY!? He couldn’t s-stOp! A soft yellow glow tinted black bone under Error’s tear pebbled sockets. F-fuck he was crying! Finally calming enough to catch his breath Error turned his face into one of the soft blankets to let out the last remaining chuckles. Each one had Error’s shoulders trembling. Fucking void, when...when was the last time...?

** Ink **

Ink beamed at the loud laughter filling the space around them. Error looked so nice like this! So happy! Ink laughed himself, watching Error twist to laugh into his bean bag.

That soft flush with the happy grin on his face made him look really cute. Ink ducked behind the doll for a second as his own cheeks warmed. Error was so handsome. The soft warmth seemed to swell and spread across his chest and out along his bones. He really, really liked this.

Cuddling his doll again, Ink leaned, pressing a quick kiss to Error’s cheek, “Yep, not a mistake at all.”

** Error **

At the soft warmth of Ink’s teeth against bone a tri-colored hand reached up and around the artist to grab a fistful of the fabric on Ink’s back.

“Oh, no. Inky...”

With a sharp pull, Error yanked Ink from his lap to flip their positions. In less than a soul beat Error had Ink on his back, pressed into his beanbag and was straddling the other’s hips. Unsure where to put his hands Error placed them to either side of Ink’s skull.

“One AU won’t change me.”

** Ink **

Ink’s flush intensified as excitement and the tingly beginnings of arousal rushed through him. That was...really damned hot. He ducked under his scarf for a second to steady himself, staring shyly up at Error with eye lights that were a soft red pentagon and an aqua triangle. Error really was handsome. Taking in a slow, steadying breath, Ink blinked. His eye lights shifted to a violet ring and a pink checkmark. Confidence returned, he reached up with a softly glowing hand to lightly press his fingertips against Error’s chest and lean up.

“Why would I want to change you, Error? You are already amazing just as you are,” he said softly.

Then he dropped the little doll onto his chest so he could cup Error’s cheek and draw him into a tender, slow kiss.

** Error **

Error’s eye lights brightened victoriously at the sight of **_HIS_** Ink flushed and silent beneath him. Ink was...

So mesmerized by the sight, Error had failed to notice his lover’s hand slowly reaching towards him. The moment Ink’s hand pressed against his chest Error’s skull was tossed back with an uncontrolled pleasured keen. Warm magic emanated from the tips of Ink’s fingers, caressing Error’s soul. The pulsing magic Ink was filling him with flickered in time with a soft glow that sang out in response through the black skeleton’s clothing. If Ink’s magic was this strong _through_ his ecto...

“I-nK-K!”

When Ink spoke, Error had to cover his mouth to hold back the broken noise that threatened to spill out. Those words cut like a knife, stabbing right into the Destroyer’s soul.

_“Why would I want to change you, Error? You are already amazing just as you are.”_

Error whimpered, as the light in his chest brightened. So much... It hurt! He didn’t want it to stop. Tears threatened to spill over so Error squeezed his sockets close and didn’t pull away as Ink guided him into a soft kiss.

“DesTRuction and All?” Error’s voice quivered as he opened his mouth to let his tongues glide over Ink’s teeth.

** Ink **

“Destruction and all, Ruru. My other half,” Ink murmured, gentle thumb wiping away the tears.

He knew the multiverse needed balance. He’d been around long enough now to see the dangers of things going too far out of the precarious balance. Yes, he would like it if Error stopped targeting healthy, vibrant AUs, but there was plenty more in the multiverse besides them. But he would much rather enjoy the fun and occasional sorrow of fighting his Error and losing an AU then try to stop his destruction all together. They all had their ‘jobs’ after all.

Those thoughts flickered through his mind before being dismissed. Ink’s sockets slid closed as he opened his own mouth, curling his tongue out to caress Error’s. Error had made the most wonderful sound when Ink’s hand had touched him. There was a pulsing glow that had shone through Error’s sweater. His soul. His beautiful, glitchy soul. Shining and pulsing in time with Error’s lovely resonance. Ink felt his own magic hum in response.

** Error **

“Ink...”

Gripping Ink’s shoulders Error slowly ground his sex desperately down against the others pelvis. He needed this... Ink inside... filling him.

“FuckinG... C-ReAtioN aNNd al-l you RaiNbow BasTa-rd.”

** Ink **

Ink groaned. Something about those words felt so incredible, so...so everything. Made his magic purr even as it started to rush to his pelvis in response to Error’s urgent grinding. Ink could already feel the growing heat through their clothes. Fuck, Error would feel so good, look so good riding him with that beautiful look on his face. He rocked up into the grinding, impatient for his magic to take shape. There was a tender urgency coursing through him. A need to be close, to feel Error, hear him, taste him. See him wracked by intimate passion. 

“Mhmm, Error,” Ink moaned quietly.

His hands slid slowly down Error’s body to his hips, the second one starting to glow as well as they slipped under the band of Error’s pants, sliding them down Error’s thighs as far as he could. As he did, he leaned in to kiss and lick softly at Error’s neck. Nibbling gently along dark red bones down to the black clavicles and then licking his way back up. When the fabric of the pants was as far down as he could get them, Ink’s hands slid back up along Error’s wonderfully taught, flexing thighs to his hips, encouraging him to rise a little more.

** Error **

A broken whimper escaped Error as Ink rocked forcefully upward. The tight burn of friction wasn’t enough... Why wasn’t Ink forming anything?

_'Please... Ink..' _

“Fuck!”

Glorious warmth followed the trail led by the Guardian’s palms. Even with Ink’s fingers not directly over his soul Error could feel Ink’s magic pressing into his ecto and mingling softly with his soul. The entire sensation was as if Ink’s own fingers were gently massaging away the pain that had been squeezing at his core since the appearance of _their_ souling. As Ink’s hands traced along the concealed flesh of the Destroyer’s ecto a thin trail of softly glowing lines, charged by the others magic, illuminated stripes of blue along the translucent flesh. The receding glow was quick to fade, but the caresses sent chills straight to the glitchy skeleton’s trembling black and red bones.

“S-shi-T!”

Error couldn’t stop the undulation of his hips grinding down against Ink. Whatever this feeling was, it was perfect. Everything else in the antivoid was filled with a warm white static. Error let lose a digital chime as Ink began shifting down his pants. The very idea of Ink undressing him, fucking him, filling him right on his beanbag...it was so wickedly horrible.

The sensation of cold caressed Error’s backside as his waist band was shoved down below his hips. Ink’s firm grip urged the Destroyer’s hips upward, but Error wanted to chase that sweet friction.

“Don’t...”

But the fabric felt so tight against his ecto, pinching the magic. In the end, Error was forced to obey the artist’s guiding hands, abandoning his self-pursuit of completion. Raising up onto his knees Error sought out Ink’s mouth aggressively. If the Destroyer couldn’t grind his sex against the rainbow bastard, Error was determined to thoroughly taste his lover.

** Ink **

“Mhhhh! Hmmm~”

The aggressive kiss draw a sharp, pleased note from Ink as Error’s hips rose like he wanted. Error was pressing him back harder into the plush beanbag with the demanding kiss and Ink thoroughly enjoyed it. It was easy to ignore the growing throbbing at the base of his skull. It barely hurt and was nowhere near enough to distract him from the delicious way Error was moving against him, over him.

Ignoring too the small kinks in the flow of magic not warming his hands or swirling heavy in his pelvis, Ink rewarded Error’s compliance. One hand glided down from his hip in a warm, light little trail until he could brush his fingertips up against Error’s warm, damp pussy. He moaned, the magic swirling in his pelvis pulsing with his desire to thrust up into that heat. To hear Error’s glitchy voice break and splinter with bliss.

“Mhmm, fuck, ‘Rror~”

** Error **

Ink’s flavor was heady across Error’s wriggling tongues as he plundered the Guardian’s mouth. Even as the dark skeleton leaned back the taste still lingered. Why was it even when he was on top... Ink always... Error’s eye lights glowed with excitement. Ink always could play his body like a puppet on strings and Error reveled in the thought.

Each touch was molten. The hot magic surrounding Ink’s touch melted the cool slick that clung to Error’s sex. At contact Error sucked in a frightened gasp as thin bony fingers slicked inside Error’s peach to curl into wet flesh, milking more magic from the Destroyer’s body.

“Ink... I-InK...FUCKING SHIT!”

The resulting trickle melted down the length of Ink’s wrist as Error’s eye lights flickered with static.

“Ki....”

Arching into the touch Error desperately twisted his claws into Ink’s shoulders. Every bone in his shook as the magic that held the skeleton together threatened to burst.

“INK!!” So close!!!

** Ink **

“Tssss!” Ink hissed in a breath at the sharp digging to his shoulder even as his eye lights glowed with a tangle of pride and pleasure, “Void, yes, Ruru. Let me see you c-ahh!”

Ink winced a socket closed as pain suddenly exploded in his skull and lanced down his spine. Wh-what? He tried to focus, to keep one suddenly hazy eye light on his beautifully arching Error. He looked so good! Sounded so good! Felt so hot and wet grinding against Ink’s fingers! He wasn’t about to let a little pain stop him, not when Error was teetering on the edge like this. He really did like seeing Error cum.

He pressed more firmly with the next slide of his fingers along those wet folds. Pressing teasingly inside before drawing back to circle the hard nub of Error’s clit. Error was close, he could feel it! He just had to ignore the pain and the sudden sharp twist of hunger a little longer and he-

“NGH!!”

Ink bit off a yell, hand on Error’s hip flying up to clamp tight over his sockets and temples as the pain turned to an unbearable sharp pounding. His skull and shoulders pressed back hard into the beanbag as his spine arched. The magic wrapping his hands vanished and they started to buzz and tingle as if he were losing feeling in them. His joints all hurt! His sockets felt like they’d been cracked and the magic of them sliding against them just made the hurt worse.

“GAAAHH!!!”

** Error **

Error tossed his skull back with a low gasp as he ground intently down against Ink’s curling palm.

_“Void, yes, Ruru.”_

Ink’s voice. Urging Error closer to the cusp. So close... so...

_“Let me see you c-ahh!”_

Error stiffened as if struck. Struggling to clear his sockets of static, Error blinked down at his lover. He couldn’t see...

“W-what?” Ink’s fingers sunk deeply inside the Destroyer’s sex, seemingly gliding between the tight vice of the Destroyer’s cunt. Curling just so to press.....

“ShIT....FUcK!”

The slow withdraw left Error whimpering as his legs threatened to buckle out from beneath him. When Ink found his clit, circling the wet swollen nub all thought scattered into white static.

“C-cum......aah!”

He was...

_“NGH!!”_

Error’s hand was around Ink’s wrists in a flash.

“INK?!”

Unable to clear the fuzz coating his vision Error used his other hand to cup the artist’s skull. Left forgotten Error’s pussy dripped from the sudden loss of Ink’s hand, leaving thick drops of magic to drip down to stain Ink’s clothing. Error’s bones still trembled, but fear had over ridden the pleasure leaving the dark skeleton cold and littered with pixilations. Something was wrong... As his sight clearled Error kept ink’s hand pinned to the beanbag.

“Do I need to call Dream back? What hurts?”

** Ink **

His fucking everything hurt! For a moment, he couldn’t even get his voice to work. His voice...wait, fuck magic. He hurt worst where... Gritting his teeth, Ink stopped trying to push magic to his hands or eye lights. The magic in his pelvis had already faded away. Almost immediately, the pain’s sharpness diminished to a more bearable throbbing ache.

Ink’s bones suddenly went limp leaving him to flop, panting, back to the beanbag. He swallowed roughly, a deep soreness settling into his primary joints and bones. His magic even felt kinked and sore which was an extremely odd and uncomfortable sensation.

“...ow,” he whispered horsey.

Man, that probably wasn’t actually reassuring. He should do something reassuring. Now that he hurt less, he could feel the hand cupping his aching, throbbing skull. He hadn’t even go to see if Error came darn it! Utterly unfair.

“Didn’t see that coming,” he grumbled.

He tried tentatively reigniting an eye light behind his hand. The socket lit up with sharper pain and his magic twisted hard with a deep, yawning hunger. He quickly let the eye light fade. Ok, no sight for now. Hopefully Error hadn’t worried himself blind.

“Also, apparently don’t get to see. Could use a bite,” he said with a strained grin.

** Error **

As his vision cleared Error’s eye lights flickered frantically over his lover’s body. He could feel Ink’s magic was fading. Without warning, Error watched Ink’s eye lights putter out as the Guardian fell limp against the surface of the beanbag.

“INK?”

Motionless, Ink looked like a lifeless doll, dead... 

“INK!” Error growled as he squeezed Ink’s wrist harder.

Something...

_“...ow.” _

That wasn’t reassuring at all. Ink had clearly used too much magic.

_“Didn’t see that coming.”_

.... _really_? Error’s panicked expression hardened with irritation. Perhaps becoming a single parent wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“I fuckiNg swear, InK... “

_“Also, apparently don’t get to see. Could use a bite.”_

If Ink was low like he had been when falling into DinoTale... Not trusting himself to say anything that wouldn’t also come with some violent backlash that would fall into the category of physical assault, Error pushed himself up from the beanbag. Luckily, with Ink’s magic freshly charging his soul, Error was able to open a portal straight to Ink’s bedroom. Looking wordlessly back to Ink’s prone form, Error wanted so badly to grab the front of the artist’s shirt and toss him face first onto his bed. Instead, Error gently scooped Ink up into his arms and carried him though. Closing the portal as soon as they were through, Error deposited Ink onto the beds surface as gently as he could with his boiling anger.

“Stay, I’m going to get you food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make that Ink being a surprisingly smooth and romantic version of his dumbassed self. I can see why Dream dislikes Ink's habit of ignoring pain, especially inconvenient pain. And those were such nice sounding vows too!
> 
> Next Chapter: Refilling the Inkwell
> 
> (I forgot to put that bit in last time, didn't I?)


	41. Refilling the Inkwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is settled on the couch and then Error heads to the kitchen. But just what is he suppose to make, darn it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, our boy Inky was kinda dumb and failed to do the two things that together are best for restoring one's magic. Also, sorry if the breaks for chapters seem odd sometimes. It can be hard to figure out how to divide the rp log up and not have ridiculously long chapters!

** Ink **

The sheer level of pissed irritation he could hear from Error was impressive. The tight grip on his wrist made it hurt worse and experience had Ink expecting some kind of snap or physical retaliation for the honestly funny quips. That’s what usually happened anyways and he was already pinned down. He grinned again, ready to make more jokes at his own expense when Error got himself off the beanbag. Ink still wanted to know if he’d got off darn it!

“Hey, Error, did you... Whoa!”

Being suddenly scooped up startled Ink into forgetting what he’d been about to ask. He tensed, not sure what to expect anymore but there was a tired, happy pulse that washed slowly over his sore bones as he was settled against Error’s chest. He wasn’t sure if he could blush right now but he was starting to find that he really like when Error would do this. Pull him close, envelope him in his beautiful resonance.

Ink stayed quiet, blinking tiredly for the few steps he felt Error take. He was still pretty sure Error was mad. Ink had just run out of energy to be a smart ass. Even though poking Error more would be funny. Though less funny if he didn’t get to see the face he made. Void, he hurt. At least his hands weren’t still tingling. They felt almost stiff though. Not the greatest trade off.

When Error set him down, mostly gently, Ink realized immediately that he was in his own bed.

_“Stay, I’m going to get you food.”_

Ink pouted. He didn’t want to be left up here.

“Error, come on, I’m not that bad!”

Though the raspiness to his magical voice probably did nothing to back up his statement.

“Can I at least be on the couch?” he asked, dropping the hand over his aching sockets to look hopefully up at Error.

At least, that was the look he was going for. It was a lot harder when he couldn’t see and his eye lights didn’t work.

** Error **

Having already made it to the open door Error turned back to face the blinded artist. Crossing his arms in irritation he stomped a foot to get Ink to look his direction. Clearly Ink _was_ that bad. The bastard had his skull turned in the wrong direction. Slamming the door shut and leaving Ink upstairs to ponder on his stupidity would have felt immensely satisfying, but if something happened...

“Fine.”

** Ink **

The stomp had Ink turning towards the door with a blink of surprise. When the heck had Error got way over there? He really wasn’t good at this not having sight thing. Or, maybe, possibly, he actually was kind of that bad right now. His head was still pounding. But he’d got what he wanted! Error agreed. Ink smiled.

“Yay!” he cheered softly.

** Error **

Returning to Ink’s side with a tired sigh Error plucked the tiny Error doll off Ink’s chest to deposit it on his lover’s pillow.

“Hold onto me...”

Bracing for the pain, Error scooped Ink back up into his arms. The discomfort was there but with Ink still wearing his patched coat Error could ignore the distortion of glitches prickling over his arms and chest. Through the door way and down the stairs Error couldn’t help but hate himself for not realizing how low Ink’s magic had gotten. Of course after being that hurt after a fight... After this past week... Stupid.

Determined to never let Ink share his magic with him again Error gently settled Ink onto the couch.

“Better?”

** Ink **

When Ink felt something plucked off his chest he remembered his new Error doll. He should have put him in inventory! He’d just been so distracted at the time. Hopefully, Error would be nice and leave little Ruru somewhere Ink could find later. Ink really liked his new doll and just thinking about the little gift had Error’s soft, warm feeling glowing in him.

_“Hold on to me...”_

Ink lifted his arms in anticipation, smile returning. As he was picked up again, he wrapped his arms loosely around Error’s neck. It was even easier to ignore how much he ached like this. He curled close to Error, trying to make himself smaller so it would be easier to carry him downstairs. Or at least, that was the ready excuse if he was asked. The suspicious question never came though and before Ink was ready for it, he was being set down on the couch.

_“Better?”_

Ink had to resist the pout. He’d gotten his way after all. And down here he could at least listen to Error and maybe talk if he got the energy up for it. If it was this sore to talk, how did humans deal with it happening so often? He’d heard it being complained about in several AUs.

“Yep,” he said in a cheerful rasp.

He let go of Error and felt around to see where on the couch he was. Hah! _See_. That was good. Snorting in amusement, he brightened quickly when he realized he was on Error’s side of the couch. It might only be because it was closer to the stairs but still! Ink found himself a blanket with stiff, sore hands and clumsily pulled it over and up to his shoulders, making himself comfy. He could be content here while Error made something. Ink’s magic twisted again at the thought of food. Shit, maybe he should have put cereal in that pot of coffee. He’d eaten in the last two-ish days, he was really sure!

** Error **

Quickly, before Ink got too settled under the blanket, Error caught the artist’s ankle.

“Hold on, your shoes.”

Just because the Ink literally resembled Death with those unlit sockets didn’t mean the Destroyer was about to give his lover a pass on basic household rules. Well, the rules he had made for Ink’s home. Besides, if Ink was well enough to crack jokes then it wasn’t like the bastard was going to dust on him. He knew from experience that Ink would never do him the _favor_ of dying that easily.

Lifting the first ankle with one hand, Error made quick work of Ink’s laces before slipping off the gaudy footwear and tossing it aside.

“I’m not tossing them out a portal.”

_‘Yet...’_

The thought made Error smirk dispute how he kept his voice low and quiet. The idea was tempting, but getting rid of Ink’s shoes would only be funny if Ink could _see_ him throw away his horrible choice in sneakers. Once the last shoe was tossed aside to land with a thump next to its sole mate, Error pull down the bottom half of the blanket to cover Ink’s toes.

“Would a pop tart be enough? How hungry are you?”

** Ink **

Ink actually squeaked in surprise when his ankle was grabbed and Error quickly began pulling off his shoe. His arms flailed in a brief jerky motion to catch the arm and back of the couch for balance. He’d forgotten about Error’s new ‘rules’. Though that might be because they were new and Ink only learned of them when he broke them. That had been a source of a lot of last week’s arguments. The ‘no shoes on the couch’ rule was one Ink had inadvertently broken multiple times out of pure habit. He was use to simply flopping down on the couch, especially when tired, in whatever he had on. After the third time, Error had threatened to toss his precious shoes into two random portals.

“Wait,” Ink started in a quiet, urgent rasp.

_“I’m not tossing them out a portal.”_

Even as the low reassurance was spoken Ink heard the first sneaker thump against the carpet some distance away. He relaxed. He wouldn’t have to replace them. That pair still had a lot of life left and had just hit perfectly broken in. Not to mention he was too tired to make new ones at the moment.

Humming softly, Ink relaxed back into the couch, pulling the blanket back up and tucking the now shoeless foot up next to him. Error made quick work of the other shoe, tossing it away to land somewhere and soon Ink had both feet acceptably bare and comfortably tucked up. It was even better when Error dropped the rest of the blanket over him. Stars, he could almost fall back asleep here. He was so sore, his magic so low, that it was making going back to sleep sound really good. He knew though what he really needed was food. He gave Error’s question a moment of thought, unlit sockets blinking slowly.

“Hmmmm, pop tart’d be a nice snack,” he murmured, “‘m really hungry.”

** Error **

Oh it was too easy...

“Figures... you’re all bone after all.”

Chuckling softly at his own pun, Error made his way to Ink’s kitchen. Not quite remembering what random food Ink had stocked his kitchen with Error was quick to open every cabinet door that he knew to contain food. He dug around the various boxes and cans for something to feed the Ink, eventually puling out a box of pop tarts with one hand and a can of stuffed ravioli in the other.

“Void...”

What the fuck was he supposed to feed ink? He didn’t really cook, he just...

{Start with the Pop tarts!}

“Yeah, yeah...”

Grabbing the last silver packet from the box of strawberry pop tarts, Error quickly tore away the foil before depositing the two frosted pastry squares into the toaster. Pushing the lever down with the tips of his claws until it clicked into place Error turned away to continue his search for something more substantial to make Ink.

{Coffee?}

“No. Ink needs to sleep.”

{Oatmeal? French toast?}

“Maybe. Something I can make quickly...”

Next to the stove Error spotted Ink’s glass jar of miscellaneous pasta shapes. Ink had been overly excited while explaining the compilation of the various pasta that had been looted from their original boxes and collected into a clusterfuck of various shapes in one jar was way more fun to eat. Because why keep all the pasta in the original boxes? Noooo, Ink wanted all the shapes together.

Opening the door to Ink’s fridge Error also found a pack of hot dogs and a brand new bottle of ketchup.

“Perfect.”

Grabbing both Error set the two items next to the stove and grabbed a pot from one of the lower shelves with his strings. Once in hand Error filled the pot with water and salt then set it atop the stove before turning up the heat.

“Ink had better like this...”

{What are you making?}

“Food,” Error quipped back shortly as he pulled a knife off a magnet strip on Ink’s wall.

Why was Ink’s kitchen so fucking fancy?

Knife in hand Error moved through the tasks of making Ink’s food on auto pilot. Cut up the hot dogs. Toss into water… When the Pop tarts popped behind him, Error wiped his claws on a towel before returning to the toaster to grab the first steaming square.

“HOT! Void! FuCKing DAMIT!”

Okay, maybe it had been smoking. Placing the scalded tips of his fingers into his mouth to sooth with his tongues Error glared viciously at the STUPID pastries. It was hard resting the urge to rip the toaster, cord and all, from the wall to break it across the floor. Error instead went to retrieve a plate for the stupid pop tarts.

“Stupid...”

Of course they would be hot.

Plate in hand Error tried picking up a pastry again, this time a little more carefully. It was still hot, but no longer quite so scalding. And only _some_ of the edges were burnt. Error stormed over to the couch in order to hold the semi-burnt pop tarts out in front of the Guardian’s face.

“Eat.”

** Ink **

Ink laughed at the joke. He really was _bone tired_. He trailed off into quiet chuckles, sightless sockets falling closed. As much as he ached, this was actually pretty nice. It was different, but different in a way he really liked. Error was taking care of him~

He started to doze off, listening to Error rummage about in the kitchen and talk to the Creators. The fridge opened and closed. Running water, the clank of a pot, Error’s voice speaking but too quiet to be understood. As Ink drifted from dozing towards properly asleep, he started to have snatches of dreams, trying to imagine what Error would look like bustling about the kitchen. Though in the little dreams, Error was showing, tummy round with child, and waddling across the kitchen with a scowl. Ink smiled and flushed, magic purring softly. That was a nice image. Even if did smell a little like something was burning.

_“HOT! Void! FuCKing DAMNIT!”_

Ink jerked awake with a start at the cursing.

“Error?” he called, voice still scratchy and muted.

He got no answer, but he could still hear him moving about and muttering.

{He’s fine.}

Ink glanced upwards out of habit at the reassuring voice before going back to staring sightlessly towards the kitchen. Ok, if he was fine then what-?

Sudden stomping footsteps announced Error’s return. He seemed to stop behind the couch where Ink was looking and then there was the smell of sweet somewhat burned pastry.

_“Eat.”_

Ink smiled brightly up at Error to express his thanks rather than trying to talk. Then he reached over the couch and tentatively reached for where he thought the plate might be. His fingers touched bone instead. Error’s hand. Soft warmth fluttering in his chest, Ink carefully trailed his fingertips down along Error’s hand to the plate which he took carefully. He brought it closer and clumsily picked up one of the still hot pastries.

The first bite was sweet and slightly burned but it was food and his magic demanded more. Ink quickly devoured the first pastry and the next in a dozen hurried bites. Each bite rapidly dissolved into magic that trickled into the gaping void of his depleted reserves. Stars, he’d never been so hungry!

** Error **

Meeting Ink’s blank sockets with his own Error held his hand steady as Ink reached up. Static sparked as the artist’s fingers just barely touched the black bone of the Destroyer’s wrist. The lingering touch of Ink’s fingers, soft as a whispered kiss, brushed along bone until Ink found the plate and the food upon it. Error, throughout it all, kept his hand steady despite how his soul thrummed with heat, warming his marrow.

Once both squares were gone Error tilted his skull to see if Ink’s eye lights would return, “I’m making more food. Okay?”

** Ink **

Ink licked every crumb from his fingers and then realized his hand still tasted strongly of Error’s magic. With a hum he licked any trace of that amazing taste from his hand as well and then nodded eagerly up to Error.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ink rasped brightly, "Its _berry_ sweet of you~"

** Error **

Mismatched eye lights watched intently as Ink’s tongue...exuberantly lapped at the remaining crumbs on Ink’s pale white fingers.

Fuck...

Unable to turn away from the hungry sight Error covered his mouth to keep from letting out a lewd noise. Though the flushed concern on Error’s skull melted to an exasperated smirk the moment Ink spoke. Error couldn’t help but quip back as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Guess I got what it _bakes_ then Squid?”

** Ink **

Ink laughed as he set the sadly empty plate down.

“You certainly _take the cake_, Ruru!”

Ok, that one was bad, but it was hard to think of them when his magic was practically rumbling through his bones with hunger.

** Error **

Humming softly, Error reached down to Ink’s lap and took the plate back. 

“Well, now I’m taking the plate.”

With said dishware in hand, Error returned to the kitchen just as the water was starting to boil causing the small rings of hotdog to dance over the water’s surface. Setting the dish casually in the sink Error turned his attention to opening Ink’s jar of pasta and scooping a few hefty fistfuls into the water.

{Um... Error there are hotdogs in the water.}

“I know.”

{Error don’t poison Ink!}

“I’m NoT!” Error bristled as he a gently stirred the contents of the pot, “It’s food!”

He gestured angrily to the ketchup on the counter then back to the pot with his other hand, “Red sAUce, ketcHup, same fuc-king thing! They both G0 on pasta and H0tdogs!

{...}

While the pasta was boiling away, Error collected a large bowl from Ink’s cabinet to set on the counter next to the ketchup.

“It will taste _fine_.”

Crossing his arms, Error settled in to watch the pot boil.

** Ink **

Ink hummed, several quips about what else Error might be able to take from his lap running through his mind as Error walked away. He'd have to remember those for a time when he could see Error's reaction to them. Instead, he flopped his crossed arms onto the back of the couch and rested his cheek on them as if he could watch Error. This lack of sight thing really sucked. He spent so much time enjoying watching Error that he was rather put out being unable to do so. But...

He could still hear though. Could still listen to Error arguing with the Creators over what he was cooking. He trusted Error to make him something eatable. Possibly even good tasting! He liked hot dogs and pasta. Though together was a new one for him. Best solution for any pasta mishaps was an easy one though and one he'd used several times with his own attempts.

"If its pasta, do I get cheese?" he called out, rasp in his voice diminished some.

** Error **

Cheese?

{Oh, god, no.}

“Yellow, powdered parm or cheddar?” Error called back.

Really, any of those cheeses would work.

** Ink **

“Hmmm....”

Idea of cheese, pasta cheese or hotdog cheese? Pasta with hotdogs and ketchup. That sounded closer to hotdog than pasta...

“Cheddar!”

** Error **

“Okay.”

Since the pasta had to be at least close to done Error abandoned the wooden spoon in favor of walking back to the fridge. Ink kept his cheese in here somewhere...

“Ah.”

Quick to find Ink’s bag of shredded cheddar in a lower drawer, Error decided to open the bag and steal a quick nibble. The taste of the sharp tang was nice, but the lack of magic from anything he consumed was still so frustrating. That Dino Papyrus had said his body was craving _something _so what the fuck was he craving? He couldn’t let Ink give him any more magic, nor was the destroyer willing to let anyone else try to share magic with him.

With the cheese set on the counter Error cautiously scooped a single wheel shaped noodle from the pot. Giving the wheel a few puffs of air to cool Error took a bite to confirm that, yes, it was fully cooked. Satisfied, the Destroyer put the slotted colander atop the pot and turned it to its side over the sink to allow the water to drain.

The remaining tasks were simple. Turning the pot upright and tossing the colander into the sink Error opened the squeezable ketchup container over the steaming pasta hot dog combination. Giving the bottle a generous squeeze, Error shifted the large continuous stream around until the surface was covered with more red lines than an AU about to be dusted.

“Nice... now the cheese.”

Adding a fistful of shredded cheddar straight from the bag Error gave the mixture a stir. Stirring served to not only heat up the ketchup, but the cheese seemed to soften slightly as well.

“Okay Inky... I made you dinner.”

{Ink... maybe you should call Dream to save you...}

“Rude.”

Dumping the sticky red meal into a bowl, Error grabbed a spoon and made his way back out hand Ink the dish over the back of the couch.

“Take the bowl. Then hand out for the spoon.”

** Ink **

Error’s return interrupted a really lovely fantasy Ink was having in which Error was cooking for him naked in his ecto but for a low cut apron. His mind had done a _really_ good job of building up the scene based only on what he could hear. If he’d had the magic for it, he would have been painfully hard from when fantasy Error, facing away from the couch to retrieve what was probably the cheese from the fridge, bent over. Ink knew his face was a rainbow wash and he was certainly drooling a steady stream of ink. He probably did not hear Error’s initial dinner call in the right tone and his fantasy Error may not have been very accurate at that point.

He blinked several times as he heard Error coming closer, sitting up and wiping his face clean. He looked up towards Error’s face out of habit, even though he could only see what his mind made up.

_“Take the bowl. Then hand out for spoon.”_

Ohhhhh, there was something else tasty and hot he’d rather get his hands and tongue on right now. Void-damn his magic for crashing! He’d never experienced hitting a limit with his magic like this. And Error had looked so good trembling with pleasure above his lap like that!

Ink had to fight back a distracted groan. He swallowed hard and reached up carefully. His hands found Error’s and he took the bowl of sweet hotdoggy smelling food. His magic clenched. Oh fuck, he was hungry! He cradled the bowl to his chest with one hand, delicious fantasy forgotten for now in favor of food, and held out his now free hand. Though he was actual seconds for saying fuck it and just burying his face in the bowl.

** Error **

This time when Ink’s fingers found the back of the black skeleton’s hands no painful glitches sparked. What Error found most curious though was the strangely familiar expression on Ink’s now heavily flushed skull. Tilting his own skull in order to study Ink’s face, Error reached out with his now free hand to pinch Ink’s chin and turn Ink’s face to fully towards him. Empty blacked out sockets stared back, but there was clearly color all over Guardian’s skull. Was Ink blushing? Or had Ink managed to give himself a fever?

“Here...,” Error said cautiously as he slowly placed the spoon in Ink’s outstretched palm.

“Don’t choke and don’t make a mess.”

Crossing his arms over the back of the couch, Error settled his weight into his arms to lean onto the sofa’s spine in order to watch Ink eat. He’d never realized before how heavily he relied on Ink’s eye lights to see what Ink was feeling. Without them...

“We’re you thinking something lewd, Ink?”

** Ink **

As Error’s thumb and curled finger firmly caught his chin Ink made a belated attempt to put on his neutral face. He couldn’t quite get the flush to go though as his mind’s image of Error in the apron returned with a vengeance. His grin was the only thing that changed and it just made his fangs far more pronounced than usual. He could tell when he ran his tongue along his teeth. He was soooo hungry but he was also _thirsty_!

A spoon clicked against his hand. As soon as his chin was released, Ink hunched over the bowl to clumsily scoop up some noodley food. He almost missed the first scoop and had to quickly alter his angle but soon he had successfully scooped up a spoonful of food. Getting the spoon to his mouth was a lot easier and Ink was quick to scoop up more even as the last bite was still dissolving into magic. He was so fucking HUNGRY! The mixture was sweet and a little odd but actually not bad. More important was it was packed full of magic and he almost couldn’t eat it fast enough to satisfy his body’s demands.

_“We’re you thinking something lewd, Ink?”_

Ink could barely spare the attention for the question.

“Yeah,” he said hurriedly after a rushed swallow.

He was still too busy trying to trowel his food into his mouth as fast as possible. Trying to find the food in his bowl was about the only thing that slowed him down.

** Error **

Dropping his chin onto his folded arms Error watched with focused fascination as Ink shoveled down the food that _he’d_ made.

_“Yeah.”_

Chuckling at Ink’s blatant honesty Error couldn’t help but smile. Ink still couldn’t see him and it wasn’t as if the Destroyer had been surprised by the answer. If Ink wasn’t so blindly starved perhaps Error would have considered smacking the Ink upside the skull, but watching Ink eating filled Error with a strange sense of calm.

He shouldn’t ask...

“Care to share?”

** Ink **

Ink almost growled except it was hard to do while still eating as fast as possible. Nope, not sharing. Not even with Er-wait. Ink stopped with the spoon in his mouth to blink at Error, one eye light flickering briefly as a pale blue question mark before fading out again. Ink got a flash of Error leaning casually on the back of the couch with an amazing smile on his face.

"Mhrr!" Ink exclaimed, straightening up in surprise.

Magic was still settling into his system and filling his reserves. The kinks had smoothed, letting his renewing magic flow like it should. He was still hungry and he was sure there was still food in the bowl. Could he get his eye lights working now? Was it worth it? He decided pretty quickly that it wasn’t. He'd realized the pounding headache had diminished a lot but wasn't gone. So instead he squinted at Error over his bowl, pulling the spoon out of his mouth.

"...would you get anything out of it?" he asked, not sure if he should be suspicious or hopeful.

** Error **

Error raised a browbone at Ink’s oddly aggressive gurgling. What in the multiverse...? Then one of the artist’s eye lights gave the barest hint of a flicker and Error forced his smile to drop into its typical neutral frown.

_“...would you get anything out of it?” _

Error blinked in surprise as Ink pointed his spoon aggressively towards him while squinting up at him with those black sockets. Error couldn’t hold back his chuckles as a smirk curled back into place.

“I don’t know Inky. It was your lewd fantasy that got your skull all glowing. Would I?”

** Ink **

Ink blinked. Then he blinked again. His lewd... Oh, oh wait! WAIT! Error'd meant! His skull heated with a flush again as the fantasy came surging back along with the realization that far from asking for a share of the food, Error was asking about what he'd been thinking! Error wanted to talk about something lewd! Ink giggled, his grin going wide. Well, if that's what he'd meant...

"In the end, hehe," he snickered before scooping up another spoonful, "Just thinking how hot you'd look in an apron. That and just your ecto~"

** Error **

Error couldn’t stop himself from basking in the sight of Ink’s shocked expression. Even when the artist’s flushed skull bloomed into a wide toothy smile, Error could only focus on the thought that Ink looked so adorably creepy smiling like that. He hummed in response to Ink’s fantasy. An apron... Inky was really that flushed from the _idea_ of seeing the Destroyer naked and clad only in an apron. Guess he owed lust that drink after all...

“I _do_ look hot in only an apron.”

Leaving it at that Error pushed himself up from where he had been leaning on the back of the couch to head back to the kitchen to begin cleaning.

** Ink **

Ink's jaw dropped at that comment, a thin trickle of ink coming up. He almost dropped his bowl trying to scrabble up onto his knees and get his eye lights relit despite the soreness.

"Wait, what, when?!" he sputtered.

When the heck had Error been in only an apron?! He wanted to see that! Unfair!

** Error **

Stopping in the kitchen door way Error glanced back over his shoulder to Ink with an air of barely hidden smugness. It was too delicious taking in the sight of his lover hugging the pasta bowl to his chest over the back of the couch. Ink’s eye lights had returned with a bright shine as a distinctive line of black ink trickled down the corner of the Guardian’s mouth.

“Hmm?” With only a hum for a response Error turned away to continue into the kitchen, “Later Inky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are kind of adorably ridiculous, I swear. So much sweet and horny domestic energy when alone together.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Places Words Will Lead


	42. The Places Words Will Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink decides what he'd like for dessert, but things don't go quite as he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ink. His man too sexy. And Error is completely using it against him.

** Ink **

Ink _whined_, eye lights glowing with a light red gem and a pink heart. It was almost unbelievable how amazingly hot Error could be just teasing him like this. His magic desperately wanted to pool downward, trickling along his spine. He still had too little though and he was still sore but...

Groaning, Ink went back to eating like it was a mission. Now that he could see again, he realized he'd eaten about half the bowl. It really did taste pretty good. He'd have to remember this. But more important now was could he get enough magic from it to be as aroused as Error was making him feel. He was annoyed that the answer might be no.

Still, he desperately wanted something very different for dessert now, especially having had that delicious little taste with his pop tarts. The food disappeared quickly, his magic coming back while the soreness in his bones and joints faded. It might be enough! Ink got himself awkwardly off the couch as he finished the last few spoonfuls, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Ruru~" he purred, looking to Error with pink soul and orange oval eye lights.

** Error **

“Three, two, one...”

_“Ruru~”_

{Oh, you called it.}

“Hmmm?”

Error paused in his scrubbing of the dirty pot to smile knowingly. Even with his back to Ink Error could still feel Ink’s hungry gaze.

_‘Oh Inky... don’t make it too easy.’_

Leaving the abandoned pot to soak, Error lifted the hand still holding the sudsy sponge to straighten his first two fingers upward. Blue strings ripped themselves from the room’s code in response to the Destroyer’s magic. Error could _feel_ when his strings bound Ink’s arms tight around the Guardian’s body. Not too long ago that was the only way he could feel Ink, so the touch was always a familiar one. Dropping the sponge, Error rinsed off his hands before turning off the water.

Only once Ink was fully secured in place did Error turn around. Curling his fingers around the blue threads that seemed to tangle themselves around tricolored fingers at will Error leaned back against the sink.

“No.” Error kept his expression firm as he stared down his lover.

** Ink **

“Awwww! Come on!” Ink yelped as he was bound up.

In no time, he was string bound tight around his chest and no matter what struggling he tried, he could move or escape. He was still sore and being bound up really emphasized that fact. He was already over hurting. He shoved the sensation down to be ignored again.

When Error turned towards him with that firm denial, Ink slumped into a pout, familiar enough with being _strung up_ like this to know physically fighting it was pointless for now.

“Come on, Error, please? Let me make up for earlier?” he asked.

He was pretty sure now that he hadn’t quite gotten Error off. That was rude and clearly something he should be allowed to remedy. He hadn’t meant to ruin the honeymoon after all.

** Error **

“M-make…?!” Angry pixelations distorted over the Destroyer’s body, “WhaT thE FuCK do yoU thiNk yOu have tO makE up For?”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights flipped to a very sincere teal square and a purple diamond.

“Crashed before I could get you off,” he answered promptly, mournful pout still firmly on his face, “And kinda ruined a really awesome moment.”

{No kidding...}

{Ink, you know that’s not something you could control.}

He chose to ignore that second voice. He was truly sorry about messing up that amazing moment between them and not just for the missed sex. That was really sad though. But it was the overall moment being interrupted that was blue paint worthy.

** Error **

“YoU FuCking Idiot,” Error shot back as he stormed over to grab the front of Ink’s shirt, “If all I cared aBout was the sex I woulDn’t be _here_ Now wouLD I?”

Painful static made it hard to continue holding Ink’s shirt, so Error let go of the other’s clothing with a hiss.

“Besides, I’m not LEtting you Do thaT aGain.” Sighing more from frustration Error turned his eye lights away, “You give too much... I... “

He didn’t want...

“I’ll tell you if... so stop.”

** Ink **

Ink ducked his head at the reprimand. He knew that, he really did. That there was so much more now between them than sex. And he just wanted to help, wanted Error to be okay.

_"You give too much...I... I'll tell you if...so stop."_

Ink made a soft, sad little note. He didn't want to, but...

"...promise to tell me if you are low? I never want to feel your resonance so faint and erratic again," he said with as much feeling as he could, bolstered by the warm emotion Error always filled him with just by being his amazing self.

** Error **

Error’s eye lights blew wide as they snapped back to meet Ink’s.

“Excuse me?! My _whAt_?”

Was _that_ what he had been feeling? All those times his soul seemed to sync up to a strange hum...

** Ink **

Ink raised his head to meet Error’s wide eye lights with his own a soft blue triangle and an equally soft green rectangle.

“Your resonance. It’s beautiful, Ruru, like you. I can feel it call out to me. To my magic. When we found each other again in DinoTale I could barely feel you. It was...scary,” he finished, eye lights flicking to a white skull and a washed out red swirl, “We’ve fought for centuries but that was the first time it seemed like you might disappear.”

** Error **

Error felt heat building on his skull as he took a few nervous steps away from Ink. It was frustrating, Error could already feel his soul softly glowing as it began to grow wet with longing. But...

“It... it was stupid. What happened when I fell into that AU.”

How was he...how were either of them to know what had been happening?

“I know...look.”

Turning slightly to rub his fingers over the subtle glow emanating from his ribs Error finally dropped the strings from around Ink. Stealing a glance to the unbound Guardian Error tried to figure out what words he could say. He felt it too... Ink.

“I’ll tell you. Okay?”

He wasn’t going to disappear.

** Ink **

Ink was captivated by the sight of Error’s soul glowing softly through the sweater under his fingers. That same resonance sang out in time to the faint pulsing glow. His magic strained to call tiredly back as he was set down. He’d been afraid of that beautiful feeling vanishing, of Error vanishing. An image of a cold blue scarf tangled in scratchy, thorny brush flashed through his mind and he shivered.

_“I’ll tell you. Okay?”_

Ink looked up, eye lights an aqua heart and a yellow flower, “Okay.”

It would be ok. If Error told him when he needed magic, Ink would hold back from giving all the time. They were learning more and more together. Error wouldn’t vanish.

He took a step closer, arms held out invitingly.

“Hug?” He asked hopefully.

** Error **

Error groaned weakly at the thought of any further extended contact, but when Ink stepped closer Error didn’t step back. Error found that he couldn’t look away from the other of he tried.

Ink...

“M-make It qUIck.”

** Ink **

A giddy feeling surged and he quickly took another step closer so he could wrap Error in a gentle hug. He let himself hold it for a count of five, enjoying the warmth and scent of his Error, before reluctantly pulling away with a quick little peck of a kiss to Error’s cheek.

“Error...”

That soft, warm feeling was glowing so strong in his chest. He felt like he should be saying something but words just didn’t seem to come.

** Error **

Error flinched as Ink’s arms enveloped his stiff form.

“I-Ink...”

The room went black as Errors flooded the Destroyer’s sockets, but as Ink pressed his body flush the touch surprisingly didn’t hurt. Heat pulsed inside the Destroyer’s ribs, growing in intensity the longer the embrace lingered.

“Error....”

Too soon the warmth was gone, leaving Error biting back a whimper as he wished he could...

“B-bEtTer?” Error’s voice crackled as he struggled to blink away the error messages still lingering inside his sockets while rubbing at the place Ink had kissed.

** Ink **

Ink nodded and then, realizing Error’s sockets were still clearing, said, “Yeah. Thank you, Ruru.”

Stars, he wished it could have been longer. Error must be hitting his touch limit. He had been letting Ink cuddle on him for hours. And he’d carried Ink twice. That was so much more touching than Error could stand in the past! It must be getting easier for him. At least when it came to Ink.

That was a heartening thought. Ink smiled brightly. He should go find his Error doll so he could cuddle it like he wanted to keep doing with Error. Or pull out a sketch book. Drawing Error was one of the ways he use to deal with his overwhelming need to touch Error after they’d gone their separate ways after sex. But...he really liked his new doll. Error had made it just for him!

** Error **

Error scoffed at the artist’s thanks. All he did was stand there. It wasn’t like he had hugged Ink back or anything...

Once his sockets cleared Error turned his back to Ink in order to return to his task of cleaning up Ink’s kitchen.

“We’re _both_ going to UnderSwap later.”

As soon as Ink’s magic was back to its normal levels.

** Ink **

Ink tilted his head curiously.

“UnderSwap? Are we visiting Blue?”

Then a thought struck him and he straightened again, ignoring a bright throb of soreness in his neck.

“Awww, man! I probably have so many texts right now,” he groaned.

** Error **

“They both know you’re okay, Squid, and yes. We are visiting Blue.”

Uninterested in explaining the entirety of what had happened in his AntiVoid Error continued picking up the remaining dirty dishes. Retrieving the ketchup soaked sponge from inside the pot he turned back on a slow flow of warm water and resumed scrubbing the pot.

** Ink **

Ink was even more curious now. He pulled out his phone and, sure enough, there were only three text alerts. Two from Dream and one from Blue. Both wanted him to text when he was feeling better and had gotten “a proper and consistent amount of sleep” as Blue put it. Huh... Slipping the phone away, Ink stepped up next to Error and picked up a towel and the knife to start drying while Error washed.

“Did you already have Blue’s number? Or did I give it to you and forget?”

** Error **

“I made you give me your phone then I took Blue’s number from your contacts.”

Pausing to glance cautiously over at Ink, Error rinsed off the pot and place it next to Ink to be dried next.

“I saw Dream’s as well.”

** Ink **

Ahhh, well that made sense. And he did remember Error demanding his phone the other day. Double bonus, he’d basically done what Blue wanted in a way that didn’t make Error annoyed or suspicious. Awesome! Sticking the knife back to the magnet strip and picking up the pot, Ink grinned.

“Tell me you gave Nighty Dream’s number. That was my plan if I found Mare’s number in your phone,” he said with wicked amusement, “Dream was so shocked when I told him the two of you text! Hadn’t even realized his brother had a phone.”

** Error **

Error returned Ink’s grin with an evil smirk of his own, “I did.”

It had been funny to see that bastard Dream so flustered for once. It was just too bad he hadn’t gotten to see Nightmare’s face when he read his text.

“It didn’t take Nightmare more than a minute to send something to Dream too.”

** Ink **

Ink snorted into laughter, “Perfect! Man I wish I coulda seen the face Dream made at that.”

He kept snickering to himself about it as he finished drying the pot. Hopefully Blue had seen it so Ink could get details. They had several different theories about how they thought things would go. Also, he’d need to remember to tease Dream. By congratulating him. What had Nightmare sent? Should be interesting.

Pot dry, Ink put it away before grabbing the bowl and spoon he’d left on the table, adding them to the sink before reaching over to switch on his kettle. Tea sounded really good. Then he settled back next to Error, liking the oddly domestic moment they’d fallen into.

“So how’s that second novela looking?”

** Error **

Error shook his head as he returned his hands to the task of washing Ink’s dishes.

“Too early to tell. Guess you’ll have to wait for the next episode.”

Knowing Nightmare, it was sure to be dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is cute chapter~
> 
> Now how long do we think Error can keep that promise? 
> 
> Next Chapter: You Promised


	43. You Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and Error's feeling weak again. Will he actually tell Ink what he needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still lack patience. <3 We're getting into the part that took us waaaaay too long to write, enjoy~

** Ink **

Some unsure amount of time later, Ink was sitting on the couch watching tv. Which meant the tv was on showing a Napstatron concert from what Ink _thought_ might be DanceSwap, though he could be wrong, and sketching in a fairly new sketchbook. For a change, he wasn’t drawing Error.

It had probably been more than a day, just judging by sleep and texts. He was enjoying the part where his magic was finally feeling back to normal and he’d stopped aching in anyway. At least now he had a better idea of where his limits were. He’d also texted with both Dream and Blue. Dream had been happy to hear that Ink was better. Blue had promised to regale Ink with the details of Dream texting Nightmare when they visited and hinted there was more to it. Ink couldn’t wait.

** Error **

Error stood gloomily under the hot spray of the shower, his blue streaked skull turned up as his eye lights focused on watching the steam swirl around the ceiling. It wasn’t working. Warmth raining down against his ecto had been soothing the sharp pain that was pulling at the glitching skeleton’s soul, but the longer Error stood, the more he could feel his magic dwindling. Giving up, Error turned off the spray in exchange for wrapping his body in one of Ink’s gaudy towels. Stepping out of the shower, Error purposely avoided looking at the mirror while he dried himself. Not that it mattered with a steamy fog concealing his reflection but...

Once every bone and inch of ecto was dry Error held the towel to his chest and took a breath. It wasn’t going to be that bad... Bending over the sink Error wiped the steam from the mirror. Staring at himself in the mirror Error’s shaking fingers dropped the towel.

“Damnit.”

Error could see his soul glitching from within his chest. Between the distortions of static his soul kept flickering between his complete soul and the two broken souls of his past.

{Error. You should tell Ink.}

“Shut up.”

He just needed to try eating. If he could keep something down then Ink wouldn’t...see him.

Opening the cabinet under the sink, Error pulled out his hidden stash of graham crackers and chocolate bars. They weren’t his preferred bars from UnderFell, just some chocolate that Ink had picked up for the store for Error to eat. Normally chocolate anything was fine. Normally. Until he got pregnant.

Unwrapping the packet of graham crackers and stacking them with an unwrapped chocolate bar, Error opened his mouth so his tongues could twist around the sweet snack and pull it into his mouth. The slightest hint of magic soaked into the Destroyer’s soul so Error unwrapped another pack of crackers and repeated with another bar of chocolate. This time when his tongues touched the food Error felt a twist of nausea. Not heeding the warning Error forced down the food and waited for the trickle of magic. His sockets widened as his nonexistent gut twisted as if the souling had kicked his spine. Holding a hand over his teeth to try and keep the magic down Error bent over the sink.

_No._

Sucking down air through his nasal aperture until the sensation pasted, Error felt his middle take another kick. Unable to hold back Error moved his hand away as he vomited violently into the sink, bringing up everything he had eaten as well as viscous streams of his own blue magic.

“N-no...”

Sobbing over the sink Error’s bones shook from the effort of keeping himself upright.

“No... nO....stUPid!”

Lifting his hands to strike his fists down on the counter, Error’s knees buckled sending the Destroyer to crumple on the floor. He was so tired. Feeling one of his eye lights flicker, Error leaned back against the lower cabinets. He needed to put on his sweater first. Ink couldn’t see his soul.

** Ink **

Ink was nodding along to the beat of the music when the sound of water cut off. Ink had been informed in no uncertain terms that he absolutely didn’t get to follow Error into the shower. Which was disappointing. So far they’d only shared one shower and Ink hadn’t gotten much free rein once they’d been in the shower proper. He still liked the idea of fucking Error from behind, pressing his glitch against the wall as hot water ran over their bodies. They’d get there eventually. For now he could imagine just fine how Error might look standing under the shower flow. Lovely. Sexy. It made Ink hum, eye lights switching to a pinkish flame and a green ring, as his magic prickled with interest.

A sudden sound had him looking up in confusion, trying to be sure he’d heard right. It was a sound he knew well, just not one he heard from others much at all. Was Error being sick again? But he hadn’t eaten anything lately. Just to be sure, Ink muted the tv. No sounds.

“Error?” He called tentatively. 

The Creators were murmuring but it was all indistinct. No clues there. Mild concern tugged along his ribs. It had been long enough for Error’s last shared magic to be running low. But he’d said he’d tell Ink if was running low! He’d promised!

Ink was already standing when he heard a muffled shout and thump. Before it had even finished, he was hurrying around the couch and up the stairs.

“Error!” He called, concern threading through his tone.

** Error **

_“Error!”_

“SHiT-T!!”

Rolling to the side, Error crawled frantically to his pile of clothes crumpled in the corner of the bathroom. Grabbing the navy sweatshirt he had stolen from Ink, Error pulled it over his head to quickly cover himself before he pushed up onto his feet. It didn’t matter that his legs still trembled, he could pretend he was fine long enough to...to...

Damnit. Ink was coming upstairs.

“I’m fiNE!”

Turning on the sink, Error tried to rinse away the vomited magic while he scooped the remains of the crackers and traitorous chocolate into the trash. There was a chance that Ink would still find out, but the guardian discovering that he had still been trying to eat in secret was the least of his worries.

With both hands on the counter Error glared at his reflection. Sticky blue magic still cling to the black skeleton’s jaw bone. Splashing some of the cold water over his teeth, Error watched as his left eye light flickered. Great. Ink would just love that.

Keeping one hand on the counter to steady himself Error opened the bathroom door and stepped out to meet the Ink in the hallway. Ink’s sweater was barely long enough to cover his hips, especially with his ecto summoned. Besides it wasn’t like he would be wearing pants for long anyways. So why waste the effort?

Leaning against the door frame Error crosses his arms across his chest.

** Ink **

_“I’m fiNE!”_

Ink was halfway up the stairs when that furious glitchy shout came. He slowed his rush, less urgent but still not believing Error’s words. Now that he was paying attention and getting closer to Error he could feel a change in his resonance. It was calling out louder, more urgent, stirring up Ink’s magic. Already it was itching along his arms and hands. Ink held it back for now. Error got one chance dang it. Ink had more than enough magic again to share.

He’d just reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the bathroom door when it opened abruptly. Error appeared, leaning on the door frame looking stubborn and tired and distractingly pantsless. Any two of those three would have been a pretty obvious counter to Error’s assurance of being fine. Just as the change in his resonance was. This close it was even more urgent making Ink’s magic pulse.

Stopping just a step or two from Error, Ink put his hands on his hips. He raised a brow ridge.

“Do I need to fix something in the bathroom then? I know I heard something,” he said.

One chance, Ruru.

** Error **

Error’s glare locked with Ink’s incredulous expression. Normally Error couldn’t read Ink’s eye lights, but something about the unwavering red diamond and blue hour glass staring back at him sent a cold shiver up Error’s spine. Shit. Error felt the bone beneath his sockets heat as he struggled to find the words he had _promised_ to say. Damit. They needed a code word for this shit. Low batteries or something.

“No.”

Turning his skull to the side Error tapped his fingers over his humerus. He just had to say the words. Feeling his eye light flicker again, Error released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“I...,” Error’s stubborn glare withered with unwilling acceptance. Keeping his skull turned away Error glanced up at Ink’s constant stare, “I need... “

** Ink **

Ohhh? Was Error actually going to be straight with him? Hah, _straight_, good one. Ink had seen that eye light flicker. But Error was _trying_ to keep his promise. Ink’s expression relaxed, eye lights shifting to a yellow square and a purple star. Still, he wanted to hear Error admit it. He stepped forward, fingertips coming to rest lightly on Error’s covered hips.

“You need what, Error?”

He voice was quiet but insistent. He knew the answer. His magic was impatient to do something, to respond in some way to the urgent call it felt. It was a struggle to keep it from warming his hands or do more than pool in his pelvis. Though that part might have more to do with Error’s exposed legs and teasingly, barely covered pelvis.

Leaning in to press a kiss to Error’s cervicals, Ink was reminded of another similar time here in front of the bathroom. Error’s lovely resonance had held a similar feel that time as well. He needed magic. Ink was more than ready to provide.

** Error **

As Ink pressed close, Error leaned further back against the door frame until the wood was flush to length of the Destroyer’s spine. Error could feel Ink’s firm grip come to rest upon his hips, but they lacked the warmth that the Destroyer’s soul craved.

_“You need what, Error?”_

Void Damit! Ink was going to _make_ him say it. That fucker...

“I...”

Sucking in air at the slight kiss, Error turned his skull up as both eye lights flickered dangerously. Ink was right here and Error could feel his soul twist with need as his sex throbbed for attention.

“Ink…”

Say it. Say something!

“You. What I said, not to do...,” Error panted as his bones trembled, threatening to give beneath the weight of this heavy need, “Do it.”

** Ink **

Ink’s grip on Error’s hips firmed as he followed Error back, trapping him against the doorframe. He enjoyed hearing Error struggle to voice his needs. Enjoyed the feel of his body trembling. Stars, this had been the longest in a while they’d gone without having sex.

_“You. What I said, not to do... Do it.”_

Ink had to chuckle, pressing a firmer kiss to Error’s neck as his hands slid down to Error’s thighs to hook under the hem of the sweater and push it back up, exposing those hips and luscious pussy it had been barely hiding.

“Good to know I can wear shoes on the couch again,” he murmured against Error’s neck.

** Error **

Panic surged through the fog of need in Error’s skull when Ink’s fingers moved up along his ecto exposing more of the translucent flesh beneath.

”_Good to know I can wear shoes on the couch again.”_

That son of a bitch!!

“I-InKK.”

Error’s voice jumped in tenor as he growled his lover’s name. Clenching a fist into the fabric of his sweatshirt to keep it from being pushed too high Error stomped a heel down on Ink’s foot. With one last feral glare, Error turned his skull to Ink’s as he pushed back against the Guardian’s chest with his free hand.

“I need magic you ASS!”

Despite the strength in his voice Error could feel his bones shaking. He needed it... Damnit.

** Ink **

Ink was laughing even as the pain in his foot and the push had him stumbling back a step. Messing with Error was such fun! And also the best way Ink knew to get him to say whatever thing he was struggling to say. Still, Error was shaking under his hands. Was it from emotions? Or from need of magic? More likely both. And Ink had known Error would be getting low. He had a fairly good idea now how long magic he gave Error would sustain him and PJ.

“That’s all you had to say,” Ink purred as he stepped in again.

Magic flowed, warming his hands with a soft iridescence where they rested against Error’s sides as Ink grinned up at Error.

** Error **

“Y-youR still A-a-a, P-piec3 of sHiT, Ink.” Error quipped back, breathless as his voice trembled between sparks of pleasure.

Finally!

Bringing his other hand to his chest, Error tightened his hold on his sweatshirt. Squeezing his sockets shut Error could feel his soul flickering between forms. Just a little more... He just needed enough to stabilize his soul, then he could let go.

** Ink **

Ink snorted in soft amusement at the snap and tightened hold on Error’s sweater. He figured it was another of Error’s ways of snarking back, not letting Ink pull off the fabric. That was fine. He could work around that. There was a sound he really wanted to hear again. Just the thought of it was enough to have his now unrestrained magic forming into a throbbing hardness in his own sweats.

He pulled Error closer, away from the wall, one hand curling around his lower back. The other slid up under the sweater, gliding along the firm psudo-muscles of Error’s back and coming to rest just about where his soul should hover. He wanted to hear that sound again. Wanted to see just how doing this awake effected Error.

** Error **

Error gasped as Ink drew their bodies close, trapping his fists between their ribs. Even with his sockets squeezed shut Error could feel Ink’s breath like a promised kiss brush against his teeth. Wanting to encourage the lingering touch to his back Error leaned in, closing the distance in order to press his teeth to Ink’s. A sharp intake of air melted into a long drawn out moan. Just like that. Perfect...

Both sockets snapped wide open as one of Ink’s hands slipped beneath the back of his clothing to slide up along the path of his spine. Error’s eye lights shrunk to tiny pin pricks as his soul glitched and held a shape not his own.

_‘Stop… stop...’ _

Error screamed when Ink’s magic engulfed the slivered shape of his soul. Bliss and fear twisted together as errors filled the Destroyer’s sockets. The glitching skeleton’s fragmented soul glowed brightly, the shape continually changing as Ink’s magic caressed it’s broken forms.

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets had lidded but not closed at the brief kiss. He wanted to watch everything this time. He felt far more in control of himself then their first time after discovering Error was expecting. Possibly because he was already pushing magic to Error. Not that it diminished Ink’s rapidly growing arousal at all. Not when he was remembering how good Error had looked writhing above him just a day or two ago.

When that startled, blissful scream tore from Error’s throat Ink groaned, his magic thrumming hard as his length throbbed. Flickering light caught his attention. Ink glanced down to see the diffuse glow of Error’s soul flickering brightly through the sweater. He was curious. But he wasn’t in a good position to pull the sweater off. And he had something more pressing he wanted to do at the moment. The sweater could come later.

Ink leaned in, pressing kisses and licks to Error’s neck as his hold on his back tightened.

“Legs around my hips,” he instructed roughly.

The arm he had across the small of Error’s back drifted down until Ink was cupping Error’s very nice ass and using that new leverage to lift Error slightly.

** Error **

Error’s scream cracked, breaking into a drawn out needy whimper as Ink’s tongue lathed over bone splintering all thought.

“Legs around my hips.”

Blindly Error complied, lifting both legs as Ink supported his weight with his hands. Soul pulsing hungrily Error needed more, more Ink, more...

“S-shit!!”

Fuck, yeah, Ink was hard. Grinding his naked need down against Ink’s clothed erection Error curled into the other’s embrace.

“Inky...”

** Ink **

Ink let out a deep moan as Error ground his need against Ink’s straining cock. Fuck, that felt teasingly nice. The rough friction of the fabric and Error’s weight pressing, sliding against him. Made him want to abandon his idea, shove down his pants and have Error right here in the hall. Error hadn’t quite made the sound he’d been hoping for but the ones he had made...

_“Inky...”_

Void! It was so hard to resist shoving Error up against the wall. Instead, with what he felt was amazing restraint, he turned with Error in his arms and slowly made his way the few steps down the hall to his open bedroom. All the while, his hand on Error’s back stroked and kneaded around where it rested while he continued to nip, lick and kiss Error’s neck and clavicles.

“Hhmm, Error,” he groaned.

He made his way blind to the bed. Once his leg found the edge he bent to press Error against the mattress. They’d yet to do it here and that seemed wrong somehow.

** Error **

The slight shift freed the Error’s hands which shot desperately up to claw at the back of Ink’s skull. The sharp tips of Error’s claws dragged long scratches over smooth bone. Each kiss, nip soothed the panic in the Destroyer’s flickering soul. Filling Error’s mind with static.

“Oh fuck!!”

The drag of Ink’s tongue stoked the fire of need growing in Error’s middle. He needed Ink. Now! When the angle changed, Error tightened his hold on the guardian until he felt the slight give of his backside being pressed into the now familiar mattress. But...

“W-we sleep here...”

Blinking up at Ink in confusion Error turned his skull to look around the room. They had never...

** Ink **

Ink smirked down at Error’s confused, flushed expression. So cute and innocent.

“I know~” he answered simply.

Sex was called sleeping together for a reason after all. Which he could explain later if he remembered. Right now he was far too focused on how much he wanted to drive Error wild. He liked the convenient height the bed put him at.

Since Error didn’t seem to want to let him go, Ink resumed licking and kissing along his neck and the bit of clavicle he could reach. That sweater needed to go. Ink wanted to see all of his beautiful glitch laid out under him. But first, Ink worked the hand that had been supporting Error out from under to his hip and then down his taught thigh, kneading the dark ecto as he went.

** Error **

_“I know~”_

Something about Ink’s expression had Error’s sockets widening in realization. Ink was serious. Red and black bones rattled with excitement beneath the soft flesh of Error’s ecto. Heat pulsed through the Destroyer’s sex, slicking the folds, as Error’s eye lights continued to dart about the bedroom in confusion. Even as Ink’s body pressed closer Error just couldn’t understand. Ink...wanted them to have sex here?

Grasping at the back of Ink’s shirt Error arched against the Guardian’s hold. Squeezing his thighs tighter around the other Error pressed his sex to Ink’s desperately. He couldn’t stop.

“Ink!?”

** Ink **

“Shhhuuu,” Ink shushed.

Error was thinking too much again. He’d have to fix that. Starting by getting his own sweats off. Right damned now. He could feel the growing damp heat of Error’s arousal through his pants and it made Ink growl in frustration. Error felt so good arching against him! The shift brought Error’s chest right under Ink’s chin. He licked his teeth, eye lights flickering to a pink heart and bullseye, and lapped at one of the soft swells of Error’s breasts, aiming for the concealed nipple.

At the same time, he shifted the hand on Error’s thigh to the waistband of his sweats. Hastily working it off his hips and over his very eager cock to fall around his ankles where he managed to work a foot out before the wonderfully pleasurable feel of his length pressing firmly up along Error’s fluttering lips distracted him. He groaned, hand coming back to rest on Error’s hip. 

“Ohhh, ‘rror~ You feel so nice and wet for me,” he purred, giving his hips a gentle thrust.

The thought to tease Error more, to finger him or go down on him, was a very tempting one. Error always tasted so good! But he was so eager to be inside, to feel Error hot and tight around him as he cried out in bliss. The very idea made his cock twitch eagerly and made his magic pulse faster, the glow around his hands brightening a little.

** Error **

Holding tight to the Guardian’s back, Error whimpered at the sensation of Ink’s clothed erection pressing against the slick folds of his sex. Trying to think of anything but how his _stupid_ soul refused to stabilize, Error let himself be rocked by the wet sound filling the room. Every small grind of Ink’s hips had the Destroyer’s soul give a responsive flicker as it attempted to resonate to Ink’s magic. Why couldn’t his soul...it wasn’t stabilizing. Skull heating in embarrassment Error squeezing his sockets shut.

“InKK!!”

Error’s voice started small but rose in volume when Ink’s tongue found a pert nipple through his clothing causing the dark skeleton to arch up with a quivering noise. There was a shuffling sound of fabric moving as Error felt Ink’s hand move from his thigh.

“FUcK!”

Feeling the heat of Ink’s bare erection gliding so smoothly along his sex sent Error’s glitching soul into a static frenzy. Kicking out a leg, Error clawed desperately at Ink’s back. Slower, please. Ink. INK! T-too much! Hot magic flooded Error’s soul, pressing through the crack, penetrating the sensitive magic as Error’s soul flickered through its various shapes. Overwhelmed, Error tried to curl in on himself below the Guardian. He couldn’t see! Error’s blocked his sockets...

“S-Socks!”

The word burst from the Destroyer’s gasping mouth before Error could catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know something scary? We're still still between outline bullet points. Lol. Anyway, poor Ruru! His soul glitching bad!
> 
> Next Chapter: Don't Look


	44. Don't Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Ink react to the safe word? Will Error be able to explain? Will these boys ever get to have a normal day during this pregnancy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Error and his poor stressed, overburdened soul. Feels are hard.

** Ink **

Ink was pulling his hand out from under Error’s back to push himself up before he’d really registered the word itself. He struggled to rein himself back in, blinking into focus on Error’s face, trying to find a clue for what was wrong. Error’s sockets were errored out again but more importantly he looked pained. And not in the fun kind of way. Ink somehow managed to shut off the flow of magic to his hands and reluctantly drew his hips back. Something was wrong and he didn’t know the cause.

Though now that he was looking for something wrong, he started to sense there was something...off about Error’s resonance. As if it was coming in parts, one sometimes louder than the other. And the bright flickering of his soul was coming faster and brighter than before. Was that it? Had he used too much again, like in DinoTale? That was the first time in almost a year Error had used the safe word _during_ sex!

“Color?” he asked, concern in his tight voice.

** Error **

Shivering, Error cling tighter to Ink’s back. ‘Thank you,’ he wanted to say, but long held stubbornness only allowed the destroyer to quietly whisper, “Yellow.” 

Feeling his soul finally begin to stabilize Error let out a shuddering breath. Thank fuck. Letting his grip relax, Error dropped his hands down to the mattress to lay beside his skull in a show of submission. He still couldn’t see, but Error could _feel_ Ink’s eyes boring into his chest.

“I’m fine...”

Yeah, that probably wasn’t the right answer.

** Ink **

Ink frowned, brow ridges furrowing. ‘Yellow’ and ‘fine’ were _not_ a balanced equation. Yellow could just mean Error needed a breather but Ink was not about to believe that with how he’d looked. Even if his resonance was starting to even back out. There was something else to it.

“Error...,” Ink growled.

Taking a guess, Ink took advantage of Error’s hands dropping to the mattress to shove up the sweater so he could see Error’s soul. He’d been curious about the flickering and now worry was prickling along his ribs. The sight the greeted him was Error’s glitchy soul flicking between the one he knew and a strange fractured one that had Ink’s magic tensing in his bones. That...that wasn’t normal even for his glitch. His gaze snapped up to Error’s face, eye lights a red question mark and a fierce blue cross hair.

“This isn’t fine, Error.”

** Error **

Not wanting to see the disappointed expression on Ink’s face once his sockets cleared Error turned his skull to the side.

_“Error...”_

Great. Of course Ink didn’t believe him. Error knew that growl too. Ink was pissed. Curling his hands into fists to hide the nervous twitch in his fingers Error refused to meet the Guardian’s stare.

“H-hey!”

Ink’s hand had grabbed the hem of his sweater!

“Ink! STOP IT!” Error’s voice deepened as he the destroyer scrambled to force Ink’s wrists from pulling up his sweater.

Too late, Error’s sockets widened in horror as the others focus landed on his glitching soul. Trying to push himself out from under the Guardian Error paled.

“WhAT w0ulD Y0u knOW?! YoU ra1nBoW BaStArd!!”

** Ink **

Ink let Error move away from him, dropping his grip on the sweater.

“I know what your soul normally looks like,” Ink snapped back, “Why didn’t you ask sooner?! Being low enough your soul starts cracking is too long, Error. You promised me!”

Ink looked down again, checking their souling. The little light wasn’t quite as bright as usual but was drifting calmly in Error’s middle. Good. Except this was why he’d been giving and giving! Error _needed_ magic. He said he wouldn’t go anywhere but if he was so low his soul cracked...

The angry fear snaked liked barbed wire around his chest and Ink wished for once that he didn’t have these strange stronger emotions around Error. It was easier to talk sense into Error when Ink wasn’t being swept up in tangles of half and reflected emotions.

** Error **

Guilt stabbed at Error’s chest as he moved further back from Ink. Sitting himself back upright Error pulled the front of his sweatshirt back down to conceal his glitching soul. 

“_MY_ SoUL is _NOT_ CraCKeD!”

He hadn’t broken his promise! He... not really? Only a little. Taking a breath Error felt himself shrinking under Ink’s angry glare.

“It’s alWaYs been like THis...”

Error hadn’t wanted Ink to ever see his soul like this. It was too much to explain.

“I toLD yoU... I’m A GliTch...”

** Ink **

Ink studied Error, taking in his actions as well as his words. The tight, constricting feeling around his ribs loosened some. Error said that splintering was normal. Already broken and not breaking. But Ink had never seen it before! Though seeing Error’s soul was a fairly recent thing he got to enjoy. And knowing Error he probably hadn’t wanted...

Ink sighed and straightened up so he could put one leg on the bed and sit. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Error’s knee, thumb automatically rubbing soothing little circles.

“Was that why you called yellow socks? Was the magic too strong?” he asked, serious but soft.

That seemed like the best place to start unraveling this particular _knot_ of a subject.

** Error **

Error found himself staring at Ink’s hand as if watching the small motions of Ink’s thumb had put the glitch into a trance. At least he hadn’t twitched when Ink touched him. What was the safe answer?

Nodding softly Error kept his skull lowered. “Yes. Too fast too.”

** Ink **

“The magic or the sex?”

It was hard to separate the two when Error’s resonance called out so urgently. Ink had thought he’s been better in control of himself compared to the last round in the bathroom but he’d still been caught up in the need.

** Error **

Error’s cheeks colored with yellow magic as he once again turned his skull away. Damnit, he didn’t fucking know. Both? Neither... Error knew he had kind of blurted out the safe word without thinking. He had just...reacted.

“Just. Until it stops glitching...g-go slow.”

Stupid soul. It was probably the stress of having a souling that had his fucking soul going unstable. It was so much easier to just not give a shit about anything, but that was the problem. He _did_ care.

** Ink **

After a few seconds of silence Ink let out a quiet breath, briefly closing his sockets as much of the tension in his bones and magic eased. He wanted to know more about how Error’s soul glitching like that was a normal thing, but now didn’t seem like the right time to ask. Error still needed magic, that was the priority. He would just have to find another time to ask. For now, he opened his sockets, a small smile back on his face, eye lights a yellow ring and aqua heart. He leaned across the bed to place a soft kiss on Error’s warm, yellowed cheek.

“Okay.”

The intense moment had waned Ink’s arousal so that it was once again an intangible swirl of magic in his pelvis. That was fine. If things built up again, awesome. If not, Ink could take care of himself later. Helping Error was far more important than sex. Though if things did at least get to a point of making out, Ink had been disappointed to note all of his previous marks on his glitch had faded. That needed fixing too.

That thought pleased his magic and Ink chuckled softly as he climbed properly onto the bed and scooted back, shifting pillows until he was sitting comfortably back against the headboard. He stretched out his legs, crossed his ankles and draped one hand over his lap. The other hand he let warm with the normal gentle glow of magic and held it up to offer to Error.

“Here, makes yourself comfy and put my hand where you want. This is the normal level of magic.”

** Error **

Leaning away as Ink pressed a kiss to his cheek, Error turned his skull just enough so he could watch Ink awkwardly shift towards the head of the bed. Rubbing the warm spot with his fist Error kept watching with mild curiosity as Ink made himself comfortable. What was Ink...?

Error’s sockets widened as Ink’s position and the outstretched hand clicked.

_“Here, make yourself comfy and put my hands where you want. This is the normal level of magic.”_

Blushing furiously, Error dropped his sight from Ink’s face to the outstretched hand to finally land on the space just before Ink’s bare pelvis. Feeling the silence pressing down around him Error aggressively pulled his sweatshirt off and over his head to hold to his chest like a security blanket. Fuck it. Ink had already seen, better to let Ink get the fucking satisfaction of watching the dammed magical organ calibrate itself.

“No QuEStions. Got that?”

** Ink **

Ink tilted his skull a little at that.

“Sure,” he said simply.

For now anyway. He still wanted to know how that could possibly be normal. Fair trade anyway if Error was going to actually let him see that this would actually help. Even if he’d not yet tossed the sweater aside. He gestured to the empty bed beside him with the hand over his still tingling pelvis.

** Error **

Error scoffed as he turned his flushed skull away. Chances of Ink actually holding to that? Slim, but the fact that Ink had agreed helped.

“Okay.”

Shifting onto his knees, Error hobbled cautiously over the surface of the bed until he was kneeling directly next to Ink. Tightening his grip on his sweatshirt Error tried not to think about how Ink was painfully naked from the waist down. Keeping his sockets adverted Error slapped away Ink’s outstretched arm with the back of his hand.

“Move.”

Narrowing his averted sockets, Error shifted awkwardly to straddle Ink’s lap. The motion was clumsy, as the Error tried to get his leg over Ink’s lap while keeping hold of the sweater. At one point, Error nearly lost his balance and ended up having to drop the security of the garment in order to wrap an arm around Ink’s neck while his other hand found its place against the Guardian’s chest.

“S-Shut up.”

Shifting to try to find a comfortable position Error felt his skull nearly split with heat. It wasn’t a big deal, it was just easier this way.

** Ink **

Ink had to stifle a surprised gasp as Error awkwardly settled in his lap. He’d been expecting Error to settle into the space next to him on the bed. The arm across his lap came up automatically when Error nearly toppled. Not actually touching him, the whole point of this being to let Error decide when touches happened, but ready to catch if needed. And then he had a perfect view of Error’s chest and the glitching, flickering soul within as the sweater dropped away and Error clung to him for balance. Not to mention Error’s sharply, pert chest. Oh, he’d like to lean in and tease those deep blue nipples with his tongue. Error made the most surprised blissful expression whenever Ink did that.

“S-Shut up.”

Ink hadn’t even been about to say anything but he soon had to bring up his magic free hand to cover his mouth as a breathy, needy sound tried to escape him the more Error shifted around in his lap. His magic pulsed and swirled in his pelvis and chest under Error’s hand. Wow, ok, maybe he hadn’t calmed as much as he’d thought. He blinked hazily up at Error, eye lights flickering between pink hearts and a yellow diamond/green swirl combo. If he kept shifting around like that Ink was going to be achingly hard again in no time.

“Mhmmm, sorry,” he said in a husky tone, “Is it ok if I wrap my arm around you’re lower back again?”

He pulled the non-glowing hand away from his mouth and raised it to show which one he meant. Damn it Error looked really good. Smelled really good. And his splintered resonance was getting more intense again as Error’s soul slowly spent more time in its normal form than the fractured one.

** Error **

Refusing to make eye contact Error stared blankly down at the Guardian’s exposed collar bone. Pondering the idea of Ink’s hand once more on his back Error tried to keep his hips from shifting. The initial touch had been... Feeling his soul give a responsive hum Error hesitantly guided Ink’s hand around his body. Trusting that Ink would know what to do Error quietly ducked his skull into his shoulders.

Desperately wanting something to do with his hands Error retrieved his abandoned sweatshirt from Ink’s lap and pulled it over closer to cover his exposed pelvis. Damnit, being so...so...exposed.... Why didn’t Ink turn the lights off?

** Ink **

Taking Error’s brief guiding touch as permission, Ink wrapped his arm back across Error’s lower back. He tried not to laugh at Error’s shy behavior but a light chuckle still escaped him. Sometimes he swore Error was becoming shyer as things went along rather than less.

“You know I never get tired of see you, don’t you Error? You’re gorgeous,” Ink told the blushing skeleton in his lap.

He brought his other hand slowly back, giving Error time to see and stop the motion. If Error didn’t object, he was planning to place it on Error’s back again.

** Error **

Still refusing to raise his skull Error’s eye lights flickered to Ink’s glowing palm. Void Damnit... Glitches broke wildly over the Destroyer’s flushed form as Error’s soul once more flickered with light. Why. Why was Ink telling him this _now_? It wasn’t like Error lacked for confidence in his looks. Error knew he looked cute, but hearing Ink talk about his body in such a way that left the glitching skeleton feeling _desired_ made Error desperately to hide beneath the covers.

Unsure if it was the lingering contact of his ass in Ink’s lap or the Guardian’s words that caused the warmth to fill his pelvis, Error slapped a hand over Ink’s mouth. 

“I said no questions,” Error growled.

** Ink **

Ink laughed behind the hand over his mouth. True, Error had said no questions and he’d phrased that compliment as question. Ah well, either way it was true. And compliments still made Error hilariously and adorably flustered. Amused, Ink pressed his teeth closer to the hand over his mouth in a kiss as his glowing hand came to rest gently on Error’s back behind his flickering soul as before.

** Error **

Finally raising his skull to glare at the chuckling artist, Error opened his mouth to tell Ink off. Instead he gasped softly as a slow warmth pooled between his shoulder blades. Arching softly towards Ink’s chest Error relaxed his shoulders and let his skull fall back as his sockets closed in bliss.

“Fuck.”

Damn that felt good. Once more Error’s soul attempted to hum. Mid-glow Error’s soul seemed to shatter in a glitchy burst of static. Even broken the soul flickered with warmth. Hot lines of heat illuminated the cracks until another burst of static left only a sliver of a soul remaining in Error’s ribs. The sliver was there and gone in a flicker, as the next wash of glitches returned Error’s complete soul to his chest.

The Destroyer’s breath quickened at his soul’s erratic shifting. Gasping for air, Error dropped his hand from Ink’s mouth to grasp at the front of his lover’s shirt.

“F-fuck!!”

No one... No one had ever been allowed to see... The thought that Ink was seeing his raw core had the black skeleton shivering. It was frightening being so exposed.

** Ink **

Ink watch, mesmerized, as Error’s soul burst and shifted in expanding pixilation, his arms tightening their hold a little. Three forms. It changed through three forms, not two. The first two shifts cause a small, sharp needle of fear to jab at Ink’s sternum at first. It was one thing to see Error’s soul as cracked. It was another thing entirely to watch as it seemingly broke apart to leave fragments behind. But then they came back together to the soul he knew before fragmenting again.

Was his magic really helping? Error had arched so nicely at first, made such a nice gasp, that it had Ink humming in arousal. Until he’d been distracted by Error’s soul. Ink stole a glance up at Error as his Glitchy’s hand dropped. He’d said the glitching would stop eventually, but the way he was shivering...

Ink’s magic tried hard to call out, wanting to soothe the beautiful resonance that usually sang to it. Ink himself leaned forward to press a kiss to Error’s chest, just over his flickering, shifting soul. He really wanted any kind of explanation. But... Error was letting him see this. He could have kept the sweater on. He was exposing something Ink was certain he’d wanted to hide from him. And he cherished that show of trust.

** Error **

Error could feel his soul growing wet and sticky in his chest, seeming pulsing in time to the rapid rise and fall of his chest as it glitched through its various shapes. If it wasn’t for his protective ecto holding his soul hostage for the souling Error could have sworn that his soul was actually fluttering in the Guardian’s palms. With his eyes closed Error could feel Ink slowly massaging the stress out of his soul.

Ink’s kiss was the conductor. With a flash of blue light Error’s soul came together and began to illuminate the inside of the Destroyer’s ribs. Finally!! Feeling the chaotic glitches finally stop Error rocked his hips into Ink’s. 

“T-told YOu.”

Fucking bastard.

** Ink **

The flash was blinding, jarring Ink just enough that he pulled away only to see Error’s complete soul pulsing and shining bright within his deep blue chest, illuminating the dark ribs underneath as that lovely resonance sang out again. It was whole and beautiful and Ink’s magic hummed in response.

“Nnghh! Fuck, Error,” Ink groaned, sockets falling almost closed. 

His pelvis _throbbed_ as Error rocked down, the magic sitting heavy there making the bone much more sensitive. His skull dropped to Error’s shoulder as he told a few panting breaths. Then he gave an airy laugh.

“Mhmm, yeah, told me,” he agreed, doing his best to roll his hips up into Error.

** Error **

Dropping his skull to smirk triumphantly down at the other skeleton Error placed his hands on Ink’s shoulders in order to press his sex down hard against Ink’s pelvis. It was always hard to remain confidant when one’s soul was literally in chaos, but now that the glitching had past Error was determined to show Ink that he was not damaged. At least no more than he had been when the Guardian first wet his dick with the Destroyer’s peach.

“Now beautiful. Where were we?”

** Ink **

Ink’s head snapped up with a shocked, gasping moan as a flush enveloped his skull. He met Error’s bright pleased eye lights with his own wide ones. Error had called him beautiful? But...he’d never...

_‘Void, you’re perfect.’_

A deep groan escaped him, his suddenly aching cock pulsing with need as he ground it up against Error’s damp lips. Stars, how was Error so amazing? Amazing and all his.

“Think I was about to ravage you,” Ink murmured, leaning in to start licking and nibbling Error’s neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, guess you'll have to wait to see where that goes~ Good thing quarantine is destroying my ability to pace out my postings.
> 
> Next Chapter: It Takes Two


	45. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get back on track after that intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That took a bit to edit. Y'all said you didn't mind long chapters so I combined two chapters into one. Enjoy!

** Error **

“Ravage?” Error chuckled low at the delicious glide of Ink warmth melting the slick of his sex with each long thrust of his length, “Oh no, Inky.”

Error’s voice was breathy as he worked to suppress the quiver in his tone. Ink’s teeth closing around the small curve in his vertebrae was making it hard to think. Shivers ran down the dark skeleton’s spine as he pulled away from Ink’s tongue as it stroked the magic between his joints.

“Ravaging is more my thing.”

Running his claws over Ink’s clothed ribs Error fisted the fabric. Tearing at Ink’s shirt until he could see his prize, Error raised himself up onto his knees. Ink’s only warning was the Destroyer’s tongues tasting the bones of Ink’s throat before Error sunk his teeth into Ink’s clavicle and delicious inky marrow flooded his mouth. Purring loudly, Error lapped gently at the bite. Pulling away to watch the lines of marrow trickle Error chuckled again.

“Your mine, Guardian. You can’t beat me at my own game.”

** Ink **

Put out by Error pulling away from his mouth, Ink leaned back enough to look curiously up at Error, still licking his teeth. After all, he needed to put several new marks on Error’s bones.

_“Ravaging is more my thing.”_

Ink shivered as Error’s clawed fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt, forcefully rending the material. He was going to lose another one to Error. Not that he cared especially with the deliciously distracting feel of Error raising higher. Even as Error’s stroking, curling tongues pressing hotly against his throat had Ink tipping his skull back his focus was on how the folds of Error’s mound kept gliding teasingly against the sensitive head of his throbbing cock. It felt like Error was about to sink down and ride him which would be-

“TSK!! Gah!”

Ink hissed sharply, sockets snapping wide open at the shock of Error suddenly biting down hard on the thin bone of his clavicle. It had been a long time since Error had bitten him that hard! And he sounded pleased as heck with himself too as Ink felt his marrow start to leak. Ink’s fingers tensed against Error’s back, digging in as the artist drew in a sharp breath at the soothing warm laps of multiple tongues over the deep bite. By the time Error pulled back, Ink was breathing roughly.

_“You’re mine, Guardian. You can’t beat me at my own game.”_

Ink’s mind whirled. He growled as his magic raced at the challenge. He may not be in the best position to properly ravage Error but he could think of a few tricks to prove him wrong. His gaze snapped to Error’s, eye lights a pink crosshair and orange rhombus, as a wide grin spread. Out of Error’s sight, Ink summoned a blob of ink from his own bones, heavily infused with his own magic. As it flowed down along the tattoos of his legs he shaped it, keeping it suspended above the bed until the right moment.

“And you’re mine, Destroyer. Challenge accepted,” he shot back eagerly.

The words came in echo as the clone Ink had made of himself pressed against Error’s back, hands coming to rest on Error’s hips as it grinned at Error with the exact same expression Ink had. Together, they rocked against Error, pulling him down harder against them but not quite enough for Ink to thrust in.

** Error **

Error’s eye lights shrunk to pinpricks at the press of another skeleton’s body behind him. There was a third person in their bed and whomever this stranger was they were about to be dust. Letting out a low growl, Error summoned a bone construct with one hand and wrapped a protective arm around Ink with the other. Twisting to look behind him Error brought his attack around but stopped just shy of stabbing… Ink?

The sharp point of the Destroyer’s weapon was a thread’s width away from pricing Ink’s ribs, but it couldn’t be. Looking back to the Ink he was sitting on Error twisted his skull to once more stare at the second Ink who was still grinding perfectly into his backside.

“W-wha... Ink?”

What the fuck was going on? We’re both of these skeletons Ink? How?

** Ink **

Ink smirked at Error’s protective, confused reaction as the clone pulled back just enough to avoid being stabbed. It wouldn’t hurt the way it would if the attack hit him but Ink would have felt an impression of the pain expected. This was too good, catching Error by surprise like this. He was going to regret his choice of words. Just because Ink wasn’t one for destroying or ravaging worlds didn’t mean he wouldn’t happily wreck Error.

“That sounds like a question, Ruru,” Ink purred wickedly.

The clone reached up to take hold of the bone construct to keep the sharp tip from accidentally, or possibly not accidentally, scratching his sternum.

“He did say no questions,” the clone said, amusement in his tone.

The clone was almost a perfect copy of Ink. The differences were subtle. A slightly different pattern of tattoos and a shift in the shape of the ever present ink stain on his cheek. Otherwise, he was exactly the same as Ink.

“Think we surprised him though,” the clone chuckled.

Ink laughed in amusement, “Knew this trick would come in handy!”

** Error **

_“That sounds like a question, Ruru.”_

“Q-QUuesTion?”

What the hell was Ink saying? Of course he had questions! There were two squids! Two rainbow bastards.

_“He did say no questions.”_

“Ink, you fucking son of a bi-,” Error’s words were cut off as he tried to bring down his attack into the ‘False’ Ink.

When had the clone grabbed his attack? And why was it just as... Error grunted as his strength was matched by the not-Ink Ink.

_“Think we surprised him though.”_

Sockets widening, Error subconsciously pressed his body closer to Ink. Error’s soul was practically beating the inside of his ribs as it pulsed wildly. His Ink, this other Ink. Damnit! They looked the same and sounded the same, but...

_“Knew this trick would come in handy!”_

“TRICK!?”

Error let go of the bone attack in favor of wrapping his hands around Ink’s throat.

“Who is he Ink!?”

** Ink **

Ink laughed raspily as Error’s hands closed around his neck. The clone snickered and tossed the discarded attack aside. It took the opportunity while Error was distracted to reach over to Ink’s side table and rummage around in the drawer. This was probably not the best moment to be talking to one’s self after all.

“He’s me, Error,” Ink explained with a cheeky grin, “A clone. I learned this from Dream.”

** Error **

Relaxing his grip on Ink’s throat, Error stared angrily down into Ink’s sockets. Fucking Dream. Brushing his thumbs along the length of Ink’s tattooed vertebrae Error let himself relax, slightly. What the hell was Ink doing summoning a clone?

“Do I want to ask _why_ there is a clone in _OUR_ bed, Squid?”

** Ink **

Ink looked up at Error with a gleam in his red spade and sun eye lights even as a light flutter warmed and expanded in his chest. Their bed! Error called it _their bed_! He really was starting to think of Ink’s house as a home! He’d have to remember to be really excited about it later.

“I mean, if you can’t guess, Glitchy, you could ask.”

His hands shifted, both now glowing, sliding down along Error’s back to cup his ass as Ink rocked teasingly up against him.

“Hah!” The clone cried triumphantly.

He came up with two spare vials in his hand, one pink and one clear. Ink didn’t even glance at it as it popped open the pink and took a swig before passing it over to Ink. Ink took the offered vial and took his own swig. His already needy arousal surged and his warm feeling for Error intensified into a burning passion that threatened to swallow him. He moaned, sockets lidding and mouth falling open as he arched away from the headboard. His shuttering clone took back the vial, capping it and dropping it back into the drawer before settling back behind Error. It leaned in close to press its teeth to the back of Error’s neck, hands brushing up Error’s hips to run up and down his sides.

** Error **

_“I mean, if you can’t guess, Glitchy, you could ask.”_

Glowing blue lines illuminated a trail of Ink’s wandering fingers moving over the Error’s ecto, pressing into newly discovered sweet spots across his translucent flesh. Ink’s hold on Error’s ass was surprisingly firm, shocking Error into a stuttering mess as Ink pulled there pelvises together.

“Sh-ShiT! InK!”

Finally finding his words Error watched in horror as his Ink down a significant amount the already half empty vial. It hadn’t been that empty when the clone pulled it out. Meaning…

“O-oh…” At a loss for what else to say Error shivered at the sensation of teeth pressing a hot kiss to the back of his neck, “F-fuck!”

Searing glitches were the only barrier between the clone’s touch and Error’s ribs. Ink... Both Inks were serious? Unwilling to surrender his title as ravager Error reached an arm up to cup the back of the clone’s neck.

“Fine. I will,” he answered snarkily to Ink’s previous casual comment.

Rocking back up onto his knees, Error pulled the clone close and turned his skull so he could meet his lover’s double with a passionate kiss. Opening his mouth with a growl, Error let two tongues roll out to tease the line of this imposter’s smile.

“Are you a better lover than my boyfriend, Inky number two?”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights flipped to a soft red pentagram and a vivid pink soul as Error pulled his clone close, his magic a buzz with excitement. That was the first time Ink had ever heard Error call him his boyfriend! Humming with the thrill hearing Error say that caused, Ink leaned in to lick and nibble at the deep blue ecto just under Error’s clavicle as the clone chuckled into the fervent kiss.

“Mhmm~ Guess you’ll find out, won’t you, Ruru?” it said in a soft growl of its own, mouth opening to deepen the kiss.

Ink echoed the sound, groping beside him for the clear vial the clone had dropped. They hadn’t needed this for a while, but with what Ink currently had in mind Error would bitch less later with its use. Just because magical flesh was much more forgiving than a regular body didn’t mean a little help would go amiss. Ink found the vial as he nipped a trail down to that same nipple he’d teased before. The little nub was wonderfully firm against his tongue as he gave it a slow lick. So different!

As he focused teeth and tongue on Error’s chest, Ink brought his hand back around Error’s back. The clone helpfully shifted its hips back so Ink could reach the hand still under Error’s firm ass. Uncapping the vial, Ink poured a generous helping of the cool, viscous liquid into his magic warmed palm, trying not to get any on Error and thus spoil the surprise. He quickly coated his fingers and tossed the mostly empty vial aside.

Preparations complete, Ink smirked up at Error and his clone. His clone’s lidded gaze met his with an anticipatory glitter. They were both going to enjoy this. The clone snaked a hand down from Error’s side to cup Error’s mound, middle finger rubbing firmly between the folds. At the same time, Ink’s warm, lube coated fingers pressed firmly between Error’s cheeks to run teasingly firm circling strokes around the second hole he was delighted to find Error had summoned.

“You’re the judge, Ruru. Let’s have some _fun_,” Ink said wickedly before biting down hard on Error’s clavicle.

** Error **

The Destroyer’s eye lights glowed within the red inner hue of the skeleton’s sockets. Error refused to be the first to look away. Watching his lover’s eye lights flicker and change Error shivered under the weight of Ink’s attention. _His_ Ink. When the connection broke Error relaxed into the feeling of Ink’s mouth moving against his ecto, soaking warmth into his bones.

_“Mhmm~ Guess you’ll find out, won’t you, Ruru?”_

Unable to hide the smirk curling into his teeth Error let himself get drawn into the deepening kiss with the double. Closing his sockets as Ink groaned, Error let out an equally needy sound just for the pair to hear. Take that Ink... Inks...

“Aah! Ohh...”

Okay, that felt...!

Cupping the back of Ink’s skull with his claws Error pressed Ink’s mouth further against his breast. Ink needed to do that again. And then again. The flat, textured surface of Ink’s tongue caught the firm nub of Error’s nipple and caused the small mound to bounce as each lick retreated. Slick ran down along Error’s inner thighs each time teeth found purchase around the firm flesh. Cold, hot, pain, and beautiful pleasured bliss. Arching his chest after Ink’s teeth, Error broke his tongues from tangling with the double’s. Panting, Error’s mind chased after his words, letting his skull drop down to stare half lidded at his lover. His perfect squid. Error’s sex squeezed around the emptiness of his core. Ink’s length was so close. Why wasn’t Ink fuc...

Error flushed as Ink glanced up. Was... could Ink see what he had been thinking? Did he say something out loud? That expression always meant Ink was...

“Inkkkkkkk!!!”

Error let out a pitched noise as slick fingers slipped between the cheeks of his ass. The invading touch pressing dangerously firm against the puckered hole as another hand teased, almost playfully, against the Destroyer’s swollen clit. He screamed as lines of static rolled, distorting the already irregular shape of Error’s eye lights. Hearing Ink’s voice but not the words spoken Error quivered in a fog of white. White hot pain quickly melted into pleasure. Something cool was trickling down his chest... 

“You… fucking,” Error panted, sockets flickering, “son of a bitch.”

He managed to hold back the demand on his tongues: ‘Do it again.’

** Ink **

The two Inks' eye lights glowed with pleasure and pride at the reactions they were drawing from Error. Stars, he probably didn't need much prep but playing with him, seeing what sounds they could draw from him, getting him to scream again... Maybe even get him to beg! It was so tempting! Ink hummed as more and more pleasurable ideas kept popping into his mind as he lapped at the oozing marrow his bite had caused. Now they matched, though his teeth still ached with the urge to bite Error again.

Glancing up, Ink shared quick look at his clone who'd been watching Error's face since he'd broken away from the kiss.

"He's already so wet and eager," the clone purred.

It's fingers spread Error's quivering, fluttering lips to rub it’s middle finger in long teasing strokes along Error's damp slit, pausing on each to linger on the hard clit. Ink leaned back a little to watch, seeing how quickly his clone's hand was being coated in the evidence of Error's arousal. His cock jumped with a strong pulse of his magic. It would be so easy to pull Error down onto him right now, to feel him clenching and throbbing around him. Ink groaned and distracted himself by pressing the tip of his own finger into Error's slowly relaxing hole.

"Little more," Ink panted, "in the meantime..."

His clone nodded eagerly and turned to start pressing kisses and small bites along the tempting column of Error's neck. Ink wanted very much to do the same but he couldn't reach Error's shoulder from where he was let alone his neck. And that was ignoring the firm hand on the back of his skull trying to force him back against Error's chest. Well, Error _was_ in need. Ink shouldn't deny him something he so clearly wanted until they could get to what was really desired.

With a devilish grin and a needy throb of his cock, Ink nipped his way across Error's chest to his other clavicle where he bit down again, feeling cool tingly marrow well up against his eager tongue. Then he moved slowly down, working to leave a random scattering of bites and marks across Error's chest. As he did, the clone's free hand came up to cup and gently knead the breast Ink wasn't slowly working his way towards. It circled the nipple with a finger before giving it a light, quick flick. Ink smirked and attacked the other nipple with his tongue. Lapping firmly, then circling with just the tip of his rainbowed tongue before licking again and teasing Error with little scrapes of his teeth over the pert, sensitive little nub.

** Error **

_“He’s already so wet and eager.”_

Heat encompassed Error’s skull as the clone’s fingers spread his sex with a wet sound. The raw touch teasing his clit had the Destroyer’s breath catching in his chest. Each slow slide of the clone’s fingers never seemed to stop, each stroke sliding deeper along his sex. But only _his_ Ink was giving Error that sweet satisfaction of penetration. The strangeness of Ink’s finger, warm with the magic, threatened to push him over the edge. Error could feel each slow thrust like a direct stroke against his soul. Did... Did Ink even realize?

_“Little more.”_

Error let out a whimper at the words. He couldn’t... As if apologetically the other softly suckled at back of the Destroyer’s neck. The action was almost soothing. Almost.

“I-InkK!”

Error’s eye lights bloomed back to light. He couldn’t... Unable to focus on anything but the feeling of the two skeleton’s fingers slowly driving his body mad with need, Error felt his knees threaten to cave. Clawing at both artists to hurry up Error tried to shift closer.

_‘Please... ple..’_

Once more Ink’s teeth sunk into bone. Error’s mouth fell open to scream as heat from the bite melted into his marrow. The cry rose in pitch as each new bite twisted at the glitching skeleton’s core, tightening as Error writhed with desire. Then warmth covered Error’s breast as a skilled palm slowly kneaded the tender flesh until Error could feel his nipple peek. A finger found the hard flesh, flicking the stiffened nipple making Error nearly squeal. Oh void!! He... he…

Ink’s warm mouth found his other....

“OoO-Ooh!” Error’s moan skipped in his throat.

Ink’s mouth! Peeking from the touch alone Error dissolved into a babbling mess.

“INK! FuCk Me, INk, FUCk! PleAsE!”

Hands were everywhere. Error no longer knew nor cared which hand belonged to which rainbow bastard. Ink...

_‘Please!’_ Error’s hazed thoughts begged.

“KiKi!!”

** Ink **

Both Inks groaned at the pleading. Getting Error to beg for it was always a challenge but so worth the reward. They could both feel that he’d just cum and he sounded so needy and demanding and desperate for them. Ink’s cock was throbbing desperately with the need to feel Error clenching around him as his magic raced. The plan was to try and hold out until-

_“Kiki!”_

Ink’s gaze snapped up to stare at Error. That! He would have thought Error had forgotten about it! It was what Error had mockingly asked if he should be using so very many years ago after Ink had come up with the Ruru nickname for Error. Ink had told him sure at the time and Error had shot him down before shooting at him with a Blaster. Ink had liked it. He’d written it down. It was on his scarf, right next to where he’d written Ruru. He’d looked at it so often in so many different mindsets. That’s why it had managed to stick in his memory. And to hear it now...

“Oh, fuc-k, Ruru,” Ink murmured huskily.

Ink couldn’t reach Error’s mouth so the clone pressed closer to capture Error’s mouth in a deep, needy kiss. The plan flew out the window. There was no way Ink could deny Error now. Ink needed to feel Error hot and tight around him right damned now. His magic was _thrumming_ from excitement and how strong and urgent that wonderful resonance from Error had become.

“Switch,” the clone grunted, “my hand’s wet enough to finish.”

Ink nodded vigorously in agreement. The clone pulled his hand away from Error’s pulsing, twitching, wet lips and together they eagerly guided Error down onto Ink’s rock hard, leaking cock.

“Oh, fuuu...!”

Ink bit off a deep groan as damp heat enveloped the head of his cock and he thrust up sharply.

** Error **

No longer able to hold back what pleas escaped Error was _almost_ grateful for the passionate press of the clone’s mouth encompassing his own. But the kiss felt overwhelming needier than the clone’s previous kisses, leaving every bone in the Destroyer’s body rattling with need. Why did the clone take its hands away?! Ready to scream curses again Error pressed back towards the glorious stretch of Ink’s fingers stretching his other hole, a continuous mantra now running through his skull.

_‘Fuck me fuck me fuck me!’_

Error screamed a raw noise as Ink’s hard length finally pieced the soaked magic of his tight sex. The motion was fast, hard and perfectly filling, extending the dark skeleton’s orgasm rather than satisfying it. Tossing back his skull Error continued to scream in pleasured bliss. It was perfect! This tight fucking! Ink inside!

“Kiki, Kiki!! Fuck!”

The name replayed like a dusty mix tape that had been hidden away in the back of the Destroyer’s memories. Kiki wasn’t a name to be spoken. Ever. It was a name long brooded over during the moments where longing weakened the Destroyer’s resolve to not _feel_ anything. The walls surrounding his soul shattered and Error couldn’t stop calling for his lover.

Needing Ink harder, deeper, Error raised himself partiality up onto his knees despite the grip of both Inks guiding him down. Trembling from the slow tight drag, Error slammed his hips back down.

“Fuck!!”

** Ink **

“Hunghh!! Ruru, shit!” Ink gasped, spine arching as Error suddenly surrounded him to the hilt, walls clenching tight and hot.

The hand he had on Error’s hip tightened as he tried to roll his hips again. Void, Error felt incredible! But this was not a good position to give Error his all. Yes, he there was the playful want to beat Error’s little challenge but, more than that, there was the deep need coursing through him, though his magic, to give Error everything he needed. To answer and sate that urgency in his wonderful resonance. And every time Error used that nickname a shivering, tingly feeing would run through his bones to his pelvis, leaving him wanting Error in a completely different way.

“Shit, need to move,” Ink panted, shooting the clone a look.

It nodded and scooted back, pulling reluctantly away from Error as Ink curled his arm up Error’s back to pull him down closer. He rocked his hips clumsily, thrusts shallow and nowhere near satisfying. To keep Error distracted, Ink pressed the fingers still stretching his second hole deeper. He was relaxing and clenching tantalizingly around Ink’s fingers. Ink’s clone may not have to worry about taking over after all. A shift and they could both give Error their all.

With a groan, Ink kissed Error’s still sluggishly bleeding clavicle and gazed up at him with pink spade and deep purple trapezoid eye lights. The sight that met his gaze was more amazing than any he could paint. Error’s expression was so open, so emotive and evocative that it captivated Ink. As he felt the clone firmly grip his lower legs, Ink tried to decide what he could paint with to come close to capturing how beautiful, how utterly amazing Error looked right now. Then the thought was gone and the clone pulled Ink down the bed enough so he could lay down properly and plant his heels.

“Mhm, better~” they both purred as the clone’s hands settled once more on Error’s hips.

** Error **

Error let out a long drawn out keen once Ink’s hand returned to the center of his back. Translucent ecto streaked with light as Ink’s magic flowed through the Destroyer’s summoned flesh to encompass the dark skeleton’s core. Error could feel the heat of Ink’s glowing palm pressing magic directly into his glowing soul. Ink! He could feel Ink all around him...inside... It was a different feeling than being filled.

“Kiki!!” 

Drawn flush to his Ink’s chest Error expected to feel the burn of glitches searing hot pain to cut deep into his bones. Instead, a gentle fuzz of static distorted over his form, leaving Error to arch his spine while Ink’s hips rocked up in a gentle wet fucking. Ink’s hand prevented Error from lifting up again, but the slight roll of the other’s hips wasn’t enough. Needing Ink, Error locked eye lights with his lover.

“Please. Ink, Kiki... FUCK!”

Ink’s fingers were still inside his other hole, stretching him slowly. Error knew what was coming and, once gravity shifted leaving his Ink fully laying down across there bed, Error knew what to do next.

_“Mhm, better~”_

Glancing over his shoulder at the other rainbow bastard Error smirked wickedly through his pleasure fogged mind. He would not be defeated... Reaching behind himself Error slipped one of his own fingers in along with Ink’s. There was already enough lubrication that the tri-colored digit slipped in with only a slight resistance. It had been so _long_ since Ink had fucked him there, Error could feel the sharp stretch cause his bones to shiver.

“Kiki, Inky number 2, I want to feel you both.”

** Ink **

Ink groaned, feeling Error’s finger slide in next to his and wishing he could see it too. His clone drew in a sharp breath, eye lights a pink crosshair and a green gem as it watched Error’s finger join Ink’s, pressing in so teasingly. Even without seeing the look Error was giving, just watching that teasing slide was more than enough to have the clone’s magic thrumming hard, its length throbbing with the need to do exactly as Error asked so deliciously. That had been the plan after all. Or at least part of it.

The clone made a quiet, needy sound and brought the hand still liberally coated in Error’s fluids to his cock, using that and what flowed from his own leaking length as lube. Ink withdrew his fingers from Error’s ass and wrapped his arm across Error’s lower back, taking advantage of his new position to rock firmly up into Error. Fuck, that felt way better! Hot and tight and wet and so good!

“You’ll be feeling us, Error,” the clone promised with a growl, “Now and long after.”

** Error **

Error glowed with confidence as mismatched eye lights flickered back and forth from the clone’s clearly distracted expression to the other’s twitching length. Watching as the clone’s hand fisted around it hard magic, Error did not miss the blue tint of his own magic being streaked along the length with ever pathetic pump. Chuckling softly Error slipped a second finger onto his hole in order to stretch it open teasingly. Oh yes, Ink number two wanted him bad.

The force behind Ink’s next thrust jolted Error forward with a gasp and forced him to remove his fingers in favor of gripping Ink’s knee for balance. Snapping his skull back to _his_ Ink, Error opened his mouth just enough for his tongues trace along Ink’s teeth as he let out a low growl.

“Prove it.”

** Ink **

“Gladly, Ruru,” the clone shot back.

With Error’s hand now on Ink’s knee, the clone was able to edge closer, pressing the tip of its throbbing length against Error’s hole. Ink, meanwhile, groaned happily at the teasing trace of Error’s tongues against his teeth. That was what he’d been missing. The warm spark kissing Error always brought. His sockets lidded over a soft red heart and pink diamond as his magic pulsed with that strange warm emotion. His own mouth opened to draw Error into a deeper, drawn out kiss. Just as his clone entered Error with a firm, shallow thrust, groaning at the tight warmth clenching around him.

** Error **

Drawn into the succulent kiss Error’s bones unintentionally shivered, wracked by an almost frightened bliss that he almost mistook for static save that there was no pain. Or was the pain just being over written by the bliss of having Ink’s magic pressing into his soul? Void Damnit, nothing made sense. Fucking Ink... The beautiful bastard.

The pressure of the clone’s cock at his entrance held a lewd promise.

“Kiki...”

They had never...not like this. For a split second of clarity, Error wondered if the Inky pair were truly going to...

“S-sHiT!”

A full sensation bloomed within the Destroyer as the other pushed inside, sending a rattling pleasure up from the base of Error’s spine. Sockets closed, Error arched as he tried to keep his magic relaxed.

“Kiki!! Fuck!”

** Ink **

Ink moaned as the kiss broke and Error arched sensually against him. Ink’s own sockets closed briefly and he arched as well as the pressure against his aching cock increased. Void, he could feel every time the clone moved! It was almost too much!

“S-shit!” Ink groaned.

“Stars he’s tight!” The clone gasped.

It drew back and thrust again, sinking a little deeper into the tight, fluttering ecto. Ink groaned and then growled, rocking his own hips down before thrusting hard into Error.

** Error **

Error clenched his teeth as his skull burned in response to the twin Ink’s exclamations. No fucking shit he was tight!! Son of a fucking bitch! Error’s very code burned in desperation at the feeling of both Inks slowly withdrawing.

“Don’t… don’t… FU-cK!”

Seemingly at once both Creators began to piston deeper and Error, still arching, scrabbled desperately at Ink’s shoulders with both hands. The clone at least had been gentle but Ink’s next thrust was strong enough to rock Error forward against Ink’s chest. Fucking Shit!! Ink! Ink was…going to break him!! Error couldn’t even deny the shivers that came from being fucked so violently. Releasing a broken noise rather than the intended curses, Error tightened his grip on Ink’s shoulders with both hands to better rock back against the others’ thrusts. The motion was clumsy, but gave Error some illusion of control back.

“I-In-K-K!”

Having never felt so, so...w-whatever this was before Error wished he could drop a hand to his stomach. What if he could feel Ink moving inside through his ecto?

** Ink **

“HaH! Hgh, ‘Rror!” Ink hissed, teeth clenched as he thrust into Error with another strong roll of his hips.

Error felt amazing! Why hadn’t they tried this sooner?! And Error was showing him a whole new side to himself! Giving himself fully into the pleasure without fighting it. The looks he was giving, his expressions, how he called out, all of it just drew Ink in more. His Error. His gorgeous Glitch. Perfect in every jittering imperfection. 

Groaning, Ink pressed kisses to Error’s throat as the clone continued its firm, shallow thrusts.

“D-damn! Ruru, ngh~!”

The clone’s sockets were closed, brow ridges furrowed with concentrated pleasure as it fully sheathed itself in Error’s tight, pulsing hole.

** Error **

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!! The clone... Ink... Fuck!! Unable to sync with the pair’s mismatched rhythms Error forced himself to brace and take each...

“Shit!!”

Another hard thrust from below sent Error scrambling blindly for purchase at the bed sheets beside Ink’s skull. 

_‘So close!! Ink!! Please!! Fuck!’_

Just before Error could voice his pleas, the searing contact of teeth pressed against sensitive dark bones left a brand of glitches sizzling with static over his throat. Voice locked, Error shivered with the desperate need to make any sound at all. Sharp claws scraped and dug into cloth and mattress alike, filling the room with the distinct sound of tearing fabric.

The tearing stopped suddenly with the clap of the clone sheathing its length fully inside. Error’s sockets snapped wide open to reveal rapidly falling lines of code raining down inside the Destroyer’s skull where the Error’s eye lights should have been. Opening his mouth to scream at the overwhelming completion Error couldn’t... his throat!! Clenching down tightly around the hot friction burning his insides Error shook his skull frantically. T-too much!! Perfect!! Oh, Fuck!!

Finally able to stop thrashing Error, panting, dropped his skull to stare down at where he knew _his_ Ink was laying. Slowly, the details of the Guardian’s bald stupid skull came into detail as a single heart shaped eye light flickered between the lines of code with in Error’s right socket.

“Ki-K-Ki...”

Error’s soul was alight, thrumming back to that quiet call and leaking magic that swirled with the Artist’s. Ink...

** Ink **

“Ahh!”

“Void!”

Error was coming again! Clenching so tight around them both that it was impossible to move for several panting breaths. They shared a quick, hazy look before Ink looked back to Error just as his dark skull dropped to stare at him. Ink had to blink a few times before he realized he was seeing code and not errors scrolling rapidly in his Glitch’s sockets. But before he could string together enough thought to think to question Error he saw it. That single, flickering heart eye light.

Ink drew in a sharp breath, his cock and magic pulsing hard as his own eye lights flipped to a pink heart and exclamation point. The clone, breathing roughly and hunched over Error trying to hold steady until he relaxed enough to move again, tilted his skull curiously.

_“Ki-K-Ki...”_

Both Inks gasped sharply, Error’s resonance hitting a whole new cord in them as they watched his soul shine out bright from his chest. They could feel his resonance humming in their bones right along with their magic! Urging, begging, demanding more from them. The clone’s eye lights fuzzed completely to indistinct pink while Ink’s exclamation point flipped to a diamond.

“Up and together,” he panted to the clone.

It nodded vigorously before wrapping one arm around Error’s chest just under his breasts. The other arm went under Error’s left arm to curl up and hold his shoulder firm so that the clone could pull Error up closer to him, holding Error against his chest. Ink growled, hands going to grip Error’s hips, trying to remember not to grip too hard as both he and the clone pulled back before slamming in again.

** Error **

Something tight embraced Error’s rib cage. He felt the sting of contact before the fact that he was being pulled _away_ from Ink could register.

_‘Wait!! Ink, No!!’ _Error thought desperately.

Once upright, the Destroyer’s dark spine arched as the skeleton coughed out a moan. Thrashing weakly, Error’s free arm struggled to reach for Ink, his Ink. Unable to break free from the solid chest pressing flush against his spine, Error’s free hand dropped to his stomach as the other reached back to hold the back of the clone’s skull. It... Everything felt...full, hot!!! On his knees Ink, both Inks were so deep! Yet not enough.

The withdrawal was a pleasured torture, the pull a friction dragging along hot coals until the single eye light in Error’s skull glowed with the reawakened fire. Yes, yes!! The returning thrusts scraped a needy keen from between Error’s teeth. More glitches sparked over the Destroyer’s twitching body. More, more, more, more!! 

“Ink!!”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights narrowed in on Error reaching for him before the hand dropped away to his stomach, covering PJ’s little light. Their little souling. The souling that was the proof of their bond. Proof of how Error felt for him, needed him, and how Ink needed Error. A low snarl escaped Ink as he thrust up hard, suddenly unsatisfied with the new position.

“Error...”

The clone caught his gaze and Ink’s eye lights flipped to an orange checkmark and a red triangle. Letting out a growl of its own, the clone worked the arm curled over Error’s shoulder out so it could scoop it under Error’s thigh instead, lifting him up higher. Ink almost lost his intentions feeling Error being pulled part way off him. He nearly forgot that it was his own clone, his own self, moving Error so Ink could move.

“Hurry up,” the clone murmured roughly.

Ink snapped back on task. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from Error. Stars, Error’s wet, fluttering sex almost seemed reluctant to let him go! Ink had to moan as he finally managed to free himself with a lewd noise. Not wasting a second, Ink scrambled up onto his knees. He brought a hand under Error’s unsupported thigh, lifting it up and spreading Error open for him.

“Mhmm, Ruru, you look so good,” Ink purred, edging close enough that he could press firmly back into Error’s dripping pussy.

That was much better! Pressed close to Error, thrusting into him, working to drive him pleasurably insane. Ink and the clone both groaned. The clone pressed his teeth to the back of Error’s shoulder as Ink pressed his against Error’s in a heated kiss.

** Error **

Error shivered at the sound of Ink’s feral snarl. Void it was hot when the Squid got possessive! Tossing his skull back Error cried out when the force behind Ink’s thrust had his pelvis tingling.

“INK!!”

Before the static cleared from his vision Error could already feel the new position...

“W-wait! D-don’t!”

Where was Ink going?! Why was the bastard pulling out!? Don’t go! Don’t go!!

“Squid!”

Reaching out desperately for the Guardian, Error didn’t care when Ink cupped the back of his knee. Legs spread wide, Error grabbed the back of Ink’s neck and held on tight.

_“Mhmm, Ruru, you look so good.”_

Shivering at the other’s words Error moaned loudly, unashamed in his relief as Ink’s cock finally sunk home. Yes! Returning the needy kiss, Error tried to curl his legs around Ink but spread so wide it was impossible. The pair’s tight, pistoning thrusts began anew, Error’s yellow and red toes curled into the air in bliss.

“Kiki... Beautiful...”

The words were hot on the Destroyer’s tongues. Even as the clone’s teeth pressed to Error’s shoulder the hearts in the black skeleton’s sockets were for Ink alone.

“C-cum a-alreaDY. YoU beAutiFul. BastaRd.”

Error felt his teeth turn upward into a pleasure drudged smirk as he spoke. Fuck... He must be high. High on Ink. He needed Ink to give him his fix.

** Ink **

Both Inks made identical breathy moan at the heated command. Beautiful... Why was it hearing Error say that made the emptiness in his chest shiver? And feeling that with Error’s fingers curl firmly around his neck... Ink had to moan again. He lost track of anything else, anything but Error and that amazing look in his eyes. They were both hearts! One little white one and one larger yellow with a blue center. Mismatched yet lovely.

The void in Ink’s chest shivered again as he continued to rock hard and fast into Error, wrapping his free arm around the clone’s back for better leverage, the paint bolstered heat of Error’s emotion warming his ribs and shooting like electric sparks down his spine. Once wouldn’t be enough! Not with how that beautiful, demanding resonance was calling to him. Like a siren’s song.

“Mhm!!” The clone groaned, “Fu-aaah! R-ruru gonnaa-hhah!”

The clone stuttered and slammed in one last time, biting down on the shoulder it had been kissing as it came with a shout. Ink gasped. He could feel that! His own thrusts faltered as he felt not only the physical sensation of the clone’s cock pulsing practically against his own but also a strong echo through the magical bond that connected the clone back to him. It was strange! And intense! For a moment he really felt like he was fucking both Error’s pussy and ass at the same time.

“Oh, shit, Void!!” He gasped deliriously, eye lights blurring and sockets falling closed as he desperately sought out Error’s mouth again.

Curling and twining his tongue with Error’s, Ink drew in several hitched breathes as he thrust into Error once, twice more before sheathing himself deep inside Error, coming hard with a choked off shout of Error’s name.

** Error **

Error clenched his jaw tight, breath hitching with each rhythmic slap of the others hips. Finally abandoning his embrace of the clone completely, Error wrapped the arm not already holding _his_ Ink around his lover’s back to scratch desperately for purchase. He needed...needed...

“Aaahhh!!”

Warmth flooded Error’s insides as a pain ripped into an already bruised shoulder. Iridescent magic flooded the Destroyer’s translucent ecto, dissipating into sparks as it spread. Waves of iridescent hue soaked into the souling leaving Error weak from the sudden easing of his soul’s aching as he shivered from the clone’s lingering bite. Tightened the grip on Ink’s neck Error gladly deepened the kiss, curling one of his many tongues to tease the upper ridge of ink’s mouth.

_‘Please... Ink.’_

Exploring the back of the Guardian’s teeth, Error could feel Ink rapidly chasing his completion. The battery seemed endless until the rhythm faltered and Ink thrust deep with a wet burst of magic.

“ShiTT!!”

Voice pitching, Error’s sockets snapped open in surprise. Eye lights flickering in distress Error stiffened at the unfamiliar waves of...of relief? This feeling... _Finally_ having magic coursing through his code once more. Fuck. He felt like could dust two AU’s right now. If destroying a world didn’t mean he would have to move.

“Ki-k-ii...”

An almost purr like hum escaped him as Error let out a sigh and for once accepted the gentle embrace of Ink’s arms. Letting his sockets drift closed Error let his chin drop onto Ink’s shoulder.

“Thank you...”

** Ink **

Both Inks shuttered, still panting as they struggled to regain some sort of sense as they tumbled down from their organic high. They both could still feel Error’s walls fluttering and clenching around them. It was all a bit confusing. Ink was getting impressions from himself and the clone and they were all sort of jumbling together. This was nothing like his ink creations!

Focusing on Error and the contentment ringing through his resonance was much easier. Ink dropped his cheek to Error’s shoulder, humming, as the clone finally remembered to unclench its jaw. It gently licked and pressed a soft kiss to the rather vibrant angry bite before shifting back slightly. In a moment of impressive coordination, they gently lowered Error’s legs while Ink took his arm from around the clone and snaked it around Error’s back.

“Mhmm~ more than happy to help, Ruru,” Ink murmured against Error’s neck.

An excited shiver was working its way through the warm, deep...affection Ink thought it was. The warm, deep affectionate feeling that had filled him from the twining combination of the pink paint and Error’s emotion. Error kept using that nickname! The one to match Ruru! Error kept calling him Kiki! Ink hugged him a little closer, the affection and Error’s strange emotion pulsing softly together in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double your pleasure, double your fun~ 
> 
> I'm not gonna finishes that jingle. XD Anyway, is it cheating to double yourself to prove just how well you can ravage your man? Probably (I saw a headcannon once that Dream could control copies of himself and I've clung to it ever since.)
> 
> Next Chapter: We're Not Done


	46. We're Not Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues~! Ink and Plus (the clone as named by Firepup) have not yet had enough of Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with our lack of patience! I gotta confess, we were a little unsure about the last chapter before we posted it, probably because we spent so long on it, so we were really glad to know how much y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> ALSO! We have more awesome and fun art, this time featuring Plus as a guest star! One from Firepup and one from Ly the Creator! Check them out!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ly_the_creator/status/1254613216396804099
> 
> https://firepup-fics.tumblr.com/image/616503572407959552

** Error **

Crossing his legs weakly around Ink’s body as the tired limbs were finally lowered, Error took the chance to tilt his skull and let a single tongue slip out to trace the tattooed designs on Ink’s vertebrae.

“D-don’T get cocKy sQuiD. One win doEs not maKe you more of a deStroyer than me.”

Yawning softly before curling his tongue back into his mouth Error let out a pleased chuckle.

“That’s still MY title.”

And always will be.

** Ink **

Shivering, electric little tingles raced up and down Ink’s spine as he stiffened at the teasing little lick to his neck. His sockets went wide, staring with a bright pink target eye light at Error’s honestly adorable sassiness. Oh, it was on.

“Who said anything about being a Destroyer, Error?” Ink’s clone asked in a low murmur.

“We’re ravaging, Error. Sounds like you’re ready for round two,” Ink rumbled, lifting Error slightly to give a shallow, testing thrust.

“Let’s change things up,” the clone added.

It pulled out of Error with a hiss, scooting back nearly off the bed and leaving Error entirely to Ink for the moment. Ink lifted higher onto his knees, holding Error against him and rocking up into him a few times with a pleased groan.

** Error **

“Round... whaAahhh!” Error let out a soft gasping noise at the gentle thrust.

Tightening the hold of his legs around Ink, Error struggled to find his normal level of mental function in a pleasure drudged state.

“W-wait? ohhh...”

The sensation of Ink #2 pulling out and away left a lingering prickling sensation over Error’s ecto, a reminder of where the other’s heat used to be searing glitches into his spine. Hiding his burning skull in Ink’s neck Error was too exhausted to hold back the continued noises that slipped free with each roll of Ink’s thrusts.

Ohh, I-ink wasn’t stopping...and Error...Error couldn’t find any part of his soul that wanted to protest.

** Ink **

Ink grinned as Error clung to him, making delicious little sounds as he twitched with each slow thrust. Ink still had a hand on Error’s thigh. He could feel the pseudo muscles under his pale fingers trembling faintly. Oh, yes. They were going to remind Error, even if he never admitted it, that Ink knew damned well how to leave him well and thoroughly ravaged. They’d leave Error so contentedly full of magic that he wouldn’t need any for days. And possibly unable to walk!

Chuckling breathily as he continued the slow, shallow rocking thrusts, Ink caught the clone’s pink star eye light with his own. It smirked, slowly pumping its own hard length in time to Ink’s movements, and gestured to the bed in front of it. Ink hummed and reluctantly took the hand from Error’s thigh. He reached out and leaned forward, supporting Error’s upper back with his other arm until it pressed to the mattress. Then he worked his arms free as the clone helped disentangle Error’s hands from around his neck and back so Ink could sit up.

Taking Error’s hands back from the clone, both of his still glowing strong, he rested them on Error’s hips. The clone scooted forward a little so that its pulsing iridescent length was being stroked invitingly above him. Ink pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust firmly into Error with a moan.

** Error **

Error moaned softly as Ink gently tipped him backward. Unsure of when he had begun to sweat Error’s eye lights flickered at the strange sensation of their comforter’s plush fabric sticking to his ecto and bones. He much preferred the clean feeling of his antivoid’s floor or the familiar sensation of his strings. Distracted by his uncertainty Error viciously snapped to attention as the clone laced its fingers with his and began prying away his hold of Ink.

“S-stop it!!” Thrashing against the pair’s hold Error glared daggers at the second Ink, “You FuCking son of A goD daM Mistake!! B-both of You!”

Fuming as Ink and Inky #2 rearranged his arms, trapping them at his sides, Error glared a cold stare first to his Rainbow bastard for daring to allow such a betrayal and then to Inky bastard #2 for...

“W-what Ar3 Y-Uu??”

Error’s entire skull glowed with embarrassment. The clone... Ink’s double was blatantly stroking itself right above his face.

“F-Fuck!!” Error cried out, spine arching away from the mattress as Ink’s length slammed home.

He hadn’t felt the other withdraw and thus hadn’t been expecting the sudden blow. Toes curling, Error blinked up at Ink #2’s shaft in consternation. Ink... Ink wanted him to... but... Error looked over to _his_ Ink who was just _watching_. Void. Error could only stare back in shock. B-but...

** Ink **

“He’s just me Error,” Ink said reassuringly, watching the embarrassed uncertainty on Error’s face.

He smiled as he continued to watch Error’s expression while he arched beautifully. He withdrew again, nearly all the way, before thrusting back in with one firm, smooth motion. Taking Error slow and deep. The clone’s stroke slowed to match, inadvertently showing Error exactly what Ink was doing to him. 

“Same magic, same feel same, hmmmmh! Same taste~”

Ink finished in a purr, slowly sheathing himself in Error again.

** Error **

They’re both Ink...

“Th-en you’re BoTh, BAAAstArdS!” Error shot back with a trembling voice as Ink slid home torturously slow.

Seeing the motion just out of frame Error’s eye lights flickered from Ink’s to the other rainbow _dick_ who was asking to get his member bitten off.

_“Same magic, same feel same, hmmmmmh! Same taste~”_

Void, how did Ink know how the second Ink tasted?! Sockets widening at the unwanted mental image of Ink making out with himself Error quickly closed his sockets and shook his head. Tucking his chin out of habit even without his scarf there to hide in Error tried once more to free his hands by wiggling his wrists as he pulled. Void Damnit!! He… he...

“S-shit!!” Gasping once more as another slow drawn out thrust filled his core Error could feel his tongues begin to water.

Void... What Ink was asking for. It was so…so... Opening his mouth nervously, Error stubbornly kept his sockets squeezed shut as he tilted back his skull. It took several panted breaths before the Destroyer’s yellow teeth were barely far enough apart to be considered parted.

** Ink **

Both Inks laughed softly, watching Error stubborn, struggle and shy his way through whatever was going on in his head. Ink himself was curious, Error jumped to hilarious conclusions sometimes, but just grinned at his clone’s smug smile as Error finally tilted his head back. The clone was clearly excited, licking his teeth and watching Error with lidded sockets. Ink continued his slow, smooth motions as the clone brought its free hand up to lightly grip the base of his cock. Its other hand glided one last time up along its length, thumb swiping over the tip and drawing a quick, hitched breath from it.

The clone could see Error’s barely open teeth. Error was starting to come around to the idea. He was just still unsure. The clone had a plan to encourage him. It stretched the damp, fluid coated fingers of his hand out to Error’s barely open teeth. There was barely enough space to get the tip of his thumb through.

“Come on, Ruru,” the clone murmured huskily, “you know you want to taste me.”

** Error **

Error’s breath hitched beneath an unsure noise as a wet digit snaked its way between his teeth. Tasting the other’s flavor without meaning to, Error swallowed down the familiar taste along with the wash of embarrassment of knowing that Ink was right. This Ink DID taste the same. It was too hard to think! Especially with Ink slowly fucking him so gently. Nowhere near enough to peek, but the slow build was almost comforting if not for the pending spit roasting both Inks apparently had in mind.

Cracking his eye lights just enough to make out the blurry luminescence of Ink’s... no Inky #2’s cock, Error allowed his jaw to slacken open a little wider. V-void, what was he??

** Ink **

“That’s it,” the clone praised, “This’ll be fun~”

It worked its thumb a little further between the widening gap in Error’s teeth, damp fingertips curling against the underside of his jaw. Its eyes were focused solely on Error. Waiting with excitement curling along its bones, and through its link back to Ink, for Error to accept. They were sure Error would look so good working them both, spit roasted between them. Ink decided to see if he could help Error along without changing pace. He lifted Error’s hips a little higher and tried to aim his next slow, firm thrust up a little higher, trying to hit the part of Error’s fluttering walls the pulsed the hardest against him.

“Go ahead, Ruru. Let us see you enjoy yourself again,” Ink cajoled.

** Error **

_“That’s it, This’ll be fun~”_

Oh fuck!

Error’s core tightened at the unexpected praise combined with the clone’s hand firmly holding the Destroyer’s jaw as a wet thumb slid deeper. The digit slipped past the first knuckle in order to spread the strong flavor of Ink’s magic across the surface of the dark skeleton’s curious tongues. The taste alone had Error’s tongues hungrily swirling around the digit in a way the Destroyer would firmly deny he had any control of.

Ink’s next thrust had Error seeing stars as the Guardian’s length teased along a spot that had Error’s soul give a weak responsive thrum. Ohh!! Ohhh shit!! That... that felt…!

_“Go ahead, Ruru. Let us see you enjoy yourself again.”_

The yellow hue coloring the black bone just under the Destroyer’s sockets deepened. Ink? Oh void. Error’s mind flashed back to whatever the fuck had just happened moments ago. The relief that came from both Ink’s filling him. Opening his mouth further Error struggled to keep his eye lights focus on the clone’s face.

Oh void...

** Ink **

The clone gave a low moan feeling Error’s tongues swirling, twining greedily along its thumb, its cock twitching with a sharp throb of want. It continued to grin smugly down at Error with slightly hazy eye lights, pleased flush soft on its cheeks. It gave its cock a light pump, sockets lidding slightly, imagining Error’s tongues winding around it.

Ink was torn between watching Error with the clone and watching Error. Seeing the way his soul glowed, how he arched, the way his shapely chest rocked with each slow thrust. This pace was interesting. Not really enough to help build to the peek, but Error would clench so nicely around him every time. Ink thoroughly enjoyed it.

“Just like that, Ruru,” the clone purred.

Ink noticed him shift forward further, hard length angled tantalizingly towards Error’s teeth. Ink could see Error’s mouth opening further. Grinning, Ink gave a short, sharp thrust at that new spot in Error.

** Error **

Error whimpered around the thumb as Ink gently rocked into the squelching wetness of his already flooded cunt. Unable to do anything but tremble as his bones rattled Error’s eye lights flickered back to Ink. The very thought of allowing this to move any farther forward was absurd. Ink was watching! Ink was always watching.

Sucking in a sharp breath as Ink quickly sheathed himself, Error twisted his wrists, arching in pleasured agony. Ink’s hands were hot over his, more than what was normal from the burn of contact. Desperately wishing for freedom, or at least something, anything to hold onto rather than whatever this floaty feeling was. Opening the sockets he hadn’t realized had closed Error freed the breath he had been holding. Opening his mouth enough to let his many tongues peek out, Error vowed to bite down, hard, if either rainbow bastard tried anything.

** Ink **

Ink returned to the slow, deep movements as Error seemed to relent, tongues peeking cutely from his mouth. The clone moaned softly at the sight, both of them briefly wishing Error was about to eat the clone out rather than go down on it. But Error needed magic and Ink intended to give him a lot.

Eyes glowing with stark pink desire, the clone shifted forward, pressing the leaking head of its cock against Error’s many tongues and just past his teeth. It groaned deeply at the feel of Error’s tongue tips gliding against the sensitive head.

** Error **

Narrowing his sockets at the encroaching member Error shot his eye lights upward to glare at the second Ink’s lusting expression as the clone’s length spread its leaking magic over his tongues. Being taken this way, while still blissfully sore from the previous fucking and now... Part of him wanted to bite down. Just because. And _NOT_ because he no longer had anything to distract him from how nice it felt to have Ink #2 slowly sinking into his mouth while his Ink gently thrust into his beautifully sore cunt.

Resisting the impulse to hum at the familiar taste Error finally closed his sockets and let his tongues swirl up along the slippery shaft, encouraging the clone bastard to sink in deeper.

** Ink **

The clone gasped as all of Error’s tongues swirled and wound their way up along his length, curling around it firmly with the slightest pull towards Error. That felt so good! Firm and wet and teasing against the clone’s twitching cock. Its sockets fell closed briefly as pleasure washed over it and back to Ink who made a sharp little note of blissful surprise.

“Void, Ruru, feels really good,” the clone panted.

The clone matched Ink’s next slow deep thrust, pressing firmly into Error’s mouth with a drawn out moan.

** Error **

Relenting to the slow push of the clone’s length sliding into his throat Error tried to conceal a shiver. Ink was supposed to be the one restrained if they were going to do something involving his mouth. Claws twitching, Error desperately twisted his hands as glitches scattered over his arching body. Breath hitching through his nasal aperture at the simultaneous thrust Error tightened his legs around Ink’s hips, unwilling to release his hold.

_‘Breathe.’_

Distorting bones and translucent flesh alike, Error whimpered at the sharp sting of glitches breaking apart his body. Trying to calm down Error opened a single socket to sneak a nervous glance at Ink. Ink’s magic was warm against the back of his wrists and Error could feel the rainbow bastard’s magic charging his reserves.

“Mmmhh!”

Clenching his sockets closed, Error twisted before finally falling back, exhausted, onto the pillow top. It was unfair! Why was Ink holding his hands? Panting, Error took a few shaken breaths before letting his hands fall limp beneath Ink’s.

** Ink **

Ink shivered as his clone moaned loudly, little tingles of pleasure zipping up his spine and along his bones. Error looked so nice arching and shuttering between the two of them. This had absolutely been a good idea. For all Ink knew, this would be the only time he’d get Error to go down on him, or at least a version of him, without being tied up. Not he minded being tied up, but having Error’s mouth on him while he was unrestrained was a fantasy he’d been having for a long time. And it amazed Ink that they were still finding things new to try or do!

He grinned lustfully, feeling Error tugging his hands. There was something especially delicious about holding Error’s hands like this. Letting him feel Ink holding him as he took Error. Restraining him with nothing but brute strength and pleasure. It also let Ink have some freedom, though he had very much enjoyed how Error had clung to him. His Glitch~

Ink paused in his slow thrusts to lean in, pressing a kiss Error’s chest near the bright glow of his pretty soul, still holding Error’s hands clasped to his hips. His beautiful Error. All his.

“Hmmmm, my Ruru,” Ink purred.

“He feels so good!” The clone said breathily, “Stars, his mouth!”

Ink glanced up. The clone had its head bowed, chin pressed against the top of his breast bone as it panted, a pleased blissful grin spread across its face as its brows furrowed in pleasure. Ink chuckled. Even without the occasional feedback from the clone he could well image just how _good_ Error’s tongues would feel. How tight his throat was...

Ink groaned, sitting back up and pulling part way out before thrusting firmly in again, pace a little faster than before. Still not quite enough to truly start building to climax but more than enough to feel how deliciously Error’s walls clenched and dragged against him.

“Gonna stuff you full, Ruru,” he promised in a husky purr.

** Error **

Drool trickled from the corners of the Error’s mouth at the continued to thrusting. Not for lack of effort. Concentrating on the task at hand, Error took his time to let each of his tongues trace along the small details of the second Ink’s length, fishing for any detail that was out of place...a weakness. Circling the head with the longer, more flexible of his tongues, Error flicked his remaining tongues along the hard ridge under Ink’s cock. Each exaggerated wet slide and withdrawal of the twitching member gliding over his tongues caused a new shiver of static to flicker down the Destroyer’s limp form. It wasn’t as if he had tried to memorize the details in Ink’s cock in the past! It was disgustingly rainbow like the rest of Ink’s magic.

_‘I’m trusting you, bastard’_, was all Error could repeat in his skull every time his body wanted to struggle for control.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the squid, but this slow fucking wasn’t enough of a distraction so Error had nothing to focus on other than the fact that he was allowing this to happen. One word, if he trashed enough, fuck if he actually put forth the effort to actually break free Ink would let him go. Error knew it was true, so he relented and swallowed down the clone’s length just how he knew Ink loved.

Feeling his body fold, Error opened his sockets and stiffened at the sight of his Ink bending closer. It was torture watching Ink press his teeth against his chest while maintaining eye contact.

_“Hmmmm, my Ruru.”_

Error let out a pained noise that was muffled by the intrusion still hilted inside his mouth. Error’s soul fluttered at Ink’s words paired with the Guardian’s possessive stare. Ink always was just on the side of crazy that left Error oddly disappointed that the squid had never tried to lock him away for himself.

_“He feels so good!”_ The clone said breathily, _“Stars, his mouth!”_

Moaning around the wet squelch of the second Ink sinking to the back of his throat Error let out a pitched noise as he put everything that was left of his exhausted strength into arching closer to Ink’s mouth as the bastard pulled away to watch his clone. Fucking narcissistic bastard!

Feeling the pace increase Error opened his sockets wider to watch as Ink still refused to actually fuck him for real.

_“Going to stuff you full, Ruru.”_

Violent shivers betrayed the Destroyer’s arousal before Error could realize what had happened. Ink... Please? Why couldn’t the other just fuck him normally? Tightening his hold on Ink with his legs, Error snapped his eye lights to Inky number 2 before looking back to his Ink with a smug glare.

Keeping his eye lights locked on Ink, Error set each of his tongues to task: prodding the tiny hole at the head of the Ink’s member, flicking just under the swollen head, stroking along the underside of the length, swirling the head completely with three tongues just when it seemed like this copy Ink was about to cum. Narrowing his sockets Error swallowed, hard.

** Ink **

The clone's head flew back, eye lights washing out as the startling pleasure overwhelmed him. Its spine arched as its hands scrambled for somewhere to rest to support itself.

"OH, FUUU-! Hah! S-stars, 'rror, fuuaahhh!"

The clone continued to moan exclamations, shuttering and toes curling, hunching closer to Error's wonderful, tortuous mouth. There were so many delicious sensations along his twitching, pulsing length that it was impossible to keep moving. Impossible to think of anything but how amazing Error felt and his rapidly rising climax.

"Gonna, gonna-ahh hahhh, void, Ruru! I, AHH!"

The clone snapped forward, hands landing heavily to either side of Error's chest. Error's tongues were absolutely wicked! The one probing the tip of his cock drew a sharp gasp. Close, close, he was soooo close! Then, three more tongues wrapped the head of his cock and Error _swallowed_.

"HAHHH!"

The clone came hard, shouting with the all-consuming bliss.

"Oh, fuck!" Ink gasped.

He could feel that almost as if it was his own orgasm! Having Error staring him down, their eye lights locked, sent Ink's magic racing. That urgency was burning in him again and feeling like he'd come while still needing to do so drove most rational thoughts from him. The sedate, teasing pace had been fun, but now he needed more. Much more. And he needed to hear Error. Hear him crying out until his voice went hoarse!

Ink growled and the clone made a weak groan, reluctantly pulling out of Error's mouth. Once again, it took Error's hands from Ink, taking hold of Error's wrists and pulling his hands up to kiss.

** Error **

Braced for the impending flood of magic, Error swallowed continuously. Eye lights still intently locked with Ink, Error waited until the clone pulled out before dragging his clearly rainbow magic covered tongue slowly across his teeth.

“That’s....”

Error’s words cut off as the clone bent over to take hold of his wrists once more. A wave of painful glitches sparked as Error stiffened from the shock. Swallowing, Error watched with wide sockets as this mirror image of his lover kissed his hands with a frightening amount of tenderness. Skull heating Error’s mouth opened but couldn’t seem to form any thoughts past staring in utter shock.

** Ink **

Ink watched riveted as Error’s magic coated tongues spread an iridescent sheen across his teeth and chin. A shock of desire raced through the roiling, racing confusion of his magic. His ecto snapped into place full form from clavicles to knees. As Error stared with endearing bewilderment at the clone, Ink sat up more and reach behind him to unwind Error's legs. Then he pulled out of Error with a sharp hiss, his cock angry and throbbing. Together, Ink and the clone quickly flipped Error over onto his front.

"My turn," Ink rumbled.

He gripped Error's hips with no thought for his strength and quickly lined up, thrusting back in eagerly.

"Mhmm! Void, yes!" he moaned.

He immediately settled into a fast, hard pace, chasing his own completion. The clone leaned down to steal a quick kiss before pulling away licking its teeth and quietly vanishing.

** Error **

Lost in processing what Ink number two had just done, the next moments were a blur as the room spun and Error found himself pressed face first into the mattress. Strong hands grabbed the dark skeleton’s hips, pulling the Destroyer’s ass back up onto the air. 

“INK!!”

Oh fuck!! Pulled onto his knees Error cried out as Ink slammed back inside filling him all at once. Scrambling desperately for purchase as his sockets filled with errors, Error tried to hold onto the clone’s hands. Ink’s thrusts were hard, fast, everything he had been wanting.

“Shit!! Fuck, yes!”

Leaning up into the kiss blindly, Error twisted his wrists free from under the clone’s hands only for them to dissolve through his fingers when he tried to hold on tight.

“INK!!”

Oh fuck!!

“YES!!”

_‘Fuck me fuck me fuck!!’_

Everything felt perfect. No longer able to feel himself glitching, Error tossed his skull back to blindly scream out in pleasure.

“Kiki!! Don’t you fuCking Stop!”

** Ink **

The nickname and the screamed demand only drove him on harder. Stopping was by far the last thing on Ink’s mind. Error was clenching tighter around him and it felt so good! Ink usually took Error from the front if he could help it because he liked watching Error’s expression. He’d forgotten how delicious Error looked like this, scrabbling for a hold, back arched, and head thrown back screaming in pleasure.

Ink snarled, collapsing forward over Error and catching himself with one hand. The other remained holding Error’s hip with bruising force. He couldn’t pull out as far like this but that was fine. He was so damned close already.

“Ngh! Gonna fill you so full of, mhm, magic, Ruru!”

** Error **

“You SiCk. FUcK!!”

Twisting his hands into the comforter until the soft cotton tore, Error accepted Ink’s thrusts by pressing his ulnas into the surface of the bed to keep his chest from being pressed into the mattress. Unrestrained excitement built at the sounds Ink was making. Error could feel that Ink was no longer holding back and it was beautiful. Finally! Error knew he could take anything Ink could throw at him.

“Ink! Fucking CuM alreaDY!”

Unable to see with his sockets filled with glitches Error reached between his legs with one hand to find his clit. Rubbing the hard nub between the slick folds was easy with the way Ink was holding him, filling his mind with blissful nothingness as pleasure wrecked his body. Rubbing frantically at his clit with the tips of his two middle fingers Error pressed his forehead into mattress just below his still folded arm.

“Shit! In...k, shit!!”

Tensing as his peek was reached, Error curled beneath Ink shuddering violently as he fought to not collapse into the mattress completely.

** Ink **

“NNHHHGH!” Ink bit off a sharp, pleased growl as Error clamped down around him.

So tight! Pulsing so strong against him! Each one felt like it was trying to draw him deeper and Error’s resonance was suddenly loud again, crying out. Ink gasped, slamming into Error one last time as his magic surged in response to that resonance.

“AH! Error, fuuuck!” Ink shouted, coming with a shutter that rattled his bones even through his suddenly tense ecto.

Each twitching pulse of his cock filled Error more, creating an increasing pressure that only seemed to drag out Ink’s orgasm.

** Error **

The deflate was slow as, bit by bit, Error gradually relaxed. Littered with bites and bruises that slowly began making themselves known Error allowed his bones to melt down into the mattress. The hand once held firm between the Destroyer’s legs fell down with a soft satisfied thump. Slowly shifting his skull to rest his sockets on the flat of his arm Error let slip a full groan. Why...why did he like this? Masochism must be a genetic thing written into his code. Every time...

Pausing just enough to take a static-y breath Error turned slowly, his upper half collapsing. Too tired to move the hand trapped beneath him, Error blinked with hazy eye lights over his right shoulder. Once the mismatched eye lights found Ink Error found that he couldn’t look away. Knowing the warmth in his chest was from more than just Ink’s magic being absorbed Error let his sockets fall closed. A strange rumbling began to sing out from the limp skeleton’s chest, but Error didn’t care enough to stop it.

Ink… Maybe he should let the bastard have free rein some times?

** Ink **

Breathing hard, Ink watched with satisfaction as Error slowly went limp. As Error groaned Ink forced the hand he still had on his hip to relax, thumb stroking softly over the likely bruised ecto as Error slowly collapsed onto his side. He was probably going to hear about that later. That and the nice selection of bites and marks Ink could see. His clone had done a great job doing exactly what Ink had wanted, littering Error's shoulders and neck with marks. It pleased him and set his magic twirling lightly in his chest. His Error.

Then Error's hazy eye lights caught his own, stopping Ink's ticking eye lights on a square and diamond, both still pink. The steady gaze sent a tingle along Ink's spine and for a moment Ink was mesmerized. At least until Error closed his eye, breaking the stare's hold, and started purring. Purring! Ink grinned, realizing the stare had also been cat-like. His Ruru was such a cat! And now he was actually purring! Ink had to chuckle softly to himself and decided he needed to do another drawing of Error as a cat. Or maybe one of him with cat ears and a tail? He hadn't done that yet. For now though...

Body still shuttering from the intense orgasm, Ink gingerly pulled out of Error's still throbbing pussy. It was almost as if Error was reluctant to let him go. He certainly gasped deliriously at Ink's careful withdrawal. Ink toppled back onto his ass once he was finally free. That... That had been more intense, awesome and draining than expected. But he knew he still had plenty of magic. He wasn't even as drained as he had been after they'd conceived little PJ.

Ink grinned cheekily at that. How pissed would Error be if he woke up with another souling? Probably a lot. Ink would likely find himself the target of a lot of flying flip flop AND be sleeping tied up in stings. Not even on the couch. Just strung up to the ceiling until Error decided he was allowed to come down again and make an attempt at apologizing. At least, that was one way it could go.

Still, the scenario had him chuckling as he looked down at Error's collapsed form. Their little souling's light was almost washed out by the magic that was being drawn deeper into Error for the little one. He really had managed to stuff Error full. That was fun! Still, it was vaguely disappointing to see the taught stretch in Error's ecto, shining faintly with iridescent magic, already start to lessen. He really had needed magic.

Ink blinked, then he glanced down to Error's positively soaked mound. Well, if the magic was being absorbed anyway, Ink figured he should probably clean Error up. Ink's half-hard length gave an interested twitch as the thought. He hadn't yet burned through all of his pink paint. Maybe just a few more rounds.

Yeah, that sounded perfect. Ink shifted until he was laying on the bed with Error's leg thrown over his shoulder. Yep, another few rounds. Right after he cleaned Error up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Error might have a power kink, to say the least. Good thing he has that nice padding of ecto! And possessive Ink is possessive. *shrugs* Oh! And my wife has started a drabble (or dibbles as she calls them) collection for stories that will be set in the Tangled Web multiverse that may or may not be canon. Its called 'Family Album'. There's one short so far and we'll add more over time. I already have at least one idea. Enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter: Morning After


	47. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up after that wonderfully intense 'night' delighted (Ink) and sore (Error).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at it! Those boys sure can get wild, huh? Such fun!

Two days later and Cross could finally walk without pretending he didn't have a limp. Parts of him still ached though despite his HP being at max. Man, Nightmare had really worked him over his time. Still absolutely worth it. Dream was talking to him! So far only a few polite, friendly texts but they were talking at all! Cross was trying to pluck up to nerve to ask Dream to meet sometime. The trouble was finding a time when he could sneak away from the castle.

Though he was away from the castle now. Not that he was anywhere interesting. Nightmare had sent him to HorrorTale to look for their wayward Bad Sans. He was to bring the guy back to the castle even if his AU had reset as they sometimes would. Still, HorrorTale hadn't reset for several years even with most of the population a pile of dust. Not many clung on. Mostly the smaller monsters who needed less magic to keep going. Though Horror's brother must still be alive. Cross still heard him talking on the phone to Sugar sometimes.

Cross paused, considering. It was also possible that Horror's brother was gone and he was as crazy as Dust was.

"Eh, not my problem," Cross decided with a shrug.

He started warping around the AU, looking for signs of Horror. He hadn't been at his sentry post. He didn't seem to be home and Grillby's had closed with the elemental's passing.

"Huh... did he actually dust?" Cross wondered aloud.

He knew Horror wouldn't be at the Hotland station. It was too close to the lab. And Horror never went to New Home. It reminded him too much of Undyne. Waterfall station was out for a similar reason. Sighing in annoyance, Cross decided he must be asleep somewhere and pulled out his phone to call him. He noticed as he did so that he had a new text from Dream. The excitement of that distracted him for a moment as he read excitedly over the text.

Dream was mostly talking about an AU he was hanging around in, one that radiated quite a lot of positivity. Even just simple conversation like this made Cross's soul shiver with giddy excitement. He had it bad and he knew it. But then...

[Dream; If it is alright to ask, how are you and Nighty doing these days? Somehow I feel like something has changed but I cannot say what exactly. You do not have to say if that is too personal of course!]

Cross groaned, pulling at the fur trim of his hood. Part of him wished Dream would ask less about Nightmare, but Cross knew Dream was hoping to reconnect. Cross was about the only person he could ask about Nightmare, but Cross's relationship with Nightmare was... Well, it was really complicated. And a conversation he wasn't sure should be had over texts. He should just ask Dream to meet him somewhere! Gah!

[X: Its complicated....

He left off typing. What else should he say? Should he just come right out and ask? He shouldn't. He should. But it felt strange using Nightmare as the excuse every time! Before Cross could think about it more, he finished the text and sent it.

[X: Its complicated. We could meet up somewhere, sometime and I'll do my best to explain.]

Then he shoved his phone away and warped to the Snowdin sentry station, trying to contain both his flush and his screaming nerves. He leaned back against the counter and tried to catch his breath. He needed to get himself under control before Dream answered. Nightmare was going to be really damned curious if Cross returned in a nervous but excited state with or without Horror.

"hey, pal. lookin' ta buy a head dog?"

Cross had to hold himself ridged for a fast soul beat at the sudden voice behind him. Then he spun around with a scowl. Sure enough, Horror was sitting in the sentry station leaning casually on the counter giving Cross a far too wide grin.

"Where in the Void were you? I was starting to think you were actually dust," Cross snapped.

Horror gave him a look, scratching at the jagged edge of his head wound, "ya might be in the wrong au, pal. dust's is five over and a long jump diagonal from here."

"Haha," Cross said deadpan, "You're not dead so let's go. Boss wants everyone back. He's got a bunch of new smaller plan he wants us on yesterday."

"long as there's some fun involved," Horror said with a shrug, "lead the way."

Cross felt his phone chime as he turned to lead Horror back to the castle. He managed to look at it with his usual stoic expression, it could actually be Nightmare for all he knew, but he was tested when he read the message. It was long and it was from Dream.

[Dream: I would very much enjoy the chance to meet up. There is a wonderful little AU that has a lovely park with several food and drink vendors. It was very early spring when I was there last. Would that be acceptable? When would be more difficult but I'm sure we can find a way to make it work. What do you think, Cross?]

Cross's bones felt like they were vibrating. Dream agreed! This was better than he'd been hoping! Cross vanished as soon as they crossed into the castle, disappearing into his room to celebrate as stealthily as possible. He basically had a date with Dream! Now to find a time to sneak out of the castle.

As Cross shortcut away to the safety of his room he missed Nightmare standing on an upper balcony overlooking the entrance hall. Nightmare stood there, eye light tracking Horror but thoughts on what he was sensing from Cross. His little pet was awfully excited about something. He was practically floating in a giddy cloud of positivity. Nightmare frowned. Maybe he should go interrupt Cross just to see what he was up to. He was texting a lot these past few days and always smiling at his phone.

Nightmare's tentacles coiled. He'd been on the phone more too. Not that he had meant to be. He still hadn't figured out what, if anything, to say to his brother. There was the itch to say _something_, he just couldn't decide what. Nothing felt quite right and Nightmare hated it. Usually seeing Dream's annoyingly happy face made him want to snap out insults. But, for some reason, seeing Dream's little clip on his phone didn't.

A growl worked its way from him. He hated this! He decided to go terrify Horror before interrupting Cross. That should make him feel better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink woke up pleasantly sore and still utterly sated. His magic was a happy buzzing purr in his bones and Error's resonance was twining with that gentle warmth in Ink's chest. He felt great! Tired but great! That had been an amazing and... Ink glanced down with a lazy grin.

Error was curled up against his right side, his skull resting on Ink's shoulder, Ink's arm curled around his back. Error's right hand was clutched into his ribs around his sternum. Error was snuggled up with him! Ink felt light with the surge of excitement the realization brought. He might be hungry but he was absolutely going to stay like this a bit longer to enjoy the feeling of their bodies twined together!

** Error **

Error groaned softly, his once restful expression scrunched into displeasure as discomfort roused him into wakefulness from a dreamless slumber. Everything hurt. Every glitching fiber of his being felt heavy, numb, almost cottony. As if his bones had been blasted away to dust then put back together by whatever code trapped the Destroyer in the antivoid. Especially down his back. Void Damnit. Had he lost a fight with Ink or...

Error stiffened sharply with a hiss of pain. The sudden movement only served to twist the invisible knifes that had apparently been cutting through his lower vertebrae. Sockets opening just enough to make out an all too familiar chest Error let the breath out slowly.

“I. Hate. You.”

Each word was tight, wrung through Error’s throat until the words were more like the sound one of Epic’s rubber chickens made than the intended threat. Feel the hatred Ink. Feel it.

Unable to move, Error turned his face further into Ink’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to feel the idiot’s smug smile. He couldn’t see Ink, so Ink couldn’t see him. It wasn’t that Ink’s warmth was oddly soothing, he was just in too much pain to register the glitches between their bodies. Just too sore and lazy to untangle his legs from the Ink’s.

Why the fuck didn’t he hurt more? Error knew he should have crashed, fuck rebooted with this level of contact, but... Did Ink always smell this good? BAD. Definitely bad.

** Ink **

Ink was basking in the wonderful feeling of Error so tangled together with him until he heard the small groan. He pressed his teeth together harder, trying to keep from doing more than grinning. Then Error stiffened against him and Ink knew for sure he was awake. The hand around his sternum seemed to tighten and Ink tilted his skull to grin down at Error. He had done his best to keep that promise of ravaging Error.

_“I. Hate. You.”_

“Pfff!” Ink had to bite off more sniggering.

Error sounded so squeaky! Like a toy being stepped on or something! It sounded hilarious and when Error turned grumpily into his shoulder Ink couldn’t keep it in anymore. He burst out laughing.

“Heheheh! That good, huh?”

Pressing a kiss to the top of Error skull, Ink kept chuckling.

** Error **

“InnKkk.”

Growling out the other’s name in a pitched roll of wheezed static, Error removed his hand from Ink’s chest in favor of ripping the pillow out from behind the Guardian’s skull. The motion was slow but slamming the pillow down to smother the laughing idiot in the face was worth the sharp wave of pain that came with the violent motion.

“ShUt. Up.”

** Ink **

Ink’s skull dropped to the torn mattress as his pillow was swiped and then pressed to his face and the whole time he kept laughing. Yep, that good! And wow was he still squeaky! It made the growled command sound like it came from a sleepy kitten. And, in the midst of all of it, the light feeing from the excitement of being cuddled together, the warm soft feeing of Error’s, and the cloud soft feel that remained after pink paint all swirled together and expanded out along his bones in the most amazing feeling of pure affection Ink had ever experienced. It felt amazing! Light and warm and happy and a dozen other things and all of them for Error.

His laughter slowly died into a soft hum and he shoved at the pillow enough to peek at Error with a yellow inverted eye light.

“Feeling better, Glitchy?” he asked.

** Error **

Releasing his grip on the pillow in favor of cupping his sore throat, Error turned his skull up to meet Ink’s inquisitive stare with his own. How fucking dare Ink even ask... After how many fucking...

Skull coloring, and unwilling to provide a vocal answer to Ink’s question, Error narrowed his sockets. Glaring down the bastard, Error untangled his limbs from around his lover before rolling onto his other side so his back was to the other skeleton.

** Ink **

Ink chuckled again at the glare and cold shoulder.

“I meant magically, Error,” Ink said gently, “But if you let me up, I can get you a tub full of hot water to soak in. It’d help!”

Error may have turned away but he was still laying on Ink’s arm. Ink was actually having to resist the temptation to move his hand the tiny amount needed to grope Error’s chest. That probably wouldn’t help him at all right now. Be fun though.

Still, Ink knew he’d been really energetic and rather rough for the last few rounds. Error was probably sore. Probably more than Ink vaguely remembered being a couple months ago back in Error’s antivoid after Error had finished fucking and eating him out. Ink’s thoughts paused on that reasonably clear memory. That had felt really, really amazing too.

Ink hummed before dragging his focus back to the present and rolling himself towards Error. He kept a very small distance, only resting his free hand on Error’s shoulder and peeking over at Error’s face. His eye lights flickered to a pink drop and a teal spade.

“How’s that sound? With hot chocolate?”

** Error **

Letting out an annoyed grunt as Ink touched his shoulder Error closed his sockets. He placed a wary hand over his soul, partially to feel the stupid thing, and partially because Error had seen the way Ink’s fingers twitched. Perverted bastard.

Surprisingly, his soul wasn’t sore. If anything Error could have sworn that he felt... different? Opening his sockets once more, Error stared curious at the length of Ink’s arm that was poking out from under his skull. Tracing the tips of his yellow claws over tattooed bone Error watched his fingers distort and fuzz with glitches, but the pain never came. Just an odd tingle.

Curious... Wait. Ink said the magic word. Damnit. Hot chocolate. A bath did sound nice too. Error could feel his bones start to itch in their want to be scrubbed clean.

“Okay.”

Then he could blast Ink back to whatever perverted hell he crawled out of.

** Ink **

That warm feeling of affection blossomed like small flowers in his chest as he watched and felt Error trace along the lines his tattoos made. It was...interesting. Nice. Made Ink want to just curl up against Error’s back, his left arm wrapped around Error with their fingers laced together. His resonance was humming so nicely, so softly. But he really should probably get up and do what he promised.

“Cool,” he hummed.

With some mild regret, he started to shift up.

** Error **

Error’s hand moved without thinking, grabbing the artist’s retreating arm/former pillow by the wrist. Realizing what he had done, Error pulled his hand away as it the contact had burned, which oddly it hadn’t, and began the slow process of sitting up.

What the fuck had he been thinking grabbing Ink’s arm?

** Ink **

Ink tilted his head curiously at the quick grab, but then he shrugged it off. Error could be oddly contrary sometimes. It was one of his fun charms. Stealing a quick kiss from the slowly rising Error, Ink got himself off the bed and stretched, raising himself up onto his toes with his arms stretched over his head, fingers laced together. Several bones clicked or popped.

“Mhhhhhhhmmmm, ahh! Wow that was fun. Ok, be back,” Ink said cheerfully, walking out of the room.

** Error **

“Tssskk,” Error hissed in pain as Ink dropped a kiss right onto a bruise that has bloomed overnight on his ecto clad shoulder.

Holding still until the pain faded into a dull throbbing Error raised his skull to glare daggers at Ink’s naked retreating backside.

“Put some FucKinG pants on!” Error wheezed as loud as he could after the Guardian.

Voice still strained but at least no longer quite as squeaky as before Error growled in frustration. Letting himself flop back onto the bed arms spread he stares up at the celling. 

{Having any regrets Error?}

{Awww poor Error, Ink really let you have it.}

{Heeeeey, Error. Guessing you had a good time?}

“Hey! Shut. Up! No one asked you, stupid creators. Piss off.”

{Come on Error! Don’t be mad.}

{Error! Error! You weren’t glitching with Ink!}

Error rolled his eye lights at the last one.

“Wow... really? I hadn’t noticed.”

** Ink **

Ink waved vaguely in response to the squeaky command. Pants could be got eventually but it was his house after all! Clothes were totally optional. And it was fun to see Error flush about a flash of bare bone. In the meantime, he swung down the hall to start the water, making it cooler than his preferred temperature but still hot. 

Then he made his way quickly and stiffly downstairs. He didn’t slide down the banister since he was still pleasantly sore. Not to mention it wasn’t comfortable on bare bone. Ah well, later. He’d heard Error grumbling at the Creators as he went by which made him chuckle.

In the kitchen he got milk warming and the chocolate mix out. Then he scrounged around for a nibble. He turned up a raspberry muffin.

“Nice,” he said.

{That was a neat trick with the copy.}

{Does he have a name?}

Ink glanced up, confused, eye lights a purple triangle and a green question mark.

“No…? I mean, he’s me so why would he need one?” Ink asked, glancing at the milk.

The milk was barely starting to steam when he checked it and gave it a stir.

{He should have a name! It makes things better!}

{Yeah!}

That set off a fierce and not very understandable debate among the Creators about possible names and Ink shrugged. Humming, he kept on munching his nibble and got down a mug with little cartoony Blasters on it. He was spooning chocolate into the heated milk when the debate abruptly ended.

{Plus!!! We’re calling him Plus because he’s your plus one!}

Ink laughed, “Whatever you say, pals.”

They settled into general murmuring and Ink tuned them out as he polished off the muffin before pouring the hot chocolate into the cup.

“Ok, now for the tub and Ruru. Wonder if he can walk,” Ink said to himself, amused.

He headed upstairs, carefully holding the mug to keep from spilling. Once in the bathroom he set it on the counter and went to turn off the tub. His timing was good. It hadn’t quite overflowed but hey, that was the point of painting a drain into the tiled floor of the room too. Satisfied with his work, Ink headed back to the bedroom.

“Ok! Got a bath and cocoa in the bathroom!” Ink announced cheerfully, “Feel up to walking?”

** Error **

Raising his skull to look down the length of his body at the equally nude Guardian in the doorway Error couldn’t help but flush. No. His spine felt like it was one good twist from snapping.

“Piss off Ink.”

Pushing himself slowly upright, Error tried not to focus on the fact that he was still blatantly naked or on the fact that every movement hurt. Refusing to make any more pained sounds Error paused once he was sitting upright.

“Shoo.”

Ink was _not_ following him into the bath.

** Ink **

Ink snorted into laughter at the tired insult and command. Error was moving like he had splinters in every joint! But his stubborn, cute Glitchy was still gonna try walking to the bath even though he looked like he was hiding a grimace.

“I’m not that inconsiderate ya know, Glitchy,” he said, still smiling

Rolling his eye lights, a yellow square and light blue rectangle, and he went to the dresser. He pulled out the first pants he touched which turned out to be low slung, loose harem pants with soft ankle cuffs. Shrugging, Ink pulled these on and then wandered to the side of the bed Error was on. He was tempted to just scoop Error up but that might counter his point.

“It’d probably be easier if I carried you,” he pointed out reasonably.

** Error **

“CaRRy?!”

Oh fuck no was Ink going to carry him anywhere. Stiffening was a mistake so Error leaned ever so slightly away from Ink.

“You have. Some. Nerve Ink.” Considerate his ass... that was exactly what Ink had been! Inconsiderate _too_ his ass. Too tired to argue Error forced himself to turn so his feet dropped over Ink’s side of the bed.

“Move.”

** Ink **

Ink smirked at the indignant words. Error doubted him. Or at least his sense of honor. Which was fair, he didn’t actually have one. Still, he could actually _not_ pounce Error just because he was bone naked, especially warm and naked in the tub. Not that is stopped him from eyeing him now that he was sitting up.

“Huh?”

His eye lights switched to a green question mark and an orange swirl. Something looked strange with PJ! His light was still there but there was something odd. He knelt down in front of Error, studying PJ. There were strings! Crisscrossed in a strange net web around the little soul.

“Error, what’s this?”

** Error **

“What?”

Leaning back onto one arm, Error placed a hand over his stomach as he leaned over to get a better look at the souling. Strings? Why were his strings surrounding PJ?!

“Shit!”

Moving his fingers carefully Error tried to untangle the strings from there dangerous position around the souling. One good tug, that’s all it would take to shatter the tiny soul for good but...

“Ink, I can’t move the strings.”

He couldn’t feel them either.

“I don’t think there mine.”

Unease rolled through the Destroyer’s soul as he raised his eye lights to Ink’s face.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights snapped to a purple cross hair and a red keyhole.

“Not yours? But they’re in your body. Unless...,” Ink paused, a strange thought suddenly leaping up, “Its PJ’s?”

Void, he actually hoped it was something like that. Strings Error didn’t control was a thought worthy of a white and red paint combo to bring up a strong sense of alarm. For now, it was just a vague sense of mild concern that Ink could tell wanted to be stronger. It was doing odd things with the warm affection still strong in his chest.

** Error **

“PJ’s...”

Looking back down at his middle Error tried once more to feel something, anything from the strings, but nothing. Reaching up to his left socket Error pulled a few strings from the bottom edge his socket. When the strings appeared as normal Error cast them out to wrap around Ink’s wrist. Curious.

He could feel the texture of Ink’s bones through his strings like normal, Ink’s warmth, a rush of excitement. Curling his fingers around the ends of the strings Error pulled the Guardian’s hand closer. Eye lights flickered to Ink just for a flash before dropping back to stare at their souling.

“They’re PJ’s.”

Well fuck. 

“The kid better be fucking careful.”

_‘Got that brat?’ _Error thought tiredly.

Placing his string tangled hand over his stomach Error let out a tense sigh.

** Ink **

Ink blinked in something like mild surprise at Error’s words. PJ had stings. Huh! And before anything had changed or appeared with the little one. The only thing Ink really knew about skeleton little one’s development was that they formed bodies close to birth. He’s heard nothing else so far. The strings seemed odd somehow. But...

Ink lightly pressed his hand connected to the strung up wrist to Error’s stomach, “Pretty strong there.”

Part of him was put out that it seemed PJ would take after Error in powers. But he’d pointed out before that Error’s abilities could be used to benefit AUs. Maybe that would be the case with little PJ! With that thought to perk him up he stood.

“Well, can’t change anything there,” he said cheerfully.

Then he scooped Error up and cradled him against his chest before strolling out of bedroom heading for the bathroom looking rather pleased.

** Error **

Error watched as Ink’s hand joined his, caressing the surface of his ecto. Again no pain, just the odd tingling sensation. The idea of anyone else touching him still carried the weight of fear as well as the promise of pain. Just with Ink, why was it so different with Ink?

“HeY! S-sToP, shit!” Error shouted.

His attempts at flailing fell flat as stiff joints flared with pain. Hissing loudly, Error wrapped his arms around Ink’s neck.

“You Son of A BiTch!!”

Growling angrily as Ink carried the unwilling prisoner into the bathroom, Error made sure to keep his eye lights adverted from any part of his lover. Stupid Ink! Stupid everything!

** Ink **

Ink pressed a cheerful kiss to the corner of Error's scowl as they stepped into the steamy bathroom. Error was so cute when he was being surly!

"Ah, you like it, Error. You'd be grumpy either way," Ink said with amusement.

It felt really nice, stirred up...something in him to have Error in his arms like this, cradled against his chest. Error would have snapped at him either way, whether he carried Error or let him try to walk. The idea of Error trying to take a step and falling was, interestingly, both funny and vaguely alarming. Once Ink wouldn't have felt the alarm without the paint. Only the possible mild urge to have a small lick of white. How was Error able to do this to him? What was it about his amazing Glitch that caused this? Ink didn't understand.

Shoving away the pondering to maybe return to later, Ink hummed as he stopped by the tub and knelt down, lowering Error into the water. He had the nagging feeling that there should be something else in the tub. Besides the clear, wonderfully hot water. Ah well, it probably wasn't important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* PJ has strings! XD guess good magic boost leads to little ones growing? Maybe? Who knows! Also, more fun with Cross, Dream, and Nighty~ Poor Horror got called back from holiday with the fam. At least he got a weekend! Now how's this bath gonna go?
> 
> Next Chapter: Water You Asking For


	48. Water You Asking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a pleasant morning after bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rub-a-dub-dub, its a Glitchy in a tub~

** Error **

There was something so wrong about being carried into the tub this way. Ink fussing over the Destroyer’s hurts, that he had caused! Why was Ink acting like...

{A lover?}

Blushing hot as his hips sank into the warm liquid Error turned his skull down to stare at the water. Ink wasn’t supposed to be _this_ good of a lover! Letting his arms slip down from around Ink’s neck Error ground his teeth in a frustrated pout. The hot water did feel nice and Error could already feel the evidence of last night sluffing off his dark bones.

“If I was going to be grumpy either way, why couldn’t I have done it my way?” Error groused.

It was one thing when Ink used to pick him up if he ever lost in a fight. This though... Moving his hands move through the water Error refused to look at Ink. The fucker was probably smiling something stupid.

** Ink **

Once he’d set Error down in the tub, and man had that heat felt nice on his arms, Ink settled his elbows on the edge. There were still strings tangled around his wrist but he let them be, leaving the hand hanging so the fingers trailed lightly in the water. It was a nice connection to have, Error strings woven around his bones. One his body was quite familiar with after all these years. Raising his other hand, Ink casually rested his chin on it to smile softly at Error.

“Because I wanted to help. And I really like getting to hold you, Error.”

Settling comfortably on the floor, Ink’s gaze trailed up along Error’s lovely form. The dark trails of bites and other marks littering his chest, shoulders and neck was pleasing but what made his magic tingle softly was the adorable flushed pout washed over Error face. Ink couldn’t help the small adoring sigh that escaped him.

** Error **

“Idiot.”

Error could _feel_ the weight of Ink’s stupid expression watching him without even making eye contact.

“Really like to hold... you fucking ‘held’ me all last night!”

Skull bright with heat Error pulled hard and fast on the strings that held Ink’s wrist. Dragging the artist into the tub sent a flood of water over the edge, but it was worth it to get his revenge.

** Ink **

“That was awesome too!” Ink said with a snicker.

The sharp jerk caught Ink off guard, dragging him down into the water with splash. He twisted, raised hand smacking down hard as he tried to catch the edge, stubbing two fingers in the process. His hips banged against the tub’s edge as his skull plunged under. He flailed a little and twisting around to get his knees under him. Once he did, it left him in the water up to his lower ribs, tail bone up and pants soaked in places. Ink managed to get his other hand against Error’s leg, keeping him from smacking his head on the tub bottom. He had to chuckle a little. Error really was in a mood this morning!

Blinking bubbles out his sockets, Ink noticed he had a pretty nice view from down here. And, it occurred to him, breathing as optional meant he could stay underwater for a long time. Hmmm, things to try another time. Maybe if they found a pool or hot spring to play in. They’d done that after a fight in their wild and varied past, but he’d never tried eating Error out underwater. He was writing that down as soon as possible to try later!

Plan in mind, Ink pushed himself back up, laughing and shaking water out of his skull.

“Sure you wanna start that?” he asked, raising the hand still in the tub.

A flow of water followed the motion of his hand, raising up out of the tub. Ink flicked his hand forward and the water splashed against Error’s chest.

** Error **

Satisfied with having forced Ink’s upper half under water Error smirked.

“Bottoms up. Ass.”

Releasing his hold on the strings in favor of letting Ink right himself, Error waited for his chance to litter the other skeleton with insults about being a washed up, washed out perv-

_‘Oh, shit.’ _

Water splashed against the Destroyer’s chest, knocking him back enough that Error had to throw back an arm to catch himself on the tilled wall. Ecto now dripping Error narrowed his sockets.

“Oh it’s on.”

Cupping his hands Error scooped them into the water and sent a wave of his own back at Ink.

** Ink **

Ink turned his head, Error’s wave being too close to stop in time, but that wasn’t going to deter him! He got drenched again but now he could support himself and use both hands. He manipulated a large stream of water up and over to splash down Error’s skull.

“Gotta do better than that!” he crowed gleefully.

** Error **

“Ha! Take that you fucking Squ- dbbb!!”

Error’s words garbled through the downpour of water that drenched the Destroyer and bathroom floor alike. Shaking the water out of his skull as he spit out any he’d potentially swallowed, Error raised both hands to his sockets.

“Okay.”

Dragging his claws over the dripping orbits Error let out a dark chuckle. When the hands came away blue strings had twisted themselves around yellow and red fingers.

** Ink **

Ink laughed and raised both hands, ducking down a little as if he was going to give up.

“Whoa, hey, pal,” he said soothingly.

Then he shot Error a mischievous look with pink heart and purple club eye lights. Water suddenly flowed up Error from the tub, wrapping him in a blanket of heat up to his shoulders. Not squeezing down, just there. Ink held it for a moment or two, grinning and showing off, before releasing his magic and letting the water cascade gently down Error’s body.

“Call it a draw?”

** Error **

Error paused, staring at Ink with blinking sockets as the water which had just encased his body relaxed and rolled over his curves. But...

Feeling the water pool once more around his sore pelvis Error pulled the strings from his sockets and balled them up into a loofa ball. One knot was all it ever took for the string ball to hold its shape.

“Fine. Just hand me the fucking soap.”

Not like that had been fun anyways.

** Ink **

Ink saw the pout and heard the tone and realized Error was put out by the quick end to the play fighting. Error missed their fights and Ink suddenly realized he did too in a way. Fighting, playfully or for real, was an even bigger part of their relationship then the sex had been. Fighting Error was _fun_! And not just because it came with the possibility of a victory prize. That hadn’t even happened every time. Blinking, and realizing his expression had fallen completely neutral, Ink managed to get a small smile back on his face and his eye lights took on soft, pastel shapes. He picked up the soap and plucked the impromptu loofa from Error’s hands, balancing on his knees.

“Here, let me, Error. This is supposed to be about relaxing you after all,” he pointed out reasonably.

He got the loofa nice and sudsy before placing the soap down next to him and extending the now free hand.

“Arm.”

** Error **

Clutching his arms tight to his chest Error eyed Ink with suspicion. Why had Ink’s eye lights gone pale just a moment ago? What was with that bored expression?

“You want to relax me by touching me?”

Did Ink even realize what he was saying? Sure the bastard had carried him in here and it’s not like it had hurt to wake up tangled up with the Guardian, but…

Silently looking between Ink and the stolen loofa Error weighed the options. Sure the touch could hurt, but it could be worth the ‘experiment’ to see if perhaps it truly didn’t hurt when Ink touched him. What would it be like to have someone else scrub the hard to reach spots on his back?

“No games?” Error asked cautiously.

** Ink **

Ink made a vague wave of acknowledgement at Error snapped retort. Ok, normally touching Error and a relaxed Error weren’t actually in the same sentence for the most part but he’d seemed alright so far today! Waking up like they had... And on the way into the bathroom! He’d still glitched but it hadn’t been much, almost lazy in a way. So Ink had the notion that maybe Error’s hapephobia might really be easing with him and it made that strange affectionate feeling swell warm within him.

_“No games?”_

He couldn’t help the low chuckle, “No games, Ruru. Pull away, tell me to stop or safe word if it hurts, ok?”

He held his hand out again, soft smile back on his face. He really wanted to try doing this for Error. He thought Error might like it. And part of him just wanted to see if they could do something like this. He liked holding and touching Error a lot and something about this sounded just as amazing as waking up curled up with him.

** Error **

Keeping his sight fixed on Ink’s face Error uncurled a hand from against his chest. After a long pause, Error let out a breath.

“Okay.”

Stretching out the limb, Error slowly placed his hand in Ink’s. When only the strange tingle prickled up the length of his arm Error glanced down. Glitches distorted the silhouette of dark bones making the colors of his fingers pixelate together. But he could _see_ the distortion, his sockets were clear of errors.

“It’s not so bad.”

Small steps. That’s what Ink had said.

** Ink **

Ink discovered he really, truly needed his paints right then. Especially his yellow. The warmth he felt from Error’s emotion and the fading pink afterglow gave him just a shallow brush of the dazzling giddiness he felt was probably far more appropriate right now. Error had taken his hand! And even though he was glitching his sockets were completely clear. And those words! He could actually remembered saying those words to Error a few weeks ago!

“Small steps, right?” He murmured, pressing a light kisses to Error’s fuzzing knuckles.

He glanced up at Error, eye lights a soft blue oval and a light orange star. A pale reflection of what he wanted to express. He needed paints for it, but he was also content with the warm swell of Error’s emotion for now. Smiling softly, Ink began gently scrubbing the string loofa in upward circling motions along Error’s forearm.

** Error **

Error watched for a time, the small circles of Ink scribing the evidence of sex and sweat from his bones. It felt... so strange. In a nice way. Leaning closer to the edge of the tub Error folded his free arm across the lip. Letting his chin rest upon his forearm Error gazed lazily at his lover.

“Hmmmm...”

Humming softly as his sockets closed, Error let the strange tingling roll into his chest until the rumble bloomed into a soft purr.

** Ink **

Ink’s expression softened, that gentle warmth humming through his bones as Error slowly relaxed. By the time Ink had worked his way up to Error’s shoulder, that soft rumbling had begun to lightly fill the bathroom. Error was purring again! This had worked even better than Ink had thought it might. Error liked being pampered! Another thing Ink would need to write down.

Deciding he didn’t want to make Error move just yet, Ink lowered the arm and shifted around until he could gently scrub his way across Error’s upper back. He took care to keep the pressure light, fairly certain the areas around the vivid bites were going to be tender. Error should probably lay back in the water after this. The sight of them still greatly pleased Ink and his magic though. _His_ wonderful Error.

“Hey, Error,” he started, tone quiet, “once we find whatever your body’s craving and your magic stabilizes, what do you say to some sparring? The simple ink versus string sort?”

** Error **

“Hmmm?”

Relaxed to the point of nearly drifting off to sleep Error shifted just enough to show that he had not fallen asleep. Yet. It took a moment for him to put back together the muffled fuzz of whatever Ink had said to him, but once the words processed Error partially cracked open a socket.

“One. You’ll lose,” Closing his socket once more Error smirked, “Two. I wouldn’t hold back, it’s no fun if I can’t blast you.”

** Ink **

Ink chuckled at the sleepy brazen words.

“We’ll see about that but if you have the magic to blast at me, you’re welcome to try,” Ink teased, slowly working his way down Error’s back, “Your average was getting a little low though.”

Ink had a pretty solid idea of how many times Error shot at him in a given fight and kept a running tally in a little book in his inventory for hits and misses. It had been a while since Error had done worse than blast a slice out of a bone or heat fracture one.

“Other arm.”

** Error **

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Squid,” Error grumbled back as he slowly traded arms with the Guardian.

Finding a spot on the floor to focus on Error shifted back into a comfortable position. Damnit. Squid fucking noticed.

** Ink **

“Uh huh,” Ink said in a wholly unconvinced tone, taking the other arm and repeating his gentle scrubbing circles, “capture victory or tap out?”

** Error **

“Capture victory.”

Knowing full well that he never liked to tap out of a fight Error opened his sockets to stare half lidded at the wet floor just outside the tub. If they found out what his body needed, Error could go back to destroying worlds. Possibly go back to Nightmare’s castle and see what fun the prince had planned.

“It’s a date, Squid. Now where is my hot chocolate?”

** Ink **

{Probably getting cold.}

{Shuush! Don’t interrupt, this is so sweet!}

“On the counter,” Ink said, once again ignoring the hushed flurry of voices.

Little bright glimmers of excitement swirled up through him. Error said it was a date! That was their second one right? Or was that only if it happened next? Still, it sounded really nice. He finished scrubbing Error’s second arm and kissed the knuckles of that hand too before setting it back down by Error. Then he dropped the loofa on the floor next to the soap and got to his feet, the wet legs of his pants clinging unpleasantly to his hips and femurs. He wiped soap off his hands onto his pants as he stepped across the bathroom and picked up Error’s mug of chocolate. Ink smirked slightly when he noticed it still steaming.

“I took this off just before carrying you in here. Still hot,” he said with a trace of smugness in his voice.

As he turned back to the tub, he had a thought and snagged his darkest towel too. It was a deep purple with a pattern of deep red diamonds. Closest thing he had to an Error approved towel and Ink liked how it looked against Error’s bones and ecto. Humming, Ink held out the chocolate.

** Error **

Taking the mug from Ink, Error immediately began to down the warm soothing liquid. Stupid Ink and the bastard’s insistence to do stupidly stupid kisses. Turning his attention to the drink, Error dragged a tongue across his teeth. What the hot chocolate lacked in magic it made up for in the sweet rich thick taste of cocoa. Lowering the cup Error waited to see if the horrible kick to his stomach would return. When it didn’t Error took another sip and returned his eye lights to cautiously trailing up Ink’s legs. How did someone so fucking short have the most appetizing legs in the multiverse. Horror’s weird thing for gnawing on monster bones must be rubbing off... or maybe that was a pregnancy thing. Must be.

** Ink **

Once Error took the mug, Ink returned his attention to the towel, carefully folding it in thirds and then in half before rolling it up. Perfect! Now he had a pillow for Error to lay back on. Placing the towel on the back edge of the tub, Ink knelt back down in his previous place.

“There,” he said as he settled on his knees, “now you go ahead and lay back and I can scrub your legs.”

He picked up the loofa and got it soaped back up. Then he looked expectantly at Error, waiting for him to lift a leg for Ink to clean.

** Error **

Glancing at the towel, Ink and then to his hot cocoa Error couldn’t help but stare at the way light reflected off the dark milky surface. Was this really a relationship thing? Maybe he should ask Geno...after he caught him up to date. Or maybe Blue? The tiny Sans should have a copy of the dating manual stashed away somewhere. Maybe Blue would let him barrow it. It had felt really nice to be scrubbed. Why had it felt so nice? Glitches sparked momentarily through the Destroyer’s sockets, blurring the skeleton’s already bad vision. A quick, twitchy shake of the head was all it took to clear his sockets.

Leaning back cautiously, Error planted his feet at the other end of the tub to keep from sliding down. The towel was soft against the back of his skull, nestled right at the base of his spine and cupping his neck. Warm water rose just up to Error’s collar bone soothing stiff joints and all the marks Ink had left on his body. But...

The question _why_ died in the Destroyer’s throat when the dark skeleton turned his skull just enough to take in the sight of Ink kneeling just in the other side of the tub ready to continue.

“Kiki,” Error said softly while he lifted a wet foot from the water to drape over the side of the tub.

** Ink **

Ink grinned as Error reclined cautiously back against the towel, relaxing more and more as he did so. It was fun pampering Error like this. Partially because he’d realized a simple, uncomplicated joy in surprising Error with it. It was mild right now compared to what it could be but it was still there. It was different from what Ink had experienced before and he liked it. As Error’s lovely, colorful leg rose Ink moved to support it with his free hand.

_“Kiki.”_

Ink’s sockets went wide, eye lights snapping to a pink question/exclamation point and a green star. A huge swell of excitement burst in him and he had to press the back of the hand holding the loofa to his teeth as he quickly hunched away from the tub. Ink welled up and ran out of his mouth. Then he suddenly realized that strange light sensation was filling his empty chest again and he couldn’t feel his knees pressed against the bath rug. He stared down in surprise before dropping the loofa and grabbed the tub edge, dragging himself back down.

Error had used the name again! No prompting, outside of the intense throws of passion. A nickname that no one else had ever used. One that only Error said that did strange things to Ink’s magic and stirred up unbelievable amounts of excitement in him. Ink blinked a few times, still supporting Error’s leg, flush spreading as he made sure he’d stay on the ground. Then he looked almost shyly at Error, a soft flush dotted like freckles over his cheeks, ink dripping down his chin to his ribs.

“Uh, y-yes?” he stuttered.

** Error **

Taking a casual sip of his cocoa, Error watched his squid hold back an upchuck of inky vomit. Interesting... Ink hadn’t floated in a while. Grateful that Ink had not thrown up on him or, multiverse forbid in the bath water, Error gave his air-born toes a wiggle.

“How many of your bed notches have had,” gesturing down at the bathwater Error tilted his skull curiously, “This kind of treatment from you?”

Error knew that Ink’s list of past sexual partners was spread quite far across the multiverse. It had been one of his former arguments of not wanting to become another said ‘bed notch’ in the Guardian’s collection.

** Ink **

“Just,” Ink started to say.

{Ink wait!}

{That’s a dangerous question! Think for once!}

{Ink, I know you like to ignore us but for once in your existence pay attention!}

{I answered a question like that once and it didn’t end well.}

That voice almost sounded like it was crying.

{Don’t answer that!}

{Get some paint first! Think about the answer!}

The shouts of warnings and advice kept pounding against Ink’s nonexistent ears until he thought he’d get a headache from the pressure. There was also a startling amount of fear/dread/sadness/annoyance collectively from the Creators. Ink shuttered as the concentration washed through him, his eye lights briefly strobing through the coordinating colors until Ink gripped his skull and gave it a shake, blinking forcefully as his eye lights settled out to a simple white eye light and a white refresh.

“Pals!” He shouted, “I can’t think with you all shouting like that so if that’s what you want me to do, maybe tone it down for me.”

He made an effort to block them out again and some of the voices quieted but they all still seemed sure he needed to think and have paints first. Ink knew he needed to have paints soon but he thought he could wait a bit longer honestly. And anyways, his bandolier was downstairs flung over the arm of the couch. In retrospect he probably should have got his morning paints when he made Error’s hot chocolate. Ah well, hind sight and all.

Cautiously taking his hand from his head, Ink picked up the loofa and began finally scrubbing Error’s leg using the same gentle circling motion. He started at Error’s foot and slowly worked his way up.

“Anyways, Error, the only other was Dream and he always joked that I got bored half way through,” he explained as he carefully cleaned along the small gap between Error’s fibula and tibia.

Ink didn’t see the problem with an honest answer. Error knew he’d had past relations. Ink honestly couldn’t remember the names of most them. There were a lot he’d have forgotten entirely if he didn’t have a sketch or two of them with a note. He still had to look at the sketches to remember them. They’d been mostly flings and one-night stands anyways. Dream had been his longest relationship before Error and overall it had been somewhat casual. Dream was nice, sweet most of the time, but he didn’t invoke the same deep interest as Error had. Even before Ink had realized how much Error seemed to draw him in.

Groans and exclamations of dismay echoed from the Creators. Ink continued to tune them out as he moved up to Error’s knee and the transition to his deep blue ecto.

** Error **

“Well, I would be bored as fuck too if I had to wash Dream,” Error quipped back once his skull stopped ringing from the creators insistent screaming.

Besides he was 1000 times cuter than Dream. It was no comparison.

** Ink **

Ink laughed brightly at that. It was such an Error statement to make! He cast a playful glance at Error, eye lights an orange spade and green square, as he worked his way along Error’s thigh toward the waterline.

“Bet Cross wouldn’t get bored washing Dream,” he snickered.

That would be pretty funny honestly. Almost as funny as Dream’s face on learning what a shower was. He’d been utterly astonished by the entire concept and then snapped at Ink for falling over wheezing at him. Dream had missed quite a lot during his time as a statue.

Reaching the waterline, Ink lowered Error’s leg back into the still blissfully hot water.

** Error **

Error expression scrunched in disgust at the mental image of Cross dutifully washing Dream like the pathetic man servant he was.

“Gross.”

Fuck, now he needed to wash out his sockets. Besides the clean freak was Nightmare. It had always been one of the things Error liked about the brooding prince. It was an underappreciated talent to cause so much blood shed and still maintain a spotless castle.

Lifting up his other leg out of the water Error began drifting off as he stared at the red glitching bones dripping in the air.

{Error. If your tub is a recent addition to your home, thanks to Ink, where did you used to bathe?}

“Nightmare’s castle,” Error said with a sigh as he closed his sockets and sunk deeper into the water, “I have my own room and bath in the castle if I want it. But Nightmare’s private bath is better, so I just go whenever I want to shower.”

Why settle for anything but the best? Besides Nightmare never seemed to mind. In fact, the bastard always seemed smug about it. But whatever.

** Ink **

“What, not a good possible novela episode?” Ink teased as his hand went to support the newly offered leg.

Well, it might be a good episode depending on if Nightmare was in on the relationship or not. Ink just didn’t know quite enough about how Night was in private, and what his current relationship with Cross was, to decide how such a scene might play out. He knew Dream could handle...

{Error. If your tub is a recent addition to tour home, thanks to Ink, where did you use to bathe?}

The question managed to edge past Ink’s still active attempts to ignore the Creators. He blinked curiously, not having really thought about it before. He’d assumed Error stole showers here and there when he wanted. There were MTT and NTT resorts with some pretty fabulous bathrooms that Ink had seen and getting to one was as easy as opening a portal into a room.

_“Nightmare’s castle.”_

Ink’s brow ridge furrowed a little. Okay, he probably should have guessed that one. Error did work with Nightmare and his group a fair bit. But... Ink was briefly distracted by the sumptuous way Error relaxed further into the water, the ecto of his raised leg flexing just a little past where Ink was currently scrubbing. A warmth curled through him and brushed down along his pelvis but oddly didn’t seem like arousal.

_“I have my own room and bath in the castle if I want it, but Nightmare’s private bath is better. So I just go there whenever I want a shower.”_

Ink’s expression hardened as did his posture, that odd warmth flashing into something like the lick of heat that sometimes prompted Ink to drink his red paint.

“Have you gone since I showed you having a tub in your antivoid was good?” he asked in a tense tone.

His scrubbing had frozen in place on Error’s calf. Something new was seething though him and stirring up his magic and Ink had no clue what it was. Only that he didn’t like the idea of Error going to Nightmare’s room and liked less the idea of Error naked and wet in the goopy jerk’s shower. And this wasn’t the first time Error had said something about Nightmare that made Ink wonder if the guy had a thing for Error. Error was _his_. The image of Nightmare’s smug smirk made Ink want to growl, the fingers of his supporting hand closing around Error’s ankle.

** Error **

“Yes. Once for sure that I remember.”

It wasn’t like he was keeping track.

“Nightmare walked in while I was finishing up using his shower and told me about the desert AU.”

Nightmare didn’t throw a fuss when the Destroyer made himself at home in his bathing chamber, so Error had learned not to cause a seen when the goopy prince barged in on him. Feeling the grip on his ankle tighten Error opened his sockets to blink up at the artist. Why had Ink sto...

“Ink. Let go.”

Something was wrong about Ink’s expression. Eye lights void of color and shrunken to two singular pupils, brows furrowed in displeasure. The water no longer felt warm around the Destroyer’s form.

“InK!”

** Ink **

The answer did nothing to help the unfamiliar sensations swirling in him. If anything, it made them worse, the urge to growl growing. Error just let...? But he always pitched Ink out or banned him from following! Sure that was before they’d agreed to try being together but Ink really did not like the notion. If he’d had his morning paints it would have been an even stronger dislike.

_“InK!”_

Ink blinked, skull snapping up to stare at Error, one eye light flickering to a hard red pentagon.

“Does he always just walk in on you?” he asked, growl creeping into his voice.

He wanted to go drink his red paint and find Nightmare right then and there. The idea of beating him to a goopy pulp again was sounding better and better.

** Error **

“Oh for fucks sake! The bastard normally doesn’t walk in okay!?” Error hissed back as he gave an experimental pull of the ankle in the Guardian’s grip.

Only when the power hungry skeleton was in a mood or it was something important.

“Normally he just waits on the bed!”

What was the big deal? Why did Ink have the air of red paint around him? He hadn’t seen Ink take any paints.

{Oh my god Error you are not helping! }

Error bristled at the creators warning tone.

“What?! What did I do wrong?!”

** Ink **

Tension snapped up Ink’s spine. Normally waited on the bed?! Ink bet he did and hoped Error would decide to come join him. A smug satisfaction slid through him as his vivid purple triangle eye light landed on one of the marks on Error’s neck when he looked up to argue with the Creator. He’d left plenty of those on Error over the years. Had Nightmare even seen them then? Seen them and wondered?

Leaning in, Ink pressed a kiss to that mark. His Error. Error, who’d agreed to be with him. Error, who’d given Ink his first times despite a lot of bitching. Error, who’d cared for him after the fight. Error, who he’d woken tangled with this morning. Error, who was carrying their child despite Ink’s previous certainty that he couldn’t help create one.

The tension and heat in him eased as he drew back, Error’s soft emotion swallowing it up. He smiled at Error, releasing his hold on the trapped ankle and lowering the leg into the water. He settled back, arms resting crossed on the tub edge.

“Nothing, I’m good now,” Ink hummed.

His eye lights had settled back to a simple yellow eye light and a pink soul.

** Error **

Error let slip a pained and slightly pleasured bleep sound at the press of Ink’s teeth finding one of the bite marks left on his vertebrae. The contact bloomed with painful glitches so Error yanked back his leg and pressed close to the bathroom wall to avoid any further contact with the other.

“WhAT. Was. tHAt. InK?!”

Sockets wide with alarm at the return of his painful glitches, Error curled his legs close to his chest and tried to piece together what the fuck was going through Ink’s cluster fuck of a brain. Considering the bastard didn’t actually have one. It didn’t help that the Creators wouldn’t shut up! Jealousy, yandere, Nightmare... Their voices were starting to hurt! Wait. Clutching his mug of cocoa to his chest, Error narrowed his sockets as if squinting somehow would help shed some clarity on what Ink was thinking.

“Not nothing. Your pissed at Nightmare, aren’t you Squid?”

That must be it, Ink couldn’t possibly be pissed at anything he had done, but If Ink felt challenged...

** Ink **

Ink shrugged, head cocking a little, “Well, not as much as I could be, not much paint at the moment, but I think that sums it up?”

Though he was a little put out about Error curling away from him. He’d made an interesting sound at the kiss and Ink had liked how Error looked stretched out in the tub all comfortably relaxed. Dang it, he’d messed up something hadn’t he?

“It was odd,” he added.

Now that the odd feeling had died, Ink’s curiosity reared up.

“Did anything ever happen between you two? Or did he ever try to start something?” He asked.

** Error **

Letting out a frustrated groan at Ink’s absolute lack of explanation combined with the abrupt change of subject Error tried to hide the color slipping into his cheeks bones.

“YoU already know tHAt. You. You were mY... I haven’t with any... why would anything else matter? I-It’S noNe of your buSiness!”

** Ink **

Ink lowered his head to rest on his chin on his crossed arms, grinning lopsidedly up at Error. It wasn’t a no, sure, but from what he could sort out it wasn’t quite a yes either.

“So he did express an interest, huh? And got turned down,” he concluded.

{Wow, this deescalated quick.}

** Error **

“No!” Error shot back before he realized that just letting Ink believe his own conclusion would have been easier.

Stupid!

Standing abruptly Error watched a wave of water splash close to edge of the tub, “I’m done with this.”

All of this. Shuffling away from Ink Error tried to make a break out of the tub.

** Ink **

{Never mind.}

{You just had to keep asking.}

Ink dropped the loofa and used his other hand to wipe water, and consequently some ink, from his face as he sat back. He’d touched a nerve there! What did Error mean no to? That Nightmare hadn’t tried something or hadn’t been turned down? Ink frowned up at Error, that strange heat slinking back.

“No? What kept it from happening then?”

His voice was a flat sort of curious as he stood to match Error.

** Error **

“We are not taLKing about thiS Ink!”

More glitches burst out angrily over Error’s body as the destroyer tossed his half-filled mug at the wall just shy of missing Ink’s skull. Why? Why!

“Move!”

** Ink **

Ink stayed stubbornly in place despite the mug whizzing past to shatter with a crash against the wall behind him. His eye lights ticked to a red crescent and deep blue swirl. He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

“Why aren’t we talking about it? We only agreed to be together recently so what’s wrong asking about something from before that?”

Several years ago, earlier on in their first agreement, Ink suspected he really wouldn’t have cared. Sure, he’d always felt more drawn to Error than anyone else but it was only in recent years that he’d understood the depth of that attraction.

** Error **

“Because nothing ever HAPPENED!!”

Why did Ink suddenly care about anything that almost happened with Nightmare? It hadn’t. So end of story. Never to be spoken of again. 

On impulse Error reached behind himself to open a portal to escape but stopped just as a small hole opened up behind his hand. The tiny pixelated opening was a clear passage to another random AU and not Error’s antivoid space. Damnit! He was stuck. Even if he escaped, Ink would have to come find him and the last thing Error wanted was to be lost in a fucking AU while naked.

“Nothing happened.”

Clenching a fist Error let the portal close and backed further against the tiled wall.

** Ink **

Ink tensed seeing the small pixelated opening form under Error’s hand. A portal! Error was about to run. But then...he didn’t go. The tiny portal closed and Error just pressed back further. Some of the tension eased from Ink’s bones. His shoulders lowered and his head came up, though his expression was still tense and curious and that heat still prickled like raised hackles along his spine.

“If nothing happened,” he said slowly, “why are you so defensive, Error?”

There were suddenly gasps and exclamations from the Creators.

{Error, did he do something to you?}

{What did he DO?! He did something didn’t he?}

The sharp tension returned with a snap as Ink glance in that vaguely upward direction at the Creators words and implications.

** Error **

Error remained silent not knowing what to say. Everything the voices were saying was wrong! It wasn’t…nothing...

“I couldn’t... he wasn’t you! Okay?!”

It wasn’t the same with Nightmare as it was with Ink.

“We wanted to but… We don’t work.”

_‘Not like how we do.’_

Error left that part unsaid as he kept his skull turned down to the floor.

** Ink **

Just before Ink could make up his mind to melt to the downstairs and get his paints Error spoke.

_“I couldn’t... He wasn’t you! Okay?!”_

The tension in Ink broke. His arms and jaw dropped.

_‘He wasn’t you!’_

Error meant that! Error really meant that!

_“We wanted to...but we don’t work.”_

Error was still pressed back and looking down but Ink could feel a huge grin stretching across his skull. Error was saying they worked! He and Ink worked! Had chemistry together that others couldn’t beat. Error really was his! Ohhhhhhh, he needed paint. So much yellow paint, even though excitement was bursting in him like sparks threatening to drag him back up again.

“Didn’t work like we do,” he finished in an almost giddy tone.

Oh, he wanted to hug Error right now. Hug him close and pepper his skull with kisses. But he resisted. Barely. He hugged himself instead. He didn’t want Error to fall in the bath after all. Still, he rocked forward on his toes and bounced a few times.

** Error **

That was why it didn’t matter if Nightmare saw him naked, why he didn’t mind passive aggressively flirting with Nightmare when they spoke. It was fun, but that was all they could ever be. 

_“Don’t work like we do.” _

Void damnit Ink.

“I didn’t say that.”

Because he didn’t have to.

“Will you leave me alone now?”

He wanted to be alone.

** Ink **

Ink beamed at Error, no longer bothered even remotely by the tone. Next time they saw Nightmare, Ink was going to be extremely smug. Even if Nightmare had moved on from wanting Error, Ink would still have the satisfaction of knowing. Error didn’t say it, but he didn’t have to. Ink knew and the soft feeling swelled.

“If you really want, Ruru. Want me to refresh the bath or get more cocoa?” Ink offered.

He could go downstairs and be giddy and excited and smug and pleased quite loudly. Then, when Error was less grouchy from having said more than he probably wanted, Ink could do like he’d wanted. Hug and kiss Error silly.

** Error **

“Leave.”

The last thing Error wanted right now was to have Ink in the room with him a moment longer. Slowly sinking down the length of wall until his pelvis was once again submerged and picking up the loofa that had fallen into the water Error slowly began scrubbing his thighs.

** Ink **

“Ok,” Ink said simply.

They’d been together every day for the past week and some with only one notable exception. Ink could manage to be in a different part of the house than Error for a little while.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” he added before turning and walking out the door with a light step.

He pulled the door closed after him, giving Error as much privacy as he could. Even Ink knew, sometimes, when to let someone deal with their emotions themselves. Then he walked down the hall to the bedroom for a change of clothes, Error’s emotion and several other mingled sparks and swirls of near emotions tingling in his chest.

** Error **

“Uggggh.”

Error covered his sockets with both hands to block out everything that was closing in around him. He wanted to be back in his antivoid. This is why he hated Ink! Making him _feel_ things. Say things.

{Are you going to be okay Error?}

“Just leave me alone.”

_‘Please.’ _

After a moment of silence Error turned back on the hot water and leaned back to into the tub to let all of the stupid feelings float away.

** Ink **

Ink hummed to himself as he stripped out of the still wet pants and traded them for his normal shorts and shirt, though he left his suspenders down for the moment. He was figuring, depending on Error’s mood later, he might try running out to UnderFell for more chocolate. It was Error’s favorite after all and the cocoa hadn’t made him sick. Ink had no idea what had prompted Error to throw up yesterday but he knew food was the cause the first time. Also, even if Error got no magic out of it, it still seemed to help mollify him. Maybe he could even move them over to Error’s space again. Error would probably really like that.

Pleased with the plan, Ink wandered out of the room and slid down the stair rail, hopping off at the end. He had to skip a time or two but he landed on his feet. Grinning, he dashed to the end of the couch for his paints. He draped them around his hips for now and pulled out the yellow vial, taking a long swallow. He had a small amount of purple to feel bad about pushing Error so much. An almost violet color was next, a solid swallow. Even with the negative feeling hanging like tiny heavy weights along his collar, joy and pride surged up through him and he let out a bright whoop. He bounced on his toes and pumped his fists into the air and danced around and generally made a gleeful fool of himself as the feelings raced away with him. He only stopped when he tumbled over the couch and landed sprawled out by the coffee table.

“Ow. Ok, maybe time to stop that,” he told himself with a laugh.

He picked himself up and leapt back over the couch, still feeling giddy and light enough to literally walk on air. Then he paused, dove back over the couch and snatched up the remote. He turned on the tv and jumped around channels until he found somewhere playing songs he’d heard before. With a cheer, he started singing along, dancing his way into the kitchen for coffee and something else to nibble on.

** Error **

Why couldn’t Ink understand that admitting he had feelings was hard? Error knew with Nightmare there was a mutual respect between them. An understanding that was akin to what the Error had with Ink, but it was different. Sometimes secrets... The past just can’t be shaken off.

Errors _don’t_ get happy endings. Yet... The bullshit that nearly happened with Nightmare hit its peek around the time Ink seemed to switch his attentions from just fighting off the Destroyer to more active flirting. Not that he’d know quite what it was at first. It wasn’t until it had been explained that what Ink was doing to irritate him was just that: flirting.

Ink with his insistent questions, constant rambling, and the little things that Ink would say that would set the Destroyer’s soul to fluttering. Then when Error had finally found the last missing clues and had begun putting together the mystery of where he had come from, Error found he couldn’t seek comfort with Nightmare. So he had agreed to the stupid deal with Ink instead. Sex only. Nothing more. No feelings, no attachments. It had been exactly what he’d needed at the time. Mind numbing pleasure that kept him from thinking. And stupidly he got addicted. Error looked down at his stomach. Maybe he should just ditch the kid with Ink after all this. Better if...

Pain cut into Error’s soul like a knife.

“Ink!”

Error sat up quickly, gasping as he clutched at his chest. Damnit. Shutting off the water with his sockets squeezed shut, Error let his bones soak in the warmth around him. Damnit, why did he care?! Why... Why did he have to fall in love? Errors don’t get happy endings.

A loud thump came from downstairs and Error lifted his skull to listen. There was silence followed shortly by a loud joyful exclamation and the sound wrung with laughter. Ink… Errors don’t get happy endings. Yet here he was. Error smiled, the pain in his chest fading and forgotten as Error listen to the sound that was Ink clearly falling over something.

“Stupid Squid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, things got a touch heated there, but they worked it out.
> 
> Chapter 48: That Was Not An Invitation


	49. That Was Not An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's black, red, yellow, and blue with bites all over? Mama Error, that's what! With feels that make him snappy.

** Ink **

"Oh, ginger!"

Ink pounced eagerly on the little bowl of the stuff he had sitting out on the counter. That was the perfect nibble! He popped the treat into his mouth. It blossomed into tingling sweet spiciness as Ink savored it. These were some of the ones Error had saved for him. Saved for him before they'd even agreed to try being together!

Ink giggled and turned back to his coffee. Today he was adding orange since he'd already had plenty of yellow. Not that he needed to be more excited, but there was so much to be happy and excited about! That was one of the most intimate confessions of feelings Error had made since they'd gotten together! Error said they worked!

He'd told Blue not that long ago that he and Error didn't know what they were doing but that he wanted to try. That he wanted to be more than what they had been. And despite the spats this week and last, Ink was sure they were more than they had been. Even more so then when they'd been when their little light came into being. With more time, they should get even closer!

The thought had an even bigger grin spreading. Today's argument had probably been the worst since they'd been together and it was still nothing to the ones they'd had in the past. Though... Ink paused, mug part way to his teeth and eye lights ticking though a couple confused shapes. What had that odd heat been? What had that feeling been? It had been an emotion of some kind and one like anger, but when he tried to think of the corresponding paint color he came up with a strange dark green. Huh, weird.

Ink took a sip of his coffee and enjoyed the way the flavor mingled with his ginger, humming. Now that he thought about it, even with Error and his emotion enhancing everything, he'd been odd even for himself for a little over a week, basically since Error had fallen into DinoTale. He was oddly aggressive towards others. Antsy too, when he had to leave Error. Even the way his rage had cranked up past twenty the other day when Nightmare and his lackies were messing with Error. He'd thought it was just too much paint too close to Error, and it likely was, but even thinking about it now made a deep heat that snaked through him and left him wanting red paint.

Could it be a pregnancy thing? Something about it that affected him too? Was that possible? It seemed plausible.

"Ohhh, what if its because Ruru's having magic trouble," Ink suddenly mused aloud.

He should ask someone. Maybe Horror. Ink was pretty sure Error had his number. Alright, something else to add to the scarf for after the figured out Error's eating thing. He was about ready to just start swiping bits of food from every AU he came across until something worked.

_'Its raining tacos from out of the sky,_

_Tacos, no need to ask why._

_Just open your mouth and...'_

Ink lost his train of thought and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Blue!" he chirped.

"HELLO, INK! I WAS CALLING TO SEE IF PERHAPS YOU AND ERROR MIGHT WANT TO VISIT TODAY. I TRIED TEXTING HIM BUT HE HAS NOT ANSWERED HIS PHONE."

Ink took a thoughtful sip, "Could be cause he's in the bath, but my magic’s feeling back to normal so probably!”

Blue sounded suddenly alarmed, "WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOUR MAGIC THAT DREAM HAD NOT HEALED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS ERROR?"

"Oh! So Dream did fix me. Cool. But nah, turns out giving away magic in bulk for a week without much sleep and not enough to eat followed by an intense fight is kind of draining."

"INK!" Blue scolded, "THAT IS EXTREMELY UNHEALTHY FOR YOU! BOTH OF YOU IN FACT AND..."

"Whoa, Blue! It's ok!" Ink interrupted before Blue could go full blown rant, "We talked about it ok? He promised to tell me when he needs magic if I agreed to not give all the time. We're balancing it."

It was easier to sound really earnest and reassuring with paints in him.

"Anyways, lemme go ask him about the visit thing."

Blue was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I AM GLAD YOU TWO TALKED ABOUT IT. TALKING ALWAYS HELPS! AND THANK YOU FOR GOING TO ASK. I WILL LET YOU GO FOR NOW BUT DO TEXT ME WITH HIS ANSWER!"

"Sure thing, Blue," Ink said, already strolling out of the kitchen.

"EXCELLENT! TALK TO YOU SOON!"

With that, Blue hung up leaving Ink looking at the stairs. He said he'd ask. Was now too soon? He'd left Error alone for a while. Oh! Maybe if he just knocked? Worth a shot. He started up the stairs. It would be nice to get out of the house together.

** Error **

{Error. We know you want space, but nothing bad ever happened with Nightmare, right?}

Error, who had begun washing the tender folds of his abused sex, scoffed at the accusation.

“It’s Nightmare. Plenty of bad things happened. Just not the kind you’re all jumping at. Like I’ve said before. He’s interesting. I joined his team buts it’s basically a mutually assured destruction partnership. We’re not against using each other for our own goals. Hell, Nightmare is useful, smart, he does the work I don’t want to dirty my hands with. I’ll dust anyone he doesn’t want to be seen having a connection to. I kill, destroy at random. The best cover.”

{But what made Ink special if Nightmare is all that and the bag of chips?}

Glitches distorted over the Destroyer’s form as Error felt his temper raising.

“Why does everyone have to know why? Why why why!” Error snapped as he tossed the loofa accepts the tub.

The soft thump of the soapy string bundle was far from satisfying, nor was the sound it made when it landed it the water. There was always something missing inside. Error could feel it. Ink had slowly become that something. Stupid, loud, noisy, clingy, obnoxious... beautiful. But apparently perfection can also be stupid. Error sighed as he finally stood. Stepping on the drain to let the water out Error grabbed a towel and wrapped it low around his waist leaving his middle and breasts exposed.

“I apparently have a type. Obnoxious, over-powered losers who don’t know how to give up.”

Ink was just… His. Glancing at his own reflection Error hummed in appreciation at the level of bruising and teeth marks Ink had left on his bones and ecto.

“Ecto bruises... good to know.”

** Ink **

Walking slowly up the stairs, Ink hummed along to the music still playing on the tv. It had to have been at least twenty minutes, right? Eh, who knew here. And it wasn’t like he was going to go back in the bathroom if Glitchy didn’t want him in there. He was just passing along the word!

Grinning to himself, he jogged up the last few stairs, pausing at the top to have another sip of coffee. Hmmm, was the tub draining? He’d honestly expected to have to drag Error out of the tub. Made Ink even more pleased to have convinced Error he needed a tub at his place. These few thoughts wandered vaguely through his mind as he stepped up to the door, mug in one hand, other raised to knock.

** Error **

Holding the towel firmly wrapped around his hips with one hand Error opened the bathroom door. Steam escaped from the small room to mist into the hall and Error could feel his nipples stiffen from the sudden burst of cooler air. He needed to get clothes on before...

Blinking in surprise, Error slowly fought to process that he really was seeing Ink standing on the other side of the door. The Guardian had his hand raised as if about to knock. Finding himself truly eye to eye with the other, Error mutely stepped back from the door and slammed it shut in Ink’s face.

“Oh mY FuCking God INk!!!” Crossing his free arm over his chest Error turned his back to the door, “What parT of LeaVe me aLone was Too hard!?”

** Ink **

Ink was surprised when the door opened before he could knock but the vision that greeted him was utterly, deliciously distracting. His eye lights flashed to a green oval and a yellow check mark. Error was standing in the doorway wreathed in soft billows of steam, moisture still clinging to the soft curve of his ecto. His gaze followed one drop trailing down along a series of marks on Error’s chest to his stiff nipple. Holy stars Error looked sexy as hell!

The door slamming in his face had him blinking awake, remembering he was actually supposed to be up here for a reason other than staring at his gorgeous Glitch. He blinked several times and shook his head so he could think over the humming of his own magic. Ok! He was drawing that the second he relayed Blue’s question.

_“Oh mY FuCking God INk!!! What parT of LeaVe me aLone was Too hard?!”_

So, like, that wasn’t really his fault, right? It wasn’t like he’d intended to open the door. Grinning, he decided to act like it hadn’t happened and knocked anyways.

“Hey Error, just passing along a question from Blue. He wanted to know if we would visit today. Said he couldn’t reach you,” he called cheerfully through the door.

** Error **

Skull slowly fading from the hot glow of yellow washing the black and blue striped bone Error curled in on himself closer towards the floor.

“Blue?!”

Fuck, they were supposed to go to UnderSwap. How long had it been since he spoke to the tiny Sans? It couldn’t had already been a week had it? No. Two to three days tops...

“Fine.”

If any time was the best to go it was now. Error could feel his reserves reasonably charged, his soul didn’t ache and as long as Blue’s worthless excuse of a Papyrus didn’t attack too viciously Error was confidant if keeping one step ahead of the skeleton. Maybe Blue would give Ink a ‘friendship strike’ for him.

But first he needed clothes. Standing upright, Error turned to open the door just enough to peek out the opening.

“I need my clothes.”

** Ink **

Ink took a sip of his coffee, looking mischievously over the top of his mug with a little orange flame and light blue triangle eye light at Error’s barely there face.

“Ok!”

** Error **

Error waited, watching Ink continue to stand casually in the door way just drinking his coffee. When Ink refused to move Error opened the door a little wider and frowned.

“Which means move.”

** Ink **

“Ah! Gotcha.”

Ink stepped down the hall to lean against the railing next to the stairs just in front of the bedroom door.

** Error **

The pending sigh of relief died on Error’s teeth when Ink only moved far enough to lean against the railing.

“INnNKKk!”

Slamming the door shut once more, Error grabbed the second towel from the rack and wrapped it tightly around his right fist.

“Fucking perverted son of a bitch.”

With the MacGyvered boxing glove secured Error pulled the door open. Keeping the fist hidden at first he strolled silently towards the lustful Guardian.

“Innnnky.”

Drawing out the other’s name until he was standing just before the bastard Error took a swing at Ink’s skull.

** Ink **

Ink waited, terribly amused and excited for Error’s next move. This was actually pretty fun, messing with Error like this. Though he honestly hadn’t been expecting Error to still be delightfully naked from the waist up when he exited the bathroom! The soft duel glow from the little one and Error’s soul did interesting things to the shift and color of Error’s ecto. Was it not simply deep blue like he thought? It almost seemed like...

_“Innnnnky.”_

Ink’s head snapped up at the nickname, his speculation totally forgotten. Error stopped right in front of him. For a second, Ink thought he might get something nice. So the sucker punch to the face caught him completely off guard. Mild pain exploded around his right socket and over his nasal bridge.

“Umph!”

He over balanced, lost his mostly empty coffee mug and tipped over backwards off the rail. With a yelp, he slid off and started to fall, just catching himself by grabbing one of the railing posts leaving him dangling over the living room.

“Pfffff, hahaha!! Nice shot, Error!” Ink cackled.

** Error **

Error shook the towel off his hand as he leaned over the railing to glare at Ink.

“Keep laughing Squid and I’ll crack you another funny one.”

Error let the towel drop over the squid’s sockets before turning to stroll casually to Ink’s bedroom.

“Stay out.”

Slamming the door behind him Error let his eye lights linger on the torn shambles of Ink’s bed.

{Admit it Error. You like that Ink’s a pervert.}

Covering his face with his claws Error could only chuckle, “Void. Don’t make me admit it.”

** Ink **

_“Stay out.”_

Another slammed door and Ink kept chuckling.

{Are you actually going to stay out?}

“Yep! I have to get that sketched down at least before I forget it!”

With that said, Ink pulled the towel off his face and slung it back over the railing. They’d get it back in the bathroom eventually. Then he let go of the rail and dropped lightly floor. There was a mild ache in his face but it was really easy to ignore.

“Sketch, sketch, sketch...”

He patted himself down and looked through his inventory. How did he not have a sketchbook or even a scrap of paper? He could draw it on the wall to remember he supposed but then he was risking Error getting embarrassed and destroying the wall.

{Maybe rough it down on a canvas?}

Ink’s eye lights shone bright with an exclamation point and a brilliant orange star. That was a much better idea then a sketchbook. And he had spare canvases! Three of them stacked in a corner of the living room. He started rushing across the room only to pull up short.

“Broomy! You’re back~!”

Ink zoomed over and swept up his brush, hugging it and twirling around excitedly. He hadn’t seen Broomy in a few days. He’d been pretty distracted though so he hadn’t really wondered much about his weapon. Broomy always came back eventually.

“I knew you’d make it back, Broomy,” he said delightedly, “You missed so much and oh!! Look, look, look! Error made me this!”

Ink stopped twirling, Broomy cradled in the crook of one arm, and pulled out his little Ruru doll to show.

“Look how cute!”

Broomy did nothing.

“I know, right? Its so awesome. Almost as good as the real thing!”

Ink snuggled the doll and hugged Broomy close. Broomy’s band tinked against Ink’s skull. Ink looked up at the brush confused.

“Huh? Why was I hanging from the railing?”

Broomy did nothing.

“Just playing with Error!” Ink said gleefully, “He looked so great fresh out of the bath and...”

Ink stopped suddenly, eye lights ticking. He was going to do something. Wasn’t he? He was...

“Oh! I remembered!”

** Error **

Fully dressed, Error adjusted how his scarf fell around his neck as he made his way across the upper landing. Ink was down stairs clearly jabbering away to someone. Perhaps Blue since no one was talking back and the Creators were silent.

“Ink, tell Blue we’ll be right there... WhaT the fUcK!?”

How the hell did Broomy get out of his antivoid?! Error knew he hadn’t felt anyone open a portal and he clearly remembered leaving the stupid weapon behind. Yet there was Broomy sprawled across Ink’s lap, the tiny Error doll he had made Ink sitting atop it. The worst thing yet, Ink had a large canvas held with one hand and balanced on the fucking squid’s ankles.

“INNK!!”

Why!? Why! Why did Ink have to just sit there so casually in a butterfly stretch sketching _HIM_ naked all for the low slung towel draped around the sketched Error’s hips. Error knew one thing for sure, he had not looked at Ink which _that_ fucking expression on. Right?

“Burn it!” Stomping over Error made to grab for the canvas, “Burn it, destroy it, blast it!”

** Ink **

_“WhaT the fUcK?!”_

Ink hummed at the shout but didn’t look up. He was almost done with the base sketch. Then he’d be able to come back and paint it later. Broomy’s bristles made a faint sound as it shifted. Ink laughed and glanced down at his dear weapon. Broomy could be really sarcastic!

_“INNK!!”_

Ink looked up from the canvas, eye lights a red octagon and a purple question mark, and over his shoulder to where Error was on the stairs with a hilariously furious expression. Ink half expected his sockets to start erroring out. Broomy shifted slightly in Ink’s lap just as Error snapped ‘Burn it!’

“Oops!”

Ink twisted to the side so Error missed his grab, tossing little Ruru back into the safety of inventory and bringing up Broomy.

“Whoa, hey, Error come on! Its just a painting of gorgeousness. Lemme keep it!”

** Error **

“That fuCking Painting wonT ever see the LigHt of day!! Destroy It!”

Facing off to the artist with fists raised above his skull Error stomped one of his feet in frustration, “I mean it!”

Punishment games be dammed.

“I will never ShOwer at youR place again if anyone EVER sees that monstrosity!”

** Ink **

Ink pouted, clutching the canvas close. Damn if he didn’t need a chance to sneak some blue paint for a tear or two. He liked this one! But was it worth not having Error naked and wet in his bathroom ever again? But Error looked so good! And they’d, uh...., talked about this!

“But you’re not a monstrosity Error!”

He narrowed his sockets, backing away a little with Broomy held at the ready. Well, there wasn’t actually day light here was there? And very nearly no one came to his place.

“If its here at the house, who’s to see it but us? I can keep it down the hall here. No one ever has gone back there,” he offered.

** Error **

_“But you’re not a monstrosity Error!” _

Error stopped his tirade as Ink’s words soaked in. Glitchy shutters flickered through the Destroyer’s bones as the words played again.

_‘You’re not a monstrosity Error.’_

He wasn’t... lowering his hands Error stared at the other in shocked surprise. But...

** Ink **

Ink stopped backing away, tilting his head curiously at Error reaction. His ready stance relaxed a little.

“Error?”

** Error **

Error couldn’t hear anything but words echoing around in his head.

_‘You’re not a monstrosity Error’_

_‘Not a monstrosity’_

That’s where Ink was wrong. So wrong.

_‘…monstrosity’ _

_‘Error’_

_‘Monstrosity’_

Glitches swarmed Error’s sockets as his body seized with an impending crash. Error could feel himself crashing and couldn’t remember why it was a bad thing. Everything hurt, he... he...

** Ink **

Ink froze for just a moment, alarm welling up from somewhere as his magic went tense. Error looked like... In an instant he’d dropped Broomy and the canvas, racing over to Error’s badly pixilating form.

“Error!”

Should he touch him?! Should he not?! But what would a crash do?! Deciding there was nothing for it, Ink gently gripped Error’s shoulders and pressed his brow to Error’s.

“Error! Error, its ok. Try to calm down for me. I’m here, it’s ok.”

He kept babbling reassurances, trying to figure out what else he could do. He wanted to help!

** Error **

_‘I’m here.’_

Where? No one was here…

_‘It’s okay.’_

Static calmed slowly bit by bit until all at once the glitches rolled back to their normal flickering. Sockets clear Error found Ink no longer hanging over the second floor railing but standing flush. With Ink pressing their foreheads together and pain searing through the glitching skeleton’s shoulders Error felt himself wanting to break away. Why couldn’t he move? What happened? Did he crash? Why couldn’t he remember?

** Ink **

As Error’s body started to settle and his sockets clear Ink drew back just a little. After another moment he shifted his hands from Error’s shoulders to holding the ends of Error’s scarf.

“Error?” he asked tentatively.

He seemed to be recovering. Maybe not a crash this time but a bad glitch out at least. Ink really wanted to hug him. Hold him until he knew he was feeling better.

** Error **

Confused eye lights silently followed Ink’s hands as they dropped to twist into the ends of the Destroyer’s scarf. When did he get dressed?

Frowning, Error looked up at the railing just to his left then back to Ink. Nothing felt different. Not wanting to ask Ink how much time had passed Error chose to remain silent and just stare down at Ink’s nervous expression as if that would somehow hold the answers.

** Ink **

Ink let out a soft breath. Yeah, definitely a bad glitch out. Error seemed confused, something Ink was plenty familiar with. 

“How much did you lose, Ruru? Its only been a little bit since you went to dress and uh...,” Ink paused, trying to recon time here, “more than an hour since I got you in the bath? Something like that.”

Hopefully he hadn’t lost more than that. He really wanted Error to remember last night but even more, he wanted him to remember this morning and how nice it was waking up together all tangled together.

** Error **

“How long since I decked you over the railing?” Error asked as he looked back up towards the railing. The towel he had used to wrap his hand was still upstairs, but given Ink’s housekeeping skills Error knew that didn’t account for much.

** Ink **

Ink brightened, if Error remembered that, he hadn’t lost much at all!

He grinned, “Maybe fifteen minutes? Rough guess?”

And if that was the last thing he remembered Ink absolutely wasn’t going to mention the canvas face down on the floor behind him. He’d hide it away before they left and paint it later. Now he knew to put it up somewhere less trafficked. Maybe on the wall near his desk in his book room.

“Guess that means I should finish dressing so we can get going!”

Dropping Error’s scarf, Ink leaned up quick to peck a kiss to Error’s cheek before turning away to ‘clean up.’ Included in the slew of new rules he was supposed to remember was to keep his canvases to a few designated places in the room when he wasn’t working on them. He picked up his dropped canvas, making sure to keep it turned in such a way to keep Error from seeing it, and leaned it against a bit of wall in the corner of the living room. He was careful to leave the back out. Then he grabbed Broomy and started to jog up the stairs with a smile.

** Error **

Stepping back in response to the stolen kiss Error was at least pleased that Ink was listening to the new house rules by putting away his art supplies. But... How the fuck did Broomy get back into Ink’s house?! Error specifically remembered leaving the bastard’s weapon back in his antivoid.

“I haven’t forgotten that I’m mad at you!” Error called after the retreating artist and Broomy.

Stepping around the couch, Error flopped down onto his corner and pulled out the game system he had stolen from a surface dwelling AU’s Frisk. It had been some time that he had checked his island.

“Wonder what the hot item of the day is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broomy goes where Broomy will. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Have Your Cake and Eat It Too


	50. Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to visit UnderSwap! Hopefully, Blue has found some good information for Ink and Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit chapter 50! That feels like a milestone. We've also just past 14k in hits and are slowly creeping in on milestones for both comments and kudos. This is so amazing! Thank you all of you, we never dreamed OTW would be this well loved! There's plenty more to come so we hope you continue to enjoy!

** Ink **

Ink stepped through the portal he’d opened directly into Blue’s living room still extremely cheerful. He’d decided not to bother with chest armor today. It wasn’t like they were likely to run into a serious fight here! He’d also left his paints slung around his hips. They felt kinda fun there.

“Hey, Blue! We’re here~!” he called out.

There was a muffled but still loud exclamation from kitchen and then Blue was racing out.

“INK! YOU DID NOT TEXT TO LET ME KNOW! I HAVE NO REFRESHMENTS PREPARED!” Blue exclaimed.

Ink stopped with Broomy swung half way back into place across his back.

“Uhhhh... huh! Guess I forgot!”

He settled Broomy and beamed.

** Error **

“Idiot.”

Stepping out of the portal behind Ink, Error made sure to keep his hands firmly nestled inside his pockets. Keeping a bored expression glued to his face Error let his eye lights flicker around the swap household. It was... nice-ish? In a bull shit AU way. But it also clearly had Blue’s housekeeping touches that oddly made the Destroyer feel more comfortable. After all, he and Blue had made some of those ‘friendship’ blankets draped over the back of the couch together. Best part was that Swap Papyrus didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. 

Satisfied he could approach the Sans without getting blasted Error beelined it to Blue, “Hey.”

Walking just past Blueberry, Error turned so he could stand behind the tiny Sans and cross his arms. Just to keep a body of distance between himself and Ink. Error knew he had forgotten what even had happened downstairs but he knew he was still mad at Ink for being... Ink.

“You might want to rethink your friends Blue. You shouldn’t associate with perverts.”

But Error knew Blue wanted to be friends with everybody. Always seeing the ‘good’ that wasn’t always there.

** Ink **

Ink snorted into a laughing fit at that. Oh man, if only Error realized! Blue on the other hand, blinked and raised a brow ridge. His face had a look of mild consternation as he looked back and forth between the two. 

“I UM...What?” he asked, a slightly odd note in his voice, “May I Ask What Happened?”

** Error **

“No,” Error growled as he flipped Ink the bird.

Last thing Blue needed was anything as vulgar as Ink’s sexual habits running through the Sans’s head.

“What did you find out Blue? Anything?”

** Ink **

Blue’s expression brightened and he bounced on his toes.

“OH, YES! I DID FIND SOME INFORMATION! I HAVE COMPILED IT INTO SOME NOTES. JUST A MOMENT!”

With that, Blue raced away, pounding up the stairs to his room. Ink, still chuckling, shot Error a bright grin.

** Error **

“Shut up, Ink. I won’t have that idiot Papyrus blaming me for _you_ corrupting Blueberry.”

** Ink **

Ink choked on a laugh at that, doubling over as he wheezed. That was too good! Like Blue’s Papyrus didn’t already have reasons to be annoyed with Error. But before he could recover, Blue was careening down the stairs with a small collection of papers clipped neatly onto a board.

“SORRY TO BE A MOMENT! LET US SIT SO I CAN GO OVER THESE WITH YOU.”

** Error **

Error was seconds away from giving into his anger and picking up Blue’s side table to toss at Ink. Why didn’t Ink understand that he was serious! He was almost relieved when Blue came back down stairs with a clipboard in hand. Hopefully some of what Blueberry had found out would be useful. He was so tired of not being able to blast anything.

“Fine, but I’m not sitting next to that asshole.”

Curling his fingers into his sockets Error pulled out enough stings to make himself a swing chair right next to Blue’s coffee table. Attaching it to the ceilings code was easy enough and once it was at the perfect height Error sat cross legged on the swing with just enough force for it to sway slightly.

** Ink **

Blue paused a moment at that comment, but then shrugged and hopped up onto his couch.

“JOINING US INK?”

Ink waved a hand, trying to recover a breath as a mirthful tear or two ran down his cheek.

“Y-yeah! Comin’,” he snickered.

He dragged himself upright enough to edge over and flop down on the couch. He grinned at Error as he settled into his swing and let it start moving. Even mad, he looked good like that. Swaying lightly in his seat with that grouchy expression. Ink felt a soft sensation, almost like a purr, tingle gently through his magic as his laughter finally subsided.

“EXCELLENT! NOW THEN, I ASKED AROUND HERE AND A FEW OTHER AUS AND GOT A VAIETY OF ANSWERS. TO START WITH MY OWN WORLD, UNDYNE PROVIDED ME WITH THIS EXTREMELY INFORMATIVE CHART.”

Blue plucked a paper from his clipboard and unfolded it. On it was a printout labelled ‘Souling Development’. Under that was a graphic showing a soul in slowly increasing sizes. Each one had a blurb of information next to it and time ranges.

“IT SHOWS THE GROWTH OF A SOULING. THIS IS A GENERAL CHART FOR ALL MONSTERS BUT IT STILL CAN BE QUITE HELPFUL!”

Ink sat up in interest and leaned closer. Some of the information next to each souling was a fractional size range. He looked at one towards the middle. It read: ‘At this stage of development, the souling will generally be 47% the size of the parent monster’s.’ That was way bigger then PJ was now! But still, he shot Error an excited glance. This was already better than what they’d head so far.

** Error **

“So the kid’s soul should line up with one of these right?”

It had been about two weeks so Error eyed the beginning of the chart. That was a lot of growth for a new soul to do in three to five months. No wonder he was so drained all the time. And with PJ having two out of code parents, who knew how fucked up this kid’s stats were going to be.

** Ink **

Blue nodded in agreement.

“We should compare!” Ink said excitedly.

He plucked the paper from Blue’s light grip and hopped up lean across the coffee table to hold it out to Error. PJ was still so new, he’d probably still be at the beginning of the chart.

Blue snagged the end of Ink’s scarf, “INK, THAT DOES NOT NEED TO BE DONE NOW! YOU MAY TAKE THE INFORMATION WITH YOU AFTER TODAY’S VISIT.”

** Error **

“I’m not lifting up my FuCkiNg shirt Ink!”

Error curled into the side of his swing to get away from Ink with a hiss. Luckily, Blue was fast to grab the other skeleton.

** Ink **

Ink stopped with a pout looking between the two of them with a blue ring and a purple keyhole. Error was going his best cat and Blue was giving him that stern look. With a sigh, he flopped back and offered back the chart.

“Sorry...,” he muttered, almost managing to look it.

Blue took back the chart with a crisp nod.

“I KNOW THIS IS VERY EXCITING TO LEARN ABOUT, INK,” he said sympathetically.

** Error **

Waiting for a few moments after Ink sat back down to make sure the other wouldn’t just hop right back up again Error finally relaxed back into his swing. Snapping his cautious stare from his lover to Blue Error frowned. Why didn’t Blue want to see the souling?

“Did you learn anything about this clutch bull... um stuff.”

** Ink **

Blue beamed, “IN FACT I DID!”

He folded the chart back up and tucked it at the back of his papers. He was pleased to hear Error remembering to try and curb his language.

“FROM WHAT AUS I COULD REACH IT SEEMS THAT THERE ARE A FEW CASES THAT CONNECT SKELETONS WITH EGGS BUT THEY ALL INVOLE EITHER A SKELETAL LAMIA OR SOME OTHER HYBRID CREATURE,” Blue said, finger tapping his board.

Blue had spent the last few days calling, texting or visiting every AU he could reach. Though the number he could visit through that device of Stretch’s was still rather limited. Dream had asked around a little as well. Together they had compiled the information Blue held in his gloved hands. He probably could have found more with more time but what he had seemed very helpful.

Ink leaned over, sulkiness forgotten, to study the information over Blue’s shoulder, “So it really is just DinoTale that’s like that? I like the originality!”

Blue cocked his head, “I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF A DINOTALE. WAS THAT WHERE YOU WERE THAT SKELETONS COME FROM EGGS?”

** Error **

It was a fucked up piece of shit AU that was on the top of the Destroyer’s list when he got the use of his magic back. Right after PokeTale.

“Yes, and I hate it.”

Leaning back into his swing Error let out a sigh of relief. Thank fucking void he wasn’t laying an egg.

** Ink **

"I like it," Ink countered, "Except for the part where I lost you there for a bit."

Blue looked at them in concern, "IS IT A DANGEROUS AU?"

Ink waved a hand, "Yeah, but not like super dangerous."

"BUT..."

** Error **

“Oh please, its fine! If my fuc... if my stinking magic had been working that AU would be a floating ball of dust in the void.”

Sitting back up Error pointed at Blue.

“Don’t get attached Blue. That AU is on my list and I already have a doll made up for it’s sans.”

** Ink **

Ink and Blue both turned to give him looks. Ink's was a sort of resigned amusement. Blue gave Error a fierce little scowl and sternly pointed to him.

"ERROR, NO! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS AU AT LEAST, ESPECIALLY IF IT IS NOT TERRIBLY DANGEROUS. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT A DINO IS BUT I AM SURE IT WILL WISH TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!" Blue said sternly.

Then his eye lights seemed to glow a little and he turned back to Ink, grabbing the Guardian's shoulder excitedly.

"DID YOU SEE THE LOCAL SANS? WHAT ARE THEY LIKE? THE PAPYRUS? ARE THEY SWAPS?"

Ink laughed, "Nah, not swaps, but man are they big! The Sans was taller than Wine! Probably as tall as Stretch and the Papyrus was huge! Oh! And they both had these long tails…"

** Error **

Error blinked at Blue’s scolding and scoffed in offense as he turned away to pout. Fuck it. Blue had until the kid was born and after he destroyed PokeTale and that was it. DinoTale was dust. With the others distracted Error decided to entertain himself by slipping away to wander about the swap household. He wouldn’t go far. Hopefully, with more time Blue could find more information about this magic rejection. He was so tired of not being able to do anything.

Wandering through the nearest door brought him to the kitchen. Having never explored Blue’s house before Error found the other’s kitchen curiously fascinating. Keeping his hands in his pockets as he looked around Error’s eye’s caught sight of a sizable tan box tied closed with a twine cord that had been left out on the counter.

“Ohh?”

Bending so his eye lights were level with the top of the box, Error took one hand out of his pocket. This was a simple knot. One tug from anything and it could just... Carefully, the glitchy skeleton pinched and then lightly tugged on one of the string ends. The box, as if on cue, magically unfolded to reveal the most stunning thing of chocolate confectionary beauty that Error had **_ever _**seen.

Three layers of chocolate cake so dark and moist Error would have thought he was looking at batter if not for the fluffy texture that glistened back at him. Between the layers of cake, fluffy whipped chocolate…mousse? Frosting? He didn’t know. It was practically cream colored compared to the night black of the cake, but the smoky tint of chocolate was clearly prevalent in every ounce of this cake. The mirror like chocolate shell that encased the entire top and back end of the cake had more swirls of whipped chocolate piped along the edges. Chocolate swirls... A macaron...

Without even thinking Error reached out and swiped a small pinch off the narrowed tip of the cake. As soon as Error put his stolen bite into his mouth his eye lights flickered. The cake instantly melted accost his tongues leaving a blissful tingle of magic that crackled with energy. Error looked about the room cautiously as he felt his tired soul soak up every drop of new magic. Feeling so hungry he could almost cry, Error found a fork on the counter nearby and slowly, so he could savor every blissful bite, Error ate.

** Ink **

A sudden wonderful note to Error’s ever present resonance had Ink’s words stopping middle sentence. His mouth abruptly clicked closed and he blinked, eye lights ticking through a couple confused shapes.

“INK? WHAT IS IT? INK?”

Ink’s gaze snapped back to focus and he suddenly looked around. Error’s swing was empty! But his resonance was still beautiful and strong. More beautiful than it had been lately except for...

“INK WHAT’S...?”

“Error! Where’d you go?” Ink called, standing.

He’d be more worried if it weren’t for Error’s resonance still being so strong. The fact that he could be this worried meant Error was near too since he’d not quite had the right paints for it. Also, his magic was no more agitated than a mild prickle.

Blue looked around in surprise as well, “WAIT, ERROR?”

He started to stand and then, suddenly, Stretch was standing in the open front door with a tote bag hanging off his arm near the elbow. His gaze took in the room, stopping briefly on the blue string swing, before looking back to Blue.

“huh, not interrupting something am i?” he asked mildly.

“NO!” Blue said, moving over to greet him, “REMEMBER I SAID WE MAY HAVE VISITOR. BUT IT SEEMS...”

Before he could finish explaining, Ink spun around before zeroing in on the kitchen door.

“Error?” He called again, striding for the entrance.

Stretch frowned, “your destructive friend-chman is loose in the house?”

Blue huffed, “HE IS FINE, STRETCH! COME, I’LL PROVE IT!”

With that, Blue grabbed Stretch’s outstretched hand and dragged him after Ink.

"blue..." Stretch sighed.

Ink didn't hear any of it. He was standing just inside the kitchen door watching Error eat with mingled relief and a slight feeling of that heat from earlier in the day. Error's expression as he ate looked so...so..._orgasmic_! Ink's bones tingled, especially his pelvic symphysis and inlet. Stars, he kind of wished Error was eating him out with that kind of enthusiasm.

But Error was eating! Eating with such enthusiasm and showing no signs of being sick. Eating with such slow delighted relish that Ink might swear his magic was going to vibrate him apart with his relief. Error's resonance felt so beautiful! As gorgeous and harmonious as it had been last night. As lovely as it had been the day they'd conceived PJ.

"Ruru," he murmured softy.

He wanted to walk up behind Error and hug him as he ate. In fact, that was exact what he was going to do. He started forward, serine smile on his face.

"hey! that was for me and blue!"

** Error **

_“hey! that was for me and blue!” _

Pulling the tray holding the cake from the box and clutching it close to his chest Error backed away from the other skeletons in the door way.

“NO!!”

No one would take this away from him! He found it fair and square! They could take all his dolls and release every human soul but no one was taking _his_ cake! After not having enough magic for a blaster or bone attack for weeks Error was fully prepared to launch himself at Stretch and claw the bastard’s eye sockets out of the was what it was going to take.

“It’s MINE!”

Not wanting to risk HIS cake, Error quickly backed himself into a corner and began taking large bites of the magical chocolate morsel.

** Ink **

Ink instantly stiffened, reaching for his red vial as Error shouted defiances and backed defensibly into a corner. Almost before Error had finished balling up around his swiped treat Ink had melted and reappeared in front of him, facing out with full blank scary face on, daring anyone to try and get at Error. Blue's mate or not, Ink wasn't about to let Stretch at _his_ Error.

"Don't. You. Touch. Him," Ink hissed in a hollow tone.

Stretch flickered to being in front of Blue, right socket smoking orange. Ink was pleased to note the drop or so of nervous sweat on Stretch's brow.

"PAPYRUS, STOP!" Blue cried, gripping Stretch's pelvis and reaching for his outstretched arm.

"he stole our cake, blue! why shouldn't i?" Stretch snapped.

His smoking socket flared up brighter and Ink pulled the red vial from his bandolier. He would risk another overdose to protect Error but with Stretch he wouldn't need it. A good sip or so would be more than enough.

"NO!"

Blue stopped trying to hold Stretch back and dashed between him and Ink instead. He held up both hands, one facing each of them, face going from worried to stern.

"INK DO NOT DRINK THAT PLEASE! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO HIM. PAPY, DO NOT HIT PREGNANT MONSTERS! IT IS FINE IF ERROR HAS THE CAKE, HE NEEDS THE MAGIC. WE CAN GET MORE!" Blue admonished.

Stretch pulled back as if struck, eye lights returning to normal, thunderous expression vanishing.

"he...what? pregnant?" Stretch stammered weakly.

** Error **

Error refused to let Stretch out is his sight. Once the slice of cake was fully annihilated Error let his tongues lose to swirl and drag along the stain of chocolate around his mouth. Licking away the delicious evidence, Error finally let his eye lights flicker away from Blue’s brother to land on the tiny Sans.

“I told you not to FuCking Tell AnyBody!”

Void Damit!

“Blue!”

Why did he think he could trust Blue with this secret? Straightening his spine against the wall Error dragged his claws over his skull.

** Ink **

Blue turned to Error with an apologetic look. He'd just blurted it out!

"I'M SORRY ERROR! I COULD NOT LET YOU ALL FIGHT!" He said plaintively.

Then he made a stifled little noise as Stretch wrapped a long arm around him and pulled him back.

"i am concerned with your choice of friends, sans," Stretch said, still eyeing Ink and Error.

** Error **

Ripping his gaze away from Blue Error looked to Ink’s back. Even now Ink was poised ready to fight his own friends in order to keep him and the souling safe. Error hadn’t missed the vial of red paint clutched firmly in the artist’s fist.

“Ink…”

** Ink **

Ink glanced back at Error with a red question mark eye light.

"Yeah?"

** Error **

Holding up the empty plate, Error reluctantly gave Ink a shy smile.

“I think I found what I was craving squid.”

** Ink **

Ink's entire demeanor changed in an instant. His expression lit up with a bright grin, eye lights shining bright with a yellow star and a light blue oval.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly, "It really worked?!"

** Error **

“Yep,” Looking back to UnderSwap papyrus and Blue Error couldn’t help but smile, “Guess Blue really did have all the answers after all.”

** Ink **

Ink couldn't help it. He beamed and started laughing with joy, turning fully to sweep Error into a tight embrace.

"Ruru, that's so great!! How are you feeling? Do you need more?"

The questions tumbled from Ink's mouth one after another in rapid excitement.

Across the kitchen, Blue smiled and patted Stretch's arm, turning to give him a pointed look.

"See? They Are Both Fine, Papy."

Stretch looked disgruntled as they watched the two in the kitchen corner.

"are you sure, blue?"

Blue sighed, "Yes, Papy. Error Really Is A Friend And Ink Is Extremely Protective Of Him Right Now. Wine Did Make A Point Of Saying That Would Happen With An Expecting Monster's Partner."

Stretch gave a mildly interested grunt, "huh... i'm still unhappy that he stole our cake. that's not a great first impression and this is what? his third?"

** Error **

“Wai-wait! Ink!!” Error screamed as two strong arms enveloped his form, trapping his arms to his sides.

“INNK! Put me the FuCk doWn! Or so helP me…”

Again that strange tingling sensation flared up where Error had been expecting pain. Ink… Ink was holding him! Blinking in surprise Error tried to wiggle free but lost interest when he saw how overjoyed Ink was.

“Yeah, yeah, Squid. I would love more. How about three to five months worth?”

Finally, they had found something that he could eat that provided his body with magic. Hearing stretches comments, however put a damper Error’s mood. Maybe he should dust the bastard and make the kid reset. Fourth times the charm. Or was it third? Whatever.

** Ink **

Ink beamed at Error, "YES!! Yes! We can do that! Right, Blue?"

Ink twisted to look hopefully and excitedly at Blue, still too excited to let Error go, but also ready to run out the second he knew where to find more of that cake for Error. He'd steal more if he had to!

Blue, who'd been in the middle of quietly talking to Stretch after his comments, turned to beam back.

"OF COURSE WE CAN! IT WAS A SPECIALTY FROM MUFFET'S!"

"that i actually spent g on," Stretch grumbled.

"REALLY?" Blue turned back to Stretch with a warm, pleased expression that Stretch realized meant he'd get far more for a reward than mere words, "I AM VERY PLEASED TO HEAR THAT, PAPY! YOU WILL PAY BACK THAT TAB YET."

"uh, yeah," Stretch said, managing to keep his tone level.

"Not a problem!" Ink crowed.

With both reluctance and giddy excitement, he let go of Error and pulled out a wide paintbrush, quickly painting a fat, heavy pouch into existence that clinked when it dropped into his waiting palm.

"How much will this get? Let's go right now!"

Blue immediately frowned and moved forward, "INK! WHAT HAVE DREAM AND I SAID ABOUT THAT?"

Ink shrugged, "Don't. But this is important! If there's somehow extra, we can put it toward Stretch's tab. But Error gets everything he wants first!"

Actually, Blue was usually the one firmly against the money creation. Dream sided with Blue for the most part but was the one who had come up with the compromise that said Ink was only supposed to make a little at a time if there was no other way. Though Ink tended to selectively forget that part even if his two friends had made a point of painting it down on his scarf.

** Error **

A smug smirk curled into Error’s expression as Blue scolded Ink for creating more G. Ink really was a selfish bastard who did whatever he wanted, but that line, ‘Error gets everything he wants first!’ Okay, Ink had just got himself forgiven one hundred present.

Placing one hand on Ink’s shoulder Error leaned in close to rest his chin on Ink’s other shoulder. The tingles returned as Error felt his breasts flatten against Ink’s back.

“Everything Inky?”

Void why was that hot? Too pleased to stop smiling Error let his eye lights drift over to watch Ink’s expression.

** Ink **

A wash of rainbow freckles flushed bright over Ink’s cheeks as Error slowly pressed against him, eye lights going tiny. They flicked to Error, a bright exclamation point and a pink refresh, as he tried to sort out the words that had tangled themselves up on his tongue.

“Y-y-ye...uhhh, I mean...uh huh,” Ink stuttered, looking halfway to stunned by Error’s sudden closeness.

** Error **

Lifting a hand forward Error opened a portal window to DinoTale. Both so Blue could see the dinosaurs and so he had a little illusion of privacy with Inky. Cupping Ink’s jaw with the hand he used to open the portal Error forced Ink’s skull to turn. Error had to look down just slightly to let his eye lights trace over the different colors of Ink’s flush.

“I’m going to remember you said that the next time you tell me not to do something squid.”

Pressing his teeth lightly against Ink’s Error smiled.

** Ink **

“Oh!” Blue exclaimed softly as the window opened between him and his friends.

But then he giggled and placed a hand on Stretch’s shoulder when he scowled and made to stand.

“Its Fine, Papy,” he whispered, “Error’s Still Very Private In His Affections For Ink.”

“ah, well, if it’s a privacy screen...,” Stretch trailed off to quickly lean in and steal a quick kiss of his own from Blue.

It had Blue giggling again and Stretch smiled before gesturing to the window which was showing a wide view of a world from some high vantage point over the tops of several trees like those around Snowdin. Past that a wide marsh trailed out into a body of water that filled the entire remainder of the screen. A leathery winged creature with a long beak and teeth swooped by with a screech that made both swap skeletons jump.

“so then what’s with this...whatever it is?” Stretch asked.

“I...I Believe It Is A View Of DinoTale!” Blue exclaimed.

Behind the window, Ink had melted with a quiet moan at the light, sweet kiss. Error didn’t usually initiate the kisses! And with the hand cupping his jaw it felt just wonderful. His arms dropped, the pouch of G held loosely in his hand as he half turned towards Error.

** Error **

Letting the hand on Ink’s shoulder fall to cup the Guardian’s back Error took the final side step to pull Ink flush to his chest. Tingles spread as Error kept his sight lowered, watching Ink melt under his touch. Placing the next kiss just above Ink’s socket Error hummed.

“You spoil me Squid-brain.”

Maybe Ink would say it again for him later. Glancing up at the portal window Error made sure to keep his hold tight in case Ink happened to fall or float.

“Remember we’re not alone.”

** Ink **

Ink was feeling warm and light under the continuing unexpected show of affection as he was pulled flush against Error. All this just because of what he said? Or was it something else? It was amazing! He didn’t know it but his eye lights were stuck on a pink heart and yellow question mark even as the next kiss was pressed just above his socket.

_“Remember we’re not alone.”_

Ink stared at him, face still flushed, ink running down from the corners of his mouth.

“We’re...not?” he managed faintly.

** Error **

“No Inky were not,” Error chuckled.

Ink was so out of it Error wanted to laugh at the tiny victory. Being able to hold Ink this way was so different. For once Error didn’t even feel embarrassed. Maybe because Ink has blatantly defied his friends in order to put the Destroyer first. Error just wanted Ink to know he liked the gesture. A lot.

“We’re still at Blue’s place. They’re on the other side of the portal. Understand?”

** Ink **

“Portal?” Ink murmured.

He tried to focus enough to tear his gaze away from Error. It took a moment but he was finally able to look around and realize there was a small portal behind him. And... Oh, they were in Blue’s kitchen. That’s right!

The weight of the money in his hand finally registered again as Ink remembered in fits and starts what had been happening. He took a moment still to loosely wrap his arms around Error’s waist, smiling up at his with all the warmth he was currently feeling.

“Right, got it. I remember. I think. Getting you more food?”

** Error **

“I distinctly remember you saying that I could have anything I wanted, Squid.”

Technically Ink had said everything, but the meaning was there.

“One more?”

** Ink **

“We can buy her completely out if you want,” Ink breathed, still looking earnestly up at Error.

But...one more? One more what? One more cake? One more word? One more hug? Maybe one more kiss?! Oh, that had been a really nice kiss. Impulsively, he decided on just that, leaning in to press a slow, affectionate kiss to Error’s mouth.

** Error **

How was it that Ink could go from being so annoyingly irritating to this sweet thing bundled in his arms? Ink’s teeth had a strong briny flavor as Error let his tongues lick up the ink that had leaked from his squid’s mouth. Turns out it wasn’t a bad flavor after all. But, to be continued.

Stepping back Error grabbed Ink’s spare hand and let the portal close, “That was DinoTale.”

Error kept his voice level and his expression a stone cast of irrational. Because clearly nothing had happened on the other side of the portal. He was just letting Blue see the stupid AU. That way he could destroy it later with no delays.

** Ink **

Ink’s thought process just sort of stopped working feeling Error’s tongues lick up some of the ink that had come up. Was Error actually...? But before he could pull it together enough to actually have the complete stunned thought, Error pulled away and took his hand. Error was holding his hand and...and the portal was closing! Holding his hand and going to let others see? That was...!

Just as Error dropped the portal and flatly informed the others what they’d just seen, Ink had to hastily bring up his other arm as the excitement overwhelmed him and he wretched into his elbow, staining his arm cover as more ink dripped onto the floor.

Blue had to blink himself out of his mesmerized watching of the happenings in the AU when the portal dropped. He’d had no sure way to decide which beings he’d seen were ‘dinos’ as many looked like monsters he’d seen before, but the AU itself seemed quite interesting. And large for an Underground!

“welcome back to underswap,” Stretch drawled from next to him.

He’s stood up at some point. Possibly trying to see over the portal window. Blue could see him fidgeting with something in his hoodie pocket where he liked to keep his vices. Since he hadn’t already pulled out honey it was probably the smokes he was playing with. Maybe after, he should let Papy smoke in the house for a little. So long as he was near an open window! Rewarding him did not mean Blue had to put up with the smell clinging to the furniture.

“uh... what’s wrong with your mate there?”

Blue turned to see what Stretch was talking about and the first thing he saw was Error holding Ink’s hand! Blue’s sockets widened in delighted surprise. He had never seen Error hold someone’s hand before! Not even Ink’s! Then he saw Ink and concern mingled with dismay swept through him. 

“INK! OH, HOLD ON, I HAVE THE BUCKET RIGHT HERE,” Blue said, racing to the cupboard near the fridge and pulling out a small metal bucket.

** Error **

Leaning in just slightly, Error chuckled and tightened his hold on Ink’s hand. It was too good he couldn’t hold back.

“Made you ink.”

** Ink **

“Hrk!!”

“INK WAIT!”

Blue dove forward with the bucket just in time to get it under Ink’s mouth. Stretch was chuckling behind him and Blue shot him a look. Stretch shrugged.

“that was a good one, bro, come on. also, good save. alphys would be impressed by that move,” Stretch said with a half-smile.

Blue’s expression brightened, “YOU THINK?!”

“uh huh.”

Ink retched again into the already half full bucket.

** Error **

“It was quite a catch.”

Having been ‘inked’ many times himself, Error genuinely impressed by his friend’s increased speed. Blue did not have that fast of a reaction time when they first met. Maybe he should test Blueberry’s reaction time the next time they crossed over an AU.

“Maybe we should let Ink clean up,” Error teased as he relaxed his hold on Ink’s hand.

** Ink **

Ink was coughing up the last few mouthfuls of ink when he felt Error’s hold on his hand slacked. His own tightened on Error as his gaze shot up, giving Error his best messy puppy dog face, eye lights a deep blue drop and a green square. He didn’t want Error to stop holding his hand already!

“Can do that fine,” he wheezed.

He dropped the G pouch and picked up a fold of his scarf to wipe his face clean. Blue frowned at him as he took the bucket to the sink.

“USING CLOTHING HARDLY COUNTS, INK,” he admonished.

“‘S fine,” Ink shot back, “So, Muffet’s?”

** Error **

Error pressed his tongues to the roof of his mouth to keep from smiling when he felt Ink’s hand tighten around his. Too easy. Trying not to tease Ink more Error tightened his grip once more. Though it soon became much easier to try and not smile.

“Oh fucking shit, Ink that’s disgusting!”

Watching Ink wipe his face with his scarf with a horrified expression Error began questioning his taste in skeletons.

** Ink **

Blue sighed gustily as Ink gave Error a confused look.

“‘S just more ink,” he grumbled.

“I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BREAK HIM OF THIS UNFORTUNATE HABIT, BUT NO LUCK SO FAR,” Blue said, placing the bucket down in the sink and tapping it pointedly.

Ink grumbled as Stretch snickered and leaned back against the wall. Ink pulled out a small brush and used it to pull the fresh ink out of his scarf before directing that and the splatter on the floor to the bucket.

“Better?” he whined, “Now Muffet’s?”

Blue smiled, “NEXT TIME DO THAT FIRST OR USE A TOWEL BUT YES, MUCH BETTER. I BELIEVE WE CAN GO TO MUFFET’S NOW.”

“i suppose that’s my cue,” Stretch hummed.

Blue turned to point a stern finger at him, “PAPY, NO DISAPPEARING! YOU WILL BE JOINING US.”

** Error **

“He’s what?!”

Error looked to Blue in shock before glaring accusingly at the tiny Sans’s brother. No fucking way was he going anywhere with that chain smoking, lazy abomination!

** Ink **

“yeah, think i’m with your friend-chman on this, sansy,” Stretch said, expression turning a little sharp as he shot a look at Error.

Ink bristled beside Error. Blue rapidly tapped a foot in annoyance as he glowered around the room in general.

“THIS IS EXACTLY WHY! GIVE EACH OTHER A CHANCE AND I’M SURE YOU WILL SEE THAT YOU CAN BE FRIENDS OF A SORT,” Blue snapped, “SO YES, ALL OF US WILL BE GOING TO MUFFET’S, BUT ONLY PAPY AND ERROR WILL BE GOING IN TO ORDER. INK AND I WILL WAIT OUTSIDE.”

This plan was partially to show the two they could get along fine but also kept Blue from having to go in the pastry shop. Either his teeth would rot out or he’d be tempted to have something sweet. He didn’t normally have sweets but sometimes the temptation was too high. Especially when it was for a date with Papy.

“I don’t like that plan!” Ink put in hastily.

Blue gave him a sympathetic look, “We Will Be Right Outside And Nothing Will Happen To Him Here. No One In Our Au Recognizes Him Besides Myself, Stretch, And Chara.”

“and the squirt’s not here today so lucky him,” Stretch added, taking out a cigarette and sticking it between his teeth but not lighting it. 

Blue shot him another look as Ink huffed.

“Then We Can Go Over The Remainder Of My Notes Once We Return Here,” Blue finished.

** Error **

Friend-chman? Error didn’t appreciate Stretch calling him that. Friend-chman was Blue’s club names for him and Fresh. If the swap Papyrus was using it, it was clearly meant as an insult. And Blue’s plan, total bullshit!

“I don’t want to be _friends_ with your brother!” Error snapped back as he tried to cross his arms.

He realized as he did that he was still holding Ink’s hand so he settled on putting his twitching fingers and Ink’s hand into his pockets as he pouted.

“He’s a swap abomination.”

Blue was the only exception he took for swaps. Period.

** Ink **

Stretch muttered something that sounded like ‘ditto’ after the first snapped remark. After the second, his eye lights went hard. Blue, however, crossed his arms and stomped his foot to get everyone’s attention.

“ERROR, PAPY IS NO SUCH THING AND I WILL THANK YOU TO NEVER CALL HIM THAT! FRIENDS IS SOMETHING THAT CAN BE WORKED ON, THAT IS THE POINT OF FRIENDSHIP CLUB, BUT THE TWO OF YOU ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF GETTING ALONG,” he said pointedly.

Stretch blinked at Blue before humming, a faint dusting of orange gracing the ridges of his cheeks as he turned his head away with a soft snort.

“fine,” he sighed before eyeing Error and Ink.

Ink had that alarming blank look on again that made him look more demonic then skeleton.

“truce?”

** Error **

Error felt his fingers twitch in irritation around Ink’s hand as Blue continued his diatribe. Why should he _have_ to truce with anyone? Especially that…that sad excuse of a Papyrus. Blue’s brother stank of cheap cigarettes and sweets not to mention he was a lazy sarcastic bastard. Maybe Blue would change his mind, he could pull the pregnant line.

“But…”

** Ink **

Blue interrupted with a firm shake of the head, “AT LEAST TRY ERROR. PLEASE? FOR ME?”

He turned huge hopeful eye lights on Error, an upward slant to his brow ridges that always seemed to make people think he was much younger than he was.

** Error **

Error stated clinically at Blue’s wide hopefully eye lights with a shake of his head.

“You know that pouty face trick doesn’t work on me anymore, shut it off.”

Compared to the doe eyed expression Ink had moments before Blue’s expression was barely effective. But it was enough, so Error sighed.

“Fine. But!” Pointing an accusing finger at Blue’s brother Error narrowed his sockets, “Try anything and it’s over for you, got that. I’ll play nice for Blue, but that’s it.”

** Ink **

Blue’s expression went from hopeful to sharp in less than a soul beat.

“ERROR, THANK YOU FOR AGREEING TO A TRUCE BUT, PLEASE,” he snapped, “STOP THREATENING PAPYRUS. I INVITED YOU OVER TO HELP YOU AND TO SHOW HIM THAT WE ARE FRIENDS.”

“for which my doubts are growing,” Stretch muttered.

“PAPY! DO NOT ANTAGONIZE HIM. HE’S BEEN UNDER QUITE A LOT OF STRESS,” Blue snapped, “INK, HE’S NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING SO PLEASE DROP THAT EXPRESSION.”

Ink was leery but did as asked, still happy because Error was holding his hand and had it in his pocket. His other hand twitched to do something, grab Broomy or pull the ink from the bucket, but it was Blue. Blue knew his brother. They’d been though a lot after all.

Stretch, for his part, settled back looking particularly uncaring. The expression was so casual that it was pretty obviously a mask.

** Error **

Error opened his mouth to argue but closed it and chose instead to stay quiet when Blue continued to scold not only him, but Stretch and Ink as well.

“Sorry, Blue.”

It was so awkward to apologize in front of Blue’s brother, but Error knew Blue with appreciate the gesture. Blue was always very protective of his brother, even when they first met. Error had known that, yet still... Having to apologize left a nasty tasty on his tongues.

“Lead the way.”

** Ink **

Blue brightened considerably at the apology, everything about him relaxing. He knew it was hard for Error to give those apologies. It also amused him to see the surprised look on Stretch’s face hearing it and Ink’s mildly affronted expression. Blue suspected Ink had not heard Error apologies much if at all.

“THANK YOU, ERROR. APOLOGY ACCEPTED,” he said sincerely, “LETS HEAD OUT THEN.”

With that, Blue stepped away from the sink and walked across the kitchen and out the door, pausing only to beam up at Stretch.

** Error **

“Tsk. Fine. Come on, Squid.”

Not wanting to look at or acknowledge the looks Ink and Stretch we’re giving him Error tightened his hand around Ink’s and began following after Blue.

“Let’s get this over with.”

** Ink **

The squeeze of his hand and sudden movement completely distracted Ink from what he’d been feeling a moment before. He almost couldn’t believe Error was still holding his hand! It felt so nice to have Error’s hand clasped in his and there was something even more...he wasn’t sure, just more nice about their clasped hands tucked into Error’s pocket. Nice, warm, tender. Ink’s eye lights blinked to a yellow heart and a pink star as he half floated along besides Error.

“Ok, Ruru,” he said, voice clearly full of affection. 

Stretch watched them all troop by, still amused by Blue’s smug smile, before shaking his head and wandering over to pick up the sack of money on the kitchen floor. Wouldn’t do to make the money and forget it. He did take a moment to pull open the pouch and check the coins. None of them looked newly minted. They all had the warm tone of G at least a few years old. Some even had little dents or nicks. That Ink guy was good, Stretch would give him that.

“heh, good, but also the most twitterpated monster i’ve seen for a while,” he said to himself with a chuckle as he stood.

Lazily ambling after the troop of Sanses, Stretch amused himself watching Blue lead them all to Muffet’s. He was resigned to this plan of having to go in with that Error character. Stretch still didn’t trust him much, but slightly more than he would Jerry.

“well, this should be interesting,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy finally has food that restores magic! He has magic again! huzza! After all that suffering. And no eggs for him. All in all a good day!
> 
> Next Chapter: Carry Out


	51. Carry Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a trip to Muffet's. Sending Error and Stretch in together should be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the congratulations and well wishes! We really appreciated them!

** Ink **

It took only a few moments for them to arrive at Muffet’s. The inviting cafe stood bright in the daylight. Stretch would frequently try to spend his days here drinking honey if he could get away with it but Muffet had been on him lately about his tab. Stretch glanced down at the bag in his hand. Well, he might be able to fix that today. And that would really please Blue. Stretch hummed at the thought.

“WE ARE HERE!” Blue declared.

Stretch sighed and dragged himself up to the door.

“come on, mom-to-be. let’s get to it,” he said quietly as he drifted past.

** Error **

“M-mo-M to. To... WHAT!”

Error stopped short as he stuttered out the words. Sockets wide with shock, surprise and offense Error recoiled as glitches sparked around his body, “M-m-m, I’m not...”

Skull yellow in embarrassment Error looked to Ink with a slack jaw.

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets widened at the comment, mouth open wide in surprise and wonder. Error was...? Error was! He turned to grin at Error with a really excited expression.

Blue blinked at them in confusion before exchanging a glance with Stretch. Stretch grinned, utterly enjoying the thunderstruck expression on Error’s face right now. He opened the door and held it with a mock bow.

“moms first,” he teased.

** Error **

Mouth tight and sockets wide with flustered rage Error tossed away Ink’s hand with a silent huff. Quickly circling until he was standing behind Ink Error stuck out both hands to shove Ink towards Stretch.

“I caN’t fuCking do tHis! You go! You be THe FuCkiNg Mom!”

** Ink **

“But Error,” Ink said with a laugh as he stumbled forward, “You’re the one carrying him!”

“ERROR, THAT TITLE DOES OFTEN GO TO THE EXPECTANT MONSTER,” Blue said reasonably, “IT IS IN MY NOTES.”

Stretch, quite pleased with the scene, added, “alright _mums_ the word on that part then, but don’t you want to see the options yourself?”

** Error **

“What! WHaT?!”

He knew he’d already been thinking about it, but that had been in the privacy of his antivoid with only the voices to hear him! He still wasn’t sure he would be a good mom. Stepping away from the others, Error couldn’t decide if he needed to hold his skull or stomach so his hands were left to just float at his sides. His fingers visibly twitching in distress as Error felt his form begin to pixilate.

“No one is calling me that!”

** Ink **

“We could...” Ink began only to be cut off.

“Papyrus!” A light, sharp female voice snapped suddenly, making the tall skeleton jump and drawing all eyes to her, “As pleased as I am to have you darken my door again so soon, I would very much appreciate it if you did not stand out here causing a scene of some, oh!”

The tirade stopped as a petite spider monster in shades of purple and violet stopped just inside the door, three of her hands coming up to delicately cover her mouth. Her five eyes blinked at them, once all together and then one at a time from left to right.

“Oh, hello, dearies. Sans, it is always nice to see you but who are your friends? I do not recognized them. I am Muffet, the proprietor of this humble little cafe.”

She brought her hands away from her mouth and used four to lift her skirts in a curtsy. One of the remaining two pressed lightly to her chest and the other was raised off to one side.

“GOOD DAY, MUFFET. YOU LOOK LOVELY AS ALWAYS,” Blue said politely, bowing.

Ink smiled and waved, “Hello!”

** Error **

Stepping in close to Ink’s back Error tried to stay slightly bent and out of sight. Which was hard given that Ink was slightly shorter than Error was. Damnit, this was a mistake. What was hardest was having to resist the itch to grab this abomination’s soul with his strings. Every voice echoing about in Error’s code screamed to blast this spider into dust. Everything about her was wrong. Wrong and...

_“...oh!” _

Shocked out of his mental debate when one of the spider’s eyes winked his way Error tucked his hands under the folds of his arms to keep from grabbing his strings. Surely he could do this without dusting one spider... But not dusting a Sans he knew or worked with was one thing. Muffets were something else entirely.

** Ink **

“Come on, Glitchy,” Ink whispered to Error over a shoulder, “You’re like a spider too so this should be easy!”

Though he really liked the feeling of Error curled nervously behind him. It pleased something in him. Still this was for Error’s good. But maybe Blue would relent and let him go in with Error! Ink shot Blue a hopeful look as Muffet slowly rose from her curtsy with her head delicately tilted.

“don’t mind him, muffie. he’s...shy. his name’s error. he’s a friend of blue’s from outta town and he’s been having some bad pregnancy magic rejection, but it turns out the cake of yours he sto..., uh, tried at our place did the trick. so we brought him by with his mate and sugar daddy,” Stretch explained, holding up the pouch of G.

Blue had explained that part quietly to Stretch while Ink and Error had been hiding behind that privacy screen.

“AND SHOULD THERE BE EXTRA, INK HAS SAID IT CAN GO TO PAPY’S TAB,” Blue chimed in.

“Oh, you poor dear!” Muffet exclaimed, two hands clutched in front of her chest and all eyes but one focused on Error.

The remaining eye, the one second from the right, eyed the bag Stretch was holding up. Then she swept down the steps, swiping the pouch as she went to Stretch’s surprise, and over to where Error was hiding. She gave a half bow to Error as Stretch blinked at his hand (normally he was faster than that). Her two lowest hands clutched the pouch of G in front of her while she gestured to the open door with her middle left hand.

“I think you are my new favorite customer. Please do come in and we can get you anything you need. I hope all my cooking works so well for you. I would dearly love to helpfully serve such generous guests,” she said in a bright, welcoming tone.

Ink appreciated that she didn’t try to touch Error and liked the way she was talking to him. Ink wanted this to work too!

** Error **

Error narrowed his sockets at the approaching spider as he continued to back farther away by orbiting Ink’s body. Standing to Ink’s side when Muffet stopped to curtsy Error peeked out from where he was hiding to make sure the spider was not going to try and touch him. Disgusting, vile...

_“I think you are my new favorite customer...” _

Glancing at Stretch, Error couldn’t help but feel his pride expand. He outranked Broomy in Ink’s world and apparently Stretch in his own personal hang out spot.

_“...I would dearly love to helpfully serve such generous guests.”_

“Just don’t ToUch m3,” he told her.

Glancing back to Ink Error shot Blue a hopeful glance. Maybe Blue would change his mind about this stupid plan, he didn’t really need to play nice with the bastard right? They could just keep going like they had been. Ignoring the others existence.

** Ink **

Stretch blinked at the comments and slouched in mild irritation, lighting his smoke and taking a drag. He was hoping that with how Error was clinging to Ink, Blue would relent in this scheme of his. It’s not like everyone really _had_ to get along.

Meanwhile, Ink’s arm had come up to curl protectively around Error as he orbited to keep Ink between himself and Muffet. So with both of the out-codes staring hopefully at Blue, Stretch decided to join. He gave Blue a look to try convey ‘look, they don’t want to be apart so we should let them go in.’ Blue, however, simple shook his head at all three of them and gestured encouragingly for Error to go with Muffet.

Muffet came out of her bow to give Error a friendly fanged smile, “Anything you wish. Error, correct? Do come along, I have many wonderful treats to share.”

** Error **

Error flinched as Ink’s arm enveloped him, but didn’t pull away from the embrace as he watched Blue shake his head and send the Destroyer’s soul into his nonexistent gut to toil. Great...

Why the fuck was he feeling nervous? It’s not like it was the end of the world to go into the sweet shop with Blue’s brother. Technically he had already ended this world once and this very Muffet. She’d cried as he shattered her soul in front of her. Error only remembered because he had taken his time tearing apart this AU. Now he needed her help. Awkward much.

_‘Just don’t dust her or Blue’s brother...’ _

Nightmare would give him such shit if he saw this. ‘Some creatures have their uses,’ that’s what Nightmare would say. Fine. Maybe the tentacle monster was right-ish. This Muffet did make a mean chocolate cake. Maybe she still had another slice.

“Fine.”

Looking to Ink once more Error shoved his hands deep into his pockets before moving to follow after the spider woman. Though he made sure send Blue a glare as he passed.

_‘May all your tacos burn, Blue,’_ he thought fiercely.

** Ink **

Ink made a displeased little sound as Error pulled away to follow Muffet. He knew nothing should happen to Error but... Stealing a glance at Blue who was cheerfully waving to Error, Ink started to trail casually after. He nearly made it through the door before Blue’s hand came down on his shoulder.

“Awww, Blue, come on, please,” Ink whined.

“They’ll Be Fine, Ink,” Blue told him before turning to Stretch, “Go On, Papy.”

Stretch snorted a laugh, “somehow this feels like shopping with razz and slim during a scene.”

Blue laughed, “And You Never Mind That.”

“yeah, ‘cept i usually stay out to smoke with slim,” Stretch pointed out.

Then he peeled himself off the door and slouched after Error and Muffet. Muffet had already made it back behind her counter and was pointing out items in her large confectionary display.

“...is the cake I had sold to Stretch this morning. I have several other cakes and cupcakes in a variety of flavors but chocolate ones are our most popular. And then as we move down there are donuts, several kinds of cookies, pastries of all sorts with a wide selection if fillings, and much more. What sort of treats do you like, Error?”

** Error **

“Chocolate.”

Pausing to steal a sideways glance at Stretch as the other entered the cafe Error frowned. Smoking inside a shop was disgusting. Turning back to the glass case Error leaned close and let his eye lights move over each dark chocolaty morsel.

“Spicy chocolate is my favorite. It’s hard to get sometimes though.”

Supply and demand in UnderFell varied. Stretch might put two and two together and tell the Fells who was taking their stash. Didn’t matter, he would find it no matter when those stinking glitches hid the chocolate. When was the last time he had some? Back before his magic problems. The chances of a swap AU having spicy chocolate...zero to none.

** Ink **

Stretch raised a curious brow ridge at that admission. Error would be more like a Fell when it came to having a sweet tooth.

“Ohh!” Muffet cooed, “You are in luck in that case. Papyrus and Sans recently asked me to make something special for another friend of theirs and the concept was just so intriguing that I had to keep playing with it. Sweet and spicy has become something of a fad throughout the Underground, with yours truly as the top provider~!”

Stretch had to chuckle at that. Little Miss Muffie hadn’t been pleased when Stretch had handed her the piece of chocolate as an example those months ago. At first she’d wanted to know why he had brought her so little and then she had declared that it could be far better and she could do it herself. And once Muffet had finished her first piece, the inspiration had continued. He’d thought Red and Edge might actually cry over the little cakes when he and Blue had brought them over. Now he just needed to convince her to do whiskey infused chocolate and red wine chocolate and Stretch would get to see if a few other Fells could be moved to almost tears.

“These,” Muffet said, pointing to several items with five of her hands, “are all spicy sweet chocolate. But this you positively must try! It is the pinnacle achievement of my humble skills in this style of chocolate.”

She picked up a small bonbon of a tray labelled “Cocoa Bomb” with a square of tissue and offered it to Error.

“Here, a sample on the house. Tell me what you think!” Muffet said with a sweet smile.

** Error **

Studying Muffet as he took the powdery chocolate ball, Error let his eye lights lower. It seemed harmless enough. Muffet clearly didn’t remember him so chances of it being poisonous were low. This ‘Cocoa Bomb’ didn’t look anything special, no red chili flakes in the chocolate, just a simple round ball. Opening his mouth, Error let his tongues pluck the sweet from between his fingers and pull it into his mouth. Within seconds the thin walls of chocolate split releasing a rush of liquid heat. Static flickered through Error’s sockets as his hands rushed up to cover his mouth. Spicy heat twisted with sweetness had Error’s tongues tingling and wet with delight. Fucking shit those were good!

“It’S G-GoOD!”

Very good. Why hadn’t Blue told him about these sooner? Pressing his hands to the glass, Error leaned in close to get a better look at the variety in the case. They were blurry so Error closed one socket to get a better look. A few of the chocolate patisseries on the middle shelf Muffet had motioned too had red tissue at the base. Those must be the chili ones.

** Ink **

Muffet gave a titter of laughter at Error reaction and Stretch chuckled a time or two. Well, wasn't that just the most precious sight he'd seen of a crazy, dust-thirsty monster?

"I'm glad you like them, Error! How many would you like?"

Outside, Ink was pressed up against the glass of one of the windows watching Error and the others. It was doing weird things to the tangle of feelings in his chest simply having to stay out here and watch Error. He'd tensed when Error hastily covered his mouth, but then breathed a sigh of relief when Error pressed himself against the case with obvious delight. So whatever Error had just been offered was something he'd liked. Why couldn't he be in there with Error?

A camera click had him turning to pout at Blue. Blue lowered his phone to smile at Ink.

"You're so mean, Blue," Ink grumbled, "Why can't I go in with him?"

"This Is Good For Both Of You As Well As Papy," Blue told him, turning to take a picture of the scene inside Muffet's, "Some Positive Monster Interaction Would Not Go Amiss For Error."

"What do you mean?" Ink asked distractedly.

"It Might Help Him Be Less Reclusive And Withdrawn! And We Can All Hang Together More Often If He And Papy Can Get Along!"

"He doesn't even know about the two of you yet," Ink said with a faint chuckle, "Not sure how you've kept that from him."

"We Are Descrete, Ink," Blue said with dignity, tapping away at his phone, "Unlike Some Monsters."

Ink laughed again at that, managing to drag his attention away from Error and finally noticing what Blue was doing.

"Texting?" he asked.

"Indeed!"

"Who?"

Blue talked with a good fourth of the multiverse regularly and a bit more than a third at random intervals.

"Dream," Blue answered promptly, "He Seems Amused By Your Sad Puppy Face Pressed Against The Window."

Ink gave him a mischievous smirk, "Send him this."

Then he stuck out his rainbow tongue and flipped Blue off.

"INK! THAT’S RUDE!" Blue exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh and lifting his phone.

Blue snapped a photo and they both started laughing before turning back to watch what was happening inside.

** Error **

“All of it. The chocolate stuff. Especially the spicy stuff,” Glancing back up at Muffet Error pointed to the bag of gold in her hands, “Did Ink give us enough G? I can come back with more.”

How much did monsters normally spend on sweets? Turning to fix his eye lights onto Stretch Error summoned his strings.

“Get over here slacker.”

Tossing his strings out to bind the smoking skeleton around the middle Error pulled him close enough to see into the case.

“We’re taking everything.”

Narrowing his sockets up at the taller skeleton Error pointed at the case and crossed his arms daring Stretch to tell him no.

** Ink **

Stretch made a strangled sound as he was bound up and dragged closer, body tensing and magic flaring briefly in his left socket. And then, Error didn’t do anything else. Just dragged him closer to the case and stood there looking like Razz waiting for an order to be obeyed. Except more dangerous than Razz and the dog Error had attached to him was powerful enough to be a match for someone who could destroy a world. Yet somehow nothing more was happening than Error acting like a brat and Ink like a hopelessly love struck puppy.

Glancing at the case and then Muffet, who was watching her spiders count through the bag, Stretch decided to give this truce thing a try.

“everything, huh? why not just come back for more when ya visit later? easier to carry,” he said.

He really didn’t care much if Error really did try to buy everything but he had this sneaking suspicion that Error was going to try to make _him_ carry all that.

** Error **

“Because I don’t want to have to come back here more than necessary,” Error grumbled under his breath.”

Louder he said, “Besides, who said I would be carrying any of this?”

Placing a hand over his stomach, Error forced his expression into a mirror of what Blue tried to use on him.

“I’m expecting, as you so helpfully liked to point out.”

Rubbing his flat stomach for emphasis Error smiled.

“Magic rejection and all.”

** Ink **

_‘Well now that’s a creepy expression,’_ Stretch though as he stared at Error.

“can’t in...”

“Papyrus!” Muffet cut in, “Don’t tell me you aren’t going to help this nice young monster. Magic rejection is a miserable thing to experience.”

Her slightly disappointed face was far more effective at putting a stab of guilt into Stretch’s ribs than whatever look Error had been going for.

“nah, muffie. just pointing out that his sugar daddy would probably think it was _sweet_ to help carry things,” he answered with a sticky smile.

“But you are here and perfectly capable of helping carry the boxes out,” Muffet assured him breezily.

Stretch broke out in a sweat across his skull.

“one or two, _piece of cake_,” he said, hoping they didn’t have enough for more than that.

“Oh, silly! Not just boxes, but bags as well,” Muffet laughed, already gathering the entire tray of Cocoa Bombs into a lined paper bag.

** Error **

“I’ll give Ink something _else_ to carry, don’t you worry about him.”

Looking smug Error turned back to the counter and pointed to the remains of the cake he had eaten at Blue’s house.

“Can I have the rest of that too please?” Looking up to Muffet Error smiled, “I’m sure if it’s split into two bags I can carry it myself.”

** Ink **

Stretch pressed his teeth together harder as he worked the strings off his body, irritation flaring up at that. First Error eats the cake at the house and then he makes sure they won’t have anything to replace it with!

“Nonsense, dear. That’s what Papyrus and your partner are for,” Muffet said before Stretch could stew for long, “Here, you have these while my spiders and I work on packing up this cake. Any other particular items or do you trust my excellent tastes?”

** Error **

Taking the bag of Cocoa Bombs Error immediately opened it to search out another quick treat. Tossing one up into the air to catch with his tongues Error felt a genuine smile curl onto his face. This Muffet wasn’t half bad. If he wasn’t going to dust this AU why shouldn’t he make nice with someone who would be willing to make him as much sweets as he wanted? It wasn’t like he was paying for any of the sweets anyways.

“I trust you Muffet.”

Now that felt wrong to say. Fishing out another bonbon Error tossed the chocolate right into his mouth and let the sweet heat melt over his tongues until his magic began to tingle with excitement. He had more energy now than he had for weeks.

** Ink **

Ink sighed happily as he leaned his elbows on the windowsill with his chin cradled in his hands as he watched Error. His resonance had such a pleased edge to it that it was hitting Ink like a dose of pink paint aftereffect. Even if watching Error’s tongues curl around the little morsels from the bag he was now holding had a faint flush tinting Ink’s cheeks. That smile! That was the real one. The unguarded one that Ink had so rarely seen but had been one of the things that had drawn him to Error.

How could someone have so many different smiles? And how could one smile make his chest glow with warmth and his magic try to call out happily. Such a small change of expression yet it transformed Error’s entire face. Ink treasures that smile.

“Stars, he gorgeous,” Ink said with another sigh.

Blue giggled next to him, “GOODNESS INK, WHAT PAINTS HAVE YOU HAD TODAY?”

There was a teasing note to his voice Ink didn’t catch. 

“Yellow,” he answered dreamily, “orange, purple, violet.”

Ink heard Blue chuckling before his phone chimed.

“OH! CROSS HAS AGREED TO MEET UP WITH DREAM SOMETIME AT THE PARK AU WE WERE IN LAST WEEK!”

That finally got Ink’s attention. His head came up and he blinked at Blue owlishly.

“Who what now with Dream?” Ink asked.

“CROSS AND DREAM ARE GOING TO MEET UP! THAT IS PRACTICALLY A DATE ALREADY THOUGH DREAM IS NOT CALLING IT SUCH,” Blue told him.

“Oh!” Ink said with sudden understanding, “Nice! Wait, you promised to tell me about Dream texting with Cross and Maremare! Lemme get a brush so I can remember the parts I want to tease Dream about.”

“OH, YOU ARE CORRECT! WELL, WHEN YOU ARE READY,” Blue said, striking a pose.

Ink scrabbled out a brush and pulled up a reasonably clear bit of scarf before nodding excitedly up at Blue.

Back inside the cafe, Stretch was watching with growing dismay as the collection of carefully filled boxes and bags grew and grew. Error really was buying out the chocolate in the store. Just how much G had been in that pouch? Muffet kept calling out numbers as she delicately transferred treats. 

“237,” she called as she finished placing the last of some exceptionally flaky chocolate filled croissants into yet another box.

If the numbers were G they were up over a thousand so far. Spiders kept a running total on the till as they moved coins from the pouch in a steady line. Since the G and the spiders were of a similar size, it made the coins look like they had legs.

“i thought money flew out of wallets not walked,” Stretch mused.

“Flies fly out of wallets!” One of the little spiders called out helpfully, “Flies are yummy.”

“ah, thanks.”

“No problem, sir! You should put out your cigarette now so you don’t singe the boxes.”

“109!” Muffet called and the little spider scurried away.

Stretch groaned and reluctantly pinched out the end of his cigarette. He could finish it late. But how was he supposed to carry even half of this? Even if the closed bags did have a handle. The case was half empty!

“muffie, ya sure i can’t get the others. i’m not exactly made of muscles you know. just a little bone here.”

“Well, perhaps, Papyrus,” Muffet said to Stretch’s relief, “I suppose this is a fair bit to carry. Even if it is to help out my new favorite customer.”

She shot him a sad little look and he sighed again.

“fine, muffie. i’ll do my best.”

** Error **

Turning just enough to sneak a sideways glance out the window Error couldn’t help but watch Ink as the artist stood bent over his scarf. Blue was clearly regaling the artist with something and Ink was frantically taking notes. It wasn’t at all cute how Ink’s tongue was poking out slightly or how when Ink rubbed his chin in thought the stupid ink blot left a stain on his face. Not at all cute.

** Ink **

Stretch glanced down at Error and found him slyly glancing somewhere else. Stretch’s eye lights flicked to where it seemed like he was staring and found Blue and Ink talking animatedly. That put a smile back on Stretch’s face. He loved watching Blue, even if that much excitement just made him want to sit down for a nap. Looking back to Error, Stretch had some good teasing primed when something caught his eye just peeking out under that blue scarf. Quirking a brow ridge, Stretch subtly reached over and snagged an edge of Error’s scarf, pulling it open further.

“wow, someone had a _bite_ of fun,” he drawled in amusement.

** Error **

Ink had been rubbing away a possible mistake on his scarf, that or making more room on the doodled filled fabric, when Error felt a clear tug at the back of his scarf.

Stiffening, Error jolted blindly away from the touch, instinctively sending up clustered bone attacks from the ground. Error clutched the front of his scarf with one hand as the other, still holding the paper bag, remained out ready to cast out another bone cluster as needed. Turning as he slid to a stop to face the hoody clad Papyrus Error tried to blink the errors out of his sockets.

“DoN’T t0uCh M3!”

** Ink **

“No fights in the cafe!” Muffet cut in immediately, two hands slapping the top of the display case, “Papyrus, you know better.”

Stretch, who’d skipped back when the bones shot up out of the ground, held up both hands placatingly.

“no one’s fighting, muffie,” he assured the petite spider.

She rolled all five eyes and went back to finishing up the packaging she was working on. Stretch chuckled and turned back to Error who was still tense and defensive.

“calm down, buddy. was just checking out those marks ya have,” he said casually, pulling down his own collar to reveal a still healing bite near a gold band on his clavicle, “though i woulda expected you to be the type to leave marks not get ‘em.”

Then Stretch paused, resettling his hoodie and studying Error.

“then again, you are the one pregnant,” he added with a smirk.

** Error **

Cupping his free hand to the back of his neck to cover the exposed bites Error bristled angrily. Damnit! He could feel them too just past the folds of his scarf. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of having bites on his vertebrae, but no one had ever been close enough to point them out before. Including Nightmare and his brothers. Skull heating, Error raised his hand higher to send another burst of bones at the lanky skeleton but froze when Stretch pulled down his own collar. Error’s sockets widened at the clearly visible bite but lingered at the gold band locked to the other’s collarbone. Then his eye lights flickered back to the bite. It was made by sharp pointed teeth. Clearly one of those Fells, but which one? One look at Stretch’s smug face had Error feeling the urge to summon a Blaster.

“I am not having this conversation with _you_.”

He already had one person to whom he could sort of talk about these things to and Stretch was not them.

** Ink **

Stretch chuckled, “that’s cool.”

He was just pleased to have flustered Error again. It made him feel a little better about having to deal with this. And the more he flustered Error without a serious attack coming, the more he was willing to add to the evidence he already had collected that Error could be decent friends with Blue. He’d seen the two of them hanging in the woods before and more than once. It would take a lot more for Stretch to really trust the guy, if he ever did, but he was beginning to be willing to give the guy a chance again.

“Alright boys!” Muffet jumped in with a smile, “We have everything ready~!”

Stretch turned back to the counter and his shoulders fell slack along with his jaw. There were five large boxes big enough for sheet cakes, four smaller ones, and half a dozen thankfully handled bags crowding the counter. How in the hell was anyone supposed to carry all that?! It was entirely too much food. Muffet was standing there with two sets of hands clasped in front of her with a pleased expression as her spiders clustered around the till. He made the mistake of looking at the total and was momentarily stunned.

“And there was even some G remaining,” Muffet continued happily, holding up the mostly empty pouch, “So something for your tab Papyrus. Sans has very generous friends.”

Stretch nodded mutely as Muffet looked to Error.

“Please feel free to come again, Error. It has been an absolute pleasure and I do hope your pregnancy goes a little better from now on,” she told him.

** Error **

Wait? ‘That’s cool?’ That was it? Stretch was willing to drop it just like that? Panting softly as he tried to calm down and not blast Stretch for touching him Error lowered his hand and looked away. He gave Muffet a nod before stashing his paper bag of sweets into his inventory. Then Error pulled out his phone and dialed Ink.

** Ink **

Ink stopped mid-stroke as his phone started ringing.

_‘What’s new pussy cat, whooa-oohh-whooa-oohh-oh, What’s new p...’_

Ink dropped his scarf and wiped out his phone.

“Hi, Ruru!” He chirped.

Blue’s sockets widened as his starry eye lights positively gleamed. He pressed a hand to his mouth, crouching down and trying to keep his laughter politely down.

** Error **

Error wrapped an arm around his chest as watched Ink answer the phone.

“Hay Squid, Stretch volunteered to carry the boxes back to Blue’s place for us.”

Error narrowed his sockets as he watched Blue cover a giggle on the other side of the glass. What had been so funny?

“Skinny said to give you something to carry,” Glancing up to stretch Error licked his teeth and smiled, “Want to carry me?”

** Ink **

“YES!”

Ink sprang to his feet with a massive grin on his face before racing for the door.

“INK, WHAT...?” Blue started but Ink was already through the door.

Stretch was in the middle of sputtering indignantly when Ink rushed past him but Ink ignored him too. Error was going to _let_ Ink carry him! He was not passing that up! Especially when it would probably bug Stretch to have to do the work for them. Ink swept Error up into his arms with an arm under his knees and another under his shoulders, pulling Error to his chest.

“Back to Blue’s, dear?” he ask cheerfully.

Muffet giggled a bright little laugh a little flush darkening her cheeks, “How sweet!”

** Error **

Clicking his phone closed and stashing away Error chuckled and braced for the wave that was Ink’s arms to sweep him off his feet. Ink was surprisingly gentle picking him up in a way that allowed the Destroyer to wrap an arm around Ink’s neck.

_“Back to Blue’s, dear?”_

Meeting Ink’s beaming grin with a confidant smirk of his own Error shook his head.

“Don’t get used to it Squid, this is a onetime deal.”

** Ink **

“So I better enjoy it as much as I can, huh?” Ink said, grinning right back.

His magic was practically purring in his bones with Error in his arms like this. He was more than happy to help Error antagonize Stretch, especially when he got something like this as a reward! Laughing, Ink grinned up at a scowling Stretch.

“Thanks for the help,” Ink told him with poorly done sincerity.

He started to walk out when Blue came up beside his scowling brother.

“INK, WHAT... ERROR! ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” Blue asked, concern painted across his face.

** Error **

Error held Ink’s stare a moment longer before turning to Blue with an expression of feigned weakness.

“Too much good behavior. Ink’s going to take me back to your place.” Looking back to Ink Error let his free hand cup the artist’s jaw, “Right?”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights flipped to a pink soul and a yellow star at the caress.

“Uh huh,” he agreed without missing a beat, “Stretch offered to carry the boxes.”

“AH,” Blue said, giving Error a look, “IN THAT CASE I SHALL HELP AS WELL! WE SHALL MEET YOU BOTH THERE.”

Blue could feel the deep irritation coming off Stretch. He placed a hand on his brother’s arm to help keep him calm and in place. He wouldn’t quite put it past Stretch to simply vanish.

“Ok!” Ink cheered.

Then he wandered out, happily carrying Error in his arms. Blue, fully aware his friends were being themselves which was not always a good thing, stayed quiet until they were gone. The Muffet laughed again and Stretch grumbled something really unflattering under his breath.

“Papy! Language,” Blue admonished.

“sorry, only speak three languages and two use hands,” Stretch joked.

Blue shook his head in dismay but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his mouth.

“Papy...”

“Your friends are fun,” Muffet commented.

She was leaning on the counter with her top two hands linked together, her chin resting delicately on top of them. Two more of her arms were crossed on the counter with the hands resting on her elbows.

“Fun and generous,” she continued, patting one of the boxes, “I like them.”

“i don’t,” Stretch grumbled.

“Awww, but they put a nice dent in your tab, Papyrus!” Muffet countered.

She looked entirely too entertained with what had happened and Stretch’s annoyance. Blue sighed. Stretch was probably still mostly annoyed about the cake. They’d been planning a pillow fort movie date for either tonight or tomorrow and Blue had agreed to let Stretch handle the snacks. That’s what he’d been out doing when Ink and Error had decided to come over. Stretch got quietly stressed when Blue was away and he had only been back for a few days.

“Papy,” Blue said softly, pulling his brother down.

“not gonna help, sansy,” Stretch grumbled, leaning down anyways.

Blue placed a kiss on Stretch’s cheek and felt him relax some.

“I’m Not Upset About The Cake, Papy. We Have Plenty Of Other Snacks And The Fort Will Be As Magnificent As I Am! Isn’t That More Important?” Blue asked.

He was rewarded by seeing Stretch’s expression soften and a faint flush dust his cheeks. Stretch glanced at him and Blue gave him a soft smile that spoke volumes. Finally, Stretch gave a quiet chuckle.

“you’re too forgiving, sansy,” Stretch said.

“I Think I Am Simply An Excellent Friend,” Blue countered, reaching up to lightly touch the ring concealed on Stretch’s collar, “Now, Let Us Both Be Excellent Friends, Ok? If You Take The Bags I Can Easily Handle The Boxes.”

Stretch hummed, lightly touching Blue’s hand on his collar before sighing.

“fine, you win, sansy.”

He leaned down to drop a kiss on the crown of Blue’s skull before turning back to Muffet who was watching them with delight. Stretch pointed to her.

“don’t you start, muffie,” he told her.

She giggled again and winked her middle eye at them but said nothing. Stretch shook his head and gathered up the various bags.

“ugh, how are sweets so heavy?” He complained.

“Go On, Papy. I’ll Be Right Behind.”

“yeah, yeah,” Stretch grumbled cheerfully.

He slouched out the door, making a theatrically show of holding up his arms. Blue and Muffet laughed as Blue moved to take the towering stack of boxes. Just before he picked it up, Muffet tapped one of his hands and slid a small box closer that was not yet closed.

“You’re order. Don’t worry, he doesn’t know,” she whispered.

Blue beamed at the lovely confection contained in the box. It was a yellow cake with honey cream frosting topped with blueberries and spun honey-sugar art. It was sweeter than Blue usually ate but he’d wanted to surprise Stretch.

“Its An Art Work, Muffet. Thank You,” he whispered back.

She smiled at him and quickly got it tied up. Blue slid the box into his inventory and then easily picked up Error’s towering stack. Then he turned and headed for the door being held open by a small bone attack.

“Thank you for the business!” Muffet called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, ngl. It was a lot of fun to write and reading through it always puts a smile on my face. Some of my fave boys (FellSwapRed) got a mention! Yay!


	52. Data On Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all settle back in to go over more of the notes. Before that, Error takes a chance to secure some research for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, turns out I've completely lost that concept of time passing. I could have sworn I only posted two days ago but apparently its been five? And I failed to put the new chapter title in the last one. Whoops! Ah well, back to the brat and his sugar daddy tormenting their friend!
> 
> Oh! And I know its odd sometimes where the section says one character but someone else talks. Those really just label who's writing. Ink means Raithwin and Error is Avatarkayla. It would read really strange with our names there! Hope that helps! ^u^

** Error **

Error couldn’t hold back his laughter as Ink leapt onto the rooftop of the building across the street from Muffet’s. Holding tight as the Guardian took to the air again Error felt himself actually enjoying this. It didn’t hurt here in Ink’s arms and the look on that filthy swap Papyrus’s face! Worth it!

“His face, Ink. Void it was perfect!”

Just what that asshole deserved.

“I will so be playing that back again when I get back to my antivoid.”

** Ink **

Ink laughed as well as he leapt lightly off another building, purposely going the wrong way.

“That was great! Stretch never likes having to work and Blue totally won’t let him out of this one.”

Blue would also probably make it up to Stretch later but for now Ink got to hear Error laughing openly and happily. The sound had the same effect on him as Error’s smile earlier. Warmth and softness in his chest, joy different from what the yellow gave. All because of Error.

Tightening his hold a little, Ink leapt again, enjoying Error’s hold around his neck.

** Error **

“Ahah yeah, that was so worth it.”

Sighing in contentment Error looked around the small slow covered town. Wait.

“Ink, isn’t Blue’s house the other way?”

** Ink **

“Yep!”

Ink ricocheted off a stone roof top and flew back in something closer to the correct direction.

“Wanna confuse them. No sign of us, how much do you think it’d annoy Stretch for us to have seemingly already gotten back to the house?” Ink asked impishly.

He could still just see Stretch at the apex of his leaps.

** Error **

“Why would it upset Blue’s brother that we make it back to the house first? We’re not carrying the boxes, and you took a head start?”

He may not have ever been in Blue’s home before today but Ink most certainly had. He just didn’t get it.

** Ink **

“Stretch’s trust of me and Dream started out around how much he trusts you, Ruru. It’s a lot better now but sometimes it’s fun to see if I can get a rise out of him. Like when I replaced Blue’s tea with a maté tea I found! That stuff had so much caffeine it was like coffee!”

Ink leaped again.

“Also, I’m enjoying this,” he added, smiling down at Error.

** Error **

“This?” Error asked as he looked up at the Guardian in confusion.

Having been focused on picturing the miserable expression on Stretch’s face while having to deal with a caffeinated Blueberry Error had forgotten his current…position.

“Oh.”

Error turned his skull away to cough, a yellow dusting bloomed over the tear streaked ridges of the Destroyer’s cheeks. Feeling his soul flutter, Error played back Ink’s words in his head.

_‘I’m enjoying this.’_

“Don’t. Don’t get used to it, Squid.”

Feeling the amount of glitches begin to increase Error let his skull rest on Ink’s shoulder and closed his sockets. Doing so seemed to help calm his nerves and the glitching followed suit.

“I’m using you to fuck with Blue’s brother, nothing more.” 

Taking a deep breath of Ink’s scent, Error mentally added Ink’s right shoulder to his list of favorite sleeping places. Too bad it came attached to a rainbow bastard.

** Ink **

“See? Works for us both.”

Too bad they had to get the pastries and notes from the swaps. This was causing a fascinating feeling in him that he just wanted to keep experiencing for as long as possible. Unfortunately, he could see Stretch had nearly made it back to the house. So on the next leap he jumped into a portal and landed in the swaps’ living room.

“Can we keep cuddling? They have a convenient couch!” Ink pointed out hopefully.

** Error **

Letting out a huff of air Error flicked the back of Ink’s skull.

“I don’t cuddle, Squid.”

He was clearly just being lazy and taking advantage of himself not being in constant pain for once. Cuddling was stuff other monsters did in his novela. Like when Asgaro saved la Toriel from a burning building and carried her to safety. It was still undiscovered who set the fire in the first place.

Sensing Stretch and Blue’s souls nearby Error opened his sockets, “Let go.”

No way was Error going to let those two walk in and see him _still_ in Ink’s arms.

** Ink **

Ink gave a dramatic sigh and reluctantly set Error back down on his feet, giving Error a pout with a blue tear drop and purple club eye lights. Though there had been the thought to do exactly as told and actually let go of Error. Just drop his arms out from under him. That probably would have ended hilariously if painfully with them both on the floor.

** Error **

Freeing himself from Ink’s arms Error started for the door but paused. Looking back to Ink Error felt a strange urge surge inside him. Void Damnit, what was he thinking? Before he could change his mind Error stomped back the short distance, grabbed the Ink by the front of his shirt and pulled the bastard up into a kiss.

** Ink **

Ink made a surprised sound at the grab but it quickly melted into a pleased hum as he was kissed, the pleasant little spark of magic feeling quite nice.

_‘This is new,’_ he thought absently, hands coming up to lightly grip Error’s coat.

Error almost never kissed him outside of sex. It was usually Ink stealing the kisses. But he liked this. He really, really liked this.

** Error **

Pulling out of the kiss slowly, Error opened his hand to let Ink’s shirt drop away. That... Error could still feel his teeth tingling. Why did it feel so...

“That was for not dropping me, Squid.”

It’s what he would have done after all. Quirking up a smirk Error backed away towards the swaps’ front door. The others were nearly here. Once at the door, Error opened it just in time to see the taller orange clad skeleton struggling to reach for the knob with his arms full.

** Ink **

It took Ink a few slow blinks for him to come out of the wonderful trance of being kissed so nicely. He realized as he did that he had floated up to about knee height and it made him laugh. What fun and amazing things Error did to him!

Just as Error opened the door, Ink floated casually over to the couch and sat in the air near Error’s swing. And not a moment too soon either. The door opened, leaving Stretch with a sagging hand out for the knob and a masked startled look on his face. The look eased quickly as Stretch drew back his hand and slowly raised a brow ridge, giving first Error and then Ink a long look.

“uh huh, can’t hold your stuff but you can hold the door,” Stretch finally said, meandering into the room.

** Error **

“Yeah, yeah, give me that.”

Opening a portal back to Ink’s kitchen with one hand Error cast out his strings with the other. Binding each bag one at a time Error removed them from Stretch’s heavily weighed arms. Each bag got a quick glance at the food’s code description before sending it through the portal to sit on Ink’s kitchen table. There was one piece in particular he wanted to find.

** Ink **

Stretch stared at him, brows slight furrowed and teeth doing a good impression of a pursed mouth.

“well played...,” he grumbled, “i’ll figure out something to get you back.”

** Error **

Rolling his eye lights Error closed the portal and walked away with the last and smaller of the bags.

“What you should be doing is thanking me,” Error said flatly.

Setting the bag down on the coffee table, Error turned back to Stretch with his arms crossed.

“You’ve clearly never seen what happens when Muffet’s spiders find their way into the antivoid. They become horrible viruses and will eat away at coding with no regard for what state they leave the AU in. It’s a pain in the ass to clean up after them. Better to just crush remaining data of the AU.”

What Error left unsaid is that just crushing the AU didn’t always kill off the AU quickly. The human would _always_ try to reset if they were still present, but with key data missing the corrupted code would typically continue to crash until eventually it disappeared from existence. Thousands of monsters, screaming in pain over and over again with no way to end it.

** Ink **

Ink sat up straighter, and ‘ah-ha’ sort of expression on his face.

“Is THAT what happened! I was wondering why it was acting like you were there and yet you never were,” he exclaimed.

The first time the AU’s portrait had started glitching out, Ink had jumped in looking everywhere for Error but all he could find was an extremely perplexed human and some odd spots in Waterfall where the water was falling up out of the rivers. He’d thought it was part of AU’s makeup and went on his way when it became clear Error wasn’t there. But the AUs portrait was still bugging and no matter how often Ink checked Error was never there. It was like the strangest round of hide and seek ever. At that was only the first of such AUs to go like that. It was nice finally having an explination to give Dream.

Meanwhile, one of Stretch’s brows slowly raised, “...so you’re saying they’re actual...”

“Papy, whatever you’re about to say, no!” Blue called as he entered with the towering stack of boxes.

“..._bugs_ in the code.”

** Error **

“At least they are not web compatible. Who knows what kind of trouble they would get up to.”

Opening a second portal to his antivoid Error motioned towards it with a tilt of the head, “Those can go to my place blue. Nothing but monsters go bad in the AntiVoid.”

** Ink **

Stretch snorted a laugh, mood seemingly improved. Blue sighed gustily at the continued puns but then looked sharply to the portal when he realized it was one of Error’s.

“ERROR, IS THAT A GOOD IDEA? MY NOTES VERY CLEARLY SAY YOU SHOULD AVOID LARGE EXPENDITURES OF MAGIC.”

** Error **

“And?”

Raising a brow ridge Error waited to see if Blue would say something he cared to worry about.

“Fine.”

Closing the portal Error placed the bag he was holding on the coffee table and walked towards Blue.

“Give me those, you keep the one on the coffee table.”

** Ink **

Blue and Stretch both peered with varying levels of curiosity at the bag.

"WHAT IS IN THIS BAG?" Blue asked, distracted.

Ink dropped down to the ground before Error had a chance to answer. He'd never really found portals all that hard, magically speaking, to make. As easy or maybe even easier as it was for a Sans, or the occasional Papyri, to shortcut. He did however remember the snake monster from that DarkSwap AU saying the part about avoiding high magic use. So here was a chance to help and keep Error close.

"I can take those, Blue," he said cheerfully.

He swiped open a portal to his kitchen again with Broomy and then took the entire stack of boxes in one hand. He leaned through the portal and placed the boxes on the table next to the various bags. His kitchen table had actually disappeared under the various pastries. But it was food that worked! Why, he had no clue but it was too awesome to question much. There was likely a good reason, if a little odd because Error was, after all, his amusing Error.

"There!" Ink declared with a grin, closing the portal, "All stocked up with craving supplies."

** Error **

“Nothing, just tak, h-hey!”

Ink had the sweet boxes snatched up and through a black inky portal before Error could finish the sentence. Narrowing his sockets in suspicion, Error watched Ink’s grin cut into his face. That had been way too easy.

“Ink, those were supposed to go to my antivoid. Where did you send those?”

** Ink **

“In my house with the others,” Ink answered blithely, “But we can move some later.”

** Error **

Ink most certainly did that on purpose. Was Ink trying to keep him at the Guardian’s house or just close by? Horror said something to that effect.

“Fine.”

Giving up the argument Error returned to his swing.

** Ink **

Still grinning and pleased with himself Ink perched on the arm of the couch to watch Blue and Stretch investigate the remaining bag of sweets. Or rather the box of sweets as it turned out had been carefully packed into the wide bottomed bag. Blue pulled out the box and peeked inside before making a loud note of surprise. Stretch, looking over Blue’s shoulder, had both brow ridges snap up in mild shock. Then he shot Error another amusingly irritated look.

Ink tilted his head curiously at their reactions, “What? What’s in the box, honeyberry?”

** Error **

Settling into his swing Error pulled out his game system so he wouldn’t have to look at the others expressions that went with that surprised sound. It wasn’t a big deal. Sometimes he and Blue would bring snacks to friendship meetings anyways. Sure, his were normally stolen bars of chocolate, but if the first slice of cake had been for Blue and...well, for Blue. Not that he cared, or that Blue seemed to mind. What had Blue called it? It had a name... ‘sharing is caring?’ Or was it ‘sharing is daring?’ He could share. And possibly steal another bite if they served it now.

Flicking on the game, Error kept the volume on to show he was _not_ interested in listened to the others’ conversation. Letting his leg dangle to the tune of soft trumpet and strings Error waited for the morning announcement to play.

“Don’t call them honeyberry like they are some kind of pairing, Squid.”

** Ink **

Ink's eye lights flipped to a mischievous inverted orange triangle and a yellow pentagram both positively shining with delight. Error _really_ didn't know! Ink turned to give Blue a wide grin.

"Aww, but Error! They are a set so it makes sense, right?" he said innocently.

Blue paid no mind to Ink, simply smiling and saying, "Thank You, Error! This Is Wonderfully Friendly Of You! I SHALL GET TEA AND WE CAN ALL ENJOY AS WE GO OVER MY NOTE! INK, COME HELP!"

Ink shrugged and followed Blue to the kitchen while Stretch stood staring at Error.

** Error **

Still looking disinterested Error ignored Ink’s ridiculous comment in favor of responding to Blue.

“Not friendly Blueberry, I just wanted more.”

It was nice being thanked though. Scratching the itch of warmth on his cheek Error snuck a glance at his friend’s back as Ink and Blue left the room.

** Ink **

“self-serving friendliness can count too,” Stretch said evenly as Blue and Ink went to the kitchen.

He reached up to lightly finger his gold band again. So Error didn’t know. That was interesting. And a good part of Stretch was glad for that. He was not particularly inclined to share that detail. Sure it was a relief to see for himself, again, how well his Blue got along with Error, but he still had a lot of reservations. Though he supposed if he could mostly forgive Chara he might be able to eventually accept Error. In the meantime...

“how do you have that game already? it doesn’t come out for at least a month,” he asked grudgingly.

He’d been waiting for that game to come out. It seemed like his kind of game: low key, easy going, hours of simple fun. Coffee and Sans Classic would probably like it too.

In the kitchen, Blue set down the larger cake box near where the original one still sat empty. He got tea down as Ink floated up to get dishes down. He never used the step ladder Blue had tucked away.

“So how long before we tell Error? Any reason to wait?” Ink asked, casually tossing down plates.

“When Stretch Is Comfortable,” Blue answered simply.

“Awwww, so I’m not the only protective one,” Ink said, fluttering his sockets at Blue.

Blue deftly caught the plates before putting the kettle on, turning the stove up to something slightly less fiery then what Alphys told him to use for tacos. Flames licked vigorously around the already scorched bottom and Blue cheerfully turned his attention back to Ink who was now tossing tea cups down.

“When Stretch Is Ready, I Will Share,” Blue reiterated.

“And you’d feel bad shattering his illusion that you’re a sweet, innocent thing,” Ink teased, dropping down with the last of the tea things.

“Why Does Everyone Treat Me Like That,” Blue pouted, dishing out slices of cake.

“Because you’re too cute, duh!” Ink told him.

Blue snorted a laugh and stuck out his tongue at Ink who laughed and returned the gesture.

** Error **

Snapping his eye lights to the taller skeleton Error frowned. Did Blue’s Papyrus just call him friendly? Not a Nightmare’s chance in LittleTale. Something had to be up, Error knew Stretch far too well to let the other slip in another cheap shot. Holding up the game system for Stretch to see Error sat up a little straighter in his swing.

“I just do. Fresh does too. Why?”

** Ink **

Stretch flopped himself down in his usual spot on the couch, peering lazily at the game.

“been waitin’ for it. you know, _switch_ things up,” Stretch said with an easy smirk.

** Error **

A chuckle slipped out before the Destroyer could cover it with a cough. That had been a good pun though. Actually maybe he could use this. Reaching into his inventory Error pulled out an unopened box.

“If you want it, think you would be willing to trade for one?”

Turning the game over to look over the cover Error paused before tossing the game over the Stretch. He could always steal another one for Geno later.

“I want to barrow the dating manual.”

It was a tossup on if it was Blue or Stretch who had it in this AU, but Error decided that he would rather ask a trade from the lazy bag of bones that was fucking a Fell than his matchmaking friend.

“Just long enough to copy the data.”

** Ink **

Stretch caught the game, giving it and Error a surprised look as he sat up. He turned the box over. No blood, no dust, and still in the plastic.

“hmmm...what makes you think i have it?” he hedged.

** Error **

Error scoffed as he pointed to his own scarf concealed collar bone.

“Fell love bite remember, you were the one that showed it to me. The gold band helped too.”

Crossing his arms in irritation Error finally looked away in embarrassment.

“I don’t want to know the details, I just need the book.”

Pressing his tongues to the top of his mouth Error felt the word Blue insisted was the magic word forming, but there was not a chance in hell he was saying please to Stretch.

“Look, do you want to game or not?”

** Ink **

Stretch grinned, lazily lifting his hands in mock surrender. He wasn’t about to correct Error, though he was right about where the bite came from. Just wrong about the band. He and Blue had a very open relationship sexually. So long as they got permission from each other, pretty much anyone was fair game. Stretch was inclined to blame their FellSwap friends for that.

“no, i want it. no need to get _cross_ on me, pal. i know where it is,” Stretch said with a chuckle.

Then he shifted himself upstairs, landing comfortably on Blue’s bed that they often shared now. He let himself have a nice moment laying there enjoying the scent of Blue clinging lightly to the sheets and the myriad of memories made on this very bed. They’d shared and explored a lot here together. But... This was also where Stretch had been when his Blue finally was returned to their AU. This is where he’d been, curled up on himself, cold weight dragging down his battered soul and utterly inconsolable by friends in or out of their world. This is where they’d had their reunion. Where they’d hugged and kissed and clung to each other, realizing their bond was so much deeper than they’d realized before. They’d presented each other with the collar rings soon after.

So while they had and still did enjoy their open sexual relationship, when it came to matters of love or the soul there was no one else.

“so destructo-sans wants to know about dating,” he muttered to himself.

He somewhat sadly got himself off the bed, went over to Blue’s bookshelf and grabbed the first volume of Blue’s two book dating guide. Then he shifted himself back downstairs, holding it up from his new position just in front of the couch.

“one dating manual.”

** Error **

Error had his strings around the book in a flash. It took the bastard long enough to find it. One pull and the novel was in the Destroyer’s grasp. Finally! Something he could analyze on his own. Turning the book to glance at the spine Error paused at the title.

“Volume one of two?”

Where was the other one?

“What’s in the other one?”

** Ink **

Stretch’s grin stretched into a wide smirk and his eye lights flickered briefly and significantly down to Error’s flat, covered middle before looking back up. He tucked his hands and the game into his hoodie pocket.

“from the note at the end of that one? where dating can lead. sounds like a diy recipe for fun,” he said easily, flopping back down, “but i think you got that part covered.”

** Error **

Where dating can lead? DIY Recipe for fun? Like in the game? No, couldn’t be. Stretch said he hadn’t played yet.

Not liking the way Stretch was smiling or staring at this stomach Error flipped to the back of the book. The note was easy to find, scrolled in romantic text and swirled drawings of birds and bees:

_‘Dating manual volume two. _

_Taking your relationship to the next level. _

_Sex, consent, conception.’_

Skull burning with heat Error snapped the book shut before the glitches breaking over his body had a chance to cause a crash. Why did he always forget? Sex was supposed to come _AFTER_ dating for some AU’s! He... They did this backwards. That’s what he got for getting advice from Lust Sans.

“Um... Yeah.”

Coughing harshly between glitches, Error opened a window of rolling code and placed the book cover side down upon it to download all the data to read through later.

** Ink **

Stretch chuckled as Error snapped the book closed and hastily put it down on what looked to Stretch to be a floating screen. Code was zipping up like someone was scrolling though it looking for something in all the various lines. That was curious. He almost wanted to pull out his glasses to see the code better. He could swear he’s seen a section for a command line initiating a copy function. And...wait, yeah that bit was part of a large pointer to an asset in a massive code set. Quite curious now, Stretch sat up and squinted at the copy screen, amusement over Error’s discomfort momentarily forgotten.

From the kitchen, there was a sharp whistle of the kettle rapidly reaching its boiling point and the rattle of dishes.

** Error **

Reading over the code as the file compacted and downloaded into his phone’s Bindle app Error couldn’t help but stare at the source file’s name. Sans’s Bedroom. So Blue was the one who had the book in this AU after all. Blue was into matchmaking, but the tiny Sans never spoke of his own romantic wishes. It didn’t matter. Error knew he truly was the last person anyone should be talking about FEELINGS with.

Just as the download completed Error heard the whistle from the kitchen and tossed the book back to Stretch. Refusing to lift his eye lights from the task at hand Error flicked open his phone to confirm the transferred file was saved and uncorrupted. Success.

“That can go back to Blue’s room.”

Closing the window Error looked up and realized Stretch had been watching him or the code the entire time.

“I didn’t hurt your world if that’s what you’re thinking.”

** Ink **

Stretch caught the book with a quick bit of magic as he blinked out of his racing curious thoughts about the implications of the code he’d just seen. He blinked back into focus before realizing what Error had grumbled, letting the book fall into his hand. Then he snorted, waggling the book.

“hmmm, well _copy_ that.”

With that little quip, he popped back into Blue’s room, dropped the book on the bed, and popped back to his place on the couch. Just in time for Blue and Ink to be coming back in from the kitchen. Blue was balancing the tray of tea things while Ink was carrying four plates with more slices of the decadent chocolate cake held two in each hand. 

“REFRESHMENTS PREPARED!” Blue announced.

Stretch, using more magic of course, lifted the stack of tea cups threatening to topple over. These he set down on the table while Blue beamed at him.

“THANK YOU, PAPY!”

“no problem-bro,” Stretch shoot back with a wink.

Blue groaned, “Papy, That Was Terrible!”

Ink, in the meantime, zipped over to Error and offered a plate with a slice of cake and a fork.

** Error **

Shoving his phone back into his pocket Error spread his knees so he could grip the strings between them and lean forward. Only once Stretch had gone did Error let himself chuckle at the other’s pun. ‘Copy that.’ That was a good one. The only down side was the ache in the back of the Destroyer’s skull that came with knowing that a Papyrus had made the pun. It was so wrong. Why was he friends with a swap again?

The question didn’t need to be answered as Error watched Blue wander back into the living room with Ink in tow. Stretch was back in less than a blink, already helping Blue as if the tall skeleton had never been gone. Watching the brothers silently Error finally tore his sight away to eye Ink and the slice of cake on offer. So many cake puns came to mind: this takes the cake, I like what i-see-ing… But instead, Error chose to take a plate quietly and sit back.

“Did any of the monsters you went to for advice _have_ a souling, Blue?”

So far Horror and Sugar were the only skeleton pair Error knew who had a souling. There were so many questions still left unanswered, but now that the magic rejection issue and egg lying question was out of the way Error knew it was safe to ask Horror for help.

** Ink **

"WELL, NO," Blue admitted, "THOUGH I THINK THE ONLY THING KEEPING RAZZ AND SLIM FROM THAT IS RAZZ'S FIRM RESOLUTION THAT NOW IS NOT THE CORRECT TIME."

"probably," Stretch added, amused.

Blue nodded to him as he started to pour tea.

"THAT IS, NONE OF THE SKELETONS I SPOKE TO HAD ANY. SOME OF THE OTHERS DID, BUT THEY WARNED ME THERE WOULD BE SOME DIFFERENCES MONSTER TYPE TO MONSTER TYPE," he continued.

Ink set cake down for Blue and handed one to Stretch while Blue paused to offer tea to Error.

"ANYTHING IN YOUR TEA TODAY?"

** Error **

Cake in hand and fork ready to cut into the chocolate morsel Error turned to look at the steaming cup in Blue’s hand. Void this was turning into another one of Blue’s tea parties.

“Nothing.”

Setting his cake into its own string swing Error reached out to accept the drink with a sigh.

“Thank you,” Error growled back lowly.

Holding the cup delicately in his fingers Error stared at it in resignation. Would his body reject Blue’s tea? Or was it all food from UnderSwap that worked? Worst case scenario, his body rejected the tea and it would come with an extra helping of Blue’s famous food poisoning. But it had been years since Blue had accidentally added hot sauce to his tea.

** Ink **

"YOU ARE WELCOME! BUT ERROR..." Blue trailed off significantly.

Stretch accepted his own cup of tea and took the opportunity while Blue was looking away to add a heavy dollop of honey from the bottle in his pocket. He was loving watching Blue politely bully Error. He slipped away his bottle and very lightly grasped the handle of his cup between his thumb and two fingers.

** Error **

Grumbling curses under his breath Error raised the required pinky on the hand that was holding his tea cup. Taking a delicate and clearly practiced sip Error kept his eye light averted and waited. When nothing happened to cause his body to refuse the tiny amount of magic Error sighed in relief and instead took to glaring down at his teacup in pent up spite.

This was stupid anyways! Blue always insisted on “table manners” even when the tiny Sans knew first hand that Error would rather just pull the entire cup into his mouth with his tongues. It wasn’t like Blue would lose the stupid thing. Error always managed to cough up the cup sooner or later.

** Ink **

"Pfff! Error, I didn't realize you had such fine table manners!" Ink snickered.

He hadn't realized quite how much Blue and Error must hang out for Blue to be able to get Error to do what he wanted so easily. Error had barely even complained! A little grumbling from him was as good as not complaining at all. Interesting, interesting. Maybe he'd ask about it later if he remembered.

Still laughing, Ink swung himself up onto Broomy in a twirling flow of motion that ended with Broomy hovering beside Error's swing and Ink laying on it on his front with the cake plate balanced in front of him. His feet were up in the air, swinging lightly. Stretch was ginning on the couch and Blue was beaming proudly.

** Error **

_This_ was why Error hadn’t wanted anyone, let alone Ink, to ever come to game night.

“Piss off, Squid.”

Keeping his skull turned away from his encroaching lover Error momentarily debated pointing out that Nightmare appreciated the table etiquette. Though after the bath tub incident, bringing up the goopy prince seemed in bad taste. At least while they were visiting Blue and his brother. Error didn’t quite understand it, but he didn’t want to the others to see just how possessive Ink got sometimes. That part of Ink was reserved for him.

“What other things did you find out Blue?”

** Ink **

Ink chuckled again and took the offered cup of lightly sweetened tea from Blue. He immediately hooked a finger through the small loop, two more fisted below it, thumb resting on the cup and pinky not so much raised as sticking out. He grinned cheekily at Blue when he frowned and waggled the finger. Blue snorted and tried to suppress a laugh before shaking his head.

"IT IS QUITE INTERESTING," Blue started, settling onto the couch by Stretch with his own tea and pulling his notes out again, "SOMETHINGS WERE QUITE CONSISTANT. OTHERS VARIED BY AU. THE ONE ITEM EVERYONE AGREED ON WAS, AS I MENTIONED, THAT THE EXPECTING MONSTER LIMIT LARGE EXPENDITURES OF MAGIC. ESPECIALLY FOR SKELETONS AS MAGIC IS SO MUCH OF OUR MAKEUP."

Ink, having placed his tea down on the very tip of Broomy, nodded. Given how much Error had seemed to need magic that made sense.

"ALSO FAIRLY CONSISTANT WAS CRAVINGS. THEY ARE EXPERIANCED ACROSS AUS. IT CAN BE FOOD OR MAGICS IT SEEMS."

"Oh, yeah! This pregnant snake monster I meet during our first date mentioned that. She said she got cravings for some kind of eggs and chocolate covered crickets," Ink chimed in brightly, "Which seems odd for someone about to lay eggs but go figure, right?"

Stretch, who seemed to be flushing slightly as he glanced at Blue's notes, said, "some snakes find them _egg-_celent eating, so it does make sense."

Blue lightly smacked Stretch's shoulder, frowning but not looking up from the notes he was flipping through.

"AFTER THAT, THINGS DO BEGIN TO VARY QUITE A LOT."

** Error **

And Ink was mocking his table manners. Great.

Taking another forced sip, Error listened to Blue’s findings on all this pregnancy bull shit. Error could already see limiting large uses of magic as an issue. What even counted as a large use of magic now that his magic rejection was no longer an issue? His stats were unreadable. Clearly this would require some testing. Possibly in his antivoid or in a smaller AU that wouldn’t require a battle to blast apart. There were plenty genocide AUs on his list that were barren dust bowls with no living creatures left.

The second question were the so called cravings. Why UnderSwap? His connection to Blue wasn’t anything past friendship. So why did the food from UnderSwap help? Maybe he should ask Geno. The glitch’s save screen was practically next door. Right along with AfterTale…

The sound of a cup cracking broke the Destroyer from his darkening thoughts. Error didn’t even need to look down to realize that the cup had been his. That train of thought could be examined more closely later.

Calmly shifting his cup to the other hand Error downed the remaining tea in one swallow as if this were just another tea party with Blue. 

“Vary how?”

** Ink **

Ink looked over curiously at the small sound but there was no sign of anything wrong. Error was just finishing his tea. Odd. Ink glanced at Stretch but he wasn’t looking around, just studying the connections of Error’s swing to the ceiling looking more and more flushed and uncomfortable. Probably trying really hard not to think about either himself or Blue pregnant Ink though with amusement. Blue was showing no signs of having heard anything and was plowing right along with his presentation.

“IN A NUMBER OF WAYS!” Blue was saying to Error’s question, “MOST SEEM TO BE IN THE MECHANICS OF THE PREGNANCY ITSELF. FOR EXAMPLE, THE ECTO. SOME SKELETONS SAID THAT FULL ECTO BODIES WOULD FORM WHILE OTHERS SAID PARTIAL: FROM LOWER RIBS TO KNEE, LOWER RIBS TO PELVIS, CLAVICLES TO PELVIS...THIS WAS ONE OF THE AREAS OF MOST VARIETY. IT IS POSSIBLE IT IS MORE DEPENDENT ON THE INDIVIDUAL THAN THE AU.”

Blue shrugged here and Ink took an absent minded bite of his cake. It was rich, not too sweet, and kind of decadent. He glance down at in surprise. No wonder Error had blissed out eating it! Ink could think of other chocolate loving beings who would do the same. Or kill for it. Ink grabbed his scarf to scribble a note to remember to ask about saving a piece to give to Dream for that not-date with Cross.

Meanwhile, Blue was still explaining the differences. The fact that some AUs said the ecto remained clear while others said it went cloudy. Some said bodies developed only after the souling was born while most other said with souling formed a body before, though they were further split over when. Also mentioned was that for some AUs the souling was tethered directly to the bearing monsters soul while for others the souling was free floating within the protection if the ecto. Ink listened on in fascination but watched Error and Stretch.

** Error **

Error took special care as he bound the cracked teacup with his stings so it too would dangle in the air next to his swing.

“What timeline had a clavicle to knee ecto, if any? Actually, no, don’t answer that.” It didn’t seem to matter how the ecto formed or how the souling connected to its host, “I’m out of code so who the fuc... uhm, so who knows or cares how it works. I’ll run some tests to see how it effects my magic. I’m not just going to just hang around Ink’s house like a kept animal for however long this takes.”

Picking up the slice of cake Error this time let his tongues stretch out to surround the soft confection and pull it whole into his mouth, sans plate. The magic filling his soul was blissfully satisfying so Error let his sockets close and hummed happily.

“Yum.”

** Ink **

Ink pouted, “How is spending time together being kept like an animal? Its not...like...”

Whatever he’d meant to say sort of abandoned him as he watched Error use his tongues to devour the cake slice whole, directing the entire wedge into his mouth. Ink, flushed softly and staring, immediately picked up his plate of cake and held it out to Error. He knew according to his friends he shouldn’t encourage Error but he wanted to see that again. And the cake was good for Error. He’s argue that with anyone and patently ignore the way his magic had warmed or the faint prickles along his pubis.

“unless you’re into that sort of thing,” Stretch added sardonically.

“ERROR, PLEASE USE YOUR UTENSILS. IT WOULD BE GOOD THOUGH TO GET OUT NOW AND THEN. EXERCISE IS QUITE GOOD IN ANY CONDITION! AND YOU CAN SEE THE EXACT BREAKDOWN OF THE DIFFERENCES IN MY NOTES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM HOME,” Blue said with a grin.

** Error **

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Error drawled back at Blue with a bored tone as he over dramatically turned his chocolate coated hand over in the air, “Fingers technically count as utensils and so do my tongues.”

Blinking curiously at his frosting covered fingers Error let two long tongues snake out to swirl around his fingers and lick off the sweet treats. Error snuck a quick glance at Ink as he pulled back in his tongues from the now clean digits.

“See?”

Error’s palm and thumb were still clearly frosted but Error was not about to turn down a second slice if Ink was offering his.

** Ink **

Ink’s flush brightened as he watched Error’s tongues do something to his fingers that seemed awfully similar to what the clone had got to enjoy feeling last night. It was a quick show but it didn’t feel like it at first. His eye lights flickered back and forth between Error’s tongues and his partially clean hand. A dazed grin was spreading as two or three conflicting ideas leapt to make themselves known first. He didn’t even notice Error glancing at him.

“tried that argument for other _sticky_ situations,” Stretch said.

Ink heard that only distantly. He also missed the look Blue threw at Stretch which quickly turned suspicious as Stretch’s grin grew.

“Papy...” Blue warned.

“...but apparently that’s not how to have honey either.”

Blue dropped his clipboard and buried his face in his hand while Stretch chuckled next to him. Ink was still eyeing Error’s hand. Magic was tingling down his spine to start pooling in his pelvis, leaving the bone more sensitive. Abruptly, he sat up on Broomy, ankles crossed on the weapon for balance and leaned over reaching for Error’s half cleaned hand.

** Error **

“Honey isn’t chocolate. Besides...”

Seeing the movement Error quickly snatched up the remainder of Ink’s cake plate and all with his already sticky hand. Kicking up a leg Error shoved back Ink’s face with the bottom of his flip flop clad foot.

“Back off Squid.”

** Ink **

"Urphf!" Ink squawked as the shoe snacked against his face.

He was shoved unceremoniously back away from Error and nearly rolled over off Broomy. It was only by bringing his hands back down onto it that he kept from falling. His teacup rattle alarmingly but he ignored it, instead starting to laugh, that warmth curling through his ribs again. His pelvis still tingled faintly, but he could wait for a little at least.

"you know," Stretch drawled, "this still feels like hanging with Fells."

"Which Ones?" Blue asked, face still in his hands.

Ink, still laughing, brought a hand up quickly. He jerked his head back and used the hand to grab Error's foot.

"hmmmm, mostly sfr, but honestly take your pick."

Blue giggled, peeking over his hands to see Ink holding Error's foot and twisting to reach for Error with a grin on his face.

** Error **

Error’s pleased grin and low victory chuckle died the moment Ink caught his foot.

“Shit.”

Grabbing onto his strings for support Error held his captured slice of cake above his head and out of Ink’s reach.

“No! It’s mine! You offered it!”

Twisting in his strings to try and crawl away was a tricky business. Error could feel some of the strings catching on his clothes and tangling around his other leg. It didn’t help that Ink had him in a firm grip too. Not wanting to relent his prize Error shoved the remainder of Ink’s cake straight into his open mouth. Ignoring the frosting how smeared around his mouth Error tossed Blue’s plate at Ink’s skull as the artist reached towards him once more. No Blasters in the house was a horrible rule!

** Ink **

“Didn’t say I wanted it back,” Ink cheerfully countered.

He’d been reaching for Error’s side, suddenly curious if his ecto was ticklish, but his target changed as soon as Error hastily devoured the rest of the cake slice. He hastily dodged the thrown plate and reached for Error’s face, leaning even further across the gap between Broomy and the slowly tangling swing.

“Wouldn’t say no to another taste though~”

Stretch caught the thrown plate and all the rest of Ink and Error’s dishes with magic, even the bound teacup, and brought them back to the tray. Though the strung up cup he simply held out of the way.

“huh, tea and a show, nice,” he commented.

Blue sighed again and decided to take this opportunity to sample his own tea. But first he swiped a forkful of Stretch’s cake. He caught Stretch’s eye as he ate it, a twinkle of mischief in his sockets. Stretch grinned back with a look that clearly said he’d get Blue back for that.

** Error **

For once in his life Ink was fast. Before Error could roll away to drop from his swing Ink’s finger tips were brushing over the blue streaks on the Destroyer’s skull.

“T-taste?”

The smear of whipped chocolate frosting across bone left Error wide socketed and stuttering. Ink was... The expression on Ink’s face was almost like being back in the Guardian’s bedroom. For a moment Error forgot he wasn’t. It was Stretch’s voice that had Error opening a portal beneath himself. One tug was all it took for his strings to break apart and let Error free fall a few yards from the cave roof and into Blue’s back yard.

** Ink **

Just as Ink was bringing his now chocolate covered fingertips to his mouth, Error tumbled down and Ink tightened his grip instinctively. He didn’t even register the portal until Error had dropped through it. Ink, already in a very precarious position, slipped off Broomy and fell after Error. He yelped and made a wild grab for the brush before tumbling after Error, hand still gripping his foot.

It all took barely seconds and then the portal was closed leaving Blue and Stretch staring at where the two had been. Blue was already on his feet and now was left half reaching for his vanished friends. Stretch had tensed. Now he blinked once, twice before releasing his magic’s hold on Error’s teacup. It swung away and Stretch got to his feet.

“so where’d they go?”

Blue shook his head, “I Saw Snow. Could Be Here Or Another Snowdin. Oh, I Hope Error Is Careful About His Magic Use!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ink is once again easily distracted. Boy is in so deep. But hey! Blue was right. Stretch and Error can get along sometimes! Hehe~
> 
> Next Chapter: You Blow Me Away


	53. You Blow Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error realize again how much they've missed some of their play since the souling came into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, Back again~
> 
> Anyways, here's your irregularly scheduled chapter update, with love~! I'm currently on cloud nine from having had one of my personal OC boys drawn for the first time ever and he looks so beautiful. I love him all over again! I've mentioned his AU in this story once but look at my boy Cycle~ He's from RaceTale: https://twitter.com/KenRiker/status/1264319305149120512/photo/1 He's messing with an obnoxious customer~

** Error **

“InnnK!” Landing in a plume of snow Error threw up a hand raising a scattering of black bones between himself and the other skeleton, “Let GO!”

Void Damnit! Not in front of the others! He hadn’t been prepared for... _that_!

** Ink **

“Shit!”

Ink released his grip and twisted. Or he tried to. He ended up smacking into Error’s little bone barrier and sliding down to tumble into the snow, stopping half buried in a snowpoff. Broomy landed heavily on top of the poff, sending more snow flurrying over Ink just as he was trying to sit up with both eye lights swirls.

“Crap, cold!” He yelped, sitting up and shaking snow out of his mouth and sockets.

** Error **

Shaking the show from his skull Error pushed himself upright. Stumbling to his feet until the he stood ankle deep in the snow Error brushed off his dark coat.

“You want another taste Ink?” Staring down at Ink’s shivering form Error smirked and summoned a Blaster, “Then I hope you’re hungry.”

** Ink **

Ink looked up. There was a moment of...something. Admiring Error standing there in the snow before him, smirk bright and Blaster at the ready. Then Ink grinned, bright, gleeful, and a little scary; his hand reaching for Broomy.

“For you, Error? Always! Still capture then?”

** Error **

“If you think you can catch me, Squid.”

Raising his hand palm out, Error’s Blaster opened its jaws and fired at the Guardian. The sight was beautiful, the rush exciting. THIS was what he was missing!

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights sprang to a gleeful yellow square and a red bullseye. Error’s Blaster was gathering an attack! It was working! No jittering beyond the normal, feedback whining just as it should be. The cakes had really worked!

“Caught you before, Glitchy!”

Ink dove away from the line of the blast, snatching up Broomy and swiping several lines of ink at Error. He really had missed sparring with Error! There was an exciting spark here totally different from sex, kissing, or lust. And Error looked so happy too! Fierce and awesome and Ink could feel his magic singing in his bones.

** Error **

Error watched as his attack cleared a line of trees just behind where Ink had been standing. Error barely had time to close his fist and enjoy the satisfaction of destruction before he had to leap away and shortcut midair to dodge the cuts of Ink’s ink attacks.

“Ahahaha! What’s wrong Ink? Can’t hit a pregnant monster?”

Landing on a freshly cast line of strings, Error pulled more blue lines from his sockets as his Blaster hummed and took chase after the Guardian. He would hit Ink this time, show the bastard he could still take care of himself.

** Ink **

Ink laughed as he came up from his dodging roll, twisting to smash Broomy down on the Blaster coming after him.

"I'm sure I could, but I'd rather catch this one," he called back.

He could feel the thrilling excitement building. They hadn't had a good fight since the desert AU and before that the one in Error's space. Even if he did have to remind himself that Error was pregnant and he should be careful. This didn't seem to arouse any of the protective urges he'd felt earlier with Stretch or before that with Nightmare and his crew. Honestly, he almost wanted to stop for a lick of magenta to enhance the sensation of relief. His Error could fight again!

** Error **

Casting out his strings Error caught and bound Ink by the ankle. Smirking, Error tightened his hold on the blue threads. Even through the cold Error could still feel the texture of Ink’s bones through his strings as well as the fact that the squid’s socks were wet. Oh, Ink was going to hate that later.

“Not if I catch you first, Squid.”

One good tug with both hands was all it took to yank Ink backwards. Spinning his body with the momentum Error swung Ink back down towards the snow. Raising one hand as Ink fell past him Error sent down a wave of bones to pin the Guardian down.

“Don’t lose too quickly!”

He was having far too much fun. Even watching Ink fall Error knew that this wasn’t anywhere near over. Summoning a new Blaster to replace the one Ink destroyed, Error stood charged and ready for Ink’s next move.

** Ink **

Ink gave a yelp as he was caught and slung around but then he started laughing again. It was just too much fun! Even with bones coming at him and a new Blaster formed he kept laughing and threw a wink at Error. He slashed out a few dark bones of his own to counter the wave coming down on him and then splattered into ink as he hit the snow. The ink scattered everywhere. There was a quiet moment, then he burst from a drift of snow behind Error and on the opposite side from the new Blaster, three smaller brushed in each hand.

“As you wish, Ruru!”

He slashed down with one hand, thin lines of ink aimed to cut through Error’s little high wire stand. The other hand slashed across, once again casting out sticky lines of ink aiming to catch and bind Error.

“Let’s be sure you aren’t getting rusty,” he taunted.

Back in the house, Stretch and Blue had looked up sharply at the first sounds of Blaster fire. Blue had been about to get out his phone to try calling Error to find out where they’d gone, Stretch leaning in to steal a kiss. Now they both stared towards the back of the house. A resounding _crack_ and a sharp fade of feedback had Blue leaping up and racing for the backdoor. He flung it open to find Stretch already on the back porch, watching with raised brow ridges as Error gleefully tossed Ink into the snow. Blue groaned, pinching his nasal bridge, trying and failing to hold back a smile.

“Oh, Good. They Are No Longer Five. Seven Is Much Improved For A Few Weeks,” he said, shaking his head.

“this seems like another good argument for waiting on kids,” Stretch said off hand, “seems like he’s gonna _blast_ through his magic recovery at this rate.”

Blue’s mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh. He stomped a foot at Stretch just as Ink burst from the snow and swiped at Error. Blue sighed.

“ERROR! I AM QUITE CERTAIN BLASTERS COUNT AS HIGH MAGICAL EXPENDITURE! AND WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THEIR USE HERE! INK, STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!” Blue shouted.

** Error **

With Ink out of sight Error leapt into the air just in time to see three lines of ink dart out from under his feet from where he had once been standing. Rusty? Rusty! Rolling backwards Error caught sight of Ink standing on the snow covered ground with a splattering of ink around him. Falling head first towards the snow Error crosses his arms in front of his face to pull more strings from his sockets. 

“I’m not getting rusty you rainbow bastard!”

Dropping into a roll Error stuck his landing onto the skull of his Blaster. Using one hand to grip bone Error dropped to one knee and let the Blaster fire as it spun. This close to his Blaster Error couldn’t hear anything over the loud crackling of released magic and his own sadistic laugh.

** Ink **

“hmmm...i think they’re ignoring you, bro,” Stretch observed as Ink leapt aside to avoid another shot.

Blue huffed. They certainly did seem intent on fighting, though this seemed almost playful compared to how viciously he knew they could both fight. Ink actually seemed like he was holding back some. Still, this could not be allowed to continue. Not only was it likely unsafe for Error, it would surely alarm the residents of Snowdin and someone would come to investigate.

“perhaps a black-style approach to get them to _knock_ it off?” Stretch suggested.

“Yes,” Blue agreed, watching Ink dodge another blast, “And That Was Terrible!”

“but you’re smiling~”

“I Am And I Hate It,” Blue shot back, warmth underlying the words and taking out any bite.

It was, after all, a very familiar and comfortable bit of banter that never failed to make Stretch chuckle. Then Ink started cackling and leapt, clearly intent on knocking the Blaster out from under Error with Broomy. Blue reacted instantly. He leapt to the rail and used it as a push off to launch into the air. He summoned his hammer at the apex and rolled to bring it down on Ink’s back, sending his friend plummeting deep into a snowpoff with a wheeze.

“I SAID TO STOP ENCOURAGING HIM, INK!” Blue called after.

He twisted again and dropped neatly to land on Error’s Blaster just behind Error. He shouldered his hammer and pulled out the clipboard of notes to gently whap Error upside the skull with it.

“ERROR, PLEASE STOP AND DISMISS THE BLASTER. WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THESE AND YOU’VE ONLY JUST STARTED TO RECOVER YOUR MAGIC,” Blue admonished.

** Error **

For a brief moment, Error lost sight of Ink in the spin. Ink _had_ been on the charge. Then, in a flash of blue, the Guardian was nowhere to be found. Lifting his skull, Error searched the sky for any sign of Ink or the blue streak. Not finding one Error looked down to find a clearly squid shaped silhouette in the snow.

“Hahaha! Now who’s getting rus-OW!” Error yelped.

Covering his skull with both hands Error stumbled to his feet and turned to face whomever was clearly going to die soon.

“B1UE?!”

It was hard to glare and blink away the glitches that had filled his sockets at the sneak attack. So Error settled on a disgruntled pout as he slowly lowered his Blaster to the ground. Reaching tree top level at the same time Blue ended his lecture Error leapt down to land in the snow before dismissing the large Blaster skull.

“We also talKed AbOut NoT HittiNg! BluE!”

Grumbling darkly under his breath Error started to trudge through the ankle deep snow in his flip flops. He gave that up fairly quickly. Error crosses his arms and short cut himself behind Stretch. Hiding behind the taller skeleton, Error flipped Blue the bird.

“You want me to Get alOnG with your Brother, riGht? So fine!” Still trying to blink the remaining glitches from his sockets Error glared up at the skinny skeleton, “The game is capture. Blue is _your_ target.”

Pointing an angry finger at the tiny Sans Error turned to watch Blue’s expression, “Now fetch!”

If Stretch didn’t listen Error knew he could always use his strings, but he and Stretch were supposed to have a truce, right? Looking up at the skeleton Error watched and waited to see if Blue’s brother would do as he told him.

** Ink **

Blue, who had dismissed his hammer and dropped gracefully to the ground, watched with both amusement and hidden nervousness as Error peeked out from behind Stretch to rant. He relaxed when Error did not immediately use strings on him. All his advice and lessons on politeness and asking first seemed to be paying off!

“IT WAS TO MAKE YOU STOP, ERROR, LIKE LAST TIME. I DIDN’T EVEN USE MY HAMMER THIS TIME!” Blue protested.

Stretch, meanwhile, was tense and only just keeping his left eye from smoking in alarm. He did not like the feel of suddenly having Error behind him despite the assurances of the day. Not when the one time he’d reacted too slowly to that before Error had wrapped his soul in strings and forced him to fight Blue. He shot Error a sharp look.

_“The game is capture. Blue is **your** target. Now fetch!”_

Stretch continued to stare at Error, meeting his gaze steadily as Blue tried not to look as offended as he felt. But when Error did no more than continue to stare at him expectantly, Stretch let himself relax minutely. Ink popped shivering and sputtering out of the snow just as Stretch grinned.

“wrong au for me to be a dog,” he drawled, “but i suppose...”

In an instant, he moved from the porch to Blue’s side, scooping him up and over a shoulder.

“PAPY! PUT ME DOWN!” Blue exclaimed indignantly.

“caught my target,” Stretch said, ignoring Blue shoving at him even though it was extremely hard to hold him still.

Instead, he gestured to Ink who was still sputtering out snow and knocking it from his skull.

“that’s your problem, however,” he finished before shortcutting back to the house.

** Error **

“My problem,” Error parroted as Stretch vanished leaving Ink alone in the Destroyer’s sight, “My pleasure.”

One shortcut and Error was standing above Ink’s backside.

“Inky,” Error drawled as he reached down to grab Ink by the artist’s suspenders, “I’ve won.”

** Ink **

_“Inky. I’ve won.”_

Ink’s head jerked up and around just in time to feel Error grab the crossed back of his suspender straps. Error still had frosting on his face but he looked so pleased with himself! It was adorable. Ink grinned as he was pulled up to his knees. Just before Error hauled him completely up, Ink arched his back and brought his hands up to gently cradle Error’s skull, bringing him down for a surprise upside-down kiss. He lingered on it a moment and then pulled ever so slightly to lick a smear of frosting from Error’s check.

“Call it a draw?” He asked in a husky murmur, eye lights warm and teasing.

** Error **

Meeting Ink’s stare with his own, Error allowed Ink’s hands to cup the sides of his skull. With Ink on his knees the Guardian was the perfect prize and at the perfect height to lean down and press his teeth to the Ink’s. A draw? Ink’s tongue felt odd, but not in a bad way, as it lapped you the remaining frosting that Error had forgotten about. Guess the situation was getting a little sticky.

“But I was winning.”

** Ink **

Ink laughed softly and leaned in for another tasty sweet kiss.

“Then why don’t you capture me properly?”

His magic was humming, sitting heavy in his pelvis again despite the recent plunge into the snow. The fight had been short and interrupted but, besides the kisses and his getting to touch, this felt deliciously familiar. Error would usually bind him but he often looked like this after winning a skirmish when he was feeling frisky. That had been the very first time Error had taken control and fucked him. Strung up after a battle, pressed down against the ground with his shorts hastily shoved down. But like this, with the soft edge and the kisses and the warmth tingling in his chest, Ink felt new excitement spark along the top edges of his ilia.

** Error **

Pulling Ink the rest of the way up so the squid could stand on his own two feet Error let his two longest tongues fall out to drag along his jaw and over his teeth. Licking up the frosting as it went Error couldn’t help but hum at the sweet taste. Some tiny flavor of Ink mingled in with the chocolate. It was probably just in his head, but just knowing that Ink’s tongue had been there was enough. Error could feel his magic still pumping with excitement and, possibly, partial exhaustion. It was possible that the small tussle had him slightly more out of breath than normal. There was a slight tightness in his chest beginning to bloom, but it was worth it to have the satisfaction of capturing Ink and taking his victory. He missed this.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Even with Ink’s back to him Error leaned in, cupping the Guardian’s jaw to turn Ink into a soft kiss. Error’s other hand slid away from the suspenders to snake around Ink’s chest and pull his lover flush.

“Besides Inky, you’re already mine.”

Void he could spend another thousand years holding Ink this way.

** Ink **

Ink had to drop his arms and glance down as he was hauled the rest of the way to his feet. He slipped a little before his shoes sank into the snow and he had the unfortunate realization that his socks were soaked through. Why did he bother with these things again? Oh, cute socks, right.

_“Don’t mind if I do.”_

That dragged Ink’s attention back to the important things. He grinned, ready to laugh and quip back but the words suddenly fled him, a sense of pleased surprise washing him as Error’s one hand slid around to pull him flush against Error while the other brought him with amazing tenderness into a beautiful kiss. He hummed, tilting his head a little more to the side to press into it more. This was... This was very different for how things usually went after a fight. And Ink found he really liked it.

_“Besides Inky, you’re already mine.”_

A little shiver ran through him at that, making him groan softly. His hands came up, one settling on the hand Error had around his chest and the other up to cup the back of Error’s skull. The tingles of excitement danced along his ribs to his sternum, his empty chest full of that soft, warm feeling of Error’s. Error was holding him! Hugging him and pulling him close and kissing him so nicely. Without glitching! Ink forgot about his socks. Ice could encase him to the knees and he wouldn’t notice or care. This was so new, so wonderful and different and softly exciting. Ink just wanted it to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; Sweet boys~ Tender moments are best moments! 
> 
> Next Chapter: And Hold Me Close
> 
> P.S. Chapters may slow down a bit. I've been distracted from the rp lately with a story or two that posed themselves as quick writes and were absolutely lying. Still, they're one shots so hopefully once I get one of them done, I can get back on track with the rp.


	54. And Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see where Stretch disappeared to with Blue and Error enjoys a moment with his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! We have new lovely art for the story done by Dreaming Mystic/Cafe Sugar Skull! Check it out: https://cafe-sugar-skull.tumblr.com/post/619578837931606016/lovestruck-jumper-in-my-first
> 
> Its from the start of Chapter 52 when the boys are leaping around. Super cute!

** Ink **

Back in the house, Stretch came out of his shortcut in Blue’s room. Blue squirmed and managed to break free of his grip, dropping back to his feet. He whirled around to glower at Stretch, arms crossed and booted foot tapping rapidly.

“PAPY! WHAT IN THE MULTIVERSE WAS THAT FOR?”

Stretch grinned lazily and dropped to sit on the bed.

“he said the game was capture. we’re supposed to be playing nice so i decided to play along. i should get a prize for capturing my magnificent target first,” he said with a suggestive waggle of a brow ridge.

Blue’s foot stopped tapping and his head came up. He blinked in astonishment before laughing, a blue flush dusting his cheeks.

“MWEHEHEHE! I BELIEVE NOTHING WAS SAID ABOUT VANISHING WITH YOUR TARGET,” Blue countered, eye lights going starry and twinkling.

“ah, but captives must be secured,” Stretch shot back, grin broadening.

Blue hummed speculatively, rubbing his chin, “IS THAT SO? YOUR TECHNIQUE NEEDS IMPROVEMENT THEN, PAPY.”

“or simply a recapture.”

Stretch chuckled and leaned forward to sweep Blue up. Blue allowed himself to be captured and pulled up into Stretch’s lap with another laugh that was cut off by a pleasant little kiss. Blue made a happy little sound and wrapped his arms loosely around Stretch’s neck, pressing in for another. Stretch hummed his own approval as this second kiss lingered, one of his hands coming up to cradle Blue’s skull. Blue smiled into the next one and slowly brought his hands down to Stretch’s shoulders. Then, seeing Stretch’s sockets close, took advantage. With one small push, he had Stretch pinned down on the bed and was grinning triumphantly.

“MWEHEHE! NOW THE MAGNIFICENT SANS TAKES HIS CAPTOR PRISONER! Whatever Shall He Do Now?” Blue purred.

Stretch, who had made startled grunt at being pushed down, blinked before humming.

“oh, no! clearly i should surrender to such magnificence. but will the magnificent sans be merciful as well?”

He made it sound good. Like he was at least putting effort into pretending to be a good prisoner. Despite the teasing smirk stretched over his face. Blue’s eye lights twinkled.

“Of Course! I Shall Sway My Prisoner To My Cause And Then We Shall Fall In Love And Be Happy Together,” Blue declared.

He brushed a hand down as he said this, pulling down Stretch’s hood to reveal the soft glow of gold against his clavicle. Stretch chuckled, thumbs stroking pleasantly on Blue’s hips. So Blue leaned in to press a kiss to that band. Then he pressed another to the only just fading teeth marks on the bone beside it, making Stretch groan.

“I’ll Need To Be Quite Stern When Reminding Red About Not Biting Here,” Blue grumbled, an edge creeping into his voice, “This Is My Bone.”

Stretch gasped softly, grip on Blue tightening, “e-edge already reminded him.”

“Still, I Would Like To Remind Him Myself. You Can Help!” Blue said cheerfully, “And Edge Too, Since He Was There, For Not Keeping A Better Watch.”

Stretch had to swallow down a moan. His magic was warming at the look in Blue’s eye lights and the tone in his voice. That was one of the few rules that Blue had been quite firm on when they decided on playing with others outside their relationship. The clavicle with the golden cuff was off limits to others. Because if they weren’t careful they might damage the cuff. Stretch had been perfectly fine with this rule. It went for Blue as well and Stretch knew he would not be happy if someone broke it.

Still, Red was going to be in for one hell of a session. This was the second time he’d broken that rule and Blue had been pretty creative the first time. Stretch could still picture the alarmed, flushed look on Red’s face when he’d realized what he’d done. The only question was would Blue go consult with Razz for refinement of his plan or not first. Poor Red. Possibly poor Edge as well. Though he’d really love helping Blue with that session.

“sounds, mhm, good, sansy,” Stretch said with a soft moan.

Blue hummed, clearly quite pleased, and kissed the bite mark again. Then he made as if to get up and Stretch tightened his hold, pulling Blue down against him, surprising him with a demanding kiss. Blue gasped but then let out a moan of his own, sinking down against Stretch.

It was another moment before Blue said, with mild regret, “We Should Check On Our Friends. I Want To Be Sure Error Didn’t Over Exert Himself.”

Stretch huffed and stole another kiss rather than protesting that Error wasn’t a friend. The guy had given him a copy of the game he’d been waiting for after all.

“fine,” he groused, letting go of Blue.

Blue gave him a particularly bright grin before hopping down and jogging over to the door out onto the little balcony. Stretch got up grudgingly to follow as Blue pulled it open. Trailing one after another they went out to lean on the rail to look down at the yard. Then Blue gasped.

“Ohhhhhh! That Is So Sweet,” he cooed, smiling down at Error and Ink.

Stretch leaned over, “see? securing your captive. not the technique i’d figure he’d use though.”

Blue ignored the quip and gave a pleased sigh as he watched his friends. He had been right. They’re bond was strong and seemed to grow stronger every time Blue saw them. They were really good for each other. He was really happy for them.

** Error **

Error wasn’t sure when his sockets had closed, but opening them partially Error soaked in the sight before him. It didn’t hurt to have Ink this close. The contact was barely a tingle despite how his form fuzzed and distorted at any overlap of Ink’s body touching his. Error found himself smiling, he wasn’t afraid to touch Ink. Not like this. Wasn’t afraid to let Ink take control and touch him, not anymore. Only took a thousand years.

Just a few feet ahead of them was the trunk of a large tree. They were after all at the edge of a wooded area. Dropping his gaze from the tree to Ink’s drunk face Error sighed sadly. Later. He was not going run the risk of exposing Blue to something like that.

Stepping back until Ink’s hands fell away Error turned towards Blue’s house and began making the short trek through the snow. Staring at his hands as he walked Error watched as the glitches calmed down enough to bring them back into focus. Okay maybe the contact stung a little, but nothing more than normal. Pausing a few feet away from Ink, Error turned and held out his hand to the Guardian. Best to confirm with another test.

“Come on, Squid.”

** Ink **

Ink blinked slowly as the kiss ended. Were they stopping? He didn’t want to stop. This felt so nice, too nice to stop already. It was already, right? They hadn’t been like this long, Ink was almost sure of it. They could keep going. Share more kisses like those: soft, gentle, sweet. So strange, so different...

When had Error looked away? Somehow, Ink only noticed it when he looked back. Ink’s sockets were lidded, hazy eye lights shifting slowly and sporadically with a lopsided smile spread over his face. Hopefully he was about to get more kisses! But Error only sighed and stepped away. Ink whined softly, not wanting to embrace to end. He’d really liked it. He tried to tighten his grip on Error, but before his pleasantly buzzing fingers could managed it Error had pulled back. Ink’s hand drifting down to cover his blue vial, trying to hold onto the warmth of the moment.

_“Come on, Squid.”_

Ink turned to find Error, only a few steps away, holding out a hand. Ink’s smile returned full force and the hand on his bandolier ran over to grip the orange. Error was going to hold his hand again! He had to be in a really good mood!

“Yeah! Ok! That was awesome, by the way. Can we have more fights that end like that?” Ink asked eagerly as he dashed over and took the offered hand.

Away up on the balcony Stretch was laughing softly. He’d seen Error’s speculative glance at the tree line.

“that almost turned heated again,” he said quietly, “and here i thought you said he was pretty innocent sexually.”

Blue giggled quietly and shook his head before turning back to Stretch, both of them sporting a faint blush.

“Let’s Go Meet Them. It Seems They Will Be Coming Back In,” was all he said.

Stretch shrugged, still amused, and moved them back to the living room. Before he could sit down, Blue reached up and gently pulled him down into a sweet, light kiss warm with tiny sparks of their magic. Then, as Stretch made a muffled gasp, Blue pulled away grinning cheekily, winked at Stretch and then dashed away to the backdoor. Stretch remained where he’d been for a moment before his easy smile returned, his flush deepening, and collapsed back onto the sofa. Hopefully they could wrap this up soon. He was feeling the sudden need to have Blue pressing him down again for a long make out.

** Error **

Error watched silently as Ink’s hand eagerly snatched up his own. When he was sure the contact wasn’t going to burn Error curled his red and yellow fingers around Ink’s hand.

“With me winning? Sure.”

Starting back towards the house Error tried not to rub at the growing soreness in his chest.

** Ink **

“Nah, though feel to keep trying on that,” Ink shot back, grinning, “I mean the part with the kissing! That was amazing.”

Ink hugged Error’s arm briefly, nuzzling his shoulder before letting go to pull out his yellow vial. Swinging their connected hands back and forth, Ink drank a swallow, noting that it was low again and the orange too when he put it back. Ah, well, something to deal with later. For now, he laughed brightly and all but bounced along at Error’s side. He didn’t even notice when his hand clasped in Error’s started to glow faintly.

** Error **

“Umm, rude,” Error scoffed.

What the fuck did Ink mean by ‘feel free to keep trying?’ Trying?! He won fights all the time! Sure not always but... but... Leaning away slightly as Ink cling to his arm Error found himself struggling to keep a frown on his face. Ink was so...so...happy. He looked it at least. The bastard was nearly out of yellow if that was anything to go by.

“You’re a real…,” An all too familiar warmth tickling at his soul had Error pausing just outside Blue’s backdoor. Lifting up there linked hands for Ink to see Error frowned, “You’re doing it again.”

Warmth was gently soaking into the Destroyer’s soul, soothing the ache that had begun to dig in. Error was only grateful that the others weren’t around to see his cheeks color. He hadn’t told Ink that his soul was sore which made this all the more frustrating.

** Ink **

Ink paused in reaching for the door to blink at their hands. Just when had that started? Error’s resonance still felt wonderful if not as gorgeous as when he’d had the cake.

“Uhhh...oops?” Ink tried with a sheepish grin.

He forced the flow of magic to stop.

“There! All better. You’re still feeling ok, right?”

Ink peered at Error curiously. His cheeks had a cute scattered blush. Kind of like his own freckles but...were those tiny stars?! Oh, he needed to draw that!

“Error are you...”

The backdoor swung open and Blue was smiling at them.

“WELCOME BACK! ERROR, HOW ARE YOU FEELING AFTER YOUR GAME? THERE IS STILL MORE CAKE IF YOU NEED,” Blue offered.

“Oh!” Ink exclaimed, “Wait! That reminded me.”

One handed, he read quickly over both sides of his scarf until he found the recently added note. He held it up triumphantly, eye lights a yellow sun and green spade.

“We should give Dream a piece for Cross on the not-date. Cross might cry,” Ink explained, laughing.

** Error **

The soreness in Error’s chest returned once the glow from Ink’s hand faded away. Maybe he should say something, but it was hard to think straight with Ink leaning so close to his fucking face. What the hell was Ink even looking at?

“Aag!”

Error stiffened in his surprise at the door opening unexpectedly. Glitches swarmed his body as his limbs locked in place. Son of a fucking... Hissing out his frustration, Error was ready to portal himself away when Ink’s last words registered.

“Wait? Cross has a date with Dream?”

Glitches all but ceased as Error looked over at Ink’s messily scribbled scarf.

** Ink **

“HE WAS QUITE ADAMANT THAT IT WAS NOT A DATE, SIMPLY THEM MEETING TO TALK,” Blue said, eye lights twinkling.

“Which is still basically a date for how much Cross has been mooning over Dream,” Ink added, “Which is why we should offer the cake. His face will go totally yellow even if he doesn’t take it!”

Ink broke off cackling at the idea and Blue clapped his hands.

“WE SHOULD FIND OUT IF NIGHTMARE HAS SAID ANYTHING MORE TO DREAM AS WELL!”

** Error **

Cross actually wanting to _talk_ meant it was practical a date. Even if neither skeleton wanted to call it that. Part of Error wanted to pull out his phone and question Nightmare now, but instead Error simply made a mental note to meet with Night later. Besides, Nightmare was a planner, a real slow burn when it came to pursuing another. Error would know after all. It would be a while before Nightmare made a move, if the bastard ever did.

“I don’t care what those bastards do.”

Rubbing his chest with the heel of his hand Error took a forced breath and made a mental tally of what magic expenditures he had used. He had summoned two Blasters, got out three blasts, and used a hand full of bone attacks. Plus his portals. Not a lot of functionality out of his magic, but enough to possibly help Nightmare with a raid or two. And with the use of this strings he could still dust a world or two between cupcakes.

** Ink **

Oh, Ink knew that was a lie. Error was probably more interested in what happened than he and Blue were. After all, hadn’t he and Error been joking recently about waiting for the next episode in Error’s new novela? That’s basically what this was! The sweet start before the various possible dramatic twists.

“Awww, come on Error, you don’t really mean that,” Ink teased, “You want to know how the not-date goes. What if Nightmare finds out?”

Ink paused and then turned to Blue, “Wait, did Dream say when that was going to be?”

Blue shook his head, standing aside so they could actually come back inside.

“NO. THEY HAVE NOT FOUND A TIME YET. DREAM WAS HOPING TO RECRUIT YOU TO HELP TAKE OVER HIS PORTION OF PATROLS WHEN CROSS FINDS A TIME,” Blue said.

“Oh,” Ink said, sounding wooden despite the cheer from the yellow.

He tried not to look at Error, but his magic tensed and made Ink want to shift closer. He knew Error didn’t need him near all the time, especially now that he had magical food he could keep down, but… It was still a hard thing to actually reconcile.

** Error **

Error turned his skull away to pout at Ink’s accusation that he would in any way be interested in Cross and Dream’s date that was not a date. Of fucking course he was interested! But only because he hadn’t expected Cross to actually go behind Nightmare’s back to meet with Dream so soon. The sudden plot twist of the approaching date on top of Nightmare not knowing, not to mention the possibility of the ‘evil’ twin finding out, was so...novela.

Though when Ink excited tone turned hollow Error paused to stare at his love. Ink wasn’t still worried about leaving him alone was he? Rolling his eye lights in exasperation Error sighed. Really what was Ink getting so protective for? He had everything he needed, he just had to move it from Ink’s place back to his antivoid.

“Alone time? For me? Oh, no... How horrible.”

Besides, he could always slip back to Nightmare’s castle and really find out how the little prince was doing now that he had his goody two shoes brother’s phone number. Oh, and give back the book he borrowed from the library.

“I’ll be fine Ink.”

Squeezing Ink’s hand Error leaned closer so his shoulder would brush Ink’s. Maintaining his irritated scrawl Error turned his skull away to admire the hole his blast had made in the line of trees.

“I’ll find stuff to do.”

** Ink **

Ink relaxed some at the gentle squeeze and the brush. He even laughed at the sarcastic comment. He knew Error was probably right. It was just magic and instincts that begged to differ. It wasn’t like this had been the first time he’d had this problem. Previously going for patrol, even that grocery store trip had been hard going to leave Error’s side. Maybe, now that they had a handle on Error’s magic rejection, they should get advice for him. Maybe from Horror or someone. The guy probably had experience being away from an expectant partner after all. He was pretty sure he didn’t remember a time that Horror had been absent for three to five months. Maybe. Probably... Ok, he’d have to ask Dream but the point was still there. And Ink had been getting a little bored only hanging around the house.

Ink distracted himself by following Error’s gaze, seeing the line of downed trees. That got his smile widening again. Only a few blasts but they were full power! That was excellent and would have really hurt if they’d hit. He couldn’t wait for another round of sparring!

Blue also followed the line and frowned again, still holding open the door.

“I Do Hope That Stuff To Do Is Less Magically Reliant, Error,” Blue said sternly.

** Error **

Holding up his free hand to cover his left socket Error couldn’t help but chuckle darkly. Pulling his hand away, Error wiggled his string covered fingers.

“Bind a soul or two, I won’t have to use any blasters myself.”

Really, why waste his own magic when he could make others do the work for him?

** Ink **

Blue frowned severely, “ERROR! I HARDLY THINK NOW IS A TIME TO BE DOING ANY SUCH THING. YOU SAID YOU WERE TAKING MATERNITY LEAVE AND I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH AND SAFETY. AND PERHAPS WHILE YOU DO WE CAN ONCE AGAIN DISCUSS THE MERITS OF _NOT_ DESTROYING ALL THESE LOVELY AUS.”

His hands were planted on his hips now, glowering up at Error.

Ink snickered and muttered, “He’s going to tell you cleaning up the dead AUs is boring. But you do have an unfair advantage right now even with the handy cap, Ruru.”

He playfully stuck his tongue out at Error and Blue fumed.

“REALLY, INK?! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT TO RAISE YOUR CHILD TO? THAT DESTROYING WORLDS IS OKAY? INK, SURELY YOU CAN’T BE OKAY WITH THAT! YOU TWO TALKED ABOUT A TRUCE ONCE!”

Ink scratched at his ink splotch, “I mean, the kid’ll be what he’ll be right? So long as he’s interesting! And the truce was boring.”

Ink grumbled as he said this last part. Truly, it had been. Sure Error hadn’t destroyed anything but Ink hadn’t been able to create ANYTHING, which was very near an impossibility for him. And a few promising AU ideas had fumbled along because their Creators needed help and he couldn’t go to them. So boring AND frustrating! Not to mention there had been almost no contact at all with Error. No fighting, no snarky comments, no nothing.

** Error **

Error opened his mouth to counter that _none_ of the AUs were lovely but stopped short so he wouldn’t further irate Blue. The tiny Sans _was_ frighteningly good at glowering. Maybe he should just work on cleaning up some of the dead AUs instead? It wasn’t hard, it was just so...

_“He’s going to tell you cleaning up the dead AUs is boring.”_

Touché. Turning to smirk down at Ink Error leaned in just enough to stick a tongue out at Ink.

_“But you do have an unfair advantage right now even with your handicap, Ruru.” _

Error’s sockets went wide as he sucked his tongue back into his mouth.

“Handicap!? You son of a...”

“REALLY, INK?!”

Shit.

Ducking his chin into his scarf Error stayed silent, but couldn’t stop the angry glitches that began sparking all over his form. Something about Blue's words…

_“THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT TO RAISE YOUR CHILD TO? THAT DESTROYING WORLDS IS OKAY?”_

That last sentence felt like a slap to the face.

_“INK, SURELY YOU CAN’T BE OKAY WITH THAT!”_

Rolling his eye lights in irritation, Error pulled the strings from his socket and let them fall uselessly to the snow covered ground. Error didn’t know what part pissed him off more, or really what pissed him off so much in the first place. He was a destroyer! Why would it be so wrong for _his_ child to also…

And Ink…

“If we kept up that stupid truce Ink would have just found some other stupid way to entertain himself.”

Stepping back from Blue’s open doorway Error tried to keep his temper in check, but it was showing more and more with how many more glitches sparked over the Destroyer’s body.

“Ink. I want to go home.”

If he stayed any longer Error knew he was going to hurt Blue.

** Ink **

Ink, mouth open to roundly deny the entirely true statement, snapped it closed again curiously as Error stepped back, more glitches jittering over his form. Even the hand in Ink's was fuzzing more clearly into indistinct shapes. Ink's eye lights blinked through a few shapes before he realized something important that stuck them on a yellow star and a pink diamond. Error said 'home' but he hadn't said where and Ink got the sudden sense that he might possibly mean the house. His hand on Error's tightened in excitement.

"Oh, Error, Wait..." Blue started.

"Ok, Error!" Ink interrupted, glancing slyly at Blue.

His shoulders had dropped, a hand coming up and his sockets had gone wide and his eye lights regretful. What an interesting relationship these two had. He turned back to Blue with a smile that hid his light blue pentagram and orange keyhole eye lights.

"Thanks for having us over, Blue! And for helping us find out about Muffet's! We'll talk later, ok? And don't forget to give Dream a bit of cake for Cross! I want details~!"

Ink kept up the flow of words as he swung around Broomy and opened an inky portal back to the house.

"Bye, Blue!" Ink called cheerfully, pulling Error through the portal.

Then they were gone, leaving Blue standing in his backdoor feeling down. He... He hadn't meant to anger Error. But that's what Error did if he was mad with Blue, disappeared, often for days. Mildly terrifying when it would happen in the antivoid, now far more saddening since they'd become friends. It was still a not uncommon argument between them. He was sure Error would eventually see that destroying wasn't the only option. At least for those AUs that were not already far past saving. All life was important. Still, Blue would need to make amends. But not now. He would text in a few days to apologize for the outburst.

With a dejected sigh, Blue slowly closed the door and turned to go back into the house. He hadn't even found a chance to ask when it might be ok to see the souling. He'd never seen one before and he was very interested. And that it was the souling of two of his dear friends made him all the more excited to see it if he could.

"sounds like that didn't end the best," Stretch's voice said gently.

Blue started and looked up to find Stretch leaning against the wall regarding him with a sympathetic expression. Blue sighed again and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Stretch and leaning into him.

"I Should Not Have Said That," he said quietly.

"you wanted to help," Stretch countered, his hands settling comfortingly on Blue's back and head.

"Still," Blue persisted.

Stretch hummed understandingly, "well, maybe not, but i think you'll work things out."

Blue nodded against Stretch. They stayed like that for a moment before Stretch chuckled softly and pulled Blue up into his arms.

"come on, lets work on that fort. we'll make a cuddle night of it!" Stretch declared, nuzzling Blue's jaw.

Blue managed a laugh and turned to press a soft kiss to Stretch's cheek, "Thank You, Papy. That Sounds Wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that didn't end so good. But at least the visit to UnderSwap was really useful! The boys learned quite a bit and Error can rebuild his magic reserves again. Poor boy in the difficult pregnancy club. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Choices


	55. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swing and a hit, a swing and a miss, and then Ink runs off to the races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert a witty comment here. Kidding, I can't think of anything. Love you guys~!

** Error **

As soon as they were both through the portal Error began angrily pacing the length of Ink’s living room like a caged tiger. Having forgotten he was holding Ink’s hand Error had tightening his grip on the other as he dragged Ink back and forth across the room. Blue’s words just wouldn’t stop echoing around inside his skull.

_‘THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT TO RAISE YOUR CHILD TO? THAT DESTROYING WORLDS IS OKAY? INK, SURELY YOU CANT BE OKAY WITH THAT!’_

By the third pass of his tirade Error realized his mistake and tossed away Ink’s hand before turning to face the artist.

“Can you believe...? Uggggghh!” Groaning in irritation Error covered his skull with his hands and began pacing once more, leaving Ink in the center of the living room rather than dragging him along once more.

** Ink **

“Whoa!” Ink exclaimed, suddenly being dragged around his living room.

He stumbled along after Error, nearly losing his footing on the first sharp pivot. Then he started laughing, pulled along in a firm grip as Error paced until Error finally released him.

_“Can you believe...? Uggggghhh!”_

Ink had to wrap an arm around himself and press another to his teeth as he continued to laugh, backing up a little to leave Error’s path free. He’d never seen Error like this! Pissed, yeah, but usually Error attacked when he got pissed. This furious pacing was new and kind of entertaining. He should get some popcorn!

He moved to do just that and frowned, reminded rather abruptly just how wet his shoes and socks were. The wet material squelched and bunched uncomfortably between the small bones. Ick. He hastily toed off the shoes and got his sock stripped off and flung unceremoniously into a corner. The dry carpet felt so much better! Now, just what had he been doing?

Ink blinked, eye lights cycling a few times before turning to see Error furiously pacing and suddenly remembered. He’d never seen Error pace like this before! He usually just blasted whatever was pissing him off. He was a fan of simple solutions like that. This whole furious pacing was new and entertaining. He should get some popcorn!

{You realize he’ll probably start destroying the house like this.}

“Uhhh...”

Ink’s eye lights popped to a thoughtful purple rhombus and a red triangle. That actually sounded really probable. It would only really be bad if Error inadvertently damaged anything in the book room. Pretty much everything else in the house was replaceable. Still...

“Hmmm... Oh!”

He grabbed Broomy and drew a quick snap of ink that landed just past Error’s next pivot point and resolved into something like a clay vase with a hasty painting of PokéTale on it. Then Ink waited in gleeful anticipation to see how Error would react.

** Error **

“So fucking what if I said I was on maternity leave! ThAt just means I doN’t want to deal with all of NighTmare’s BULLSHIT!”

{Blue is just worried about you Error! Remember, he’s your friend!}

“Worried for me or woRRied I’m, I’m... AAAAGGGG!!”

Error had just completed another sharp turn when he came face to face with a stupid fucking PokéTale vase.

“ARE YO-O-U FuCking KiDDing me!!!?”

Removing one hand from his skull Error summoned a single bone attack out of the ground right below the stupid vase. The porcelain cracked as it rose up in the air but when it failed to shatter Error summoned another construct midair. Tightening his grip on the base of the bone attack with both hands Error swung, striking the vase and causing it to shatter into a cloud of orange dust and raining chips.

{Error.}

“ANd WHY PRAY TelL did you take me HERE? I said I wanted to go HOME!”

Sure he hadn’t specified whose. And so what if he hadn’t even noticed that Ink took him back to his place instead of the AntiVoid until now. It was the POINT of the matter... or was it not the point?

{Error?}

“Whatever! It doesn’t matter! I’m fucking pissed off!”

{Error!}

“WhAt!?”

{I don’t think you’re mad at Blue because he told you to stay home.}

Looking back to where the vase had been Error chose to ignore that particular comment in favor of raising his bone bat again.

“Again! But more to the LeFt this tiMe!”

Error bet he could knock this one across the room to shatter against the wall.

** Ink **

Ink obligingly made another PokéTale vase on a flimsy stand. He didn’t bother to answer the snarling hurled his way. Error hadn’t said where to take him so fair’s fair. Maybe he should figure out a way to connect their spaces so Error could be in whichever one he wanted and then it was all collectively ‘home’. 

“Maybe start out easy? On a dead AU?” He offered instead, distracted by his idea.

He’d said he didn’t want to change Error and he meant it. He enjoyed fighting Error for the AUs. And he liked sneaking into Error’s space sometimes to see what souls he might release when the loses were starting to bite too deep. Getting caught was always good for a nasty fight, but Ink never touched Error’s dolls. He admired the craftsmanship of the works and he could see when he compared multiples the progression of Error’s skills. Either way, Error’s face when he saw the AU restored was beyond hilarious every time.

He was impressed with Error’s restraint though and even more curious about the details of Blue and Error’s friendship. This was clearly not the first time Error had resorted to words and distance with Blue rather than attacks.

** Error **

Taking a swing at the fresh vase Error struck low near the base. The crappily painted piece of clay split as it whizzed over the back of the couch. Only half managed to hit and shatter against the wall. The other half dropped sadly to the floor to roll towards Ink.

“That’s NOT THe FuCKing point!”

What the hell did Blue mean by ‘is this what you want to raise your child to?’

“I’m not going to stop just because I have a child!”

Turning towards Ink, Error threw his attack down hard enough to pierce the floor. Was the multiverse going to reject this child because he was a destroyer? Because his child could be?

Destruction and all. Ink had said that. One short cut was all it took for Error to be nose to nose with the Guardian. Sans noses. Error didn’t know what to say, he didn’t _want_ to say anything. He wanted to dust all the anomalies that weren’t supposed to exist and be left alone. This souling... was an anomaly. Placing his hands on the wall next to Ink’s skull Error dug his claws into the plaster coated wood.

** Ink **

Ink stared easily up into Error’s furious eye lights, calmly weathering the unfocused anger. He was tempted to do a great number things, many of them out of pure habit. Error riled up was fun, but they were so much more than that now and Blue’s words had clearly hurt. His Error hurt.

“I know,” he said simply.

He tipped his head the scant amount needed and pressed a soft kiss to Error’s teeth. He’d told Error destruction and all and he meant it. Most wouldn’t understand but they had their jobs. They were out of code. They had their places in the multiverse, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have each other. The multiverse was fun and interesting and growing so much faster. Their little one would just add to that fun and entertainment.

** Error **

_“I know.” _

Error’s eye lights flickered at those two words. They repeated in his head, overlapping and drowning out Blue’s scolding.

_‘I know.’_

Closing his sockets Error felt the heated crackle of anger in his chest slowly dwindle down to a soft simmer.

“I hate that you do this,” Error growled softly.

_‘Do this to me.’_

** Ink **

Ink smiled up at him, eye light shapes simple with one shaded yellow and the other white. His hand skimmed along his line of colors around his hips, touching several as it went: pink, red, yellow, blue, white...

“Hehe... That’s not all true, Ruru,” Ink murmured

** Error **

“Shut up,” Error huffed back as he watched Ink’s fingers linger on each of his vials, “How long Ink?”

Tilting his skull slightly Error slowly pieced each of the microbes of information together.

“This resonance you feel from me. It’s effecting you. Like your paints isn’t it?”

** Ink **

Ink laughed, “You’re asking me to remember something specific?”

** Error **

Error’s mouth dropped into a hard line as he raised his brows. He should have known better than to expect a straight answer out the Squid! The end result would just be to have ink splashed onto his face. Taking a deep breath Error pried one clawed hand from the wall to grasp Ink’s wrist. It stung, but barely. Even so Error could feel his soul racing in his chest.

“I’m asking for the truth. No games Ink. What are you feeling from me? I want to know.”

** Ink **

Ink’s grin fell into a much smaller, barely there curve and he looked slowly from Error’s glare to where his wrist was being held so firmly. Error wanted to know, huh? Was it a good idea to answer? Well, Error had reacted better than could have been guessed to hearing the fact that Ink did feel that resonance. The very one that was causing a curious stir in his magic even now.

No games. Error had said that before. More than once. No games. They weren’t good at sticking to it, but the intent, the insurance was there. No games... Ink sighed. 

“From you... Your resonance. The way it stir and calls to my magic. As for how long... I think a few months now? It does affect me, but not like my paints,” Ink said slowly.

** Error **

“_How_ does it affect you?”

Be honest Kiki. Error wanted to know, he _needed_ to know.

** Ink **

Ink raised one brow ridge, "I said that. It stirs up my magic in a lot of different ways. Calls to it. Sometimes my magic tries to call back but... I don't think it can. Your resonance will fade with distance and its, hmmm, alarming, I suppose."

He trailed off, thinking, studying Error and the way he was looking at Ink. That wasn’t the best explanation but Ink hardly understood it all himself. Finally, Ink sighed, the finger of his trapped hand tapping lightly at his chest.

"You affect me, Error. I've checked, my chest is still empty, yet lately I've felt a strange soft warmth there, strongest when you’re around. That is what affects me like my paints. It’s not as strong but it really boosts my paints when I do take them."

** Error **

“You said that before Squid. That it felt like this resonance was calling to you.”

The way Ink had stumbled through his explanation made it clear enough for Error to accept.

Closing his sockets for a moment Error loosened his grip on Ink’s wrist as he placed the other’s hand over his soul, “I feel it too.”

Feeling his soul begin to blossom with warmth at the confession Error opened his eyes again to smile down at his little Guardian.

“Kiki...”

How could he even begin to explain it? So much for his theory that all this was only him feeling…something. Something stupid and broken inside that pulled him to the one person he _thought_ he hated more than he even hated himself.

** Ink **

Ink's eye lights flickered back to shapes and colors as Error pressed his hand to his chest. One went to a wondering yellow star and the other a soft pink heart as his hand started to tingle, almost as if he was about to start sharing magic, and warmth washed over his bones. Error...felt it too? His magic actually was calling out to Error like Error's did to him?

_"Kiki..."_

That name! Ink's gaze flicked up to Error's only to see that soft, _warm_ expression directed his way. Ink felt like his magic was buzzing as a matching warmth spread from his chest. He didn't understand it. Error... Ink thought a souling was the one thing he couldn't create, yet little PJ was certainly glowing in Error's body. Ink thought his magic couldn't call in answer yet Error could feel it still. Ink thought only his paints could give him emotions, yet Error practically filled him with one he'd never known before.

A new smile broke out across his face, eye lights switching to a soft red heart and a blue soul.

"Ruru~"

** Error **

Closing the distance between them Error pressed his teeth to the corner of Ink’s mouth. The kiss lingered only for a moment before Error placed another just beside it but closer to the center.

“You know full well that I don’t enjoy touching anybody, Squid.”

Pausing the trail of kisses to trace his eye lights over Ink’s form, Error shifted the hand that was holding Ink’s to his chest to place a gentle touch against Ink’s sternum with the tips of his fingers. Leaning in close Error continued encroaching the others space until Ink’s spine was flush with the wall.

“So it’s a good thing you’re not just anybody, right, Kiki?”

Keeping his voice barely above a whisper Error chuckled through his smile.

“Trust me?”

** Ink **

Ink gasped softly as the first kiss was pressed to his mouth. A quiet, breathy sound that was almost equal parts surprise and joy. Then he hummed into the second. These were wonderful! Soft, sweet and warm like in UnderSwap just a little bit ago. That wonderful moment that had ended too soon.

_"You know full well that I don't enjoy touching anybody, Squid."_

Ink blinked a time or two, eye lights flickering erratically through a few shapes and colors, and then Error's fingertips were pressing lightly against his chest as Error leaned in closer. His magic thrummed, curling happily along his ribs and around his sternum, warming his entire chest and setting the bones humming. Ink's breath hitched, his eye lights snapping to a pink exclamation and an orange swirl.

_"So it's a good thing you’re not just anybody, right, Kiki? Trust me?"_

It was such an odd question and confused Ink for a moment. Error's smile looked so beautiful and his tone was making Ink shiver. He'd only barely calmed from the fight and the earlier tender moment, but now it was as if they'd never paused.

"Yeah, I trust you, Ruru," Ink murmured.

** Error **

“Okay Squid,” leaning down to nip the other’s vertebrae, Error let the bite linger long enough to breath in Ink’s scent, “Pick a fantasy.”

** Ink **

Ink's sockets had lidded, another breathy moan escaping him as Error nipped at his neck.

_"Pick a fantasy."_

"Huh?" Ink groaned, not quite processing and glancing at Error with a hazy question mark eye light.

** Error **

Error stiffened as his soul skipped a beat. Void damnit, was Ink was going to make him say it again? Shifting back slightly as his skull flushed with heat Error tried to find the courage to say the words again.

“Pick. A. Fantasy.”

_‘You fucking rainbow bastard.’_

“What do you want me to do?”

Error paused before leaning in for another kiss. Ink always had some kinky bullshit stashed away somewhere.

“I’ll do it.”

** Ink **

It took Ink another half second to fully process what Error was telling him, but then his sockets widened in understanding and his hands shot up to cling to Error's shoulders.

"Wait, really? Awesome! Ohhhhh, wait, what to pick? There was, but also... No, wait! Uhhh, no it was good too but I can't think of it," Ink whined, eye lights flipping rapidly with each aborted sentence.

He grabbed Error's hand on his chest and started pulling him towards the small hallway to the side of the stairs.

"Come on, Error! That's a big choice! I gotta look at them all again," Ink exclaimed excitedly.

** Error **

The hands on his shoulders was not at all what Error had been expecting, nor was the overwhelming reaction Ink clearly had to being given a blank check to the kinky bank.

“W-wait… All?”

What did that mean? All. Ink surely only had one or two fantasies left. Right? Blinking in surprise Error silently let himself be dragged along after the bounding skeleton.

** Ink **

"Yeah!" Ink exclaimed, "Gotta put them down on paper so I don't forget one."

He bound into the hall and flung open the painting looking door before dragging Error into his little book room. He immediately made a beeline for the shelf of sketchbooks and skimmed his fingertips over the spines of the six Ruru books. Which one, which one? All of these had things they had done and things Ink only dreamed about doing. Number 1 had a lot of the original fantasies but they'd been through much of those since the agreement started. 2 and 3 were mostly the fun they'd had together...

Ink's hand shot back to pull out books 5 and 1. He began flipping through them, starting with 5, each page just adding to the tingling excitement in his magic and bones. Book 1 was more of him doing things to Error. Book 5 was much more evenly split. More importantly, book 5 was after the first time Error had eaten him out. Because while Error's mouth on his dick was amazing, Error's mouth on his pussy was mind-blowing!

He could ask to sit on Error's face? Oh! Or 69 again without either of them being bound up! Or the idea of using a vibrator on Error again. Or Error stringing him up, weaving him into a nice shibari style sling and then using him. Or...

** Error **

Error allowed Ink to drag him along, but this didn’t make any since. There was nothing down this stupid hallway, just that ugly painting.

“Ink, where the hell...”

Error froze as Ink swing open the painting to revel a hidden door way. What?! When, How? There was no hint of this room anywhere in the house! Dragged inside it was even clearer how spacious the room really was. Floor to ceiling shelves filled with books. No, not just books. There were sketchbooks too.

Error felt his fingers twitch with curiosity. So many books, Ink was always sketching down something. Ideas, thoughts, memories... Ink had let go of his hand at some point so Error reached out to trace his fingers over the spines just shy of actually touching them. Some of the spines were etched with the names of various skeletons, others worlds, a few even seemed to be a miscellaneous collections; their covers scratched up with too many names to make out and strange vegetables. An eggplant? Too weird.

Then Error’s sockets widened as his yellow claws stopped just above a slightly charged cover next to where Ink had just pulled two other books. Ruru 6. The erotic...porn sketchbook!?

“It’s a library of porn?!”

Stumbling backwoods to get away from the books Error knocked his backside into the lip of a small table nearly spilling the various containers of pens, ink and colored pencils. Fucking hell! What the hell had he just agreed to?

** Ink **

Or the one with...

_"It's a library of porn?!"_

Ink paused in his mental rambling list, head popping up to blink as Error's sputtering words broke through.

"Huh? Oh, no, the erotica's only these shelves," he answered distractedly.

He tapped the shelf with the Ruru books and the one above it. The remaining shelves in this bookcase were for interesting people and some of the worlds. There were more around back of other people and places that mixed in with more random collections.

Ink kept flipping through the books in his hands before making a frustrated sound and shutting them with a snap.

"Error, can I get back to you on the 'Pick a Fantasy' card?" He whined, turning to give Error a little puppy face, "It’s too hard to pick from all these great options."

** Error **

“T-Th-e Ero.tics only on-”

Error couldn’t even finish getting the words out. His voice wouldn’t stop skipping in his throat. Oh, great. No worries then. Ink’s spank bank of ideas were only on the clearly most filled and probably most used shelves in the entire fucking room. Three shelves! Error knew Ink had a red lighted past, but...

“I’m going to regret offering this, aren’t I?”

Glitches sparked erratically over the Destroyer’s body as a small weight of some emotion Error couldn’t understand sunk in. Looking around at all the other books for a distraction Error found himself torn. That stupid curious part of him wanted to reach out and touch. He actually wanted to read what on earth Ink found so interesting that he had to store away all these sketch books. They had the possibility of holding fantastically useful or downright traumatizing data on the multiverse’s protector... His lover. Error already knew he liked Nightmare’s library, but this...

Digging his claws into the wooden desk behind him Error returned his wandering sight to Ink’s pleading face. A small part of Error still remembered the learned aversion to touching Ink’s things.

** Ink **

“Nah! It’ll be great once I figure it out, promise!” Ink shot back, turning to file away the two books.

He didn’t get why Error was freaking out. It’s not like the fact that he had a few steamy books was new news. Unless Error had forgotten that, but Ink was pretty sure that would stick. Error tended to remember the stuff he wanted to be offended about. Why had Error freaked out anyways? It’s not like the books were going to bite him.

{Ink...remember last time he touched one?}

“Hmm?”

Last time Error had... Oh! OH! Ink almost laughed but managed to fight it down, glancing at Error pressed back onto the desk. He did seem tense and wary. And indignant. Which was hilarious and adorable. He’d done that because Error was trying to destroy a sketchbook he’d rather not lose, not because he minded if Error looked at them.

“Hey, Error, come over here. I wanna show you something.”

** Error **

“Ugghh,” Groaning in false disinterest, Error pried his claws from the wooden table and pushed off the desk, “I don’t want to look at your porn Ink.”

Even as he spoke Error started to close the distance between him and the Guardian. Though once in front of his lover Error was careful to duck his skull into his scarf and shove his hands deeply into his pockets.

** Ink **

Ink perked up as Error came to stand next to him, leaning in to peck a kiss on the ridge of one of his cheeks, chuckling as he did so.

“It’s just two shelves Error, geez! And that’s not even what I wanted you to see.”

Still chuckling, Ink reached over to grab the Error 2 sketchbook.

** Error **

Soul fluttering at the slight kiss Error shifted back as Ink pulled out a numbered book clearly marked with his name rather than Ink’s nickname for him.

“What? The Error books are less sleazy than the Ruru ones?”

That was still three full shelves of porn, each shelf was nearly an arm’s width too. Scanning over the names on each of the book’s spines however Error noticed that he had the largest number of solo books. Dream it looked like had two books, but every other spine on the shelf was littered with various names. Some of which he recognized.

“Um... Why?”

** Ink **

"I said you really inspire me remember? Though Dream says I'm obsessed," Ink paused and shrugged, "Anyway, I'd wanted to show you this a while ago but then we got distracted and I forgot."

He opened the sketchbook near the beginning. A rough sketch of Error laughing maniacally with his Blasters charged to fire took up the entire page. Ink flipped through a few more pages. More of Error in what looked like battle poses. A collection of Error's face with varying expressions crammed randomly on another. A notable one of Error standing as if in triumph over the viewer of the image, one fist clenched and pulling a collection of strings taught.

Ink kept flipping and leaned closer to Error. The images started to gain more details, more polish, and some had full color. Fewer harsh lines. A few odd, flowing little body images on one page. Error scowling on his bean bag with his game boy. Error arguing with a less distinct other person. Error laughing, hands in pockets, as an arrow labelled Killer pointed down into a collection of muck and marsh plants.

Finally, Ink stopped on a page near the end that had clearly been looked at a lot. The top corner was a little crumpled and dog-eared as if Ink fiddled with that section of the paper often. This one was of Error smiling. Not the smirking grin, not his crazy smile, but his normal smile. The one usually only seen in private by very few beings. Ink smiled back at it. The image had been delicately painted with watercolors making it even softer than the expression had been.

** Error **

Inspired? Perhaps it was closer to obsession like Dream said. Six erotic sketch books, nine of... whatever this collection Ink was currently showing him was. The pages were littered with an artist’s rendition of all his own carefully collected data on Ink. Just in sketches and drawings rather than bits of code, recordings and notes. Wait... no, it was completely different. Right? But somehow, Error could tell he was more impressed then disturbed by what Ink was showing him between the pages.

Realizing just in time that he was about to touch the page Ink was lingering on Error pulled back his hand. Shoving the rebellious limb back into his pocket Error looked away with a frown. He shouldn’t want to look at Ink’s stupid drawings!

“You suck at drawing.”

Cheeks glowing with heat Error found himself studying anything that wasn’t Ink or his stupid drawing.

“I don’t make faces like that.”

** Ink **

Ink only noticed Error's hand as it was snatched away, pulling Ink's focus from the page to the skeleton beside him.

_"You suck at drawing. I don't make faces like that."_

Rather than seem to be insulted, Ink smiled, his eye lights dancing with amusement in their colors and shapes. Error's flush was splashed like a yellow nebulous star field across his face. He looked so cute! How had he not realized sooner that his blush could look like that? Or was it something new? It could be! So much else had been new since that time after the fight for the desert AU so why not this too?

Still, he was pleased to finally be able to show this to Error. This sketchbook, especially right around this particular page, had been when Ink's interest in the Destroyer of Worlds had shifted from simple annoyance to active curiosity. Not to mention his first successful time sneaking into Error's space. Admittedly some of the drawings had been totally out of Ink's imagination. But not this one. This one he'd seen and it had burned itself into his mind so that he had to immediately get it down. That had been the start. His beautiful Error.

"You can touch ya know, Glitchy," Ink said after a moment, "Just no destroying these ones. That'd be a red then blue sort of situation."

Giving the page another stroke, Ink added, "I'd rather not lose these ones."

** Error **

Error snapped his skull back to stare at Ink in a confused state of insulted shock, “Are you telling me you fought like that because that book was filled with sketches of _ME_?”

How did that make a lick of sense? Beat the shit out of the real thing because the replica was in danger? Sure he couldn’t actually die, couldn’t Ink just make more sketches?

** Ink **

Ink closed the book and held it to his chest, playfully sticking his tongue out at Error.

“Guess you could say I’m _protective_ of you and my memories of you,” he said with a giggle.

** Error **

“Protective?”

Error couldn’t decide if what he should be feeling was flattered arousal or just plain old pissed off. Snatching the closed book out from Ink’s arms Error smirked. Ink had said he could touch the books after all and a few select things Error did not need to be told twice.

Turning the book over in his hands Error glanced to the other titles on the shelves. What else did Ink have scribbled down in his sketchbooks?

“Can I look through them?”

** Ink **

“Sure,” Ink said, gesturing towards the shelf and then stepping back.

He was honestly curious to see how Error would react to these ones. His best guess said adorably and hilariously flustered. Especially if he picked a more recent book. Ink’s imagination had been running wild since about the fifth of the Error books as the images had started to include himself. But it hadn’t been until book six that the wistful sweet sketches had started. The ones where he would get to kiss or hug or cuddle with Error. Or even just sit together. Everything he’d started to hope for when they would go their separate ways.

** Error **

“I meant later Inky.”

Now that he knew this room was here Error planned to come back and see what data he could collect from the Squid’s books. What still had his interests peeked at the moment was Ink’s inability to choose. Ink really wanted to put a lot of thought into what he picked with that blank check. Now that was a surprise. He hadn’t been expecting Ink to be capable of doing that.

“So if you can’t pick.” Trapping Ink between his arms Error closed the distance between there pelvises, “Can I?”

** Ink **

He was boxed in again, just against the shelf this time instead of a wall. He felt the excited tingling along the front of his pelvis, Error’s nearly-there, not-quite touching enough to create an almost anticipatory ghost of pressure. His magic was still humming bright and excited, ignored until Error had crowded close again. Ink smirked. His arms came up to wrap loosely around Error’s neck.

“Hmmm, sure, if I get more kisses,” he teased, leaning in close but stopping shy of Error’s mouth.

** Error **

Error kept his expression neutral as he slipped the sketchbook back into its place on the shelf behind Ink. Damnit. Ink hadn’t melted like Error had expected. It was so much easier to control Ink when the bastard got flustered. Not wanting to listen to the internal voice screaming in the back of his skull Error held firm keeping the breaths distance from kissing Ink.

“I don’t know Squid, that’s awfully specific. Are you sure that’s not your fantasy?”

** Ink **

“Hmmmm, not really. Not anymore. But I really like them,” Ink countered.

After all, how did you figure out what was an actual fantasy when half your time was spent imagining anything from a small touch to kissing to napping together and everything in between. He thought about Error a lot. Sometimes even for actual job reasons, though his mind would usually wander off on an Error related non-work tangent after a while.

** Error **

Huffing out a low chuckle, Error slowly tapped his claws against the wooden shelves before pulling them away to snake up between Ink's arms and cup the back of the smaller skeleton’s jawbone.

"Well then," he murmured.

He let that linger another second, taking his time before slowly pressing his mouth to Ink's. It was a slow kiss, sparking warm as it lingered. Then pulling back just a little Error smiled.

"Like that, beautiful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. Error may regret that offer later, but for now, he gets to play with Inky as he wants. Anyway, we may really, truly wait a extra week or so to post the next one. Its looking to be a mite long so it could take me a while to edit. But I'm hoping to get out either a short or a chapter of Apple Seeds in the meantime!
> 
> Next Chapter: A New Page


	56. A New Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error decides what he wants to do to Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee~ Ok, so this chapter's a little weighty but! There is a point or two where one can take a breather. It just seemed wrong to break this one up. So hardhats on and here we go~!

** Ink **

Ink hummed as Error's hands came up to cradle his jaw. His sockets lidded a little, waiting excitedly to see what Error would do.

_"Well then."_

The quiet, lowering timber of Error's voice and warm breath ghosting tantalizingly over his teeth sent a small shiver down Ink's spine. He was totally getting another kiss! He was sure he was. Error had been initiating things so much today. It was...

"Mmhh~"

Ink made a low, muffled moan at the soft kiss; the pleasant spark of magic sending tingles along his ribs. It felt so nice. These gentle, sweet kisses were so amazing, did so much he didn't understand. Another small sound escaped him as Error pulled away and Ink tried to follow, but the hands gently cradling his jaw prevented him. Instead he blinked up at Error, eye lights shapes a little hazy.

_"Like that, beautiful?"_

The shiver was much harder this time, a crackling shock of arousal arching over his ilia and down his pelvic simplex.

"Ahha! Mhmm, y-yeah. Another?" he asked, wheedling.

** Error **

What was this feeling? Like something inside his chest was expanding to the point of bursting. Something in the Destroyer’s soul burned to say... ‘I love you’. No. He didn’t need to say it. If Ink could have secrets, then Error would have his own. 

Closing his sockets to push down that feeling, Error let the tips of his fingers drag along the Guardian’s throat. Each lingering touch was so new even though he was feeling the same warmth and texture that he would feel with his strings. The bare touch was more raw. Like reading uncorrupted code and being able to pick apart the details. Leaning in for a second lingering kiss, this time Error opened his mouth to let two of his smallest tongues tease the line between Ink’s teeth.

_‘Let me in, Squid.’ _

If Ink wanted to be kissed, Error would kiss the damn bastard until he was nothing but a puddle of ink.

Feeling a shiver of excitement trickle down his spine Error let his hands drop to rest on Ink’s chest. Ink had said he could feel this resonance trying to call to him. Opening his sockets to study Ink’s expression Error couldn’t help but fear Ink would feel this burning in his chest too.

** Ink **

The feather light touch of Error’s claw tips running down along his vertebrae had Ink arching slightly, a stuttering gasp escaping him until Error pressed in for another kiss. He was starting to pant again, need coursing through him only enhanced by the feeling of Error’s tongues flicking against his teeth. Error had kissed him, held him so much today. All of it sweet and tender and amazingly intimate. That emotion of Error’s practically glowed, filling his chest tight and it was a wonder Error’s hands didn’t feel cool against his chest by contrast to that consuming warmth.

“Mhm, Error...”

Ink’s sockets dropped closed as his mouth opened to press in for deeper kisses. He didn’t know if he was asking for something or just softly moaning for his Glitchy. Not that it really mattered. Not when this slow passion felt so amazing. His arms tightened around Error’s neck, trying to draw him closer. He didn’t want them to stop again. Not after the first three times. He just wanted to keep feeling Error.

** Error **

“Kiki...”

_Let me love you._ The unsaid words vibrated with a fearful excitement within the Error’s soul. Ink had no soul. Ink had told him that a thousand times. That his emotions were fake, artificially created from his mixture of paints. Yet that didn’t deter the Destroyer. It had been one of the things that had made Ink a safe choice to involve himself with. But as much as he fought to not fall in love with Ink, to resist this pull from within his soul, he’d still failed.

Loving Ink was like loving the stars. Error didn’t expect the skies of OuterTale to return his adoration, but that didn’t stop him from coming back time and time again. Damnit... He fucking fell for this perfect bastard.

“Let me do what I want with you. Right here. I’ll make you feel good Kiki.”

** Ink **

“Mhm~, y-you always do, Ruru,” Ink panted as they broke away from the kisses, “Shelves might make it hard though.”

He laughed a little at the last, sockets blinking partway open. Stars, Error kept using that name. That name he’d never thought he’d actually hear. He already felt pretty amazing: keyed up, on edge, bones clicking faintly, tingling under Error’s hands, magic low and heavy and eager. He was more than ready for whatever fun idea Error had in mind.

He gave Error a pleasure drunk smile, “You already have me feeling pretty good. Make me feel even better?”

** Error **

Curling his hands into the stiff textured bands of the Guardian’s suspenders Error watched the slowly increasing rhythm of Ink’s breaths. Slowly sliding the bands towards the Ink’s shoulders Error hummed.

“Your clothing is also making this hard, Inky.”

Ink’s arms around his neck were making it impossible to strip the other without tearing at the Guardian’s clothing.

“Let go. These confounded clothes need to go.”

Ink’s clothes may look best in tatters and on the floor but...

** Ink **

Ink pouted. He didn’t want to let go of Error again. Even if it was for an actually good reason. The pressure of Error playing with his suspender straps was tantalizing against his shoulder blades. Why couldn’t Error just...

Huffing into another slow kiss, Ink reluctantly shifted his arms, running his hands along Error’s shoulders and down along his sides to his hips. He stroked his thumbs over the smoothness Error’s ecto made where he was use to feeling the slant of ilia with the curve of the pelvic joint under his fingers. He missed feeling Error’s bones. They got the most delightful reactions. Though he was learning all kinds of new things that excited Error. 

“Fine,” he grumbled.

His hands finally moved away to his own waist, working to unbuckle his bandolier. He needed to do something with his hands or they would go right back to Error.

** Error **

Error felt his form pixelate under the slow drag of Ink’s hands traveling down his sides. The entire sensation was strange but familiar all at the same time. What was distracting was how unhappy Ink was to take his hands off the Destroyer’s body. Selfish little bastard. Some things never changed.

Leaning in, Error traced the tips of his tongues over and around the tattooed bones of Ink’s vertebrae. As he eased the suspenders off Ink’s shoulders, Error took his time to tease the tiny spines at the back of Ink’s neck.

“Good boy.”

His obedient little Guardian. With the suspenders removed Error’s hands moved to join Ink’s down at the Guardian’s waist. The button and fly were quick to separate and Error wasted no time hooking his thumbs into Ink’s waist band to slowly ease the fabric down.

** Ink **

Ink’s breath hitched sharply as Error’s tongues traced tingling paths along his vertebrae. His magic pulsed, strong and eager, as his suspenders were slowly removed. They dropped below his elbows just as he finally got his bandolier undone. He shoved it on a shelf behind him and pulled his arms free of the straps. Then Error’s hands were there pulling open his pants and teasing even more thoroughly the thin bones along his neck. Ink gasped, arching into the touch as his hands flew back up to cling to Error’s shoulders.

“Ngh! Ahhh, ‘rror!”

His face was flushed, eye lights hazy with his unfocused vision. Error was teasing him! He knew it but it felt so nice, his body already sensitive to each touch. His magic didn’t know what to form. It shifted in his pelvis, lower and higher, throbbing with want and desire. He didn’t know what Error had planned and it was hard to think to ask with those firm, hot magical tongues doing what felt like a detailed tracing of his tattoos.

“E-error, whaa-ahh, nghhh...”

The question he was trying for died out into a quite pant of a moan, his body trembling and hips pressing forward at the feeling of Error’s thumbs dragging lightly down along his sensitive pelvis and femurs.

** Error **

Dragging Ink’s pants down just enough to gain access to his pelvis Error settled his left hand gently atop Inks pubic arch.

“That’s it, Inky.”

The warm collection of Ink’s magic, still pulsing and unformed, misted around Error’s fingers. The barely there form provided just enough slick to make the gentle motions of Error stroking the soft connection of bone even smoother.

“That’s perfect.”

Just a little more. Error couldn’t help but soak in the sight of Ink slowly falling apart under the tiny ministrations of his fingers. Pulling his tongues away from Ink’s neck with a final flick, Error let his free hand curl around the artist’s neck and gently apply enough force to hold Ink in place. Ink was his.

“Let me have all of you.”

** Ink **

The stroking of Error’s fingers through his magic and along his pubic symphysis created hot, arching sparks of pleasure that danced out across his bones. That felt surprisingly good! Just Error’s fingers teasing his magic and his bones. He ached with the need to form something but Error’s touches slid along just right to keep him undecided. He could form both. That was always a good solution. But Error had something in mind. But...

Another stroke along the soft connection had Ink arching into Error’s hand as more blissful sparks dancing away up his spine and down his femurs.

“Error!” Ink gasped, skull falling back even as Error’s tongues drew away.

_“That’s perfect.”_

Ink tried hard to focus on Error but the fog of trembling need filling him and that warmth still light in his chest was making it hard. His neck still tingled even after Error had pulled his mouth away, making it a struggle to raise his head from the shelf it was resting against. Then, before he could manage to press up for another kiss, Error’s hand was wrapped loosely around his neck with two claws just pressing against the underside of his jaw. A shutter rattled down him as he stared at Error with hazed needy eye lights.

_“Let me have all of you.”_

Ink drew in a quick breath, eye lights going to a pink checkmark and a green rectangle.

“Y-yeah, ok, Ruru please...”

** Error **

Spreading his two outer fingers as he stroked downward again, Error slowly curled them into the large openings just under the base of Ink’s pubis. Error knew from experience that the orbital openings would be rather sensitive. Especially down along the narrow canyon of Ink’s pubic arch. Ink, however, was always quick to summon a sex or ecto, never giving the Destroyer a chance to use this singular knowledge on the Guardian.

Even with Ink’s acceptance Error refused to relent. He wanted Ink in his entirety. These little shivers would be nothing.

“I feel you, right here.”

Thrusting his fingers in sharply Error pressed back against Ink’s still slowly swirling magic. Interesting... If he told Ink what to form, Ink’s magic was prime to form at the slightest suggestion. This control sent shivers down Error’s spine, but at the same time, all of this wasn’t enough. Error wanted… Everything.

The slow removal of dark, tri colored fingers from the clutches of Ink’s unformed magic filled the room with a wet sound. Withdrawing his fingers completely left the Destroyer’s fingers dripping with liquid iridescence. Raising the slick digits to his teeth Error slowly curled his tongues around the addicting flavor.

** Ink **

“HAaah!”

Ink _jolted_ at the feeling of Error’s fingers curling and stroking around the thin bones to either side of his pelvic arch, the glow of his unformed magic intensifying. He’d played with that spot on Error before but he’s never felt it himself. That was amazing! Almost like having his clit played with. No wonder Error responded so well to it!

_“I feel you, right here.”_

“Oh, fuuuuaahh! E-error!” Ink groaned.

Feeling Error’s fingers in his unformed magic made him immediately more desperate to form something and made it just about impossible to do so. The raw touch had his sockets wide in surprise at how _fucking good_ his unformed magic curling around Error’s fingers felt. It sent a sharp wave of pleasure through the rest of his magic, making him tremble against the shelves. And then the fingers were pulling away.

It was hard to blink back to focus. Error’s claw tips against his jaw made their own little warm sparks with each tilt and shift of his skull. When Ink was finally able to land one bleary heart eye light on Error he found himself taking in another sharp breath. His magic had snapped into form when those glistening fingers had withdrawn. Now it clenched hard around the emptiness inside, wanting to feel what he was seeing as his face flushed brighter.

“‘Rror, please,” he murmured huskily as he tried to pull Error closer.

** Error **

Ink’s body gave a telling twitch when Ink’s eye lights focused enough to lock with Error’s. Raising one brow ridge at the sight Error couldn’t help but smirk in triumph before leaning back just enough to see _what_ sex Ink had formed.

“Beautiful,” he purred in approval.

Ink had done just as the Destroyer wanted forming a sweet pussy for Error to taste, savor, destroy... Worship all with his tongues. Silently removing his hand from Ink’s throat Error swiftly gripped Ink’s pelvis in both hands and hefted the artist upward.

** Ink **

“Ah! Wha...?” Ink gasped as he was lifted.

His arms tightened around Error’s neck again as he looked down in surprise. Error _never_ lifted him or manhandled him much with bare hands! He used his strings when Ink wasn’t conveniently positioned. And the closest to a standing fuck they’d ever got with Error leading was when he’d had Ink bent over the kitchen sink! This... This was totally new! His pelvis practically burned with the hard touch to the sensitive bone. His core clenched again, slick starting to bead down along the inside of his femurs.

“Ohhhh, fuck, Ruru...”

Ink hurriedly lifted his legs, wrapping them around Error’s waist, shorts hanging off one ankle but he didn’t care! This was hot as everything and so exciting. Error had picked him up without strings! He pressed in eagerly for another deep kiss, hips rocking down against Error’s.

** Error **

Error opened his mouth to accept the deeply involved kiss while taking his time to slowly grind his clothed pelvis up against Ink’s bare sex. Void, it was so strange to be taking... holding, Ink this way. Slowly, Error freed his teeth from Ink’s and returned to gently nipping his way down Ink’s neck.

“This way lover.”

Turning with Ink held firmly in his arms Error set the slightly smaller skeleton atop the slanted desk. Ink’s copious cups of brushes and pencils rattled at the sudden weight being hefted onto the wooden surface but the sound only served to excite the Destroyer further. Trailing one hand down Ink’s femur, Error urged Ink’s legs apart while letting his claws scratch barely there lines into the artist’s body.

‘_Spread your legs Kiki..._’

Leaning in, Error pressed his mouth to Ink’s teeth. Forcing his tongues into the Ink’s mouth Error let the tips of his tongues trace over the textured bone at the roof of Ink’s mouth. His, this… Ink. Was all his.

** Ink **

The slow grinding and the renewed nipping at his neck left Ink delightfully muzzy headed for a moment. All he could do was cling to Error and shiver at the teasing touch. He wanted more, he really did, but this was so new and different that it was in absolute need of savoring. Ink didn’t want to risk forgetting how this felt: back pressed against the shelves, limbs clutched tight around his Glitch, grinding against him, having his neck teased and caressed so perfectly...

He heard Error murmur something against him but didn’t register it as another shiver rattled him from pelvis to shoulders. His sockets were near closed just taking in everything as his magic raced. Then he’d been set down and only realized where when his back knocked over a cup and spilled colored pencils off the side of his drawing table. Oh, shit! He’d never done anything on top of the table! Jerked off under it sure, but nothing on it and now Error wanted too... Ink moaned at the delicious thought. Would Error take him here? Claim Ink again? He hadn’t felt that telltale bulge against his very eager pussy but he was quivering with excitement for whatever Error would do next.

Bright little lines of heat, almost edging towards the idea of pain, traced their way down his leg to his knee, making him arch a little and hum. He was reluctant to unwind his legs but the touch left them shivering. He couldn’t even manage to pull Error down against him before the light urging touches combined with the demanding deep kiss had his legs falling open. Whatever Error had planned he needed. Needed to be touched. To feel Error in him. He couldn’t come close to matching what Error’s tongues were doing to him. He clung harder to Error, body rattling with desire, core quivering and pulsing.

** Error **

Satisfied with how far Ink had spread his legs Error broke the heated kiss to stare firmly at Ink’s flushed expression. Raising his hands to grab Ink’s wrists Error pried the artist’s grip from around his neck. For _this_ he needed Ink’s assistance.

“Come now Inky.”

Guiding Ink’s hands Error placed the artist’s pale palms at the bottom hem of Ink’s t-shirt. Error only had to adjust his hold slightly to cup the back of Ink’s hands and guide the fingers to curl into the fabric.

“Just like that, good.”

** Ink **

Ink, with reluctance and the vague thought that this was revenge for last night, let his hands be pulled away from Error again and guided down his chest. For a moment, he almost thought Error wanted to see Ink play with himself, but no, they stopped too soon for that. Not understanding, Ink played along and wrapped his fingers around the hem of his shirt while shooting Error a confused look.

“W-why like this?”

His words still came out broken, false breath coming in shivering pants.

** Error **

“Because you said I could have everything I wanted,” Guiding both their hands upward Error paused just under Ink’s chin, “and I want you to keep this out of my way.”

Pressing Ink’s hands to the Guardian’s collar bones Error couldn’t help give a knowing smirk.

_‘Let’s see if you like this Inky.’_

Maintaining eye contact, Error slowly leaned in closer. Then, opening his mouth wide, Error let the tips of his tongues wriggle out. Guided only by touch as they traced over the intricate little grooves that decorated Ink’s sternum. The longest two of Error’s tongues found and twisted around the delicate looking bones of Ink’s ribs. Bone so fine, cracked and riddled with designs.

** Ink **

“Ngh!!”

Ink twitched hard at the first firm tracing over his bones, blinking extra stars from his eyes. That...that felt different! But good. Really good. And interesting. And good! His body arching, chest pressed closer to those wicked tongues and absently grateful to himself for the various times over the years he’d convinced Error to try more oral things.

“Ohhh, that’s, mhmm, that’s nice, Ruru,” he whispered.

He twisted his hands to make them more comfortable and pushed the shirt up higher, bunching it near his mouth and exposing his collar bones. Was he everything Error wanted? Oh, he hoped so. He was liking where this was going already. So new, so much contact, so much of Error touching him. He could feel his core clenching and twitching, wanting to be touched as well. Ink was hoping, wishing that wherever else Error’s tongues stroked, the path ended at his cunt.

Though he’d just learned the inside of his sternum was especially sensitive to these ministrations as three tongues curled and licked along the inside of the bone.

** Error **

Error hummed at Ink’s whispered praise, some part of the Destroyer was not so secretly pleased with himself for being able to bring Ink to such a state. Dropping his eye lights to Ink’s exposed chest Error took the time to study the vacant insides of Ink’s ribs. There was no soul, just an empty cage that had someone managed to capture the Destroyer’s affections. What would it feel like to physically place his own soul inside Ink’s body? To let Ink hold... Error shivered at the thought. They had never tried anything with souls. Not that Ink had never asked. Or tried. Error knew he still remained adamantly opposed the idea of actually letting Ink get too close. Most of Ink’s requests to see his soul in the past had been answered with violence. A few worlds in the multiverse had been damaged or lost in result to that constant argument.

Ink did eventually grow to be content with sneaking small glimpses of his stupid soul during or after sex. Error knew Ink was doing it but he always told himself he was just too lazy, or too hurt, to do something about it. It hadn’t mattered too much in the end. Sometimes Ink lingered around after a fight while Error gained back enough strength to limp away. It was so odd, those times when neither of them wanted to have sex, sometimes after a fight, sometimes they just found each other, yet lingered quietly in the same space for hours.

Delving his tongues ever deeper Error quietly moved the hand resting upon Ink’s knee. Extending his middle finger, Error gently stroked between the slick folds of the Guardian’s sex. Ink was impossibly soaked. Ohhh, beautiful, perfect Inky. Gliding the slick digit downward Error curled his finger to pierce the softly clenching peach below. All Error could do was chuckle, after all. It was rude to talk with one’s mouth full.

** Ink **

Ink's sockets dropped almost closed and he bit into the fabric of his shirt, panting softly through his teeth as his legs quivered. His chest felt so warm! Error's tongues were lighting up trails of bliss that sparked to his spine and sent his head slowly more and more dizzy with it all. He hadn't realized just how strange and sensitive his chest would feel played with like this. Error's tongues curling and stroking everywhere inside. Error had played with his bones before, but only with fingers. There was something heavily sensual about Error's tongues, tingling with their own forming magic, winding their way along his bones.

Who knew Error could have such patience! Be so teasing! It had only started coming out since the confession and it blew Ink away each time. Before, the rare times Error took the lead, he would be go and done no matter if Ink had got off or not. Error taking his time, drawing Ink out like this, teasing, working him up... It left the soft warmth of Error's emotion pulsing so strongly.

His sockets dropped completely closed with a groan when a single tongue stroked a slow path up the inner ridges of his spine, tip dipping down into the slight gaps to tease the disks. With his eyes closed he missed the way magic was starting to glow between his joints, starting from his sternum and moving slowly outward. So good... Teasing, but nice and...

"Mhmm!"

Ink jerked, leg kicking out at the light touch of one finger stroking up along his eager lips. His sockets flew open, shapes cycling wildly as he stared down at what Error was doing, only to throw his head back with a scream.

"HAAA! Faahhh, 'rror!!"

The glow between his joints spread, brightening along his arms and down his spine. One of his hands abandoned the task of holding his shirt to frantically scramble for a hold at the edge of the desk. It was such a small touch but he could feel a sharp throb of pleasure all out of proportion to it. His walls quivered, needing more, and he tried to grind down into the almost teasing touch.

** Error **

Pumping his finger into Ink’s soaked cunt created a tantalizing squelching sound each time the far too thin digit continued to pump into Ink’s clenching core. No matter how hard Ink squeezed, Error refused to keep his finger still. Swiftly adding a second finger, Error added a gentle upward curling motion as if telling Ink’s orgasm to come hither. Error could hear Ink’s claws gouging the soft wooden desk just to his left. Oh... poor, poor Inky. So needy. Moving his left hand from Ink’s hip, Error slowly let his hand drop to encompass the escaped limb. Letting his fingers interlock with his lover’s, Error slowly began lowering the attention of his tongues to Ink’s hanging and false ribs, his tongues curling and flicking between the bones as if each one was a musical note needing to be heard.

Lowering onto his knees one leg at a time Error sucked his tongues back into his mouth and increased the pace of his fingers fucking Ink’s dripping cunt.

“Come on, Kiki. It’s okay to cum, I’m not stopping until you safe word.”

** Ink **

His legs were shaking, femurs drawing closer together, trying to curl harder into the teasing touch. It felt so good! But he wanted more! But...

"Ahha!!"

Suddenly, there was another finger and together they were curling up to stroke just right along the top arch of his magic. Ink cried out, rocking his hips sharply into the motion. That was the spot! Right there felt amazing when Error's fingers stroked firmly against him. It was enough to distract him from the way Error's tongues were shifting down as he chased after more of that blissful touch.

Then a touch to his hand had Ink hastily curling up to look. Error's pretty tri-colored fingers were slowly twining with his own. Error was...holding his hand? Error was holding his hand! Again! Ink felt his smile spread wide with the next pant as he tightened his grip on Error's hand. There was something amazing sparking in the already wide spread warmth in his chest. Something about such an intimate, sweet touch while Error calmly teased Ink towards orgasm.

"Fuck! Ru...Ruru!"

Ink's sockets closed, brows furrowed as his body arched again into Error's thrusting fingers. He ached to be filled more but the touch was hitting just perfectly inside too. But...

_"Come on Kiki. It's okay to cum. I'm not stopping until you safe word."_

"NGH, ah-hha!"

The pet name combined with the playful threat and a well-timed stroke of Error's fingers was like an electric shock of pleasure that started somewhere just above his clit and shot out through him. His legs jerked up, toes brushing Error's shoulders, as his core clenched hard, slick leaking out from around Error's pumping fingers. Almost! Almost!

"Ye-es, 'rror! Please, mphf!" Ink panted, shooting a look down to Error with eager eye lights, his fingers tightening around Error's.

** Error **

Ink said he needed more. Wanting to help push Ink over the edge Error opened his mouth once more. Two of his tongues uncurled to twist along Ink’s dripping sex and around his gently poisoning fingers. A third tongue joined the pair, settling upon Ink’s clit to drag the flat of the fat magical muscle along the swollen bud. Wet, slick, almost sticky yet more savory than the sweets he and Ink had been eating at Blue’s house. Diving in with his tongues Error chased the delicious flavor behind the fluttering walls that seemed to want to drag him deeper and hold tight all at the same time. Error could see, even with his face pressed close to Ink’s pelvis that Ink’s legs were twitching. A clear threat that Ink could possibly trap his face all together. Ink had always been bound when the Destroyer was having his way with Ink to prevent the touch craving skeleton from doing just that. _Touch._

But... even with the memory of a long held fear twisting in his middle Error pressed on. It was different now. Could be different. He could trust Ink to not intentionally hurt him. He could enjoy this. Enjoy bringing Ink to a state of bliss again and again until his squid screamed his name. Show Ink that he wanted... Wanted to… Fuck, Ink tasted good.

** Ink **

The thrill of anticipation zipping through him at the sight of Error’s tongues barely had time to flicker along his bones before those same tongues were on him. First just the warm, firm touch against him but then one dragged so torturously perfectly over his buzzing clit that Ink lost the last little bit of restraint he had.

“Oh, Void, Error!!” Ink panted raggedly.

The hand still clutched in his shirt flew up to grip the top edge of the desk, ripping the material in the process, his skull tipped back and sockets flashing with rapidly cycling colors as his body pressed down hard into the touch. His legs trembled almost constantly and he braced his toes on Error’s shoulders to try and angle even better into the amazing sensation. So good! It felt sooo, so good! Too good! He couldn’t... He was too close and...

“E-ERROR!”

Ink came with a scream for his amazing Glitch as those unfairly skilled tongues delved inside and stroked along his walls in counterpoint to Error’s still curling fingers. Ink body went ridged as orgasm swept through him. His sockets, wide and unseeing, washed to pink with the overwhelming sense of his Error. His toes pressed hard into Error’s shoulders, legs squeezing in as he clamped down around the fingers moving inside him. The hand not gouging the edge of the desk was clenching tight in Error’s. So good, so good, so good! But gentle and new and amazing and... Ink’s mind went perfectly blank for a moment as shiver rolled up his spine.

Then he collapsed back to the desk, legs relaxing and parting with toes still perched lightly on Error’s shoulders. Ink drew in a ragged breath and pressed his face to his humerus, staring down at Error with one pink star eye light.

** Error **

Error didn’t relent as he felt Ink clench around his tongues. Enjoying the sensation of Ink’s toes curling into the soft flesh of his ecto Error continued to move his tongues until Ink finally arched before collapsing in completion. That exhausted worked over expression on Ink’s face combined with those ragged breaths had Error wanting more. Gently sliding his tongues from the damp vice of Ink’s cunt Error couldn’t help but smile fondly. His fingers took slightly longer as Ink’s magical walls were clenched down tight and pulsing around his fingers. Slowly, Error was finally able to free his fingers and he took his time cleaning them for ink to see.

“Beautiful.”

Cupping the back of Ink’s bare heel once his fingers were clean Error brought Ink’s dark, ink dipped digits close to his mouth, kissing the tiny bones that made up the base Error licked his teeth.

“You’re so perfect like this.”

Error meant it. Ink was all his, melting under his touch. Letting, trusting Error to do whatever he wanted. Wanting to taste Ink without the flavor of Ink’s iridescent magic Error swapped out his tongues for a fresh one and let the muscle dance it’s way between Ink’s delicate looking toe bones. Soon four more joined the first, messaging the appendage and tasting the pure flavor that Ink normally kept concealed. There was nothing wrong with Ink’s toes. Nor the ash gray bones that were cracked and littered with tattoos. They were pure ink. His.

** Ink **

Error was surprisingly gentle pulling out but it still made Ink gasp and then groan. He felt like his walls, still clenching with strong pleasant pulses, were being pulled along. Like he just couldn't let go of the fingers and tongues that had given such bliss. But then the fingers were gone and Ink shuttered, feeling both satisfied and sadly empty at the same time. That had been so intense, felt so good! And... Ink swallowed, eye light flicking to a pink crosshair as he watched with a bright flush as Error slowly licked away every trace of Ink's rainbowed magic.

Ink grinned hazily down at Error as the show continued. Just watching those wicked tongues curl and stroke around Error's fingers was sending faint tingles of excitement along his pelvis. He would not manage long if Error decided to go down on him again, but Ink was _not_ going to protest the idea ever. Not when it was the most astonishingly pleasurable thing he'd ever felt. Though it was hard to muffle the slightly surprised moan as he felt his sex give a wanting flutter. So he didn't hide it. Just slid his toes a little further back on Error's shoulders wanting to encourage more. More of everything, but mostly more of that gentle attention from his Error.

_"Beautiful."_

Ink felt the heat of the flush across his cheeks intensify as he hummed, stoking his thumb along Error's metacarpals at the word. Error really meant that. He blinked slowly as Error's hand came to rest on his heel and guided his foot away. He was just opened them, the visible eye light a pulsing pink heart, as Error pressed a kiss to the sole of his foot. The kiss there felt unusual. Not bad though. Almost ticklish. His toes curled reflexively.

_"You're so perfect like this."_

_'Like what?'_ Ink wondered vaguely to himself.

However it was, he wanted to know so that he could repeat it. He'd never understood why his friends talked so much about sweet and gentle sex. Not just slow sex, but gentle and intimate and tender. And Ink had never experienced anything like what he did with Error. Even now his magic was trying to call softly to that sweet edged resonance while Error's soft emotion curled around his chest like a gentle imitation of his earlier touches. Then Error licked his foot and Ink puffed out a near giggle at the sensation tickling up the arch of his foot to his toes. His toes curled again and his leg twitched back against the grip on his heel.

"Heh! Error, what...?" he asked with another almost laugh.

That was so odd! A little ticklish but also...oddly good. Then there were more tongues winding between his toes and Ink's breath slowly changed from giggles to light pants as the feeling of them sliding along the small bones and between the faintly glowing joints moved farther from ticklish to strangely pleasant. Soon it was sending little prickles up his leg, the toes of his other foot curling tighter into Error's shoulder.

"Ahh-ha, E-E...mhmm, Ruru, that's...strange!"

** Error **

Pulling Ink’s foot partially into his mouth by his tongues Error tapped his teeth on the tiny bones of Ink’s toes. Never quite biting down but applying just enough pressure to tease before finally relenting and pulling his tongues back. Ink’s laugh had turned breathy the more he had licked between the bones of the artist’s foot.

“Are you going to stop me?”

** Ink **

Ink had pulled up into a slow arching stretch at the light tapping of teeth against his toes. Now with Error letting up, Ink sank back down to the desk to look at him again. Ink’s eye lights were hazy and his smile soft with colors washed across his cheeks.

“Mhm, no? The foot thing was interesting but I really like what you’ve been doing so far.”

** Error **

Moving Ink’s foot to the side Error let the limb fall back over his shoulder before leaning in close between Ink’s legs.

“Here?”

Ink’s scent was so strong where the Guardian’s sex glistened with its prior release.

** Ink **

“Mhmmh, yeah~”

The warm brush of air against his still sensitive mound had Ink’s toes curling briefly. Ohhh, Error was exactly where Ink wanted him. He could certainly go again. And he was nowhere near safe wording!

** Error **

“Pervert.”

Opening his mouth, Error twisted his tongues together, wanting Ink to feel the rippling pattern. He took a long drag up along length of Ink’s slit with the thick coil. Then, pressing harder as his tongues passed over Ink’s clit, the tongues separated. The longest two curled downward to once more glide between and part Ink’s dripping folds. Another plunged deep into Ink’s cunt to flick and prod the soft inner flesh. The rest Error focused on Ink’s clit, massaging as they swirled the swollen bud.

Keeping his eye lights turned upward as he tasted the deep flavor of Ink’s magic, Error couldn’t help but squeeze Ink’s hand just a little tighter. The contact was beginning to burn slightly, but Error would rather his fingers go numb with pain then let go at this very moment.

** Ink **

"OHH!"

Ink's whole body jerked at the strange and intensely different feeling of Error's twinned tongues lapping slowly up along his still fluttering lips. Combined they were thick along his slit but that texture! The ripples almost massaged along his formed magic, pulling Ink's breathe into a strangled gasp.

"Aahh...hah, void, E-error, that's...AH!"

The rippling lap pressed so firm against his clit had him pressing his toes into Error's shoulders hard enough to lift his hips completely off the desk. It was almost like having a vibrator in a toy against him! His clit was being repeatedly flicked as the ridges created by Error's tongues passed over it.

Then the tongues parted. Ink let out a breath as his pelvis dropped again. His bones rattled with pleasure as tongues continued to cradle and lick and press lightly against his tingling clit. Two more were moving down along his damp lips. His core was clenching with need again. Aching to feel more despite still being a bit sensitive from before. His sockets had fallen closed at the throbbing pleasure rolling through him. Then Error plunged one tongue in deep and Ink arched hard.

"Hhha! Ngh...sh-hit, void, stars! Errraahhh!"

The blissful shouts garbled out into sharp pants as his skull rolling back, his own tongue just peeking out past his teeth. His legs jerked and his hips twitched at the little motions deep inside pressing teasingly against his magic. One of those places, along the front arch near where Error's fingers had been, made him twitch especially hard. This felt so amazing! Error was exploring more, trying more things! All while holding his hand!

That vague thought came as Error's fingers tightened in his and Ink gave a return squeeze, managing to tuck his chin enough to look down with hazy eye lights flipping sporadically through shapes. Hearts, ovals, a swirl, stars, and more flickered randomly as Ink panted blissfully.

** Error **

Error could feel the throbbing pulse inside Ink’s sex each time he rolled his tongue upward to glide along the rippled texture. One tongue wasn’t enough. Error was fascinated, watching Ink slowly dissolve under such simple actions. How far could he push his artist?

The two tongues stroking along Ink’s lips teased the tight clench of Ink’s opening with soft probing touches. Tight, yet well stretched, so Error pulled back just enough to watch as both tongues plunged in at once to join the first. The wet squelch sent a freckling of iridescent magic back to splatter upon the Destroyer’s face. Ink’s magic was a blaring contrast to Error’s black bone, dotting the dark skeleton’s skull with glittering freckles.

Having only closed one socket at the unexpected splash back Error paused to raise his single eye light once more to Ink’s face. Focusing on that spot just inside Ink’s pelvis that gave off that telling pulse Error kept the next strokes gentle but firm.

** Ink **

The two tongues delving inside had Ink moaning raggedly again. The three together were stretching him out, filling him more than Error fingers had and pressing against so many different places inside! His hips rocked into the motion, core quivering with pleasure.

Ink’s flickering, shifting eye lights froze briefly on a little flame symbol and a green exclamation point. He’d just managed to open his sockets again in time to lock eyes lights with Error and see the flecks of bright iridescence standing out against the gorgeous dark of Error’s bones. Shit! He just came but he already felt close! And that look on Error’s face with his magic speckled across it, claiming Error as his in another way…

“Ngh!! E-E… Ruru! Yes, good, so good!”

Ink’s babbling continued, words running together with gasps and pants as praise continued to fall from him. Error’s tongues felt so amazing! Moved so deep but so strange. Touching places rarely reached and lighting up bright, shuttering pleasure that was quickly winding Ink higher and higher on that next, new peek.

** Error **

Closing his sockets with a heavy moan Error pressed his face ever closer to Ink’s sex until the heated wetness of Ink’s cunt could be felt against the Destroyer’s teeth. Humming in pleasure Error couldn’t help but remember how it had felt when Ink had gone down on him in the past. Error remembered getting lost in how good it had felt to the point he had actually pressed his claws into the back of Ink’s skull. Pressing the Guardian closer, guiding him to the perfect spots as the Destroyer had chased his sweet release. Cumming against Ink’s teeth had felt fantastic and so very dirty.

Swallowing his reservations Error guided the hand still twisted in his own to the back of his skull. Glitches flickered over Error’s form at the brush of contact to his skull, but when Error opened his sockets to watch Ink’s response Error could feel his soul give off a violent pulse of heat. He wanted this. Error wanted Ink. Eye lights snapping to hearts Error pulled his hand away to hold Ink’s knee. The three tongues thrusting into Ink’s sex curled together, once more creating that ribbed texture. The next thrust created a slow drag against the tightness of Ink’s inner walls squeezing down against Error’s tongues.

** Ink **

Ink’s ragged breaths turned to a hitched gasp feeling Error pressing close. The teasing hardness of bone against his lips. His legs were shaking harder, toes curling into Error’s shoulders. Error was really, really getting into this and Ink was loving it! Tongues cradling his clit, kneading in an almost gentle pleasure compared to the hot, bright, undulating trails of pleasure of the ones inside him. His skull had fallen back, his sockets mostly closed again, until he felt Error moving his hand.

He quickly tried to push himself up, wanting to keep holding Error’s hand and wondering wildly if he’d done something to annoy Error and have him take away the privilege. But just as he got himself up to look he saw and felt Error settle his hand on Error’s skull. Ink was momentarily stunned, eye lights a pink octagon and question mark in heavy lidded sockets. Then Error glanced up and caught Ink’s gaze.

Ink felt… something. Something strange but familiar. Like something intense sparking in the warmth clouding out from his chest that left him breathless. Error wanted him to touch! Error was _letting_ him touch despite the still slightly flickering glitches around where Ink’s hand had been left. And…And… And then Error’s eye lights were hearts! Ink’s own snapped to a pink and yellow set of hearts in response before his body snapped up into a hard arch with a scream.

“HhhAAAAHhh!!! E-e-e… Error!”

His hips rocked down against Error’s face, hands scrabbling to urgently press Error closer as his legs positively shook. That felt so good! Was so intense! His walls pressed down hard against the strange pleasure of Error’s tongues rippling against them with each slow movement. It was too much! Too good, too amazing and new and different and he never wanted it to end! But he needed it to! But he didn’t want to! But…

“Stars, ‘rror, yeahhhh! Close, close, gonna-ahhh! ‘rror, pleeeese, yeaAHHH-!”

Ink’s babbled urgent praise cut off with a pleasured scream, body going ridged except for his twitching hips and pulsing core. Heat leaked wetly from him. He could just feel it trailing around the tongues still moving inside him. Then his body convulsed, hips dropping and his body curled stiffly in around Error’s head as he peeked.

** Error **

Error’s teeth curled upward as he felt the tightening of the Guardian’s sex twitching with Ink’s futile attempt to save off his orgasm.

_‘Oh no Inky.’ _

But the words had to remain unsaid. Despite that Error was fixated on making sure his little bastard of a lover came over and over and over again. _He_ didn’t need a fucking clone to cheat his way to victory in the bedroom.

All at once Ink’s grip on the back of Error’s skull tightened, sending with it a wave of that warm concentrated flavor of Ink’s magic. Error twitched, glitching just for a moment as in almost painful slow motion Ink’s body curled forward. His grip on Ink’s legs were the only things keeping Ink’s shaking limbs from clamping around his skull. The next moments happened in flashes as errors flooded the Destroyer’s sockets. Refusing to pull away this time Error changed the angle of his tongues, the once gentle pace became more aggressive with caresses focused right where Ink’s magic pulsed the strongest.

** Ink **

“AHHHHHAAA!!!”

Ink screamed, pleasure tearing through him in sharp jolts that matched up perfectly to each thrust of Error’s tongues still buried deep inside him. His sockets washed out, sight going black with the overwhelming bliss. He couldn’t see, but it felt so good! So good it almost hurt and Ink couldn’t pull away if he even remotely wanted to.

He dropped back against the desk, shoulders pressing down hard enough to leave dents as his hips jerked sharply and repeatedly up against Error’s face. His hands were only just able to stay on Error’s head, tips curling in desperately.

“ER…RR…E-E-ERROR!”

Another wash of heat as Ink’s still twitching walls clamped down again with another orgasm right on the heels of the last one. Holy stars! He wasn’t sure he could keep up this pace for long but he still refused to call a stop to this amazing round. Error was letting him touch! A delirious smile spread on his face even as the rapid hard peeks slammed almost painfully into him.

** Error **

Rocking his chin upward in tandem with the movements of Ink’s pelvis Error slowly eased up on thrusting into the other with his tongue. Only once he had stopped completely did Error pause to enjoy the fluttering of Ink’s magic pulsing around his tongues.

He did that. Error could feel the burning sensation of Ink’s claws digging into the back of his skull but the pain only made the Destroyer’s pride swell further.

** Ink **

There was a long, glorious moment where his orgasm just seemed to never end. Each little movement of Error’s had him twitching hard. Drawing everything out. Making his tightly clenched walls pulse.

And then, suddenly, he was coming down from his peek. His body went limp. His hips dropped and his skulled lulled to the side. His legs would have fallen outward or slipped down Error’s back if he weren’t still holding Ink by the knees. Ink’s feet still slipped. His did note, blearily, the little book room was starting to smell delightfully of sex. And Error had only used fingers and tongues so far! Though, ‘only’ was probably not the right way to think of oral from Error. That was honestly still in the running at the top of his ‘preferred sex with Error’ list.

Still smiling as his eye lights started to flicker back, Ink realized he was rattling softly and finally noticed the soft iridescent shine between his joints.

_‘More new cause of Ruru,_’ he though distractedly.

He’d only ever seen that when he’d had to put an especially large amount of effort into something. Or done something that strained the connection between bones. But never because of pleasure. His Error just never ceased to be amazing.

“‘s ‘mazing, Ruru,” Ink muttered, “Gettin’...way too good with...tongues.”

Fuck, he couldn’t make his arms work. None of him actually. His bones just rattled softly with the lingering twitches of afterglow from the rapid climaxes. It didn’t matter that he wanted to keep holding Error’s skull, his hands had gone as limp as the rest of him. They’d slid down to land with a faint ‘_clack_’ against his femurs between his legs. Wow he needed a moment. And maybe a nap. And... And he wouldn’t say no to some cuddles if Error hadn’t used up all of his willingness to be touched.

** Error **

The withdrawal was slow. Even with time Ink’s sex was still clamped down tightly around his swirled tongues. So, one by one, Error withdrew as gently as he could. While doing so Error couldn’t help but feel his cheeks and pride glow at Ink’s praise.

“Mmm...”

Enjoying the lingering flavor of Ink’s magic, Error’s eye lights couldn’t stop flickering all over the Guardian’s form. Were Ink’s joints glowing? He had never seen that happen before.

Standing silently, Error kept Ink’s legs hooked in his hands as he softly lowered the limbs down to the desk. Ink looked positively ready to fall asleep. Every limb of the artist’s was limp and easy to manipulate. Just like a doll.

Leaning forward to overshadow the Guardian, Error couldn’t help but smile as his magic cautiously reshaped itself to form a very eager cock. Void it hurt to have it constrained but even so Error paused. Would Ink let him? Even with his length throbbing painfully beneath his slacks Error couldn’t help but purr at how beautiful his wrecked his little Guardian looked in this moment. Ink’s poor bones were still rattling even. Poor Inky. Guess that meant he won.

“Ready for more?”

Lifting a hand Error gently let the tips of his fingers brush over Ink’s brow bone. Repeating the gentle stroking motion again Error kept going until he finally cupped Ink’s cheek with his palm. It didn’t matter that his hand was distorting. The contact tingled, but was easy to ignore. Pressing his pixilated palm flush to the side of Ink’s cheek Error felt his soul pulsing from within his ribs. If this had been what was calling to him all this time... he would never leave it.

“Kiki?”

** Ink **

Ink… Ink kind of zoned out, almost asleep really, until fingers stroked lightly along his brow. He hummed, blinking his sockets open again to focus hazy heart eye lights on Error. Just when had Error stood up? Man, he was handsome. Ink hummed again, tiredly turning his face into that palm cradled against his cheek, pressing a kiss to the metacarpals. He felt like his magic was singing out almost in time to the lovely resonance coming from Error.

_“Kiki?”_

“Hmmm?”

One eye light slowly fuzzed to a question mark in response to the name. He felt awesome. So wonderfully warm with Error focusing so intently on him. Did Error still have plans? He could totally handle more. He could. After a minute. 

** Error **

“You’re really out of it, aren’t you, Squid brain?” Error chuckled.

He could feel another swell of pride at Ink’s soft hum combined with the clearly confused eye lights. Ink had never been this blissed out after sex before. Or if he had Error couldn’t remember sticking around long enough to actually watch Ink. Brushing his thumb over Ink’s rainbow speckled cheek Error leaned in just a bit closer. Even now Error could feel that warmth pulling at his soul.

“More Inky? Or are you done?”

** Ink **

Ink's fingers twitched, wanting to reach up and hold Error. Pull him closer. Error had been letting him touch so much. He didn't want to miss any chance for more he might get before Error was at his limit. His Error. His hands twitched again and this time he was able to lift them just enough to take hold of Error's sweater near his waist. He grinned slowly. He was kind of out of it but he had a really good reason! And man had he enjoyed it.

“Can do more, ‘rror,” he murmured, “Haven’t safe worded yet~! Minute first?”

** Error **

“I bet you don’t even remember your fucking safe word you blissed out bastard.”

Closing the distance Error pressed a singular kiss to Ink’s brow.

“I’ll give you a short break, but then I’m going to fill you with my magic, Inky.”

** Ink **

A shiver ran down Ink’s spine as his tired, pulsing core clenched in excitement, making him moan softly. He liked the sound of that! And how important was it whether or not he remembered his safe word if he didn’t feel the need to use it? Error was what he needed.

“Mhmm, like the sound of that,” Ink purred.

They’d done so much more than this before. Though not with so much between them. Error’s beautiful resonance, the intense warmth of Error’s emotion, the way Ink’s magic was singing... All of it was different and new and made things strangely more intense and wonderful. And that kiss!

He couldn’t quite seem to get his legs up again but with Error closer, Ink was able to lean up and press a kiss of his own to Error’s cheek.

** Error **

Blinking in surprise at the sudden kiss Error could feel his own skull heating. He hadn’t even freed his cock yet and Error could feel himself close to hitting an orgasm of his own.

Refusing to lose the contact of his palm against Ink’s cheek Error curled his claws inward to scratch along jaw bone until he was content that enough time had passed. Tired of waiting Error was quick to use his other hand to open his slacks. Dark bones rattled with pleasured shivers as the restricting clothing opened. With his length free and desperately craving that tight warmth of Ink’s cunt Error took his time to let his length slide along the wet slit of Ink’s sex. Pressing just close enough to emphasize the wet sound Error licked playfully at the Guardian’s teeth.

“I like this sound too.”

** Ink **

The short break really was short but Ink didn’t mind. Not when Error stayed so close. Not when he’d got to enjoy that hand still cupped against his cheek and Error’s claws lightly caressed his jaw. Error had said he didn’t cuddle but this was pretty close to cuddling. Ink had just quietly enjoyed it while it lasted.

When he felt Error shift, he almost sighed. Despite everything, how strange and new and awesome this had all been, there was a part of him that completely expected to feel Error’s strings around him. And even if they didn’t come, he still expected Error to shift him. That was always what happened after all.

But then, Error didn’t pull away! Ink gasped, feeling that throbbing length grind against his wet, needy sex. And Error pressed even closer, licking playfully at his teeth. Was… Was Error really going to…?

_“I like this sound too.”_

Ink moaned. Error ground into him again and he hastily brought his legs up again, control suddenly returned with need starting to tingle through him again. He had them around Error’s hips in an instant, rocking up against him, as his arms shot up to wrap around Error’s chest. His fingers hooked into Error’s sweater to cling as tightly as he could. He still got to see Error!

“Oh, fuuuuck, yes, R-ruru, please!”

** Error **

Error braced with the next thrust. The added shift of Ink’s hips had the head of the Destroyer’s cock catching against the tight entrance of Ink’s sex. Pausing to breath Error shivered. Then Error’s breath hitched in his nonexistent throat, hot as it mingled with the lingering echo of the Guardian’s please. Void, it did something wicked to him whenever Ink begged. Ink’s limbs were around him, holding him close. They were embracing...everything was so close. Ink was...

Cupping the sides of Ink’s skull in both hands, Error kept his forehead hovering just above the trembling Guardian’s. The extended contact tingled, preventing the Destroyer from bringing his body flush to Ink’s. Even this close Error couldn’t seem to break his eye lights from Ink’s. He had never watched Ink while he... It did something strange to his soul. The call, once a constant pull against his core became a strong embrace that felt better than any orgasm. 

“Kiki.”

A slow press, almost too gentle to be a thrust. Error gasped as his length pierced the tight wet magic of Ink’s cunt.

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets lidded as he drew in a quickening breath with the slow stretch of Error gently entering him. His body shuttered, bones clicking softly. But he couldn’t let them fall closed completely. He didn’t understand it but he didn’t want to break the eye light contact between them. Error had never taken him like this! It was... It was different. Amazing!

“Ruru,” Ink gasped.

He leaned up just enough to press his brow to Error’s. Enjoying the tender touch of that and Error’s hands cradling his skull again. His shaking legs tightened around Error, drawing him deeper and making Ink moan at the slow pressure filling him.

** Error **

The contact of Ink’s brow to the Destroyer’s has Error groaning in a pleasured pain. For once the voices in his skull seemed to fade away, leaving only the sound of Ink whispering his name behind a white static.

“I feel you. Kiki. I...”

Sinking in partially, Error paused to press another kiss, this one to Ink’s brow bone, before settling into a gentle rhythm. Each movement brought with it a tingling bliss that left the Destroyer panting. Error could feel his soul pulsing in his chest protesting only the lack of contact. He needed more of Ink. Eye lights open, Error smiled down at his lover fondly. This... this was love.

Stepping closer, Error pressed his teeth to Ink’s in time with his hips slamming home within Ink’s cunt. The sudden movement rattled the desk supporting there lovemaking; sending the remaking cups holding Ink’s art supplies rolling to the floor. The sound of various small objects raining down to strike the wooden floor was overshadowed by the wet sounds of Error rolling his hips to once more fill his lover. Mouth opening Error’s tongues begged for entrance. The taste of Ink’s magic from before still lingered so Error took his time dragging his tongues over Ink’s teeth.

** Ink **

_“I feel you, Kiki.”_

A part of Ink wanted to ask how he meant. He felt Error everywhere in almost stunning intimacy. Error was over him, against him, inside him, around him… Error’s body, the resonance of Error’s soul, even his emotion pulsing warm in Ink’s empty chest. Error was everything. Error was his. He was Error’s. He didn’t know what Error meant! He wanted to, but he didn’t! There was an ache welling up deep in the cold void inside him. He didn’t understand.

Even as he smiled back at Error. Even as he let out a sharp moan of Error’s name at the sudden deep thrust. Even as his core trembled and fluttered around Error’s cock. Even as Ink pressed in close and gladly opened his mouth to twine his tongue with Error’s it persisted. The wonderful warmth and the cold ache warred with each other and Ink just could not understand what it all meant.

Liquid iridescent magic and dark ink started to well in his sockets. He was happy! He’d had so much yellow today and Error’s emotion had boosted it to a joy beyond everything. He’d got to enjoy so much last night and especially today with Error. They’d gone to visit friends. They’d got to go shopping and he’d got to carry Error around and hear that amazing laugh and see Error smile so openly. They’d got to have a little sparring match! And through it all, Error kept pulling him close, kept giving the affection Ink was beginning to crave.

Even as he moaned in bliss, the tears started to slide down from his sockets, crossing and blending in lines of bright and dark. The ache grew deeper, the warmth grew softer, Error’s resonance sweeter and Ink’s magic fairly cried out for the connection.

** Error **

It felt so good to slowly rock into Ink’s sex like this. The embrace was warm coupled with the unfamiliar sensation of Ink’s limbs clinging tight. Normally it was him clinging to Ink, blissed out past the point of recognizing his glitches. Normally Ink was bound, flipped over like a beast to best provide the Destroyer with optimal control. So when he felt the strange sensation of something dribbling over the back of his fingers Error leaned back. Slowly focusing sockets snapped wide with alarm as Error slid his hands upward to brush away the black and iridescent lines now streaking Ink’s face. Ink was crying? Why? What had...?

The last thing he had wanted was to hurt Ink. Not like this.

“Ink, I’m sorry.”

He should have known Ink wouldn’t remember to use his safe word.

“Shhh Inky, Kiki. I’ll stop.”

Just...don’t cry.

** Ink **

“No!” Ink half sobbed, half snapped, “Please.”

He didn’t know what was happening, but he didn’t want to stop! He didn’t want Error to pull away. He blinked hard, trying to blink away the strange tears. Even still, so complete was his confusion that his eye lights shrank from a swirl and refresh to two simple eye lights.

“Don’t stop, please. I want this Error. I don’t... I don’t get why I’m crying!”

Ink tightened his grip on Error and blinked again but all he got was a fresh welling of tears.

** Error **

Error flinched at the sound of Ink’s voice breaking in a blend of emotions the Guardian shouldn’t have had the paints to produce. The tears weren’t stopping so Error stayed frozen watching the slow transformation happening in Ink’s sockets. Ink’s grip on his cloths felt strong enough to nearly tear through the Destroyer’s clothing. Yet at the same time, a breath could shatter the other.

“Shhhh…”

Dragging his tongues along the bottom of Ink’s right socket Error pulled back enough to lick away the remaining trails of Ink and magic.

“Who was the asshole who said that we had to understand any of this shit? I’ll kill them and spit on their dust.”

** Ink **

And Ink laughed. That would be Error’s answer! Nice, simple, and destructive.

“I-I don’t know who, but I want a word with them for sure! I’m not use to emotions just popping up on their own,” Ink managed around another puff of laughter.

Error’s gentle licking felt so odd but at the same time seemed tender and sincere. Ink’s grip relaxed the longer Error didn’t pull away. The strange aching, warm warring swirl was still there. His magic still cried out. But if he just focused on Error...

Smiling, Ink rocked up against Error, moaning softly as his puffy lips dragged along the hardness still throbbing inside him.

** Error **

Error had to drop his skull against Ink’s chest at the sudden movement over his cock.

Fuck... Ink was... Grunting in irritation Error moved his hands to Ink’s hips and held on tight. Damnit, Ink was going to make him cum too soon.

“Inky,” Error groaned.

** Ink **

Ink’s smile widened feeling the tight grip in his hips. His eye lights shifted to a pink heart and a soft yellow star. Error was pulsing, twitching inside him. Could he be close? A quiet chuckle escaped Ink and he shifted one hand out from under Error’s coat so he could cradle Error’s skull to his chest.

“Please, Error.”

** Error **

Blushing softly Error turned his gaze upward to pout at his chuckling lover. A speckling of yellow stars showed through the barely there blue hue flushing the Destroyer’s skull. Void. Ink pleading for him was beginning to be his new weakness.

“Inky.”

Lifting his skull, Error rocked his hips forward with a shiver. Ink’s cunt was so soft and warm.

“Hold on, okay?”

Flexing his fingers Error tried to lock this feeling away in his memories.

** Ink **

Error looked so cute like that! Soft blue flush contrasted by small yellow stars. As Error leaned up, Ink brought his hand around to trail his fingertips over one warm cheek textured by the tear marks, trying to commit it to memory so he could draw it later. This might be his new favorite expression of Error’s.

“Unnhh~”

The gentle motion drew a soft groan from Ink. Soft sparks of pleasure and fluttering need tingled out across him, making him press his teeth together against another soft sound.

_“Hold on, okay?”_

Ink nodded shakily, “Okay.”

His hand dropped to curl around Error’s neck. His other held firmly to Error’s back. The ache in that cold void softened and sharpened with the contact but the warmth just glowed brighter. The tears still welled, just a little, but Ink ignored it. He could think about it later. This moment right now was far more important.

** Error **

Breath hitching as he partially withdrew Error leaned in to drag his tongues over Ink’s rib cage. Keeping his tongues on bone Error followed a secret path leading to the Guardian’s neck.

“If you need to cry it’s okay.”

Nipping the bone just under Ink’s jaw Error slid his hips flush to the others pelvis until the tip of his cock was pressing against the back of Ink’s formed sex. Stretching the magic past its original shape Error held his grip on Ink’s hips.

“Just hold me.”

** Ink **

“Okay, Ruru,” Ink breathed.

His voice would have been louder but for the feel of Error’s tongues and teeth against him. His hand on Error’s neck slid down to dig fingertips into Error’s shoulders while his other curled against Error’s back, his legs shivering where they were locked around Error’s hips. He tilted his head to the side, giving Error more access above his scarf. His dark toes were curling again from the intense sensations. Error was so deep inside! He could feel his tired but excited magic stretching out, eager and sore and clenching.

** Error **

Gasping against the Guardian’s neck Error lifted Ink’s hips up and away from the wooden surface, withdrawing just enough as he did so. A shuddering breath escaped as Error held Ink’s pelvis air born. It was almost too much. Lifting his skull just enough to enjoy the sight, Error pulled his lover down as he sheathed himself in one fluid motion.

“Fuck!”

Pressing his brow to Ink’s shoulder once more Error repeated the action until he found a rhythm that allowed him to plow continuously into the welcoming embrace of his lover’s sex.

“Fuck! Kiki!”

Too close!

** Ink **

Something in Ink’s chest shivered as he was lifted from the desk, the two warring sensations curling into something like a brightness as Error pulled away from his neck. The vertebrae were still tingling and warm anywhere teeth or tongue had been. Ink barely had a moment to open his sockets before Error slid the short way in again in a firm but surprisingly gentle thrust. Another shiver rolled through him, from his core this time, and Ink’s mouth fell open in a nearly silent gasp.

“...ahhh!”

_“Fuck!”_

Error’s skull dropped to Ink’s shoulder as he repeated the slow, smooth, filling thrust that curved up so perfectly, stroked along just the right places. Ink tried to angle his hips into the next thrust even as Error guided him down. Between them, they somehow aimed perfectly and on the next deliciously smooth thrust Ink saw stars.

_“Fuck! Kiki!”_

Another perfectly aimed thrust and Ink could feel his clit being dragged teasingly against Error’s throbbing length.

“Ruru! Ruru, please, close, close, naaaahhh! Close, please, Ruru!”

Ink clung to Error, body shuttering as he wound tighter and tighter. This was so different, slower but firm, filling him so amazingly each time. He tried to keep whispering small pleas but his words were trailing out into small, quick pants. His sockets nearly fully lidded. He tucked his chin against Error’s shoulder as his grip continued to tighten, each smooth rock of their hips another notch closer. He was so close, too close! Everything had turned so strange. Soft, sweet, confusing and overwhelming, but it also felt so amazing!

“E-error!”

The tightness suddenly snapped, bliss arching through him with one last thrust. His sockets closed as his limbs locked tight around Error, the magic between his joints glowing. Orgasm washed through him like sunlight coming out from behind clouds, soaking his bones in bliss and warmth.

** Error **

Error felt the multiverse narrow until all that remained was how it felt to have Ink clinging desperately to his back. Ink whispering his name like a quiet plea as Error continued to push past his own near release. It hurt, but it would hurt worse to stop before he felt Ink come to completion. Even the way Ink was sucking down air between small hitches surged the Destroyer forward.

_“E-Error!” _

Error sheathed himself within the Guardian as deep as he could go at the sound of his name. Unable to stop moving even as Ink’s name melted over his tongues, Error couldn’t make a sound as he curled around the Guardian. So tight! Settling Ink back down onto the table Error moved one of his hands and heard the crunch of wood being punctured through the sound of their combined heavy breathing. Ink’s walls were clenching, fluttering tight around the Destroyer.

“Inky, s-shit.”

Glitches burned as they broke over Error’s body. Control snapping, Error began a brutal pace seeking his own completion. It didn’t take long. Prying the claw from the wooden surface Error grabbed Ink’s jaw and turned the other’s face to his own. Pressing their brows together as he slammed home and hit his peek. Error could feel his eye lights flicker as he filled his lover.

_‘Mine. You’re mine Ink.’_

** Ink **

Even as his back hit wood, Ink continued to cling to Error. He felt so amazing! And Error was still twitching deep inside!

_“Inky, s-shit!”_

Error’s pace turned hard and fast, slamming in deep against Ink’s pulsing magic. It was too much.

“NNNAAAHHH!” Ink screamed.

His body tried to arch, but with Error pressed so close he couldn’t do more than press harder into the skeleton he was already desperately clinging to. His skull tipped back, sockets wide as each quick, deep thrust slammed Ink’s body with small peek after small peek. It was too much but so good! Fresh tears began to gather, this time from the sheer overwhelming bliss. His fingers clawed at Error’s back only to stop when Error grabbed his jaw, urgently pressing his brow to Ink’s. Ink gasped, hazy eye lights suddenly locked with Error’s. And then Error came. Ink gave another little shout, eye lights snapping to a pink soul and a green exclamation point as his already oversensitive walls pulsed almost painfully, one final orgasm rocking him. Heat squirted from him as his core stretch just a little more.

His thoughts fuzzed out into pure bliss. He could barely process what he was seeing. Only that it was his. The most amazing thing in the multiverse that was only for him to have. To hold close. That filled his empty, fractured body with so much. Created that strange emotion that warmed his empty chest despite the ache. Produced that beautiful resonance that sang to his magic. The being that completed him. _His_.

It was only when Ink started to come down from the incredible high of ecstasy that the slightly jarring off notes of that very resonance registered. He focused slowly, blinking a time or two before realizing that Error’s eye lights were flickering again. Both of them. That... that was bad!

“‘Rror,” he whispered hoarsely.

His body had gone lax again but Ink’s magic surged in response to that change. It raced down his arms, rapidly warming his hands to share with Error. He didn’t want to miss out on after cuddling if that was a possibility but Error’s health was more important. He was supporting their kid! They needed to get him food. But Ink, in his still wonderfully post-orgasm haziness, couldn’t seem to remember what they could get for Error to help and his eye lights flipped to a blue club and a white rectangle.

** Error **

_“Rror.”_

Error purred, feeling the warmth of Ink’s magic sinking into his back. Maybe it was because he was already so spent but for once Error let himself bask in the pleasurable feeling of Ink’s magic gently pressing into his soul. Pushing himself up as much as he could with Ink’s arms holding his so tightly Error chuckled. Ink always had been a cuddler. This was what he got for not using his strings. Even using all his strength Error could barely get any distance between them.

“I’m fine Squid,” Error said softly, reaching behind himself to pull the bag of chocolates from his inventory and dangle to the side of Ink’s head, “Cocoa bombs from that swap Muffet.”

They were basically destruct-o baby daddy batteries as far as Error was concerned.

** Ink **

Ink, putting in all his tired strength to keep Error in place until his eye lights stopped flickering at least, was distracted by the paper bag being held out next to his head. His hands still glowed, but he stopped trying so hard to hold Error close. He stared at the bag in confusion. Cocoa bombs? What did...?

Oh! Oh, from Muffet’s! Food Error could eat! That’s right! As much as he didn’t want to, Ink did his best to loosen his grip on Error. Though it turned out holding on was easier than moving. He looked back to Error with a tired smile, eye lights a green ring and lavender triangle.

** Error **

Placing the bag of sweets on top of the desk where Ink’s cups used to sit Error finally released his hold of Ink’s jaw. This way at least he could use both hands to gently pry the Guardian’s claws from the back of his coat and ribs. Error could already tell that there were going to be holes in his clothing but somehow that didn’t bother him.

“Let go so I can eat something Squid.”

Error didn’t want to show it but his soul was beginning to remind the Destroyer just how much magic the pregnant monster had used.

** Ink **

“ ‘m trying,” Ink grumbled.

Two of his claws had gotten snagged in the back of Error’s sweater somehow. And now that he wasn’t trying to hold on getting his arms to pull away was hard. They felt closer to rattles than bones with the faint tremors that shook him each time he tried to shift. At least he wasn’t feeling a reluctance to move away so he could keep pushing magic. It was already fading off with the presence of the food.

** Error **

Rolling his eye lights for Ink to see, Error tugged harder on Ink’s wrist until the claw came away from the red knit of his sweater with only a small tearing sound.

“You break it you fix it. Got that?”

Placing Ink’s now freed hands to each side Error reached over the other to shuffle his own claws around in the paper bag for a couple of chocolates. Finding his prize easily and with a smirk Error took his time to roll the sweet between two claws. Leaning back so Ink could watch, Error tossed one onto the air to catch in his mouth.

“Mhmm...”

Fuck that was good. Spicy, bitter and sweet all at the same time, just the way he liked it.

Holding the second down to Ink’s teeth Error chuckled, “Want one?”

** Ink **

_“You break it, you fix it. Got that?”_

Ink hummed as his arms were set down. He could do that. Painting closed a few tears or snags would be easy. Hell, he repaired or remade his own clothes all the time. Error liked tearing them off if he wasn’t blasting holes in Ink.

Error moving had Ink biting back a little sound. Their pelvises had barely shifted but it was still more than enough for his oversensitive pussy. He blinked a few times and watched as Error played with his chocolates. They weren’t big, maybe as wide around as the length of the first bone of a finger.

“Ohhh, good catch,” Ink murmured when Error tossed the treat and caught it in his mouth.

Ink was forever doing that with snacks when he was bored but his success rate was hilariously terrible. He was lucky to catch every eighth try or so depending on the food. And here Error had done it so casually and on the first try. Show off. But he clearly enjoyed it. Ink was going to have to try really hard to remember those things.

Suddenly, there was chocolate against his teeth.

_“Want one?”_

Ink blinked at Error then looked down almost cross eyed at the treat. Curious, he opened his mouth enough to bite off some, only just getting through the cocoa dusted shell to the center. Sharp heat filled his mouth only to soothe as it blended into the bitter-richness of the chocolate. How strange! That was pretty good actually. No wonder Error liked it. Still not Ink’s favorite though.

“Rather have some ginger,” he said tiredly.

Ink was starting to feel pleasant exhaustion set in. Between the increasingly intense orgasms and the strange burst of confusing emotions, Ink was pretty drained. There was a speckling of rainbow flush washed over his cheeks as he smiled up at Error. The confusing, contrasting sensations were still tangled in his chest but quiet enough that he could ignore them. He really was ready to nap now.

“Stay with me?”

The words slipped out almost on their own.

** Error **

Ink would rather have ginger, huh?

“More for me then.”

Error had just tossed the remaining half of the chocolate into his mouth when Ink’s next utterance sent a strange warmth through the Destroyer’s bones that was not replenished magic. Error paused to swallow his treat and then gently pulled out of Ink without a word.

_‘Stay with me?’_

The words repeated in Error’s mind, causing an almost flicker of light along the Destroyer’s tear markings. Wiggling his hips just enough for his now completely soaked slacks to fall to the floor. Error remained silent still. What should he say?

_‘Stay with me?’_

Stepping out of his shoes and pants Error resigned himself to leaving the articles of clothing here. Fuck it. If they bleached Fresh again he would just make Ink fix it like the other had done before.

“Don’t be stupid.”

Realizing that the words might have come out sharper than he meant Error shrugged out of his long coat. Quickly wrapping the heavy garment around Ink, Error took his time to make sure it was snuggly enveloped over the Guardian’s shoulders.

“You should know by now. Once I claim a Sans I don’t let go.”

** Ink **

Ink had half dozed off by the time Error pulled out. The sensation was still enough to have him making a choked off gasp, hips raising and trembling until his overstimulated core calmed again. A little of Error’s magical essence leaked out and the wild thought came that Ink wasn’t sure he could handle it if Error tried to clean him up right now no matter how careful he was with his tongues. Which was a sad thought so he let it drift away. He never wanted to think about being too sore for Error to go down on him.

Error was being awfully quiet though. Even though Ink could feel him shifting about. Was it what Ink had said or was it just Error’s natural quietness kicking in? Though that usually didn’t last long. Error more often fell into muttered grumbling then actual silence. And from what Ink had seen over the years, things that bothered him made him screech curses.

_“Don’t be stupid.”_

For a moment, the chill ache flared up and Ink felt as though he’d just licked his white paint. What did that mean?! Did Error not want to stay? But…!

Before Ink could fall into the strange panic, heavy and familiar fabric settled around him. Ink blinked open his sockets to find Error carefully wrapping his coat around Ink’s shoulders. Ink had managed to push himself partway up and now his arms trembled slightly as he held himself.

_“You should know by now. Once I claim a Sans, I don’t let them go.”_

Ink looked up. The warmth spread again, drowning out the chill ache. Error was looking at him so strangely, so intensely. The odd notes to his resonance has smoothed and it had changed tone to something that felt like it would twine its way around Ink’s magic if it could. It did something. Made Ink want to melt with that shy feeling he’d discovered recently. So he smiled, small and warm.

Yes, he was Error’s. Error was his. Together they were complete. He reached up with one shaky hand to wrap around Error’s neck to pull him closer again. He drew Error into a brief, chaste kiss before breaking away to press their brows lightly together. His amazing Glitch. His beautiful Error.

“That was quite a claim, Ruru,” Ink said with a soft laugh, “But I liked it. Thanks.”

_‘Thanks, for staying with me.’_

** Error **

Error turned his skull slightly to watch Ink’s hand raising towards him. Only once the limb cupped the back of the Destroyer’s skull and began pulling him downward did Error turn his blinking eye lights back to Ink in curiosity. 

What....?

Blushing hotly at the light kiss Error fought the urge to push away from the clearly weakened skeleton. As the contact lingered past the brief kiss Error could feel his soul pulsing within his chest.

_“That was quite a claim, Ruru, but I liked it. Thanks.”_

The whistling fuzz of static buzzed in Error’s skull as he used one hand to wrap around his Guardian while the other pushed his coat ends under Ink’s pelvis and scooped Ink up into his arms.

_‘Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.’_

Keeping his expression stiff, Error cautiously held his lover to his chest and began carrying Ink from the room. The contact, apart from the added weight, was like having foamy soap prickling and popping over his bones. It was sending all of Error’s fears of contact haywire, but Error continued his mental mantra the farther he walked.

_‘Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. It’s just Ink.’_

** Ink **

Ink hummed in delight feeling Error’s arms scoop him up and pull him close. Error was still holding him~! How awesome was this? Error was still touching him after all the contact today. This was all outside what he was familiar with when it came to Error, but he really liked it.

As Error started to walk, Ink snuggled down against him. He rested his skull on Error’s shoulder and nuzzled into his scarf. He kept his hand curled around Error’s neck and sighed softly. Contentment. The soft warmth was causing little bubbles of it but he’d need his magenta paint to really have something like what he wanted to feel right now.

Later. He’d have some later. When he wasn’t so, very comfortable.

And with that last thought, Ink finished slipping into a deep sleep, content and happy in Error’s arms.

** Error **

Finally in the bedroom, Error deposited Ink as gently as possible into the bed, gently folded his side of the torn bedspread over the artist. Only once Ink was tucked soundly into bed did Error slowly pressed his palms together and cautiously bring his praying hands upwards to press against his teeth. What the ever loving **_fuck_** had just happened? Ink... he... wow... did he really?

He did. Fuck. Uhm... It was nice. Horrible… No, nice. Really nice. Oh fucking void he just... Just...

Wanting to scream but refusing to wake Ink, Error covered his mouth with his hands and tried to breathe through the tight space between his fingers.

{Wow.}

“Shhh!”

Waving his arms in the air in the panicked hopes of silencing the Creators Error quickly stole a glance back to Ink to make sure the artist was still asleep. He was. Thank goodness.

{No, but really. Wow.}

{Yeah Error, that was totally out of left field for you!}

“N-no! Shh- shit. No shhh!”

Skull blushing Error sat back down on the edge of the bed to stare longingly at his sleeping lover. He had meant it when he told Ink that he wanted to try. He was...in deep. He had never been able to touch Ink in the past. And just in case this lack of pain to touch was due to the pregnancy and not to his slowly lessening hapephobia when it came to his little rainbow bastard, Error wanted to make sure he got to get an eternity worth of touches in these next few months.

Reaching out to pull the covers closer to Ink’s chin Error sighed. He just wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys just keep getting sweeter and softer with each other. And cool news, we sorted the rest of the timeline! We knew most of it but now we have it all set down and we're super excited to share with you guys! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Pillow Talk


	57. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quaint morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTwTT Y'all, we getting spoiled with lovely art. Dreaming Mystic drew two more adorable pieces for last chapter! You can find the links in last chapters comments.
> 
> So! Last bit of Father's Day here where the wife and I live, it seemed appropriate to get a chapter up with our dads-to-be! Enjoy.

** Error **

It was different waking before Ink. Error turned his skull to the side to steal a glance at Ink’s sleeping expression and ended up crossing his arms behind his skull rather than looking away again. After depositing Ink in the bed, and finally getting the voices to shut the fuck up, Error had found it difficult to fall asleep. So instead he had slipped out of the bedroom to return to Ink’s library and collect his clothing. It took an entire load of laundry, a hot shower and a few hours mending his own clothes before the Destroyer was finally able to drift to sleep beside the Guardian.

It was just too weird falling asleep here. But weird in that it was nice. In the end, Error hadn’t even bothered to dress again; choosing instead to leave his ecto clad bones bare save the torn sheets and comforter that now lazily covered his pelvis.

** Ink **

Ink’s sleep had been fitful at first. A confusing mess of half-dreams and vague nightmares that had made no sense. They only served to set him slowly shivering. At one point he’d blinked partway awake to find himself alone in his bed and for some reason it dragged up an old fear so deep he never needed paint for it. Tears started to well up again as the fear slowly sharpened. It was only when he heard the shower that he realized he wasn’t alone. Not really.

He’d been able to calm and snuggle down again after that. Putting his arms through the sleeves of Error’s coat and pulling up the collar had been soothing as well. And he’d realized he was on Error’s side of the bed. Error’s scent was all around him and it helped ease Ink back into a deep, restful sleep.

Now, he was waking up again with a yawn and a stretch of his tired legs, his toes spreading wide under the comforter. He was still delightfully sore and his pelvis had a pleasant ache. He brought up the hand that had still been loosely holding the coat collar to rub at one tear stained socket before yawning again. Finally, he got both sockets open.

Simple white eye lights stared across the bed for a moment. Then the blossomed into a sun and a light blue spade. Error was in bed with him. Ink would never get tired of waking up with Error next to him.

“Error,” he hummed sleepily, “Morning.”

** Error **

The corners of Error’s mouth curled upward at the tiny wakeful motions Ink was making beneath the covers. Not that the rainbow bastard was cute or anything, but it did something odd to the Destroyer to see Ink fast asleep while bundled in his coat. The more he saw the squid in his clothes, the more Error found he might actually like it.

Error also didn’t miss the flicker of Ink’s eye lights when the guardian woke. They had started out at plain white orbs before switching to the more typical shapes. The color was paler though. Perhaps Ink needed more paints? Good thing he had brought those up the bedroom too.

Rolling onto his side, Error propped himself up on one arm while he let the other reach out to fold back a lapel on his coat in order to better see Ink’s face. Even topless with his stupid ecto tits exposed Error found he felt… Comfortable. More confidant in this strange relationship between himself and the Guardian he had somehow fallen for.

“Hey, Squid.”

** Ink **

Ink gave a small smile and leaned in slightly to kiss Error’s wrist. It was odd for Error to be awake first, especially after so much sex. Then again, he’d got Ink of several times before coming himself. Wow, that really had been something. Error was always something though. Something awesome.

Looking at him now, lounging in bed with the sheet draped so casually over his pelvis, made Ink’s fingers itch. He wanted to paint this. Paint the beautiful skeleton he’d woken up too. Keep the colors bold for Error but let the background be soft so that all the focus was on that amazing look. Even though Error was naked Ink didn’t feel aroused. He just felt that soft warmth.

“I want to paint you.”

** Error **

Having been following Ink’s movements Error stiffened at the barely there kiss to his wrist. This kind of lingering physical interaction felt so strange, yet pleasant. Letting his sight linger on his own pixelating wrist Error snapped them back to Ink at the sudden request.

Unsure of what to say at first Error frowned, “Umm, no.”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights switched to a little blue drop and a green square.

“But you look so amazing,” Ink countered, “I don’t want to forget.”

** Error **

“If it happens more often would you really forget?” Error asked with a raised brow bone.

It was an actual possibility for Ink to forget. It did take Ink a few hundred years to remember that he hated touch... That or Ink purposely forgot and did it anyways just to fuck with him which was also likely.

** Ink **

He... He hadn’t considered that and the idea warmed him through to his toes. He really might get to wake up to this more often! He’d already woken up next to Error several times. But... He looked so handsome right now.

“Maybe. You just look really handsome right now. I wanted to capture the moment,” Ink told him.

If Error really didn’t want him to he’d take the chance of forgetting until he had the chance to add it to an Error sketch book. It deserved a canvas but having it down anywhere was better than chancing his questionable memory. It would take a long time before it would stop amazing Ink to wake up next to Error. Especially to Error already awake beside him just studying him with that warm look in his eye lights.

** Error **

“We’re having a moment?”

Rolling onto his hands and knees Error crawled over to Ink and didn’t stop until he had crossed an arm over the squid’s body and was hovering just above Ink’s face. Fisting the comforter on either side of his lover’s ribs with both hands, Error debated swinging a leg over Ink as well for good measure. Just to straddle the bastard.

“It’s impossible to capture my adorable fetchers in any of your stupid mediums. So shut up.”

** Ink **

Ink rolled slightly as Error moved to better watch him. The quip as Error prowled across the bed to hover over him made in laugh quietly. Handsome, adorable, beautiful, lovely. His Error could be all of them.

“All the more reason to keep trying if you ask me. So that one day I can find the perfect paints to capture your adorable features.”

** Error **

Yeah, no. Even with his lower half still covered by the comforter Error was able to still lift one leg to shift himself into a better straddling position above Ink. He pushed himself up onto his knees, sitting on Ink’s pelvis. The motion caused the comforter to fall away, but for once Error didn’t try to conceal his body from Ink. Instead, the Destroyer felt a spark of pride grow in his chest. Ink found him handsome. Error knew and never doubted the fact that he was the cutest monster in the multiverse. But, that didn’t mean he was going to let his little artist have his way. It was too much fun to say no.

“I said no, so stop asking.”

** Ink **

“But I haven’t actually asked yet,” Ink shot back playfully.

He’d rolled completely onto his back as Error moved to straddle him. Now he had a completely different gorgeous view of Error. He always did look nice smirking down at Ink. But Ink’s gaze dropped after a moment to PJ’s bright glow. Their little souling was glowing strong in his strangle little net of stings. Bobbing slightly and setting off pretty highlights in Error’s ecto. Ink brought up a hand to place lightly against Error’s side near PJ.

“Morning to you too, PJ. You’d let me paint you, right?” Ink asked, shooting Error a little smirk.

** Error **

“Don’t you start manipulating our child, Squid,” Error shout back.

A strange playful shiver of arousal crept into Error’s bones. Even with the desire partially hidden under the disguise of irritation, Error couldn’t help but lay a hand of his own on his stomach to mirror Ink’s. The tiny souling floated closer to Error’s palm at first before changing course to bump against Ink’s hand.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights popped to a mildly astonished inverted purple triangle and soft green circle. He’d actually felt a very slight pressure against his palm when the little souling in its string net bumped the side of Error’s ecto. Curious, he let his magic gently warm his hand to share with the little one. He hadn’t specifically shared with PJ since... since...

It had been a while since he’d shared specifically with PJ. Ink was already pretty sure that sharing magic this way was a much milder version of what happened when he and Error had sex. Still, the little souling pulsed brighter and Ink could actually see his magic being pulled towards it. The magic seemed to fade out as soon as it met the strings. Huh... Maybe that was an egg of sorts after all?

“Pretty sure he’s practicing manipulating us,” Ink said absently.

** Error **

Error had been shocked when PJ swapped directions suddenly to bump against Ink’s hand rather than his own. It wasn’t quite a rejected feeling, or was it?

“…traitor,” Error grumbled as he took his hand away and turned his skull to pout at the far wall.

What drew his attention back was a gentle warmth soaking in against the surface of his ecto. Looking back down through the translucent magic, Error watched Ink feed his own magic to the tiny souling. Returning his hand to his stomach Error tried to do the same but…nothing. Maybe it was like healing magic. He just couldn’t do it.

** Ink **

Ink realized suddenly that they had completely failed to get those notes from Blue. Knowing that energetic bundle of bones they were probably carefully organized and highlighted as well. They probably could have learned all kinds of things. Like just how much Ink’s magic helped both PJ and Error. PJ did seem to want both.

Though Ink remembered giving Error an awful lot of magic just the other day. Rather enthusiastically. Error still had the bites and marks Ink and Plus had left all over him, which pleased Ink a lot, but... Maybe since Error had been struggling so much with his own magic... Had more of Ink’s magic gone to supporting him than was normal? What was ever normal with them anyway? That was the fun of being their out-of-code, comfortably crazy selves.

Or maybe it was just that Ink hadn’t really paid much attention to the souling lately. The little one might just want attention from both of them!

“I haven’t forgotten about you, kiddo. Promise. It’s just your daddy-mama’s so cute,” Ink said, flicking his gaze up to Error, “It’s hard to focus on anything else.”

He finished with a small grin, eye lights going to a pink soul and a light blue gem.

** Error **

Error’s sockets went wide in shocked surprise, feeling his soul give a strong pulse inside his ribs. Error could feel his skull bloom with warmth as his mouth stumbled over what to say next. It wasn’t like Ink hadn’t called him cute before, so why? Why did his soul feel like it did a backflip inside his ribs?!

“S-shUt up!”

Grabbing a pillow from Ink’s side of the bed Error raised it above his skull in a clear threat.

** Ink **

And there was the pretty flush~ Ink smirked playfully at Error, free hand coming to rest lightly on Error’s thigh. Then he glanced back to the souling.

“See, PJ? Prettiest flush in the multiverse. Like a nebula glowing bright.”

** Error **

“N-ne-nebuLA?!”

Losing his grip on his plush weapon of choice, Error barely registered the sound of his pillow landing behind him. Too much heat and static was burning into the Destroyer’s face for him to even attempt to hide his embarrassment. But Void, Ink was comparing him to stars! That had to be a cheat! Why didn’t they have a rule against that?!

Not able to find anything else to say, Error shut his sockets and tried to shake his freckled flush off his cheeks. All too soon the glow was so bright that Error could have sworn he could see the yellow glow of his magic from behind his closed sockets.

“S-shu-t uP!”

Grabbing the comforter edge from over his ankles Error curled himself down into a ball over Ink’s pelvis and pulled the torn cotton over his skull to hide himself.

“S-shu-t thE FuC-k uP INK! I hAte YoU!!”

** Ink **

Ink laughed, soft and delighted at just how flustered he’d made Error with a few honest compliments. His face nearly went supernova with yellow after the second one! Now he had a turtled up bundle of boyfriend on his lap screaming at him. Though seeing the torn comforter reminded Ink he still needed to fix the bed.

“Ah, come on, Error! It’s true though~,” Ink half-sang, “Which is why I wanna paint you.”

** Error **

“AAAAGGGHH!! FUCK NO!”

Tucking the bundle of comforter tighter around his body Error scurried as fast as he could off the Guardian’s lap. Once completely removed Error purposely kicked out as violently as he could, effectively shoving Ink off the bed and out of the Destroyer’s claimed space.

** Ink **

“Ow!” Ink exclaimed, still laughing.

The kick had caught him square in his recently abandoned pelvis and tumbled him off the bed to the floor. He landed in a jumbled pile of limbs and coat, still amused by Error’s reaction and warmed by that soft emotion. He needed some paints though so he could feel as amused as he knew he should be. Because that had to be the fastest in a good week or two Error had yeeted himself away from Ink. That needed a blend orange and yellow. Mostly yellow though.

After having decided that, Ink got himself back up onto his knees totally ignoring the sharp throb in his pelvis. Error had gotten him just about in the pelvic joint. Once he was upright again, he rested his chin and hands on the edge of the bed. Hmmm, what should he do? Actually, speaking of his pelvis.

Ink glanced down. Yep, his pelvis and femurs were still streaked with mixes of dried magical fluids. Actually, some of it had stained Error’s coat too. Oops. He should probably fix that before Error noticed.

“Hey Ruru, I’m gonna go get cleaned up and then we can have breakfast. Sound good? Now that you have all those pastries to choose from.”

** Error **

“As LOng as YouR out Of my siGht before I OpeN my eyEs I donT give A FlyInG _FUCK_ whAt you Do, you SquiD BrainEd Looser!!”

After taking a few panted breaths Error pulled the covers from his skull just to pointedly glare and point at the same skeleton he had just yeeted from the bed. 

“And don’T even THINK of ToucHing MY sWeeTs!!” Covering himself once more Error paused a moment before screaming, “ASS!!”

** Ink **

Ohhhhh, Error was really flustered! Ink was going to need to write that down so he could remember it later. Grinning, Ink stood, leaning over the bed to steal a quick kiss to Error’s blanket covered head, and then beat a hasty retreat from the room. Though he paused for just a second when he realized his bandolier was hanging off the doorknob. He certainly hadn’t left it there. Error had brought up his paints!

Ink grabbed it and dodged into the hall, fully expecting more retaliation. He yanked the door closed behind him and hopped to the side. Only then did he pulled out the vial of yellow. It was still low. Drat. He should fill it before he forgot. So much for showering right away.

Ink shrugged and moved to the stairs, hopping up to slide down the banister on Error’s coat. He failed utterly on landing. Chuckling lightly, Ink picked himself up, thinking Error would have enjoyed seeing him crash like that. The little book room was surprisingly tidy when he got in it. Until Ink actually looked at the cups that held his supplies.

“Wow,” he muttered, “Ruru, thanks but couldn’t you at least sort?”

The pencils and brushes and inks and pens were all jumbled together into the various cups. Ink would have to sort them out later. For now, he just went to refill his paints.

** Error **

The space under the comforter was a soft white lit only by the filtered light that managed to penetrate the layers of cotton and stuffing. The blankness of the tight space was calming. So was the slight weight of the material against the Destroyer’s spine. But before Error could let go of the breath he had been holding he felt the press of contact to the back of his skull that _had_ to be a kiss. Sputtering indignantly, Error wiggled beneath his self-enclosed prison before snapping up right with bone attacks and string gripped tightly in both hands.

“INK YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!”

Furious, Error tossed the bone attacks one fistful at a time after Ink’s form only to miss by a thread as the door slammed closed behind his lover. Sockets fuzzed over, and panting heavily, Error sat back down on the bed. Even as the comforter slid down along his ecto to pool around his hips Error couldn’t help placing his hands over his glowing cheeks.

{You’re blushing~}

“S-shu-ut UP!!”

{Poor Error, what’s wrong? Don’t you like it when Ink is sweet on you?}

“WhAT!! He. He’s… I dONt. AAAHGGGG!!”

Clenching his hands into fits Error covered his head with both arms and tried to smother this ridiculous feeling. Every fucking time! WHY?!

** Ink **

Paints refilled and a swig of yellow later, Ink had decided the shower was work and had gone for the expedient method. That being, he painted himself clean. It was almost like a very, very mild paint stripper, but without the smell. And it got him clean even if it lacked the pleasant warmth of a bath or shower. He could always take one later after all! Maybe they could go back to Error’s and share a bath in his tub! It was bigger so they could both fit.

He loved the idea of Error reclining back against him in the tub. Them just lounging in some nice hot water. How great would that be? Even if they only maintained it for a moment before the normal silly chaos broke out. Or a game. They’d barely done anything in a tub so far.

“Let’s see how he’s feeling after breakfast,” Ink decided, grinning.

Fixing his shirt and Error’s coat, and failing utterly to make new shorts, Ink sauntered into the kitchen. It was absolutely time for coffee. Then he was going to sketch up some idea for that space connector during breakfast. Which he’d remembered about! A small victory! And probably because it had something to do with Error.

“Wow, was it really that many boxes?” Ink wondered aloud as he stepped into the kitchen.

The small table was still buried under boxes and bags. He’d totally spaced how many there were originally. Hopefully that would last Error. He should be the only one throwing up in this relationship!

With a chuckle, Ink went to start coffee. He buttoned Error’s coat around himself and then pulled down mugs and cocoa mix. What did Error want? Hmmm... Ink pulled out his phone.

[Hey, Glitchy. Mocha or hot cocoa with breakfast?]

** Error **

Error was still grumbling heatedly about Ink’s stupid way with words as he shoved a foot into his pant leg. It made it all the more frustrating when one of his little toes caught on one of the large stitch loops near the extended hem line. Stuck balancing on one foot in the middle of the small room Error angrily shook his foot as he hoped between curse words.

“Stupid. FUCKING. SlAcks!”

With his foot finally through the hole, Error finished dressing and kicked into his flip flops. Today had started off so well and now...

Feeling his phone buzz Error whipped it out of his inventory and felt his anger strangely begin to putter.

Taking a breath Error quickly typed back: [cocoa.]

Then he pocketed his phone once more. It was kind of nice that Ink was making him his cocoa.

Opening the pincushion of a door, Error dismisses his lingering attacks before shoving his hands deep in his pockets. He noted in passing that Ink’s bedroom was starting to resemble Killer’s when the young Sans had first moved into Nightmare’s castle. Slowly making his way downstairs Error hovered awkwardly in the door way. Maybe he would be lucky and Ink would have already forgotten.

** Ink **

Ink was humming to himself, absently stirring chocolate into milk on the stove for Error while watching the coffee machine slowly drip away. And thinking vaguely of getting a stool. But if he just finished up, he could sit too. But he could sit now with a stool. But he didn’t technically need another stool or chair or whatever...

{I spy something cute in the doorway.}

Leaving off his staring contest with the coffee machine Ink crane his head around and look over his other shoulder. Sure enough, there was his Glitch! He’d been a while in coming down and looked vaguely sullen now.

“Hey, Starshine! Cocoa’s just about done. Which mug do you want?”

Ink took his hand briefly away from the pot handle to gesture at the two on the counter.

** Error **

St-star what? The singular unexpected nickname reignited the solar nebula across the Destroyer’s face. Still without his thick coat to hide under Error pulled up the front of his scarf with one hand and held it just over his nasal bridge so he could conceal the not-so-subtle blush plaguing his face. Void damnit, he couldn’t even keep eye contact with the bastard after a sneak attack like that.

{Welp, so much for that top energy.}

{Give him the mug that says bottom!}

“S-shuT Up!!”

Glitches sparked inside his sockets as Error raised his fits to strike at the air. Top, bottom it didn’t fucking matter but it was the insinuation that...that... It pissed him the hell off is what it was! Stomping a flip flop clad foot with a firm slap Error crosses his arms and turned his back to Ink. Stupid creators, STUPID INK! Error’s soul fluttered with excitement in the Destroyer’s ribs and Error couldn’t fucking understand WHY! STUPID SOUL!

** Ink **

Ink, with a raised brow ridge and an amused smile, cocked his head at Error’s reactions. He was blushing nearly to the top of his skull! ‘Starshine’ had been a spur of the moment nickname but Ink was so keeping it now! Look how much it affected Glitchy! He’d even pulled a Blue with the Creators, thumping at them to show just how mad he was.

Ink laughed. He took the cocoa off the stove and looked at his two mugs. Ohhh, matched theme at least. One had a dragon that wrapped around the mug so it tail curled around what looked suspiciously like a pile of dolls and the other was a phoenix with long tail feathers burning all colors of the rainbow. Ink had gone through a phase after his first visit to a big fantasy AU. He poured the cocoa in to the dragon mug.

Setting aside the pot, he picked up the mug and walked up behind Error who was still just outside the door. Hopefully he hadn’t worked himself to a glitch out! And that this wouldn’t cause one, but that didn’t stop Ink from wanting to try. He came up on Error’s left and reached around him to present the mug while resting his chin on Error’s shoulder. His other hand settled at the base of Error’s spine.

“Awww, come on Glitchy,” Ink said softly, “Nothing wrong with being a switch. You know I am.”

** Error **

Error twitched at the sudden contact from behind. Though strangely rather than the contact burning it caused the odd fluttering in the Destroyer chest to magnify. What the hell was...

Oh! Cocoa.

Taking the mug slowly with both hands, Error took a sip at his peace offering before turning his skull to acknowledging the other skeleton.

“Never said there was anything wrong with it, Squid.”

Feeling his face heating again Error snapped his skull to the right and decided that the stairs were incredibly interesting.

“And if you’re a switch how do I turn you off?”

Fucking flirty bastard.

** Ink **

“Hmmm,” Ink hummed, almost like he was putting real thought into it, “I guess you could try gagging me.”

Then he laughed, hugged Error and wandering back into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

** Error **

Mid grumpy sip Error choked on his cocoa causing it to splatter back into his mug. Sockets widening he lifted the back of a fist to cover his teeth as he spun to stare at Ink’s slowly retreating back. Fucking... that wasn’t a half bad idea though. 

Licking his teeth Error followed after Ink just far enough to eye the completely covered table. So many options, both of sweets and for Ink.

** Ink **

Coffee. It was a beautiful thing. Especially blended with the remainder of his morning paints. Just tiny drops really but it helped. Didn’t want to risk the drop off if he and Error had to separate at all. But coffee was great. He hadn’t been feeling super awake.

Enjoying a slow sip, Ink grabbed a small handful of pieces from his ginger bowl. He was seriously becoming addicted to these.

** Error **

Following Ink’s lead Error reached a hand into one of the bags until his fingers found something resembling a large mushroom. Pulling out the strange item Error was pleased to find it was one of the spicy chocolate chip muffins. It had to be spicy, the paper cup was red just like the other chili flavored items in the shop. That and the deep cocoa tint of the bread was beaded with the occasional dark chocolate chip and vibrate red chili flake. Bringing the muffin to his teeth Error quietly nibbled away at the edges of the mushroom cap as he made his way towards Ink. Fuck these muffins were good. With every bite Error could feel his magical strength returning.

“I didn’t hurt you at all right?”

Surrounding the remainder of the muffin with his tongues Error swallowed the remaining core paper and all. Turning to lean his back against the edge of the counter Error eyed Ink curiously.

“In the porn room.”

** Ink **

“Nope,” Ink replied easily, “That felt really awesome. And all without any pink!”

Turning to face Error, Ink leaned a hip against the counter as well and took a sip of his coffee. He knew Error was the only one who ever managed to excite him like that without the use of paints, but even that had been more than normal. Maybe it was all the teasing? Or it was just something special about Error. Either way, that felt really, really good.

** Error **

Raising his hot mug of cocoa to his teeth, Error hummed in acknowledgment. It was good to confirm that Ink was alright. The memory of those tears streaming down his lover’s face still lingered at the back of Error’s mind. Especially when he knew Ink hadn’t used any of the corresponding paints. Curious.

Dropping his eye lights down along Ink’s trench coat clad body, Error found his sight lingering at the hem of his own coat where he could see the other’s bare femurs.

“Ink. Are you wearing any pants?”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights slid to a mischievous pink swirl and a light blue pentagram.

“Nope!”

It felt a little odd wearing almost everything else but having his pelvis bare, but not bad really. And he was enjoying having Error’s coat!

** Error **

Chuckling softly, Error closed his sockets and tilted his head back to down the remainder of his cocoa. It couldn’t be helped. Ink was too fucking cute wearing the Destroyer’s coat like that.

When the drink was gone Error set his cup down on the counter and leaned closer to his lover.

“Next time you wear my coat you can leave off those stupid leg and arm covers.”

Error wanted to _see_ Ink exposed and yet embraced within his own patchy coat. That would be something Error wouldn’t mind having a photograph of.

** Ink **

“Oh? But you’re always snapping at me to put clothes on, Ruru,” Ink said, sipping at his own drink.

Man, Error just kept making him want to draw or paint today. The way he’d looked just now chuckling over his cocoa, right before downing it, had been really handsome too. He really needed to restock his inventory. Or at least put back in that smaller sketchbook. The one he’d had on the first date. Wherever it had gone.

** Error **

“I know that!”

Damnit. He should have expected Ink to use his own words against him. Unsure of what expression he should have on his face Error turned away with a pout.

“And now I’m saying that the exception is when you’re wearing _my_ cloths.”

That wasn’t so strange? Right? Totally a normal thing.

“If you’re wearing my shit you’re not naked and…”

Fuck. He just liked seeing Ink in his cloths damnit.

Glancing back over to his lover Error felt his cheeks begin to glow, “I’m not saying I like it.”

Lies.

“So don’t get any stupid ideas.”

Please do.

** Ink **

Ink was getting so many ideas. The first being that Error _really_ like seeing Ink in his clothes. Possibly more than Ink liked swiping them. But Ink had only ever stolen his coat or scarf. He should try stealing more of Error’s clothes! Because now he was curious. How would Error’s clothes look on him? And would Error blush as adorably as he was now?

Also, what would Error do if he was actually naked under the coat? Ink popped a piece of ginger in his mouth as he thought about it. He was pretty sure that had happened once and that Error had still told him to dress, but that was before. Now? Hmmm, that was an interesting idea.

Originally, the arm and leg covers had been a way to help him stand out less. To make Ink seem more normal. To make it so he wouldn’t have so many questions asked. After all, at the time he’d started protecting the multiverse there hadn’t many skeletons who looked terribly different. There were more now but it was still easier to blend in with them. And no one questioned someone who was obviously an artist about paints unless they were asking about being painted. But Error seemed absolutely fascinated by Ink’s bones. He would touch or lick or caress them as if he intended to claim each and every one.

“Sooooo,” Ink started slowly, setting down his mug and candy, “does that mean I should start stripping?”

He reached up and suggestively undid the top button of Error’s coat.

** Error **

Error’s sockets widened in surprise as his Eye lights followed the path of Ink’s hands.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

Fuck.

Yes…wait.

“Is this a trick?”

It was a trap for sure. That much the Destroyer was certain. Not wanting to escape, Error raised his sight to Ink’s with a cautious expression. If Ink was willing to let him flip through the pages of his filthy porn fantasies, maybe it was okay for him to desire something too. So long as he didn’t have to say it out loud.

** Ink **

“Why would it be a trick, Glitchy?” Ink asked, mischievous note clear in his voice.

He was honestly just teasing Error, curious to see what he would do. He dropped his hands to the next button, the lapels falling slightly open and revealing just a little more of the shirt.

** Error **

“Because it’s you.”

Turning towards his lover Error felt his nerves relax. This was nice. Peaceful. Maybe Ink would be up for another game? Or he could run off to find an AU to destroy and make Ink chase him down in his own coat.

Leaning in until he was just shy of kissing the other skeleton Error froze. The sound of crackling electricity and musical sonar rang out from around the Destroyer causing static to spark all over his body.

“Shit. Hold on.”

Reaching around himself Error scrabbled to get his phone before the ring tone could continue. But by the time Error pulled the phone out of his inventory the all too familiar collection of sounds had already well transitioned into guitar strings and drums beat. Shit, shit, shit..

_“Fighting evil by moo-”_

Holding the phone tight with both tight Error swiped to answer the call. Taking a moment to breathe while his barely shaking hands settled Error lifted the phone to his skull. Looking down at his lover Error wasted no time sliding his pinched fingers across his teeth. Error then pointed to the Guardian, motioning for Ink to be silent. Then, just to be sure, Ink got the point Error slid his thumb across his throat. Be quiet. Or else.

“What,” he snapped into the phone.

** Ink **

Ink startled a little at the sudden sound but as it continued his eye lights positively sparkled. He knew that song! Error seriously had it set as a ring tone? Who for?! Ink had to know. So once Error stopped trying to threaten him into silence Ink leaned in close, coat completely open, to wrap his arms around Error’s chest. He nuzzled into the crook of Error’s neck. It brought him close enough to make out the words coming from the other end of the call.

“Hey, broski! Its yer fav friendship club skele-bro giving you a call. Where you at? Got some news ya might be interested in but yer nest was empty when I peeked in.”

It was Fresh! Ink grinned and licked softly at Error’s neck.

** Error **

Ink. Ink, wait. Shit! Wait!!?

Swallowing at the sudden close embrace and nuzzle, Error stumbled backwards and was saved by the edge of the counter top digging painfully into his spine. Oh fuck. Fresh didn’t know. Not like this!

Turning his skull upward to keep calm, Error felt his entire form spark in warning. Trying to twist away, Error shivered at the shocking sensation of Ink’s tongue trace over his vertebrae. Hissing more out of habit than pain, Error struggled to keep his voice at its normal disinterested low broken tone.

“What news you ducking parasite.”

Leaning farther away from his clingy lover Error twisted the side of his skull with the phone farther away. Even pressing down on the top of Ink’s skull with one hand didn’t cause the bastard to budge. And Error could _feel_ Ink’s bare bones pressing against his ecto. Fucking, void damnit Ink!

“Really Fresh?!”

How the fuck was Fresh able to censor him over the fucking phone. He was going to curse even more now in his fucking head. Fuck Ink. Fuck Fresh. Fuck being horny!!!

** Ink **

Ink grinned even wider at Error’s frantic attempts to push him away as he stubbornly pushed back in close. Oh no, he wasn’t letting up now. He’d keep a sense on Error to make sure he didn’t crash but until then Ink was playing. Besides, Error smelled really nice. Not to mention, his twisting had left a tempting path for Ink to follow. He started to nibble his way up Error’s vertebrae.

“Ya know I can’t help it, broski,” Fresh replied cheerfully, voice muffled faintly to Ink, “Anyway, thought you’d want ta know something’s wrong with Geno-bro.”

** Error **

Squeezing his sockets shut as tightly as he could Error struggled to keep from moaning in response to the feeling of Ink’s teeth nibbling at his neck. Giving up his hold on his lover’s skull Error tried to wiggle a hand between his and Ink’s body. Anything to keep the other away.

_“...something’s wrong with Geno-bro.” _

Error twitched violently as if struck. Ceasing all efforts to push Ink away Error instead lowered his chin and glanced to the side towards his phone as if that would make it easier to hear what the hell was going on with his brother.

“What do you mean something’s wrong? Is he dying?”

** Ink **

Ink stopped with one last lick when Error jerked. What was with that reaction?

“Brah, its Geno. He’s always dying, its kinda his thing,” came Fresh’s bland retort.

** Error **

Growling in frustration, Error pushed away from the counter as he pulled the phone from his nonexistent ear to yell at it.

“Then what the duck is happening with Geno! I’m not playing this game you parasite!”

Glitches broke over his form the more Error’s anger and frustration grew. Fresh knew only to call when it was something important, but lacking the proper emotions to feel any urgency of a situation Fresh always took his goddamn time to get to the point.

Putting the phone back to the side of his skull Error wrapped an arm around Ink’s waist to keep himself from falling into a crash. He couldn’t do Geno any good if he crashed.

** Ink **

Ink straightened as Error screamed at the phone. Just what the heck was going on? Fresh, Error and Geno all knew each other? And why did Error care about news about Geno? Geno’s AU was practically the first one! Sure it wasn’t quite as big as UnderFell or UnderSwap, but it was still important. And as close to the original world as HorrorTale. Maybe closer.

Ink had seen Geno once when he’d peeked into that AU, but he’d not properly introduced himself. Besides, the AU seemed fine. And that had been a long time ago. Though, come to think of it, AfterTale was one of the few AUs that Error seemed to leave alone. Was that because of Geno? Stars knew Error had gone after the larger and older AUs before. He had so many questions!

Ink started to pull away to make an inquisitive face at Error when Error’s free arm moved to curl around him. Ink stopped and really looked at Error. He was upset. Worried. Pissed at Fresh. He should do something.

Instead of pulling away, Ink pressed a gentle kiss to Error’s cheek and then hugged him, his chin resting on Error’s shoulder. Trying his best to be a reassuring presence for his Glitchy.

“Nah, broski, no games. We’re talkin’ life and death situation here. Ya know I wouldn’t call ta if it weren’t important to the extreme yo.”

** Error **

If ebony bones could pale, Error knew he would be gray.

“Where are you? Is he still in the save screen?”

** Ink **

Ink did not like the way Error’s voice shifted. It was urgent and demanding. Just what was the relationship here? Why was it upsetting Error so much?

“Course he is. Not like he can take a stroll, right? I’m callin’ from your place but I’ll meet ya there. By the way, like the changes you’ve got happening over here.”

** Error **

“Fine,” lowering the phone from his ear hole Error paused, then lifted the phone back to his teeth, “AND DON’T TOUCH MY SHIFT!”

Ending the call Error pocketed his phone and clawed at his skull with his one free hand. It helped that Ink was still holding him, but the panic alone was making it hard to move.

“VOID DAMNIT!!”

This was not happening! But if there was something wrong he couldn’t heal.... wait. Turning to stare at his tiny Guardian Error gripped Ink by the shoulders.

“I need you to come with me. Get cloths on.”

Geno was going to be fine. He would make sure this time.

** Ink **

“Uhh, sure,” Ink said, still confused as he let Error pull him back a little, “What’s going on though? Something about Geno?”

He really was curious. Error had never shown this much concern for another being. Not even Blue! Ink didn’t bother counting himself in that, knowing he was a strange and twisted category. But this whole thing about Geno really seemed to be getting to Error. His resonance was even starting to shift, making Ink’s magic prickle. It wanted to _do_ something. Help soothe the resonance. Which meant Ink wanted to do whatever would help Error.

** Error **

There wasn’t time for this!

“Questions later Squid! Give me my coat and get dressed or I leave without you.”

Pulling away from Ink, Error stormed over to the table full of sweets and began stacking his inventory with as many bites from UnderSwap that would fit. He would not run out of magic for this.

** Ink **

“Ok, ok!”

Ink rolled his eye lights and pulled off the comfortable warmth of Error’s coat. He dropped it over the back of a chair before collapsing into a puddle of ink. He reformed in the bedroom that was really beginning to resemble a battleground. Maybe he’d be able to fix it later. Once the apparent emergency was over.

Quick to pull on one of the copies of his usual shorts, tie on his jacket and put his paints on properly Ink then grab a random pair of sock. He looked around for his shoes while getting the socks on. They weren’t in the room. Had he taken them off in here? No, wait, that wouldn’t make sense. He’d been half stripped downstairs after all. So they had to be there.

He jogged out of the bedroom and down the stairs, spotting his shoes lying about not far from Broomy in its usual corner. Ink gave a little triumphant exclamation and toed on the shoes before grabbing his brush.

“Ok, Error! All set,” he called, swinging Broomy into place.

** Error **

Inventory full Error grabbed his coat and hurried towards the sound of Ink’s voice to join the Guardian in the front entryway. Once at Ink’s side Error paused a moment while pulling on his coat as what he was about to do really began to sink in.

Fuck it. It was bound to happen sooner rather than later thanks to PJ. Letting out a tense sigh, Error opened a portal and looked into the empty white space completely walled off by darkness.

“Come on, lover. Guess it’s time to meet the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, so much for a normal, quiet morning. As much as these two have them. But hey, Geno and Fresh getting into the mix! Guess its time for more folks to meet Error's new boyfriend.
> 
> Next Chapter: What the Fluff?!


	58. What The Fluff?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink meets the family and we see what's up with Geno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say really except that this one's a little long again. Whoops! 8D

** Ink **

Wait, huh?!

“Family? Who’s family? Error! You can’t keep doing that and leaving me all curious,” Ink whined.

It wasn’t fair for Error to just keep making himself even more interesting! Now Ink had all kinds of question. Were Error and Geno related somehow? And how was Fresh involved? Fresh had arrived well after both Geno and Error in the multiverse. Even Ink could remember that much. But that portal definitely lead to Geno’s save screen.

** Error **

Cupping the back of Ink’s skull, Error pulled Ink close enough to kiss the artist’s brow softly.

“Geno first. Okay, Kiki?”

Letting go Error jumped through the portal and b-lined it straight to where Fresh was standing over Geno’s hunched over form.

“Geno?!”

Dropping to a knee next to his brother, Error began scanning him to figure out what was physically wrong. Well, besides being endlessly dying that is.

“E-Error?” Geno stuttered as he dropped the object in his hands to his lap and uncurled enough to make eye contact with his fellow glitch, “What are you-?”

Then he snapped his skull to the right to glare up at the 90’s clad skeleton next to them, pointing up with an accusing finger.

“What did you tell him Fresh!?” Geno exclaimed, clearly losing what little patience the dying glitch had left.

“I think you mean, what the funk didn’t you tell ME!” Error snapped back.

Why was Geno keeping something a secret from him?

** Ink **

Ink, still flushed and light from the gentle kiss, trailed Error through the portal. He missed what was said first and came in to a lot of screaming. A little unsure and very curious, he stopped near Fresh who was the calmest one there. Fresh was grinning and holding up his hands.

“I only said there was some life and death news ya wanted to share,” Fresh said, “And Death’s involved so figured Err-brah’d wanna know. Ya know how he is about you. Hey, Inkster!”

“Hi, Fresh. What’s going on?” Ink asked.

Fresh gave him a wink and whispered, “Ya’ll see.”

** Error **

Geno’s expression fell into one of incredulous exasperation.

“Fresh, you didn’t. No, never mind, you would.”

Flattening his palm against his brow, Geno turned his attention back to his still highly attentive ‘younger’ brother. Holding up his hands up to show he was okay Geno smiled.

“Error no. Stop checking me. I’m not dying. Really. At least not more than normal okay?”

Trying to keep his tone more comforting Geno chuckled. It was cute to see how concerned Error was over him. He would have to tease the World Destroyer about it later.

Stopping his scans Error blinked at Geno in shock, “What?”

Feeling his cheeks begin to glow Error clenched his fists and turned his anger towards Fresh as he stood.

“FRESH Y-OU FliPPiN6 Para5iTE!” Realizing Fresh was censoring him _again_ Error snapped, “St0P FliPpinG ceNSoRinG me You DiNG DonG! FLAP jAcK! AaagggHH!!”

** Ink **

Ink sputtered a laugh at Error’s screeched censored speech. That sounded hilarious! He pressed a hand to his teeth and his eye lights shifted rapidly. Beside him, Fresh waved a hand vaguely.

“Ya know I don’t control it. Maybe ya need ta rely more on your nice words, eh brah? Spread some freshly good vibes, yo.”

** Error **

Leaning to the side to see past Error’s dark pixelating form Geno raised a curious brow bone, “Umm, guys?”

Pocketing the item he’d dropped, Geno pushed to his feet and approached the familiar seeming stranger. So this was Ink? They were slightly smaller than himself and his brothers which was surprising. The Guardian hadn’t come with Fresh though. So that meant...

“Nice to meet ya. The name’s Geno.”

Holding out a hand Geno smiled. Finally he could get to the bottom of this Error-Ink mystery. No more skeletons in the closet for Error.

Stopping mid-rant Error flinched before turning his attention back to the other mildly less irritating skeletons. Looking between Ink and Geno, Error found himself at a loss for words on how to start.

“Umm... ship.”

He wasn’t ready for this. Error knew his brothers knew about Ink but the problem was...

_‘Surprise, I don’t actually hate this bastard like I said I did. We’re frienenmies? No...lovers, um... I’m pregnant, he’s the dad, you’re an uncle... you’re both uncles.’_

Skull glowing yellow Error continued to stammer as he sunk further into his panicked thoughts. Sockets filling with glitches Error sunk further into a crash. Fuck!! He wasn’t ready for this!

** Ink **

Ink grinned brightly and took the offered hand, giving it a friendly shake somewhat less exuberant then normal. He was too busy studying Geno. He’d never got to see Geno close up and the whole bleeding thing was fascinating. And he pixilated too! But only in a small area. So interesting!

“Nice to meet you too finally! I’m Ink, Protector of the Multiverse. You look really cool! I have no idea why we’re here but Error kind of freaked out when Fresh called. Oh!” Ink turned to grin at Fresh, “Did you know your ring tone is Sailor Moon?”

Fresh, who was glancing between Error and Ink, laughed.

“‘Course I do. I set it,” he said breezily.

Ink laughed at that and turned back to Geno, stealing a glance at Error as he did expecting some kind of amusing reaction. Though Ink had to frown a little when he saw Error. He was flushed hilariously bright, yeah, but he was also pixilating a lot and stiff with sockets errored out. His resonance seemed normal, maybe a little faster than usual? It didn’t seem like a crash, there was no dial tone yet, but...

His eye lights flicked to a purple diamond and a blue oval. Forgetting about his questions and the others Ink dropped Geno’s hand and moved to Error’s side. He was ok, right? It was probably embarrassment but what was he embarrassed about? None of this made sense to Ink still. He laid his hands lightly on Error’s arms.

“Error?”

Behind him, Fresh’s brow ridges rose and his glasses suddenly read ‘Ohh Ship’.

** Error **

This Ink fella sure was full of talkative energy, the total opposite of Error. Geno couldn’t help but be curious. Watching Ink walk away, Geno choice to ignore the strangeness of the other’s actions in favor of joining Fresh in observing the pair.

Crossing his arms Geno leaned towards his youngest brother to whisper, “Okay, so what is Error not telling us?”

Seeing Ink reach out to touch Error Geno reached out a hand in warning.

“Ink, wait! Error doesn’t like to be...”

…touched? Geno fell silent as he watched the glitches surrounding his brother calm down to a more normal level. Even Error’s sockets cleared. What?! What was going on?

“I’m fine Squid...”

Geno watched in shock as Error placed a _hand_ over Ink’s in an effort to push the other away. His actual hand, no strings.

“Fresh, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

** Ink **

Fresh let out a low whistle watching with Geno as Error let Ink do what he refused to let anyone else do. That was something Fresh liked to tease Error about. Standing nearby and acting like he might touch just to watch Error flip out. But the way he acted with Ink.

“Oh, I’m totally seein’ same as you, brah. And I’d say Error’s hidin’ ‘bout as much as you are right now,” Fresh observed.

Ink had dropped his hands from Error’s arms but, even with Ink’s back to them, Fresh thought Error’s hand was still on Ink’s. Now the question was when did it start? Fresh leaned a little closer to Geno.

“They do always talk about each other so I ain’t gonna say it surprises me,” he commented, not particularly quietly.

** Error **

Letting his grip linger on Ink’s hand to ground him Error let his eye lights settle on Ink’s face before letting out a tense sigh. How was he supposed to explain this to his brothers? How was he supposed to explain this to Ink?

_“They do always talk about each other so I ain’t gonna say it’s surprises me.”_

Hearing Fresh’s tone rolled the Destroyer’s anger right back up to the boiling point.

“Shut the frEsh Up! I only BrOughT him HeRE because yoU sAid it was LifE or DeAth!! NoW spill the flipping BeAns! What’s Going on with GENO!”

** Ink **

“Brah, technically I said life AND Death so don’t be getting so touchy,” Fresh said, shrugging.

Ink looked between Error, Fresh and Geno with a perplexed expression. He turned his hand in Error’s to twine their fingers together. He _really_ wanted to know what was going on. But the more he looked around, the harder it was becoming to ignore the impenetrable blackness outside the small white space they were all standing in. Stark, harsh and uniform. But it wasn’t as bad because it wasn’t quiet and he wasn’t alone. He could ignore it. Error wanted him here for Geno. So they need to know what was going on.

** Error **

Error’s expression scrunched in confusion, “What the H-E double hockey sticks do you me ‘life _AND_ death?’”

Letting out a tired sigh, Geno placed a hand against the non-glitching side of his skull.

“Error. It’s nothing bad. I’m pregnant, that’s all. Fresh poofed in and found out.”

Error stumbled backwards and was kept upright only by his hold on Ink’s hand.

“You’re... WAIT. YOu’rE PreGnant?!”

** Ink **

Fresh made a clicking sound and pointed a finger gun at Error.

“Nice work around on the swearing, broski.”

At the same time, Ink perked up and exclaimed, “Really?! Awesome! Congrats! Error, you finally have someone to talk to about all this! Isn’t that great?”

He beamed gleefully back at Error.

** Error **

Nodding as he removed his hand from his skull Geno gave Fresh a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Yep. Fresh wanted you to know, so he got you here... wait.”

What did Ink mean Error finally had someone to talk to. Geno began walking closer to his younger brother and dragged Fresh along with him.

“Error. I knew you had skeletons in your closet but I did not assume they were _bone_-ing.”

Skull turning a neon yellow that would put Fresh’s pallet to shame Error froze.

“D-don’T change thE subject!!”

Damnit Ink!! He wasn’t ready for this shit!

“It’s not changing the subject if we are both talking about the same thing Error. Are you and Ink planning on having kids? How long has this been going on?” Turning his attention to Ink Geno crosses his arms and waited, “Well?”

** Ink **

Ink blinked at Geno and then Fresh who just shrugged, bright grin plastered across his skull. Then Ink looked back to Geno, standing there looking as determined as any human Ink had met.

“Pretty sure there was never a closet involved but which part do you mean? The kid’s only a few weeks I think.”

** Error **

Error was doing his best impression of a turtle by sinking his chin into his scarf as he watched Geno’s socket flicker. Then, to Error’s surprise, the lingering cross expression on his brother’s face melted away to surprise and happiness.

“Bro! Your pasta sauce!! I’m so happy for you!” Geno exclaimed.

“Pasta sauce?” Error said back clearly confused and at a loss for words.

** Ink **

Ink didn’t get that either. What did pasta have to do with anything they were talking about?

“Pasta sauce?” He asked, echoing Error.

Fresh, however, was laughing with his glasses spelling ‘Nice’ across the lenses.

“He means Prego! Cause you’ve got a little parasite of your own now. That makes da whole family!”

** Error **

Geno had to laugh at Error’s face when he realized the joke. Oh, it was too good!

Error, once recovered from his shock, collected his jaw from the metaphorical floor to bristle angrily at Fresh’s comment.

“We’re having a child not parasites you donkey!” Placing a hand over his stomach Error looked to his lover for support, “Are you going to let him call out child that?”

** Ink **

Ok, in the technical meaning, Fresh wasn’t specifically wrong. PJ did depend on Error, and to a degree Ink, to sustain the little souling with their own magic. But Ink decided it was probably better to not have that thought out loud. Or at least not make a face like he was having that though. So instead his eye lights went to a green circle and a red ‘x’.

“Uh, no?” Ink said.

He felt like he kept getting caught in the middle of a conversation unexpectedly. Which was totally why he hesitated and not the aforementioned thought he wasn’t having. Instead he leaned in closer to Error and beamed at the other two.

“Little PJ was kind of a surprise but an exciting one! How about you Geno? How long have you known about your souling?”

** Error **

Geno slipped his hands into his pockets and enjoyed the way Error sputtered in protest to the contact but seemed to lean even closer to the other. Damn. Error had it bad.

“Not long. Less than a week. Luckily, I got knocked up after I left the save screen.”

“what!!” Error couldn’t believe it! Geno was free? “But...”

Geno only shrugged, “I know, I know, ‘but your still here?’ Turns out if I’m here I don’t get as morning sick. Reaps has been bringing me food. He even got me that new video game you and Fresh have been playing so I’ve been developing my island.”

Error couldn’t believe it. Geno was free? But how? How did he not....

“H-h-ho-w?”

He had to know!

“Reaper’s idea,” Geno answered promptly, “he reached out to life.”

Reaper had been in a state when he found out Geno was going to attempt to leave the save screen with Sans, Pap, and the kid. Geno had been forced to promise that he would wait until Reaper found a solution that let him live and meant that the pair could stay together. Life, with the assistance of Reaper, had fashioned the ever dying glitch a gold collarbone band that somehow kept him alive when he stepped out of the save screen. The science behind it was a little... hedgy at best, but he was at last free and with the love of his life. Pulling down his scarf to expose the gold band Geno smiled. 

Error could only stare. The glitch’s bones looked mostly healed too. Like... Like what would have happened with butt pie. The slash was still there but...

“They made me this band. I wanted to tell you that part too,” Geno said, flushing softly,“We’re getting married Error. Life fixed me up as much as she could as a wedding present.”

Error’s sockets blacked out before filling with multiple flashes of errors. Geno... Reaper... getting married?! Geno could be happy! So why... Why was there this strange sadness in his soul?

** Ink **

“See, Error? Totally huge, Life and Death news ya needed to hear asap. Ain’t mad I called now, are ya?” Fresh asked teasingly.

Ink just about didn’t hear him. Error’s resonance seemed to have split again. Coming in parts, one part disharmonious from the rest. Last time that had happened... Ink turned into Error, cupping his jaw and turning his Glitch’s face towards him. His sockets were totally filled with errors and code calls scrolling furiously.

There were so many pieces of information Ink needed to think about. The fact that these three considered each other family for example, which was slightly stunning news, was one such. But it could wait until Ink was reassured that Error wouldn’t crash. The last time his resonance felt like this Error’s soul had been doing that strange shifting. Changing between forms.

He stroked a thumb along Error’s cheek, “Error? What’s wrong? You’re starting to freak me out.”

He studied Error intently, watching for any change that would clue him in on what to try next. He should have put some of that food from Muffet’s into his own inventory!

** Error **

The sound of Ink’s voice was muffled, like hearing the other through a thick layer of ice as something dragged him deeper. He was trapped and unable to come up for air. The more Error panted the more his soul burned. He wanted... He couldn’t...

Ink’s hands held the Destroyer tight and Error found the contact grounding. The pain searing into his bones a welcome branding. His mind was spinning, crazed with voices and memories, pain. Yet…

Error blinked as the code slowly faded away. Looking to Ink, Error wrapped his arms around his lover and hid his face In Ink’s scarf. Not wanting to speak at first Error just held the other tight. It was easy to block out his thoughts this way.

“Error?”

Error could hear the worry in his brother’s voice but didn’t look up.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m happy. For you,” Error said into Ink’s scarf.

Feeling his soul twist with pain before slowly beginning to right itself Error glanced up to see Geno, concern written all over his older brother’s face. The bloody skeleton waited expectantly with a small well-worn stripped pillow, holding it out to Error.

“Error... sorry. Guess it was too much at once.”

Error sniffled as a mournful chuckle broke free. Geno still has his pillow. Typically brother bullshit.

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets widened when Error’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and Error buried his face in Ink’s scarf. Error was... Error was clinging to him! For comfort! Oh man, if he could reach for his paint right now. But he knew what he wanted to feel and the warmth had bloomed wide in his chest again. Ink hummed and wrapped his arms around Error, resting his chin on Error’s shoulder. Whatever was happening to Error seemed to already be passing. He could ignore the slowly rising urge to spirit Error home again. Why was it they couldn’t have a day out that didn’t end with one or both of them upset lately? That wasn’t asking too much of the multiverse. Error deserved to be happy.

“Error?”

Ink lifted his head so he could look at Geno out of the corner of a socket over his shoulder. He sounded worried. He looked even more so. But why did he have that pillow?

_“Nothing’s wrong. I’m happy. For you.”_

Ink’s focus shifted down, trying to see Error’s face. He sounded like he meant that. So why was part of his resonance crying out so jarringly? Ink could feel his magic wanting to pool in his hands, trying to call out and offer comfort. Offer more really. That wasn’t taking Error home.

_“Error... sorry. Guess it was too much at once.”_

Then Error made the weirdest laugh Ink had ever heard from him. This was such an odd side of Error he was seeing today! All because of Geno and his news.

“Wow...” Fresh broke in, “That got touch and go. Brah, what the heck? This is great stuff! Family’s growin’ and all ya getting in deep. Maybe we sit and chill and y’all talk tiny parasites or somethin’.”

** Error **

Straightening and taking the pillow from his brother, ignoring Fresh, Error swung it gently to beat Ink in the chest with it.

“My inventory is full, can you carry this?”

It would be a good gift for PJ. One day. When he didn’t need it. Hugging the pillow to his chest just for good measure Error pressed it back to Ink’s chest.

“It’s mine. It can be PJ’s.”

“Is that your souling’s name? PJ?” Geno asked softly, relieved that Error seemed to be calming down.

Looking to his brother Error smiled, “Short for Paper Jam.”

** Ink **

Ink sputtered a laugh when the pillow first smacked him in the chest. He barely had a moment to appreciate how cute Error looked hugging the small pillow before it was pressed back against him.

“Sure Error,” Ink said, smiling now that Error seemed to the getting better.

He gently took the thin pillow from Error and tucked it away into his own inventory. It occurred to him that they should probably be setting something up for PJ. He was almost sure there was a bunch of baby specific stuff out there that he had no clue about. There was like, a tiny cage with a mattress in it, right?

_“Is that you souling’s name? PJ?”_

_“Short for Paper Jam.”_

Ink looked up from tucking away the pillow to see Error smiling. That awesome smile he usually he didn’t use. The one Ink always wanted to draw.

“Brah, that’s cute and funny. Makes ya sound like a broken printer,” Fresh chuckled.

“Oh!” Ink pipped up, “That reminds me! We could also use Jammie as a nickname. Or Jam! I forgot to write it down when I thought of it the other week to tell you, Ruru.”

Fresh straightened in interest, grin spreading. His glasses suddenly read ‘Ruru’ with a little question mark at the end. He was starting to think this had been going on for a lot longer than a couple weeks.

** Error **

“Jammie,” Error tested the name out on his tongues as he lowered his head in thought, “Paper could work too.”

Looking at his brothers Error glanced at Geno’s stomach. Geno had a souling too. What did it look like? His brother had mentioned morning sickness, was he having magic rejection too?

Placing his hand over his stomach Geno smiled softly at Error, “Did you want to see it?”

Settling a hand over his own stomach Error nodded but kept his eye lights lowered.

“How does it feel?”

How was Geno’s pregnancy different that his? Error’s sockets widened as Geno unzipped his coat and lifted up his stained white shirt. Geno’s ecto was red and blue with the tiny souling floating in Geno’s center. Holding out his hand Error found the sight of the tiny child fascinating. This was Reaper and Geno’s child.

Skimming the souling’s stats Error could see the name floating above the yet unknown numbers. Goth. Pulling away Error smiled softly.

“He’s cute. Have you picked a name yet?”

“Goth,” Geno said softly as he slowly pulled his shirt back down.

Chuckling, Error began pulling up his own shirt to show Geno, “Meet Paper Jam.”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights had been riveted to the little souling in Geno’s middle. It looked so small still! Tinier than PJ. It was already hard to remember that PJ had started that size too. Would Goth develop strings or anything like that? But Geno didn’t have strings so maybe not.

Then Error pulled up his sweater and Ink almost couldn’t help glancing at their own souling. PJ was glowing bright in his odd little net of strings, bobbing gently. Ink grinned and then glance up to see how the others were reacting. Fresh was leaning in a little to study the souling.

“Yep,” he said, “cute little parasites. Welp, nice ta meet ya nephews!”

** Error **

“Fresh,” Growling the others name Error yanked his shirt back down, “I’m not saying it again.”

So fucking what if the word parasite was true in some sense of the word. Fresh had said it, so Error felt obligated to be annoyed by it. Fully prepared to continue his verbal lashing Error found himself brought to silence when Geno raised a hand.

“Now. Error, Ink which of you would care to explain your relationship.”

Shit. Swallowing, Error took a step back to hide behind his lover.

** Ink **

Ink dropped his arm when Error shifted and then had to swallow a laugh. Error was hiding behind him again! From Geno of all beings! What was with this? Why did Error act like this around Geno? It was hilarious. And adorable. Though Ink admittedly still did like the feeling of Error curled warily behind him. He smiled at Error and then turned to beam at Geno.

“Seems like it’s on me! I guess the short, simple version is we’ve been boning for a while,” he just managed not to say ‘a really long while’, “but we decided to try being together recently. I really wanted it and Error agreed! Little PJ appeared almost immediately after that. Since then we’ve basically been living together and trying to understand how this pregnancy thing works.”

Yep, short and simple. Covered everything and left out a lot at the same time. Ink pulled out a pencil to fiddle with. Fresh raised both brow ridges.

** Error **

“Error!?”

Flinching farther back behind Ink at Geno’s exclamation Error couldn’t help but twiddle his fingers.

“Shut up!” Swallowing, Error finally peeked out from behind his lover to point accusingly at Geno, “I’m a grown skeleton! I’ll do what I want!”

And whom.

** Ink **

Fresh waved a hand like he was in class with a question, “Ok, but Ink, serious question for ya. How’d ya even father a souling without a soul?”

Ink shrugged, “I didn’t think I could actually! But I think it just means Error’s special and something about deciding to be together brought it out.”

Then he turned to press a quick little kiss to Error’s still flushed cheek.

“Awwww, cute, brah,” Fresh cooed, “Makes one think ‘bout spreading some eggs.”

Ink turned back to him with a red square and yellow octagon.

“Fresh we talked about spreading fresh feelings,” Ink sighed.

That was usually a mess he needed Dream to fully clean up.

** Error **

Geno couldn’t help but chuckle. It was curious to hear that Ink didn’t have a soul. It really should have been impossible for the pair to have a souling. But then it should have been equally as impossible for him and Reaper to have Goth. That train of thought ended when Geno watched Ink press a kiss to Error’s cheek. It caused a curl of warmth to blossom in Geno’s soul to watch Error’s face glow even brighter. This time it was more like watching specks of light glitter over his brother’s face with that bright yellow hue. Even the way Error rubbed crossly at his cheek was adorable and so strange to witness. Error was letting someone touch him.

“Actually, Error, since you’re farther along, how did you get over your morning sickness? You look great.”

Pausing in his attempt to rub Ink’s affection from his bones Error turned to Geno.

“Morning sickness? Ink said I was having magic rejection.”

** Ink **

Ink was blinking at Geno too. What was morning sickness? That hadn't been in any part of the notes they'd gone over with Blue or with the snake lady. He really need to find that sketchbook to be sure of what that lady had said, but he remembered a lot of it because he wrote it down and talked about it soon after. He was really sure no one mentioned morning sickness.

"That's what that snake lady said that I ran into at the store. She was on like her third clutch and saw me looking at the pregnancy magazines and gave me lots of advice for Error. I told her that Error was grumbling that nothing he was eating felt like it had magic in it ever when I did and she got this very serious look on her face and warned me about magic rejection. She might have also suggested seeing a doctor but I didn't think Error's actually go," Ink paused to shrug, "We only just found food he could keep down after a couple weeks of searching. Like I said, we're still figuring things out."

Fresh was staring. Ink could tell. The glasses read 'Dang'. Then he whipped out his skateboard.

"Check back with y'all in a minute, broskis," he said before Fresh-poofing out.

** Error **

Expression dropping into a concerned frown, Geno eyed his brother cautiously. Magic rejection sounded quiet serious, but before Geno could ask Fresh if he had ever heard of such a thing he was gone. Taking a breath to collect his thoughts Geno pinched his nasal ridge as he told himself not to over react.

“That sounds really serious kid,” he said slowly.

Not liking the older brother tone Geno was giving him at all Error bristled before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m _fine_ Geno. The food from Swap provides plenty of magic. Sure it’s not enough to go back to doing my job full time, but I’m not in danger of passing out any more.”

Or winding up in some strange AU caught up a tree with fucking Pokémon trying to become his fucking friend.

“Besides, what the hell even is morning sickness? I bet it’s the same thing.”

Shaking his head Geno lowered his hand as he tried to explain, “Nothing like that at all. I’ve been having nauseous spells triggered by smell. Originally I was staying at Reaper’s house but apparently I just didn’t have the nose for it.”

Pun.

“Then I tried staying with Sans and Papyrus, but that didn’t work. You know, two full bodied.” 

Strike Two.

“So I had Reaper take me back here. You could say I just didn’t have the guts for it.”

Three.

Error sputtered to put out a laugh as he covered his teeth with one hand and held his stomach with the other.

“You pieces of shit!”

Damn that was a good pun!

Geno couldn’t help but smile. It worked every time.

“You really are okay though, Error? I mean you could go see Sci…”

Error cut Geno off right there, “No!” 

He didn’t need anyone’s help with this pregnancy. Other than Ink. And Blue. Horror too... Maybe Sugar, but that didn’t matter.

“But why the hell is your Pregnancy so different than mine!?”

Geno was... so why was?

** Ink **

The puns were good! Geno was good at them! The first one had Ink snerking. By the third he was laughing hard, arms wrapped around his middle. These were awesome. And Error seemed more like himself now.

_"You really are okay though Error? I mean, you could go see Sci..."_

_"No! But why the hell is your pregnancy so different than mine?!"_

Ink managed to bring his laughter down to a giggle and got a socket open to look at Error.

"Maybe cause we're both out-code?" he suggested.

Then he pulled out Broomy and painted several plush floor pillows into existence and collapsed down onto one.

"Let’s sit! No need to stand for all this, right?"

** Error **

Shrugging Geno slipped his hands back into his pockets.

“Who knows? Maybe it’s like Ink said. It’s not like we come from the same universe, bro.”

Quieting, Error dropped his eye lights to the floor, his body seeming to droop.

“Fine.”

Picking a round looking pillow Error kicked it slightly so he could sit perfectly between the pair with no more physical contact. Not understanding why that statement seemed to deflate his fellow glitch Geno sat down on the last remaining pillow.

“So now that we’re on a touchy subject, I see you seem to be getting over your haphephobia.” Holding up a hand Geno smiled, “Do you want to try?”

Leaning as far away as possible without leaving his pillow, Error stared at Geno’s hand with wide fearful sockets.

“No!” Error’s voice screeched out the word.

Even if it was Geno the idea of letting another touch him sent more painful glitches rolling over the Destroyer’s bones. It was impossible! Ink was one thing. Anyone else… Error didn’t relax until he watched his brother’s hand retreat to be hidden away in a coat pocket.

“No worries.”

Even though Geno had his shoulders up in his care free shrug Error could tell his brother didn’t mean anything bad by it. Geno had likely only offered since Fresh wasn’t around and the offer would have set off round three million and four of the not touching Error game.

** Ink **

Ink hummed and gripped his knees, swaying back and forth on his pillow to resist reaching out and touching Error. He’d gotten to touch. A lot. Both yesterday and today. He could wait. He could!

He decided to have a sip of his green and orange even if they were delayed. A pulse of excited surprise burst in his chest. Error had turned to him for comfort! They were getting so close! He was finally getting through Error’s hapephobia! Maybe soon cuddling could be a thing! He’d done cuddling with both Blue and Dream and knew it was nice. The little cuddling Error had let him do felt amazing. Imagine a full cuddle/nap session on the couch! Bliss, hands down. One day!

“So Geno, have you looked into this pregnancy thing much? Or have any advice for us? We’re at the point of asking everywhere. It’s always a little different! No eggs at least. DinoTale’s a little off the edge of the map in that way,” Ink said, grinning.

** Error **

Geno scratched his cheek in embarrassment. It seemed that even though Error was a few more weeks along Geno did have the leg up on the pair by having access to Life herself.

“The basics I’m sure you’ve already found out. The biggest thing that I’ve found that’s particular with skeleton monsters is that, um…”

Hesitating, Geno looked first to Ink then to Error.

Error frowned, “Just spit it out.”

Taking Error’s advice Geno clapped his hands together and pointed his fingers at Error.

“You’re going to have urges. Strong ones. Just don’t fight them. Trust me.”

Hoping Error would get the hint Geno waited.

“Urges?” Error repeated.

Like when he got the itch to destroy AUs? Or when he got the urge to slap Ink upside the head? Or did Geno meant his magic cravings? Maybe his and Geno’s pregnancy was not so different after all. Finding himself confused and growing deeper in thought Error crossed his arms and slowly curled deeper into himself. What the fuck did Geno mean by urges? Closest thing he remembered happening was when...

Error’s sockets flew wide as he jerked his skull up to stare at his brother.

Shit.

** Ink **

Ink blinked twice. Urges? What urges had Error had? Magic. Lots of magic cravings. Like two days ago! Or... Ink’s eye light flipped to two different colored stars. Like at the coffee shop! When he’d wanted to press Error down onto the conveniently empty table! He was really willing to bet that’s what Geno meant!

“You mean magic cravings! The fun sharing kind!” Ink exclaimed excitedly.

** Error **

Geno hadn’t missed the moment when his hint finally clicked for Error, but the curious way Ink described carnal sexual cravings as ‘magic cravings’ and that it was the ‘fun sharing kind’ did not sit well.

“Ink, I think you should explain further.”

“No! Nonono I really think he shouldn’t!” Error countered back.

But Geno held up a hand for silence and keeps his eye light focused on Ink before looking back at the clearly embarrassed skeleton, “If this also has something to do with your magic rejection I should know. I could ask Life for advice for you two.”

When Geno was satisfied that Error was not going to interrupt again he turned his attention back to the Guardian.

“Elaborate. What do you mean fun sharing kind? If you only recently found the solution to Error’s magic rejection how were you sustaining him at the beginning?”

** Ink **

“Oh, uh.... Like this!”

Ink leaned over from his pillow and stretched out to place a hand glowing with soft iridescent magic on Error’s chest. He tried to aim for where he knew Error’s soul was even though it didn’t seem to be important.

“Here’s for Error, lower’s for PJ. Sex is the fun magic sharing,” Ink continued jovially.

** Error **

The warm press of Ink’s hand pressing magic into his soul was against the Destroyer’s chest before Error had a chance to react. All at once, Error felt his soul call back to Ink’s magic with a warm burst of heat that went straight to the Destroyer’s cunt.

“S-shit! I-In-Ink!”

Gripping his lover’s wrist with both hands Error couldn’t make himself push Ink’s hand away. Instead Error found himself shivering in desperate pleasure. He was going to...to... Not in front of Geno!!

Skull glowing red with embarrassment as even more blood leaked from the dying skeleton’s face, Geno found himself for once in his life frozen in place. That... Ink was... Oh, fucking void!

** Ink **

Ink stopped the flow of magic after a moment and gently pulled his hand away. He got himself settled back on his pillow and grinned at Geno.

“Magic sharing! We learned that part pretty early on. I know it’s not as strong as the fun way but if you keep it up for hours then same thing! That’s how I was sustaining Error for a week or so.”

It really was for the best. This way the gentle magic sharing was more for PJ and small pick-me-ups for Error. The fun magic sharing could happen more too. Because Ink really was feeling like he should top Error next time. Good long session stuffing Error full of magic but making sure he got off lots. Just to prove Ink didn’t _have_ to use Plus. It was really a fun option. Though Error had looked really good during that. Especially towards the end.

The thought suddenly occluded to Ink to wonder about Reaper. How was he doing with this so far? Was he having any of the protective issues like Ink had been having? Or was it too soon? Goth wasn’t very old after all. Ink brought a hand up to his chin, considering.

** Error **

Error crumpled under the combined weight of his almost orgasm and the sheer soul shattering embarrassment of almost cumming in front of his own brother. Having barely been able to catch himself with his hands Error could still feel his bones trembling as his body struggled to calm down from the rush. Still panting, Error curled his hands into fists. How dare... In front of his... In front of one of the few people he called family!

“INNNK!”

Upright in a flash, Error clutched his pillow with both hands and swung it down hard.

“I’LL FuCKiNG kiLL yoU!!”

Geno sat mute still trying to process what the hell he had just witnessed. Shit... Who knew Error could make such faces?

** Ink **

Ink yelped at the sudden pillow assault and scrambled to get out of the path of a second strike.

“Error, what?! What did I do?”

Sure, he knew that the gentler magic sharing could still be quite intense for Error. He’d hardly reacted that week Ink was doing it when Error was asleep! He’d flush and gasp when it was done awake, but Ink had mostly assumed that was from the relief of having magic. Maybe he was wrong?

Ink raced away from Error, turning to skirt the edge of that deep and seemingly impenetrable darkness. He was a little leery of it. But more important to avoid new swipes from Error! Ink laughed as he dodged another strike with the pillow.

** Error **

Not satisfied with the single blow, Error raised his pillow above his head and took chase after his clueless bastard of a lover. Just missing Ink with an angled swing Error skidded to an almost halt in order to make match the sharp turn Ink had made. Only once he was back to his place just behind Ink’s heels did Error raise his pillow once more and screamed with all his fury.

“Get back here and LeT me END you, yoU bastard!!”

Missing his next swing, Error stopped to see where Ink was going to run next and teleported right in front of his lover to take a swing straight at Ink’s skull.

“DIE!!”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights grew large and bright, one an orange exclamation and the other a yellow oval, when Error materialized in front of him. The swing was already in motion as Ink tried to skid to a halt so he could try to dodge. He twisted and brought an arm up, just managing to catch the fluffy blow on his arm instead of his skull.

“Pffff! Catch me if you can, Error!” Ink cackled.

He dropped into a puddle only to appear behind Error. Ink kissed the back of Error’s skull before taking off running again. This was getting fun! He should angle back around for his own pillow!

Fresh poofed back into the save screen just as Ink was racing past with Error in furious pursuit. He took a moment to watch the wild little chase taking place around the pretty small area of the screen that was actually lit, one foot resting on his skateboard and the other on the floor.

It was silly and cute, but they somehow were making it seem as intense as any other fight. Suddenly, Ink reversed direction, heading straight for Error only to leap over him and race back towards where Fresh was standing near Geno. Ink snagged a pillow from the floor, waved, and continued to run.

“Whoa,” Fresh said finally, “no wonder we couldn’t tell they were gettin’ funky together. This is totally how they always are with each other!”

Fresh popped the board up and angled it around before letting it drop so he could sit on it and turned to Geno. He held out a paper bag with a few small grease spots.

“Brought y’all a nibble. Little mites are always hungry and all that jazz. Trust me, I know,” Fresh said breezily, a flash of purple tentacle waving around the right frame of his glasses, “What’d I miss?”

** Error **

Error’s eye lights sparkled with hidden excitement as Ink’s arm came up and blocked his blow. It wouldn’t have been any fun if he had just been able to hit the fucker.

_“Pffff! Catch me if you can Error!” _

In a splash Ink was gone, leaving Error just enough time to hold his weapon close. Primed and ready to strike, Error widened his stance as he scanned the save screen. Ink wouldn’t be able to sneak up on him her...

“AahhhgH!!

Cupping the tingling spot on the back of his skull Error hissed and spun around to take chase again.

“Fuck you Ink!!”

The bastard had kissed him!! Didn’t he know they were fighting to the death? Only once did Error slip, but it was only because he hadn’t expected Ink to charge at him unarmed, because Broomy didn’t count, then leap frog over his head.

“I-Ink you! Son of a Brisket!”

Too into the chase to realize what he was saying Error pushed himself back up onto his feet and charged after Ink with his pillow raised in both hands. 

_“Woah, no wonder we couldn’t tell they were gettin’ funky together. This is totally how they always are with each other!”_

Sighing heavily Geno gladly accepted the beautifully familiar and greasy bag. Grillby’s was the best. Especially when it was hot, fresh and dripping with ketchup. 

“Thanks Fresh, trust me you don’t want to know what you missed.”

Digging around in the bag, Geno pulled out the large plastic condiment bottle. He needed a lot of ketchup if he was going to bleach that pleasured expression of Error’s from his memories.

“It’s finally starting to sink in that Error isn’t as innocent as he used to be is all. Ink may need the bro talk if you catch my drift.”

After sucking on the bottle of ketchup Geno turned his attention back to watching Error apparently attempt to murder his...boyfriend with a pillow. Fuck, was this how he and Reaper looked early on when he was trying to kill Death? Void... His husband to be would either love or hate Ink, they seemed so similar.

“INK! Come back here you mint chocolate chip!! I’ll kick your rocky road then punch the ever loving strawberry cheese cake out…of… you...”

Realizing what he had just said Error slid to a stop, completely abandoning his chase with Ink. Spinning until he found Fresh with a glowing yellow skull Error tore his pillow in half before throwing it’s slow cotton bleeding pieces to the floor.

“FReSH!!! You ANGel FooD cAKE! AAAAGGGHHHH!!! STOP IT!!”

** Ink **

Fresh, who’d watch Ink stumble and then collapse into laughing mess clutching his pillow with each flavor, just grinned widely. He settled back with his hands gripping the edge of the skateboard and looked over the rim of his shade at Error who was practically radiating fury.

“Look at it this way, brah. Its good practice. Y’all gonna have kids runnin’ ‘round, best ta learn control now,” he said in a tone that might have held a slightly mocking edge.

** Error **

“Control? I’Ll shoW YoU MARY poPPinS Control!! AAGGHHA!!”

Picking back up one half of his slowly bleeding out pillow, Error stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of a paper bag crinkling and the smell of hot grease and french fries struck the Destroyer like a unexpected close line. What smelled so... so...

Turning his attention to Geno Error watched almost in slow motion as his brother ripped open the grease stained bag so it was as much of a placemat as it was plate.

“Error why don’t you put your fight on _ice_, you can _cream_ your boyfriend later.”

Pulling out a lone french fry Geno drew a long line of ketchup along its steaming length before popping it into his mouth.

“Let’s spend a little time to _ketchup_.”

Fuck that was good. Humming in satisfaction Geno opened his sockets and was surprised to see Error’s expression had gone from embarrassed fury to one of torn interest. Reaching into his torn bag for another french fry, Geno watched as Error’s eye lights seemed to follow the stick. Odd, Error never showed any interest in food from Grillby’s before.

“Come on over. Fresh brought a lot and were both eating for two.”

At first Geno thought Error’s stubbornness was going to win out. At least in any other situation that was what the pout on Error’s face would have meant, but instead Error dropped the empty sack of a pillow and came back over to sit at Geno’s side. Pointedly not the one Fresh was near.

“Just one.”

Squirting ketchup onto half of the french fries Geno gestured for Error to take some, “Sure bro.”

Sitting cross-legged on the floor Error couldn’t help but nervously clench and unclench his hands between the folds of his legs. Staring down the steaming spuds did nothing to make the sound, fuck the smell of them, any less appealing. He shouldn’t want to eat them. He didn’t deserve them…

** Ink **

Fresh smirked as Error drifted over to join Geno. He’d thought that might happen despite Error’s normal reaction to Grillby’s. Now that his brothers were distracted feeding their little parasites Fresh turned to Ink. He was still laughing softly on the floor not far away but he was still watching Error. He seemed to be alternating between stroking his yellow and pink paint vials. Huh... Well, that made sense with how he’d been today.

Fresh pulled up one leg and crossed it over the other. Then he gave a gentle, angling his skateboard around so he could roll around to where Ink was sprawled out.

“Welcome back,” Ink said as Fresh drifted to a stop, “Geno makes great puns.”

“Yeah, he’d had lotsa practice, ya know?” Fresh commented, “So, things really only started a couple weeks ago? Two a’ you seem awful cutesy for that.”

Ink hummed, “That’s when he agreed to try being with me. It’s been strange but really nice too.”

“Strange how? Cause of the little glow bug?”

Ink shot Fresh a quick look that Fresh didn’t quite understand before going back to admiring Error.

“PJ’s been part of it, yeah, but not all of it. Error’s just...special. Amazing. I’ve been going through my yellow paint so fast. It’s like, most things didn’t change much but that small decision, being together, painted it all with more vibrant colors that let you see details you didn’t notice before.”

Fresh whistled softly, “Brah, you got it bad. I knew you’d been drawing Err-brah a lot lately but that’s something else. Impressive for someone soulless.”

Ink flushed and grinned which was not the reaction Fresh would have expected. Ink often didn’t bother to over emote with him since technically neither of them really had feelings. He wondered if Ink had had as much paint as he’d implied already or if it was something else.

“I showed him how much I’ve drawn him over the years,” Ink said with an unexpected warmth, “That was pretty funny. And it lead to a _really_ nice time~”

Ink trailed off with a blissful sigh that had Fresh raising both brow ridges. So his bro could top! Not where he woulda put his G to be honest. But then again, he always pegged Ink as a solid switch so who knew?

Fresh was about to say as much when the feeling of a portal opening had him glancing up to see who was joining. Though it really wasn’t hard to guess. Fresh just wondered why he hadn’t shown up sooner. The guy was always slacking on the job according to Geno.

** Error **

Picking up a single ketchup ladled fry Error paused just shy of putting it in his mouth. A part of him nearly had Error putting the fry back, but just as he was shifting to do so Error felt PJ pulse in his stomach tossing all resistance against the food out a metaphorical portal. Placing the fry into his mouth Error closed his sockets and felt the glitches on his bones almost vanish as he chewed. He had forgotten how good this was.

Sadly enough, Error’s fears were confirmed. His magic levels felt full instantly for the first time in week. One fry. From AfterTale’s Grillby’s. Fuck this stupid pregnancy. He had been rejecting AU magic. Swap just happened to be the closest AU to AfterTale. Feeling his soul ache for reason other than magic Error rubbed at his chest.

“Fucking garbage. Don’t know how you eat this shit,” he grumbled.

Geno laughed, “You may say that, but at this point we’re eating what the kids say we eat. Mine just happens to agree with me.”

Watching Geno pop another greasy collection of fries into his mouth Error chuckled.

“Whatever,” he scoffed back as he wiped his claws off on his coat. He could wash it later.

Sensing a familiar portal opening into the save screen Error lifted his skull. He twitched, moving to open a portal of his own to leave as he always did. But this time Error found he couldn’t leave. Why should he have to leave? Geno and Reaper were together now. Married. Well, getting married, having a child. Geno could leave the save screen. It was....

“Oh,” Geno said with interest, “actually going to stick around this time? Well Error, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Reaper.”

** Ink **

“Hey~! Babe, you didn’t tell me you had company over,” Reaper said, floating over to sit on Geno’s other side and kiss his cheek.

Then he turned to study Error, taking in the glitches and odd eye lights and more. Cute. Reminded Reaper of his darling Geno. Certainly that glare was a close match. There was something else though.

“Hmm... Nice to meet you finally, Error. Geno talks about you. And its nice to meet the reason I’ve had so many voided calls to collect souls. Not to mention all the free wandering ones my brother and I find,” he continued, something deep and pointed in his tone.

** Error **

Error didn’t even have to look. Hearing _that_ voice alone had Error locking his eye lights to the floor. It was a fight to keep his sight anywhere but where _he_ was. Just ignore him.

No. It would be fine now. Right? Everything went as planned. Geno had his freedom _and_ his love.

But then Reaper spoke _his_ name.

Error glanced up at the dark cloak clad skeleton and the save screen went suddenly rigid. Helpless. Instantly a sharp pain cut into his soul... No! Not his soul. Error felt it. His soul had glitched. The magical organ had shattered apart with glitches leaving just a glowing sliver of soul behind.

“You...”

_‘Don’t. Don’t do this.’_

Error could feel a surge of unwanted emotions overwhelming him, drowning him in a wave of despair, hate, loneliness, abandonment. Feeling the blue lines on his cheeks begin to glow from emotions the Destroyer refused acknowledge, Error cupped his sockets to catch the strings that had begun pouring from his sockets. Pushing himself away from the others Error screamed in agony. He... He couldn’t. Not again.

“No!!”

Error’s soul flicked again, returning to his whole form, but the tiny sliver inside his chest refused to stop glowing. Why, why, why! He wasn’t Geno anymore! He hated this! Why?! He hated everything! There was nothing but a heavy pain pressing into the Destroyer’s soul. Anguish for a loss he didn’t even want to remember. Error wanted nothing more than the pain to stop. To _kill_ whatever was causing him this pain.

When Error pulled his hands away his palms were filled with a messy pile of blue fibers that spilt over his fingers. All Error could hear in his skull were screams. It was like he had been thrown back in time and all there was was the empty whiteness of the antivoid and the shadows in his mind. The voices screaming at him, his own screams for someone, anyone to save him.

Error stumbled to his feet. This joints stiff as he fought the crash that wanted to overwhelm him. It was hard to move when his entire body could barely stop distorting with glitches. Enough. He would end this, all of this pain once and for all. Destroy the shadows that refused to leave him ALONE!

Summoning three full sized blasters, Error turned towards Reaper and fired. Taking off after the blasts, Error tossed his strings out in all directions into the surrounding darkness. End it. End it all. He couldn’t stop. The voices in his skull kept screaming! He had to stop the screaming!

“I’LL KILL YOU!! YOU HEAR ME REAPER!!I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

** Ink **

_“You...”_

Ink shot up, face blank and his magic tight with agitation. Error’s resonance! It was wrong! All wrong! The one part was drowning out the rest, so loud and jarring it almost physically hurt. The warmth that had been light in his chest turned heavy and hot. Almost as if Ink had had red and white.

On reflex, he pulled out both paints, taking a small sip. A mistake. The two together hit him at the same time as another painful shift in Error’s resonance. They felt like a blow to the chest. So deep and painfully scared and angry for Error and he didn’t even know why. He curled over, immediately retching up everything he’d had that day. It hurt! But Error...

Ink looked up. Error was distorting so badly that parts of him spread half an arm’s length from the rest of him. Geno was screaming something, on his feet trying to reach for Error but Reaper was holding him back. He could just hear Fresh telling him to get up, to do something. He wanted to! He was trying to! He retched again.

Then there were three of Error’s Blasters and Ink forced himself to move. He didn’t see Reaper twist to toss Geno in Fresh’s direction. Nor did he see Fresh catching the ever dying skeleton and racing away into the darkness surrounding the save screen. His entire world narrowed to Error.

He just missed catching Error as he charged forward, going after Reaper. Ink grimaced and raced after him.

“I’LL KILL YOU!! YOU HEAR ME REAPER?! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

“Error!” Ink shouted.

“You think you can kill me, Destroyer? You’ll be the one dead in a minute,” Reaper growled lowly.

Darkness deeper than what surrounded them poured off Reaper and a formed into a pair of wings, the feathers of which each seemed to radiate with the despair of a different horrifying end.

** Error **

Even as Geno landed in Fresh’s arms and was skateboarded away into the darkness the bleeding skeleton couldn’t help but twist in his brother’s arms to try and get free.

“Error! What the heck are you doing?!”

What if Error touched Reaper? The idiot was carrying a child, let alone how dangerous it was for the Error himself. True these two had never officially met before but they both _knew_ about each other.

“I don’t understand! Fresh, Error and I talked about Reaper before.”

Stuck looking back to the battle, Geno clenched his hands and felt the determination in his soul begin to boil. Error had clearly gone mad with whatever this hatred towards Reaper was. More so than Geno had ever seen from his little brother and fellow glitch. Error... Error was truly trying to kill Reaper.

** Ink **

Fresh kept a hold of his bro until he decided they were deep enough into the darkness that it was safe to watch. He still angled off a ways just so they weren’t in a direct line from where they had been when they plunged through the dark veil. Finally, he stopped, but he remained poised, ready to take off again in an instant.

“I think you’ll have ta try asking him yerself, brah. Much later,” Fresh told Geno after a moment, “I can tell ya this is a lot like how he was when I first met him.”

** Error **

“Same, Error can’t do anything half assed. He decides on something and commits to it 404%,” Geno growled as he crossed his arms in frustration, “Welp, good luck trying to kill him Error. I haven’t found a way to kill Death yet and boy did I try.”

Struggling once more to free himself from Fresh’s arms Geno found it frustratingly hard. Like pushing against a brick wall.

“What’s so frightening is that it feels almost like I’m watching this through a looking glass.”

Geno remembered saying something similar to Death once. That he would kill Death. Not only that, but his first few fights with Reaper probably looked a lot like this. Just minus the strings.

** Ink **

Fresh chuckled, “Bet you kicked his bony behind good too, brah.”

He didn’t set Geno down like he probably wanted. Just watched the fight to see what would happen. He knew who would fade first. It was obvious. But how would the others react?

** Error **

Error stood on his web poised to attack. The shiver of something familiar trickled like cold drops of moisture on the Destroyer’s bones. Death. Those wings were beautiful, yet seeing them had even more pain cutting into his chest.

_‘Stop. Please stop.’_

Multiple strings attached to each finger and every blue line was bound to a glowing red bone construct that curved around behind the Destroyer.

“You can’t KILL what’s AlreAdy DEAD!” 

Every bone in the Destroyer’s body screamed with pain. Glitches tore into his bones as Error leapt into the air dragging his attacks with him. Pulling his hands hand forward, more blue strings continued to pour from his sockets. Even when he saw Death raise his scythe Error charged head on. Death had no jurisdiction for him. Error knew it. Death would never come for _him_. He was a mistake, everything was a mistake.

Just end it.

** Ink **

“Anything with a soul isn’t truly dead. I’ll gladly fix that for you. Destroy the Destroyer,” Reaper quipped, raising with a powerful sweep of his wings. 

Ink snarled as Reaper launched forward, scythe in hands and edge gleaming. That was aimed at **_his_** Error! And Ink was almost sure it was Reaper’s fault Error had become like this! He wasn’t going to let this god touch Error! Or their child!

Ink leapt off the top of one of Error’s Blasters, swiping a cut of paint at it as he went. He cut through as many of the strings connecting to attacks as he could as the spinning arch took him up and over Error. Then Ink came crashing down between them, smashing Broomy down onto the scythe blade.

“Stay away from him!” Ink snarled at Reaper.

The metal of the blade rang strangely. Reminiscent of the grind of metal sheering away. Metal that one somehow knew was critical and its loss meant death to hundreds. The sound annoyed Ink. He pushed harder, forcing Reaper to back wing.

“He came after me,” Reaper countered, “**_He nearly killed Geno! Nearly killed Goth_**!”

“He’s mine! Leave,” Ink snapped.

He summoned his own Blaster, having it fire after the god before taking chase after Error’s other two. Reaper was forced back farther and Ink took the chance to twist around, reaching for Error, magic crying out.

“Error! Error, can you hear me?! Talk to me Error!”

** Error **

Error felt the connection holding his attacks break. Someone had cut his strings but that didn’t stop the Destroyer from charging. He still had his Blasters, had more strings. It was only when a blurred shadow dropped between him and Reaper that Error flinched back. Clenching at his chest Error screamed in agony. His soul _burned_ as if the magic inside him was burning him alive and something in his middle rebelled against the Destroyer’s magic. Clawing at everything around him, Error slipped on his strings and began falling towards the save screen floor.

_‘Kill it, kill all of it. Just stop. Don’t touch me. Someone save me. Why wouldn’t you save me!!’_

** Ink **

“ERROR!” Ink bellowed.

Error had slipped! Error had actually slipped off his strings! That scream, the pain in it cut into Ink until it knifed through his very marrow. He plummeted after Error, hand outstretched, icy ache of fear pulsing painfully in his chest. Error was flailing, screaming. Falling. But Ink was overtaking him, Broomy’s weight helping to drag him down faster. There was a sound behind him. A whoomph and a rattle of feathers. Ink didn’t take his eye lights from Error. Almost. He was almost there!

A flicker of dark massed on the edge of his vision. Reaper loomed, scythe blade burning bright. Ink grabbed for Error and managed to curl an arm around his waist. Ink twisted, swinging Broomy around, spilling paint as a bright streak lanced out. Pain seared hot across Ink’s scapula and spine, cutting deep enough to half numb him. But the paint surrounded them in a solid bubble. Ink was plunged into darkness. He felt when the shield ball hit the floor. He managed to slow them enough to bring them gently to the now flat bottom and then half collapsed over Error.

“Error,” Ink gasped, the horrible pain nothing to the fear spreading cold through his bones, “Error, its ok. It’s Ink. I’m here. Error, please...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Pain


	59. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts. Error hurts. His head, his body, everything hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This family visit is not going as planned is it? For a happy distraction, here's some great art for last chapter from Elea30303! Embarrassing Error is always fun: https://twitter.com/hihowareyoudud1/status/1277045961349447680
> 
> Some nice sketches of the painful from Duskenne: https://duskenne.tumblr.com/post/622093508964171776/some-quick-sketches-of-scenes-from-the-newest
> 
> AND~ Dreaming Mystic drew the pages of Ink's Error 2 sketchbook back in Chapter 55: https://cafe-sugar-skull.tumblr.com/post/622197555624804352/inks-sketchbook-error-2 
> 
> Now, back to pain...

** Error **

“Reaper!” Scrambling to get free Geno turned to Fresh with his eye light blazing, “Put me down Fresh!”

Geno’s soul blazed with determination to get to not only his soon-to-be husband but to Error as well. The glitch was his family as much as Sans and Papyrus. As much as Fresh, as much as Reaper. Seeing the love of his life strike to kill his little brother was more painful than watching the human kill Papyrus all those horrible resets ago. Geno was done watching the people he loved die.

“No one is dying today.”

** Ink **

Fresh poofed them to the edge of the darkness and then promptly set Geno down on his feet.

“I wouldn’t have stopped ya if you’d tried teleporting, brah. But chill, only Death today is your fiancé,” Fresh said, trying hard for something like reassuring for Geno’s sake.

Reaper was hovering just in front of the dome of blackness the ball had flattened into. He’d evidently tried cutting into it but the point had been unable to break through so he’d wrenched the scythe out and was now glaring at the dome Ink had created.

** Error **

“Reaper!” Storming over to his soon-to-be-_dead_ husband, Geno grabbed Death by the base of one wing and began dragging his lover away, “You idiotic, scythe wielding maniac!”

So what if his lover has a cute ass if it meant he had dick for brains!

“What part of Error is my brother did you not understand?!”

** Ink **

Reaper had to muffle a squawk when his wing was grabbed. He held his scythe and other wing close, twisting to try looking earnestly at Geno over his shoulder as he was dragged along and berated.

“Geno! He nearly committed fratricide and nepoticide right in front of me! He could have hit you even after Fresh got you away!” Reaper protested.

How else was he supposed to protect his precious family? Geno and little Gothy were his entire world. The thought of losing them was a painful darkness even he did not wish to look at. Especially not after...

“Ta be fair,” Fresh pipped up, “Ya nearly committed nepoticide too. Ya missed the part where Err-brah said he’s in the same boat as Geno.”

“He’s what!” Reaper started to demand.

** Error **

Flinging his idiotic, bird-brained fiancé forward Geno grabbed the back of Reaper’s skull and brought his lover’s forehead to his own.

“Remember I have skills of my own too. I’ve fought Error before, long before you found me,” Geno said softly.

Sure Error won back then, but he had held his own for a mothering long time and even Error had admitted to being impressed.

“I’m not losing any more family got that Reaper?”

Taking a moment to breathe in his love’s scent Geno felt himself relax.

“Now explain. I thought you two had never met before.”

** Ink **

Before Reaper could get the rest of his startled question out his dear, sweet Geno flung him head over wing only to grab him again. Reaper’s wings fluffed out but before anything else could happen Geno had pulled him close.

_“Remember, I have skills of my own. I’ve fought Error before, long before you found me. I’m not losing any more family got that Reaper?”_

Reaper felt his wings droop slowly as the fiercely protective rush faded. He knew Gen was strong. Really he did. He’d managed to give Reaper a decent fight more than once. He looked hot as hell fighting too. Reaper might have a small issue with getting distracted when they did come to blows. He was totally justified though! That fierce determination was something else.

_“I’m not losing any more family. Got that Reaper?”_

Reaper made a soft sound that absolutely didn’t sound like a chur.

_“Now explain. I thought you two had never met before.”_

“We haven’t,” Reaper murmured.

He shivered slightly from the prolonged intimate contact. He was quite used to Geno touching him but sometimes the sheer wonder of a simple loving touch still struck Reaper deep in his soul. He dismissed his scythe so he could wrap arms and wings around his love. He knew Geno was strong. He was just so scared of losing him. And little Gothy. He was still worried he’d never be able to hold Goth.

“I’d heard of Error from you and the dead. The ones from worlds he didn’t quite destroy and the few wandering souls I’ve encountered. Though he doesn’t cause me as much overtime as that ‘King of Negativity’ brat,” Reaper explained, concentrating on the sense of Geno’s soul rhythm.

** Error **

“Well he seems to know you.”

Sighing softly, Geno kissed the worried brow of his little bird and smiled. He couldn’t help but love it when Reaper wrapped his wings around him. It made the pale skeleton feel protected. Geno want so badly to stroke the feathers for hours. Maybe after this Reaps would be up for some grooming.

“Let’s all just wait. Hopefully Ink can get Error to calm down. If not, we’ll help. Got that?”

It was suspicious though how Error never once stuck around any time Death would visit and the one time he did stay this happened. It’s as though Error always sensed Reaper coming, open a portal and just vanish. Geno had always assumed that perhaps it was that Error was a glitch himself and was worried that Reaps would try to reap him.

Poor Error. It was amazing how they had become brothers really. Error returning sometime after their first meetup and Geno’s broken promise to end himself. Error wasn’t even mad that Geno wasn’t dead. In fact, he had seemed relieved and their relationship had evolved from there. Talking, teasing, hanging out… Error sitting nearby, just giving Geno some company. Until Reaper would appear and then the so proclaimed World Destroyer would just vanish.

The Christmas party had been fun. One of the few times Error was in the same space as Reaper but the two never met. Error had only showed up long enough to back his adorable friend Blue before vanishing. Fresh had said the poor bastard was sucker punched! Aww, he wish he could have seen that. Good times... Bad party. But that’s what made a good party.

“Besides, what’s a family without a little family drama? It’s like we’re setting up a great family story of ‘how I met your father.’”

** Ink **

Reaper chuckled, “I wouldn’t know, Gen, but I’ll take your word for it. I’ll remember if there’s a next time to be only defensive.”

** Error **

“Good.”

Pushing himself up on his toes Geno wrapped his arms around Reaper.

“Thank you for saving me by the way, Handsome.”

————————————

Error struggled violently against whatever it was that had him bound so tightly. It wouldn’t let go! He needed to get free and kill his target. It was hard with his sockets encrusted with errors and his body stiffening as a loud dialup sound filled the Destroyer’s skull and rang out around him. He was crashing, but he hadn’t killed... He needed to! He HAD to! It was wrong, it hurt. He just didn’t want to hurt anymore.

“LeT g-G-oo of M-Ee!”

The contact burned causing him to scream again as his voice pitched into something more digital.

_‘Stop, stop, stop!’ _

Opening his sockets to pitch blackness, Error’s eye lights landed on the only source of light in this dark prison. Two simple white eye lights.

“Sans.”

Trembling violently as his tear streaks began to glow once more Error covered his sockets. He couldn’t be seeing Sans now! Sans was dead! Papyrus was dead! _He_ was dead! Nothing was left but a filthy ERROR!

“I’m SoRRy! I’m sORrY! Sans, PaP, I... I...”

He killed them. He killed his family! His happy ending! He was killing them all again!

“I CAn’T!!”

** Ink **

“Error!”

Ink was so lost. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help, wanted to help Error feel better. Who was Error even talking to? They were the only ones in here! But Error was shaking against him. Ink wanted to pull him close. Hold him tight. But this was his Error. Error had been letting him touch a lot and with all this he probably was beyond his limit.

“Error, it’s Ink,” he said, almost desperately.

His mind was spinning with old, washed out impressions of fear, sadness, and pain. He kept pushing them away. Pushing all the pain away. His magic was still tensed, crying out to soothe the disjointed resonance. Error was everything. And he was drowning in his own head.

Painfully, Ink shifted until as little of him as possible was touching Error. As he did, he tried everything he could to change his eye lights. He knew he’d have no control over it but his blank eye lights were clearly not helping Error. One eye light flickered and shifted to a blue tear drop. Then Ink lifted one hand to the top of the dome, pulling it down to shape until it became a small, soft light. That would help. One glance would make it obvious he wasn’t Sans.

The hand tingled with the odd half numb feeling like, kind of like a disconnected joint, and it spread quickly along his entire arm. He lowered it as carefully as he could to Error’s chest, somewhere between PJ and Error’s soul. He let his urgently racing magic warm it, pushing magic to Error and hoping to break him out of whatever phantom vision he was seeing. That had been so much magic to use!

** Error **

Strings continued to trickle from the Destroyer’s sockets, clinging to everything around the trembling skeleton. He could feel this odd sensation around him. Something was familiar in this dark space but Error was too terrified to open his sockets and find nothing. Always nothing.

When something warm bloomed against his chest Error flinching away for a second. But something else in his soul... Opening his sockets, Error peeked through violently trembling fingers to see his Ink laying there beside him. Just like they had woken up this morning.

“K-Kiki?”

Error’s voice broke as he reached out. Then he stopped, pulling the hand back. Hugging himself tight, Error tried to will away this feeling in his chest that was threatening to tear his very soul apart. He was already falling apart. He couldn’t...

Glitches broke around the Destroyer’s form and Error couldn’t stop the soft glow that came from the blue streaks on his face. He wanted to cry, but couldn’t. He wanted...

Error kept his skull turned away as tremors continued to break across his form. What could he even say? He didn’t want to explain. But the echoing voice that wasn’t even his wouldn’t stop screaming inside his head!

_‘Don’t leave me.’ _

_‘Don’t forget about me.’ _

_‘Please. Find me!_

It just wouldn’t stop screaming!

** Ink **

Ink pushed himself up just a little so he was propped up by his other half numb arm. Error knew him! Had seen him and not what had been terrifying him. It was a start. Error had reached for him!

“Hey, Starshine,” Ink said softly.

He leaned closer to press a very soft kiss to the trembling hand that had reached for him.

“You don’t have to talk or explain, okay Ruru? Just please, let me help you,” Ink whispered.

** Error **

Turning up his chin to stare hopefully at his lover Error took a weak trembling breath, “Ink.”

Why was this so hard? What was wrong with him?! Geno finally got a happy ending. Error _wanted_ Geno to have a happy ending.

Error’s sockets burned but the tears never came. Instead Error could feel the blue markings on his cheeks burn softly. The magical glow of the stains rippled with the Destroyer’s still fluctuating emotions. Blue light just under the surface glinted like light off water. The effect magically mimicked the look of tears without ever actually producing them. Error knew it would hurt less if he pulled out his strings and killed something. But he deserved this pain. It was his fault. He had lost everything and it was all his fault.

Reaper... His reaction to being face to face with Reaper was the final proof Error needed that the god had been a part of his past. But he couldn’t learn anything more about what had happened. Not without asking Reaper and Error refused to destroy his brother’s happiness more than he just did. Reaper belonged with Geno. Error just had to accept his fate.

It was just… Knowing that Geno could leave the save screen, have a child, live with a family that loved him…

Touching his bare collar bone something inside Error let out a broken sound. No band, no sign that there ever was a claim to him. Error hugged himself tighter as the sliver inside his glitching soul flickered out. That Geno was dead! Why!? He was just the mistake who escaped the save screen only to fall into the antivoid, go mad, die and became trapped in the antivoid’s code. Only to then Escape and see just how fucked up the multiverse really was.

_“Hey, Starshine.”_

Feeling the kiss to the back of his hand Error shuttered out a gasp.

“Ink...”

_“You don’t have to talk or explain, okay Ruru? Just please, let me help you.”_

Ink’s words were an ice balm to the Error’s poor burning soul. Crawling weakly towards Ink was a slow process. Unable to stop trembling Error curled his entire body into the Guardian. Arms wrapped themselves around Ink’s chest as Error burred his face deeply into Ink’s scarf. Error clung tight to Ink, as if the Guardian would melt away at the slightest sign that Error was going to relax his grip.

“Let me have this. Please?”

Error didn’t know whom he was asking, the multiverse, Ink, himself. But losing Ink...

“Let me stay like this.”

_‘Don’t let me go.’ _

He didn’t care if this would last or not. Error just knew he loved Ink. With all his soul and not just the false piece of his past.

** Ink **

“Everything will be alright, Error,” Ink said softly, “We’ll stay as long as you need.”

And possibly longer. If they really needed, Ink could always drop them straight through a portal from here. Have them land back in bed. Or in Error’s nest in the antivoid. Or anywhere Error might want. Leave and let the dome collapse after them.

Oh, but it felt so much better to have Error in his arms. He could care less that the grip made his injury hurt worse. Right now all that mattered was comforting Error. He was still trembling so much. Ink had nothing else to give but words and physical comfort. And Ink knew he wasn’t the best with words.

His magic calmed some as he curled his arms tight around Error but it still sang out. He brought a hand up to Error’s skull, gently cupping the back of it and twinned his legs with Error’s. There. He had Error cuddled as close as possible. His poor, poor Error. 

Seeing his tear marks glow like that had been beautiful and oddly painful. Like the purest form of blue paint ran down his cheeks. Beautiful to look at but spoke of nothing but the deepest sorrow. Ink desperately wanted to know what had caused this. What had hurt and scared his Glitchy so badly to cause him to freak out like that. But if explaining just hurt Error more, Ink didn’t need to ask. He could try asking others.

“My Error,” Ink murmured.

He tucked his own face into Error’s scarf, breathing in his scent and slowly calming.

** Error **

The longer Ink held him, the more Error felt like himself. The pain slowly faded, replaced with the soothing comfort of Ink’s magic calling to his soul. All of his soul, not just a part of it. Sockets falling dark Error fell limp into Ink’s arms. Turning into Ink’s chest all Error could do was cling blindly. There was so much contact and for once Error craved more.

_‘Don’t leave me.Don’t leave me Ink, you don’t have to love me back. Just don’t abandon me.’_

_“My Error.”_

Ink’s words sent a warm heat into Error’s chest. He was Error. That’s all. He could never go back to being... He didn’t want to. He was out of code, a broken glitch. But he belonged here.

_‘Ink... I love you.’_

** Ink **

The icy fear faded away as Error’s trembles stopped. His resonance smoothed again, all the parts blending into that perfect whole. The warmth returned, light and soft and radiant in Ink’s chest. His Error would be alright. Whatever this hurt was, it wouldn’t take his Glitch away. He was safe. Right where he should be. With Ink.

Not for the first time, a small part of Ink ached to feel for himself. To give more to this skeleton who so completed him. He wanted to give Error that feeling as well. He struggled to come up with something that would come close.

“Do you need more magic, Error?” Ink asked after a moment.

** Error **

Error shook his skull in the negative. It was a lie, Error knew it. He doubted he could see let alone light his eye lights. But that didn’t stop him from trying. Raising his skull from Ink’s scarf Error tried to ignite his eye lights, but they flickered at best and even with the scant amount of light everything around the Destroyer was still blurry.

“Maybe.”

The cakes were in his inventory, but Error couldn’t let go. Not yet.

“Can... can I kiss you?”

Feeling his cheeks glow Error kept his sight lowered. He couldn’t bear to look up and let Ink see his expression.

** Ink **

Ink lifted his head at the unexpected question. He looked at Error but Error wasn’t looking at him. But there was no glow in his sockets. He did need magic. But that question... It made Ink smile a little but also want a lick of blue.

“Of course, Error.”

** Error **

Twisting his hands into the fabric of Ink’s cloths at the response Error closed his sockets. He was really fucked up, wasn’t he? Still wanting happiness.

Lifting his chin, Error pressed his teeth blindly to the edge of Ink’s. Almost instantly, Error felt his soul pulse something beautiful. The sensation lingered until Error pulled away so he could press his brow to his lover’s.

“Guess you caught me.”

** Ink **

The kiss was light and just barely found the corner of Ink’s mouth. Hardly a kiss at all. But then Error pressed their brows together and Ink hummed. He almost wished they were back home. Either of their homes. So long as they could curl up together. Error could watch tv or play video games and Ink could sketch. Something peaceful that still let them touch.

_“Guess you caught me.”_

Ink chuckled softly.

“So I did. Caught my falling star. Let me help you shine.”

He tilted his head just a little more to press a proper kiss to Error’s teeth. Firm and warm with little sparks of their magic. His hands trailed down a little until one was on Error’s upper back and one on his lower back. He really wished he could feel Error’s bones. He’d have to wait though. For now, he let his magic flow, warming his hands to share with Error.

** Error **

A speckling of glowing freckles flickered over the Destroyer’s nasal bridge as Error tried to make out Ink’s expression. Fuck Ink and those solar nick names... Maybe Ink would use them the next time they made love? Pressing further into the kiss, Error let out a vocal gasp in response to the Guardian’s hands holding him close.

“Shit, Ink, oohh~” Moaning openly Error’s spine arched, pressing him flush to the Guardian he was tangled legs to chest with, “F-fuck I-In-k!”

Eye lights flickering on for a moment longer Error felt his bones begin to tremble with pleasure. He was going to...

“Ink, I’m…close!”

** Ink **

Ink made a low sound, almost more of a rumble than a hum, and shifted their tangled legs. He formed his ecto from ribs to knees so he could press a thigh firmly against Error’s clothed sex.

“Come for me, Error. I want to see you glow.”

** Error **

“S-shit! ‘nk.”

Groaning low in response to the firm pressure applied to his sex Error couldn’t help but feel grateful relief for the gentle coaxing guiding him along to his peek. Error knew that if Ink had tried to have sex with him just now he couldn’t have handled it. But this rocking pressure against his entrance and clit, mimicking the motions, was the perfect amount of pleasure. In part because it was so familiar. So much of this was how they had started, yet… How was Ink always able to break through his madness?

Error shifted his hands up to latch over the back of Ink’s shoulders but there was something wet making it hard to keep his grip. Yet Error couldn’t stop until his yellow tipped claws peeked just over the narrow curve of Ink’s shoulders. Anything to hold Ink close.

“I-ink! C-cumming!”

Keening out a desperate cry Error’s cunt squelched as the Destroyer pressed his now desperately soaked crotch flush to Ink’s thigh. The healthy blue glow of the Destroyer’s soul stood out beneath the heavy knit of his cloths as if desperate to be seen.

“Ink!”

** Ink **

“There you are, my beautiful Starshine,” Ink murmured huskily.

It had been hard to keep from making any pained sounds when Error’s claws had dug into the slash across his back but Ink pushed through. A little cut wasn’t worth his attention right now. Nor were confusing ghost impression still plaguing the back of his mind. Error looked so beautiful right now. Sockets almost closed, their brows pressed together with that wash of starry flush across Error’s face. Arching deliciously into him, the formed magic hot even through their clothes.

And through it all, the blue glow of Error’s lovely, glitchy soul shone bright. It washed them both in a deep blue light and Ink’s eye lights shifted. They became a sun and a pink star as his own soft flush spread.

“You’re amazing, Error.”

This was his Error. His beautiful Glitch. He wanted to take him and hide him away again. Something wonderful just for Ink. But then he would lose the fun of his work counterpart. Would it be so bad while Error was pregnant though? Part of the ‘maternity leave’? The thought was tempting. Especially when it seemed like they couldn’t leave the house without something happening to one or both of then. Usually Error.

Leaving that idea half formed, Ink reduced the flow of magic until it was barely a faint trickle. This was harder to keep up but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad until Error was willing to move a hand to get his chocolate. Ink was absolutely putting some of that in his own inventory. Just for emergencies.

** Error **

Panting between the occasional afterglow twitches Error’s soul finally begin to settle down into its normal glow. There was a shutter of bones as Error licked his teeth, still trying to taste the lingering traces of Ink’s last kiss.

“Hmmm... “

Error could still feel the heat from Ink’s breath mingling with his. An almost kiss that lingered in thier knot of twisted limbs. This time, when Error’s eye lights flickered, it was as sleep called to the Destroyer rather than the darkness. Relaxing his grip, Error nuzzled his body in close with a sleep ladled hum. He didn’t need to do anything else, he had Ink. He could sleep now.

So Error let everything else go.

———————————

“They’ve been in there a long time.”

Geno’s concern grew the longer Ink and Error remained clouded in the strange dark sphere.

“Fresh, you know Ink. What’s happening?”

** Ink **

Fresh gave a little shrug as he studied the dome over his glasses.

“I’m use ta them fightin’ not flirtin’. My guess is talking though,” he said after a moment.

“Or it’s _deathly_ quiet inside too,” Reaper said thoughtfully, “I can only sense one soul in there and I know my scythe scratched the one with the brush. That’s Ink, right? I’d hear of him from Life.”

Fresh grinned and glanced at Reaper, eye and host soul fully visible, “That ain’t much of a judge yer high and mighty godship. Inkster’s got no soul.”

Reaper gave him a sharp look, “No soul?”

“Y-ep.”

** Error **

“No soul and all pervert,” Geno said while eyeing his fiancé.

“Remind you of someone?”

** Ink **

Death raised a hand to his chest, flinching back dramatically.

“Gen, you cut me down so coldly,” he whimpered, “I might freeze to, well…me.”

A grin spread across Reaper’s face at the joke. Fresh gave a small laugh as he strolled up to the dome and knocked hard. He couldn’t hear the sound of it and the dome felt solid as steel.

“Anyway, Ink-brah can’t be dust cause this thing’s still here. It’s his magic and all.”

—————————

Ink glanced towards the side of the dome where a faint bang had managed to come through. He was very tempted to ignore everyone out there and just fall into a pleasant doze with Error. Error had cuddled into him! Completely cuddled up and peacefully asleep. Even the glitches had calmed to a slow, quiet flickering. Then the knock came again and Ink frowned. He directed a small amount of the paint creating the dome and had it spread out along the save screen floor to get an idea of who was there.

Fresh and Geno. Probably Reaper as well if he was still flying. Ink was _not_ a fan of Reaper at the moment, but Error had been concerned about Geno and Geno about him. Error called Geno and Fresh family. Ink supposed they might deserve to see that Error was ok. But he didn’t want to move. And Error would probably be really pissed if Ink didn’t clean him up first.

Frown deepening slightly, Ink reached his sense into the paint again. The dome around him took on a more liquid appearance. The light went out as the paint curled around them like a living thing. Ink closed his eyes, directing it and drawing it back in. When he opened them again, he was sitting up with Error straddling his lap still cuddled close. The paint had cleaned them both, though fresh ink and marrow was already leaking from his wound. It was something he would need to paint over directly but he wasn’t moving Error. He kept his arms firmly around his sleeping Glitch and stared at the other three.

** Error **

Reaching up Geno grabbed his lover by the rope collar that Reaper always wore adorned with a tiny blaster skull.

“Remind me why I agreed to marry you again? I swear you’re going to be the _death_ of me.”

Geno was just pulling Reaper in for a kiss when he felt someone cold and wet pool just for a moment at his slipper clad feet.

“What the...”

Geno glanced down and watched as the paint retreated to…

“Error!?”

Dropping Reaper, Geno rushed to his brother’s side. Something _had_ to be wrong with Error! He was draped all over Ink’s body... asleep? Stopping just short of the pair Geno circled Ink until he could see his brother’s sleeping face.

“He’s... Error’s asleep?”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights watched Reaper flare his wings to keep from actually dropping but when he did no more than pout Ink turned his attention to following Geno’s movements. He...did not like how close Geno was. Which didn’t make much sense when Geno had done nothing but be nice, or at least brotherly, to Error.

“Yes,” Ink said shortly in answer to the question.

There was a small popping sound.

“Sweet, broski! That’s a rare opportunity!”

Ink’s eye lights snapped around, one a red crosshair and the other a skull. Fresh was walking towards them with a silver marker in hand.

“Touch him and you find a new host,” Ink growled quietly.

Fresh’s brow ridges shot up and he held his hands up, slowly backing away.

“Whoa, brah, chill out. None of us gonna hurt ya boyfriend.”

Ink kept glaring until Fresh recapped the marker and then turned it on Reaper. Reaper had laid down midair with his chin resting on his crossed arms. He held one up briefly and Ink decided he wasn’t going to do anything.

** Error **

There was something about Error’s sleeping face that twisted something in Geno down to the core. Nothing about what happened made any sense. Why had Error reacted that way to Reaper? That didn’t seem like Error at all, besides they had talked about death loads of times. Sure Error had his secrets, but if his brother had an opinion on someone he had never been shy about sharing it.

Or so he had thought.

Stealing a glance at Ink it really sunk in that Geno didn’t know as much about his little brother as he had thought. Ink was _supposed_ to be who Error hated most in the multiverse, not a lover. Not… Not someone Error trusted enough to physically hold him while he was defenseless and asleep.

Looking back at Error to take in the Destroyer’s prone form, Geno clenched his hands and felt the determination in his soul begin to boil. They were a family. What else was there that Error was keeping from them?

“Ink, do you know what… Oh, void! You’re bleeding.”

Not used anyone else bleeding around him Geno looked to the others for help.

** Ink **

“I know,” Ink said flatly, “I’ll heal it eventually but I’m not moving him.”

His gaze had moved back to watching Geno, watching his expression harden before surprise took over. The injury wasn’t going to kill him and if he left it alone long enough it would actually heal on its own. It took longer than painting it back together but worked just as well.

“Ink.”

Ink’s gazed snapped back to Fresh. He was looking much more serious than a moment ago.

“Hand me or Geno a brush. Error won’t like waking up to find you like that.”

Ink considered it. Fresh was right of course. That would not please Error at all. And the half numb sensation wasn’t very helpful either. But...

“He’s covering part of it,” Ink pointed out.

** Error **

Keeping his eye light focused on Reaper Geno frowned.

“You said you scratched him. Does that look like a scratch to you?!”

** Ink **

“Hmmm? I didn’t feel anything sever,” Reaper said, floating closer.

Ink bristled, his hold on Error tightening slightly. Broomy was right beside him. If he had to, he could grab it to defend Error.

“No one else near him!” Ink snapped.

Then he glanced at Error to be sure he was still asleep. He was. Good. Ink could feel that same fierce urge to protect Error simmering in him, riling up his magic again. It was slowly climbing to the levels he’d felt when he’d found Nightmare’s gang surrounding Error. He couldn’t get his paints but no one was touching _his_ Error. He could tolerate Geno but the others were too much.

Reaper pulled up short, brow ridges raised in interest. Ink almost rolled his eye lights. Like the guy who went after Error with lethal intent for almost hitting Geno didn’t understand.

“He’s ok now,” Ink said in a quieter voice, “Just let me take him home.”

“Let Geno heal you first,” Fresh said in a firm tone.

** Error **

“It’s fine Fresh.”

Error always did say that Ink was near impossible to kill and too stupid to stay dead. Probably was just as stubborn when it can to healing too.

“I won’t force you to let me put a bandaid on it, but I would like to try fixing you up to make up for my bone head of a fiancé.” Taking a breath Geno continued, “This wasn’t like Error, do you know what happened?”

** Ink **

“No. Something upset him. Outside of that I don’t know or care.”

Ink closed his sockets briefly and turned to press his face against Error’s scarf. Right now he cared about one thing. Error. Safe and calm in his arms. His soul resonance was softer in sleep, but still there and wonderfully harmonious. Ink thought his own magic might purr in his bones if they were alone. The feel of it and the weight of Error against him was grounding, soothing. He lifted his head.

Twisting, he look at Geno, eye lights back to simple white. The motion hurt and the hurt came with those strange impressions of emotion and pain but it was even easier to ignore now. Geno had been really nice this whole time. Watching Error interact with him had been cute. And he seemed pretty accepting of all the surprises Error had dropped on him. Easy going. Very Sans like.

Ink reluctantly moved his hand from Error’s upper back to reach into his inventory and pulled out a large flat brush.

“Here,” he said, offering the brush to Geno.

The bristle tips drooped slightly as if they’d been dipped in liquid.

“One slow stroke should do it. And... I suppose you can move his hands.”

The last part was difficult to say, even without any paints in his system. There was a lot in him against _anyone_ touching Error. He waited for Geno to take the brush and nuzzled back into Error’s scarf.

** Error **

Hearing that Ink didn’t know hadn’t surprised Geno. What had was that Ink said he didn’t care. Ink clearly cared, but maybe in his own possessive way. Ink was soulless and emotionless when you got down to it. Like Fresh, but Geno knew Fresh cared in his own way too. The sight of Ink nuzzling into his sleeping brother’s scarf put Geno’s mind at rest. Ink wasn’t getting out of the big brother talk though, but it could wait for another time. Fewer witnesses.

Geno had been about to stick his hands in his pockets and walk away when the Guardian offered up a paint brush.

“Umm?”

Taking the brush, Geno looked to it then at Ink in confusion. One, how the hell was he supposed to heal with a paint brush? Guess he would wing it, but…

“Can’t do that last part pal. Error’s no touch rule stands even asleep.”

** Ink **

Ink didn’t shrug but tension eased from his shoulder. That was fine. Better even. It was exactly what Ink wanted. And Geno was right. It was what Error would want too.

Ink shifted just enough to look back at Geno out of the corner of a socket. He was holding the brush a little awkwardly.

“...the brush will work. Paint over what you can reach.”

Having his spine healed would be a huge help honestly. He’d be able to move better and even stand. That was the only part of this injury that annoyed him.

** Error **

Shifting his grip on the paintbrush, Geno quietly crouched down closer to the slightly smaller skeleton. This was very nearly the strangest method of healing he had ever seen. Passing the wet tip over the deep, seeping gash in Ink’s bones Geno couldn’t help making a surprised noise when it actually worked. Shit that was a useful trick! Even Ink’s cloths seemed to fix themselves back together.

“Remind me to ask you for help with the wedding cloths.”

** Ink **

A small smile twitched across Ink’s face at that as the wound sear closed. Full sensation returned to his limbs and the phantom impressions faded away. That was an improvement.

“Sure. Show me designs and I can paint them up for you,” Ink said.

He held out his hand to take back the brush. He’d have to ask but he was pretty sure Error’d want to be involved in his brother’s wedding planning at least a little. Which meant Ink was involved because he was sticking close to Error, dang it. He was getting tired of things happening to Error when they went out. It was almost like the multiverse had it out for his Glitch and their little souling. Which was not helping his barely restrained desire to hide Error away.

“Did that actually work?” Reaper asked.

Fresh answered, “Sure did! Restored to normal.”

“Huh...”

** Error **

“Piece of cake,” Geno joked.

Handing back over the brush Geno found himself staring at Error’s face. The blue tear marks still seemed to be glowing softly but it was so faint that it was only visible in the shadows of Error’s skull.

“Take care of him, okay Ink?”

Pulling out his phone Geno came around the pair to snap a photo of Error actually cuddling someone.

“And what’s your phone number? I’ll want to check in and see how Error is later. Not to mention get your feel on what he would like to wear. He might kill me for real if I suggest a dress. Hehehe, yeah good times.”

** Ink **

Ink perked up some at that idea, tucking the brush away and settling his hand back on Error’s upper back.

“He’d look awesome in a dress though,” Ink said, a thread of excitement weaving into his voice.

He told Geno his number as he considered the idea. It was a nice image, but what kind of dress? Maybe in jewel tones? Or something complementing any of his bone colors. But them what style? He’d never seen Error in anything other than comfortable, loose fitting clothes. Ohhhh, Error in a backless dress with a scooped neckline.

But Error in a suit would be handsome too. His new coat had a similar cut and looked really good on him. Ink could just picture him in a vested suit smirking confidently. It was so hard to choose which was better! It might be best to let Geno pitch the idea. Then Ink could enjoy Error’s reaction whatever it was.

“Were you going to wear a dress? Or Reaper? Or both suits?”

He was curious now. How did one decide these things? He wasn’t sure he could picture Geno in a dress but, oddly, he could easily imagine Reaper in one. Probably backless as well to show off those wings, but the front coming up to a low collar. Maybe with a bell skirt that transitioned to shear partway down. Huh... He could sketch that out. Paint it if it looked good. Wedding gift done.

** Error **

Casually slipping his hands into his pockets Geno bent back to stretch his spine causing it to crack loudly in a few places.

“Oh, don’t know all that yet. Pigeon head over there only popped the question less than a week ago and now we have to wait until I pop.”

Placing a hand over his stomach Geno couldn’t help but smile.

“But hey, our kids could be those ring bearer or flower tossers. It would be so cute to see the little ones together depending on...”

Glancing at Error Geno took a hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his skull, “We have some time, so no rush.”

Geno had faith in his brother to come around to Reaps. Error did have a history of attempting to kill all his current friends and companions at some point.

“But if he’s not comfortable near Reaps I hope Error knows he can talk to me and hopefully you too.”

** Ink **

Ink glanced at Error. It was also possible Error would never talk about it with anyone. Ink would be there for him no matter what. But with what he’d seen today, he was sure Error would want to be at Geno’s wedding and he was stubborn enough to make himself be ok for it. Maybe he should try looking into Error’s past?

“Maybe it’ll be easier once PJ’s born,” he said finally, “It would be good for PJ to have a friend. Or I guess they’ll be cousins, right?”

He looked up to Geno at that, noting absently that Fresh and Reaper had settled down some distance away with video game and phone in hand.

** Error **

“They’ll be family, that’s all that matters.” Letting the moment pass something closer to an awkward pause Geno cleared his nonexistent throat and turned fully to face Ink, “Error is my family too Ink and if _anyone_ hurts my family they’re in for a bad time. Do we understand each other?”

** Ink **

Ink tilted his head a little, about to say that anyone who’d tried to hurt Error lately _had_ had a bad time but then he paused. Something occurred to him belatedly about how Geno had phrased that. He blinked and it clicked.

“Ah, that was a threat. I see.”

That probably didn’t relate to his and Error’s long history of fighting. The fights were fun after all. He could tell Geno that Error was his. That Ink was the Protector and Error was now his to protect. That he wouldn’t be so nice to the next person who tried to hurt Error, assuming they survived Error’s wrath. But...

Error probably wouldn’t like him threatening Geno in return.

“Understood. Can I take him home now?”

** Error **

“Only if you promise to visit again.”

Shooting Ink a wave Geno started back towards Reaper and Fresh. His husband-to-be owed him some kisses and maybe a good time for all the trouble he caused.

** Ink **

“Ok, promise,” Ink called after Geno.

Then he reached over, picked up Broomy, shifted an arm under Error and stood carefully. He opened a portal and left, taking them both back home, already planning to settle them down on the couch with a blanket. Hopefully, when Error woke, he’d feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boys. That trip really took a bad turn. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Error's Novela


	60. Error's Novela: Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's Novela~ In today's episode, Cross and Dream find that moment to meet up and talk. Unfortunately for Cross, Nightmare senses he's left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post. I've been writing a little slow lately. Does anyone else want to sing "Error's Novela~~~" everytime? Cause I keep doing it and imagining a slow opening montage with clips of Dream, Cross and Nightmare.

Nightmare paused, socket narrowing in concentration. Not on the work spread out in front of him, but on his sense of the castle. Someone had left. No one had permission to leave.

Nightmare’s usual expression started to sink into a frown. Just who…? But a quick tally of who he could feel made it obvious. Cross. Nightmare’s frown turned into a scowl. Where was he going?

Standing abruptly, Nightmare marched to the door and yanked it open with a tentacle before stepping out. Killer was leaning against the wall by the door playing with his knife.

“heya, boss,” Killer drawled.

“I’m stepping out. You lot remain here,” Nightmare snapped.

Killer tilted his head, pouting but nodded. Probably unhappy that there hadn’t been any big missions lately. Too bad. It was Killer’s own fault for finishing his tasks so quickly. There were only so many monsters Nightmare needed immediately dusted. But Nightmare had a couple AUs he was studying for something more. Killer and the others just had to be patient.

Dismissing the rest of his lackeys from his thoughts, Nightmare honed in on Cross and opened a portal not far away. Just what did he think he was doing and why did he feel so irritatingly _happy_ about it? Made Nightmare want to growl. Just what in the cursed mess of a multiverse…

“Hey, Dream! Glad we could finally meet up.”

Nightmare sunk into the closest shadow and peeked around until he spotted his wayward pet. He was smiling, stupidly, and sure enough there was Nightmare’s goodie-goodie of a brother. Making that small, annoying smile and waving from where he was sitting on the bench of a picnic table.

“Hello, Cross. How have you been?”

Ugh, could Cross get any more disgustingly happy? Nightmare could practically feel it burn against him. It wasn't even like Dream had said anything important or meaningful. Just boringly polite conversation.

“Been pretty good,” Cross was saying, “Sorry it took me so long to find a moment to get away. Boss has had us all over the place.”

Nightmare scowled. What was Cross doing just saying things like that? Whatever else, Dream actively worked against Nightmare’s plans and that was practically an invitation to ask just what Nightmare’s various scheme were!

“I’d noticed,” Dream said, interrupting Nightmare’s thought, “I’ve been feeling AUs across the multiverse with small spikes of negativity in them. But don’t worry about it, we have a moment now.”

Dream smiled again and Nightmare hated that this time it didn’t look quite so stupid to him. Was Dream seriously not going to take the chance to dig into Nightmare’s plans? That was basically all Dream did though, mess with Nightmare’s fun. Keep him from plunging more AUs into chaos and negativity. So why?

“Were you reading?” Cross asked.

“Yes,” Dream answered, standing, “something Ink found for me.”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s a romance,” Dream said, chuckling softly.

Nightmare hadn’t heard him chuckle like that in… Centuries. But wow, Dream reading. Nightmare almost snorted. Dream could never read for more than ten minutes at a time when they were younger. He’d always end up falling asleep or getting bored and wanting to go off exploring.

“I didn’t use to be much of a reader. I just could not seem to settle into it. Unless Nighty was reading for me. He always made the stories sound amazing.”

Nightmare pushed himself deeper into the pool of shadow and concentrated on pulling his aura in tighter, feeling the ridges of his cheeks heat for some stupid reason. Dream had no right sounding so wistful! Like he really missed that. Sprawling out next to Nightmare while he read from whatever book they’d found last.

“He was always the studious one,” Dream continued.

Cross laughed, “Still is going by the library in the castle. Always seems to be reading something. I used to read to Pap when he was younger.”

Could these two move on from sappy memories already? Nightmare was nauseous enough as it was with all the happy little families in this park. Honestly, he could see why Dream would like to hang out here. The park was bright in the early spring day with healthy old trees spreading new green leaves and the hints of buds on some. There were humans and monsters walking the paths and sitting at the benches talking, laughing, playing with pets, and just generally being sickeningly pleased with life.

Nightmare really disliked these surface AUs. They were usually huge and often didn’t have a key human the way the Underground ones did. They were great for dumping the gang in to play or for a nice jolt of negativity with out much trouble but the negativity often didn’t have as much of an impact on the AU itself. Though with enough research…

“So, uhmm, did you want to sit and talk or walk or…?” Cross trailed off, grinning sheepishly.

Nightmare rolled his eye light. That had been a spectacular failure of conversation. This could not possibly be why Cross had snuck out of the castle. Talking with Dream? Really? Much as Nightmare wanted to he couldn’t even blame Dream’s constant glow of positivity for the happy, nervous excitement practically pouring from Cross. If Cross was about to double cross (hah) Nightmare, he’d be reminded just how bad an idea it was to go against Nightmare.

Though he was willing to give his pet the chance to prove it was something else. Perhaps he was doing something useful like gathering intelligence. Killer had reported some time ago that Cross seemed to spend a lot of time lately staring at Dream when he could get away with it. At the time, Nightmare had filled that away but seen no signs of it himself. Now he was looking at that intelligence with new light. Did his pet like Dream? If so, should Nightmare allow it?

“Perhaps we could sit? Though would you like something to drink? You said it would be complicated to explain.”

At least Dream wasn’t being more of a dope than normal. Maybe a little excited and extra happy, but otherwise his emotions were pretty fucking serene. Nightmare preferred it in battle. Dream would either get sad or irritated. He looked _good_ irritated. Especially irritated and bloodied. And he’d finally learned how to glare properly. That had been fun to tease him about. Next thing you knew, Dream would put up a decent fight instead of always trying to insist he just wanted to talk. He was starting to do well enough to routinely be a match for two of Nightmare’s flunkies. That or his flunkies were failing more routinely that they should.

“Sure. Drink would be good. And what’s that over there?”

Nightmare shifted around in the shadows until he could see what Cross was pointing at. It was just a collection of canopies. Looked a lot like the old village market actually. Before he’d turned the world dark anyway. Hmm, that reminded him. The peasants had that festival coming up he’d allowed the last time one of them had worked up the nerve to ask. It was going to include a tournament of arms. They were probably hoping the winner would be strong enough to challenge him. He should tell them their winner would fight Killer for his entertainment. That would give Killer something to do and give Nightmare a nice snack from a usually tasteless crowd.

Most of this went on without Nightmare’s full attention on the planning. He was still focused on listening in on his brother and Cross.

“Oh! There was a flyer being handed out. It is some kind of crafts fair. We can explore if you still have time after we talk! If you’d like to, of course,” Dream amended hastily.

“Sure. Sounds fun. So, drinks, right? Lead the way.”

Nightmare allowed himself a soft ‘tsk’ as Cross swept out a hand towards the nearest path and Dream giggled. He was going to need to torture someone after this just to feel more like himself.

Nightmare was forced to sit and stew in his shadows as Dream lead Cross to a coffee truck. There were no convenient shadows near by and not enough cover to leave the ones he was currently in. Sure he could watch from here but then he might miss something. He wanted to be sure if he needed to punish his pet or not and to what degree. And not at all because he wanted to hear what Dream said. But… Hmm, well he could do that. He could sense a small patch of shadow behind the truck.

Seeing Dream chuckling at something else Cross had said made Nightmare’s mind up for him. Grinding his teeth together he shifted from his current pool of shadows to the ones behind the coffee truck. However, when he emerged it wasn’t as his usual self. He stepped out as a grey and black rabbit monster in a tank and long blue shorts. His ears stood crisply upright and both blue eyes gleamed despite the right one still being blind. Every little detail could be important to perfect the disguise.

To add to it, Nightmare pulled out his phone and made as if to be reading the screen. He stepped slowly around until he stopped neat the rear corner of the coffee truck. Now he he could see them out of the corner of his working eye and cocked an ear towards them. As annoying as these other forms were to wear, they did have their uses. He could hear Dream and Cross just fine.

“…checking how the rebuilding was coming since the Frisk hadn’t reset. That Sans recognized me from his rescue and asked if my friend had finished the basket of candied ginger yet. I didn’t know what he meant and he went on to explain that Error had swiped it and placed it in his antivoid space for someone. I could only guess that it was for Ink. He mentioned something about it before we went in to stop Error.”

Nightmare’s other ear twitched. Well that was interesting if sickeningly adorable. Error saving presents from AUs for Ink. Did Ink get Error things from AUs too? Maybe fed that chocolate addicted sweet tooth of his? Void knew that was one of the easiest ways to bribe the Destroyer into actually showing up when you wanted him.

Cross snorted, “So they really are an item then? Killer said as much, but it was just so hard to believe! And the part about Error…”

Cross trailed off and Nightmare had to keep from sneering at the reminder.

“That Error is expecting?” Dream finished.

Nightmare saw a faint flush on Dream’s face. Why did that make Dream flush? He didn’t feel embarrassed. Or was it just because Cross had made another stupid face? Was the idiot trying to look anywhere but Dream by making a show of studying the coffee truck? Cross certainly felt flustered. Admittedly, his pet was cute when he was flustered.

“It is true. They are together and Error’s expecting. I saw the fight. Some of it at least. I’m not sure how Error was able to do it but he showed myself and Blue a bit of Ink coming to fight with Nighty and the others. Almost as if we were watching a movie. It was…intense on Ink’s part.”

Nightmare almost broke his transformation wanting to pull around the tentacle most damaged in that fight. He had never had something like that happen before. He was just able to hold it though and rubbed at his back instead. He much preferred hurting others to being hurt himself. And he’d been doing his best to not think about how utterly pleased and excited Error had been when Ink had first swooped in and then done what should have been impossible and put Nightmare down for the count. It still pissed him off that Error had declined to mention his relationship with the Guardian or the fact that Ink was so strong. That implied the fool Ink held back more often than not! Rude.

And Dream saw it?! Just what parts had Error shown them? And why? Gloating over his Guardian handing Nightmare and his flunkies their collective asses? That was infuriating!

“Wow,” Cross said slowly, “Once the surprise passes it actually makes sense. They’re both assholes. They deserve each other.”

Dream was frowning. Now that was a good look on him. Nightmare wondered where he’d learned it.

“Cross,” he said.

Was that an actual edge to his voice Nightmare wondered, feeling a curious emotion well up that was mirrored in his pet as the inner cup of his ears warmed. It was the equivalent of flushing but Nightmare didn’t notice. He was working more on keeping his nose from twitching so dratted much (how did anyone live with that?) and enjoying the way Cross’s gaze snapped back to Dream. But Dream had already sighed and the interesting edge vanished like morning mist.

“Well, I suppose, yes, they are both jerks, but they seem to be good for each other. I have never seen Ink keep such intense interest in anyone for so long. Not even with me.”

Nightmare was almost as startled by that bit of intelligence as Cross was. Nightmare nearly dropped his phone as Cross practically jumped, both stared at Dream with wide sockets.

“Wait, you and Ink? R-really?” Cross stammered.

Dream just nodded serenely, “I’m not sure if it truly counted as dating, but we did try for a time.”

“And he just left you? For Error?!”

Cross sounded incredibly indignant.

“Actually, I was the one to break it off. I don’t think Ink had quite realized at the time how much he was obsessing over Error but I could tell he was shifting.”

How could Dream be so casual about this? There wasn’t even a hint of sadness or a twinge of regret! Nightmare would have thought him the type to linger over something like that. Part of him expected Dream to let such pains stay and fester, not this easy acceptance!

“And you were ok with that? It didn’t upset you at all that you were… dating,” Cross said that like it was a bitter pill on the tongue, “when he starts eyeing up someone else?”

Dream smiled then, warm and bright. Nightmare flinched.

“You’re very sweet, Cross. But it’s alright. It was very casual. Ink had said upfront that his emotions weren’t true. That and a few other things made it hard to be much more than friends with benefits.”

This time, Nightmare didn’t notice Cross flushing with both of his own overheating ears standing straight up stiff. His… Dream was… Dream had… With Ink?! Why did that… Why was it?!

Nightmare had to press a paw to his face and drop his ears to steady himself. There was so much in that he did not want to unpack at the moment. And just how was it that he’d only just barely managed to get to second base with Error but then the glitch turns around and jumps straight to home with his sworn enemy?! How fucking long after Error had broken things off with Nightmare had that started? Nightmare honestly could not remember the two ever acting any different. Enemies with benefits? Was that even a thing?

Nightmare’s racing thoughts paused, his paw dropping down to cup his chin thoughtfully. Could that be a thing? Or was it simply because the Guardian, Ink, lacked any emotions? Or had the two of them acted no different because they got off on the fighting? Or… Well, there were a lot of possibilities there but none of them were currently relevant except, perhaps, that Error was able to be so close to someone opposite to him.

“…and he is still a good friend,” Dream’s voice said, breaking into Nightmare’s thoughts again, “He’s covering patrols so I would have the chance to meet with you even though it has been rather adorably difficult to pull him away from Error lately.”

Nightmare realized the two had moved closer to him, presumably to wait by the pick up window. There was a note of rather wicked amusement in Dream’s voice that fascinated Nightmare. Since when could Dream sound like that?

Cross snorted, managing not to turn into a blushing fool, “I would have expected Error to kick Ink out long before now no matter what sort of relationship they had. He was never much for company that I knew.”

Dream only shrugged.

“Depending on how time has been lately, it may not have been terribly long for them, whoever’s space they’re in. But speaking of relationships, I am honestly very curious about yours with Nighty.”

Nightmare stiffened, looking sharply towards them. That was what Cross had snuck out of the castle and met up with Dream in secret to talk about? Why? What could Dream possibly want with that knowledge? Did Dream want to take his pet? Or try to use his pet to get to him? That was more underhanded than he would have ever expected from Dream. Except Cross had gone purple in the face again, using the excuse of picking up their drinks to avoid an answer while Dream was giving him a look of concern.

“Cross? I’m sorry, its alright if you don’t want to say,” Dream said.

“No! I…I do its just… Uhhh…”

Well, if Cross was trying to be reassuring he’d failed that. Only a complete fool would fail to interpret something negative from that. And even Ink, the best known fool around, could probably pick up on how skittish and nervous Cross had just become. Someone who could read his emotions? Child’s play.

Deciding to have a little fun, Nightmare tucked his phone away and turned. Cross didn’t know about this particular ability but he was always just a little paranoid. Catching Cross’s jittery gaze with one blue eye, Nightmare gave a flash of a grin before jogging off towards the fair. Even without looking, he could feel Cross’s flicker of sharp anxiety before he mastered himself. Well, at least his pet could still manage that!

“… can we go back to the table first?” Cross finished, trying to sound chipper.

Nightmare grinned as he looped around a booth and quickly shifted forms again. He wanted to hear the next part and he wouldn’t say no to playing with Cross a little more. He emerged between booths as a cat with medium length steely-blue fur and green eyes. This at least was a form he was more comfortable with. He used this one often when he was spying or scoping out worlds. Though he frequently had to remind himself that cats, apparently, did not usually have more than one tail. A quick double check showed that he had just one proudly arched tail. Satisfied, Nightmare slipped into another shadow and came out under the table Dream had originally been at.

Dream had already settled back onto a bench which Cross had evidently waited for. Nightmare could hear cups being set down and then Cross settled on the bench near Dream. Such fine manners. Nightmare might almost term it courting, though he still hadn’t decided if he would allow it. Cross was his pet after all. Honestly, Nightmare was still contemplating Cross’s punishment for this little outing since it had been done in secrecy. Or at least Cross thought it had been.

As Nightmare settled himself more comfortably, he did take a moment to wonder just where and when Cross had acquired Dream’s number. Probably not from Error. Nightmare knew Error had done that to get a rise out of him. And probably not from Dream. The way Cross was acting Nightmare doubted he would have worked up the nerve before Dream saved the idiot from himself. That left one of Dream’s little teammates: Ink or Blue.

Having narrowed it down, Nightmare shelved the line of thought in favor of listening to Cross fumble his way through the promised explanation. Not that it could really be called an explanation. Cross started with Nightmare’s offer of assistance. Then he seemed to be trying to explain about helping Nightmare in return and the human. Nightmare had long since suppressed that nuisance. It inclined Cross too much towards independent and rebellious ideas. Quieted and sealed away was far more useful to Nightmare. It did rob Cross of some abilities, but having a half determined soul left Cross quite powerful and useful still.

Finally, Nightmare heard his pet start trying to explain, without using any words even as close as Dream had used, that he was Nightmare’s. This was worse than listening to a neutral world Sans trying to give “the Talk” to its Papyrus. Though the very tasty and palpable embarrassment coming off Cross made it far more entertaining. Dream hadn’t interrupted once during the rambling. If he didn’t say something soon, Nightmare might do something just to shut his pet up.

“Ah! I see,” Dream suddenly said, managing to sound delightfully surprised and polite at the same time, “You are sleeping together.”

The huge spike in Cross’s fretting embarrassment, and the smaller one of excitement mixed with other emotions, was such a dead give away that Nightmare wondered if Cross didn’t realize Dream could sense emotions too. Nightmare peeked out and saw the Cross’s skull was glowing purple. Impressive.

Cross sputtered, “I, uhm, that is…”

Dream interrupted again with another bright and somewhat painful smile, “No, I’m glad. It is a relief to know Night has someone he is willing to let so close. Thank you, Cross.”

This time, Nightmare did sense a flicker of sadness from Dream. No… Yes. Sadness and…longing? For what? Nightmare’s pet? Cross was so clearly into Dream and Dream wasn’t even going to try for him? Nightmare was caught between confused, pleased, and disappointed.

“Uhh…Sure, but I…”

Nightmare, as much as he was enjoying Cross’s predicament, decided to break up this conversation. Now, he could go back to the castle and call but… How often did opportunities like this come around? Whiskers quivering with amusement, Nightmare pulled himself up onto the bench beside Cross and then eeled his way into Cross’s lap with a purr.

“Whoa, hey!” Cross grouched, pulling up his arms and sitting up more, “Where did you even come from? We’re were kind of talking here, kitty.”

Nightmare gave him a pierecing look before deliberately pricking at Cross’s femur while disguising it as kneading. Cross was still flushed but now he was frowning down at what he thought was just a random grey cat. Nightmare flicked an ear before rubbing his cheek against Cross’s chest. This was still his.

“Hehe, seems you’ve acquired a friend, Cross,” Dream chuckled.

Nightmare opened his eyes and turned to stare at Dream. He could be quite open since no one here knew he could change his form. Dream’s eye lights were twinkling, they’d actually changed to stars and everything, with a hand brought up to partially hide the grin on his face.

“I’m not really sure how either. Come on, kitty. I’m sure you can find someone else’s lap.”

Nightmare felt a hand scoop under him from his right and dug his claws in with a low warning yowl, twisting to glare up at Cross. Cross hissed.

“I think your’s is the lap he wants, Cross. Let him stay for a bit,” Dream said.

Cross sighed, “Fine, but only because yo- he! He’s cute.”

Wow, that was obvious. Nightmare snorted. Then the hand under him moved to petting down Nightmare’s back and Nightmare stiffened. But as the slow pets continued he relaxed until he was comfortably settled over Cross’s lap. It took him a moment to realize he’d even started to purr quietly. He decided not to stop if only because it would be out of character. Though, it was surprisingly nice to be pet. No wonder Cross seemed to like it so much.

“He is quite cute,” Dream said, deeply amused and a little flattered.

He reached out a hand, fingers extended peacefully towards Nightmare’s muzzle and Nightmare drew back with a flat stare. Just what was he suppose to do with that? He may look like an animal but he wasn’t sniffing Dream’s fingers. That was for dogs anyways. Like Cross. Nightmare’s tail flicked in amusement as he debated how to react to the extended hand.

“Huh, guess he’s picky,” Cross observed, “Trust me, kitty. Dream’s a better choice than I am.”

There was a brief twist of guilt before Cross got a hold of it.

“Cross…” Dream started, soft and entirely too full of gentle concern.

And Nightmare was going to cough up a hair ball if _this_ was allowed to continue. Leaning forward, Nightmare butted Dream’s fingers with his head. Dream started and Nightmare felt something spark. Just a flash, but then it was gone and Dream was looking around searchingly.

“Dream, you alright?”

Dream was still looking around.

“Yes,” he said slowly, “I just thought I felt…”

Nightmare purred and butted Dream’s hand again, smugly confident that even if Dream had sensed him for a moment, he’d never figure out Nightmare was the very cat crouched on Cross’s lap. Dream blinked and stopped looking around.

“It’s nothing, sorry Cross. I suppose I’ve been working too much lately,” Dream said, smiling gently at Cross.

Nightmare almost rolled his eyes. How could someone smile gently? It was such a weird soft… A touch scratching lightly around one of his ears startled a purr out of Nightmare. Dream had started petting him! It was so strange, but actually not bad. His eyes narrowed, tail flicking in slow arches, relaxing into the two different touches. He’d bite if he got fed up. Cats could get away with an amazing amount of things in Nightmare’s experience.

“You should make Ink do his job and help you, Dream. It’s not fair to leave the entire burden to you,” Cross said.

It was almost cute how irritated he felt and sounded. But Dream only shrugged.

“I was planning to talk to him about it soon, but he is working now, right? And it let us meet up and talk for which I am quite grateful. I know it wasn’t easy but thank you for explaining about you and Nighty. Really. I just wish I could talk to him myself one day without a fight,” Dream said, sounding even more wistful.

Nightmare’s tail lashed. With Dream touching him he could actually feel how deep the hope connected with that statement went. Just what the hell could Dream want to talk about though? What was there to talk about? Sure, he hadn’t killed Dream when he emerged from stone but that was only because he’d expected Dream to come find him, not run away the instant he was free.

Cross sighed, “You sure that’ll go well?”

He almost managed to hide the sullen, jealous feelings that twinned around him. It was almost enough to distract Nightmare from trying to figure out what Dream really wanted. It seemed like his pet would very much prefer to be the center of Dream’s attention.

“I would like to hope it would.”

The sheer intensity of hope and longing and sadness mingled together had Nightmare digging his claws into Cross’s femurs. Two of those were negative and somehow they seemed to be fueling the hope! How?!

“Ow! Cat, watch the claws,” Cross yelped.

Ducking out from under Dream’s fingers, Nightmare gave him a pointed look before sitting up and putting his paws on Cross’s chest to rub his cheek against Cross’s face. Cross sputtered and tried to twist away. Nightmare could feel the hand still on his back shifting. Nightmare sprang up onto Cross’s shoulder and scented the crown on his head. Cross swore and made a grab for him. Nightmare slipped into his hood, which was actually rather comfortable, and glanced at Dream.

Dream had both hands up, tears at the corners of his sockets, trying to hold back bright gales of laughter as Cross continued to swear and reach for Nightmare. Shit, why… Why was he kind of pleased by that laugh? He should hate it!

Cross grabbed for him and Nightmare jumped up on top of his skull, balancing. Cross tried to look up, presumably to make Nightmare fall, but Nightmare just moved with the motion and sat on Cross’s face with his fore paws on Cross’s teeth. An impressive roar of frustration came from his pet, though a click had Nightmare’s ear flicking towards Dream. Had he just taken a picture? Nightmare dodged another grab attempt by jumping down to the table, knocking over the remains of Cross’s chocolatey smelling drink seemingly by accident, and sauntered over down to stare at Dream’s phone.

Dream was laughing even harder, a tear or two running down his cheek. Again, Nightmare felt rather oddly pleased to have caused it. Dream, finally getting a socket open, spotted him and turned the phone to show the picture. That was fairly amusing actually. Nightmare looked quite regal sitting calmly on Cross’s face while Cross looked ready to explode with rage. He might actually need to start texting Dream so that he could get a copy of this to laugh at. Though Dream would have to text first! If he wanted to talk, he had to say it to Nightmare himself!

“What is this cat’s deal?!” Cross shouted.

“I-I, heehee, I think he likes you a lot, Cross,” Dream giggled.

“What?!”

Nightmare gave Cross a look. He was both delightfully embarrassed and furious as he tried to clean up the messy remains of his drink. His red eye light was brighter every time he shot Nightmare a glare. Perhaps it was time to call an end to this if his pet couldn’t behave. Besides, Cross had already said way more than Nightmare thought he should have allowed. He would have to keep Cross well busy to avoid this happening again.

Turning with a flick of his tail, Nightmare leapt of the table and trotted away listening to the string of grumbled curses from Cross as he went. Perhaps he should have knocked over Dream’s cup too. Ah, well. Another time.

Slipping around a tree into shadows, Nightmare stepped out into his castle as himself. Though for a second he felt ears still lingering on his skull before he ran a hand over them. They pressed down and blended back into his goop. Then he pulled out his phone and texted Cross.

[I know you left the castle. Return immediately.]

He still had his senses honed in on Cross and felt the way his anxiety spiked after a moment or two. Awww, someone thought they wouldn’t be caught. How cute.

[Pet: Yes, Boss.]

Very prompt. Maybe he should just chain Cross in the corner of his room for a while. Probably blindfolded. A mild punishment for leaving without permission. Unless he decided to be sassy on his return. Nightmare almost hoped he would.

Another few moments passed before a portal opened in the main hall where Nightmare waited. Well… He almost expected Cross to return to his room and try to avoid him. Instead, Cross strode out of the portal like he hadn’t been somewhere with a member of the ‘good guys’.

“Welcome back,” Nightmare drawled.

He was rewarded by Cross stiffening before turning to face him. He was still scowling. Nightmare stared at him flately despite his own amusement.

“Did you enjoy your little date with Dream?”

This time, Cross practically jumped where he stood, face flushing with the alarm and restrained glee and annoyance he was grappling with. Cross could surpress his emotions sometimes but they were clearly too strong for that right now.

“I…It wasn’t…” he tried.

“Wasn’t a date?” Nightmare finished for him, “I suppose not with what I heard. I thought you’d learned to be a better conversationalist. Though your manners were decent.”

Cross went pale, sockets wide, before he flushed once more. His entire skull went purple again. That was fun to do. Nightmare reached out with a tentacle to curl lazily around Cross’s neck, the tip stroking against one of the places he’d scented as a cat.

“We’ll discuss this and your punishment later. For now, get out of my sight but remain in the castle. Got it?” Nightmare said, drawing the loop of tentacle tighter around Cross’s neck for a moment.

“Y…Yes,” Cross wheezed, trying not to gasp.

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes, Boss.”

“Good boy.”

Nightmare released Cross and Cross shortcut away. But only to his own room with in the castle walls. Nightmare would let him stew for a while before delivering his punishment. In the mean time, he should inform the peasants of the change in their festival plans. He’d wait to tell Killer though. Killer still needed to relearn some patience.

Nightmare’s phone hissed. Unconcerned, he pulled out the device. It could be Error bored already with his so called maternity leave. The glitch hadn’t destroyed anything for months in regular time.

[Annoyance: I wasn’t expecting you to join us, Nighty! I hope you know that I really would like to be able to talk, even just on the phone for a time. Also, you make a very handsome cat. Thank you for letting me pet you!]

Nightmare stiffened, staring at his phone in utter disbelief. Dream…HE KNEW?! He’d figured out Nightmare was the cat?! Just when had… His tentacles curled in close as his cheeks flushed. He almost threw his phone again as embarrassment surged. It was too fucking much! Dream had known and Nightmare had let Dream pet him! He just… He needed a drink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been another episode of Error's Novela~! Please stay tuned for the next episode! In the meantime...
> 
> Next Chapter 61: Thoughts Of You
> 
> (PS Cat Nightmare sitting on Cross's face had me laughing so hard after writing it.)


	61. Thoughts Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dream is having his not-date with Cross, Ink actually has to do his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone loved the intermission as much as we did! It was fun to cause trouble with someone else for a bit. But now we're back to your regularly-irregularly scheduled programming with an early chapter to make up for taking so dratted long with the last one. Because this one might have been sitting around done while I struggled with the last chapter. >.>

** Ink **

Ink was out and about in the multiverse. He was pretty miffed about it as well. He'd even had the correct paints to properly indulge in just how much he disliked it. Usually he really enjoyed wandering the various worlds, but ever since getting back from that wild and somewhat disastrous visit to Geno's save screen Error had been in a mood. He'd been quiet and down cast, sleeping in odd places, marathoning UnderNovela... He hadn't even wanted to go back to his own antivoid. Stars he'd almost looked scared when Ink asked.

Error had been seeking him out for cuddles too. Not that Ink objected to that part! Not at all. He was really enjoying it. It was just...odd. As if Error needed to contact more as reassurance than anything else. Reassurance of what Ink wasn't sure, but that's what it seemed like.

Now he was out of the house without Error. Cross had apparently found a moment to sneak out and Dream had called for Ink to cover patrols. Ink couldn't really say no. Not when it had been actual weeks since he'd paid attention to his job and Dream had been holding things down for him. So even though he was reluctant, and had downed a lick of red for annoyance, he'd gone out to patrol.

He'd stopped in the Doodle Sphere to be sure there were no serious problems and search for any new AUs. He found a few. Small, cute things just barely fleshed out enough for a full story. One had needed a little boost and so Ink had jumped in to help build up the world. It was looking great. The whole of the Underground seemed to be a bustling metropolis. It was much more populous than most Undergrounds. They'd even dug out new levels below the normal one. Waterfall had a multistory shopping center that rivaled the MNTT resort for glitz.

Ink decided to wander it a little. Who said he couldn't work and shop at the same time? Besides, it was a good distraction from thinking about how Error might be doing at the house. Ink was doing his best to keep from texting every five minutes unless Error texted first. He was still waiting for Error to answer his last text. He should be fine.

A display caught Ink's attention from the corner of a socket. He did a double take and then backpedaled a few steps to get back to it. It was a beanbag! Not as big as the one Error had in his antivoid but still big enough for one person to curl up on. Simple, deep grey color. Error would love that! Ink could surprise him with it and then Error would have a beanbag at the house too!

Warmth curled through him at the idea and he sipped his yellow paint before diving into the shop to excitedly ask about the beanbag. From the reaction of the sales monster it was apparently expensive. Ink, however, had been more than eager to hand over the G for it and when he'd excitedly explained it was a surprise for his pregnant boyfriend the sales monster had cooed about how sweet the gesture was. The box the beanbag came in was big enough for Ink and Plus to have both fit in comfortably. He decided to just paint open a portal to outside the front door of the house so he could surprise Error with it later. Because there was no way it was fitting in inventory.

Now in a much improved mood, Ink decided to hurry though the rest of his patrol so he could stop at UnderSwap. Error had run out of those Cocoa Bombs and they seemed to be his favorite. Ink would surprise him with more! That should help his Glitchy feel better!

Ink jumped back to the Doodle Sphere, whirling around the various pictures and paintings and images. With Error out he didn't have to look for any that were glitching. He focused on the positive and positive leaning neutral worlds, looking for any that had dimmed or darkened. They seemed alright though. No sign of Nightmare in any of them. There were several AUs that seemed to have reset recently though.

"Guess I should check Dream's list and then I can call quits!"

Pleased with this plan, Ink started jumping though AUs on the list Dream had left him. These were the ones Dream had felt something was a little off in. Most Ink decided were because of something happening in the AU itself. Usually with the human. Only two seemed to have possibly had outside influence. They'd have to check back on these ones. But there was nothing he had to do now. He was free to focus on his surprise.

** Error **

Setting his phone down hastily on the coffee table Error quickly covered his skull with the confiscated comforter and proceeded to glare daggers at the device. He had been waiting anxiously for Ink to text him from the moment the Guardian had left to go on his stupid patrol. But now that he had, Error was trying tirelessly to not text back with in the next five minutes. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

[Squid: Hey Glitchy! Hope your doing okay. Let me know if you need anything!]

Error knew that if he asked Ink to come back he would, but doing so felt wrong. Selfish. The Guardian had his own job to do, meanwhile he... Reaching over his head Error grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it down to cover his face.

{Error, are you okay?}

{You haven’t even gone destroying.}

Turning away from the voices Error rested the side of his skull against the couch cushions. Ink had kissed him goodbye in the bedroom since Error had refused to get out of bed that morning, but as soon as Ink was gone Error had stolen the comforter and gone downstairs to sit on the floor between the couch and coffee table.

“Go away.”

The past couple weeks had been both wonderful and horrible at the same time. There was this strange restlessness that has found its way into the Destroyer’s soul. Almost like a feeling of panic whenever he wasn’t in the same room as his lover which resulted in the Destroyer occasionally following Ink around the Guardian’s home, sometimes discreetly. Error found himself ducking around corners or finding awkward sleeping places to build a string nest up in a high corner where he could be out of the way yet still close by. Other times the panic would win out and Error would cling to Ink desperately, despite the increased sting of his glitches returning, resulting in a strange cuddle pile either on the couch or bed. A few times even on the kitchen floor. It had helped that when ever he accidentally fell asleep on the other Ink would stay close by even after moving the Destroyer to their shared bed.

Error didn’t want to admit that he was scared. That he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself. What if he couldn’t stop himself from seeking out Death? What if…

“Enough.”

Pulling the covers off his skull with a less than graceful flailing, Error grabbed his phone and crawled onto the couch. Glaring down at his phone and unsure what to respond with Error quickly quipped back with the standard response.

[Eat shit.]

Send.

** Ink **

Ink’s portal to UnderSwap let out in an alley next to Muffet’s. It felt so strange to not be portaling directly into Blue’s house! Maybe he should say hi to Blue while he was here. Or at least get the notes! For all Ink knew, they could help him understand at least a little better what was happening to Error. Or at least PJ.

The little one hadn’t seemed too adversely effected by everything that had happened in the save screen. As much as Ink could judge these things. His glow had dimmed and instead of bobbing like he usually did, the souling had settled low in Error’s middle. But PJ had rebounded since then. Ink had checked on the little one any time he’d tucked Error into bed lately. Now if only…

His phone meowed. Ink’s eye lights flipped to reflect his excitement and he hurried to pull out his phone. If Error was texting that meant Ink could text back! He’d honestly expected Error to text him sooner to ask Ink to come home. Then what choice would Ink have but to go? There was no way Dream could have argued with that, especially when Ink had done a check! Maybe that’s what Error was texting now!

[Eat shit.]

Well… Not quite what he was hoping for but it was a pretty Error response. That probably meant there was something, but he was refusing to let himself ask for it. Which made these surprise plans even better! Maybe he’d even guess what Error wanted!

[Almost done, Glitchy. Just one last AU.]

He sent that off and then jogged out of the alley and swung around into Muffet’s. It was much busier today. There were half a dozen monsters lined up at the counter and more scattered at the delicate looking tables around the café. Ink huffed. This meant he had to wait longer to get back home! He got in line.

A small voice suddenly pipped up, “Ordering for here or to go, sir?”

Ink blinked and stared around wide eyed until he spotted the little black and purple spider hanging from a thread a just to his right. The spiders took order?! How neat!

“To go if you’ve got Cocoa Bombs back in stock,” Ink told it hopefully.

“You’re in luck, sir! Those were just restocked this morning and we still have a lot,” the spider answered in its small voice.

Ink grinned. That was great!

“Awesome! I’ll take them all.”

“All of them?” the little spider asked in surprise.

Then it lowered itself a little more before almost seeming to bounce on its thread.

“Oh! You’re the mate of that skeleton who bought out much of our stock the other week! Welcome back, sir. I’ll let Muffet know.”

Before Ink could do or say anything else, the little spider scurried back up its silk thread and disappeared. Ink shrugged and turned to find the monster in line ahead of him looking curiously at him over a shoulder. Ink grinned at them.

“Did your mate really do that?” The monster asked in a queerly split voice.

“Uh-huh, serious pregnancy craving,” Ink answered with a sage nod.

The monster sort of shivered its hide.

“Ahhhh, congratulations in that case,” it said, tone echoing.

“Thanks!” Ink answered brightly.

Then the monster nodded politely and faced forward, curiosity evidently sated. Ink looked out to see the monster who had been at the front when he walked in just stepping away from the counter with several donuts. He thought he saw three of Muffet’s eyes focus on him and waved. She waved back before focusing entirely on the customer in front of her. Ink bounced. Then he bounced again. And rapidly became bored.

He pulled out his current Error sketch book. He’d filled up the last one over this last week and some of all the strange places Error had fallen asleep. Also a few of things Ink had wanted to draw but didn’t have time. The ones he could remember anyways. Right now though, he was working on a sketch of the last time he’d found Error asleep in a string nest in the living room. Ink had been working on a painting and hadn’t even realized he was up there until he’d made a little whimper in his sleep. Ink had immediately grabbed Broomy and floated up to his spider, sitting near the little nest and placing his hand on Error’s. Error had grabbed it in his sleep, but after a moment seemed to relax. His poor Glitchy.

Ink was broken out of his mental wandering by the sudden realization that he was standing at the counter. Muffet was leaning on two of her elbows, cupping her chin and smiling at him. There was already a positively stuffed paper back next to her.

“Welcome back! You didn’t seem to hear me the first two times,” she laughed.

“Oh, uhhhh, sorry,” Ink said sheepishly, tucking away the sketchbook, “kind of distracted myself.”

“So I noticed. Is Error doing alright? Already gone through all of his Cocoa Bombs I see.”

“Yep! They’re his favorite. I’m planning to surprise him.”

Ink grinned and Muffet tittered a laugh.

“That is a darling thing to do. One might even call it, _sweet_.”

The well timed pun had Ink sputtering laughter as he pulled out the G for the sweets. He and Muffet chatted a little more but then Ink was on his way again, supply of treats tucked into inventory and Muffet’s well wishes called after him.

** Error **

Still over analyzing his last text Error nearly tossed his phone away in surprise when it vibrated almost instantly with a reply.

“Void fucking damnit...”

Adjusting his grip, Error swiped to open the message and found himself smiling at the message.

[Squid: Almost done, Glitchy. Just one last AU.]

Leaning to the side until gravity took over Error let his body land with a flop so he could lay sprawled across the couch cushions. Still staring at Ink’s text Error rolled onto his back to figure out how to respond.

[Okay. Miss you.]

No. Deleting the message Error tried scrolling through his collections of emojis. It worked with Fresh, maybe Ink would like it too.

[💙]

A heart would be too much though right?

“Uuugggg. Forget it!”

Tossing his phone behind his head to land on another cushion Error pulled his covers up over his skull once more.

{Send him an eggplant!}

Blushing beneath his blanket cocoon Error found he hated the idea of sending an eggplant, but the possible results were... Fuck it had been some time now since him and Ink had had sex.

_‘You’re going to have urges. Strong ones. Just don’t fight them. Trust me.’_

Geno’s words of warning rung with truth. Void was he craving… Why couldn’t they just have fucking sex like normal? These _stupid_ feelings were too confusing, too…

Feeling his soul thrum with slowly nagging heat Error rubbed at his chest. He had the food from UnderSwap, why wasn’t that enough? Closing his sockets Error could feel his bones craving the fantom touch of Ink’s fingers teasing his magic. Damnit, he needed a distraction! Stupid fucking horny pregnancy. This was Ink’s fault!

Rolling onto his side Error reached down between the couch cushions in search of the television remote. It had to be down their somewhere, it had somehow gone missing from the coffee table again. Though when Error felt his claw tips brush over something oddly soft and crumpled he changed tasks to digging around in the cushions so he could pull the strange mystery item out. Maybe it was one of Ink’s many strange articles of clothing that had been…

“What the hell?!”

{Error. Is that your old coat?}

“Why… How? Fucking shit is that what happened to it?!”

All those times when parts of his outfit would go missing after a battle, or after stuff that had started out as a battle.

“Fuck. How much more of my clothing does the bastard have?” Error snapped.

The clear silence from the Creators let Error know that the amount was most likely something that would normally send the Destroyer into a rage. Yet... Holding the well worn garment in his hands Error brought it up to his face and breathed in Ink’s sent.

“Smell like stupid.”

Peeling out of his own patchy coat and tossing it onto the back of the couch, Error slipped on his old hoodie and cracked the smallest of smiles. Fair is fair, he had stolen bits of Ink’s clothing himself what felt like a millennia ago. It was how he had Geno commission his striped pillow out of the white, tan and blue strips of fabric. Either way.

Holding out his arms, Error took in the sight of how much longer his arms had become over the years. There was a full hand’s width of bare wrist exposed now.

{I wonder if he has more?}

“Hmmm…”

The voices had a good point. Deciding to check between and under the the next cushion Error was not at all surprised to find a pair of his old shorts as well.

“Haha! Victory!”

Though these looked too small as well. So rather than try them on Error pulled out his glasses and began ripping apart the seams to make arm extensions for his old hoodie.

{Why not just ask Ink for a new coat?}

“Because I don’t want to.”

{But…}

Sighing heavily as he placed his first piece of fabric to the side Error tried to keep his temper in check.

“I _like_ making my own cloths. Got it?”

Wiggling out of his old coat Error let himself lose track of time as he dove seam first into his new project.

** Ink **

Ink dashed through Snowdin. Just one more stop. One more and then he could go back home and surprise his Glitchy and maybe get him to smile again. Or at least do that weird but super cute grumpy totally-not-happy happy thing of his. Error hadn’t even yelled at him lately! It was starting to feel weird.

Skidding to a stop, throwing up a bunch of snow in the process, Ink hopped up onto the porch and pulled open the door.

“Hey, Blue! I was getting Error more treats and, oh!”

Ink trailed off and blinked. There were multiple sets of eye lights staring back at him. Finally, Stretch laughed and waved.

“well this was unexpected. please, just come on in.”

Ink grinned, sarcasm completely missing its mark, and did just that. He even remembered to close the door behind him. He knew everyone in the room. Some from having met them before but most from reputation.

“Thanks! Didn’t mean to interrupt. This is a lot of company! Hi, everyone! Blue around?” Ink rattled off.

He was ignoring the fact that three of the five skeletons in the room had attacks aimed at him.

“blue’s out jogging with red and slim,” Stretch explained, turning to the others, “stand down guys. this is ink. part of the star sans group blue’s been working with.”

Wine and Razz both dismissed weapons but Edge keep hold of his. He was frowning the deepest.

“Why’s he jogging with them? Will he be back soon? I wanted to get those notes from him,” Ink said, ignoring Edge’s glare.

“parta red’s punishment. blue has the notes in his inventory,” Stretch started.

Ink interrupted, “Man! I’ll go find them.”

He spun around only to find Stretch between him and the front door.

“whoa, slow down sugar daddy. they’ll be back soon. you can wait with us,” Stretch drawled, waving Ink back towards the room, “no need to repeat last time.”

“WHAT!” Edge snapped.

“SUGAR DADDY?” Razz asked, speaking over Edge, “JUST WHO IS HE SUGAR DADDY TOO? BLUE NEVER MENTIONED THAT PART.”

Ink grinned over a shoulder, “That’s cause Blue doesn’t approve of how I make the money.”

“it’s convenient though,” Stretch commented, “and he’s sugar daddy to his brand new boyfriend.”

“Congratulations,” Wine’s said in a smooth tone, “And whom is the fabled Guardian dating?”

Edge growled something rude.

“the destroyer of worlds. complete opposites attract kinda situation.”

Ink nodded vigorously, “Yep! Its been awesome!”

Ink finally let Stretch guide him back around to the couch. Chairs from the kitchen had been brought over for the guests and Ink plopped into one of the vacant ones. Stretch collapsed back into his corner of the couch. It was not as dramatic as Ink had seen him do in the past but that could have been because of Wine sitting very properly in the middle seat.

Edge had made another rude sound and finally dismissed his bone attack, “DOES THAT MEAN HE HAS FINALLY BEEN NEUTRALIZED? I STILL WISH TO REPAY HIM FOR THAT LAST ATTEMPT TO DESTROY UNDERFELL.”

Ink’s expression darkened, turning his smile into something unnerving.

“He’s on vacation, but don’t worry. He’s decided he likes UnderFell.”

Edge shifted back but his expression was thunderous. Razz and Wine both raised brow ridges. Coffee, chewing on one of his hoodie strings, continued to tap away at his game. It was producing cute little sounds over a soft trumpet background song. Stretch smiled lazily.

“HAVE YOU COLLARED HIM THEN?” Razz asked.

Ink’s expression lightened back to normal, eye lights a curious green swirl and light blue question mark. He tilted his skull in confusion.

“Collared?” he wondered.

“HE IS YOURS, ISN’T HE?”

“Yeah! And…”

Razz interrupted before Ink could finish, “THEN YOU SHOULD COLLAR HIM SO OTHERS KNOW HE IS YOURS.”

Ink stared at him. Then he turned to stare at the others. Edge was nodding in agreement. Wine also dipped his head. Stretch nodded too. Coffee continued to play his game.

Ink thought about it. Edge and Razz’s brothers both had collars, it was true. Though that did depend a little on which UnderFell variant exactly. But Blue’s Red had a collar. Coffee had a collar too, though Ink had no idea if it was Wine who’d given it to the quiet skeleton. It was so understated that Ink hadn’t realized that’s what it was at first glance. But Stretch didn’t wear one. Ink was sure he’d never seen Stretch in one.

“Stretch doesn’t wear a collar and he’s Blue’s. And pretty much everyone knows that,” Ink said finally.

“oh, i have one. i just don’t need to wear it all the time,” Stretch countered casually.

Ink’s hand drifted up to hold his green vial, “Really? So…”

“YOU SHOULD COLLAR YOUR DESTROYER,” Razz finished for him, “THAT WAY HE IS TRULY YOURS.”

Would Error like that? Ink did like to leave marks on him, partially because it showed that Error was his. And Error did have a lot of other similarities to some of the Fells. And he would look nice in a collar. He looked great pinned to the wall or floor with paint cuffing his hands. Hmmm, that was something they hadn’t done for a long time. He did have handcuffs…

“SOMETHING NOTICEABLE FROM A DISTANCE,” Edge added suddenly.

“LEATHER,” Razz put in.

“SPIKES ARE AN EXCELLENT VISUAL DETERRENT AS WELL TO KEEP OTHERS FROM TOUCHING WHAT IS YOURS,” Edge said, smirking.

Ink shook his head, “Spikes wouldn’t look right. I like the leather part though.”

Almost without realizing it, he’d pulled out his sketch book. He sketched a small image of Error from the shoulders up, minus the scarf, and tried adding a large collar. Something like what Slim worn. It didn’t look right though. The balance was wrong. Ink erased it and tried another. More like Red’s. That was even worse! Ink furiously rubbed that one out.

Razz and Edge kept throwing out suggestions with Stretch’s occasional encouragement, leaning in to watch Ink work. Ink tried several combinations but none of them looked right! They were all too bulky or too much or the balance was wrong and they hadn’t even settled on a color! Ink frowned more and more at the piece until finally he tore out the page and tossed it away in frustration.

“None of these look right! He’d never even consider wearing them,” Ink huffed.

Wine picked up the paper and uncrumpled it, one finger on his other hand tapping slowly at his knee.

“Ah,” he said thoughtfully, “I believe I see the trouble. You have a cat, not a dog.”

“Yeah,” Ink said, nodding, “Error reminds me of a cat a lot.”

Wine smiled, “That is a different style entirely.”

He placed the paper down in his lap and reaching over to pat Coffee lightly on the head. Coffee paused to look up, blinking, before his gaze dropped back to his game. Wine took his hand away and picked up the page, offering it back to Ink.

“Try again. Leather still, but slimmer and closer fit to the neck. No spikes.”

Ink’s eye lights brightened with each word Wine said. He took back the page and redrew his quick sketch of Error, this time with a collar more like what Coffee wore. Not quite as tight fit with a small ring attached to the front. After a moment’s thought he added decorative stitches running just inside the top and bottom edge. Then it would complement Error’s coat! Yeah! This was looking way better!

“That’s got it! Oh, color, color…”

Multiple color suggestions were thrown at him but Ink wasn’t paying attention any more. He snatched out colored pencils and quickly went over his sketch. He knew what the collar should match. He did it in black with blue stitches. It looked good but there was something… Ink frowned at it for a moment and then brightened. The hardware! The yellow didn’t look right. Ink darkened it to something like gunmetal.

“Perfect!” Ink crowed, holding up the sketch.

“Lovely,” Wine said with approval.

“IT WILL DO,” Edge grumbled.

“ELEGANT IF UNDERSTATE,” Razz commented.

Ink dropped the sketch back to his lap and pulled out a smaller brush. Excited, he started painting the collar into existence.

“you should add a bell,” Stretch added.

The image of it jumped clear and bright into Ink’s mind. Error wearing the collar, a pair of cat ears canted back in annoyance and a fierce scowl on his face. Ink flushed and the finished collar dropped into his hand with a whispering ring, bright and carrying. He’d added the bell without real thought. Edge started to cackle. Ink leapt to his feet.

“I gotta go give it to him!”

Ink was about to paint open a portal when the door swung open.

“AND WE ARE BACK! THAT WAS A GREAT RUN!” Blue declared as he strolled in.

That pulled Ink back to the reason he’d come over at all. He’d almost left without the notes again in his excitement. Mildly sheepish, Ink tucked the collar away.

“WHERE ARE THE DOGS?” Razz was asking. Edge had already stood and was striding to the door.

“OUTSIDE. SLIM IS WAITING FOR RED TO MAKE IT THE LAST FEW FEET,” Blue answered.

Then he stopped short with a surprised gasp.

“INK! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WOULD BE VISITING! WHY DID YOU NOT TEXT? IS ERROR WITH YOU?”

Ink waved, “Hey, Blue! Error’s not with me. I decided to surprise him by getting more Cocoa Bombs and thought I’d come by to get the notes we forgot. Did you actually get Red to run?”

Blue smiled pleasantly, “I CERTAINLY DID!”

Ink laughed, “I have to see this!”

He raced outside. Blue came with him and soon Razz, Wine and Stretch followed as well. Slim was slouching at the bottom of the steps to the porch. He didn’t even look tired. Just amused. It was easy to guess why. Red was stumbling along, gasping for breath the last few paces to the house.

“b-blue, you… cruel…fucker!” Red gasped out.

Then he tripped over his untied laces and went down hard, landing in the pile of churned up snow Ink had made earlier. He groaned and didn’t move.

“SO HE ACTUALLY RAN THE ENTIRE DISTANCE?” Edge inquired.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs too.

“mhmm…” Slim hummed, “waterfall and back. blue was very encouraging.”

Edge snorted and strode over to Red’s trembling form.

“YOU ARE SLIGHTLY LESS PATHETIC THAN I SUPPOSED, BROTHER,” he sneered.

He grabbed the back of Red’s jacket and hauled him bodily up out of the snow before depositing him over a shoulder.

“fuck…off, boss,” Red groaned.

Ink was laughing, holding the door frame. This was too good! What in the multiverse made Blue decide to make Red run? Not that Red couldn’t use the exercise but still! Blue hadn’t even called Red out for language! He so needed details.

“ANYWAYS, INK. I AM GLAD YOU RETURNED FOR THE NOTES. IS ERROR DOING ALRIGHT?” Blue said from beside Ink.

Ink reined in the laughter. Blue had the clipboard in hand, same stack of notes still fluttering lightly.

“Good, had an odd moment but we’ve been hanging at my place since then,” Ink said.

Blue frowned, “AN ODD MOMENT?”

Ink just nodded. Blue continued to frown for a moment more and then he sighed.

“I SEE. I AM GLAD HE IS DOING BETTER. OH!” Blue paused and turned to Edge, “BY THE WAY, EDGE, I AM NOT QUITE DONE WITH BOTH OF YOU. STAY OVER THE NIGHT, PLEASE.”

Edge’s back straightened and his expression became stiff.

Over his shoulder Red muttered, “run, boss.”

“MUTT,” Razz snapped.

“STRETCH, IF YOU WOULD.”

Slim’s hand snapped out, capturing Edge’s free arm. Stretch ambled down the stairs to stand on Edge’s other side and wrap a casual arm around Edge’s hips.

“it’ll be fun. bro’s cooking tonight. he’s really improved,” Stretch said jovially.

Edge shot him a sharp look before rounding on Slim.

“I WAS NOT ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING AS COWARDLY AS FLEE SO YOU MAY UNHAND ME YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A PAPYRI!” Edge snapped, “OF COURSE WE SHALL STAY OVER.”

“EXCELLENT,” Blue said, smiling in a way that looked more like Wine or Razz.

Ink laughed again.

Razz snorted, “TACTICAL EVASION IS STILL A KIND OF RUNNING.”

“I WAS GOING TO DO NO SUCH THING SO KINDLY REFRAIN FROM SUCH ACCUSATIONS UNLESS YOU ARE READY TO BACK THEM UP,” Edge snarled.

Slim growled low, socket smoking faintly. Ink really felt like he needed popcorn. Edge seemed unimpressed.

“CAN YOU NOT DEFEND YOURSELF? NEED YOUR PATHETIC DOG TO FIGHT FOR YOU?”

Razz bristled, “I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF PUTTING YOU IN YOUR PLACE AS WELL YOU OVERGROWN, OVERCONFIDENT…”

“Children,” Wine’s voice cut through.

Dead silence fell. Even Slim’s socket stopped smoking magic. Ink was impressed. He’d seen Nightmare need more to get his unruly bunch in line. He was so glad he’d come over today!

“Let us all return to the living room. Things can be settled later,” Wine continued.

There was grumbling but everyone complied. Edge wrenched himself free of Stretch and Slim’s grasps and stormed back into the house. The others all followed. Into the relative silence, Ink’s phone meowed. Error was texting again! Ink excitedly pulled out his phone.

[💙] 

Ink stared. Then he rubbed his sockets and looked again. Still a blue heart emoji. Error… Error had sent a blue heart emoji!! Void and stars! A heart emoji! From Error! Ink shoved his phone away and took a swig of orange paint.

“Thanks Blue, this was fun, gotta go, BYE!”

Ink’s words came out in a rush as he painted open the portal and dove through. He didn’t see everyone in the living room, including Coffee, staring after him. He had much more interesting things to focus on.

“Glitchy!”

As the portal dropped closed after Ink, Wine glanced to Stretch.

“You were purposely egging him on, weren’t you?”

Stretch grinned mischievously, “absolutely.”

“PAPY, WHAT DOES HE MEAN?” Blue asked.

He was sighing down at the stack of notes still in his hand. Ink had failed to take them. Again.

“we convinced ink he should give error a collar,” Stretch explained with a wink, “think he’ll wear it?”

Blue tried to answer but a choked laugh was all that made it out. Wine hummed.

“I suppose it depends on how feral his cat is. The Guardian may get scratched.”

Blue’s laughter got louder and Stretch joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fells are a bad influence but Stretch gets to feel like he gets some revenge on Error so everyone's happy, right?
> 
> Next Chapter: Tagged, You're It


	62. Tagged, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One very excited and enthusiastic Ink returns home to present that collar. The question is will this go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope everyone remembers their bets for Error's reaction and lets see who wins! Also, here's a lovely piece showing Ink's little fantasy from last chapter: https://cafe-sugar-skull.tumblr.com/post/624474404175380480/kitty-collar-error-and-after
> 
> This is another longish one so strap in and enjoy!

** Ink **

“Glitchy!”

** Error **

“Hmmm?” Error hummed back as he finished up the final seam connecting the first new arm extension to his old sweatshirt.

He was almost done. Pulling the needle taught to finish out his knot, Error pushed up the bottom frame on one side of his glasses to rub tiredly at the bottom edge of his socket.

** Ink **

Ink tumbled through the portal and came up just in time to see Error rub at his socket. Under his glasses. Error was wearing glasses! Round and red rimmed and adorable and...!

“Error, you look so cute!” Ink exclaimed.

He zipped over to hug Error over the back of the couch, rubbing his cheek against Error’s.

** Error **

“Aahhgg!! S-Squid!”

Leaning away from Ink’s embrace out of habit Error dropped his half finished coat onto his lap in favor of pushing Ink’s skull away with his hands.

“D0n’T breAKe thEm!”

His glasses weren’t be best but they were one of the few things he still owned from when he first woke up in the antivoid.

** Ink **

“Sorry, sorry! Just had a lot of orange,” Ink explained hurriedly.

He let go of Error and leaned precariously over the couch so he could cup Error’s jaw with one hand, turning his glitch to face him better. He really did look so cute in these glasses! They seemed to turn his expression softer, warmer. Ink adored it.

“You sent me a heart emoji! Where have you been hiding these? Have you always had them? Why haven’t I ever seen you use them? That seems way easier than squinting. You sent me a heart! I...”

** Error **

Error’s barely sparked anger died the moment he felt Ink’s hand caressed and held his jaw. It had been too long and already the contact was filling the Destroyer’s bones with that soothing warmth that he had been craving. Twisting his spine to turn with Ink’s guiding hand Error found his eye lights focusing in on Ink’s. There was so much more clarity in Ink’s form! So much so that Error almost missed what Ink was babbling until he heard Ink say a second time that he sent a... a... Face instantly glowing yellow and glasses fogged just at the base of the lenses from heat Error felt his form begin glitching.

“I… I…”

FUCK! Had he actually?

“I did nO suCH thinG!!”

** Ink **

Ink grabbed his phone out and showed it excitedly to Error.

“But you did~” he sang.

Then he slipped, balance shifting forward.

“Shit! Omph!”

Ink tumbled head first over the couch and landed in an uncomfortable sprawl over the cushions and coffee table.

** Error **

Shoving his hoodie and materials off his lap to the floor Error reached over Ink’s awkwardly sprawled form to pick up his phone and check himself. Sure enough the message showed as sent and read.

“I... But...”

He hadn’t meant to! Sure he thought about it but he hadn’t been sure how Ink would take it. Holding his phone to his chest Error narrowed his sockets distrustingly at his lover as he righted himself into a proper seating position on his side of the couch. Error could feel that his face was still flushed but he didn’t know what else to say. Ink had rushed home because of the heart emoji?

** Ink **

It was a little awkward extracting himself from the position he'd landed in but eventually Ink was able to get himself up onto the couch proper. He beamed at Error. The flush with the glasses was an even cuter look!

"I was on my way back when you sent that! I never would have thought you'd send me a heart, Ruru! That's super cute. Oh, I got you somethings while I was out!"

Ink paused long enough to pull out the collar. The chocolate and beanbag would probably interest Error more but Ink wanted to see what Error thought of this first. And he really, not so secretly, wanted to see it on Error. It was an exciting thought for several reasons.

"Here! To show others you're mine," Ink declared grinning.

He held out the collar spread over both hands, small bell emitting a muted chime.

** Error **

Interest peeked, Error relaxed his stiffened posture in favor of turning his body to sit cross legged in front of Ink. He leaned in closer to his lover to see what Ink was pulling from his inventory unable to help his toes from wiggling in hidden excitement. Maybe Ink had gotten him more Cocoa Bombs. He had run out last week and even with the other sweets to still choose from the Cocoa Bombs were best. Though when what Ink pulled out turned out to be a slim strip of blue stitched black leather and not a paper bag Error stiffened once more.

_“Here! To show others your mine.”_

A collar? To show others that he was Ink’s? Ink couldn’t be serious. Could he?

Some strange feeling had every bone in Error’s body vibrating with the urge to launch himself into Ink’s arms to both embrace and beat the living shit out of his fool of a lover. Yet... Not knowing what to do Error sat frozen with a hand hovering above the thin collar. He didn’t even remembered reaching for it. Should he take it? No. Yes? Error wasn’t sure he fully understood the meaning behind the collars he’d seen in the Fell Universes. They were all abominations so other than Underfell the rule of thumb was always destroy first and asked questions never.

Error knew it was something related to belonging to another like Ink said, but it was different to a collar bone cuff right? Or was it? Ink couldn’t be proposing, right? No, that was impossible. He would have said so if he was. Accepting it simply meant he was Ink’s. He wanted that. Didn’t he? He already was that anyways, right? Fuck.

Closing his hand around the surprisingly soft band of leather Error finally raised his eye lights up to Ink’s excited expression. Fucking idiot. Fucking beautiful lovable idiot.

“I’ll think about it, but if I don’t like it I won’t wear it.”

Problem was Error already knew he liked it. Ink had made it for him. It matched his coat and, with its thin shape and dark coloring, it would be near invisible on his body most of the time. The bell was stupid though.

“And don’t expect me to wear it all the time. I’m not your property or house pet. Got that Squid?”

** Ink **

“Uh-huh!” Ink agreed, eagerly watching as Error took the collar.

He really, really wanted to see Error try it on. It would look so cute on him! Just the idea of it had Ink’s magic humming along his bones. It was making him want to pounce Error right here on the couch. Even if Error didn’t put the collar on, now Ink was thinking about marking his neck. Biting, hearing those breathy gasps as Error trembled and clung to him.

Ink blinked back into something like focus, empty hand resting absentmindedly over the pink vial on his bandolier.

“You’re way more than that Error. You’re mine. You complete me,” he said with a smile, faint speckling flush over his cheeks.

** Error **

Error’s skull snapped upright to focus on Ink’s face with his sockets wide in shock.

“Ink…”

Soul pulsing, Error opened his hand to stare down at the collar in surprise. Did Ink really mean it? That wasn’t how it happened in UnderNovela! Shouldn’t someone be kneeling? What if the collars had different meaning? Even with all his thoughts clashing in his skull, Error just had to know one thing.

“You want me to stay?”

** Ink **

Ink blinked at Error, a little confused by the reaction. Of, course he wanted Error to stay! With him, in the house, in his bed.

“Error, of course I do!”

Stars, Error’s resonance was so strong right now. It was distracting, calling Ink’s magic, stirring it up even worse than imagining Error in the collar had been doing. It almost felt like the time in Error’s antivoid after they’d woken from their nap after confronting Nightmare and crew. ‘Destruction and all, Creation and all.’ Error was his, he was Error’s. But...if Error didn’t want to stay with him?

Ink stopped that thought before it could sink in, cold and sharp. No, that couldn’t be. They were too close for that. Error kept seeking him out for comfort, even past where Ink could have hoped for a few short weeks ago. He could touch Error, hold Error. He wanted to do that now.

Reaching out, Ink settled his hand lightly on Error’s knee, “You do want to stay, right, Ruru?”

** Error **

“Yes!”

Shit. Error’s skull had snapped up and the word had burst free before Error even knew what was happening. Unable to pull the exclamation back Error curled deeper into his scarf. Ink’s hand on his knee was the only thing keeping the glitch from fleeing through a portal. Glitches sparked as Error closed his hand once more around the collar. He wanted... He knew what he wanted.

Turning to stand Error tossed the collar back at Ink’s chest. The entire idea was just... Keeping his back to Ink Error could feel his face flushed and glowing with heat. Even the blue lines on the Destroyer’s face flickered with light. Once again resembling tears. Crossing his arms across his chest Error let his sockets close so he could focus on listening to the pulsing in his chest. It was hard to think with the conflicting pulls battling inside him.

Part of his soul still longed for Reaper, Error knew that, but that loss happened years ago, a lifetime ago. He was an Error now. Ink. Ink was here now and Error wanted Ink. Error never thought Ink would ask him to stay together in a way that felt so... forever like. This was probably the closest Ink could ever get to saying… Hopefully Ink understood that Error couldn’t go back after this.

Reaching his arms up over his head to grab the back of his sweater Error begin pulling it and his scarf from his body. 

“Kiki...”

Holding the contrasting knit fabrics that still bound his arms to his chest Error looked over his left shoulder to his lover. A nebula of yellow and blue stars sparkles through the panes of the Destroyer’s red glasses.

“Collar me then Squid.”

** Ink **

Ink had to pout when Error stood and tossed the collar at him. He fumbled to catch the softly chiming thing. Error had said he wanted to stay! And that he’d think about wearing the collar. But now he was standing and not looking at Ink. He might even walk away and leave Ink alone for the first time in over a week. Which would suck but then he could bring in the beanbag and surprise Error. He could even set the bag of Cocoa Bombs on the beanbag! But which corner to put it in that was the question. Somewhere here in the living room…

Ink’s thoughts scattered and fizzled out when, rather than walking away, Error reached over his head to pull up his sweater. Ink had never realized that ecto moved like that. As Error pulled the material up the pseudo-muscles of his back flexed and stretched in the most amazingly delicious way. Ink’s magic thrummed and dropped low as the flush on his face brightened. His gaze was riveted to Error’s upper back, watching the scapula move and the ecto over it flex. He wanted to touch, feel that flex. He wanted to bite it and leave marks. He wanted to draw it, shit, maybe make a flip book so he could see that motion over and over. If he’d had his phone in hand…

_“Kiki…”_

Ink’s gaze snapped up, hands limp in his lap around the collar. Oh man, the expression on Error’s face was just… One of Ink’s hands snapped back up to clutch at his pink vial. He wanted to pounce Error so bad! Front so he could see more of those gorgeous expressions or behind so he could kiss and bite at Error’s back and neck? Would Error let him? He’d been in such an odd mood Ink wasn’t sure.

_“Collar me then, Squid.”_

For a moment, Ink was frozen, not quite sure he’d heard right. His magic was purring so loud in his head and bones. Then Error’s words repeated again in his head.

_‘Collar me then, Squid.’_

Ink was on his feet in a flash. Error was going to wear it! Even better, Ink got to put it on him! But first Ink stood on his tiptoes, hands resting on Error’s shoulders, so he could press an excited kiss to Error’s cheek. He’d never expected Error to _let_ him put it on!

Dropping back down, Ink brought his hands around in front of Error’s neck. This felt so strangely intimate! As he closed and tightened the collar Ink felt a shivering prickle run through him. This collar showed Error was his. More than the bites, more than the marks. A visual representation of the words they'd exchanged. His fingers brushed along Error’s vertebrae as he made the final adjustments. Error wouldn’t like it too tight and Ink wanted him comfortable in it. That would mean he’d wear it more! And if it wasn’t snug, Ink could hook fingers under it to pull his Glitchy cat in close.

“All done, Ruru. Mine for all to see,” Ink said, voice low and satisfied.

He ran his hands down Error’s back, feeling the flex and twitch of the ecto, before pressing up flush against Error. He nuzzled into Error’s neck, kissing just above the brand new band, and wrapped his arms loosely around Error, settling his hands just over PJ’s soft light.

** Error **

Ecto prickling at the sight of Ink leaping from the couch alone, Error shivered to the point his form nearly burst into pixilations at the gentle contact of Ink placing a hand atop each shoulder. Unable to believe he was truly allowing this Error closed his sockets at the quick kiss only to hum as Ink’s teeth pulled away. Feeling the brush of leather and bone along his vertebrae Error turned back to front facing and tilted his skull upward to better expose his neck. It wasn’t too tight thankfully, but the strange sensation of the foreign object being fashioned around his throat left a fearful shiver rolling down the Destroyer’s spine. Yet, at the same time, it left a lingering pressure similar to when Ink would hold a hand across his throat to pin him down. It was never lethal, no matter how must dust he’d spilt. It was simply an understanding that he was captured and the game was over. But this...

_“All done, Ruru. Mine for all to see.”_

Error felt his bones shiver as the wetness gathering between his legs made itself known. Void, Ink’s voice should not be effecting him like this. Or was it the collar?

“I-aah!”

The surprise of open hands sweeping down his back had Error arching up onto his toes in gasping surprise. About to take a step away Error found himself held back by those same hands wrapping around his middle to hold Error flush to his lover’s front. Sockets still closed Error tossed the clothing binding his arms to the floor before placing his trembling hands over Ink’s. Creation and all…

“No one will see this but you. Got that squid?”

Lifting one hand to his throat Error stopped once the tips of his claws brushed leather and the cool clink of metal. The small sound of a bell chimed out clear for the entire multiverse to hear. Fuck, the bell definitely had to go if Ink expected him to continue to wear this blasted thing. Looking back over his shoulder to try and steal a glance at Ink’s face Error felt his soul throb with need.

_‘You’re going to have urges. Strong ones. Just don’t fight them. Trust me.’_

He didn’t want to fight them. Maybe he would be able to think clearer after a good fucking?

** Ink **

Ink smiled, sockets lidded over a deep pink oval and vivid yellow star as he eyed how the collar shifted with each little movement Error made. It looked perfect. His Error. His beautiful Glitch.

“Uh-huh,” he hummed in answer to the question.

The clear chime of the little bell was both cute and oddly exciting. Stars, just seeing Error in the collar was exciting. But imagining the little bell chiming while Error rode him was just too exciting. Ink had to swallow hard to keep more than a trickle of ink leaking from the corner of his mouth. Error’s warm emotion swelled in his chest again as he pressed another kiss to Error’s neck, this time directly over the collar. His.

“Looks really good on you,” Ink said, “You look really good.”

He did too. Bare from the waist up but for the collar. Deep blue ecto covering gorgeous bones. Ink wanted him so much. It had been a while since they’d played last. Ink didn’t have to worry about him running low of magic now that they had the treats from UnderSwap, but… Error’s lovely resonance was so loud, Ink’s magic pulsing in time to that urgent call. He wanted Error so very much.

He gently pulled Error back as he shifted to sit on the couch again. It was close and yet another place they hadn’t tried anything. Though the position wasn’t an unfamiliar one. He’d used it a lot early on. And seeing it now, with Error bare-chested in the collar… It made Ink shiver.

“Ruru, let’s play a little.”

As he said this his free hand traced its way down from Error’s middle to rub suggestively between Error’s legs. He could feel warmth and slick even through Error’s slacks!

** Error **

The kiss to the back of his neck had Error swallowing around a low groan. The hand overlapping Ink’s twitched in its urge to both hold his lover’s hand and guide the Guardian lower.

_Touch me. Please, Ink_.

The place Ink had kissed on the back of his neck still tingled. Fuck it was too hard to think of anything but how badly he wanted Ink. Maybe that was why he accepted the collar so easily rather than blasting at Ink for the audacity. Or maybe that was just the excuse he would hold to. But something about being fully claimed right now synced too deeply with the battle of emotions still waring away inside his soul. He wanted Ink to claim his so deeply that there would be no fear of him forgetting. No fear of losing himself to a past life. He didn’t want to lose Ink over someone he couldn’t even remember!

_“Looks really good on you. You look really good.”_

Those small words overwhelmed Error’s soul leaving the dark skeleton putty in Ink’s hand. There was zero resistance as Ink pulled him back down to the couch. Error didn’t even resist falling into the familiar position atop the Guardian’s lap with his legs straddling his lover’s. Void! How long ago was it that Ink last took him like this?!

Eye lights flickering in half aware alarm Error knew that there was no hiding his desire this way. Everything was exposed. His throat, the collar, the way his eager cunt pooled with heat. Error could even feel the ecto flesh of his nipples stiffening with every rise and fall of his panting rib cage. Even so, for once he didn’t try to hold back as his magic pulsed with desire that slowly became an overwhelming wave crashing down around him.

“Fu-ck!”

Without realizing, Error spread his legs wider in frustration, he wanted...

_“Ruru, let’s play a little.”_

“Nnnnk!”

Feeling the cool wet press of his already soaked slacks being pressed into the warm damp fold of his pussy Error couldn’t help but arch desperately. The sudden movement caused collar’s bell to chime triggering a deep blush to grow on the Destroyer’s face. Had it made that noise when he straddled the Guardian? Damn it, it was too hard to stay focused, and the fucking bell!

“Damn it Squid!”

The exploring hand that had been touching the collar abandoned its find to instead reach back and grab for Ink as Error turned his skull to up hide his face from the other. Error couldn’t stop himself from trembling with need. His other hand refused to let go of Ink’s, keeping it trapped against his middle. Even with his face turned away Error could feel Ink’s eye lights watching. He couldn’t speak, Error knew that if he tried he couldn’t control what words or noises that could come babbling out. Instead, Error tightened the grip of his hands on Ink to try and convey that if Ink even teased about stopping Error could kill him.

** Ink **

Stars, Error looked exactly as delicious like this as Ink thought he would! Ink was painfully hard in his shorts. Crap, he’d forgotten to get them off before pulling Error down into his lap. But he wanted Error like this! He wanted to see Error riding him with that collar on! See how much he could make that bell ring.

He’d figure something out. Right now, his Glitchy clearly needed some relief. The grip on his arm and hand made that especially clear. He wasn’t in the mood for being teased. And Ink wasn’t about to deny him, especially when he looked so cute. Who knew he could flush so hard the back of his neck glowed faintly yellow!

“Beautiful. My beautiful Error,” Ink murmured, leaning in to nibble at the back of Error’s shoulder.

He moved the hand teasing Error, shifting up just enough to pop open the little catch and drag down the zipper. That was at least enough to let him slide his hand into Error’s pants so he could press two fingers against Error’s wet, open lips.

“Mhmm, ‘rror. You’re so wet already.”

Ink dragged his fingers slowly up and down along Error’s dripping peach, pausing to lightly rub Error’s clit each time. Ink kept his lidded gaze on what he could see of Error’s face. That was why he so rarely took Error from behind. He liked seeing Error’s expression too much. When he stopped holding back, when he let himself enjoy, the rare times those mismatched eye lights flickered to hearts… Ink horded each time. It was why there were so many Ruru books. His obsession with how _amazing_ Error’s expression was in the heat of things.

** Error **

Knees raising at the teasing sensation of Ink opening his slacks Error could help but let out a needy keening sound at the promising hardness pressing in against his tailbone. Even as Ink worked down the zipper, releaving some of the pressure, Error couldn’t help but curse himself for ever wearing pants around Ink’s home. At the first blissful touch of contact diving between his sopping lips Error’s red feet were peddling blindly at the air.

“SH-i-i-Tt!”

Clenching his legs together around Ink’s still teasing touch Error couldn’t help arching into the motions, chasing after that lingering friction over his clit.

_‘Please, please, please!!’_

“INK!”

** Ink **

Ink’s cock throbbed, his magic an excited buzz along his bones, as he slid his fingers down again and curled them into Error’s eager sex. He pressed his thumb to Error’s clit, doing his best to move them in sync. Error already seemed so needy and close, he might be able to bring him to climax once before trying to figure out their pants. Then he could give Error exactly what he was craving.

** Error **

Eye lights fracturing into lines of static Error’s knees together as his spine arched with an overwhelming stab of bliss.

“K-ki-ii!”

Peeking with the timely charm of his bell and barely any form of penetration left Error desperate for more. His cunt was far too damp and sticky to want to stop now but his fucking pants.

“Ooohh,” moaning out his frustrations Error turned to glare at his lover over his shoulder before reaching down between his legs to tear Ink’s now dripping hand from between his clenched femurs, “E-enoUgH!”

Kicking out his legs until he found footing on the floor Error peeled himself from Ink’s lap in favor of pulling down his slacks. It barely took any effort. One hand was all he needed to shove them down freeing the other to brace and support his bent over form on the coffee table. Feeling the final article of clothing slide far too willingly down his legs Error couldn’t stop himself from reach between his own legs and stroke his dripping cunt desperately. Hearing the pants hit the floor with a heavy sound Error stepped out of the garment and spread his legs further.

“Ink! Hurry the FUcK up!”

** Ink **

Ink’s mouth was watering. Error’s beautiful pussy was practically eye level and Error’s desperate fingering only drew his focus more. Ohhhh, that was too tempting. Ink could not resist an invitation like that even without Error’s resonance singing demandingly though him.

“Whatever you say, Ruru,” Ink muttered absently, pulling out his pink and taking a hasty swallow.

Then he slid forward on the couch and leaned in, hand coming up to gently rub Error’s clit as his tongue lapped eagerly up along his lips. Void! He tasted so good! Magical fluid delicious on Ink’s rainbowed tongue and his scent heavy and heady in Ink’s nose. He needed more.

Sinking to the ground between Error’s spread legs, Ink fumbled open his shorts as he pressed closer. The hand already slick with Error’s fluids dropped, fisting his eagerly throbbing length in an attempt to do something about the mounting need. The firm pressure made him moan against Error, his sockets falling closed, and he delved his tongue in deeper. He needed to learn if he could change his tongue. He’d heard others talk about it and he knew it would be delightful to give Error back even a fraction of how good it felt when he’d eat Ink out. Heavy pink and yellow delightful.

Just the idea of how Error might react had Ink groaning louder, free hand coming up to grip Error’s hip. He rolled the tip of his tongue firmly along the front of Error’s walls until he was at his limit, just barely getting to where Error’s magic thrummed the hardest. He ended it with a firm flick and then pressed his tongue against the sensitive bottom edge, slowly dragging it back out and feeling Error’s walls flutter and clench.

** Error **

Hearing the sound of Ink shifting off the couch Error squeezes his sockets shut and braced for the violent force of Ink slamming cock deep into his needy cunt. Still frantically rubbing his clit Error hadn’t expected Ink’s hand to join his. Nor had he been prepared for the gentle but firm stroke of Ink’s tongue gliding between his lips.

“Ooh! F-fuck! In-k-k!”

Form glitching Error felt his knees nearly buckle if not for the sudden shock of feeling Ink’s hand suddenly supporting his hips. Fuck! When had Ink dropped to his knees? Had... had…

“F-FucKInG VoID! Ink! Kiki! Please! Please… shit!”

Abandoning his clit Error pressed his sticky slick palm against the surface of the coffee table and pressed back desperately against Ink’s playful tongue. Even with out the sharp stab of being filled violently, Ink’s tongue teased spots Error barely realized existed in his sex that set him trembling. No longer able to understand if he was coming or not Error curled his claws into the wooden surface of the table and clawed desperately for… for...

“I… I l-aaAHa!”

He loved it love this, loved Ink!

“Kiki! Please! Please! I can’t...”

He needed more. Soul pulsing Error looked over his shoulder with heart filled sockets. He needed Ink inside, needed Ink to claim him. He needed... His core felt so empty!

** Ink **

_“Kiki! Please! Please! I can’t...”_

Ink’s sockets flew opened, eye lights a vivid pink soul and an orange oval, at those begging, needy words. His gaze locked with Error’s and it was as if he’d been struck by an electric attack. Urgent need jolted down through him, his cock jumping in his hand. Error needed him and Ink almost couldn’t comply fast enough. He wanted to keep tasting Error but...

Even with that vague thought wandering through his mind, Ink was on his feet almost before he realized it. His grip on Error’s hip shifted as he guided his eagerly throbbing cock into Error’s equally eager sex. As soon as he felt the delicious wet flutter of Error’s lips against him, Ink snapped his hips forward in a sharp thrust, burying himself inside Error.

“Ohhh! Hmmm, feels so good, Ruru,” Ink moaned loudly.

His other hand settled on Error’s hip as he drew back. Then he thrust again, hard and deep, settling into a rapid pace that he knew Error liked. It was all he could focus on: filling Error, claiming him all over again, bringing him to a blissful high that would leave him deeply sated and feeling Ink for days.

** Error **

There was a moment of pure vulnerability and desire that coursed through Error when Ink’s eye lights locked with his. Error knew that if Ink hadn’t stood as quickly as he did that he would have pleaded even more. Destroying any last piece of dignity that the Destroyer had left in this horrible state he had been reduced to.

Thankfully Ink’s grip was blissfully bruising. Error could feel the unrestrained power behind Ink’s hold. A silent reminder of how strong his lover actually was and how impossible escape was at this very moment. Letting his skull drop with a hurried breath Error silently praised the firm press of Ink’s cock being held against his needy entrance. The tip felt too thick to pierce despite the knowledge that Ink always fit like a key to his lock. 

_‘Brake the lock... find me. All of me.’_

Before Error could even whisper a whimper Ink had slammed home hard enough to send the Destroyer’s upper half nearly buckling down to crash against the wooden surface.

_“Ohhh! Hmmm, feels so good, Ruru.”_

“Kiki...!”

Error had barely saved himself from kissing the table by catching his fall with his forearms. Moaning at the slow withdrawal Error curled his claws and scrambled for purchase. He had almost finished pushing himself upright when Ink began a grueling pace that ripped a digital scream from Error’s throat. Sockets filling with glitches Error braced mindlessly as his body took control and desperately rocked back to meet every firm blow. Close... So close to...to something!

“FuCKImg ShiT! Don’t stop! Please!! FuCK!!”

Sockets flooding with a white speckled static Error felt his insides clench as something broke, something wet flooding the Destroyer’s sex and legs with a watery pale translucence magic that continued to flow even as Ink’s thrusts began to burn with the tight friction of continual pistoning into his cunt.

“PleaSe! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I’m, Kiki!!”

Dropping to one arm Error reached between his legs and desperately fingered his clit with an aggressive rolling motion to force this beautiful peek to linger for a few moments longer. Something inside him was snapping, why? Why…

“Kiki!! Deeper! Fuck shit!”

He was cumming but it it wasn’t enough!

** Ink **

A wide, lustful grin spread across Ink’s face as the little bell on Error’s collar chimed out with each hard thrust, with every desperate scrambling move Error made. He could see the dark stripe of leather against Error’s bones, marking Error as his. It looked so good there it almost calmed the urge to bite and nibble at Error’s bones and ecto. It did nothing however for the deep, thrumming need to fill Error with his magic.

Fuck, it had been so long since he’d taken Error like this! He’d forgotten how fun it could be. Forgotten how good Error looked bent over, shaking with pleasure. He had his sketchbooks sure, but positions like these featured less because he couldn’t see Error’s expression as well. Next time, they needed a mirror. He could feel Error tightening around him, pulsing strongly against the underside of his cock each time he bottomed out. He wanted to see the face that went with it.

_“FuCKImg ShiT! Don’t stop! Please!! FuCK_!!”

“Haah! ‘rror!” Ink gasped sharply.

Error spasmed around him, clenching tight against him and making it hard to keep moving. Ink almost came right them. Not yet! He grit his teeth and leaned in closer, keeping his pace but thrusting sharp and shallow. He could hear Error still begging and demanding, feel him clenching rhythmically. Wetness was drenching his pelvis. It almost felt like… Had Error squirted?!

A pleased growl escaped him at the idea, eye lights glowing deep pink and bright orange. He’d never got Error to do that! Ink could feel Error shuttering. Could see his shoulder drop as a hand disappeared from view. It exposed more of Error’s neck to Ink’s intense gaze. His teeth seemed to ache as the want to bite surfaced again, even with the pleasing sight of the new collar. But he couldn’t reach like this!

_“Kiki!! Deeper! Fucking shit!”_

“’rror,” Ink groaned.

That pleading demand sent a bolt of intense arousal sizzling through Ink and his magic. Deeper. He could do that. With a change of position. He slid an arm up across Error’s chest between his perky, bouncing breasts and paused his own urgent thrusting long enough to pull them both backwards. They landed on the couch again, though the cushions didn’t keep them from bouncing some. Ink moaned loudly.

“Mhmm! Ruru!”

He pulled Error back against him, rolling his hips for a deep, quick thrust as he pressed kisses along Error’s shoulder.

“Mine,” he growled, “My Error.”

** Error **

The world seemed to roll backwards as Error felt his body hefted away from the table. The next few moments came between glitched out patches of mindless carnal need. It wasn’t even him in control of his body any more, or it was...? When Error was finally able to process what was happening around him he was once more straddling Ink’s lap with his legs spread wide. They must have been in that position for some time given the amount of sticky magic Error could feel it pooling around the abused lips of his sex. The grueling pace of Ink still positioning deep inside had Error’s spine arching against the firm hold of Ink’s arm holding him flush.

“FUCK!”

Tossing his skull back with the scream Error tried to hold on to Ink where ever he could while the hand still pressed between his own legs searched out his clit once more.

_‘Cum, cum please! Cum!’_

Ink’s cock was striking perfectly inside, so deep that Error could have sworn that the pressure growing inside his chest was not his soul burning but Ink filling him completely.

“Kiki!!”

The damned bell continued to ring with each movement. Finally having had enough Error reached up and grabbed the damned thing, crushing it in his fist.

“E-enough!”

Ripping the crushed shards of metal away from his collar Error tossed the remains to the floor. He wanted to... to... he was so close!

** Ink **

Ink managed something like laughter as Error destroyed the little bell. It was hard to focus on anything but how close he was getting, but that had been so nicely Error. It was practically the first act of destruction from his Destroyer since the save screen! Ink wasn’t even particularly put out about the bell. He’d got to enjoy hearing it ringing loud as Error rode him and softly as Error shifted. And Error was leaving the collar on!

Ink shifted his hand on Error’s chest so he could cup one of his breasts, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers. It was such a nice size in his hand. Perfect to cup in one hand and fondle.

“R-ruru, close. Very, nghhh!”

Ink’s words were cut off by a strangled moan. Error was slowly squeezing down on him again. Clenching tighter and tighter as he rocked in Ink’s lap. Ink could feel Error’s magic pulse hard against his own throbbing length. His breathing sped up, coming in rough pants as he pressed his teeth to the base of Error’s neck. He was so close! He was going to…

“MHMMM!”

Ink’s shout was barely muffled against Error’s ecto as he rock up hard one last time before orgasm crackled through him, coming deep in Error.

** Error **

Ink’s gentle hand was warm against Error’s breast. The contrast of the firm squeeze and Ink’s thrusts was almost soothing in a strange foreign way. That was until the Guardian’s fingers pinched down on the tender flesh of his nipple causing the bead to stiffen as the translucent blue flesh was slowly rolled. Spine arching Error once more let out a digital scream. Stiffening with sporadic twitches of over stimulation Error’s eye lights fractured momentarily between flickers of static. 

All at once Ink slammed home, trapping the Destroyer flush to his lover as the Guardian’s cock pulsed with warmth. Ink’s... heat filled Error’s core sending the twitching skeleton over the edge once more while also soothing the desperation. The slowly spreading warmth filling his core and lingering tingles of Ink’s breathe on the back of his neck left Error’s mind painfully clear yet forged with exhaustion. Raising a trembling hand Error’s claw tips settled nervously against the collar clasped firmly around the black bones of the Destroyer’s throat.

Hooking two fingers over the thin leather band to keep his hand from falling away Error let out a shuddering breath. He would kill Ink for this. Stupid bastard. Feeling scarily too comfortable to move Error let his sockets drift closed as he leaned back against his lover’s chest.

“You’re an ass, you know that?”

** Ink **

“Mmmhhmmm,” Ink hummed against Error.

It was an automatic answer. He’d been told it often enough anyway. And with his bones pleasantly warm with afterglow, he wasn’t thinking much. Just enjoying Error leaning back against him while they both recovered from what had been a pretty quick, intense round of sex. Error’s resonance had calmed to its normal feel and it left Ink with a curiously soft feeling, not unlike pleased contentment, coiling lazily through the warmth in his chest.

Maybe now Error would start to feel better. He did seem to like the collar and Ink still needed to give him the other surprises. And Error was acting more like himself! Ink was going to have to go dig out the appropriate vials for relief, a hue rather like teal, for that. He liked his grumpy Glitchy the way he was. Just like no matter how much Error grumbled he actually liked how Ink was.

“You like it though,” he said finally, kissing Error’s shoulder and looking up with a grin.

** Error **

Error could feel PJ’s soul pulsing almost happily inside his middle as Ink’s magic slowly absorbed into his body. Most likely PJ as well given that he was no longer drained and desperate for magic. Too lazy to remove himself from Ink’s lap Error simply let his sex slick fingers slide down from his clit to rub along the sore connection where Ink’s dick was still stretching the inner folds of his sex. The sensation sent barely there shivers of faded arousal through Error’s bones.

“What’s the difference between a collar and a bone cuff?”

Too tired to realize he had voiced his inner question out loud rather than just in his head Error thumbed the surface of the collar in thought. He didn’t want to read too much into something if the purpose of the collar was something other than Ink had said. Ink could be an ass like that sometimes... a lot of times.

Ink was right though. He did like it even when Ink was an ass. He wouldn’t have agreed to stay if he hadn’t. Humming quietly to himself Error felt sleep blanketing his surroundings in a white fog. Out of habit of the past few days Error didn’t feel the urge to leave his spot on Ink’s lap. He could sleep wherever the fuck he wanted. Including on top of his lover’s softening dick.

Beneath translucent blue flesh iridescent magic glowed softly as it was drawn upward to surround the still tiny souling. In time, as the glow and heat faded, small streaks of magic slowly began to darken and swirl around the souling until long thin strokes of ink remained floating over the tiny soul’s form along with the net of strings. Oblivious to the change, Error simply continued to tease his claw tips along the base of Ink’s cock.

** Ink **

Ink had been very seriously considering moving his hands, and maybe even helping shift Error off of him, when a teasing brush of fingers around his softening but still sensitive length had him gasping softly. What…? It happened again, a slow glide of Error’s fingers against him as they traced the stretch of Error’s lips. Ink twitched, his magic humming. This was strange! Error had never done something like this before. The last time they’d used a position like this, they were still at the ‘pull out if you’re done, damn it’ stage. But this…

_“What’s the difference between a collar and a bone cuff?”_

The unexpected question had Ink blinking at Error in confusion. The difference between…? Was there a difference? Probably. Most likely. Ink knew Blue had a bone cuff. He was pretty sure Stretch did too. And they’d both seen Geno’s. But none of them were Fells and it was Fells who’d suggested the collar. Ink had liked the idea of it showing Error was his to others. But maybe he should have asked more about it.

“Oh, fu-u-uck, ‘rror,” Ink groaned.

Error’s teasing touches had shifted and were now stroking thin teasing, arousing trails along the underside of his cock. Ink shuttered, head dropping to Error’s shoulder as he felt his cock jump. The little touches were almost painful with post-orgasmic sensitivity but at the same time they had arousal pulsing through him. Shit, if Error kept doing that Ink realized it would only be a moment before he was achingly hard again.

“R-ruru, that’s dangerous,” Ink panted, “Can’t think.”

He slid his hand away from cupping Error’s breast so he could reach down and take hold of Error’s wrist. The teasing strokes had already made him forget Error’s question. He knew Error had asked something but what Ink couldn’t have said. The hum of his magic was getting stronger and another round was sounding better by the moment.

** Error **

“Hmmm?”

Pausing the motions of his hand only once Ink grabbed his wrist Error cracked a socket open to peek playfully over his shoulder. Unable to hide the pleased smirk on his teeth Error tapped the tip of one of his claws against the throbbing magic along the underside of Ink’s shaft. Was the base more sensitive? Or just post orgasm? Curious. The feeling of Ink’s magic twitching inside him made it all too clear that what felt soothingly blissful to him felt a far more intense to his poor lover.

“You think?”

** Ink **

“Not right now,” Ink grumbled, eye lights hazing into blurs of pink and red in lidded sockets.

He didn’t need to see Error to know he was amusing himself. But that tap right against the base of his shaft! If Error wasn’t going to object, then Ink wasn’t going to keep trying to hold onto that thin string of restraint. He still had his grip on Error’s hip and he used that to help pull out just a little before thrusting gently in with a muffled growl.

“I’m kind of distracted by something unbelievably sexy. Let go another round!”

** Error **

The insultingly slow movement of Ink withdrawing his cock was magnified by the fact that his bastard of a lover refused to relent on the tight grip holding the Destroyer’s hips still. He wasn’t satisfied yet!

“Squ-id,” Error growled.

Feeling his legs tremble as they fought to find purchase in the air Error tried to wriggle himself free. They weren’t done until he said so!

“Aaah! ShiT!”

Not expecting the thrust of Ink’s hips gliding upward Error’s spine arched. Another? Oh Fuck! Entire form twitching in bliss Error squeezed down around Ink’s magic as hard as he could with his core and laughed.

“You’ll lose,” he taunted.

** Ink **

The tight clench around him had Ink hissing and his magic thrumming harder. Oh, he wasn’t giving up that quickly! If Error wanted to turn it into a challenge, Ink was now very _up_ for it.

“Mhmm, how you gonna judge that?”

As he asked, he let go of Error’s hand so he could take hold of Error’s other hip. Shifting a little, he lifted Error up and then pulled him down to meet Ink’s next firm thrust. The tight squeeze made it feel even better and left Ink groaning with pleasure.

** Error **

Trying to shift his weight on Ink’s lap to move along with Ink’s guiding grip Error clenched his teeth and rode through the pleasured wave that jolted up his spine at the next firm thrust. Panting through the moans that wanted to escape Error pressed his fingers along the bottom vein of Ink’s cock.

“None of your d-dammed business, SqUiD.”

** Ink **

Ink swore, his spine arching at the intense feelings shooting through him from Error’s firm touch. That felt good but also hurt, his magic pulsing harder. Why the heck did that happen?!

“P-pretty sure that’s cheating, Glitchy!” Ink snapped playfully.

He pulled Error back against him and then hooked his hands under Error’s thighs, raising Error’s knees to his chest. Ink had to brace one of his own feet against the coffee table so he could keep rocking into Error. In a fun flash of inspiration, he lightly took the back of Error’s collar between his teeth, pulling it taught against Error’s vertebrae.

** Error **

“Ink you son of a-, ohhh SHIT!”

Being suddenly folded in half on the other’s lap while simultaneously being fucked changed everything. Everything was tighter, the angled changed. There was a pressure growing within the dark skeleton’s core much like moments before when something inside him felt as though it broke. Fingering his own sex once more Error tried to curse but his voice caught at the slight pressure pulling back at the collar. It wasn’t even enough pressure to _do_ anything but the idea...

Sockets wide as mismatched eye lights flickered Error felt his core instantly become horribly soaked. Shit. Hoping Ink wouldn’t notice Error fought to claw for the collar himself. If he took the damned thing off...

** Ink **

As soon as he tugged against the collar, Ink felt wetness against his femurs and pelvis. Excitement jumped in him, tingling along his ribs and sternum. Error had squirted again! Ink didn’t know if it was because of the change of angle or the collar or what but he wasn’t about to let Error try and take the collar off now. He’d seen Error reaching for the band of leather. Ink needed more hands. Or something to that effect anyways. He’d been thinking about changing positions again but now… Ideas popped up one after another. He just needed a little ink.

Shifting a thumb and forefinger was all he needed as ink pulled itself from the marks swirling down his bones. It collected into a small blob and Ink flicked a finger. A stream of ink shot out to coil around Error’s wrists. A blink and it became handcuffs with a rapidly shortening chain linking them together. Now Error would have to choose.

Ohhhh, Ink could do so much with this! They hadn’t done anything bondage kinky for a while! Even then it was usually Ink getting tied up. Should he tie Error up more? Suspend him from the ceiling? So many options! Ink rocked up into Error with an excited moan, feeling how Error was pulsing against him from the sudden peek. How much more could Error take? He always did seem to like overstimulation and stuffing which Ink was more than happy to indulge for him.

** Error **

Yellow tipped claws blindly traced over the soft band of leather that was still pulled taught around his vertebrae. Why did he like...he needed to stop this. Somewhere along this fucking strip had to be the elusive buckle and knowing he didn’t want to destroy the collar just yet Error tried to work fast. Just as he found it however, Error felt a foreboding wetness followed shortly by a heavy weight dropping around his wrist.

“W-what thE, InK?!”

Realizing too late what was happening Error frantically grabbed the chain in both hands. Struggling against the quickly shortening length in an effort to brake free Error struggled to find his strength. He couldn’t... 

“Aah! Damn it!”

Timed with a perfectly aimed thrust link after link continued to slip through the sex slick bones of Error’s right hand until finally the Destroyer was forced to relent and let go.

“You son of A BiTch!!”

** Ink **

The brush of Error’s fingers against the buckle of the collar caught on one side of his mouth told Ink he’d cuffed Error just in time. Though if he was reaching for the buckle then he didn’t want to destroy the collar! He still liked it! But just cuffing Error’s hands together wouldn’t keep him from trying again for long. But maybe just long enough! Ink had just had an idea. Well, really there were a bunch but this one stood out.

“Could be for all we know,” he muttered cheerfully before spitting out the collar.

With a bit of reluctance, and some awkward shifting, he managed to pull himself out of Error’s temptingly throbbing sex. There was a second where he almost wanted to create Plus again. Another pair of hands would make things easier. But at the same time, he didn’t want to share, even with himself. He didn’t want the distraction of that split wash and the confusing mashup of memories after.

“Let’s change positions again!”

He dropped one of Error’s legs so he could tip Error over with the free arm ready to catch him and lay him on the couch on his side while Ink shifted and shuffled about. By the time he was done, Ink was between Error’s spread legs with one hooked over a shoulder by the ankle. He had to lick his teeth as he took in how Error looked sprawled over the couch with the handcuffs and collar. So simple but he liked it so much more than he’d expected. This was something he’d want to do again and again and again...

Blinking himself back into focus, Ink grabbed hold of the short length of chain between Error’s handcuffs as he rubbed his twitching length against Error’s soaked lips.

“There, you’ll like this, Ruru~”

** Error **

“Ink... Ink?”

Sockets wide at being unexpectedly lifted and flung the from his lover’s lap Error bit back a startled noise and stiffened at the sudden puppeteering of his dangerously creative partner.

“INK!? WhaT aRe Y-yoU, ShiT! Agh!”

What the fuck was Ink doing? Landing on his side Error quickly turned his skull up to glare at the far too pleased looking skeleton looming above him. But... Why did his soul always have to do that stupid flipping sensation whenever Ink’s tongue traced over the tips of his fangs? It was so unfair!

Not used to the position of having one leg raised up so high as to be flung over the Guardian’s shoulder Error tried to keep his frustrated scowl plaster to his face. But it was hard to stay consistent when the strange positioning of one leg was combined with the other draped over the edge of the couch. The strange wetness cooling between Error’s thighs only made Ink’s previous release still swirling inside his core all the more noticeable. All Error could think about was how he just wanted Ink to continue that beautifully deep pounding. So why...

Stiffening as Ink scooped up the small length of chain between his wrists Error instinctually yanked back against Ink’s pull while deepening the cross line between his brow ridges. The motion however faltered the instant the pull was matched with a teasing glide of Ink’s cock rolling along the dripping slit of the Destroyer’s hungry cunt.

“S-shit!!”

Closing his sockets in shame Error used the pull against the cuffs as leverage along with the leg over Ink’s shoulder to lift his hips. Chasing the teasing pressure Error could feel his skull bloom with heat.

“You fUcKer!! Ink!”

** Ink **

Ink hummed excitedly, feeling Error pull against his hold of the chains and rock into his teasing motions. Not that Ink had a lot of patience for teasing Error right now, but he was never one to pass up the opportunity. He gave just enough into Error’s pull on the cuffs so that Error could pull his hands almost level with his gently bouncing breasts.

_“You fUcKer!! Ink!”_

Too many possible responses for that crowded themselves together on Ink’s tongue and left him laughing. After all, it could be in the sense that he was _fucking_ Error. Or because he _wasn’t_ fucking Error. Though on that one he did agree. He wanted to feel Error clenching around him again. Wanted to watch him secretly or not-so-secretly enjoying himself.

“Heheheh, can do better, Ruru. Said you’d like this, didn’t I?” he asked with a teasing tone.

With the next slow drag along Error’s lips, the head of his cock caught against Error’s still very wet and very open entrance. With a pleased growl, Ink thrust back in with a sharp snap of his hips. This was great! Error was so open for him like this!

** Error **

By the second pass of Ink’s cock gliding along his entrance Error was past the point of clarity. There was too much need overwhelming the Destroyer’s instincts to fight back against the restraints. Too much stupid trust in Ink’s ability to stop at a single mention of the safe word. There was a moment of pause that lingered just enough that Error almost thought Ink was going to continue teasing him.

“Please... AAH!”

Ink slammed in with a sudden sharp thrust. Spine locked in a pleasured arched Error couldn’t help but sputter between short bursts of sweet relief.

“F-fuck!”

Bones trembling in bliss Error squinted up at Ink through tear dotted sockets. The sight of Ink above him was a deeper blow than any thrust could ever be. Everything was so much clearer through his glasses. Ink, void, Ink was so... so... Error’s soul pulsed with the feeling much like when he stumbled upon the stars of OuterTale for the first time. Sockets slowly widening, Error was unable to look away. Dragging his bound hands high enough to partially hide his face Error couldn’t help but squeeze the leg tossed over Ink’s shoulder tighter.

_‘Don’t let me go. Don’t look, but don’t let go.’_

** Ink **

Ink’s magic pulsed warm and sweet in him when that strange wide-socketed look came over Error’s expression. Oh, wow was that a beautiful look! Ink groaned, thrusting in with another firm roll of his hips, before turning his skull to press a kiss to Error’s ankle. He had a hand curled over Error’s tibia, helping to keep the leg raised as the heel dug in, Error trying to drag Ink closer. This was one of the few lovely bones of Error’s he could still play with.

Still watching Error out of the corner of a socket, Ink nipped the knob of his tibia. Error just looked amazing, body rocking with each thrust of Ink’s hips, face flushed with a starry wash, soul glowing bright in his chest. Ink just… Twisting the hand holding the chain so that it remained caught under his thumb, Ink pressed his hand to Error’s chest between his softly bouncing breasts. Directly over Error’s gorgeous glitching soul.

** Error **

A pitched bleep slipped free at the sudden strength behind the Guardian’s resumed thrusts slamming the tip of Ink’s cock deeper than Error was prepared for. Maybe it was the strange angle, but there was something raw and exposed deep within the Destroyer’s magic that seemed to respond with Ink pressing those almost adoring kisses to his feet.

_‘Mine, my Error.’_

Those same feet that had tread through piles of dust and broken code. Yet in perfect clarity Ink was...

“Hnnn!”

Keening at the sharp nip to normally untouched bone Error felt the tears beading in the corners of his sockets finally fall. Everything was too much, it was like falling into a pleasured crash, as every part of his code broke apart and flickered with the overwhelming bliss that was Ink pounding him into the soft cushioned couch. Crashes were supposed to hurt, touch was supposed to hurt.

_‘Mine.’ _

Why was Ink’s voice playing in his head?

_‘My Error.’_

“FuCK!”

Arching into the motions Error couldn’t tear his flickering eye lights away from Ink’s no matter how much he thrashed or turned his skull. This was different than fucking in the bed had been, than on the floor of his AntiVoid, even more so than the dirt or any crumbling stone wall. He… Error could feel himself giving in to the beautiful pleasure Ink was filling him with. Just as he was about to reach his peek Error felt Ink’s hand press between his stupid breasts, right up against his soul.

“Aah-H!”

Screaming in bliss Error felt his soul burn from within his chest as it slammed forward against his ecto covered ribs as if it was trying to escape. No one could summon his soul, so why? Why did he want Ink to touch it?

“Ink!”

** Ink **

Ink’s expression bloomed with mild surprise and his rhythm faltered as his sense of Error’s resonance became, not necessarily sharper, but clearer. Closer. Almost like it was purring against his hand. But… Error’s soul was still trapped inside his ecto. Ink had spread his fingers wider just to check. And it wasn’t just Error’s resonance. It was almost like… Almost like sensing Error? In an incredibly intimate way that Ink had never felt before. It was…amazing, stunning. Caused that feeling in his chest to almost glow with warmth.

“Error…”

He had to be closer. Needed to be closer. His Error…

Dipping his shoulder, Ink slid Error’s leg off and lowered it to be hooked around the ecto waist that he’d unconsciously summoned so he could lean in close to Error. His free hand gripped the arm of the couch above Error. He never took his suddenly white eye lights from Error’s. Letting go of the handcuff chain, Ink reluctantly moved his hand away from Error’s soul so that he could cup Error’s cheek. Thin trails of liquid magic dampened his fingers. Ink stroked his thumb along Error’s cheek ridge, wiping away the small tears.

“Ruru,” he murmured.

There was something he didn’t understand. A deep, almost painful need that sank through the warmth to the yearning void inside him that only seemed to fuel his need to be closer to Error. His magic was crying out with it, deep and pleading. Why now? He didn’t understand, but he wasn’t sure he needed to either. He was empty, a painted face on a cold empty husk, but Error… Error changed that. Warmed him, filled him with so much, made him feel so much.

With a needy groan, Ink closed the gap between them, pressing an urgent kiss to Error’s teeth. His hips rocked, aching length sliding against the walls fluttering so tight and exciting around him.

** Error **

The moment his hands were free Error raised his arms out of the way. He wanted nothing between him and Ink. As soon as Error saw his chance he looped his bound hands around Ink’s neck while wrapping his freed legs around Ink’s waist. Each rocking thrust pressed Error deeper into the couch, so with each squeeze Error clung closer to his lover. Ink’s eye lights were pale and frightening, but none of that mattered once Ink’s hand was against Error’s tear streaked cheek. A name was all it took. Ink’s teeth were on his. Opening his mouth into the kiss Error felt every particle of magic in his body tightening. He was so close, Ink was so close! Please please! He was...

Soul bursting with a flood of liquid magic Error clenched down tight. Cumming, he was cumming! Shit!

** Ink **

Ink pressed eagerly into the deepening kiss, drawing closer and closer to Error with each urgent thrust. He was already teetering right on the edge. His magic was thrumming in his bones, pulsing in time to Error’s resonance.

“Mhmm!”

A bright note in Error’s resonance paired with Error suddenly clenching tight around him was too much. Ink came hard, pressing his pelvis flush to Error’s with a muffled gasp of his name. His grip on the couch tightened making it creak in protest.

** Error **

“Hnnnn!”

Keening loudly through the rough kiss Error clung tightly to the back of Ink’s skull as best he could with his wrist still stupidly bound. Scratching claws into smooth bone Error raised his chest continually closer until it was flush to Ink’s and pressing closer with every smooth rock. Something inside was pleading to be closer, Error could feel the bite of his soul burning from the inside of his ribs as magic was wrung from him. When Ink sunk home Error twitched, holding desperately to Ink before sinking weakly down to the sex damp cushions below.

Stay... stay inside...

“Mmm...”

** Ink **

Each pulse of his length had Ink panting harshly even once they finally pulled away from the kiss. Even with that, Ink pressed his brow to Error’s, watching the way Error’s expression changed and relaxed. He followed Error down to the cushions, hand sliding from the couch arm to curl under Error’s shoulder. It seemed a strangely long time before the tingling pulse of orgasmic bliss finally subsided into something more gentle, his magic once again over sensitive.

“Whoa...” he breathed, sockets finally slipping closed.

With a soft hum he shifted his arms until they were both tucked gently around Error’s shoulders. The longing and strange sensation were fading away leaving just the beautiful soft warmth of Error’s emotions pulsing in him. He didn’t want to move yet. Wanted to enjoy this. Especially now that the excess of orange had burned away.

Ink tucked his face into the crook of Error’s neck. The feel of soft leather against his teeth surprised him and he pulled back slightly, blinking. Then he chuckled, eye lights a lavender oval and a yellow triangle. Of course! The collar. Ink had already forgotten. He snuggled back down and kissed the band and Error’s vertebrae before relaxing his weight onto his arms and knees with a content sigh.

** Error **

Grateful for Ink falling the distance with him Error rolled his shoulder into a more comfortable position in Ink’s arm and let his sockets slide slowly closed. Sleep was calling but Error wanted to linger in this moment a little longer.

_“Whoa...”_

“Mmmm.” Humming in agreement Error pressed his cheek to Ink’s as he felt the Guardian’s nuzzle in close, “Yeah. Whoa.”

** Ink **

Ink chuckled softly. Error sounded completely out of it, but not in a bad way. He’s probably never admit that he’d just pressed in against Ink’s cheek. So cute.

“Sleep, Ruru,” he murmured in soft affection.

** Error **

“Yeah...”

Purring softly Error adjusted his grip on the back of Ink’s skull causing the metal chain connecting them to clink softly.

“Okay.” 

Drifting closer to sleep in Ink’s embrace Error nuzzled in close just under Ink’s chin. Ink was home. He was...home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, sex was not scheduled here. Or at least not more than a quicky. But, can't argue when the boys are ready, right?
> 
> Next Chapter: He Would


	63. He Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat sees a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor collar bell, you shall be missed. But hey, the collar survived!

** Ink **

As Error drifted off Ink had to chuckle. For someone who didn’t cuddle Error was getting awfully demanding about it lately. Ink was really enjoying it. It actually felt really nice to have Error tucked under his chin, even if the current position was rather uncomfortable on his neck. But getting to relax into the embrace of post-coital bliss curled into this knot of limbs was worth it.

“But its totally not cuddling,” Ink whispered to himself before chuckling again.

Then he drifted into a comfortable doze. Just for a moment or two. Drifting in and out of hazy snatches of almost dreams of babybones and Error as a cat sitting rather primly on Ink’s chest when he was suppose to be getting up. That made him groan. He didn’t want to get up but he had to for some reason. But he couldn’t with the cat on his chest refusing to move. Not if he wanted to get to pet the cat again later.

A sudden clink of metal chain against his skull startled Ink awake with an aborted jerk. It took him a try or two to remember where he was and why he was in a completely different position than when he’d been dreaming. The dull ache in his knees and upper back is what really reminded him. He blinked several times. Hadn’t... He’d fallen asleep while still inside Error. Now his magic had dissipated. Hopefully he’d actually pulled out before doing that. Error got snappy when Ink’s magic vanished before that little step.

Well, either way, he was awake now and that meant he should get moving. There was something he was suppose to be doing. He wasn’t sure just what but it would come back to him in a moment. Probably. But he knew he needed to up.

Shifting carefully, he raised his head and shoulders until he could work his arms out from under Error. Then he ducked out from under Error’s arms, catching his still cuffed wrists before they thumped onto the sleeping skeleton’s chest. He used a little ink to force open the cuffs and then gently removed them from Error’s wrists. Once he had his glitch’s hands back resting on Error’s chest, Ink was finally able to sit up, dumping the cuffs in a corner of the couch behind him. In another moment, he’d worked himself free of Error’s legs and stood gingerly.

His knees ached bad from the position he’d been resting in but he ignored it. For a moment, he just watched Error, seeing if he’d keep sleeping or not. Sometimes during this last couple weeks, when Ink would shift away, Error would wake before Ink could carry him upstairs and he’d usually be... Scared? Panicked? It was something and it dragged up a strange fierce protectiveness in Ink with a twinge of want for blue paint. So he paused, waiting to see if Error would keep sleeping.

** Error **

With the warmth that was once embracing him gone Error grunted at the cold slowly sinking into his bones and the shifted onto his side so his spine was pressed flush against the back of the couch. He tucked one arm under his skull as a pillow and draped the other arm over his skull hiding his face and neck. Curling deeper into himself for warmth Error let out a pained groan.

** Ink **

Ink pressed his hand to his chest with a dramatic if silent sigh of relief. Error wasn’t going to wake. At least not yet. And he was an adorable grump in his sleep. Though watching him curl up was making Ink feel cold. He’d certainly noticed a marked improvement in his sleep since Error had started sleeping beside him. It was always so nicely warm!

Grinning, Ink grabbed one of the many blankets laying around and tucked it over Error. Then he pressed a kiss to Error’s cheek and stood up, looking around. So what was it he was supposed to be doing? He still wasn’t sure. Maybe he’d just start by picking stuff up. Or… Glancing down, Ink decided to start with changing his pants. That turned into washing himself up a little and changing pants. Once back downstairs in some loose pajama pants, grey with little bones, Ink set about doing stuff. The theory was that might jog his memory of what he was supposed to be doing.

Almost the first thing he did was pick up the pile of clothing Error had tossed to the floor. Then he noticed another one. What…? He picked up the second, rattier looking pile. It was one of Error’s old sets of clothing! That where it had got to! Ink knew he had a few of them laying around. The first set he’d swiped as a joke but after that he’d started swiping pieces here and there when he wanted to pretend he could stay with Error longer than it took for them to get off. Though it looked like Error had been sewing them again.

{He was going to make the hoodie bigger!}

{You should help him!}

{I bet you could make them even better for him!}

“Hey, good idea pals!”

{Oh! Do the sweater too! He’s going to need maternity clothes, right?}

Ink looked up, eye lights a green question mark and a purple square.

“Maternity clothes?”

{Yeah! For when he starts to show!}

{You could even just make the sweater a little longer. It’s already stretchy so the extra length will help it come all the way down!}

Ink’s eye lights turned to slowly brightening stars at the idea of Error with his sweater stretch taught over his round middle. Oh… Oh that was a really nice image. He really, really liked that image. Hastily tossing Error’s scarf over the couch back where his jacket was Ink took the rest over to a clear spot in the kitchen and then dashed back out to grab Broomy.

“Broomy, this is going to be awesome!” Ink cheered almost quietly.

Broomy did nothing as Ink dashed back to where he’d laid out Error’s clothes.

“In a minute, Broomy! Gotta do this first!”

Broomy did nothing and Ink started painting excitedly over the clothing. It took a few strokes and for a moment the clothes all seemed to blur together, but then they resolved into clothing items that looked brand new. The red sweater had gained about a hand’s span of length and the shorts only just managed to not qualify as booty shorts. And somehow, it seemed like the turtleneck part of the sweater had gotten wider. Oops. That hadn’t been on purpose. But the hoodie had Ink grinning in triumph. It had sized up so that the sleeve length matched Error’s coat and looked loose and comfy. Deep blue with a yellow inside and drawstrings. So not quite like what it had been but still cute!

Pleased, Ink collected his new clothes and hurried out to the living room with them. He cleaned off the coffee table and put it back before folding the clothes into a pile for Error to change into. Then he laughed, realizing that this was familiar. Now he needed to complete the similarity. Ink hurried back to the kitchen and got a glass of cool water and a plate with two of the delightfully flaky chocolate croissants. He brought them back out to the living room and set them down by the clothes. As an afterthought, he got a small bowl of warm water and a towel. He was figuring Error would probably want to clean the fluids off but the way he was curled up made it hard for Ink to do it for him.

Once he was satisfied with that, Ink picked up the last item of clothes, Error’s pants, and tossed them up the stairs. Now what was he supposed to be doing? Broomy had tried to tell him…

{The surprises.}

“Right!”

Ink bounced on his toes before dashing outside. The beanbag box was sitting just a few paces away from the bottom of the porch steps. Right where he’d been aiming. Taking a lick of yellow and orange paints Ink excitedly opened the huge box and pulled out the beanbag. It promptly tried to do a blob imitation and ooze over him, nearly tipping Ink over.

“Nope, nope! I can do it, you’re going in the house darn it!”

Ink was almost laughing as he wrestled with the thing. He got a step or two towards the porch before the bag slipped out of his grasp and flopped down on him with a muffled ‘omph’. But Ink just shoved it off with a laugh, using both arms to basically catapult the beanbag onto the porch. He’d get it inside and then put the chocolates on it. Error would be so surprised!

** Error **

Jolting awake at the sound of a loud thump Error flung away the blanket that had been draped over his still lewdly naked form in favor of pulling out a fist full of strings from his left socket. Armed and ready for an attack Error saw... nothing. Not even Ink.

Pulling free his strings Error adjusted his frightfully skewed glasses and turned to stand but paused when his eye lights landed on a fresh pile of clean clothes folded and stacked next to a plate of food. There was even a cup of water. Struck by the firm sense of déjà vu and hunger pains Error picked up the first chocolate croissant and took a bite as he looked about the still empty room. Where was Ink? And where had that noise come from?

The bread was gone in two bites as Error wrapped his tongues around the second pastry and pulled it into his mouth. Yummm. Downing the water, Error set down the cup in favor of picking up the first article of clothing.

“... INNNK!!”

What had Ink...? His old hoodie was ruined! Picking up the sweater Error felt his rage begin to boil.

{Come on Error!}

“N-no!!”

His sweater was so much longer now! It was almost a dress but stupid short! And his shorts... they were practically stolen from Lust’s closet! And he had seen Lust’s closet!

{Think about how comfy your new clothes will be!}

Error opened his mouth to argue but then paused before closing it again. He liked comfy.

** Ink **

_“INNNK!!”_

Ink, just about to shove the beanbag through the door, perked up at the yell. He leaned precariously over the beanbag, hand gripping the doorframe so he could poke his head in the house.

“Glitchy! That’s the first time you’ve yelled at me in forever!” he exclaimed, grinning broadly.

** Error **

“What the HELL have you done to MY clothes!?” Error snarled.

Holding up his now sweater dress in one hand and the stupidly short shorts in the other Error stomped a foot down on the... the... Why was the carpet damp? Looking down, Error saw the telltale sheen of his own watered down blue magic pooling around the bones of his toes. All too slowly Error took in the sight of a noticeably sized puddle of magic soaked carpet. His magic. And oh, void, the couch!

Realizing too late that he himself was still nude and standing in the middle of Ink’s now sex soaked living room Error quickly shoved all the clothing Ink had made, including his altered sweater, into his inventory and chose instead to wear his patchy hobo coat as a robe. Holding the coat closed Error stormed towards his soon to be dead lover.

** Ink **

“Made them...” Ink started.

But then saw Error looking down. What was he looking at? Ink had cleaned up. He was pretty sure he hadn’t missed anything. Then Error was wrapping himself in his coat and storming closer. Ink grinned, a little mischievous now.

“Sorry about not cleaning ya up but you were curled up so peacefully. I left a cleaning cloth for you! Also, look! I found this for you while I was out!”

Ink shoved the beanbag through the door.

** Error **

“I don’t care what you...” Error stopped the moment his eye lights caught sight of the beanbag, “A beanbag?”

Was that for him?

** Ink **

“Yep!”

Distraction successful! Surprise too probably!

“Saw it while I was on patrol and thought it’d be cool if you could have a beanbag here too. ‘Cause I know you love your other one so much. So I got it to surprise you!” Ink explained, beaming.

** Error **

Stunned to silence Error kneaded his toes into the dry patch of carpet he was currently standing on. Ink had gotten him a beanbag to have at Ink’s house. Was it stupid to say he loved it? Without testing it first, yes.

Walking over to the door way, Error flopped face first into the bean bag, completely forgetting about his glasses. The beanbag had the perfect amount of give allowing him to sink into the soft, malleable surface.

** Ink **

Ink laughed as Error flopped down on his new beanbag with a whomp of air. That seemed promising! He crouched down, elbows on knees and chin cradled in his hands.

“Gonna guess that you like it, Glitchy?”

Error looked cute like that. Sprawled across this more normal sized bean bag like he was ready to fall asleep on it right there.

** Error **

Arms wide in his fallen T-pose, Error hugged the beanbag while giving a muffled response. Satisfied that the beanbag was acceptable, Error reached up to grab Ink by the front of his scarf and pulled his lovable bastard down onto the beanbag and into a swift kiss.

“It don’t hate it,” he murmured.

** Ink **

“Whoa!”

Not having been expecting to be dragged down, Ink’s hands flailed for a moment before they landed and sunk into the beanbag. He was getting a kiss! Error liked the bean bag and Ink was getting a kiss as a thank you! This was awesome! With a happy hum, he relaxed into the touch.

“Should decide where you want it. I’ll move it for you.”

** Error **

Error couldn’t help but smile. Ink was truly spoiling him.

“Anywhere in the living room really.”

Pushing himself off the beanbag with a grunt, Error used his strings to pull himself out of the way by swinging himself through the open doorway to land outside on Ink’s porch. Why hadn’t he thought to explore out here yet? If Ink’s home was the Doodle Sphere why...

Why was it empty? There were no pages, no doors, no stupid wild creations, no anything. Just an over stuffed mailbox, a long dead potted plant and a large box that Error found his eye lights continually snapping back to despite his curiosity on the empty world around him. Ink’s world... was just like his.

** Ink **

Ink ducked as Error flew overhead before laughing again and shoving the beanbag further into the room. So it was almost what he’d been planning. In the end, he still got to decide where to put Error’s new beanbag. After a moment of deliberation he decided to put it at the nearer end of the coffee table. That way Error could watch tv and be near where Ink sat on the couch but not touching if he wanted. So long as Error was close and they could hang out together! Maybe Error would even sit here and knit or sew while Ink painted! His easel was set up in the corner of the room. That would be pretty neat.

Grinning with all the possibilities, Ink finally pulled out the positively stuffed bag of Cocoa Bombs from his inventory and place it down on the coffee table. Then he started to pick up the dishes from Error’s snack.

{You should label them so he knows!}

{Yeah, he’ll actually see it with his glasses on.}

Error’s glasses! He looked so cute with them on! No wonder he didn’t wear them in battle. He’d look too cute and someone would give him shit other than Ink. Which wouldn’t end well for that person. But then why not wear them on the date? Now that he was thinking about it he kind of remembered Error having to do an interesting squint dance before he could read anything on the board.

{Ink!}

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, not paying much attention.

He put the dishes down and snagged a pen off his bandolier, scrawling ‘For Glitchy’ on the bag of sweets. He was thinking about the possibility of more gifts. Other glasses Error might be willing to wear at work. His aim was great when he wasn’t wearing any glasses so imagine a fight when he was wearing them! That sounded like fun!

Ink looked up to suggest it, eye lights an interested light orange pentagram and teal rhombus, only to find no Error. Had he not come back in? It wasn’t like there was anything interesting outside. Ink should know. He never went out there because it was just boring blank white. Nothing he tried to create out there stuck. So he avoided it.

“Error, you still out there?” Ink called as he meandered towards the door.

** Error **

Halfway into climbing into the over sized box Error couldn’t help but chuckle at Ink’s call. He could claim his own space right here in Ink’s antivoid. Have a space all his own that he didn’t have to share with anyone.

Closing the flaps down around his skull Error couldn’t keep from yawning. He was still tired. Maybe a nap wouldn’t be so bad. Something to brake in his newly claimed space. 

{Error, you’ve gone through Ink’s front door before. Why were you so surprised?}

Curling up at the bottom of the box Error rested the side of his skull against the fold of his arm as a pillow.

“I only opened the portal on the other side of the door so I could have the satisfaction of slamming it in Ink’s face.”

{....}

This box was actually really comfortable.

{So when you were ‘sneaking’ out, you really were hoping he would find you then.}

Too tired to care Error pulled his coat up a little higher and hummed.

“I got my prize, piss off.”

** Ink **

Ink got to the door just in time to see Error closing the box flaps. He snorted a laugh as his eye lights danced through amused shapes. All the things he could create or buy for Error and he decides to curl up in a box. Ruru was such a cat!

After a moment, Ink decided to peek in. It had gotten pretty quiet. He hopped down the stairs to the box and then leaned over, carefully lifting one flap so he could look inside.

** Error **

Fast asleep and curled up tight inside the bottom of the box Error had his arm wrapped around his up tucked knees. His body covered by the open flap of his coat only the sharp tips of Error toes peeked out with each soft breath the Destroyer took in his sleep.

** Ink **

That warm emotion pulsed through him at the sight of Error so peacefully asleep. It curled out along his bones almost like the prickle of magic in a kiss until he was gently warmed crown to toe tips. A light flush speckled his cheeks and a soft sigh escaped him as his eye lights faded to a soft pink soul and an equally soft green keyhole. He folded the flap open and settled down on his knees by the box with crossed his arms on the edge. After a moment he raised one to rest his chin in his cupped hand, watching Error sleep.

As Ink watched, his thoughts started to drift to paints and feelings. He’d had his morning paints. He’d had red and orange and yellow and pink for that extra rush of intenser emotions when needed. The extra ones had all burned off and he’d only had a little more orange and yellow. Yet his chest still felt warm and light despite the hollow cold core. He’d told Error a while ago, and was a little impressed he remembered, that he was amazing for this. He’d forgotten to say it again when he’d had to explain about the warm feeling Error cause. And the others. But it was so much more than that. Together they were so much more.

“You know, Error,” he said, softly to not wake the sleeping skeleton, “I think I could learn what love is with you.”

So many other strange emotional things had been happening to Ink with Error around, so maybe he’d finally learn what love felt like. Dream and Blue had tried to describe it for him. He’d watched UnderNovela. He’d seen dates in various AUs. He’d tried reading the romance novels Dream and Blue enjoyed, though he usually got bored. He knew how a lot of emotions felt, more or less, but love was a mystery to him. Though he was pretty sure the strangely intense possessive and protective urges he’d get over Error didn’t count. He wasn’t even sure if that was him or something about Error’s pregnancy effecting him. Not that he planned to stop.

Grinning to himself, Ink took a picture of Error and got to his feet. He quietly closed the flap and looked around. The vast, blank, empty space caused a shiver. Paintings didn’t stick out here but… Ink glanced down at the box with his sleeping Destroyer. Maybe it was just as well it was blank out here. Ink may not like it, but Error would.

“Sleep tight, Ruru,” he told the box.

Then he shot a look vaguely upwards and pressed a finger to his teeth.

“Try to keep it down, pals. I know he’s cute but let him sleep.”

There was a myriad of responses from the Creators. Some had underlying feelings so intense that they caused Ink’s sockets to strobe through washes of pink, light blue, and lavender before he could blink them back to normal. But they did manage to mostly hush themselves. Satisfied, Ink went to sit on the porch steps. All things considered, today had turned out pretty well for him. Might as well pester his friend to see how his end of things went.

[So how did that date with Cross go?]

There was a thankfully brief pause before dots popped up on Dream’s side of the conversation.

[Dream: It was not a date, Ink. I told you that. We simply met up to talk.]

To talk, huh? Well that was boring.

[Ah, come on. He’s totally into you.]

That should get something.

[Dream: Ink…]

Ink rolled his red square and blue oval eye lights.

[Fine, fine. How did your talk with Cross go?]

[Dream: Quite well! It was very fun. Thank you for taking time away from Error for me.]

Wow! He almost wished he’d called instead because he couldn’t decide if that was Dream being sarcastic or not. Most of the time Dream was utterly sincere and he’d go quiet if annoyed or upset. But, Ink had learned, Dream could have a sharp edge to his tongue. The face Dream had made the first time he’d said something sarcastic aloud was still one of Ink’s favorites to go look at. He’d sketched it down after laughing for a solid five minutes. He’d had tears in his sockets!

[It turned out to have been good! I got him a new beanbag and more sweets! So I’ve decided I don’t need to be annoyed about it. Anyways! Tell me you at least saw what Blue and I mean about him being into you.]

[Dream: …I did, yes. And he is quite handsome. But Ink, I can’t. He’s with Night.]

Ink’s brow ridges scrunched together in confusion.

[Well, yeah, but why let that stop you? Error and I manage fine.]

[Dream: 1) You have an absolute lack of morals. 2) I mean he and my brother are sleeping together already. I couldn’t do that to Night. Especially not when, from what Cross said, things seem alright between them.]

Ink’s brow ridges rose. Somehow, he had not seen that coming even after teasing Error about the possibility. What a fun twist! He’d have to tell Error. This was an important update for the novela after all. Ink took a moment to scribble that onto a patch of scarf before picking up his phone again.

[Interesting. And yet Cross has a wandering eye light…]

Dream started typing but before he finished Ink sent more with a wicked grin.

[So go for both of them.]

There was a long pause and Ink could just picture Dream’s face glowing yellow. Maybe even hiding his face in his hands! Yeah, he totally should have done this as a call.

[Dream: INK!]

Ohhhhh, Dream was probably pissed. As much as he could managed it. That would help for getting Nightmare’s attention!

[Dream: How exactly would I do such a thing when I am still trying to convince Nightmare just to talk to me?! And why would he want to? He… Still hates me…]

Ink almost had a flicker of feeling bad reading how the text trailed off. Dream’s want to reconcile things with Nightmare was always a painful subject for Dream. But Ink also wasn’t so sure Dream was right.

[Aren’t you the one always telling me emotions are more complicated than my paints feel? Get him to talk to you and everything’s got at least a chance, right? And Error seems to think Night looks at you different in battle when you’ve got a bit hurt. So maybe if you do end up fighting again try pinning him down and see what face he makes. Error always makes good ones like that.]

He should show Error this entire conversation. It’d be interesting to see what he thought. But it made sense to him. If Nightmare had a look like what Error implied when Dream was bloodied in a fight, he either liked to see Dream hurt or he liked when Dream got aggressive. Admittedly the first one would be bad, but how else would they find out?

[Dream: You are terrible.]

[Dream: …]

[Dream: Do you really think that would work?]

[Totally! He’ll either fight harder or he’ll get excited and then fight harder. And if Blue can do an open relationship getting to enjoy threesomes/moresomes I don’t see why you can’t have two men.]

[Dream: Only if they both agreed! And if Night talks to me. And he… Oh my.]

[Ah! You like the idea!]

[Dream: I…Hush!]

[Awwww~ You really do take after Blue!]

[Dream: I am going to shoot you full of arrows! You know that has nothing to do with the makeup of our souls!]

Ink snickered.

[Try that first line on Nightmare.]

[Dream: Please go back to being distracted by Error.]

[Can’t. He’s asleep so you’re stuck with me.]

Dots started appearing and vanishing. Ink had to pull up a section of scarf and curl down into himself to muffle his laughter. He’d managed to let it slip just how fun annoying Dream could be. Not that Dream could be annoyed for long, but getting him like that was fun. Ink’s phone chimed.

[Dream: If I am stuck with you, you may as well come patrol with me tomorrow. Is Error doing better? You had visited Blue to see what information he had gathered and Blue mentioned going to Muffet’s for Error.]

Drat! Betrayed by the gossip of friends.

[Yep. We found out food from Blue’s AU will restore Error’s magic levels. So I gave him a bunch of G and bought out half the store. And we let Stretch have the extra for his tab. But does it HAVE to be tomorrow?]

[Dream: I suppose bribing Stretch is one way to smooth things along. But Ink, what is wrong with tomorrow? You went while I met with Cross and everything was alright, wasn’t it? Error will be fine! He would probably appreciate the alone time.]

Ok, most times, Dream would be completely right. Error probably would have demanded Ink leave him alone for a while after so long together. Normally. But his Glitch had been in such a strange mood lately. Though maybe his mood would be better now with all the gifts! Still, Ink didn’t want to go quite yet. So he had the smallest lick of blue. Small tears welled up in his sockets and he put on a sad pout, using the camera to get it just right. Then he sent Dream a picture of himself with that sad, pleading little pout.

[A few more days?]

[Dream: …]

Ink could just imagine the sigh Dream would give. He’d probably laugh too.

[Dream: Oh very well. A few days. But then please try going back to work. Think of all the AUs you could help bring about while Error is on maternity leave.]

Ink perked up at that. That…that was a really good point! It would annoy Error when he found out but that might be really funny too!

[Dream: I’ll see you in a few days, Ink.]

His text sounded almost smug and Ink couldn’t blame him. Dream probably knew Ink couldn’t resist that and he was right. The tiny amount of blue paint lost its hold as amusement bubbled up bright in him. Dream had started out always trying to convince Ink that his thing with Error could be dangerous. Yet now Dream was teasing him about it and was annoyed for entirely different reasons when Ink used Error as an excuse. Dream really was a good friend.

Still chuckling, Ink set aside his phone to lean against the post beside him. He focused on Error’s box and considered it. Leaving today really hadn’t been so bad in the end. Sure he’d not _wanted_ to go, but being out had been interesting. And helping build that AU had been invigorating. He always felt a refreshing rush as a new AU came into full realization. And it _was_ his job to protect the Creator’s Creations. His entire purpose in this multiverse. He didn’t exist without them.

So he probably should go back to patrolling and checking the Doodle Sphere. Not only could he do like Dream suggested and help bring a bunch of AUs to realization, he would get to do fun things like coming home to Error! Or texting him during the day! Those had been really nice. And there was always the possibility someone new would break out of their AU set on doing questionable things to the multiverse to spice things up. Or Nightmare would finally show his new hand. He’d probably want revenge for the last fight. Dust certainly would.

Oh! Actually, if Night did do something and Dream confronted him the way Ink had suggested then Ink could watch the drama unfold. That would be fun. And he could record it for Error! That got a snicker from Ink. Maybe work would be worth it after all. It might even get easier to do with practice because he really was probably getting overly clingy. Maybe…

“Eh, I should finish straightening up.”

Ink got up again and went back inside, pocketing his phone as he went and leaving the door ajar just in case. He probably should do something about the couch and carpet before they had a chance to stain. Not that he minded but the chances of Error deciding to destroy the couch, and with it the evidence of his pleasure, by yeeting it into the lava of some Hot Lands were pretty high. And that wasn’t even getting into the carpet! Better to clean it up now.

Grabbing Broomy from the kitchen, Ink set about cleaning up more starting with the carpet. Cleaning was starting to become something of a habit. It made Error happier and less twitchy if Ink remembered to straighten some. Ink still had a lot of stuff and some clutter but he liked stuff. He was always making new things when they came to mind. Oh! Like that door he’d been thinking about! He could put it in the kitchen. Or at the end of the upstairs hallway. And wait, was he supposed to be seeing about a room for the kid? Did babies get their own room?

Ink leaned against Broomy to consider it, eye lights ticking almost pensively through shapes and colors. At least until his phone started to ring. That broke him away from the train of thought entirely, all consideration of doors and rooms forgotten.

_‘It’s raining tacos…’_

Ink picked up.

“Hey, Blue!”

“HELLO, INK! ARE YOU BUSY?” Blue asked.

That was odd. Hadn’t Blue been busy?

“Nope, though don’t you have company over? And dinner to make for the Fells?”

There was a sigh that had Ink quirking a brow ridge. He was actually pretty sure he’d remembered that. It had just happened!

“INK, IT HAS BEEN ALMOST TWO DAYS HERE. THE OTHERS LEFT THIS MORNING,” Blue explained.

Ink’s eye lights popped to a green hourglass and an orange exclamation point at that. Two days?! He’d only left what felt like a couple hours ago. Probably less! This was one of the things that threw him off the worst. Time was so inconsistent between AUs and the antivoid. At least it was mostly consistent between the AUs or everyone would have a constant headache trying to keep track.

“Oh… Uh, so what’s up?” Ink asked after a second.

“YOU LEFT THE NOTES AGAIN. CAN I COME OVER TO GIVE THEM TO YOU? THAT WAY I KNOW YOU CANNOT LEAVE WITHOUT THEM AGAIN,” Blue said in a teasing tone.

“Notes…?”

“THE PREGNANCY NOTES, INK.”

“Oh!”

Ink smacked his brow. How did he keep forgetting those things? Distractions. That had to be it.

“Sure, but only if you promise not to wake Error.”

There was a little twinge in his magic at that. The idea of someone coming over while Error was quite so vulnerable, but it was only Blue. Someone Error was reasonably comfortable with. Someone Ink knew cared about Error as a true friend. It would be fine.

“YES, OF COURSE! I CAN BE QUICK AND I AM GETTING MUCH BETTER AT QUIET!” Blue rushed to assure.

“Ok, where are you?”

“LIVING ROOM.”

Perfect. That was where Ink usually opened portals to. Raising Broomy, Ink painted one open to the usual spot in Blue’s living room. Blue was standing just a step away grinning at him from the other side.

“HELLO AGAIN, INK,” Blue greeted cheerfully.

“Hi! Come on in, I was just straightening up a little.”

Blue tucked his phone away and hopped through the portal, starry eye lights wide with delight.

“You Are Actually Cleaning?!”

Ink stuck out his tongue, “I clean! And I was more or less done.”

Blue giggled, “Error Has Been A Good Influence On You. What Is Left To Do? And Where Would You Like Me To Leave These Notes?”

Blue waved the clipboard that had been tucked under his arm. Ink debated arguing that he had been perfectly capable of cleaning up before he needed to do it to keep Error willing to stay in the house. Just for the sake of arguing. But in the end he decided not to. Error was a positive part of his life now and Ink wasn’t sure he had enough yellow in the house to express just how happy the idea made him want to be.

“Uhhh…” Ink looked around, trying to remember what he actually needed to finish, “Oh! Just need to take the dishes to the kitchen and I’m done.”

Ink gestured and Blue followed it to see the stack of dishes on the coffee table not far from Error’s waiting final surprise. Blue gasped in delight.

“Ink,” he exclaimed softly, “Did You Get Him A New Beanbag As Well?”

Ink beamed, “Uh huh! He’s already seen it and he liked it! I got a thank you kiss and everything!”

Blue giggled, “That Is Wonderful! Here, I Shall Leave The Notes Here And Let Us Take These Dishes To Be Cleaned.”

“Sure.”

Ink leaned Broomy against the side of the couch and picked up the stack of plate, bowl, and cup in one hand and the towel in the other. At this point, Error would probably just shower. The question was, could Ink sneak in a shower with him? Just to enjoy getting to do it! He had to prove he could see Error deliciously naked and wet and not actually jump him. Because he was quite confident he could. He’d managed scrubbing Error after all.

It occurred to Ink belatedly as he put the dishes in the sink that it was probably a good thing he’d cleaned as much as he had before Blue had come over. Error would have been pissed and hilariously embarrassed if Blue had seen the evidence of this last round. Error still thought Blue was the sweet, innocent skeleton they’d all originally met so long ago. Ink almost wondered how long they could keep that going and just how Error would react when he learned the truth. Honestly, he’d probably crash under normal circumstances. Ink snickered and started washing.

“Ink?” Blue’s voice came drifting in, “Where Would You Like These Manacles To Go? The Couch Is Not A Proper Place To Store Them!”

Ink blinked and leaned back to look out the kitchen door. Blue was standing by Broomy, the handcuffs looped over one finger by the chain.

“Oh! Uh, well I busted them getting them off cause I forgot to make a key so I guess dump them?”

Blue raised a concerned brow ridge, “Ink, Did You Make These In The Moment? Is Error Alright With These Sort Of Things?”

Ink chuckled, eye lights a delighted sun and light blue spade.

“Yeah, it fine. He’s got a safeword and we’ve both been more bound up.”

“You Remember His Safeword?! Ink, I Am Very Impressed!” Blue cheered, “I Am Glad To Hear You Are Being Safe And Considerate With Him.”

Ink smiled at the compliment and chose not to mention that their play lately had been a lot gentler than it used to be. Nor that Ink had suggested the safewords as a method of reassurance for Error that he could call quits anytime and Ink would pay attention. The very first time Ink had tried something like that, Error had not approved at all and had called an immediate stop to that round which had been extremely annoying. It had taken a lot of talking and convincing before Error had relented on that.

“Yep! Always. Anyway, if you pitch those in the bin there, it’ll go to a Dump,” Ink said with a toss of his head to indicate the kitchen garbage.

“A Dump?”

“Yep! I have no clue which one, but it goes somewhere.”

“Well, As Long As It Does Not Appear To Randomly Litter An AU,” Blue trailed off.

Ink turned back to his washing to hide a bright grin at that comment. Blue had scolded him before for getting rid of trash by opening random portals. But no one could be mad if the trash went to the Dump, right? He heard the handcuffs drop as he dried and put the dishes up. (In a MafiaTale timeline, the handcuffs reappeared just in time to trip Red as he was casually heading out of the scrapyard.) Then Blue was moving away.

“Also, Ink, You’ve Left You’re Front Door Open,” Blue called.

Ink heard the door close and hurried out of the kitchen.

“Wait, that was on purpose! Error’s sleeping out there and I figured if it was a little open then he’d know I was in here or could hear me or something. And I could peek out to check on him,” Ink explained in a rush.

Blue started at the rushed explanation. Then he tilted his head.

“But There Is Nothing Out There I Thought?” he asked.

There was a nervous note in his voice. Ink knew Blue wasn’t a huge fan of empty blank spaces after wandering Error’s space and a part of the antivoid. Something Ink could very much understand. Still, Ink nodded in answer to the question.

“He’s sleeping in the beanbag box.”

This time Blue stared. As he did Ink watched his eye lights go from blue ovals to slowly growing stars. Then Blue flung open the door and hurried out. Ink caught the door before it smacked him and followed, his magic prickling just a little. The box was exactly as it had been left, the flaps still closed. Blue was already at the base of the stairs, grinning as wide as he ever did.

“Is He Really In There? Will It Wake Him To Look?” Blue asked, almost managing something like a whisper.

Ink’s magic tensed. Why? It was only Blue. But the idea of actually exposing Error right now to someone else made him want to have a lick of red. Was it because he was vulnerable? How was this different than letting Geno close after the whole fight with Reaper? Deciding to try and maybe sort that out later, Ink pulled his phone out.

“I took a picture, here,” Ink said, flipping to the newest one.

Blue leaned in close to look at the image. Clearly Error in the box, skull pillowed on one arm with his other arm wrapped around his jacket covered legs. And just visible above the jacket’s collar was the new collar Ink had made for Error at the Swap house. Blue had to hastily cover his mouth to muffle the pure note of soft delight at the sight.

“How is he so very cute when he sleeps?” Blue wondered, voice muffled to an actual whisper, “And is that the collar Papy and the others had you make?”

Ink grinned at that, excitement threatening to have him inking from the memory.

“It is!” Ink whispered back, something like mild pride welling up in his chest, “He let me put it on him!”

Blue hugged Ink, trying hard to hold back giggles, “That Is Wonderful, Inky! I Will Have To Tell Papy At Least If That’s Alright. He Lost The Bet.”

Ink, in the middle of hugging Blue back, blinked in curiosity.

“What bet?”

“If Error Would Wear The Collar Or Not. He Has To Clean His Room And Do Laundry!” Blue whispered excitedly.

Ink’s eye lights flashed rapidly before coming up as a yellow square and a vivid purple oval. To have bet that Stretch must have really thought Error wouldn’t do it. So why did he go along with all the Fells? Probably just wanted to annoy Error now that Ink thought about it. Well, too bad for him! Error had liked it enough to not try destroying it AND let Ink put it on him!

“Here, Let Us Go Back Inside,” Blue said quietly, gesturing towards the house, “I Had A Suggestion For You A…bout…”

He trailed off in the act of pulling Ink around and moving towards the steps. He’d glanced, out of habit Ink suspected, towards the left just as he was about to step up onto the stairs. Blue pointed.

“Ink, What Is That?”

It was Ink’s mailbox. Stuffed so far past capacity it was a wonder it hadn’t burst into shards and splinters. It emitted an occasional faint creek or groan of protest. Such as when a new envelope seemed to appear in the tight packed clump.

“My mailbox?” Ink hedged after a moment.

“It Is Stuffed Worse Than Papy’s! We Cannot Leave It Like This, What If There Is Some Communication Of Importance?” Blue whispered insistently.

He dropped Ink’s arm and marched over to the mailbox, already pulling a blanket from inventory.

“I Suspect We Shall Need This. Here, Take These Corners And Hold Them Around The Post. Perfect. Now Take This One And Hold It Out Like This.”

Ink followed Blue’s instructions with curious interest. He pinched the bottom corners tight around the slightly bowed post just below the tilting box and help the other up with Blue holding the last corner to match. All together it looked like they were expecting some wild small creature to come flying out of the mailbox and they were going to try to catch it. Not far off to be honest. Ink hadn’t tried pulling out his mail since… Actually he couldn’t remember doing it at all. Why did he have a mailbox again? And how did he have so much mail? It wasn’t like there was a post person wandering the multiverse. That would be a terrible job to have!

“This feels dangerous,” Ink muttered with a grin.

“Which Is Why You Should Not Let It Get Like This,” Blue scolded, “Be Ready.”

Ink braced as Blue reached forward to grasp several envelopes. He really hoped this didn’t wake up Error. Then Blue yanked and mail erupted out of the box, hitting the blanket with a continuous series of thumps. It was almost a rumble the sounds were so close together. The blanket sagged and the post creaked at it straightened once more. Finally, after what felt like a solid minute, the last few mailers seemed to cough out of the now empty box and flutter down to settle innocently in the blanket. Ink stared at it. How did he have that much mail?!

“Now Let Us Take This In And Sort It,” Blue said in a satisfied tone.

“Sort, why? I don’t know what any of it is! Can’t I just…?”

Blue was already shaking his head.

“No, No Dumping It Somewhere. There Might Be Something Important. Look! I Recognize This.”

Blue’s hand plunged into the pile of paper and plucked out a notice.

“This Was The Invitation To Geno’s Christmas Party Several Years Ago. It Was Almost As Magnificent As I Am! Error Even Went As Part Of Friendship Club.”

Ink’s face fell and he almost reached for his blue paint vial. Except his hands were full of suddenly heavy blanket.

“He did?” Ink groaned instead.

Blue nodded, “This Was Before I Knew You And Dream Well Or I Would Have Invited You Myself. So You See? This Is Why We Should Look Though. And Sorting Mail Can Be Quite Fun! Come on.”

Blue took the corners and bundled up the blanket into a sizable sack which he proceeded to sling over his shoulder. Ink followed Blue into the house, pouting and petting at his deep blue and purple vials. He’d missed the chance at going to a party with Error? That long ago? Man! It was so unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D Ink said the word! And opened Dream's eye lights to a whole new world of possibilities.
> 
> Next Chapter: Oh no...


	64. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Error,  
Warm Error,  
Little ball of rage.  
Happy Error,  
Sleepy Error,  
Purr, purr, purr~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad how much y'all enjoyed last chapter. So much fun and cute! And we're back with more!! And for those who desperately needed to see a sleeping glitch-in-a-box, like I know I did, have this lovely piece done by winkette: https://winkette.tumblr.com/image/625742983263879168
> 
> Now on with the fun!

** Error **

There was something low and muffled sounding...

Feeling an itch telling him to wake up Error blinked rather confusedly up at the thin slit of light that came from the opening of... of a box. Why was he in a box? Oh, that’s right, he had claimed the box that he had found outside Ink’s home. His new home away from home. Awesome.

Lifting a hand under the bottom edge of his frames Error pushed the corner of his glasses up to rub tiredly at the lower cup of his left socket. Hearing _it_ again Error froze. He could have sworn what he was hearing was voices. Was that what had woken him? But hearing voices was normal. Well, for him at least. He slept through the creators yelling at him all the time.

Ignoring the thought Error rolled onto his back and crossed a leg over a bent knee. That had been a good nap. Was it because of the box? Unlikely. Maybe it was because of the sex? Blushing, Error chuckled. Unfolding his legs Error pushed himself upright and looked down at his iridescence splattered thighs. Everything was wonderfully sore. Yep, it was most likely the stupid sex, but he wouldn’t tell Ink that.

Carefully pushing open one of the box flaps Error peeked out over the edge to scope out his surroundings. No Squid. Peeking out a little more Error looked down, around, even checked the sky to be sure. Nothing. Why did the idea of being alone suck so much lately? It…it sucked.

The only thing that had changed in Ink’s oddly empty world was that the random mailbox had been cleaned of clutter. Feeling _something_ in his chest Error couldn’t help but admit that he was rather impressed by how much Ink had been striving to keep things slightly cleaner around his house for him. Sure he had to encourage this new cleanliness streak with the threat of dumping the entirety Ink’s belongings into a lava pit, but it was the thought that counted right? And what Ink didn’t clean Error found himself cleaning anyways.

Pouting, Error lowered his face back to halfway inside the box. He was still mad at Ink for messing up his clothes though. He had wanted to fix the hoodie himself. And what was up with those booty short and sweater dress? Ink probably had some sick fantasy of... of... Actually he probably would look good in something like that. But that didn’t have to stop him from being mad! Well, more like irritated. Miffed? Something like that.

{Error don’t be mad. Ink got you so many presents while he was out.}

{Yeah! I wish I had a special someone as dutiful as Ink!}

Blushing Error glared up at the sky and growled. We’re the Creators trying to take Ink from him?!

“We’ll eat shiT beCauSe he’s MiNe!”

Stupid creators. Fucking home wreckers... He would show them. Ink only had eye lights for him!

Unbuttoning his coat Error gave himself a once over. Naked all but for his trench coat, Error’s front was entirely exposed save for his nipples. Though Error wasn’t sure if the fact that his thighs were still crusted with Ink’s magic helped the image or detracted. He liked it when Ink looked filthy with his magic but... Did Ink... Would Ink?

Clawing at his flushed skull Error debated abandoning his plan and teleporting straight to Ink’s shower to clean up. But... Why did he want to do something as embarrassing as march through Ink’s home so... so...

{Because you know he’ll like it.}

“He would?” Error asked hopefully.

{Totally! You look great!}

{Go get him tiger!}

Turning to look towards Ink’s open door Error swallowed.

{Unless you’re too _scared_.}

Oh, hell, no.

Leaping out of the box, Error stood ready to attack with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

_‘Prepare yourself, Squid,’_ Error thought fiercely.

Marching up to the front door, Error paused just before touching the knob. ‘Remember body language’, that was what Lust had always said. He could do this. Silently pushing the door open to peek inside Error scanned for any sign of his lover. Nothing. Wait… He could hear the sound of papers in the kitchen. Most likely Ink sketching something stupid.

{You got this Error!}

Damn right he did. He just needed to practice one thing first. He would never be able to mimic Lust’s walk, but something closer to walking a single line of string was something he could do. He just added a little more sway to the motions. Pulling the door mostly closed again, he paced to one end of the porch and back. By the third turn, he had it down to an art. Ink was going to crash with this stunt for sure!

Slipping through the doorway Error took extra care to make each step silently. Didn’t want to give away the element of surprise. Smirking confidently, Error turned into kitchen where he expected Ink to be bustling away with paper and pencil, tongue poking out like often did when the squid was really focused.

“Kiki.....”

Wait, fuck!

** Ink **

Why was there so much mail?! And so much of it wasn’t even for him! So far they’d found letters for Sanses from fifteen different AUs, including one labelled as for Blue but when they read the letter it made no sense. It sounded like Blue was being invited to a company get away to celebrate some major milestone or project completion. Which implied being on the Surface.

“Another Blue? Working For... RG Aegis Security?” Blue read before looking up at Ink in wonder, “There Are Other Mes With The Same Nickname?! And Security Means They Are An Important Guard A Well!”

Blue’s excitement grew with every word. Ink had no idea which AU the Blue from the letter belonged to but he was rather curious to find someone else using the Blue name that wasn’t simply another, older timeline of Swap.

“Seems like,” he said.

He picked up a heavy envelope with neat swirly writing on the front and a wax seal on the back. Now what was this? Something actually addressed to him! And why did that seal look familiar? Ink squinted at it.

_“Kiki…”_

Ink’s skull snapped around at the low, alluring tone in the nickname. The faint burst of surprise for Error being up already didn’t make it past Ink registering that Error was striding basically naked through the kitchen doorway, look of sexy confidence on his face quickly fading into shock. The coat was completely open, showing a beautifully tantalizing strip of Error’s gorgeous body. Ink’s eye lights started at Error’s face and traveled quickly down to the collar at his throat, the perky curve of his breasts with just the slightest hint of the darker nipple, past the bright shine of the souling and stopped at the iridescent splattered thighs and pussy. The strange addition of thin black lines over PJ didn’t even register. Ink’s excitement jumped as his magic thrummed in him, his face flushing. He slapped a hand over Blue’s sockets as Blue turned to look and promptly threw up.

** Error **

Oh fucking shit! Sockets wide in shock Error couldn’t stop looking between Ink and the back of what was clearly Blue’s skull.

Oh no. Oh no oh NO OH NO!

The last person Error had expected to see in Ink’s kitchen was Blue! He hadn’t expected anyone to be in Ink’s fucking house but the squid! Form crusting over with glitches Error had just enough time to hurriedly close his coat while backing away from the pair. Catching a glimpse of Ink thankfully covering Blue’s sockets while simultaneously throwing up over whatever the pair had been working on Error shortcut himself to Ink’s bathroom but yelped in frustration when instead he landed on the edge of Ink’s bed then slid ungracefully to the floor.

“Ow!”

Why had he landed in the fucking _bedroom_? Why wouldn’t his magic do what he fucking wanted it to do!? DAMN IT!! He needed to shower, dress, then crawl into a hole and DIE.

“WhY diDn’T you saY that BLUE Was HERe!!?” Error shouted at the voices.

{You didn’t ask.}

“AAAHHHGGG!! I FUCKING H-HATE YOU!!”

Blue... Hopefully Blue hadn’t seen him. Ink had been fast to react. Error never thought he would ever be grateful for Ink’s sharp reaction times before now.

Pushing himself up off the floor Error rushed to Ink’s dresser and pulled out the first items of clothing he found before running out of the bedroom and into Ink’s bathroom next door. At least it had been satisfying to slam the door. He couldn’t believe he had... Blue had almost seen...

“I’M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!”

** Ink **

“INK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WAS THAT ERROR?” Blue asked as he tried to pry Ink’s hand off his face.

Ink didn’t notice. He was too busy trying to shout after Error even though he was still throwing up. Holy stars in every AU ever! Error had! And he was still! And that tone and the face and! But then he’d shortcut but to where?

{Try upstairs.}

Ink bolted out of his chair, ornate letter gliding to a clear patch of floor and Blue making a startled yelp as Ink slipped on the puddle of ink and nearly went down. He managed to catch himself on Blue’s chair before racing out of the kitchen, leaving behind a trail of inky black foot prints.

“INK?” Blue called.

Ink caught the edge of the door frame to turn faster and just saw a glimpse of the fluttering tails of Error’s coat. He pounded up the stairs, leaving more foot prints, hearing the door slam before he’d even made it half way.

_“I’M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!”_

Ink tripped over his own feet trying to stop, grab the door knob and turn all at once. He scrambled back up and grabbed the handle just in time to hear the lock click.

“Error! Wait, please let me in! That was really hot! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

** Error **

Turning on the shower to drown out the sound of Ink’s voice Error was immensely glad that he had locked the door. Why had Ink followed him?! He wanted to forget that_ that_ had ever happened.

“NO!”

How could Ink even ask to come in!? Blue was downstairs!

“I’M SHOWER-R-ING! GO AWAY!”

Taking off his glasses and tucking them back into his inventory Error looked up at his flushed reflection. He could barely look at himself. Fuck. Then his mismatched eye lights snapped down to take in the slim collar around the dark bones of his vertebrae. Oh...were collars waterproof? 

“Damnit.”

Pulling back the curtain, Error reached into the shower and removed the shower head wand so he wouldn’t get soaked stepping in. If he couldn’t fucking shower he was at least spraying down his crotch.

** Ink **

_“NO! I’M SHOWERING! GO AWAY!”_

Ink knocked urgently, pressing himself against the door. Why was Error being so cruel? That was the hottest thing Ink had seen (in the last hour or so anyways) and he wanted to be able to appreciate it, and Error, so much more. His magic was humming, tingling over his pelvis and glowing faintly in his joints.

“Error!! Please, please lemme in! I can send Blue home if that’s the issue. Errrrrrrrooooorrrrrr,” Ink trailed off, whining.

He got no answer. Just the shower running and more of Error cursing. Ink whined again. What if Error was serious and Ink had to try and hold onto that brief flash of sexiness long enough to draw it down. He needed that memory! It was way too amazing to forget. Would Error seriously never do it again?

Since Ink wasn’t getting an answer he took the chance to have some paints because he needed to feel so much more right now. First was a lick of pink and a sip of blue. Then a swallow of yellow. Lustful glee and warmth surged in him, magic heavy but unformed in his pelvis, as tears welled up in his sockets. He slid down to the floor, hands pressed to the door and legs spread out to either side of him.

“Error, pleeeeease. Please lemme smash. You were so sexy!” Ink called, voice wavering with tears.

Downstairs, Blue peeked out of the kitchen. He’d stayed in there just in case his friends needed a moment of privacy since, in his experience, there were only a few things that created a lot of excitement and the need to cover someone’s eyes. He decided pretty fast that Error must have tried to do something for Ink not knowing Blue was there. Listening to Ink shouting over the sounds of a shower made it very clear that was exactly what had happened. Maybe...

Blue edged partway up the stairs, mostly to avoid the still fresh footprints in the carpet, before calling out, “INK, WHAT HAPPENED? I COULDN’T SEE ANYTHING! IS ERROR ALRIGHT?”

** Error **

Lifting his skull at the sound of Blue’s voice Error let out a shaken breath. Thank fucking void Blue hadn’t seen anything! Scrubbing the last of Ink’s magic from between his folds Error turned off the water and let the shower head just drop into the tub. He could pretend that nothing had happened now. At least he could if Ink would stop fucking screaming!

“INK FOR THE LOVE OF... VOID! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR SO HELP ME I AM LEAVING!”

Stepping out of the shower, Error quickly toweled himself off and looked down at the clothes he had swiped from Ink’s room. A bright yellow hoodie with light blue leopard spots and brown sweats. Horribly gaudy, but at least the blue matched the tear tracks on his face. And he was not asking Ink for more clothes. The bastard would likely just sneak in and try to... to...

Face once more flushed Error quickly pulled the yellow hoodie up over his skull and wiggled his arms through the sleeves.

** Ink **

Ink pouted even more at the shouted threat but he did shut up. More tears rolled down his cheeks and he kept staring hopefully at the door.

** Error **

Silence greeted him when the Destroyer popped his skull through the neck of his newly claimed hoodie. Satisfied, Error pulled on the brown slacks and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Despite the manic colors Error had to admit, he looked both threatening and adorable. Awesome. The collar showed clear as day around his throat though. Tracing his fingers over the stitches, Error turned his skull to the side to glare at the door knob as if it was its fault Ink had had company over.

Blue had been there when Ink had asked him to be more...

Stealing a sideways glance at his reflection Error felt his soul flutter. Welp, the collar proved they were more with out having to say a fucking word. He wasn’t ashamed, not of the collar, just of his actions stupidly trying to...to...

Unlocking the door, Error swung it open and stood firmly with his arms crossed to glare down at Ink. Why was the blubbering bastard crying?! The tearful expression was almost enough to brake the scowl on Error’s face. Almost.

“Get up. Nothing happened. You didn’t see shit!”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights grew huge with mixed reactions, one an orange exclamation and the other a pink ‘x’. Leopard print! Error had on a leopard print hoodie! Was that from Ink’s stuff? He had no idea but Error looked so cool in this too! Adorable and intimidating, especially with that scowl. And the collar! It stood out was surprisingly complimentary to this new ensemble. 

The cute glasses were gone though! That was sad! Ohhhhh, but if he made those battle ones... Wait, what did Error mean nothing happened? No way! Something amazing had happened! Ink raised his hands and presses his palms together in a pleading gesture.

“Please lemme smash?” he asked quietly, vaguely aware that Blue was near-ish by.

** Error **

Sockets widening Error unfolded his arms almost in slow motion. As if to reach out and strangle his horny ass, no good, can’t take a fucking hint, pleading lover. Choosing to pull out his stings instead, Error bound Ink and dragged the Guardian upward until Ink was eye level with him. Stepping in close so Ink was a whisper away Error finally let his cross expression slide.

“Later you idiot.”

** Ink **

Ink perked up, body practically vibrating with glee against the strings binding him as Error’s expression melted from furious to exasperated affection. Later. He could totally accept later. Later worked!

“Ok!” Ink agreed eagerly.

Blue, still hovering on the stairs but unable to hear exactly what was being said, decided to climb far enough to peek down the hall to see what was happening.

** Error **

“Good boy.”

Leaning in to kiss Ink on his brow just between the sockets, Error couldn’t help but let a finger trace along the smooth line of his lover’s jaw. Ink was both adorable and ridiculously irritating when he got like this. That was fine though. Error knew exactly what to do with adorable idiots. Pulling his hand away slowly, Error curled his fingers to test the tension of his strings. Satisfied that it was just right, Error turned and, with a flick of the wrists, just as he tossed Ink out and over the banister. Then Error spotted Blue watching. Shit.

Grabbing his strings quickly both hands, Error stopped Ink’s skull from hitting the floor in favor of letting his lover swing upside down from the railing. It seemed like the perfect punishment. For what Ink needed to be punished for he had forgotten but it made him feel better and that was all that mattered.

Walking towards his tiny friend Error tucked his hands into his hoodie’s pockets and smiled.

“Did you come to hang out Blue?”

** Ink **

_“Good boy.”_

He got a kiss! Void, Error sounded good whispering that little bit of praise. Both Ink’s eye lights flicked to hearts as he tilted his head up just slightly with the pressure from the light trailing touch of Error’s finger. He trembled slightly, magic now an over excited skittering along his bones. Then suddenly he went flying out over the living room only to jerk to a stop and swing down into the hallway by the stairs. He swung quickly past the library door, just missing the wall, and nearly into the hallway ceiling. Then he was swinging back, starting a continuous pendulum that slowly lessened with each swing.

“Awwwww, Errorrrrrrr,” Ink whined as he swung back into the hall.

He was ignored though.

_“Did you come to hang out, Blue?”_

Blue, having ducked instinctively as Ink flew overhead, watched Ink with worry for a moment before turning back to Error with a groan. That was a terrible pun! The fact that Ink was now laughing not withstanding.

“Hi, Error! Sorry To Have Been A Surprise. I Originally Came Over To Drop Of Those Pregnancy Notes You Forgot On Your Last Visit. But Then I Simply Could Not Let Ink Leave His Mailbox The Way It Was Any Longer,” Blue explained.

He thought about complimenting Error’s new collar, he could see it quite clearly with Error’s oddly bright outfit, but decided to wait for the moment. Wine did say it was best to let cats adjust to new things and Error could be touchy. Prideful as well, but if it was something that embarrassed him the reaction was quite…destructive.

** Error **

“Ah. Um, thank you. It wasn’t... Well, it was but…”

This was too awkward. Frantically looking for a change of subject Error blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Tea? I could make some.”

Maybe that was too obvious.

** Ink **

Blue had to stifle a giggle at the almost pained expression Error made with that offer. Perhaps that had come too close to what Blue hadn’t seen.

Blue clapped his hands together, “Tea Sounds Wonderful! You Have Never Made The Tea Before, This Is A Vast Improvement And Excellent Hosting! But Shouldn’t We Have Ink Clean Up This Mess First?”

Blue gestured to the black skeleton footprints marching neatly up the carpeted stairs except for the place where Ink had apparently slipped.

“I can do that!” Ink called, “If you let me down to get Broomy!”

** Error **

Looking from Blue to the sound of Ink’s voice, then back to Blue again Error gave a half smile.

“Can I?”

** Ink **

Blue gave Error a flat, exasperated look before sighing dramatically and waving a hand. Ink seemed to have mostly stopped swinging after all.

** Error **

Grin going wide and manic with excitement Error couldn’t help laughing. Pulling the strings binding Ink tight between his hands Error tore the fibers with a downward motion on his knee. The strings dissolved instantly into particles of code before vanishing into thin air.

** Ink **

Blue looked over the railing as the string dissolved away. Of course, Ink was at the peek of an up swing into hall when the ones around him disappeared. There was a soul beat during which Ink cursed before he crashed to the floor on his front. But before Blue could ask if he was alright Ink had already popped to his feet with a laugh and jogged to get Broomy from where it was resting by the couch. Shaking his head, Blue straightened up from his crouch. Maybe Papy’s jokes about the similarity of Ink and Error’s relationship to certain others had more weight than he’d thought.

“I Guess It Is To The Kitchen? Though The Mail Is Covering The Table,” Blue said thoughtfully, crossing his arms and tilting his head, “The Couch Then?”

** Error **

“Couch...” Skull illuminating first blue before turning a vibrant shade of yellow Error hurried to the top of the stairs, “INK! THE FUCKING COUCH! Has…uhm…”

Looking to Blue with an expression pure panic, Error quickly began rushing down the stairs.

“INK!”

** Ink **

Ink had been about to begin pulling ink from the carpet when Error started to shout at him.

“What about the couch?” Ink asked, watching Blue squish out of the way of Error rushing down the stairs.

** Error **

“TH3, t-h3... +He..”

Voice becoming more digital with each breath Error rushed to the front of the couch and promptly slid down on the floor in relief. It was clean! Oh thank fuck!!

** Ink **

Ink rested Broomy over his shoulder and walked over to Error’s slumped form. Now that sweater was making him look smaller and cuter in his relief. Made Ink want to just bundle him up and hug him. Instead, Ink rested a hand lightly on Error’s back between his shoulder blades.

“Calm down, Error. I already did that,” Ink told him soothingly. Then he leaned in close so whisper, “Also, you’re gonna make Blue suspicious. Don’t worry so much. He didn’t notice anything.”

Well, other than the handcuffs but Ink decided not to mention that part. Error would freak out again and Blue would probably not see the problem other than that they had been left out instead of being out away.

** Error **

Turning his skull just enough to gaze gratefully up at Ink Error let out a tired _not_ whimpering sound. Tiny pearls of tears were _not_ sparkling at the edges of his sockets. He just didn’t want to pollute Blue’s mind more than he already had.

“How do you make tea?”

Error couldn’t help it if his voice sounded frayed. He was literally on his last mental string at the moment.

** Ink **

Ohhh, that was a cute look too. How did Error manage that? And that little distressed sound! Error would totally deny making it but it made Ink want to laugh and comfort him at the same time. He choose the latter. Leaning in, Ink pressed a quick kiss to Error’s brow just between his sockets like Error had done to him earlier.

“Boil water then put it in a mug with the tea bag,” he explained, “Tea’s where the cocoa is stored.”

Then he straightened and glanced at Blue. Blue had walked down the stairs and was now hovering at the bottom with a faint flush dusted across his cheeks.

“You Two Are Very Cute Together!” Blue exclaimed.

** Error **

Accepting the quick kiss Error nodded before finally reaching up to rub the cuff of his sleeve against the place Ink had kissed him. Tea didn’t sound too hard. It sounded even easier than coffee.

_“You Two Are Very Cute Together!” _

Ducking his skull further into his shoulders Error pulled up his hood and tried to think small thoughts. This was so fucking embarrassing. He never should have left his box.

** Ink **

Ink beamed at that and then glance down at Error. Who had completely turtled into the bright hoodie. Ink snickered softly. Then he flopped Broomy down on the couch so he could scoop Error up into his arms.

“Tell you what, you guys hang here while I make tea and get the ink cleaned up,” Ink offered.

Then he set Error down on his new beanbag. Maybe he’d notice the bag of sweets. That might just distract him from his embarrassment! Grinning, Ink picked Broomy up again and waved Blue to the couch. Blue beamed approvingly.

“Gladly,” he said.

** Error **

Error didn’t resist as Ink scooped him up into his arms. Honestly Error was grateful for the moment to hide his face against Ink’s neck.

“Okay...” 

The moment of relief was brief as they were only going a short distance. Damnit. Glancing up Error spotted a familiar looking paper bag with his name on it. Was that...? Grabbing the bag with his strings Error caught it and then unrolled the opening. It was!!

“Cocoa Bombs!” Snapping his skull upward Error looked to Ink’s retreating back, “Squid!”

Realizing he called out to the other without meaning to Error looked away and popped a chocolate ball into his mouth. He didn’t say shit. If Ink turned around he was clearly hearing things. But that didn’t stop Error from peeking in Ink’s direction.

** Ink **

Ink grinned over his shoulder at Error as he walked to the kitchen. Error had noticed the chocolates and had already gotten into them. Maybe he should make UnderSwap a regular stop to keep a supply on hand. Ink wouldn’t say no to hearing that stunned happy exclamation again. Made the warmth billow softly in his chest.

Blue caught Ink just before he could step into the kitchen and pulled him down. There was a conspiratorial twinkle in his eye lights. He raised a gloved hand to hide his mouth so he could whisper.

“Make Some Shelves For The Rest Of The Food From Muffet’s. It’ll Be Neater And Easier To Reach When He Is Showing. From What I Understand He Will Have Trouble Bending Then,” Blue murmured almost against Ink’s skull.

Ink’s sockets widened, “Good idea!”

Then Blue grinned at him and bounced over to the couch, sitting in the middle seat and smiling at Error. Ink went into the kitchen to start the water. Then he hurried back out and jogged back upstairs. Swinging Broomy down, Ink swiped at the ink from the carpet. It trickled away from the bathroom door to the next footprint, absorbing it as it continued to the next one. Ink gave it the occasional encouraging swipe with Broomy but otherwise just followed along as the ink ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. That was much easier and looked cooler than pulling it all up into a blob.

Once he’d herded it all into a rippling puddle in the kitchen he stuck Broomy in the center and then took two steps before swiping Broomy along the wall above Error’s line of treat boxes and bags. With a wet thwack, the ink he’d tracked all over the house became two sets of floating shelves three high on the wall. That should be enough storage! Pleased, Ink set Broomy in the corner and turned to the table. He really didn’t want to go through all this mail. Maybe he could...

Leaning over the table, Ink checked to be sure Blue wasn’t watching. Then he used a smaller brush to open a bunch of small portals before grabbing mail a fistful at a time and shoving it into random Sanses mailboxes. A bunch of it was still saturated with ink but in a minute or so the table was clear. There! No more mail to deal with. Now he could get to the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is sooooo much fun to embarrass the heck outta Error. No lie. The awkwardness continues next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: Game Night


	65. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone has settled with tea, lets see how the rest of the evening's pieces fit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see so many agree on embarrassing Error! The Creators can be such trolls sometimes. XD Always fun~ Speaking of which, who remembers the fun scene in Chapter 57 when Ink jokes that Error could gag him? The "Squid Said What?!" scene? Cause Teirrart did an amazing commission comic of that scene for us and we've been freaking out over it! Take a look if you haven't seen it already~ https://twitter.com/teirrart/status/1292535610565996546
> 
> AND! From last chapter, done by Elea30303 on twitter, Ink's reaction to Error's sexy walk: https://twitter.com/hihowareyoudud1/status/1292148280143409152

** Ink **

When Ink came out of the kitchen, he had three mugs balanced on a tray that he’d made just a moment ago.

“And done!” He declared.

He passed out the mugs and then flopped down in his corner of the couch beside Blue. Which happened to be the one nearest Error. Then he pulled out the ornate letter from before.

“I found this escapee on the floor too. I think its from a Toriel I met recently in this neat old fashioned AU,” he explained, “I think its called DickensTale.”

** Error **

Watching Ink hand out the mugs Error almost choked on his own tea when he caught sight of Blue’s mug. It had a galaxy painted upon it. The space ship ruined the effect but... Holding his now standard witch cat mug in two hands Error glanced sideways at Blue. Blue always served his tea in tiny delicate tea cups. Was the pinky up rule a tea thing or just for the tiny cups?

Deciding not to care until Blue said anything Error brought his cup to his mouth and sipped. It wasn’t cocoa, but after... well. After _that _a soothing cup of tea wasn’t all that bad.

** Ink **

Blue held his rocket ship space mug close but studied the letter with evident curiosity. He had been considering the implications of Error’s current behavior with what he’d previously seen. When Blue had first been captured, Error seemed, under all the threats and posturing, rather naïve about friendship and completely innocent. Still Blue would have expected him to be more like he’d seen at the confession and his home, shy but suave, more inclined toward topping. He was reconsidering that with what had just happened. But he would keep that to himself for the moment.

“FROM A TORIEL? WHAT DOES IT SAY?” Blue asked.

Ink shrugged and turned the letter over, setting his paint splatter mug down, and broke the seal. Inside was a letter wrapped around a card and small envelope. He started with the main letter.

“Let’s see... inviting you to yadda, yadda, yadda... to be held on the evening of... Lord Tybirius Kaius in attendance... Uhhh, ok, too formal, next.”

Ink put aside the letter and opened the card, which was actually a folded paper. He scanned it before nodded.

“Ok, this is better: ‘Guardian Ink, I write this to announce that I will be hosting a party three weeks from the posting of this letter here at my townhome in Ebottshire. It would bring me great joy to have you in attendance, should you be available. It will be an evening of social delight with several friends of mine and their older children. There will be food, music, pleasant conversation, and more. Should you be able to join I heartily invite you to arrive an hour or so before the first guests are to arrive, that being six in the evening, to reacquaint you with some of the finer points of society etiquette. You are welcome to bring an acquaintance. I have included an invitation reply card. Please send it back, if possible, indicating if you will be joining us. Remember to bring the formal invitation. Yours, Lady Toriel’. Huh! Neat! Hey, Glitchy, we should go!” Ink exclaimed, grinning up at Error.

Blue leaned over to scan the card, “How Do You Know You Haven’t Missed It?”

** Error **

Error barely took the time away from his grumpy pout to glance up from his tea.

“No.”

He didn’t _do_ parties. And why did Blue get a space mug? Error hadn’t even known that Ink _had_ a space themed mug.

** Ink **

“Hmm, good question, Blue,” Ink said thoughtfully, “I’ll find out.”

Blue almost seemed to rock in his seat before turning a bright smile on Error.

“I THINK YOU SHOULD GO! THINK OF IT AS A DATE. ANY EVENT HOSTED BY A TORIEL IS SURE TO BE AMAZING!”

Ink thought Blue was letting his devotion for his own Queen Toriel color his impression but in this case he was right. Now that he’d remembered, Lady Toriel of Ebottshire was quite remarkable. Fun and polite with a way of saying things that you realized only after a moment were not quite as complimentary as you thought. But she did serve a nice table! Stellar desserts.

** Error **

“Yeah, still no.”

Keeping his tone firm Error set down his tea cup and let himself flop back down to his new beanbag.

“Besides, we’ve been on what? One, two dates if you count the fight at your world. This would be the third and I’m not having it at a party.”

** Ink **

Blue frowned, first at Error and then to Ink.

“YOU HAVE BEEN ON ONLY TWO DATES? INK, I THOUGH YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!”

Blue put his cup down to better gesture with his hands. He didn’t want to undo all the excellent cleaning Ink had just completed with the carpet.

“ACCORDING TO CHAPTERS 3 AND 12 OF MY DATING GUIDE, DATES ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO THE ESTABLISHMENT AND MAITINENCE OF A GOOD RELATIONSHIP! THEY CAN BE MORE THAN BIG THINGS! WALKS TOGETHER, SITTING AT THE PARK, A MOVIE NIGHT, OR STAR GAZING IF YOU ARE ON A SURFACE. THOSE ARE EXCELLENT SMALL DATES. HOWEVER, ONE IS NOT LIMITED TO SUCH. SOMETHING LIKE GOING OUT FOR A NICE DINNER OR GOING TO AN ELEGANT PARTY CAN FEEL EVEN MORE SPECIAL.”

Blue was really warming into the topic now. He had read his precious dating guides almost more times than the stories Stretch read for him at night. He hopped to his feet.

“YOU ARE BECOMING AN EXCELLENT COUPLE AND I KNOW YOU HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A LONG TIMES BUT IT IS GOOD TO DO MORE TOGETHER OUTSIDE THE FAMILIAR. EXPLORE, EXPERIENCE SOMETHING NEW TOGETHER. ERROR, YOU LOOKED AT THE DATING GUIDE, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THOSE CHAPTERS! AS THE PRESIDENT OF FRIENDSHIP CLUB, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO THIS PARTY AS A DATE!”

He finished with a firm nod, hands on his hips. Ink almost clapped. Instead, he turned to give Error a curious, teasing look. So Error had borrowed the dating book, huh?

** Error **

Realizing what Blue was about to say Error raised his hands and frantically waved them back and forth to try and get Blue to stop. Don’t, don’t, don’t…

_“ERROR, YOU LOOKED AT THE DATING GUIDE YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THOSE CHAPTERS!” _

Fuck.

Wincing, Error looked to Ink and locked eye lights with his lover. Double fuck. He knew that teasing look. Ink was not going to let this go. And he hadn’t even had a chance to finish reading the fucking book yet! He was still on chapter one: Knowing Your Feelings. Right now all he was feeling was his skull heating to the point that he was about to resemble Nightmare. By simply melting away. Summoning a tiny Blaster, Error fired at Ink’s skull.

“Don’t yOU say a Fu-fu- aagggh! A flipping WORD!!”

** Ink **

Ink drew his skull back a little at the tiny warm spot of mild pain between his sockets, eye lights flickering to try and convey delight and astonishment.

“That’s cute! How’d you get it that small?”

At the same time Blue said, “WHAT AN ADORABLE ATTACK! NOT THAT THERE SHOULD BE ATTACKS IN THE HOUSE!”

** Error **

“It’s not cute! It’s a pregnancy sized blaster!”

Hearing the soft fizz of his tiny Blaster, or as he decidedly called it his Bastard Blaster, Error waved a hand to send his blaster flying towards Ink once more.

**Pew!**

** Ink **

"Hey, aww, Error come on. It is, pfff, ow! Error, not the neck, not the neck!" Ink yelped between puffs of laughter.

He brought up his hands to fend off the Itty Bitty Blaster, twisting to keep it from getting a decent shot at his face even though it was more like being tickled. Blue, unable to resist, stepped forward and caught the cute attack out of the air. It gave a muffled little hiss and felt fuzzy for a moment but then seemed fine. Blue pulled out his phone and posed with the Itty Bitty Blaster held next to his excited grinning face to take a selfie. Then he smiled at the small Blaster.

"THANK YOU TINY ADORABLE BLASTER. BUT PLEASE STOP ATTACKING NOW," he said, gently tossing the little thing in Error's direction.

Then he forwarded the photo to Sci with the caption 'Look at this adorable attack Error made!'

** Error **

“Hey! Blue! What the hell!”

Still stunned that Blue had the audacity to not only pluck his Blaster out of the air but take a fucking selfie with it, Error waited to dismiss his Blaster until after it had tucked itself safely into the back of his hood.

“Uhm, rude!”

** Ink **

Blue gave him a sheepish smile, "IT WAS SIMPLY TOO CUTE TO RESIST!"

Ink laughed, curling into himself and clutching at his yellow vial. That was great! An Itty Bitty Blaster even smaller than his Bitty Blasters. Maybe next time Error summoned it he should summon a Bitty Blaster just to see if they got along. Their full sized Blasters seemed to play sometimes when they forgot about them in the middle of a fight. Especially when the fighting suddenly stopped.

"OK! So now that we've decided we're going to the party, do you guys wanna hear about Dream's not-date?" Ink asked once he could mostly stop snickering.

** Error **

“HEY! I never said, wait.”

Error cut off his words mid sentence as the rest of Ink’s words processed. That’s right! That was the only reason Ink had left. That moldy apple Dream had had a date with that kiss up Cross.

Error instantly sat up in his beanbag, “Cross’s dead?” 

Crossing his legs, Error placed his hands over his ankles while his toes wiggled in excitement. He wondered if Nightmare had found out about Cross’s stupid date. If he had, Error hoped Nightmare would finally let him dust the asshole. Or at least let him watch.

** Ink **

Ink and Blue both gave him looks for that. Blue was dismayed but Ink looked somewhere between amused and rolling his eye lights.

“Nope! That’s not it,” Ink said.

Blue plopped down in his spot on the couch again, “THEY DECIDED TO START DATING! OH, DREAM SHOULD HAVE ACCEPTED THE CAKE!”

Ink shook his head, “Good guess, but that’s not it either.”

** Error **

Thinking for a moment Error realized what result could possibly be better than Cross dusting.

“Dream’s dead.”

He didn’t care how it would come about but the idea was...

“No, Nightmare found out and killed them both.”

No way Cross would be able to sneak out of the castle when Nightmare was home. At best, Cross could have snuck away during a mission but the glitch was too loyal for that.

** Ink **

“ERROR!” Blue exclaimed.

Ink interrupted before the scolding could start.

“Nope, sorry, wrong novela twist. Turns out, Cross and Night are actually sleeping together! And Cross told Dream, though I don’t get why if he was hoping for more from Dream.”

There was an astonished gasp from Ink’s right and Ink smirked, eye lights a yellow hour glass and a light blue inverted triangle.

“But~”

He trailed off, letting the note hang.

** Error **

Eye lights flickering Error dropped his sight to stare unseeing at his feet. There was something not right about what Ink had said. That Cross and Nightmare were already sleeping together. Error _knew_ Nightmare, even without knowing that he had been sleeping with Cross. That was private, so he understood Nightmare not telling him, but him and Nightmare had gone farther together than he suspected Nightmare would ever dream of allowing Cross to do. Most likely Nightmare was taking his sexual frustrations out on Cross’s more than willing body. Good for him. But Nightmare... he needed more than just control. Something Error had been unable to provide him with.

Glancing up at Ink Error knew, he had found with Ink what Nightmare could never have with Cross. Not if Cross was sneaking around behind Nightmare’s back to make nice with that bastard Dream.

“Spill it Ink. What happened?”

** Ink **

Ink’s smirk grew as he looked between Error’s impatient expression and Blue’s eager one. This was so much fun!

“Dream admitted to not only liking Cross, he finally confirmed that he would return an interest from Nightmare! He was refusing to do anything with Cross’s interest knowing he’s with Night so I told him to go for them both!” Ink finished with a laugh.

“INK! YOU DIDN’T!” Blue exclaimed.

There was clearly delight in his tone and his eye lights were as wide and starry as they ever could go.

“You bet I did!”

** Error **

Laying back across his beanbag Error let his limbs spread wide and sighed. He wasn’t even going to entertain the idea of going for both for his own situation. Reaper was Geno’s, he was Ink’s. End of story. Closing his sockets Error tried to figure out how this convoluted novella romance was going to play out. He now knew how Dream felt so how he was going to be playing out in this novela seemed pretty clear. Cross was a pawn so his feelings didn’t matter, but how did Nightmare...

{Error you’re not jealous of Nightmares new romance are you? It’s not too late to steal him back!}

“Piss off, the Virgin prince can fuck whomever he wants.”

Rolling over onto his side Error kept his back to Ink and Blue. Should he be talking to Nightmare? It didn’t seem fair that Blue, Dream and Ink were all teaming up against the goopy prince. Especially with Cross possibly crossing Night... he couldn’t talk about this with Ink or Blue.

** Ink **

Blue had a moment of looking around in surprise, apparently unaware that voices could happen in Ink’s home too, before he seemed to pull himself back on topic.

“Language, Error. There Will Need To Be A Lot Of Talking Between The Three Of Them. ESPECIALLY WITH NIGHTMARE’S PERHAPS NOT SO NEGATIVE FEELINGS STILL UNKNOWN!”

Ink made a sound of acknowledgement. He was watching Error with a slight from. There was a fizzling spark of heat and Ink tapped his red vial thoughtfully for a second. Was Error upset about the Creator’s teasing? Or just comfortably back to his grumpy self? Error had accepted the collar. Error was his, there was no questioning it. So why the hot spark? Gah, these spontaneous almost-feelings were so strange! And kind of annoying.

** Error **

“Talking. Got it.”

Ignoring Blue’s scolding Error tried to picture Nightmare doing what they had done with Dream and Cross.

** Ink **

“ALSO! WHAT DID THEY MEAN BY STEAL HIM BACK? HAVE YOU BEEN WITH NIGHTMARE? ROMANTICALLY?! WHAT IS HE LIKE IN A ROMANTIC SENSE, IT COULD BE USEFUL INFORMATION FOR DREAM!” Blue asked excitedly.

{Uh, Blue? Bad topic probably.}

Blue paused before another torrent of questions could start.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MYSTERIOUS VOICE?” Blue asked the air.

{Ink had some jealousy issues last time this came up.}

“HE DID?” Blue looked down at Ink, “YOU DID?”

Ink, who was now stroking his vial of red, looked up suddenly.

“Huh, what? Who was what?” Then he looked back to Error, “You said he liked to walk in on you showering, not that you were together Error!”

** Error **

Error felt a cold sweat roll down his back at this entire conversation. This was a topic he did not want to disclose too much information over. It was private. Personal. Rolling far enough over to glance at Ink Error let his brows lower into an annoyed glare.

“We were as much together as you and I were before the kid was made. Does that make it clear enough for you?”

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights came up a purple refresh and pale green triangle.

“Uhhh...”

He thought about that. Him and Error before PJ? So before asking to be together-together. Except weren’t they not-friends with benefits before this? Acquaintances with benefits? Did it really matter actually? Ink’s eye lights dropped to Error’s covered tummy and then rose to the collar, bright blue stitching standing out prettily.

Ink grinned and raised his gaze to lock with Error’s again. It didn’t matter what Error and Night had been. Error had said they didn’t work. Not the way he and Error did. Error wanted to be with Ink. Truly be with him. The slithery hot feeling died.

“Yep! Are you touched out by the way?” Ink asked abruptly.

** Error **

“Blue, I’m not giving Dream any romantical insight into Nightmare.”

Possibly to Nightmare, but only if he felt like it.

“I don’t kiss and…”

_“Yep! Are you touched out by the way?”_

Stopping mid sentence Error rolled his eye lights before rolling back onto his back and raised the arm closest to Ink while looked away. Stupid scatterbrain. Adorable scatterbrain.

** Ink **

Blue positively beamed as Ink basically yipped with excitement and scrabbled off the couch. Ink had never seen that invitation before and if he hesitated it might be retracted! He just kept from actually throwing himself down in the offered spot, curling beside Error, pausing to peck a kiss to the corner of Error’s mouth.

“I don’t mind if you tell about that!” Ink laughed.

Then he nestled his head down on Error’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around Error’s chest. Ohhh, this was comfy! The beanbag was a little small but this was nice.

“AWWWWW! ERROR THAT IS QUITE SWEET. IT IS SO NICE TO SEE THE TWO OF YOU CUDDLING WITHOUT ONE IF YOU BEING BADLY HURT,” Blue said, picking back up his tea, “AND I CAN ALWAYS PROVIDE DREAM WITH EXCELLENT DATING ADVICE! AS DATING DOES DIFFER FROM FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS. ALSO, HE WOULD BENEFIT FROM THE ADVICE IN CHAPTER 14 OF THE DATING GUIDE.”

** Error **

Wrapping his arm behind Ink, Error let his palm settle over the curb of his lover’s side ribs. It was strange, in a nice way, to have Ink curled in close in front of another. Why did he feel proud? Blue’s praise only added to the feeling in his chest, even despite the extra weight of Ink’s chin pressing down against his breast. Was it normal to want to show off your lover? Maybe that’s what Ink meant when he said the collar was to show people he was Ink’s...

“Hmmm.”

Turning his skull slightly Error pressed a kiss of his own to Ink’s skull then let his eye lights linger on the tiny bit of exposed bone he could see under Ink’s scarf. Maybe Ink needed something of his... something more permanent than a blackened socket.

“What’s in chapter 14?”

** Ink **

The little kiss had Ink humming. This was a really nice way to cuddle. Though he wasn’t sure what to do with his other arm besides kind of laying on it. What did people normally do? Ehh, not that important.

Ink let his sockets close and took a slow breathe. He knew Error would be great for cuddling. And like this, tucked up against his side with Error’s arm curled around his back felt...protected. Close. In a comfortably cocooning sort of way. He almost felt like he could doze off like this, lulled by the faint sound of Error’s soul beat.

“CHAPTER 14 IS ‘POLYAMORY’. IT EXPLAINS HOW TO APPLY ALL THE PREVIOUS ADVICE TO A RELATIONSHIP WITH MORE THAN ONE PARTNER AS WELL AS SPECIAL ADVICE. IT EMPHASIZES THE IMPORTANCE OF TRUST AND COMMUNICATION. THOUGH THOSE ARE IMPORTANT IN ANY RELATIONSHIP!” Blue said with emphasis.

“You mean things like ‘tell your current partner when you start sighing like a romance novel over someone else?’” Ink asked with a wicked chuckle.

** Error **

Error felt his soul throb as that tiny annoying sliver cried out. Turning his skull away Error tightened his grip on Ink’s ribs to keep his lover close.

“That’s not always possible.”

Not when it held the possibility of shattering everything.

** Ink **

The tone in Error’s voice had Ink opening his eyes and pushing up enough to look at Error. He’d meant it as a dig at Cross but… The tone in Error’s voice was much too similar to the way he’d been right after they returned from the save screen. Sad, maybe hurt and angry as well. He hadn’t pushed Error to talk about it though the curiosity gnawed at him. He’d told Error he didn’t have to explain but...

“Ruru?” Ink asked softly, “You ok?”

** Error **

No.

“I’m fine squid.”

Pushing down the hurt Error looked back down at Ink’s curious expression.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

** Ink **

He studied Error for a moment, brow ridges furrowed slightly over a teal square and a yellow diamond. Error was lying. He could tell. Whatever had put Error in the weird mood was still there. Ink hugged Error a little tighter and smiled softly at him.

“ERROR, IF SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU, YOU KNOW YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT,” Blue chimed in, “HERE! WE CAN TALK OVER A PUZZLE. I WAS GIVEN A NEW ONE.”

Ink turned to watch as Blue shifted the mugs to make a clear space before taking a large roll of felt from his inventory. This he set on the table and unrolled, revealing a started puzzle. Ink’s eye lights brightened at the robotic unicorn rearing valiantly in something that looked suspiciously like bits of wire as grass. How interesting! A robotic fantasy world maybe? Blue seemed to notice his interest.

“MY HUMAN FRIEND GAVE ME THIS MAT SO MY FLAT PUZZLES COULD TRAVEL WITH ME!”

Then Blue pulled the puzzle’s box from inventory and set it down. Ink almost pulled out his yellow paint. The image on the box was of the robotic unicorn rearing in a field of wire grass dotted with what were probably meant to be flowers going by the colorful light bulbs. Though a few stalks were topped with interlocking gears. The sky was a deep blue with bright green lines of code and a few pixel clouds.

“That’s a neat puzzle!” Ink said brightly.

Blue smiled back, “THANK YOU!”

** Error **

The idea of doing a puzzle did catch the Destroyer’s attention, but only because it would make the perfect distraction from this ridiculous topic. This puzzle screamed fantasy but the robotic stab horse was a good touch. Catching sight of the bits of code around the edge of the partially completed puzzle Error shoved Ink from his beanbag and sat upright.

“Wait.”

If it was code... Shifting closer to the coffee table Error opened up the box and began picking out all the bits with code on them.

** Ink **

“Ow, hey!” Ink protested.

He landed on the floor in a heap and then had to do some rather interesting bending to get himself back upright without knocking the table with a foot or the couch with his head.

“Error,” Blue sighed.

Ink huffed, “Rude!”

He stuck his tongue out at Error. Then he pulled out his Error doll (he still wanted to cuddle darn it) before scooting closer to the table.

** Error **

“What?”

Holding a handful of pieces in one hand while picking up one piece between his claws Error finally looked up from his task. Why did Blue suddenly look exasperated?

_“Rude!”_

“Oh...”

Making a small pile of his bits of code Error then grabbed Ink by the ankle and dragged his lover’s scooching ass in faster.

“Put the doll away Kiki.”

Holding up his hands level to his skull in the excited, though less excited way Blue always did Error tried forcing a Blue sized smile.

“Welcome to game night.”

Pause to wiggle his claws, okay he was so done with this. Smile falling, Error went back to his task at hand of picking out all the bits of code from inside the box.

** Ink **

Ink snorted into laughter at Error’s attempted happy jazz hands, “Pffff-ahahaha. Nice jazz hands, Ruru. What’s game night?”

“IT IS SOMETHING FUN ERROR AND I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR SOMETIME!” Blue chimed in, “IT IS USUALLY SETTING UP TRAPS AND PUZZLES FOR MORE HUMANS BUT SOMETIMES IT IS GAMES IN THE WOODS. THOUGH NOW WE CAN PLAY IN THE HOUSE! WE HAVE MISSED A FEW SCHEDULED NIGHTS LATELY THOUGH.”

“Ohhhh,” Ink said slowly, “Cool! I call the clouds!”

He tucked his Ruru doll under his bandolier so its arms flopped over the vials. Hands free snuggling! He snatched a handful of pieces from the box, quickly searching through for the close fit little squares of slightly different shades of off-white.

Blue meanwhile looked at Error approvingly, “EXCELLENT JOB ON THE WELCOME ERROR. NOW THAT YOU’VE INVITED ONE, PERHAPS WE CAN MAKE THIS A FULL CLUB ACTIVITY.”

** Error **

“I’ve already invited one other Blue, but he’s not allowed in swap.”

Smirking Error began clicking together the pieces of code in the puzzle’s sky. He had been right, this was an actual string of code. Sure some was obscured by clouds, but those were the clumps of action code. Easy to read around.

** Ink **

“OH? YOU DID NOT TELL ME! WHO IS IT?” Blue asked, “FRESH IS ALLOWED AS YOU KNOW.”

He was taking the pieces rejected by both Ink and Error and putting together the meadow with some struggle. He was going much slower than Ink with the clouds.

** Error **

Error’s expression scrunched at the mere suggestion that Blue would think of including Fresh at game night.

“No, not Fresh.”

Almost finished with his next line of code Error chose not to argue and began searching for the next piece he needed.

“Nightmare. He’s really good.”

** Ink **

This time, Ink only looked up curiously before going back to the almost complete cloud. It was only six pieces big anyways. It had also finally occurred to him that relations aside, Night was basically Error’s friend. More or less. Coworkers? Did that count?

“OH! WHAT SORT OF GAMES DOES HE PLAY?” Blue asked.

“Besides the general mind games he likes to pull with people,” Ink added.

** Error **

“Pot calling the kettle, Ink,” Error snipped back with a sigh.

Scratching at the side of his temple with a single claw Error tried to mentally list all the ‘activities’ him and Nightmare would do.

“Games, chess, cards, music, human hunting, reading, dancing... The normal. Other than that it’s just work stuff. I stay for the fun parts or until I get board.”

Nightmare knew what kind of sweets he liked and typically always had a stash for him. It was fun for them both to watch the jealous fury on Cross’s face when he ate his chocolate bribe extra slowly. Maybe Nightmare had been getting off on Cross’s emotions. The more Error thought about it, some of there latest ‘games’ around the castle had been to mess with Cross. Oh, he would be teasing the little prince for using him in his little love triangle.

“He’s cute.”

Realizing what he said Error turned to smile at Ink, “You’re just stupid cute.”

His stupid cute.

** Ink **

Ink, who had moved on from placing the clouds to helping with the meadow, shot Error a bright fanged grin in return. So what if he did a little manipulating? It was only when he was bored and usually for a good reason. Usually. Though that list had him curious. Music and dancing? Error danced? He’d love to go dancing with Error!

_“You’re just stupid cute.”_

"Is that a good thing or am I just being called stupid as well as cute? Either way, you're cuter," Ink shot back.

"I HAVE BEEN TOLD 'STUPID CUTE' IS LEVELS ABOVE MERELY CUTE," Blue said.

He'd finally managed to place the clump of gear flowers he'd been working on.

** Error **

Reaching out with a finger Error placed a quick flick between Ink’s sockets.

“Stupid, and of course I’m the cutest.”

Smile wide Error couldn’t help but chuckle happily before turning back to placing bits of code faster than before. He couldn’t allow Ink to finish before him. Half way through however Error paused and looked from what he had placed to the piece in his hand. Setting it to the side Error continued laying down code until the sky was complete.

“Done!”

** Ink **

The flick and the little quip had Ink laughing. His brow stung a little, Error had managed to flick where his tiny Blaster hit, but he couldn't let that distract him! He could see Error's hands moving faster. Ink wasn't gonna lose! Not at a color/pattern game! His hands moved faster, placing pieces almost as quick as he could look at them.

_"Done!"_

"Done!" Ink called out, nearly at the same instant.

Blue, who'd had to sit back or have his hands in danger, frowned down at the nearly finished puzzle.

"ERROR, YOU ARE MISSING A PIECE. WAS IT NOT IN THE BOX?"

"No last piece means I win, Glitchy," Ink crowed.

** Error **

Holding up the piece in question Error slowly shook his head.

“No. I win because this background is real code and this piece would break it. Thus rendering the puzzle useless.”

Crushing the piece within his fist Error tipped back his skull and tossed the crumpled bit into his open mouth.

“I won’t give it back ether, tell Sci to read his own damned code if he wants to find the mistake.”

Sci had been bugging him for help debugging his code every time he saw the bastard. The mistake was such a stupid one it served the bastard right to be stuck with a useless pile of commands and pointers.

** Ink **

Blue’s sockets widened as Error crushed and tossed the piece into his mouth.

“ERROR, WAIT A…”

It was too late. The puzzle piece was gone and Error was looking smug as ever.

_“I won’t give it back ether, tell Sci to read his own damned code if he wants to find the mistake.”_

Ink’s face took on a mischievous look and he pulled out a paintbrush.

“What would finish it? Just because you ate it doesn’t mean I can’t paint it back, Ruru,” he said wickedly, “I’d like to see what the puzzle does with working code!”

“YES, AS WOULD I!” Blue chirped, eye lights excited stars, “MAYBE THE IMAGE WILL MOVE AND THE UNICORN WILL JUMP OUT!”

** Error **

Error let his expression widen in offended surprise.

“You would spoil my fun just like that?” Letting his smile darken Error pointed to the hole in the puzzle’s sky, “It won’t do anything to the puzzle, it’s more world jumping AU bullshit that Sci has been cooking up. He’s not all that smart if he can’t find the mistake. I mean, it’s already been four or so friendship club meetings since he showed me this code.”

** Ink **

“ERROR, THAT IS NOT VERY FRIENDLY. IT HAS BEEN MONTHS SINCE THEN,” Blue sighed.

Ink snickered, “But how do you know keeping this from happening isn’t gonna lead him to doing something else even bigger?”

** Error **

“Don’t defend the bastard who tried to usurp you as leader of friendship club!” Error snapped.

How Blue would always defend Sci even now was beyond him. But Ink did have a point.

“No telling Ink.”

Leaning in close Error grinned at Blue before switching to watching Ink as he whispered the mistake into the artist’s non-existent ear. It was funny, Ink would surely see that too and hopefully not blab.

“See?”

** Ink **

Blue’s brows furrowed when Error grinned at him before leaning in close to Ink. Ink gave Blue a conspiratorial smirk before he leaned in close as well, enjoying the feeling of Error's teeth against his skull and his whispered words almost more felt than heard. It was a short explanation. A simple one. Something so small. One little piece of the pattern out of place but almost correct. Ink grinned.

_"See?"_

"Yeah! That should be totally obvious," Ink said.

Not that he knew code or how to read it, but he did know patterns. And Ink didn't see any reason to ruin Error's fun. Either Sci would figure it out or he'd give up and work on something else for a while that might be even more annoying to Error. Error was still close. Ink turned his skull just enough to press a kiss to Error’s mouth with a pleased hum.

"LANGUAGE! THAT WAS SIMPLY A SILLY DISAGREEMENT. AND AN ATTEMPT TO IMPRESS EDGY RED I BELIEVE. BUT FRIENDS FORGIVE, SO I DID," Blue said with a frown. Then, seeing his friends distracted, he whispered, "And the leader always has a backup plan.”

He snapped a quick photo of the puzzle, zooming in on the incomplete line. He’d agreed to help Sci get Error to look at the code again, but Error was being rude of course. More friendship lessons were clearly needed. He should add Ink to friendship club too actually. Blue thought about it as he sent Sci the picture.

[Blue: I COULD NOT GET HIM TO COMPLETE THE PUZZLE BUT HERE IS THE PIECE HE SAID WOULD BREAK THE CODE. I HOPE THAT HELPS. REMEMBER TO TAKE A PICTURE FOR THE CLUB WALL! I WANT TO SEE YOUR CHILDREN MEETING EDGE’S FATHER!]

Then he put his phone away.

“SO INK, WHEN WILL YOU BE RETURNING TO PATROL?”

** Error **

Not expecting the sudden kiss Error felt a crackling of sparks flicker up the length of his spine causing the Destroyer’s dark bones to shiver. This... This was kind of nice. Leaning softly into the kiss Error tilted his skull just slightly with a soft satisfied hum. Utterly distracted Error let his sockets close and reached out to grab the front of Ink’s scarf. Maybe he could just pull Ink back onto his beanbag and....

_“SO INK, WHEN WILL YOU BE RETURNING TO PATROL?”_

Shoving Ink away with both hands Error looked to Blue with his eye lights blown wide with embarrassment.

“T-tomorrow! He... tomorrow. You didn’t see...”

Oh fucking void, what was wrong with him!?

“Sorry, I... I... he started it!”

** Ink **

Ink didn’t even try to catch himself this time. He flopped down onto the recently un-stained carpet with a grin on his face, eye lights a large red heart and a pink soul. That had been soooo nice. He was going to have to see if he could get more kisses like that because wow~

Blue was giggling on the couch. Ink grinned at him too. Blue’s encouragements back in Error’s antivoid were part of why he got to enjoy these kisses so often. And saw that pretty blush on Error’s face! So nice and almost sparkly.

Then Blue and Error’s words resisted and Ink pushed up onto his elbows with wide sockets.

“Wait, I don’t wanna go back tomorrow! Error, come on, please,” Ink pleaded.

He had days! Dream said! Error wouldn’t really make him go back to work early. Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there's confusion, the Red from earlier in the story (Blue's Red) and Sci's Red (Edgy/Edge) are two different UnderFell Sans. Because what's the multiverse without variants and differing timelines?
> 
> Also! Bastard Blaster, or BB for short, was featured in the latest chapter of Family Album: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905201/chapters/62362501
> 
> Next Chapter: Winging It


	66. Winging It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error needs so advice. Badly. And there's only one monster he goes to for relationship advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Ok, sorry to be a bit and that the chapter's long again. We just can't find a good break up point that doesn't mess with the flow. 😅 Also, keep an eye out, there may be a OTW prequel popping up soon~

** Ink **

Error did make him go back to work. Which sucked! Not even getting five kisses over the course of the morning changed the fact that it sucked. Dream had been sympathetic about it but then dragged Ink off to go over the same worlds he’d looked at the other day. So Ink was currently moping. He’d taken extra paint to be as mopey as possible. It was a mixture really. One that if drawn out on paper would have been a not very pleasing brownish-grey.

On top of that, Error had flat refused to try the altered ‘maternity clothing’ Ink had made on the Creators’ suggestion. Not even just to give Ink the enjoyment of seeing how it fit. Instead, he’d told Ink to make a new sweater, because apparently the longer one was ruined, and a new set of his original outfit. Ink did it and made the set to Error’s current size. But just to be annoying, he’d added a little line of small bright blue Error style stitches along the back of the hood seam. Something you’d see if the hood was up from behind.

The only thing making it bearable was listening to Dream talk about texting a little more with Cross. Turned out Nightmare had found out about Dream and Cross meeting and confronted Cross with that knowledge. Cross, full expecting something to come of it, had later reported that Nightmare seemed to have left. Dream had all sorts of speculations of what it could mean. Ink was a fan of the ‘Nightmare has found a potential new Bad Sans’ theory himself.

Hmm, maybe Error would text him.

** Error **

Flipping through the various pages of Ink’s sketchbook Error tried to figure out exactly what emotion he was feeling about Ink’s pornographic drawings. The passionate way Ink described them made it clear that the pages contained not only the artist’s various fantasies but also memories. Was this really how Ink remembered him? Fifteen entire fucking sketchbooks of Ink’s Destroyer fighting, smiling, crafting, playing, laughing, and being down right kinky... He didn’t remember being as friendly as Ink was portraying him. Error was now extremely glad that he had kicked Ink out to go back on ‘patrol’. It would be worth the few extra AUs he would have to clean up afterwards. He needed time away from Ink to process...this.

Pulling out his phone Error scrolled through his contacts until he landed on Cinnamon. Because the multiverse be dammed before he sank so low as to put that bastard’s name in his phone.

[I’m going to Grillby’s.]

Sometimes it was just best to consult an expert.

“I’m ‘borrowing’ this,” he said to the air.

Best to inform the voices so they wouldn’t tattle on him to Ink. Hopefully. Closing the Ruru 4 sketchbook with a snap Error tucked it beneath his arm as he turned to leave. Though, hmm… Turning back, Error snatched up a random Error sketchbook as well.

Opening a portal just outside of Ink’s creepy library, Error made sure to read the code of the AU before jumping through to UnderLust. Landing on the other side of the portal, Error found him self in the empty space of Grillby’s. Thankfully, the club was closed. It could have been because he’d given Lust a head’s up, but he wasn’t expecting it to be empty and closed already. Error looked around.

Spotting Nightmare sitting angrily… Well, more liked draped angrily over the bar while sipping a drink with Candy was unexpectedly convenient. Nightmare looked positively droopy, even his tentacles were dragging on the ground save a few twitching tips. Clearly _that_ was why the club was empty. Not to mention Candy looked to be scrolling through what most likely was the Prince’s phone. Nightmare must be pretty drunk to have allowed that. Error couldn’t help but chuckle at the entire situation. Lust and Candy both already has his phone number so it didn’t matter if one of the brothers was helping Night with his romance troubles.

Not seeing Lust around the bar Error shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets and approached the pair. Without a word, Error took a stool next to Nightmare on the bar taking care to place Ink’s sketch book on the bar counter.

“Hey. What are we drinking?”

** Ink **

“Vodka,” Nightmare snapped.

He kept glaring at the glass shelves of liquor behind the bar. He wasn’t about to admit that the blasted things were a little blurry. He just wasn’t focusing on them. It wasn’t like it was important to see the cheap bottles of piss that passed for alcohol for the monsters in this world. Showing up had been fun though. Five monsters had immediately started sobbing from pain, sadness, or terror; including the stripper who’d sort of collapsed mid-routine with a sharp gasp. That had been refreshing. But now...

_‘Thank you for letting me pet you!’_

Nightmare made a sound somewhere between a growl and a groan and knocked back the rest of his glass.

Candy spoke up, “He has been here since yesterday and already had all the whiskey. Brother has gone to try convincing Grillby to relinquish the key to the basement.”

Then he placed Nightmare’s phone down beside him and picked up the bottle sitting near by, refilling Nightmare’s glass. Nightmare grunted and then realized one of his tentacles had curled itself around Candy’s arm. He groaned, skull thumping down on the bar top. He’d pry it off later.

“Also, hello again Erry!” Candy’s gratingly cheerful voice continued.

** Error **

“Hey Candy,” Error responded absently.

Leaning over the bar Error tried to get a clearer look at Nightmare’s face. Nightmare was positively wasted if his tentacles were beginning to get clingy. Maybe he could steal the shot glass. Lust _never_ let him have straight alcohol and no one would tell him why.

“Can I have what he’s having?”

** Ink **

“Don’t even think about it, Erry,” Lust’s smooth baritone voice rang out, “I’ll make you something.”

Nightmare tilted his skull just in time to see Lust strut around behind the bar and plunk down a bottle of actual decent fucking alcohol.

“Brother, you missed a spot,” Candy said, tapping a spot on his mandible.

Lust paused, blinking, before running his thumb along the indicated spot. He came away with a little bead of glowing magic.

“Huh, oops, thanks Candy. Anyway, I can handle these boys if ya need to go.”

To Nightmare’s mild disgust Lust licked the drop off his thumb before deftly pulling the glass of vodka from Nightmare’s grip. Nightmare didn’t resist. Why insist on keeping the vodka if there was decent whiskey? Especially when he would have to admit he couldn’t consciously raise his tentacles past knee height.

“Ah, yes!” Candy’s voice was still gratingly cheerful, “Thank you, brother. I do have an escort in ten minutes and it would not do to be late. Lord Nightmare?”

Candy trailed off and Nightmare grunted for him to continue. This was why he let Candy near. One of the only monsters with a proper damned sense of respect.

“It has been thrillingly scary to see you again. I do hope you take the opportunity to speak with him.”

Nightmare tensed, the reaction traveling across his goop covered form in little bristling waves.

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY!” Nightmare snarled.

“A greeting is often the best place to start a conversation,” Candy said with entirely too much cheerful confidence, “Now I have to go.”

Nightmare’s tentacle flinched away from Candy’s bones at the burst of positivity and Candy unwound it before passing it back to Nightmare. The tentacle curled around his upper arm and Nightmare promptly ignored it again. Candy bid everyone a cheery farewell and strode away. But that wasn’t important. What was important was the fresh rocks glass being set in front of him with a single large ball of ice and a double shot of whiskey. Picking up the glass, Nightmare shoved himself up onto his elbows to finally look at Error, glowering blearily.

“Should you be drinking? Since you’re fucking knocked up,” he snipped.

** Error **

Error had been just about to snatch up Nightmare’s shot too when Lust came strutting back into the bar. Error might have taken the shot anyways, but the other had come up from behind him into the bar so Nightmare had turned his skull Error’s way.

“Fine...”

Lust always made him something special each time anyways.

_“Brother, you missed a spot.”_

Oh Void! Just no. Refusing to make eye contact with Lust, Error shielded his flushed skull with both hands. Then he turned his eye lights back to Nightmare and Candy, watching as the tall pink ecto clad Papyrus so casually adjusted Nightmares hold. No other in the multiverse could claim to have done that and lived save himself and apparently Candy. Plus given how the conversation was ending Error couldn’t help but give a knowing smile. It would be so easy to get the information he needed if Night had already come here to vent. Perhaps he should help Nightmare out after all. To make up for ghosting him.

Still smirking as Nightmare turned his blearily glare to him Error had to pause with all his clever snips primed on his tongues at Night’s question. He hadn’t thought of that. This was one of the things he always liked about the prince. A details man. But that still left the question, could he drink?

“Umm... I don’t know actually.” Raising a finger Error turned to Lust, “Can I?”

** Ink **

Nightmare felt a little spike of negativity that was quickly tamped down and turned to see Lust trying to force his shoulders to relax. Well that was tasty. He could even see a flash of a hastily smoothed look of fear on Lust’s face. Hmmm, he should have mentioned it sooner. He was almost sure he tasted a hint of envy. Who knew Error being knocked up would be good for something so delightfully negative.

Lust turned back, a small drink in hand. It was blue. Almost the same blue as Error’s ecto. What the fuck was that supposed to be? Another strange, sweet watered down cocktail for Error’s light weight boney ass. But Lust was smiling. It was strained.

“Erry, you’re expecting?” Lust asked, voice convincingly easy, “That’s wonderful! This is with the new man? You didn’t tell me things had moved forward. Candy’ll be sad he missed hearing that.”

Nightmare slammed his hand down on the counter, form dripping more and mouth open baring jagged teeth with a loud hiss.

"You fucking KNEW?!"

Lust blinked, relaxing back and giving Nightmare a curious raised eye brow.

"Knew what? About his new man?" Lust shrugged, "Only that he had one."

Nightmare snorted, "New man. He isn't exactly new. Its that damned Guardian my stupid brother teamed up with."

Lust looked almost shocked.

"Ink?" Then he turned to give Error a look both concerned and impressed, "Erry, you jumped from beginner to seriously advanced there. You doing ok?"

** Error **

“I’m pregnant. I think _that_ should answer your question.”

Not liking the way Lust was watching him Error couldn’t help but sigh in frustration.

“I’m fine.”

Leaning in close to the dripping prince Error shot Nightmare a knowing smirk.

“So where does Cross fall on the lover scale Nightmare?”

** Ink **

"Excellent pet," Nightmare snapped back.

** Error **

“Then why is your pet barking up other trees?”

Nightmare was clearly here to vent about something. The only question that remained was was it because of Cross, Dream or both those bastards.

** Ink **

“HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?” Nightmare roared, “ATTRACTION TO SWEETS? PLANNING TO LEAVE LIKE EVERYONE? NEEDS A SHORTED LEASH?”

Nightmare drained the glass and hurled it between Error and Lust. It and the ball of ice shattered into dangerous glittering shards that did nothing to help the drunken turmoil in Nightmare’s head. He’d never told Cross he was more than a pet. He was Nightmare! Lord of Negativity. He didn’t _have_ fucking ‘feelings’ for anyone or anything! But how could Cross just fall for Dream after everything Nightmare had done for him?! At least Dream was too much of a goody-goody to steal Cross away. Wanted to reunite too much...

_‘Hi, Nighty.’_

Nightmare sagged on his stool for just a second, leaning heavily on the bar. The tip of his tentacle curled affectionately against his shoulder like a pet offering comfort. Then Nightmare snapped back to glaring at Error.

“Why the fuck do you even care? Or are we comparing notes in case your pet Guardian starts looking away like he did with Dream?”

** Error **

“We could compare notes.”

Turning back towards the bar Error reached out for the blue glass that Lust was still holding.

“If only someone we both knew was living with Ink and had access to Dream’s opinions on that not date date with Cross. Lust, really, am I allowed to drink or not?”

Closing and opening his hand around air a few times, Error gave his claws a wiggle. It was easy keeping his attention completely turned away from Nightmare, it always served to get a rise out of him.

** Ink **

Nightmare lunged forward, grabbing Error by his sweater and dragging him closer.

“Tell me what you know right fucking now or I’ll...I’ll...”

Fuck, he couldn’t think of something actually threatening right now. He was in no condition to fight Error let alone Ink. Though he suspected Error might not be able to fight well in his current condition. But his soul was hammering away at the taunting offers of more information. Nightmare had already been through every scrap of information he had and he’d BEEN at that pathetic excuse for a date!

“Whoa, boys, boys, take it easy. You’re both cute,” Lust suddenly said.

There was a teasing edge to the words. As if Lust were quieting an argument between children. Nightmare shot him a glare, but Lust just smiled before placing the drink in Error’s hand.

“You can still drink, Erry. Advantage for skeletons is your own magic does an excellent job of protecting the souling from the alcohol. It may hit you harder than normal though so go easy for me,” Lust said, winking at Error.

** Error **

Expecting the contact Error was able to keep his glitches from sparking too out of control. The contact barely stung at all. Years of practice from his and Nightmares more passionate days. Too bad he couldn’t goad Nightmare on further. It would have been funny to see what threats the prince could come up with wasted.

“I’ll take it easy.”

Testing his drink Error grabbed Nightmare’s wrist and held it. Not enough to hurt, just enough to encourage Nightmare to let him go. 

“Mmm. Not bad! I like this one!”

Setting the drink down Error turned to glance at Night with a raised brow bone.

** Ink **

Lust smiled at Error but notably did not bother naming the drink. Meaning it was some made up bullshit without much actual alcohol in it. Nightmare scoffed and let go of Error and oozed his wrist from Error’s grasp.

“Whatever. Gimme another,” he growled to Lust.

Then he crossed his arms on the bar top and slumped down, dropping his skull into the protected hollow they made. The tentacle around his arm unwound to shift up and drape over his skull. Unseen, Lust shook his head and poured another measure of whiskey into a new glass.

“So Erry, I know why Night’s here but what brings you to Grillby’s? Its been sometime since you wanted advice.”

Ugh, Error asking for advice on bedding Ink. Nightmare thought he might just melt with disgust.

** Error **

“I wanted you to look through those.”

Gesturing at the two sketchbooks on the counter with a tilt of his skull Error dug out his cellphone with an evil grin.

“They’re Ink’s. He has this weird protective thing about them so don’t damage them.”

Turning so his back was to Nightmare, Error lifted up his cellphone and opened up the camera app. Making sure that Nightmares droopy form could be seen clearly behind him Error grinned for the camera and snapped the photo. Perfect. Turning back to facing Lust, Error quickly typed in Dream’s number and a quick message.

[Hey. I need you to text Nightmare NOW. Say he’s cute or something romantic like. I already know you like him so do it or I’ll blast you into the next multiverse.]

Sent.

That was actually a good picture too. Deciding to keep the photo Error set his phone to the side and smiled.

“But first. What’s the difference between a bone cuff and a collar?”

** Ink **

Lust picked up one of the indicated books and leaned sensuously against the bar to flip through it while Error did something mischievous on his phone. It was certainly Ink’s style! And delightfully erotic. Lust had never seen such faces on Error but they were all drawn out in stunning detail. And such variety! They could copy and sell this and it would quickly become top of the charts. How had Ink done this one? Was there a mirror nearby or was it simply out of his imagination? How else could he know the desperate, lidded, panting expression of Error’s face looking down to where Ink was bound tight into a kneeling position between Error’s trembling legs with sockets closed in evident enjoyment? It was a wonderful image either way. Lust could feel his magic give a light hum of interest.

_“But first, what’s the difference between a bone cuff and a collar?”_

Nightmare grumbled, tentacle coiling in tighter.

“What the fuck kinda question is that? I refuse to believe that irritation knows what a proposal is.”

Lust chuckled, flipping to a new page. Ohhh, that was nice. By a lake with a tasteful collection of bites over Error’s bones. Error’s hands seemed to be covered in something black. Maybe ink? Kinky~

“It can vary,” he said to Error, “Here collars are either a fashion accessory or indicate the wearer belongs to someone. Its another type of relationship you’ll see here. Done right it means the owner’s gonna take care of the collared. But I haven’t seen anyone with a bone cuff or other marriage item in forever! Even the King set his ring aside. These are great by the way, Erry.”

—————————

Back with the Guardians, Ink was still moping. They were going through RaceTale, not that Ink could guess why. Nothing was happening. Not even a major race! The next one wasn’t even for a week and that was only the first qualifier race for the Ebott City Grand Prix. At least they’d stopped by DickensTale. And they hadn’t missed the party. Though Ink had apparently forgot the RSVP thing. He’d have to drop it in the mail later. That was something to look forward to though. Another date with Error! Ink took a little sip of yellow.

“What has you so happy, my friend?” Dream asked.

Dream’s phone chime but Dream politely ignored it.

“Planning another date with Error!” Ink cheered.

Dream’s phone chimed again.

“You gonna answer that? Maybe its Cross again,” Ink suggested wickedly.

Dream rolled his eye lights but did pull out his phone to read the message. Then he gave an astonished start before flushing a little, furrowing his brows as he reread the text. Curious.

“What? Is it? Or is it Nighty~?” Ink teased.

Finally, something interesting was happening.

“Umm, well, yes, but it is from Error. I thought you said he wasn’t leaving the house,” Dream stammered.

“What!”

Ink was leaning over Dream’s shoulder in an instant. Crowding close to see this strange text. Was Error out? He didn’t say he’d be going out! Was he alright? Ink’s magic prickled as he hastily studied the picture. Error was grinning at the camera and showing Nightmare draped on a bar like he might just slide to the floor. Ink had to snort a laugh.

“What’s wrong with Nighty and why are they in UnderLust?” Ink wondered.

“I am not sure. But... Ohh, why ever does he want me to text that?” Dream asked, flush increasing.

[Unknown: Hey. I need you to text Nightmare NOW. Say he’s cute or something romantic like. I already know you like him so do it or I’ll blast you into the next multiverse.]

Ink’s eye lights flipped, curiosity turning to intrigue. What was Error up to? We they messing with Night? He was totally up for that!

“Well,” he said to Dream, “Why not? You think he’s cute, right?”

“I can’t just say it out of no where! Not before we talk!” Dream protested.

Ink reached for Dream’s phone, “What did you send him last? Go off that! Or send a selfie of your flushing face and say you were thinking of him!”

Dream’s face flushed brighter and he held his phone out away from Ink, using the other arm to try and push Ink away, “Ink, no!”

“Aww, come on! It’ll be great!” Ink insisted.

“Fine, but let me decide! He is my brother,” Dream snapped.

Ink waggled his brows at Dream, “But ya wouldn’t say no to him as a lover.”

Dream’s face flushed brighter but then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The flush dimmed a little and Dream shoved Ink away. When Ink tried to step back closer Dream shot him a regal look with a slightly raised brow ridge that set Ink laughing. He held up his hands and made a show of tucking them behind his back. Dream kept him pinned with the look for a second more before relenting and letting Ink close. Ink smirked and read over Dream’s shoulder.

[Brother, Error sent me a picture of the two of you at a bar. Are you alright? He seems amused.]

“Wait, that’s all you’re sending?” Ink asked, “Send something else! More flirty!”

Dream very casually kicked Ink in the shin making him yelp. Ink winced but still saw the next text Dream sent.

[If you tell me where you are, I would very much like to join you. A drink sounds good.]

“Much better!” Ink laughed.

Then he pulled out his own phone and texted Error.

————————

Nightmare’s phone made a ‘phist’ sound. Like an arrow flying past. Nightmare tensed, head jerking up to stare at his phone with a wide socket and a faint flush.

** Error **

Error’s turned to stare at the liquid bundle that was Nightmare. That plus with Lust’s definition.

“But it is a declaration of wanting to be with someone. Forever.”

Even if the collar wasn’t an offer of marriage that suited Error just fine. As long as he could be with Ink.

“Those sketchbooks are basically Ink’s fantasies and memories. I’m trying to understand.”

Hence why he wanted to show them to Lust. Lust had explained to him and Nightmare eons ago the basics of love making and how to pleasure another. This was just... advanced classes. It should be easer with the data for Lust to review. And much less embarrassing for him if he didn’t have to explain everything aloud.

Hearing Nightmare’s phone go off Error couldn’t help chuckling as he lifted his drink for a second sip. Oh this was going to be good. Dream had better done as he asked or...

Feeling his own phone buzz Error pulled it out and ended up choking on his drink. Fuck! He had forgotten that Ink would possibly be with Dream. Damnit Dream! This was why the goody goody was not a fit match for Nightmare. Bastard couldn’t keep a secret.

[Ink: Are you ok? Why are you in LustTale. If Night starts shit I’ll gladly remind him to keep his slimy self to himself!]

WELL FUCK YOU INK! He could take care of himself just fine thank you! Slamming his phone down Error turned back to Nightmare to wait. Dream had better done more than just blab.

** Ink **

Nightmare’s phone made another whizzing arrow sound and all Nightmare did was tense more, leaning further away from the small black and liquid blue device. His tentacle slid from his head to his arms and promptly curled around Nightmare’s shoulders. The tips of the other three coiled in on themselves and then out into sharp spikes. Lust put down the first book and picked up the second. 

“Are you going to check that or stare at it?” he asked.

Nightmare hissed at him, scratching furrows in the bar top with his claws. He snatched up the new drink and took a fortifying sip before putting it down to pick up his phone.

[Annoyance: Brother, Error sent me a picture of the two of you at a bar. Are you alright? He seems amused.]

Error! The bastard! He had sent Dream an image of them?! How dare he!

Nightmare whipped around to snarl at Error. Or at least he tried. His stool tried to betray him, wobbling like the exaggerated rack on the waitress/stripper/whore who had panicked first when Nightmare had arrived. He had to dig his claws into the bar and his three drooping tentacles hooked into the disgusting wooden floor to stabilize himself.

“Ok,” Lust said slowly, “Perhaps you’ve had enough, sir.”

** Error **

Reaching out a hand to support Nightmare, Error let his palm hover just behind the other’s spine. Not touching, but he would if it looked like the prince was going to fall. Nightmare only got to fall if _he_ pushed him. Though that being said it has been years since he had physically touched Nightmare so much of his own accord.

“Did goody-goody tattle on me to you too?” Leaning in close Error let his arm hover, “Do you want to show me your phone?”

** Ink **

The tentacle around Nightmare’s shoulders, sensing the close proximity of another, stretched to curl the tip around Error’s wrist. Nightmare himself, finally stable, dragged his phone close.

“Yes and no, Shibari! Just because you tried to start shit doesn’t mean you get to read it!”

Nightmare looked at the screen again and realized there was a second text.

[Annoyance: If you tell me where you are, I would very much like to join you. A drink sounds good.]

The phone slipped slowly out of Nightmare’s suddenly lax grip. He paled, giving his goop an almost grayish tint, and his tentacle tip tightened around Error. Dream couldn’t see him like this! How the fuck was he supposed to... And Dream drank?! When did that start? What did he drink? Better be something decent. Though if he was living as a nomad how could he afford anything decent? Its not like Dream would stoop to stealing.

Why did Dream want to...?

** Error **

Opening his palm Error braced for the all too familiar sensation of Nightmare’s tentacle curling around his pixelating bones. Feeling the slight burn crawling up his arm Error did nothing but raise a brow bone at Nightmare’s halfassed refusal to give him his phone. Pride. Cute. Error could have sworn they were past this. Oh?

Seeing Nightmare suddenly go gray and drop his phone Error snatched up the device and smirked. He could work with this. Good thing he was fast at texting with one hand.

[Grillby’s in LustTale.]

Simple and sweet. Sending the message from Nightmare’s phone Error set it down in front of the other and snatched up his own.

“Never say I’ve never done anything nice for you Tentacles. Now before you try to stab me let me make sure Ink doesn’t show up to kick your ass. Again.”

[Stay out on patrol or go home stupid. It’s my turn to play wingman.]

Sending the quick order to his own idiot Error glanced Lust’s way.

“Company’s coming.”

** Ink **

“Ohhh?” Lust purred “I do like company. Is company going to be the reason you both came over?”

Nightmare decided not to answer that. He was to busy texting.

[Error sent that!]

There! Now Dream would know better than to...

[Annoyance: Ok, I shall join in a moment!]

Shit, fuck, no!! The reply came almost immediately after Nightmare had sent his own text. Nightmare’s soul twisted with apprehension and other BULLSHIT feelings he was not going to acknowledge!

[Annoyance: Error stole your phone?]

That was not the point, didn’t Dream understand that?!

** Error **

“Pretty much.”

Feeling his phone buzz once more in his palm Error ignored Nightmare’s frantic texting in favor of checking his own device. Ink had better not fight him on this. Opening up the message Error was pleased to see not only a photo of Ink pouting but also Ink agreeing to stay away. Note to self, play wingman in an AU that actually stays dead.

[You’ll get all the details if and only if Dream actually shows. Toss him into the AU if you have to.]

** Ink **

Nightmare was in the middle of trying to text back to keep Dream away when the feeling of a portal opening distracted him. It felt like Ink’s. Cold and artificial. Except why the hell did it not feel as deeply cold as usually? Was Ink coming? He’s stab the bastard as pay back for last time!

A phone sailed through the still forming portal into the room and Lust stood to catch it. There was a muffled shout of indignation. Then, just as Nightmare turned to his right where the portal was, Dream came stumbling through.

“Ink!” Dream snapped, catching himself and glaring back through the portal.

Ink was laughing and waving on the other side of the portal that was already dropping closed. What the fuck was going on here?!

“Hello, company,” Lust called out.

Dream spun and visibly swallowed, sweating a little. Well good! At least Nightmare wasn’t the only one feeling panicked!

** Error **

Feeling a portal opening up on the other side of Nightmare Error excitedly spun around on his swivel stool. He leaned over just in time to get a peek of a phone flying through the still forming blackness. What made it even better was as soon as the portal was stable the Destroyer had a front row seat to Dream stumbling through. At the sound of laughter Error’s eye lights snapped to Ink just in time to see his lover smile and wave. Void he was perfect.

_“Hello, company.”_

Snapped out of his daze by Lust’s voice Error smirked darkly at Dream and waved.

“Run and I’ll kill you myself. Get over here and take a seat.”

** Ink **

Dream gathered himself up with as much dignity as he could muster before glowering at Error.

“Did you just have your boyfriend push me through a portal?”

** Error **

“Technically, no. I told him to throw you. Pity that he hadn’t.”

** Ink **

Dream scowled. He may actually have to follow through with his threat to turn Ink into a pin cushion assuming he survived this. What was so wrong with allowing things to progress at a natural pace? At least Blue kept his machinations to smaller, more subtle things!

“I was hoping to join anyway so threats aren’t needed, Error,” he grumbled.

Then he turned to smile at Lust, someone he’d only heard of through Ink. LustTale was generally a neutral world with a negative taint to it. Something dark lurking just under the surface of sinful debauchery that weighed down the people’s souls. So Dream avoided it generally.

“Hello, I’m Dream. Nice to meet you. Ink has told me about you.”

Lust grinned at him, “Only good things I hope!”

Dream laughed a little a nodded before moving the few steps down the bar needed to lightly touch the empty stool beside Nightmare. He felt bad sitting on his brother’s blind side, but he doubted Error would relinquish his seat. And Nightmare was already staring at him anyways.

“Hi, Nighty. Mind if I sit here?” He asked, voice warm if a little strained.

He was worried what Nightmare would say. Or that he might simply lash out. He hadn’t at the park but he’d been pretending to be a cat at the time. He looked so shocked and pale! Though most of his tentacles were barely twitching. He still had a cat feel though. The corruption that covered him was almost bristled up, making him look especially agitated.

Night didn’t answer. Just stared with a slowly growing flush and a wash of embarrassment. And...was there a curl of excitement under all the embarrassment, irritation and indignation? Did Nightmare, some part of him, want Dream there? Hope swirled up bright in Dream’s soul at the thought.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Dream. Sit. What would you like to drink?” Lust cut in.

“Oh! Umm, do you have brandy?” Dream asked, finally looking away from Nightmare.

Lust shook his head, “Nothing that fancy. Can offer whiskey, vodka, rum or something made with then.”

Dream tried not to seem put out. He liked the way brandy tasted but so many worlds didn’t have any. He blamed Ink for getting him into it.

“Whiskey on the rocks would be fine then, thank you,” he said, smiling as he carefully slid onto the stool.

“You got it, cutie. And I think this is yours.”

Dream smiled at the compliment and accepted his phone from Lust. It was nice to see that it hadn’t suffered from Ink’s playing around.

** Error **

With Dream now seated and distracted by Lust Error turned his stool back around and gave Nightmare’s tentacle a firm squeeze.

_‘Do something you overgrown octopus,’_ he thought pointedly.

But when Error heard Dream’s drink order he couldn’t help but be offended. Why did Dream get straight alcohol too? That wasn’t fair!

** Ink **

Nightmare, feeling the squeeze, turned just enough to shoot a glare at Error over his shoulder. He couldn’t believe Error would betray him like this! He didn’t know what the fuck to say! What he thought he should be saying and doing just kept not happening and it was pissing him off. At least he got to enjoy the offended look of Error’s as Lust poured Dream a drink to match Nightmare’s. Though...he honestly would not have expected Dream to drink whiskey. He was rather surprised he drank. Neither of them had done it before. It was another of those things that didn’t particularly affect them when they merely inhabited their bodies rather than being bound in them. But as he watched, Dream accepted the drink and drank half of it as easy as water.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to actually drink whiskey,” Nightmare was saying before he realized it.

Dream seemed startled by the sudden words but then laughed. Was...was there a faint dusting of yellow across the ridges of his cheeks?

“Its not my first choice, I admit. But it’s found in more worlds and usually quite pleasant,” Dream answered.

What the hell was happening?! They were just...talking? No threats, no posturing? No attacks or taunts? Just...talking? Nightmare was hard pressed to hold back from groaning and burying his face in his arms again. Even his tentacles were twitching more, responding to the warring desires to shove Dream away or hide inside the tentacles and scream.

** Error **

Looking between his own vibrant blue drink and the two amber filled glasses with fancy ice balls Error felt couldn’t help the growing pout. How come Lust never let him drink whiskey? Angrily plucking off the decorative lemon wedge from the rim of his glass Error tossed the entirety into his mouth and looked away.

Ohhh!! That was sour!

Slamming his hand on the counter Error shook his skull to try and shake the static from his sockets.

“Fuck!”

Opening his mouth Error scrapped at his tongues and groaned. Perhaps not the smartest thing he had ever done there.

“Sour...”

Picking up his drink, Error sipped at it to try and chase away the drying taste. Nightmare was still holding his hand with his stupid tentacle. Was he supposed to be the fucking security blanket now? Come on Night.

“Great, so you two talk. Lust, don’t get distracted.”

Realizing he had one more question Error leaned over the bar.

“What’s a sugar daddy?”

** Ink **

The other three occupants of the bar turned to look at Error when he smacked his hand down on the bar.

“Hah, serves you right, idiot,” Nightmare sneered.

“What happened?” Dream asked.

“He ate his garnish,” Lust said.

Dream pressed his teeth together in an obvious attempt to keep from laughing. Nightmare smirked at that and then realized a strange feeling was warming him and flushed. Dream’s eye lights grew and sparkled with excitement.

“Ohh! That is what your flush looks like now. Its nice,” Dream said, almost in a rush.

Nightmare’s face grew hotter as he stiffened, hand tightening around his glass.

_“Great, so you two talk. Lust, don’t get distracted. What’s a sugar daddy?”_

Ok, no matter how embarrassed he was, there was no way he was passing that up. A little revenge for pulling this stunt on him would feel great and since he couldn’t coordinate enough to strangle Error, words would have to do. So Nightmare snorted, turning away from Dream’s smiling face to shoot Error another look.

“Someone who pays for all your shit in exchange for sex,” he sneered.

“And companionship!” Dream pipped up.

Nightmare turned back to glare at him, having to hide another spike of surprise and affront that Dream even knew that. Dream returned the glare with a stubborn look of his own. Lust hummed.

“That’s it more or less. Why do you ask, Erry?”

Dream broke off from the staring contest to blink at Lust and the Error. Which meant Nightmare won!

“Erry?” Dream asked.

“My nickname for him,” Lust explained with a wink, “Now don’t let us distract you two.”

Nightmare growled and contemplated letting the full force of his aura go. It would be a little trouble with Dream right here to counter, but it would make him feel better.

** Error **

Tapping his claws along the side of his glass Error kept his eye lights focused on the ice slowly melting inside his glass in order to give Nightmare and Dream some semblance of supervised privacy. Though when Nightmare ended up being the one to answer his question first Error had to look over at the other with a puzzled frown. 

“I’m asking because someone had called Ink my sugar daddy a while back, but if that’s all that means then they weren’t wrong.”

Taking a sip of his drink while he mulled the term over Error had a thought.

“Does that make you my former sugar daddy too Nightmare?”

** Ink **

Shit!

“I… yes. Though in that case you failed to up hold your end, _Erry,_” Nightmare shot back.

** Error **

“E-erry?! You... you!”

That was not a name that Nightmare was allowed to use!

“You know what _Tentacles…_”

Flushed and unsure of what to quip back with Error yanked on the hand that Nightmare’s tentacle still had twisted around. Though when the limb refused to relax its grip Error began prying off the others hold.

“You’re an asshole!”

** Ink **

“Takes one to know one, _Shibari_!”

Dream snorted a laugh and Nightmare glanced over to find he had turned away, hand over his mouth and shoulders shaking from quiet laughter. He’d made Dream laugh. Again. Dream laughed at insults?

“Ok, boys. As fun as the anger can be that’s not why you’re here,” Lust interrupted smoothly.

Nightmare didn’t notice, mind too wrapped up in confusion. Lust reached between Nightmare and Error, curling the tentacle tip still holding Error around his fingers as if he were coaxing a reluctant snake to let go of its current perch. It had already slackened with Nightmare’s distraction and pretty soon was agreeably curled around Lust’s hand instead of Error’s. Lust gave Error a grin and nodded down the bar.

“Let’s give them some space,” he whispered to Error.

** Error **

Knowing Lust would be mindful not to touch him Error held up his hand to help Lust remove the pesky tentacle. Unable to go else where while it happened Error turned his attention to sticking out his tongues at the back of Nightmare’s skull. Stupid.

_“Let’s give them some space.”_

“Fine.”

He didn’t want Dream listening in to what Lust had to say about Ink’s sketchbooks anyways. The bastard had already proven himself a tattletale. Snatching up his drink with one hand and the two sketchbooks with the other Error slid from his seat and walked down to the far end bar to wait.

** Ink **

Lust chuckled at Error’s petulance before turning back to the other two, studying Dream. So this was the cause of all Nighty’s confusion. Lust didn’t know the backstory here but Nighty had talked about Dream before. Maybe it was good Nighty was plastered. He had trouble attacking when he was this far into his cups. Had trouble doing much of anything besides talking. To that end... Lust smirked to himself. 

“Dream?”

Dream turned to him with a questioning sound. Lust brought around the hand with the tentacle curled softly around and held it out to Dream.

“Did you need a refill before I step away?” Lust asked.

As he hoped, Dream seemed distracted by the tentacle, tentatively reaching for it. Nightmare saw what Lust was up to and made a grab for the limb. Too late. The tentacle had sensed Dream’s curious fingers and already lunged forward. Dream gave a little start.

“Ahh! Oh...” Dream’s voice trailed into a curious note, “Its so soft right now.”

“Get off his arm you slithery little t...”

Lust raised an amused brow bone as Nightmare abruptly cut off his words and tugged at the tentacle. The limb ignored him and wound further up Dream’s arm. If that thing could purr, Lust suspected it would be. Dream looked concerned and a little worried.

“Brother, did you not mean for it to do that?” Dream asked.

Nightmare blanched, “No! Obviously it should have gone for your neck.”

Nightmare glared at the tentacle. Its tip nuzzled Dreams humerus. Lust snickered.

“Call if you need anything, cuties,” he said.

Then he sauntered down the bar to where Error was waiting.

“All right, honey. So what exactly were you trying to understand with these books?”

** Error **

Setting the books down on the counter Error let out a tired sigh.

“I don’t know. What Ink wants? I looked through all fifteen books. Is this what he wants from me? It’s more than just sex now. Things have changed since I last came here…”

Was it stupid to be asking advice from Lust? It was Lust’s advice that had him agreeing to sexing it up with Ink in the first place. Lust who had walked him and Nightmare through thier almost relationship and separation.

** Ink **

"There are fifteen of these?"

Lust leaned his elbows on the counter and looked at the books again. He was tempted to open the erotic one again, but that wasn't as relevant to the question. Even if it was more of what Lust knew. Actual romance wasn't much of a thing in this world anymore. Just the stuff of stories for monsters like Candy to sigh over between the next hit of vice. The Dogi were the closest Lust could think of these days. Before...before there had been more but that had been so long ago now. Lust was out of his depth more often than not when these two wanted advice. Not that he told them that, he only liked pain to a certain degree.

Well, there was his Dancer... Lust blinked and gently tucked that distracting thought away. Another time. Instead, he opened the non-erotic book, selecting a page that showed Error from the side sitting on a couch with a pillow clutched to his chest. He was clearly focusing on something with rapt fascination while eating popcorn. It was quite cute.

"Seems to me, one way or another, Ink wants you, Erry. Is that why you wanted to know about collars and cuffs?" Lust asked, looking up at Error with a knowing smirk.

** Error **

“You can’t tell anyone, got that.”

Even though Lust already thoroughly understood that anything that happened here in LustTale stayed in LustTale _this_ was a special case and Error wanted to be sure Lust understood.

** Ink **

Lust held up both hands placatingly, skull dropping a little between them with closed sockets, “Got it, Erry.”

** Error **

Raising a hand to his throat Error glancing to the side to make sure Nightmare and Dream were still distracted with each other. Satisfied after a few lingering moments Error looked back to Lust and began pulling off his scarf. With in seconds the blue scarf had been tucked away into the Destroyer’s inventory.

“Ink…”

How could he explain? Part of the leather was already exposed over the top rim of Error’s sweater but the Destroyer still hooked turtleneck with two claws and pulled down the front for Lust to see.

“It’s more than just sex now.”

A lot more.

** Ink **

Lust waited patiently for Error to finally reveal a rather lovely leather collar hidden beneath his clothing. It was quite handsome. Good leather, well matched in color to Error’s clothes and bones. Man, if he was ever going to accept a collar, he’d hope it was as nice as this. Good leather was hard to come by and very few made such an effort to make it look good on the collared. But that was the second time Error had said that: ‘It’s more than just sex now.’

“I see that,” Lust said, “What did he say when he offered that? It’s beautiful, by the way. Good work.”

Error had said a lot had happened since he’d last needed advice. Now that Lust knew it had been Ink Error had been getting advice about this whole time he rather wished he’d known more. He could have given better advice. But he never would have expected Ink to enter such a committed relationship as a collar implied. Ink seemed more of a play and move on sort.

** Error **

“He said...”

Trying to keep his expression steady despite how much his skull coloring Error let go of his sweater in favor of pulling up the collar of his coat. In the end it was easier to stare at the counter top as he spoke.

“He said it was to show everyone that I was his. That I complete him.”

Saying it out loud made it feel like Ink was saying the words all over again. Soul pulsing Error looked up to Lust with hopeful sockets. Error could feel his mask slipping but didn’t care.

“He wants me to stay.”

** Ink **

Lust felt his own sockets widening seeing the look on Error’s face. Be still his soul! Error looked so… so hopeful! He wanted to believe what he was laying out for Lust was true but was afraid it might not be. He’d never thought Error would be the one to want that. To crave a truly soul fulfilling connection with another. Even when he’s been helping Error and Nightmare try to fumble through the basics of relationships they’d never showed this.

Lust opened his mouth to speak but only a soft gasp emerged. Candy would be so sad he missed this! This was really the sort of thing he loved. The sorts of romantic gestures Candy craved to give and receive. Though, Lust realized, he wouldn’t mind receiving them himself. But it could just be possessiveness. Just wanting ownership. Ink didn’t seem the type from the few times he’d talked to the Guardian but… Well, he knew people could hide a lot about themselves. Lust tried again.

“Did he only say that you’re his?”

** Error **

Error shook his skull as he let his eye lights fall back down to watch the ice in his glass crack.

“He said a lot of things.”

Ink would just never be able to say... Error cut off the thought.

“He’s mine. He said that too. We promised. Destruction and all, creation and all. It won’t matter. I’ll still kick his ass to rid the multiverse of abominations. But…”

But he loved his idiot. Soul pulsing Error eyed Ink’s sketchbooks.

** Ink **

Oh… Oh, Erry had it bad. He truly had fallen for Ink, scatterbrain and all. It sounded like Ink had never said the big three words themselves but… ‘Destruction and all, Creation and all’? That was a vow if Lust had ever heard one. Accepting all of each other was more important than simply saying ‘I love you’. Those words. Monsters could toss them out and still have them proven hollow and false. Promises were much harder to fake. Lust hated making promises because they felt so binding. He didn’t want that obligation. Yet…

Lust’s own eye lights dropped to the sketchbooks. Ink had made fifteen of these. Memories and fantasies according to Error. That meant Ink valued his memories of Error. He was defensive of them. Defensive of his memories. He wanted them. Lust smiled, soft and warm. The kind of smile he reserved for his brother or his Dancer. He looked back up to Error.

“You’re right. It is more now, Error. Now he wants to be yours. Wants to stay with you. Wants to remember you.”

Lust paused, tapping the book labelled with Error’s name. This one said it was number eight. The other was only number four. Which meant there had to be more of the sweet books than the erotic ones, even thought they had been a sex only relationship for so long. Simple math.

“That simple desire can mean so much more than a few words. I saw the way you looked through the portal when Dream came through. I’m surprised Ink didn’t come through as well.”

** Error **

Error watched Lust’s finger tap the cover of Ink’s sketchbook as he talked. Sure it was embarrassing to have Lust look through it, but Lust’s graphic understand of the workings of sex had been useful so many years ago. He never could have gotten this far with Ink without it.

_“That simple desire can mean so much more than a few words.”_

Raising his eye lights to peek up at the other Error couldn’t help the radiant smile spreading over his expression. So he wasn’t reading too much into Ink’s actions! Ink... Ink really...

_“I saw the way you looked through the portal when Dream came through. I’m surprised Ink didn’t come through as well.”_

Face flushed to the point that a nova of speckling stars flickered into being over the Destroyer’s nasal bridge Error coughed onto the back of his hand.

“Yeah, um...”

Deciding to take a sip of his drink to clear his skull, Error found he couldn’t stop swallowing the cold yet warming drink. Wow, maybe the alcohol was hitting him a little stronger now. Putting the glass back down on the bar Error realized he couldn’t stop smiling. Shit. Covering his mouth Error fought to keep his brows furrowed.

“I told him not to come. I, uhm...”

Looking back to Nightmare and Dream Error felt his soul flutter. Ink had actually shoved _Dream_ through a portal for him. Void that was… was... Hot?

Shifting on the stool until he was perched on his knees, Error began flipping through the pages of the kinky sketchbook.

“I want to do something sexy for Ink!” he said with hushed excitement. 

But what? Ink had rain checked his last offer. And his last attempt was a complete and utter failure.

“Something he won’t expect.”

** Ink **

Lust watched Error down the drink, hiding his own silent laughter at the amazing flush washing over Error’s face. He thought Error’s flush was blue, but here it had gone from blue to yellow to both. It almost looked like stars…

_“I want to do something sexy for Ink! Something he won’t expect.”_

“Like what?” Lust asked.

He glanced at Nightmare and Dream. They were being awful quiet but Dream still had that tentacle around his arm. They were probably alright. If he could get Error sent off happily, he could focus on those two and then let Grillby open the club again. The elemental had been understandably grumpy about being closed for a day already. Shaking his head, Lust turned back to Error and his page flipping.

“What does he like?”

** Error **

“Me.”

Flipping through the sickeningly erotic pages Error tried to think through all the times he had gotten a rise out of Ink in the past. He liked being eaten out, hand holding, sweet words, bondage.... everything really. So what was something Ink hadn’t seen yet? Well, there was always that.

“Do you still have that maid outfit?”

** Ink **

Lust cocked his head in interest. Talking Error into that the first time had been quite fun. As well as getting him to try dancing on the stage after. For a skeleton with presumably no experience, Error was good on the pole. Especially for someone drunk. Did Ink have a costume thing or was it just outfits? Though 'me' made it seem more like outfits. In that case…

"It's not exactly clean at the moment, but I do have a fabulous pair of thigh high boots I think would look stunning on you. Especially with the right outfit. Preferably one that still shows a little leg," Lust said thoughtfully.

If they were doing this, they were doing it right.

** Error **

Leg... He had something like that, didn’t he?

“Hold on.”

Searching through his inventory Error pulled out the so called ‘maternity outfit’ Ink had fashioned for him and dumped it into a pile on the counter top. He had thrown them into his inventory so frantically at the time. Now laying each piece out on the counter Error tried to picture the entire outfit in a new light. Sized up hoodie, the sweater that was practically a dress paired with the booty shorts. The outfit would cover his ass and that was basically it, but it would be comfy too. It would be a lot of leg exposed.

“Ink made these, well, took my old clothes and fucked them up really.”

Then Error shot Lust an indignant look.

“Did you know he was stealing my clothes!? I thought it was strange my shit kept disappearing.”

** Ink **

Lust chuckled at the flushed indignation. That was just more proof that Ink liked Error. You stole clothes, usually, to keep someone’s scent. For comfort or to help imagine something naughty.

“Didn’t you tell me once that you had stolen his shirt?” Lust asked, looking over the clothing.

This was actually a perfect match for the boots.

“Hang on, let me pop home for the boots.”

** Error **

The fading nebula across Error’s skull blazed into a golden glow of yellow magic. 

“I… I... That was before! Uhm... fuck.”

He had stolen a lot more that Ink’s shirt over the course of time.

_“Hang on, let me pop home for the boots.” _

Nodding quietly in order to keep from blabbing Error reached for his cup but stopped when he realized it was empty. Damnit.

** Ink **

Lust faded quickly out of the bar to his comfortable room. He hoped he’d be able to come back here tonight. Though what he’d really would love was a long soak. He’d had no clients today and he still felt drained. It would be worth it in the end though if his two not quite friends finally figure out relationships. Stars, Erry seemed to have figured it out on his own! Who would have guessed?

Chuckling to himself, Lust pulled open his closet and quickly found the boots. Thigh high black with an attractively tapered yellow heel. They really would look better on Error. He’d let Erry keep them. With a step, Lust moved himself back to the bar in front of Error who was staring morosely at his empty cup.

“Here we are~ What do you think, Erry? I think they’ll make a perfect match for this little outfit.”

** Error **

Looking from the boots to his clothes Error couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t hate it. In fact, I think Ink won’t hate it ether.”

Snatching the boots out from Lust’s hands with his strings, Error grabbed his clothes with the other and booked it past Lust to the manager’s office behind the bar. Void if he was ever going to set foot in one of the bar’s private rooms again. They were always filthy unless he and Nightmare showed up after the cleaning crew had swept the place. Even then... yeah, nope.

Closing the curtain quickly, Error stripped out of his old clothes including his flip flops, folded what needed to be folded, then deposited everything into his inventory. Once nude, Error stepped into the booty shorts and then tugged on the oversized sweater. Just as the Destroyer suspected it fell just past his hips, but barely. The hem of the shorts could just be seen below the bottom hem of the sweater. 

“Not bad,” he mused.

It was comfy at least like the Creators said it would be. The boots, however, were a bit more difficult to put on. Error had to fashion himself a string swing so he could sit while he struggled to get his foot all the way down the boot shaft while also pulling the fabric tops of the boots up along his thigh.

“Almost. You fucking piece of shit, got it! Aahhg!”

Falling backwards off his swing Error managed to catch himself with just the heel of his now boot clad leg, but not in time to keep himself from landing on the floor with a heavy thud. Glaring up at the ceiling Error decided to stay on the floor in order to force on the other boot.

** Ink **

While Error ran off to change, Lust made his way down the bar to offer Dream and Night more whiskey. Their voices had grown noticeably quieter. That could be a good thing. At least they were still talking. At least, Dream seemed to be trying to have a conversation.

“Do you come here often?” Dream asked.

Lust noted he was still stroking that tentacle coiled around his arm, smiling at the way it arched into each pet. Nightmare, on the other hand, kept his face turned away from Dream. He was very pointedly sipping his drink.

“With Error?” Dream added, tone a little stronger.

Nightmare scowled, though Lust knew Dream couldn’t see it.

“Why does it matter?” he growled.

Dream hummed, “Just trying to make conversation, Nighty.”

There was a lull. Lust felt a brow ridge raising watching Nightmare. Man, Error was easy compared to this. At least he’d already figured out that feelings were a thing and what he wanted them to mean. Lust was pretty sure Nightmare had no idea what he wanted let alone what feelings were happening. Or there were conflicting feelings. Either way, Lust took the moment of silence as his chance to get interrupt.

“Refill?” he asked, picking up the bottle.

“Yes!” Nightmare snapped.

“Yes, please,” Dream said with a smile.

Lust returned the smile as he filled their glasses. He liked this Dream person. Though he was weirdly polite. No one was that polite. Well, except Candy, but Candy had a whole thing about manners that Lust was way too lazy to get into.

Glasses refilled, Lust placed the bottle back on the back bar and drifted away. It seemed better to lean against the wall next to the curtain to the office. That way it gave a bit of an illusion of privacy, though Lust was still close enough to happily eavesdrop. Dream tried again to get a conversation started.

“So what do these feel like?” he asked, tapping the tip of the tentacle, “Do… do they hurt?

“No,” Nightmare grunted.

He seemed almost angry with himself for having said anything. Lust brought up a hand to muffle a laugh as Dream looked up to Nightmare. There was relief there. Maybe hope and excitement as well.

“I’m glad you have a friend,” Dream said abruptly.

Nightmare shot him a glare, form bubbling with his annoyance.

“He’s not my friend.”

Dream tilted his head curiously, “No? But you two are meeting at an empty AU Grillby’s to drink together, right? And work together. And you two were lovers, weren’t you?”

He said it very matter-of-fact, but Nightmare still bristled.

“Why do you care?” Nightmare snapped, “Planning on stealing him away too? You’re a little late for that.”

Dream flinched, hold on his glass tightening.

“That’s not what I was doing with Cross, Nightmare,” he whispered.

“Then what were you two doing? Cross couldn’t have made himself more obvious about the fact that he likes you.”

Dream’s expression hardened and he looked up to glower back at Nightmare. Lust could just see his other three tentacles bunch and shiver.

“He’d said explaining your relationship would be easier in person! You were there for that part so you know what happened, Nighty.”

Oh, wow. This was juicier than Lust had been expecting. Lust knew Nightmare was sleeping with Cross. That had been why Nightmare had stopped needing so many solo sessions. Which Lust kind of missed, Nightmare had been getting to be a great client in bed. But this sounded like a budding triangle with a lot of possibility!

Nightmare did his best to keep a stonewalled expression and Dream finally sighed.

“I really don’t want to steal him from you, Nighty. I’m glad you have let someone that close. Can we please talk more? I miss you, Night. So much,” Dream said, tone sad and sincere.

Nightmare flinched back, a faint flush tinting his cheeks, but he managed to keep glaring.

“You don’t. You hate me. Hate what I’ve become,” Nightmare countered.

“I regret what happened but I could never hate you, Nighty,” Dream said softly, “That’s… What I feel… Here.”

Dream suddenly reached out and placed his hand over the one Nightmare still had on the bar. Nightmare flinched again with a hiss, but then he stilled as a faint glow emanated from them both. Lust’s brows rose, trying to figure out what was happening here. It felt oddly intimate even just as an observer and Lust felt almost like he was intruding, a feeling he’d not felt for a long time. He was almost grateful for the muffled thump and cursing from behind the curtain. It gave him something else to focus on. He turned towards it and knocked on the door frame.

“Everything alright, Erry?”

** Error **

“I’m. Fine!”

With a final grunt, Error got both boots on. That finally done, he dismisses his strings and rolled over so he could push himself upright. Now he just…

“Woah!”

Almost falling forward from the forced angle of his feet Error stopped his second fall by grabbing the front of Grillby’s desk. How did Lust walk in these all the time?! Giving himself a tentative push off Error tested his balance before taking a nervous step. The click of his heel hitting the wooden floor was quite satisfying. This wasn’t so hard.

Slowly pacing the length of the office, Error returned to Grillby’s desk to retrieve his hoodie and slide on the final piece of his outfit. Luckily this world’s Grillby had a mirror in his office as well. Right across from the desk. Nice. Standing to the side Error found he couldn’t look away from his reflection. He looked... different. The turtle neck, Error realized, was much wider than his normal one. The collar Ink gave him was completely exposed. Though maybe it was just because he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but Error didn’t think the thing was too noticeable anyways.

“Okay.” Holding back the curtain Error stepped out with a confidant glide, “What do you think?”

** Ink **

_“I’m. Fine!”_

Lust sighed but smiled. Error buzzed could be stubborn and adorable. There was another muffled exclamation but then the solid click of the boot heel. If Error was walking he really should be fine. Lust checked back on the other two. Night had pulled his hand away to snatch up and drain his glass. Dream was studying his own glass, absently petting the tentacle curled around his arm once again. Lust wasn’t sure if that was an improvement or not. The glow was gone though.

_“Okay.”_

The curtain rod clinked and Lust turned back just in time for Error to come striding out.

_“What do you think?”_

Lust whistled. That was an incredibly playful but provocative combo. Top quality material. Between the confidence and the outfit and the strut, Error could almost try for the Royal Harem if he wanted.

“You look great, Erry. You’ll stun him for sure,” Lust said confidently, “Night, Dream, what do you boys think?”

Nightmare put his glass down with a thud and looked over before groaning and dropping his skull to the bar as well.

“Void, no,” he groused.

Dream glanced down at him before looking to Error’s new outfit. He seemed to study it for a moment.

“Is...That to surprise Ink with?” Dream asked tentatively.

** Error **

Smirking wide at Lust’s praise, Error placed a hand on his hip and continued his confidant stride along the bar to retrieve Ink’s sketchbooks. Though at the sound of an all too familiar groan Error looked over towards Nightmare just in time to see the other slam his skull down to the counter.

_“Void, no.” _

Rude! He looked cute as fuck in this outfit. Tucking Ink’s sketchbooks back into his inventory Error looked around for his phone. It was still next to Nightmare on the counter.

“Void yes!” he countered.

Casting out his strings to the ceiling just above his old seat Error pulled himself airborne and swung over to land on the counter top just next to Nightmare. He didn’t care enough to answer Dream, but Nightmare owned him a complement. Grabbing his phone with another sting, Error pulled it into his hands and wrote a quick message to Ink.

[You better be home. I’m on my way.]

Send.

Stomping a foot down on the counter for good measure Error let his teeth curl upward into a dark smile.

“Nightmare. Tell me I’m cute.”

** Ink **

“Why?” Nightmare growled, “It’s not like I’m the one you really wanna here it from.”

Even as he said it, Nightmare felt Dream lean closer. He was still fucking petting that traitorous tentacle! Nightmare could feel the sensation of Dream’s gloved fingers running along the stupid thing. Why couldn’t he get it to stop! It had never been such a problem before that the damned things went limp and cuddly when he’d drink heavily. He usually didn’t drink like this! And only here where precisely three monsters knew! Two of whom knew better than to talk.

“What’s wrong with telling a friend they’re cute, Nighty?” Dream asked softly.

“He’s just being a brat,” Nightmare hissed, form bristling with tiny spikes across his shoulders like hackles.

** Error **

Pouting Error lifted his boot to tap against the side of Nightmare’s arm.

“Why did I ever like you?”

The brief contact caused Error’s form to pixelate so he pulled his foot away before his body could glitch further.

** Ink **

“I’m powerful, dangerous, clever, handsome, charming, well-mannered; passionate, not that you let me show that much, and...”

Nightmare abruptly stopped talking, having just remembered Dream was in the bar too and sitting entirely too close. It didn’t help when Dream made a curious little sound Nightmare recognized from so, so long ago. The little hum right before Dream was going to say something...

“Wow, all of that, Nighty?” Dream asked teasingly.

He didn’t even have the decency to whisper!

Nightmare raised his head to glare at Dream. Then at Lust too when he laughed.

** Error **

Watching Dream flirt was the Destroyer’s own personal kind of agony. The bull shit he put up with for Nightmare. And for a fun twist to the growing novela.

“Everything princes are made of,” Error drawled mockingly.

Then he jumped down from the counter, opening a portal back to Ink’s place. He could see the empty living room with no sign of his Ink.

“Squid!”

Stepping through Error turned back to give a final glance at Nightmare, then to Dream.

“Do not take him back to the castle like this.”

** Ink **

“I’m a fucking king you ass!” Nightmare screamed, whipping around to snarl at Error’s back.

Lust chuckled, watching as Error moved confidently in his boots while Nightmare tried not to fall from the quick motion. Dream had moved to steady Nightmare with hands to his shoulders and Nightmare had the most adorable flush on his face, refusing to look at Dream and insisting he was fine before dropping his face into his hand. Lust thought he really should try and cut the guy off. At least this time he wouldn’t be the one having to guide two drunk, half-conscious, handsome skeletons through one of these portals to that odd home of Error’s.

No, this time, Error had someone to go home to. The portal, when it opened, didn’t even go to Error’s place. This was somewhere else. A comfortable looking home. Lust could just see what looked like a living room, a couch, and some stairs as Error called out for… Squid? Was that supposed to be a nickname for Ink? Now how did that come about? Lust had hear some odd endearments but that was still a bit out there.

_“Do not take him back to the castle like this.”_

“I couldn’t,” Dream answered, an odd note to his voice, “That’s one door I can’t…”

“Glitchy! Welcome back, how did-!”

Ink’s voice had everyone looking up just in time to see Ink freeze, jaw dropping open mid-sentence. Then he threw up a burst of ink. Even still, his eye lights stayed positively riveted on Error, one a red heart and the other a pink question mark, while a rainbow flush washed over his cheeks and nasal bridge. Lust grinned. Oh yes. Error was right. What Ink wanted, at the core of it, was Error.

** Error **

Yeah, Nightmare owed him one for this. That blush on the ‘prince’s’ face was one Error hadn’t seen for a long time. Good to know he still did that if the right buttons were pushed.

_“Glitchy! Welcome back, how did-!”_

Error felt his soul glow in response to Ink’s voice. Turning to face his lover, Error laughed at the sight of Ink frozen. Finally! He caused Ink brain to crash! Now he could...

Ink vomiting a black waterfall onto the living room carpet killed the entire sexy vibe Error was trying to show off.

“INN-NK-K!!”

Shutting the portal behind him Error started to walk towards his lover but paused a few feet away from the black edge of the artificial puddle. Actually no... Stringing up a quick swing, Error sat himself down and pushed off the ground. He could work with this. Holding the sides of his swing as he swayed forward again Error sent Ink a challenging smile.

“Clean it up.”

** Ink **

Ink responded to Error’s challenging command in a manic daze, pulling ink from the carpet while every thought that managed to spark swirled around in a muddle. Those were the clothes he’d made Error! Where did he get the boots? He looked so good! He was still wearing the collar! He needed to draw this. He needed to… His thoughts fizzled out again and Ink just sort of stopped in the middle of the new clean patch of carpet staring at Error in wonder. And not a little desire.

** Error **

Though impressed with how responsive Ink had been at pulling his expelled ink from the carpet, Error was less impressed on new Rorschach test now splattered against the wall. The only saving grace was that Broomy had not escaped the spattering of transferred vomit.

_‘Sucks to be you Broomy.’_

Pushing off the floor once more to continue his swing Error reached out a hand with a curling finger as the only invitation to usher Ink closer.

** Ink **

That small invitation was all Ink needed to remind him that this was _his_ beautiful Glitch and he could actually touch Error. Ink swallowed, sockets still wide, as he moved the few steps needed to close the gap between him and his amazing Error. His eye lights had blinked to a yellow buffering wheel and a vividly pink heart and there were so many little sparks and excited echoes in the warmth in his chest... He reached out, stepping into the next forward swing to curl his arms around Error’s waist.

“E-Error…”

Ink’s voice trailed off. He could only managed the name full of curiosity, wonder, desire, and warmth.

** Error **

Wrapping his legs around Ink’s hips in time with those strong hands holding his waist Error smiled. He could feel his soul humming throughout his bones just like before, but now he knew. Leaning back in his swing Error reached out with one hand to curl his fingers against the underside of Ink’s jaw.

“Guardian.”

Wiping the remaining streaks of ink from Ink’s chin Error pulled his hand back and leaned in close.

“You missed a spot.”

Licking his thumb playfully, Error let two tongues linger to swirl a quick dance from the tips of his claw down to the last drags of ink clinging between the bones of his palm.

** Ink **

Ink’s magic buzzed in him watching Error’s tongues teasingly and skillfully clean his hand. The distracted though drifted through that if he’d had a soul it might have stopped right then and there.

“I, uhh... Wow...”

Ink felt his legs start to buckle, forcing him to sink to the floor with Error in his arms. It was understandable. Error was mind-blowingly sexy in this outfit and he just couldn’t...

** Error **

“Shit!”

Yanked from his swing, Error abandoned his strings in favor of wrapping his arms around the Guardian’s neck and pulling his chest flush to his lover’s. That didn’t prevent the Destroyer’s ass from landing with a solid thump onto the carpeted ground below. Wincing Error reached behind himself to rub his now sore tailbone.

“Did you have to make me fall that hard Squid?”

{Ohhhhhhhhh~}

** Ink **

What? Why were the Creators...?

“Sorry,” he murmured.

One of his hands drifted to the floor as if it could stop their already finished fall. Oh man, he really wanted to kiss Error right now. He leaned in, sockets partially lidded, hoping he’d get just that.

** Error **

Something about how distant Ink’s voice sounded had Error’s core twisting with a strange excitement. Placing his hand on the floor next to Ink’s Error used his other to wrap around the Guardian’s shoulder and pull Ink in. The contact was hot as Error pressed his teeth to Ink’s. Letting his sockets drift closed with a whispered hum Error squeezed his legs tighter around Ink’s waist and arched his hips higher. He wanted so badly to nuzzle his face into Ink’s chest but he would have to break the kiss for that and Error would sooner abandon his mission than stop kissing Ink at this very moment. 

“Squid.”

** Ink **

The press of Error’s teeth against his with the warm tingles of their magic was just amazing. So deliciously perfect, especially with Error drawing him in closer. He wouldn’t care if all he got out of this was kisses and cuddles. He’d be pretty thrilled honestly. Even if his magic was warming his bones and sinking down into his pelvis.

Then Error arched up into him making Ink gasp and groan into the kiss. His hand still on Error slid down, ducking under the hoodie to cup Error’s ass and pull him up again.

“Mhmmm, Error. What...?”

What was he trying to ask? What had been the question? Had there been a question? His sockets blinked open for just a moment before falling closed again as he pressed back in for more kisses. That was all that mattered. Getting to hold Error close and kiss him again and again.

** Error **

_“What...?” _

Only hearing the final word of Ink’s question Error wrapped his other arm around Ink’s neck and pulled himself up entirely into Ink’s lap. There had been a question right? Breaking from the second kiss Error pressed his brow to Ink’s.

“Yes.”

Fuck whatever that question had been. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Cinnamon as a nickname for Lust came from an awesome cosplayer on Tictok by the name of Stealingglitter. Honestly one of our fave Error vids. Also, Error's entire outfit at the end was inspired by a beautiful piece @amberyuro posted on Twitter months ago. Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Novela Episode 2


	67. Error's Novela: Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's Novela~ In today's episode, Dream and Nightmare have been left alone together in the bar with Lust. What secrets might be revealed while Nightmare is inebriated? Will Nightmare's tentacles continue to ignore him? What will Dream say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Novela montage opening to dramatically wistful music here. 
> 
> Also!! For those who might not have seen, we started posting the prequel story to OTW! It's called Silk Bridges and you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020192/chapters/63269323 
> 
> We have the first chapter up and its pretty relevant to some of what's happening here.

** Ink **

Error’s portal glitched while closing, shrinking and washing out with static, staying open just long enough for them all to hear Error.

_“Clean it up.”_

Then the portal abruptly glitched to a blue screen before going black and finally disappearing. Dream tilted his head. He’d never seen Error’s portals do that before.

“Now that is doing it right,” Lust said in an amused tone.

“Yes,” Dream agreed absently.

That curiously friendly tentacle had worked its way up rub against his cheek like an affectionate cat. Why was it acting like this? Night had said he couldn’t control it well at the moment so why did it seem intent on doing this rather than, as Nighty said, going for his throat? It was giving Dream the hope that the brother he remembered, the brother he’d grown up with, was still in there. That there really was hope for reconnecting. To do so much more than fight. Maybe even…

“Let go,” Nightmare snapped, interrupting Dream’s thoughts, “I’m not going to fall.”

“Sorry.”

Dream released Nightmare’s shoulders. Nightmare slumped against the bar but did not, in fact, fall. Instead, he kept his back to Dream and cradled his skull in one hand.

“Though you haven’t let go either,” Dream said, pointedly petting the tentacle curled up his arm.

Nightmare’s entire form bristled but other than that he didn’t move. Dream grinned. Getting to tease Night like this without the threat of deadly violence was nice! Something he’d missed.

“So did anyone else realize Error had a collar on?” Dream asked once it became obvious Nightmare wasn’t going to say anything else.

Nightmare’s skull came up again and he slowly turned to stare, “He what.”

“Yes,” Lust agreed, “A rather nice one too.”

“So he’s just admitting he’s Ink’s bitch,” Nightmare said with a snort.

Dream raised a brow ridge, “I think Ink’s reaction just now proves otherwise, brother.”

“Why are you so fine with this?” Nightmare snapped, swaying slightly, “You realize its likely dangerous for those two to be together, don’t you?”

“That’s what worried me before, yes, but…”

Dream’s voice trailed off as he thought back to how Error had been after calling Ink to chase away Nightmare’s gang weeks ago. He knew, unequivocally, that Error detested having Dream set foot in his space. Yet he put up with it to try and understand what had happened when Ink overdosed and let Dream heal Ink. Dream had felt how strong Error’s feelings for Ink were. Ink and Error were both chaotic, both had pieces missing, but if they could fill in the gaps in each other…

“I’ve seen them together enough to think it will probably be fine,” he finished warmly.

“They’ll be fine,” Lust said firmly, “Last call.”

Nightmare turned to glaring at Lust with a growl.

“No. I need to wipe that from my memories.”

Lust stared calmly back, “Yes, because I don’t think you could stand right now and Grillby might actually roast my ass rather than warming it so nicely if he can’t open soon.”

“I can stand!” Nightmare snapped.

Lust curled his hands on the back edge of the counter and leaned forward meeting Nightmare’s hostile glare with a look of his own.

“Prove it.”

Dream could feel the irritation coming of Nightmare in waves lick an itch against his bones. But before he could say something, Nightmare heaved himself up and knocked away his stool.

“There,” he snarled triumphantly.

Then his tentacle on Dream’s arm tightened and his eye light hazed before rolling up.

“Night!” Dream exclaimed.

He shot out of his seat, catching Nightmare before he could fall more than a few inches. Nightmare hissed, like something hurt, and Dream realized it might be because of how he’d caught Night. He quickly got Nightmare’s right arm over his shoulders. Then he adjusted the arm he had around Night’s back so that it was under the bases of the lower pair of tentacles rather than between them. Night had said these didn’t hurt!

“Nighty,” Dream said again, concerned.

Nightmare only groaned, sagging against Dream. He felt almost like he wasn’t going to stay solid! Dream turned to shot Lust a worried look but Lust didn’t seemed surprised. In fact, he seemed smug from being proved right and amused at Nightmare’s expense.

“He hasn’t been this bad for a while,” Lust commented casually.

Dream felt worry tight in his ribs. Almost like having his soul bound in Error’s strings. Lust waved a hand at him, stretching out on the bar top and bringing the other hand up to rest his chin on.

“Oh, don’t make that face. He’ll be fine. I’ve ended up stuck in Error’s home as a snuggle toy enough times to know.”

Dream blinked, frowning a little, “I’m sorry, a what?”

“A snuggle toy. I’d be trying to get them home but, as I think you’ve noticed, his tentacles are a bit grabby.”

Lust pointed and Dream followed it down to where two more of Nightmare’s tentacles had started coiling themselves around him. Dream had noticed the cool touch but he’d been trying hard not to think about it. Especially the one that had looped around the back of his pelvis and was now coiling slowly down his right femur. Dream swallowed and looked back up.

“Uhmm, yes,” he said, trying not to blush, “I had noticed.”

Lust grinned and gave Dream a wink.

“He’ll be fine. Take him home or somewhere. Enjoy it,” Lust suggested, “And remember. What happens here, stays here.”

And now Dream could feel his face heating.

“Uh, right. T-thank you. I’ll just…take him,” he stammered to Lust’s amusement.

Dream hastily opened a portal to that same park he’d taken Ink and Blue; the same one where he’d met Cross. There was a quiet little house at one edge by a lake that rented out rooms. They’d be good there for the night. But as soon as he tried to step towards the portal he realized he was going to need help. As much as he was trying to ignore the cool, firm touch, Nightmare’s tentacles were wound around him in such a way to make walking and supporting Nightmare difficult. The tentacles had a surprising amount of weight to them!

Closing his eyes briefly, Dream created a copy of himself to help support Nightmare. Then he realized that someone would still need to pay the bill and Error had already left. So he made a second clone. He heard Lust make an interested noise and shot him a smile before turning to watch as the first copy stepped up to Nightmare’s other side. It pulled Nightmare’s other arm over its shoulders and nodded to Dream. Then made a surprised squeak.

“Got the last tentacle,” it said, flushing bright.

Dream and the other copy craned around to try and get a look. All Dream could see was the tentacle wrapping around under the copy’s arm and up it chest before disappearing into the copy’s shirt collar.

_‘Oh, dear,’ _Dream thought.

Nightmare really was quite unexpectedly clingy. Or was it just the tentacles themselves? The one still on his own arm seemed quite happy to defy all Nightmare’s growling and attempts to get it to stop. Did this happen often, the tentacles willfully defying Nightmare? If so, what else might they choose to do? Were they a reflection of Nightmare’s unconscious wants or something else?

Shaking the curious thoughts away, Dream turned to the other copy. It nodded before he’d even said anything.

“I’ll finish up here, don’t worry.”

Dream nodded. They were all set then.

“Thank you again, Lust. It was nice to meet you,” Dream called over his shoulder.

“Like wise,” Lust answered.

Then Dream and the first copy carefully maneuvered Nightmare through the portal. It dropped closed behind them, leaving the other copy in the bar with Lust.

“So that’s a fun ability,” Lust purred, “Though its kind of odd to say farewell when you’re still here in a way. Why’d you stay behind anyways? And should I still use Dream?”

“Yes, I am still just part of Dream and there’s only one of me here now,” the copy answered with a smile as it stepped back up to the bar, “I thought that someone should see to the bill, if you use G like most worlds.”

Lust blinked, skull popping up in surprise. The copy, Dream, blinked back a little confused.

“Do… you not use G?” he asked tentatively.

That was the only currency that had transferred from Dream’s main inventory at the time the copies were made so he could be in trouble if they used something else. But this was still an Underground and Dream hadn’t run into many undergrounds that used something besides G. But then Lust laughed and pushed himself upright in a fluid motion.

“Oh, we use G when money’s bein’ exchanged, cutie. But those two drink on my tab.”

Dream’s entire demener dropped, smile morphing into a disappointed frown.

“Neither of them pay? No, I can expect that of Error, he is quite happy to freeload, but Night at least I would expect more of,” Dream said with a frustrated sigh.

Lust smirked, seemingly amused by Dream’s distress.

“Pretty sure the first time it was pointed out not dusting all of us was a pretty good payment.”

Lust shrugged.

“I don’t mind working off the tab they build up. Last time Grillbz got pretty creative and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t fun. But if it makes you feel better I’ll take payment this way: What are your intentions with Nightmare?”

Now it was Dream’s turn to be surprised. His brows rose as the frown dropped away.

“I…I’m sorry, what?” Dream asked slowly.

Lust quirked his own brow, leaning across the bar with an intensity about him.

“Your intentions for Nightmare.You seem like you’re trying to get reacquainted, is it that? Or do you want something more intimate?”

“Oh…” Dream felt the warmth of a flush creep across his cheeks again, “That is, yes. To both. If he will allow it.”

There was just something about the way Lust asked it that had Dream feeling like he was suddenly being interrogated to see his worth. He could feel it radiating from Lust: protect, concern, curious.

“Even knowing Nightmare’s got Cross?” Lust pressed, “Night’s pretty loyal. He hasn’t been to me for relief since he started with Cross.”

Dream’s mind was reeling with that revelation. Nightmare had come to Lust for relief? Did he have the same strange struggles Dream had when adjusting to being bound to his body? He hadn’t realized how very many sensations and urges had been dulled for them before. It had been quite something to adjust to. He’d had something of a crash course through them all after fleeing what had once been his home.

“I would be happy just reuniting with Nighty. But, if possible… If we could all be together…”

Dream trailed off, flushing brighter, realizing that he was saying these wishes to someone who was very nearly a stranger to him despite all the times Ink had spoke of Lust. Lust smirked, eye lights gleaming.

“Well, in that case, I have some advice. I know you’ve been with Ink and are probably pretty experienced. Be patient with Night but straight forward with what you want. He is entirely too prone to misinterpreting for someone who can sense emotions and I do not want to see him disappointed,” Lust said, giving Dream a stern look.

His socket even smoked a little. Dream, however, was practically glowing with gentle positivity, eye lights bright and smile widening. Lust was standing up for Nightmare! Making sure Nighty wouldn’t be hurt!

Lust pulled away, a strange look on his face somewhere between concern and a smile.

“Uhh, you ok there, cutie?” he asked.

“Yes!” Dream exclaimed, “Extremely!”

“You realize I’m kind of threatening you here, right?”

Dream nodded, “Yes, and it makes me so happy to know that Nighty has friends who would do that for him! And please be sure, I will take your advice.”

That was why he had taken Nightmare’s hand earlier. It had been too hard to explain only in words how he’d felt about everything. Opening himself up for Nightmare had been far easier. And he wanted Nightmare to know that he wanted to be open to him. The glow had been new and faintly uncomfortable, but Dream through it could be their positivity and negativity trying to balance instead of clash. More hopeful signs. Though he would need to speak to Cross on Nighty’s behalf. Did Cross not realize Night could be as loyal as Lust said?

A loud and excited gasp interrupted the odd moment. Lust and Dream both turned to find Candy standing in the door with wide sockets trained on Dream. He was the very picture of delighted excitement.

“Oh my stars, you are Dream!” Candy exclaimed.

Dream smiled, not unused to such greetings but not expecting it here.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you…,” he said, trailing off in a clear invitation

“The pleasure is mine! I am Papyrus but most travelers call me Candy.”

Candy rushed over and Dream extended a hand to shake. Instead of doing that Candy took Dream’s hand in both of his and beamed at him.

“Uh, bro? How did you know he was Dream?” Lust asked, once again propped on the bar on his elbows, “Also, what happened to the escort?”

“He did not wish to be escorted far so I thought to come rejoin you all. And I know of Dream because I saw him in Lord Nightmare’s phone, of course,” Candy answered, “And that you are here means he did take my advice and text you. And you came to join him! Oh, this is most exciting! He was in quite a tangle over what he should do but now things will be much better. But…”

Candy finally paused, blinking and looking around at the otherwise empty bar. He finally released Dream’s hand and spun around, as if being sure that no one else was there.

“Where has Lord Nightmare gone? And Error?”

“Error went back home to his bue,” Lust responded before Dream could, “And Night left with Dream a couple minutes ago.”

Candy blinked. And blinked again. Then he frowned.

“Brother that is a terrible joke. Dream is right here! Lord Nightmare cannot have gone with him.”

“Trust me, bro. They _split_,” Lust joked.

Dream pressed his teeth together a little harder, amusement tickling just under his sternum. Candy was scowling now with hands on his hips.

“Sans…”

Dream interrupted with a laugh, raising a hand to break off the impending argument and draw attention back to him.

“No, he is right, Candy. I did take Nighty with me. He had quite a lot it seems and needed to sleep it off. This body is a copy,” he explained patiently.

Candy’s expression brightened, his hands coming up as he bounced a time or two so that the belts crisscrossing his hips jangled softly. Joy and excitement were coming off him strong enough to completely drive away the vague sense of negativity from the AU that had been starting to give Dream a mild headache. The copies were not as good at dealing with negativity, especially when more than an AU away from the original.

“So then Lord Nightmare really did leave with you?” Candy asked excitedly.

Dream nodded.

“And you spoke some here at the bar?”

Dream nodded again, smiling warmly. Candy’s voice was getting higher and his eye lights wider as the excitement grew. Dream was riding high on just how _happy_ Candy was for Nightmare. That Nightmare had two monsters besides his gang who were so ready to look out for him. It was very gratifying to discover.

“But this is truly excellent!” Candy gushed, “I do hope he continues to make an effort. Just imagine it! A beautiful star-crossed romance of brothers torn apart by tragedy, set against each other by the cruelty of fate, only to defy that seemingly inevitable end by coming together again in a shared love even stronger than before!”

Dream flushed. That was…oddly accurate? At least if the romance part could be true. But even if it didn’t turn out that way he truly did hope they could come together stronger than before. Though it felt strange to hear it so enthusiastically from another. Beside him Lust chuckled.

“You’ve been reading way too many of those trashy romances you find in the dump, Paps. Night’s with that Cross guy he told us about, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Candy scoffed, “And when he told us Cross sounded exactly like what he needed.”

Dream could almost feel the other shoe waiting to drop. If Candy thought Cross was what Nighty had needed, what made him so excited about Dream? Did he expect Nighty to drop Cross? That hardly seemed fair if Nighty still wanted Cross. Dream didn’t want to come between them! This was why he needed to speak to Cross! To be sure that didn’t happen!

“However,” Candy continued, one hand on a hip and the other waving expressively, “After what he told us about Cross going to meet with you, Dream, I fear for our dear Lord Nightmare.”

“What do you mean fear?” Dream asked with trepidation.

Were they worried Nighty would lash out? Something else? But Lust and Candy both still felt so calm. He was stating to forgetting to breathe as his soul beat faster. Thankfully, Candy did not keep him hanging.

“What I believe Lord Nightmare wants, very deep down, is someone he would trust enough to lower his guard around. Someone he can be truly open with who will sweep him off his feet with love and understanding. To hold him with tender passion the likes of which he has never felt!”

Candy was very much working into his subject now. He had both hands up, gesturing gracefully with them, even imitating sweeping someone up and into a dip. Dream listened with rapt attention, hands unconsciously clutched to his chest.

“And from what Sans has told me, Lord Nightmare is even saving some parts of himself!”

Dream glanced at Lust with wide sockets. Lust smirked and nodded.

“True.”

Candy clapped.

“I feel he is saving himself for someone he feels is truly special. Now, yes, Cross could be that person but Lord Nightmare has expressed frustrations in attempting to open up and I fear Cross has not noticed. Perhaps there is something else keeping Cross from noticing. Possibly his apparent infatuation towards you has kept him from realizing just what Lord Nightmare offered. However it may be, Lord Nightmare likely will not risk exposing himself more. You see, he and Error tried for so very long before breaking things off that I fear he may not allow himself to move into something deeper in order to avoid hurt again.”

Dream mind was a whirl, face still faintly flushed with eye lights gone large and bright.

“What?” he asked faintly.

This was all so much! So many things he’d not known about Nightmare. He certainly hadn’t known that he and Error had been together! Even if it was a thing of the past. Had Ink’s increasing interest in Error caused trouble there? Or had things broken off prior to that the way Dream had let Ink go when it became clear Ink's attention was wandering. If Error had broken Nightmare’s heart…

Lust chortled and swung himself up to be sitting on the bar.

“Basically, they match well on the physical side, adventurous and delightfully kinky, but they’re not matching emotionally because they can’t see past expectations.”

Dream stared at him. He was starting to feel a little dizzy with the racing thoughts and surging hope and the beginnings of possibilities exciting his imagination. These two cared so much for his brother! Wanted him to be happy! He must have missed something when speaking with Cross. He knew they slept together so it was no surprise to hear it from Lust. So what was it keeping Cross from seeing everything Candy had just said?

“That is a base oversimplification brother!” Candy protested, “You are leaving out all of the important and significant emotions!”

_‘Yes! Exacty!’ _screamed a part of Dream’s mind.

Lust just shrugged however and said, “That’s basically what it boils down to though.”

Candy sighed deeply before turning back to Dream with a gentle smile.

“Brother’s simplifications aside, that is what I am hoping you might possibly be for Nightmare. And barring that, perhaps help him at least with Cross. However, he did come here for advice on you.”

Candy added a conspiratorial wink that had excitement, surprise and hope glowing like a sun in Dream’s soul. Positivity radiated from him making Candy smile wider and Lust give a note of confusion. This was all so overwhelming! He needed to think about all of this. Really think about it. Then he could decide what he should do next.

Dream looked up and smiled brightly at both skeletons.

“Thank you both so much for telling me all this,” he told them earnestly.

“Thank you for coming! I am quite glad to have met you, Dream. By the way, do you use any title like Lord Nightmare?” Candy asked.

Dream shook his head, amused, “No, Dream is fine.”

“Very well. Dream it is.”

Candy turn expectantly to Lust and Dream followed suit. Lust ignored Candy’s look and playfully leaned across the bar to hold out a napkin to Dream.

“Remember what I said and feel free to text if you want to talk more cutie,” Lust said, grin still playful but there was a seriousness in his eye lights.

“Of course, thank you Lust. I may take you up on that.”

Dream took the napkin and tucked it into inventory before stepping away from the bar. He waved farewell.

“Good bye and thank you both!”

With that, the copy Dream faded away.

Though just before he was completely gone he heard Lust casually telling Candy that Error was pregnant. This was followed by the start of a very loud and excited scream that Dream was both amused by and glad to get away from.

\----------------

In the little lake side bed and breakfast, Dream’s sockets flew wide as he gasped. He had been trying his best to relax into comfort on the bed when the memories from the copy he’d left in UnderLust came flooding into his head along with all its excitement, hope, and swirling thoughts. Lust standing up for Nighty. Candy giving an absolute mountain of speculation and thoughts. A few conclusions the copy had reached and discarded. It was all there spinning in Dream’s mind and stirring up soul. Dream swore he could feel it pound against his ribs.

He glanced down. Nightmare was draped over him with overly affectionate tentacles still drowsily fighting and nudging for parts of Dream to hold. The tip of the one on Dream’s arm had finally relaxed curled up by Dream’s cheek. The rest had made getting onto the bed at all an exciting experience. In the end, Dream and the copy had managed but only with Dream flat on his back. They’d tried leaving Night with his own side of the bed but he’d made an unbelievably adorable displeased face in his sleep before shifting around until he was curled up on Dream.

That had been a soul stopping moment, both from worry and the pain of memory. He and Night used to curl up together much like this on cool nights. Even when it was warm, they still slept near each other and often fell asleep holding hands. Dream hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed that until just that moment. The addition of the tentacles just made it feel like being held even closer. He’d had to blink away a few tears at that thought. He’d told himself not to touch. Not even when the copy helping him faded and the abandoned tentacle irritably drapped itself over Dream’s other arm. Now, however…

Now, as he stared down at his sleeping brother, Dream shifted his hands enough to lightly touch Nightmare’s jacket. The tentacles tightened as if Dream was trying to escape but Dream didn’t notice. He just continued to stare as his mind spun. Candy’s words were bringing up more memories. Giving new light to the days and months leading up to that terrible day with the villagers and the apples.

“Nighty,” Dream whispered hoarsly, “is that what you want? To be loved? To be told you’re loved? Oh, Nighty…”

Fresh tears beaded in his sockets in his sockets and this time he made no effort to stop them. All he could see was his Nightmare, still uncorrupted, shying away from others. Looking at Dream less and less. Getting quieter. Angrier. Refusing to join Dream when he went to help others. Could something so simple have helped? If he had just said…

“Nighty, I’ve always loved you more than anything. I’m sorry I took that for granted and left it unsaid. I didn’t realize at the time… Things might have been better if I had...”

Dream’s voice shook, tight and painful. He dropped his head back to the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He should have said it then. He should have said it every day. Yes, it had been a different kind of love then but no less true.

“I’m sorry, Night,” Dream whispered.

Night grumbled and shifted on him. Dream looked up quickly but Night was still sleeping. Dream almost wished he’d been awake. But then that may have started an argument or fight right when things were looking tentatively up. Dream wanted so much for this to be the start of repairing things between them. Maybe then, they would both hurt less. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have to worry if it was safe to fall asleep near Night or not.

Yet even with that, it was so very comfortable having Night curled close. No matter how much Dream told himself not too, no matter how much he tried to concentrate on the mildly painful way their contrasting auras were not quite meshing, that was something he couldn’t deny. He really had missed Nightmare.

\----------------

Nightmare woke with a groan. He had a damned headache. He would have rather had his mouth taste foul. That was at least a quickly solvable problem. Fucking hangovers.

And then the memories came rushing back, like eager minions trying to show him the most annoying or embarrassing thing first. Error had stolen his phone and conspired with that blasted Ink to get Dream to UnderLust. The traitorous tentacle curling its way around Dream’s arm. Dream’s hand over his with that strange glow… Opening up to him for the first time in centuries. But what did he mean by it?! Sure he’d felt the emotions Dream had for that day so long ago but what did that mean? Dream never _said _what he felt! Just smiled or looked dopey or sad or…

Nightmare shoved the thought away, letting another insistent memory present itself. Error in those boots. Ugh, why couldn’t he have forgotten _that_? So what if the glitch looked good? The fact was Error just liked hearing he was cute for the ego stroking. Narcissistic asshole. Why was he so smug about getting Dream to come over? Nightmare could still feel the positivity like an uncomfortable warmth.

Nightmare’s socket snapped open in harsh realization. He couldn’t be! But the cloth under his cheek was alarmingly yellow and there was a soft scent that he still recognized even after so very long. Nightmare hastily oozed his away from Dream and off the bed. Why the hell had Dream stayed?! Where even were they?!

Reforming stiff and alarmed beside the bed Nightmare watched as Dream sighed in his sleep and curled onto his side. Facing Nightmare. Did he have no sense of danger? He was absolutely vulnerable right now! Nightmare could sense the golden apple in him. It would be so easy to take it. So easy to have it all, to plunge the stupid multiverse into negativity and turmoil. Nightmare was poised, tentacles ready to strike even if he could still feel them wanting to nudge against Dream’s warmth again. Even though he could still feel the oddly nice sensation of Dream’s finger petting them. Petting him…

Nightmare felt a bright flush overtake his face and hastily covered it with a hand as he mentally berated himself. He shouldn’t want this! Dream didn’t. He was just being a stupid good guy. It was because his blasted tentacles liked to cling to other monsters when he got too drunk. Error had never given him that information, but it couldn’t be that good. Dream didn’t…

“Mhm...Nighty,” Dream murmured, cuddling into the pillow with a soft smile on his face.

For a moment, Nightmare could only stare, clueless how to react. Then two of his tentacles reached out.

\---------------------

When Dream awoke, sunlight was just starting to filter into the room. He blinked vaguely surprised to find himself curled up on his side with the blanket tucked comfortably over his shoulders. This wasn’t how he’d fallen asleep. He’d been with Nightmare.

“Night!” Dream gasped, throwing off the blanket and sitting up.

No one was there. He looked all around but he was alone in the room. He couldn’t even sense Nightmare in the AU. He’d left. On the bright side, Dream had woken up safely. But he would not have minded continuing from last night’s conversation stilted as it was. It seemed that was not to be for now.

Sighing and smiling sadly, Dream touched the blanket softly.

“Night…”

Nightmare may have left, but he’d apparently still tucked Dream in. There really was cause for hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How right will Candy's assessments be? Is he guiding Dream true or will this advice lead him into more peril than before? Find out next time on: Error's Novela~
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> This chapter was interesting to write. We made a whole joke scene to help with the struggle. We present it to you now, as dramatically played out by Error and his puppets, Error's Chibi Novela:
> 
> *Error with unfilled dolls of Dream, Nightmare and Cross*
> 
> Nightmare: "I'm horny!! But want to be loved! *cape swish*...secretly"
> 
> Cross: "I'm 110% loyal and a kinky bitch for Nightmare."
> 
> *Error frantically switches out the Nightmare puppet for Dream while putting the Nightmare puppet in puppet Cross's arms*
> 
> Dream: "I'm stupid! Happy, happy rainbows!"
> 
> Error: *gags*
> 
> Cross: "Le gasp~! I am in love!"
> 
> *Error makes the Cross puppet yeet the Nightmare puppet.*
> 
> Error, in his best Nightmare voice: "Noooooooooo, you traitor!"
> 
> Cross: "Dream! I love you!!"
> 
> Dream: *gasp* "I...love you too."
> 
> Cross: "Really?"
> 
> Dream: "No! *dramatically presses hand to head* I cannot love you!"
> 
> Cross: "Dreeeeeeeaaaaammmmm!"
> 
> *Error has the Dream puppet pick up Nightmare.*
> 
> Nightmare: *Voice barely audible* "...dream?"
> 
> Dream: *tearfully* "Yes, brother?"
> 
> Nightmare: "I...hate you...both..." *DIES DRAMATICALLY*
> 
> Dream and Cross: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"
> 
> Ink: *applauds* That was great Ruru!   
\----------------------
> 
> Next Chapter: Because We Wanted To


	68. Because We Wanted To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third date begins. Ink's got everything set to take Error to the city of this strange AU. It should go great, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee~ We're so excited! I admit, we've been wanting to subject Error to this AU nearly since we started this RP.

** Ink **

Ink had finally managed it. It was hard, an almost exhausting struggle, but he’d finally gotten his good DickensTale outfit on. It was fewer pieces than his normal outfit but was somehow much more of a struggle. First was getting on his pale green dress shirt and dark brown slacks with pin stripe detailing to match his shirt. Then came the socks, which Toriel had called stockings, and tying on his heeled leather dress shoes. After that it was the black silk tie, the brown vest, and the jacket to match the pants. Ink really liked this jacket. The silky inside was an awesomely colorful pattern and had little pockets for all his paints. Ink couldn’t wear his bandolier to DickensTale usually. It was an entirely different outfit if he wanted to. Lady Toriel had given him reference sheets. Finally, Ink pulled on his brown leather gloves and struck a pose for Error.

“There! How do I look?” Ink asked, giving a winning smile.

** Error **

“Stupid.”

Having been content to lay sprawled on his stomach across Ink’s still unkempt bed Error finally conceded by rolling onto his side. Angry mismatched eye lights looked Ink up then down again taking in the notably AU-centric clothing. Unsatisfied with his words alone Error flipped Ink the bird. It was so stupid. Why did he have to go to some stupid party, in some stupid outfit? Even worse in some stupid AU.

In protest Error hadn’t bothered to dress that morning. Didn’t see the point. He still refused to. He couldn’t be forced to go to a party naked. Thus the Destroyer lay barely covered by a lazy pile of blankets and sheets flipped over his bare ecto clad pelvis. Even the matching suit Ink had painstakingly made him had been dropped into an unknown portal.

“I told you I’m not going.”

** Ink **

Ink was still put out about the suit Error had rejected. It would have looked really amazing on him! Pale grey shirt, dark vest with yellow pin stripes, red striped black tie, and a dark jacket with blue inside. But no, Error was still being stubborn about this even though it was a date! Though it was an honestly beautiful form of protest. He almost couldn’t believe it. Error was sprawled out naked on the bed and only partially covered. Ink’s eye lights traced over the curve of his shoulder before flicking to PJ. The little souling had changed again, dark streaks of what seemed like ink surrounding him with the strings. When Ink had first seen that he’d had enough yellow and orange to shout with joy from the rooftop, literally. The kid was going to take after both of them!

Still, Error was not getting out of this just by tempting Ink to strip out of his carefully arranged outfit and curl back up in bed with him. Which admittedly always sounded tempting. But he really wanted to go! Another date with Error out to an AU! Not a work date, just a party. They’d had so much fun on their first date to the coffee shop. It had been so nice! Ink wanted to try going more places with Error. Just exploring and hanging out and maybe causing a little mischief. So Ink huffed and walked around the bed to sit on the edge, leaning on one hand.

“Come on, Error. Think of how much fun it’ll be! Another date, going out together, putting the other party guests to shame...”

** Error **

“I would rather put them to death.”

Rolling back onto his stomach Error stretched out his hands and feet as far out as they would go until his spine gave a healthy crack.

“It’s just another AU with a strange storyline.”

Letting his body flop limp over the surface of the mattress Error let out a low groan. He was bored though. It had been days since UnderLust and Nightmare wasn’t answering his texts. Blue was busy, not to mention he was still recovering from the emotional trauma from losing control in front of the tiny Sans. Stretch would most likely take another swing at him after hearing about _that_ from Blue. So staying clear of his friend’s house was more for PJ’s safety than his own.

** Ink **

“That is kinda the entire multiverse Error, but that’s what makes it fun!” Ink insisted, reaching out to lightly massage at Error’s back.

Error looked so cute when he did things like that. Stretching out all comfy.

** Error **

Folding his arms beneath his chin Error let his sockets slip closed at the gentle rubbing motions pressing up and down along his spine. The contact tingled with the resulting glitches but, rather than pain, Error found he could enjoy the almost massage like motions pressing along his ecto and spine. It still amazed him how _good_ it could actually feel to have another’s hands on his body. It only worked with Ink. One simple tap to Nightmare at the bar and he still glitched painfully. And he and Nightmare had to build up to that level of tolerance.

Turning his skull to rest on his pillowed arms Error let himself shift further into the bed.

“You _really_ want to go?” he asked grudgingly.

Opening one socket Error glanced up at his lover’s face. Okay, maybe Ink did look a little handsome in that outfit, but only a little.

** Ink **

“Yeah!” Ink said cheerfully, “It’ll be interesting!”

The party wasn’t the important part specifically, though DickensTale did amuse him, it was getting to go out with Error. Spending time together in new and interesting situations. Or even familiar ones. But he was sure being in the together without a distracting fight would make the familiar new and interesting again. And Error had to be getting bored sitting around the house. He’d snuck out to Lusty Grillby’s of all places.

Ink still hadn’t gotten a straight answer of why he’d gone there but he’d been content hearing all about Dream and Night interacting. Ink had already texted Dream several times to find out how things went and the responses had been fascinating! Especially after Dream admitted he had taken Night to a B&B to sleep off the drink only to end up falling asleep next to the slimeball. Sadly for the plot, Dream had woken up alone but unharmed and rather understandably excited. This was another fun development. The question was when and if anyone was going to talk to Cross or if Night would figure himself out and declare that both Cross and Dream were his.

** Error **

“Hmmm.” Closing his socket with an annoyed hum Error admitted defeat, “You’ll owe me one. Got that?”

Pushing himself onto his hands and knees Error crawled closer to Ink until he was able to place an extended hand on Ink’s leg. Pulling himself up onto his knees Error let his arms stretch until they were both looped around Ink’s neck.

“Go world destroying with me.”

** Ink **

_“You’ll owe me one. Got that?”_

Ink watched, smiling, as Error pushed himself up and crawled sensually across the bed. Magic tingled lightly along his spine. How much things had changed! Error was so confident now and so much more comfortable around Ink. He got to enjoy so much more with Error now! And while he’d never say no to some hot fun with Error, he was really learning how nice just curling up together was. And kisses! Kisses were quickly becoming a favorite thing of his.

He hummed as Error’s hand brushed his femur, leaving the bone humming with a little extra buzz of magic compared to the rest of him. His eye lights flipped to a yellow spade and a light blue square as Error rose up to curl arms around his neck. Error was absolutely up to something, but Ink was quite content to enjoy the bribe.

_“Go world destroying with me.”_

Ink’s eye lights flashed to stark white eye lights as he blinked. When he opened them again, one was a deep blue drop and the other a red inverted triangle. Something in him had turned cold and prickly at the idea. He… He couldn’t. Not a healthy and inhabited world. A dead world? Maybe, but…

Ink smiled, “You know you can destroy me anytime.”

He brought a hand up to rub fingers suggestively along Error’s ecto just above his sex. Exactly where his cock would form.

“Or a work date. The last fight was pretty short,” he added.

** Error **

Error’s watched his lover’s reaction. Ink’s eye lights had snapped to those stark white specks before flicking through the Guardian’s more typical emotional roulette. It didn’t matter. Error already knew Ink’s answer before the other veered. So allowing the diversion Error pushed Ink down onto the bed and straddled his lover’s waist. Ink’s touch to the v of his abdomen had been nice, but strangely not what he wanted this second.

“Maybe later.”

Sliding off Ink’s lap Error hurriedly rushed to Ink’s dresser to begin dressing from his pile of normal close he kept on top of it. Though before Error could pick up his sweater he lifted a hand to his throat.

“I’m going to take it off.”

He didn’t have to wear the collar all the time. Ink shouldn’t mind. Right?

** Ink **

Ink pouted a little at that. The collar was to show others that Error was his. But Error had said up front he wouldn’t wear it all the time. And he’d kept it on for a lot longer than Ink had expected. He was already so use to seeing the bright edged collar on Error. But, maybe Error would put it back on again!

“Ok,” Ink said, sounding just a little sad.

Then he got up and walked over to Error, reaching out to hook fingers gently under the collar.

“Can I take it off for you?” Ink asked, thumb stroking the leather.

** Error **

Feeling the pull against his throat Error turned his skull just enough to glance back at his lover.

“I guess.”

He was just going to stash it in his inventory in the end. It had been nice wearing it the past few days but thankfully since his talk with Lust with the panic haunting the Destroyer’s soul seemed to have faded away. He just needed to continue to avoid Reaper in the future. Hopefully Geno would forgive him for not going to the wedding.

** Ink **

Ink hummed, smiling. There was something kind of fun about being the one to take the collar off for Error. Different from the thrill of getting to be the one putting it on, but still fun. But first, he slipped his fingers out from under the collar and slid his hand along to Error's shoulder so he could raise up onto his toes. His other hand settled on Error's hip and Ink pressed a kiss to the corner of Error's mouth, gazing at him with lidded sockets. There were murmurs and grumbles from the voices but Ink ignored them easily. Once he'd got his fill of his handsome glitch, Ink dropped back down and brought both hands up to undo the buckle.

** Error **

Blinking in surprise at the sudden kiss, Error watched as Ink settled back down onto his heels. It still caught him off guard to see that Ink had to stretch, even if it was just a little, to kiss him. Though, with Ink’s hands no longer holding him, Error was disappointed to feel that his shoulder suddenly felt cold. His hip too... Danm it, Ink.

Turning around to face Ink, Error caught the Guardian’s raised hands by the wrists and kissed the knuckles of each hand.

“You know what shorty?”

Rubbing his thumps up along the thin bones of Ink’s gloved palm Error smiled. He added just enough pressure to try to gently force open the artist’s palms as he leaned in to kiss one of Ink’s finger tips.

“I changed my mind.”

** Ink **

“I’m not short!” Ink snapped distractedly.

The pressure of Error’s thumbs rubbing against his covered metacarpals was interesting. Curious and kind of nice. His fingers relaxed and opened with the motions. Little shivers ran along Ink’s ribs as Error leaned closer and he felt overly aware of the finger of his left hand Error kissed. Was Error trying to distract him? Or... Ink pouted.

“You won’t go?” Ink asked, a sad little note creeping in.

** Error **

“Never said that.”

Lowering Ink’s hands Error leaned in to press a soft kiss to Ink’s teeth. Pulling away Error released Ink’s wrists and turned so he could pick up his sweater and slip it up over his head. Quietly slipping his arms through the fabric Error watched his reflection so he could make sure that his short turtle neck would cover the collar. It didn’t so Error stayed silent until his coat and scarf were finally on and in place. Satisfied, Error turned back to Ink and placed a hand atop the squid’s head.

“Shorty.”

** Ink **

Ink stuck his tongue out at Error and ducked out from under Error's hand. He wasn't that short! He swore he'd grown a little at some point in the last year or two! Error just somehow needed to grow more. Which was unfair. Even if it did make his coat and hoodie even more comfortable to steal. Ink tapped his own jacket where the inner pocket with his red paint was tucked away. Though it did mean there was more of his Error to play with.

Still, Error wasn't that much taller really. And Ink could still pick him up. Which was a lot of fun to do. Smirking and eye lights switching playfully, Ink stepped in close and wrapped his arms around Error's hips, lifting Error a few inches straight of the ground.

"Space cadet," Ink teased.

** Error **

Having enjoyed the frustrated look on Ink’s face Error hadn’t expected Ink to step in close as he was trying to walk past.

“Move. I nee-ED!”

Yelping as Ink hugged his hips and lifted his from the ground Error quickly gripped Ink’s shoulders for dear life. Space cadet?!

“INNNNKKKK!! That doesn’t make a FUCKING lick of sense! Put me down y-you, you BASTARD!”

** Ink **

“But aren’t you my Starlight?” Ink asked, grinning up at Error.

Then he laughed, spinning them in a slow circle before setting Error down again, loosening his hold enough that Error slipped slowly down.

** Error **

Skull illuminating with a speckled yellow glow Error had zero resistance left in his bones as the world around him and his lover spun. Even as he slipped down in Ink’s embrace the glitching skeleton couldn’t tear his eye lights from Ink’s. Starlight. Ink had... oh fucking void, Error could feel his soul pounding against his ribs. Only once Error’s feet were gently settled back on the plush floor did Error’s facial expressions finally begin to process a scattered range of embarrassment, joy, anger and longing. Settling into something split between exasperation and desire Error dropped his sight down to his wiggling toes.

“I need shoes... my shoes... um... yeah.”

** Ink **

Ink laughed again, a soft chuckle really, at Error’s cute flustered reactions. Ohhh, these space endearments were great. The hard part was not using them all the time. Ink wanted them to be special for Error. To save them for special moments. Error’s resonance was singing even sweeter right now and Ink had to hum. His smile softened as Error’s gaze dropped.

_“I need shoes...my shoes... um... ya.”_

Error’s toes were sort of kneading at the carpet. Had he always done that? Ink wasn’t sure but it was an adorable habit. One more thing to adore about his Glitch.

“Ok,” Ink said, pressing a quick kiss to Error’s skull, “Thanks for going with me! It’ll be fun! Though I wish you’d let me talk you into the suit.”

Ink reluctantly stepped away so Error could get his totally AU inappropriate flipflops. They were going to get looks for Error’s outfit. Which would likely annoy Error more.

** Error **

“Mmn…”

Making a small noise in acknowledgment, Error rushed away from the Guardian’s embrace in favor of stepping into his flip flops that he had left just off his side of the bed. Still rubbing the place Ink had kissed with the back of his hand Error turned to Ink.

“If I’m going, I’ll go in what makes me comfortable.”

Finally raising his eye lights to Ink’s Error flushed once more.

“Now what?”

** Ink **

Ink was absentmindedly wondering if Error was always going to do that. The rubbing away kisses thing. Maybe he should make a game of it. See how many he could sneak before Error either gave up rubbing them out or exploded. Then Error finally meet his amused gaze again, distracting Ink away from that line of thought. He grinned.

“Now, we head out.”

He stepped over to the bedroom door and took an angled brush from inventory. This he used to paint around the doorframe which left a faintly glowing dark line behind.

“That should do it!” Ink declared.

He tucked the brush away and opened the door, peeking through. On the other side was a dim, quiet side street. Very nearly an alley way. There were a few other doors along the cobbled lane but no one in sight. That was perfect! Ink opened the door wider and stepped through, holding it open for Error.

** Error **

Walking over to Ink’s side Error eyed the portal then Ink’s tiny brush. Was Ink not talking Broomy? The Squid always had Broomy. Sure sometimes it was hidden away in the Guardian’s inventory, but Broomy was downstairs.

“Um, Squid. Don’t you need your brush?”

** Ink **

Ink shrugged, going for nonchalance but ending up more like sheepish.

“Last time someone though Broomy meant I was a chimney sweep and Broomy DID NOT like it,” Ink admitted.

Broomy had soot in its bristles for three washes after that and had been pissed for months no matter how much Ink apologized. The normal solution would be to put Broomy in inventory but Broomy might realize where they were anyways and vanish. So Ink had decided to try leaving Broomy at home on purpose for once. This was a date after all. He shouldn’t need his weapon here. It was just fun for him and Error.

“Come on! Lady Tori’s place isn’t far,” Ink said.

He waited for Error to clear the door and then closed it. The door faded into a brick wall but Ink had already turned away, gesturing for Error to follow him towards the sounds of a busier street.

** Error **

Hovering in the alley Error looked back to where the portal had once been. This was a mistake. How in the ever stupid multiverse was he supposed to enjoy himself in a crowded AU? Looking forward again Error caught sight of Ink nearing the end of the lane and dashed forward. He would not be left behind in a strange AU!

“Hold on!”

Grabbing hold of the back of Ink’s sleeve with one hand Error pressed in close and peeked out into the wide abomination filled street.

“Ink! You said this AU was called DickensTale! We’ve been here before!”

Opening up a window of code against the brick wall Error clawed at the underside of his sockets and groaned loudly. This was the same fucking unnamed AU he had tried to rip apart years ago! The Creator had slapped together so many mismatched eras seemingly all for the sake of the AU’s costumes. There had been no thought put into this AU past a few bursts of code. This world didn’t even have the full set of monsters like most timelines! How had it survived this long!? It’s very code should have fallen apart by now.

“How... I... you!?”

Closing the portal Error spun around to grab Ink by the front of his jacket.

“Why?! This isn’t DickensTale you IDIOT!”

** Ink **

Ink stopped when Error grabbed his sleeve and waited, watching, as Error scrolled through a window of code that meant absolutely nothing to Ink. He crossed one arm behind his back to hold the other elbow and tilted his head as Error growled. Had they been here before? Probably one of their many, many fights then. Maybe early in the couple of iterations this AU had gone through. The Creator kept getting new ideas and then would need to add things. It felt like a new AU every time for a while.

_‘He looks so hilariously offended,’_ Ink thought, smiling softly at Error’s back.

And that little scowling peek around the corner. It was as fun as walking with Error through that AU with the coffee shop. The one Horror apparently lived in when he wasn’t doing stuff for Nightmare. Maybe they should go back and look around more. Just to check things out a little more closely. Maybe they’d run into Sugar! Then Error had whirled around to grab him by the lapels.

_“Why?! This isn’t DisckensTale you IDIOT!”_

Ink brought his hands up with a laugh, eye lights a star and a purple trapezoid.

“Hey, that’s what the Creator called it so that’s all I know, Error,” he said soothingly, “It did change a lot.”

He added that last part with a shrug.

** Error **

“Oh come on! This stupid AU should have fallen apart ages ago!!”

Letting go of Ink so he could scratch at his own skull again Error tried to summon one of his Blasters. It flickered behind the Destroyer as it took form. Dropping his hands Error looked around for something to destroy first. He couldn’t STAND this abomination of an AU! It was WRONG!

** Ink **

“Whoa!”

Ink dropped back to his heels a little unsteadily before seeing the forming Blaster. A feeling like alarm sparked in him.

“Error!” Ink exclaimed.

What should he do? Why did Error always immediately go for the Blasters right now? He was going to exhaust himself really quick doing that! Ink still hesitated a moment before stepping in front of Error and cupping his cheeks, forcing Error to look at him again.

“They’re still working on it,” Ink said forcefully, trying to distract Error from everything around them, “The Creator still loves this world. They keep coming back. They haven’t abandoned it.”

His voice dulled some with the last sentence, the familiar and uncomfortable sensation of darkness churning in his chest. But that was what sustained this otherwise incomplete AU. The Creator’s love for it, even with holes in the story. They just seemed to like building the world, showing little scenes of the lives here. Ink’s expression softened into something pleading.

“Can we just enjoy the date for now? Put this on a list to fight over later?”

** Error **

Having found a glimpse of code that he recognized Error moved to send off his Blaster but hesitated at the sudden heat of Ink’s hands cupping his face.

“What...? But...”

Sure the Creator was still working on it, but that was the problem! It didn’t matter if it wasn’t abandoned... why?

Finally dropping his mismatched furious eye lights to meet with Ink’s odd white snowflake and blue refresh eye lights. He tried to look away again but his sight kept coming back to that soft pleading look on Ink’s face. That was cheating! It had to be!

Placing his hands over Ink’s, Error pulled away from Ink’s hold. It wasn’t fair! Ink didn’t even have Broomy! It was the perfect chance to take apart this AU.

“I still hate this AU!”

** Ink **

Ink gave a half smile, curling his fingers closed around Error’s and bringing their hands to his mouth to kiss.

“Who said you had to like it, Ruru?” Ink asked softly. Then, louder, he said, “I just hope you like our date!”

** Error **

Shivering softly at the contact Error dismissed his Blaster and pulled his hands away.

“Unlikely at this rate.”

** Ink **

There was a kind of sinking feeling as Error pulled away grumbling but at least he’d dismissed the Blaster! Maybe this hadn’t been the best new AU to bring Error to after so long. The only think that had save PokeTale earlier was the fact that Error had been so low of magic. Still, hopefully he’d have fun as the night went on!

“Well, uh... I guess I should lead the way,” Ink said, clasping his hands behind his back.

He gave Error one last nervous smile before stepping out of the lane onto the larger street. It was early evening, the sun just settling. Electric lamps hummed in an evenly spaced row along the sidewalk and people bustled about trying to get home. Carriages rolled along the street pulled by horses. Larger vehicles slowly chugged along a set of rails, powered by monster who generated electricity. People dressed in simple, loose clothing or something refined and quietly rich. A lot of it reminded Ink of other Victorian or Edwardian themed AUs but the fashion spanned the styles of several periods rather than picking one. Which meant the fashions didn’t quite seem to mesh. Not that the people of the AU noticed.

** Error **

Trying to step out from the alley behind Ink, Error had to scamper backwards as a group of young monsters dashed down along the sidewalk behind a rolling hoop they were moving along with sticks. They had nearly crashed right into him!

“W-Atch wheRe yoU-r FuCking GoIng! AaaGgHh!”

Peeking around the corner again Error could feel his form begin to break apart with his slowly fraying nerves. There were too many monsters, it was too crowded. He couldn’t do this! Crouching back down into the lane Error pulled up the back of his coat over the top of his head as a makeshift hood. Ink wanted this to be a date. Why couldn’t he keep it together!? He had been able to follow Ink through the coffee shop AU, but that had less garbage wandering the streets. Everything in him wanted to blast this AU.

Do it for Ink, Ink said they could fight about it later.

** Ink **

Ink had to take another quick step forward of his own to avoid the hoop and sticks as laughing kids swerved around him. He heard Error shout and several of the kids turned to wave at them. One of the kids, a young rabbit with floppy ears, shouted something like a sincere apology over a shoulder.

“Sorry, mister!”

He and Error weren’t the only ones they nearly crashed into either. Others were moving hastily aside and glaring at the laughing group. Ink shot the kids his blank, soulless smile making them yelp in alarm and race hurriedly away. That got Ink grinning. Normally he would have found the antics hilarious but right now he just felt mildly irritated at the kids for making this all harder on Error. Ink sighed. It was probably also that protective thing. He could feel it itching faintly along his bones. It got worse when he turned to find Error huddled into a ball, the bright yellow of the inner coat a glow in the shadow of the lane. He wanted Error to have fun! Wanted to have fun out with Error. But they were barely out of the house and Error looked ready to crash more than anything else.

Ink sighed again, lightly tapping his jacket over his right hip where his vial of blue was tucked away. What could they do? Lady Toriel’s place was only a few blocks. It wouldn’t take long walking. But there were more people out than he’d accounted for. A lot more. Ink glanced around the street and sidewalk again. Then one if the carriages caught his eye. It had pulled to a stop by a tall stand with a little metal prancing horse handing from a thin arm. A cab! That might work!

Stepping back into the lane, Ink crouched down next to Error. He wanted to wrap his Glitchy in a hug, but that might make things worse. Instead, Ink gently touched Error’s shoulder.

“Hey, Error? Want to try taking a cab?” he asked quietly.

** Error **

Do it for Ink, he could do it for Ink. Maybe he could string a line of string above the stupid abominations walking the streets, or-

_“Hey, Error?”_

Flinching back with a beep Error peeked out from under his coat up at his lover.

_“Want to try taking a cab?”_

Great! Now Ink thought he was fucking scared. He was in a way but that wasn’t the fucking point! He just didn’t want anyone to _touch_ him. Why couldn’t their third date be some place with less people? Like a beach or OuterTale?

“Oh fucking void, it has cars too?!”

Nothing was right!

** Ink **

Ink tipped his head with a small grin.

“I mean, it does have some weird cars but the cab has horses.”

He used the hand he’d touched Error with to gesture to the cabbie stop.

** Error **

Letting the back of his coat fall away Error leaned forward on his toes to peek past Ink. Sure enough a cab and horse were waiting on the side of the street. He had never ridden in a coach before. Eye lights widening Error glanced back up to Ink as if the other was going to change his mind. He should at least test ride one once to make sure it was stupid, right? He had occasionally found the shattered remains of carriages while he was blasting apart worlds, this was one still whole. Fuck, he shouldn’t seem excited now.

Looking away with a blush Error hugged his knees tighter, “Okay.”

** Ink **

Oh. Oh, Error was trying to seem uninterested but that cute little flush said otherwise! Error liked the idea and, bonus, that would give him a buffer from people so the party might be easier later. Popping excitedly to his feet, and ignoring the people muttering rudely nearby, Ink held out a hand to Error.

“Awesome, come on. Let’s get this one before someone else does.”

** Error **

“Before?”

Standing quickly, Error grabbed Ink’s hand and made his way back to the lane entrance. Just like Ink had warned a fat goat man in a long black coat and top hat had just placed his hands on the cab door.

“Hey!”

Pulling strings from his sockets with both hands Error tossed out the blue fibers. No one was stealing his cab! Grabbing the cab stealing bastard in a twisted tangle of strings Error ripped the abomination from the door to slam against the side of the adjacent building. There was a scream followed by cluster of low mumbling but Error paid it no mind. Finally the foot traffic had stopped so Error was able to rush forward, dragging Ink along with and climb into the cab box.

** Ink **

Things went from looking better to hilariously chaotic in less then a minute. Ink looked around with wide sockets as he was dragged along trying not to laugh. People were staring at them, some with shock and others with delight. A few of the plain clothed folks might have cheered if they thought they could get away with it. There were mutters and scoffs and titters of laughter. Someone mentioned summoning an officer. That might be bad. That monster Error had tossed across the sidewalk did seem familiar. Especially the horns. Tall, elegantly curved with a subtle ridging to it.

Just as Error reached the cab the recognition clicked on for Ink. He did know that monster! Oops. He should probably do something. Digging in his heels, Ink kept from being dragged up into the coach.

“Hang on, lemme sort this out and give the direction,” he said.

** Error **

Error jolted backwards unexpectedly when Ink refused to follow him inside of the cab. Catching himself from falling by grabbing hold onto the ‘oh shit handle’ on the side of the cab door with his other hand Error tightened his grip on Ink’s hand and turned around. Sort what out?

“Forget them, come on!”

Giving Ink’s hand another pull Error started looking about the inside of the cab. It was small, dark, in closed. Like a box on wheels. Nice.

** Ink **

Ink smiled. Error’s expression had lit up when he’d looked around the cab. Why the heck hadn’t he thought of this in the first place? Of course Error would like this better than walking through the crown. Ink and Dream and Blue never minded but, generally speaking, they didn’t mind crowds. Sometimes Ink forgot Error really wasn’t one for people.

Pulling his hand gently from Error’s Ink said, “You get settled and I’ll be right there.”

Then he closed the cab door and looked to the still stunned driver. He was half way off the box but his jaw was hanging open in shock, his leg and ears hanging limply.

“Sorry, but could you wait a moment before we go?”

That seemed to break the poor cabbie out of his stupor. He stared at Ink for a beat before dropping the rest of the way to the sidewalk, nodding absently.

“Thanks!” Ink said with a grin.

Then he jogged over to Asgore’s side. Because that would be the monster who decided to use the same cab as he was coxing Error into. And in this AU, Asgore was a Lord. Separated from Lady Toriel but not actually divorced. Asgore tended to stay at the country manor and Toriel lived at the townhome. They’d grown estranged after something to do with their son and his wife.

“My apologies, Lord Asgore,” Ink said, voice full of false sincerity and horror, “My companion has been...rather stressed today. I fear he is unused to the city bustle.”

It was hard to remember to change his mode of speech in AUs like this. But things got more complicated if he didn’t and this situations was complicated enough already.

“Do you need assistance, Lord Asgore?” Ink added, holding out his gloved hand.

Asgore, who was still coughing lightly, blinked up at Ink; squinting up from under the brim of his hat.

“You seem familiar. But clearly you are not Lord Judge Sans or his brother,” Asgore rumbled thoughtfully.

“No, my Lord. My name is Ink. I am a simple painter.”

Asgore hummed at that and then looked down to Ink’s extended hand.

“A painter with not a drop of paint nor ink on his sleeves,” Asgore observed.

Ink laughed, “I’m careful to never paint in my finery.” 

Asgore hummed again, but finally accepted the offered hand. Asgore’s paw dwarfed Ink’s hand, making it look a little ridiculous as Ink pulled the boss monster up. Asgore rose to his feet with a surprised grunt, having to catch himself with his elegant walking stick.

“You’re rather strong, young artist,” Asgore said, sounding astonished.

Ink grinned, “I get that a lot.”

Crap, there was one of those syntax slips. Ink coughed and released Asgore’s hand, moving to stand with his wrist clasped behind his back.

“If you are injured, I can heal you...”

Asgore was already waving off the offer.

“No, no. Thank you for your offer, but it does take a little more than that to do me harm I assure you. I expect your companion will come to regret his actions once he is feeling calm again. I have seen such stresses cause far worse in people.”

Asgore’s voice turned faintly haunted with the last words. Ink knew from listening to the Creator that there was something to do with a long and vicious war between countries that was the reason for the estrangement between Asgore and Toriel. The war and something that happened to their children. That detail had been what Ink was hoping Asgore would latch onto with his phrasing. People would be less interested in a potential scandal if they thought Error was a veteran.

Asgore seemed to recover himself.

“You see he gets somewhere less stressful and assure him I bear no grudge.”

Ink bowed, “Gladly, my Lord.”

It always felt so odd saying that. Made him think about all the times he’d hung out with Blue and the FellSwaps.

“Thank you for being understanding!” Ink added in a chipper tone as he straightened.

Asgore smiled, warm and magnanimous.

“The pleasure is mine. Now-” he raised his voice and looked to the gathered crowd, “-let us all carry on. The evening is young and we all have places to be.”

The crowd muttered and someone sighed but they slowly parted and began to move away. Asgore nodded to Ink once more, touching the brim of his hat, before strolling away humming jauntily.

Well! That had gone better than expected. And without Dream here to smooth things along with a general blanket if warm positivity! Ink was going to have to tell the others. They thought he didn’t have tact when needed but there! Perfectly tactful and even mostly in character.

Feeling exceedingly pleased with himself, Ink turned back to the still gawking cabbie, “Thanks for waiting! Mind taking us somewhere?”

“Uhh...s-sure, buddy,” the cabbie stuttered.

Ink excitedly told him the address and then opened the cab door again to climb in.

“Hey, Error! All dealt with,” Ink informed him cheerfully.

** Error **

Error looked back over his shoulder as he felt Ink’s hand slip from his.

_“You get settled and I’ll be right there.”_

“No! Hey, wait!”

Before Error could turn back around Ink had shut the door on him leaving the Destroyer alone inside the padded box.

“Fucking asshole!”

Pulling the top half of the cab door’s window down, Error watched as Ink rushed over to the monster he had sent flying moments earlier. Oh, come off it, that monster was clearly a boss... Oh it was an Asgore. Well, it was clearly no Asgoro. What the fuck was up with Ink bowing to the other? Noticing that other monsters and children were staring up at him Error stuck out his tongues and flipped off a rather affronted looking woman who was giving him the stink eye. She made a nasally noise as she clicked her fan closed before turning away. Bitch.

Sitting down onto a bench inside the cab Error crosses his arms and ankles with a pout. He was so picking the next date. Scooting down low, he turned to watch the door for Ink’s return. This was taking too fucking long. Why couldn’t Ink just ignore these abominations? This was suppose to be their date! Others didn’t matter!

About to stand up, Error’s form fuzzed with glitches when the door suddenly swung open again. Form still flickering from his not-at-all-surprised surprise, Error turned his skull away to pout at the opposite wall. Also partially to hide the small amount of glow that had sprung up to color the Destroyer’s face. It’s not like he was excited, this AU was still stupid, but...

“If Asgore is dealt with why was he walking away?”

** Ink **

“To do whatever he’d been doing?” Ink said in a slow questioning tone.

He sat down next to Error. From outside came the snap of reins and the sound of horse shoes against cobbles. The couch started forward with a slight jolt.

** Error **

“Aah!”

Error unfolded his arms in favor of grasping onto the seat’s edge. The coach had jerked forward unexpectedly which only adding to the unsure racing flutter of the glitching skeleton’s soul. They were moving....

“We’re moving!”

** Ink **

Ink chuckled watching Error’s surprised and possibly startled reaction.

“Yeah, what else did you expect it to do, Ruru?” he asked.

Error was so silly. And so cute. Did he know that Ink had been able to sort of see that adorable flushed pout in the small window of the cab’s other door? Ink should have worn his scarf so he could make a note to take Error on a coach ride somewhere with open carriages. Somewhere quiet, without many people around so Error could enjoy himself and Ink could watch. Even just in the closed coach Ink could feel that strange feeling warming in his ribs watching Error. Maybe this date would go better now.

Scooting closer to Error, Ink reached out to place a hand over one of the ones Error was clutching the bench with.

“This is nice,” he said with a soft, warm smile.

** Error **

“W-well... Oh... um...”

Sockets widening, Error straightened his spine and leaned partially back as Ink slid even closer. What was? Ink was... um...

The slight contact over his hand sent a lightning bolt of electricity shooting up the Destroyer’s arm. Nothing painful, but the resulting fizz buzzing throughout his marrow caused the rest of his bones to rattle. Error couldn’t even begin to describe what this strange feeling was. Skull heating with a deep navy hue, Error shifted the remaining distance to Ink’s side and let his fingers lace with Ink’s. Shoulder to shoulder Error looked at anything but Ink. He couldn’t. His soul was throbbing so hard it was going to jump out through his unformed throat.

“Yeah...”

Here in this overly decorative padded box. With Ink. _This_ was what a date was supposed to feel like. Excitement. Contentment. He would try. For Ink. Try to enjoy this stupid party. To... to...

Squeezing Ink’s hand, Error cleared his throat. Anything to push his soul back into his chest.

** Ink **

Warmth spread along his bones, leaving him with a gentle happiness he really liked. This was starting to feel more like their first date. But better because they were more sure of what they were as a couple. What an awesome though. Them, an actual couple. He still had no clue what he was doing most of the time but the fact that they were still growing closer was... Was wonderful. He wasn’t sure how else to describe the warm, happy, giddy feeling that twined with a cold longing anytime he thought about it. He liked what he felt with Error, even if he couldn’t feel as much as Error deserved.

Ink hummed and brought their clasped hands into his lap so he could hold Error’s hand with both of his. Then he shifted just enough so that he could rest his head against Error’s shoulder with a contented sigh. This really was nice.

“Thanks again for coming with me, Error.”

He meant it too. As the carriage jangled and sway along to the clop of hooves, Ink was almost surprised by an odd sense of peace settling over him. A brief respite from a hurt so old he usually forgot it still ached. His amazing Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they made it into the AU and avoided an assault charge. Lucky, lucky. Decent date start for these two trouble makers.
> 
> Next Chapter: Because He'd Look Good
> 
> Unsurprisingly, Error is informed a costume change WILL be needed for the party. That should go well.


	69. Because He'd Look Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is introduced to the Lady Toriel. Then the issue of proper evening attire comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind us. Just more torturing of Error. We've really been looking forward to this. TwT <3 Though this whole chapter, the one before, and the one to come were originally just a few lines of summary. Oops?

** Error **

There was something nice about having Ink gently leaning against him. Error could feel his body pixelating, but it didn’t hurt, just tingled mildly along where their bodies met. The only painful sensation was how hot his face felt, but even that faded with time as that throbbing call in his soul turned into a low pulsing that had it glowing with heat. He could feel his soul leaking magic into his ecto. It always happened when his emotions... when this particular emotion became overwhelming. Guess that made PJ a love child. Lucky kid.

Relaxing into the slow rocking of the cab, Error turned his skull back to press a light kiss to the top of Ink’s skull. Not knowing what to say Error only hummed and let his teeth linger while he closed his sockets and breathed in Ink’s scent. How could Ink smell so good even after living together for so long? Feeling the cab slow to a stop Error listened sadly to the sound of the driver stepping down from the front seat. That meant this quiet drive was over, they would have to go back to the outside where other abominations were. Kissing Ink once more Error leaned away and watched the driver open the door.

** Ink  **

Ink pouted as Error pulled away. He'd been enjoying the quiet attention. More carriage rides were totally needed. Or maybe OuterTale. Something calm and quiet anyways. Then he perked up. It was time for the party! Well, after Tori's polite lecture. Which was silly because it wasn't like it had been _that_ long since the last time he'd been to a nice shindig.

Ink sat up and untangled his fingers from Error's, brushing his hand over his concealed vial of blue once again. Then the door was pulled open and the driver peeked around.

"Here we are, sirs. Number 3 Old Home Way."

"Thanks!" Ink chirped brightly.

He stood as much as he could and stepped out of the cab. Lady Toriel's place looked pretty as ever. Nice white wash walls where creeping ivy wasn't turning them green. An old, neatly trimmed oak tree took up one side of a small green space beside the path up to the door. It even had some separation from the houses on either side. Man, he couldn't wait to introduce Error to Lady Toriel!

** Error **

Keeping his skull low as he exited the cab behind Ink, Error paused on the last step and looked both ways along the street. No people despite the row of nearly identical homes down each side of the street. Each house surrounded by its own wrought iron fence to separate it from the others and the sidewalk. Even the trees had thin iron fences around them. Satisfied, Error stepped out behind Ink and glanced up at the rather narrow looking home before them. It was large, tall... stupid. Ink probably liked it. Glancing back at the inside of the cab Error sighed and looped his arm with Ink’s.

“You first. I don’t like Toriels.”

** Ink **

"To be fair, you don't like most monsters," Ink countered.

He passed the cab driver a tip before forgetting about him completely. Blue had proven that tipping where it wasn't frowned upon could do a lot you didn't expect. Sometimes even as simple as silence at the right moment.

Shifting Error's hand into the crock of his arm, Ink started forward, "But I think you'll like this Toriel!"

** Error **

Error tilted his skull to the side with a soft chuckle at Ink’s counter statement. The Squid wasn’t wrong. He did hate most monsters.

“Whatever Squid. I’ll try not to dust your friends.”

_‘For now.’_

Following Ink forward Error could already sense the half human child’s soul. That half human, half monster abomination child of Chara and Asriel, Frisk. It really would be sooooo easy to destroy this world. The child was right here... Fuck.

“Uhm... Squid? The human is here.”

** Ink **

Ink paused just as he was about to knock. He’d actually spaced the fact that Frisk might be here. They were a part of Toriel’s family here so that made sense. Man, the multiverse was just conspiring to make the night really interesting for them!

“Oh yeah, I forgot about them. It’ll be fine, Ruru. Do your best to resist for me?” He shot Error a smoldering grin with suggestively lidded sockets, “Remember, we said we’d do the work date another time.”

** Error **

Fuck... Okay, it was officially cheating for Ink to make that face at him. Feeling his magic swirl in excitement Error tightened his grip on his lover’s arm. Ink was still was not getting the point! Sighing, the Destroyer scratched at the back of his skull.

“And I kind of ripped it’s soul out of it’s chest and tore it’s limbs off its tiny genderless body with my strings last time. Sure the world reset but... it might remember that.”

** Ink **

“Ahhhhhhh…” Ink said, long and drawn out.

That could make things awkward. Somewhat understandably, most humans were extremely leery around Error if they got more than one encounter. Though some seemed to just put it down as another inconvenient time being killed. Especially ones who ran a lot of genocide runs.

“Well, we won’t know until we get in there!” Ink finished cheerfully.

Then he turned, grasped the winged knocker and banged it against the door a few times. Almost the instant he let go, the door was opened by a monster who hovered about equal in height to Error thanks to constantly moving wings. Ink always wondered how they didn’t buzz. The monster blinked all three eyes at Error before looking to Ink.

“Master Ink. To what do we own the pleasure?” the small monster asked in an incongruously deep voice.

“The Lady sent me an invite for tonight’s party and said to be early,” Ink said, grinning cheekily.

Then he pulled out the overly formal invitation, presenting it with a flourish. The monster gave a short bow.

“Very good, if you and your…companion would follow me.”

Ink huffed at the pause in front of ‘companion’ before starting to trail the doorman.

** Error **

Well, there went his last attempt to get out of this stupid party. Welp, he tried. Now Error’s only solace was that he would most likely cause Frisk to have a mild panic attack. Torture was torture even if he didn’t get to clear out the AU.

The monster who opened the door was interesting. Master Ink... Error would be lying if he said he wasn’t mildly impressed. Though watching Ink’s overly exaggerated presentation of the invention was a move ripped straight from UnderNovela. About to say something Error saw the other monster bow. Companion... that had a nice ring to it.

Satisfied with the small amount of attention Error pressed in close to Ink and followed the pair inside the house. Once inside, however, Error could feel his fingers twitching. Knickknacks, furniture, decorative paintings and ornaments filled the room. Even the floors were decorated with ornate rugs. It was hell. Why did anyone need this much stuff?! Pie and snail themed porcelain figures? REALLY?

** Ink **

Ink’s grin returned as they followed the doorman. Toriel’s home was stuffed full of interesting and amusing things. The floor, where it could be seen, was a rich, old oak stained a reddish tone. The walls were covered in a patterned wallpaper but they almost couldn’t be seen behind the various frames and cabinets. Even the front hall where they paused had interesting items. There was a statuette on a pedestal against the wall to their left that Ink had always liked. It was a small tree whose trunk and branches were carved from nearly white marble. The clusters of leaves, attached by discrete bits of silver wire, Ink thought might be jade. Whatever the case, it was one of Ink’s favorites.

“May I take your coat, sir?” the hovering monster asked Error.

** Error **

Pulled from his downward spiral of disgust and hatred for every single object around him Error looked to the speaking monster, down to his coat, then back up again. Clutching the front of his coat close, Error narrowed his eye lights and took a step back.

“Get your own coat. Touch me and I dust you.”

** Ink **

The doorman’s four wings stopped for just a moment in sheer offense before resuming. The three eyes narrowed very slightly in return and Ink sputtered into a laugh. He always forgot how stiff and proper this monster was! Error might need Lady Tori’s etiquette talk more than he did! Then again, Error would probably liven up the party and some of the people in this AU needed it!

“S-sorry,” Ink managed between laughs, “He’s…”

“Is everything alright, Whimsmore?”

A voice calling out from the door a little to the right of the tree statuette interrupted him before he could finish. Whimsmore, that was the doorman’s name, flitted up a little higher and pivoted to face the new voice.

“Yes, madam.”

Ink turned as well, grinning. Lady Toriel stood in the drawing room doorway looking as serene as ever. Tonight’s dress was a lovely thing of purple brocade and silver embroidery. She smiled at the sight of them, though Ink could tell she wanted to stare but was too well mannered to actually do so.

“Hello, my Lady,” Ink greeted, giving a short bow with a cheeky grin just to prove he did remember.

Lady Toriel laughed softly and curtsied.

“Hello, Guardian. It is good to see you again.”

They both straightened and Toriel turned to Whimsmore.

“Thank you Whimsmore, you may leave them to me.”

Whimsmore bowed midair, “Very good, my Lady.”

Then he flew off at a stilted pace that still somehow did not make a sound. Lady Toriel delicately covered hre mouth with a paw to try and hide an amused smile as he disappeared into another part of the house. Then she turned back to them, giving Ink a friendly, expectant look before her gaze flicked to Error. Ink didn’t need more encouragement.

“Lady Tori, let me… Uhm,” Ink paused as the Lady raised an eye brow, “Oh! _Allow_ me to introduce you to Error! Error, this is Lady Toriel.”

Ink beamed at Toriel and this time she smiled warmly.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Error,” Toriel said in a genial tone.

** Error **

Error watched the presentation of mutual bowing between all the monsters and turned up his nasal bridge at them all. He wasn’t bowing to anybody. Letting go of his coat in order to cross his arms in front of his chest Error glared up at the taller goat monster. He hated all these pretend Toriel’s. None of them could hold a flame to the original.

“Hello,” Error grunted.

What the fuck else was he supposed to say?! You suck, go die? He wanted to say that. Blue would know what to say. Void fucking damnit.

“The Squid said we needed to come early.”

THERE! He conversated. Ink better not expect too much else from him.

** Ink **

Ink watched as Toriel brows furrowing slightly. That had actually been pretty polite from Error for a new AU monster! Though not what the Lady would expect from polite company.

But rather than asking the question that had clearly formed, she said, “Yes. I had wanted to offer him the change to reacquaint himself with proper etiquette. Though I see he may need it less than I thought.”

She paused to smile at Ink. He smirked back and stood up a little straighter, a hand on his lapel. She shook her head in amusement and looked back to Error.

“You are more then welcome to join us here in the sitting room.”

She took a step back before turning to lead the way into the sitting room. Ink looked back to Error with an eager, hopeful expression.

** Error **

Error raised a brow bone at the Toriel’s strange invitation. The monster’s back was turned so he looked over to meet Ink’s eager expression with his own sour pout.

“Did she just insult me?” he whispered

** Ink **

Ink shrugged, “Not sure honestly. Do you feel insulted?”

** Error **

Error gave the statement some thought. It honestly wasn’t what she said that bugged him but how she said it. But in the end Error knew he didn’t care if others liked him or not. Shrugging Error began following after the Toriel.

“Not really.”

The sitting room thankfully was less cluttered than the entree way. The furniture was still made of ornately carved wood and crushed velvet, but the room was clearly designed on the relaxing side of gaudy. Though upon entering the room Error caught sight of the human child of this world. They looked different then the last time Error had tried to wipe out this horrid AU, but the code felt the same. So then were they still half monster or not? What he could make out looked perfectly, irritatingly human.

Rolling his eye lights, Error tucked his hands into his pockets to seem less threatening just in case the child panicked, but kept an eye on the child as well in case they chose to attack. They seemed to be distracted from what was going on around them. The small embroidery hoop in the child’s hands seemed to be giving them trouble. Moving a little closer Error leaned over to try and get a peek at what they were making.

** Ink **

Ink followed Error into the room grinning. He kind of wished the other Stars were here too. Blue would have lost it at how casually Error talked to and about Lady Toriel. After all, Blue routinely reminded Ink about manners, especially with Toriels, quite vigorously. Then Error veered off. Ink paused, torn between trailing after and just watching. Hadn’t Error been worried about how the kid would react to seeing him?

Before he could wonder on that further, the Lady cleared her throat. Ink glanced back to find her frowning slightly in Error and Frisk’s direction. Frisk glanced up and only then seemed to realize that Error was leaning close because they started. But then they relaxed again, looking sheepish as they set aside their hoop and stood. They had on a long sleeved dark blue dress that stopped just past the knees with a fluffy underskirt. The sleeves of the dress were cuffed almost like a coat’s with silver buttons and purple trim. The front of the dress had silver buttons in two neat rows down the front like a kind of mock coat front with more purple accents. Ink didn’t quite get the fashion but that happened a lot in this world.

“Frisk, you remember Guardian Ink?” Toriel asked.

Ink waved and the child nodded, smiling a little before giving their best curtsey. Ink realized they had a small bow in their hair that hid one of their very short horns.

“And this is his companion, Error,” Toriel continued.

Frisk curtsied to Error as well, a little unsure this time. Ink couldn’t decide if they remembered Error or not. Though... Hmm, now that Ink was thinking about it that last fight with Error over this AU was a couple story changes ago.

“Error, may I present my dear grandchild, Frisk?”

** Error **

“Hey kid.”

Well, no one screamed or pulled a knife. Guess the kid didn’t remember being torn apart. Pulling one hand out to point at the abandoned hoop Error tried his hand again at conversation.

“Your t-tenSion was too tight, your fabric iS going to pucker.”

** Ink **

Frisk seemed surprised by that, eye brows raising before they turned to pick up their hoop again. They shot Error another glance before checking over their stitches.

“Ink.”

Ink turned away from what promised to either be a hilarious or adorable scene to find Toriel beckoning him over towards her favorite chair near the fireplace. Curious, he stepped closer.

“Thanks for inviting us,” he said, forgetting the speech style again.

She gave him a smile as her gaze darted across the room and back.

“Yes, of course. It is always a delight to see you. But I must say your companion is...strange in his manner and dress,” Toriel said in a low voice.

Ink laughed, sheepishly scratching at his ink spot with a finger.

“I tried, but he refused to wear the outfit I made him for tonight. He’s, uhh... really attached to his clothes.”

Toriel frowned a little at this. It was true though. Why else would Error insist on Ink remaking things exactly the way they had been, only letting him size them up with no fun changes?

“Does he live with you by chance? He seems something of a vagrant,” Toriel pressed.

It was Ink’s turn to frown slightly, feeling torn between defending Error and the fact that Toriel wasn’t exactly wrong in her description. Error was his glitchy stray cat after all. But Tori likely meant well. Oh, and she was probably someone he could safely tell! Ink’s frown melted into a warm grin, a slight tint dusting his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Ink sighed happily, “he lives with me. We’re together now and expecting!”

Toriel’s eyes went wide, both paws coming up to cover the excited and surprised gasp.

** Error **

“What are you trying to make?” Error asked gruffly.

There was a matching cushioned ottoman in front of the human’s chair, so Error decided to sit crosslegged atop it. This wasn’t his or Ink’s furniture so the no shoes rule need not apply.

** Ink **

Frisk settled back on the chair, explaining that it was going to be a buttercup flower.

** Error **

Error’s face fell as the child began signing. He could read Hands just fine like any other Sans. The trouble came when the overbearing narrator voice would speak over what the human was signing. It was so annoying! His own voices were irritating enough. He didn’t need more. It had been so long since he had spoken to a human and it didn’t happen in all the worlds. As if on cuethe stupid, deep, oddly accented narrator voice began droning.

[You explained to the oddly dressed hobo monster that you are embroidering a buttercup flower.]

[Ask for help?]

[Yes.] [No.]

Hobo monster? Rude! But the child had selected yes so Error sighed. Before the kid had a chance to actually sign the rest of its question Error waved them to a stop. He pulled out a half finished hoop of his own where he had been embroidering an octopus and various other stylized sea creatures onto soft fabric. It was his latest quilt project with Blue and he had been designing his sea creatures after Nightmare’s gang. 

The black and teal octopus that was Nightmare was still half finished. He had completed the outline with the octopus poised in attack mode, expression angry with a tiny gold spiked crown floating above its head. The tentacles required more detail work as he was making each sucker moon shaped.

Error paused, squinting at the small details. He was going to need his glasses for this. Pulling the red frames from his inventory Error slipped them into his face while he flipped over his hoop so the child to see the back stitches.

“Here, they should look like this. You’re pulling too tight. Your fabric is beginning to pucker. It will never lay flat and could tear if you keep pulling too tight.”

It was a common mistake. One that if the child had been sewing a doll to fill with dust would have leaked all over his antivoid. Pulling a needle of colored thread from his his project Error bent over the hoop and began showing the child various types of stitches.

“Satin stitches are good for flower petals, but really the name of the stitch doesn’t matter. Use the thread to build what you want it to be.”

Switching needles Error moved to his Horror themed shark that had a bite taken out of its side exposing gills and a few bones. Flicking a claw against a few loose long stitches Error looked up.

“These are the body of what I’m making. Then...” Looking back down Error began marking tiny loops around the threads while only passing and pushing his needle through to one side, “It creates a 3D effect for the ribs so you can feel them when you run your fingers over the fabric.”

Maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad. Ink hadn’t said it was a needle point party. He wouldn’t mind being able to sit in a corner and sew.

** Ink **

“My most heartfelt congratulations to you Guardian Ink,” Toriel gushed as they both watched Error give Frisk needlework advice, “Children are a blessing to be cherished. “

Ink smiled, “Thanks! I’m really excited to meet our little one.”

Then he stepped closer to see just what Error was using as an example. He hadn’t seen this particular project yet. Error had mostly been focused on clothes for PJ. Leaning over Error, Ink’s eye lights cycled in delight at the detailed scene slowly coming into being as Error’s needle moved. It was almost like watching a painting being done! And he totally saw the reference! There was a crab floating near the partially done octo-Night that was totally Killer if the knife was any clue. And was that leopard seal supposed to be Dust? Clever!

“That’s really cool, Ruru!”

Ink set his hands on Error’s shoulders to lean closer and better examine the details. No Cross yet but there was space left.

“What’s Cross going to be?” he asked.

** Error **

“A stingray,” Error answered in a quiet voice.

It was easy to switch into autopilot when he was working on his projects. It didn’t bother him anymore to have Ink hovering nearby or peeking over a shoulder. As long as Ink didn’t knock his arm and make him slip a stitch. At home he was working his way through the various versions of peanut butter and jelly sandwich onesies. He had finished the strawberry one from before as well as orange marmalade and blueberry. He had a surprise one he was working on that Ink hadn’t seen yet. Finishing up the first rib on his Horror shark Error lowered his hoop and sat up so he could see it at a better distance.

“Though a manta ray would look better, but those are harmless.”

Nightmare was a stickler for the details like that.

** Ink **

Ink snorted a laugh.

“I dunno, manta sound right to me,” he said with a wicked grin.

Frisk interrupted with a waved hand before holding up their hoop to show the finishing stitches on the petal they’d been working on when Error came over. The stitches weren’t as tight which let the thread arch better and gave a better texture to the petal

** Error **

Glancing up Error scrutinized the child’s stitches before nodding in approval.

“Better.”

Maybe he would make this child construct and detail this world’s Sans doll. That would be funny to see the look on its face as he dusted the Sans and filled the doll.

** Ink **

"That is excellent needlework, Error."

Ink broke away from watching Error work to see that Lady Toriel had followed him over and was now leaning in to examine Error's work as well. Ink beamed, pride swelling warm in his chest. His Error was so many kinds of amazing and he liked hearing other people praise Error.

"Thank you for offering Frisk advice."

Here Toriel paused to give Frisk a significant look with a raised brow. Frisk hastened to thank Error as well, very nearly dropping their hoop in their haste. Toriel muffled a laugh. Ink didn't bother, laughing brightly at the poor child's fumbling. They flushed and stuck their tongue out at Ink. Ink returned the favor with a wink that had them both laughing. Though Lady Toriel sighed. She cleared her throat to regain some kind of decorum in the room.

"Now Ink, I know you are from somewhere quite different, but why did you not tell me your plus one was a Lady?" she asked, "If you lacked for proper attire, I would be more than happy to offer an outfit for the night."

Ink stared at her in confusion. Lady? What Lady? Error was his plus one. Though the vague thought niggled at him that the way Lord and Lady titles were used here could be a little odd.

"Do you mean Error? He's a guy so wouldn't he be a gentleman?" Ink hedged.

** Error **

Refusing to let himself flush Error silently turned his attention back to his own needle work. He wasn’t used to others praising him apart from a select few. Besides he was still planning to dust this AU in the end no matter how much they tried to flatter him. It was all lies anyways.

“I’m an error, that’s it.” 

Dropping his sight back to his stitches Error tucked away his bone needle and picked up the one attached to a coral design he had been working on to fill in some free space. Looping the thread around his needle a few times Error pressed the tip next to his out facing stitch. Pushing the needle through Error pressed his thumb over the loops to hold them he then pulled the needle through the loops completely. The effect was a 3D texture of multiple tiny loops held tight against the fabric by his tiny stitch. Repeated the effect could be used for multiple things. Coral texture, feathers, teddy bear fur, the inside of a flower…

** Ink **

Ink frowned, not liking that. He waited for Error to finish his stitch then bent down to bring his skull level with Error's.

"You are so much more than _just_ an error, Ruru," he murmured in a low, husky tone.

Then he pressed a slow, warm kiss to the top of Error's spine. Error was amazing. Interesting. Wonderful. He was Ink's Starshine and so much more.

Drawing away from the kiss, Ink tucked a finger under Error's scarf so he could hook it on Error's collar. He smiled down at Error, eye lights a pink soul and a yellow star, before looking back up at Toriel's discrete clearing of her throat. She was flushing slightly, which could just be seen at the corners of her eyes where her fur thinned some, and had her gaze averted. She'd moved to cover Frisk's eyes and the child was trying to tug her hand away.

"I do not believe we ever had reason to discuss etiquette for couples in public before. We shall have to add it to the list. But to answer your question, Guardian Ink, his skills in needlework would be the envy of many a Lady as they are an important part of a Lady's repertoire. Hence why I insist we adjourn for the moment so we may find him a more appropriate outfit for tonight's party."

Lady Toriel smiled warmly at Error with this last statement, finally taking her hand away from Frisk's face. The child huffed before shaking their head to try and fix their hair.

** Error **

_“You are so much more than **just** an error, Ruru.”_

Startled, Error nearly dropped his hoop at Ink’s tone alone, let alone what the Guardian has said. Left scrambling to keep purchase on what was in his hands Error could not stop a soft keen at the kiss that followed. Immediately Error’s sockets flooded with static. He couldn’t see but he could FEEL. Oh, fucking, void he could _feel_ the slight brush of Ink’s finger slipping under his scarf, hooking his collar. Pulling with just enough pressure that Error felt his face illuminate completely with a golden glow.

Error knew someone was talking but the white buzzing inside his skull made everything else but the pleasant pressure against his throat... Nothing else mattered. Sockets clearing Error glanced up just in time to see the strange Toriel of this world smiling down at him.

“What?”

** Ink **

This time, both of Toriel's brows rose and the flush could be seen faintly through the fur of her cheeks before she mastered herself. Ink keep his subtle hold of Error's collar, liking the way it felt against his finger and the reaction he'd gotten from Error. He was really, really glad Error had kept it on now! He gently rubbed his gloved finger against Error's neck while keeping his gaze focused on Toriel. She marshaled herself, though her hand was back over Frisk's eyes.

"I was offering you a different outfit for the evening," she explained to Error in an impressively steady voice, “One more suited to the formality of the occasion.”

** Error **

The static fuzzing the outer rims of his sockets became more overwhelming with each small brush of Ink’s fingers gliding over the bones of his neck. Each pass sent another wave of heat rushing down into the Destroyer’s cunt. Oh Void... Ink might have well have been fingering him in front of this other monster. Error bet if he closed his sockets he could visualize the wet slick sensation of Ink’s gloved fingers pushing inside... Fuck.

Trying to stay focused while the attention was turned to him Error opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t. Instead, Error tried to force a pout and was even more frustrated when it was countered by a strong shiver that left him leaning towards his lover.

“No. Thank you.”

Fuck. Was that his voice? Ink needed to stop. He shouldn’t sound so…so soft.

** Ink **

"I made him a suit but he didn't want to wear it," Ink said to Toriel.

He couldn't see her shake her head. He was too busy watching Error. He pressed his finger more firmly against Error's neck, stroking back and forth along the vertebrae.

"A suit, while more appropriate for the formality of the evening, would still not be proper attire for a proper Lady," Toriel countered politely.

And then Ink remembered what the odd thing about the titles here was. The fact that Lady was more in line with a job title with little regard for gender. It was most often bestowed on those who were women but not always. It both made sense and made Ink's head spin when he's listened to Toriel's explanation. The title of King and Queen worked the same why. Label of the job. Ink was pretty sure he remembered that the current ruler was a female King.

Was Toriel talking about putting Error in a dress? Ohh, he'd love to see that! He could still picture Error striding home in that outfit from UnderLust. Error had looked so good! They'd never made it past kissing and cuddling that night but Ink had pounced Error the next morning because he couldn't get over how good Error looked.

"I could make him something," Ink offered.

"No, I insist. I can think of a few dresses I am saving for Frisk that should look quite lovely," Toriel said quite firmly, "Come, everyone up, let us head upstairs. Frisk, be a dear and lead the way."

Frisk was released once again and was quick to scramble off the couch. Probably trying to avoid more censorship attempts. They tucked their hoop into a basket sitting on the floor near the couch before dashing over to Ink and Error. They gestured for them to follow before turning to lead the way out of the room, pausing in the doorway to be sure everyone followed.

** Error **

People were talking again but Error couldn’t make out the words. White static had filled the space inside his skull while all Error could focus on was the firm stroking of Ink’s fingers against his throat. Why couldn’t Ink just take him away now and...and... Error could feel PJ pulsing inside his middle as if knowing exactly what the Destroyer wanted. Was now craving. Oh fucking void!

Grabbing one of his flip flops Error slid the rubber sole from foot as fast as he could and, without thinking about it further, smacked Ink square in the face with it.

“O-OFF!” Error snapped.

Jumping off the ottoman, Error hopped a few steps on one foot so he could slide his shoe back onto his foot. Fucking IDIOT!! He had just let... Ink had... Skull vividly yellow Error stormed after Frisk 274. He didn’t care where they were going, but he needed to be at least a few feet away from Ink right now! At least until his magic calmed the fuck down. Even PJ seemed to be against him, the little one’s pulsing slowed as if his souling was disappointed.

** Ink **

The sharp smack stunned Ink into stumbling back with a hand over his stinging face.

"Oh, ow! E-error!" Ink whined.

It was muffled by his hand. That hurt more then when Error just threw the shoes at him! When he glanced up he found Toriel giving him an amused look as she passed him that clearly said she thought Ink got what he deserved. Ink was still trying to blink a few dazed tears out of his sockets as he followed after her to the hall.

"On second thought, Frisk," Toriel called out.

Frisk paused and looked back, little tuft of a goat tail quivering with curiosity.

"Why don't you remain down here with Ink and begin the etiquette lessons I had planned to go over with him? They are on the side table by my chair."

Frisk shrugged and nodded, turning and jogging back to them.

"Hey, wait, I wanna stay with Error," Ink protested.

His face still stung but he tried to sidle past Toriel to get closer to Error even as Frisk came around to tug on his sleeve. He wasn't particularly worried about Toriel being alone with Error. It was more that Ink didn't want to be apart from Error just now. Even if he had just been chastised. He didn't have to touch, but he wanted to stay near darn it!

** Error **

Error’s skull was still ringing with flashes of lewd images. He hated himself for getting up, but equally hated that he had sat there for so long. Toriel has been staring right at him! What the fuck was wrong with him! Ink whining in the background was not helping! Ink saying he wanted to stay with him only made Error’s cunt wetter.

“N-nO!” Error knew he said the word louder that needed but he could feel his body literally being drawn back towards his stupidly perverted lover, “YoU st-aY!”

Stumbling through his words Error pulled up his the back of his scarf like a hood and marched blindly out of the room. It didn’t matter where this Toriel wanted to take him, he needed to cool off. NOW! Before he did anything even more embarrassing.

** Ink **

“We will be fine, do not fear Ink,” Toriel said sweetly, “Go with Frisk. I feel you might need a moment to compose yourself.”

Then, before Ink could protest again, she turned and followed Error out of the room. Ink could hear her calling directions after Error.

“Not that way, dear. Turn left, up the stairs.”

This time, Ink growled, but it trailed off into a whine. Error had told him to stay away. He didn’t want to though. So what if his magic was purring warm along his bones? He could be good.

Frisk tugged on his sleeve again and Ink’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He’d been the one to insist Error came with him. And he’d known Error’s refusal to change into the suit could cause problems. He just hadn’t expected this! With one last sad look to the door Ink resigned himself to the insistent tugging.

** Error **

Not looking where he was going, Error followed the taller monster’s soft guiding directions until she had him stumbling to a stop beside an equally tall closed door.

“Feel free to go inside dearie.”

Finally glancing up from his furiously kinky inner monologue, Error glanced to the door then to the goat monster that was still making her way slowly up the stairs.

“Great.”

Drawing out the word as he turned the knob Error cautiously stepped inside and continued walking until he was standing center in the room. Far away from any of the clutter that filled this clearly feminine room. Why was he told to come up here? Something must have been said while he was out of it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Hands to his sides Error turned back to face the monster that clearly had something planned.

** Ink **

Toriel followed the furiously fuming skeleton into the room. The poor thing. How could Ink be so immodest when it came to his significant other? Toriel knew that Ink, and by extension probably Error, came from somewhere far away with quite different customs but still! Propriety should still dictate what was too much when in public and with company. She had not quite been able to see what the Guardian had been doing to cause Error to flush so but he had clearly been doing something. And while she may not know many of the specifics for skeleton pregnancy she remembered quite well just how sensitive one could be at times. A moment of separation would do both Error and Ink good.

Closing the door behind her, Toriel clapped her paws with a smile.

“Excellent! Now, let us find you a proper dress! We’ve been slowly reworking these to be closer to current fashion.”

Moving to a large wardrobe, Toriel began sorting through a selection of hanging dresses.

“I do think a light color. It would compliment your complexion wonderfully! Ah, yes, _shawl_ we try this one?”

Toriel turned with a long gown in hand of a light green color. Like new leaves in spring. It had a very modest neck line with a lace trim. A matching lace shawl was draped over the hanger.

** Error **

Dress. This Toriel abomination had had said find him _a dress_.

“W-WhAt?”

Flabbergasted by the suggesting, Error couldn’t even decide what he going to feel about…about _this_. Trying to simultaneously smother his regretful amusement at that pun wasn’t helping things either. Puns were funnier when made by people he liked. Not by people he normally dusted. Plus that green dress was awful! He wouldn’t be caught dead in green.

“No!”

** Ink **

“Very well, _knot_ a problem. We can try another. _Lace_ see...”

Toriel turned back to the wardrobe, returning the light green dress to its spot and sorting through others. Maybe not a light color then. Perhaps something closer to the blue accents under Error’s sockets. She was almost sure there was one in a blue shade.

“Ah!”

There it was! She pulled out the new dress. This one had a corseted waist and a more modern scooping neckline. It paired with a bustled skirt and matching over drape. All of it in shades of deep shimmery blue and black. Error would look quite fetching indeed. True, the dress was a little more revealing than Toriel’s own preferences but the fashion was quite popular with younger Ladies. And Error did seem younger, especially with his glasses on.

** Error **

Error watched as Toriel pulled out another strange dress. Like the green one before it, this dress came with a separate top and bottom half each on its own hanger. The stiff looking top bore a deep scooped neckline that had the Destroyer instinctively folding his arms over his chest. The arm bands, if you could even call them that, were draped to either side and clearly meant to rest on the curve of the wearer’s shoulders rather than over them as support for the heavy looking garment.

The skirt was its own intimidating puzzle. It looked to be made of two long layers of skirts and draped fabric that fell in the front in a way that resembled overlapping aprons with wide ruffled edges. The color was primarily a simple deep royal blue like the top, but contrasted between the skirts by a long black ruffled layers. The entire skirt just had so many ruffles it seemed to fall in the same fashion bucket as Lust’s maid outfit but longer. A lot longer. Especially in the back of the dress where everything seemed to be gathered.

How was this supposed to be formal wear? Was he supposed to wear that? Sockets widening Error was torn between standing his ground and backing away. Void damnit! Next time he would just wear the damn suit. Maybe if he screamed Ink would rescue him. Though... It was his preferred colors. And he could honestly make _any_ outfit look good.

** Ink **

Toriel watched as Error covered himself, eyeing the dress and her with suspicion and speculation. Was he nervous about changing with her there? She could always call a servant to help him if he couldn’t gown himself.

“It is not my preferred style but this one is the more modern cut. It would look quite fetching on you. Though,” she paused thoughtfully, “I fear it might overexcite your Ink. Which, if it does, it would be better to get the likely result of that out of the way before it is a risk to guests and my floors.”

** Error **

“I’ll wear it.”

Decision made Error pulled fresh strings from his sockets and cast them out to snatch the dress from Toriel’s hands. Even through his strings Error could tell that the entire garment was heavier than it looked. Longer in the back too. Using his strings to hang the garments at an acceptable height off the ground Error circled his new prize. How the hell was he supposed to wear this? Standing behind the skirt Error pinched the gathered ripples of fabric and was surprised at how much room the back of the skirt had.

“It’s a tent.”

How did this blasted thing even work?

** Ink **

“Oh, hardly,” Toriel tutted.

As Error prowled around, she turned back to the wardrobe to pull out the petticoats and corset. They might have to pin some to make this work but make it work they would. Then she paused, eyes widening. If what she’d heard hinted from other skeletons was true... A trace nervous, she glanced over her shoulder.

“You...do have undergarments, correct?”

** Error **

“Under-what?”

Stopping his circling, Error peeked out from behind the dress to stare puzzled at Toriel.

“I’m a skeleton.”

** Ink **

Toriel’s face fell in distress. Oh, dear. This would be something. Setting aside the bustle cage, Toriel steeled herself.

“I shall explain. First, if you would be so kind as to step behind the screen.”

———————————

Downstairs, Ink and Frisk were now doodling in the margins of Lady Toriel’s notes. Ink had skimmed over the information but he couldn’t focus on it enough to read it properly. It helped that Frisk seemed more interesting in games of Xs-and-Naughts then stuffy etiquette. Ink was working on random curling patterns between placing naughts. So far, he was two games up out of six and wondering when the others would be back.

“LIKE FUCK I AM YOU VOID DAMNED ABOMINATION!!”

Ink looked up sharply at a sudden outburst of muffled swearing. There was a muffled thud as if something had fallen over. Beside him Frisk gasped in awe and reached for fresh paper. There was a pause. Ink wondered if that was going to be it. Maybe it was just from struggling into something? Error did prefer simpler clothing.

Sighing, and trying to contain the nervous energy telling him to rush upstairs, Ink dropped his gaze back to the table. Frisk was still scribbling away. Ink looked over the list of words before tapping one.

“You spelled this wrong. A-bom-I-nation. There’s an ‘i’ there not and ‘a’,” he said.

Frisk glanced up and then grinned, crossing out the word and rewriting it. Ink nodded and grinned before glancing at the door again. He could just sneak up and check. Maybe get a peek at Error changing. Not like he hadn’t seen Error naked a short while ago but it was something he never got tired of seeing. He just looked so good. Handsome, cute, pretty, sexy… Ink sighed, placing another naught will Frisk finished scribbling words Toriel probably would be alarmed to discover they’d learned. 

“NO…MORE...LAYERS....NEED!!”

Something upstairs crashed loudly to the floor followed by a series of thumps and Ink’s head shot up. Then he heard something that sounded suspiciously like Error’s tiny Blaster and Ink couldn’t remain still. He shot up and bolted for the door. He already knew he needed to be upstairs. He just needed to...

He was forced to stop as a maid came down the steps. He probably could have jumped over her but she gave a hasty curtsy.

“Sir, the Lady asked me to inform you that everything is going well and that they will be down in a few moments,” she rushed to say.

Ink looked up the stairs then back down to her.

“But... we heard...” Ink started.

The maid straightened with an understanding smile.

“The dress is a bit of a struggle for first timers,” she said simply, “They’ve just about got it though.”

Ink looked up the stairs again. As much as his own magic was starting to prickle at him he couldn’t sense anything off about Error’s resonance. And Error hadn’t called for him. Though, maybe if he waited, the maid might go and he could still sneak upstairs. But the maid just stayed there smiling at him. Ink fidgeted. She kept smiling. Then she looked down and curtsied again.

“Young Frisk,” she said.

Ink glanced down. Frisk waved and then curtsied in return to the maid before looking up at Ink. Well fine, he was stuck here for now.

** Error **

“ENOUGH!!”

Feeling himself burning through his remaining magic far too quickly Error leaned back against the wall to catch his non existent breath. Fucking corset! He wasn’t used to having his movement restricted in such a way, that’s all. But having to get help dressing while not being touched had required two bitty Blasters. And the layers had kept coming! These so called fucking undergarment, which were called _pants_ for some stupid reason, had no crotch! Sure his cunt was buried under literal layers of fabric and padding but just knowing was enough. Not to mention the bitch had made him fasten a literal cage to his ass! The fucking thing was tied around his corseted waist with every article of clothing under the mother fucking sun.

Now the bitch wanted him to remove his collar?! No one was supposed to see it in the first place! Now it was the only thing left on his body that he had originally come in because _apparently_ flip flops were not proper footwear either! NO! He had to wear these sad button up boots that would have made Lust weep at their failure to have any sex appeal.

“I. Am. Done.”

Feeling one of his eye lights flicker Error pointed his final remaining bone attack at the goat monster. Fuck her stupid fire.

“Try anything else and I will dust you.”

** Ink **

Toriel stood rigidly and regally in the center on the room. It was a little singed and scorched where she had used small fire blasts to knock away bones. She had not expected Error to be so very combative about everything. She would have called it quits if he didn’t insist he was going to wear the ‘stupid, pointlessly over complicated AU of an outfit’ as he’d put it. If it weren’t for the fact that he came with Ink she would have been less willing to put up with it. Error’s manners were positively atrocious! But now he was clearly pushing himself too far. She may not be familiar with the nuances of all monster pregnancies but she still knew the signs of severe magic drain.

“Oh, do calm down,” she snapped at him.

She regretted asking about the collar now. Almost as much as she regretted using her fire indoors.

“I did not realize it was something so important. Can we perhaps cover it or tie a bow to the front to avoid similar or less delicate questions later?”

Toriel could hear Ink downstairs. He was talking quite loudly and sounded agitated. This was why she had sent the maid down, but the sudden worry nibbled at her that he could sense Error’s troubles.

** Error **

“A bow! Oh my fucking void!! It’s a COLLAR not a fucking dildo!”

Feeling the floor threaten to come up towards him Error hung his head and sighed.

“I’ll do the shitty bow.”

Stabbing his last bone attack into the backside of a kicked over vanity he had been using as a shield Error placed a hand over his flickering socket. He needed to eat something. Rummaging through his inventory Error pulled out cupcake and held it out so the crumbs wouldn’t fall on his dress. Opening his mouth Error let his tongues swirl around the cake’s paper wrapper and frosting before pulling it into his mouth in its entirety. Magic tingled over the Destroyer’s tongues, calming the immediate threat of passing out.

Ink had the back up bag of Cocoa Bombs since Error had been plowing through his second bag too quickly. He hadn’t asked for them since Ink tried to use one as a treat to make him sit and shake hands. He had fallen for the sit command and gladly let Ink hand feed him a Cocoa Bomb, but at Ink’s outstretched hand and a request for him to shake he realized what Ink had been doing and promptly punched Ink in the nasal bridge.

** Ink **

Toriel had no idea what on earth a dildo was but she could tell it was meant as something she would likely consider far more inappropriate then the dog collar Error refused to remove. What strange customs some people had! Perhaps it was not a dog collar to them? Error knew it was a collar. But a compromise was a compromise no matter how little she appreciated Error further damaging that vanity. It was an antique! Ink would certainly be requested to clean up after his destructive Lady. 

Turning primly while Error leaned against the vanity, Toriel opened a drawer in the thankfully undamaged wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful blue ribbon. Normally it would be for hair or longer fur or some other similar area but it would work fine for this. Then she picked up the little bird cage she had trapped the tiny attack skulls in and turned back to Error. He was still leaning against the vanity but looking better. Still a little grey. She weighed her options.

She knew that Error was perfectly capable of tying a perfect bow himself. He had done so with each piece she had pointed out he would need to adjust or tie to secure. However, she did not wish to try navigating across the shards of vanity mirror now strewn over the carpet. She also had little interest in releasing the tiny attack skulls he’d been using as assistants just yet and she doubted Error would come to her so she could hand over the ribbon. That left one clear choice Error would not object too whom Toriel believed could tie decent bow.

“Ink will tie it on for you. Now, if you are ready, follow me after a moment so I may announce you,” she instructed in a crisp tone.

** Error **

“Announce? Everyone downstairs already knows I’m here!”

Throwing up his arms in frustration, Error stepped out from behind the fallen table to go look at himself in the mirror. He might as well see what all the fuss had been about for making him put on this ridiculous getup. Coming face to face with his reflection Error blinked, leaned away, and then squinted as he stepped closer. Even with his glasses on... He looked damn fucking good in this dress. Stepping to the side to look at the back Error couldn’t help but hum happily at what he saw.

_‘Who’s the sexiest monster alive? Yep, me.’ _

Looking down Error noticed that his breasts had been pillowed up in a strange fashion that satisfyingly nice to poke at.

“Huh...”

** Ink **

Snorting softly at Error surprise in his own reflection Toriel looked to the stars for strength and stepped out of the room. At least the door remained intact. Whimsmore would be horrified enough by the mess inside.

Out here in the hall, Ink was much clearer to hear.

“Seriously, let me go to him. He’s not feeling well. I can tell!”

Ink sounded angry. Toriel walked faster. As soon as she appeared at the top of the stairs the commotion died down. She found Ink’s strange eye lights riveted on her, the shapes sharp and almost hostile. Frisk was hanging off Ink’s arm and the maid was leaning away from him.

“Thank you, Geniene. I can take it from here,” Toriel called out.

The maid looked up almost relieved. Toriel met Ink’s gaze.

“Guardian Ink, if you would be so kind as to give some space so we may both come down, you will see Error,” she told him.

Ink took two reluctant steps back but it was enough for Geniene to scurry away. Toriel descended the stairs and held out the ribbon.

“Here, this is the final piece. We decided you should be the one to tie it on his collar for him.”

That seemed to throw Ink. He blinked, taking the ribbon.

“Wait, really? But...”

Toriel raised a hand to politely cut him off.

“Now, I presenting you wife, the Lady Error,” Toriel said in a grand voice, sweeping an arm up the stairs to where Error would appear.

Ink’s gaze followed the gesture, sockets wide.

** Error **

Tucking his glasses back in his inventory, Error shot two finger guns at his reflection with a quick clicking sound. Satisfied, Error grinned widely at his reflection.

“Ooh, Ink won’t know what hit him.”

Turning to head toward the doorway Error could make out the sounds of Ink arguing with the others downstairs.

“A little late to save me now Squid,” Error grumbled.

Walking through the door Error heard the quiet muffling of people talking quietly followed by a pause.

_“Now, I present your wife, the Lady Error.”_

Wait wife? Placing one hand on the railing Error stepped out and began making his way downstairs. He had to hold up the front of his skirts slightly with the other hand but it wasn’t hard.

“I’m not his wife, stupid.”

** Ink **

Toriel shot Error her most frigid stare before pursing her lips.

“Affianced then,” she corrected.

Ink, however, heard none of it. He was too busy staring at Error in slack jawed wonder. He looked stunning! Ink drank in the details, eye lights darting all over Error’s form. The dress was a perfect shade of quietly shimmery blue and deep black that complimented Error’s bones and ecto. It accentuated Error’s shoulders and did some amazing things to Error’s chest. Ink swallowed hard, feeling light but also like he might throw up any moment.

Ink started to float up and Frisk grabbed his pant leg which kept him from floating more than a foot or so off the carpet. Toriel cleared her throat. Ink jolted, almost as if he was restarting, and dropped back to the floor with a slight stumble. He pulled out his pocket square to cover his mouth. It came away streaked with ink. He wiped again before shoving it away and stepping up to the stairs holding a hand out to Error.

“Y-you look, wow, Error! You look amazing!”

Ink face was flushed with a wash of rainbow freckles, eye lights stuck on a pink heart and yellow star.

** Error **

Pausing a few steps up from Ink’s hand Error felt his skull dust a light coloring of blue. Just enough to cause the Destroyer to cough into the back of his hand and look away. Continuing down the steps, Error placed his hand over Ink’s.

“Thank your friend. She _roped_ me into it. It was a little _cagey_ at first just a warning though.”

Hehe, pun.

** Ink **

Behind Ink, Toriel’s stern expression was softened by the corner of her mouth quirking up in a smile. Ink, however, never looked away from Error. The hand with the ribbon was pressed to his chest right over where the pink and yellow vials were stored. He could feel his magic doing the quick pulsing that seemed so like a hurried soul beat. Error looked beautiful! Ink curled his fingers around Error’s and smiled.

“Well you _blue_ me away so worth it, right?” Ink asked with a laugh.

** Error **

“Possibly.”

Chuckling softly, Error smoothed down the front of his dress and smiled. Was it stupid of him to like the way Ink was staring at him? Though he knew he looked cute as hell. Error hummed. In one smooth motion he bent slightly, hooked his free arm behind Ink’s waist and pulled Ink flush to his chest. Holding firm to the Guardian, Error straightened and spun around in a circle. It was just like in a novela movie! Though he would have to watch out for that Asgore or this worlds Sans to crash the party and cause a scene if this date were to truly end in a novela style.

“Pay back for getting me all _ruffled_!”

Slowing his spin, Error gently lowered Ink back down to the floor. Fucking void, he wanted to kiss Ink so badly.

** Ink **

Ink gasped as he was pulled close but then started laughing. This was fun! He didn’t know why Error had freaked out before when he’d done it back at the house. He just wanted to hold tight to Error’s waist with his legs and curl in close to press their brows together. Maybe get a kiss...

Sadly, he didn’t get to do any of those things before he was set down again. But he was still being held close. He could hear Toriel in the background talking to Frisk but the way Error was looking at him was captivating. Ink might just start floating again if Error wasn’t holding him. The warmth of Error’s emotion was curling softly through him.

“Hmmm, _seams_ fair to me,” Ink joked softly.

Then he brought up there joined hands to press his teeth to Error’s knuckles before smiling at him again. He held up the blue ribbon.

“I _bow_ to your string skills but mind if I try?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye lights.

** Error **

Raising a brow bone at the double counter strike of puns Error couldn’t help but shake his head.

“I’m _knot_ against it. Lover.”

** Ink **

Laughing again Ink reluctantly drew his hand away from Error’s. Things had grown quiet in the hall around them which just made this all feel even more like there was no one else around. Just the two of them in their intimate moment.

“Alright, chin up for me, lover mine~”

Ink emphasized his point by running a curled finger up along the underside of Error’s jaw.

** Error **

Error felt his bones give a shiver beneath the layers of his dress at Ink’s touch. He wasn’t cold, but those two words went straight to the Destroyer’s core. The name settled into his chest causing it to bloom with warmth.

_‘Lover mine.’ _

It was always one thing for Ink to kiss his hand. Another entirely for Ink to call him...

_‘Lover mine’_

The only time Kiki had ever called him lover was at there first date in the coffee shop, but back then it came off more as a joke. A tiny cruel voice at the back of Error’s mind pointed out that it was a single letter away from being the words he would never hear. But something about having Ink’s gloved finger sliding along the underside of his jaw made it easier to ignore the cruel cut of his own self hatred. Skull blooming first to blue, then yellow Error could feel his soul pulsing with heat. Even with his skull turned up and his eye lights focused unseeing on the ceiling above Error could feel the magic pooling around his soul, rippling into his ecto and filling it with heat.

_‘Call me that again,’_ he thought desperately, _‘Please.’_

Error could feel tears threaten to prickle at the corners of his sockets so he shut his eyes and held his breath. He didn’t need to breath. He just had a selfish wish for his Ink to call him that one more time.

_‘Lover mine.’_

** Ink **

Why did Error seem tense all of a sudden? Tense, but flushed and accepting... Had he said something wrong? He hoped not! Not when this date was starting to turn around into something wonderful. As a reassurance, Ink stroked his finger gently along Error’s flushed cheek.

“Perfect,” he said in a warm whisper.

Then he let the bright, rippling shine draw his gaze away from Error’s face and down to his chest. The first thought he had would have absolutely ruined the moment.

_‘Disco titties!’_

He managed to keep that from leaping off the tip of his tongue but just barely. That was the wrong description anyways. Light shimmered and bobbed and shifted along Error’s ecto like seeing a bright glow emanating from underwater. Error’s soul was shining bright, just visible peaking out from behind his sternum. Ink could see it. The very core of his Glitchy. Ink brushed fingers against Error’s clavicle just above it. Maybe that meant he hadn’t messed up.

Humming, Ink shifted his focus to Error’s collar. He threaded the blue silk ribbon through the bar and ring, using one knot to hold them together. Then wrapped, looped and slipped the ribbon around itself until he could tug it out into what he thought was a pretty good looking bow. He’s even got the little tails almost even! And you could hardly see the dark hardware of the collar.

“All done, Ruru,” Ink said, resting his hands on Error’s shoulders and smiling up at him.

** Error **

_“Perfect.” _

Error wanted nothing more than to lean into Ink’s touch. Even as Ink’s finger pulled away Error could feel the silky ends of the ribbon gliding along his bones and throat until the fabric settled after a final tug from Ink’s hands. Opening his socket Error leaned forward enough to press his forehead against Ink’s.

“You know this is the third date right?”

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets slid part way closed at the pleasant feeling of Error’s forehead pressed to his. This way nice.

_“You know this is the third date, right?”_

Ink blinked, confused.

“Yeah?”

** Error **

Feeling his mouth curl up into a dark smirk, Error leaned to the side to whisper against the side of Ink’s skull away from peeping eyes, “I said I wouldn’t put out until after the third date.”

It was kind of cute that Ink had forgotten. It made the reminder all the more fun.

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets widened, eye lights flicking to an orange exclamation point and a green spade, as a shiver running down his bones at the naughty little whisper. He’d forgotten about that! Was that something different from the sex they’d already had? Not that he objected to more of the sex they’d had!

“That’s right! I was just so excited to go out with you again… But that still stands, right?” Ink asked, trying to keep his voice to an excited whisper.

** Error **

“Possibly. Unfortunately you picked a location full of abominations.”

Was it bad to point out he had been hoping there third date would have been in OuterTale?

“Now can I have some Cocoa Bombs? I might have helped redecorate upstairs and it used more magic than I was planning.”

Not a full on lie he would point out.

** Ink **

Crap! He had messed up by forgetting! But maybe once they got home and were alone? Or they could go somewhere else after? He was still really liking seeing Error in this dress and they'd got to have that nice carriage ride together. Maybe they could figure something out! For now, Error needed a nibble.

"Sure, hang on."

Ink stepped back so he could reach into his inventory and pull out a paper cup with three Cocoa Bombs in them. That had been a suggestion of Blue's to help keep Error from eating his way through them all at once. Blue had said to cut down on the sugar consumption but Ink was figuring more on rationing. Error loved these things so much he could and would eat through the bag if it was offered.

"Here!"

He held out the thin cup with a grin. Though Error redecorating probably meant that he should offer to fix some stuff for Lady Toriel. Probably before the party started. They still had some time. Ink looked around and found that they were alone by the stairs. None of the handful of servents were in sight. The only one left in sight was Lady Toriel herself and she was politely pretending to be occupied by one of the shelves of trinkets down the entryway. But when he didn't look away, she looked up and smiled at them.

"All set?" she asked.

** Error **

Excited, Error waited for Ink to pull out the expected paper bag of sweets, but what came out instead was much smaller paper cup with only _three_ Cocoa Bombs in it.

“But...”

Taking the cup Error stared forlornly down at his small feast of chocolate. Maybe Ink’s affections weren’t as strong as he thought.

“Blue got to you.”

** Ink **

"Yep," Ink said in answer to Toriel.

Then Error's dejected comment had him spinning back to Error.

"I have more! I just thought they were easier to hand out for longer snacking this way," he hastily assured Error.

** Error **

“No worries, I’m just barring our _child_. Not to mention having _severe_ magic rejection. Not like I’ve been _dragged_ off to a busy AU full of abominations while having _haphephobia_. I mean...”

Staring down at his tiny rations of _life sustaining nutrients_ Error let out his saddest sounding sigh and began eating. The first bite was fantastic. Spicy-sweet magic swirled into his body, helping to replenish the magic he had used to fight back in the upstairs room. It helped, but ever since he had eaten that single ketchup ladled french fry at Geno’s save screen Error had come to realize how little magic he had actually been making. He had been eating his sweets with a real gusto to try and keep his reserves up, but nothing came close to that moment when he had eaten the food from AfterTale. Too bad he didn’t deserve to eat it.

Once the cup was empty Error looked up to Ink with a sad smile he had been practicing in the bathroom mirror for just such an occasion.

“I’m not close to passing out anymore, it’s fine.”

** Ink **

Ink's sockets went wide and his shoulders dropped at the soft, sweet, but oh-so-sad smile Error turned on him. He didn't understand how that caused something like a stab of guilt in him when Error's very pointed words didn't. Ink didn't even realize that one of his hands had dropped to his hip to clutch at his purple vial. Blue's advice had seemed reasonable but now he was doubting that. It wasn't as if the sugar was actually bad for Error. Probably.

After a beat, Ink pulled out two more cups. Toriel came up beside him. She looked between them uncertain.

"Is everything alright?" she asked hesitantly.

** Error **

Taking the two cups happily, and quickly so Ink couldn’t change his mind, Error smirked up at Toriel with a pleased grin.

“Yep.”

Reaching into one of the cups Error plucked out a Cocoa Bomb. Tossing it into his mouth, Error hummed before stepping in closer to his lover. He should really say it.

“Thank you, Kiki.”

** Ink **

Ink beamed, perking up at the thanks and Error moving closer. The stab of guilt had been really strange and uncomfortable so he was glad Error had stopped making that face. He kept stumbling on this date, but at least nothing seriously disastrous had happened!

Toriel hummed, nodding slowly, "Very well then. Shall we return to the sitting room? We still have time to talk before things start."

Crud. He'd been hoping they'd run out of time for that. Ah, well. At least now he had Error with him!

"Alright," Ink said, tucking his arms behind his back.

** Error **

“Things?” Error asked curiously.

Ink said this was a party. Wouldn’t it be just like the Christmas party? Everyone drunk and miserable in tiny circles of conversation?

Looking to Ink for confirmation, Error tried to figure out where to put his hands. Finding a side seam along the dress Error followed it with his fingers until the tips of his claws found a mystery opening. No way...

Feeling his hands slip inside Error looked down to where his hand had disappeared and shifted up onto his toes in excitement.

“It has pockets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Error's all dressed for the party and no one died. Perfect! All set for next chapter~
> 
> Next chapter: Garden Dalliance


	70. Garden Dalliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the party! Lots of AU characters crowded into a town home. What a great place to take Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally, we had this chapter done so HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY UNDERTALE!!!! You are the wonderful fount from which so many amazing and wonderful worlds have sprung!! 
> 
> Also, for no particular reason, listen to this, it might be relevant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4rW48BbB-Y
> 
> Also, Also!! You must see this amazing art of the boys in their outfits that Doodis drew! Here: https://twitter.com/Doodis_2014/status/1306076132513546240/photo/1
> 
> And a gorgeous bonus follow up: https://twitter.com/Doodis_2014/status/1306076267763171332/photo/1

** Ink **

Despite the rather exciting and unexpected start to the evening Toriel was pleased that they had managed to get through without much further drama. The small attacks had been returned and they had managed to go over everything she had wanted to remind Ink of as well as a few other pointers for couples. Ink never did tell her exactly where they came from but Toriel had many speculations. They spoke the local language extremely well but used it oddly. Not as if they had learned it as a second language but as if they had learned another version of the same language. A version that seemed alarmingly familiar in its tone and addresses to Toriel’s high class education.

However, despite all of that, the party was now in full swing without any trouble at all. Error had been introduced to many of the guests by a rather excited Ink. Ink, as usual, forgot about half the guests’ names or faces but played it off well. Though Toriel did note that there were a number of the young and eligible Ladies who seemed quite miffed that the Guardian was no longer in the runing. She dearly hoped Lady Error hadn’t noticed. She wasn’t convinced he wouldn’t openly challenge someone for looking to Ink with a flirtatious eye. Though even if all he did was pointedly tuck his hand against Ink’s arm it could still cause trouble if the younger Ladies forgot decorum.

Luckily, that had not been the case so far. Ink, true to form, was ready to chat with anyone and everyone. He switched to new conversation partners with ease, though he would occasionally seem momentarily perplexed when switching back to an old one. At the start of the party Error had stayed by Ink but, as the evening went on, Error had begun to drift further and further to the edge of things. Seemingly without Ink noticing.

It seemed a bit of an odd relationship to be honest. Ink was clearly the father of the child Error bore with all the signs of overprotective mate he’d displayed earlier. Despite that, they denied being married but not engaged. It was understandable that they might not have been finished arranging to be married yet with the rapidity of skeleton pregnancies. Young people had such trouble waiting there days. Yet neither wore a betrothal necklace to show they were to be married. She still didn’t think that collar could count as such no matter what the marriage customs were where they came from. Though Error was clearly attached to the item. It was no slave collar either and such things had been banned for centuries. Toriel could sense no magic in it after all and she had quite a good feel for magics.

That it might possibly be a slave collar had been one of the many theories her mind had wandered through as she drifted through various conversations. She’d been unable to keep herself from speculating about Error and his possible past and just how Ink came in. What she had seen of Error’s training as a Lady seemed to imply that he was off noble birth and education. Quite possibly as high as royalty. Yet his manners were course and rough as street brawler. Could it be that he was a runaway? A victim of one of the many royal families devastated in the recent wars forced to flee and hide? Could he have been disowned? Forced to survive on his own? Perhaps because of the odd malady that caused his form to flicker so?

So then did that mean Ink had been his savior? Ink was a Guardian as he said. That meant it was his life’s work to guard and protect. Or had they met through some other means? They certainly seemed to know each other well yet she could not recall Ink ever mentioning Error before. Had they been recently introduced? Informed by others they were to be wed? She couldn’t quite decide. That they seemed to act both newly engaged and long married which made it even harder.

Toriel sighed and tried to stop speculations for now. She turned to the next conversation with a bright smile, happily listening to Lady Sinensis speak at length about unfortunate nicknames she had overheard her daughter Bryana and her daughter’s friend Caitlyn using. They were still young girls and as such were prone to silly phases like that.

** Error **

It pained Error to keep having to back away from Ink, especially after he had noticed quite a few young girls casting him dirty looks for being close to _his_ lover. Sadly, however, as the evening went on more and more monsters had crowded around the Guardian. Attracted to his stupid open smile and knack for telling stories. Ink always had been a people person, it was what made him so popular within all the AUs. It had always been a puzzle why Ink would have chosen to attach himself to someone like him.

Now sadly, with everybody that pressed in closer, Error had found himself slipping further and further away until finally he was standing under the doorway in the upstairs hall, far across the room from his lover. He never minded watching in the past, so why did his soul have to stab him with this strange painful longing. He was used to being alone. Ink’s near constant companionship was a recent development and it wasn’t like they were even that far apart. He could still see his... see Ink, laughing at some joke another monster had make, while yet another monster slapped the skeleton on the back. He wanted to be there next to Ink, but the idea of even trying to venture back into the crowded room had Error’s form pixelating from fear alone. He couldn’t.

_‘Sorry Ink.’_

** Ink **

Toriel had just finished reassuring Lady Sinensis that it was alright to allow her daughter to use the nickname so long as it was only between the two girls when there came a familiar drawling voice.

“Not to pull the conversation up _short_ but do you Ladies mind it I interrupt?”

Toriel had to stifle a giggle and Lady Sinensis smiled in amusement. Toriel turned and looked slightly down to find Lord Judge Sans Serif grinning lazily at them. She smiled.

“Hello, Lord Serif,” Lady Sinensis said politely.

Sans nodded to her, “Lady Sinensis.”

“I’m delighted you could make it, Lord Serif. Was there something you wanted to…_talius?” _Toriel asked with a barely contained laugh.

Sans laughed and Lady Sinensis made a soft but amused sigh.

“If the two of you will excuse me,” she said.

Then she walked away to speak with Lord and Lady Kaius. Toriel watched her go before turning back to Sans.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, bowing, “_Tibia_ honest, I was trying to finish something I’d been making you.”

Toriel could feel herself flush slightly at the thought of Sans actually taking the time to make her something. She hoped it would not show past her fur and firmly reminded herself that she was not a young maiden who needed to brush her cheek to be sure.

“Thank you, Sans. You did not have to do that,” she said, keeping her voice warm and steady.

Sans hummed and winked, “Awe, don’t tell me I _ulna_. It’s nothing big. In fact, it’s small enough to fit in a pocket. See?”

Toriel had already brought up a paw to hide her quite laughter when Sans pulled out a small book with the words ‘Love to Laugh’ scrawled neatly on the cover. She gasped softly, her other hand coming up to join the first to better cover the astonished sound. Sans brought his other hand up to scratch nervously at his cheek.

“It’s a joke book. Pretty _humerus_ too if you don’t mind me saying. I, uh…wrote it myself.”

By now, Sans had a faint blue flush on his cheeks and Toriel knew she was flushed as well.

“Oh, Sans, thank you,” Toriel told him.

She was so delighted and moved by the gesture. She and Sans would often exchange jokes and puns whenever their paths happened to cross. He had become a wonderful friend after the rift between herself and Asgore; after the tragedy that had taken Frisk’s parents too soon… Toriel turned her mind away from that saddening thought. The important part was that Sans had been a friend like no other. And, he was quickly becoming much more than a friend to her.

She reached down and accepted the book with both paws. Her fingers happened to brush his slim, cool, boney ones and they both froze for a moment, his wide socketed gaze met her equally wide eyed look. Then he flushed, hastily letting go of the book and they both looked away. Toriel brought her paws up to her chest, feeling the slight shape of the small book against her bosom. She should not be getting so flustered over such a gesture, sweet as it was! But then Sans cleared his throat, though he lacked one, and turned back to her with a grin and Toriel couldn’t help smiling wide in return.

** Error **

Ew... The abominations were flirting.

Sockets narrowed in disgust, Error decided to explore the rest of the house. Turning away from the still bustling party and Error strode towards the open door at the end of the hall. He could see the sparkling of candle light blended with the cool wash of air that was coming from outside. What Error hadn’t been expecting was the grand music room that met him. The room was wider than the previous one filled with people, made even larger still by the fact that it was empty and the wide opened french glass doors. A curved balcony was illuminated by moonlight on the other side the stone almost glowing. Already Error could see the night sky, sadly very few stars were visible from within the city.

By the open doorway next to a line of windows stood a grand piano, rich brown wood, filled with strings. Making his way over to it Error opened the key box and played a few notes. It was in key, well kept. Almost rivaled the one in Nightmare’s castle. Pulling out the bench Error gripped the sides of his dress and cage together before carefully settling himself and it down like this worlds Toriel had shown him. How long had it been?

Holding his hands above the keys Error delicately drooped his index and middle fingers in time. One, two. One, two. Each note was like a soft bell being chimed. Moving his hand up the keys Error played a short line of notes and then returned. One, two, three but in a quick rhythm like the line. Closing his sockets Error let himself feel the keys and let the sounds the strings made as he played relax him.

Quiet music sometimes helped to drown out the voices in his head. A little thing Nightmare had discovered. Nightmare had found him a book and they learned together. Then they’d battled together over the keys to see who was better. Error wouldn’t admit it to the prince, but Nightmare was better. But only because he cheated with his tentacles to play songs that normally took two people.

The melody was short, made up on the spot. Error didn’t know what he was playing, but it reminded him a little of Ink and filled his soul with a gentle warmth. It felt almost like Ink was in the room with him.

** Ink **

Toriel happened to notice Error leave out of the corner of her eye. Her smile faded into a look of mild concern as she tried not to sigh.

“Tori…?” Sans asked.

Toriel gave him a gentle smile, “My apologies, Sans. Would you give me a moment?”

“Of course.”

She hated that he looked so dejected by her needing to step away already so she lightly touched his arm.

“I’ll be right back.”

That got a flush and a smile out of him. Heartened, Toriel slipped through her crowd of guests to the door out into the hallway. She peeked out and was just in time to see Error step into the music room. Perhaps he needed a moment away from everyone. Though if that was true…

Toriel glanced at the clock with a worried expression. It was almost time for the party to move to the next phase which was the music room. It was an excellent opportunity for eligible young Ladies to show off their promise to the young gentlemonsters. Which meant it was not the best place for Error to step away to if he wanted some space.

She was about to go warn him herself when she thought better of it. After all, even when he’d been moving away, Error couldn’t stop watching Ink. Who better to send after the Lady then his own mate? Nodding to herself, Toriel turned to find Ink the center of attention of a mixed group of guests, at least two of who were introducing their daughters to Ink. Ink was smiling at them but probably not the way at least one of the young Ladies hoped. This was probably just as well then.

Making her way across the room with practiced ease, Toriel gently inserted herself into the boisterous conversation.

“So sorry to interrupt everyone,” she said with an apologetic smile to the young Ladies in particular, “but, if I may, I need to borrow Guardian Ink.”

Ink gave her a curious look while the rest demurred and said it was no trouble at all.

“What did you need me for, my Lady?” Ink asked.

He was remembering his lessons! Perhaps it was all the practice. That or he never really forgot and simply preferred the far more familiar mode. Ah, well. She turned and nodded towards the door.

“If you’ll come with me,” she said.

Ink nodded and came up beside her. Toriel lead him away from the group before explaining in a low voice.

“We will be moving to the music room soon and I thought perhaps you should warn your Lady.”

Ink blinked a few times before one of his eye lights took on an alarming shade of pale green as he started to glance frantically around the packed room. Oh, dear. He really hadn’t noticed Error moving so far away from him.

“Do not worry,” Toriel said soothingly, “He is in the music room. I watched him go. He is not a fan of crowds, is he?”

Ink relaxed, breathing out a sigh before shaking his head.

“Not really, no. I was hoping he’d be okay but I didn’t even realize he’d gone!”

Toriel stopped by the door and Ink stopped with her, shifting anxiously. He was far more agitated then she would have expected at the idea that Error had left. It was not helping either her impressions of Ink being an overprotective mate or her speculations about the exact nature of their relationship.

“The music room is just down the hall there,” was all she said.

Then she moved away, back into the crowd to give Ink sometime to compose himself and see to Error.

\----------------

Ink turned away almost before Toriel had taken more than a step back into the room. How had he not realized Error had left? Yeah, he’d been having a good time talking to so many monsters but if Error had said he needed a break Ink would have gladly stepped away with him. Or at least, he wish Error would have said he was stepping away… Maybe it was just too crowded for even that? Ink groaned, that mild tenseness prickling through his magic. He should have kept a better eye out for Error. He was a terrible boyfriend!

The carpet under his feet quieted his steps as the soft sound of gentle piano music drifted down the hall to Ink. Was this from…? He hurried to the door and then slowed to a stop. Error was sitting before a handsome grand piano. Against that, Error stood out beautifully in his dress and ecto as he played a soft melody. Ink drew in a slow breath, sockets widening and eye lights going to a bright yellow star and blue gem as he watched Error. He hadn’t known Error could play piano!

For a moment, Ink felt like his everything was perfectly still. Like he was captivated by the serene beauty of Error and the melody that filled the room. It was amazing. After all this time, after learning so very much, Error still found ways to surprise him. Kept proving he was the most interesting, amazing, perfect skeleton for Ink in the entire multiverse despite their flaws. His Error was the best.

Then the stillness passed, swept away by a warm flood of the strong emotion of Error’s filling him. For once, he didn’t want to immediately draw this. He wanted to enjoy it. Live in the moment and cherish it. He started to sway gently to the music, snippets of possible lyrics flitting through his mind. 

_‘...when I see the way you act, _

_wondering when I’m coming back…’_

Error would do that a lot these days and Ink knew he was guilty of it too. Leaving that first time, right before the trouble with Nightmare in Error’s home, had been so hard. Even now, just having to leave to check the multiverse was difficult. Especially when Error’s face would fall just a little as Ink stepped through his portal. It made Ink want to go right back. Or at least hurry through his tasks.

Going out together was special now. Dates were special. They hadn’t done many and now that Error’s magic was stable Ink wanted to do more. Find more places Error would like. More quiet activities they could enjoy together. Maybe even…

Unable to contain himself as the perfect set of lyrics hit him, Ink stepped forward and began singing along with the more intense section Error had begun playing.

“Look at you go,

I just adore you,

And wish that I knew,

How I found someone so special…”

** Error **

The music had taken off and Error found himself pressing into the keys a bit more, but the sound of Ink’s voice broke through the music; blending with it as Ink sung along to the melody that had no words. Completing it. Slowing the music until he came to a stop Error stared down at the keys with wide sockets. He had been caught.

Error found he couldn’t move, every bone had frozen keeping his hands just barely brushing the keys. He should pull away but the words Ink used to complete the song bound the Destroyer in place. Did Ink mean those words? Or were they only a story being sung along to the music?

** Ink **

As the music trailed off so did Ink’s singing. There was tension in every line of Error’s body and Ink wondered if he’d really surprised Error that much. He didn’t want things to stop just yet. Not when that had felt so wonderful, making something so beautiful together.

Stepping forward, Ink gently rested his hands on Error’s shoulders as he came up to the bench. He smiled down at Error, trying to convey all the wonderful things Error did to him simply by being here with him.

“Don’t stop,” he said quietly, “You play so well, Ruru.”

** Error **

The longer Error sat, the warmer his face became. Once more he couldn’t explain this away. Ink had literally caught him... No one but Nightmare had ever heard him play.

Feeling his soul burning Error could feel Ink’s closeness even before the other had physically touched him. At contact Error let out a worried breath but resumed his playing along the keys. Slower this time. Unsure, but he couldn’t stop.

_‘S-sQuiD…’_

** Ink **

“Hmm, yeah, so good,” Ink hummed.

He watched Error’s fingers begin to move again, the music starting almost hesitantly. Almost as if the music itself was expressing a vulnerability Error was feeling. But Ink wanted to hear more. Listen to Error play with that easy confidence he’d had before. He brushed his teeth against Error’s skull in a quick kisses and gave Error’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

** Error **

Ink was so close, the small brush of contact where Ink’s teeth met his skull had warmth rolling down the Destroyer’s back. Soothing. He no longer had to imagine that Ink was with him. His little Guardian has _found_ him. Like always. He didn’t have to be forever lost with Ink. Even as Ink’s hands squeezed his shoulders Error remained lax and allowed the sensations to wash over him with a soothing warmth of a fire heating his bones. Maybe being caught wasn’t exactly bad.

Closing his sockets once more Error lost himself in the gentle flow of playing the keys. The strange melody voicing what he was too afraid to say.

** Ink **

As the music picked up again, Ink closed his sockets, letting the gentle melody wash over him. It seemed to almost swirl around them, twining with that gorgeous resonance and lifting up the faint feel of his own magic trying to answer. Trying to give more of himself then he could the way he was. But Error accepted him as he was. Maybe he couldn't give Error everything he deserved but he could offer everything he had.

After another moment, he began to sing once more:

“Even though I can’t compare,

And I know I often stare,

I just want to do everything,

Maybe even learn how to love… with you.”

As the words lingered, Ink shifted closer, dropping his chin to stare as earnestly as he could at Error.

** Error **

Error’s hands stilled on the keys. Even as the last note lingered before fading away, the final sung line of the chorus remained. Everything burned. Error didn’t know what to do with his hands now but they jerked away from the keys as he turned as much as he could to meet Ink’s gaze. Did Ink mean that?

“Ink?”

Error’s voice trembled just above a whisper, almost a whimper. It was too much yet not enough all at once.

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights struggled to express what he was feeling. They flickered and jumped through shapes and colors as Ink blinked. How could… Where did he start? It was one thing to say it when Error was asleep, it felt so different now with Error staring at him like that. Almost desperately. Was it bad to have said it? But it felt so very right.

Finally, Ink sighed softly through his nasal aperture and turned, sitting on the edge of the bench beside Error. He took both of Error’s hands in his and brushed his thumbs lightly across the back of them.

“Error…”

Ink struggled to find the words.

“You know I have no soul yet you’ve accepted me as I am. You’ve given me so much, let me experience so much happiness just by being you. I don’t know what love is supposed to feel like. There’s no paint to match it and no matter how hard I try I can’t think of a color for it. But I do think of you. So, if it’s something I can learn, I really want to learn it with you.”

He finished in a rush, darkness inside roiling in a way both familiar and threatening while the soft warmth intensified and a faint scattered flush colored his cheeks. He kept his gaze firmly on Error, not even hearing the slight increase to the sounds of voices in the hall.

** Error **

_‘Ink.’_

Error could feel his soul positively glowing with in his chest. Was this what feeling whole felt like? This...

“Okay. Let’s learn what love is.”

Lowering his and Ink’s hands down to the bench Error leaned in close to press his brow to Ink’s. This idiot ended up being the one to say it first.

“Together.”

Accepting Ink meant knowing that the bastard showed his affections in rather squid like ways.

“You found me. You wouldn’t let me go.”

When this pregnancy was over Error swore he would give Ink his soul. He didn’t know if it would work but he wanted to try. To see if Ink could feel the emotions that pulsed through him whenever Ink was near. Breathing in Ink’s scent Error could feel his bones begin to tremble. Would it assure Ink or frighten him to know Error already...? Even if Ink couldn’t feel it, he did. Through every little thing Ink did for him. Through the stares, the actions, Error had never felt more loved.

“Ink... I lo-”

“I call piano next!”

Dropping into a crash Error’s sockets flooded with white static and flickering errors. A pitched digital tone rang out and Error’s form flickered. He hadn’t fully crashed, he could still feel Ink’s hands holding his, but he couldn’t move his body or speak. He hadn’t said it! He wanted to!

_‘I love you!’_ his mind screamed furiously,_ ‘INK! Void damnit, **please**! I... I love you.’_

** Ink **

Ink hummed again when Error pressed their brows together. He could feel Error trembling slightly and couldn’t blame him. He felt so strange at the moment. Different brushes of emotions kept happening even as the roiling calmed. Happiness, relief, trepidation, affection, and so many more. And beneath it all, at his empty core, that cold ache returned, fierce and deep. But Ink tried to accept it despite the way he could feel his sockets start to ache as though threatening tears. Error said together. They would try together.

_“Ink...”_

Ink’s eye lights blinked to a pink soul and lavender question mark in his lidded sockets.

_“I lo-”_

“I call piano next!”

The voice was light and quick and excited but it cracked through the tender moment like a bullhorn. Ink started, feeling alarmed surprise shot up his spine, and then watched Error do the same. Only Error looked for a moment as though he might crash. For a split second, Ink worried he would. But then he recognized it as something else. Error had frozen.

“Fuku!” a sharp voice admonished.

Ink turned to find a young flame elemental skidding to a stop looking sheepish. She was a slight thing probably not yet into her teens. Her flames had a pleasant rosy tone that brought a gentle brightness and ambiance to the room. Ink had to keep himself from glaring at her. She looked embarrassed enough at having interrupted and being scolded.

“I-I’m sorry, sirs,” she stammered, “I...that is...I did not mean to intrude.”

She curtsied and Ink glanced behind her. Several more of the younger attendees were crowding through the door including Frisk who shot them a quizzical look. With them was another goat monster, shorter and a little more severe looking than Toriel with tan fur and cream markings.

_‘A nanny goat,’_ Ink thought.

The joke almost had him grinning. He could hear the other guests coming as well and remembered what Toriel said about everyone moving to the music room. Time to get Error away from the crowd.

Standing, Ink gently guided Error up and around the bench. He’s learned long ago that even when frozen Error could still be guided but it had to be done slowly. Too much would either pop up multiple error reports or tip Error into a full crash. But once Error was safely out, Ink turned to Fuku and gave her a small bow. 

“We understand, Miss Fuku. We were just taking a moment. The piano is yours,” he said.

She seemed to be glowing pinker than before but Ink had turned back to guiding Error, taking him towards the balcony and hoping he might unfreeze soon. Hoping that moment wasn’t totally gone.

** Error **

Error could feel Ink guiding his body somewhere, but he still couldn’t see. He was left to trust that Ink knew where he was taking them. It was almost worst that crashing. Yes, it could be less painful but not being able to move while his body could still function on auto pilot was frightening. At least Ink only sometimes took advantage of that.

Error could still feel himself walking when a brush of cold air seemed to jostle him out of his frozen state. Blinking away the static Error shifted his hands to Ink’s arm and stopped. He hadn’t...

“Ink.”

Void, there were so many people around now. Error didn’t even need to look, he could hear them. Could almost feel there filthy code pressing into the space around him. Even if the monsters around them were mostly children, the other party goers were beginning to slowly filter in.

The little girl whom had taken over the piano was playing something classical, clearly practiced. Error, however, couldn’t even raise his skull to meet Ink’s eye lights. He had crashed before saying it, now he couldn’t muster the courage to say how he felt. He always did this. He spoiled everything.

“M’sorry...”

** Ink **

They had just stepped out onto the balcony when Error’s hands shifted and he pulled them to a stop. Ink turned to him, glad Error had recovered so quickly. But Error wouldn’t look at him. Just stared at the stone floor as he muttered an apology.

“Hey,” Ink said softly, reaching up to cup Error’s cheek, “its okay. If it helps, I almost barfed telling you all that. And that really would have ruined the moment.”

The only thing he could guess that stopped it was the cold ache kept it frozen in him.

** Error **

Nuzzling into the buzzing sensation that was the thin bones of Ink’s gloved palm on his cheek Error couldn’t help but smile. It was true. Ink vomiting on him would have caused more of a disturbance than his brain freeze.

Shifting his hands to rest on Ink’s chest Error tried to settle himself on just enjoying the feeling. Maybe he could get Ink to sing that same song to him again one day? If not he would replay that memory a thousand times and more.

_‘Maybe even learn how to love... with you.’_

** Ink **

Error still hadn’t looked at him but having Error’s hands against his chest felt so...soft? Intimate? Nice. He leaned in, sockets closed as he pressed their brows and nasal bridges gently together. The beautiful moment was still there if a little different.

The music drifting out to them wasn’t as soft or as gentle as what Error had been playing but it still gave a nice ambiance. It was being played carefully, lacking a little of the confidence and polish, but the sweeping melody still flowed around them. Ink’s other hand tightened just a little where had settled on the corseted curve above Error’s hip. Out here it was just the two of them still. He could pretend they were alone again and the music was being played was meant just for them. He felt so full of warmth and peace and happiness and longing. Error’s resonance sang softly through his bones and his magic was positively purring back. It was too much to be still with all of these wonderful sensations filling his.

“Dance with me, Error,” Ink pleaded softly.

He opened his sockets to stare adoringly at Error, eye lights a sun and pink heart.

** Error **

Error twitched when Ink’s voice cut through the fantasies softly playing in his head. Oh Void, he had been fantasizing about Ink again. Error could feel his eye lights flickering oddly, but he still raised his sight high enough to catch Ink’s. Flickering hearts came for a breath, but vanished the moment the Destroyer began to doubt himself.

“Dance? But I don’t...”

He didn’t know how. You had to touch for dancing, and he was pretty sure his self-praising wiggling in front of a mirror did _not_ count as dancing.

** Ink **

“Try with me?”

Ink could practically feel himself vibrating with the need to _do_ but whatever was done he wanted almost desperately for it to be with Error. And in this moment, smiling softly up at Error, dancing felt like the best thing he could ask for. He hadn’t missed those flickering hearts. He’d never seen them outside of sex. To see them now...did that mean they were a sign of love?

Magic tingling warm in him, Ink leaned in, capturing Error’s mouth in a soft kiss. He’d meant it to be quick but once he started it was hard to stop. He’d wanted to kiss Error so many times tonight. He was amazed by how good the simple gesture felt.

Pulling away was harder than Ink had thought possible. He was flushed again and for a beat all he could do was stare at Error. Then, remembering his intention, Ink reluctantly moved his hand from Error’s cheek, shifting enough to catch one of Error’s hands in his.

“Here, follow my lead,” he said, voice surprisingly husky.

He started to guide Error through the steps, making a simple square. Nothing fancy. No spins or dips. Just the two of them moving together to the music.

** Error **

Error’s sockets widened as Ink leaned upward. Form flickering with static, the Destroyer melted into the surprise kiss the moment Ink’s teeth met his. Sockets drifted closed as Error twisted his claws into the front of Ink’s suit wrinkling the lapels, but it brought Ink closer. Ink’s attentions had drifted throughout the night, but now the Guardian was all his.

Error was putty in the Guardian’s hands by the time he pulled away. Like being frozen but this time he could see how Ink guided their hands together. Like before Error moved where Ink guided them. Short steps he could look down to watch, but Error found he was fascinated by this slow movement. It was just like when they fought. Mirroring movements, reactions. It almost seemed familiar, like a forgotten memory. Maybe his past life knew how to dance, but this was _his_ first dance. And why should he let Ink fully take the lead?

“Not bad.”

Tightening his hold on Ink’s hand Error spun with Ink in a close embrace.

** Ink **

It was enough of a warning that Ink wasn’t surprised by the sudden spin. He grinned and turned the spin into a step out, pulling his hand away from Error’s back and turning out until they were as far apart as their still linked hands would allow them. This felt familiar, comfortable even though they hadn’t danced before. Or, Ink supposed they had, just never to music. Fighting was almost like dancing after all just more dangerous with the thrilling rush that came from a good fun exchange.

“Now you’re getting it.”

Stepping back in, Ink stole back the lead. With his hand pressed firmly to Error’s scapula, he led Error through a smooth, sweeping turn.

** Error **

“I wasn’t about to let you beat m-me.”

Error stumbled slightly with his footing. Failing to match the seemingly floating foot work of his lover Error looked down between there bodies to try and figure the next steps out. They continued like that for what felt like an endless amount of time, stepping and turning. Occasionally, one would lift up the other. Each new change was full of hidden touches, glances. It was something different to feel the world around him vanish. He hadn’t destroyed it, yet Ink made it feel as if it was only the pair of them left in the entire multiverse.

“Horrible, isn’t it?”

Error could just hear voices cutting into the silence. Had the music stopped or had someone else taking over?

“It really is. Such a match to have been snatched up.”

“Not precisely darling. You saw as I did that they bare no engagement markings. The strange one is merely with child. Undoubtedly some scandal. I doubt that the child even belongs to the Guardian. Once the child is born he will lose interest. Perhaps sooner.”

The voices faded away, but Error slowed his steps. They had been talking about him and Ink. Ink wouldn’t do that.

Reaching up to cup his Guardian’s face Error pulled Ink in.

** Ink **

_“Horrible, isn’t it?”_

_“It really is. Such a match to have been snatched up.”_

The voices were young and sounded like someone he’d been introduced to earlier in the party but Ink couldn’t have put a name or even a face to them if the AU depended on it. He was having too much fun dancing with Error around the balcony. Enjoying feeling like the whole world was just them. That everything today had been leading up to this one amazing point.

_“Not precisely darling. You saw as I did that they bare no engagement markings. The strange one is merely with child. Undoubtedly some scandal. I doubt that the child even belongs to the guardian. Once the child is born he will lose interest. Perhaps sooner.”_

Anger and a fierce protectiveness surged hot across his shoulders and up his neck making Ink tense. He snapped from gazing at Error to glaring through the open doors into the music room, red eye lights going to a cross hair and a diamond. Toriel was nowhere in sight but several guests hastily turned away. A few even threw startled and fearful looks before shifting further into the room. They thought he would lose interest in Error? His Error?! Who did these background characters think they were?!

The only thing that stopped Ink from marching back into the music room to cause a scene was Error’s hands cupping his face and drawing him back. Ink glanced at him worriedly. How could someone say something so cruel? Those words hurt worse than any fight injury. Accusing Ink of being with Error only out of some strange pity. Like Error wasn’t the one monster in all of the multiverse who made Ink feel complete.

He should take Error away from these people. Ink glanced at the doors again but no one was looking at them. Satisfied, Ink looked back to Error.

“Hang on,” he whispered, “We’re moving.”

Then he scooped Error up into his arms, wondering briefly at what was strapped to Error’s ass, and leapt up to the balcony rail. One glance down was all Ink needed and then he hopped off banister, dropping them down into the elegant back garden of Toriel’s townhome.

** Error **

Error could t help but admire the lingering flickers of the fiercely angry expression Ink had shot the abominations. That was the closest Error had seen Ink to willingly wanting to destroy a creature living in an AU. Was it messed up that it turned him on? Maybe a little. But those deadly eye lights were for him alone.

_‘Come on Inky, look at me. Good.’_

Error didn’t fight as Ink scooped him up, hopeful it meant they were finally leaving this stuffy party. Though instead, Ink jumped to the railing then down into the dark shadowed garden below. Down here, below the lip of the balcony, Error could make out small round tiles swirled with colors. The sound of a running water drew Error’s attention up to a tall water fountain against the wall of the house. Stone snails rimmed each layer, their size matching the size of the basin. Each had water spraying from a pair of antenna. It was dark, barely lit by moonlight and the slight reflections of light from the roof above. The tall shrubbery to each side blocked in the patio creating a private sitting area. Too bad it was ugly and snail themed.

“Here?” Error asked, confused.

** Ink **

Ink nodded, “I didn’t want to leave just yet. It’s nice down here.”

Setting Error back on his feet Ink fidgeted, still trying to fighting through the urge to go back up and snarl at Toriel’s guests. His hand strayed to where his red vial was hidden. But he didn’t want to go up there again. He wanted to go back to that sweet moment before they were interrupted.

“Just…just a few more minutes alone with the most amazing monster in the multiverse?” he wheedled, “Then we go home?”

** Error **

Error could tell Ink was still angry. Or torn between wanting to feel angry and how to exactly release said anger. However Error knew a perfectly acceptable activity he wanted Ink to direct his energy to. Ink had spent the major part of this date stirring up the Destroyer’s lust. Now was no exception. Error could feel his cheeks softly heating. Not enough to glow, but enough. What a dick.

“Inky.”

Error kept his voice commanding as he took the hand that was fingering Ink’s vials then walked slowly back into the shadows. He continued until he was pressed as flush as he could be against the foliage adorned wall just next to the fountain.

“Shut up.”

_‘Fucking kiss me.’_

Fisting the front of his dress Error began hiking up the fabric as he spread his legs.

“Your shit at flattery. Why don’t you try doing something else with your mouth?”

There! He said it! Though now that he had said the words Error could feel his skull burst into a heated flame. He could already feel the wisps of the night air seeping through the thin cotton undergarments Toriel had made him wear. With the ‘underwear’ having no crotch, it screamed easy access. It was too bad for the Lady of the house that as a skeleton he really only had _one _need for such an opening. Guess he could have fun destroying one more thing in this AU.

“I want you.”

** Ink **

_“Inky.”_

The nickname combined with the tone of Error’s voice quickly drew all of Ink’s still slightly scattered attention. Without a thought, Ink trailed after Error as he retreated further into the shadows. Ink was pretty sure there was a door somewhere around here but he could not focus on that fact. It was deeply shadowed here under the balcony and Error’s eye lights were captivating. Ink tried to say something. He needed to say something but his mind was providing nothing.

_“Shut up.”_

Ink’s mouth clicked closed almost gratefully as his eye lights dropped at the rustle of fabric and the shift of Error’s body.

_“You’re shit at flattery. Why don’t you try doing something else with your mouth?”_

His magic was buzzing eagerly, his tongue already formed as Error lifted his skirt higher. Right here? It had been a while since they’d done this. Played somewhere barely hidden and pretty easily discovered. And Error had never looked so enticing before. Hot sure, bound or not, fresh from a fight, flushed and hissing demands mixed with insults while trying not to show how turned on he was. Now Error wasn’t hiding it. He was still flushed but the demands were teasing. Ink licked his teeth.

“Mhmm, gladly.” Ink dropped to his knee in front of Error, “You’ve never had a skirt when we did this. I wonder if you can hide me.”

Come to think of it, he’d never been unbound doing this before. And it was only the second time he’d got to go down on Error unbound. Or was it the third? Fourth? Didn’t matter. He got to taste Error again and the date wasn’t even technically done! The thought flickered that maybe he should take off his jacket, but he ignored it as soon as he saw the tempting blue glow coming through the thin shorts Error was wearing.

“What are these?” Ink wondered as he shifted closer.

Undergarments? Since when did skeletons need those? Honestly they were just in the way. And then he realized they were crotchless, leaving Error’s tasty pussy completely exposed while wrapping his thighs in white. He didn’t get why that was quite as hot as it was but it was really hot. Ink could feel his magic sinking heavy into his pelvis.

** Error **

Sucking in a breath of the cool night air Error’s chest expanded with warmth at the sight of Ink taking a knee before him. It was as if Ink was some bullshit knight about to swear fealty to him. Error knew his soul was glowing, it always seemed to do that these days. Something Ink stirred up in him. Pulling his bulky skirts higher Error exposed a cotton clad thigh to the moonlight. The soft blue glow illuminating his ecto only helped to guide attention to the Destroyer’s waiting sex. Error let his other hand glide further down between his legs to stroke two claws along his already dampening folds.

“Hiding your face beneath my skirt could be a good look for you.”

Error could feel his fingers twitching on the impulse to bind Ink in his strings. The thought of giving up control came with a rush of endorphins causing the glitching skeleton to shiver with something that was not the cold.

_“What are these?”_

Oh Void, why was Ink still talking?

“I told you to shut up. Hurry up before I change my mind.”

He wasn’t going to, he already knew.

_‘Maybe even learn how to love... with you._’

Face heating Error tossed his head back and brought both of his finger tips to his clit. He _needed_ this!

“Ink...”

** Ink **

Ohhh, his mouth was watering watching Error. This close, Error’s scent was so strong and _delicious_. He had to taste him.

Ink brought his hands up between Error’s legs and ran them down the back of Error’s thighs to about where the strange shorts stopped. In a quick motion he lifted Error up enough so that he could duck under Error’s thighs and settle them on his shoulders. That had Error’s lips pressing hot against Ink’s teeth. Ink moaned softly, hands coming up to cup Error’s ass as his mouth opened to run his tongue slowly up along Error’s entrance.

“Mhmmm~!”

That amazing, addicting flavor of Error’s washed over his tongue making Ink moan louder, a shiver running down his bones.

** Error **

The spark of pleasured urgency had Error quickly rolling his fingers over his swollen clit, sputtered into something explosive when the soles of his ridiculous footwear left the ground.

“I-InK!”

Momentarily forgetting the public exposure this location Error gasped the Guardian’s name as hard teeth pressed suddenly against the soft giving flesh of Error’s peach. Folds parting easily, Error reached back to grasp as the wall’s vines for purchase. They weren’t strings, but they held firm. Far more firm that Error’s restraint when it came to the sensation of a hot tongue goring his entrance with pleasure. There was something about the fact that Ink was supporting his full weight with his hands and shoulders. There were no strings to keep him balanced, nothing keeping Ink still as he found his own pleasure. No, he had foolishly, stupidly, oh fuck! Brilliantly allowed Ink the freedom to... to.. oh! Fuck,that was a new trick!

“s-squiD!”

Vision splitting, Error ground his sex down against Ink’s wicked tongue. 

“I wonder where they got off to?”

Oh shit! That was the Toriel’s voice!

“I was told they had been outside....”

The voice grew muffled as more people came out onto the balcony. Trying to hold in his barely contained desperation Error clenched his teeth until only a whimper escaped.

“Oh, Fu-mmmhh!”

Slapping a hand over his teeth Error turned his skull into a shoulder.

** Ink **

Ink tried to look up to get a glimpse of Error’s reaction but all he could see was fabric. Fabric covering every part of Error save where Ink was currently, lovingly, dragging his tongue in a slow firm circuit. Two, three repetitions before pressing his tongue flat to Error’s sex dragging it up with a slight tilt of his skull. He was rewarded by an exclamation from Error as he twitched and ground down against him. Ink sockets slid almost closed again, simply enjoying.

_“I wonder where they got off to?”_

Ink’s eye lights flicked up on instinct as Error tensed around him and his own movements paused. Toriel, but far away. Up on the balcony. Were they about to be caught?

_“I was told they had been outside…”_

Her voice faded, joined by others and Ink relaxed. Then he smirked at Error’s cut off curse. How far could he push? They’d never been this in danger of being caught and, as much as he didn’t want anyone else to get to see Error like this, the intense thrill of the possibility was undeniable.

Ink shifted, settling more comfortably on his knees to try and relieve some of the mounting pressure in his slacks. He didn’t want to be distracted now! He wanted to make it even better for Error. Sure, he could gag Error to make things easier, but this sounded way more fun. Dipping his chin, Ink repeated the broad firm lap up along Error’s parted lips before nudging in closer to delve inside with his tongue. He concentrated, trying to stretch the magical construct further, to delve deeper into Error as his nasal bridge nudged at Error’s clit.

** Error **

Oh! Fucking shit! Error could feel the pressure of Ink’s tongue delving deeper than ever before into the clenching cavern of his sex. An unexpected wriggling thrust had the Destroyer’s vision fracturing with starbursts. Error could feel his sex dripping with need, but no mater how he clenched Ink’s tongue simply teased further. D-deeper. Maybe it was the pressure from the stupid corset but Error almost felt like his insides were being forced down to meet Ink’s tongue. The place Ink’s fingers always teased in the past, that vibrating core was being pressed from both sides causing Error’s legs to kick out when the sensation nearly became overwhelming. 

“Oh, o-”

Biting back a moan Error heard the vines in his fist crack under the accidental pressure. Error tried to let go but more foliage shifted under the now broken supports. Never before had Error thought that leaves and sticks could be so loud. It was worse than thunder crashing in the night sky.

“Did you hear something?”

_‘Shit! Shit! Ohhhh... but don’t stop,’_

Clenching around Ink’s tongue Error closed his thighs as fast as he could while a hand rushed down to apply pressure to where the top of Ink’s skull was hidden. Error could feel Ink’s skull where it was tightly clenched between his legs despite how it was buried somewhere beneath the multiple layers of skirts and padding. They couldn’t, oh fuck! Ink’s mouth had just started applying the _perfect_ amount of suction and Error could feel his legs trembling from the effort of staying motionless while at the same time an unexpected peek rushed forward. He couldn’t... he was going to...

** Ink **

He’d done it! He’d managed to change the form of his tongue, twisting and pressing it firmly against Error’s clenching walls. Damn, Error would feel so good around him right now! He could feel Error twitching against his hands as he tried not to get them caught. He just heard that cut off moan through the muffling layers but the rustling crackle of shifting foliage was pretty clear. Unsure, Ink started to pull back.

_“Did you hear something?”_

Error’s grip suddenly tightened around him and what must have been a hand pressed down hard on Ink’s skull. Ink almost chuckled. He could feel how much _wetter_ Error just got. He had to try something.

Pulling his tongue partway out, Ink tipped his skull back as he dragged his flattened tongue up along Error’s sex until he’d covered Error’s clit and _sucked_. Error’s thighs trembled against Ink’s skull and he smirked, curling the tip of his elongated tongue against that spot inside that usually left Error a twitching mess. Error was so tense in his hands! It was such a contrast to how his legs were shaking. Like he was about to...

“I didn’t hear anything, Tor. What did it sound like?”

Ink’s magic thrummed with excitement, his hands kneading against the twitching ecto of Error’s ass. He pressed his tongue flat and then sucked again with a moan.

** Error **

“I didn’t hear anything Tor, what did it sound like?”

There was an odd silence amongst the mingled voices still chattering in conversation on the balcony. But the silence of two voices was enough to send a panicked excitement through the Destroyer’s soul and down to his cunt. Barely able to allow himself oxygen that he didn’t need, Error sucked down panted breaths of air from behind his hand. His skull was bursting with heat, Error couldn’t see, it was all sparks, and... and...

_‘Fuck, shit, Ink!!’_

Jaw clenched furiously tight, Error kept his hand against his teeth but couldn’t stop his body from curling closer around Ink’s skull. Everything was peeking, he was so close!! If Ink stopped Error swore he would kill the bastard, but if they continued Error feared he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. Then he would have to kill everyone who was at this stupid party and that would surely be a boner killer for his lover.

“Ohh…”

** Ink **

Error was soaking wet, walls trying to clench around Ink’s tongue. It had Ink groaning and shifting, imaging that same sensation of Error tight and hot and _wet_ around him. The ivy crunched softly as Error curled tighter around him and Ink knew it would take so little to push him over the edge. If he just...

“Something in the ivy perhaps?” Toriel’s voice said faintly, “I heard a rustling.”

Ink froze.

“Could be a cat.”

“Maybe I should have one of the servants check. Just to be sure.”

Her voice moved away and Ink growled. The risk of getting caught was fun but he was not sharing Error with anyone right now. They’d have to finish this at home. A thing he was very eager to do. His magic throbbed painfully in the confines of his slack as he drew his tongue back with one final apologetic lick.

“Time to go,” Ink said in a rough, husky tone he hoped Error heard, “Gonna set you down.”

Ink did so carefully but quickly, making sure Error’s feet firmly met the ground before he relaxed his grip and shuffled out from under Error’s skirts.

** Error **

Error was right on the cusp when he felt the motion’s of Ink’s tongue come to a stop.

“Oooh... fuck.”

The sound was hot and heavily muffled from beneath Error’s hand, but once Error could register that Ink was pulling away a cold panic cut into the Destroyer’s core.

“N-no!”

Peeling his hand from his teeth Error tried to keep his voice a whisper but it was hard. He was so fucking close! They could keep going! He had heard Toriel say she was going to send a servant but he was _there_! But now Ink was pulling away and that last long drag along his sex had been pure pleasured torture. Even once his feet had been returned to the ground Error could barely see straight. Everything was still blurred static and sparks with a strange red hue that Error was pretty sure was his frustration right now.

Even as Ink shifted out from under his skirts Error kept his hands tangled in the cloth. He was so close! Clenching his thighs together Error tried to press his fists against his sex to find completion but it was already too late.

“You... fucking. Shit.”

Bringing him so close only to… to…

** Ink **

Ink stood, licking his teeth and taking in Error’s frustrated movements. His sockets were still partially lidded over pink and red shapes. He’d wanted to get Error off but he really didn’t want them to actually get caught. Error was his and as much as he wanted to get that into the head of those background characters from before they did not deserve to see how amazing Error looked: flushed, frustrated, eager...

Ink groaned, shivering with need. He had to force his hand away from pulling out his pink paint, reaching instead for a fat brush from inventory. Splashing a messy puddle of a portal under his feet Ink reached out and pulled Error down after him. They fell through just as the door on the other side if the fountain clicked open. Perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D Anyway, might be closer to two weeks for the next OTW chapter but look out for another chapter of Silk Bridges in the meantime!
> 
> Next Chapter: Putting Out


	71. Putting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its after the third date. Error did say that was when he'd put out, so clearly nothing before that counts. This is the together sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry we've been away so long. We didn't mean to be, its just been busy and we had a bit of a block on this rp-story. We're getting back into it but we still aren't very far ahead on the log. Also, I'm finally employed again! I start in a few days. So we probably won't be able to post every week like we have for so long. We're going to aim for every other week. And hopefully we'll have more of Silk Bridges and some of the others to post in between. Thank you for understanding! We really appreciate all of you who read and have stuck with us and checked in to be sure we're alright.

** Ink **

They dropped out of DickensTale and back into the house through the extra tall ceiling in the living room. Ink twisted around so that he’d stick the landing, cushioning it with the same magic that let him float. Then he caught Error, pulling him close with the voluminous dress billowing around his arms. 

“There’s my lovely shooting star,” Ink hummed with a suave grin before pressing a kiss to Error’s teeth.

** Error **

Still blinking the static from his vision Error felt more than he heard the wet distortion that was one of Ink’s portals opening. FINALLY! They were leaving and he could finally...

“W-whaaat!”

Ink’s hand had grasped the Destroyer by the arm dragging the now heavily glitching skeleton forward and down towards the floor. But rather than hitting tiles, Error felt his body pass through the odd distortion that was Ink’s portal. The only trouble was he had continued falling even after he had completely passed through.

“S-SquiD!”

Trying frantically to get to his strings, Error had just enough time to raise his hands when something... someone caught him bridal style.

“I-Innn-”

_“There’s my lovely shooting star.” _

“-K.... hmm!!”

Startled Error growled into the sudden kiss. Dropping his hands to instead push at Ink’s shoulders Error both leaned away and pressed deeper into the kiss. Damnit he wanted both! Sockets finally clear Error glared down at his lover with a glowing flushed skull.

“You are the worst!”

** Ink **

“We didn’t get caught,” Ink pointed out.

He set Error down so he could wrap his arms around Error’s waist, looking up at him with a heated look in his eye lights.

“And now it’s really after the third date. Let’s keep going,” he rumbled.

He pressed in for another kiss, his fingers starting to tug loose the tight lacing at the back of the dress.

** Error **

“Didn’t get caught my ass, you dick,” Error grumbled back as he tilted his jaw upward to avoid Ink’s kisses.

He had something else to say damnit! But when Ink’s teeth landed on vertebrae in their pursuit of a kiss Error felt his body shiver. He liked the idea of continuing and Ink’s hands were making quick work of the dresses lacing.

“Ink...”

** Ink **

Ink was tugging open the dress top, trailing his fingers up to be sure he got everything as he pressed kisses up Error’s neck to his jaw.

“Hmm?” he hummed.

There was a tie up near the top of the dress back. Something soft and glossy. Like what was wrapped around Error’s shoulders.

** Error **

“Just tear the dress off Squid.”

Lifting his hands to grab the front of his bodice Error tore at the front of the dress causing the seams down the front to tear.

“You don’t know how many s-stuPID layers this thing HaS.”

As good as it felt to have Ink’s hands slowly unlacing and exploring the forced hourglass shape the corset and ass cage gave him Error wanted to be undressed NOW. He has been right on the cusp when Ink has stopped and now all the Destroyer wanted to do was strip and push Ink down to the floor. Ride the bastard until he was satisfied.

** Ink **

Ink growled softly against the column of Error’s neck as seams popped on the dress. It wasn’t that he particularly cared for the safety of the dress but he really wanted to unwrap Error. Slide the silk and brocade from his body, explore the curves revealed… It just didn’t seem special enough to rip the dress off.

Sliding his hands around, Ink brushed off the now loose bands of fabric around Error’s shoulders. Then he brushed his hands down Error’s arms to capture Error’s hands, pulling them away from the bodice and guiding them up.

“So let me find out, Error,” Ink teased.

He licked and nibbled along Error’s cervicals as he slowly worked to guide Error’s hands higher, almost higher than the still faintly trembling skeleton’s skull. He wanted to have his way with Error. Make up for having to stop just a moment ago. Make Error cry out louder than any sound he'd had to hold back in the garden.

** Error **

Error shivered at the sound of Ink’s growl. Void damnit he never wanted to admit how much he liked riling the Squid up. The more aggressive the Guardian became, the closer they got. Yet always, Ink showed him mercy. Though back at the beginning it was only after bringing him to the brink of no longer being able to tell the difference between pain and pleasure. Feeling Ink guide the fabric down along his arms and away Error kept his skull turned up and let his eye lights dim. Focusing on the teasing touch of fingers gliding along his ecto and bone Error allowed Ink to raise his hands upward. He tried to figure out what Ink was doing, perhaps raising his hands so the other could remove his multitude of skirt layers.

_“So let me find out, Error.”_

Flexing his fingers, Error enjoyed the tight grip that Ink had on the back of his hands. Captured yet not restrained.

“Come on Squid. Can’t you see I’m already bound up tight? Take this shit off me.” Dropping his skull to glare challenging down at his lover Error licked along his teeth with the tips of three of his many tongues. “I already said I fucking want you. So prove you want me you sick bastard.”

** Ink **

Ink pulled away from Error’s neck as his eye lights flicked up to meet that challenging glare, his own eye lights a pink crosshair and yellow oval. The little teasing flicker of Error’s tongues just made his magic throb harder. He wanted Error, but now Error was giving him more ideas. Thoughts of just how he wanted Error as he stripped him out of the restraining dress that hid so much from him.

“Hmmm, if that’s what you want, Ruru,” Ink chuckled, leaning in, “But I get to do it my way.”

Then he pressed in, capturing Error’s mouth in another fierce kiss, running his tongue along those slightly parted teeth. Not deepening the kiss just yet, just teasing. Challenging. Distracting. Seeing how long he could keep Error from noticing the ink currently seeping up Ink’s hands to envelope Error’s.

** Error **

“Void you’re a sick bastard.”

Meeting Ink’s kiss with his own Error moaned openly into the other’s mouth. He pressed in as close as he could with Ink keeping his arms splayed and hands upward. If Ink wanted to have a battle of kisses he would lose. Focusing in on Ink’s mouth Error slid one of his tongues in, swirling his tongue around Ink’s and invited it to come closer. Deepening the kiss. The heated flavor of his own magic was still lingering on his lover tongue.

_‘Come on Inky,’_ he thought eagerly.

** Ink **

Ink chuckled as Error’s tongue twined with his own. There was nothing in that statement to deny after all. Instead, he let Error deepen the kiss. Let his tongue be pulled where Error’s guided it, flicking the tip teasingly along the tongue curled warm and moist against his own. And while they played, the ink flowed. It quickly enveloped both of their hands, trapping Error’s now lax fingers in cool blackness.

_‘All mine~’_

** Error **

Turning his skull into the kiss Error felt something cool, damp and forebodingly familiar crawling over the bones of his hands. Pulling sharply back from the kiss Error yanked down his hands and looked up only to find that Ink’s grip was far stronger than it felt. That combined with the black blobs of still bubbling ink binding their joint hands.

“INK!”

The other’s arms had barely even twitched when he pulled.

** Ink **

Ink smirked up at Error, drawing his abandoned tongue back around one of his fangs, his eye lights triumphant and excited. He'd felt Error try to pull away and refused to let him. Not when he had Error exactly where he wanted him.

"I said I get to do it my way," he purred.

Standing straighter, Ink let go of Error's hands and quickly flicked his own hands up sending ink flying up to the ceiling. It anchored there and Ink was able to draw his hands away, leaving Error's trapped and suspended by the ink.

"Perfect," Ink hummed.

Now that he could take them moment, he pulled his pink vial from his jacket and sipped at it. A rush of extra heat filled him, everything he'd been feeling for Error all evening sharpening and intensifying. It left him moaning softly as his body shivered. He didn't even realize at first that his ecto had formed. By the time he had he had already tucked the vial away and stripped off his jacket. The realization was quickly dismissed as Ink flung the jacket away and looked back to Error with pink spade and clover eye lights.

** Error **

“Void FUcKing daMit SquiD!”

Still struggling to pull his now bound hands free from their restraints Error found himself watching with wide sockets as Ink ever so casually plucked out his pink vial. Then drank from it.

_‘Oh fuck.’_

Frozen for words Error stepped back cautiously. Excitement pulsed from within the Destroyer. Even though he wanted this.... Error couldn’t stop his eye lights from tracing Ink’s body. Searching for a place to strike.

Pushing himself up Error kicked back as far as the restraints would allow, then swung his legs forwards to speed up his return. Heels of his boots out for the strike Error cackled wickedly.

“Not going to make it that easy for you Squid!”

** Ink **

Ink’s sockets widened along with his grin as Error swung towards him ready to strike. It always sent a thrill through him when Error got feisty! Reminded him of how things used to be. The fun of fighting Error to a surrender and getting to claim him as a prize. Maybe that’s why Error’s neck was so sensitive these days. All the times he’d pinned Error that way, all the times he’d licked, bit, marked…

Ink twisted away from the path of Error’s swing, a hand snapping out to grab one of Error’s legs. Feeling confident, Ink reached up with the other hand and snagged Error’s collar by the ring.

“I thought you wanted out of those clothes, Error.”

** Error **

Watching Ink narrowly twist away so his back was to the Destroyer as he swung past Error hadn’t expected Ink’s hands to dart out quick as viper strikes. The Guardian’s right hand had clasped his left ankle pausing his swing midair. While the other hand had found its way through the metal loop of his collar. The tight pressure of leather was a welcome threat that only had the Destroyer’s eye lights sparkling wider.

“What’s wrong Inky? Scared you’ll lose?”

Using Ink’s grip and the ink bonds as support Error twisted towards his lover and kicked his free knee straight into the back of his lover’s skull.

“I thought you liked me _‘knee-dy’_.”

** Ink **

Ink dropped Error’s ankle, trying to twist away again but the blow still landed. It cracked against the ecto of his shoulder sending a rush of pain along his arm. But he ignored it just as easily. He turned to Error with a fanged grin.

“You were pretty _‘knee-dy’_ before, Ruru. Or did you need a _hand_?”

Ink stepped in close so he could shift his grip from the collar to Error’s throat. With his free hand he grabbed the loose bodice and pulled it away.

** Error **

Error’s arms twisted uncomfortably due to the restraints to his hands holding them apart. Error could feel his shoulder blade protest the angle as the bottom of his boot clad toes slid back along the carpeted floor below. Though without being able to secure proper footing Error wasn’t able to twist away from Ink’s still constant grip holding him close. The grip that was now squeezing around his throat. Feet secured on the floor as Ink stepped closer, Error wheezed out surprised breath as Ink tore away the remains of his bodice.

_‘That’s the Squid I fell in love with,’_ Error thought distractedly.

Pixels flickered around the Guardian’s grip silencing the black skeleton curses. So instead Error pressed into the hold and laughed.

“I want you.”

** Ink **

Arousal and excitement tingled along Ink’s ecto and bones. It was still new and thrilling the way Error acted now. Even like this, so close to a proper fight, so close to some of the harsher things they’d done, Error was playing back. He was smirking, eye lights bright with his own excitement. No holding back. Showing Ink everything and Ink drank it in greedily. Error wanted him. Wanted to be with him. The collar under his hand was as much proof of that as anything else. As much as their little souling.

Ink’s sockets, deep black emptiness, lidded as he groaned softly. He could feel Error’s bones pressing into his hand, the feeling of glitching fuzzing even through Ink’s gloves. He could see the pixels flickering but it was clear they didn’t hurt. Or if they did, it wasn’t enough for Error to care. It just encouraged Ink to do more.

“I want you,” Ink growled back, tossing away the bodice.

He brought his hand back to glide along Error’s lower back around to his front, undoing any tie he found. There really was a lot of layers. He still didn’t want to rip them off but he didn’t want to look away from Error either. And he wanted to keep Error on his toes so to speak. Surprise him.

** Error **

Feeling the frantic pull and tug of Ink loosening the ties of his skirt draping with one hand Error couldn’t help but be drawn to the hungry black sockets of Ink’s threatening smile. That soulless stare and sharp grin cut like a horrible gash along Ink’s skull elongating the Guardian’s grin. It promised nothing but pain, yet everything he desired at the very same time.

Feeling the weight of his petticoats and bustle cage fall away along with all the other fucking multitudes of layers Error pulled at his restraints anew. Legs kicking at the sliding fabric Error heard the thump then felt the cool air tickle along his nearly exposed legs. He was left dangling in his corset, the light weight petticoat and undergarments the Toriel has insisted he had to wear. All off white. Likely the closest Ink would ever get to seeing _him_ in a wedding dress. Lifting his legs Error hooked his boot clad feet over the other behind Ink’s back and pulled his hips in as flush as he could with Ink’s hand still around his throat.

“You’re cute.”

** Ink **

Ink chuckled breathily, pink colored shapes flaring back to life in his sockets as Error rocked against his still confined and eager magic.

“Nah, that’s you,” he shot back.

Then he stole a quick kiss before finally releasing Error’s neck. His fingers trailed lightly down to Error’s chest, over the soft swell of his snugly bound breasts and down along a rib of the corset. The corset gave Error such an interesting and enticing shape. Accentuated his hips and chest. Ink’s gaze trailed after his fingers, debating if he should remove the corset or not. It was a rather nice look. Then his fingers stopped at the hem of the final thin skirt and he studied it thoughtfully. It wouldn’t really count if he tore this one off would it? Ink’s hard magic pulsed, feeling Error’s heat so close, and Ink quickly decided one torn skirt didn’t matter. He tore the skirt apart and flung it away before looking back up to Error, a gleam in his eye lights.

“That was a lot of layers. But now that I got you unwrapped, I think I wanna finish what we started in the garden.”

Ink’s hands drifted down along Error’s thighs as he said it, tracing the cotton clad ecto.

** Error **

Ink was hard. Error could feel the other’s length through the bastard’s clothing, but he was still bound and Ink was still fully dressed. Void if he could free his hands he would rip the Guardian’s clothing from his body. Mark the other as his. Moaning into the kiss Error squeezed his legs even tighter, as if he could force Ink to press inside with his will alone. When Ink removed the hand from his throat Error let out a needy noise. He wanted that hand back.

The feeling of Ink’s claw tips tracing over the swell of his breast had Error’s breath hitching. He could feel his nipples hardening beneath cotton and the snug embrace of the corset. He wanted to be touched, feel Ink’s mouth on his chest and bones. But instead Ink’s hands trailed lower, pausing along his ribs before continuing their path down his legs. Error could see the artist’s curiosity. Ink was thinking. Error heard the fabric tear before he was able to process that it was the final skirt that was being torn away.

_“That was a lot of layers. But now that I got you unwrapped, I think I wanna finish what we started in the garden.”_

Eye lights flickering in excitement Error felt his magic clench with need. He had been so close before.

“T-take off the coRsEt...”

As interesting as it had been to have Ink’s hands teasing along his shape Error couldn’t help but feel overly confined. Hand restraints were one thing. A corset was an entirely different beast. As if to prove his point, Error dug the heels of his boots into Ink’s spine.

** Ink **

The discomfort of the boot heels digging into his back made Ink hiss, distracting him from Error’s panted command. Something needed to come off alright. He glanced towards the problem in mild annoyance before turning back to Error with a smirk.

“These aren’t as sexy as the last pair of boots,” Ink commented.

He started to sink to his knees, doing his best to ignore the way the magic in his bones tensed and swirled. As much as he wanted to finish eating Error out, he really wanted to thrust his aching hardness into Error. Feel the way he’d clench and twitch around him. Ink groaned, resisting reaching down to cup himself as he settled on the carpeted floor. It would be too tempting to keep touching himself if he did that and he really wanted to wait. Give Error everything he was holding back.

“Let’s take them off.”

He reached behind himself, fiddling with both boots as he leaned forward to give a firm lap to Error’s soaking wet lips.

** Error **

Relaxing his legs as Ink dipped lower Error struggled anew in his bonds. Without his footing on the floor or his legs clamped around the guardian’s waist all of the Destroyer’s weight was left to be supported by his arms. Error could feel the burn in his shoulders, but ignored it in favor of letting out a pleasured cry at Ink’s tongue returning to his sex.

“FUCK!”

Struggling had caused Error’s body to twist away as Ink pulled away. Trying to use Ink grip on his boots as leverage Error arched to angle his sex back towards the other.

“F-fucKinG shit! DO thaT agAin!”

** Ink **

Ink obliged, pressing his tongue firmly against Error’s mound as he continued to struggle with the stupid boots. He just needed to get…

“Mhm!” Ink hummed triumphantly.

The buttons of the boot popped open. He traced his fingers down along Error’s fibia, following the narrow bone down into the boots to Error’s heels. As he curled his tongue to press between Error’s lips to tease his clit, Ink took his hands from the boots so he could shove them off. He didn’t bother to be sure they came completely off, his focus was already moving away from them, drawn more onto the task at hand. Error was trembling again.

Moaning softly, Ink caught Error under one knee and pulled his left leg up over a shoulder, spreading Error’s deliciously soaked sex for Ink’s eager mouth. He pressed closer, sockets falling closed as he focused in on Error’s clit, flicking and pressing with the tip of his tongue.

** Error **

Error froze the moment Ink’s tongue dragged wetly along his sex. It hadn’t pushed past the folds of his cunt but it was enough contact to cause the Destroyer to arch and let out a yelp. The teasing drag had sparked something desperate inside that Error needed... that... that...

“Oohh!”

Error panicked as he felt Ink’s fingers sliding in along the seams of his boots. Buttons parted noisily while Ink’s sly fingers spread the worn leather. Cold air, the direct touch along his fibula combined with the penetrative flicking of Ink’s tongue right to his clit left the glitching skeleton’s legs vibrating violently. Error could feel his body tensing as his spine arched.

“Oh! Oh…VvoID!” Gasping loudly as Ink lifted and spread one of his legs Error kicked off his remaining boot so quickly he barely registered the sound of glass breaking somewhere in the room. “KIKI!!”

Needing something to grab hold of Error tugged violently at his hand restraints. He... he was... Error’s sockets flooded with static as he squeezed his legs tight around Ink. He couldn’t tell or fucking care where he was squeezing Ink, but Error knew where Ink’s tongue was and ground his clit down against the other’s skilled tongue. It was harder with the corset holding his core and keeping his spine restricted.

** Ink **

Grinning to himself at Error’s desperate, trembling movements Ink gave up on the faint idea of teasing Error more. He wanted Error too much. Wanted to make him feel good. Wanted to be inside him, driving him wild. Watching him cry out… Ink groaned with his own desperate need feeling his trapped length throb almost painfully.

As Error’s legs tightened around his chest Ink rolled his tongue against Error’s clit until he could press his tongue flat against Error. Then he smirked and _sucked_.

** Error **

Mouth opening into a silent scream Error arched as a tight wave of pixelation rolled down along his body. The violent peek came like a sharp blow slapped across his middle. Error’s cunt tightened with a wet squelch, clenching around nothing, as every band of magic holding the Destroyer’s bones together began to glow.

“Nnn!!” Keening out a long desperate sound Error felt his legs vibrate uncontrollably. “C-cu...m!”

Error wanted to scream but his voice was trapped in a tight windless fist holding him at this peek. All at once the taught wire of bliss snapped plunging Error into a white fog of lingering sensations that tingled throughout his bones. Falling limp within his bonds Error’s cunt fell away from the Guardian’s mouth as his unsupported leg fell ungracefully to the floor. The drop left Error’s sex open and dripping as the Destroyer groaned through his shivers.

** Ink **

“Mhmmm~”

Ink didn’t try to hold Error close as his lover fell limp. Instead, he licked the splattering of faint blue watery magic from his teeth and chin. Error had absolutely soaked him and Ink was swirled up in a feeling of immense pride that had him smirking. He’d made Error squirt! Error had only done that twice before, but this was the first time Error had done it from oral alone. And now Ink could see the glow between his beautiful bones too. Was that like when it had happened to him before? Ink still hadn’t quite figured out if it was from the intensity of the sex or the intensity of feelings. Maybe both?

Watching Error hang there shivering from the peek quickly distracted Ink away from his line of thought as his magic pulsed. They were far from done.

Shifting on his knees, Ink grabbed the pile of skirts and other odd dress parts and flung it aside without much care for where it went. It skimmed over the floor to land in a heap in the hallway, but Ink didn’t notice. He carefully lowered Error’s leg from his shoulder until Error was standing on shaky legs. That should be okay for now. He only needed a moment. Ink got hastily to his feet.

“That was great, Ruru. Maybe we should try edging more,” he teased, “But for now…”

Ink trailed off with a suggestive grin and began undoing the buttons of his vest. He didn’t rush, working his way down but not taking his eye lights from Error. Waiting to see if this would entice a reaction. Once he was out of buttons, he did his best to sensually shrug off the vest, letting it slide down his arms only to be caught and tossed in the same direction on Error’s skirts.

** Error **

Error couldn’t tell what was being said. All of his senses were heavily muffled by a thick blanket of fog, but he knew the teasing sound of Ink’s voice and chose to glare blindly up at the other with challenging smile. Whatever Ink could toss at him, he could take and give back tenfold.

Sockets flickering with fading errors, Error pulled himself upright enough to get his feet back under his body. Holding his weight by his bound and still trembling arms Error was both pleased and frustrated that his legs refused to support his attempt at a threatening stance. All the bones from his pelvis down felt and wobbled like jello. His legs tried to collapse every time the Destroyer even thought about not holding his weight by his hands.

It took a while but once Error was able to recognize that what Ink was doing was undressing... Sensually, and teasingly undressing. What an ass. A mother fucking sexy ass hole. Error couldn’t help but drop his skull down to his chest and chuckle. It was just too funny.

** Ink **

Ink grinned, eye lights flipping to a red soul and pink diamond as Error tried to look challenging dangling from the inky bonds with his legs clearly threatening to give out. Not ready to surrender yet. Giving a chuckle of his own, Ink brought one hand up to his mouth, pulling off his glove with his teeth while he used the other hand to loosen his tie, pulling the silk until it slipped free of the knot to hang down along either side of his chest. Then he pulled off the other glove, took the one from between his teeth, and tossed them away. Error’s looks, how defiant yet clearly needy he seemed hanging there, was making it a lot harder to be patient enough to finish the strip tease.

** Error **

“Sq-uid.”

Error’s voice was low but skipped as the glitching skeleton whispered the name. Raising his sight to hungrily watch the other tease off his gloves. Damnit. He had wanted to feel the texture of Ink’s gloved fingers pushing inside his pussy. So many sensations he hadn’t been able to feel or enjoy over his fucked up existence. So many touches he craved, wanted to have while he was carrying their souling. There was a chance that his being able to stand Ink’s touches might not last past the pregnancy. Once Ink no longer had to help stabilize his magic, once the child feeding off both their magic was no longer inside him...

“I want you…” Panting Error took a forced step forward. Letting his arms get pulled backwards Error let his eye lights trace over the Guardian’s body. “…To toUch ME. Now.”

** Ink **

Ink had just started undoing the buttons of his shirt, revealing the iridescent ecto of his chest, when Error stepped closer.

_“I want you. To toUch ME. Now.”_

Ink’s eye lights blazed with desire as his fingers paused their work. Error wanted to be touched and Ink had a very particular way he wanted to touch Error. But… Looking at Error’s bound hands gave Ink another idea that put a new smirk on his face. Stepping back in close, Ink’s hands dropped to run down Error’s still corseted sides. 

“Hard to touch with this on. Looks good but hides so much of you,” Ink mused.

Error looked good in these white underclothes, but Error wanted to be touched and Ink really wanted to see more of his lovely glitch. Feel more of him rather than this silky cotton. Touch his bones rather than just the boning of the corset. With a soft growl, Ink’s fingers settled on the lacings wound around Error’s waist. He tried following the strings holding the corset closed. He had the vague notion that he needed to loosen it to get it off, but there was a second where it seemed like there wasn’t an end to the lacings. Then he found it tucked under the bottom of the corset. Ink pulled it apart hurriedly, unwrapping the strings so he could start pulling at the lacing along Error’s spine.

** Error **

Error shuddered when he felt his form fracture with glitches. Ink’s hands had made contact with his sides and the Destroyer knew that with anyone else he would be screaming in agony. Though anyone else this situation would never even be happening. Ink was just his type of crazy and the other’s touch had a much greater meaning now. Feeling his body come back together beneath the slow glide of Ink’s hands Error’s eye lights glowed bright in challenge.

“That’s why I told you to undress me idiot.”

Closing the distance Error pressed his teeth to Ink and opened his mouth to let his tongues tickle the other for access.

** Ink **

Groaning happily into the kiss, Ink gladly parted his teeth at the demanding flicks of Error’s tongues. He didn’t think there would ever be a time he would turn down a kiss from Error. They were too nice. Too pleasant. An addiction all their own. But when he got them during sex they made everything they did hotter, turned the feeling of urgency into something even more. The need to drive Error wild with pleasure. To see him come completely undone like when he’d given Error the collar.

While they kissed, Ink’s fingers danced around to fumble through undoing the corset until he could finally pull it off and fling it away. His hands immediately returned to Error: running up his sides, briefly cupping his breasts, flicking a thumb over a cotton covered nipple before sliding back down his hips to his thighs. He hauled Error up with a possessive growl, still trapped length pulsing and twitching as it was pressed hard against Error’s wetness. Void, why was he trying to hold back again? Did it matter if he was actually naked? It never used to! Really, all he needed to do was make Error’s sling a little more comfortable and get his pants open.

Fresh ink was already flowing down his hands, curling around Error’s thighs into thick cool bands as Ink pulled away from the kiss. He didn’t even bother with the dramatic hand motions to connect the new thigh bands to the ceiling. It only took a flicker of thought and strong coils were shooting up to anchor in the ceiling as his eye lights roving hungrily over the exposed magical flesh that had been hidden away by the corset. It was less than he’d expected. There was yet another layer of thin cotton that had been hidden beneath the corset. Though… The thin material looked nice. It just barely covered Error’s chest and let the light from Error’s ecto and soul show through.

“Pretty,” Ink murmured, hands sliding back up to Error’s sides as he leaned in to capture one of the raised buds of Error’s nipples between his teeth.

It felt odd against his tongue to feel quickly dampening cotton of the undershirt over Error’s nipple as he licked and teased the bud. His inky hands roamed Error’s back and sides seeking a tie or fastening. As cute as Error looked in the under garment Ink wanted it gone. <strike></strike>

** Error **

Error was in a kissing fog when he finally registered the clicking sound of the corset being ripped free. A gasped breath as his ribs suddenly expanded had Error pulling away from the kiss only to press back in for more. Once more Error’s legs felt weak and, once again, Ink’s hands were trailing over his body. Through this time Error could feel it through the thin cotton chemise one piece thing he had been made to wear. The last and final barrier. The top teased at freedom, barely covering the swell of his breasts and pulled dangerously lower as Ink’s hands cupped each mound. Error moaned openly when Ink squeezed one.

“I-innk... ohhhh~”

Shivering at the playful flick to his nipple Error groaned at the quick retreat of the Guardian’s hands. He wanted them back. All at once Ink’s hands had his ass and when Ink growled something in the Destroyer caved. Ink had hulled him off the ground with legs spread and pressed a still restrained but clearly eager cock to his wanting pussy.

“Fu-cling shIT!!”

Arms splayed Error looked down the length of his body to watch ink bubbling from his lover’s bones to bind his cotton clad thighs. Damnit Ink! He still had the stupid undergarment on! The thought of Ink fucking him like this, barely clothed... The crotch of garment was open, all Ink had to do was open his slacks and thrust in. Error could feel his magic throbbing from the mere thought. Void fucking damnit why hadn’t Ink done that already!!?

Error watched as lines of ink cast off to attach to the ceiling leaving the Destroyer bound and dangling. A mirror to how he used to bind Ink in his own strings. 

_“Pretty.”_

Surprised, Error looked to Ink, his face flushed as mismatched sockets widened.

“Void damnit Ink!! If you d-doN’t…! Oh shit!”

Ink’s mouth was warm and wet as it captured a nipple through his clothing. The now damp cotton clung warm to his ecto flesh. The bud stiffened beneath the slow drag of Ink’s tongue. Ohh...he could feel Ink’s teeth. They promised pain but all Ink would do was tease and pleasure all too gently with his tongue. Error couldn’t feel anything else, it was like his body was floating. Even the burn in his arms seemed to slacken.

“Kiki? Oh shit...”

Void it felt good to be at another’s mercy! No wonder Ink seldom complained.

** Ink **

The tone of Error’s breathy voice sent a delighted shiver through Ink. He gave up searching for a closure on the chemise. He gave the nipple in his mouth one final lap before shifting back and ripping the top straight down the middle. It fell open and then fluttered down, leaving Error’s brightly glowing chest and tummy exposed to Ink’s greedy gaze. Just one more piece.

Bringing both hands up for Error to see, Ink drew the ink still oozing along his hands up to the tips of his fingers. Where to start, where to start? He studied Error a little more before lowering his fingers to his glitch’s shoulders, sliding down along the outside of his chest to paint the first lines of the harness. More ink spilled out, circling Error’s shoulders and drawing itself across his back to connect the straps before running down and splitting to meet Ink’s fingers again near the bottom of Error’s ribs. More anchor lines cast up, pulling Error closer as Ink carefully painted around Error’s breasts and down along his sternum. Then he pulled his hands away, watching as the ink flowed and coiled to finish the harness with an intricate and completely decorative knot.

Ink’s eye lights glowed bright with desire as he took in the finished creation. Error looked so _good_ strung up for a change. Hanging there eager and open and dripping with need. Excitement raced through Ink as he shifted back enough to quickly pull open his shirt and finally, finally free his aching, leaking cock with a bitten off groan. His sockets lidded as he eagerly ground his cock against Error’s deliciously wet mount, hands already gripping Error’s hips tight.

“Oh, fuck! Ruru!”

It came out somewhere between a moan and a growl. Ink couldn’t hold back any more. Drawing his pulsing length down once more, Ink pressed into Error in one gloriously drawn out thrust, feeling Error shiver and clench around him.

** Error **

It was something out of body when Error finally felt Ink peel away. Something hungry about the look in the squid’s eye lights as Ink licked his teeth and traced his eye lights over the Destroyer’s shivering form. He was supposed to be struggling in his bonds. He never would have allowed this previously. Bondage was reserved for those times he wanted to have an excuse of why he allowed Ink to fuck him. Where his safe word was the release that allowed him to scream every plea of denial _(‘stop it, n-no... don’t toUCh me. Don’t fuck me..._’) as much as he needed. Before he admitted to himself how stupid he was.

“Kiki...”

Error watched as Ink gathered his ink to coat two fingers. Shivered as the artist made contact and began finger painting slow coils of black ink around his shoulders. Binding him as they became black bonds. Error squeezed his sockets closed and sucked in a heady breath when Ink dragged him closer by his rib cage. Through tightly squinted sockets Error watched the ink move similar to Nightmare’s coils slithering down over the curve of his ecto, between his breasts. A similar set could be felt curling around the destroyers lower ribs, meeting with the other bonds in the form of a decorative black knot.

Shibari...

Error could hear Nightmare’s familiar voice cool and low whispering in the back of his skull. It sent a cold shiver down his spine.

_‘I knew you had a shibari fetish.’_

Moaning at the intrusive thought and left to dangle in his bonds Error watched the multiverse’s guardian quickly unbutton his shirt. Toned iridescent ecto exposed yet Error couldn’t stop his eye lights from following the drop of Ink’s hands. Ink’s fingers made quick work of the slack’s fastenings but to Error it seemed like the others member was exposed in slow motion.

Ink...

There was a moment where Error raised his eye lights back to Ink’s. His sight was fixed on the other’s face as Ink stepped closer. Again a shiver over the surface of his ecto making the false flesh prickle. The heated rod of Ink’s cock slid between the Destroyer’s folds causing Error’s breath to hitch. Teasing pressure ground against his clit until Error’s eye lights fuzzed with glitches.

“Kiki...”

Wiggling in his bonds Error lifted his sex closer. He wanted, fucking shit, he needed... Ink better not make him beg for it! Not now, not after-

Ink’s wonderfully bruising grip on his hips immediately distracted Error away from those thoughts. And when Ink pierced him, sliding deep until there flesh met, Error screamed.

“Fuck!!”

He could feel...everything! Toes curling Error tried to arch into his lover. Anything to take back control and force Ink to fuck him seriously. But Ink’s grip held them flush.

** Ink **

For a moment it was all Ink could do to not cum on the spot. Error felt so good! Somehow even better than Ink had been imagining even with how often they’d done this. He shivered as he held Error in place, panting in short hitched breaths as Error shifted and clenched around him. That only held him back for the barest moment though. A slight pause before he was back to taking Error as desperately as he ever had.

He was so on edge from everything they’d done already. Just teasing, playing with Error had wound him up to the point where his magic was hot in his bones, singing eagerly for Error. Ink couldn’t even focus properly on anything but the desperate need to fill Error and the sounds his glitch was making. His sockets were almost closed, chin pressed nearly to his sternum as he pounded into Error.

“Oh, ‘rror, _ngh_, stars!”

** Error **

Error wasn’t sure when his vision had gone white, but when Error was able to see again it took all of his control to not toss back his skull and abandon himself to the intense feeling of being fucked so vicious. Error pulled at his restraints as his spine arched upward. Even when he tried to meet Ink’s sight the other’s sockets seemed closed. Like Ink was barely able to focus on much else aside from seeking his own completion. Eye lights flickering Error watched Ink’s cock disappear as it pistoned into him, filling him with a loud bruising slap that barely finished sounding in the time it took the guardian to withdraw and thrust in again.

“Oh! Oh! INK-Y-Y!” A hot scalding pressure began building within the Destroyer’s sex. Like something was about to burst regardless of how tight he squeezed down around the other. He couldn’t hold down whatever it was tight enough! He was... “Fuck fuck fuck!”

Something inside the Destroyer burst causing liquid magic to flow out around his soul filling his ecto with swirls of flickering lights.

** Ink **

“HHAAAAH!”

Ink cried out as Error clenched tight around him, orgasm suddenly overwhelming him. Sockets squeezed closed from the shocking pleasure Ink pressed himself desperately into Error as he came. He shivered as tingling warmth surged along his bones and left him panting. His mind blanked out for a moment. He hadn’t meant to be so quick but everything had just been so intense!

When Ink was finally able to open his eyes again he was struck by how _amazing_ Error looked. Ink could see the brilliant glow of Error’s soul shining out like the center of a galaxy. There were slowly arching trails of magic from Error’s soul down towards Ink. Ink followed the trails with his eye lights knowing already where they would end. Sure enough, magic from Error’s soul was curling around their little souling, combining with his own. It was a little harder to see because of the thickening lines of dark ink over the bright little souling. Yet, as amazing as that was, Ink’s gaze was drawn back up to Error’s.

Error looked about as dazed as Ink felt with his sockets almost closed, though Ink thought one was still open in the barest squint. His face was a nebulous wash of blue and yellow that made Ink wonder if a bit of OuterTale had suddenly painted itself across the ridges of Error’s cheeks. Error looked _beautiful_ and it made Ink flush. He grinned softly.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” he said.

** Error **

The magical drain on the Destroyer’s soul left Error feeling not only weak but also strangely cold despite the warm afterglow of Ink’s release filling him. Shivering from the contrasting after glows Error let out a soft groan at the almost comforting pressure of his restraints. They were holding his body in place, just as much as Ink was holding him together. If the other let go Error wondered if he would collapse into code and fall away to wake up in the antivoid.

Barely managing to crack open one eye light Error let out a shuddering breath, “S-ShUt uP sTup-0ped I’m _adoRable_.”

Closing his sockets Error let his skull drop back as he let out a relieved sigh. Fuck that had felt better than it should have. Now the question remained on how he could not tell Ink that but also make him do that again.

“Batt3ries low,” he grumbled.

That would work. Right? Code word for his soul needing more juice, then he wouldn’t have to say exactly what he wanted.

** Ink **

Batteries low? What could that possibly mean? Ink tipped his head a little as he stared at Error with green triangle and pink question mark eye lights. He knew Error didn’t run on batteries. If anything his cute glitch ran on chocolate. It was pretty fun the things Error could be talked into for chocolate at least once. Like being asked to sit. Getting decked for the following request had been absolutely worth it. Error’s expression had been so cute and eager right before the embarrassed indignation had taken over!

Humming thoughtfully, Ink leaned down to press a kiss just between Error’s boobs. Not quite over that still brightly glowing, glitching soul. His hands wandered away from Error’s hips, running up his sides to his back. As he did so he the warmth traveling down his arms finally registered along with something else. Something important. Error’s resonance had shifted. That needy, urgent edge was back. That same note he’d felt earlier in the date. The one that always set his magic buzzing with agitation. Was that what Error was trying to tell him?

Ink had to smother a laugh. Error still couldn’t say it, huh? Even after everything that had happened. But at least he was keeping his promise to tell Ink. Even if he was using new code phrases they’d never talked about and just expecting Ink to figure it out. He’d take that as a compliment. Humming again, Ink stood up and started to pull out.

“That mean I should get you more chocolate?” he asked.

** Error **

“W-WhAT?!”

Error lifted his skull with a snap as he tried to sit up as best he could in the restraints. Ink couldn’t! Eye lights flickering Error tried pulling against his bonds to try and keep the bastard inside but the effort only cause that cold sensation running along his bones to turn into a strange numbing tingle. Fuck, how much magic did his soul just... Vision flickering Error glared up at Ink as he tasted the words that he stubbornly refused to voice. 

“D-dOn’T.”

Void it hurt to speak. Damnit Squid. He was the one fucking pregnant! He was _allowed_ to have unreasonable demands! Blue’s notes had even said so! So what if what he wanted at this very moment was for the most scatterbrained clueless idiot of the entire multiverse to read his mind without him having to say what he wanted! Without having to scream at Ink to just fuck him...

“D-don’T…”

** Ink **

The strain in Error’s voice surprised Ink and not in a good way. He hadn’t realized Error was that low! Should he have given magic back at Toriel’s along with the chocolate? He’d seen the impressive mess the two of them had made of that bedroom. But Error said he was alright at the time! But Error’s resonance was just getting more intense and urgent. Ink’s hands warmed against Error’s sides before he even had a chance to think about doing it.

“Don’t?” he asked, still trying to tease despite how clear it was what Error meant.

He had paused with most of him still buried in Error. He could feel the way Error kept tightening and pulsing around him. Between that and the eagerness of his own magic to answer the demand Error’s resonance was singing through his bones it was becoming a struggle to focus again.

** Error **

“D-don-ohhh~”

Error’s stuttered protest melted into a pleasured groan. He could feel Ink’s magic pressing into his body, charging his soul once again. Error knew he would have to probably eat an entire box of sweet after this. That or.... lowering his glare to stare at where he and Ink were connected Error flushed. They didn’t really have a code word for his. He wanted...he needed... Ink wasn’t fucking moving!

Raising his eye lights Error squeezed around the artist’s cock and tried to will Ink to move again.

“Damnit Squid! Move!”

** Ink **

The squeeze had Ink’s sockets sinking closed with a groan, what little excitement he’d lost roaring back to life. His cock twitched. His grip on Error tightened briefly, a little squeeze of the soft ecto above his hips, before loosening again. His thumbs stroked over Error’s middle as he finally managed to get his sockets open. His eye lights flickered through a few shapes before settling on a smug pink target and teal diamond.

“Well why didn’t you just say that?” he quipped with a chuckle.

He started to pull out again, dragging it out as much as he could stand. Waiting until that look of furious indignation was the most heated. Then he thrust back in with a sharp snap of his hips.

** Error **

The slow withdrawal of Ink’s cock was pure torture. Error twitched, unable to break the tense arch of his spine. His screamed curses were locked with the breath he was unable to draw. An overwhelming heat seared into his chest as Ink’s magic penetrated the Destroyer’s soul. There was a slow friction paired with the pressure of Ink’s magic inside his cunt wanting to escape. Error never took his flickering eye lights from Ink’s, his fierce glare a clear warning should Ink actually pull out. Then Ink did exactly what he wanted.

“Shizzzz!”

Error’s body tensed as his soaked cunt was slammed back into so suddenly. The Destroyer’s yelped cry sputtered quickly into a long fuzzy roll of static sounds. Again! He needed it again!

“In.. k…”

Ink’s prior release wasn’t enough, the hands forcing magic into his ecto wasn’t enough! Rocked with the motions of Error let out a pitched squeal through clenched teeth as he felt the sharp pinch of something teasing his nipples. Error couldn’t see, everything around him was white save the warm colorful glow peeking through his glitching vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait! We hope you enjoyed and we'll see you back in a few weeks.
> 
> Next Chapter: I Hate You


	72. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error hates Ink. He really does and its totally irrelevant to the part where he loves Ink. Especially when he does such annoying things! Ink thinks Error is adorable. 
> 
> Also there's a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again and hope folks are doing well! @w@ Work's got me busy, busy which is great but its a lot harder to find time to write. Managing small bits here and there though!

** Error **

Feeling came back slowly as Error flexed his hands and tried to stretch. His movement, however, was limited. Had he tangled himself up in Ink’s blankets again? Blinking through the white fog of clearing glitches Error could hear the sound of Ink frantically sketching away at his sketchbook. The sound seemed to stop and next thing Error knew was the warm touch of Ink’s teeth against the side of his skull and the artist’s hand gliding between his breasts to rub gently at his stomach. The touch was pleasantly comforting while at the same time reminded Error just how sore he was and how he came to be that way. Pulling at his limbs once more Error hummed a pleased groan.

“All this fucking time I thought I was punishing you when I left you hanging,” he murmured, voice a little extra scratchy. 

Feeling Ink’s hand slide a little lower Error turned his skull to blindly press his teeth to his lover’s. He didn’t need to see to kiss his squid. Nor did he need to see to enjoy the sensation of three of Ink’s fingers sliding over his abused sex, two of which teased open his well fucked folds.

“Nnmm~”

Ink must have filled him again with how much magic Error could feel stretching his stomach. He was almost grateful for the finger slowly stroking his twitching hole between the folds. Teasing the cum that wanted to escape yet keeping it mostly trapped inside.

** Ink **

Ink grinned at Error’s soft words, happy that he was starting to come back around. Though Ink hadn’t finished his sketch yet. This was a great opportunity! One he’d never got before! The last few times he’d seriously tied Error up he hadn’t thought to or got the chance to really sketch out Error to add to his latest Ruru book. And Error looked so nice in the sling, still open and wet and leaking iridescent cum. Ink hadn’t even quite realized that Error had gone out of it at first. He would still gasp and arch and moan for Ink and Ink had absolutely reveled in it. When Error had slumped panting with lidded sockets after the final round, Ink knew he had to draw it.

“The slings are nice for recovery!” Ink chirped. “Though sometimes they start to cut in. But it was also nice to be tied up because then it was like getting a hug from you.”

Ink’s gaze dropped back to the sketch book across his lap, pencil tip scratching across the page as he added more lines to the lovely curve of one of Error’s suspended legs.

“Plus, can you shift a bit so I can see his face better?” Ink added.

The clone, currently making a part of Ink jealous by getting to kiss Error, hummed and shifted slightly, tilting his head to the side and trying to guide Error with him.

** Error **

Ink’s voice sounded farther away than where Ink was actually standing. Error found it amusing that it also seemed to be coming from an entirely different direction. It hadn’t even fazed the Destroyer that Ink was managing to talk so casually while never pulling his teeth away from their drawn out kiss. Everything was blissful and presently warm and Error welcomingly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

_“Plus, can you shift a bit so I can see his face better?”_

_‘What.’_

Instantly, Error broke from the kiss. The tips of three blue tongues peeked out from between the Destroyer’s teeth as he stared with wide unbelieving sockets up at the squid he had just been kissing. Ink was smiling teasingly, so soft and caring... P-plus? Turning his skull towards the direction of Ink’s voice Error felt his face begin to burn and pulled his tongues back into his mouth. There was Ink, still partially dressed in his dress slacks, sitting cross legged on the floor casually sketching away in one of his sketchbooks. The bastard even paused to hold up his thumb and pencil for a visual measurement of void fucking knew what.

“INKKKKKK oh! FUCK!”

Error tensed as the clone curled its teasing finger, plunging it into his cum filled sex. Oh fucking void! Error could hear the wet squelch of cum being stirred by the clone’s finger and Ink could see everything! 

“B-basTArD!”

** Ink **

“Hey, don’t tense up on us now, Error,” the clone purred, pressing his teeth to Error’s temple.

Ink, whose tongue was poking out the corner of his mouth as he measured and sketched, nodded in agreement.

“You looked too amazing to not draw Ruru! And Plus makes it easier to add myself in.”

Ink looked back down to the sketch as Plus curled his finger up along Error’s pulsing magic. Stroking where it pulsed the strongest as he pulled his finger back before thrusting in again. Ink glanced up to watch, just for a moment, before going back to sketching. It was both exciting and agitating to watch as the clone played with Error. But Plus really did make the sketch of the two of them easier. Normally Ink would have to do his best to remake the appropriate pose in front of the mirror to get right. Learning to make the clone certainly had made things easier! Then he could have Plus recreate the pose while he sketched. Though there had been those times he’d needed two clones…

Ink blinked at that before laughing softly and finishing detailing Error’s face as it had been before he moved. Then he flipped over the page to sketch this version because he liked this look too. He almost regretted that they hadn’t got to go all the way in the garden. The image was just as nice as the one spread out before him. Error pressed against the wall of ivy, sockets squeezed shut as he tried not to cry out. Maybe even letting Ink kiss him to muffle the sounds…

Yeah, he really liked kissing Error.

** Error **

Error clenched down around Ink’s... Plus’s curling finger without even thinking. The pressure multiplied causing the dark skeleton’s vision to spark with flickering white lights as Error felt another peek slowly tightening inside his core.

“Fuc-k fuCk Fu-cK!”

Error tried to fight off the impending orgasm but it was felt like trying to stop himself from sliding down a soapy ramp. The way was already glazed with slick and all Error could do was feel himself speeding towards completion.

“INNK!! I FUCKING HATE YOU! D-AAHH-m-mIT SQUUUID!! AAHH!”

Clenching his teeth, Error turned his skull away from the clone’s kisses and ignored the fact that his hips ground up on their own to match the pace of the finger thrusting inside his cunt. The bastard guardian was _right_ there, but Error kept his sockets squeezed shut refusing to acknowledge the others existence.

** Ink **

Plus pouted as Error turned away. He was still just Ink after all and didn’t like getting denied. He shot a look to where Ink was sitting, though his fingers never stilled. Ink had looked up again at Error’s words, oddly worried that Error might actually mean that. He was getting a little tired of that sense of fretting, but also more familiar with it. He hoped it wasn’t true! Error was probably just annoyed. Ink met Plus’s gaze and an idea sparked between them. Ink did have enough to finish the sketches later after all.

Setting the book and pencil aside, Ink shifted closer so that he was quite suddenly on his knees between Error’s spread legs with a up close and very familiar view. Though last time had not included one of his own fingers pumping slowly in and out of Error nor the additional iridescent color mixed with Error’s own. His mouth watered. As good as Error tasted before Ink knew they tasted even better together.

He raised himself higher on his knees as Plus watched with an intense look in his eye lights, hands coming up to caress Error’s lower back and pull him that little bit closer. Ink leaned in, lapping from the bottom of the mixed trail of magic up along Error’s weeping slit. Ink moaned deeply at the amazing heady flavor. Plus pulled his finger out just as Ink’s eager tongue swept up to replace it. Plus trailed it up to rub firm circles around Error’s clit, his gaze finally shifting from watching Ink eat Error out with a happy moan to watching Error’s expression with a hunger that matched Ink’s.

** Error **

“I-n... nk.”

The name broke on Error’s tongues as the bound skeleton pulled against his restraints. He couldn’t move! And Error refused to count the frustrated movements of his hips as anything. Feeling another set of hands holding his back and moving him Error’s eye lights flared to life. Ink was no longer on his spot on the floor. Only a sketch book and some supplies remained. Looking down between his legs in pure panic Error saw what Ink was planning before he felt it.

“D-don’t y0U DAR3! DONT Y0U DArE! Donnnnn-!!”

Ink’s tongue was blissfully warm, different and thicker than the feeling of the second Ink’s finger though thankfully it did not penetrate as deeply. Error had just let out a relieved sigh, his peek beginning to ebb away when a cum slicked digit found his clit.

“FUCKING SHIZZ G-guARDian!!!”

Error was too pissed to use Ink’s name. Too... too... Hitting his peek against Ink’s mouth Error tossed back his skull with a digital scream that had the dark skeleton’s legs vibrating in their bonds.

** Ink **

Ink and Plus groaned almost in tandem, excitement tingling over their ilia and down the front of their pelvises as they shared one of those flashes of duality. Both watching and feeling Error cum. Oh, stars, that had been beautiful! Ink continued his slow, gentle laps as Error’s scent filled his head. Plus drew his finger away, bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean before dropping it to one of the inky bands running across Error’s chest.

“We know you like it Error~ We’ll keep going until you admit it,” Plus promised.

His finger traced a line of ink into a finger painted heart over Error’s soul. Then he ducked around behind Error, lifting him slightly and pressing up against his back so he could reach around to grope and squeeze Error’s breasts. Ink drew away for just a moment, adjusting himself and shooting a playful look up at Error who’s skull now rested on Plus’s shoulder. He thought about saying something but couldn’t think of anything so instead he went back to it with a wink. Then he pressed his tongue flat against Error’s lips, drawing it up gently while completely avoiding his clit.

** Error **

Frustrated tears beaded at the corners of Error’s sockets as he felt Plus push in behind him to support his weight. It was so much better than having his weight partially held by his wrists but it also felt more venerable. Pulling at his restraints Error’s bound hands still couldn’t reach the clone’s skull. At best he could now bend his arms, but if he still couldn’t strangle the other what was the fucking point!

“I’m NOT AdMittiNG SHIT yoU aaaaaasss!”

Feeling the soft mounds of both breasts squeezed at the same time Error resumed his fruitless battle to scramble for the other’s throat. His breasts were already bound up tight with the inky rope, but with the added fondling kneeling already taught ecto flesh Error could feel his nipples beginning to swell. No one had ever... Error couldn’t understand it! He wanted to scream and curse at nothing and everything. One word could end it, three words...

Feeling Ink’s tongue drag upwards along his sex Error’s eye lights flickered to hearts within wide sockets. Mouth open and tongues wriggling in a voiceless scream Error felt his spine arch.

** Ink **

The appreciative hum Plus let out at the face Error made Ink extremely curious and way more excited. He could feel the way Error was arching. His expression had to be amazingly sexy but Ink couldn’t see even when he glance up with heart and star eye lights. Error’s skull was thrown back, body tense and trembling. Plus glanced down at him with a little fireball symbol glowing in his socket. Ink groaned. He knew Error’s expression was good!

A small jab of envy sliced through the warmth that now constantly filled Ink’s empty chest. He did his best to ignore it though as he pulled away from Error with one last lick, straightening up and licking at his teeth. There were trails of Error’s vibrant blue magical fluids running down along his jaw mixed with his own iridescent magic. Arousal and contentment hummed through him just watching Error and tasting him on his tongue. Plus had started playing with Error’s nipples, teasing the hard nubs by lightly circling the very tip of a finger over them. Ink wanted a little assistance though, and didn’t want the round to end too quickly, so he had Plus draw one hand down along Error’s ecto. It dipped down to spread Error’s folds with two fingers.

“You can’t always leave me guessing, Error,” Ink said in a rough but warm tone as Plus nuzzled under Error’s collar. “I just want to hear you say it for me.”

Never taking his gaze off Error, Ink leaned down again to draw the tip of his tongue along Error’s clenching slit, dipping his tongue inside as he did.

** Error **

Error let out a pleasured scream with every ounce of strength left in his sputtering voice. Error couldn’t remember a time his voice reached such a volume aside for agonizing pain, but he couldn’t stop, he needed to... Ink was serious about not stopping! Error screamed the first thing that came to mind. Safe word, safe word!!

“I LOVE YOU!”

Spasming with his next peek Error shook his skull from side to side and tried to close his knees. He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t.... oh Void!

“F-fucking S-S-SHiT!” Body rolling with glitches Error felt himself sliding into a crash. “SOCKS!!”

** Ink **

_“I LOVE YOU!”_

Ink froze, sockets wide and eye lights flickering through confused shapes. The words were the last thing he’d been expecting. For a moment, he was back on the piano bench with Error. Then he snapped back to the present. Confusion, excitement, shock, surprise, fear and more swirled and clashed into a hot roiling mess in his chest. He only just managed to pull back before it all came up in a torrent of black. Ink wretched hard, clinging to Error’s hips to keep from collapsing. Plus’s form wavered as Ink lost the concentration to maintain the clone. Plus’s hold grew lax as he tried to step away, letting Error slide down his chest as he turned to throw up in an echo of Ink before dissolving altogether. Ink felt the wash back of the clone’s memories and feelings and was overcome again, wrenching harder than before.

_“SOCKS!!”_

Ink almost didn’t hear it at first. But he could feel how badly Error was fuzzing out. Then the word finally registered and Ink looked up panting, black ink drenching his jaw and throat. More was splattered down his chest and over his slacks as well as Error’s inner thighs. Error was glitching bad. He’d called the safe word. He’s called...

Still shaking for the sudden bout of vomiting and the faint emotions still swirling like a tempest in his ribs Ink struggled to his feet. He didn’t make it before another bout of nausea had him twisting to the side to add to the growing puddle on the carpet. He needed to calm down! He needed to check on Error.

That thought helped him crawl to Error’s side and then stagger to his feet. He cradled the back of Error’s skull in one hand and cupped his jaw in the other.

“Error?” he asked, voice tremulous and quiet.

** Error **

Error’s skull was buzzing with static as something wet splashed against the outside of his abused cunt and inner thighs. Locked in a dizzying arch Error felt the heat of Ink’s copy back away and with it any support the clone had offered. Relieved that the sensations wrecking his body had stopped Error closed his sockets. His skull was still ringing in warning as pain throbbed throughout the Destroyer’s marrow. Ink had stopped. He hadn’t crashed but fuck was his body punishing him for it...

Ink was talking but Error could only groan back in response. Blinking up into the shadow of his lover’s face with hazed eye lights Error forced a dry swallow.

“So-cks.... st_upid,” Error chuckled with a tired smile.

** Ink **

Ink stroked a thumb along the ridge if Error’s cheek. The tired smile and familiar endearing insult slowed his tempest of confused feelings.

“Heard that part, Glitchy,” Ink shot back. “But you said something else before that.”

He felt kind of like he should say something else but he wasn’t sure what. Maybe asking if Error meant it? Or if Error was sure. Or how Error was sure. And if he was if he could explain it to Ink so he could learn too.

** Error **

Error hummed softly at the comforting sting of Ink’s thumb brushing a continued series of pets under his left socket. It was helping him focus on what the hell was happening. Why did Ink look so unsure? What had he said to make Ink look like that?

“I don’t kno-ow... ass? Shit guardian, fucker?”

If this was because he said he hated the bastard Ink was sleeping on the couch.

** Ink **

Ink had to laugh softly as Error listed yet more endearing insults. Error really hadn’t realized he said it. And looked annoyed and confused about being asked. Cute.

“Nah, after that but before the safe word,” Ink said.

Should he just say it? He should probably just say. Then get Error down and cleaned up. With a sigh, Ink pet at Error’s cheek again.

“You kinda screamed ‘I love you.’”

** Error **

Error eye lights flared into focus. Miss matched rings searching Ink’s face for any sign that this was a joke... that the Guardian was just pulling his leg.

_‘No...’ _

He hadn’t... he couldn’t have... Error felt cold. Exposed. Fear came down as a constant pressure to the Destroyer’s chest keeping him from making a sound. His once calmly fluttering soul now pounded away. The sound drowning out the threatening buzz of static and voices screaming in his mind.

“What.”

** Ink **

“You screamed ‘I love you’,” Ink repeated, brow ridges furrowing a little.

Error suddenly looked close to crashing again, his form pixilating wildly. Ink wasn’t sure if he should draw his hands away. It usually helped but...

** Error **

“Oh.”

Error couldn’t stop his skull from heating but he didn’t know what else to say. Apparently, he had already said it.

{GAAAAAAYYYYY}

{Oh my god Glitchy, you FINALLY admit out loud your feelings and _that’s_ all you can say!?}

Ducking his skull further into his shoulders Error tried to advert his eye lights but something kept him focused on Ink. This was it. Where he fucked up his happy ending once more.

** Ink **

Ink’s brows relaxed as Error’s cheeks flushed and a tentative smile replaced it. He was about to say more when the Creators interrupted and Error flinched away. A flair of annoyance cut through the emotional tangle for Ink and he shot a glower vaguely up.

“Pals, can we get a minute alone?”

{But he finally said something! What are you going to say?}

{Make it good.}

{Just pretend we aren’t here.}

“That’s easier if you guys hush you know,” Ink snapped back.

He waited, eye lights an inverted red triangle and an acid green hour glass. The Creators muttered but managed to collectively shut up as much as they ever did. Certainly enough for Ink to tune them out though he knew Error heard them better. Hopefully that was enough. For Stars’ sake, they were trying to have a serious conversation!

Ink dropped his gaze back to Error. He was nervous and flushed, looking at Ink like he was afraid of something. Of him? Error hadn’t looked at him like that...since the kitchen punishment?

A sensation like frost spreading over his ribs chilled Ink. His eye lights flicked to a pink star and a violet oval. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Error’s brow, leaving behind a splotch of ink.

“Did you mean it? Its ok if you do. Really cool too! Just...Should I say it too?”

About six different voices screamed that, yes, he should, but several others hushed them and Ink chose to ignore them. He wanted to hear it from Error. What Error wanted. He still had no idea what exactly love felt like.

** Error **

Shocked at having received a kiss Error could only stare up at the Guardian. Ink wasn’t laughing. Sure he had babbled out what felt like a million loaded questions at once but thankfully the squid had managed to make the voices quiet down so he could at least attempt to think. Unsure what to say Error started to nod his skull, but realized mid motion that he needed to shake it too. Error did both but combining the motions only made Error’s head spin.

** Ink **

Error trying to both nod and shake his head had Ink giggling softly. It looked kind of ridiculous! And adorable. Like a bobble head doll. It had Ink’s chest warm with affection and his eye lights bright with mirth.

“So yes, no, or try again later?” Ink joked.

He was just barely keeping in a magic eight ball joke. Error did have the right colors for it! And Ink had seen him glitch in the middle of answering a question and give the exact opposite answer to what he’d been saying. Just like shaking an eight ball when you didn’t like the answer. The comparison just made Ink’s giggling worse and he brought a hand up to cover his teeth. He didn’t want to worry Error but the image was so funny!

{Try asking less at once, Ink!}

{Or better, let’s do this. Error, nod once if you meant it or nod twice if you meant it AND want Ink to say it.}

** Error **

Seeing the mirth in Ink’s expression grow swiftly locked away what remained of Error’s ability to speak. Something inside the Destroyer’s chest burned with regret. Error could feel the tear tracks on his skull beginning to sting. He knew he wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. Ink was laughing at him just like he feared the other would but Error nodded once before closing his sockets and turning his skull away in shame. He didn’t want to watch Ink tease him. If Ink meant what he said and really wanted to learn what loved looked like... it was literally dangling stupidly like an idiot right in front of him.

** Ink **

The frost sensation suddenly turned to sharp ice constricting Ink’s ribs. His giggles died out as Error turned away and closed his sockets as if he was ashamed he meant it. There was a flicker along one of the blue marks of Error’s cheek. And then another. Ink cursed himself out mentally. He should have tried harder! He kept messing up tonight!

“Void, Error, I’m sorry.”

Ink shifted, doing what he should have done immediately after ‘socks’ was called. He cradled Error with an arm under his shoulders and another under his knees. Then he willed the inky binds and restraints to melt away into a mist that quickly dissipated. Error’s weight sank against Ink and Ink watched him with worry, his eye lights a deep purple drop and a green square.

“I wasn’t laughing about that, honest! You were just so cute and silly trying to nod and shake at the same time and it prompted a silly idea in my head and...”

Ink stopped, realizing that the tangent really probably wasn’t helpful. He hugged Error as best he could and nuzzled his brow to Error’s temple.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, softer and more sincere. “I keep messing up tonight.”

** Error **

Error was both relieved and afraid when he felt Ink’s arms scooping under his body to cradle him in the other’s arms. Yet the moment his restraints were gone from his hands Error pulled his hands to his chest and buried his face against Ink’s empty ribs.

“Just sh-shut up.”

He regretted enough in his stupid fucked up life. Turning his skull up Error shook his head slowly.

“Don’t say anything. I don’t want you to _do_ or say anything Squid face.”

Pausing as a wave of glitches sparked painfully over his body Error glared down at his traitorous body in frustration.

“I love you.”

Staring down at his cradled legs Error couldn’t help but notice the familiar ink barf splattered between his thighs and....

“OH MY FUCKING GOD INK! DID YOU SERIOUSLY INK VOMIT ON MY PUSSY!?”

He took back everything he had just said, thought or ever fucking imagined about loving the squid!

** Ink **

“You surprised me!” Ink protested weakly.

Honestly he was having to fight down a fresh wave of confused excitement. Error probably wouldn’t appreciate even more ink on him. He liked hearing Error say that. The ‘I love you’. He still wasn’t sure he could or should say it back but it was...nice? Warming? Exciting? Amusing? Something. It was something like all those things to hear. Though it did also remind Ink of his previous train of thought. To test he gave Error a gentle shake in his arms.

** Error **

“Surpris...”

Error had to stop and wince mid-way through his frustrated growl when Ink began jostling him in his arms.

“What the ever loving FUCK are you doing SQUID?!”

** Ink **

Ink stopped jiggling Error and smiled brightly, “Just testing a theory.”

He pivoted slowly.

“How about a bath to get us both cleaned up for bed?”

It did sound nice. Hopefully Error wouldn’t insist on them going one at a time. Ink still wanted to try bathing together. As he walked towards the stairs he made a mental note.

_‘Not like an Eight Ball then. Or at least, more like a Swear Ball. Not Fresh approved but fun,’_ he thought.

He had to fight to keep himself from doing more than grinning as his eye lights shifted to a sun and green ring.

** Error **

Narrowing his glare at the artist while Ink turned towards the stairs Error let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine!”

Stupid guardian and his sporadic ideas. He was too tired and sore to properly clean himself in Ink’s shower anyways. And likely too low on magic to sneak away to Nightmare’s castle to wash there. Accepting his defeat Error leaned the side of his skull towards Ink to watch as Ink carried him up the stairs.

“I still hate you by the way. That hasn’t changed.”

** Ink **

Ink chuckled and nudged Error’s skull with his cheek. Error was back to his grumpy glitchy cat like grumbling. Exactly what Ink was most familiar with. Error said ‘I hate you’ so many different ways and unlike the other phrase Ink had a pretty good idea what those meant.

“You hate me, huh?

** Error **

Error didn’t lean away from Ink’s nuzzling, but he didn’t turn his skull to look at the bastard either. Instead, he kept his skull pointed forward.

“Yes.”

** Ink **

Ink started up the stairs.

“And we’re together?” he asked.

** Error **

“Yes.”

Error was not interested in arguing about it.

** Ink **

“And you love me?” Ink continued, amusement growing.

** Error **

“VOID DAMIT INK! YES!”

Finally turning towards the other Error raised his outer arm to shove the heel of his palm up into Ink’s chin. He couldn’t stand to look at this bastard anymore!

“Just... just put me down!”

** Ink **

Ink staggered on the stairs and almost lost his balance but that didn’t keep him from sputtering out a laugh. Oh yeah, Error was definitely back to his grumpy contrary self!

“At least let me get to the top of the stairs first! I just wanted to make sure I had it all right.”

** Error **

Pulling his hand back Error crossed his arms and quietly pouted as Ink made his way up past the final step.

“You don’t have to say it just because I did Squid. I don’t want that.”

If Ink was going to understand he might as well have everything right at the beginning.

** Ink **

“Okay,” Ink said.

He paused at the bathroom door, his magic humming softly in his bones. He’d only just told Error that he wanted to try learning how one loved. Maybe not saying the words if you didn’t know if you meant it was part of it. He may like to tease Error but he didn’t want to hurt him. Not like he’d done accidentally downstairs. Maybe once he wouldn’t have cared if he did, but that wasn’t true anymore. Hadn’t been for a long while.

Ink set Error on his feet, keeping an arm around his shoulders just in case.

“What do you want? I want you to be happy being with me even if I can never say the words. I still want to learn!” Ink added hastily.

Then he blinked and ducked, rubbing at his ink spot which was partially obscured by fresh ink and faintly glowing streaks of watery blue.

“I’m still not sure what I’m doing is right, but I know I really like being with you, Glitchy.”

** Error **

Settled onto his feet Error felt his legs threaten to collapse out from under him forcing the Destroyer to press even closer to Ink’s side. For good measure Error even wrapped an arm over the Guardian’s shoulders to keep from falling. Error didn’t know how to answer Ink. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted in the end. Just an ending. A happy one. Finally turning his attention from watching the floor to studying Ink’s expressions Error smiled. Error felt his soul starting to glitch and the pain stung as the tiny shard shape tried to glow. He didn’t feel sad, but some part of him felt like it was in morning.

“That’s enough Squid. Just _want_ me. Okay?”

_‘Don’t abandon me. Don’t give up on me.’ _

The thoughts swirled painfully, that small part of his soul aching.

** Ink **

Ink looked up with wide sockets for a moment taking in Error’s warm smile. Then he smiled too and hugged Error.

“Okay! That I can do no problem.”

Wanting Error was something Ink was extremely familiar with. A feeling he understood. Wanting Error to be with him was relatively newer and that was something he did not want to give up. Error was his. He was Error’s. They were together. Error loved him and Ink liked Error. And, he couldn’t forget, they were having a kid. That was enough. More than enough. 

Ink nuzzled at Error’s collar and then leaned up to kiss him lightly.

“So, bath then?”

** Error **

Error coughed at the force behind Ink’s hug, but wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him back all the same. His tiny, stupid, annoying Guardian of the fucking abominations. Void damnit why was Ink so fucking cute? Error couldn’t help but morn that the kiss was so short.

“Only if we take it together.”

{Three, Two, One...}

Right on cue, multiple voices rang out.

{AAWWWWW!}

** Ink **

Ink’s eye lights shone with orange and pink stars.

“Yes!!”

He kissed Error again and then picked him back up and carried him into the bathroom practically vibrating with excitement. He’d been hoping for this very thing! A bath together!

Ink set Error down on the edge of the tub and kissed him on the temple.

“Just give me a sec to strip.”

Then he stepped away. He pulled off the dress shirt and used it to wipe up what he could of the inky vomit on his face and ribs.

** Error **

“Innnk!”

Error knew his answer would likely over excite the Guardian but he hadn’t expected Ink to tighten his hold around his ribs and lift him from the floor. Feet kicking at air Error bleeped out an offended tone as his lover carried him like an overly violent body pillow to the bathroom.

“Put. Me. Down!”

The distance traveled was short and Ink was already setting him down on the cold edge of the tub. The cold both stung and calmed the sensitive bones in his pelvis. The kiss Ink gave him however was nice. Rubbing at the spot Error watched Ink quickly stripping out of his clothes.

He should remove the collar too. Sighing, Error reached back with both hands and began unbuckling the thin leather strap.

“Do you have any bath soaps or oils?”

** Ink **

“I have soap, you know that already. It’s in the corner there,” Ink said as he stepped out of his slacks.

He kicked the soiled garment into a corner of the bathroom with his now stained shirt and stood proudly in his bare bones with hands on his hips. Then he blinked, catching sight of Error reaching around to unbuckle the collar. It was an oddly pretty position with Error perched on the tub edge. But a part of Ink didn’t like it even though it made sense. He was pretty sure he hadn’t thought to make the leather water proof.

“Here, lemme help with that.”

He stepped closer and reached out to take over removing the collar. Error had it mostly undone already so Ink just had to slide the buckle open and gently pull the collar off.

** Error **

Error didn’t stop Ink from taking off the collar but he did hold out one hand to take it back while the other rubbed at the now cold bones of his vertebrae.

“Hand it over Squid.”

It was going into his inventory for safekeeping. He could find a place to keep it later. Maybe on a string in his antivoid… Or somewhere inside his nest.

** Ink **

Ink almost pouted, running a thumb over the warm leather. It already felt strange to see Error without it. But he had given it to Error and he knew Error would have to take it off eventually. Error had worn it for far longer than Ink had even thought he would. So he forced the pout into a small smile and handed over the collar.

“Thank you for wearing it so long, I really liked it,” he said. “Think you’ll wear it again?”

He really like having Error so clearly labelled as belonging to someone. Though maybe he should have added something to the collar that said that someone was him. Then again, most people it might matter with already had learned that they were together. It would be fine. Ink turned and started fiddling with the nobs. Water gushed from the faucet and started to steam.

** Error **

Closing his hand around the thin strip of leather Error studied Ink’s expression then dropped his sight to the collar itself. Ink really liked it that much?

“You really are a possessive piece of shit, you know that, Squid?”

** Ink **

“Really?” Ink asked, surprised and looking back at Error over his shoulder.

He thought about it a little more. Dream had called him obsessed which was different. No one had said possessive before. Was he? Just because of the collar thing? He didn’t think he’d done much else possessive. Had he?

“I’ve been told I was obsessed with you before but not that. What makes you say it?”

Ink leaned over the tub and scrubbed the ink and other fluids from his face with the water running from the faucet.

** Error **

Error raised his sight to Ink once more and found himself staring at the intricate designs carved into Ink’s ribs and spine. He wanted to run his fingers over them and decipher them like code. Taste them. Obsessed described Ink perfectly. The constant nagging and sketchbooks alone were proof of that. Not that he was admittedly much better. He had just been better at hiding his... um, slight obsession.

“I don’t know. All this wanting to show that I’m yours bull crap.”

Not that he didn’t like it, but it was still... Opening a small portal to Nightmare’s bathroom Error snatched up a small vile of the prince’s bath oils. The one with the orange gem stone so Nightmare wouldn’t bitch so much that it was gone. He would return it eventually, but right now his bones needed a good soak and Nightmare owed him one. Not only being his wingman with Dream but also because the brat refused to tell him he looked cute in his boots. For a flash, Error saw Nightmare’s tentacle take a swipe at his hand but Error had already grabbed the vial and was closing the portal.

“Error! You thieving little-!”

Error laughed, “Hehehe, opps.”

Uncapping his find Error held it up to sniff. Something citrus. Not bad. Though thinking back Nightmare did the same kind of possessive shit. Just with more subtle ways than Ink. Maybe it was just a relationship thing.

** Ink **

Ink blinked at the scene. Hearing Nightmare right now was not something he expected but Error looked so cute with that smug grin as the small portal closed. And messing with Nightmare really was fun when he wasn’t needing to be mad at Dream’s brother for attacking Error.

“I didn’t know Night had bath oils. What did you score?” he asked, edging closer.

** Error **

“The little prince has every fancy feature you could ever imagine of for bathing. I told you I normally wash at his castle. That’s why.”

Holding the uncapped bottle out to Ink, Error smirked.

“I didn’t take his favorites so I wouldn’t upset him too bad. It’s like an orange or something.”

** Ink **

Ink sniffed at the offered bottle and his eye lights blinked to an orange circle and green oval.

“Nice! Let’s finish cleaning so we can try it.”

To be honest, Ink had only used the occasional nicer bath product and that was when he stumbled across them in an AU. There was one in particular right now he really like where the whole place was kind of like a massive spa. Really great after a hard day’s creating or to warm up after being sunk in a freezing lake.

Ink snickered, “I can’t decide if it makes more sense that Night would have such a nice bathroom because he’s got to deal with that gunk of his or because it’s just him.”

He snagged a washcloth and wet it before handing it to Error. They were almost clean. Then they could soak and see if this oil was as nice as it smelled in the bottle.

** Error **

“It’s just how he is. His liquid negativity is actually not dirty Ink it’s just part of what his body is,” Error said rather matter of factly as he took the wash cloth and began cleaning the ink stain from his inner thighs. “Like how you melt into ink but less messy. Besides, I bet Dream is just as fussy as his brother right? Another clean freak with an obsession for pillows and romantic luxury.”

** Ink **

Ink hummed as he watched Error spread his thighs and start to clean himself. Yeah, he was absolutely obsessed with Error but really who could blame him? Error looked amazing.

“That’s fair. I mean I do get more fluids in you than Night did,” Ink said casually. “And Dream’s not really like that.”

** Error **

Error’s skull shot up so quickly that he lost his balance on the edge of the tub and fell backwards into the tub’s bowl. Sockets wide and face flushed blue with magic Error tossed the ink and other fluid coated rag at the Guardian’s face.

“You fucking perverted piece of shit!!”

Luckily Error hadn’t broken the vial. Nightmare really would have been pissed then.

“Don’t say shit like that!”

** Ink **

Ink started laughing which lead to him partially inhaling the wet, stained washcloth when it smacked over his face. He coughed, scrabbling to pull out the cloth. Not that he could actually choke but it felt uncomfortable against his magic. He was pretty sure he couldn’t eat this and that lead back to the question of just how the heck Error did manage to eat so very many non-food items! Ink gagged and stuck out his tongue as he pulled the washcloth away, wiping his face with his other hand.

“Ack! That did not taste as good as it did before.”

He tossed the cloth away and beamed at Error’s flushed face.

“Bath time now?”

** Error **

Ink’s added comment about the washcloth’s flavor only made the Destroyer’s face glow even brighter with a speckling of yellow stars. And Ink just casually wanted to suggest that they bathe together now? Realizing that his legs were spread wide open Error brought his knees together and turned his body to face the faucet.

“Shut up.”

Cupping his hands under the water Error started splashing away at the ink and magic still between his folds. Most of the magic inside him seemed to have absorbed anyways.

“I want a giant ass chocolate cake from UnderSwap to make up for you barfing on me Squid.” Satisfied that he was clean Error splashed his last hand full of water directly at Ink. “Tomorrow.”

He needed the magic anyways, they were beginning to run low on sweets. Again.

** Ink **

Ink laughed as he tried to playfully duck away from the splash of deliciously warm water. He was almost tempted to start another water fight but decided it wasn’t worth it right now. Not if he really wanted to join Error.

“Sure thing, Glitchy. Blue will probably love another visit.”

Ink smiled brightly at Error and plugged the drain. Then he climbed into the tub behind Error where there was room. Already there was water part way up his pelvis that felt absolutely wonderful on his bones. Even better... Ink leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Error, nuzzling Error’s jaw.

** Error **

Visiting Blue would be fun. He could show the tiny Sans the baby cloths he was making for PJ. Uncapping the oil bottle once more Error poured in the practiced amount. Immediately the room’s steam became infused with the crisp scent of citrus and orange peels.

“There we go.”

Closing his sockets Error leaned back against Ink’s chest and let the Guardian’s arms keep him from sinking down to his chin in the water. Capping the bottle once more Error opened another portal to place the vial back in its place in Nightmare’s bathroom.

** Ink **

Nightmare, who was trying hard to have a properly relaxing bath after his third day meticulously plotting and absolutely not hiding in his office, snapped up to glare once again at the small intrusion into his space. His tentacle lashed out to grab Error’s hand.

“Will you just-ARG!”

Nightmare slapped a hand over his socket and ended up grabbing the pilfered oil bottle rather than the culprit. The small portal had given Nightmare a view of Error reclining naked in a much smaller and far less grand tub against that bastard Ink. Neither of which were sights he needed to see right now. He was struggling enough as it was without seeing Error’s rather perky chest. 

“I did NOT need to see that Shibari!” Nightmare screeched, bunching the tentacle in front if the hole in space.

** Error **

Opening one socket Error was just able to catch the rather adorable sight of Nightmare completely flushed and covering his good socket. He and Nightmare had apparently had the same idea of having a nice long soak. The though had Error breathing in a satisfied air causing his chest to swell with pride. Not that Nightmare had noticed. Tentacles had apparently gotten shy in his absence and discovered modesty. Crossing an arm over his breasts to both hold and cover his chest Error looked down the length of his body then back to the tentacle blocking the portal.

“I’m basically decent Tentacles, don’t pretend it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

** Ink **

“I don’t give a shit! Close the damned portal so I can get a moment of fucking peace!” Nightmare snarled.

Honestly, was it too much to ask?! He did not need to be inundated by someone else’s sickening positivity right now! He was irritated enough as it was! Dream had been very politely texting him every day since that stupid trip to the bar and his lackeys wouldn’t stop pestering him. He just wanted some time to his damned self! The only half decent thing was the somewhat artificial smugness and fierce possessiveness coming of Ink.

** Error **

Error’s expression settled into a worried frown as he pulled his hand away from the portal. He already knew Nightmare could feel his concern so he closed the portal without another word. He might have to visit Nightmare’s castle or get the other to meet him again in UnderLust to find out what was wrong.

“Not a word Ink.”

** Ink **

Ink, who been seriously thinking of shooting a self-satisfied look through the small gap, smiled instead and pressed a kiss to Error’s temple.

“Why would I say anything about Nighty being jealous?”

He would absolutely text about it later thought. The details Error had mentioned earlier about Nightmare and that brief observation would make good intel for Dream. Too bad one of them couldn’t sneak a photo. Showing that to Dream would have been a ton of fun! As it was, Ink would just have to regale his friend with the story later and watch him either try not to be jealous or try not to think about it or both. Certainly he would blush. Ink hadn’t really got a good view but he was sure he had enough to wet Dream’s imagination.

He pressed another kiss to Error’s temple and let his hands drift down to cover where their little one was glimmering faintly past his growing barrier of ink and string.

** Error **

“Shut up Squid. He wasn’t jealous.”

Placing a hand over his lover’s Error looked down to watch PJ shift to bounce against his ecto just under their hands.

“I left him alone with Dream at UnderLust. Do you know what happened?”

** Ink **

“Yes! Though you never gave me _any_ details and you _promised_!” Ink whined, pouting.

Admittedly, he probably would have shoved Dream into UnderLust with or without the bribe but Error had offered!

** Error **

“You shoved Dream in, which was amazing. They talked and I put on a pair of Lust’s boots in another room. Nightmare also refused to tell me I looked cute.”

Error tilted back his head until the back of his skull was resting against Ink’s shoulder.

“That was about it.”

Opening a window Error played back his memories of Ink pushing Dream through a portal. It really had been such a good feeling. Once again Error felt his cheeks flushing at the sight of Ink smiling and closing the portal with a wave.

** Ink **

Ink watched Dream stumble through, glad it was as funny from Error’s point of view as it had been from his own. Though when the screen remained focused on him rather than Dream Ink snuck a look at Error. Error’s expression was soft and kind of sweet with a faint flush.

“Awwww~ you really like me,” Ink giggled. “Show the world view!”

Ink had seen Error do that before when sneaking around. Error, if he didn’t get the information he wanted from replaying his own memory files, would sometimes bring up what Ink guessed were camera views. Kind of like switching views in a game from first person to third.

** Error **

Error paused his playback and chuckled, “Should have known you would know about that you stalker.”

Twisting his hand, Error switched to the world view to show Dream taking a hesitant seat to Nightmare’s right.

“Blah blah blah, Dream ordered a whiskey, Lust gave him back his phone...”

Error could clearly see himself tugging on Night’s tentacle to get the other to _do_ something.

“They talked about whiskey. More awkward silence.”

Bored, Error let the video play until he heard the sound of his own voice.

“Great, so you two talk. Lust, don’t get distracted. What’s a sugar daddy?”

Adjusting his hand to hold up only two fingers Error paused the video then moved his fingers along the bottom of the screen to fast forward.

“We don’t need you to hear that conversation.”

Error hoped he was moving the footage fast enough that Ink wouldn’t notice the two sketchbooks on the bar counter beside him.

** Ink **

“And why not?” Ink asked as he watched the speed run of the video.

He’d already noted, again, that Nightmare seemed able to touch Error. Ink was curious about just how limp Night’s tentacles were. He’d seen that in the picture Error had sent Dream but it was even more obvious on the video. The whole part with Error eating the garnish had been adorably hilarious and Ink had approved of Dream complimenting Night’s flush. The fact that it had just made Night flush more was great. There was more talking and then Lust took Night’s tentacle and Error moved off screen in a huff.

“Oh wait, go back! They both just made great faces!”

Ink leaned in the little bit he could as Error paused and backed up. The tentacle around Lust’s hand had latched onto Dream but Nightmare had tried grabbing for it.

** Error **

Ah. He had walked away and hadn’t heard this part of the novela. Pushing play Error wiggled his shoulders to get into a more comfortable position. He felt a little bad for showing this to Ink. What happened in UnderLust was supposed to stay in UnderLust, but something had happened to set Nightmare on edge. How the fuck had Dream managed to screw this up so badly?

_“Ahh! Oh...”_ Dream’s voice trailed into a curious note, _“Its so soft right now.”_

_“Get off his arm you slithery little t...”_ Nightmares voice cut off as the prince tried fruitlessly to pull his tentacle off the Dream’s arm. Error already knew it would be useless.

_“Brother, did you not mean for it to do that?”_ Dream asked.

Nightmare clearly paled, _“No! Obviously it should have gone for your neck.”_

After that the conversation died into a thick awkward silence between the two skeletons. Nightmare seemed to give up on freeing his tentacles and Dream continued to pet the clingy limb.

“Seriously. This is why I hate Dream. He fucks up everything. How did you ever manage to sleep with _him_?“

** Ink **

“More easily than you did with Nightmare,” Ink teased, shifting to accommodate Error and help him get more comfortable.

They relaxed back in the tub, watching the apple brothers shift between strained silences and little awkward tries at conversation. It was kind of boring but no one died. And it was cute the way Dream kept petting Nightmare’s tentacle and how much the limb pressed into the caress. Nightmare kept glowering at the thing when Dream wasn’t looking and Dream would steal hopeful glances at Nightmare. Maybe these two really did need to talk things out. Ink huffed. He always got bored with that part of novelas. The long drawn out need for talking and confession. And this was without dealing with the Cross bit.

“Ok, this is cute, but you’re cuter. Wanna turn it off and just relax and cuddle?”

Ink leaned his cheek against Error’s skull and closed his sockets, petting gently at Error’s tummy.

“This is really nice,” he hummed gently.

** Error **

_“More easily than you did with Nightmare.” _

Ink’s teasing tone was playful but Error found the jab more annoying than funny, but he stayed quiet until Ink suggested turning off the novela. It wasn’t the Guardian’s business how far he ever got with the prince. Those memories of a flushed and gasping Nightmare splayed out over a pile of pillows were his and his alone. Dream wouldn’t be getting any more help from him in this.

Closing a fist, Error banished the window and let his own sockets fall closed so he could enjoy the warmth soaking into his bones.

_“This is really nice.”_

The words were soft as was the rhythmic petting to his middle.

“Yeah,” he murmured in agreement.

It really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just see it now. Ink and Dream sitting outside a cafe having coffee in a new AU. Casual conversation and Ink starts telling Dream about this little glimpse into Nightmare's bathroom, complete with a sensually reclined and naked Nightmare. Going into details about the bath oils, the finery, Error's note about the pillows, and the fact that the tub was more than big enough for two. And Dream has to set down his cup while glaring at Ink as he's flushing bright and doing his best to not turn brighter than the sunlight because his imagination is ENTIRELY to ready to run with the scant details. 
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Next Chapter: Surprise

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soul for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167571) by [0Sion0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Sion0/pseuds/0Sion0)


End file.
